Katekyo Hitman REBORN! XI Generation
by Frost190
Summary: Current Arc Summary: Two weeks after the war with Nebbia Brigata, Hide Sawada and Saki Sawada are tasked to attend Vongola Mafia Academy and participate in Vongola Carnival as well as struggling to get along well with allied families of Vongola. However, they all knew too well that everything never gone smoothly once Reborn is involved along with his scheme...
1. Gathering Arc Arrives!

**Author's note:**

**My third fanfic! I actually wanted to publish it after I finish my other story, "Arrivederci: Decimo's time". But I got a good idea for this story and don't want to forget it. Hope you enjoy it! And I want to thanks Yuuki-chan and Starran because their story inspired me to try this one, THANK YOU!**

_

* * *

_

_Years ago, Tsunayoshi Sawada had officially became Vongola Tenth a. k. a Vongola Decimo, accompanied by his six Guardians. During the leadership of the tenth-generation Vongola Boss, the Vongola Family had turned to its original form and original purpose, to protect people. Vongola Family had balanced all of their works smoothly and without any useless bloody fight and finally gained many reputations and cleaned their once stained name. _

_Each of Vongola Guardians were now having their own family and of course, including the Boss himself. And even though it's not normal, like a normal family do, they still live happy and at their own peace. _

_However, things began to change sixteen years afterwards when one of the candidates for the next Vongola Boss was killed by unknown person from unknown family and the Vongola started the investigation to find the killer to no avail until Dissacordo Family declared war on Vongola, made them suspecting that Dissacordo Family was the ring leader behind the assassination._

_Five years later after the battle between Vongola and Dissacordo that ended with the victory of Vongola. Vongola Decimo suddenly disappeared without any trace, only leaving two letters and the Sky Vongola Ring on his working desk._

_Two years of searching the whereabouts of Vongola Decimo, made Vongola in dangerous position without their Boss and the rival families took this chance to attack Vongola. To make the matters worse, the boss and the remaining members of Dissacordo Family survived the war and declared again war to Vongola. This situation led the Vongola Guardians and the outside advisor to make a move and had to make their choice of which one between the two remaining candidates that will succeed the Vongola Decimo and earn the title of Vongola Unidecimo._

**Two Years later, Vongola HQ, Italy**

A silver haired man with green eyes, wearing a black suit walked in hurry at the hallway of Vongola headquarters. A clear frown plastered on his face and a cold sweat on his cheek. He finally arrived to the place where he must come. He stood in front of wooden black door where the meeting between Guardians and the upper members of Vongola always being held since Primo's generation.

He took a deep breath before opened the door. When he opened it, he found four guardians of Vongola and external advisor along with his two members already sat on their own chair that surrounded the round table. He looked around to make sure is there anyone left who not yet arrive but then realized that he's the only one who's late.

"You're late to the extreme, Octopus-head!" The man with bandages on his nose and his hands said.

"Gokudera, you're supposed to be Sawada's right-hand man, but here you're late five minutes for the important meeting!" A woman with long blue hair and scar on her right face added firmly.

"Tch, whatever, let's just start the meeting now!" Gokudera shouted before he sat on his seat.

The air became serious and no one make any sounds at that moment. The silence ended when the External Advisor of Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada brought out two white envelopes with Vongola crest. He placed the envelopes on the table for everyone to see it.

"It's been two years since my son—no, Vongola Decimo gone missing. He left without any words and only these two envelopes. As all of you already knew what is inside these envelopes, which is the reason why we gather here." Iemitsu opened one of the envelopes and revealed paper with Sky Dying Will Flames that proving it is indeed written and direct order from Vongola Decimo.

"But...isn't this already a bit too late…?" Yamamoto commented.

"Kufufufu…indeed it is. Two years had passed since he left these letters but we just start to do the orders written there now. Tough it is understandable since two years ago they're still a mere child and too young for this." Mukuro said with his playful smile.

"This will not happen if one the first and strongest candidate was not killed… Sawada-dono had high expectation for him to lead the Vongola…it must be hard for Sawada-dono to choose the remaining candidates…" Basil added with sad face.

"By the way, how are Chrome and Lambo?" Ryohei asked.

"Chrome still on her mission in Rome, Lambo still babysitting those kids in Varia headquarters." Gokudera answered "We could just tell them about this later once we finished this meeting."

"Back to the subject, as written in the first letter, Vongola Decimo's order is now we must choose between two remaining candidates for Unidecimo position. Had all of you already decided?" Iemitsu looked at the Vongola Guardians, demanding answers.

"The order is for us to choose who will be the one become Vongola Unidecimo. However, according to the law, as the Outside Advisor, you have the same right to choose like that of Vongola Boss. Your choice is far more absolute. Whoever you choose, like it or not we will accept it." Hibari finally spoke.

Iemitsu lowered his head "It is easy for you to say…" Iemitsu slowly said "It's just hard…I don't want…to involve and then lose my family again…"

"Master…"

"Don't joke me around Iemitsu! You know very well that our world isn't soft! As External Advisor you have to be strong!" Lal slammed her hand in front of Iemitsu's desk.

"Calm down, Lal. Geez…even after years you still tomboy as ever."A baby wearing black suit and fedora with two sideburns and green chameleon entered the room.

"Reborn-san, why are you here?" Gokudera stood up from his seat.

"Iemitsu called me here." Reborn replied and then jumped onto the desk beside Iemitsu "If is it about the next successor of Vongola, I actually want to suggest the third one since that kid already involve in mafia world ever since the death of the first one and even that kid also desire to become the next Boss in order to protect the third. But you still hesitate, right?"

Iemitsu only nodded but then he straightened his head again "I will not choose any of them now. I decided that after one month, I will choose who will be the one who succeed my son's position." Iemitsu announced his decision, which invited Lal's temper.

"One month? Are you lost your mind? We could have just choose the second one and we will at least able could get out from this urgent situation for a while! If we wait any longer, the Dissacordo Family might as well get advantage!"

"But we also could not just hastily choose. Even though they are the Vongola candidates, they are still children. We cannot just force them to suddenly carry out that big responsibility." Yamamoto interrupted, tried to calm Lal.

"But didn't we also become part of mafia at their age? Even Fuuta already become part of mafia since he was nine years old." Ryohei commented.

"Well…true but…"

"Anyway, why did you call the baby here?" Hibari asked. He had to fought the urge to bite everyone to death especially Mukuro who start to annoyed him.

"Reborn, I want you to train and observe the growth of our two Vongola candidates for one month. I will decide who will be the next successor after this observation. Also, if the enemies attack them, do not help them unless they attack you. Understand?" Iemitsu looked at Reborn with determine face.

"I will, External Advisor." Reborn replied.

"The meeting ends here. Gokudera, I want you to prepare flight for Reborn to Japan immediately."

"Yes! Tenth's dad—I mean External Advisor!" Gokudera bowed before he ran outside the room to prepare the airplane. This followed by the remaining guardians who each had their own missions except Mukuro and Hibari who decided to do some "spar".

"Here is the address of our new house in Japan. I already called Kyoko and Nana that you will come to tutoring those two. Though…you might be only teaching one person in the end…"

"I know. That boy might be as smart as Kyoko in school subjects and smarter than the old No good Tsuna but he's also an idiot like him in the rest of the aspect." Reborn smirked as he looked at the address that Iemitsu gave to him along with the photo of a boy with orange-brown spiky hair wearing Namimori-Middle School uniform.

"I will soon come to tutor you, Hidetada Sawada."

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Please review! See you in the next chapter! I cannot update for a while because I want to focus on my other story first.**


	2. The Tutor Comes to Japan

_A boy with brown-orange spiky hair and orange eyes wearing Namimori school uniform stood on the wide blue sky. There were two questions in his mind. First, how he able to stand on the wide blue sky instead of falling or floating, like there's a ground. Second, how come he ended up here in the first place?_

_He looked around and cannot found anything beside the white clouds. He was alone there…until he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing black cloak and pair of gauntlets. The gauntlets ignited an orange flame. _

"_It is time for you…Hide…"_

_The figure smiled and a bright light appeared beneath them. The light formed a symbol, a crest. A crest that familiar, that he knew._

XoXoXoXoX

"Hidetada Sawada, don't fall asleep during class!" The bald head teacher shouted as he gave a punch on orange haired boy's head. The boy, Hidetada Sawada or also known as Hide groaned in pain and quickly awoke. He blinked several times, wondering about the dream he just have earlier before he saw the teacher facing him with angry face.

"So-sorry sensei, I didn't have much sleep last night." He replied nervously.

"That cannot be use as an excuse to fall asleep in the middle of studying period! Stand in front of the class now and come to teacher's office after school end!" The teacher shouted right into his ears that made Hide almost went deaf.

"O-okay…" He said as he rubbed his head on the place where his teacher punched him _"He doesn't need to shout at me right in front of my ears…!"_

Hidetada Sawada, commonly nicknamed "Hide", is a 14 year old boy with brown orange spiky hair and orange eyes. He lives at 5th district of Namimori town along with his mother, grandmother, and little sister. He's known to be smart, perceptive, and athletic YET ALSO an idiot some people could say, he is prone to having fits, particularly when confused or whenever he found something that outrageous. He's both intelligent and dense. Despite this, he's a martial arts expert, gained third dan black belt in both Judo and Aikido and skilled at Russian Fistfighting. He currently attended Namimori-Middle school as second grade junior-high student.

Several hours later, Hide yawned as the school bell rang throughout the school, meaning that the school is over and all of the students are allowed to go home. Suddenly, another bell was heard but along with some announcement _"Hidetada Sawada, please go to the teacher's office now. Repeat, Hidetada Sawada please goes to the teachers' office now."_

He looked at the speaker where it called his name and sighed. "He already told me to come so he doesn't need to call me again through the speaker." Hide said lazily. But nevertheless, he decided to come anyway.

Hide entered the office, and saw a teacher with half-bald and brown mustache waving his hand to him. He then nodded and walked to him. "What is it?" He asked.

The teacher used an angry face and his brow twitch. "Isn't it obvious? You've been sleeping in the class during the studying period very often these days! You're smart so don't make it bad by doing this kind of thing! I expect you not to be useless like your father."

Hide shuddered as he heard his father being insulted but before he could protest, someone open the door quite loudly that gained all teachers' attention. Hide surprised to see a petite figure of young girl with long blond hair and same orange eyes as his stood in front of the door.

"Saki." Hide called out her name.

"Getting yelled again, brother?" Saki said with smile even though she's quite angry on the inside.

Saki Sawada, the 13 year old younger sister of Hide. She's a young girl with loosened blond hair and round orange eyes like her brother. She's a cheerful, optimistic and soft-spoken figure who tends to pick up on the best aspects of people's characters, even if their negative qualities are overwhelming and extend a great deal of maturity for her age, which made her one of school idols. She's very attached to her family and dislikes anyone insulting them. She currently attended in the same school as her brother as 1st grade junior-high student.

She seemed to already waiting in front of the office for her brother and heard the conversation, including the insult about her father. She looked at her brother's teacher. She smiled at him despite the anger she felt inside her after the insult of one of his precious family.

"It's almost late and everyone already went home. So please let us go home now." Saki said softly with smile, which made the teacher blushed.

"V-very well, you may go home now. But remember! Don't fall asleep again during your classes!" The teacher reminded him again, try to keep his figure.

"Let's go home, brother, Hajime-senpai already waiting for you in the front gate." Saki said and pulled her brother from the office.

"Yeah, I know." Hide agreed and both walked to the front gate.

As they almost reached the front gate, Hide saw a boy with red hair with bangs across his face and a small bandage under his left eye stood leaning against the side of the gate.

"You're finally here." The boy said with bored tone.

"Sorry. You should already knew why I'm late, Haji." Hide apologized.

"There's no need for you to say sorry. Though, it is unusual for you to be sleeping in the class." Haji commented and gave the brunet a small punch on the forehead "Anyway, your mother called me and said that both of you should come home after buy the cakes she asked you to. There's something that she wants to tell both of you especially you, Hide." Haji told them, reading the text e-mail that their mother sent to him.

"What does she want to tell us?" Hide asked.

"Who knows?" Haji shrugged. Suddenly, his phone ringed again. Haji looked at the number displayed on the phone "From dad?" He quickly answered the phone "Hello? Yeah? What? Ok, I understand. See you!" Haji closed the phone.

"What is it? Is something wrong with your father?" Saki asked.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. He said that he want me to help him pick up his luggage." Haji said with lazy sigh.

"Uncle will come here? Then I will visit your house after mother told us what she wants to say to us. Will you come too, brother?" Saki looked at her brother.

"I don't know. Recently I had weird dreams and it might be because I sleep too late at night. Maybe I will pass." Hide replied.

"That's too bad. But I guess if it is really was the cause, then it's indeed better for you not to come. Anyway, I've got to get going, see you tomorrow at school, arrivederci." Haji ran to the direction to his house.

"Arrivederci." Saki replied back in Italian like he did before pulled her brother to the shopping district "Let's go to the cake shop now."

**Namimori Shopping District, Namimori town**

The siblings arrived at the shopping district. The district is full of people even though it's almost late in the evening. The two didn't waste any time and immediately went to the cake shop where their mother usually came every once a week with her friend when she was still a teenager. The shop always full of people everyday especially girls and many struggles to get the best cake first. But since it's already in the afternoon, only less people there left.

"Brother, I will buy the cake, you stay here. If you want to buy something then please hurry. We don't want to make mother wait any longer, right?" Saki said before she went inside the shop.

Hide sighed and stretched his hand. His eyes then looked at certain coffee shop. If he buy one for tomorrow morning, he might be won't fall asleep in the class like before. With that thought, he decided to visit the coffee shop and buy some just in case.

"Welcome, which coffee do you want to buy, mister?" The pigtail haired shopkeeper asked with welcoming smile and soft tone.

"Hmm…" Hide looked at the list of the coffee. There were many kinds of it and he didn't know which one he should buy neither he knew which coffee that could make him stay awake until school end tomorrow.

"I like an Espresso, please."

Hide looked beside but he didn't saw anybody until he looked down and found a baby with black fedora and black suit with strange chameleon on his fedora. Hide raised his brows, widened and blinked his eyes several times in mild surprise.

"_A baby…?" _Hide thought in his mind with surprise and curiosity.

"I said I want some Espresso so please pack it up now while I take out my wallet."

"_Baby buying coffee…?" _Hide could do nothing but even more shock, eye widened.

The shopkeeper stared at the baby with confuse mix with shock. The baby about to take his wallet inside his pocket to pay the Espresso but then realized he forgot to bring it with him. He turned back to the shopkeeper.

"I forgot my wallet, so give me an Espresso on credit." The baby said.

"_This baby…he thinks like an old man!" _Hide shouted in his mind in huge disbelieve with his jaw dropped a bit.

"Honey, where're your daddy and mommy? If you lost, do you want me to take you to the police station? And please don't be joking around." The shopkeeper asked, thinking the baby just lost and joking.

"_Somehow I feel he's not lost or joking…" _Hide thought again, disagree with the shopkeeper and let out a single sweat drop.

"Try and the police station will be covered in blood." The baby said while he pointed out a gun that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"_What's with this kid?" _Hide shouted again and began to panic inside even though he himself didn't even understand why he panicked like this.

"H-honey if you keep joking around, I will call the store owner!" The shopkeeper finally snapped. The shopkeeper ready to call the owner until Hide halted her.

"W-wait I'll pay for him!" Hide said and handed over the money.

The shopkeeper surprised but accepted it anyway "T-thank you, please come again."

Hide sighed. He just used all of his remaining allowance to bought Espresso for some random baby. But his intuition told him that something terrible or dangerous will happen if he didn't do so. Hide and the mysterious baby left the shop and once they were outside, Hide glanced at the baby.

"Okay now kid I don't know who you are but-"

"This is sure nostalgic, your mother, Kyoko also paid for me when I forgot my wallet years ago in that shop, Hidetada Sawada." The baby said as he held his sideburn (A/N: Read chapter 6 of the manga if you want to know when Kyoko paid for him).

"…what…?" Hide widened his eyes in shock. How this baby knew his name and even his mother? And what confused him the most are he said "years ago". He said it like he's even already born that time.

"Wait a minute how do you know my name and my mom, who are you kid?" Hide finally asked and reached his hand to the baby, only to earned kick from the baby on the stomach.

"Owww! What was that for?" Hide cried angrily. He kneeled while holding his stomach in pain _"What's with this baby? His strength is not a normal for a baby!"_

"If you know how to respect people don't touch me so easily. Geez, I guess stupidity also runs through blood. You and that No Good-Tsuna are the same even though I admit you much smarter than his 14 year old self." The baby commented.

"You know my dad too?" Hide shot up his head and earned a smack on his head "Ow! Just who are you?"

"Huh, I guess I always have to train useless students…" The baby said instead, ignored Hide's question.

"Anyway, I guess I'll just have to test you now. Ciao, Hide!" The baby called him with his nickname like they already know each other for a long times and walked away without anymore words.

Hide about to chase him but stopped by the sound of his sister who called out him that it's already time for them to go back home. He still wondering about the baby he just encountered earlier but decided to put that thought on the back of his mind. Just thinking of it made him headache.

Without him noticed though, the baby observed him from one of the shop roof with several men in black behind him and along with silver haired man smoking "Reborn-san, do you really think we have to do this? I mean…even though he's Tenth's son and one of the candidates, he never knew about mafia!"

"Don't worry Gokudera. Tsuna, Kyoko, and Iemitsu said that he skilled in dodging traps, picking locks, martial arts and other activities, due to the daily life-threatening trials they gave has him undergo when he gets up in the morning and returns from school in the afternoons and also since Tsuna assigned him Judo, Aikido, and Russian fist fighting, just in case if his life was targeted by enemies." Reborn said confidently.

"Just do it, Gokudera. The second already involve with us and believe me when I said that all of you won't be able to handle that kid. That's why I will only test Hide." Reborn said with smirk "Now, do it."

"Alright, all of you go now!" Gokudera ordered his subordinates.

"Yes!"

**Namimori Park, Namimori town**

"Brother, I have to go to the girl's room first. Please wait here, okay?" Saki excused herself to go to the restroom. Once Hide nodded in response, she quickly went there.

"Haaah…I wonder who was actually that baby? Maybe I'll asked mom later…haaah…maybe I'll just ask tomorrow…my head feel so heavy…" It was then he realized that it's not just his imagination that he felt his head heavy. It is heavy because something or to be more precise _someone _is sitting on his head.

"Ciaossu, we meet again." Reborn said cheerfully.

"You again? Why are you here? And we've just met ten minutes ago! Get away from my head!" Hide about to grab the baby off from his head but it's unnecessary since the latter quickly jumped from him before he could reach him.

"As I said before, I came here to test you." Reborn clapped his fingers and the men in black surrounded Hide.

"What the-Whoa!" Hide barely dodged a bullet that directed to him "Bullet?"

Hide's face turned blue. He looked around, fortunately there's no one around there, if there is then they will also be in trouble. Hide jumped and used one of the men's head as a stepping stone to escape from their circle. He wanted to run but he couldn't because he cannot just left his sister alone here.

The men brought out guns, knives, and other weapons, which shocked Hide even more. Could this day get even worse for him? Without any choice, Hide took a stance, ready to defend him from the men's attack that he knew will come. The men then all rushed to Hide who quite singlehandedly knocked them out one by one within a minute.

Saki finally finished and exited the restroom. However, she froze once she got out from the restroom. Saki stared in shock of the scene in front of her. Her eyes focused on the men that unconscious on the ground "What-"

"Let's go!" Hide grabbed her hand and dragged her out from the park. He ran as quickly s possible with his sister must to keep up her balance to follow her brother. She then looked back at the park and saw that the unconscious men were all gone.

"Tenth's son is really amazing!" Gokudera commented in amazement.

"Idiot, even though his agility and speed are not bad, he's still far to become a boss or even mafia that able to fight against them. I really need to train him along with the other one fiercely."

**Sawada household, 5th District, Namimori town**

Hide and Saki breathed heavily, in and out. They tired from all the running that felt like forever until they finally arrived at home. Hide let go of his sister's hand before he once again tool a deep breath and let it out quiet loudly.

"B-brother, are you okay…?" Saki asked in voice of concern seeing her brother took a deep breath for several times and his face full of sweat.

Hide for the seventh time, took a deep breath again before answering his sister "I'm…okay…"

"Who were they…? Why are they unconscious?" Saki asked.

"How should I know? They suddenly attacked me out of nowhere. But we already here, so we will be safe. I just want some rest right now…" Hide sighed again and placed his hand on the right side of his face "Sorry Saki, but please don't ask anything for now. _And this was all because of that weird baby!"_

"Hi-kun, Saki, welcome home!" Kyoko hugged her son tightly.

"M-mom…! Alert! Cannot breathe…!" Hide struggled from the hug.

"Mother, today brother is not in the mood for this. He had a bad day even though I don't know what he had just experienced before we got here…" Saki interrupted, separating both of them, freeing her brother.

"My, my, from his look, it must be a terrible experience. Kyoko, maybe we should prepare the dinner now with the cakes so Hi-kun could get some energy for tomorrow." An old woman came from upstairs "Saki, would you help me prepare, please?"

"All right, grandmother." Saki nodded and followed her grandmother to the kitchen.

"Grandma, mother, I just want to sleep so I will skip the dinner." Hide rejected and went straight to his room.

"Oh, wait! I actually want to tell both of you, that from tomorrow, you will have a tutor." Kyoko told before he reached the stairs and Hide almost slipped in disbelieve.

"A tutor? Why?" Hide asked.

"Your grandfather told this in his letter. And this is not just an ordinary tutor that will teach a school subjects." Kyoko replied cheerfully "Anyway, if you don't want to eat then fine, but change your clothes and take a bath before sleep."

"Okay…" Hide answered lazily.

Once he reached his room after took a nice bath, finally having his own peace, he slumped himself to his bed out of exhaustion.

"Today was really something…uhh…maybe this is what people called 'bad luck', huh? Whatever…I just want to sleep now…" Hide slowly closed his eyes and shortly, he drifted to sleep.

**Namimori Shrine, Namimori town**

Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto gathered at the shrine. Reborn was seen to be in contact with someone through his Leon phone while Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for him until the baby finished.

"I see. So he already gone to sleep, huh? That brat got tired so easily like his father. Hm? Oh nothing, I will meet him again tomorrow and visit your house at dinner time. Ciao ciao." Reborn ended the line and turned Leon back to his original form.

"He's alright, just exhausted and has gone to sleep like his father did when I gave him a little test or training." Reborn said innocently despite the fact that he was the one who were responsible behind the attack.

"Tenth will be angry when he knew about this, no, this is also for Tenth's son sake! But what if he gets hurt? Tenth must get be upset!" Gokudera mumbled to himself that really loud enough for Reborn and Yamamoto to hear.

"Now now, Gokudera. You already saw his potential, right? He will be alright and become a great mafia like Tsuna did." Yamamoto slapped Gokudera's back.

"What do you know, you baseball-freak?" Gokudera shouted angrily mixed with some depression.

"Both of you can go back home now. I will take the rest. You know what both of you must do." Reborn glanced at the two guardians who nodded in response seriously before they left. After the two guardians left, Reborn looked up at the night sky that filled with sparkling stars. Reborn tilted his fedora.

"You better return as you promised in that letter and explain everything, No Good Tsuna. I don't know what your intuition told you to do this, but I guess I could believe in you…"

**The next day, Class 2-C, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide stretched his arms up, feeling a little better after a goodnight sleep last night even though he still a bit sleepy but it's not as worse as yesterday and the days before. The bell rang and the teacher came in, all students immediately returned to their seat quietly.

"Alright class, today we have a new teacher that will be teaching this class for a whole day. Please treat him with respect. This person is a genius that earned the respect of previous principal, whole teachers including me and even the leader of disciplinary committee just for all of you to know and they were the one who recommended him"

The student nodded quickly when they heard that the head of disciplinary committee was one of the people who recommended this new teacher "All right, Borren-sensei, you may come in." The teacher said to the person who waiting outside.

"_New teacher that earned Hibari-san's respect?"_ Hide thought. The head of disciplinary committee that known as the strongest student in Namimori town and cold hearted was actually has someone that he respect is something that no one ever thought. This Borren person must be a great person. That was Hide's thought until the voice of the said person made his face turned blue.

"Ciaossu, Nice to meet you all. I'm Borren, will teach all of you especially for this whole day until the school end." The Borren-sensei, a small guy wearing gray scholar uniform introduced himself in front of the class by stood on the teacher table.

Hide immediately stood from his seat, pointed out at the new teacher and dropped his jaw to the ground, looked clearly terrified "You! Why are you here?"

"Sawada, don't screamed like that and you know Borren-sensei?" The teacher asked as he looked from Hide to Borren and Borren to Hide.

"Teacher that baby is-"Before Hide finished his sentences, Borren jumped and kicked him on the face in a second, made Hide fell from his seat, lay on the floor. Borren grabbed his collar and whispered "We meet again, Hide." He said with smirk and gun pointed out to his throath.

"You-who are you? Why are you here? And why yesterday you try to-Ouch!" Hide slapped twice by Borren, both his right and left cheeks "What was that for-Ouch!" This time Borren smacked his face, made him quiet and stared at the baby with complete shock and horror.

"I'm Reborn from Vongola Family from Italy." Reborn finally introduced his real name with a low voice so no one could hear it "I'm an assassin that will train you to become a great mafia.

"HUH?"

And with this, Hide's life turned upside down, now his life is placed in the passenger seat with death.

**Please review ^_^**

**Hide's profile:**

**Name: Hidetada "Hide" Sawada (Hii-de')**

**Kanji Name: ****沢田秀忠**

**Romaji: Sawada Hidetada**

**Age: 14**

**Birth: 7th September**

**Blood type: A**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Job: Namimori Second Grade Student, Vongola Unidecimo Candidate**

**Flame: Sky**

**Famiglia: Vongola**


	3. Vongola Candidates

**Living room, Sawada Residence, Namimori 5th District**

"I heard from Gokudera-kun that Reborn's currently teaching Hide at school as a new teacher." Kyoko said while carrying a tray of brownies and tea. She then placed the cakes and cups onto the table where Nana was sitting, before taking a seat beside her.

"My, is that true? Then I just know Hi-kun will enjoy it." Nana cheerfully commented as she took a sip of the warm tea.

"But, to think Father Iemitsu would decide like this." Kyoko frowned, feeling uneasy.

"Men are always like this. Deciding dangerous things without discussing it with us women, they always make us worry." Nana added. "Tsu-kun suddenly left without a word, too. He's just like his father."

"Tsu-kun must have his reasons for doing so. We'll just have to believe in him." Kyoko assured. "Back to the topic of the day, then, should we prepare something for Hide and Saki again, to test them?" Kyoko asked.

"That won't be necessary for today."

Kyoko and Nana turned towards the living room door as the words end. They were surprised to see the baby mentioned before entering the room.

"It's been a long time, Kyoko, Mama." Reborn greeted.

**Street, Namimori District, Namimori Town**

Hide walked down the street in a zigzag manner, hitting his head on every lamppost that came his way, blinded by his despair. His face was pale, the cause of it was none other than the new teacher, Boreen, or to be precise, Reborn, the same baby who claimed himself the tutor who would be training Hide to become a great Mafia boss. Hide cursed at his bad luck. It was bad enough at home, so why did he have to be tortured at school as well?

The brunet was still traumatized by the treatment he got from Reborn at school not too long ago. The toting baby had cornered him into bad situations throughout every subject, punishing Hide every time he made a mistake. It was a plain torture for the boy, getting smacked around physically just for the lack of attention. Remembering about it made Hide shiver in fear, as he knew Reborn's painful gestures was not going to stop.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_~ Math period ~_

_"Wrong answer, so you'll have to clean up the entire hall as your punishment." Reborn scolded Hide as he threw a pencil at his forehead. " Start right now, It'll be good for you anyway. More exercise."_

_"What kind of punishment is that? I only got one wrong answer and you're treating me like I answered all of them wrong!" Hide protested._

_"Stop complaining and do it, you good for nothing idiot." Reborn threw out his insult as he had a green stick thrust into Hide's stomach (Leon)._

_~ Sport period ~_

_"go faster!"_

_"Like I can! You don't know how heavy this is! What kind of sick sport is this anyway? And why am I the only one who has to do this while everyone's training at the gym?" Hide cried, pulling behind his back a huge roller while wearing metal sandals which almost killed the feeling in his feet._

_"This will make your feet lighter. As I said, I will turn you into a strong boss who is capable of anything." Reborn declared once more, having changed into a female trainer costume with red training cloth and his spiky hairstyle into pony tail._

_"This is insane!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide rubbed his head with his two hands in rough motion and growled with frustration.

_"That baby, Reborn. What does he really want? He made excuses and punishes me for even the smallest mistake, even when I didn't do anything wrong! Also, he's to train me into a great boss? Yesterday, he was the one who sent those men in black to kill me and now this? He really is out of his mind! There's no way a baby like him could be a hit-man…"_

"Brother, are you okay? You don't seem to feeling well today. Are you sick?" Saki asked in worry as she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm okay Saki. It's just, about that new teacher…" Hide once again took a deep breath again as he opened the door of their house and went inside.

"What about the new teacher? I heard this Boreen-sensei is a great person." Saki asked.

Hide went quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should confide in his sister about that crazy…teacher or not. But many people said that if you have problems, it is better to tell it to someone rather than keeping it to yourself. Hide contemplated for some time, before finally deciding to tell Saki since he knew she's someone he could lean on.

"Okay, first is this Boreen person is actually a strange baby named Reborn. He said something crazy, that he'll-"

"I will train and observe Hide and Saki for this whole month, starting from today." Reborn said to Kyoko and Nana while he ate his dinner, one that was already prepared for the baby. Kyoko and Nana nodded in agreement.

"HE'S HERE!" Hide pointed out to Reborn hysterically when they arrived at dining room, him being the only one in horror. "Why are you-?"

"Uncle Reborn, it's been a long time since we last met!" Saki interrupted cheerfully and joined Reborn.

Hide stared on with wide eyes at his sister. "Uncle"? Did she just call the baby that almost killed him…Uncle? Hide stood in front of the door, jaw dropping while watching his family interact with the not normal-strange-mysterious-supposed-to-be-dangerous-baby.

_"Uncle? She called that baby 'uncle'?"_Hide screamed inside.

"Ah, Hi-kun, what's wrong? Why are you just standing there? Come on, join us." Kyoko motioned him to sit beside her.

Hide sat in his seat as following her instruction and began to eat, but shortly then, he snapped out of his shock. "That's not it! Who is actually this kid? And how do all of you know him? He's the one trying to kill me in the park yesterday and tortured me at school today!" Hide snapped.

"Don't ruin dinner time with your complaining, stupid." Reborn smacked Hide with his Harisen (Fan made from paper) Leon. "You really are as no good as your father...though I can give you some credit for being able to defeat my subordinates yesterday. That shows that you are slightly better than No Good Tsuna when he's fourteen."

"Oh my, I forgot that we hadn't introduced him to you. Hi-kun, this is Reborn-kun. He's an old friend of ours and your father's ex-home tutor. Reborn-kun will be here to tutor both you and Saki from now on, to train you two to become great mafia bosses!" Nana said simply and cheerfully.

Hide froze once more. "What…? I'm…really...going…to become….a Mafia Boss?" Hide slowly said as the event at school came back into his mind.

It took him some time to digest the information in his brain.

"I see that his brain capacity is as slow as No Good Tsuna's…I have no choice then." Reborn sighed and with Leon having turned into a rope, immobilized Hide. He then dragged the poor, confused boy to his room with Saki following right behind them.

"We'll need to talk to him for a minute." Reborn excused himself from the table.

"I can walk, you know? So let go of me!" Hide screamed out as he struggled but Reborn just ignored him and proceeded to drag him upstairs to his room. "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

**Hide's room, second floor, Sawada household**

"We're already in my room, so let go of me, now!" Hide shouted.

Reborn sighed and nonchalantly threw him to the wall, the rope changing back into Leon.

"So…now you're gonna explain this whole mafia thing that Mom mentioned about…" Hide rubbed his head and stared at Reborn in annoyance.

"To be quick and simple; you and Saki are the candidates for the Vongola Family, the strongest Mafia Family in all Italy."

"Vongola…Family…?" Hide blinked in surprise but also disbelief. "What kind of joke is this-Ouch!" Before he could finish, he was smacking him on his head with a green hammer by Reborn.

"Your father, Tsuna is the tenth and the current boss of Vongola Family."

"Eh? Dad…?" Hide was stunned.

"Whether you knew it or not, Tsuna has been missing for the past two years now, we cannot find him and enemies have started to make their move. The only thing Tsuna left behind were these letters." Reborn explained, showing Hide the letters.

"Missing? What do you mean? Mom said that Dad stayed at Italy because of work, and I never heard him being the boss of some Mafia family!" Hide was shocked.

At this question, Saki patted her brother's shoulder. "Father suddenly disappeared two years ago. I told you he has a job in Italy, right? That is his job, as boss of the Vongola." She explained.

"Wait a minute, so all this Mafia, Vongola thing is real?" Hide asked again. He knew her sister would never lie to him, but the story sounded insane and she's also the type who would never give a direct answer unless absolutely necessary.

Saki only nodded in response, handing Hide one of the letters. Hide slowly opened it and began reading what had been written:

_Dear children, Hide and Saki,_

_I know this must be a shock to the two of you, especially you, Hide, but due to certain circumstances, I must keep a distance from the Vongola, from my friends, and most importantly, from my family. I cannot explain why but I will be back. I need you all to trust me. _

_Right now, the Vongola is in a very dangerous position, and with me gone, in need of a successor, with the two of you the only ones who can take the seat. The two of you were never considered for this, I never wanted it, but with the original successor dead, the role is forced upon you too. Difficult as it may be, I find myself torn as the need to choose between the two of you surfaced, even when Saki already knew about the existence of mafia and the Vongola history._

_I am really sorry to drag both of you into this but Vongola needs your help. I wished the two of you could live in peace, but the choice had been robbed from us. A rival Family, the Dissacordio Family intends to annihilate the Vongola. The many lives of our members taken from them, they attack with no regard to the safety of the civilians. Reborn will explain to you more of it when you meet him._

_Know that I believe in the both of you, and I know you capable._

_Love, your Father_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_P.S_

_I don't know which of you will chosen by your grandpa to become the boss but be careful with Reborn. His training was like hell on earth and he will never give any mercy! Just remembering about it makes my body ache entirely. Be strong, and keep your heads up._

Hide finished reading the letter and stared at Reborn and Saki. "Alright…even though it really sounds crazy and unbelievable…I guess I'll believe in Dad, so this is all true…but first, why us? Is there really no other candidates besides me and Saki?"

"When the first Boss of the Vongola Family retired, it was found out that he crossed over and settled in Japan. He is your great-great-great-great grandfather. So both you are part of the Vongola bloodline and are the only legitimate Boss candidates. I was ordered by your grandfather, Iemitsu Sawada to train both of you (mainly Hide) and observe your growth for one month. After that, it will be Iemitsu's choice to decide which one of you will take the title. The End." Reborn easily finishes his explanation.

"Hold on! I'll never agree to this! I'm definitely not suited to become boss! I don't even have the slightest desire to! My Sister and I never said we'd agree!" Hide protested desperately.

"Umm…Brother, actually, I had already agreed to this. I became a part of the Vongola seven years ago. Though, I've only heard of the succession about two years ago, just before Father disappeared. I'm the one who volunteered to help, but recently, Grandfather ordered me to go for vacation." Saki explained with a tinge of guilt.

"What? You volunteered?" Hide could not believe his ears.

"Father and I never want to drag you into this but now we have no other choice. But if you still reject the proposal for you to be Boss then it's okay, I'll try to convince Grandfather to reconsider." Saki assured her brother.

"Eh? You can do that? Really?" Hide said in relief while holding Saki's hands. However, the two quickly separated by a bullet that came between them.

"Geez…you really are similar to No Good Tsuna. Not a chance. Like it or not, you will become part of Mafia even if you don't become the Vongola boss." Reborn said coldly. "You already know that our situation is dire, so by hook or by crook, you will be ready! That's why Tsuna and Kyoko gave you all those trials every day, when you get up and go to school and when you arrived home." Reborn interjected, holding up his revolver.

"So all those physical tests and assignments, they were all set to train me to become Boss? You've got to be kidding me!" Hide cried.

"No means no, you'll have to take it like a man. That's why I will be training the both of you…but not right now…now's the time... to sleep…" Reborn dozed off and started snoring as a bubble came out from his nose. In a few seconds he was already asleep.

"DON'T JUST GO TO SLEEP SO EASILY!" Hide cried.

Saki could only smile weakly while a drop of sweat flowed down her forehead. "Brother, I'll ask grandfather about it. I will not have you involved in these matters."

"…Now that I think of it, why did you join the mafia, and why do you want to succeed Dad…?" Hide asked.

"…Sorry Brother, but I can't tell you now. You should sleep, we have school tomorrow." Saki left the room after a goodnight greeting and not a word more, leaving Hide with the sleeping Reborn alone.

"No way…so now I'm involved in this mess…? Dad…why us? Now what should I do?" Hide asked himself.

"Isn't it obvious? You must train to become a great Mafia boss like your Father did." Reborn said, having suddenly appeared lying down on Hide's bed.

"I thought you're already asleep! And don't sleep in my bed!" Hide bellowed at the said baby.

Outside Sawada household, in the deserted streets, stood a shadow figure on the lamppost facing the household, watching Hide who shouted at the sleeping Reborn through the window. The figure brought out photos of Hide and Saki from his pocket, and examined them. "So they are the Vongola Candidates…Hidetada Sawada and Saki Sawada. The third candidate is nothing to fear but the second one may be a threat..."

The photo was burned when red Dying Will Flames started bursting forth from his fingers, reducing it to ashes. "Even the tiniest threat must be eliminated."

**Rooftop, Lunchtime, 2-E Class, Namimori Middle-School**

Hide, along with Saki and Haji, decided to spend their lunchtime on the rooftop since the weather was nice, Saki using the opportunity to cheer her Brother up, even for a little bit. Though it took a while, Hide was not immune to his Sister's effort and soon recovered, partly because Reborn was not in school that day. Though happy, the headache from the conversation last night still pounded his mind.

"Dude, what's wrong with you today? Your face is all gloomy as if you're cursed." Haji said jokingly.

"Cursed, huh? Maybe I am cursed…" Hide said bitterly.

Haji blinked in surprised when he sees the mood of his childhood friend. "Wow, what's gotten into him, Saki?" Haji asked to Saki. "Seeing him like that is pulling me down, too."

"Oh, I had forgotten, you didn't come to school yesterday because of an errand for Aunt Leticia. Umm…it's because yesterday, the new teacher punished him throughout the classes, brother got really tired because of it."

"Wow, it must be have been hard on you." Haji nudged Hide on the chest with little sympathy, though it was only teasing.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Anyway, today the weather's nice, right? The sun is shining bright, the sky is clear and the air is fresh. It's definitely the right choice to have our bentos here." Saki said softly and honestly.

"Yeah, with this weather, you can't put on a gloomy face like that, smile like you usually do!" Haji exclaimed as he slapped Hide on his back, hardly the encouragement Hide was hoping for. "Keep your spirits up, right?"

Hide slowly smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. I feel a lot better now." Hide replied with a smile, standing up right before the bell rang. "Let's go, lunchtime's over. After school, how about we go get some stuff from the shops around the station?" Hide suggested to his two companions.

"Of course! Today, it'll be my treat, to keep that spirit of yours burning, so you better be prepared for a feast!" Haji exclaimed as he shook Hide by his head, a little roughness in his touch.

"Okay!" Hide replied.

Saki smiled as she watched the two boys left the place. However, rather than following them, she closed the door and turned around to face the legendary assassin, Reborn. Saki frowned a little and her presence suddenly gives off a different feel.

"Is there really no other choice? Am I not good enough? Why too, must Brother be involved…?" Saki asked in a melancholic tone.

"Saki, I know how you feel but I think Hide would have found out about Vongola soon anyways. That's why Iemitsu decided this. Hide is too similar with your father, in many aspects (Almost all of it) and I even could see the potential and power hidden within him, just like your Father once had. Some of us already noticed…including the first candidate…you should have noticed it too."

"!" Saki's head shot up.

"But whether he is chosen to be the next boss or not, it depends on the growth of the two of you. If you want to take on the title, then you must prove yourself, both to me and Iemitsu."

"…I will…" The girl gritted, clenching her fist.

**Vongola Boss Office, Vongola HQ, Italy**

Iemitsu stamped on another piece of paper, with about half a pile of of the white sheets that was still unfinished placed beside him. Someone suddenly knocked onto the door, and Iemitsu allowed whoever it was to enter. The person turned out to be a man with yellow-brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a black suit with the CEDEF emblem on the right side of his pocket.

"Basil, what's wrong? You're sweating bullets." Iemitsu asked out with a slightly informal tone, blinking eyes.

"This is bad, master! The Dissacordio Family…!" Basil stuttered.

Iemitsu turned serious and immediately stood up from his chair. "What about them? Are they making their move? Or were they already attacking?" Iemitsu asked out, slightly panicked.

"No! It's worse! Someone leaked information to them and their boss already sent some people to Japan, to Namimori town yesterday!" Basil explained in a hurry.

"What? Japan is…!"

"Yeah, most likely their intention is…"

"Hurry, send someone to Japan! Have at least one more Guardian posted there! Now!" Iemitsu ordered.

"Yes sir!" Basil replied, already moving as he did.

Iemitsu sat again on his chair with one hand covered his face. "Hide…Saki…please…be safe…"

**Ramen Shop, Station District, Namimori town**

"Thank you very much, please came again next time!"

Hide, Haji, and Saki just finished eating the new Curry Ramen at Haji's usual restaurant after school. Three of them had a good time and Hide's mood had returned to normal, no longer 'gloomy' like Haji said. Then, Hide remembered, that all he needed to do was to talk to his grandfather and convinced him that he did not want become boss or be involved with anything that was 'Mafia' in general.

"That new ramen is great! I must come again tomorrow!" Haji exclaimed, striking a pose and throwing his fist into the sky.

"Hey, aren't you bored of eating there every day after school? It's not healthy to eat that kind of food too much, you know?" Hide warned his best friend.

"It'll be alright. My body is a lot stronger than yours, buddy." Haji proudly boasted, tapping his chest to show off his macho-ness.

"But…you better not indulge in that sort food too often. You should have some vegetables or fruits instead. You'll get fat too if you continue like this." Saki added with worry.

"It's okay, this is nothing for me." Haji insisted, ignoring the siblings' warning, prompting a sigh from the two of them. "Anyway, it's good you no longer depressed, Hide. You look better this way. If you make that face again, I'll have to tear it off myself."

"Maybe I should tear the bowls of ramen off of your hands instead, to stop you from turning into a pig." Hide replied.

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Both of you please drop it? It's time to go home." Saki got in between the two boys and separated them from their argument.

"I can't walk you guys home today. I have some errands I have to run again, from my Mother. See you both tomorrow at school!" Haji bade goodbye, heading for the shopping district.

Hide looked at his sister seriously. "Saki, I want to talk to grandpa. I don't want to be a part of the Mafia."

"Oh, alright, here's the number." Saki showed Hide a piece of paper with some numbers on it. "But you'd better call him through my cell phone because maybe grandfather-" Saki was cut off before she could finish.

"Not happening." Reborn interrupted, the voice coming out of nowhere.

A tennis ball hit Hide on the head. Hide cried in pain a bit, only to be struck with even more pain when Reborn landed on his head. "Geez, I never tire of saying how you similar you are to your father. When he was young, he refused to become the Vongola boss like there was no tomorrow." Reborn told him while reminiscing a bit.

"Dad did?" Hide was shocked when he heard it.

"Yeah but after a certain incident, he finally accepted his role as Vongola boss. He worked hard to make sure the Vongola Family could protect the people from any harm caused by the more ruthless mafia families, those who only think of power. Just like Vongola Primo did." Reborn explained.

"Vongola Primo?" Hide was bewildered.

"Vongola Primo was the founder and the first boss of the Vongola Family. "'Primo' means 'The First' in Italian." Saki explained to Hide as she picked Reborn off of Hide's head to her shoulder. "Father is currently the Vongola Decimo, the tenth boss of the Vongola."

"But still, I don't want to become boss or have anything to do with the Mafia! Let me speak to grandpa now! I'll tell it to him myself!" Hide broke out in frustration to his surprise as he snatched Saki's cell phone from her hands and bashed in the numbers to Iemitsu's office_."There's no way someone like me is suited to become mafia boss."_

However, Reborn snatched the phone away before Hide could push in the last number and flew away with Leon."If you want to call your grandpa, catch me first. Or maybe you're too chicken to even catch a baby who's related to the Mafia, like me!." Reborn taunted, smirking as he stared at Hide with mocking eyes.

"Give it back, Reborn!" Hide followed Reborn as fast as he could with his full speed "Sorry Saki, you head home first! YOU GET BACK HERE, REBORN!"

Saki stood frozen until she can no longer see Hide and Reborn as they ran. Saki sighed but slowly gave out a smile "Maybe I should let them be and call Grandfather through either Mother's or Grandmother's cell phone instead…"

Back to Hide and Reborn, Hide was still chasing the baby, who had changed Leon into some sort of flying machine, using it to float out of the boy's reach. Hide paid no heed to the people around him, who stared at the two confused. His mood had had been once again ruined by the one and only Reborn and he did not intend to let him get away with it this time, hoping to make sure Reborn answers for his actions.

"Give me the phone!" Hide kept shouting but Reborn ignores the poor boy, floating away with not a care in the world.

"Reborn, why are you supporting the idea to train me? You, of all people, should know that it's impossible for me to become a Mafia boss! Just because you say I'm similar with my dad doesn't mean I'm exactly like him! Why do you care about this whole thing so much? Answer me, Reborn!" Hide demanded.

Reborn stopped. Leon turned back to his original form after Reborn landed and the two turn to face Hide. Hide flinched at the sudden change Reborn had shown. "W-what?"

"I support this idea because I trust your father and your grandfather. They entrusted the task of training you to me. I've known them for a long time and I don't intend to disappoint them. To be honest, I personally don't care whether you like it or not. But I can see potential within you, that which may even surpass your father." Reborn admitted.

From the way he explained, Hide felt that Reborn was not joking, serious even. Despite disliking Reborn, Hide could not help but feel appreciated and happy to know that there is someone who respect and trust his father so much, unlike most people who say that he is No Good, which annoyed him to no end.

"Also, I already told you that the Vongola Family is currently in a dangerous situation, right? The enemy will kill every person who is related to the Vongola, including you and your family, so you would have come to know about the Vongola Family anyway. Your father believes in you, right? Do you intend to disappoint him by running away?" Reborn pointed out, his tone both bitter and cold.

Hide frowned, silenced by the weight of Reborn's words. He respected and admired his father. He never thought of him as a fool or that he is no good like most people say about him. The feeling still stayed the same even when his father stopped returning home two years ago. Hide's memory of him when he was a child kept it that way. Still, he found it shocking that his father is the one suddenly dragging him into the mafia business. He did not want to disappoint his father but he also do not want a role forced upon him, to be someone that he never wanted to be.

"I…"

Suddenly, Reborn slapped Hide and pushed him to the ground, avoiding a bullet directed at the brunet that nearly hit its mark. A mist appeared, covering up the area, with explosions scaring off the passerby. Reborn was relieved a little at that sight, but kept his cool.

"Ouch…what happened?" Hide asked out as he scratched his head.

"They're here…the Dissacordio Family." Reborn gave out the warning, turning Leon into gun. "Show yourself! I know you're near!" Reborn demanded.

"As expected from the strongest Arcobaleno, but you can't be too cocky because of that." A male adult voice rang through the mist, revealing himself to be a man with tall stature, wearing a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves over a white T-shirt, with brown cargo-pants. He was also wearing black boots, fingerless gloves and a large black belt. Behind him appeared his men, one drone after another.

"I'm Raul, the rain guardian of Dissacordio Family. We will eliminate you here." He introduced himself, with both his name and a threat.

"It's good that the citizens around here already left. With this, no innocents will get hurt in this fight. Stand up, Hide! You must defeat them!" Reborn ordered.

"Me? Impossible! I won't be able to defeat all of them!" Hide protested.

"But you were able to defeat Gokudera's subordinates yesterday." Reborn reminded him of the test he completed yesterday in the Park.

"But they're different! Somehow I feel that…they're far stronger than the any of the men you sent yesterday! Also, they really want to kill me…don't they…?" Hide said hesitantly with fear, his body trembling.

"Hmm, like Saki, your Hyper Intuition seems to have already awakened, even without going into the Hyper Dying Will Mode first…Impressive." Reborn complimented.

"This isn't the time for that! Though…I'm quite pleased to hear that…" Hide's face turned a bit red with the small compliment. "A-anyways, what should I do? Help me, Reborn!" Hide pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Your grandfather forbids me from helping you or Saki in your battles, unless I, myself, is attacked. You have to defeat them by yourself. And, you have to fight your own battles. Good luck."

"Don't just say 'Good Luck' like it's so easy!" Hide bellowed at the baby, who hopped away when his words ended.

"Attack!" Raul commanded, giving out the order to his henchmen. At the order, they ignited flames from their rings while rushing up to Hide.

"What are those flames?" Hide screamed out, confused when he saw the colorful flames blasting forth from the rings, coating over their weapons.

"Those are Dying Will Flames. Dying Will Flames are a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more akin to real flames, possessing its own destructive properties. There are seven types of Dying Will Flames, Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lighting and Mist." Reborn explained the nature of Dying Will Flames even as everything was happening, watching Hide as the boy evaded the enemies' attacks.

"Then, can I use this Dying Will Flame as well?" Hide desperately asked out as he knocked one of the enemy down by kicking the pressure point behind his neck.

"If I shoot you with the Dying Will Bullet, you'll able to go into the Dying Will Mode. But, since you're able to knock the grunts down so easily, so you won't be needing this." Reborn replied, slipping the bullet back into his pocket.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks, even if it's just one! Whoaaa!" Hide cried out, dodging another attack, but exposing himself to the brunt of another, as he was struck by a giant metal mallet swinging towards him, smashing onto his left arm and knocking him onto the nearby wall. Hide slowly stood up while clutching his injured left arm, which had turned limp.

_"These people are strong…especially that Raul person… I'll die if I keep this up…but…what can I do…?... Ah…!" _That was when Hide noticed the billboard high above him. Like a light bulb suddenly flashing on in his head, a new idea popped into his mind, and it brought a smile to his face. "That's it!" Hide gave out, standing firmly as he observed his enemies.

Hide ran directly at them, charging as he did. Raul laughed at his foolish move. "Are you out of your mind? Carelessly charging from the front? That's a big mistake!"

Hide jumped into his enemies and kicked two of the men on their heads just as how he did with the first man. Hide then goes on retrieving the rope, spikes and bombs from from his fallen enemies, hiding this fact from the others, before jumping to the shop across the building with the billboard. From there, he threw the rope to the buffer of the billboard on the other side. Checking down on his enemies from above, he threw the spikes and bombs at them. As he expected, they were able to dodge his attack easily, and just as he predicted, all of them gathered at the spot Hide had hoped they would.

"Do you really think that you'll able to defeat us with tricks like that? Stop running around like a coward and fight!" Raul yelled out, irritated.

"I'm not running around… It's all part of my plan…" Hide mumbled as he brings out one last spike and dynamite left in his pocket, the ones he had saved for the plan. After tying the dynamite to the spike and making one last check on the position, he threw his newly had-made weapon, smashing it into the base of the billboard. With its already destroyed buffer and one last explosion, the giant board came crashing down.

"Yes, I did it!" Hide exclaimed.

Reborn smiled at the plan his student had thought of_."Using the weapons stolen from the enemy, gathering them to one spot and taking them all out in an instant…not bad, not bad at all…"_Reborn remarked, complimenting Hide in his mind.

But then, Reborn turned serious again, because even though Hide managed to defeat them, there was still one person left, the commander, far stronger than any of those grunts_."However, there's still Raul…to think that one of Dissacordio Guardians would intervene directly…this is bad…Hide won't be able to stand a chance against him…"_

"Don't think this is over yet, boy. I'm still alive and kicking!" Raul screamed out as he ran towards Hide at an alarming speed, giving the boy no time to react. When in front of him, he grabbed Hide by his collar with tight grip. "I praise your speed and agility, as well as the capability to think up such a plan to defeat my subordinates within such limited time, but that's not enough to win against me, boy!" Raul shoot out his threats as he threw Hide to a nearby stand.

"Ugh…!" Hide coughed after crashing, trying to stand up by pushing his body before feeling how numb it was_."My body…!"_

"Arcobaleno, Your student's in trouble and you aren't helping him?" Raul asked out to Reborn, who was just observing the fight not far from the battle.

"I'm not going to fight unless I have the need to defend myself. This is my student's fight." Reborn replied calmly.

"Is that so? Then, this will be easy." Raul declared, pulling out his revolver from his bag.

Hide began to panic but he knew asking Reborn would be useless_."No way…what should I do…? Am I going to die here…?" _Next thing he knew, Raul was already pointing the gun at the brunet, aiming at his head. With Raul looking like he could fire at anytime, Hide closed his eyes in hopeless defeat.

"Die!" Raul roared out, pulling back on the trigger.

A gunshot rang out immediately after.

* * *

**Profile 2:**

**Name: Saki Sawada**

**Kanji Name: ****沢田サキ**

**Romaji name: Sawada Saki**

**Age: 13**

**Birth: 12th February**

**Blood type: A**

**Job: Vongola Unidecimo Candidate, Namimori-Middle First Grade Student**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia**


	4. Hajime Gokudera

**Room, Italy**

A girl with green hair that reached her shoulders changed her school uniform to a black yukata with red rose as the motive. Afterwards, she tied her hair to pony tail with red ribbon and looked at herself from head to toe in front of large mirror in her room. She smiled as she looked herself, satisfied with her looks today.

Her check was interrupted when someone knocked her door room.

"Kareha, are you ready yet? We have to catch up the plane or else you'll miss your flight to Japan." The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll come out soon." Kareha answered, picking her luggage. As she about to go out, she glanced at a picture on her desk by her bedside. She picked it to look at it closer before put it back on her desk again.

"Hide, everyone, I'll be seeing you soon."

**Namimori Town, Japan**

"Die!" Raul pulled the trigger as the loud gunshot heard.

Hide closed his eyes tightly, braced himself for the incoming bullet. Yet after a few seconds, nothing happened. Hide didn't feel any pain. _"What happened…?"_ Hide thought, still afraid to open his eyes until assuring voice convinced him to open.

"Man, how long you're going to sit there and closed your eyes like a baby? This is really not like you, buddy."

Hide slowly opened his eyes and gave a gasp of shock at the person in front of him. He could not help but feel completely at ease and safe, reassured by the sudden presence of who none other than his best friend.

"Haji!" Hide called his name in surprise.

"It seemed I came in time." Haji said. He blocked the bullet by using a table as barricade. "You're alright?" Haji asked Hide as he saw his injuries. "Wow, he really beat you up, huh?"

"You already knew yet you ask…but why are you here? I thought you already went home?" Hide asked.

"My dad suddenly called me and said to stay in the area near the station and then I suddenly heard noises from this direction and decided to take a look, especially after I saw people running away from this area. But what shocked me the most is to find out that you, are involved with the mafia." Haji explained.

"Eh? Haji, you know about mafia?" Hide stared eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I see that Gokudera managed to get you support, Hide. Now that I think of it, if the enemies knew about you being one of Vongola Eleventh Candidates then it must be that something happened in Italy." Reborn walked to Hide and Haji.

"Reborn-san! Eh? Hide is one of the Vongola Candidates that you were talking about?" Haji looked at Hide in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! Both of you know each other?" Hide interjected with a surprised look on his face.

"Shut up." Reborn kicked Hide's leg. "Let's talk later. We must deal with him now." Reborn pointed at Raul who was ready to shoot at any given time.

Haji grabbed his twin guns from his belt and ignited his storm flame from his ring "Hide, you stay here. I will take care of him." Haji jumped and turned to Raul. From the midair, he aimed his guns to Raul who able to dodge it easily, who shot back but Haji able to counter the bullets by shooting down the bullet that directed to him.

"Not bad." Haji said to Raul.

"Same to you…who are you kid? Which family you came from?" Raul asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm from Vongola Family and you just hurt my friend which is enough reason for me to finish you off." Haji replied "And also, before you ask someone's name, you should tell your own name first."

Raul chuckled. "Raul, Dissacordio Rain Guardian."

"Hajime, Hajime Gokudera. And I'm also Vongola Eleventh Storm Guardian Candidate." Haji changed his bullets to the new one from his belt.

Raul pulled the trigger but Haji was able to evade it again. He took out dynamite (from nowhere) and threw it at Raul. Raul grabbed his chain that was attached on his back the whole time and swung it around, Once the chain made contact with the dynamite, it exploded.

"Wow! Cool! I think I put too much gun powder in them!" Haji said proudly. He was caught off guard when from the smoke, the chain came out suddenly and caught Haji's wrist. "What the heck?"

"This chain is operated by this joystick in my hand. I could control it to my heart's content. Arrivederci." Raul threw Haji aside to the lamp pole.

"Haji!" Hide immediately stood and rushed to Haji. This made him unguarded and soon, he felt the bullet inside his foot. His foot bleeding and Hide fell to his knees while holding his foot in pain. His foot slowly loses his power.

"That bullet was covered in Rain Flames. The characteristic of Rain flame, Tranquility, will make you lose your stamina through your entire body slowly. But I don't intend to give you a horrible death, so you will die before it happens…" Raul walked and pointed the gun at Hide's head. "Bye, bye." He smirked.

However, another gunshot was heard, but it didn't come from Raul. Everyone soon realized another person had stepped in. By then, Raul flinched and his gun was catapulted out of his hand.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet." Haji stood with the already broken chain.

"Impossible! From that distance, there's no way you were able to hit it! And how did you even break free from my chain!" Raul shouted in disbelief.

"The characteristic of Storm is Disintegration. Among the seven flames of the sky, storm flame is the most destructive. The special disintegration trait can induce anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames." Haji demonstrated his explanation by igniting his storm flame and attached it to the chain that soon broke to pieces.

"As for the bullet…" Reborn interjected, "Haji reflected his own bullet by using the hard objects around this area like, for example, that sign post. He is a born tactician, so he had already calculated it to reach your gun before you could shoot Hide."

Raul smiled "I see…but that doesn't change the fact that all of you will-"

"I don't think so." Reborn smirked and looked at the station district entrance. Saki and Gokudera along with Vongola members had arrived. "You don't think you will continue with Tsuna's storm guardian and the others at the same time right now, right? If you wreak more havoc, it will be a bad impact for you too…" Reborn pointed.

Raul frowned. "…Very well then…I'll retreat for now…but I will sure be back again." Raul left the scene as the mist cleared up.

"Brother! Hajime-senpai!" Saki shouted.

"Hajime! Hidetada! Reborn-san! Are you okay?" Gokudera confronted them. "Oi, hurry, treat their injuries quickly!" Gokudera ordered. Saki kneeled beside her brother and carefully brought out the bullet from his foot.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Saki hugged her brother.

"I'm alright now, Saki." Haji ruffled her head "But I already told you to go home right?"

"I met Uncle Gokudera on the way and I heard the situation from him, so I got back here." Saki explained. "I shouldn't have listened to you and followed you if only I knew this would happen…"

Haji chuckled as he heard this. "I don't think it will change anything even if you come, Sa-Ouch!" Haji was punched by Gokudera on the head.

"Don't speak like that to her! And for you to know, she's far stronger than you!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Stronger than me? You gotta be kidding, dad." Haji said, refused to believe what he just heard.

"Unfortunately, she is stronger than you, Haji." Reborn interrupted. "We can talk later, let's move." Reborn heard the police sirens wailing.

After Hide and Haji received medical attention, they along with the others immediately left the place before the police come. Some illusionists left behind to make the illusions of the normal district, and make sure the police won't be suspicious.

**Living room, first floor, Gokudera household**

"There, this should be enough."A short red haired woman said as she finished bandaging Hide's injuries.

"Thank you, Aunt Leticia…but…I never thought you and Uncle Gokudera along with Haji…are also part of the Vongola…" Hide looked at the subordinates of Vongola inside the house, on high guard. "It sure crowded here… Last time I came here, these people aren't here…" Hide commented.

Leticia chuckled. "They were actually already here since ten years ago, but they mostly spent their times in the underground rooms whenever you or other guests came."

"No wonder…" Hide sweat dropped. _"Since when there are underground rooms?"_

"Mom, you also never told me that Hide and Saki are the Vongola Successors and Tsuna-san is the Vongola Decimo. Why did you hide it from me?" Haji asked his mother while Saki bandaged him.

"I'm afraid that if you knew, you might tell Hide about it." Leticia answered.

"Ouch, I never thought you will doubt me, your son. What kind of mother are you?" Haji replied with a frowned and weak smile. The last comment earned him a harisen slap from his mother.

"Anyway, I have to talk with Reborn-san and your father. Both of you should rest here and don't leave this house until I permit it. Let's go, Saki." Leticia walked from the room followed by Saki but she stopped when Hide called her.

"Saki, you're going too?" Hide asked.

"Yes. I've known Vongola longer than both of you so I know much about this. I will be okay, please rest." Saki excused herself before leaving.

There's a silence between the two boys after they had left. But Hide soon broke the silence since he has many questions for his best friend beside him. Hajime Gokudera, or commonly nicknamed Haji by Hide, is a 14 year old student of Namimori-Middle school and also Hide and Saki's childhood friend. He's a boy with short red hair with a bang across his face that he inherited from his mother and green eyes from his father. He's 5/4 Italian and 1/2 Japanese (His mother is Italian while his father is ¾ Italian and ¼ Japanese). He's rebellious but he excels in his schoolwork and aces all his tests and actually a nice person. Unlike his father, he's more self-controlled, social, and somewhat humorous. For many years, Haji had told Hide many things about himself. That's why, he's very shocked to found out his best friend is a member of mafia, which angered him a little.

"Why did you never tell me about you being a mafia?" Hide asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If you were me, will you tell?" Haji replied.

"No…" Haji had a point. If Hide on the same place as Haji, he wouldn't tell him that he's part of mafia since it will only drag him to danger. "So…how long you've become a mafia…?" Hide asked again.

"Since 10 years old. Four years ago. Dad and Mom suddenly told me about the Vongola and mafia and me being Vongola Storm candidate for Vongola Unidecimo. Due to the Dissacordio Family's assassination towards members of Vongola and people that were involved with the Vongola, they trained me to become a mafia so I could at least protect myself in case I was targeted by them."

"Wow, I thought you at least longer than Saki. Saki had been in Vongola since seven years ago."

Haji chocked his drink. "Seven years? No way, are you serious? Then…it might be obvious who will be the one who become the Vongola Unidecimo… Unless you train and prove yourself." Haji laughed humorlessly.

"No. I do not intend to become a mafia boss. I know dad trust me but it just doesn't feel right for me to become mafia or anything that involve that kind of matters… Don't tell me you thinking that I'm suited to become mafia boss…?" Hide stared accusingly at Haji.

"Of course!" Haji admitted without hesitation. "Hide, you are actually capable to become boss but it's just you don't realize your own potential and your lack of self confidence. Take a page from your sister a little, dude! I actually don't really mind to serve Saki as her guardian, but I think you're more suitable to become boss."

Hide stared blankly at Haji who just smiled sparklingly. With that face, Hide convinced that Haji truly believe he is capable and suit to become the next Vongola boss. Hide hoped someone would be pleased enough just to beat him up right now, at this moment without mercy.

"The answer is still no. I only want a normal life. Why do you accept the role to become mafia anyway?" Hide stood from couch towards the room where Saki and the others are discussing.

After let Hide left the room without stopping him Haji put a pillow and lay on the couch, finally feel relax from the tension and questions. He stared at the door where Hide left the room and sighed. "It's because to protect you and Saki…both of us already promised."

**Gokudera and Leticia's room, first floor, Gokudera household**

Gokudera, Leticia, Saki, and Reborn were all still in the middle of discussion regarding the attack. Iemitsu had just called them about their information being leaked by a traitor who was already located. They had decided that they should send more Vongola members to be standby in Namimori in order to protect the Vongola Candidates and also Kyoko and Nana who being family of the Vongola Tenth, thus have possibility to be targeted.

"Iemitsu said that Ryohei and Hibari will come here for security. That Raul said that he will come again and he might be calling another guardian to assist him." Reborn closed the phone from Iemitsu.

"We cannot keep this up too…we have to gather all Vongola Unidecimo Guardians candidates…" Leticia added.

"Hibari and Ryohei already told them for exception the Lightning and Mist Guardians. They still in Germany along with Chrome but Chrome is still busy with her missions so I doubt I will able to inform her about this." Gokudera retort.

"I already called both of them." Saki said while holding her phone. "The Lightning Guardian is already on the way here."

"That's fast!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Though, this will free us from trouble getting her from Germany. Kusaka always come in the right time whenever we need her. With Kareha Kusaka on the way here, we just need to wait for turf-head and Hibari's arrival."

Suddenly, someone knock the door twice. " It's Hide. Can I come in?" Hide asked. After Gokudera opened the door for him, Hide immediately walked to Saki. Seeing her brother's eyes, she realized what he wanted. Saki gave her phone and let him call their grandfather.

"I cannot become mafia boss. I don't to experience such a danger again." Hide said as he waiting for his grandfather to answer the phone.

"Stupid Hide, so you still plan on doing that." Reborn jumped and snatched the phone from Hide and gave him a slap.

"Give it back! And will you stop that habit already?" Hide protested while holding his cheeks that became red in pain. Reborn presented him another kick on his face.

"This is how I communicate with students just as stupid as you. I will not let you get away with this, ever." Reborn dragged Hide from the room with Saki following behind. "Gokudera, Leti, I will accompany these kids to their house so you don't need to worry about them being attacked. Haji will also come along so it will be okay." Reborn excused.

When Gokudera and his wife was sure that Reborn, Hide, and Saki were downstairs, Gokudera opened his cell phone and found a message from Yamamoto. He read the message and quickly typed the reply. After he sent the reply, he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Leti asked.

"No, it's nothing. How was Kareha?" Gokudera asked his wife who was on the phone.

"I already arranged the school's preparation for her. It's been four years since she left Japan."

Living room, first floor, Gokudera household

Reborn opened the door with loud thud, made Haji awoke abruptly, shocked by the arrival of the Arcobaleno. "Reborn-san…! What's wrong? Also, you will break the door if you opened it like that and we don't want to hire any craftsman to fix it." Haji said with quite irritated tone because his sleep was interrupted.

"You'll come with me to escort them go home." Reborn ignored the irritation on the red haired boy's tone. "Let's go."

**Street, Namimori District, Namimori town**

"Reborn…HOW LONG YOU WILL DRAG ME LIKE THIS? I can walk by myself so let me go! And how many times I have to tell you so you will give up? I don't want to become a mafia boss!" Hide complained.

"Reborn-san, I think you should at least let him go." Haji helped Hide free from Reborn's rope.

"Uncle, please let brother talk with grandfather. I also want to talk with grandfather about it…" Saki pleaded softly.

Reborn stopped walking and shot up to the three teenagers, mainly Hide. "Stop running away from your destiny. And how about you think about Haji's feelings? The only reason he joined the Vongola is because he wished to protect you and Saki." Reborn deleted the phone number of Iemitsu from Saki's phone history.

"Eh?" Hide dumbfounded and looked at Haji by the answer while Saki frowned.

"The Dissacordio Family wants to annihilate the Vongola, including anyone who is associated with its members, even the oblivious and innocent ones. That's why, since your family is friends with your parents, you're also on their death list. That's why to prevent that from ever happening, he chose to become part of the mafia…all for your sake." Reborn pointed out Haji's motive.

"Haji…you did so…?" Hide asked his best friend.

Haji rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well…yeah…I already made a promise with Kareha about this. I mean… come on, we are friends!" Haji answered nervously.

Hide felt a pang of guilt hit him. Now, he is in a dilemma as he has to choose from two options. One, have no involvement in the mafia or become a Mafia Boss, so he could have a peaceful life, or Two, become mafia the boss to respect his friend and father's will who had a faith in him. But he dismissed the thought when he remembered that Haji just uttered the name 'Kareha'.

"Kareha…? You mean that Kareha…?" Hide asked, unsure.

Haji slapped his mouth. "Oops…I forgot to tell you about her. Yes, Kareha also is part of the Vongola Family." Haji clasped his hands.

Hide's brow twitched. "…someone please punch me…" Hide begged.

"With pleasure." Reborn nonchalantly and cheerfully said and punched Hide on the head by using Leon Hammer.

"Not you! I already had enough of being punched by you!" Hide cried. "So the reason she had to move to Italy is because…she's also doing training like you did?" Hide asked.

"Yes, Big sister Kareha also similar with me, she become part of the Vongola since seven years ago." Saki answered the question instead cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Hide was shocked hysterically. He felt angst in him. "No way…so everyone around me already become part of the mafia before me…" Hide sulked himself on the corner of the street. "Someone please wake me up from this nightmare…"

Reborn grabbed Hide by his arm and threw him away from the corner of the street. "Stop sulking around and let's go home. I want to eat Mama's dinner." Reborn's stomach growled. "We will start the training tomorrow after school so you must eat now because I won't give you any chance to eat dinner tomorrow." Reborn stated easily and jumped to Hide's head.

"No…!" Hide cursed and cried. From tomorrow on, he will living in his father's so-called hell.

**The next day, Class 2-E, Namimori-Middle school**

Hide leaned his head with his mouth opened and his eyes all blank. His classmates who saw him think like they seeing a ghost or he like being possessed by something. When Haji entered the classroom and made his way to Hide, he slammed his bag on Hide's desk, who surprisingly did not respond.

"Wow, I guess yesterday was really a shock for you." Haji said with awe.

"Shut up…ugh…how could this happen to me…?" Hide cried.

"Everyone get into your seats! Today, we have a transfer student from Italy." The homeroom teacher, Seta-sensei said.

"Transfer student? Who could it be?" The students began to murmur to each other. While the boys hoped that the transfer student would be a pretty and cute girl, the girls, on the other hand, hoped it would be a good-looking and cute guy. "Would you guys like to stand outside the class?" Seta-sensei said loud enough for them to hear. They shut up. "Good." He started to yawn. "Come in." He looked at the entrance which everybody followed suit.

"Yes." The voice said. The new student entered the classroom and left an astonishing first impression on the one mafia and soon to be mafia. Hide shot up back from his possessed like state and Haji was frozen, unable to move or process his mind correctly. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Seta told her.

"My name is Kareha Kusaka, nice to meet you all." A young girl with black round eyes, green hair long hair that she tied back in a ponytail bowed as she introduced herself with gentle and tender smile that make all the boys blushed.

She then glanced at Haji and Hide who almost dropped their jaw and waved at them. "Long time no see, Hide, Hajime." Kareha greeted.

"KAREHA!" Hide and Haji shouted in unison.

* * *

**Sorry for the many mistakes, please review and keep reviewing.**

**Profile 3:**

**Name: Hajime "Haji" Gokudera**

**Kanji Name: ****獄寺****肇**

**Romaji Name: Gokudera Hajime**

**Age: 14**

**Birth: 5th May**

**Blood type: O**

**Nationality: Japanese, Italian**

**Job: Namimori Second Grade Student, Vongola Unidecimo Storm Guardian Candidate**

**Flame: Storm**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia**


	5. Kareha Kusaka

**Class 2-E, Second Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

"What? Three of you know each other?" Seta-sensei looked from Kareha to Hide and Haji and then looked back from Hide and Haji to Kareha. Saito-sensei took out his note pad. "Oh, well anyway, you guys have self study for the morning. There is an urgent faulty meeting." He left the room within seconds without any greet.

Everybody, especially the boys zoomed in on the new girl and immediately, they surrounded Kareha with questions, leaving the girl no space to go to her seat. With many questions that directed to her at the same time, Kareha could only smile as she tried to calm them down.

"Where do you live?"

"Do you want to exchange e-mail address with me?"

"What is your hobby?"

"If you want I can take you around the school."

Kareha wanted to go to her seat and put her bag but too many boys crowding around her and leave her no space to move to her seat until the red haired mafia finally interrupted. Haji separated all the boys from Kareha, followed by Hide.

"You boys, can't you put your questions later and let her through? Don't you even thinking that you bothering her?" Haji said simply, which irritated the boys.

"What's your problem? We just ask her questions! Now move out or else-"One of the boys walked to Haji and grabbed his collar but Haji slapped away his hand, angered the boy further who decided to give him piece of his mind. However, the boys were all shuddered and distant their selves when Haji glared and unleashed threatening intent.

"Or else what?" Haji asked with cold tone and narrowed eyes.

The boys immediately shivered in fear and quickly returned to their seat almost automatically while Kareha, Haji, and Hide walked out from the classroom to the rooftop after Kareha put her bag on her seat.

**Rooftop, Namimori 2nd Grade Building, Namimori-Middle**

On the roof, Hide and Haji looked across Kareha who just keep smiling. Hide didn't know how to approach her. Strange for him because she is suppose to be his childhood friend along with Haji, so they should just talk normally even though they had not met for four years.

"Thank you for earlier, Hajime, Hide. But Hajime, I think you shouldn't scare them like that. They only asked me some questions." Kareha turned to Haji with lecturing look.

"Hey, if I didn't do that, you won't be able to escape and probably will stuck there until Seta-sensei come back. Beside, don't you even realize that they're trying to make you their girlfriend?" Haji defended himself.

"They did? But still, even if they did, you could at least just say to them nicely and don't use that threat again. Also, if it necessary I can be fierce too, you know." Kareha started arguing with Haji while Hide watch and sigh but soon smile, remembering that he's able to meet his childhood friend again.

Kareha Kusaka, she's Hide, Saki, and Haji's childhood friend. She's a pureblood Japanese girl with upbeat and outgoing personality and mostly seen smiling but be careful not to make her angry because she will be scary once she did. People refer to her as 'Yamato Nadeshiko' for two reasons: first because of her trait that really mirroring Yamato Nadeshiko in general (She's an expert of anything Japanese traditional) and because outside school time, she always wearing a Yukata or Kimono, regardless of the weather or season (Which mostly Yamato Nadeshiko being described). She's daughter of florist pair and thus, having a large knowledge about flowers and its language. She's very close to her three childhood friends but must departed with them four years ago due to her parents' work in Italy (and also her training as mafia) and could only exchange letters/e-mails for that period of times.

"Kareha, why didn't you tell us that you will come back here? This is so sudden, you know!" Hide exclaimed, happy to be reunited with his long time friend. "I will ask mom and grandma to prepare a welcome party for you!"

"I thought Saki already told you. And really, you don't need to arrange a party for me. Your mother and grandmother must be already knows about my arrival from Gokudera-san." Kareha said.

"Saki knew? She didn't tell us." Hide replied. "She only told me that you're part of Vongola since seven years ago like her and also your promise with Haji." Hide remembered the conversation last night.

Kareha looked at Haji with raised brow, demanding explanation and Haji only shrugged and nodded in respond. Kareha sighed and turned back to Hide. "So you already knew about me too…then I guess I don't need to hide anything anymore."

"So it really was true…" Hide disappointed. He felt his tiniest bit of hope just fade in flash. Though, being able to meet his friend also made him grateful enough. "There are a lot of questions that I would like to ask you but, let's put it aside for now. I want to hear your life in Italy. How was it?"

"Hey, it's been four years after our last met, don't you have any souvenirs from Italy for us?" Haji demanded some gift.

"No I don't have and I came here because I already heard that both of you were attacked by Disscordo Family yesterday." Kareha turned serious. "That's why I came here to help both of you. I'm also a Guardians candidate after all."

"Wait-you what?" Haji interrupted. "You're a Guardian candidate?" Haji looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious? It will be dangerous!" Hide added.

"Yes. Kareha-neesan is Lighting Guardian Candidate." Saki arrived with pant-up breath. Once she heard that Kareha already arrived and went to rooftop along with Hide and Haji, she quickly go there running, paid no heed of the stares of the students who was staring at her on her way. She quickly ran to Kareha and hugged her "Sis! It's been a while!" Saki said happily.

"I miss you too, Saki-chan." Kareha and Saki began to whirl around like some dramatic siblings who were reunited after being separated for years, only to be stopped by Haji who separated their happy moment. "Ladies, keep the dance for later and focus back on yesterday's incident."

"Sometimes you need to read the air first before act, Hajime." Kareha lectured again, which Haji ignored.

Kareha brought two rings from her pocket. She showed them a ring with dragon like pattern with orange jewel on the center and orange amethyst ring. "These are for you two." Kareha handed the dragon shaped ring to Hide and amethyst ring to Saki.

"What are these rings?" Hide asked.

"Those are rings that your father used to use. The one that you received is the ring that your father received from his acquaintance, Lancia. The ring that Saki received is the ring that my old friend entrusted to me." Reborn suddenly arrived flying by using Leon that turned into parachute. "You've grown up since I last saw you, Kareha." Reborn greeted.

"It is been a while, Reborn-san. I see so you are Hide and Saki's home tutor." Kareha bowed to the Sun Arcobaleno politely.

"Reborn!" Hide covered his head in case Reborn intended to landing on his head. Fortunately, this time Reborn landed on Saki's shoulder. "Your father left behind those rings to your grandfather a year before he went missing and Iemitsu decided to give it to both of you for self protection."

"You mean like those rings that emitted flames from before?" Hide recalled the men from Disscordo Family all emitted flames from their rings that surrounded their weapon when they fought him. "I have those kinds of flames too?"

"Exactly, today after school you will learn more about Dying Will Flames and train how to use it." Reborn handed him a schedule of his training. "As Vongola boss Candidate, you surely have Sky Dying Will Flame like Saki and the previous Vongola bosses."

"Wow, wow, hold on a sec. Didn't I already told you I don't want to be any part of mafia? I won't do this kind of training." Hide claimed. "And what kind of training are these?" Hide protested as he showed the schedule and the method of trainings, which even made Haji gulped (while Saki only stare at it like it was a common training schedule).

Kareha giggled. "I already told you, Reborn-san." Kareha said. "I knew he will decline."

"I know but I will use force if it necessary regardless of what he feels." Reborn turned Leon into a whistle. "The only way to bring out his potential to surface is by putting him in life-death situation. That's why I already paid some mafia to attack him for his training right now." Reborn whistled and several men appeared suddenly.

"Be prepare, Vongola Unidecimo Candidate!" They all said.

"Hey, Saki is also a candidate, right? So why don't you train her too?" Haji asked. Realized the difference between how Reborn treat Hide and Saki.

"I will train Saki tomorrow. I have to focus on Hide first since he's still new to all this stuff." Reborn clapped his hand as the sign to attack Hide, which they do so.

Hide twitched and shouted hysterically. "You gotta be joking!" He looked at his three companions with pleading eyes to help him. However, Haji only looked aside, pretending he did not seeing anything while Kareha and Saki only cheered on him. "How could you!" Hide cried.

And a loud punches and kicks were heard from five minutes and then on.

**Living room, Sawada household, Namimori District**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Leticia, Ryohei, and Hibari visited Kyoko and Nana. Excluding Hibari who hates crowds and decided to wait outside the living room near the door, everyone chatting on living room where Kyoko serves them with Carrot cakes and coffee.

"It's been a long time, brother!" Kyoko cheerfully hugged her brother who she had expected to see after several months separated due to Ryohei's duty as Guardian.

"I really missed you too to the extreme, Kyoko!" Ryohei replied energetically. "I've been worried to the extreme that if you and Sawada's mother in trouble because Sawada left you suddenly and after yesterday incident. But thank goodness both of you are alright!" Ryohei nodded in understanding and gladness.

"If all of you still planning to be noisy, I'll bite you to death." Hibari entered with his tonfas ready.

"Calm down, Hibari! Geez, no wonder your sons grew up like that. It was all because of your influence to the extreme!" Ryohei commented annoyingly. "You should become more passionate father or else you cannot call yourself a good father and your wife will cry to the extreme!"

"Actually, Akihisa-san did not have any qualms about their behavior and she claimed she can accept it." Leticia interrupted. "Now that you mention it, have you told them our condition and what they must do?"

"Fuuhaku already track down the traitor, Shinogu also strengthened the securities in entire Namimori. I will also personally make sure that none of them will disturb the peace of Namimori." Hibari answered serious and threatening. No wonder, since he loves and proud of Namimori more than anyone else and as his pride said, he will crack down for those who disturb its order.

"What about the others?" Gokudera asked to Ryohei who shook his head in respond.

"Chrome hasn't giving any reply, Mukuro went to Varia HQ and Lambo is still in the middle of meeting with his family (Bovino Famiglia)." Ryohei explained.

"Not about that! I mean about the remaining Guardians candidates!"

"The Lightning Guardian already started attending Namimori Middle this morning and so did the Cloud Guardian who is already the school perfect since three years ago, only the Sun, Rain, and Mist Guardian that we haven't heard about. How are they?" Leticia asked as she calmed down her husband.

"Kouhei will come here after his camp training finish, Takashi just got here today after visiting his mother in Chiba. Two of them will also attending Namimori-Middle soon."

"What about the Mist Guardian?"

Ryohei shrugged while Hibari looked away. "According to Chikusa Kakimoto, that kid already in Japan but she didn't know where that kid is. I intend to look for that kid after this."

"…I'll also look, more people will be faster to find that brat…we need to gather them as quickly as possible." Gokudera volunteered. "We have to tell this to Reborn-san."

"Now that you mentioned him, where is he?" Yamamoto asked and everyone realized that Reborn is not here with them.

**Healthy room, second floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide laid on the white not so comfortable bed with his three companions sat beside him. After 10 minutes, Hide finally defeated Reborn's men at cost of injuries on his body and also his stamina. The headache that he received yesterday also made it worse and he had enough of it. He liked to protest out loud to his grandfather and Reborn, though Reborn always prevent him from calling his grandfather and beat him up if he protest, which enough to make him terrified and put his intention behind him. He also too tired to move or protest anyway.

"…Uhhh…" Hide uttered tiredly. _"Dad…I wonder if he also had gone through this kind of training…"_

"Hide, I brought you my lunch. You should eat so you could regain your energy." Kareha offered him her lunch. Hide slowly opened the lunchbox and delighted to see Hamburger with barbeque sauce on it, his favorite food.

He looked at Kareha teary and grateful. "Kareha…thank you…! I really could count on you!" Hide thanked her.

"Hey, you could also count on me, bud." Haji round his arm around Hide tightly. "Don't forget that I'm the one who carried you here despite your weight that nearly broke my bones." Haji began to strangling Hide with his arms.

"Yeah right, you're heavier than me! You should remember that last time I carry you, I need Ryohei-san to massage my back bones that nearly move from its place!" Hide pointed. "And it took me a whole day for my back to recover!"

"But because of that too, your body also become stronger, right? I think it's a good exercise for you, brother." Saki commented as she opened her lunch box that big enough for three people to eat.

"Saki is right. If you cannot even handle Haji, you won't be capable to do anything." Reborn appeared with a nurse costume. "A mafia boss must be reliable anytime and protect his family at all cost." Reborn snatched Hide's lunch and ate whole of it.

"My lunch!" Hide cried as his stomach growled. "How could you, Reborn! Is it still not enough for you to make me suffer?" Hide grabbed Reborn, which was a big mistake. Reborn strangled him until a bubble came out from his mouth.

"Don't touch me so easily." Reborn said as he continued to strangling Hide.

"Uncle, please, that's enough." Saki pleaded. And just that, Reborn let him go. "Anyway, you will start your training soon and I won't give you any time to relax. Remember that, Hide." Reborn warned before jumped out from the window.

Hide sulked himself again as he mumbled what will Reborn do to him.

"Hey, Hide. You able got through all of your mother's trials, right? You also beat up all those men yesterday so this training won't be that dangerous!" Haji patted Hide's shoulder. "Beside, you do not need to worry. Even though after this trainings you still not able to become boss and only become normal mafia, you will get a good pay and will get an easier missions!" Haji exclaimed which not helping at all and only make it worse for the sulking boy.

SMACK

Kareha smacked Haji on his chin, made him unconscious, surprising Hide and Saki with their 'what are you doing?' face. Kareha motioned Hide to stand up from his bed and follow her while Saki accompanied Haji who lay unconscious on the other bed.

"Sorry Saki but please take care of Hajime for a minute. I need to talk with Hide for a while." Kareha held Hide'a hand and they left.

Saki sighed and smiled. She looked at Haji who seemingly drifted to sleep. "Even after four years didn't see each other, Kareha-neesan still stay same…she could understand brother…maybe more than I do… How do you think, Hajime-senpai? I know you already awake." Saki patted Haji's head.

"…you knew? No fun." Haji opened his eyes in disappointment. "I guess this is what they called Vongola's Hyper Intuition, huh?"

"Maybe I rather call it Women's intuition." Saki replied with sweet smile. "Still, the training for all these years really makes a good impact on you. You recover from Kareha-neesan's punch within a second."

"But it still hurt you know! I never thought she will smack me that hard…that girl really didn't know how to give any mercy…" Haji twitched in annoyance.

"That's because you said something that you suppose to not tell to my brother when he sulking like that…"

**School Playground, Namimori-Middle School**

"Wow, so the Bougenville flowers still here." Kareha looked at the colorful Bougenville flowers blooming on the small garden. "Last time we planted these flowers together was one week before I moved to Italy, right?" Kareha reminisced the old days before her departure four years ago as she kneeled to touch the petal of the flowers.

"Me, Saki, and Haji convinced the principal to keep planting these flowers. Coincidently, Hibari-san also like these flowers and also convinced the principal to keep plant it." Hide explained.

"That's because I asked Hibari to do it…" Kareha said softly that barely heard by Hide.

"By the way, aren't you too hard on Haji?" Hide replied the smack scene on his head.

"Nope, those kinds of words only make you sulking even more, right? Hajime is not really good to find the right words when you sulking around like that." Kareha commented. "And besides, he will revive within a second since he also trained at mafia school so that kind of punch won't bring him down for a long time."

"There's even a mafia school?" Hide's eyes widened.

"Yup! It was fun there. Though, the trainings and subjects were really hard and cases of mafia student fight and even kill each other are really often there." Kareha explained simply with smile.

Hide sweat dropped when he heard 'fight' and 'kill'. _"How can you say it so easily with smile…?"_

Like reading Hide's mind, Kareha continued. "But I am okay. With the help of your grandfather and Dino-san, the other student didn't do anything to me. Well, enough about mafia for now. How are you and the others while I was in Italy for four years?" Kareha changed the conversation.

"Nothing that special happened. It's same as usual…until two days ago when I met Reborn…"Kareha giggled at Hide's expression when he told her about his first meeting with Reborn and what he had been through two days ago that nearly kill him.

"You must be had it hard. It's been a long time since we talk like this. A lot had changed since four years ago, here. You and Hajime had gotten taller and Saki had gotten prettier and matured."

"You-you think so…?" Hide blushed and pleased by her praise.

"Hide…actually…about your position as candidate…personally I also hope you become the boss." Kareha said nervously.

Kareha's comment made Hide shocked beyond believe. Kareha who is kind-hearted and polite like his sister would also think that he's fit to become boss. He also wondered how she even becoming a mafia to begin with.

"…Kareha I-"

"I know."

"Eh?"

"I understand that you don't want to become a boss and I won't force you to…but if you become the boss, you might able to find some clue about your father's where about, right?" Kareha stood and looked back at Hide.

Now that he thought about it again, since his father is the tenth Vongola boss and if he succeed him, he might know where he is and he might even show up. Added by what Reborn said yesterday, his father also has faith in both him and his sister and if he run away from his position, that mean he has disappointed his father.

"But you know…" Kareha continued. "Actually, there's part of me that don't want you to become the boss."

"There is?"

Kareha nodded. "Yeah…part of me don't want you to become the boss because I know quite well how heavy the responsibility is…and I'm afraid…if you end up like the first candidate did…"

Hide shot up as he heard the first candidate being mentioned. Now that he remembered it again, Reborn also mentioned about the first candidate that once being the strongest candidate to succeed the position. If the first candidate is the strongest and the most suitable, then why would his father and grandfather didn't choose him.

"Like the first candidate did…?"

"Ah! S-sorry, just forget about it…!" Kareha shook her head.

"A lover's rendezvous?" Reborn suddenly came out from the ground wearing mole costume. "It seems I interrupting both of you, love birds, huh?" Reborn glanced at Hide and Kareha with teasing eyes.

Hide's face immediately turned red almost instantly. "No it's not! We were just talking about old days when we were children!" Hide protested out loud.

"You do not need to be shy Hide. I could understand that you like her. She really is Yamato Nadeshiko. She really perfect person to make as your lovers." Reborn replied.

"LOVERS?" Both Hide and Kareha turned around to see a bunch of male students most from their class shouted and stared in disbelieve. Apparently, they heard when Reborn said about them being love birds and lovers.

"Sawada you freak! How do you able to make Kareha-chan like you in one day?" One of the boys said as he pointed accusingly at Hide. "How do you able to do that while both of you just met today?"

"No, that's not it I-"Hide tried to cleared up the misunderstanding but Reborn cut him off.

"Kareha and Hide are childhood friends so no wonder they eventually love each other, right?" Reborn continued nonchalantly and seem to enjoying every single expressions that both sides made.

"Childhood friends? Not only you have cute little sister even you get Kareha-chan as your childhood friend that also as cute as her? Then…could it be…"

"It's not like that, I and Hide are just-"Once again, Reborn cut off any intention to clear up the misunderstanding.

"When you're five years old, you even promised to marry her in the future, right Hide?" Reborn added that make it even worse.

"We were just five years old back then! And how do you even know that?" Hide's scream became even more hysterical.

"M-marriage? Then both of them already ENGAGED?" This time, the voice is loud enough for other students around including at the classroom nearby to hear.

"Sawada, you lady killer, you're better than I thought!" One of Hide's classmates opened the window and said from the classroom.

"Sawada I never thought you are good at bring down some cute girl's heart! You better teach me!"

Another comments, teases, curses, and cries were coming one after another. It won't be long for the whole school to know about the newly heard misunderstanding that will turn into rumor. Reborn left the scene by going back through the hole he had dug. Hide and Kareha tried to clear it up but everybody took that as shyness and ignored it.

"Brother, Sister, I never knew that both of you promised something like that. Since when both of you get the agreement from Mother and Father?" Saki who just heard along with Haji arrived for confirmation. "If it is true, then we will soon officially become sisters." Saki looked at Kareha with sparkling face.

"Saki, I already think of you as my little sister but Hide and I are only friends." Kareha said to Saki softly.

"Dude, I thought we were best friends but both of you hiding something serious like that from me! How could you!" Haji added while round his arms around Hide and Kareha.

Kareha sighed and slapped her hand to her face. She stomped Haji's foot hardly, which made the latter almost screamed and get a cramp. Hide really wished that he's anywhere but here right now. Or better yet, he wished Reborn never appeared here in the first place. Now, he's sure that some boys will hate him about this. As everybody continued to whisper and murmured about them, Hide could not take it anymore. He took a deep breath and after made sure that all of his energy and his voice concentrated in one spot, he finally screamed and cried out loud.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

And so, from this day and then on, Hide and Kareha are officially known as couple by the students of Namimori-Middle, much to Hide's dismay while Kareha just ignored it since she thinks that it will eventually cleared up.

"You must be happy about this." Haji said one day when he helped Kareha to place all volleyballs in the gym.

"About what?" Kareha asked, raising her brow in question.

"About that misunderstanding that you and Hide are lovers." Haji said in teasing tone.

Kareha blushed immediately, dropping the volleyballs in her arms. "N-no I'm not…! Just because I'm ignoring it, doesn't mean I'm happy about it!" Kareha stuttered.

Haji leaned to her face closer. "Then why your face said otherwise." Haji poked Kareha's forehead, chuckling at Kareha's red face.

"Silence." Kareha kicked Haji on the gut, making the red head groaning in pain. "Now I feel a lot better." Kareha smiled triumphantly, picking the volleyballs and put it in their place and leave Haji alone.

As she went outside, she watched Hide and several boys still playing football. She focused at Hide. As if knowing he was watched, Hide turned and waved at her, earning whistles from his classmates who noticed their brief interaction.

Kareha waved and smiled back at the brunet before proceeding her way. On her way back, blush covered her face slowly as she remembered what Haji had said to her. She glanced back at Hide, making her blush deepened.

"…I hate it when you're right, Hajime…"

**Please review and review. If possible, please don't be rude but also honest, okay?**

**See you in the next chapter~( ^w^)**

**Profile 4:**

**Name: Kareha Kusaka (Kah-re'-ha)**

**Kanji Name: ****日下枯葉**

**Romaji Name: Kusaka Kareha**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: 22nd October**

**Blood type: AB**

**Job: Namimori-Middle Second Grade Student, Vongola Unidecimo Lightning Guardian Candidate, Fanthomia Member, Florist**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia, Fanthomia Famiglia**


	6. Study

**Hide's room, Second Floor, Sawada Household**

Sunday, there's no school for Hide and Saki. However, there is no time for them to rest, the infant hitman, Reborn, use this opportunity to tutor both of them as they also working their home works. Reborn already prepared some dynamites and guns if any of them make mistake. There are two reasons of why he prepared them; first because as the Vongola boss candidates, they must ready and overcome every pain they will gain, and second, it will be bad for him, if he don't shoot he will rusty.

"Okay now Hide, what is the answer of number seven?" Reborn questioned.

"Umm it's…20." Hide answered.

"Wrong." With one press on the red button, Hide exploded within a second. Saki hurried opening the window so the smoke will go out from Hide's room.

"Will you just stop it? We've been doing this since three days ago! Before I even could pass my exam, I will rise to heaven first!" Hide coughed as the smoke began to clears up. "And isn't it 20 the right answer? Mom even already confirmed that the way I do it was true!" Hide showed the baby the paper that he used to counting.

"You and Kyoko forgot to use this formula. Look closely at the question." Reborn corrected Hide's note. "Now let's go to the next question…" While Reborn and Hide continued their lessons, Saki watched the blue sky from the opened window and felt the fresh air naturally.

She really hoped that she could go on a picnic at this weather with her family or with Haji and Kareha together. But she knew that it is impossible with the circumstances that they being through right now. It's been a week Reborn live with them as their tutor, everyday are like a living hell for her brother who constantly protest about Reborn's method of tutoring. But also thanks to that, Hide's body mobility had gone improve, so does her own.

"Hide, could you deliver this to Haji-kun's mother?" Kyoko entered the room with a red box in her hold.

"Hide is still studying, Kyoko. You could ask Saki to do it." Reborn suggested while Hide corrected his answer before Reborn could exploding him.

"Uncle, can we I just go together with brother? We actually intend to go to Hajime-senpai's house today anyway." Saki asked as she took the boss. "We could also study together with Hajime-senpai, right? So me and brother won't skip our study."

"…I guess that would be alright. Hide, let's go to Haji's house now. Take your textbooks along with you." Reborn agreed. "I also want to see how far Haji's academic scores."

"So you want to compare me to him?" Hide accused.

**Living room, Gokudera Household**

"Excuse me!" Hide and Saki arrived at Gokudera residence. After Leticia allowed them to enter, Hide then noticed there's a pairs of Geta along with other footwear. "Leti-san, is Kareha here?" Hide asked.

"Yes, she's here. Hajime asked her to come here to study together." Leti replied. "They studying in the room upstairs, I'll serve you some tea and treats later." Leticia accepted the box and went to the kitchen.

**Haji's room, Second floor, Gokudera Household**

"Haji, Kareha, I come here so we could study together!" Hide, Saki, and Reborn arrived at the room, only to see Haji leaned his head on his desk with lifeless expression and Kareha stared at him with blank expression.

"W-what's wrong with you, Haji?" Hide asked.

"Hajime failed history test so he must retake it." Kareha answered instead. "He called me to ask for my help but he still cannot understand even if I explain it to him with the easiest way."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that even though you able to excel all of other subjects, history are the only subject that you always fail." Hide chuckled when he remembered all of Haji's history test scores.

"Shut up! How the heck I will able to remember all names of people who lived thousands of years ago?" Haji slammed the desk, revived from his state.

"There, there, I could teach you if you want." Hide offered. "What period of history that you cannot understand?" Hide opened Haji's textbook and surprised to see the picture of Masamune Date drawn with regent hairstyle and mustache. "Haji what is the meaning of this drawing?"

"The pictures are boring so I just make it better for myself." Haji said proudly. Reborn jumped from Saki's shoulder and presented Haji with his kick. "How dare you mock History, here, I thought you're as smart as Gokudera but you're still far from him." Reborn changed to Reboyama teacher costume. "I guess I could just teach both of you."

"What? No way! And Hide, you said you'd teach me, but what are YOUR grades like?" Haji looked at Hide with unconvinced expression, afraid that he will only make it worse.

"We are on the same class, how can you don't know?" Hide raised his brow in disbelieve.

"I never pay attention on something unimportant…" Haji replied lazily.

"How can you said it's not important?" Hide interject.

"Just answer it will you…"

"…I am always top of our class every year." Hide answered hesitantly and began to rubbing his head.

"Are you really sure?" Reborn clearly showed his doubt.

"Yes he is." Saki nodded along with Kareha.

"YOU JERK!" Haji stomped Hide's back, made the latter lying on the floor. Before Hide able to stand up and protest, Haji stomped him harder. "HOW THE HELL YOU COULD LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? TRAITOR! I THOUGHT WE'RE BESTFRIENDS!" Haji shouted as he continued stomped Hide, ignored Hide's cries and plea to stop.

"H-hey, it's your own fault not paying attention during the classes that much! OUCH! STOP IT!" Hide cried louder.

"Geez Hide, you're pathetic." Reborn commented.

At this, Kareha and Saki quickly strained Haji before he could go even further. "That's enough, Hajime! You cannot blame Hide like that. It was your own fault." Kareha hit Haji's pressure arms and legs, make him unable to move for a minute. "Let's just focus back on your study." Kareha open the history textbook.

"Hell if I'm gonna lost to Hide out of all people, let's do this!" Haji fired up. Everyone can see the burning flame from Haji, mean that his desire is strong…or so that what they thought for a moment…

"Okay, first question: What do you call the incident where loyalists revolting against the Ansei purge assassinate the chief minister of Shogunate Naosuke I as he was entering the castle on business?" Kareha told the first question.

"A Clan War." Haji answered simply. Everyone sweat dropped by his simple answer, even Reborn could not help but think that Haji is half way to idiot. "Well…yes, that's indeed a clan war but…that's not the name of the incident so you're wrong. It was called 'The Sakurada Gate Incident.'" Kareha corrected him with a disbelieve sigh.

"Next question: What do you call the retainers under correct control of the shogun with a minimum of 10.000 allotments of rice?" This time, Hide read the question.

"Retainer is retainer so what the different of it?" Haji answered confidently.

Hide slapped his face and lowered his head. "I cannot believe this… it's Jikki-san…" Hide slowly told him while covered his face with the textbook.

"Jiki-san? Who's that? Or was it some kind of food? Was it delicious?" Haji asked obliviously.

"It's not a person's name…" Hide dug his face to the table. _"I never know that you will be this worse at history!" _

"What is the name of the hairstyle that became Japan's symbol from the Bakumatsu to the Meiji eras?" Saki read the question while patting her brother's back.

"Regent hairstyle!" Haji answered confidently again.

"That's a modern hairstyle that exists in this time! Don't you remember that the disciplinary committee in our school all has that hairstyle (Except Hibari-san)? We are talking about Bakumatsu to Meiji eras!" Hide showed Haji a magazine with regent hairstyle and the textbook about the Bakumatsu and Meiji eras.

"How about baldy?" Haji changed his answer. "That means no hair! It's even worse!" Hide threw the book to Haji's face. And of course, the fight and arguments between the two boys cannot be avoided.

"I brought all of you some tea and goods…" Leticia arrived with smile that soon dropped as she witnessed the scene in front of her. "Did something happen…?" Leticia asked.

"Auntie, please leave it to us. It will be okay." Saki and Kareha gently pushed Leticia from the room.

"Both of you shut up." Reborn punched them with Leon hammer. "It seems I really must interfere directly. I will teach both of you the extra way so you could pass your exam with perfect score." Reborn brought out a book from somewhere and handed him to Hide. "Now read it or you die."

With gun pointed to his head, Hide had no choice but to obey. "A Mafia Boss…a leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums…"

"You must read it every morning because you're candidate of Vongola mafia boss. Saki, you have to read it too." Reborn gave another book to Saki. "How many times I must tell you that I don't want to become a mafia boss! Also, we are studying Japan histories so don't bring up about mafia!" Hide threw away the book along with Saki's that he snatched away from her hand.

"That's right, Reborn-san. My history score right now is the first priority. I must get score that surpass Hide who betrayed me." Haji said seriously without any doubt.

"_So that's his goal. It was your own fault not paying attention that much during classes…!" _Hide thought in mind. "A-anyway, let's continue on your subject!" Hide looked back at Haji, once again, this time he gave back Haji's textbook. "Okay now…how about you re-read and do answer the questions that the ones that Kareha and I already labeled and remember to write title and person's name in kanji."

"What? What's wrong writing them in furigana as long as it's right?" Haji punched his textbook with rage and annoyance until Kareha slapped him and made him reluctantly continued his study. Haji wore his glasses and tied his hair. "How about some rest…?"

"No can do." Kareha replied with sweet expression, mean that she enjoyed this.

"Hide, Saki, let's continue our study now." Reborn readied his guns and bombs. "Now, all you have to do is solve these questions. Every wrong answer will eat these bullets." Reborn smirked as evil-like aura appeared from him. "Also Haji, let me give you some suggestion, rather than try to remember it, just read it casually and normally like when you reading a manga. Continue reading like that, then your brain eventually will remember all of it itself."

"Is it really working?" Haji asked in doubt.

"You're doubt my suggestion?" Reborn pointed his revolver to Haji's head. Haji immediately shook his head before there's a hole in his head.

The rest of the day spent by finally able to study 'peacefully' at Haji's house. Little by little, slowly but surely, Haji finally made a good progress. Even though, Hide's study cannot be considered smooth and also very painful, nevertheless, he like this moment. _"Geez…all of this really makes a headache… But…I guess…this kind of headache… is not that really bad…"_

Saki looked at her smiling brother who looked at Haji and Kareha who still studying. Seeing her brother smiled happy like that, she cannot help but also smiled and happy too.

**Take-Sushi, Yamamoto household, Namimori town**

Almost late at night, Yamamoto arrived along with Ryohei in sushi restaurant that own by Yamamoto's family. They were greeted by Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto who let them sit and eat the sushi he just made.

"It's been a long time since the last time I eat here! I really miss the sushi that you and your father make to the extreme!" Ryohei began to eat the sushi without hesitation.

"Now, now, senpai, you don't need to eat it that hurry. There's still plenty of sushi here." Yamamoto offered his senpai some Sake to drink.

"By the way, how's your wife doing? Is she still sick?" Ryohei asked in concern.

"She's already getting better. Thank you for worrying about her, Senpai. I also already put some guards in case they know about her connection with me." Yamamoto took a sip of his Sake. "…I wonder what she's doing right now…"

"Cheer up, Yamamoto! I'm sure she will be fine! After all, the guards you gave the task to must be reliable to the extreme!" Ryohei rounded his arm around Yamamoto. "You should relax and take some rest so we will able to fight the enemies next time they appear!"

Ryohei shouted that loud enough to be heard by neighbors who started complaining to keep it quiet. He immediately shortened his volume as small as he could. From upstairs of Yamamoto's residence, running footsteps heard and a boy with short black spiky hair, wearing a white plain t-shirt and blue pants confronted Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Dad, please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep. It's already late at night." The boy said.

"Dad? Then…this kid is…well, I can see the resemblance…" Ryohei looked astonished the moment he saw the boy.

"Yeah, he's my son, Takashi Yamamoto."

**Sorry for the wrong grammars. Hate it or like it? Please review ^_^**


	7. Takashi Yamamoto

**Room, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

A woman with long grey braided hair stirred, awakened from her sleep. She covered her eyes once the bright sunlight made contact with her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She stood up from her bed to open the window and inhaled the fresh breeze.

When someone knocked the door, however, her relax expression turned into a frown as she recognized who it is from the way the person knocked the door.

"…come in…" She said in cold tone, reluctantly allowing the person to come in.

The door opened, revealing a man with slicked black hair and a stern face with noticeable cheekbone wearing long black jacket with Disscordo Famiglia emblem on its pocket. He smiled playfully at her as he closed the door behind him. The grey haired woman narrowed her eyes at the man and avoided any eye contact as the man approached her.

"Hmm? Even after five years becoming our prisoner, you still giving me cold shoulder…Rei."

"You think I'll forgive you after what you all have done to my Family? To my boss…" The woman, Rei, clenched her clothes.

The man chuckled, amused. "A very courageous woman you are as always." He chuckled. "I'm sure…" He picked up a photograph on the desk. The photo showed Rei with other eight people in different poses. The man's eyes fixed on the man at the center with spiky brown hair wearing black suit.

"I am sure your beloved Vongola boss is proud of you…up there in the heaven…" The man whispered into her ear.

Rei pushed the man away from her, glaring angrily at him. The man chuckled again at her expression. Without anymore words, the man left the room. Once he closed the door behind him, the man glancing at a tattooed man on his face stationed opposite the prisoner room.

"Good morning, boss." The tattooed man greeted.

The Disscordo Boss smiled at his Mist Guardian. "Good morning, Azarel. How's Raul?"

"Still continuing his mission to assassinate Vongola Unidecimo Candidates, which doesn't going pretty well lately."

"That's good to hear." He replied, confusing the Mist Guardian. Ignoring the other man's confused face, he handed him a black-colored box to him. "Send this immediately to Raul."

"But boss, this box is-"

"Tell him to use it on the Candidates." He interrupted. "I want to know more…about these two Vongola candidates…"

**Saki's room, Second floor, Sawada Household**

Midnight, a sound of cell phone ringing was heard throughout entire house that already dark and quiet. The source of the ringing was coming from small leaves wallpapered room that consists of one turquoise bed, white wardrobe, a study desk, and other furniture. From the bed, Saki's eyes flustered opened and slowly reached to the cell phone.

"Hello?" Saki answered he cell phone.

"_It's me, Saki!" _Yamamoto called through the phone.

"Yamamoto-san, what's wrong? It's already midnight…" Saki asked, still between awake and sleeping state.

"_Sorry, sorry, I just want to tell you that Takashi already back from Chiba." _Yamamoto apologized_._

"I see…so Takashi-san already back from Chiba. How is auntie? Is she alright?" Saki asked.

"_She's getting better, thank you for asking. Anyway, I also want to tell you that they already moving again. You and Hide should be careful. Even though I along with the other guardians in this town, we don't know where or when they will attack you." _Yamamoto warned. His tone turned serious and Saki could imagine his serious face by just hearing his voice.

"I understand. Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Saki closed the phone, finished their conversation and went back to sleep. "So…they will try to kill brother and me again…what should I do to end this…?"

**Morning, Namimori-Middle School Ground, Namimori-Middle School**

Summer holiday almost arrive, the temperature reached 90 degree, which made the weather EXTREMELY HOT. Most people will just stay in their house with their air conditioner on or eating water melon and drink something that will cool themselves. However, that cannot be said to Hide who must continue his training at the empty school ground by Reborn in order to make him a good and strong mafia.

Hide currently ran for his life from the bullets that chasing behind him. The bullets also followed by arrows. Hide desperately evaded the bullets once he reached a wall behind his back, he was cornered. Saki, Haji, and Kareha could only watch in astonishment yet also sympathetic of the scene in front of them. It was like watching action-suspense movie which made our heart beating fast and tense.

"Wow, it must be really hard for him…" Haji commented as he licked his ice cream while watching Hide running for his life.

"But his training somehow much tougher than Saki…or because Saki could do her training well so it look tough when Hide do it right now…?" Kareha wondered.

"It because his training is harder than mine…uncle should make it easier for brother…" Saki arrived with three fans and gave it to Haji and Kareha.

"Aren't you feeling hot in this weather? Why don't you eat some ice cream?" Haji offered her a popsicles ice cream.

"…no, thank you but I'm fine…" Saki rejected softly. _"It will be unfair for brother…"_

Hide was envious of them. Oh, he would love to taste those delicious ice creams. His plan to having a fresh water melon, ice orange juice, and relax at his house yard were all ruined within a flash when his scary tutor put a sleeping drug inside his drink and dragged him here.

"Incoming!" Reborn shouted as he shot the bazooka to the poor boy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hide was distracted by the bazooka, not noticing there's a tree in front of him and thus, he hit the tree with a very powerful impact since he was running with full speed. And to make it worse, the incoming missile can no longer be dodged and finally, the big explosion occurred. Saki along with the other two could hear Hide's scream.

"Uncle…I think you've gone too far…" Saki confronted Reborn. She actually disagreed by Reborn's method of training, regardless of his father and Dino eventually becoming great bosses as the result. It's not a big problem for her but for her brother it is a very big problem since he was only recently involved with mafia. When the smoke blew away by the wind, she could saw her brother lying on the ground in nearly fainting condition. Saki, followed by Haji and Kareha, rushed to his side.

"B-brother, are you okay?" Saki helped her brother sat up.

"Wow, I'm really impressed you could stand this kind of training every day." Haji commented.

"Let me patch you up." Kareha opened her medical kit. She began to tend Hide's wounds. "Here, you should drink this too." Kareha offered a bottle of water, which Hide accepted and finished it in one gulp.

"Haaaaaaaaaah…! I feel much better…" Hide pulled out of breath without any conscious on durability. "I thought I will die that time…"

"You've done great." Saki brushed Hide's sweat off his face with her towel. "Uncle, I think that's enough for today." Saki turned to Reborn who was about to shot another riffle.

Reborn let out a sigh of disappointment. "I guess I have no choice. You really still have a far way to go, Hide." Hide flinched, afraid his demon tutor will smack him for his 'No Goodness'. However, Reborn then looked at Saki instead. "Saki too, you should not spoil this brat this much. If he continued like this, he won't stand a chance against Disscordo Family."

"It's a holiday so please let him have some free time." Saki replied.

"Fine then, go to this place." Reborn showed them an address. "I will also go there later, bye." Reborn then flew away with Leon.

**Ice Cream Shop, Namimori Shopping District, Namimori town**

"Finally~ I able to be free from that hell…" Hide said as he licked his vanilla flavored ice cream and cooled himself by waving his fan. "Saki, thank you for brought me here."

"It's nothing. I knew you also want to eat some ice cream in this weather." Saki replied after she finished paying the ice creams and began to eat the strawberry flavored one herself too. "You must be had it rough so you deserve for this treat."

"Now that I remember, why you didn't you eat this to cool yourself while you were watching my training?" Throughout Hide's training, even though Haji and Kareha were eating ice creams and drinking cold drinks, he didn't see Saki ate nor drank any of them and kept cheering on him instead.

"Because that will be unfair for you. While you were training hard like that, I can't just relax and eating ice creams. That's why at least, I will wait until you finish so we could eat together." Saki answered with kind smile. Hide like he could see a virgin as he saw her smile. Hide almost let out tears of joy.

"By the way, what kind of address that uncle gave to you?"

"I don't know, but it's around here and not far. It seems like it some kind of store, I think…" Hide showed her the address.

"Let me see." Saki grabbed the address from Hide's hand. "Oh! This address is-"

"Hide! Saki! I bought the cola and orange juice that you want!" Haji arrived along with Kareha.

"I also bought some water melon for us." Kareha showed the plastic with water melon that already being cut. "It's still fresh so let's eat it now." Kareha opened the plastic bag and handed the water melons to everyone.

"It's almost summer holiday, how about we go somewhere? We cannot just stay at home and doing nothing at holiday, so we should go to cheer our mood up!" Haji suggested.

"I don't think so. Do not forget that you failed history test so you need to take summer classes, Hajime." Kareha reminded him. "And have many homework to do. Unless you could organize them, you won't be able to go anywhere."

"And no, I won't let you copy my homework so does Hide." Kareha added, realizing Haji will plead to her to let him copy her homework. "You're smart but that laziness what makes you doesn't look like one." Kareha stated quite bluntly, sending an arrow to Haji.

"Good luck Haji." Hide gave him a thumb up. Haji took it as a sign of refusal to let him copy his homework.

"You guys are mean…! After what we've been through you treat me like this…!" Haji let out an anime-like cry and sulked on the side of the store.

"Don't relate this to some manga or anime story. This is for your own good too." Kareha and Hide said unison.

Saki walked to Haji and patted his shoulder. "I cannot let you copy brother or Kareha-nee-san's homework, but I think I could help you with it." Saki offered. Haji's eyes gleamed and spontaneously hugged Saki. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you, Saki!"

Hide twitched and immediately separated the two of them. "How long you will hug her? And I thought you have something to do after this."

"I forgot! I have to go to the ramen store at the station district now!" Haji stood up and rushed from the shop. "Today there's a special event that if you could eat Extra Kani Ramen more than 10 bowl, then I will get 5 free coupons of top 5 ramen in Namimori!" Haji exclaimed as he ran with full speed, waving at his friends behind.

Hide, Saki, and Kareha stared blankly until Haji disappeared from their sight. "He never let go about Ramen, huh…" Hide commented. "I bet he will get a stomachache afterwards."

Kareha clapped her hands. "Anyway, how about we go to the place that Reborn-san has given to you?"

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm not going." Saki said. "I promised mother that I will go shopping with her along with aunt Miura."

"I see…then it's only me and Kareha to go there. Be careful okay." Hide waved his hand as his sister left.

Saki glanced at her brother before proceed her way again_. "That place is Yamamoto-san's store… Uncle also said that Takashi-san already arrived after he went to Chiba… Uncle must be want brother and Takashi-san to meet…"_

**Take-Sushi, Namimori Shopping District**

Hide and Kareha arrived at the place and stared at store to make sure that they were at the right place.

"A sushi store?" Hide uttered in doubt. "Why would Reborn want us to be here?"

"Maybe we will know once we get in there." Kareha entered the store followed by Hide. "Excuse me…"

"Welcome! Oh! Both of you must be the helpers that sent by him, right?" One of the storekeepers confronted them.

"Helpers?" Hide and Kareha confused by the statement.

"Yeah, the helpers that sent by that person over there." He pointed at Reborn who disguised himself as a businessman.

"REBORN!" Hide shouted the moment he realized him. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by helpers?" Hide asked back.

"The store currently lack of helpers, since most of them suddenly sick so that's why I told you to come here." Reborn answered while he was eating tuna fat sushi.

"Don't just eat normally like that! You said I'm free today!" Hide protested.

"I never said that. Now hurry work. You will get 500 yen per hour if you did." Reborn added.

"That's not the problem here! I'm tired!"

Reborn pointed his finger. Hide followed the finger where Reborn pointed to and shocked to see Kareha already changed her yellow yukata to the store's outfit and even already serving the guests. "Here's the ocha you have asked for. I hope you enjoy the lunch here." Kareha said gently with her one prized smile that made all the male guests blushed.

"YES WE WILL ENJOY IT!" All of them said.

"_She's already popular within the guests…" _Hide commented.

"This is really fun, you should do this too, Hide." Kareha commented excitingly.

_"She's enjoying this?" _Hide stared wide eye at Kareha who continued her work.

"Hey you, please help me carry this!" The shopkeeper called out Hide. Hide sighed and didn't have any choice but to help. After changing his cloth, he helped them carrying box full of Salmon fishes as the sushi ingredients. Hide almost fell over several times since its heavy.

"Whoa, almost…I have to carry it to that truck, huh? I really must watch my step…" Hide walked slowly and observed his way to make sure that nothing will make him trip or anyone that will bump to him. When he almost reached the truck, however, a cat jumped onto the box that carrying the fish and Hide lost his balance, the box fell from his arms.

"_Crap!"_

Before the box reached the ground, however, a boy slid his own body on the ground and with his arms he caught the box and with his body he blocked the fish from falling out from the box. "Whoa, that was close." The boy who was lying on the ground to catch box commented cheerfully. He sat up and carefully put away the box.

"A-are you okay? Sorry and thank you!" Hide apologized and thanked the boy who just helped him.

"I'm alright. I never seeing you around, are you new here?" The boy asked.

"U-uh, not really, I'm just helping here for today since my acquaintance asked (forced) me to." Hide rubbed his head as he helped the boy stand up. "Do you work part-time here?" Hide asked back.

"No, my grandfather owned this store." He replied while putting the box into the truck.

"Eh? Is that so? Then, I'm sorry again about before…here, use my towel to clean your cloth." Hide handed him his towel and then both realized it's already dirty because Hide just used it to brush his sweat. "Whoa! No, not this one, wait, eh? Not this one too! This too! Wait a minute this is the bag that use to put the dirty clothes!" Hide panicked.

"Ahahahahahaha! You're so funny!" The boy laughed loudly, making Hide blushed in embarrassment. He wanted to hide behind something to get him out of his condition. "It was nothing! My cloth already used to this. I'm Takashi Yamamoto, you?" The boy introduced himself with cheery smile.

After finally got away from his embarrassment, Hide faced the boy. "I'm Hidetada Sawada, but you can just call me Hide for short, nice to meet you Yamamoto-kun." Hide bowed formally.

"Just call me Takashi. You do not need to be so formal we are on the same age after all. Since you're helping here for today, then could you help me delivering these to that block over there?"

"Okay!" And both of them proceed help each other to move the delivery to their places.

Kareha who was watching from afar as the two boys left, observed the grandson of the store owner, Takashi. _"That boy…I think I have seen him before…his name also somehow familiar…" _

**3rd block, Namimori Shopping District, Namimori town**

Hide and Takashi proceeded to delivering the sushi that consisted of Tuna, Kani, Salmon, and Tamago. Hide felt hungry every time he and Takashi handed the delivery. He had to hold his stomach from growling or else it will be very embarrassing. However, the positive part of this, even though he, at first, reluctant to do this, he somehow started to enjoy it despite his tiredness.

"Do you want some?" Takashi offered him some gyoza that he just bought at the stand beside their customer's house. "You must be tired, right? Here, have some!"

"Thank you!" Hide started to eat without hesitation. His stomach finally filled with something that surely gave him strength. "How long your grandfather own that store?" Hide tried to start a conversation with Takashi.

"I don't know, around more than thirty years, maybe." Takashi shrugged. "By the way, you're strong. Most people who helped usually already got tired and quit the job. To be honest, I think you look somewhat dull." Takashi said bluntly with smile.

Hide sweat dropped at how blunt Takashi is but decide to let it slide since he could sense that he doesn't mean to hurt him or anything. "Thank you, I'm already used to this." Hide replied. _"Thanks to the trap that my mom and dad gave me and also training with Reborn…"_

"I see. If only you work with us, it will become handy for us." Takashi chuckled.

"…maybe I will think about it…" Hide slowly said.

"Really? Then tell me if you agree, I will tell my grandpa and dad! They will be happy! Oh, and don't worry, we will also pay you back!" Takashi exclaimed and patted Hide's back. "You're interesting, Hide! I feel like I can become a good friend with you!"

Hide blushed and his eyes gleamed. So far, his friends are Haji and Kareha, well he also regarded his classmates as friends, but not as close as Haji and Kareha. "Then, from now on let's become friends. I would like to be friends with you!" Hide patted Takashi's shoulder.

"Okay then, how about you tell me about yourself a lot more?" The two talking as they continued delivering the sushi.

**Park, Namimori 3rd block, Namimori Shopping District**

After delivered the deliveries to each customer, Hide and the boy, Takashi, took a rest at nearby park before going back. They started talking about themselves while they were resting there and they found some similarities between both of them and talked like they are long time friends.

"So, you also attend at Namimori-Middle? Which class are you in?" Hide asked.

"I'm in class 2-A. I'm also part of baseball club there, since my father used to teach me baseball when I was little." Takashi explained. "My grandpa and dad also teach me kendo for self defense. You know? These days there are many crimes, right?"

"Yeah, I understand since I also learned Aikido, Karate, and Russian Fist fighting. 2-A, huh…no wonder I never seen you before…2-A is quite far from 2-E and I mostly spend my times at class or rooftop with my sister along with Haji and Kareha."

"Haji and Kareha?"

"Ah, they are my childhood friends and also my classmates. Hey, say, what part do you play in baseball?" Hide changed the subject.

"I mostly play as a pitcher." Takashi replied. He then noticed bandages on Hide's body and eager to ask and know the answer. "If I could know, where did you get those injuries? Do you have some fight?" He finally asked.

"No, umm…this is…uh…" Hide stuttered by the sudden question. He quickly thought to find a good story to cover up. He cannot just say that he have scary tutor that train him to become a mafia boss and must endure living hell training that nearly killing him several times. "It's because…"

"Oh! Look! There's something over there!" Takashi pointed towards the crowds not too far from them. "Come on, let's take a look!" Takashi immediately dragged Hide before the brunet boy could say a word. The two went towards the crowds and found out that some people were holding some sort of a gamble game.

"Is there anyone who wants to be a challenger again? Anyone who wins these games will gain all the money prizes here!"

There were three people surrounded by the crowds. People could immediately tell that they were the ones who were holding the games. All three of them have big body and strong muscles. The first person wearing red shirt act as the commentator and referee, the second person with bandana was sitting on the chair near the first table with a sign that written as 'Arm Wrestling", and the third person with glasses was sitting near the table with sign written as 'Blackjack.'

"You over there, do you want to try out?" The man pointed at Takashi and Hide. "You guys seems to have a lot of cash in your pocket…"

Hide immediately shook his head. "No sorry, but we're in a hurry so-"

"Oh, sorry! I understand small-headed boys like you two could possibly win! You two are still too young. It'll be too embarrassing if you two lose." The man immediately commented, gaining laughter from the spectators.

Hide sighed. _"It's better to get out of here quickly before be involved too much…" _Hide thought, ignoring the laughter. "Takashi-kun, let's just go-"

"What's embarrassing is your head, dumbass."

Hide didn't have any chance to react as a hand grabbed Hide's shoulder cut him off. He was taken aback when the hand gripped it tight. Hide turned to Takashi in question but immediately silenced when he saw his face and hear the tone of his voice.

The three men heard the insult. They all glared towards Takashi and seemed ready to finish them off. This started to freak Hide out. He didn't like where this is going…

"Takashi-kun…?" Hide sheepishly looked at Takashi. His guts shrunk when Takashi smiled at him that made he just had to take one step away unconsciously. Black burning aura surrounded Takashi's body. Hide could see it very clearly, and he knew what it means.

"Hide, if you're a man, then you definitely won't back down, right?" Takashi said as his smile widened that somewhat intimidated Hide more. Hide reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. The next thing he knew, he was already sitting on the chair across the glasses man, playing Blackjack game, and Takashi took the arm wrestling one.

"_With their body difference, how he'll win? Takashi-kun…whoever thought behind that smile you showed just several minutes ago you can become so… You kind of reminded me of Kouhei-niisan…" _Hide stared at Takashi worriedly.

"Sorry boy, but I won't give you any mercy. Don't blame me if your arm got broken. I suggest you should re-enter elementary school after this." The man taunted smugly.

Takashi merely smiled. "Hey you, damn old man. You, with those disgusting greedy thought, what are you doing pretending and talking like a grown up man, can't you remember your own age? If you were a bit smarter, why don't you just back off and return all those money to the people who challenged you before while this young challenger here is still smiling and talking to you so nicely like this?"

Hide's face went all pale and blue when he saw that Takashi's expression was darkened further. He had a bad feeling about this somehow…_"If something happens to Takashi-kun…I have to do something…"_

"Ready…" The referee started. Takashi and the bandana man held their arms together. "Set–"

A drip of rain interrupted the countdown. However, that didn't stop the games. Fortunately (Unfortunately in Hide's part), the rain was not heavy, only a drizzle.

"_There goes my hope…" _Hide sighed in disappointment. He looked up and noticed a bird. A swallow flew above them in circle. _"A swallow? Why would there be a bird let alone a swallow to fly in this drizzle?"_

BLAM

A slamming sound snapped Hide from his thought. He quickly turned to where the sound came from, and surprised to see the slamming sound from the table beside him. But what surprised him the most was the fact that Takashi won the wrestling! He won right after the referee started the game without even breaking a sweat! Effortlessly! Single-handedly!

All the spectators gaped their mouth in disbelieve, especially the bandana man who became his opponent.

"Sorry, but I'll be taking the prize, old man…" Takashi took the money bag that was placed on the table while the man was sulking. The crowds clapped their hands in amazement, complimenting Takashi as he returned the prize money to the other challengers who lost.

The glasses man who became Hide's opponent was too distracted and shocked by what happened that he didn't concentrate his game with Hide, leading to Hide's victory. Hide quickly dragged Takashi away from the crowds. As he dragged him, he realized the drizzle has stopped. He also noticed that the moment the drizzle stopped, the swallow stopped flying in circle and flew away from the place. As it flew, Hide caught a glimpse of blue flames from the swallow's wings.

"_Flames…?"_

"That was fun! Right, Hide?" Takashi commented cheerfully after they finally stopped. "What's wrong? You didn't look well."

"Takashi-kun…" Hide started tiredly. "Next time, I think you shouldn't let yourself be easily provoked like that… To be honest, I thought you're much calmer person."

He expected Takashi to be offended by his remark, but Takashi only laughed it off. "I guess it was thanks to my mother! My father once stated that I inherited this trait from her!"

"Your mother…?"

"You see, my mother used to tell me when I was a child that when she was a high school student, she used to be a banchou of her gang in her school. However, she became to grow much feminine and delicate after meeting my dad."

Hide sweat dropped. _"A banchou…? A delinquent…? Takash-kun…your smile while telling this story is so bright that is so terrifying… I can only hope you're not going to become a real delinquent…"_

"Besides, one of my teachers said this to me: 'A real swordsman never back down on a challenge and never lick your own spittle! You must win and never lose your pride!'" Takashi said proudly.

"…_I don't think that means you need to accept every challenge that anyone gives you…plus, those games has nothing to do with swordsmanship…!"_

"Thank you by the way." Takashi rounded his arm around the brunet.

"Eh? Thank you for what?"

"That time, when we're about to start the wrestling, you intended to help me, right?"

Hide blushed in embarrassment. He scratched his head and looked away shyly. "Y-you realized…?"

Takashi laughed again before patting Hide's head. "You're so nice, you know. You're just like Sabutaro!"

"Sabutaro?"

"He's a little doggie that I own at my mother's house in Chiba!"

Hide felt a huge board sign written little doggie fell onto his head. _"All this time you see me as a dog?"_

"Hey, Hide. If I may ask, what makes you learn martial arts?" Takashi suddenly asked.

"Eh? Well…I don't have any particular or special reason, I learned it because my father told me to that time, and I don't want to disappoint him, so…that's all I guess… What about you? Isn't it hard to balance your sword training and baseball? Why not choosing just one of them? And…I don't think 'self-defense against crimes these days' is your actual reason to learn kendo…" He asked back out of curiosity.

Takashi's cheerful expression immediately fade from his face and replaced by sad smile. Takashi stared at his bamboo sword before he finally answered Hide's question. "You see, for the past seven years, my mother's health deteriorate very rapidly. She's bedridden and never left her house since. And…we have these…people of…our rival kendo dojo you could say that…targeting us violently…"

"Violently? Can you just report that to the police?"

"Well…I can really explain it, but even if I tell the cops, they won't be able to do anything. In any case, due to the circumstances my dad and I stay in this town for the time being, I begin my training to protect my mother and people at our dojo."

Takashi stared at Takashi in awe. Forget about his previous comment about Takashi, he had to admit that he admire this side of him. His eyes showed his true determination.

"Don't you think that way? Don't you have any people you want to protect?"

Hide lowered his head at the question. He didn't answer to the question. He never really thought about learning how to fight for the sake of people precious to him. He only followed what his father told him, and since he respected him, he didn't want to disappoint him. And after mastering those fighting style, he finally found the benefit for him to learn self-defense. Because of his peaceful life prior to meeting Reborn, he never really thought about protecting his family or his friends. Now that it was pointed it out, he finally realized and ashamed of himself…

"I…"

Hide gasped the moment he sensed someone was watching them. He stood up, looking around to find anyone suspicious. He then caught a figure retreating into an alley. Without a second thought, he chase after him.

"Hide, where are you going?" Takashi asked.

"I'll be back soon! Don't move from there!" Hide shouted hurriedly, leaving the boy confused.

**Alleyway, Namimori Town**

Hide cursed softly. He lost track of the man who a moment ago was observing him. No matter where he looked, there's only dark alley. The man was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he be?" Hide wondered. He sighed in disappointment. However, he feels alarmed again when he sensed someone's presence. He felt someone near him. He prepared himself to fight the moment the presence getting nearer and nearer. His intuition was screaming at him to get away from the place, but he decided not to run away this time, or else he might involve Takashi.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Hide demanded.

There was no respond after several seconds has passed. Hide almost jumped out of shock when he heard a soft thud behind him. Hide spun around, but only saw a small black box on the ground. Hide sighed in relief when he realized it was just a small box. But he got suspicious again when the question where the box came from appeared in his mind.

"That box somehow looks familiar…" Hide walked closer and kneeled to the box, curious.

He reached to the box to take a closer look. However, once again, his intuition shouted at him to stay away. At the same time, his curiosity grown as to why his intuition told him this way for such a small box. His curiosity overtook him and finally controlled him.

At the moment, Hide regretted for not following his intuition. The box opened by itself the moment Hide touched it. A black Flame came out from the box and surrounded beneath him, making some kind of black portal.

He finally remembered at the moment too late, that box was similar with the ones that carried by those Disscordo members including Raul, though with different colors. Hide didn't even get a chance to scream as he was sucked into the black portal.

oOoOoOo

Takashi arrived with Reborn on his shoulder and Kareha beside them. When they arrived, they spotted Hide's bag and the black box on the ground. Kareha picked the bag while Takashi picked the box.

"This is Hide's bag. But where is he?" Kareha looked at the bag worriedly.

"Reborn, this box…" Takashi looked suspiciously at the box, so does Reborn.

Reborn nodded. "There's no mistake. I'll call Giannini, Kareha, you call Haji and Saki, tell them to meet us at the playground right now."

"R-right!" Kareha dialed Haji's number. "Hello? Hajime?"

"_Kareha! We have a big trouble here!" _

Kareha was surprised by the interruption and panicked voice of her redhead friend. But whatever happened, Hide's disappearance was much more important.

"Listen, this is much more urgent, Hide is-"

"_Saki was sucked by a weird black portal that came from a black box and disappeared!"_

Kareha, Takashi, and Reborn went silent. Great. That has just doubled the trouble they already have.

**Please review~**

**Character Profile 5:**

**Name: Takashi Yamamoto**

**Kanji Name: ****山本隆**

**Romaji Name: Yamamoto Takashi**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: April 13th**

**Blood type: O**

**Job: Namimori-Middle 2nd Grade student, Namimori-Middle Baseball team Pitcher, Vongola Unidecimo Rain Guardian candidate**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia**


	8. Connections

**Saki's Memory, Memory Box**

The moment she opened her eyes, Saki found herself in fields of flowers. She looked around in confusion. The last thing that she remembered was she touched a black box and was sucked into some kind of black portal and everything went black. She looked around, and finally recognized the place. No wonder it felt nostalgic to her.

"_This place is the Garden of Moon that I once visited in Italy… How on earth I end up here so sudden?" _Saki wondered.

"It's very pretty!"

Saki's eyes widened when she heard the voice. She shifted to the source of the voice and shocked beyond believe when she saw her six year old self was carried piggy back by someone, watching the beautiful sunset. However, her eyes fixed on the young man who was carrying her younger self. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Many emotions filled her heart the moment she saw and recognized the brunet in front of her along with her younger self.

**Hide's Memory, Memory Box**

Hide's eyes flustered open. He sat up and surprised to found himself in the living room at his house. He rubbed his head as he stood up, wondering since when he got back to his house. He remembered that he was in an alleyway to find the person who had followed him and Takashi during their talk, but found him disappeared from the place and found a small black box instead. When he opened it, he was sucked into some kind of black portal and then everything went black.

"_Am I dreaming?" _He wondered. Hide's thought was interrupted by running footsteps. He snapped back and turned towards the stairs. _"Who is it?"_

"They are here! They are here!"

Hide's ears perked the moment he heard the voice. It was Saki's voice. However, it was softer and childish. "Saki…?" Hide stepped closer to the stair. He gaped and almost fell his butt on floor when he saw Saki…in a form of a small child around 4-5 years old. He finally fell onto his butt when Saki passed through him. "W-What the?"

"Saki, wait!" He turned back to the stairs and saw his younger self also descended from the stairs. And like Saki, his younger self didn't notice his presence and went passed through him. This shocked him even more. "What's happening here…?"

Hide approached his and his sister's younger selves. He tried to touch them, but like before his hand passed through them. It was as if he was transparent.

"_What's actually happening here?" _Hide screamed in his mind.

"We're back!" Tsuna entered the living room, gathering his children into his arms.

"Daddy!" Hide's younger self and Saki exclaimed happily. "You finally came home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun." Kyoko welcomed her husband, giving him a peck on his cheek, which Tsuna returned the same. "How are the others at Italy?"

Tsuna chuckled. "As cheerful and hectic as always." He answered, putting down the two children. "What did you cook for dinner tonight?"

At the scene, Hide's panicked face changed to smile. It was a nostalgic scene. It has been nine years already ever since they were gathering together like this. Five of them spent quality times together that Hide considered as the happiest moments in his life. Tsuna would always came home after his with gifts for him and Saki, Kyoko would always welcome them and served dinner and snacks for them, Saki would always asked to play a horse riding after dinner, and…

"Hello, everyone."

Hide's eyes widened the moment he heard the voice. The voice he missed very much ever since seven years ago. Hide was petrified once one more occupant joined his younger self and his family. He recognized him really well. All too well. That brown hair, those pair of orange eyes, and that smile…

Hide's mouth quivered. His hand trembled as he tried to reach them. "Mitsu–"

"Surely brings back memories, huh…"

Hide was too focused on the people in front of him that he didn't realize Raul beside him, pointing his rifle towards him. That's why he couldn't dodge the shot sent to him by Raul, sending him to wall nearby.

Hide groaned in pain, clutching his bleeding shoulder. His attention finally shifted to Raul who was still pointing his rifle towards him, ready to shoot a second shot. "Ugh… You're…from before at Namimori Shopping District…!"

"Finally snap out from your reverie, Vongola boy." Raul grinned playfully, fingers itching to pull the trigger. He then turned to the brunet young man beside Tsuna. _"So, he's the first Vongola Unidecimo Candidate who died seven years ago, huh. From the look of it, this boy doesn't know that he's one of Vongola Candidates like himself…"_

"Is this you're doing? Where am I?" Hide questioned.

Instead of answering, Raul shot his rifle. Prepared for this, Hide dodged the shot aimed at him, and dodged the next shots as he reached outside his house to find an exit path. However, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find some sort of exit, only the same houses, buildings, and everything that Hide sees every day in his daily life routine.

"It's useless." Raul said, following the Vongola Candidate from behind as he shot him. "You'll never find the way out by yourself. I'm sure that you realized that this is not the Namimori Town that you know."

"I figured that out already the moment I saw my younger self. That's why I'm asking you where am I!"

"Remember the box that you picked? Right now, you're consciousness is inside that box. Inside the Memory Box."

**Living Room, Yamamoto Residence**

"Memory box?" Haji raised his brow in question.

Yamamoto nodded as he showed the box. "Yeah. This box is Memory box, a box that enables to see and record a person's memories. First, set the timeline of this box and let it touched by the person whose memories you want to see and record."

"Does that mean Hide and Saki are inside these boxes?" Kareha asked.

"No, that's not quite true." Takashi interrupted. "Usually, the memory box would immediately show the memories of the person who touches it. But in this case, these boxes have been modificated by Disscordo to send the person somewhere else while the consciousness is trapped inside box as the memories is recorded."

"So you're saying that Hide's and Saki's consciousness are inside these boxes right now while their body were sent somewhere that we don't know where?" Haji asked, clearly not liking what he was hearing. "If that's the case, then we need to get their consciousness out of there!"

"Slow down, buddy, how are we going to return their consciousness back while their bodies are not here with us?" Takashi ushered the redhead to calm down.

"Then let's go out to look for their bodies! And," Haji slapped Takashi's hand away from him. "Don't get all clingy like we're friends! Even if you're Rain Guardian Candidate, know some manners!"

Takashi blinked by Haji's exclamation before laughing. "You're just like Hayato-san! Well, I'm sorry then." He apologized cheerfully, but still polite.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Anyway, first we need to find where Hide's and Saki's bodies are."

"We don't need to worry about that." Reborn said, clicking his Leon cell phone. "I already asked someone to find where they are. All we need to do now is waiting until he found where they are." He said casually, sipping his Espresso.

"Someone? Who?" Kareha asked.

Reborn merely smiled, not giving any answer.

**Saki's Memory, Memory Box**

"_No way…! How can this be…? Is this a dream…? Yes it must be it…because…there's no way…there's no way…he…" _One tear fell from Saki's eye as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Too bad, big brother Hide cannot join us because he catches a cold…" Her younger self saddened, worrying her brother's well-being.

The brunet who was carrying her put her down. He patted her head comfortingly. "Then, next time, let's go together. Not just the three of us, let's invite the whole family to have some picnic here."

Saki nodded vigorously. "Um! Let's have mommy to make the lunch for us! Then, we can play games together here!"

The brunet chuckled. "Alright then, let's pick up some flowers for everyone as souvenirs."

Saki rushed to the flower fields. When she rushed towards the older Saki, the latter was surprised when her younger self ran passed through her. She frowned. She looked at her hands and touched herself. She's not transparent. Does this mean she's invisible to them?

The sky became dark, moon and stars started to showed themselves. Saki's expression changed at the change of scenery. _"Wait…this scenery…"_

"Look! Look! I made a crown flower for you!" Saki placed the crown flower on the brunet's head, who was chuckling in response and placed an aster flower on Saki's hair.

Saki's face paled. _"No…could it be…today is…this day is…"_

Her younger self and the brunet were about to go back until they noticed someone nearby under the Kusanoki tree, kneeling like the person was not feeling well. Mitsusada approached the person out of concern, followed by Saki who didn't want to be left behind.

"No!" Saki tried to reach the brunet, but like her younger self, her hand passed through him. "No don't go to him! Please don't! He is-"

The next thing happened, blood splattered, tainting the flower field.

**Hide's Memory, Memory Box**

Hide prided himself on fast reflexes, but his body was still weak from exhaustion and he was unprepared for the sheer speed and shot that Raul hit him with. The brunet boy barely had time to leap to his feet before Raul's joystick wrapped around his neck and threw him against the wall.

He hit it solidly with a pained _oof_ and felt his head snap backwards with the impact. The shock dazed him and robbed his lungs momentarily of air. Instantly, years of training kicked into hyper drive and he quickly dropped to the floor, rolled away, and leapt to his feet. Within the blink of an eye, he had his kick clashed with Raul's rifle. In quick motion, he kicked the rifle away and delivered his fist onto Raul's guts. He wasn't even thinking, he was just _reacting_.

Raul coughed as he received the punch. He snickered. "Not bad, but still far to surpass me. You can't even ignite your Dying Will Flame!"

Adrenaline ran through Hide's veins like liquid fire. He kept his weight on the balls of his feet and scooted back a few steps, trying to keep some distance between them as Raul approached. The rest of him felt shaky and weak, but his hands were strangely steady.

"_Flame… My Flame…" _Hide looked at the ring around his neck that given to him by his father. _"How to ignite…Dying Will Flame…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic." Reborn explained._

"_Purity?" _

"_The purity of the Flames, or how strong the Flames are depends on the person's resolve. In other words, in order to ignite your Dying Will Flames, you need a strong and absolute resolve. Though, in Hibari's case, he ignited his Flame because of irritation."_

_Hide sweat dropped. That was very…director Hibari's style, he thought. "What kind of resolve?"_

"_Each person has his or her own resolve for a different reason. In our case, you might say, our reason to fight."_

"_Reason to fight?"_

_Reborn nodded. "Think carefully why you fight. Once you found the answer, never forget it. Because that's the main source of your power."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_My resolve…my reason to fight right now…" _Hide stared at his ring. _"I…"_

"Keep your focus, boy." Hide dived back, meeting Raul's bullets shot to show, taken aback by the Disscordo Guardian's fury. _"No… I cannot think of it. I don't even want to fight. I never wanted this. I don't have any reason to fight! What should I do?"_ He thought as Raul lunged, a huge horizontal swipe, leaving a blue fiery energy in his wake. Hide raised his arms, blocking the huge Rain rifle and reeling as the heavy weapon crossed with his arms.

"Come on, show me your spirit! I'm starting to get bored here!" Raul exclaimed, rapidly attacking the brunet boy who did his best to defend himself. Hide leapt, descended in a downward hack.

All to no avail, Raul merely smiled darkly and reappearing behind Hide, Hide rolling and used one of his Aikido techniques, to which Raul blocked with his rifle. Hide could tell his attack had caught his opponent off guard. Yet Raul merely attacked with renewed force, slamming his rifle instead shooting like before into Hide, forcing the younger boy back. Hide, despite the force and pain, continue to attack, not wanting to give up. However, he realized himself that he can't win if he keeps this pace.

"_I…my resolve… My resolve…!"_

An earthquake occurred, much to both Hide's and Raul's surprise, interrupting their fight.

"What the hell?" Raul cursed, annoyed by the sudden interruption.

Their surroundings started to disappear. It crumbled and everything turned pitch black. Both of them then realized they were floating. He couldn't fell anything beneath him.

"What's happening this time?" Hide looked around him. He turned behind him when he heard a sob. "Whose voice is that?" Hide tried to concentrate to hear the voice clearer.

"…no…"

The voice was louder as he concentrated.

"…don't do it…don't go…"

Hide gasped as the voice became much clearer for him to hear. He floated forward the moment he realized it was Saki's voice. He floated and floated until he found her, wrapping her arms around her all the while sobbing.

"Saki, what's wrong?" Hide shook his upset sister. He was taken aback when Saki suddenly hugging him. "Saki, are you okay?"

"…big bro don't leave me…" She pleaded, revealing her teary eyes. "Don't ever leave me…just stop involving yourself with mafia… I don't want you to die…" She said between her tears as it streaming down her face more. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore…!"

"Saki…" Hide was very confused now. Why she suddenly said this? If she was also inside Memory box, does that mean she also watched her own memory? _"Perhaps she watched a painful memory…" _Hide concluded in his mind. Seeing that she's still sobbing, Hide placed his arms around her, hugging her back and patted her back to calm her down.

"I'll be all right. It's okay. I'll never leave your side. I won't die…" Hide whispered soothingly, making the blond girl calmed down and quickly went asleep.

"What a heart-warming scene here." Raul approached. "Well, that saves me trouble to get rid of you one by one." He pointed his rifle. This time, he loaded the rifle full power, stopped playing around. "This will end it, boy."

"Cannone di Pioggia." Raul clicked the trigger, blasting a powerful Rain Flame.

Hide's hold on his sister tightened, hugging her closer to him as he saw the shot approaching them. His body trembled, unable to move. He didn't know what to do. Should he just give up? Should he just accept his fate?

"…don't…"

Hide looked over his sister who was mumbling in her sleep. He blinked as another teardrop fell from her eyes.

"…don't…don't leave me…don't…die…" She mumbled again.

"_No…" _Hide came into realization. He scolded himself to even thinking to give up. Just a minute ago he promised her that he'll never leave her and he won't die, yet a second ago he thought to received the blast and die. How stupid could he become?

"_I cannot die in this place! Not yet! I promised her I won't die! I can't just stay quiet at this situation! I must do something! I have to fight!"_

Hide wore his ring on his finger. He closed his eyes as the ring started to gleam. Orange Flame started to come out from the ring.

"_I must protect my sister!" _

**Inhabited Island, Namimori**

Haji, Kareha, Takashi, and Reborn arrived at the empty inhabited island of Namimori by boat. Coming here made Reborn remembered the time when he tested Tsuna and his Guardians during the Arcobaleno Trials years ago. The four looked everywhere to find the Sawada siblings. They called out their names again and again, till Reborn reminded them that their consciousnesses are trapped within the Memory boxes. However, even after an hour has passed, there was still no sign of the Sawada siblings everywhere, and they started to get exhausted.

"It's been an hour already… Are you sure that they're in this island?" Haji asked tiredly, wiping his sweat.

"I am 100% sure that they are in this island, since that man said so." Reborn said confidently.

Haji and Kareha stared at Reborn incredulously. It's not like they doubted the world's greatest hitman or anything, but to be so sure and confident of people's whereabouts without even be here, how's that possible?

Takashi, on the other hand, continued looking for the two siblings, not showing any sign of doubting the hitman's words. This was the only clue they have right now, might as well do as they were told rather than standing still.

"Maybe we should split up…" Takashi suggested. "That way, it'll be easier and faster to find them."

A light attracted their attentions. It came from the farthest side of the island. The light was orange colored, a very familiar color to them. It won't take them a minute to realize it.

"I don't think that's necessary now." Reborn stated.

"Gau~" Kareha heard a growl among the bushes. She turned and noticed something hiding in the shadows of the forest trees. Something emerged from the shadow, though only revealing its eyes and some part of its body.

"A…cat?" Kareha tilted her head, unsure.

"What's wrong, Kareha?" Haji asked. The boys and the hitman then followed Kareha's gaze to the creature that was hiding most of its figure in the shadow. They were wondering what it was. Seeing that everyone has turned their attentions to it, the creature growled again before twisting its tail, as if telling them to follow.

"Could it be that it's trying to lead us to where Hide and Saki are?" Takashi wondered aloud, rubbing his chin. The creature growled again in response at Takashi's wonder. "I guess that means yes."

"Alright then, let's follow it." Reborn said. "We mustn't wasting our time just standing here waiting for solution. Let's go."

Without a second thought, the group followed as the creature started to run. Not quite far from them, someone was watching the four of them following the creature. He smiled as his gaze fixated on the Sun Arcobaleno who was sitting on Takashi's shoulder.

"I…cannot reveal myself yet. But, I promised that I'll help you from the shadow until my mission is finished…"

oOoOoOo

Raul awoke as his consciousness returned to his body. He was panting as he looked at Hide and Saki who were still unconscious beside him. He was shocked. How could this happen?

"_He forcefully threw my consciousness back to my body? That's absurd! It supposed to be impossible!" _Raul thought disbelievingly.

The moment when his shot explode, he thought that the attack was an instant hit and successful. However, when the smoke of the explosion cleared, he found the two Vongola Candidates unharmed with a barrier of Sky Flame protecting them. Apparently, the brunet boy has managed to ignite his Flame at the last moment a second before the blast hit them. He was ready to prepare the second shot, but then the Sky barrier explode, creating a wave that led him to his own body.

"I don't know how and why, but…" Raul walked to the unconscious children before him. He pointed his rifle to Hide's forehead. "It's time to finish my job…-"

"You are no to hurt him."

Behind Raul, Takashi was pointing his sword at the back of Raul's neck. In a quick motion, Takashi already swung his sword and toss aside Raul's rifle from the man's hand. Raul jumped back, dodging the swordsman's sword.

"How do you know that we're here?" Raul questioned.

Takashi smiled. "We have someone who is capable to contact other parallel world. It didn't take an hour to find you here."

Raul raised his brow. "Parallel worlds? The former boss of Gesso Family, huh…"

Takashi lashed out his sword in a dashing jab as Raul easily dodged, spinning himself out of the way as he turned around and swung his rifle backwards, Takashi turning in response and blocking it. With a quick movement of a hike jump, Takashi launched into the air and came crashing downward with a strike. Raul was quick to catch the movements as he swung his long rifle upward launching a powerful strike attack.

Takashi anticipated this move as he quickly counter it and as fast as a wind he already next to him, swinging in a circular motion, but Raul was just as intuitive to his moves as he twisted his rifle, coming out from his downward swing and swung it upward to the right to meet Takashi's blade once more. The two faced each other once more as they grabbed hold of each other's weapon as sparks flew.

"I would love to fight you longer, but my boss is getting impatient." Raul said, moving backwards and retrieving the records of Memory boxes.

"I already got the records, all that lefts are the boxes. You're free to use them to wake those two up. We'll meet again soon, Vongola brats. Arrivederci~" Raul winked as he retreated, leaving them at their own peace for now.

"That was close…" Takashi huffed, placing his sword back.

Reborn, Haji, and Kareha rushed to Hide and Saki. They placed the Memory boxes each on their chest before injecting their Flames to open the boxes. The same black Flames came out from the box, surrounding Hide and Saki. Within less than a minute, the two teens opened their eyes, regaining their consciousness back.

"Reborn…? Everyone…?" Hide blinked, clutching his head as a headache attacked him.

Reborn presented the awakened brunet boy a kick on the chin, almost sending the kicked boy back to unconsciousness.

"You're so careless, Stupid-Hide."

Hide scratched his head. "Sorry then…" He slowly turned to his sister who seemed still half-awaked. "Saki…"

The blond girl turned to her brother before clinging herself to him. Kareha and Haji stared at Saki worriedly. Hide placed a hand on Saki, giving his two childhood friends a shook of his head that telling them not to ask anything for now. Both of them understood and nodded, not asking a question.

"I won't die… I promise…" Hide whispered into Saki's ear. "…umm…" Saki mumbled before fell asleep again in his arms.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Kareha asked.

"I don't know, but I think she saw something painful when we were inside those boxes…" Hide said while stroking Saki's hair.

Reborn jumped onto Hide's shoulder. "Anyway, let's go back to Takashi's house for now. We'll continue our talk there."

**Evening, Take-sushi**

Hide, Kareha, Haji and Takashi sat together at the already empty store since it's already closing time, while Saki was asleep on the sofa comfortably. As a reward for their hard work, the owner gave them free sushi and 3000 yen. But that's not the problem for them now.

Yamamoto had been waiting for them after reported the event to Hibari and other Tenth Generation Guardians immediately explained the whole thing to the four teens. Hide's ears hurt just by hearing another mafia involved story, including about Takashi.

"And that's the story." Yamamoto finished.

"No wonder you look familiar, I remember now that two months ago I saw you at mafia school when you fight another students." Kareha remembered. "You beat all of them easily, right?"

"It was nothing. I actually don't know what I have done and they just suddenly challenged me." Takashi rubbed his head. "But to know that Hide is Saki's brother is surprising. Then I guess, we already a friend after all, huh?"

"Yeah, my sister's friend is also my friend." Hide agreed even though a bit uneasy with the revelation about Takashi is a part of the Vongola Family. _"Even though Takashi-kun also part of Vongola, it seems he is not a type that takes about mafia too seriously…"_

"Well then, from now on, I guess as your friend and your Rain Guardian, I will protect both of you as your bodyguard!" Takashi rounded his arms around Hide. "From tomorrow on, let's go to school and go home together."

"Takashi-kun you don't need to be our bodyguard or anything." Hide indirectly declined the offer.

"He already had us (Kareha included) as his bodyguards, so you won't be necessary." Haji took Hide by his arm and pulled him away from the swordsman. "Besides, how can I entrust my best friend to someone who never takes anything seriously."

"Hey, in this world, it's not just about putting your life at stake or struggling to keep living! You need to relax once in a while!" Takashi replied cheerfully, his smile brightened. "So, Hide, I'll keep you company from now on!"

"I will be fi-"

"Accepted." Reborn interrupted. "Both of you had gained the third member of your Family, Hide, Saki." Reborn said to the two siblings.

Hide turned blue. "No way…how could this happening!" Hide screamed in horror.

While most of the occupants of the room were conversing joyfully, Saki quietly awake from her sleep. She didn't say anything though, pretending to still asleep. She didn't want to interrupt their happy moments with her rather gloomy mood. She couldn't help it. The scene back at the Memory box kept replying in her head. She couldn't take it out from her head. That one memory that she had suppressed deep within her for years. That one memory that she wishes to forgot.

"…big bro…"


	9. Date & Volleyball

**Shopping District, Namimori Town**

"This strawberry short cake is really delicious!" Saki's cheeks reddened as she tasted the cake that melting inside her mouth, feeling her soul was currently in heaven.

"Glad to hear you like it. We must tell Kyoko-san, Haru-san, and Nana-san about this new recipe. They would be happy." Haji commented as he took a sip of his drink. "Do you want some more?" Haji asked.

"No, thank you. Let's go to the next shop." Saki pulled Haji from his seat and they went to a pet shop.

Without both of them knowing, Hide, Kareha, and Takashi were watching…or to be more precise, stalking from afar. Hide was wearing a brown hat that almost completely covering his spiky brownish orange hair along with glasses and brown jacket that he usually use at autumn and winter. Kareha was wearing a turquoise yukata with pink Kerria pattern and holding a newspaper to hide her face. Takashi was wearing his baseball uniform since he just got back from his training and covered his face with a sport magazine.

"No way… This must be a dream…somebody please convince me that this is just a dream…!" Hide uttered hysterically.

"Happy to do that." Reborn slapped him that was convincing enough to realize that it's not a dream.

Why this is happening? It was all started from the conversation yesterday night…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Hide has just finished his bath and walked up to his sister's room. The door barely opened so he just came in. "Saki, it's your time to take a ba-"_

"_Then we will meet in front of the bus station. See you tomorrow." Saki ended the call with anticipating expression. She then opened her bag and put her wallet that she only used for certain shopping or hanging out with her friends._

"_Where are you going tomorrow? Who is that?" Hide asked._

"_M-my classmate, she said she want to go shopping with me so I agree to accompany her." Saki answered. But Hide noticed there's something not right. His intuition had never turned him down._

"_Are you sure?" Hide raised his brow, suspicious._

"_Of course." Saki smiled but there's a tiny bit of cold sweat on her cheek. Hide kept staring at her with curious and doubting gaze while Saki responded it with her smile that started to strained. "I-I'll go to take a bath now." Saki ran downstairs that looked like an act to escape from her brother's questions._

"_Strange…oh well, it's her business so I think I shouldn't interfere." Hide felt sleepy and decided let it slide. He remembered he still has some homework to do even though tomorrow is Saturday, which means there's no school and decided to do it along with Haji, Kareha, and Takashi. He thought again that his sister was clever and he doubted she would do something stupid. _

_The Next day, this morning…_

"_Eh? You can't go today?" Hide received a phone call from Haji who couldn't come to do their homework._

"_Yeah, my dad said I have some errand to do. And actually, I already finished my homework." Haji explained._

"_Then I guess it will be only the three of us…" Hide sighed._

"_But why three of you must do it together? You are top in our class, right? Kareha also second after you so I don't think these homework will be a big deal for both of you." _

"_Me and Kareha don't have any problem but Takashi-kun did. He's busy with baseball and sword training so many of his school subjects are left out. Hadn't I told you?" _

"_That sword-freak did? Then just let him alone! I am not going to teach him!" _

"_Now, Haji, I thought we're already over with this stupid rivalry."_

"_Not a chance! Anyway, I won't go today, bye." Haji slammed the phone, ending the call. His mood turned bad once Takashi was mentioned. Hide sighed again before proceeding to the baseball field where Takashi's team train and where they decided to meet._

_**Baseball field, Namimori town**_

_Hide arrived at the baseball field and found Kareha and Takashi were waiting for him and most of Takashi's teammates already gone home._

"_Sorry I'm late. How was your training?" Hide asked Takashi._

"_It went pretty well. Anyway, let's go to my house and help me with my homework. Old man will also serve free sushi for us." Takashi gave them two free sushi coupons. "Where is Haji? He is not here yet."_

"_He said he has some errand to do so he won't be joining us. Let's go."_

_The three of them proceeded their way to Take-sushi. On their way, however, they saw Saki in front of bus station. Hide remembered that last night she said she had an appointment with her classmate to go shopping together. They about to approach her until Haji arrived._

"_Sorry to make you waiting." Haji apologized to Saki._

"_No, it's okay. I've just arrived here three minutes ago." Saki assured him. "Let's go." She held Haji's hand and on their way to Namimori Shopping District._

_Like most people would think, in their eyes, it was like they go on…a date. Hide, Kareha, and Takashi stared with wide eyes and Hide's jaw dropped in huge shock and disbelieve. Kareha and Takashi noticed that Hide had turned into stone and tried to snap him several time to free him from his shock._

"_No way…Saki and Haji…since when…?" Hide finally snapped from his petrify state with his face depressed like it was the end of the world._

"_Calm down Hide. Maybe it's not like we thought." Kareha patted his shoulder. She knew where this is going._

"_But…they seem look like it…" Takashi commented._

_Hide stood straight and brought out his jacket, hat, and glasses from his bag. He wore it as quick as wind and Kareha and Takashi found that he's like a completely different person in his disguise and knew what he will do; he will follow his sister and his best friend. _

"_I'm not joining both of you, so you can go back without me. I have much more important mission to do." Hide said seriously._

"_O-oi, Hide you're serious?" Takashi halted him._

"_Of course I do. Even if Haji is my childhood and best friend…I cannot easily approve him dating with my one and only sister!" A flame of anger that was very visible for Kareha and Takashi appeared throughout Hide, startling them. "Anyone who wants to date my sister must take me down first!"_

"_Whoah! What's gotten into him? Does he always like this?" Takashi asked._

"_Well…Hide and Saki are really attached to each other since they mostly spent their time together before we even met due to Tsunayoshi-san's work as Vongola boss. To Hide, Saki is his precious treasure and thus, very protective of her." Kareha explained the sibling attachment._

"_Like a sister complex or some sort?" _

"_No, Hide didn't go that far. It's just that, Saki once were bullied by some children and even get hurt and this made Hide very protective of her. Last year when someone forcefully flirted with her, Hide step in and announced that anyone who wants to be her boyfriend must get his approval and trust."_

"_But Haji is his childhood friend, right? So Hide can trust him to take care Saki, right?" Takashi confused._

"_Friend and boyfriend are important different matter no matter how long they become friends. He won't let it slide even if it is Hajime." Kareha answered with nervous and unsure smile. "Saki's case also almost similar but she didn't go as far as Hide…"_

"_That's really complicated…what should we do then?" Takashi asked as he saw Hide began stalking his friend and sister. "People will think he's a stalker if we let him be like that…"_

"_I think we really should follow them. I'm also quite curious to be honest." Kareha chuckled and rubbed her head. "Let's go."_

…

_XoXoXoXoX_

And that's why…the three of them was currently following the two love birds (?) to make sure was it really true they were dating or not, and also to make sure Hide didn't do something unnecessary or hysterical that will only serve for his eventual humiliation.

Through telescope while hiding behind electric pole, Hide watched Saki and Haji laughed together as a small Chihuahua dog licked Saki while Haji carried the dog. Inwardly, Hide felt panic, confusion, and anger mixed together. He already frustrated and headache with the mafia stuffs and now his sister going out with his best friend made his head want to explode.

"How could this happen? Is it really true they are dating? Then why didn't they tell me? What happen if it is really true? Maybe it will continue from now on and then…" Hide mumbled to himself. "They probably named their children Saki and Hajime junior…!"

Takashi was really shocked with Hide's behavior and imaginations that very far from reality, while Kareha sighed with here-we-go-again-face. Despite being intelligent and smart, with this kind of reactions, Takashi finally understood by the fact that Hide has no enemy at school or being bullied like depicted in every manga about smart and popular guy has many enemies. He had to admit that seeing fits like this is also amusing.

"Calm down Hide, we still not sure yet. Maybe it's just a friend hang out. Just because they didn't tell us is doesn't always mean to be a date. You're thinking too fast to the worst case scenario." Takashi tried to reason and assuring Hide, which proven to be useless as Hide only mumbling and imagining even more.

"You're over imagined things, Stupid Hide." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and already slurped his Caramel Macchiato coffee. "I guess what Iemitsu and Kyoko said was right. You're really sensitive and changed drastically when it comes about your sister."

"Shut up Reborn! I cannot let them be like this! Haji never told me about this, so does Saki. If this continues and Haji upset her then I just need to stop both of them." Hide brought out Takashi's ball from his bag without the latter noticing.

"I really hope you're like this when it involved about mafia…" Reborn sighed at the pathetic sight of his student. "You're worrying about your sister too much."

Saki and Haji proceeded to an accessories shop, followed by Hide, Kareha, and Takashi who were hiding behind electric pole. Saki seemed to choose the clothes for Haji since Haji tried every cloth she had picked. Some of the workers even mumbled and gossiping that they are a cute couple and perfect match. Seeing how close they are, Hide gripped the ball tight, ready to throw it anytime.

"What do you think about this one, Hajime-senpai?" Saki showed him a red summer sweater.

"This looks cool. Maybe this one would be better." Haji commented.

"Then let's buy this one." Saki rushed to the cashier, only to bump into someone and tripped. Fortunately Haji quickly caught her before she fell.

"Be careful-OUCH!" Haji felt something hit his head very hard. He looked around to see who did that but didn't see anyone suspicious. He looked down and spotted a baseball ball beside his foot "A baseball ball? Who the hell threw this thing to me?" Haji said angrily as he rubbed his head that received sharp pain due to the ball.

"What's wrong Hajime-senpai?" Saki asked.

"Nothing, let's just pay this already."

Behind pile of clothes, Hide and the others hid themselves that earned some stares from other customers near them, much to Kareha's embarrassment.

"That's amazing Hide! You will be a good pitcher if you join our baseball club!" Takashi was amazed by Hide's throw.

"…Yamamoto-kun…I don't think that's the problem…" Kareha snapped Takashi from his amazement.

After Saki and Haji paid for the cloth, they went outside the shopping district. They walked quite far from their house district and stopped at some plain field where there was some people playing volley ball. They wondered why two of them stop at this place. Hide looked closer the people who were playing football, and recognized them as Saki's classmates.

"They come here to play too?" Takashi guessed.

"I think so." Kareha agreed.

"Hello everyone!" Saki greeted and approached them.

"Saki! Gokudera-senpai!" One of Saki's classmates with glasses, Shishui, said. "You finally came! There's a problem! Our main members were beaten up by those seniors and as a result, they are injured and cannot participate in this game!" Shishui explained as he pointed at the injured members.

"I'll play too then." She asked. "Please help us, Hajime-senpai!" Saki took off her clothes, revealing her volleyball uniform beneath it.

"Just leave it to me!" Haji said. "I'm a second grade and also expert at sport, so you don't need to worry." Haji assured Saki and her friends. "Playing rough is my specialty after all." Haji smirked.

"We never said we will play rough you know…" Shisui muttered.

"Just ignore him." Saki replied his muttering.

Hide, Kareha, Takashi, and Reborn walked closer and eavesdrop their conversations. Hide and Kareha had a bad feeling about this game. First was because of the third year student they are competing with that very well known at school for bullying cases and intimidating. Second because there were only several available members for the games.

As the game began, Hide and the others decided to get out from their hiding and watched the game properly like normal spectators and supporters. Saki's classmate, Shishui approached them and let them sit. Kareha decided to check the injured students and help them, something which they really grateful for.

"Hidetada-san, I don't know that you will also come here." Shishui said.

"W-well, I-we're actually just passing by and never thought all of you play here." Hide lied efficiently. "Anyway, your condition looks pretty bad." Hide stared at the injured members. "Are those seniors played that harsh?"

"They did. We never thought it will end up this way…" One of the injured said.

"I never heard a volleyball game with boys and girls being mixed like this…" Takashi commented.

"Hey, this is not an official game, so it's up to us who will be playing." The second injured members said.

"Ah!"

They turned to see Saki and her classmate beside her jump for a guard.

"Nice jump, for a shortie." Her opponent said and smashed the ball to her face.

"Right on the face…!" Kareha stared worriedly at Saki.

Saki tumbled to the ground while clutching her face, groaning in pain while her teammates approached her.

"Awww…sorry~" The third-year student said mockingly. "Did I hurt your cute little face?" He laughed along with his teammates.

"You bastard…! That was definitely on purpose!" Haji reached for his dynamites. However, a hand on his shoulder pushed him back, stopping him from using it. "Hide?"

Hide picked Saki bridal style, carrying her to her seat.

"Brother?"

"I'll replace you so you stay and rest here." Hide placed Saki down on the seat. He took of his clothes and changed it to volleyball uniform. He replaced Saki and joined the game.

"He? What's this? Older brother want to avenge his little sister? How touching~"

Hide glared menacingly at the older teen. "Shut the hell up." He spat out. "If we win this, you have to apologize to them…"

"Yeah." Haji stood beside Hide. "You better apologies ON YOUR KNEES, weaklings." Haji stretched his knuckles. He glanced at Hide. "Ready, partner?"

"Yeah I am…they have committed one of the gravest sins in this world…they deserve certain death…!" Hide declared. He and Haji had their determination burned.

"So-so COOL!" Shishui and Takashi said in amazement.

Kareha sweat dropped. "In what way they are cool…?" He slapped the two boys with her paper fan.

"Your brother is not bad, Saki-chan." One of the girl members said.

Saki smiled. "Yes he is. But, if you want him, pass through my test first." She said with a tinge of danger in her tone.

In a matter of time, Hide's and Haji's combinations led the team to victory with very huge comparison of scores, 10-2. Everyone cheered for their victory while the losing team was forced to apologize on their knees after much threat from Hide and Haji.

"Brother…Hajime-senpai…I think they should at least give them a chance for scoring more…" Saki commented after finished bandaging her foot, sympathized her opponent. "By the way, why are you here? I thought you should be studying." Saki turned to Kareha and Takashi.

"W-well, it's just a coincidence!" Kareha lied with Takashi nodded.

"They stalked both you and Haji to know whether both of you are dating or not." Reborn spoiled the truth spontaneously.

"Reborn-san!" Kareha covered Reborn's mouth at the moment too late.

"Date? No! We're not like that! I came here along with Hajime-senpai because I asked him to help them to practice. Also, I asked him to-"

"Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to studying with Kareha and that sword-freak?" Haji finally asked Hide.

"Now that we talk about it, I thought your dad gave you an errand and then why are you here, with Saki instead?" Hide narrowed his eyes to Haji. He clearly demanded an answer.

"That's because I asked him to help them practice and help me pick this summer sweater for you." Saki interrupted and showed her brother the red sweater that she bought earlier at cloth shop. "I actually wanted to give it to you as your birthday present next week, but to clear the misunderstanding right now I guess I just give it to you now. Happy Birthday brother." Saki gave the summer sweater.

Hide's eyes gleamed brightly. He gladly and happily accepted it. He really glad that it was all only his over imagination and all his anger towards Haji were gone from his mind like it never exist and hugged his younger sister. "Thank you, Saki!"

"Buddy, don't tell me this misunderstanding was you thought Saki and I were dating?" Haji grabbed Hide's shoulder. However, Hide just ignored it. "I cannot believe it, that you didn't trust me! How could you?"

"Even if you're my childhood friend, I won't easily allow if you and Saki indeed dating. Being her friend and boyfriend is different!" Hide pointed his finger right on Haji's face. "Anyone must walk over my corpse first if want to be Saki's boyfriend." Hide stated out loud.

"But you cannot just control Saki's decision, you know." Takashi interrupted. "Saki won't be comfortable with that."

"Of course I have a limit. I won't do something too far beyond my boundaries. I just don't want her to get sad or hurt." Hide replied. "Anyway, I like this sweater, thank you Saki!" Hide thanked Saki again.

"I'm glad you like it brother." Saki smiled in response. "Let's go to Takashi-san's house. You need a help with your homework, right?"

"Yup, my old man already prepared some free sushi for all of us." Takashi handed Haji and Saki free coupons.

"Let's go then!" And all of them went to Take-sushi with their stomach already anticipating to be filled by Tsuyoshi's handmade sushi. Though, what made Hide happy the most was Saki's present for him, and also feeling of immense relief that the misunderstanding has cleared.

Haji leaned to Hide so he'll be the only one who can hear. "I also wanted to cheer her up. After what happened last time in the memory box, Saki seemed depressed lately, remember?" He whispered.

"Yeah… Even though she was trying to hide it, I knew she's upset over something. That time she suddenly asked me to promise her not to die and to never leave her alone. Seeing her crying like that, I can only assume that the memory she saw was very painful for her." He looked at her sister in worry.

"Now that I think about it again, why would that Raul guy need your memories? What is he going to do with it?" Haji wondered.

"I don't know, but…I have a bad feeling about it…"

**Room, Disscordo Hideout, Italy**

Azarel scanned the black box in his hand. His other hand was holding the phone.

"Thank you for your hard work, Raul. Now, you can go back to your mission. Just do it like the way you always do." The Mist Guardian thanked the Rain Guardian through the phone.

"_But why would the Boss need those memories?"_

"Who knows? Boss must've something reasonable in his mind. Well, I have to deliver this to Boss now. I'll call you again if there's any progress or changes. Arrivederci." He ended the call, closing the phone.

He stood from his seat and opened the window curtain so the moonlight entered his pitch black room. The tattooed man smiled gleefully at the two black boxes in his hands.

"With this, everything will go on according to plan…"


	10. Kouhei Sasagawa

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! I just finished my heart operation which was a success that made me happy beyond believe! Even though I'm still recovering, I will update sooner from now on! **

**Somewhere, Namimori District, Namimori town**

A young man with black hair and bandage under his left eyes looked around the street while holding a map. He rubbed his hair, seeming confused and frustrated as he was checking his map.

"Geez…where is it? Dad told me to follow this map and go to this circled place but I don't understand which way I should go!" He yelled which gained attention from people nearby and quickly apologized before they think he's crazy.

"Weird…it's only been two weeks since I left this town for a camp but how could I forgotten?" The young man rubbed his chin in wonder. "Ah! There's no use to think for a small stuff, I have to continue to search this place to the limit!" The man continued his search for the place by asking the people around.

"I wonder how Hidetada, Saki, and Haji are doing… Hope they're still energetic as always!"

**Gym, Namimori-Middle School**

"Hide, take it!" Haji passed the ball to Hide who was standing near the net. Hide received the ball and turned to the net. He jumped and threw the ball inside the net as the flute heard in entire gym, ending the game.

It was sport exercise period, while the boys of Class 2-E and 2-A played basketball, the girls of 2-E and 2-A played Tennis. Hide and Haji were on the same team with Takashi as their opposing team. Since the first round, Hide's team was already leading the game and as the result; they won with 6-2 score.

The 2-E class students cheered, mostly at Hide and Haji who mostly scored for their team. The two are very well known for their team works and always being an ace for every sport team. The class 2-A on the other hand, some accepted their defeat but there are some who didn't. Takashi approached Hide and Haji, praising their sport talent, to which Hide returned the same. Haji, however, smugly said that he had defeated his team, which Takashi replied by cheerfully admitting his team's defeat and laughed, not knowing Haji's meant to mock him. Though, he determined to have another game set and promised to defeat them next time.

"Hide, you're really good at this! Why don't you join baseball club?" Takashi offered.

"Ah, no thank-"

"Hide has no time to playing around. He's busy with Reborn-san's training so forget it." Haji stood in front of Hide with his finger pointed at Takashi and answered for Hide instead.

"Is that so? That's a shame. Then, how about you join, Haji?" Takashi offered again, which surprised Haji.

"What the hell? No way! I don't want to be brainless baseball-sword-freak like you so buzz off!" Haji harshly rejected. "Beside, I'm also busy with my job as Guardian Candidate."

"I'm also Guardian Candidate but not that busy, right? So come on. Why don't you just join?" Takashi rounded his arms around Hide and Haji. "Both of you cannot always doing mafia business or else you'll lose your insanity."

"Get away from me, you stupid!" Haji slapped away Takashi's arm.

"Sorry, Takashi-kun, but I'm not really interested in baseball and like Haji had said, Reborn's training is something that I cannot avoid even if I want to." Hide gently declined his offer.

"I see. Too bad…" Takashi smiled with a little disappointment in his tone. "Then next time let's have a rematch. I won't lose to you again!"

"Hngh, bring it on!" Haji accepted the challenge.

A loud cheer came from the other side of the Gym, to which the tennis exercise took place, mostly from boys who have already finished and watched the tennis game. Hide, Haji, and Takashi decided to watch too. When they arrived, Kareha has scored points with twist serve, making her team won the game. Kareha noticed Hide, Haji, and Takashi are watching her. She waved at them with triumphant smile and returned by the three boys a thumb up.

The boys about to surround Kareha to congratulate her but Kareha already approached Hide, Haji, and Takashi. Since the misunderstanding about Hide and Kareha was still not yet cleared up, the boys frowned when Kareha began to talk with Hide (they almost forgot that Haji and Takashi are with them). Many boys hesitated to take any attempt to chase Kareha because they still believe that Hide and Kareha are lovers. And not to mention that Haji always interfere if they try to even approach her.

"How is the basketball game?" Kareha asked.

"They won, I lost." Takashi answered cheerfully, didn't care about the fact that he lost. "It sure was fun! I hope our class can play like this together more often."

"I have to agree with that." Haji nodded in agreement while he actually has a secret intention. _"So I can beat you up with my heart content." _

"Okay everyone, the P.E time is over! All of you should go back to your own class after you changed back to your uniform!" The coach shouted and with that, everyone dismissed from the gym.

**Boy's Locker room, Namimori-Middle School**

"Hey, Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, have you heard the news?" Hide's classmate with round figure and chubby cheeks, Kuroba if Hide recalled, asked them when they just started to unbutton their uniforms so they could wear it.

"News? What news?" Hide asked.

"About the members of our school's boxing club being attacked by boxing club members from Nobuyuki-Middle School since three days ago!" Kuroba showed them a school newspaper that included the news of First year boxing club member being attacked by Nobuyuki delinquent. The picture showed and explained one of the members with curly black hair received swollen wounds on his left eye, right arm, and broken jaw, which resulting him must stay in the Namimori Hospital for a while.

"Why they were attacked?" Takashi asked.

"Well…you know the incident regarding Sasagawa-senpai a year ago? Since Sasagawa-senpai is still in his camp program, they thought it's a good chance to get their revenge. I'm telling you this because it seems they get their eyes on you since you're with him that time." Kuroba warned Hide before he proceed back to change his cloth.

"Now that he mentioned it, it's been quite a long time since he gone on his camp training." Haji cupped his face in remembrance.

"Yeah, it's been a while…I really miss him…" Hide added as he finished changing to his uniform.

"More importantly, you better worry about yourself. He said that they might target you, right? Though, I doubt they have any chance of winning against you since you have me and Kareha with you!" Haji proudly stated.

"And me too!" Takashi cheerfully joined even though not really understand what they were talking about. This immediately rejected by Haji and began to one-sidedly quarreling with him until Hide separated them.

**After School, Namimori District, Namimori Town**

"Hey Hide. Who's Sasagawa? Somehow the name sounds familiar." Takashi tilted his head in confusion.

"Kouhei Sasagawa. He's my cousin who is currently on a camp program to train his stamina and muscles. He's also the captain of boxing club of our school like uncle Ryohei did when he was still a middle-school." Hide showed Takashi his photo along with Kouhei when they were six grade of elementary school. The photo showed young Hide wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt with paint color all over it and his hair messed up standing next to a black spiky haired boy who was wearing the same cloth and holding a paint brush with large kiddy whale picture on the wall that they drew as their background.

"Wow, he really look like Ryohei-san except his hair." Takashi commented their similarities. "But what did Kuroba meant about the incident?"

At this question, Haji answered it instead. "It was when we were first grade, last year to be exact, because of his well known talent amongst boxing club's student in entire Namimori and even recommended to get into international tournament. This caused him to get a jealousy from many boxers from another school especially Nobuyuki-Middle school that then challenged our school boxing club on a battle and intend to humiliate him in front of public. However, it turned to be the opposite. Kouhei easily defeated them along with his club."

Takashi gave an understanding look. "I get it, since Sasagawa-senpai are currently in a camp right now, Nobuyuki-Middle school take this opportunity to take down our school boxing club. But then, I still don't understand why you're involved with it…"

"That's because…brother also helped Kouhei-nisaan on their match so they must've thought of brother as one of Boxing Members." Saki uneasily answered.

"I wonder how long his camp will go on. I wish he come back soon…" Hide hoped as he looked at the photo.

Kareha ruffled Hide's hair like ruffling dog's fur until Hide stopped her with confusion plastered on his face. Kareha smiled and patted him once again before spoke. "I think we will meet him soon. I have a strong feeling he will come back soon."

"Tch, that ultimate idiot might be better not come back at all." Haji harshly said and Kareha and Hide presented him a strong pinch on his cheeks.

When they realized, they are already near Shopping District where Takashi's sushi shop reside. "Oh, this is my way, then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Takashi parted way from the group to his house, waving his hand at them. While on his way, Takashi stopped at Taiyaki shop, deciding to fill his stomach with some snack and also look around since there's announcement of Sport cloth sales.

"Sport today really makes me hungrier than usual. Hm?" While waiting for the Taiyaki to be finished, he spotted a young black haired man walking slowly and weakly like a zombie. Takashi became curious and decided to approach him to ask is he okay, only to be shocked by the person who suddenly fell unconscious to ground.

"He-hey, are you alright?" Takashi asked in panic at the weak young man.

The young man slowly grabbed Takashi's shirt followed by his stomach growling, aching to be filled with foods. Takashi blinked and sweat dropped in confusion until the shopkeeper gave him the Taiyaki he just ordered. He brought out one Taiyaki and leaned it to the unconscious man, waiting for his response. After five seconds, the young man's nose sniffed the scent of Taiyaki and almost bit it along with Takashi's hand that quickly let go the Taiyaki. The stranger looked at Takashi with hunger. Takashi assumed that one Taiyaki is not enough and he hasn't satisfied.

**Dining Room, 1st Floor, Sawada Household**

It was three hours before dinner time. However, because everyone each had a work to do, they decided to take a dinner earlier. Hide, Saki, Reborn, Kyoko, and Nana are gathering in dining room to eat their dinner. The menu for dinner was chicken curry rice and miso soup. The dinner went on as usual; Reborn lectured Hide not to leave any leftover and gave him his next study and training schedule. The conversation proceeded as usual until…

"Hi-kun, Saki, Kouhei-kun already came back from his camp today this morning!" Kyoko informed Hide.

"EH? Kouhei-niisan already came back from his camp today?" Hide shocked at the news he just heard that he stood from his chair and almost spill his dinner all over the table. He sat again when Saki motioned him to.

"W-why so sudden? And he usually always informed us first before he got back home." Hide checked his cell phone to see if he received any e-mails from Kouhei.

"Well, he said he wanted to surprise both of you, so he asked me to keep it quiet." Kyoko replied as she sipped her miso soup. "Big brother told him to go to Take-Sushi first before coming here but…it's been quite a long time. He's supposed to be here already." Kyoko frowned as she looked at the clock.

"He probably got lost. Ryohei also easily forget things and must write it on a memo as a reminder. I guess this is running through his blood. Even if he got a map, Kouhei always need to be escorted because he's a type that remembers with body, not mind." Reborn said casually.

This snapped Hide and Saki who then went pale. They have forgotten that their cousin is similar with their uncle, always forget many things that they considers complicated and easy to get lost at place that new for them. Remembering this, Hide quickly clicked Kouhei's cell phone number but there's no answer or to be exact, he had turned off his phone.

"I'll go looking for him! It will be trouble if he met Nobuyuki boxing club members!" With that said, Hide immediately ran out from the house to find his cousin without even care that he was wearing a bath sandal to go out.

Saki was about to follow him only to be stopped by Reborn who told her to wait. "Let him look for Kouhei himself. He will be alright."

Hide ran and asked people around, paying no heed of their strange stares at him who wear bathing sandals while he's on his school uniform. When he noticed a sign board of sport cloth discount around Namimori Shopping District, it urged him to go to the shopping district.

On his way there, then it suddenly flashed in his head. Hide stopped running and went silent in thought. If he remembered correctly, back at the conversation at house, Reborn mentioned about Kouhei being a type that remembers with body not mind. He said as if as though that he knew Kouhei. Then it hit him. Now that he knew Ryohei and Hana's involvement with mafia so does Haji, Kareha, and his own family, Kouhei might also be part of it. And if Kouhei really involved, then there's a big possibility that he's one of Guardian Candidates. From the letter that his father wrote to him, the Vongola are in dangerous situation and they are currently needs more people to help and Gokudera already said that they must gather the 11th Vongola Guardians Candidates immediately. So it's not weird to assume that Kouhei suddenly came back from his camp to help them.

Hide frowned at this thought. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in frustration. His close friends and even his own family already knew and involved with mafia while he didn't. He don't want to be involved with mafia but to think that his friends and his own family who have been by his side with him for years never told him about this really irritated and upset him.

"_They already knew and involve with all of this while I'm not. They discussing about this whole incident together without me… They never told me what they were discussing or doing…either is dad, mom, grandma, grandpa, Haji, Kareha, uncles…and even Saki…! Wait a minute, if even Saki knew, then could it be-"_

A hand that patted his shoulder snapped him from his thought. He turned around to see people he don't want to meet; six people wearing blue Nobuyuki-Middle School uniform that each carries boxing gloves bag that made them easily being recognized as Nobuyuki-Middle School Boxing Club Members.

"_Yikes…!"_

"You're Hidetada Sawada, right? Kouhei Sasagawa's cousin that beaten one of our members at last year match." One of the members said with creepy grin.

**Take-Sushi, Yamamoto household, Namimori Shopping District**

Takashi decided or rather had no choice but to bring the stranger to his house to feed his stomach that kept growling. He also pitied him though, since the stranger didn't even have any energy to walk and he carried him all the way to the shop. As they arrived and explained the situation, Tsuyoshi let him eat the sushi for free.

Takashi stared in amazement at how fast the young man in front of him who seemed a little bit older from him able to finish each of the Taiyaki in one bite and swallowed it without even munching it along with 10 portions of Sushi. This showed that this person really hungry like he hadn't eaten anything for days. Ten minutes later, the young man finished all of the Taiyaki and sushi that Takashi had bought and his expression cheered like he just came back alive from death.

"Thank you very much for saving my life! I'm ultimately in debt with you!" The young man thanked, bowing his head to Takashi.

"It was nothing. But why you become hungry like that?" Takashi asked, already curious about it.

"I actually just came back from my camp and getting lost of my way to this place even though my dad already sent me the map. I just cannot understand it. When I went to shopping district because I heard there's a sport cloth sale and I want to buy some food, I met a kid who lost his money so I gave him all of my money and don't have anything to buy food until you saved me from my starvation." The stranger explained in one breath.

"Wow, it must be hard on you." Takashi commented as he served a green tea for the stranger to drink.

The stranger took a sip before standing and kneeled and bowed his head to Takashi again. "Pardon me to the limit! I've caused you a grieve inconvenience…by my shameful behavior in aggravating a cold, forcing me to eat all these delicious sushi and your taiyaki and at the house of utter stranger, no less to the limit!"

"Err…no, it's okay, really." Takashi became embarrassed as the other customers are looking at them. "Please pick your head up off the floor. You're making a scene. Now that you're full, you can go home now. Just show me your address and I'll help you." He whispered.

"I cannot go home yet." The black haired stranger shook his head. "Not only was I provided with meals, but a drink as well! I must make some sort of repayment! I cannot return home in so shameless manner to the limit! Please allow me to do something to repay my debt for you!"

Takashi was about to say that it was unnecessary, but looking at the stranger's determined face and sharp eyes made him cannot say no. However, at the same time, he felt something would happen if he let him stay here for some reason.

"What's wrong? You look pale. Did I do something rude? I shall apologize and make up for it to the limit then. Let's see…should I slice my stomach open to the limit?" He picked a knife near the counter and pointed it at his stomach.

"NO! NO! Don't commit suicide in our restaurant!" Takashi snatched the knife away. For god's sake, this man is really serious! "A-alright then, how about if you help me cleaning the dishes?" The swordsman finally offered. It was better this way rather than having a dead body in the restaurant.

The stranger clapped Takashi's shoulders and gave him a very burning smile. "Leave it to me to the limit! I'll ultimately do my best!"

"Okay…" Takashi sweat dropped. "By the way, which place that your father asked you to go? I've been wanted to ask you that a while ago."

The stranger handed Takashi his map and pointed at the circled location. Takashi looked at the map and realized that the stranger actually already in the place he was told to come, Take-Sushi store. Takashi observed the map carefully and could not help but think…just how difficult for the stranger to understand this map while it's actually a very easy and simple map? And if he thought again, why didn't he just ask a police for direction? But he decided to put this question later and handed back the map to its owner. Takashi took a closer look at the stranger as he felt that his face somewhat familiar.

"What's wrong?" The man asked when noticed that Takashi is staring at him.

"No nothing. About that place you actually already in the place that your dad told you to come. This restaurant was the place that circled in your map." Takashi told him.

"Eh? This place? But why my dad wanted me to come to this place?" He asked.

Takashi shrugged. "Who knows? Say, what's your name? We haven't introduced each other, right? I'm Takashi Yamamoto." Takashi introduced himself.

"I'm Kouhei Sa-"before the man could introduce himself they were interrupted by Tsuyoshi who showed the man the bill of the sushi he must pay. All total was 2000 yen, which means he must work at the very least five hours before he can go home.

"I'll help you, so you don't need to worry." Takashi assured him and earned a slap on the back by the latter. "Thank you very much!"

"Please fix the door outside and placed this flag beside our post box." Tsuyoshi instructed them before went back to kitchen. Takashi and Kouhei went outside after they arranged their chores. Kouhei will fix the door while Takashi placed the flag beside the post box and then afterwards they're going to wash the dishes. As Takashi about to place the flag, he remembered his mind again to a few minutes ago when the stranger introduced himself a Kouhei.

"_Isn't it Kouhei is the name of Hide's cousin and the captain of our school's boxing club? But Hide said that he's on a camp, right? But who knows he might be really…" _Takashi glanced at Kouhei who was still busy fixing the door. He hesitated at first but then confused why he should be hesitate? He just wanted to know his full name and just that.

"Hey, are you-"

"Hiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

A sudden familiar scream interrupted his attempt. The two young men turned their head to see Hide running with full speed like he's running with his life on the line, which partly true because Nobuyuki-Middle school Boxing Club members were chasing after him behind. Apparently, Hide decided to run away because he didn't want to do any pointless fight and if he beat them up at the open neighborhood, people would think less of him.

"Hide? Those uniforms are…!" Takashi recognized Nobuyuki-Middle School Boxing Club Members.

"It's Nobuyuki-Middle School Boxing Club!" Kouhei continued Takashi's sentences and ran to Nobuyuki Boxing Club members, blocking their way. "What do you want with Hidetada?" He asked.

"Kouhei-niisan!" Hide stopped running and looked at his cousin. Takashi ran to Hide's side with protective arm in front him.

"So he really is your cousin." Takashi said.

"So you've come back, Sasagawa. This time we will payback for our lost last year. We already beat up your members and you're the only one left. You alone won't stand a chance against all of us. Get him!" All of Nobuyuki members rushed to Ryohei with their gloves already equipped at the same time.

Takashi about to help him since Kouhei seemingly outnumbered. However, Hide grabbed his arm, halting him. Hide shook his head, preventing Takashi to help him. Takashi studied Hide's eyes and it shows confident that telling him it is unnecessary to help the boxer.

Meanwhile, Kouhei stretched his neck and sighed. He made no move of the upcoming attack from Nobuyuki members. He instead, muttering "…does the last lesson didn't teach you enough?" Kouhei clenched his fists. "You attacked my club members…and even my cousin who has nothing to do with this… And lastly, who do you think I am…?"

One member who was nearest to Kouhei about to punch Kouhei's face, only for his face to be the one that be kicked by the latter, losing one tooth, followed by other members who were also knocked out one by one with punches and kicks until only one person left who seems to be the captain.

"Don't underestimate me, Sasagawa! Take this!" He rushed to Kouhei.

"I'll tell you this… I'm the Vongola 11th Sun Guardian Candidate, Kouhei Sasagawa and I won't let anyone hurt my cousins who one of them will be my future boss!" Kouhei claimed as he knocked out the Nobuyuki captain with one punch, much to Takashi's amazement and Hide's embarrassment.

"Ko-Kouhei-niisan…I don't think you should add about you being part of Vongola…out loud like that…" Hide smiled tensely when his cousin approached him and Takashi with victory pose.

"Come on! I cannot help but to say that! It was true after all! Anyway…I ultimately miss you so much, Hidetada!" Kouhei hugged Hide with power enough to break several bones if it continues long.

"Ko-Kouhei-niisan…it hurt…" Hide cried and he let him go. "…Kouhei-niisan, since when you're involved with mafia…?" He asked.

"Actually only recently I've joined the Vongola, around a month or so. I heard from a kid name Reborn about the Disscordo, the attack, and everything…"

"So you understand our situation?" Takashi asked to confirm.

"I forgot all of it though!" Kouhei replied quickly and proudly. Hide slapped his face while Takashi sweat dropped. His cousin really has not learned to remember important things. Not to mention that this matter is dangerous one to feet.

"You're still same as always huh, Kouhei-niisan…" Hide said as he started to laugh softly.

"You're also still same! How are Saki and Kareha?"

"They're doing fine. Kareha also came back here."

"I already knew about that." Kouhei said.

"Eh?" Hide tilted his head in confusion.

"I already knew about Kareha and hot-head and also about my parents and yours. I already discussed it with Saki through phone and mails while I'm on my camp." Kouhei explained, oblivious with Hide's blank expression. Kouhei turned to Takashi and this time properly introducing himself. They quickly began a conversation as three of them walked back to sushi shop with Hide following behind and stare at them with sad face.

"_So…Kouhei-niisan really is one of Guardians Candidates…and even discussing about it with Saki during his camp…without telling me… Am I…no good…? Why…would nobody discuss it with me, now that I already know about these…?"_

**Living room, 1st floor, Hibari household**

Hibari has just arrived from the Guardians meeting. He yawned as he walked to his way to the living room to leave his document there, but then welcomed by his wife, Akihisa Hibari who served him a tea as he sat on the couch.

"How was the meeting?" Akihisa asked her husband.

"Crowded as usual." Hibari replied.

Akihisa chuckled in response. "Now, you won't call it a meeting if it's not crowding, right?" She put Hibari's jacket on the other side of the couch while Hibari let go of his tie.

"For now we'll just wait information from Fuuhaku. As for Shinogu-"

"I am home." A young man with blond hair around late teen, wearing Namimori Middle-School uniform entered the living room. He bowed to his parents.

"Shinogu, you finally came back. It's been a week you stayed at school without even calling us." Akihisa approached her son.

"I'm busy with strengthening the security around Namimori, mother. Not to mention that Fuuhaku will be coming here soon." Shinogu gave a pissed off look.

Akihisa sighed. "Now, don't talk like that. This is his home too. Anyway, how's school?"

"I beat up another undisciplined student." Shinogu answered simply. He turned to his father who was still sitting on the couch. "What is it, father? Why did you call me here?"

"There's a new duty for you. Start from now on you will be guarding the Vongola 11th Boss Candidates along with the other Guardians Candidates. How you will guard them is up to you as long as you're not crowding with them like small animals." Reborn suddenly appeared beside Hibari. "Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Hi, infant. So you really come here." Hibari threw a ring to his son after greeting the infant hitman. A Cloud attribute ring.

"If you want, you can test Hide and Saki's strength if you want. Fight them as you like. Don't give any mercy if you want to." Reborn said with cunning smirk.

"Understand. Kusaka also already told me about that. It's about time I confront them directly… I wonder how strong the Vongola 11th Boss candidates…"

**REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY IF I MAKE MANY MISTAKES HERE!**

**Profile 6:**

**Name: Kouhei Sasagawa**

**Kanji Name: ****笹川****浩平**

**Romaji Name: Sasagawa Kouhei**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: 4th February**

**Blood type: AB**

**Job: Captain of Namimori-Middle Boxing Club, Vongola 11th Sun Guardian Candidate**

**Family: Vongola Family**


	11. Shinogu Hibari

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 11! The Cloud Guardian make his official first appearance here! I'm so happy today for two reasons: that I able to finished this chapter quicker and also Mukuro finally appear in Inheritance Ceremony Arc in chapter 329! YAY!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Student Council Room, 3rd Floor, Namimori-Middle School 3rd Year Building**

Student Council and Club Committee Representatives were all having a meeting regarding room assignments for all Committees and also Cultural Festival before Summer Holiday. There are 10 Committees in Namimori-Middle School, with Disciplinary Committee on the top due to Hibari's influence and since Tetsuya Kusakabe, the former second in command of Disciplinary Committee is now the principal of Namimori-Middle School and thus, Disciplinary Committee has became the most feared committee just like at Hibari's years at Namimori-Middle twenty years ago.

"As written on this handout, these are the room assignments for the fall quarter committees." The Student Council president handed the handout to the Committee Representatives.

"Eh-, what is this! Some Committee will be using the reception room. That's sly! Who's that?" The Friendship Committee Representative protested.

All other Representatives paled and tensed up. The Garden Committee Representative that sitting beside the Friendship Representative quickly whispered to her. "That's for disciplinary committee!" The Friendship Representative paled and turned blue as she heard those.

"Do you have any objection?" Shinogu who was leaning against with his arms crossing asked and narrowed his eyes to the protest Representative.

"No! I don't have any! Abosolutely no! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" She apologized and bowed.

"Then hurry up continued." Shinogu looked back outside the window.

Shinogu Hibari, son of Kyoya Hibari and Akihisa Hibari. Shinogu is a 16 year old leader of the Discipline Committee of Prefects, who all delinquents that loyal to Hibari Family. Like his father, he is a violent delinquent who uses his status to keep his own version of 'order' among the other students and some in Namimori. However, he prefers to be alone and cares little for others. He hates people clustering and is very proud of his school, and is apparently the only person other than Hibari who likes their school's anthem. However, he has a soft spot for animals such as Hibird and Roll and also seems to feel at least a modicum of compassion for small children. He always carries a metal silver baton wherever he goes, much similar like Hibari who always carries his tonfas. Like Kareha and Takashi, he has also attended Mafia school in Italy at 8 years old and graduated from it at 10 years old. Due to his family's influence and authority in town, he's considered as one of the "rulers" of Namimori.

"I'll heading to the principal office, you guys keep continue your work." Shinogu excuses himself from the room. As he make his way to the office, he looked at photograph of Hide and Saki that handed by Reborn yesterday night.

"You can test their strength if you want."

Shinogu put back the photograph into his pocket. His blood boiled and his body aching to quickly test the strength of these Vongola 11th Candidates.

**Lunchtime, Footbal Field, Namimori-Middle School**

Most of the boys from Hide's class decided to spend their lunchtime playing football for the upcoming sport tournament next month. The football club of Namimori-Middle are well-known even though not as much as the Baseball club. The club had won many trophies from national tournaments especially for the past few years due to Hide and Haji's participation and they were known as the aces of its team even though they actually are not part of any club and only play because that times some members were incapacitated so they volunteered to replace them.

The club members, especially Sakuraba, a darkish brown haired member often tried to persuade both of them to join the team but always refused by them no matter how much they coaxed or begged, which annoys Haji who must told them with "the hard way" to make them understand and stop. Knowing this, Hide offered that he won't be joining them but in return, they will help them practice if they have time.

"Where are Hide and Haji?" Sakuraba asked as he looking around the field but cannot find the club's aces.

"We already told them that we have practice now but it seems they not coming this time. Maybe it's because Sasagawa-san's arrival today. I heard he beat up the entire member of Nobuyuki-Middle School yesterday when he on his way home." The tactician of the team said.

"What? Really? All by himself?" The members began to murmuring each other out of shock.

"They probably spend their lunch at rooftop. I also saw Kusaka-san, Yamamoto-san and Sawada's sister with them." Kuroba added. "Let's just continue our practice."

As they began practicing, the captain of the team, Sakuraba frowned. He really stressed out that Hide and Haji kept refusing his offer to join them and now they didn't come when there's a tournament next month.

**Rooftop, Namimori-Middle School 2nd Year Building**

"Kou-chan, it's been a long time!" Kareha exclaimed.

"It's been a long time too, Kareha! You really had ultimately grown up for all these four years!" Kouhei patted Kareha's head. "You too, hot head! Still as red as ever!" Kouhei turned to Haji and pointed at his red hair.

"My hair is red because by nature you marimo head!" Haji shouted. "What was that?" Kouhei offended. "Now, now, after long time you haven't met each other, you are supposed to be happy to be able to meet again!" Takashi calmed the two down.

"Kouhei-niisan, you finally came back. Even though it's only two weeks, I already missed you so much." Saki hugged Kouhei. "How was the camp? You already told me most of it through phone calls but I think it will be much understandable if you tell it directly. Tell me at home later, okay?"

"Of course! I will tell you my ultimate training to become your Sun Guardian that I've gone through!"

"Why the hell he is the Sun Guardian?" Haji protested. "Ryohei-san is Tsuna-san's Sun Guardian so it's obvious that Ryohei-san will choose his son to succeed, right?" Kareha reminded him.

"All of you act so lively here." Reborn appeared and jumped to Takashi's shoulder. "Seeing all of you really sure brings back memories when Tsuna and the others were still middle students." Reborn reminisced the times when Tsuna and the others always spent their lunchtime at rooftop they currently in.

"Have you even already born that time?" They all thought in unison.

"But…what strange the most is, in this suppose lively day, and suppose to be heartwarming reunion, one person is mopping around in a corner." Reborn glanced at Hide, followed by others who startled to see Hide sitting on a corner and stare at them with gloomy atmosphere and ghostly stares. After realized that everyone staring at him, Hide covered his face with his legs.

"Brother, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Saki comforted her brother with face full of concern. "…I'm alright…" was Hide's only reply along with smile that forced out on his face.

Hide really cannot help but upset and depressed about the whole fact that he has known and thought yesterday. Everyone knew and involved with the mafia and talk each other about it while he's not. It's not that this mean he want to become a mafia, he has no intention and will never have any intention to become one but he will help his friends and his family if they're in trouble. But they never tell him. While they're discussing together, he feels left out.

"I'm really alright…" Hide said again.

Kareha and the others quickly surrounded him and tried to cheer him up; from Kouhei's story experience on his camp training, Takashi's baseball team progress, Haji's new song that he composed himself, and Kareha's flower shop grand opening at Friday, which Hide respond by a nod and force smile.

"Thanks guys, but I'm really okay. Hey, it's almost the time. Let's go back to our own class." Hide stood as he pointed at the clock and motioned everyone to go back, much to their suspicion.

"Nope, you're not." Reborn kicked Hide on the face. "You and Saki must go to reception office for some assignment by school principal."

"A-assignment? What assignment? And why you talk as if you know the principal!" Hide confused.

Shortly, announcement music could be heard. Hide really wished it's not what like Reborn said. But it was merely a wish after all. Once Reborn is up to something, there's no way he could prevent nor avoid it.

"HIDETADA SAWADA AND SAKI SAWADA, PLEASE GO TO THE RECEPTION ROOM RIGHT NOW." Principal's secretary announced from broadcast room.

"You heard it yourself, right? Just hurry up and go, you too, Saki." Reborn kicked Hide out from the rooftop and everyone could hear Hide's scream along with loud thud outside the door. In no time, Saki approached Hide while the others were told to wait.

Once they sure that Hide and Saki already left, the four remaining occupants circled around with different expressions of each of them. "Hey, ultimate idiot and katana-freak, did any of you said something that upset him yesterday?" Haji accused the two sportsmen with sharp glare.

"What? Why would we do that? I just got back yesterday and there's no way I will hurt my cousin that will make him depressed like that! And Yamamoto also not a type of person who would do such a thing too! How about you? Are you sure you didn't hurt him?" Kouhei defended and accused back Haji.

"Of course there's no way I would do that too you idiot!" Haji shouted back, offended by the accusation.

"Both of you don't start again. Arguing like this won't help us to find out behind Hide's behavior." Takashi interrupted. "Maybe it's because of stress or some sort? The kid's training these past few days has gone harder than usual, right? And he also must balance it with his school works."

Kareha shook in disagreement. "I don't think that's the case. If it is a stress, then he will say it out loud hysterically as usual. But this time…" Hide's upset face flashed on her mind and she frowned at it. "…he made that kind of face…"

**Reception Room, 3rd floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide and Saki entered the office with curiosity of what kind of "assignment" they will get. When they entered, the famous regent hairstyle figure in Namimori were sitting on the couch while bit a small branch in his mouth. Hide and Saki recognized him as their school principal, Tetsuya Kusakabe who was a former second in command of Namimori-Middle Disciplinary Committee during Kyoya Hibari's times.

Hide confused of why he and his sister were called here instead of Principal office. However, this thought was slightly interrupted as a cold shiver ran through his body. Hide quickly noticed the source and noticed there's a second occupant in the room across principal Kusakabe's couch. Hide's eyes widened when he recognized who it is.

A blondish tan haired young man sat across on the other couch. He slowly looked back to the direction of Hide and Saki's are, sharply narrowing his eyes at them like he has been waiting for hours of their arrival and getting impatient because of it. Hide looked into those eyes. Deep inside, it's like he's a carnivore with him as his prey and ready to hunt him down any second.

However, at the same time in a way, the man possessed the aura of aloofness. Not a flicker of emotion passed in his eyes when their face met.

"Both of you finally arrive. Alright, Shino-san, the rest is up to you." Kusakabe bowed and excused himself from the room, leaving Hide and Saki behind with the son of legendary Kyoya Hibari, the most feared, strongest student and the leader of Disciplinary Committee, Shinogu Hibari.

"Took you long time to get here. Both of you were late three seconds. I have to give punishment for wasting those three seconds for both of you…Vongola Eleventh Candidates." Shinogu brought out his dual metal silver baton.

Now, this action took Hide and Saki by surprise…or maybe not. He already has a large reputation throughout Namimori and with rumors and his "carnivorous", violent attitudes it won't be a surprise that he's part of mafia. Most Mafiosi are rough and violent after all. Even the police cannot do anything (terrified) about him and just let him do whatever he wants.

If he's an enemy and also member of Disscordo Family, he could just attack them since long ago before Raul did. However, he didn't and he didn't even do anything that show any sign of hostility towards them for all this times. If he knew that they are Vongola Eleventh Candidates but not one of Disscordo Family, then there's only one answer who and which family he's from…

"Hibari-san…you're one of Vongola Eleventh Candidates…?" Saki asked hesitantly.

"Eh? Hibari-san too? That's impo-!" Hide then thought again that Reborn were the one who told them that Kusakabe has some assignment for them. And when Kusakabe left by saying that he leave the rest up to him (Shinogu), then their assignment is probably or only this. Hide groaned. This is definitely Reborn's scheme all along. "…on second thought, it might be true…" he continued his sentences.

"I thought…Fuuhaku-san the one who will be the candidate. But it seems Kyoya-san has chosen you instead." Saki added.

"Don't even mention about him. I am Vongola Eleventh Cloud Guardian Candidate, Shinogu Hibari." Shinogu introduced himself shortly before rushes to Hide and Saki who quickly dodges his attack. "Not bad but still not enough to satisfy me. Show me your real power if you really are Vongola Eleventh Candidates." Shinogu demanded.

"…you're testing our power and worth? It will be rude if I decline." Saki brought out knives from her sleeve and short sword under her skirt. "Sa-Saki, are you serious and don't tell me you always carrying those stuffs around?" Hide looked at his sister in disbelieve. "We have no choice, brother. Look around us."

Hide looked around the room and shocked to see that he's no longer in the reception office that he know, but instead he's inside some sort of space with spikes around.

"Needle Sphere Space." Shinogu uttered as he slowly walked to them. "This is a barrier that made from my box weapon, Road." Shinogu showed them his cloud hedgehog that he named Road.

"Box weapon? What's with that hedgehog? What are you saying?" Hide asked.

"You…you're one of Vongola Candidates but you don't even know what these are?" Shinogu raised his brow. "I guess the other herbivores never told you about these that suppose to be common in mafia."

A pang of uneasiness attacked Hide's nerve. His chest hurt once again as he remembered that he was left out from others. "So…this too…common in mafia, huh… Never heard of that… No one has ever told me…"

"Brother, look out!" Saki pushes Hide aside and blocked Shinogu's attack. Hide immediately snapped from his thoughts and put behind his uneasiness for a while. He slapped his face with his two hands to make him focus on the problem he's facing right now. Hide prepares his Judo stance before ran straight to Shinogu whose hands were full, struggling with Saki.

"Not bad Saki Sawada. As for you, Hidetada Sawada…you're not good." Shinogu slide Saki's balance by kicking her feet and sent her to Hide who almost reach him. Fortunately for Saki that she able to balanced herself before receiving injuries. Unfortunately for Hide, however, his lack of balance and speed cannot save him from crashing the space and barely scratched by the spike beside him on his cheek.

Saki strikes to Shinogu and the two clashes each other weapons with amazing speed and without showing any opening. Saki threw her knives, which Shinogu deflected with his batons easily. As he did this, Saki attacks him but he managed to defend himself in time.

Meanwhile, Hide watched the battle unfold in front of his eyes. He brushed his eyes to make sure is it just his imagination or not several times until he realized it's real. He always thought that his cute little sister is a delicate young girl. Even though she had practiced weapon arts and self defense, he never once thought that she could be this strong. It's like she's someone else.

_"Since when she became this strong…? Since when did she have this bravery?" _Those questions flew inside Hide's head like a video that keeps rewind until it broke. He looked down with awe and sad feelings within him. He really proud that his sister had grown beyond his believe but he also sad because he's so weak compared to her. He had vowed to always protect her but look at him right now. He couldn't even left a scratch on the young delinquent figure nor prevented himself from crashing the wall.

Saki and Shinogu jumped and made a distance between them. None of them make any movement until Shinogu broke the tense moment with smirk on his face and lowered his weapons.

"You pass my expectation." Shinogu said to Saki who stood and looked at Shinogu straight in the eyes without any fear. "But you failed. You're disappointing." This time he said to Hide. From the way you act and react, you're still lack of real fight experience. You're same as those herbivores. Are you really capable to protect anyone with that level of power?"

Hide cringed at that question or more like a statement. Hide shut his eyes and tightened his lips.

"Unlike me, my brother is new to this. Only twice he had experienced a real fight." Saki explained as she lowered her weapons and guard, seeing the Cloud Guardian Candidate already make his judge.

"Is that so? Then it will be obvious who will be the Vongola Eleventh." Shinogu glanced at Hide who still leaning against the wall. "He's oblivious about everything important and you and the others hadn't told him all of it, including 'that' incident." Shinogu snapped his finger and the room turned back to normal, Road has gone back to his box.

Saki shuddered when Shinogu mentioned about "That Incident", which warranted Hide's attention. "That incident?" Hide raised his brow. "Saki…did you hiding something from me?"

Saki's face went pale at this but soon hide it with face of concern. "M-more importantly, are you hurt anywhere, brother? Is there any serious injury?" Saki examined her brother's body. When she about to touch his face, Hide grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise. His eyes, when she saw it were serious.

"Do you hiding something from me, Saki? Answer me." Hide demanded, not letting go of her wrist.

Saki stared at her brother hesitantly. His eyes telling her that he won't let her slide this time until she give him the full explanation. "…this…is…uh-"

"HIDE, SAKI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Haji and Kouhei slammed the door with Takashi, Reborn and Kareha followed behind, interrupting the tense moment. When Reborn told them that Hide and Saki will undergo some test to see are they qualified or not to become Vongola Candidates by a certain person, they quickly rushed to the reception room. Their arrival surely made Saki glad that she could avoid to answering him now.

"All of you." Shinogu said at the occupants from the door. "If all of you keep crowding here, I'll execute you." Shinogu once again raised his batons but this time with Cloud Flames surrounded it.

"What the hell, Hibari? You're also part of mafia? What have you done to Hide and Saki?" Haji brought out his gun along with Kouhei who readied his fists.

"Wait, Haji! Shinogu is the Cloud Guardian Candidate!" Kareha halted before Haji and Kouhei could do anything.

"What? He is the Cloud Guardian? But wait a minute, Akihisa-san never told us about him being the Cloud Guardian and denied that he's part of Vongola!" Haji pointed at Shinogu while spoke to Kareha with face pure of disbelieve.

"Because Kyoya Hibari-san asked me not to reveal it yet because he thinks if you knew, you will crowding with him and interrupt his duty." Kareha walked to Shinogu to calm him down as she continued. "And at that time Hibari-san were in the middle of thinking between Shinogu and Fuuhaku-san he should choose to become the Cloud Guardian."

"Ciaossu, Shinogu." Reborn greeted the blond haired young man. "How was it?"

"Saki Sawada passed but Hidetada Sawada didn't. He's herbivore and I'm not interested." With that, Shinogu left the reception room.

Reborn confronted Hide and realized the same sad and frustrated expression plastered on his face just like at lunchtime. However, he seems to be more upset than before. Reborn decided to give him a little bit piece of his mind. "Don't keep sitting there, Loser Hide."

Reborn kicked Hide with his usual legendary leg that named by Hide. "Will you stop your habit to kick me whenever I was lost in my thought?" Hide angrily shouted.

"The next class will begin soon. So you have to go back to your class now Shinogu already test both of you so there are no reason for both of you to stay here any longer. Now hurry up and go."

"Alright, alright…" Hide who was in no mood to argue any further do as the baby hitman told him to along with Kouhei, Haji, and Takashi.

Reborn and Kareha faced Saki. Saki knew that they wanted to know the whole event. She explained to them from the moment when Kusakabe took his leave until to Shinogu's judgement regarding both of them and including Hide's brief hesitation that bothering her. Reborn and Kareha used a knowing look on their face like they had expecting it will happen after they heard her story.

"Something is really bothering Hide's mind. He's really weird since he got back yesterday after found Kouhei. I already expected that he won't be able to focus in this test with that condition. I guess…there's no hope for him if he continues like this…" Reborn sighed.

Saki's eyes beamed. "R-really?"

"You look happy about it." Kareha commented, raising her brow.

"Of course. Because then, there's no need for him to take the burden…and there's no need for him to know that incident…" Saki lowered her head and frowned as she remembered about "that incident".

"That incident…maybe it is better for him to never know about it…" Kareha frowned too.

Reborn tilted his fedora. "He has a right to know about it. He must know about it. After all, Tsuna and that person had decided to entrust that task to Hide."

**Health Room, First Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

The nurse tended Sakuraba's wounded forehead and nose due to being hit by ball when playing football at lunchtime. When the nurse finished tending his wound, he told her that he feel dizzy and wished to rest for a while in the room.

"There's a transfer student who is sleeping on the bed beside you so please be quiet."

"Transfer student?"

"Yes. He just came here today but then he suddenly felt sick so we take him to rest here. He's a transfer student who will attend this school at Friday in third grade. Please don't bother him, okay. After you feeling well, you can go back to your classroom. I'll tell your teacher now." The nurse left Sakuraba alone with the sleeping transfer student.

"Sawada and Gokudera didn't come to play again, it's boring… Ever since Kusaka-san and Sasagawa-senpai arrival, they rarely join the sport activities. The sports tournament will come soon and they're like our aces. Just what should I do to convince them to join?" Sakuraba whined.

"…Sawada…? Do you mean…Hidetada Sawada…?"

A soft voice came from beside Sakuraba's bed that separated by sheet. It was the transfer student's voice. Sakuraba turned beside him to seeing the transfer student's shadow figure. The figure is quite taller than him and seemed to have a quite messy hair, probably because he was just awaked form his sleep.

"…hey…can you tell me more…about Hidetada Sawada and his sister, Saki Sawada also about his friends…everything that you know about him…? Please tell me about them more. If you do…I will help you to make them join your team."

The transfer student slowly opened the sheet, revealing his seemingly sly grin.

"You just need to listen to what I say and I will help you."

**Hide's room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Household**

Hide lay on his bed with daydreaming face. Shinogu's words kept rewinded in his mind and no matter how many times he tries to forget it, he couldn't. To be protected by the person who he wants to protect the most quite upset him. But the fact that he not able to protect anyone, hurt him the most.

"How can you capable to protect anyone with that level of power?"

Those words stabbed his heart. It really hurt him to know that. He felt useless and worthless. "What should I do...? Maybe it is better if I'm not with them..." Hide began to doubting himself. "I'm...I'm just in their way...!"

"Hide! Time to dinner!" Kyoko called him.

"Okay...!" Hide replied and stood from the bed, about to go downstairs hesitantly until he sensed a murderous intent outside from his window. Hide quickly opened his window but didn't see anyone. _"Maybe it just my imagination..."_ Hide thought and went downstairs to dining room.

Outside Sawada household, a shadow figure observing Hide's room and disappear. "Hidetada Sawada...it's better if you just disappear..."

**Profile 7:**

**Name: Shinogu Hibari**

**Kanji Name: ****雲雀****凌**

**Romaji Name: Hibari Shinogu**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: 5th September**

**Blood type: O**

**Job: Leader of Namimori-Middle Disciplinary Committee, Vongola 11th Cloud Guardian Candidate**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia**


	12. Incoming Obstacles

**Author's note:**

**Here we are, chapter 12th. I update faster because soon I have to study for EF test. If I managed to pass the test, I able to go to Oxford for two weeks ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if I made many mistakes.**

**Somewhere, Namimori town**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were heading to a certain door with Vongola and Kokuyo crests on it in the inner most of the corner in that floor while Yamamoto carrying an omelet rice with miso soup and glass of fresh water with fever medicine. They knocked the door and waited until a soft voice told them to come in.

When they entered the room, light streamed in from the windows at the end of the room. On one side of the room, there are flowers, photographs and paintings. The other side contained shelves of books, shelves upon shelves of books. They were welcomed by a smile of a long blue haired girl with violet eyes, wearing sleeve white gown. She's sitting on the only white bed with turquoise blanket and pillow in the room.

"Good morning, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san." She greeted, bowed a little to the three occupants.

"Mornin', how are you today? How is your fever?" Yamamoto asked as he gave her the food.

"I feel much better, thank you." She replied.

"Jeez, you should be more careful with your health, you're also one of Vongola Guardians Candidates, right? So hurry up be healthy again and assist us." Gokudera said to the girl in irritated-like tone.

"Now now, Gokudera it cannot be help. She also didn't wish to get sick." Yamamoto added.

"But you shouldn't come alone to Japan so suddenly without telling us. It took us five days to the extreme to find you and we really shock that we found you collapsed in front of bookstore at Shopping District yesterday night." Ryohei said.

"Eh? But father told me to come here to help the Vongola Candidates. He didn't tell you?" The girl tilted her head.

"What? Mukuro told you to come here? He didn't tell us anything! That bastard…! Always do something without telling us first! I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Gokudera ran out from the room while clicked Mukuro's phone numbers.

"That Gokudera really are short-tempered to the extreme even though it's been twenty years." Ryohei commented.

"Umm, please don't be angry at father, I should have confirmed it to all of you too." The girl pleaded.

"Ahahaha, you really reminded me of Chrome. You really resemble her in many ways." Yamamoto commented as he laughed. "By the way, this is for you." Yamamoto handed her an envelope. "These are your order after you recovered. But don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Yamamoto patted her head.

The girl nodded in return. After several conversations, Gokudera entered back the room and told the two tenth Guardians to come back because Iemitsu need to talk with all of them at Yamamoto's house. The three excused themselves before leave the girl.

Once they left, the girl opened the envelope that revealing two photographs of Hide and Saki and an order with Sky Dying Will Flames on it.

"So they're the candidates. They seem to be interesting people."

**Home Economic Room, 2nd Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

6th Period study is Home Economic, Class 2-E currently baking cookies. Hide on the same group as Haji and Sakuraba while Kareha in separate group with Kuroba that each consisted of five people. All students could not wait to eat the result of their works and really work hard so they could enjoy it. However, that cannot be told to Hide who unconsciously almost setting a fire on the room because he didn't focus to observe the oven.

"Sawada, what are you doing? The oven!" Hide's group mate snapped him.

"Woah! I forgot!" Hide quickly turned off the oven. They opened the oven to see are their cookies are safe. Fortunately, it is safe. The group let out a sigh of relieve that they will not be the only group who didn't eat at all.

"Sawada, what's wrong with you recently? You've been daydreaming since yesterday!" The other group mate shouted at him.

"S-sorry…" Hide apologized slowly as he frowned.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Haji asked in suspicious. "You really act weird these days. If you have trouble, then just tell me. I'll help you." Haji patted Hide's shoulders assuring. "We're friends after all, right?"

Hide frowned even further but quickly slapped his face and gave the red haired boy a small smile. "…Yeah…thank you…"

Not far, Sakuraba who's cutting the apple stared blankly at Hide and Haji as he remembered the transfer student's words he has told yesterday.

"_If you listen to what I said, I will help you to make them join the football team." _

Sakuraba really want to win the tournament and to achieve that, he need Haji and Hide. He brought out some powder and added it to the dough that Hide made for Saki and Takashi. Without him realized, Kuroba noticed what he done and asked him.

"What was that you added in Sawada's sister and Yamamoto's dough?" Kuroba asked.

This startled Sakuraba who immediately tried to find excuse. "U-umm…nothing! Just a little bit sugar powder to make it sweater because I think it still not enough." Sakuraba lied. "Anyway, let's continue! It's almost the time!" Sakuraba back cutting the apples.

After three hours, the cookies were finished and everyone eat their own cookies. Kareha's group made chocolate cookies while Hide's group made apple cookies. Everyone enjoyed their meal including Hide who started to relax for a moment even though he still uneasy about it.

"_What am I doing…? Just thinking like this won't help at all… Just because I don't know anything doesn't mean that we stop being friends… Yeah…I have to think another way to support them…but isn't that just mean that I'll be part of mafia…? But…if I want to help them…"_

"Sawada, here." Sakuraba handed Hide two bags of cookies that Hide made for Saki and Takashi, interrupting Hide's thought. "These are for your sister and Yamamoto, right? You must not forget it." Sakuraba reminded him.

"Oh, thanks Sakuraba-kun." Hide thanked him just when Kareha gave them the cookies her group made.

"_All just like what he said…" _Sakuraba thought as he stared darkly at the cookies bags.

**Raul's room, Somewhere, Namimori Town**

Raul's sitting on his couch with his legs on the table while eating his potatoes chips and drinking his ginger ale in his hand. Many trashes scattered around his room but he doesn't seem to care about it and just left it as it is. He stretched his neck as he play with his cell phone like he's waiting for some call, most likely for his next order. He replied back the conversation that he had with his boss two days ago.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Raul, I ordered you not to do anything and just stand by. Don't do any attack to the Vongola Candidates and the Guardians Candidates." A man's voice came through Raul's phone._

"_What? But why, boss?" Raul asked, clearly showing his objection._

"_I already sent some people yesterday night. They must be already arrived this morning. For now, just let them do the mission and you just stand by." Disscordo Boss ordered._

"_But boss, I can still do it! Please let me handle it!" Raul begged his boss desperately._

"_No. Do not do anything until I told you to. Do not do anything that defying my order. Understand?" The boss ordered firmly and Raul didn't make any attempt to ask him again._

"…_understood…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Raul gritted his teeth as he threw his drink on the wall, making his room even dirtier. "Tch, just sitting around like this is boring! I knew Lottie will be here along with several people to help but I never thought it will turn out like this. Where are these people anyway?" Raul kicked the table as the bell rang.

"Who is it?" Raul shouted. He's not in the mood to welcome anyone.

"…Guess who…?" A sweet voice answered his question.

Raul's eyes widened as he stared at the door. "Talking about the devil…here are they come…" Raul muttered before opening the door.

When he opened the door, it reveals a young woman around twenties with strawberry pink hair and pink eyes. She is wearing a red long jacket with a low cut corset and skirt underneath it and also wears a pair of stockings and high heels.

"Surprise~" The woman said in cute voice.

"The boss told me that you'll come, Lottie. So unfortunately for you, I'm not really surprise." Raul replied, turning her expectation down. "Quit joking, where are the others? How many people that boss sent here?" Raul asked straight to the point.

"There are only three people that came here including me, the Sun Guardian. The two others are now searching information about the Vongola Candidates like yesterday. One of them said he will soon attend at Namimori-Middle School to keep an eye on them." Lottie explained as she looked around on the room with disgust.

"Sheeesh, someone must scored this place an F. It's really dirty here!" Lottie commented while covering her nose because of the smell.

"Shut up, I can do what I like here." Raul replied her protest. "How are things at the HQ?"

"Not really good. The traitor of Vongola already being retrieved and they knew our plans and managed to countered it. But we still in the upper hand though. Anyway, the boss wants us to quickly eliminate the Vongola Candidates. As for the Guardians Candidates, most of them already being eliminated and there are only around 20 Candidates left." Lottie took out the full report from the HQ for Raul to see.

Raul flipping through the pages until the tenth page that caught his attention and interest. His attention focused on certain three pictures on the page. "…these people are…"

Lottie leaned to him and gave a face of understanding of why he's interested with it. "One of those three the brown haired one already dead, the purple haired one gone missing, and the black haired one were the one who captured the traitor. Boss said that they're used to be quite troublesome."

"…hmm…well, let's just see about it…"

**Namimori Library, Namimori 8th District, Namimori Town**

Hide decided to spend the rest of his day reading his favorite books in Namimori Library. Haji must clean the school pool with several students because he accidently broke many trophies in teacher's office, Kareha busy with her family's flower shop business, Takashi must practice basketball, Kouhei must train his boxing club members who were attacked by Nobuyuki-Middle School one week ago, and Saki must help Shinogu with some assignments that they never told.

"…In the end…I'm alone here… Today, there are not much people here like usual." Hide looked around and only saw several people reading books. Most of them are middle age adults and late teenagers.

"You're more diligent than I thought."

Hide fell from his seat when he heard the voice. He turned to the table to saw Reborn with librarian costume with glasses. "Why are you here?" Hide shouted and slammed the table, much to the annoyance and irritation of the people who read the books quietly and Hide quickly apologized.

"Because you acting weird recently. What's wrong? Tell me now if you don't want there's a hole in your head." Reborn turned Leon into gun. "Everyone especially Saki really worried, what happened?"

Hide cringed. His scary tutor always cut to the point and won't accept any vague answer. However, for the first time Hide refused to tell him despite the gun already pointed at him. "Nothing, it's none of your business anyway. You can shoot me how many times you like but the answers will still the same." Hide's expression quickly strained and he left the hitman, ignoring his question and just walked to another bookshelf to find a new book. This only picked Reborn's curiosity.

"_I really cannot tell him…his only solution must be for me to become the Vongola boss or officially join the mafia…" _Hide predicted Reborn's answer if he told him his problem. Hide started to be gloomy again until he looked a bookshelf with black books titled _Dojidai Game (Lit. means The Game of Contemporaneity. I came up with the title from the same title book that written by Kenzaburo Oe at 1979) _series. Hide realized there are several new volumes that he hadn't read. Hide's eyes beamed and quickly walked to the bookshelf and take the volumes he hadn't read. When he was about to take the next volumes, at the same time, another hand touch the book, also intend to take it but soon the hand let it go and let Hide take it.

"Oh, sorry…" The person said. Hide turned to see a young man with darkish blue hair, wearing military motive jacket with red shirt underneath it, two earrings and blue jeans were the one who intended to take it. "…sorry, you can take it. Do you like this story?" He asked.

"VERY like." Hide replied as he took the book with sparkling eyes.

"…is that so, then what do you think about this story?" He asked again.

"Hmm…I think the story flow is really exciting and intriguing. It always makes me curious what will happen next and I always said in my mind that I cannot wait for the next volume to be published." Hide commented willingly and didn't realized that he get carried away on commenting the story to the blue haired young man who surprisingly listening to everything he said. When Hide realized it, he has spent half an hour talking about his opinions and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…I got too carried away…" Hide rubbed his head nervously. Shortly, then, the blue haired man chuckled and laughed softly. "You…you're so funny, huh." The young man commented at Hide, much to the Vongola Candidate's surprise.

"You're not mad?" Hide asked.

"No, I'm enjoyed it. It's been a long time since someone talked to me like that." He replied. "…Hey, how about you chat with me for a bit? I don't have anything to do until six o'clock so…can you accompany me? It would be comfortable to have a company while waiting." The young man requested.

Hide thought for a moment. He looked at the clock. Its two hours before six o'clock. After several seconds of thinking, he nodded, accepting the request. "Sure! I also don't have anything to do."

"Let's not talk here, how about we talk upstairs?" The young man suggested. "Alright." Hide replied and they went upstairs and took a seat beside the window with piles of Doujidai volumes on the table that Hide borrowed.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hidetada Sawada."

"Hidetada Sawada? That must be come from the name of second Tokugawa Shogun, Hidetada Tokugawa, right?" The young man guessed, which Hide admitted. "Well…you can just call me Ryou. Okay, Sawada?" Ryou introduced himself.

"Okay, then you can just call me Hide for short. Everyone mostly refers to me with that name." Hide asked Ryou to call him with his nickname in return. "Hey…are you a foreigner? You're accent seem faint even though your Japanese are fluent and pretty good." Hide asked. He has wondered and somehow could feel when he first saw him that he didn't look like a Japanese man. And his eyes color is unique. When Hide saw it, they seem to suck him in.

"Oh, you noticed?" Ryou looked surprised to hear it.

"W-well, it's just my intuition!" Hide reasoned.

"Intuition? You must be a sharp observer person. Well, you're partly right. I'm a half Italian actually. I came here to study more about Japanese cultures because even though my mother is Japanese, I spent most of my years in Italy." Ryou explained about his stay in Japan. "Anyway, what do you think about the second character of the series?" Ryou went back to the topic about their favorite book.

"Muramasa Hijikata? I like him! He's cool and always fighting and support for the people he cares about even though he suffers a severe heart disease, he always try his best to keep living for their sake. At first he thought he will be alone forever because people shunned him but then when the main protagonist, Todo Sarutobi saved him and befriends him, he decided to keep accompany him for the rest of his life. I think he's a great man. But that's only my opinion. Oh, sorry, I got carried away again. What about you?" Hide asked back.

"…I always thinking and curious…why he keeps living in that kind of world with that body…" Ryou questioned, making Hide tilted his head and stared blankly at Ryou in confusion about the unusual question.

Ryou didn't seem to realize this and continue. "He has severe heart disease and yet, he keeps continue to live in the boring and hard world that will only worsen his condition. Won't it better if he just waiting until his end came instead. He won't be living for too long anyway, right? He could just end it now, from that boring world that only makes him suffer even more…"

Hide silenced by the sudden opinion or question from the blue haired teen. He lowered his head and looked down, not facing Ryou who staring outside window, he's confused to what to say. It was then he remembered how he feels when he spent his times with family and his friends and also life-death experience he had been through due to mafia bloodline he possess.

"…maybe because he finally found the fun side of the world he's living?" Ryou turned to Hide who finally speaking. "Because hanging out with friends who are important to you are fun. Spending time with your family makes you comfortable and happy. And to be able to be needed by people makes you want to do your best, right?" Hide pointed outside window, pointing to the sky.

"There are so many fun things that we could discover in this huge world, like just this sky. They're just right beside us and we just need to find it. Live is a gift that we received to experience many things in this world that will determine our way of life. We cannot just throw it away." Hide faced Ryou with confident smile. "Just being alive is lucky."

Ryou's eyes widened a bit and seemingly stunned by Hide's words. The silence then broke with another chuckled from Ryou. "You're…kind of weird but also interesting, Hide." Ryou commented and slowly laughed, followed by Hide who also began laughing together.

Their laughter stopped when Ryou received a phone call and answered it. "Hello? Me? I'm in Namimori Library. What? Alright, I will be there soon." He flipped off the phone. "I have to go now. There's something emergency. I have a good time. Thank you Hide."

"Oh, okay. Bye then." Hide stood from the seat, carrying the books he intend to borrow so he can read it at home. When he about to went downstairs, Ryou calling him out.

"Hey, if it is you, you won't let yourself lose against obstacles, right?" Ryou asked another random question but deep in meaning.

"Yes. Of course I will." Hide answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter what enemy you have to fight against, for instance..?" Ryou asked him again.

"Yes, I won't lose for what I believe in." Hide answered for the last time before proceeding to head back downstairs. Before he could reach the end of the stairs, he was sent back several stairs up by the Sun Arcobaleno's legendary right kick. "What was that for, Reborn?"

"Where have you been and what took you so long? Hm?"Reborn then noticed Ryou glanced at them before leaving the place. "Who was that? Do you know him?" Reborn stared at the blue haired teen suspiciously.

"He's Ryou. I just knew him a while ago when I intend to borrow these books. He's a nice person…though somehow there's something strange about him…I also don't really understand." Hide organized his books that fell due to Reborn's kick. "Anyway, I'm done here, let's go home, Reborn. Reborn?"

"…." Reborn stared at Ryou until he no longer seen and rubbed his chin in thought.

**Raul's room, Some Apartment, Namimori Town**

Raul carried a large envelope and revealed photos of Hide and the others, placing them on the table that Lottie had cleaned up along with the whole room because she couldn't stand the scenery and the stench. Raul arranged the photos with their names already written on it to showed it properly to the noisy-selfish-mean-girl (In Raul's head), Lottie. He then brought out some darts that he keeps in his room, usually for playing darts if he's in the middle of thinking to eliminate his target.

"Whaaaaaat? They were just bunch of kids compared to our previous candidate targets!" Lottie commented in disappointment.

"Don't underestimate them just because they're kids. Vongola Decimo became boss when he was at his early teens, twenty years ago." Raul warned her due to his experience when he fought Hide and Haji.

Lottie sighed nonchalantly, didn't take serious of his warning. She then felt two presences near the door that's dark because the light was turned off and the only light that they turned on are the light upside the table they currently are. "What took you so long? Both of you won't get any dinner as punishment!" Lottie slipped her tongue out at them while hugging Raul from behind.

"Yeah yeah, we're sorry. We have found Hidetada Sawada and his friends yesterday." A young man's voice said. His face covered by shadow because it's dark but she could tell he looks away from her, yet mumbles quietly, his voice like sandpaper, rough and scratchy in tone.

"We will attend Namimori-Middle School this Friday. Hidetada Sawada…he's naive yet an interesting boy from my observation even though he's lack of real fight experience." This time, a soft and mature voice said. "I cannot wait to attend the school this Friday."

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, these are your targets. Done it well, okay?" Lottie threw Haji's and Takashi's photo. "Just eliminate them first before the boss candidates."

"Understand." They both said in unison.

**Lunchtime, Class 2-E, Namimori-Middle 2nd Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

"Transfer students?" Hide uttered in question while eating his onigiri with Saki and Takashi who came to their classroom to eat together and also with Haji and Kareha. Since it's raining today, they didn't eat at rooftop that they usually do.

"Yeah, I heard tomorrow there will be three transfer students. One student will attend in second year in our class and two students in third year in the same class as your cousin." Kuroba informed the group about the transfer student that he just heard when he walked pass by the principal room and noticed Kusakabe talked to vice principal regarding the three transfer students who will attend the school tomorrow.

"What kind of students they are?" Saki asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that three of them are foreigner. Maybe three of them were siblings or something?" Kuroba answered unsurely.

"Maybe we should ask Kou-chan about it later." Kareha suggested. "By the way, the cookies that you made yesterday were really delicious. I never thought you able to cook, especially you, Hajime." Kareha commented with thumb up.

"Huh, I have a lot of practice in case you'll be saying that when you came back." Haji said proudly and smugly.

"Oh, I forgot to bring the cookies here. Sorry brother. I'll eat it once we get home." Saki forgot to bring the cookies with her because yesterday she's busy with Shinogu's assignments and came home a little late at night and decided to eat the cookies today at lunchtime but she forgot again to bring it with her.

"It's okay." Hide replied.

"I bring the cookies with me. Do you want some?" Takashi offered as he showed the bag of cookies he carried.

"No, thank you. It belongs to you." Saki declined gratefully. Saki then looked at the clock, it almost time for the bell to ring. "It's almost the time, I have to go now. See you later after school." Saki waved her hand as she left the classroom.

"Sawada…you're sister is so cute~ you should often invite her to eat at this class." Kuroba said teasingly.

"Not a chance. You have to walk over my corpse first and prove your worth." Hide quickly answered with a glare to Kuroba.

"Now now, Hide. He's just kidding. I'll try your cookies now." Takashi took a bit on the cookies.

From far seat behind, Sakuraba observed with narrowed eyes at Takashi as he eats the cookies one by one until he finished it all just in time the bell of the fourth period rang. Takashi quickly left the class to his classroom before too late. Sakuraba lowered his head and muttered as he did so.

"All is just what he had said…" Sakuraba stood from his seat and left the classroom, saying that he didn't feel well and wants to take some rest in Infirmary to the teacher.

When he ran through the hallway, he bumped into a girl who seems not from this school since she wore a gothic Lolita cloth. He helped her stand up and apologized before continue running to the infirmary. The purple haired girl looked at Sakuraba until he has gone downstairs.

**Principal Office, 3rd Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Kusakabe just got back from his meeting with some student's parents and back to his desk to continue his works. He looked at the data of the transfer students. According to the data, two of them are half Italian and Japanese while the other one is full-blood Italian. One of the halves currently lives in his relative house near the Station District while the other two live in apartment. However, strangely, three of them have vague backgrounds and one of them only gave him his nickname.

"…I have a bad feeling about this… I have to ask Kyo-san to search for information about these men." Kusakabe quickly called Hibari's number and explained all that he wishes to know regarding the transfer student.

Then there's a knock on the door. Kusakabe allowed entering the room. The door opened to revealing the purple haired girl that Sakuraba bumped into a while ago. "It's been a long time…Kusakabe-san…"

**Infirmary, 1st Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Sakuraba entered the infirmary and locked it so no one could enter. He faced the transfer student that he had met two days ago who is sitting on the bed with the curtain closed and he could only see his shadow.

"So…how is it…?" The transfer student asked.

"Sawada's sister forgot to bring the cookies with her so she didn't eat it but Yamamoto ate it during lunch break a while ago." Sakuraba answered.

"I see… I guess that's okay. It will be easier if it is only him. It will work out even though it's only him." The transfer student said. "Then, this is your second task. Put this letter to Takashi Yamamoto's locker shoe after school." He handed a white card to Sakuraba.

Sakuraba looked at the letter and confused by what written on it. "Why do you want Yamamoto came here?" Sakuraba questioned.

"Do not ask why. Just do what I told you to. You want them to join your club, right? After all, you really want your team to won the upcoming tournament, right? But no matter how hard you train with your teams, all of you never reach the top until both of them help you and your team. For the sake of your team, you will do it, right?" The transfer student opened the curtain a little and threw a photo of Sakuraba's team with darts, revealing his mischievous grin and gaze.

"But it's alright. You don't need to force yourself if you don't want to. There are many clubs that wants them to join their teams or also people who want get closer to them."

"I'll do it. I'll do it! I'll send this letter now! So you have to keep your promise. You have to…! For our team…for my team…!" Sakuraba ran out from the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Once he Sakuraba's footsteps ceased to be heard from his ears, the transfer student chuckled and laughed softly.

"Fun things… We just need to find for them…it seems…it's just like what you had said, Hide…" The transfer student opened the curtain and stood from the bed, revealing himself as Ryou with sly smirk plastered on his face.

"The fun…is about to begin now…"


	13. Transfer Students

**Note:**

**Well, since Frost190 currently busy, I updated this chapter without her know about it! I want to surprise her! ^_^**

**As always, she must be hoping all of you to enjoy the chapter! (You better do or I'll give you a piece of my mind! Hehehe, just joking :d)**

**

* * *

**

Principal Office, 3**rd**** Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Kusakabe faced a young man with quite messy darkish blue hair, wearing glasses, military motive jacket with red shirt underneath, two earrings on his left ear and blue jeans that sitting on the couch across him. Kusakabe explained about the school and also concerned about his health because two days ago he didn't feel well, which the transfer student appreciated but didn't show any particular interest about the school. He just heard and nodded of every single important part that the principal has told him.

Their conversation interrupted by Shinogu's arrival who intending to have a word with Kusakabe.

"Shino-san, what's wrong? I'm still in the middle of explanation with one of the transfer students, Ryou." Kusakabe walked to Shinogu.

"Transfer student?" Shinogu raised his brow, he never heard of this. He glanced at the blue haired young man who noticed him and gave the disciplinary leader a polite nod as greeting. Shinogu just ignored this and spoke back to Kusakabe. "Come at reception office, there's something that my father wants to talk about…along with Fuuhaku…" The last part was said in pissed off tone. Without anymore words, he left the room with last glance at the transfer student.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, that's Shinogu Hibari, the leader of this school's Disciplinary Committee." Kusakabe answered.

"You seem to put him in high regard, Principal Kusakabe." Ryou commented.

"Oh, well…I also used to be part of Disciplinary Committee along with Shino-san's father, Kyoya Hibari as his subordinates. He's the reason that I able to become of what I am now. I really respect him and his family, including his son." Kusakabe revealed proudly.

"I see…so he's Kyoya Hibari's son…huh… He's indeed an interesting fellow…" Ryou whispered that barely heard by Kusakabe. He stood up and walked to the door, about to leave the school. "Well then, I should not impose any longer. I still need to go check up at hospital, I'll see you soon again, principal." Ryou bowed and left.

Shortly, Kusakabe received video calls from Italy, from Vongola HQ in his computer. Kusakabe quickly answered the calls. When Kusakabe answered, the screen showing Basil is the one who calls him. "Basil-san, what's wrong?"

"_Kusakabe-dono, I heard from your subordinate that you're looking for information about three transfer students of your school, right?" _Basil asked.

"Yeah. I thought something is suspicious because each three of them have vague backgrounds and I'm worried that maybe that they are enemies. That's why to make sure, I asked them to search any information regarding them." Kusakabe showed the photograph of three transfer students.

Basil silenced when he looked at the photo. After a second, he smiled sternly as he spoke. _"Kusakabe-dono…one of these students…don't you think this one somehow familiar…?" _

"Which one?" Kusakabe asked.

"_The one wearing glasses." _Basil pointed at Ryou.

Kusakabe stared analytically but the blue haired young man doesn't seem familiar to him. "No, I don't think he's familiar." Kusakabe shook his head.

"_Maybe it's just my imagination. I'll also help looking information for them too. I'll send you once I got it." _Basil offered his help, which Kusakabe grateful for and thanked him.

"Thank you, Basil-san. Then, I'll see you later." Kusakabe ended the video call and turned off his computer. He sighed in tiredness but then must continue his works and going back signing pile of documents on his desk.

**Locker Shoes, 1****st**** Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

The baseball club just finished their practice. All of Takashi's group members already went home earlier, he's the only left behind because he's also on duty. When Takashi opened his shoe locker, he found a card with message written on it. It says:

_Takashi Yamamoto, I'll meet you in school warehouse behind the gym after your training._

"Who's this? Who would be waiting for me at this hour beside Hide and the others?" Takashi raised his brow in question. He shrugged and decided to go there anyway. Hide, Saki, Kouhei, Kareha and Haji who were all have been waiting for Takashi in the library, noticed the said boy running to the direction to the school warehouse when they heard that the baseball training has finished and they went downstairs.

"Where's he going?" Kouhei questioned.

"We have been waiting for him and he suddenly ran off without telling us first!" Haji said angrily.

"Wait, that direction is to the school warehouse. Why would he go there?" Saki questioned, interrupting Haji's anger.

"Let's follow him." Hide suggested and ran towards Takashi.

**School Warehouse, Behind Gym, Namimori-Middle School**

Takashi arrived in front of the warehouse. He entered the warehouse but he didn't found anyone there. The warehouse strangely clean, there are no dusks or garbage like usual warehouse. Takashi turned on the light of the warehouse as he called out the person who had written the message to meet up here.

"Hey, I'm already here! Where are you? Hey!" Takashi called out but there's no answer. He rubbed his head, feeling he's being tricked and the letter was just a prank. "I think I'll just go back now. Hide and the others must be waiting for me. Haji will be angry at me-huh…?" When Takashi about to leave, he suddenly felt dizzy and his vision became blurry. "What…? Why I feel so…" Takashi began to sway.

The window behind him ruptured by a gas cylinder and then followed by fire igniter that soon caused a fire and soon spread entire room. Takashi panic and about to escape through the door but it won't budge open, someone have locked it.

"It won't open? Damn! Then I'll just have to make my own way!" Takashi prepared his sword, about to make his path to escape. However, his body suddenly felt paralyzed and his head dizzy along with his vision blurry once again. He felt weak and to make things worse, the oxygen faltered and it's hard for him to breathing. He knelt.

"_No…what' happening to me…? Why I feel so…uhh… At a place like this and at this time…" _Takashi collapsed but still conscious a bit.

He then saw that the door opened and someone walk towards him and took his Shigure Kintoki. Takashi forcefully opened his eyes to open to see the one who caused the fire. He's shocked to found that Sakuraba was the one who caused and ran off leaving him along with the fire. However, he noticed that Sakuraba's eyes somehow different.

"_Sakuraba…? Why would he take my sword? But his eyes also… Ugh! My body… Am I really going to die here…?" _Takashi could not take it any longer. He finally fell unconscious no matter how hard he tried to stay awake and reach the exit.

OoOoOoO

"Hmm? What's with that smoke?" Kouhei pointed at the thick smoke behind the gym they were heading.

"Let's hurry up there." They quickly ran to the warehouse.

When they arrived, they shocked to seeing the warehouse on fire and Takashi is unconscious inside it with fire surrounding him and will burn him to crisp if it left as is in.

"Takashi-san!" Saki shouted but Takashi didn't respond. "Hajime-senpai, please call 119, quick! Kareha-neesan, please take oxygen cylinder here and medical kit here! Brother, Kouhei-niisan, let's help Takashi-san quickly, now!" Saki said as she ran to the warehouse but then Hide halted her.

"You stay here, it's too dangerous. Kouhei-niisan and I will save Takashi-san. Do not move from here." Hide said to his sister firmly and motioned Kouhei to get into the warehouse.

Hide and Kouhei got into warehouse and backed the unconscious Takashi on their shoulders. Once they get out, Kareha quickly provide Takashi with oxygen cylinder since Takashi sucked too much smokes. They decided to carry him to infirmary so he could be checked properly when 119 finally came, extinguishing the fire.

**Gym, Namimori-Middle School**

Sakuraba handed Shigure Kintoki to Ryou who has been waiting for him. "Good job. You can go home for now. I have another task for you tomorrow." Ryou ordered as he received Shigure Kintoki in his hands. Sakuraba obeyed and left the school grounds.

Shortly, someone arrived at the gym. "Ryou, so you're here. I've been looking for you everywhere. And what's with that smoke? Is that you're doing?" A young man wearing blue jacket, black jeans and sneakers with his face covered by hood of the jacket scolded the blue haired young man.

"Yes, it's me. I'm the cause of it…to gain this." Ryou showed his companion Shigure Kintoki. "And I also want to know first how the Vongola Candidates will react."

"At least you could tell me first that you're going to do it first. Ah, anyway, let's go back, I'm hungry." The hooded young man said as he walked to the back door.

"Humans…really are a selfish and horrid being. I wonder if you're one of those kinds of humans too…Hide. I'll see you tomorrow…at school." Ryou left the gym through the back door, following his companion.

**Infirmary, 2****nd**** Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

Takashi's eyes flustered open and blinked several times as he wondering where he is and what happened to him. When his vision much clearer, he realized that Hide and the others are beside him. "E-everyone…?"

When they heard Takashi's voice, their face quickly turned to the young swordsman and beamed with gladness. In not time, they quickly surrounded Takashi and bombarding him with worries and questions.

"Takashi-kun, you're finally awake! I'm so glad!" Hide cried.

"Takashi-san, you should stay on bed for a while." Saki added.

"No, I'm alright now. Thank you for saving me." Yamamoto sat up as he thanked them.

"What happened?" Reborn asked, cut to the case.

"Reborn-san, Yamamoto-kun still needs to rest first." Kareha protested.

"No, it's okay. Well…actually…! Oh no, this is bad!" Takashi began to panic. "Sakuraba took my sword!" Takashi about to get out from the bed but then another dizzy attacked his head and he'll hit the floor if only Kouhei didn't halt him.

"Wait a minute, Sakuraba took your sword? What do you mean? Tell us everything, sword-freak." Haji said as he helped him to sit back on the bed.

Takashi told everything from where he received the message until Sakuraba stole his sword while he couldn't move and also the strange gaze on Sakuraba's eyes that bothers him. When he finished, everyone made a face of confusion and disbelieve. Hide is hard to put the entire story into his head because as far as he knows, Sakuraba is not a kind of person who would do such a thing.

"B-but…why Sakuraba would do that?" Hide questioned.

Takashi shook his head in response. "I also want to know about that. Why would he steal my sword?" Don't tell me he's part of mafia too?"

"I don't think so. We already checked his background and he didn't show any clue or sign that he's part of mafia." Reborn interjected.

"Why would you know about his background?" Hide asked suspiciously.

"Kusakabe who is part of Vongola always check the entire students' backgrounds to make sure that there are no enemy in his school." Reborn answered simply. "But to think that Sakuraba stole your sword…there's must be something behind it." Reborn rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. Sakuraba won't do something terrible like this without reason. Something must be happened to him…" Hide frowned.

**Raul's room, Apartment, Namimori Town**

Raul drank a bottle of wine in one gulp for the fifth time. Seeing this, Lottie who currently wearing white apron with black plain gown underneath immediately snatched the bottle away along with the other bottles that still available for him to satisfy his thirst and she threw it away out of the window, which some of it hit people underneath it.

"Really will you stop spending your times drinking this stuff? Just because you're ordered to stand by doesn't mean that you just lazy around and drink and eat! Do some exercise will you?" Lottie scolded the bored man that unfortunately for her that her words only spoke to deaf ears. This angered Lottie further and she threw him to the TV easily with her kick. "Don't ignore me you jerk!"

Raul groaned in pain as he stand up with pissed off face but still managed to hold it. "You broke my TV and doing nothing but make up and reading fashion magazine, look who's talking." Raul countered.

"Don't disrespect me, I'm older than you!" Lottie pointed her finger to Raul who ignored her again and left the room. Lottie sighed with tinge of annoyance in her tone. "Are all men were like this?" She asked to particularly no one and shocked to hear a reply from black color haired young man sitting on the window.

"Nope, not all men are like him. There's no way I'm similar with him."

Lottie felt like her heart almost get out from her mouth. "Volvo what are you doing?"

"Enter the room, of course." Volvo answered playfully.

"Next time use the door and I thought you went to Namimori-Middle to pick him up." Lottie noticed one person missing.

"He said there's something that he still needs to take care of. Anyway, I already observed all of the Guardians Candidates. They were all interesting even though still no match for me. I don't really understand why would boss need to sent four of us, the Guardians, just to eliminate these brats. Well, even though there's one that is my type."

"How can you call them brats when you are brat yourself?" Lottie added, which send an arrow stabbing Volvo's chest.

"I'm older than them...a little bit…" Volvo replied. "By the way, I need some subordinates for tomorrow because I need them for my plan tomorrow." Volvo requested. Lottie who's not in the mood just ignored this. "Please…big sister…?" Volvo pleaded with cute voice.

"…fine but don't do something reckless." Lottie permitted.

**Take-Sushi, Yamamoto's room, Yamamoto Household**

Hide, Saki, Takashi, and Haji explained the whole story to Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera who are eating sushi at Yamamoto's place about the fire incident and also the stolen Shigure Kintoki by Sakuraba. The teens asked the adults were they really sure about Sakuraba's background and also the possibility that there are more enemies that targeting them in Namimori.

"Hmm…now this is a surprise to the extreme…" Ryohei commented after hearing the entire event.

"But we already sure that Sakuraba and his family are not part of mafia or even involved with it like the rest of the students. The information that the Foundation and Fuuta had gathered are suppose to be 100% accurate." Gokudera looked back at the file that contains Sakuraba's data.

"From your point of view, all of you also think that Sakuraba is not a kind of person, right?" Yamamoto asked the teens. Four of them nodded at the same time.

"Let's talk to him tomorrow at school. I'll force him if it's necessary." Haji raised his fist.

"…but something…is wrong with him…" Takashi remembered. "His eyes when he took my sword…somewhat…empty."

"Empty?" Haji raised his brow.

"Well, I'm not sure but his gaze definitely is not normal." Takashi rubbed the back of his head. _"It's like…he's being controlled or some sort…" _Takashi thought.

"Then…we could only wait tomorrow to make sure of it…" Reborn said.

**The Next Day, Class 2-E, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide, Haji, and Kareha already waiting for Sakuraba to come so they could interrogate him. However, the expected person didn't show up even after the bell rang and the teacher already entered the classroom.

"_Sakuraba is not coming."_ Hide thought while looking at Sakuraba's desk. _"Perhaps I should just go straight to his house after school…"_

"Sawada, don't daydreaming in the class!" The homeroom teacher smacked Hide's head with his fan.

"Sorry." Hide apologized but tried to think idea to confront Sakuraba, didn't really care about the transfer student who about to come. "Today we have a transfer student from Italy. Be nice to him, okay? Alright, you can come in." The teacher said to the transfer student who then entered the classroom. Some girls cheered when they see a handsome black haired young man with green eyes and smile warmly at them.

"I'm Albert Sonohara, half Italian, nice to meet you." Albert winked at the girls that made them blushed and cheered further, which angered the boys. "I'm really pleased to be in this class, especially since it's full of cute young ladies here." Albert said playfully.

"What the hell with that guy?"

"He will be annoying for sure!"

"Okay, okay. Please calm down. Sonohara, you're seat will be over there, beside Kusaka." The teacher pointed the seat beside Kareha.

Albert walked to his seat but then stop in front of Kareha who then greeted him. "Hello, nice to meet you, Sonohara-kun." Kareha smiled at the transfer student. Albert keep standing on the spot and staring Kareha with observant eyes. This made Kareha feels uncomfortable and confused of why he's staring at her and not yet sitting on his seat. "Umm…is there anything wrong with y face?" She finally asked.

In split seconds, Albert kissed Kareha on her cheek while holding her hand, which causing an uproar in the class, mainly her two childhood friends, Hide and Haji that their jaw dropped and stood from their seats. Kareha stuttered by the sudden act and her cheeks reddened thick.

"You do not need to be panic like that. It's my form of greeting…and most likely a love confession. I think this is what people called love at first sight, right?" Albert admitted easily without any hesitation or embarrassment.

"B-but, Kusaka already have a boyfriend! Sawada is her boyfriend!" A girl stood from her seat and pointed at Hide.

"Eh? No, that's not it. I already told you that Kareha and I are only-"

Hide's retort was cut off by Albert who now walked to him and smiled. "If it is that so, then I won't lose to you." Albert claimed that seemingly like a challenge for him.

"Wh-what?"

**Class 3-B, Namimori 3****rd**** Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

"Okay, everyone, today we have two transfer students in this class. Both of you please come in." Kouhei's homeroom teacher asked the two transfer students to enter the class. When they enter, it revealed a blue haired young man with glasses and white haired young man with blue eyes.

"All of you can just call me Ryou. It's nice to meet you all." Ryou smiled as he introduced himself.

"I'm Roa Saeki, nice to meet you and I hope we can get along well." Roa introduced himself, also smiled at the whole students in the class.

The girls, like at class 2-E, also cheered and began to gossiping. The teacher quickly clasped his hands to regain their attention. "Roa, you'll sit at the seat back there and Ryou, you sit beside Sasagawa, the black haired boy over there."

The two transfer students sat on their new seat. Ryou glanced at Kouhei and greeted him. "Nice to meet you Sasagawa-san let's help each other, alright?" Ryou offered a handshake.

Kouhei who was half asleep looked at Ryou who still offering his hand with his vision quite blurry and bluntly asked that seems a bit offended the bluenette. "Are you a girl or a guy?"

Kouhei heard something cracked though he's not sure where it came from, oblivious of the small twitch in Ryou's face even though he still keep his smile and chuckles. "I'm a guy. You're not the first person to mistaken me to be a girl because of my eyes. (Which is the reason I wearing glasses sometimes). Anyway, from now on, let us help each other."

"Alright! If you need anything, jus tell me, okay! If you want I can show you around the school." Kouhei accepted the handshake.

"Really? Thank you, it'll be a help." Ryou thanked him and accepted the offer. "…hmm…so you're the Sun Guardian Candidate and Hide's cousin, huh…" Ryou muttered under his breath, which cannot be heard by Kouhei.

**Marathon Field, Namimori-Middle School**

Saki's class is holding retrieval scores of marathon exercise on P.E and also to determine the participants for the upcoming Athletic Festival in Sports day. Sports Day is the event Namimori-Middle School, including the preparation for the event that held every year. The festival is usually held on the Sunday. During weeks preceded the sports day, students practice their events which they would like to show their parents and friends, within their class of physical education, which often includes performances by the school band and presentations by various school clubs as well as individual and group competitive events. These practices, and the sports days themselves, normally take place on the schools' fields, which provide little relief from the heat and sun.

The sport teacher blew the whistle, indicating the next runners to stand by. "Saki Sawada, Ino Yuuto, Sakurako Uruma, and Yurie Nanami, it's your turn next!"

Saki and the other girls readied to run. All of them concentrate their legs and feet to run once the whistle blew as the sign. When they heard the whistle being blew, they quickly run as fast as they could to reach the finish line and to know their own speed.

Saki is on the lead. The training that she had gone through for years really beneficial, her stamina has increased that she's not easily tired and feels like she's jogging. When she almost reached the finish line, however, Saki noticed Sakuraba is observing her from outside, making her attention sidetracked and she tripped before could reach the finish line.

"Saki, are you alright?" Saki's classmate, Mikan asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's okay. I feel a little bit dizzy, that's all." Saki replied. She quickly turned to the place where Sakuraba was but he's already gone from the place. _"Sakuraba-senpai…"_

**Lunchtime, Rooftop, Namimori-Middel School**

As usual, Hide and the others have their lunchtime at the rooftop. The biggest difference is, this time in addition of Albert Sonohara, the transfer student who decided to eat along with them because he wants to know more and get closer to Kareha and also befriends with the rest of them. The lunch became livelier than usual, however, for Haji, it's really annoying due to the transfer student's constant flirting to Kareha and Saki (Although more focus on Kareha) and also his interaction with Takashi who easily become close with him.

"I see…so both of you really just friends?" Albert asked after Hide explained that Kareha is only his childhood friend and both didn't hold any feeling that went that way. "Well that's good, then! I have a chance!" Albert exclaimed as he kissed Kareha's hand, much to her embarrassment.

This really got on Haji's nerve. Haji shattered his drink and faced Albert. "Hey, Sonohara you must know us better before befriend with us. And stop all of your flirting because it really ruined our lunch here and it also broke Japanese eating manner!" Haji grabbed Albert's collar who just kept smiling.

"That's why I eat with all of you so I can get to know all of you better and we could become close friends. So let us first tell about ourselves to mend our relationship." Albert replied simply, ignoring the death glare from the red haired boy. "All of you can just call me Albert and there's no need for any honorific like "san", okay? In return, I will call of you with your first name. How about like that?"

"I think that's okay. Call me Hide, then." Hide agreed, following by others. Haji could not do anything because it's four against one.

The rooftop door opened, revealing Kouhei and Ryou who also about to have a lunch there. "Yo. Hidetada! We came here to eat with you!" Kouhei approached.

Hide looked at Ryou, so does Ryou. Both then quickly recognized each others' identities.

"Ryou-kun? You're one of the transfer students in Kouhei-niisan's class?" Hide shocked but also happy to meet his "book buddy".

"I never thought we could meet again like this, Hide. I'm quite surprise that you're younger than me." Ryou chuckled.

"Ah! Sorry, you're my senpai now…"

"It's okay, just call me by name. You don't need to use any honorific." Ryou assured him.

Saki, who's watching her brother interact with Ryou, raised her brow. _"That person…why do I feel so strange about him…it's like…he's…dangerous…?"_

Reborn is watching from afar on the lighting pole through his telescope. He observed particularly the three transfer students who on his point of view are all suspicious, mainly Ryou. He turned Leon into a phone and called Basil. "Basil, have you got the information that Kusakabe needs?" He asked.

"_No, not yet but I think we get some clue a little. I already sent it to Kusakabe-dono." _Basil replied.

"I see…thank you Basil, that's all I need to know for now." Reborn flipped off the phone and continue to watch Hide and the others interact closely with the transfer students.

**?**

Sakuraba carries Takashi's sword tightly in his grip. He put it on some kind of altar and the room is surrounded with cold mist and dark. Sakuraba sat near the sword as he muttering and wear an indigo gem ring into his finger and Mist Dying Will Flame came out from the ring.

"Hurry up…coming here…Sawada…Gokudera…hurry up… You have to join us…you must join us… Ryou-sama already promised…so hurry up…"


	14. Discussion

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long times. Whenever I tried to update, it's always error and error, which really annoyed me. But now I can update it because it's finally ended. Hope you enjoy even if it's just a little.**

**Boss Office, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

"Five of our HQ branches are destroyed?" The Disscordo Boss looked towards his subordinate who is reporting the status of their Family.

"Yes, Boss. When our squad went for inspection last night after two days without any information, we found every five HQs already destroyed either brick by brick or turned into pile of ashes. Every people working there were dead and some were missing."

The Disscordo Boss rubbed his chin in wonder. "How come we couldn't trace such a large-scale attack…? We didn't even received any request for reinforcement if they were really being attacked." He mused.

"Not only that Boss." The man fidgeted as he looked nervously at his boss, hesitating to tell him.

"From the autopsy results that I've received…" He gulped before continuing. "They already dead…since a year ago…"

The Disscordo Boss turned his full attention towards his fidgeting subordinate, eyes widened out of pure shock. Did he hear that right?

"A year ago? Then how come we received report and information from those five HQs these past few days if they were supposed to be dead since a year ago?" He questioned, a tinge of anger in his tone.

The subordinate flinched. "We-we're still investigating it, Boss."

"…You may go…" The Disscordo ordered, which the subordinate fulfilled willingly and went out of the office as quick as wind.

The Disscordo Boss picked the remote on his desk and turned on one of his twenty screens in the office that showing his certain female prisoner for over five years. He twisted a smile before standing from his chair.

"Rei-kun, I guess it's time for another interrogation…"

**Document Room, Vongola HQ, Italy**

Basil who was searching for the documents of Vongola 11th Guardians Candidates in the Document room where every data, files, records of Vongola Histories is placed. The room only full of papers and books that all contains of the information that Vongola had gathered through generations and could only be seen by those who are upper ranks in the Family. No empty spot in every shelf, all shelves are full.

Basil fell from the stair when he's about to take a certain file but he managed to take it with him anyway.

"Auch…not only the code hard to be translated but the place to reach it also difficult…but this is it…I finally found it…the list of Vongola Eleventh Candidates."

Basil was holding a blue files and quickly opened it. He flipped through the file until he stopped at the pages that contain the list of Mist and Cloud Guardian Candidates.

"Hmm…where is it…? Irie-dono said that I could find it here… Ah! This is it."

Basil's face frowned upon seeing the page he was looking for.

"Eh…? Wait a minute…this person is… No way…" Basil took the page from the file, carrying it with him and left the room. He ran to his room as quickly as possible.

_"I must send this file to Kusakabe-dono!"_

**4th Period, Rooftop, Namimori-Middle School**

With permission from Shinogu, Hide and the others were having a meeting in rooftop in the fourth period subject. They didn't have any chance to discussing about Sakuraba because of Albert and Ryou's company. Therefore, Reborn asked Shinogu to allow them to have a meeting at fourth period in the rooftop where he usually sleeps. Of course it's not easy to convince the son of Kyoya Hibari, being inherited most of his traits but it's also not very hard due to these similarities too and not to mention that Shinogu is much cooler headed and 'tamed' than his father.

"The Mist Guardian Candidates?" Reborn turned to Hide, who suddenly asked about Vongola Guardian Candidate. Hide always said that he never want to be involved with mafia but now he suddenly asked about the Guardians Candidates was surely a surprise.

"Yeah, you said there are six Guardians of Vongola, right? That means only one Candidate left that I haven't met." Hide said.

"This is a surprise. I thought you're anti-mafia." Reborn commented.

"I-I still does! But even though I want to avoid it, sooner or later I'll end up meeting this Mist Guardian, right? So I'm curious what kind of person the Mist Guardian is." Hide excused. He was indeed curious about the Guardians and possibly another troublemaker that will drag him further into mafia business came into his life. But the real reason he suddenly asked about this was because he doesn't want to be left out or useless any longer.

"Hmm…well, about that, for the case of the Mist Guardian it's quite complicated because the Mist Guardians' status is currently missing and still in search, here, in Namimori." Reborn explained.

"Is that so…" Hide sighed in relieved. _"I guess I can relax a bit if the Mist Guardian missing. Another potential of mafia involvement disappear…maybe…"_

Kareha clasped her hands. "We could talk about that later, but first, let us focus about Sakuraba-kun. He's not coming to school today and I already called his parents that he hasn't came back home since yesterday." Kareha has asked Kusakabe about Sakuraba's house phone number and address yesterday shortly after the fire. Last night, she called to his house and his mother told her that Sakuraba hasn't come back. When she asked again this morning, the answer was similar and they already called the police to go look for him.

"Damn, that Sakuraba! Where is he?" Haji held his forehead in frustration.

"Umm…about that, I actually saw Sakuraba-senpai during the P.E period this morning." Saki revealed.

"You did? Where did you saw him?" Hide asked.

"When I was practicing for the upcoming Athletic festival, I saw Sakuraba-senpai observing me outside the fence but this made me sidetracked and tripped and when I turned again, he already gone." Saki explained the last time she saw Sakuraba and quite embarrassed when she also said that she got tripped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Reborn brought out Saki's cookies that Hide gave her. "I already checked the cookies and I found it contains sleeping powder in it, so does the ones that Takashi ate yesterday."

Takashi gasped. "If that's true, then no wonder I suddenly felt so sleepy yesterday when Sakuraba almost burned me along with the ware house." Takashi remembered how weak and sleepy he was that he couldn't even move a finger yesterday. If there's a sleeping powder in the cookies, then it all made sense. "But those cookies were made by Hide and Haji, right?"

Everyone's attention turned to Hide and Haji. Haji immediately retorted. "Hey, all of you are not thinking that we're the ones who put that powder, right? There's no way we would do that!" Haji shouted, feeling hurt that he and Hide being accused to be the culprit.

"Hajime-senpai calm down. Of course we believe that both of you would never done something like that and we're not accusing both of you for that. Who else were in your group that time?" Saki halted Haji from continuing his retort any further.

That question hit Kareha's mind and she rewind again her memories. "Now that you mentioned it, Sakuraba-kun was also in your group, right?" Kareha remarked.

"But then something is not right if it is like that. I can understand that he put sleeping powder in Takashi's cookies to easily steal Shigure Kintoki. But then why would he put sleeping powder in Saki's cookies too? And better yet, for what reason he would do all this?" Kouhei brought out the main question.

Everyone crossed their arms as they let out a long silent sigh with their mind deep in thought.

A sudden opened door abruptly interrupted their thought. They turned around to see Ryou arrived and waving at them.

"Just as I thought, all of you are really gathering here." Ryou chuckled as he approached them.

"Ryou-senpai, what are you doing here?" Hide asked.

"Didn't I already tell you to drop the honorific? Just call me by my name. And I could ask the same thing to all of you, what are you doing here at this time? We're still in the middle of studying period." Ryou asked back.

"W-we had something important to discuss! This is emergency so we decided to gather here!"

"Is that so? What kind of emergency?"

"It is a family business so we can't tell you." Reborn interrupted, facing the blue haired boy.

Ryou blinked as he saw Reborn, seemingly surprised by his appearance. "Is this your brother, Hide?" He asked.

"N-no, he's my-"

"I'm his home-tutor." Reborn bluntly answered.

Ryou blinked before he stifled. "Home-tutor? Ahahaha, you're really a funny kid." Ryou laughed softly, highly amused by the baby's answer.

Reborn stared at Ryou with suspicious eyes while beside him, Saki observing her new senpai. Ever since she first met him, she has these strange and uneasy feelings about him. And whenever he's around her, the air somewhat cold and tense and whenever their eyes met, it feels like she's sucked into those eyes. The only conclusion that she reached in her mind was that this person is dangerous. However, every time she thought about that, the fact that her brother doesn't feel anything bad and even close with Ryou always make her doubting her intuition.

Ryou noticed the close observations he got from Reborn and Saki. He smirked at this. He praised the two observant in his mind. He expected nothing less from the Sun Arcobaleno who's the strongest Arcobaleno and famous top-rated hitman amongst mafia and the second Vongola candidate who possesses strong Vongola Hyper Intuition that perhaps able to surpass that of Vongola Decimo and the most promising to be the next boss.

_"It seems the Arcobaleno and Saki Sawada already suspicious about me even though I already hid most of my aura… But still, they won't be able to do anything or convince with their own suspicion as long as I stick close with Hide and use this façade. I have to make sure not to reveal my identity yet."_

"I came here because I'm curious what you're doing. But if you don't want to tell me then it's alright but don't forget to come back to your classes." Ryou about to leave the place but then stopped.

"Hide, after school, can you show me around town? I'm still new in this town." Ryou asked.

"Umm…I'm not really sure after school…" Hide scratched his head.

"It's fine. You can go with the others after school." Reborn suggested. "I'll ask Gokudera to handle about 'that' problem later." Reborn assured even though his voice more sounded like he insists for Hide to take Ryou around.

"Okay then. I'll show you around after school." Hide agreed.

"I'll see you after school then. Oh, and Sasagawa-san, you better hurry come back to the class because Sasabe-sensei starting to get impatient of your absence." Ryou warned Kouhei and then he left.

"Hey, Hide, didn't you feel anything weird towards him?" Reborn asked.

"You mean Ryou? No, I didn't sense anything weird. When I first met him at Namimori Library he's being nice and I'm comfortable when talked with him about the novel that we read." Hide denied as he explained his first encounter with Ryou two days ago.

"Brother, you really don't sense anything from Ryou-senpai…?" Saki asked the same question as Reborn again.

"Even you too, Saki? No, I don't feel anything. Just what's wrong with Ryou to both of you? Everyone, all of you didn't feel anything weird about Ryou, right?" Hide turned to his friends.

"Nope, he seems normal to me." Takashi shrugged.

"Me too. I ultimately didn't feel anything bad about Ryou." Kouhei shook his head.

"Same with sword-baseball-idiot and marimo head. But I'll admit that I don't like him at first sight." Haji nodded as he pointed at Takashi and Kouhei.

Everyone turned to the last occupant, Kareha for an answer. Kareha rubbed the back of her head. "Umm…well…I'm not really sure I feel something weird towards Ryou-senpai but…somehow…he seems hiding something…maybe." Kareha answered, unsure about it herself.

"That's what I think too. I somehow have this feeling that telling me that he's dangerous." Saki added uneasily.

"If your intuition said so, then most likely it's right. Hide, you better be more careful and keep an eye on him." Reborn ordered.

"What are you saying? Ryou is my friend! There's no way he's dangerous!" Hide defended on Ryou's behalf. "He's my friend and I'm going to trust him!" Hide stated angrily as he closed the rooftop door, leaving the place.

"_Geez…! What's with that? There's no way Ryou is an enemy… There's no way…that all of those words at the library…were lies."_

oooOooo

"Reborn-san, I think you had gone too far." Haji commented.

"No I'm not. This is for his own good. That person, Ryou and the other two transfer students, they are all somewhat suspicious." Reborn showed them the data of the three transfer students. "All of their backgrounds were mostly vague and unconvincing at all."

"Vague? Just which part that is vague?" Takashi asked.

"First are the coincidence that they are foreigner and not to mention Italian as well and we couldn't even found the place where they're living despite the address that they gave when they assigned for the school. Ryou is the most suspicious out of three of them because he didn't even give his full name or his family members. There's a big possibility that he's one of Disscordo members." Reborn explained in one breath.

Everyone tensed up as they heard the information. Frown appeared all over their face.

"But still, Hide didn't feel anything around him. Hide also possess Hyper Intuition, right? If Ryou really that dangerous then Hide would felt something." Kouhei broke the tense silence.

"Brother's Hyper Intuition is not as strong as me because it's not yet to fully awaken. Most likely that's the reason he doesn't feel anything. Though, directly jump to conclusion is not a wise choice, so I think before we start to act. For now we have to keep an eye on Ryou-senpai to find out is he really an enemy or not." Saki said with analytical eyes.

"Umm…sorry to saying this but, I think we were sidetracked and we should focus back on Sakuraba's case. I have to get back my Shigure Kintoki back as quickly as possible." Takashi turned back to the topic, realizing that the topic already changed due to Ryou's arrival.

"Since Kareha-neesan already called Sakuraba-senpai's parents and heard the details more than us, I think it will best that after school, Kareha-neesan and Takashi-san to search for Sakuraba-senpai around the school area while Brother, Kouhei-niisan, Hajime-senpai, and me take Ryou-senpai around." Saki arranged the plan.

"Why I must go with Kusaka?" Takashi asked.

"Two people are better than one and if you want to get back your sword then you have to directly searching for him rather than waiting for him to be found." Saki replied logically. Reborn observed Saki as she and Guardians Candidates continued their discussion.

"_If it's continues like this…then it will be obvious that Iemitsu will choose Saki to be the next boss and Saki will be pleased to hear that. But still, Hide possesses a strong potential within him that Tsuna and Mitsusada had expected. But his No- Good-Tsuna-inherited-attitude really gets in the way of that potential. There are only three weeks left until the deadline. At least…I have to draw out that potential within Hide to the surface before the time is running out."_

**Principal Office, Namimori-Middle School**

Kusakabe sat on the couch with blue longhaired girl across the other couch, sipping her Darjeeling tea.

"Rokudo-san, why don't you enter this school? You can quickly meet Hidetada-san and Saki-san. Kyou-san I'll able to arrange it for you." Kusakabe offered.

"No, thank you. Not now. There's something that I need to take care of for a while. I have found out, that three more of Disscordo Guardians were sent here."

Kusakabe almost choked from his drink. "Th-three more? Seriously?" Kusakabe asked in shock and disbelieve. "But why? Why would they go that far?"

"Most likely because of our information leaked by traitor, they knew that most of Tenth Generation Guardians are placed in Namimori to guard the Vongola 11th Candidates. It seems, their top priority is to assassinate Vongola 11th Candidates to prevent continuation of Vongola bloodlines, now, that Vongola Decimo gone missing."

"If is it for that purpose then it is make sense. Have you told Kyo-san and the others about this?"

"Yes I already did. They said that they patrol around the area of Namimori to search for them including me too. Sasagawa-san patrol around Shopping District, Yamamoto-san patrol around Park area, Fuuhaku-san patrol around Station area, Hibari-san patrol around school and Gokudera-san had insisted to patrol around perimeter." Rokudo showed Kusakabe the town map with Tenth Guardians name written on circled places.

"Why Gokudera-san are the only one who are not patrolling in one area?" Kusakabe wondered.

"Gokudera-san said 'Protecting Tenth's son is my job so I have to be around him wherever he goes!' that's why he decided to patrolling like that." Rokudo explained.

"_It's just like when he guard Tsuna-san to protect him from enemies who intend to prevent the Inheritance Ceremony…" _Kusakabe sweat dropped. "Rokudo-san, you said that you too patrol around Namimori area to search for Disscordo, right? Which area you will patrol around?"

"That will be around Kokuyo." She answered as she finished her tea. "…Umm…actually I choose that area because I think I could…know more about my father and mother…they rarely tell about their younger times in this town so…" Rokudo blushed as she revealed her real reason.

Kusakabe chuckled but didn't say anything. _"She's really just like Chrome-san…"_

They were then interrupted by call from Basil through Kusakabe's laptop. Kusakabe rushed to his desk to answer the call. "Basil-san, have you found it?" Kusakabe asked straight to the point.

"_Yeah! I don't know is this bad news or good news but I sent the files now." _On the laptop screen, a message icon showed up. Kusakabe immediately clicked the icon, opening the files that Basil has sent.

"This-this is-"

Rokudo closed the call between Basil and Kusakabe shortly after Kusakabe read most of the files. Kusakabe turned around to Rokudo who shused him as she shook her head slowly. She opened her cell phone and sent a message to someone. When she received a reply and read it, she sighed softly. She turned again to Kusakabe with somewhat uneasy eyes.

"I'm sorry but please let it be for a while and don't tell anyone yet. Just a little longer and they will eventually know."

**After School, Gate Entrance, Namimori-Middle School**

Reborn looked at Leon who he had turned into cell phone and changed it back to his chameleon form. He grinned slightly under his shadowed face. _"Now things might get interesting." _He thought.

"Reborn, what's wrong?" Hide asked Reborn who's sitting on his shoulder, realizing his tutor didn't respond when he called him.

"No, it's nothing. Anyway, as I told you before, be careful with Ryou and you better not doing something stupid that will trouble Kouhei, Hajime and Saki." Reborn reminded.

"If I troubling them, that's because of your stupid scheme. I only take Ryou around the town and that's all. Why Kareha and Takashi-kun are not coming with us?"

"Shortly when you left, they already arranged plan for today, you, Saki, Hajime and Kouhei will take Ryou around while Kareha and Takashi looking for Sakuraba." Reborn revealed, not knowing it upset Hide inside.

"How come all of you didn't discuss it with me? Why?" Hide asked.

"You angrily left before we could tell you the plan so we have no choice." Reborn answered simply before jumped from Hide's shoulder.

"Anyway, be careful. It will be troublesome if you die now. Ciao ciao~" Reborn flew away with Leon that turned into balloon.

"Don't just leave like that!" Hide shouted to the flying baby. "…again…they discussed something without me…" Hide muttered in annoyance.

"Discussing what?" Without Hide noticed, Ryou already behind him along with Saki, Haji, and Kouhei. The three boys laughed when they saw Hide's reaction who like he had seen a ghost. "I-it's not funny! C-come on, let's go now!" Hide flushed in embarrassment.

Not far from the gate, Albert was watching them leave. "Finally they're leaving the school. But Kareha-chan is not coming with them along with the Katana boy, huh. That's quite a shame…but nevertheless, it's all according to plan." He opened his box weapon, summoning a hawk with storm flames on its wings.

"Go to Kokuyo Land and tell them to get ready." After he ordered this, the hawk obeyed and flew away.

His phone then rang and he answered it. "Lottie, what is it?"

"_Volvo, it's all according to your plan?"_

"Yeah. He's leading them to Kokuyo Land by now. If it's that's all that you're going to say, then bye." Volvo flipped off the phone.

**Reception Room, Namimori-Middle School**

Shinogu entered his Committee room, walking to his desk. As he about to sit at his desk, he noticed a letter on it. He opened the letter and read the message:

_Please come to Kokuyo Land immediately once you read this letter. There will be interesting obstacle that would warrant your attention._

_That is if you're brave enough to come._

_R.R._

Shinogu ripped the letter and threw it into trash bin beneath his desk. He wore his Disciplinary Jacket, put his box weapon inside his pocket and wore his Cloud Ring.

**Several Minutes Later, Kokuyo District**

The group went to several shops, cafés, restaurants, and especially bookstores. They all ended up bought many things and in Hide and Ryou's case, books. They're having a good time and so far, the Vongola group didn't see anything suspicious from Ryou and decided to just spending their times casually, though they will still remain cautious for exception of Hide.

"The Kokuyo District is really a good place even though it's quite far from Namimori." Ryou commented.

"You seemed very eager to go to this place when you requested. Is there something that you want to see here so badly?" Haji asked.

Ryou nodded. "I want to go to Kokuyo Land. I heard Kokuyo Land is a good place."

"Oh, about that, I heard from my parents that place already abandoned since 30 years ago. Now, that place is very dangerous so you better not go there." Hide warned.

"Is that so? But still, I want to at least see it with my own eyes. To see it already abandoned only making me more curious. I just want to see it, not enter it, so it's okay, right?" Ryou reasoned.

"…maybe that will be okay…" Hide uttered.

"No, you better not. It is still a dangerous place so you better not. Besides it's almost time to go home so we have no time." Saki interrupted and showed her disapproval.

"Why not? I only want to see it and then go home." Ryou replied. "So, please take me there. I promise it won't be long." Ryou pleaded.

"Sorry but still-"

"Hello there, Sasagawa-san, Ryou-san and Sawada siblings." Roa suddenly popped out from nowhere between them, much to their surprised and let out low scream of shock.

"Saeki! What are you doing here?" Kouhei asked, still a bit shocked.

"I live around here and just got back from bath house. All of you?" Roa asked back.

"We're showing Ryou around this district."

"Hmm." Roa turned to Hide.

"Hidetada Sawada, I want to enter the football club but I heard the captain, Sakuraba is not coming since yesterday because of sick. I want to quickly join so I decided to go to his house. The problem is I don't know where his house is and since you're his classmate can you tell me?"

"Eh? Well…he live in 13th District Namimori house number 6. This is Sakuraba." Hide showed Sakuraba's picture on the photo that taken when they were 1st grade. Roa looked surprised when he saw the photo and grabbed it.

"This person…I saw him just a while ago in front of Kokuyo Land." Roa revealed. This clearly got everyone's attention, particularly the Vongola Group.

"He is? In Kokuyo Land?" Haji asked to confirm again.

"Yes, he is. If I'm not mistaken, he seems to be carrying a sword with him or it might be not a real sword, just some toy." Roa remembered again.

"Then I guess I should go to meet him again there." Roa about to go to his way to Kokuyo Land but stopped by Kouhei who grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you meet him, you need some kind of application form to join the club first from the principal before asked to join to the captain. You can get the application form from the principal and asked Sakuraba tomorrow. Just go home for now." Kouhei excused to prevent Roa go to Kokuyo Land, since they have a bad feeling if Sakuraba indeed went there.

"But faster is much bette-"

"Nonsense! If you ask too fast then it's also be a bad thing to do! Just wait for tomorrow! Okay, bye now!" Kouhei grabbed Hide's arm and ran to the way to Kokuyo Land in full speed.

"EVERYONE LET'S GO!" Kouhei shouted, loud enough to be heard by people around the district.

"Ko-Kouhei-niisan, please let go of me! I can run by myself!" Hide covered his face in embarrassment, being dragged in full speed where everyone could observe clearly, who wouldn't be embarrassed?

"Wait for us, you ultimate idiot!" Haji ran following them. Saki bowed to Roa before following too. Roa who blinked several times, seemingly confused and amazed of how fast Kouhei's running and how loud Kouhei's screaming.

"Kouhei always like that. Don't mind about it." Ryou said.

"I guess I better go back, see you again, Saeki-san." Ryou leave Roa who still stand on his spot until he finally shrugged and go back.

"_It's the time now."_

**Kokuyo Land Entrance**

They arrived in front of Kokuyo Land gate, which is locked up securely with huge lock and chains around it. As far as Haji remembered, according to his father, ever since Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo's special team, The Kokuyo Gang's hideout moved to Italy, Kokuyo Land once again being locked on Mukuro's request for unknown reason and the said person refused to tell the reason. Whenever the subject is brought up, he always pointed his trident with 'his pain in the ass face' (In Gokudera's language only).

When Haji finally saw with his own eyes the building, he thought that he probably could figure it out of why they moved out from the place. "Wow, this building is better to be destroyed rather than keep it stay like this." Haji commented.

"Less talking and more moving." Hide said. "Let's go inside. Haji, use your Storm Flame to break this lock so we could enter." Hide asked that somehow more sounds like an order. Haji ignited his flames and slowly the Storm Flame's disintegeration ability destroyed the lock.

"_Sakuraba…wait for us…!"_


	15. Beyond the Disappearance

**Author's note:**

**This is the longest chapter so far. I made it five hours non-stop yesterday. Hope all of you enjoy it even if it just a little and I am very sorry for any grammartical errors.**

* * *

**Exhibit of Flora and Fauna, Kokuyo Land**

"Wow, this place quite freaked me out. I'm curious how were Tsuna-san's Mist Guardian, Mukuro Rokudo and his group able to lived in a place like these years ago?" Haji wondered as he was looking around their surroundings that like a place for dumps. Hide, Saki and Kouhei couldn't help but agree with him.

"Hey, Haji just now you said, Mukuro Rokudo. Who is he?" Hide asked.

"Mukuro Rokudo-san is father's Mist Guardian along with his wife, Chrome Dokuro-san. I don't know very much about him and out of all father's Guardians' he's the only one that I haven't met. All that I know about him is that he once an enemy of Vongola. Once, he defeated Hibari-san at their first encounter, and has been imprisoned in Vendicare Prison because of his crimes. Father described him as scary and dangerous person with dark blue pineapple hair and blue left eye and red right eye." Saki explained in Haji's stead.

"Scary and dangerous person?" Hide raised his brows. As far as he remembered, his father never described anyone he knew to him as 'scary' and he actually doubt that he has someone that he scared of. Hide was startled when Saki mentioned the word 'criminal'. "Wait a minute, so one of Dad's Guardians' was a dangerous criminal? How can dad allowed that kind of person into his Family?" Hide asked with hysterical tone.

"Actually, it was your Grandfather who offered the Guardian position to him and Mukuro-san at first agreed so he could take down the Vongola Family to destroy mafia. I don't know the detail but after certain event, he had a change of heart and now he's officially part of Vongola." Haji added the continuation.

"Dad seemed to have a lot of troubles when he was around our age." Hide commented.

"Yes he did. But despite all those troubles, Father said that he never regretted any second of it because he has something that he could never give it up, people that he wants to protect. That's why father became Vongola Boss in order to protect people and also us." Saki said with soft smile.

Hide stopped walking. _"Something that you could never give it up…people that you want to protect…"_ Hide thought in his mind. _"Protect…"_

"Brother? What's wrong?" Everyone stopped when they noticed Hide was mumbling something. Saki called out again but it took several seconds for Hide to finally snap out. "Oh! S-sorry I was just thinking of something, let's continue." Hide scratched the back of his head and walked faster, almost leaving his three companions behind. _"Now that I think about it… I have always been protected… When I fought that Raul person, Haji saved me. And when I fought with Hibari-san, Saki defended me… For all those times…I could only watch and do nothing… The only time I feel I am able to protect someone is when Saki and I were trapped within that Memory Boxes. But, if everyone were not there at that time, I would've been killed…"_

"I'm…only being a burdened…"

_...Hurry up…come…_

Hide and Saki set into their battle stance once they heard a faint voice. The others also quickly readied their weapons in their hands. "Who's there? Show yourself." Hide demanded as he observed his surroundings with caution, not letting himself distracted.

…_Come now…I'm here…in Kokuyo Healthy Land…_

"_This voice is…!" _Hide realized now why the voice sounds familiar. There's no doubt this voice belongs to Sakuraba. "Sakuraba-kun, is that you? Sakuraba-kun!" Hide began to shout out for Sakuraba.

"Unfortunately, we are not Sakuraba." A deep voice said and 15 Disscordo members appeared surrounding Hide and his friends. Amongst the members, a middle-twenties year old man approached them. The man has grey long hair, wearing a blue vest, with a cross-like design lined in white, a gray coat with an emblem of Disscordo Famiglia on the sleeves, as well as black gloves and boots and he also wore a silver chain with a tag around his neck.

"Nice to meet you Vongola 11th Boss Candidates and Guardians Candidates, I am Azarel, Disscordo Mist Guardian." Azarel introduced himself politely.

"Another Guardian?" Saki commented with a shock briefly appeared on her face.

"You gotta be kidding me! First, that Raul guy and now this weird guy?" Haji pointed at Azarel in annoyance because number of people who are targeting them has increased and the fact that one of them was a Guardian made it even worse.

"My, my. What an unpleasant and unruly kid you are, Hajime Gokudera. You really have to learn some manners to your elderly instead of bombarding us with those un-artistic bombs of yours." Azarel mocked playfully. Of course this sent Haji over the edge.

"What the hell was that?"

"Calm down, Hajime. We're surrounded." Kouhei nudged Haji to calm down. "But that doesn't mean we are at disadvantage! We just need to beat them up." Haji replied confidently.

Ignoring Haji's statement, Hide instead, turned to Azarel directly in the eyes. "Where's Sakuraba-kun? Are you the one who caused him to act weird three days ago?" Hide asked straight to the point.

"Acting weird? I don't know what do you mean, but Sakuraba that you're searching for is not here for all I know. But we do know that you're searching for him because he has gone missing and so we use that to lure you to this place. So we could exterminate all of you here." Azarel raised his hand, motioned his subordinates to bring out their weapons and Box Weapons.

"They're coming!" Saki noticed Azarel's movement. Saki already ignited her flame along with Kouhei and Haji who also done the same and with exception of Hide who hasn't realize how to ignite his Dying Will Flame precisely.

"Attack!" Azarel commands.

The enemies rushed to them. The four teens ready to defend themselves from their attack and counter back. However, before they could even move a muscle, four leopards with Storm Dying Will Flames on their ears came from the bushes and strikes down the Disscordo members, save Azarel who's out of the battlefield.

"You dare to mess up with Vongola then you will pay for it."

Azarel turned around beside him, followed by the four teenagers who were following his gaze and saw Gokudera stood with one of his hands in his pocket while the other one holding dynamites and stares angrily at the Mist Disscordo Guardian along with Uri on his shoulder, yawning.

"Oh? Isn't it Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian and trusted right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera." Azarel said to Gokudera with his brow raised in amusement.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" Haji asked, disappointment on his face because he didn't get a chance to show off his power and beat them up. Gokudera threw one of his dynamites to his son as a sign to shut up. "It's my job to look after you and Tenth's children. And let me get this straight, Disscordo Guardians are in different league from you. With your current power, you won't be able to defeat him." Gokudera revealed and threw another one of his dynamites in case Haji intends to retort. "Enough talking and hurry up get out from here!"

Hide nodded and so does Saki, Kouhei, and Haji who were actually reluctant to do so but they knew very well that they could trust Gokudera who was far more experience with battles. As Gokudera attacks Azarel, Hide and the others used this as chance to get out from here. However, Hide halted when he once again heard Sakuraba voices.

_I'm here… Don't leave…I'm right here… COME NOW…!_

Hide looked at the run down building of Kokuyo Healthy Land and really sure that Sakuraba is there, waiting for them. Hide wanted just to go away from here. He didn't want to be part of this battle. But he realized he couldn't just leave his friend. Remembering his conversation regarding his father upon their arrival here, Hide felt something different within him and his heart was telling him to go to the Kokuyo Building.

"…_What am I thinking…?" _Hide covered half of his face and shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly as he convinced himself not to be afraid before opening it again with determination. Without second thought, Hide ran towards the building as he dodged the commotion that occurred in the middle of the place.

"Hidetada, where are you going?" Kouhei was the first to realize that Hide was running Kokuyo Healthy Land.

"Hide it's too dangerous! Come back here!" Haji shouted but Hide couldn't hear him.

"Brother!" Saki who's wondering why her brother run to the building, began to hear Sakuraba's voice like Hide did that telling her to come into the building. Saki followed her brother that soon also followed by Haji and Kouhei who were oblivious and were following them out of worries and panic.

Gokudera who was in the middle of battle with Azarel, noticed this. "Stupid, what are you doing!? Don't go in there! It's too dangerous!" Gokudera screamed as he saw several Disscordo members chasing the four teenagers but his voice fell to deaf ears. "Tsk!Uri, follow them!"

Uri complied and chased after them. Azarel stopped his attack as he was watching them running towards Kokuyo Healthy Land. "I praise you for ordered that cat of yours to chase them instead of you stop fighting me and chase them by yourself. Though, I have no intention to let you chase after them even if you intended to. In this situation, it really is a wise decision." Azarel complimented the Storm Guardian who's rather hostile in response.

"Hmph, Tenth's children and my son and Extreme idiot's son are strong enough to defeat your subordinates. Disscordo underlings in that level are no match for them." Gokudera stated confidently and lighted his cigarette. "However, you're wrong one thing. I intend to chase them…after I defeated you." Gokudera opened his box weapons, bringing out his Storm Bow (A/N: The bow is different from G. Archery).

Azarel smirked and licked his lips. "Let us see if you able to beat me that easily… As a present for your boldness, I'll present you a gracious and beautiful death." Azarel said, his double huge metal fans already in his hands.

Within seconds as winds blew fast, they disappear from their spot and already clashed each other.

**Outside Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

Hide stopped in front of the run-down building with pant-up breath. He looked around to pin point Sakuraba's exact location. He waited in hope to hear another of Sakuraba's voice again that could become a clue of his whereabouts. However, after a moment until Saki and the others finally catch up to him, nothing could be heard. Hide closed his eyes again to focus more and demanded inside for Sakuraba to response.

"_Sakuraba-kun, where are you? Please answer me! Which part of the building you are!"_

"Hey, Hide! What's wrong with you all of sudden!" Haji asked. "We heard Sakuraba-senpai's voice a moment ago. He's indeed here. He's inside this building." Saki stepped in before Haji approach Hide who's still focusing his thought. "…Is this another of your intuition?" Haji raised his brow. "Perhaps…" Saki answered unsurely.

Footsteps were heard, and the Disscordo Members are approaching them. "Oi, they're coming!" Kouhei, who was the first to realize, told them. This time, they have no option but to fight and they can back on searching Sakuraba afterwards.

"I guess we have no choice this time…" Hide commented.

**Convenience Store, Namimori District, Namimori Town**

"And we found nothing in the end…" Takashi sighed, licking his candy as he leaned onto the bench. Kareha, who is beside him, was eating her anman with same disappointed expression on her face.

"You can say that again…" She agreed, munching her bread. "Yamamoto-kun, I know that Shigure Kintoki is a prized possession to you as the heir of Shigure Soen Style, but can't you use another sword? At least until we found and take it back from Sakuraba-kun."

"I don't have any other sword except a shinai that I figured would never work in dangerous fight we're currently engaging right now."

"You don't have any sword from Box Weapon like your father does?" She asked again. Takashi shook his head. "Dad wants me to get use of Shigure Kintoki first before giving a spare."

Kareha stared at the swordsman. Now that she was thinking about it, even though they have attended the same mafia school several months ago and she spotted him several times from afar, they never talked with each other. Furthermore, he graduated faster than she did, which proving that he's smarter and stronger than he looks and normally behave. It's very rare for a student to graduate just within several months. In those cases, the students were a genius and extremely strong. This made her curious…what had he done during his school years…

"Yamamoto-kun, if you don't mind, can you tell me your times during your study in mafia academy?" She finally asked.

"Me? I don't mind. Well, I don't think my times there were special in particular since the only thing I did are studying and defeating anyone who challenged me. Oh, and there is this one teacher who is planning to do something bad for the school, so I investigate, gathering proofs, and took care of him." He said casually.

Kareha sweat dropped. "That explains everything…"

"I guess…" Takashi finished his candy and threw the stick to the trash bin. "The only times I truly enjoyed and never forget are whenever I trained with my second master."

"Second master? Who?"

"He's-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a ringtone of Takashi's cellphone. The boy immediately picked up once he saw the name of the caller. "Mom?"

Beside him, Kareha noticed that Takashi's smile was brighter than usual. The way he talked is full of enthusiasm, his voice is higher that reflecting his eagerness to talk with his mother, his body was moving as he talked more and more without he seemed to realize. However, this didn't last long when she heard a faint cough from the other side of the phone. Takashi frowned and slowed down as he sat back on the bench.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Kareha also became concerned and moved nearer to the swordsman. "I see… Okay, take care Mom." He flipped off the phone. "Is your mother okay?" Kareha asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's just a bit tired…" Takashi said sadly, making the green-haired girl frown even more. "She is very sick and lately her health has been deteriorated. She has been bed ridden for two years now…" He covered his face with his hand, not wanting the girl to see his pitiful face right now. "The Disscordo are also targeting her. Before I moved here, my father's dojo students and I are the ones who are protecting her."

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Half A Year Ago, Fuyou Household, Chiba_

"_Be careful, okay?" A woman said to Yamamoto concernedly. She has long, black hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large white bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground and wore a scarf around her._

"_Yeah. I will. I'll also leave many guards here just in case they're attacking again. Take some rest more often, okay Chigusa?" Yamamoto said to his wife._

"…_Mom…" Takashi fidgeted at his mother._

_Chigusa took his hand and gently held it, smiling at her son. "Please take care of yourself, Takashi. The dojo members are still here to protect me, so it'll be fine. Just focus on your training with your father and your study at the mafia academy later. Promise, okay?"_

"…_yeah." Takashi slowly hugged his mother. "I promise…Mom…"_

_Two Days Ago, Yamamoto Household, Namimori Town_

"_Takeshi." Tsuyoshi called out his son when he closed the shop._

"_What's wrong pops?" Yamamoto gave a confuse look._

"_Don't try to avoid this you're worry about Chigusa, right?" Yamamoto flinched but fully faced his father with a fake smile. Tsuyoshi sighed at his expression and shook his head slowly. "Takeshi, if you're worry about her then how about you go to Chiba to take care of her? I'll train Takashi in your stead."_

_Yamamoto shook his head, disagreeing with his father. "No. I have to train Takashi and I can't just leave everyone fighting Disscordo for this. And I already strengthened the guards there so I don't think it would be a problem…" Despite Yamamoto's words, his tone was not assuring at all._

"_I promised Chigusa too to take care of Takashi. If I come to her now at this situation, she will be angry at me." Yamamoto added jokingly yet humorlessly._

_Tsuyoshi stared at Yamamoto with unsure look. Yamamoto couldn't hold it any longer and finally avoid his stare. After several seconds passed, Tsuyoshi finally stopped staring and walked upstairs. Before he reached the stair, he stopped. "I'll go to Chiba tomorrow. So focus train Takashi for the upcoming battle."_

_Yamamoto quite surprised by his father's sudden decision. "B-but pops-"_

"_I understand how you feel, Takeshi. I also feel the same way as you do when your mother is still alive. Seeing you like this reminds me of my old days and your mother." Tsuyoshi scratched his head._

"_Pops…"_

_Tsuyoshi turned to Yamamoto with his usual smile. "Go asleep now. You need to train Takashi tomorrow morning. I will protect Chigusa for you and for sure."_

_Behind the kitchen door, they didn't realize that Takashi has overheard the entire conversation. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in frustration._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Takashi smiled bitterly at the memory. "I was actually reluctant to leave her when Dad told me to protect Hide and Saki. I've been worried sick if something is going to happen to her…"

Kareha looked at the sky in thought. She paused before asking again. "Then, do you regret moving here and protect Hide and Saki? You regret meeting them?"

Takashi quickly shook his head firmly. "N-no! I-it's true that I was reluctant at first, but I don't regret it! I'm glad that I've met Hide and Saki! They are funny siblings, especially with their ridiculous sister and brother complex– No! That would be mocking them, I, I mean is–"

Kareha stifled a giggle at Takashi's panic and attempt to praise her childhood friends. Kareha placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. He was rewarded with an understanding smile. "It's normal to feel that way. You're not the first person I'd seen to feel that way."

Takashi blinked in question. Seeing his confused face, Kareha just shaking her head. "No…it's nothing, I just remembered of someone…"

"Takashi! Kareha!"

The two teens turned to where the voice was calling them. Yamamoto and Ryohei waving at them in hurry. From their gesture and expression, it was not hard to guess that the Disscordo has made a move that definitely involve with their friends getting hurt.

"Another Disscordo Guardian has appeared here! He is in Kokuyo Land fighting Gokudera right now with his subordinates. Hide and the others are there too!" Yamamoto informed.

"We've already informed the others, Reborn we'll meet us there. We have to go there quickly to the extreme!" Kareha and Takashi faced each other and nodded.

As they rushed towards Kokuyo Land, they ran across the bookstore that Hide and the others had visited before they went to Kokuyo Land. Inside the bookstore, Ryou was reading an encyclopedia book but then was interrupted by Ryohei's scream and saw him along with the rest behind him, running towards Kokuyo Land. Ryou closed his book and put it back in the place. He stared at the direction they were heading with darkened expression.

"Disscordo…they sure ruin my plan…"

**Outside Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

The Vongola Candidates and the Vongola Guardians Candidates have defeated most of Disscordo members, though there are still more coming at them. Hide has yet to remember how he could ignite his Dying Will Flame like last time no matter how hard he tried to think up his deepest resolve. Even though they managed to beat most of them, they have their limits and if it keeps going this way, it's about time they're going down.

"Hide, Saki, both of you went into the building and look for Sakuraba! We will holding them here!" Haji shouted to the siblings as he shot down another incoming enemy. "If we keep this up, we might lose track of Sakuraba so hurry go!"

"But there's no way we can just leave both of you here alone!" Hide protested.

"Believe in us, Hidetada! Besides, we have this little buddy with us, now." Kouhei pointed at Uri who finally reveal herself to them and steps in, seemingly agreed with Kouhei and Haji.

"We're more experienced than you. Trust us and go! If you don't find Sakuraba, I'll give you a piece of my mind later." Haji said with his usual smug smile.

Saki held Hide's hand with hers and facing him with assuring smile. "Do not doubt them, brother. We should be the ones who know very well what the result is once Hajime-san says that. There's no way…he would turn us down. If we doubt them, then who else who will believe in them?"

Hide sighed in defeat. When his best friend said that and her sister put it that way, there's no way he could argue about it again, right? Hide slapped his face with his hands and smile return on his face. "You also better not die on me. You still have many of your history homework to do and Kouhei-niisan you also haven't reach you dream." Hide said before he and Saki goes into the building.

"Heh, we know that very well." Haji responded.

"Hey, hot-head, let's go all out!" Kouhei said determinedly.

"You don't need to tell me, I'm going to do it sooner or later." Haji replied smugly. "Ready…set…GO!" Haji, Uri and Kouhei rushed straight to the incoming enemies in front of them.

**Inside Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

Hide and Saki were running through the hallway where there are many cobwebs, shattered glasses and many other else that made the place clearly had became a dump and almost unbearable to be inside it or even to see it.

"Hard to believe that this is place used to be one of recreation place and it even more hard to believe that Dad's Mist Guardians and his group once lived here before…they sure had a bad taste…" Hide commented as he looks around the building.

"Anyway, Brother, have you sensed or heard another of Sakuraba-senpai's voice?"

"No, nothing ye-"

_How about you try to go at the bowling area…?_

"!" Hide and Saki were shocked when they heard the voice. The voice was different from Sakuraba's. The voice was cold and deep. It's clearly someone else's voice. But who could it be? The voice somehow sounds familiar for both of them.

"Who was that?" Hide wondered.

"I don't know but…why don't we go to the bowling area? Sakuraba-senpai might be really there like the voice has just said." Saki suggested to believing in the voice.

"Yeah, let's try." And both of them hurry ran to the bowling area by using emergency stairs since the usual stares were already broke. _"That voice…why somehow I felt I recognized it? Just whose voice was that?"_

**Theater, 2nd Floor, Kokuyo Healthy Land**

Shinogu arrived in the theater where Mukuro Rokudo once used as his private room. He readied his batons as he was looking around the dark room and only little light of sunshine can be seen from the shattered window. He has decided to come from different route that his mother has once told him when he was sixth grade, to make it faster for him to arrive inside the building by using the underground passage that the Kokuyo Gang once used (A/N: The passage lead to the emergency hideout that Chrome once used when she fought Glo Xinia in the Future Arc). He has nothing to do to, which is why he accepted the "letter of challenge" he received. However, he found nothing interesting like the letter has told him.

Shinogu became impatient with this. He began to think that the letter was just a prank by someone… That was until he heard ruckus from outside. He wondered what kind of ruckus could it be and decided to take a look but then changed his mind when he felt a hostile presence in the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself before I force you to." Shinogu threatened.

"My,my, how scary of you." Ryou revealed himself from the darkness. "Never thought that you also knew about the underground passages of this place. Well, on second thought it won't be a surprised too since Vongola once used this place as hideout." Ryou said gleefully as he took a seat on the sofa.

"How about you stop talking and let's just get starting?" Shinogu narrowed his eyes. His patience almost reached its limit. He walked to Ryou with his batons already covered by his cloud flames.

"This is actually beyond my plan… I wish I could do what you want me to do but unfortunately for both you and me, now we don't have any time for this. This is not the right time." Ryou narrowed his eyes while his smile still stay on his face. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by dozens of Disscordo men.

Shinogu and Ryou were standing back to back as they were facing the Disscordo men. Shinogu's Flame increased as he took his combat stance. "How about you're not getting in my way? I can handle this myself." Shinogu said to the blue haired young man behind him.

"I give those words back at you on the same degree. However, I have something else to do, so I'll consent to your request for now." Ryou said and as he said this, he disappeared.

Shinogu smirked and licked his lips. "Execution time, small animals."

**Exhibit of Flora and Fauna, Kokuyo Land**

The air was thick with tension. Not a soul dared to breathe. A single bead of sweat dropping onto the bloodstained ground was amplified a hundredfold in the intricately designed space. All surviving Disscordo men's eyes focused on the two forms of Azarel and panting Hayato Gokudera as the two circled each other, each pair of eyes sizing the other up.

"I'm surprise you're still able to stand this far inside my illusionary space. However, it won't be long until all of your stamina run down." Azarel said in a matter of fact tone.

Gokudera growled. He hated to admit it but he was right, Azarel had fooled and confused him with his strong illusions. Ironically, the tactic that the illusionist had used was same as the tactic when the Vongola and the Future Varia fought against the Real Six Funeral Wreaths in the future. Mukuro and his disciple, Fran, used their illusions to tricked Six Funeral Wreaths to make them believing that they succeed on killing them in order to find out more about their power like Bluebell's Barriera Medusa and Kikyo's underground attack. And when this caused them leave an opening, Mukuro and Fran changed their illusions and attacked them.

Azarel had used this tactic too. He created a real illusion of himself and controlled it to fight Gokudera while he hid himself with his illusions, making him invisible in Gokudera's eyes and analyzed Gokudera's fighting style, techniques, weapons and box weapons. After he received all that he wanted, he trapped the Storm Guardian within his illusionary space with his Box Weapon and easily overpowered him.

"You…! Coward…!" Goudera said with pant-up breath.

"Coward? Didn't Mukuro Rokudo have also used this technique in order to analyze their enemies along with all of you watching from afar?" Azarel countered, to which Gokudera unable to retort. "You must also be wondering about this illusionary space." Azarel snapped his finger and the illusionary space revealed its true form as a cobra snakes.

"Beautiful, aren't they? My Box Weapon, similar with Spettrale Nudiblanc, my box weapon capable of constructing an illusionary landscape. Illusions constructed with Mist Flames are "real", and those created by this Box Weapon are no exception. Also, with their capacity to fuse with illusions, the Spettrale Cobra can merge with me by synchronizing our illusions. They can either move independently or as a group to attack. Like the cobra that we commonly know, these cobras possess strong tetrodotoxins." Azarel explained as he easily dodged Gokudera's arrow that he shot to him rather weakly.

"Among neurotoxins snake venom, tetrodotoxin is the most potent. This venom acts to block sodium channels in neurons, preventing action potentials. This leads to paralysis and eventually…death." At the same time Azarel finished his explanations, Gokudera coughed blood, falling onto ground and felt his entire body paralyzed, unable to move a finger.

"The venom has shown its effect…but it won't be beautiful if I let you die like that… I guess…to make it graceful, I'll kill you myself with these fans of mine, covering your body with beautiful color of crimson blood." Azarel walked slowly to the struggling Gokudera who tried to force his body to move to no avail. "Don't be disappointed, Gokudera Hayato. You're actually stronger than me if only you don't have that disease."

Gokudera shuddered at the statement. He clenched his fists tightly until they're bleeding and gritted his teeth out of frustration as he looked at Azarel with hateful eyes.

"You're wondering why I know about your disease? Well…that traitor from your side had given us much information about all of you including you. You never tell it to anyone even your son except your wife, Trident Shamal and your boss, right?" Azarel raised his fan, ready to give a finishing blow.

Gokudera closed his eyes in defeat. _"…Leti…Hajime…Tenth…everyone…I'm sorry…!"_

"Bye-bye." Azarel moved his fan to the dying grey haired Vongola Guardian who finally gave up.

CLANG

The fan clashed with a sword. Azarel whistled at Yamamoto who protected Gokudera. The swordsman glared at Azarel once he saw Gokudera who's in verge of death. Azarel jumped away, keeping a distance between him and the two Vongola Guardians.

"Gokudera!" Ryohei, with Reborn on his shoulder, ran to Gokudera and Yamamoto's side, healing Gokudera's injuries with his flames and brought out an antitode that he always bring with him in case something like this happen, thanks to the information from Foundation about the Boxes with poisons or venoms. "Gokudera how did you got beaten up like this?" Ryohei wondered.

Yamamoto glared at Azarel with his anger flooded inside him. But Yamamoto knew very well that he must not recklessly attacking and gone out of control. Azarel will be in the upper hand once he did and that will lead him to his demise. Yamamoto breathed in and out to calm himself down so his anger won't overwhelm him. The reinforcement will come here soon enough, he just need to buy some time until they arrived.

Azarel who's observing the swordsman's expression from the beginning has figured out most of what he's thinking or planning. He knew that Yamamoto is so angry towards him no less, but Yamamoto won't let himself overwhelm by his own rage. Azarel have to admit that the swordsman knows how to control his emotions even though it also hard himself to bear it. Azarel wished he could just taunt him and made him lose his patience so he would attack him furiously that will easier for him to gain victory. Unfortunately…

"I have run out of my times… I'll withdraw for now. If you're smart, then you must be knew enough what kind of decision you must make." Azarel said as his body began to blur and disappeared within illusions along with the surviving Disscordo members.

"…He left… Yamamoto, we must take Gokudera back now! He still needs rest because of the after effect of the antitode from Shamal I gave to him." Ryohei suggested.

"Not yet. First, let's find Hide and the others. Takashi and Kareha must've already assisting Hide and the others. Let's go to Kokuyo Healthy Land." Reborn said as Yamamoto helped Ryohei carrying the injured Gokudera who fell asleep because of Shamal's medicine.

**Outside Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

Bullets were whizzing past like an enraged swarm of killer bees, guns blasting in every direction, deafening booms left and right. Chaos reigned in the remains of the Kokuyo Land grounds. There was almost no hope for the defending side. No matter how many enemies they take down, there always seemed to be more...it was as if they were cockroaches...if you crush one, you always see more right around the corner. And this was making Haji and Kouhei exhausted. Even with Uri's help, they were growing weaker with each successive wave.

"_These people still keep coming? If this keeps up…" _Haji glanced at Kouhei who already panting heavily and barely standing. _"Kouhei also start to reach his limit…what should I do, now?"_

"Look out Hajime!" Kouhei shouted when he realized enemy are only a few meters beside Haji. Haji was too lost in his thought that he didn't realize it. Haji wanted to turn beside him to take down the enemy but his feet betrayed him as they almost run out stamina. _"I won't make it!"_

"Watch out!" Kareha entered the scene, kicking the Disscordo man on the face, knocking him out. "Hajime, you're all right?" Kareha asked, standing on the unconscious Disscordo man's body without her notice.

When Kouhei and Haji realized, Takashi already beat up the rest of the Disscordo men and some of them retreating. "Both of you really had it rough, huh? Where are Hide and Saki?" Takashi asked.

"They're inside the building, searching for Sakuraba." Kouhei pointed at the Kokuyo Land Building. "Surely took you long enough to be here. At least ten minute earlier you came is okay." Haji added while cleaned off the dirt from his clothes.

Yamamoto and the others arrived as Haji began to protest about Kareha and Takashi's lateness. Haji stopped his protest when saw his father unconscious and injured. "Dad!" Haji quickly ran to his father. Reborn explained the aftermath of the battle between Azarel and Goudera, which angered Haji. "That Azarel guy…he will pay for it…!" Haji swore to himself.

"We can talk later. Let's go inside Kokuyo Healthy Land. There might be some remaining of the enemies near here that still don't know their leader withdrawing." Reborn cut off the moment. Everyone agreed and when inside the Kokuyo Building.

**Bowling area, Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

"This is it…the bowling area…"

"Over there…" Saki pointed at the silhouette of someone standing on the bowling arena. The figure walked slowly to the light from the shattered window nearby and revealed himself to be Sakuraba, just the siblings had thought.

"Sakuraba-kun…" Hide uttered with his tone that one of gladness mixed with nervousness. "Sakuraba-kun, why are you here? And why did you stole Takashi-kun's-"His sentences were cut off by sudden attack from Sakuraba by using a mace that Hide barely dodged by a hair, surprising the third Vongola Candidate who stumbled on the ground as the result.

"Brother!" Saki was shocked by the sudden attack like Hide did. "Sakuraba-senpai why are you-"Sakuraba turned to Saki who blocked his mace with her short swords. "Sakuraba-senpai! It's me!" Saki shouted his name to snap him out. However, Sakuraba didn't response to it and kept going. Saki didn't know what to do. She cannot keep this up but she also wouldn't allow herself to hurt Sakuraba. This hesitation gave Sakuraba a chance to knock her aside with his leg.

In the blink of an eye, Sakuraba's form rushed at Hide, mace ready to strike. Immediately, Hide nimbly dodged the mace coming at him, grabbed both of Sakuraba's hands and forced the black haired captain of Namimori-Middle football club to drop his weapons by tightening his grip. "Sakuraba-kun this is me! What's wrong with you?" Hide asked, his hands still gripping Sakuraba's.

"…Join my club then I will stop…" Sakuraba finally spoke.

Hide and Saki's eyes widened at his words in pure disbelieve. "Wait a minute…you're doing this just to recruit me into your club? Sakuraba-kun, have you out of your mind? You almost killed Takashi-kun!" Hide shouted at him, almost losing his grip.

"…Join…" Sakuraba uttered again as he ducked his forehead to Hide's, making him losing his grip. This gave Sakuraba an opening. He picked up his mace and rushed to the orange haired boy, with his mace ready to hit his stomach. The second Vongola 11th Candidates readied to defend himself from the incoming dangerous weapon.

Fortunately for Hide, Sakuraba's mace broke into two by an arrow covered with Sky Flames. Both turned to Saki who has used her crossbow that she hid inside her bag. Saki nodded to her brother as a sign to incapacitated Sakuraba and he did so. Hide use Aikido fifth technique, forearm return, a supinating wristlock-throw that stretches the extensor digitorum. Sakuraba closed his eyes, falling unconscious. Saki approached the two and scanning both of them are they injured or not.

"I'm okay. But why would Sakuraba did this far just to recruit me into his club? Is he insane?" Hide said while looking at Sakuraba. "…But…I also sense something is wrong from him when attacked me…his eyes…were weird…" Hide added.

"I agree…that time…it's not like Sakuraba-senpai at all…" Saki frowned.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

A sudden loud sound of explosion was heard coming from the next floor in the theater, where Shinogu left alone to fight the Disscordo men. The two siblings distracted by the sounds of explosion and also the sounds of weapons clashing. "Wh-what was that?" Hide stuttered surprisingly.

"Some people are fighting in the next floor." Saki guessed from the faint sounds.

"But there's only one entrance here. If someone is coming, then we should've met the person earlier. But we didn't meet anyone when we enter here, right?" Hide confused. There is only one entrance of the building, which is the entrance that Hide and Saki used when they arrived in front of the building.

"…I'm not really sure, but I heard from Uncle Gokudera that father's second Mist Guardian said that this place has several secret passages in case something emergency happen. Most likely that's how these people entered without meeting us. And if it is true, then it most likely is someone or some people from our side, from Vongola."

"Should we go and take a look?" Hide asked his sister.

"I would like to but what about Sakuraba-"

"…Hide…? ...Saki…?" Sakuraba slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "…Huh…? Where am I…? Why I am here…?" Sakuraba looked around him in confusion.

"Sakuraba-kun! You're awake!" Hide and Saki exclaimed happily.

"Could you explain why I am here…? What happened…?" He asked again.

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" Hide asked to confirm. Sakuraba shook his head in denial.

Saki and Hide glanced at each other in worry. But they put aside this thought for a while and think of a reason of why he's here. With seemingly like a telepathic communication, the siblings came into one conclusion. "We also want to know about that. You've been disappeared since two days ago!" Hide lied.

"Thank goodness we found you unconscious here when we heard you're heading here with some thugs. Are you sure you didn't remember anything?" Saki asked again.

"…No…I only remember that I resting in the infirmary…then…I met a transfer student and…ugh…I can't remember the next…!" Sakuraba held his head due to a headache.

"Anyway, Sakuraba-kun, you should get out from here, quickly!" Hide helped Sakuraba stand up. "It seems there's a fight between thugs from other school around here, so it's better that you should head back now!"

"But…how about both of you?" Sakuraba asked in concern.

"I'm worry about Haji because he's involved with this too. We'll be fine. You should run away now! After all, your team needs you for the next tournament, right?" Hide said with encouraging smile and patted the football captain's shoulder. "Go now."

"…Thank you… Both of you be careful!" Sakuraba rushed outside as they told him to. As he left, Hide and Saki switched glanced before they both proceed their way to the theater where Shinogu currently. That is till they heard Sakuraba's scream shortly they make their way upstairs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakuraba-kun!" Hide hurry ran to Sakuraba's direction. "Saki, you go on ahead, I will go to Sakuraba! I will be okay, please trust me on this!" Hide pleaded his sister, though it more sounds like an order or demand. Before Saki could protest or stop him, Hide already ran far that her voice only sounds like a fly.

Saki now confused what she has to do. She's worried about Sakuraba and her brother especially but her intuition also told her not to ignore the battle upstairs.

_"Please trust me on this!"_ Those words flashed in her mind once again. Now that she thought about it, as his only sister, she has to put some faith in her brother even though it's just a little. With Reborn's training, he has improved a lot so there will be no problem if it is just a usual Disscordo member. After a moment of hesitation, she finally decided to trust her brother and went upstairs.

**Secret Passage III, Kokuyo Healthy Land**

"Wow…this hidden passage is much more…cleaner than I thought…" Haji commented when he looked around the third secret passage they currently in. The passage was much cleaner than the building itself, almost like they are in some castle.

"The one who built the secret passages, Chrome Dokuro is delicate and clean person. She cannot clean the entire building so she at least design and make the secret passages here as clean as possible. Tsuna also cannot stand about the place being very dirty because it's already run down, that's why he helped her to built it." Reborn explained in his sleep.

"Where we will end up through this passage?" Kareha asked.

"All of the passages lead into different area in Kokuyo Land. But there's one special place where each of these passages lead to, the theater." Yamamoto showed the map of the passages. "Remember when on the way here, the directions split into two, right? The left one leads to behind the building and the right one, the way that we using now, lead to theater."

"Here we are." They arrived at the end of the passage.

"Someone is inside there." Kareha sensed.

"Whatever it is, don't let our guard just in case." Kouhei warned.

Yamamoto held the knob of the passage cautiously. He turned to the others, asking are they ready yet, once everyone nodded in respond, Yamamoto counted slowly until three. At the third count, Yamamoto abruptly opened the passage and they came out. However, the scene they were seeing in front of them eased their worry and also shocked them.

Shinu stood in the middle of dozens of unconscious or possibly dead bodies. The young Vongola 11th Guardians Candidates were all gaping and wide eyed at the scene as if they were watching a horror movie. Shinogu, who finally noticed their arrival, only gave them, "Hmph, you're all late."

"Shinogu, why are you here?" Haji asked, pointing his finger at Shinogu.

"That glasses transfer student sent me a letter of challenge to come here but I only fight these herbivores instead." Shinogu answered simply.

"Transfer student with glasses…?" The Guardians Candidates thought. Only one transfer student who is wearing glasses and that would be…

"RYOU!" The Guardians Canddiates shouted in unison.

"So that person is really from Disscordo Family! He has tricked Hide so he could get information from us!" Haji said angrily.

"He was here a while ago but then leaving to whatever place that's not my business." Shinogu told them again. "Though, he's most likely using that passage." Shinogu pointed at the passage not far from the one that Yamamoto and everyone have used.

"If is it that so, let's chase after him! He must be still near here!" Kouhei suggested.

"E-everyone!" Saki just arrived and also surprised to see the scene but didn't show it clearly.

"Saki where's Hide?" Reborn awoke.

"He's chasing Sakuraba. We found him. They ran over there." Saki approached them.

"Ryou is a spy form Disscordo! That's why we have to get to Hide he might be in danger!" Haji shook Saki's shoulder roughly.

"O-okay, follow me." Saki motioned to all of them to follow her.

**Outside Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Land**

"Sakuraba-kun! What happened?"

Hide managed to catch up Sakuraba. However, upon his arrival, Sakuraba was lying on the ground along with some Disscordo men who seem to intend to kill him, thinking that Sakuraba is one of Vongola. Beside Sakuraba, a familiar blue haired with glasses, wearing Namimori-Middle uniform student, standing with Shigure Kintoki in his hand and looking at the opposite direction from Hide. From the look of it, he seems to be the one who beat both Sakuraba and the Disscordo men.

"Who are you?" Hide asked.

"…I'm just saving Sakuraba…Hide." The student slowly faced Hide. The time seemingly froze when Hide recognized him. He could only utter his name in pure disbelieve of the one in front of him. The student only smile at him and didn't make any sign of move.

"Ryou…?" Hide uttered. Ryou, however, kept smiling and didn't respond anything.

As Hide stood there motionlessly, the rest arrived just in time and Haji immediately standing in front of Hide with his arm on the protective place. "Why you, how dare you deceive us!" Haji pointed his guns at Ryou, ready to shoot him any seconds.

"W-wait, Haji!" Hide halted his guns.

"Let go, Hide! This person is a spy from Disscordo. He's just acting friendly around you to get information!" Haji struggled from Hide's grasp. Hide frowned but still keep his grip on his best friend.

"…Spy? Unfortunately, I'm not a spy or one of member of Disscordo Family just to tell you the truth." Ryou replied at the accusation.

"Yeah, right you liar! Now die!" Haji slowly pulled his trigger. At this, Reborn had enough and kicked Haji on his cheek. "What are you doing, Reborn-san?" Haji asked.

"Calm down everyone, he's not our enemy." Reborn revealed. "Someone already told me who he is, so we don't need to worry about him. But what I'm still cannot understand is why are you doing this, Ryou?" Reborn turned back to Reborn

A chuckled heard from Ryou's lips. "I actually don't really like the way you put me as your allies, Arcobaleno. But you're right, though…" Ryou sighed playfully.

"Just who actually are you?" Takashi asked. "If you're not our enemy then why you're did this to Sakuraba and stole my sword?" The surrounding became tense.

"Why do you ask? This is part of my plan. And me? I'm Ryou, just I had told all of you before. Ah, no…I haven't properly introduced myself yet…" Ryou let go of his glasses, throwing it on the ground and broke it by stepping on it, revealing his violet eyes.

"I'm one of Vongola 11th Mist Guardian Candidates, Ryoji Rokudo. Nice to meet you, fellow Guardians Candidates…and my Boss candidates…"

Everyone shocked and froze with the revelation, especially Hide who wished that all of these just a nightmare and he wanted to someone to just wake him up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really-extremely sorry for not able to keep and broke my promise and this chapter end up as a cliffhanger again! I'm really sorry, especially to Shiniffura-chan! This longer than I thought and it will be more linger chapter if I continue it. It might use around 30 pages if I continue further, so I end it again with a cliffhanger. Sorry! Extremely sorry!**

**Profile 8:**

**Name: Ryoji Rokudo (Ryou)**

**Kanji Name: ****六道 綾時**

**Romaji Name: Rokudo Ryoji**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: December 25**

**Bloodtype: O**

**Job: Namimori-Middle Third Grade Transfer Student, Vongola 11th Mist Guardian Candidate**

**Family: Vongola Famiglia**


	16. Ryoji Rokudo

"No way… Ryou…you're a Guardian Candidate…?" Hide was still shocked by the revelation.

"Yes." Ryou replied simply. "I actually didn't want to reveal my identity yet but Disscordo Family's arrival left me no choice. They're sure ruined my plan." Ryou narrowed his eyes at one of Disscordo men before faced everyone back. "It's about time I undo the hypnosis that I used on some of you." Ryou flicked his finger.

"Ugh!" Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and Saki suddenly clutched their head and gasped, like they just received a memory shock. Saki was the first to get back to herself. "…I remember now…" She said as she looked at Ryou.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Vongola HQ, Italy, 5 Years Ago_

_Tsuna was holding his daughter's hand while they were walking in Vongola HQ hallway and then arrived in living room that consisted of three couches and one wooden table with many Italian flower portraits on the wall. In one of the couches, a purple haired woman with violet round eye along with a blue haired boy with the same eye color as the woman, sitting there while the woman sip her warm Darjeeling tea. When the two noticed Tsuna and Saki's presences, they immediately stood from the couch to approach them._

"_Sorry for making you waiting, Chrome." Tsuna apologized._

"_No, it's okay. It's been a while, Boss. Oh, this must be your daughter, right?" Chrome looked at Saki who shyly hid behind Tsuna. Chrome giggled at her reaction since it reminded her of her old self._

"_Yes. This is my third child and my only daughter, Saki. Come on Saki, greet Aunt Chrome." Tsuna pushed Saki slowly and gently to Chrome, introducing her._

"…_Nice to meet you…aunt Chrome…" Saki greeted softly and bowed politely._

"_Nice to meet you too, Saki." Chrome smiled in response. "And this is my son, Ryoji or Ryou for short. Come on, introduce yourself, Ryou." Chrome motioned Ryou to introduce himself to her boss and his daughter._

_Ryou faced Tsuna and Saki, smiling at them. "Nice to meet you."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"…Five years ago… We have met five years ago…!" Saki remembered. "But…how come I didn't remember about it until just now…?" Saki confused.

"Us too! How come we couldn't remember you? It was like…your existence vanished from our memories…" Yamamoto added, still holding his head. When Ryou only shrugged and smiled playfully, both Yamamoto and Ryohei sighed, Ryou is indeed son of Mukuro, they commented.

Reborn took several steps closer to the blue haired boy. Reborn finally spoke. "What you used on us…it was a hypnosis, right? Just like Tsuna had said, you're a master of hypnotism." Reborn asked, waiting for the confirmation from the blue-haired teen. Seeing Ryou smiled as the reply, Reborn took the confirmation as true.

"Hypnosis?" Kareha was confused of the subject.

"Yeah, I only heard about it and hadn't see it directly before. But now that I have experienced it, I think I could understand a bit on how you do it." Reborn continued. "No wonder you're known as Signore di Ipnotismo." Reborn praised.

"But still, why you did this to Sakuraba? You are not a Disscordo member but then why did you controlled Sakuraba to stole Shigure Kintoki and nearly killed Takashi?" Haji demanded an answer impatiently.

"Before I answer the first question, you were wrong. I didn't control Sakuraba but I suggested him to doing so. The reason I am doing this…is to test the Vongola Unidecimo Candidates." Ryou answered as he threw back Shigure Kintoki to Takashi. "I want to know how strong your resolves are and also your power. I want to make sure are either both of you prepare to carry out the responsibility of Vongola Boss…" Ryou narrowed his eyes at the two Vongola Candidates.

Hide shivered as he saw those eyes. The soft eyes that he saw last time, are now betray no such mercy. It was cold and emotionless even though his playful smile still plastered on his face. "R-Ryou…?" His name was the only word that Hide could utter.

Ryou walked slowly around the unconscious Disscordo men as he continued to spoke. "First, I used my first hypnotism on Principal Tetsuya Kusakabe's mind, to make it as if he never met me and those data about me are vague and fakes in his eyes while in reality, those data are actually real. Second, the moment I saw the Arcobaleno and everyone who knew me, similar as Principal Kusakabe, I used my hypnotism to _suggest_ you erase my existence from your mind. Third, when I happened to meet Sakuraba Iba in Nursery room, I decided to use him to test both of you by using his desire to recruit you into his team along with the same hypnosis. Fourth, I've also suggested him to steal Shigure Kintoki in order to lure you to this place. Of course I do not intend to kill Takashi Yamamoto from the very beginning I already made sure that all of you would be there on time. And last to lure you here and make you fight with Sakuraba. However, the arrival of Disscordo Guardian and his underlings was beyond my plan so I have no choice but to reveal my identity now."

Of course…if you only look at the circumstances, you can't completely rule out the possibility. Now it's all make sense. Aside the trap set by Disscordo Guardian, all was Ryou's doing. No wonder Saki felt strange around him. The hypnosis made her to forget about their meeting but her Hyper Intuition prevented to making the hypnosis complete and thus, she could still feel something was wrong with him.

"Just to test us…? That's the reason you're doing this to Sakuraba-kun?" Hide asked again in disbelieve.

"Yes it is. All right, I already answered all of your questions, now it is my turn to ask question and you answer it. Arcobaleno, from your reaction not long ago, you seem to already know who I am, which means my hypnosis on you already broken before you got here. My first hypnotism is easy to be undone. In this case, you just need someone to tell you about me. That means someone has told you about me. Who was it?" Ryou asked the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn smiled. "Arisa did." Reborn simply answered.

Ryou's smile dropped a bit once he heard the name and let out a sigh that either sounds irritation or disappointment. "So she's here too…no wonder we could not find her before I got here…" Ryou picked Sakuraba up on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Haji asked cautiously.

"I'm helping him, can't you see? I have erased his memories regarding everything what happened, so he won't remember anything about any of this. You surely don't want to drag him into our world, right?"

"…Yeah…" Hide agreed.

However, Haji still hasn't withdrawn his weapons and still pointing at Ryou. "Don't give me that crap! Do you think it will be all over just because you have confessed your plan to us? I don't care about your motive or whatsoever, what you done angers me and I won't be satisfied until I beat up a crap out of you!" Haji shouted angrily. He's clearly furious at the blue haired young man.

"Hajime cut it out! It's over already so don't try anything-"Kareha was cut off by Haji who was glaring at her.

"Stop telling me every little thing to do! Furthermore, how could all of you easily forgive this person? I don't care if he's a guardian candidate, part of him doing this just to find some fun and I won't just accept him!" Haji readied to pull the triggers.

"Fufufu…true, though. I found it amusing…watching all of you searching around Sakuraba and how Sakuraba is easily to be hypnotized by just a simple suggestion…" Ryou admitted.

"How can you say that? Using people like that…that's not right!" Hide protested.

"Weren't you the one who said that fun things always right beside us and we only need to search for it? I already found one, Hidetada Sawada." Ryou replied with his playful smile.

No one thought it was a joke. Haji would never hold back once he gotten furious and to someone he dislike for less. Ryou stared at Haji's guns and fingers that ready to shoot any time. Ryou carelessly put down Sakuraba back onto ground where he lay. Smirk grew on his face, smirk of excitement.

"Are you challenging me…Hajime Gokudera?" Ryou asked. When Haji only gave a glare as the reply, Ryou's smirk grew even further. From beneath his left sleeve, black poker cards came out to his hand while beneath his right sleeve, a claw came out to his right hand. "So be it." Ryou accepted the challenge.

"Wait! Ryou, Haji!" Hide tried to stop both of them, only a moment too late.

Both Ryou and Haji already jumped to different location, behind the Kokuyo Building and they already clashes each others as they did so from the clashing and gunshot sounds of their weapons that loud enough to be heard by the other occupants.

"We have to stop them!" Kouhei snapped them from their shock mixed with daze state.

"Y-yeah! Dad, you and Sasagawa-san better stay here treating Gokudera-san's wound. Just leave it to us!" Takashi convinced the two Tenth Vongola Guardians to stay and they reluctantly did, knowing Gokudera's wound is the top priority.

"Brother, let's go... Brother?" Saki realized Hide who still stood frowning without moving. It's not a surprise too, since Hide believed in Ryou but the latter has indirectly and unknowingly betrayed him. Now he didn't know how he must face him.

"Wake up, stupid-Hide." Reborn kicked Hide on the face. Hide response with his usual cry whenever Reborn punish him. When he's about to add his usual protest, Reborn cut him off by pointing his gun on Hide's forehead. "Stop dazing around and chase after them. Do not say anything or doubting yourself. I remembered about Ryoji so I must take back all of my words about him before." Reborn tilted his fedora, his face darkened by the shadow of his hat. "When you met Ryou for the first time, what do you think of him?" Reborn changed the subject.

"…Ryou…when I first met him…he's…" Ryou seemed to be a nice and kind person, he love to read books like himself and when they talked about their favorite novel, when they laughed together, to think that those expressions he made were all just a lie is hard to be believe. He didn't felt any lie behind those expressions nor words that time. But he felt that he's hiding something when he looked at his eyes that's like it would suck you in. "…hiding something…?" That is when Hide came near to the truth. Ryou must be hiding something.

"Ryou…!" Hide muttered and without a word, rushed to behind the Kokuyo building.

**Behind Kokuyo Building, Kokuyo Land**

As Haji ran towards him, Ryou jumped into the air, flames propelling him upwards. He spun in midair as Haji's gun shot at the place where he had been only a moment ago. Predicting the red hair's oncoming assault, Ryou did a flip, his legs kicking out and managed to catch Haji off guard, sending him flying towards the ground.

Of course, his advantage didn't last for long. Ryou fall back on defense as Haji's bullet blurred in front of him, moving so fast that Ryou could only dodge barely by a hair.

With his other hand, Ryou aimed for Haji's stomach, but Haji able to act fast. He pulled out his guns and blocked the attack. He then tried to get him with his first hand, but he jumped backwards, flipping in midair and landing, cat-like, on the balls of his feet in the ground. Ryou jumped after him, aiming to attack from above with a crossing slash, but Haji, once again, blocked the attack. Ryou smirked at him as he trying to push past his gun while he tried to push against his claws.

Haji pushed hard against his claw, breaking two of them and knocking his back. Haji observed Ryou who hasn't made any movement. _"This guy…he's no joke… If I make even slightest opening…he would take the advantage and gain the upper-hand. I have to be careful…I hate to admit it, but this guy is strong…"_

Ryou jumped back a few feet as he whipped out a card. He threw the card, covered by his Mist flame at Haji. Saw the incoming card, Haji shot it with his gun to shot away the card but the card was unaffected and kept coming to him. Haji quickly switched the bullets with the new one and once again pointed to the card, this time, he ready to use his flame. However, the card suddenly began to multiply.

"W-what?" Haji surprised and confused of which one is the real card that he must shot down. But he then decided to shot all of it. _"In that case, I just need to shot them all!" _Haji began to shoot them all.

When the bullet hit the cards, the cards all dissolved into mist. Where was the real card?

"The real card…is right behind you…" Before Haji realized, Ryou already behind him grabbing the card that stab through his stomach. "As Vongola Mist Guardian Candidate, of course I learn about illusions too. You still need to train more, Hajime Gokudera." Ryou said as Haji clutching his injured stomach and lay on the ground.

"You seem interesting there." Shinogu arrived at the scene. "Attacking student of Namimori-Middle will be taken as a crime by the Disciplinary Committee and bullying or fighting is not allowed." Shinogu readied his metal batons. "I shall punish those…who broke its rule…"

"Hmm…so, the Demon Prince of Discipline ready to play with me? I cannot say no." Ryou said in mocking tone with his brow raised in amusement but cards and claw ready.

In a swift movement, he raised his arm, so that his black metal claw were less than a centimeter away from Shinogu's face, which Shinogu easily block with his batons. Shinogu used his left leg to kick him away and Ryou dodged it by jumped while holding the perfect's shoulder. As Ryou landed behind Shinogu, still grabbing his shoulder, he threw him with ease like throwing a basketball, much to Shinogu's shock, that hasn't ready for this.

"…You're better than those small animals…" Shinogu commented, wiped out blood from his mouth.

"So do you." Ryou praised back.

Shinogu ran to Ryou with amazing speed. His batons already covered by his flames and his box weapon also began to multiply with the Cloud flame's propagation ability. Ryou arranged his cards for defense but then it's unnecessary because someone stood in front of him.

"Hibari-san! Please stop this!" Hide stood in front of Ryou, protecting him.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked. He clearly surprised by the sudden action that Hide took.

"_I must stop him now... This fight is no longer necessary!" _Hide wore his ring. _"Resolve…my resolve… The flame is produce by our resolve, how big the flame that we emit is how strong our resolve is. My strongest resolve… My resolve that time when I fought with Raul inside Memory Box… When I wanted to protect Saki…!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"__No…" __Hide came into realization. He scolded himself to even thinking to give up. Just a minute ago he promised her that he'll never leave her and he won't die, yet a second ago he thought to received the blast and die. How stupid could he become?_

_"__I cannot die in this place! Not yet! I promised her I won't die! I can't just stay quiet at this situation! I must do something! I have to fight!"_

_Hide wore his ring on his finger. He closed his eyes as the ring started to gleam. Orange Flame started to come out from the ring._

_"__I must protect my sister!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Protect… That's it…!"_

Hide's ring slowly but surely emit Dying Will Flame. A bright Sky Dying Will Flame that possess by every Vongola Boss. Hide stunned by the Flame that he has emitted himself. He felt somewhat different inside him. "This is…my Flame…?"

His thought interrupted when he snapped back that Shinogu almost reach both of them. Hide quickly grabbed his batons with his two hands, which also surprised him that he has done it to the fearful Demon Prince of Discipline. "R-Ryou, you should go back to Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san and Gokudera-san!" Hide told Ryou while struggling against the prefect.

"What are you saying? Why are you doing this anyway? You already know…the real me. I have deceived you and your friends." Ryou finally asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Hide replied. Slowly, the batons turned to stone and the flame faded. Shinogu jumped backwards, scanning his batons that no longer able to be use. _"This is the Sky Flame's Harmonization ability. Harmony represents a state without contradiction or flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Among all the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning and releasing heat." _Shinogu grinned a bit. _"To think that he able to use its ability with one try. It seems there's a fang that hidden within him…Might as well I force him to let it all out."_

Hide grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him out from the place further into forest. Ryou got surprised even more. Shinogu ran after them but Kareha and Takashi stopped him to after Hide and Ryou while Saki and Kouhei tended Haji.

"Hibari, that's enough. This is pointless." Takashi tried to reasoning with Shinogu. Shinogu ignored this and they knew that, which is why they already prepared to stop him by force if it is necessary. "I guess words are not enough to reach him…"

"Does Hibari always like that?" Kouhei asked while tending Haji's wound.

"It seems so. I rarely talk with him." Saki replied before looking at the forest where Hide and Ryou have went to. "I wonder…what brother is up to…"

**Forest, Kokuyo Land**

Hide and Ryou stopped running once they were sure that they are far from Shinogu and would be safe for a while. Hide let out a long sigh of gladness and leaned his back on a tree nearby while looking at his ring, still amazed by the flame that he has just produced. _"So that's my Dying Will Flame? Never thought it would be like that…somehow…something overflowing in my chest…"_

Ryou, on the other hand, observed the Vongola Candidate with mild interest and confusion. Why would he defending him even though he has deceived him? What does he meant by obvious? Those were the main questions inside Ryou's head. "Why are you helping me?" Ryou asked.

"Why? Didn't I already tell you that isn't it obvious?" Hide answered the question with another question for Ryou.

"I don't understand what you meant by that so answer it properly and clearly." Ryou demanded.

Hide blinked twice before looking down to his feet. Ryou raised his brow, seeing hesitation and nervousness within the brunet but wait patiently anyway. Noticing Ryou's stares at him, Hide ducked his head to the tree behind him, encouraging himself to be honest.

"…Isn't it obvious…because we are friends after all." Hide answered confidently and seriously.

Ryou's eyes widened by the simple answer but sound deep in meaning. _"Either this person is naïve, foolish or too blunt…?_" Ryou wondered slightly in mind. Ryou covered half of his face with one hand before chuckling. "Kufufu… Now that's a surprising answer. Are you really serious with that, Hidetada Sawada? All that I said were lies and I already revealed it to you of what I did to Sakuraba, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But…" Hide clenched his fists to encourage himself once again. "That time, when we first met at the library…when we talk about Doujidai Game series…when you talk, when we laugh together…I-I don't believe that that were lies. True that I only know you for a short while and I aware myself that I have no right to just randomly saying this but… I don't sense any lie behind what you have told me that time. In fact, when you asked me about Muramasa Hijikata…you…seemed to lamenting and sad of something…"

Ryou cringed as Hide mentioned the conversation. Hide, however, didn't noticed this and spoke again. "I still believe in you. Whether I'm just softhearted, stupid or naïve it's fine! I still believe in you. Regardless of what you had done and what you had revealed, the you who spent time with me that one time…I'm sure that is one part of the real you!" Hide stated confidently and his nervousness faded in flash as he faced Ryou directly, seeing him eye to eye.

Ryou couldn't hide his shock. When he looked at him in the eye, he could saw too clearly that the Vongola Boss Candidate truly believed in him without a single doubt. He remembered now, the conversation that he had with his father in the past when he was a child.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada, he's a naïve and foolish when he was a mere boy and actually, part of him is still does even now. He's naïve to the point where he thinks that enemies could be friends or becoming good. Even though he's strong, his softness is what prevents him to finish off every enemy, well, except certain battles." Mukuro told his son while Chrome and Arisa were cooking for dinner._

"_How can someone like that become a mafia a boss?" Ryou asked with his eyes showing his excitement to know the next._

"_Kufufufu…at first it was because he was forced by the Arcobaleno but as the time progress it seems he had a change of heart. I'm not really surprise since that time he's just a mere naïve boy that easily got swayed by his emotion." Mukuro continued again. _

_"I wonder how his children would be like. Perhaps…they also a type of person…who will believe in what they think is right until the end…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

As Ryou finished remembering his father's words, he stared at Hide with understanding eyes. _"It might just like father had said… I don't really understand what kind of person Vongola Decimo is since I had only met him just once but…Hidetada Sawada…he really fit to the description that father had said…" _Ryou thought, seeing the Vongola Candidate seemed to waiting for his response.

"…You truly think about me that way…? You really are naïve. What if I'm doing this kind of thing again and hurt your friends? Will you kill me or punish me?" Ryou asked, testing Hide.

"No you won't and I will never do that kind of things." Hide answered firmly. "Even if you're doing this again, I'll stop you then. Again and again until you open your eyes. But what's more important is, I'll always believe and trust you…as a friend, from now and then. Back at the library, I already told you that I wouldn't lose for what I believe in."

Ryou stood froze at the statement and couldn't believe his ears for what he has heard. For the first time in his life he ever met person that is so naive to this extent, has an amazingly somewhat disgusting sense of people. He just cannot do something bad, he believe that his enemies can become friends, or good people if given the chance. Ryou could assure himself he is amazing in his naivety. Though, he felt somewhat at ease when Hide said that. True, this person is not suit to become boss or even mafia in general, however, at the same time, he's trustworthy to boot.

Ryou never had any friends around his age since he was little. There are two reasons, first because of his father's reputation that made many people seen him negatively with rumors spreading. Second, because of his relation with Varia that made many also afraid to interact with him. The only people that kept him sane and could be open up with are his family, especially his siblings and his so-called servants or underlings. Even though Tsuna's Family also treated him with kindness and compassion, like his father did, they are not type of people that he could allow to show their inner feelings because of their stupidity.

But if it was this person in front of him, perhaps…

"Hide! Run away!" Both of them were interrupted by the sudden scream from Takashi. They looked behind them and found Shinogu apparently managed to make his way towards them with Saki, Takashi and Kareha following behind to stop him.

"Hiiieee! Hibari-san!" Hide panic hysterically by the sudden coming of the perfect. He hadn't planned anything for this as he was distracted by the conversation. Run away would be pointless and he's not confident to be able to survive from him. He didn't have any solution. _"WHAT SHOULD I DO?"_

While Hide lost in thought, Ryou already ran to Shinogu with his claws and cards ready. "What troublesome fellow you are, Shinogu Hibari." In flash, they already began their fight.

Hearing the clashes of weapons, Hide immediately dismissed his thought and without a thought, he once again emitted his flame and stepped in between the two Guardians Candidates. "Okay now, both of you please stop it!" Hide said with all of his courage he had.

"Ho, so you're picking a fight with me, Hidetada Sawada?" Shinogu raised his brows. Before Hide managed to retort, Shinogu used his free hand to hit Hide, which it hit him, sending him to a small lake. "Why don't you just show your fang? Show it now." Shinogu demanded, ready to attack again.

Hide who was all soaked and just stood up from the lake, shaking his head to wipe the water away from his head, of course is not ready to dodge or to defend himself. Hide covered his face with his arms from the attack that he's sure it will be very hurting.

Hide felt someone's presence in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes to saw Ryou took the hit on his right chest for him. Both Hide and Shinogu along with the other occupants who finally arrived at the scene were shocked.

"R-Ryou… why…?" Hide called him out. Hide tried to reach him but before he could even touch him, Ryou swayed and fell while holding his chest where Shinogu had hit him. Hide caught him before he fell into the lake and realized that he splattered out blood from his mouth. His grip on his chest was tight and his breathing was faint.

"RYOU!" Hide shook Ryou slowly. "Ryou, are you okay? Ryou? Ryou!" Everyone quickly went to them and scanned Ryou who barely unconscious and carefully moved him out from the lake. "What's wrong with him? Attack on that level shouldn't be impacting him this much! Hey, hurry up call an ambulance!"

"I already called them, they already here." Reborn said as Vongola Medical group carefully picked up Ryou and carried him into the ambulance. "Arisa sure is prepared about this…" Reborn muttered.

**Inside Ambulance**

Ryou lay on the bed with oxygen mask with Hide, Saki, Kareha and Haji sitting beside him while the others are placed in the other ambulance. His hand that gripping his chest left and came into his pocket, bring out an indigo crystal ring and then he placed it into his finger. Ryou groaned a bit when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Calm down." Reborn landed beside Ryou. "Don't lose concentration, focus back and it will return to normal." Reborn instructed.

"Return to normal? What are you saying, Reborn?" Hide asked.

"Just shut up."

Ryou took a deep breath as he emitted his Mist flame from his Indigo crystal ring before letting it out. Mist surrounded them. When it cleared up, Ryou slowly sat up and wiped the blood away from his mouth, taking off the oxygen mask and looked at them like nothing has happened. It was like he never wounded or anything. "I am all right now."

"Wait a minute, I don't get it! What happened? How can you just easily say you're all right?" Hide started his no ending no-good attitude again in Reborn's mind.

"Ryou suffers Cardiomyopathy." Reborn answered.

"Cardiomyopathy?

"Cardiomyopathy, which literally mean "heart muscle disease," is the deterioration of the function of the myocardium (the actual heart muscle) for any reason. People with cardiomyopathy are often at risk of arrhythmia or sudden cardiac death or both. From his reaction, I presume he suffers the NCC (Non-compaction cardiomyopathy) type." Saki explained, pointing at the machine where it shows Ryou's heart condition.

"Yeah. He had suffers this disease ever since he was born. It's too risky for him to live in mafia world, since severe myocardial disease leading to heart failure and might as well death. Therefore, he uses an illusionary heart muscles to avoid his real heart muscle functioning too much and to prevent it being damaged." Reborn added further.

"That's enough Arcobaleno. I see that your mouth likes to talk big." Ryou cut off, irritated by where the conversation was heading on. "You prepared this treatment from the beginning so I assume that you already planning that this will happen?" Ryou accused teasingly.

"No I didn't. Arisa was the one who had prepared all of these. She's really worry about you. She's your twin sister after all." Reborn handed him his cell phone. There's a text message displayed on the screen.

_Don't make me worry sick._

_-ARISA -_

"_You suddenly coming to Japan without telling me, making mother worried, look who's talking…" _Ryou thought as he smiled softly that he quickly hid with his playful smile. However, Hide noticed it but didn't say anything.

"Ryou…why did you…" Hide began to ask again the reason he saved him.

"…I just want to payback for dragging me from Shinogu Hibari that time even though I never asked for your help and you dragged me quite forcefully." Ryou sip a drink that Kareha gave to him.

"Sorr-"

"And beside, I want to know with that naivety and foolishness of yours, just how long you will able to survive in this cruel world. You really are not suit to become mafia boss, much less become ordinary low life mafia." Ryou said sarcastically with his lips curved into playful smirk and mocking eyebrows.

"Why you! Hide is generous enough to actually care and ask about you! Don't treat his kindness as naivety! Do you want to die so badly?!" Haji brought out his guns and dynamites. "What do you think Hide is, huh?"

"From my point of view, he has an amazingly disgusting sense of people. He just cannot do something bad, believes that enemies can become friends, or good people if given the chance. I'm really sure that he's amazing in his naivety. His kindness is beyond reproach." Ryou revealed that clearly showing his intention to mocking the said person and he knew very well that Hide felt stabbed by it.

Hide ducked his head to the device in front of him, amusing Ryou who chuckling by the reaction. "…He's really amusing. I think I have found new fun toy to tease and play with… Out of all boringness in this world...you're not boring at all, Hide." The last part was said in whisper, which only Hide, Saki and Reborn who could hear.

"Don't make it sound like it was a bad thing and don't treat him like he's an object you hypnosis maniac! I'll kill you here!" Hide and Kareha strained Haji from beating up the Hypnosis master who ignored him and back to sleep.

Hide stares at the blue haired young man who had easily drifting to slumber and then read the data that Kusakabe think as fake, which turned out to be real now since Arisa just undone his hypnotism.

"_Again…my hope being shattered to pieces… Ryou is even far more experienced than me, Saki or everyone…! But…" _Hide looked at Ryou again who slept comfortably and remembered his last words before drift to sleep.

"_You're not boring at all, Hide."_

Hide smiled a little and chuckled, gaining confusion and weird stares from his companions but Hide pay no heed of it. _"I…want to trust those words…"_

* * *

**I might be late updating again because next week I have to help preparation for school reunion. See you again in the next chapter! A spoiler; those who doesn't like womanizer won't like him that much...**


	17. Fuuhaku Hibari

**Here and chapter after the next one, I'm going to introduce two new characters. Hope you'll like them :)**

**Dining Room, 1st Floor, Hibari Household**

Hibari stepped onto porch with a cup of ocha, the floorboards creaking beneath his bare feet, and leaned against the railing. Lilies sprouted amid the wild grass in what once was a flowerbed in his house garden, and he raised the cup, savoring the aroma as he took a sip.

He liked it here. The 12th district of Namimori was different from any other districts, with their endless sounds of traffic and smells and people rushing and crowding along the sidewalks. But here, it was quiet and only few people living here. The fresh and clean environment made it even more comfortable and relaxing. His house was the only place where he could truly be at peace with his family even if there were Vongola businesses that he had to finish up.

He had given up his position as Leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee to his son, Shinogu, whom he trusted enough for the peace of Namimori and thus, he is less busy. With most of the work now behind him, he liked to sit on the front porch in the morning and read newspaper while waiting for the breakfast to be ready. Aside from tea and coffee, reading was his only indulgence.

"Father." Shinogu who was on his way to dining room approached his father. "How is the condition of Foundation investigation of Disscordo Guardians?" Shinogu asked.

"If it is about that, then you should directly ask Fuuhaku." Hibari said without looking at his son as he took another sip of his ocha. "After all, he's now the leader of Foundation and today will start to teaching at Namimori-Middle."

Shinogu twitched when he heard this. "…Fuuhaku? Teaching at Nami-Middle today…?" Shinogu slowly asked again for confirmation.

"He is already in Namimori-Middle with Tetsu. You have to escort him to whole school and your team's security area for a whole day. And don't even think to disobey me whether you like it or not." Hibari add firmness on his last statement to prevent hearing any retort from the new prefect.

"…Understood…" Shinogu reluctantly obeyed his father's order.

**Two Hours Later, Reception Room, Namimori-Middle School**

"Long time no see, Little Bro!" A black haired man opened his arms wide towards the head of the disciplinary committee, expecting for a warm hug. The man was wearing a tan suit over his brown turtleneck. He has short black hair, with a fridge that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a short of, "M," shape.

However, instead of a hug, he received a deadly baton blow from the younger man. The blow was strong enough to make him crashed through the wall connected to the thankfully empty classroom, creating a big hole. Shinogu walked towards the man. His face twitching, eyes narrowed bitterly, knuckles turned white as his grip on his baton tightened, his right foot tapping impatiently, waiting for the man to stand up.

In a second, the man stood up, rubbing his stomach that was hit. "Ouch, what's with that kind of greeting, Shino? We finally able to meet again, but how can you be so cold towards your Big Bro?" He whined. This only angered the prefect further, throwing Road to his head. "Since when you becoming so violent like Dad?"

"Since I was born into this world." Shinogu answered simply. "I'll make this straight, Fuuhaku, just because you're a teacher in this school and part of Hibari family, don't expect to get special treatment or I'll personally execute you." He unleashed a murderous aura threateningly.

Kusakabe, who has been watching the whole event from the very beginning, wiped a cold swat that appeared on his face. He sighed tiredly and muttered, "Like father, like son…"

"Oh well, anyway. The reason I came here is also to protect the Vongola Unidecimo candidates. With more Disscordo Guardians coming here, more danger comes for our Boss candidates." Fuuhaku wiped the dust from his clothes.

"We already have enough manpower here, so your presence in unnecessary." Shinogu retorted coldly. But Fuuhaku only smiled warmly. "Necessary or not, I'll still come here. I have a promise to fulfill to my best friend, Shino. You of all people should know what that promise is."

Shinogu gave him a cold shoulder in response, leaving the room wordlessly. Fuuhaku sighed and scratched the back of his head as his other hand inside his pocket. He turned to Kusakabe. "Tetsuya-san how is my application as a student teacher in class 2-E?"

"Oh, yeah. You only need to sign here and you'll start teaching at the second study period." He showed the paper, which Fuuhaku immediately signed.

He smiled wider. He took out his glasses from and comb from his bag. He combed his hair back before putting his glasses on. Looking into the mirror and satisfied with his look, he carried his student attendance and textbooks as he walked out the room to the teacher's lounge.

"It's time to fulfill my promise seven years ago."

**Class 2-E, Namimori-Middle 2nd Year Building, Namimori-Middle School, Second Study Period**

"Everyone I heard Hibari-san's older brother will be this class' homeroom student-teacher from today until Rika-sensei finished her holiday!" Hide's classmate entered the class with the news spontaneously, surprising the whole class.

"Hibari-san's older brother? No way! That means another scary person will be teaching us every day?"

"I don't want to be beaten up during classes too!"

"I hope all of this is just a dream!"

Everyone began gossiping and protesting by the news. Who wouldn't? The infamous Demon Prince of Discipline's elder brother will become a student teacher in their school for two months. Only heard about it was enough to make everyone scared and intimidated. Shinogu Hibari was cold-hearted, strict, fierce, fearsome, his brother might be even worse.

"Hibari-san's older brother?" Hide could not help but interested by the news.

"Fuuhaku Hibari. I never met him but I heard he's leader of Foundation organization and the one in charge for capturing the traitor and security in entire area of Namimori from enemies. I wonder what kind of person he is…" Kareha wondered.

"Huh, probably he's just a battle maniac like Shinogu. Hibari-san's traits are too strong to be resist into their genes." Haji commented harshly.

The class door opened, revealing Shizue-sensei, the Home Economy teacher with dreamy and pleased face. Her smile was very wide that made all students wondering what has got into her head. They realized that there's someone waiting outside the classroom and it must be the said person, elder brother of Shinogu Hibari. Everyone nervous when they realized this but then wondered again, why Shizue-sensei didn't nervous nor scared at all?

"Okay~ everyone, today, we have a student-teacher who will teach all of you for two weeks. Please be obedient and nice to him." Shizue-sensei said in cheerful mood. "You may come in."

As Shizue-sensei said, the student teacher walked into classroom. Once he entered, everyone could saw clearly now their student-teacher, a man with black hair similar with both Hibari and Shinogu but spikier wearing white suit that usually wore by office workers, black necktie, black pants and brown sneakers. He strictly resembles his father and younger brother. However, the biggest difference was, his eyes were kind and he didn't has this intimidating aura like his father and younger brother have, but instead, he's peaceful and warm. What surprising the most was, he's SMILING GENTLY at them.

"I am Fuuhaku Hibari, a trainee teacher. I will be teaching all of you for two months after your homeroom teacher, Rika-sensei finished her holiday. I am sorry on my brother's behalf for those who became victims of my younger brother's violence. I'll try to make sure he won't be harming all of you as long as I'm here. And I hope we could get along well." Fuuhaku smiled gently at them.

"All right everyone, you have to respect Hibari-sensei, okay?" Shizue-sensei said before leaving the room.

Everyone froze for a moment by the introduction. Once the moment had passed and they finally snapped out, all girls began to squeal in happiness, amazement, and admiration. The whole class soon filled with girls' pink-love-like air.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He-he's so handsome! He's very different from Hibari-san!"

"100% different! The hell that I have thought has turned into heaven!"

"I have fallen for him~"

While the girls were all happy and cheering, the boys sighed gladly. Even though they didn't really like their student teacher, at least their imagination not came true. It was better this way than having a teacher who loves to bite people to death even if they made a slightest, tiniest mistake.

Hide's group on the other hand, could only stare wide eyed and their jaw dropped (except Kareha) at Fuuhaku who still kept his smile. "…That's Hibari-san's brother?" Hide pointed timidly at the student teacher in disbelieve. "He's…he's…too ordinary…!"

"Could it be that his head was hit by something before he gets here?" Haji added, still cannot accept the relation between the student teacher and the prefect.

"I think this is the proof that it's really hard for people to believe that is different from others…" Kareha commented the reaction from her two childhood friends. "He is indeed very different from Shinogu and Hibari-san…"

"_Yeah… Student-teacher, huh…even though he's a trainee, his level of education is only university…hmm?" _Hide noticed Fuuhaku looking at him. Hide quickly turned away from him and turned to Kareha and Haji. "Hey, is it just me or Hibari-sensei is looking at me?" Hide whispered to his two childhood friends.

"You are Vongola 11th Candidate so he must be knew you. He's one of Family veteran members after all." Kareha whispered back.

"To me, he's not only looking at you, he's staring at you." Haji added, seeing Fuuhaku still staring at his best friend.

**Lunchtime, Rooftop, Namimori-Middle 2nd Year Building**

"Hibari's older brother?" Kouhei shouted in surprise upon hearing about Shinogu's brother.

"Yeah, he became our student-teacher in our class today. All girls were all flooding over him in no time. He became popular within a second. He was also mostly staring at me for most of the subjects." Hide told Saki, Kouhei and Ryou who were joining the lunchtime in their usual spot.

"Don't you remember Brother? We have met Fuuhaku-san before. He's unexpected at first sight, right? I also quite surprise that he's Hibari-senpai's older brother." Saki remembered the time when she and Hide met him several years ago, about the same year when she first met Ryou. "Uncle Hayato mostly said that he's a womanizer that unfailingly nice to girls and women who uses his popularity to get what he wants and other else like that."

"We did? I don't remember at all. That is very true of him except the part he uses his popularity (Uncle Hayato probably just dislike him)…Hibari-sensei is really nice either to all girls in our class or every woman teachers he's passing by who greeted him." Hide nodded.

"By the way…why are YOU here again?" Haji pointed at Ryou who was eating with them and even inside their circle since two days ago.

"Because Hide invited me and I don't have anything else to do or anywhere to go at this time so spending my lunchtime here is better than doing nothing in class." Ryou answered calmly, not offended by the red haired boy. In fact, he didn't even care whether Haji liked it or not. "You should learn eating manner or else you'll only ruin everyone's appetite and someone like that are better go away."

"What was that?" Haji grabbed Ryou's collar and would have punch him if only Hide didn't stopped him.

"Haji, stop that." Hide grabbed Haji's wrist before he could get ready to punch. "How can you said that?" Have you forgotten what he has done to Sakuraba?" Haji protested against Hide's grasp.

"No I haven't. But still…he's also my friend, Haji. So please just stop." Hide pleaded as his grasp tightened. Knowing that Hide won't let it go if he continues, Haji reluctantly stopped and only sent a dead glare to the blue haired young man in return.

Ever since the Kokuyo Land incident, Hide who still want to trust Ryou, still think of him as his friend, has began to invite him to spending lunchtime on the rooftop with the others, study together at the library when there's a test, and every ordinary daily life student activities to do. Surprisingly, Ryou accepted every invitation, though, mostly he's quiet and Haji always starting one-sided bickering with him. But that's enough to made Hide quite happy with it.

"_At least he's not an anti-social…and calling me 'Hide' as usual…" _Hide thought in his mind as he looked at Ryou.

The door opened abruptly that even made the door nearly broke and the wall cracked. The one who opened the door turned out to be none other than the leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, Shinogu Hibari and his rumoured older brother, Fuuhaku Hibari.

From their point of view, Shinogu was like a demon trying intimidating his nemesis an angel named Fuuhaku Hibari. This was very clear, seeing Shinogu's pissed off face and probably hateful glare to the warmly smiling student teacher. Noticing them, Fuuhaku waved his hand to them before approached them with another one prize of his smile.

"Having a lunch here? Young Vongola junior members." Fuuhaku greeted them. "It's been a long time, Wakamurasaki." Fuuhaku kneeled and kissed Saki's hand, making her blushed. He then turned to Ryou and Hide. "Both of you too, Hidetada, Ryoji. You've grown up after all those years." Fuuhaku patted Hide's head.

"Uh…yeah…umm… Actually…I don't remember about you at all, sensei…" Hide scratched his head in embarrassment and nervousness. He had forgotten everything about him while the latter still remembers him and even patted his head friendly.

"You never change at all, nice version of Shinogu Hibari." Ryou teased and dodged Shinogu's attack, annoyed by it.

"Are you finished here? I don't want to crowd any further. I already gave you the map so just look around by yourself." Shinogu excused himself and left the rooftop as quickly as possible.

"What's with him?" Kouhei confused. "His behavior was different from usual. Usually he will threaten us to go away from here or else we will be executed."

"That's because I am here." Fuuhaku took a sit with them. "You see, he really resent me and we are not in good terms at all ever since we were children. Whenever I stay at home, he will always stay over at school and avoid me whenever I am around." Fuuhaku smiled sadly. "He despises me for sure. But anyway, I'm happy to meet all of you. It sure brings back some memories!" Fuuhaku patted Hide and Saki's head.

Excluding Ryou and Saki, they were all stunned by the attitude and behavior of the new student teacher. There's definitely some huge mistake was what they thought in unison in their head. Fuuhaku Hibari was too nice and too kind to be compared with Hibari and Shinogu who both are blood lust and a loner.

"…Who is he again…?" Haji dumbly asked, still not believing he is a Hibari.

"He is Fuuhaku Hibari, a 23 years old student teacher and eldest son of Hibari and Akihisa and older brother of Shinogu. He succeeded his father's position as leader of Foundation organization since he was 16 years old and former Cloud Guardian Candidate. He was Fon's apprentice, whom he inherited wise and peaceful traits from. He's one of the famous Vongola veteran members." Ryou explained, amused by their reaction.

Figuring that they were all silenced because of his behavior, Fuuhaku broke it by clasping his hands. "So Hidetada how is the mafia training and battle that had experienced so far?" Fuuhaku changed the subject.

"I don't even want to become a mafia…" Hide laughed humorlessly.

Fuuhaku chuckled. "I knew it. But do you at least grateful or learn something from those experiences?" Fuuhaku asked again.

"Eh? I'm not really sure I did but…I guess… I did learn something important…" Hide rubbed the back of his head.

"Then, that's good enough." Fuuhaku smiled assuring.

The bell of the end of the lunchtime cut off their conversation. This led a disappointment from most of them who still wanted to chat with him out of curiosity, but Fuuhaku told them that they could ask him many question as much as they want after school in Kusakabe's office. After they were all leaving and he's the only one on the rooftop, Fuuhaku leaned against the railing and lighted his cigarette.

"Reborn, I know you're hiding around here so show yourself." Fuuhaku said.

"So you noticed my presence." Reborn appeared from one of his hiding spot through the secret entrance on the floor just beside Fuuhaku, sipping his favorite espresso. "Why are you here? I thought you have to guard the security of Namimori." Reborn jumped to Fuuhaku's shoulder.

"It's been a long time I didn't met Hidetada, Wakamurasaki, Ryoji, and my little brother, Shino. Seeing three of them, really reminds me of those two and myself. Reminds me of the old times we once had. Especially Hidetada, he strictly resembles him." Fuuhaku looked at the sky above that start to cloudy, signing that soon it will be raining.

"You're still searching and investigating about it? Even after seven years has passed?"

"Always. I think Disscordo has something to do with it and I want to make sure of it. I want to end this war quickly. That's why I will guard and accompanying Hidetada and Wakamurasaki from now on and then."

"I think you worrying too much about them. If you spoil them like that then they won't be able to protect themselves."

"I know that. But this is different. Even if the day where they able to protect themselves and lives of others, I will protect them with all my heart." Fuuhaku flipped open his cell phone, seeing his phone's wallpaper, which is a photo shot of him and two people beside him when he was a teenager. "I already promised…"

**Gym, Namimori-Middle School**

5 minutes before the start of P.E Class, Volvo and Azarel met at the Gym to discuss regarding the new student teacher. Volvo put on his wig, turning back to his disguise as Albert Sonohara along with Azarel beside him who used his illusions to turning him to Roa Saeki. He clicked Lottie's phone number.

"_What is it Volvo? Found something new or do you want to apologize and receive punishment from me for failing your mission two days ago~?" _Lottie asked immediately she answered the phone. Volvo could hear the sound of shower and realized that Lottie was in the middle of her bathing time.

"No I am not and this would never happen if only Hayato Gokudera didn't interfere! We have even bigger problem right now, the leader of Foundation, Fuuhaku Hibari has enrolled this school as a student teacher for two months but we know very clearly that his intention are to protect Vongola Candidates!" Volvo shouted into the phone, making Lottie's ear almost went deaf.

"_Hey! My ears are not cheap, you know! What if I went deaf?" _Lottie shouted back but Volvo managed to stay away his ear from his phone.

"Just what do we do know?"

"_Fuuhaku HIbari, huh… He's troublesome and I even doubt that you able to defeat him. Don't let his outside fooled you. He's not someone that you could careless or play with. Even the Boss is really careful of him. He's too troublesome."_

"He is that dangerous for us?" Volvo was unsure by Lottie's warning.

"_If it turned out this way, then I have to report Boss about this. Maybe he will even send Neo-kun and Azzo-chan here."_

"What the heck? No way! If that's the case then I better finished them off immediately rather than having those two around!" Volvo flipped off the phone before Lottie finished.

"What do we do now?" Azarel asked.

"We have to finish them off so the boss won't send Neo and Azzo here! It hasn't been a week I'm here and I already hate this! I had enough with these disguises let's just eliminate them directly with our hands!" Volvo stomped his feet, frustrated.

"Slow down, there. Do you know the reason why I opted to retreat rather than killing them back at Kokuyo Land?" Azarel patted Volvo's shoulder. "Because if I continue further, it will result Vongola will make their moves and sent even more troublesome security. We might as well wait until the boss calls Lottie back. Family's sake and prosperity is our first priority and we must always remember that."

Volvo groaned in annoyance. He couldn't argue anymore when he thought about the sake of Disscordo Family and as much he hate to admit it, he's not even on the same level as Azarel. To be honest, he never even care either it's his boss or Family, all the battle and fight he was put in right now, to him, it was all just like a mere game with everyone who involve within it as the players.

**After School, Principal Office, Namimori-Middle 2nd Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

As promised, Hide and the others went straight to principal office to talk with Fuuhaku. Each of them already has their own questions in mind for exception of Ryou who was rather forcefully to be tagged along with them.

The moment Fuuhaku welcomed them and let them in, most Candidates starting to bombard him with their questions and it took a minute to convince them to sit down and asked one by one so he could answer it properly. Kusakabe has to hold the urge to laugh at this and focused back to his work.

After answered the questions one by one, it was his turn to question, particularly to Hide, who is still new with Vongola and mafia. He had asked and persuaded the other Guardians Candidates, Saki and Kusakabe excluding Ryou to help Shinogu's work. "Say, Hidetada, how is the training with Reborn?"

"A living hell." Hide answered simply with pale face. "Though, ironically…from those experiences I have…as I said before, I learn many important things… Like about Father for example. I am really surprised when I found out he's a mafia boss and had gone missing for two years. No wonder he never called me ever since then… And even though Reborn's method of training was crazy, I am grateful…for help me realizing something important…"

"And what is this something important?" Fuuhaku asked again, curious.

"I cannot tell you that. It's something a bit private for me." Hide refused softly.

"Hmm… I heard you finally able to emit your flame when fighting Shino. Can you tell me what your resolve is?" Fuuhaku changed the question.

"Eh? Well…I don't even know was that my resolve or not...the situation that time was really dire and scary. It's just spontaneously came out in my mind. I actually don't even want to remember about it…" Hide shivered when he rewind again the brief fight he did with Shinogu.

Fuuhaku laughed at this, followed by Kusakabe and a chuckle from Ryou. "Even so, why do you still choose to fight rather than run?"

Hide lowered his head at this questioned and didn't say a word. Fuuhaku blinked. Afraid he unknowingly has asked something sensitive, he was about to apologize but cut off by Hide before he could do so who finally spoke in somewhat glad tone and gratefulness despite the tense air.

"One part of what I'm grateful for from Reborn…is that I realized that I cannot keep running away." Hide said slowly just in time everyone arrived back from helping. "I realized that…everyone knew about mafia except me… I am the only one who doesn't know very much about Vongola and the war. So…I feel left out." Hide paused.

"When I think about that…I'm sad about it…we have been together for years but it's like that they didn't trust me even though I understand the reason why. I also want to avoid any battle if I could. But after seeing my friends fighting and protect me, I realized that I cannot just run away and leave them. It was then I realized that I also want to help them. I want to protect them…" Hide faced Fuuhaku after lowering his head for a quite long time with determined face.

"But that doesn't mean I want to become mafia boss or common mafia or anything! I actually want to protest to Saki and the others because they always talk and discuss something behind me without telling me. But whenever I think about that, it sounds like I am being selfish. I don't want to burden them so I hold it… I am not really a good friend, huh…" Hide smiled sadly and laughed humorlessly.

Fuuhaku widened his eyes as he saw a splitting image of someone within Hide. The words he said, the expression and the way he talked about it…

"_Whenever I think about that, it sounds like I am being selfish and I don't want it. I don't want to burden them so I hold it… I am not really a good example, huh?"_

"Mitsu…?" Fuuhaku uttered.

"Eh?"

"Oh, nothing. You…you really share his blood after all… I guess this what people called that gene sure is a terrifying thing…" Fuuhaku covered his face with one of his hands. "Hidetada…something like "is it for the good of someone" or "is it the right thing to do", even though you do it, in the end you have to use your own judgement. In this world, there's no such a thing like a non-selfish person. There's no such a thing."

"I think it's all right to live the way we want but sometime, there's a time where we must sacrifice something that we think important for us, even our own dream. I'm saying this not because I want you to become the Boss or anything like that, but I just want you to know that even the times come for it where you sacrifice that, your friends will always there beside you. You are not alone." Fuuhaku placed his hand on Hide's shoulder and smiled to assuring him.

Hide was stunned. Without him realizing, his eyes started to fill with tears. He immediately wiped his eyes and smiled in embarrassment. "Yeah… You're right, Hibari-sensei…"

"Now, outside school, just call me by my first name." Fuuhaku requested. He then stared at Saki and the others' direction who were eavesdropping the conversation by opened the door a little. "Your friends must be feels the same way." Fuuhaku pointed at them. Hide followed Fuuhaku's finger and realized that his friends and sister has heard their conversation from outside.

"E-everyone?"

Immediately, they entered the room and bowed at Hide apologetically. "We're very sorry!" They all said in unison at the same time. This surely made Hide didn't know what to do or what to say. "E-eh? Wh-why all of you? Eh…umm…"

"We don't know that you feel that way! We're ultimately sorry for making you feeling neglected!" Kouhei hugged Hide tightly that enough to make Hide hard to breath and his entire body ache. "To think that you think of us that way…I'm so moved…!" Kouhei cried and tighten his hug even more till Haji pushed him away.

"K-Kouhei-niisan…"

"You should be more honest to us. We are childhood friends after all. But now that we talk about it…I have failed to act as one…I couldn't even realize how you're feeling…" Haji scratched the back of his head, showing that he's really guilty too.

"Haji…"

"I am sorry Hide. I'm…worried too much about you…and didn't consider your feelings at all… You have the right to know even though you never want to become a mafia… Next time I'll tell you if something happen! It's a promise!" Kareha held Hide's hands and bowed her head again.

"K-Kareha stop that, it's all right!" Hide flushed red when Kareha was holding his hands.

"Hide next time just tell us if you want to know something, we will tell you! That's what friends are for so don't hesitate and never feel like you'll only be a burden to us again!" Takashi rounded his arm around Hide and laugh cheerfully to cheer him up.

"Takashi-kun…"

"…B-brother…" Saki timidly walked to her brother, fiddling her fingers. "U-uhm… I'm sorry too… I don't want to put you into danger…that's why I never told you about our discussion or about Vongola…and…since you said you don't want to be involve with mafia…I thought you won't be bothered with it… I am really sorry. I should have listened to you more." Saki revealed her eyes that began to water.

Hide walked to Saki and slowly pull her into his arms, making her head collided with his chest. His hand pushing her back and the other rubbed her hair. "It's okay. I never blame all of you." Hide smiled again gently. Haji quickly round his arm around Hide's neck and pinched his cheek. Kouhei followed and ruffled Hide's hair roughly. Takashi, Fuuhaku and Kareha laughed at them.

Unbeknownst to Hide, Ryou was staring at Hide all the while the latter is sandwiched by his friends tightly. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

**Third Year Garden, Namimori-Middle School**

After finished the conversation with Fuuhaku, Kareha decided to planted new flowers. Of course, thanks to Fuuhaku's help, she was allowed to plant it on the garden around third year building, much to Shinogu's discomfort since Fuuhaku was the one who convinced him (forced him in Shinogu's note). Kareha had decided to plant Lily of the Valley and Hortensia since it almost July. She has asked Hide, Saki, Takashi, and reluctant Ryou for help. Haji wanted to visit his father at hospital and Kouhei must working part-time or else he would be fired.

"Saki, Yamamoto-kun, let's planted it over here. Hide, Ryou, please full these water canteens with water." Kareha handed them two water canteens to fill with as she began digging and planted the flowers seeds.

Hide and Ryou filled the water canteens from the water pomp near the laboratory. Just as they about to head back, Ryou halted him.

"What's wrong?" Hide asked.

"About the conversation you and Fuuhaku Hibari has just a little while ago, I think you better rethink again your decision for not taking the boss position."

"What do you mean? I already told you that I-"

"You won't be able to escape the fate of those who carrying Vongola blood along with the responsibility that must be carry for the one who became the boss." Ryou pointed his claw to Hide's throat. "Didn't he tell you that there's time when we must sacrifice something for the sake that much more important than us, even if it means our own dreams? Right now, you are in the middle of that condition."

"What is your point? Are you suggesting me to become boss?" Hide started to get irritated by this. "You're the one who said that I'm not suit either it become a mafia boss or common mafia! Why are you saying this now?"

"You're the one who said that you want to protect your friends and family, right? That's why I'm telling you this: You better give up your so-called peaceful life. No matter how many times you refuse, they will always coming after you. If you don't want to become the next boss then Saki will. However, once she gained the position, there's no turning back and she must carry out the responsibility of every members of the Vongola along with the bloody history of the Vongola, the sins that the Family had committed." Ryou grabbed Hide's collar and looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"She's younger than you, younger than any of us. Can't you imagine what she will end up if she is to carry out the entire burden and a very big responsibility on that small back alone? She seemingly looked strong but I doubt that her inner self does. No matter how you look at her, she's still a child. I know that you aware of this but you just afraid to accept it. Stop looking away and look at reality. If you really want to help your friends, then do not disappoint them." Ryou let go of Hide who stunned by his words.

"Once you know sins and crimes that the Vongola had committed, I doubt you could still say this kind of thing. Just like the first Candidate." Ryou picked the water canteen and went back to where Kareha, Saki, and Takashi were, leaving Hide behind.

From afar, Reborn and the blue haired girl had been watching them from the beginning. Reborn tilted his fedora while the girl sighed and frowned.

"I think Ryou has gone too far…" The girl commented.

"No. This might be better for Hide. Your eldest brother also said almost the same thing to Mitsusada when he was feeling down."

"But Sawada-san and Sawada-kun are two different people. I could understand why he said this but I still think Ryou has gone too far. Sawada-kun still doesn't know about the real event behind Sawada-san's death."

"He will know soon. Tsuna already prepare if the time has come for Hide to know about the truth."

**Fuuhaku's Room, Hibari Residence**

Fuuhaku felt nostalgic by the scene he has watched at school this afternoon. He was staring outside window. It began raining. He closed his eyes, remembering someone in his head and their promise.

"_If is it all right with both of you I want to entrust both of you an important task. Please take care of Hide and Saki. If something ever happened to me that I'm unable to be there for them, please protect them. Lead them to the right path, where they won't have to feel despair nor cry. And what's the most important is, for them to able to live their lives to the fullest, never regretting the path they have chosen."_

"…I wonder…have I doing it properly with the task you had given to me… Right, Mitsu?" Fuuhaku said to no one.

**Azarel's Quarter, Disscordo Hideout, Japan**

Azarel received phone call from his subordinates in Italy, who were reporting mysterious fall of their five bases in someone's hand, leaving only three bases left while Vongola's side still has five bases.

"Is that so? Our five headquarters had been destroyed since two years ago, and all the information and reports we had received for the past two years are false that sent by someone? I see…" Azarel crashed the glass he was holding, letting it dropped to floor.

"What's Boss' reaction regarding this, Azzo?"

"_Boss made a pretty good job on concealing his anger. Right now, he's interrogating Rei Ariana and Alessio Felix, but so far we got nothing from them. It can be assumed that they knew nothing of this. And from Vongola's movements and reactions, they seem to have no knowledge of the destructions either. Either they pretend to know nothing or the missing Tsunayoshi Sawada done all by himself."_

Azarel pondered all possibilities he could think of before smirking. "It's very clear that there's no way Tsunayoshi Sawada could have done something as massacring our five bases alone, and there's no way such a large scale attacks can be covered all too well for the past two years with Vongola too busy with their securities to protect the candidates. There's only one possibility for this…"

"_One possibility?" _Azzo said in question.

"Azzo, two years ago, isn't there one of Vongola's independent groups that gone missing around the same time as Vongola Decimo?" Azarel reminded his caller. He could guess that Azzo was trying to remember and could hear small gasp from the other line.

"_Are you trying to say…that __**they**__ were the ones who are behind the massacres? Remembering their reputation and all, it is possible…" _

"For now, just tell Boss about it. I am sure it would please him for now." Azarel ended the call, placing back the phone.

Azarel looked at his bloodied hand from the sharp shards of the glass, licking it one by one. He stood from his seat, narrowing at the only door available in his quarter, red violet irises shimmered amusedly as remembered through one of his pasts.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Japan, 5 Years ago_

_Azarel faced the brunet in front of him who was looking at him with pair of cold eyes with his silver haired Guardian who glared hatefully at him and ready to kill him any second on his right side, while his swordsman Guardian at his left side, ready to pull his sword to protect the tenth Vongola Boss._

_"I have heard so much about the esteemed Vongola and its leader." Azarel continued on, shaking the Vongola leader's hand genially but soon withdrew it when the Storm Guardian scowled and his glare became even much cautious. However, Azarel still kept his smile. "I truly consider it an honor to finally meet the famous Tsunayoshi Vongola."_

"_Yeah, right. So Azarel Mehitos, give me one really good reason why I shouldn't blow you on the spot and in return, do a good deed for the community. And, why is your Boss isn't here?!" Gokudera threatened, already having his dynamites in hand that he rather eager to use it._

"_Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said in a reprimanding tone._

_Azarel couldn't get even more amused. "This was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, wasn't it?"_

"_Likewise." Tsuna said, feeling something in those curious colored eyes unsettle him. Despite the warmth and geniality the other man excluded, the brunet could see nothing beneath the depths of his warm colored orbs. Caution suddenly seeped into his senses, perfect color of bloodshed and violence, the only things he could see reflected in those eyes._

"_How could I consent to it with those people behind you?" Tsuna motioned his head to several Disscordo members behind Azarel._

"_We could never trust you. Do you think we will just let you go away after killing our comrades?" Gokudera spat out angrily._

"_Patience, Gokudera-kun. But I do agree and could not help but wondering your goal by targeting my eldest son's Family. Just what are you after?" Tsuna demanded answer, his fists clenching. "And one more thing, I request you to return one of our Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian Candidates, Rei Ariana and Alessio Felix who are currently in your custody."_

"_I am afraid I cannot fulfill that request." Tsuna and his two Guardians stiffened at the rejection. "Boss have some important business with her, and we have no intention to kill her either so you do not need to worry. But I cannot guarantee Alessio Felix since he's only a hostage and nothing more."_

"_Why you-!" Gokudera scowled._

"_If you want, Boss is offering you a truce. Just sign in this paper and none of us will attack one another…for some times." Azarel added._

_Tsuna looked at the paper on the desk hesitantly. His intuition told him that Abele definitely planning something behind this truce. He cannot just accept it so easily. But at the same time, he doesn't want any of his Family to die more than they already had. His son's death was enough to break apart his heart like one of his world just collapsed. He didn't want to risk any innocent lives any longer. This was, perhaps, the better choice for now._

"…_fine…" Tsuna signed the paper. Therefore, none of them could attack one another for one year or else the truce would be broken._

"_Do not worry you could have my word for it…maybe." The last part was said in whisper, but the Vongola Boss could hear it clearly._

_The Vongola leader became livid, posture tense, his eyes slowly turning several shades lighter, flickering from brown to orange as the brunet resisted the urge to ignite his Flames and consequently start a rampage, breaking the truce he had made. The air around them was thick with tension, one that could snap in any moment with the right trigger._

_A hand placed on the left side of his shoulder. Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto was smiling at him. He silently telling him to calm down and he always had his back being watch by them, that he's not the only one who feels the same way._

_Tsuna eased a bit by the comfort he got, regaining his composure. "Your Boss' message is well received, Azarel Mehitos." He said quietly, looking back at the Disscordo Boss._

_"Tell him that we will do whatever it takes to bring you down."_

_"Will you?" Reddish purple orbs widened in interest, taking on the image of innocence as he gave a sincere smile which was not sincere at all that it didn't follow with the words he said next._

_"Then please do all you can to stop us, Vongola Decimo. For your dead son's sake that had died in pitiful way before he could even succeed you." Azarel chuckled. "It must be unfortunate for you all since there's no one that could succeed the Vongola blood line now."_

_Tsuna stopped right before he reached his hand on the doorknob. Without looking back, he said straight and confidently._

"_I always believe in my children."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Always believe in your children, eh? We'll see about that, Vongola Decimo, believing isn't enough when it comes about power. Vongola bloodlines will end in this generation. Your children or your Guardians may die before they could even reach Abele…and me…"

Azarel picked a black knight piece from his chessboard.

"I still have one more piece."


	18. Back and Behind

**This chapter will be full of Disscordo, no Hide and the others this time. Hope you enjoy and please review ^_^**

* * *

**Volvo's Room, Disscordo HQ, Japan**

"I guess the investigation regarding the fall of the five bases is getting nowhere." Lottie read the report sent to her computer while making coffee for her two fellow Guardians.

"So what? As long as we can kill those candidates, everything will be solved and it's our win, right?" Volvo asked, not looking up from the chessboard. Raul moved a piece from his side. He remained silent as Volvo moved his knight.

"This a surprise. These days you sure more diligent on making plans to assassinate those two children." Lottie praised.

"Yeah, whatever – checkmate! Looks like I win this round!" Raul said triumphantly as he leaned back on his chair.

"I beg to differ," Volvo murmured as he made his move. "Checkmate," he said.

"Darn it!" Raul cursed. "When did you get this good in chess?" he demanded.

Volvo crossed his arms smugly "It's given since I was born. Want another round?"

"No thanks." Raul replied flatly.

"Loser." Volvo teased. Lottie giggled as she served the beverages to the two before putting back the chess pieces. When she was about to put back the chess, a burst of coffee splattered on her shirt from her left side.

"The heck! How can anyone like this thing?" He riddled in his head as the beverage swished within his mouth, earning a smack from Lottie. She wiped herself with a small towel before smacking Volvo again.

"Rude! You should thank me that I even bother to make a drink for you!" Lottie stuck her tongue out.

"My bad Lottie, but Volvo speaking my words here. This is terrible." Raul agreed with the younger man. He effortlessly dodged Lottie's smack as he enjoyed his hotdog. "By the way, where's Azarel?"

"Taking a walk. You know how he likes to take a stroll in the middle of night like an owl." Lottie said, preparing another coffee.

"Wait, you're still making that? I don't wanna!" Volvo pushed his mug back to Lottie.

"Hey, you're the one who wants a help to ease your muscles. If you don't like it, then why don't you ask Raul for an advice?" Lottie pointed toward the older man.

"I used his methods since I first joining this Famiglia, but it doesn't work now. That's why I am asking you, which was the wrong thing to do." Volvo spat back.

Like Raul had told him before, two cold showers and three cups of caffeine-loaded java were helping, but nothing replaced a good, natural nights rest. Volvo learned that over his intense years of training in Florence during his first year joining, but fortunately, he had gotten used to functioning without it. The body never truly adapts to sleep deprivation, but with enough practice, it gets easier to ignore its side effects.

Volvo sat his mug down on the table next to him and began looking over the weapons. His eyes glanced over the various weaponry and various tools, trying to think of anything else that might help them on this assassination mission. If everything went according to plan, the only two things really needed were their S-Class Boxes and Disscordo Rings, but Raul had told him that he didn't anticipate things going down that smoothly these days.

"You're feeling agitated because of the possibility that both Neo and Azzo will be sent here, right? Rather than both of them, you are annoyed by the mere thought of Azzo."

"I HATE him. Do I make myself clear?" Volvo spat out the name with disgust.

"Why did you hate him so much in the first place? Yakumo-chan may have sharp tongues sometimes and too honest for his own good that annoyed most of us, but he is good-looking, smart, strong-"

Volvo threw a chess piece toward the blonde to stop her delusional description. "I'm not interested with your opinion about him! And if he is that smart, he should know for his own good not to be honest all the time! He is an idiot!"

"You're just jealous because not only he is older, he is one of the strongest amongst all of us. Relax, just enjoy it, brat. You only have one youth you know." Raul motioned him to sit back and play rematch chess with him. The Rain Guardian has to admit that the boy is an expert in chess.

"Don't call me a brat!" Volvo kicked Raul on his shoulder, but consented and played the game.

"You sure never holding back whenever playing a game no matter what it is." Raul commented as he made the first move.

"What the heck you are saying? Everything is a game, and we are the players. No matter what the method is, the game is created for the player to win. Whoever standing in my way to clear the game, I'll dispose them all. Everything has always been like that…whether it's in the past…or even now…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Alleyway, Milan, Italy, Three Years Ago_

_A 12-years-old Volvo was laying on the ground, covered in mud, as a group of three Mafioso looking at him mockingly. He returned their mocking look with a snicker, mocking them back, which earned him another kick. One of the men then grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him from the ground._

"_You brat, how dare you cheating on our bet and took all the money! You're really asking for a death sentence, huh? Do you know who we are? Our Family is one of the strongest in the mafia, so you better watch what you're doing!"_

_Volvo only snickered more as he faced them apathetically. "So what? That is part of the game. You use anything to win. Is there ever anything that is fair in the mafia world? You adults are either dumb or have no brains."_

_This enraged the three men. The man who was grabbing him pointed a gun toward his head. He is so ready to pull the trigger and send the boy to the next life. Volvo didn't even flinch at the gun pointed toward his head. He just waited for what will happen next. Everything was just a game after all. He, and all people in the world are the players, nothing more and nothing less than that. If he dies here, then that means it's a game over. He already had fun by looking at the faces of the losers whom he beat on the bet and he successfully took away their money._

"_Time for the game over, huh?" Volvo thought to himself as he closed his eyes._

_A scream made him opened his eyes. Before he knew it, he already landed on the ground again, and the three men were as good as dead. Before them, a black haired man was smiling at him. If he's not mistaken, he was Abele, one of the men he had cheated and took money from when they were betting. Unexpectedly, the man helped him up and offered his handkerchief for the boy to take._

"_You're an interesting one, boy. Or to be precise very bold to cheated like that during the bet against those adults. Never in my life I ever saw a boy at your age to have such a guts." Abele said with amusement in his tone._

"_Because it's just a game. To me, everything in this world is a game and we're all the players. I'll do whatever it takes to win the game, and if I can't, then game over for me." He replied, returning the handkerchief._

"_Hahahahaha! A game, huh? I like you, boy. I can see that you have potential."_

"_Ya think so? Thanks, but I'm not gonna give back the money."_

"_You can take that the money. But," Abele kneeled so he's on the same height as Volvo, patting his head. "In exchange, you have to join my Famiglia."_

"…_Are ya serious? Ya sure?" Volvo looked at the man disbelievingly._

"_I'm in the middle of a big game now with the Vongola and I can promise you that this won't be an easy game you've played before. Don't you want to try to join this game?"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"That's why…" Volvo picked the queen piece from its position. He raised his head to reveal a trickery grin.

"Old man, prepare for your demise."

**Dining Room, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

Rei was staring at a plate of beef stroganoff on her table in front of her, avoiding eye contact with the Disscordo Boss who was sitting across her as he eat his own dinner casually with his Cloud Guardian and Lightning Guardian standing on both of his side. Rei fidgeted her hands under the table all the while peeking at the clock on the right side of the room, hoping for the time to pass as quickly as possible so she can go back to her more comfortable prisoner quarter and away from the Disscordo Boss.

No matter how long she was imprisoned in the Disscordo base, she could never gotten used within the enemy's territory. She missed her friends. She missed her Family. She wanted to go home.

"What's wrong? The feast was specially prepared. Does it not suite your palate?" Abele asked as he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

Rei sighed. "I rather eat alone in my own room. And a "feast" is not something pleasant to hear, hearing from you makes it sound like this will be my last feast."

"Hahahaha! Is that so? Very well then, I'll have someone to move the feast to your quarter." Abele flicked his finger and a servant entered the room, moving Rei's dinner to a trail and left the room to Rei's prisoner room.

"I'm sure you didn't bring me here just for a feast, so can you just go straight to the point? However, if it's about the interrogation a few days ago then I am sorry, but I cannot provide you with anything that will satisfy you. As I said before, I don't know anything." Rei said bitterly, this time coldly staring at the Disscordo Boss, finally seeing him eye to eye.

This made the Disscordo Boss laughed again. "What a sharp tongue you have. People are much tolerable when being honest. I can tell that you're not lying to me, especially by the fact that you…and the other prisoner have been imprisoned here for five years already. I'm actually impressed you can still stay strong like you did five years ago, not changing one a bit… Even when you lost your three friends."

"Where's Alessio? And now that you mention it, why do you still keeping us alive for the past five years? Why not kill us with all the chances you have? Our lives are in the palm of your hands as much as I loathe to admit it." Rei questioned him, face calm and straight, not showing a least bit of emotions.

"As expected from the Snow Goddess, keeping your cool no matter what the situation you are in. I'm not surprised that Vongola Decimo chose you as one of Eleventh Rain Guardian Candidates. Though, you're no longer a candidate, yes? Since your beloved Boss is dead."

Rei momentarily bit her lip to stop herself from letting her anger get the better of her. She must not let herself to take the bait. "If you won't answer my question then fine. Can I be excused since you're not telling me what do you want?"

"Be patient, Rei Ariana. Do not worry I'll answer each of your question. As for what I want from you we'll save that for later. Now, to answer your first question, Alessio Felix is within one of the prisoner quarters not far from yours. Perhaps his room is…just beside yours."

Rei's body shuddered thinly at the answer. She inwardly felt relieved to know that her friend is still alive and nearby. She held herself back not to let out a sigh of relief, not in front of the Disscordo Boss. She'll hold it for later once she returned to her room.

"And as for why I've been keeping both of you alive until now, is because you'll be useful for us when the time comes as hostages. However, you're actually an exception."

"Exception?" Rei raised her brow in question.

Abele nodded her. "Aside from being a hostage, I'm keeping you alive because of personal request from my Mist Guardian, Azarel Mehitos. For what reason, I do not know. You have to ask him directly, unfortunately he's in Japan right now."

"Azarel Mehitos…?" Rei uttered the Mist Guardian's name questioningly. Why would he request for her to be kept alive? What does he want from her?

"Changing the subject, I'll ask you this: how much do you know about the Arcobaleno?" Now it's Abele's turn to question her.

She admitted to herself that she hates to answer any question from her, but he has answered her questions and it would be disrespectful if she doesn't answer back. Her code won't allow her to do such a thing, to enemy or not. Grudgingly, she answered his question.

"Arcobaleno are the seven strongest people in the world who are cursed to become babies in order to protect the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. However, the curse had already been broken years ago and the Arcobaleno are aging naturally like normal humans."

Abele nodded. "And the Arcobaleno Pacifiers are no more since your craftsman, Talbot, created seven jars that sustain the flames of the Tri-ni-set with the help of Flame of Night belong to the Vindice so that there will be no more people becoming Arcobaleno, correct?"

"…Correct… Those jars are now under Vindice's protection…"

"However, what if we can get a hold of those flames even without personally getting those jars?" He asked again. Rei stared at the Disscordo Boss as if he had gone nuts. Abele noticed her look and chuckled at her expected reaction. "I'll change the question then, do you know anything about the Pacifier Spring?"

This only made Rei confused even more. "Pacifier Spring? There's something like that?"

Abele looked at her knowingly. "_As I thought. The Arcobaleno never mentioned about it to anyone. That leaves me no choice but to ask the Arcobaleno personally."_

Abele clapped his hand before standing up. He motioned his Lightning Guardian to escort their prisoner back to her room. "Well, that's all for tonight. I'll see you again tomorrow. I thank you for answering my question honestly."

Azzo handcuffed her once again before taking her by her arm out of the room to her prisoner quarter, leaving Abele alone with his Cloud Guardian and right-hand man. Once they left, the two men left the room through the other door that lead them to the Boss' personal room.

Abele sat by the fireplace, watching the starry night outside. "Neo how is the progress of the project that I want?"

"It's almost complete. That special trump card will be ready to use around a week." The Cloud Guardian reported. In response to his report, the Disscordo Boss gave him a smile of satisfaction.

"I see. Well done." Abele picked the book not far from his chair, continuing the page he has marked.

"Boss, may I ask you a question?" The Cloud Guardian asked. His voice rather strained because he was actually hesitant.

"Hmm? What is it? It's rare for you to ask a question to me."

"Why do you want to go to the Pacifier Spring? As your Guardian and right-hand man, I think I have the right to know your goal."

Abele turned his attention from his book to his right-hand man. "And what will you do once you know what my goal? No matter how close people are, each person still has his own privacy to keep to himself. I didn't think you would be interested in my personal life, do I ever ask for your opinion?"

Neo went silent at the question. The Boss took that as the end of the conversation. "Don't wasting my time. You may go now. Take a rest for your duty tomorrow." He ordered.

The Cloud Guardian bowed to his Boss and bid him goodnight before leaving the room, leaving his Boss with his own privacy.

**Neo's Room, Guardians' Quarter, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

Neo wiped his hair after taking a nice bath before throwing the towel on his bed. He drank a cup of tea as he read the report that his subordinate has given to him. As he read, his thought returned back to his previous conversation with his Boss not too long ago.

"_What is so special about the Pacifier Spring that the Boss wishes to go there so eagerly? Not only that, since seven years ago he had been researching about everything related to the Arcobaleno and the Tri-ni-set. He doesn't seem to want to take control of the Tri-ni-set like the Millefiore Boss, but what is his motive…?"_

His eyes shifted to a charter hanging on the knob of his drawer. He reached for the charter as he remembered his first meeting with his Boss.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Disscordo HQ, Italy, Twelve Years Ago_

_A 20-years-old Neo Kohrak was accompanied by two unique people who had took him quite forcefully from his kempo gym. The person on his right side was a red-haired man with strange tattoo all over his face and wearing traditional Korean robe. Ever since he met this man, he felt unnerved by the mere presence of him by his side. The person on his left side was a young woman with long blond hair and wearing black Chinese dress, long black stockings and long black gloves. She gave him this flirty look throughout their way until they arrived at the huge estate._

_Why did they take me here? That was the question he had repeated in his mind ever since he was dragged by the two. He was in the middle of being shouted by his Kempo coach for hurting one of hurting one of honorable members in the gym while he was actually the victim. The so-called honorable member was trying to end his career out of jealousy of his talent by permanently breaking his legs, so he just defending himself to prevent it from happening._

_Unfortunately, either way, his career has ended. With this incident, no one would take him in let alone allow him to continue kempo. Those so-called honorable members have wide connections that wide enough to prevent him from clearing his name. Darn them. And then, while his coach shouted that he is kicked out from the team, these two people barged in and dragged him just like that. The good part is the young woman easily knocked his former coach unconscious when he tried to flirt with her. It satisfied him a bit._

_Back to the present, again, he asked himself why he was taken here? He looked around the expensive furniture around him. Whoever lives here must be a millionaire._

"_Is he the one?"_

_Neo turned to where the voice came from. At the top of the stairs, a black wavy haired man in suit was looking at him with a grin on his face. The two people beside him immediately straightened themselves as they faced the man. The man seemed older than him, but no older than the two beside him. But from the way they react, he must be some kind of chief or some sort._

"_What do you want from me?" Neo asked. He has been eager to ask the question._

_Instead of the main above him, the woman on his left side was the one who answered his question. "Lord Abele wants you to join him. We've looked up into your personal history. You've made quite lot of reputation with your kempo skill. Your strength is needed here."_

"_My strength? If you have checked my personal history until recently, then you should've known what happened yesterday. Why would you pick-"_

"_I don't care." The man, Abele, interjected. "I only acknowledge those who are competent and strong enough to survive no matter what method they use, dirty or not. And after seeing what you are capable of, I can tell you are competent."_

_Neo just looked at the man with concealed surprise as the man continues._

"_Just ignore those fools who can't tell the difference between the worth and unworthy, knows no shame and raise your head high. Prove to them that they are beneath you."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Boss gave me a purpose to continue using this strength I have polished for years. The talent I have struggled to keep didn't come to a waste thanks to him. I've sworn to follow him no matter what happened, right?"_

Neo sighed before placing the charter back into the drawer.

"Yeah…if he wish to go the Pacifier Spring, then I'll take him there. If Vongola gets in our way, I'll destroy them. If the Arcobaleno refuse to help, then I'll bring them to submission…"

**Rei's Room, Prisoner Quarter, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

Rei finished the last piece of the meat. She placed the dirty plate on the trail and gave it to the Lightning Guardian who had been watching her all the while she was eating. The young man insisted to stay until she finished so he doesn't need to go back and forth to take the dirty plate and trail.

"You're finished? About time." Azzo said as he yawned, already tired waiting for her.

"It's your own fault deciding to wait until I finished." Rei retorted, sitting back on her bed.

"True. Well, whatever, good night." He turned his back on her, eyes already sleepy. However, he suddenly stopped his track and faced her again. He threw a book from his bag right to her face, much to the shock of the young woman who was about to sleep.

"What-?"

"That's a book about morse code. You can use that to communicate with your friend who is in the room right beside yours through wall." Azzo pointed toward the right side of the wall of her room.

Rei blinked twice. Did she just hear it right? She stared at the book on her hands. It is indeed a book about the morse code that usually used by military. She could really use this to communicate with Alessio, who was a former COMSUBIN member. However, this brought a suspicion to her.

"What are you planning?" She asked Azzo.

"Nothing. I just felt like it. Seeing that longing face of yours like a lost bunny everyday bores me that my eyes hurt, so this might change your face somehow." Azzo said flatly yet honestly.

Rei almost lose her footing at the blunt yet honest answer from the young man. Lost bunny? Does she really make that kind of face all these times? She was sure that she always put an indifferent face whenever the Disscordo at her presence.

"Besides, I never received any order to hide this from you, so I'll be fine." He yawned again and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh well, good night, Snow White. I hope the seven dwarves will retrieve you in your dream along with your prince charming."

Now THAT really made her lost her footing, falling on her back. She looked at the door a moment after the Lightning Guardian left. Out of all Disscordo Guardians she had met so far, he is the one she couldn't fathom the most. Then again, at least she feels much better with him rather than the other Disscordo Guardians. Pushing the thought aside, she looked at the book and tried the instruction.

She knocked Alessio's name on the wall where Azzo told her just beside Alessio's room.

**(._) (._..).(...) (...) (..) (_ _ _) = (ALESSIO)**

She waited for a response. She unconsciously grabbed the sheet of her bed tightly, praying that what the Lightning Guardian said was true. She wanted to believe it was true. No matter how it is, she wanted to communicate with her friend, through words, letters, codes, anything. She wanted to know how he is, one of the people whom she has considers as her brother.

KNOCK

Her eyes widened as she turned to the wall. A knock. She definitely heard a knock. She let out tears of joy as she heard another knock and it continues She read the manual again to translate the meaning. She slowly smiled as she translated it.

**(_ _) (..) (_) (…) (.._) (…) (_._.) (_ _ _) (._..) (_..).(_..) (_ _).(..) (_.) (_ _) (_._ _) (_..) (._.).(._) (_ _) = (MITSU SCOLDED ME IN MY DREAM)**

She giggled after knowing what he wanted to tell her, tears falling down further from her eyes. She was really happy. For the first time in five years, she's able to communicate with her Family.

**Entrance, Disscordo HQ, Japan**

Lottie was walking back and forth with her arms crossed and tapping her finger impatiently. It's almost past midnight already and the Mist Guardian hasn't come back. Just what is so fun taking a stroll in the middle of night anyway? Not long then, she heard a footstep. Speak of a devil.

"What took you so long?" Lottie questioned, pouting to the tattooed man as they entered the living room.

Azarel merely chuckled. "The weather is so nice that I forgot about times."

She gave the other Guardian a flirty smile, which was returned with a grunt, acknowledging her presence, but not giving any thought to her attempt at seduction. She huffed and pouted, sauntering over to the window to watch the scene above.

"What's with that? You're so boring, tonight." The blond-haired woman sighed and edged away from the direct contact with the window, leaning against the wall and opting to sneak peeks through the curtains instead.

"I try so that you wouldn't be interested in me, milady." Azarel replied back, making the woman stifled a giggle, a hand covering her mouth to quiet her laughs.

"The sky, it's so clear I've never seen the stars in the city like this." When he pointed up, she looked up too.

"Really? I don't find them special or anything." Lottie looked boringly at the sky.

"That's what I think. But then again, you're only interested in…feminine stuff."

Lottie gave the man a look. "I AM a WOMAN, so it's obvious if I like feminine stuff, right? Oh, whatever, I need to ask you something. I actually have wanted to ask this since five years ago…"

"And that would be?"

Lottie looked away for a moment, face frowning. "…why did you ask Abele to keep that woman alive…?" She muttered with bitterness in her voice and the tattooed man sensed it.

"You mean Rei Ariana? I thought you yourself should've known that she is necessary for our plan."

"Is it really necessary to be HER of all people? Can't we just find someone else?" Lottie asked again. The bitterness in her voice is replaced with hatred.

"Do you think it's easy to find someone like her? How long do you think we had searched for someone like her before? We finally found her, and I have no intention to wasting my times further by looking for a new one with probability finding that of merely 5%." Azarel said calmly without a hitch, gaze still seeing the sky.

"…Fine." Lottie walked out of the room, closing the door with a quite force.

Azarel pay no heed of the woman's retreat and continued to gaze the night sky.

The stars are the brightest he's ever seen them, they're clustered together on the night sky and somehow it seems like too much and too little. There are constellations in there, he knows there are, but he's only studied the stories, never the maps.

It reminded him of that night. He was standing over a dead body, stained with blood. The knife was still attached on the back of the body. Beside the body, a little girl was staring at her blood stained hands with certain amount of fear as tears continuously falling from her eyes.

**Lottie's Room, Guardians Quarter, Disscordo HQ**

Her fists clenched, her knuckles blanching at the pressure. _Hate hate hate_ bubbled up and burned within her, beneath her brown eyes. She hated it that he decided to keep that woman a live. She hated it that she was so powerless to do anything for another way without keeping that woman alive. She hated the fact that that woman was treated to nicely despite being a hostage and her mind hasn't broke yet. She hated how that woman looked so much like the person she despised. She hated how that woman acted the same way as the person she resented. She _hated _it, hated it with all his heart, and above all _hated_ the existence of that woman who reminded her of the person she hated the most.

Suddenly Lottie laughed, the sound broken and disjointed to her ears. It carried on for a while before finally dying down, her eyes burning with a renewed determination. Even if it the last thing she did, she would make sure that she will kill that woman eventually with her own hands.


	19. Love Triangle & History

**Prisoner Quarter, Disscordo Famiglia HQ, Italy**

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Chieti, Italy, 11 Years Ago_

_December 24th, Christmas Eve, The beginning of Christmas. Handful of people scattered around the market stalls, haggling over price, commenting about the dreary weather, meals, and presents for Christmas. Children around the street started to make snowman or playing snowballs as they cheerfully waiting in anticipation of their Christmas party._

_The sky was dark till the full moonlight brightened the sky and the land. Cold ice particles fell to the land, covering it with its pure white color. Even in the outskirt of the town, there were still some places for the moonlight to reach. The light reached the ground, revealing a long hair girl with white sleeveless dress with its color and her skin as pure as the snow itself. If only they were not tainted by red taint that people called blood._

_She barely breathed, her eyes barely open. Her body shivered from the pain and from the freeze. Her voice was lost, not even a single tiniest voice of her breath came out. She wondered to herself. Confusion and curiosity overwhelmed her mind. What is this place? How did she get here in the first place? Why is she here? Why she's injured? Why is she alone? And other questions in flash appeared within her head. But what's the most important and the biggest question that she wanted to know the most was…_

"…_who…am I…?"_

_That question was what she thought of the most. She kept questioning herself for it._

"_Am…I…going to die here…? If I die…would I be free from this pain…? I am…tired already…"_

_A scene flashed into her mind that she barely remembered what it was. She felt a headache attacking her. That's enough. All she wanted now was to close her eyes and let her body went numb, she don't want to feel any pain any longer. She just wanted to be free from it._

"_Hey, are you all right?"_

_Hey eyes opened again, albeit slowly and barely as she heard the voice. She also heard sounds of several other footsteps. Someone hovered over her. It was a boy. He has brown hair and orange eyes, wearing yellow scarf, brown jacket with white shirt long sleeve underneath, brown boots, and yellow gloves. Another two people came, one had black hair wearing a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of gray, his tie was black and he wore a dark purple-grey dress shirt while the other one had weird purple hair wearing black coat with blue sweater underneath it._

"_Are you all right?" The boy reached his hand to her, looking at her with eyes of concern._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Rei awoke from her dream. She wiped her eyes as she looked at the clock beside her bed. It was six in the morning. There are still two more hours before the Disscordo Boss came to greet her. She quickly tidied her clothes and combed her messy hair, looking at her reflection on the mirror. She opened the only small window in her room to let the fresh breeze filling the room.

"Lately I've been dreaming about it…" She mumbled to herself, recalling the dream she just had a moment ago. "I guess that just shows how much I miss them… My friends who are like brothers to me…"

Soon, it'll almost reach six years she has been imprisoned already. The former Rain Guardian candidate had grown into a beautiful, smart lady and her beauty would outshine every other young woman, something, which had been pointed out hundreds of times by people around her. But she wasn't happy, longing for her Famiglia, the friends, singing in front of them and walking through the gardens while they are having a picnic, longing for other people's smiles. Over the years the former Rain Guardian candidate had grown accustomed to this and although it didn't diminish the longing, she learned how to love the birds sitting on the windowsill, the wide sky seen from the window and the memories of her early years as Vongola member, trying to push aside any uncomfortable feeling about Disscordo. She lived, day by day, and her smile was gradually fading until even the sight of blue sky didn't make her happy.

But now, she finally regained some of her happiness that she thought had lost. She could communicate with Alessio through the wall of their room with morse code. It was a t first quite difficult, but she finally get used to it and able to communicate with one of her friends that she has longed for is more than enough.

KNOCK

She turned to the wall as she heard the knock. She smiled before returning the knock, greeting the knocker a good morning in morse code.

**Kusaka Café, Namimori 15th District, Namimori Town**

As Kareha wound her way among the tables, a breeze rippled through her hair. Carrying three plates in her left hand and another in her right, she wore plain yellow waitress-style kimono that read _Kusaka Café. _She brought the plates to four men wearing polo shirts; the one closest to her caught her eye and smiled. Though he tried to act as though he was just a friendly guy, she knew he was watching her as she walked away. When he tried to reach her, Haji abruptly put his orders onto their desk and glared at the men that enough to make him changed his mind.

This caught attention from other guests. Seeing this, Kareha quickly rushed to the red haired boy to calm him down along with Hide. "Hajime, please don't do something rash here especially to our guests!" Kareha whispered while Hide apologized on Haji's behalf to the men.

"You know very well that he intended to do, right? I'm just prevented him from do something to you." Haji defended himself.

"I appreciate that but please don't do it like that, okay?" Kareha pleaded.

"…Fine."

"Now, don't give me that kind of face. You won't be able to get a girlfriend if you keep behave and put that kind of face." Kareha put a finger on his forehead.

"I don't want to be like THAT guy." Haji pointed his finger at Fuuhaku who's serving women guests. Kareha looked and smiled quite warily at the scene.

"This flowers might not as beautiful as all of you and this dessert might not as sweet as all of you but please accepted them and your beauty will always carved within my heart." Fuuhaku winked at them as he gave them their orders and red roses as bonus, which making them fan girls squealed and accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Well then, excuse me ladies, I have to go to the flower shop now. Please try to come visiting our flower shop. I would be happy to prepare flowers that suit you even though their beauties were not comparable to yours." Fuuhaku smiled kindly. The girls felt like their hearts being stabbed by love arrow from the Cupid.

"…well, Hibari-sensei always like that…" Kareha commented.

"But thanks to Fuuhaku-san, all the guests are happy, right? And your café will get the benefit for it. Let's just keep working." Hide added as he patted Kareha's and Haji's shoulder.

Kareha smiled and three of them back to work. After retrieving a pitcher of sweet tea, she refilled their glasses before returning to the waitress station. She stole a glance at the view. It was late June, the temperature hovering just around the perfect, and blue skies stretched to the district. This is a perfect day for working.

Kusaka Café, a café that owned by Kareha's family that located in the 15th District of Namimori town where it was one of strategic districts for business in Namimori. The café is right beside the Kusaka Flower Shop, where the guests usually would buy flowers before or after they eat at the café. The café was basically from Showa period style. Since today was 7th Anniversary of their café, Kusaka family holding a Flower sale and special menus for today. The guests came and in no time, the café already crowded with guests, especially Kareha's so-called fan from the neighborhood. Knowing that it will be a very busy day, Kareha had asked Hide, Haji, Saki, Fuuhaku and Takashi to help her and of course she has promised to pay them.

She started another pot of sweet team, wiping down the station. A moment later, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned to see Saki with pile of dirty plates on her two hands. "Kareha-neesan—can you take another table? I'm full right now."

Kareha scanned her tables, running the rhythm in her head. "Sure." She nodded.

Saki walked down the stairs to the kitchen. From nearby tables Kareha could hear snippets of conversations and gossips—mostly about Saki who has gained much affection from the boys whom she has just served and also about Fuuhaku who gained the same affection from the women. They were all wondering does they have any lovers or not and so on.

At the table in the corner, she saw two people closed their menus. She hustled over and too the order, but didn't linger at the table trying to make small talk, like Fuuhaku and Saki did. She knew that their attempt to make a small talk was to gain her attention so they could hang out with her later on. But she managed to reject this politely by indirectly saying that she already has someone else that she likes. She was efficient and polite and none of the customers seemed to mind even after her rejection.

She refilled waters and sweet teas and headed to the kitchen. Shiragami, one of the cooks, winked at her as he always did. He's a son of her father's friend who developed crush on her at first sight when they met four years ago. He had asked her to go out many times, but she'd told him like she told the guests that she already had someone that she likes. She had the feeling that he would try again today and hoped her instincts were wrong.

"I don't think it's going to slow down today, being the day of this place's 7th Anniversary," Shiragami commented. He was blond and lanky, perhaps two years older than her. "Every time we think we're getting caught up, we get slammed again."

"It's a beautiful day."

"But why are people here? On day like today, they should be at beach or out fishing. Which is exactly what I'm doing when I finish up here."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Do you want to join me? Together?" He offered, as she had expected that her instincts were right.

"Thank you, no. I already have plans with my friends after this." Kareha declined softly.

"Just canceled it for today," he persisted. "It's better that you have free time for yourself rather than with them all the time."

"Being with my friends is the most relaxing and enjoyable times that I have…along with the person that I like…" The last part was said in whisper but Shiragami could hear it as Kareha handed him her ticket and Shiragami pinned it up on the wheel and then located her orders. She carried the order back to her section and dropped it off at a table.

As we watched her doing this, he frowned when she began to talk with Hide. He had observed them ever since she brought him with the others. Whenever they talk together, Kareha always dropped her polite tone and her smile was more cheerful and sweeter than when she usually did. The same goes when she talked with Haji, though, he didn't really pay attention towards him and mainly focus at Hide. He observed Hide who was surrounded by some girls until Takashi helped him. When he was surrounded by them, Hide's behavior also like Kareha did but he's hard to say no. This thought annoyed him.

After Kareha finished the order, she's checking the flowers in her flower shop to saw that most of the flowers in the shop were sold out thanks to Fuuhaku and her parents.

"Wow, your shop sure is as popular as ever." Haji suddenly popped out beside her. "It's almost noon. You should put this sign that the café and the shop would be closed soon since we are having a party tonight." Haji gave her the sign that said _closed due to the café's seventh anniversary._

"Oh, yeah, I-"before Kareha could go to put the sign, Hide snatched the sign away from her. "Let me handle this. You go and changed your waitress kimono." Hide said to her, ignoring Kareha's refusal and put the signboard.

After he finished, Hide approached them again, this time with a purple Tulip flower that he picked on the floor, probably Fuuhaku dropped it when he was flirting with the women. "Here, you should put it back in your shop. By the way," Hide's hand went inside his pocket and brought out a small box present with green ribbon tied around it. He placed it on Kareha's hand. "Since today is your shop's anniversary, this is the present for yoy from me and Saki."

Kareha opened her gift. It was a light green ribbon and pair of clover shape hairclip. "Whoaaa…! Thank you, Hide! Please say that I thank you to Saki too for this!" Kareha's eyes sparkled when she see her present.

"Oi, I have a gift too you know." Haji gave her his gift. It was a survival knife. Hide gave Haji are-you-nuts?-look while Haji raised his brow and returned it with what's-with-that-look-look. To give a survival knife for a girl, who wouldn't have thought it's not weird? However, Kareha's reaction was unexpected for Hide. Her eyes also sparkled.

"Thank you, Hajime! I never thought that you are so worry about me." Kareha thanked him.

"You're careless sometimes so use that when you need it." Haji pinched her cheeks.

Hide sighed. "Well, anyway, I also have prepared for auntie and uncle too. I'll give it to them now." Hide went inside the shop, not noticing Kareha's reddened face.

Kareha sighed and smiled contently at Hide. "I heard that Shiragami guy asked you out," Haji said, suddenly changing the subject, "but you said no because you have someone you like."

This question took Kareha by surprise. "What-? Why are you all of the sudden? I-I don't like to date people at work…" Kareha blushed thinly. She pretended to be absorbed in organizing the silverware trays.

"…it's pretty obvious that your reason was true that you already like someone and rejected their annoying hang out invitations." Haji continued that made Kareha shuddered and sweating coldly.

"It's really obvious that you like brother, Kareha-neesan." Saki commented beside her without her notice. "That's why you don't mind when people at school think of you and him as a couple. You didn't even make any effort to clear it up except at a situation like when brother cornered by your fan at school and you protected him by saying that he's just a friend." Saki and Haji nodded understandably.

Kareha blushed even further. "Wha-what? What do you mean…? I-I'm not…I-uhh… Hide is just a friend like we all know…!" Kareha retorted.

"Don't try to lie to us. How long do you think we have known each other?" Haji reminded her. "We all know, well except for Hide himself and Kouhei that you like him ever since that day when we are around seven years old." Haji pointed as it was a matter of fact.

"Why don't you just confessed to him already." Fuuhaku joined the conversation.

"Though I think it would be difficult since Hide can be as dense as me and you must be too nervous to say that, aren't you Kusaka?" Takashi followed, which is very surprising, they never expected Takashi to notice this kind of things even though he admitted that he's dense, which make no sense at all once he realized this.

"That's impossible…! It…it's better this way…I don't want to change our relationship. I just want to stay by become his friend…" Kareha quickly run away from them.

"…Don't wanna change our relationship…huh, it would only make her depress afterwards." Haji commented after several seconds of her leaving.

At this, everyone stares at him. "You're the one to talk, Hajime." Fuuhaku smiled teasingly and chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You like Kareha don'tcha?"

The red haired boy froze and sweating. He looked away while speaking. "W-what the heck you were saying? There's no way…!" Haji retorted angrily.

"Hah, here you said to Kareha to confess already and yet you cannot confess to her your own feelings. You even don't want to admit it and think like she did." Fuuhaku added again.

"Since when do you like her, Haji?" Takashi asked with expectant eyes. Saki rounded her arms around Haji's to prevent him from escaping. "Come on, just tell us!" Takashi rounded his arm on Haji's shoulders.

"LIKE I WOULD!" Haji, with all of his strength, freed himself from Saki and Takashi and ran with full speed to waitress station where Kareha went. _"Geez…how did they realize? I thought I never show it to them clearly but how?" _Haji questioned himself in his mind. The fact that everyone including Takashi knows about his secret feeling for Kareha irritated him.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Haji looked around him to found the source of the voice. When someone patted his shoulder from behind, he quickly gave the person a powerful punch. At the moment too late, Haji recognized the person to be his new classmate, Albert Sonohara.

"My bad, Sonohara. You okay?" Haji helped him stand up.

"Of course I'm alright! By the way, where is Kareha-chan? I heard she's working around here!" Albert looked for Kareha.

Haji twitched. "The shop already closed because today is the shop's 7th Anniversary. She must be already gone to the party with her family and other workers." Haji answered with annoyed look to the new student.

"Eh? Is that so? Then too bad…I was expecting to see her in waitress uniform… She must be so cute in that uniform!" Albert imagined how Kareha look like in her uniform, enraging Haji who must hold his urge to just strangling this person until he stop talking.

"Hajime-senpai! Auntie said to gather at—Albert-senpai…?" The three people who have teased him called out him because Kareha's mother told them to gather at the dining room because they will soon starting the party. "Albert-senpai why are you here?" Saki asked.

"I want to see Kareha-chan but Gokudera-kun said that since there's a party the shop is closed and I couldn't see her."

"Oh, if you want, you could join us." Takashi offered.

Before Albert could happily reply yes, Fuuhaku stepped in front of him and spoke. "Unfortunately, we're already full of people and cannot have another one. You can just came back here tomorrow, okay, Sonohara?" Fuuhaku smiled but his eyes narrowed at the boy.

Fuuhaku immediately dragged Haji, Saki, and Takashi to the shop but not before he glance once again at Albert with the same eyes. _"That boy…"_

After they entered the shop, Albert gave back Fuuhaku's stare with the same eyes as he did. "So…he realized… As expected from the leader of Foundation…now I understand why Boss and Lottie were so caution about him…"

**Kitchen, Kusaka Household**

The early evening sky was a prism colors as Kareha led Hide and Shiragami through the dining room and toward the kitchen. "Please help me bring this wine, sake and juice first. I have arranged this foods first before carries it with me." Kareha said.

In the kitchen, she leaned against the counter, one leg crossed over the other while Hide twisted the corkscrew into the cork. With a series of quick movements, Hide opened the bottle of the wine and poured it into the glasses for the adults while Shiragami poured the sake. After they finished poured it all, the boys quickly headed to the dining room where everyone were waiting for them.

"By the way, Shiragami-san, I thought you said you're going to the beach after work but then why are still here and helping us?" Kareha asked.

"Well, I changed my mind. Our parents have known each others for four years and so did us, so I think I should join this party." Shiragami said with a tone of smug as he pushed Hide away from them not too friendly. "How about I help you with that too?"

"No thank you, I'm okay by myself." Kareha declined politely but Shiragami insisted. Seeing the uncomfortable look on Kareha's face, Hide decided to step in.

"Let me be the one who help you then." Hide offered, surprising two of them. When Shiragami about to retort, his mother's voice called him angrily.

"SHIRAGAMI HURRY UP! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WITH THE SAKE? AND YOU MUST HELP GOKUDERA-KUN ARRANGING THE FLOWERS, **RIGHT NOW**!"

Shiragami knew the best not to defying his mother once she's angry like this or else she would burned up and became a devil and he will be tortured. Without any choice, he reluctantly leave the two of them alone but not before glancing at Hide with somewhat grudgingly that promising that he will pay him back. Hide, however, oblivious about this.

"Here, let me help you with that." Hide carried big lasagna on his right hand while his left hand carried Chicken Katsu with barbeque sauce. They carefully placed them on the trolleys followed with the other foods until nothing left on the kitchen table. After finished checking the foods all set, they decided to go back, especially after hearing many protests of how long they are from the others who have been waiting with hunger.

"…Hey, Kareha," Hide started to talk. When Kareha faced him, his face was serious. "Do you…know about crimes that Vongola had committed? How big their sins are?" Hide asked hesitantly.

Kareha blinked, startled by the question another rare moment where Hide asked about Vongola. "I beg your pardon?"

"…Ryou…told me that Vongola had committed many crimes and the sins that must be carried for those who becoming the boss…I-I want to know about it…" Hide said with sad frown marrying his feature.

Kareha silenced, don't know what she should do or she should say. The rest of their times to talk had came to an end when they arrived at the dining room where everyone have been waiting for the foods. Kareha immediately pulled to her seat that between her parents by her parents to take new picture for their family albums.

While everyone were eating and chatting, Hide only nod and listen to everyone when talked with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Haji asked as he offered an orange juice to Kareha beside him with worry.

"…Well…"

"You should go talk with him. And if you ask why, because I'm always the one who was comforting him whenever he felt down while you're out there in Italy for four years. This time you should talk with him. You're better than me when it comes to cheer up people." Haji tapped her back encouragingly.

Confidence and smile slowly reappeared, she hug Haji happily. "Thank you, Hajime!" This action made Haji flustered red that he immediately tried to hide by pushing Kareha away. "J-just talk to him already!" He looked away from her. Kareha only smiled and nodded as she went to where Hide is.

"You're so kind Hajime-senpai." Saki praised him.

"If only you act this way all the time, you will be popular with girls even though not as popular as me." Fuuhaku brushed his head while his other hand cupped his own face.

"S-Shut up!" Haji decided to trail Kareha and Hide.

**In Front of Kusaka Flower Shop**

Kareha spotted Hide being surrounded by four girls. If she looked closer, they are the girls that Hide served this afternoon. If she's not wrong, they were also gossiping whether Hide has a girlfriend yet or not, which she has to admit that she's bothered by it. It's surprising, or not surprising at all of the fact Hide had gained some fans. His soft nature and good looks has made him quite popular among the girls inside or outside school. The girls gave him many presents and asked him many questions about where he lives and whatsoever and will he work here again tomorrow.

"…" Kareha frowned. She wanted to go but didn't want to go. She thought that she has no right to just butt in people's business but she doesn't like this. But who she's to judge? Kareha grasped her head and shook her head roughly. _"What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"_

"Kareha?" Hide finally noticed Kareha's presence. Kareha hadn't prepared for this. Especially the girls were still here and also approached her behind with Hide. She wondered how come she could be nervous like this. This is not like her at all. "Kareha what's wrong? Why are you here?" Hide asked.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Eh? N-no! She's my childhood friend!" Hide said with faint blushed on his cheeks.

The girls glared at Kareha in unison, making Kareha even more nervous. This might get bad if continued.

"Sorry girls, but I won't give Hide to a bunch of girls like you." Haji placed a protective arm in front of his best friends. The girls looked at him with disgusted face. Haji realized that he had chosen the wrong words and spoke again this time, properly. "I-I mean, my other best friend here would be the one who will be disturbed. Yeah!"

"W-what? No! It-it's not that I would be bothered or anything…" Kareha flustered again. She tapped Hide's shoulder. "W-well, this is your life after all. No matter what happens, if anything, I'd totally support your decision. I'll give you my blessing…as A FRIEND." She slowly backed away. "S-see you later…!" Kareha ran back into the shop.

However, Hide grasped her arm, preventing her. "Sorry girls, but we are having a family party right now so we have to go back. Excuse us." Hide held Kareha's hand and led her inside the flower shop. Hide had motioned Haji to drift away the girls from here and he did so with a single glare.

**Inside Kusaka Flower Shop**

They sat on the couch with Hide still holding Kareha's hand. Kareha's face already became as red as a tomato. She could felt that his hand was warm when he's holding her like this. She hoped this could continue but with the thought everyone will tease her later, she dismissed her wish.

"Umm… Hide…your hand…please…" Kareha uttered shyly. Realizing that he has holding her hand for a long time, Hide quickly turned red and let go of her hand, looking away from her. They didn't say anything for the next three minutes. A sound of the door creaked because of the wind freaked them out, at the same time breaking the silence.

"…So…about the crimes that Vongola had committed…was it…true…?" Hide asked again. "I heard from Ryou…that Vongola had committed many crimes and sins…does that mean…father also done something like that…?"

Ah. So that's why he asked and worried about this. Ryou was the one who told him, no wonder Hide would be upset about it. From her point of view, Ryou mostly sees the negative aspects of people and almost never considering their good aspects. Ryou probably told him the negative sides of Vongola nine generations ago for exception of Primo's generation and Decimo's generation. But from the way Hide talk, Ryou didn't seemed to telling him entirely and merely told him that Vongola had committed crimes and just that.

"Dad…he never…committed something like that, right…?" Hide covered his face with his one of his hand.

"…You're so stupid." Kareha poked Hide's forehead. "Uncle Tsunayoshi…he's kind, gentle, nice and always doing his best for others." Kareha opened her cell phone and showed her photo with Tsuna and her father together. "Vongola Family started as a vigilante group. Vongola Primo created the Vongola because at his time, the law cannot protect them and innocent civilians. His desire to protect them was what urged him to created vigilante group for the sake to protect people. However, as the times went on and the Vongola had grown bigger than they could have ever dreamed, people began to fear them. The Vongola's way had begun to change since the Vongola Secondo's Generation. The Vongola's name became tainted by blood…"

Kareha paused to look at Hide's reaction. Hide's face told her to continue with her story. He wanted to know the true Vongola. "Ever since Vongola Secondo's reigns, the Vongola focus on power instead of protecting people. However, your father able to turned Vongola to its original form, to its original purpose. According to my father, his trait and vision is similar with that of Primo. Your father, never fight a pointless fight that would only bring suffering of others." Kareha patted Hide's head.

"What I'm trying to say is, believe in Uncle Tsunayoshi." Kareha smiled assuredly. Hide's cheek reddened as he smile back and his chest felt warm and ease. He felt ridiculous for doubting his father. His father is one of the kindest people he had ever met. "Thank you…I feel better now."

Despite he has said that, Kareha still patting his head. "No matter what happens, you must not lose to your own heart's weakness." This phrased dropped Hide's smile a bit. "Stay true to yourself, do what you think is right and the most important is you must never regret the path you've chosen." Someone's image flashed on Hide's mind followed by the phrase Kareha has said. Kareha stopped patting Hide's head. She blinked when Hide stared with surprised eyes. Kareha closed her eyes for a moment before opened and spoke again.

"When you or Saki feel stress out or upset, Mitsu-san always said while he was patting you and Saki on the head, right?" Kareha tensed when Hide's face darkened. He stood up. "Sorry…I'm…going home first…" Without any more words, he left the flower shop, leaving Kareha alone.

Kareha covered her mouth. "I'm really stupid…"

"Yes you are." Haji entered the shop shortly after Hide left, apparently has heard the entire conversation. But Kareha didn't care about that right now. She just wanted to scold herself for her insensitivity. Not waiting for her to talk, Haji sat beside her. "Both of us sitting alone like this in this flower reminds me when we first met." Kareha looked at Haji, who was pointing at the mark nearby the entrance door.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Eight Years Ago, Kusaka Flower Shop_

_Haji was yawning loudly, earning him a smack from his father who was currently conversing with his old friends, the owners of Kusaka Flower Shop that he was standing in front of right now. He opted to back playing is Gameboy, bored by the adult talking while he was ignored. Seeing his son's rudeness, he snatched his son's Gameboy, forbidding him to play until they get back home. Frustrated, the young red head kicked his father's foot and went inside the flower shop._

_He looked inside the shop with indifferent face. There's nothing fun in here, only flower, flower, and flowers all over his sight. Concluding that the shop is boring too, he decided to take a stroll around the area while fiddling the grenade 'toy' that Lambo had given to him during his birthday. However, he didn't notice a vase of daisy flowers near the door and bumped to it. In attempt to prevent the vase from falling, he let go of his grenade toy without thinking and accidently pulled out the grip. The moment he caught the vase, the grenade reached the ground and a small but loud explosion was heard all over the shop._

_Haji coughed from the smoke and flinched when he saw the condition of the shop that became a complete mess. Oh, he is so done for…_

_CRASH_

_Haji turned beside him and saw a girl with short green hair looking at the shop in horror. From her eyes, he could tell that she's close to tears. She then turned to him and saw red. "What have you done to our flowers?!" She asked angrily._

"_My bad. I didn't know that the grenade was actually real…" Haji said uncaringly. "Don't 'My bad' me! This is something serious! The flowers…! This…! This is-!" Haji seemed to saw steam coming out from the girl's head._

"_Geez… It's just a flower, what so special about it? You can always replace them. I'll make sure my Dad will pay you all back."_

_The girl's figure frozen. The sudden silence of the girl was so eerie that he shuddered. When the girl unleashed electricity around her, he didn't need to ask what she's going to do. Not wasting any time, he got up and made his escape, the girl followed him in tow._

_In the living room, Gokudera and Kusaka couple were about to discuss their next Family meeting when a loud crash interrupted them, and the double doors were slammed open, a small streak of red passing through it, little feet pounding on the carpeted floor._

_"You jerk! Come back here you insufferable heartless jerk!" Gokudera could distinctly hear the couple's daughter, Kareha's voice hollering in the background, fast feet stomping quickly to where they were. Gokudera stood up and quickly caught the other boy by the arm, immediately halting the child's steps._

_"Woah there," Gokudera held the boy's arms securely with his own, who was trying to squirm out of the gentle but firm grip. "What he heck have you done this time, Hajime?"_

_"You're too slow, stupid flower girl!" Haji called back, yelping as his father smartly rapped him on top of the head. "I see… At first I thought it was only me being paranoid lately, but it WAS you the one who caused that loud sound." The silver head said reprovingly to his son. The red haired boy sulked, feeling disgruntle at the fact that he was caught so quickly. And there was nothing Haji could do but wait as his green-haired pursuer burst into view, sweating and slightly breathless from chasing him all around the shop. Gokudera couldn't help but quirk an amused eyebrow at the couple's bedraggled little girl. _

_"Why are you running away from Kareha?" The girl's mother cocked her head sideways at the young boy. "Did you do something wrong?"_

_Hajime looked down, unable to meet the adult's curious stare. "U-Um… I…"_

_"What happened, Kareha?" She asked her daughter_

_"Well, this boy," Kareha approached and pulled on Haji's ear in emphasis, ignoring the sudden yell of pain, "Destroying all the flowers in our shop with his grenade and the shop is a mess!"_

_"It was an accident!" Hajime shot back, wincing at the pressure his ear was getting. "And it's your fault for putting a vase in that spot!"_

_A vein popped in Kareha's forehead. "Flowers have lives too! Just because they cannot speak it doesn't mean they are not alive! No matter how small it is you have to appreciate life!" She wrestled Haji from Gokudera's grip, pinching and pulling at the boy's cheeks. "Take back what you said before you stupid! Idiot! Jerk!"_

_"Make me!" Haji and Kareha glared at each other, imaginary sparks igniting between them as they stubbornly tried to make the other back down. Goudera, completely amused now, tried to break them up, unable to stop laughing at the duo as he promised he would take the responsibility._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Kareha chuckled. "You're really a jerk that time." Haji snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I was a jerk until you taught me about flowers for a whole week." Haji was a bit annoyed remembering it, but he had to admit that they got off at the wrong start. But eventually, they became friends the way they are now and then…he began to harbor feelings for her, feelings that is more than just a friend…

**Hide's room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Household**

Hide sat on his study desk, doing his homework. However, he only opened his textbook and his English book without continuing the half part of his homework. His fingers holding his pencil but just that, he was only holding it. He stared at starry night sky from his window with daydreaming face. His conversation with Kareha lingered in his mind. He looked at photograph on his desk that consisted of himself when he was still a child, his parents, Saki, and a young man with brown hair around late teens with them.

"…_Tomorrow…I have to apologize to Kareha… I shouldn't have left her like that just because I was upset to be reminded about him… Now that I think of it…it's been seven years already…"_

The bright sunshine made him sleepy that he yawned. He rested his head on his desk and slowly closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

Kyoko entered and sighed when she saw her son sleeping on his desk. She took the blanket from his bed and covered him with it. She took away the empty glass water and his leftovers. She then noticed the photo that Hide's holding. She slowly took it from Hide's hand and looked particularly at the young brunet.

She smiled sadly and rubbed Hide's head. "I see…that you missed him very much until know…it's been seven years…" She put the photo back and looked at the sky from the window.

"…All of us really miss you…Mitsu-kun…"


	20. Arisa Rokudo

**Room, Apartment, Namimori Town**

The blue haired young woman closed her window as she looked at clock. She wore her boots and looked her reflection on the mirror to make sure she didn't missing anything from her part of her clothes or accessories. After made sure that she's perfect, she picked up her bag and about to leave her room till someone called her through her cell phone.

"_Arisa? Today I have something to do at Hibari's house. You should go to Namimori-Middle now, prepare your assignment. From tomorrow on you will attend there." _It was Reborn's voice.

"Eh? What kind of business?" Arisa asked.

"_It's regarding Tsuna. Fuuhaku will be there to help with the assignment. Beside, you actually want to watch Ryou competing, right? After all, today is athletic festival." _Even though they didn't talk directly, Arisa could tell that Reborn was smirking.

Arisa blushed but didn't retort. "O-okay…I'll be going then…excuse me, Reborn-san." Arisa closed the call. With one last glance to her room, she left.

**Fuuhaku's Room, 3rd Floor, Hibari Household**

Fuuhaku flipped and looked at a photo album that contained photographs of him with his family, relatives, subordinates, acquaintances, and friends. He stared at it with nostalgic face. It sure brings back old memories and hoped he could go back to those times were the only thoughts that he had whenever he opened the album. He stopped flipping at a certain page. It was some like an opening page, the page was purple colored and there's a photo of younger Fuuhaku and five people with him, four young men and a young woman, all wearing black suit. Fon were also with them, sitting on Fuuhaku's shoulder.

After he stared it for a minute, he finally flipped to the next page, revealing special photos of him along with the five people. However, Fuuhaku looked at the photos particularly him with two certain people with purple pineapple hair, mismatched eyes and the other one with brown hair and cerulean eyes. If you looked closely, most of the photos were Fuuhaku with these particular two young men.

A knocked door snapped him from his reminiscing state and allowed the person to enter the room. "Y-you may come in." The door opened and his mother along with his master's old friend, Reborn, entered the room. "Mother, Reborn, what's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to be present at school? Today is the athletic festival, remember?" Akihisa sat on the edge of Fuuhaku's bed. "It's already 12 a.m. the festival will be over soon if you don't go now." Akihisa pointed at her watch.

"Don't worry mother, I am about to go now. I am just opening an album and then lost in thought because it really brings back many memories… The good memories and the bittersweet memory…that I regret to this day…" Fuuhaku glanced at the album with sad smile.

Akihisa and Reborn switched glanced to each other. They knew very well the expression that Fuuhaku used. Everyone knew. Reborn jumped onto his bed and looked at the album. "…you better go now, Fuuhaku. Hibari would bite you to death if you didn't go and Arisa must be waiting for you since you will help her with her assignment." Reborn said without looking at him.

"...Yeah…" Fuuhaku bowed to his mother, excusing himself before leaving.

When he left and his presence was not present in the house any longer, Reborn started to spoke. "Bittersweet memories, huh. Even after seven years, he hasn't giving up about it or more like he still couldn't accept it. Well, it's not like we are giving up about it but we're still clueless about the culprit. Even though he's sure that Disscordo have something to do with it…"

"I know. Both of them are probably the very people to be upset by his departure…of course, Hidetada-kun and his family too." Akihisa closed the album and put it back to its place.

**Field, Namimori-Middle-school**

The athletic festival had reached its end. Hide and Takashi were in the red team, Haji and Kareha in white team, and Saki, Kouhei and Ryou in the black team. After many competitions, the black team was on the lead with the highest score with red team and white team behind them, most of the credits were given to Ryou who was being a good, reliable leader for the team, able to gave his team nice tactics and a bit 'suggestions'. The athletic festival had finally reached its top and about to end it with ceremony, of course with the black team as the winner.

"Too bad that we didn't won but let's do our best next year!" Takashi cheered and everyone of the red team agreed determinedly. "Ryoji is amazing than I thought. He has done a pretty good job as a leader. Right, Hide? Hide?" Takashi noticed Hide who frowned and seemingly lost in thought.

"_You don't know how big the responsibility that must be carried by the Vongola Boss." _Ryou's words could not be let go from his mind. It really got him really well. Ever since then, Hide had begun thinking about the responsibility of Vongola Boss and the blood that he carried within him. Now that it gotten him, he never thought even once if Saki became the boss. Saki determined to be one so he thought it won't be very serious or hard job. But with Ryou straightened it, he became unsure. _"If you witness the crimes and sins that Vongola had committed, I doubt you will still able to say that kind of thing." _And what bothered him the most were the crimes and sins that Ryou mentioned. He had known that every mafia must be committed crimes just like what he heard from people around him but Vongola had been stand for 435 years, just how big the crimes were?

_"No! Dad would never do something like that! I have to believe in Dad! Yes, just like Kareha said!" _Hide cringed as he remembered Kareha. Right, he hadn't apologized to her for his rudeness several days ago! He is an idiot!

Takashi patted Hide's shoulder, finally getting his attention. "Hide, I know you're sad because we lost but we could do it next year!" Takashi misunderstood Hide's frown to be upset because they were lost.

"N-no! I'm not sad because of that. It's just that…I have something bothering in my mind… A-ahahahaha!" Hide tried to laugh as usual while scratching his head. "A-anyway, let's go to the others! Mom, Saki and Kareha already prepare lunch for us to eat!" Hide held Takashi's wrist and went with him to where the others waiting for them.

**Lunch Area, Namimori-Middle School**

"Hi-kun, Takashi-kun, over here!" Kyoko waved her hand at Hide and Takashi who were looking for them and once then spotted them under cherry blossom tree when they noticed Kyoko. Kyoko and the girls have prepared bento since morning enough for around ten people to eat. When Hide and Kareha's face met, they quickly looked away from one another. Both slapped themselves for this.

"_I am an idiot! Why did I do that? She must be thinking that I'm still angry at her!" _Hide cursed himself for his idiocy.

"_I shouldn't have done that! Instead of avoiding him like that, I should have use that chance to apologize to him! How can I be so stupid!" _Kareha cursed herself for his stupidity.

Once everyone has gathered, they quickly snatched and ate the food contently.

"Kusaka, Saki, these are very delicious! Both of you will become a good wife in the future for sure!" Takashi complimented, making the two girls flustered and pleased. "By the way, where's Ryoji?" Takashi realized one person missing.

"Rokudo said that he has something to do so he won't be joining us." Kouhei answered after finishing the third Bento Box and about to eat the fourth one.

"Just leave him be, he always like that." Haji said nonchalantly.

"Hide, where are you going?" Kareha asked.

"I'm going to look for Ryou. I already asked you to make him lunch so I am going to bring him here." Hide left to search for Ryou, not hearing Haji's voice to stop him from doing so.

"Hide truly regards Ryou as his friend, huh?" Takashi commented after Hide left.

"Even after what he has done to all of us. But I have to admit that I never hate Rokudo either even though I don't really like him." Kouhei added.

"What? How can all of you say that! How can you just forgive him after he nearly killed us?" Haji enraged, almost spoiling his lunch box all over.

"You're saying that because you were defeated by him." Kouhei sent an invisible arrow that stabbed Haji's heart.

"Things won't turn out like that only if you didn't challenge him that time. It was your own fault. I still cannot forgive what Rokudo has done but still, you better learn from him to control your emotions." Kareha added again and sent two arrows to Haji's heart.

"Hajime-senpai I know how you feel but sometime rather than rashly saying it or showing it we have to be patient. I don't think what Ryoji-senpai had done was the right thing, but still, I think you have to show some respect for him, Hajime-senpai." Saki said softly like a sweet honey but unknowingly her words stung as it bees to Haji and sent him ten arrows stabbing him inside.

"Sh-shut up! I won't forgive him so easily!" Haji angered even more, chase after Hide, followed by Kareha to prevent in case Haji intend to start a fight with Ryou (even though Ryou will only ignore him).

**...**

Hide looked around to find a certain blue haired young man. His blue hair was what making him easy to be found since in school he is the only person to have that kind of hair color, being half-Italian he is. However, with many crowds especially during festival like this, it was quite hard. And he won't answer his cell phone call either.

"Hey cutie, how about we eat lunch together?"

Hide stopped and looked at three boys from his class seemingly surrounded someone. When they say "cutie", it has to be a girl. Hide could not saw clearly since the boys were tall and the girl they cornered was quite small. However, when Hide looked closer, she didn't wore uniform so he assumed that she's some student's family or relative that came to watch the competition. When one of the boys grabbed her arm and he heard a whimpering sound, Hide had enough and attempted to stop them.

"Hey, stop that!" Hide grabbed the boy's hand.

"Huh? Sawada? What do you want? This is our business so buzz off!" Hide's classmate shoved him away but Hide's reflexes were enough to balance his body back and used his aikido to counter it, surprising them. They were supposed to be taller than Hide and Hide were less muscular than them. "Why you, take this!" The second boy intended to punch him.

Hide placed his arm in front of the girl protectively and ready to counter it with another of his aikido or judo technique. But before he could do so, Haji arrived and kicked the two boys away on their faces. Haji glared and brought out his dynamites that enough to scare away the boys and they ran away for their lives.

"Cowards." Haji commented smugly.

"A-are you okay?" Hide turned to the girl behind him. Hide took a closer look and realized that the girl's hair was blue, similar like Ryou. She wore a gothic Lolita cloth that consisted of a red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a metal skull belt, a black sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent black sweeper in the same style, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots, and pair of red bracelets with metal skull pattern.

"U-umm…I am alright…thank you…" The girl bowed thankfully. As she straightened herself, revealing her face, Hide, Haji, and Kareha made a shock and look of disbelieve. Those round violet eyes, blue hair, blushing…they only knew one person that fit the description…Ryou! The only difference was that her hair is loosened and longer.

"What the hell? Ryou, you have this kind of hobby?" Haji pointed at 'Ryou' while holding his laughter. Kareha nudged Haji's chest while owlishly looked at the said person out of surprise.

'Ryou' blinked before shaking her head in denial. "What? No, I am-"

"She's not Ryou." Hide cut her off. Hide shook his head to his two childhood friends. "She's definitely a girl and she's not Ryou. Her face is similar but she's not him." Hide convinced them based on his intuition. The girl nodded shyly, her face flustered red. Now THIS was enough to convinced them that she's ABSOLUTELY NOT Ryou.

"I-I…"

"Arisa Rokudo." Everyone turned to source of the voice. Fuuhaku has arrived along with Ryou following behind him. "She's Arisa Rokudo, Ryoji's younger twin sister. She will attend this school starting tomorrow." Fuuhaku revealed with Ryou rushed to his twin sister who immediately clung to him.

The three, especially Haji froze by the revelation. "TWIN SISTER?" They finally uttered in unison.

Arisa nodded as she began to introduce herself. "My name is Arisa Rokudo, I will attend this school tomorrow at ninth grade... I am also one of Mist Guardians Candidates and several other Vongola groups Candidates. Nice to meet you all…" Arisa blushed as she introduced herself politely. There are no response from Hide, Haji, and Kareha who were all too stunned and amazed to comment directly. "Eh? Does my introduction not polite yet?" Arisa asked uneasily.

"No! You're introduction was perfect! Very perfect!" Kareha went back to reality and assured her.

"_Twin sister? They maybe have the same face, but they are nowhere near similar in any other aspects!" _Three of them thought similarly, much to Ryou's annoyance and Fuuhaku's amusement by their expected reaction. Arisa on the other hand, confused and wondered why many people reacted like that whenever she introduced herself.

"I'm Hidetada Sawada. They are Hajime Gokudera and Kareha Kusaka, nice to meet you." Hide introduced them all to the shy twin.

"Brother, what's wrong-eh?" Saki chased her brother with Takashi and Kouhei since he hasn't get back after a while. She put her question and what she wanted to say behind her and focused at the twins beside them. Takashi and Kouhei also gave her the same look of shock.

Saki looked closer to the younger twin and finally spoke. "Umm…who are you?"

The asked person was a bit surprised because Saki didn't mistake her as Ryou or anything like that. She then remembered the photograph that Yamamoto had given to her. Saki was one of Vongola 11th Candidates so she must be possesses Vongola Hyper Intuition.

"I am Arisa Rokudo."

"Rokudo? Then you're his twin?" Takashi asked for confirmation, which Arisa replied by a nod.

"Both of you really look alike! Rokudo if only you let go of your glasses both of you will be even more look alike!" Kouhei pointed at Ryou's glasses.

"No (That will make me like a girl)." Ryou said simply but firmly before turned back to his twin. "Arisa, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you have business with the Arcobaleno." Ryou questioned.

"Reborn-san said he has something to do at Fuuhaku-san's house and told me to come here to prepare my assignment in this school tomorrow. And I wanted to watch you competing. Congratulation on your team's victory." Arisa congratulated her twin brother. With this, Ryou sighed in defeat and patted her head.

Hide and the others were watching the scene in front of them with blank face. They were seeing a rare scene. Ryou has made a complete different face and action, very different from his usual fake-apathetic attitude. His eyes were sincere and his smile was real. However, this thought quickly gone as Ryou faced at them with his usual playful smile.

"I guess I should thank you for helping Arisa even though you guys were from the groups of losers who were easy to be deal with by my team." Ryou mocked, raising his eyebrow. Those words are enough to make Haji and Kouhei enraged.

"What was that you low life actor!" Haji snapped.

"Me and Saki were in your team too you know!" Kouhei followed.

Takashi halted them to calm down before they go beat up or to be true, before got beat up by Ryou. Kareha and Takashi knew very well that Ryou's stronger than any of them, either its direct combat or middle-range combat. Therefore, every time Ryou pointing their weaknesses or some sort, they couldn't say back because their strengths are not enough to counter his words.

"Arisa-san, do you want to join lunchtime with us? Hibari-sensei too, do you want to?" Saki offered.

"That sounds great. All right, then." Fuuhaku accepted.

"Eh? Can I?" Arisa surprised with the sudden invitation. "Uhh…well…I…uh…" Arisa fiddled her fingers, lowered her head, trying to hide her blushing. "If Ryou come then I'll come." Arisa looked at Ryou with puppy-dog-seemingly-pleading-face.

"Yeah, why don't you come too, Ryou? We already prepare your lunch too." Hide approached Ryou. Ryou could tell from Hide's face, he's gesturing him to join them because he has something to talk and it must be about the conversation yesterday. Ryou knew of this even without Hide has to grip his wrist tightly to prevent him from running away.

"Fine." Ryou reluctantly agreed.

As everyone went back to their lunch spot, on the way, Arisa leaned to him and whispered. "Ryou, I am sorry to say this but, I heard your conversation with Sawada-kun two days ago about Sawada-san. Weren't you saying too far?"

"No I didn't. Arisa, as his family, Hide has the right to know about it. His family knew about it except himself, won't it be unfair? I think it's crueler for him if we hide it from him like this. He's already involved. He's already being targeted anyway. If the enemies wish to harm him, we'll just need to destroy every one of them. This is for his owns good too." Ryou whispered back.

Arisa tilted her head, blinking as she heard the probably unconscious note of protectiveness in her older brother's voice. "Ryou…are you…worried about Sawada-kun…?" Arisa asked softly. Ryou shuddered and knocked hear head nicely. "Don't say something nonsense." He didn't say a word afterwards. Arisa smiled a bit softly.

On the branches of the tree where Arisa has been cornered, Volvo and Azarel have been watching them with amusement. "Another Guardians Candidates and another cute girl~ Though, I still prefer Kareha-chan!" Volvo commented cheerfully.

"Hey, you should focus on Fuuhaku Hibari. If we make even a single mistake, he might found out our identity. He's not someone that easy to deal with, along with Ryoji Rokudo. His mastery of illusions and hypnosis, he's a dangerous factor for our Family." Azarel observed Ryou and Fuuhaku.

"So? What's the boss' order?" Volvo asked his companion.

"He said that he entrust the task for annihilating Vongola Unidecimo Candidates and Guardians Candidates to you and Raul. Me and Lottie will take care of Fuuhaku Hibari." Azarel handed the order from Disscordo Boss to Volvo.

Volvo's smile widened. "This-is-going-to-be-fun-from-now-on~"

**Principal Office, 3rd Floor, Namimori-Middle School**

The lunchtime finished and they were cleaning their leftovers and trashes around before they went back home. Kyoko, Fuuhaku, and Kareha tidied up the lunch boxes while the boys separated and threw the trash. However, Hide, Saki and Arisa didn't help because Arisa has something to talk about with both of them and they went to Kusakabe's room. When they arrived, Reborn has been waiting for them while drinking his favorite espresso.

"Ciaossu, as slow as always, stupid Hide." Reborn 'greeted'.

"Reborn! What do we want to talk about here?" Hide asked as he sat beside Saki on the couch across Reborn and Arisa.

Arisa didn't say anything. Instead, she brought out two pictures from her bag. Hide looked at the picture, which turned out to be his father's and someone he doesn't recognized with weird hairstyle.

"This is Dad's picture…but who is this…?" Hide looked at the other picture.

Arisa cleared his throat. "Right now, as you might be already know some of it, Vongola currently in crisis situation, which is why Reborn were sent here to observe and judge which of you will succeed the title of Vongola 11th. But even with External Advisor who's right now leading the Family in Vongola Decimo's place since he's missing, we still need Vongola Decimo to approve and officially deem the next Boss worthy, as stated by the law." This time, Arisa showed them Namimori map.

"As you already know, the Tenth Generation Guardians are placed here in several areas to guard you from Disscordo Guardians who were also placed on this town. But we still not forgetting the searching for Vongola Decimo whom we are sure must be nearby." Arisa circled the areas of Namimori that guarded by Tsuna's Guardians.

"Dad is nearby? Here, in Japan? What makes you so sure that dad is here?" Hide asked eagerly, wanting to meet his father after two years.

"Tsuna would never let his family being harm and just let them be without protection. I'm sure that he must be indirectly protecting you and your family. He's a very soft person after all that really cares for his family above all else." Reborn answered confidently.

"Actually, we are searching for two people. First is your father, Vongola Decimo and second is this person." Reborn pointed at the other photo. "He's one of Fuuhaku's two best friends. He had also gone missing since about half a year ago."

"He's somehow looks familiar…" Hide asked.

"…Me and Ryou… He's our elder brother, Nichrome Dokuro." Arisa answered with frown marrying her feature.

"Eh?" Hide and Saki clearly surprised by this news. "W-why he had gone missing?" Saki asked this time, curious. "I have heard about Nichrome Dokuro but I never heard he had gone missing."

"We don't know… He just…disappeared without any trace along with several special subordinates. Without any note or clue." Arisa frowned even further. "Brother and I have been searching the places where he usually goes but we found nothing. We knew he has been acting weird and he's not really get along with our father but we never thought that he would just leave this way."

Hide and Saki felt sad for her and decided to change his question because it might sadden Arisa further. "Why are you telling me all these now?"

"I heard from Fuuhaku the entire conversation two days ago." Reborn crossed his arms. "You finally ready to become part of Vongola so I decided to tell you."

"I never said I am ready! I'm just saying that I don't want to be left out and don't want to run away while everyone is in danger!" Hide retorted. His tutor always take every of his words that possible and as close as acceptance of his destiny as Vongola Candidate to be reason to make him a mafia.

"But anyway…thank you for telling me. You too, Arisa." Hide smiled to Arisa.

Arisa blushed in response and it went further when Hide placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you having a fever? You're face are red." Hide asked worriedly.

"I-I was born this way…" Arisa shyly answered. "…Sawada-kun, what do you think about Ryou?"

"What I think about Ryou?"

"Well, for the first time someone calls him his friend. Because of our father's reputation, people around us mostly afraid and avoid any involvement with us. Because of this we don't have friends around the same age as us… You even already know what he has done to you classmate, right?"

Hide blinked twice after Arisa's explanation and shrugged. "When I first met your brother at Namimori library, I have seen one of his real sides that I'm sure he never shows to anyone perhaps except you and your family. That time when we laughed together and talk about our favorite novel series, that time, I think those were not lies." Hide smiled as he explained.

He continued again. "I only met him for a short while but I am really sure that that time when we talk, that is his real self. I am not sure I can say this but when he asked about Muramasa Hijikata, second main character of the story that suffering heart disease, he asked why would Hijikata keep living in the cruel world where it only worsen his health and shortened his life. At first I didn't understand why he asked that. After I heard about his heart disease that similar with Hijikata, I somehow understand that he feels uneasy with the burden of his disease and his own life. Thinking that he won't live longer, he sees the world as boring and not worth. And with his childhood being treated like that, that's why he view all human as horrid and hard for him to believe in people."

Arisa's solemn eyes flooded with surprise and astonishment. So does Saki. Their face broke into genuine look of shock. All of it was true. Ryou only opened up to his family, while he views others as weaklings and worthless due to people shunned them away while they have never done anything wrong to them and his father already changed. When he found out about his disease, he had several times tried to suicide since he could die anytime. Even though with strong Illusionary heart muscles, it's still an illusion, a fake and a fake can be easily broken no matter how strong it is and it's much too risky. No one either inside or outside Vongola ever tried to understand him.

But this person in front of her right now, able to understand her twin brother just in a short period of time. _"How had he noticed…? How had he understood this far…? No one had able to sense Ryou's innermost emotions… Is this why...Ryou…"_

"Arisa." Hide cut off Arisa's thought. "You said you that you and Ryou don't have any friends around your age, right?" Arisa nodded. Why he asked it again? "Then…"

Hide stood from his seat and opened the window. "From now on, remember that you have friends that will always listen to you and accompany you." Hide smiled again, this time more cheerful.

"This is not because of my pity. Sister of Ryou is a friend of mine. So what if your father a former convict? Just because your father was doesn't mean you are a criminal, right? You're a kind girl that's why I want to befriend with you."

Hide continued. "And to answer why I still trust Ryou, the reason is simple, I have decided that I tend to trust people from the very beginning. After all, I can't expect them to trust and respect me if I don't put any effort to trust them first. I will accept them no matter how weird or unorthodox they are. You have to trust and accept them first to gain their trust."

Reborn kicked Hide on his face, nearly let him falling from third floor if Saki didn't helped him. "Don't try to act cool, stupid Hide. You're still too soft and far to become boss. From now on, your training will be stricken and if you fail, you won't get any dinner." Reborn declared.

"EEEEHHH? NO WAY!" Hide cried out.

Arisa slowly giggled and laughed softly, gaining their attention. As she continued to laugh, Hide and Saki also start to laugh. "You're really cute when you're smiling and laughing like that." Hide commented, making Arisa flustered again and lowered her head to hide it but she kept her smile. _"Trust people to gain their trust…accepting anyone that he considers important no matter what they are… Sawada-kun…truly like the Sky…"_

Reborn smiled at Hide who tried to start another conversation with Arisa along with Saki. He had to admit, Hide is truly a Vongola. _"His sense of insight has grown this fast and much powerful from before. To accept people no matter how unorthodox they are. That trait of yours is the strongest to be inherited from both of them… Perhaps the tide will turn if this is continues."_

Saki noticed Reborn's smile. He always smiles like that whenever Reborn judge someone a good score. No wonder and its not weird, Hide's speech touched her and she's agree with him, since she herself also view people that way.

_"But then…why brother…feel so far away? Outside from my reach? It's like you're going to disappear."_

**Street, Namimori 15th District**

Fuuhaku walked around the street. He excused himself from the party earlier because he's sleepy so he went home first. He turned on his cigarette and looked at the beautiful full moon. Shortly after, he flipped open his phone and dialed Kusakabe's number.

"_Fuuhaku-san?" _Kusakabe answered the phone.

"Tetsuya-san, have you found information about the other two transfer students?" Fuuhaku asked.

"_No we haven't. Actually, we somehow lost contact with the team that searching for their information two days ago. I already ordered another team to help them but still nothing."_

"I see…if you managed to get contact again, please tell me and Shino too."

"_Understood, Fuuhaku-san!"_

They ended the call. Fuuhaku throw his cigarette and stepped on it so it won't cause a fire. He remembered again when he encountered the boy, Albert Sonohara. At first sight, he felt something strange about him. And even though it was faint, he could smell a stench of chemicals from him. But he cannot jump to conclusion yet. He doesn't have any strong proof.

Noticing the clouds were darker than before, he realized that it will be raining soon. So, he decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway. In this nighttime, the alleyway was dark and empty especially it was usually full of thugs. However his status as son of Hibari family protects him from their threat, though, Fuuhaku could protect him without that status.

With a long-suffering sigh, Fuuhaku speeded up his steps to arrive home faster, only to jerk backwards as something flashed in his peripheral sight. Five needles, gleaming in the weak moonlight, shot past him and thudded into a nearby telephone pole. Almost immediately, the wood began to dissolve, smoke snaking towards the sky.

All noise and chaos instantly died as heads snapped toward the source, weapons already drawn. For a long, eerily silent moment, the world stilled as the only movement visible was the ground that seemingly swirling around them.

"Show yourself before I force you to come out." Fuuhaku threatened. His grip on his staff tightened.

"My, my. Please be patient." From the shadow, someone revealed himself. "Here I was trying to have a small talk with you." Azarel grinned evilly.

**Review and Review please~**


	21. Fuuhaku Hibari vs Azarel Mehitos

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if this the fighting scene is not satisfying and too short. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Here I thought to have some small talk with you." Azarel revealed himself from the darkness of alleyway with lazy smile. His two fans already in his hands, ready to attack in any moment.

"Two huge fans and tattoos all over the face… Azarel I presume?" Fuuhaku questioned.

"Correct. I'm Disscordo Family Mist Guardian, Azarel Mehitos and the one who defeated Hayato Gokudera." Azarel lazy smile turned to bloodthirsty and excitement.

Slowly and securely, both circled each other, weapons raised and not taking their eyes off of one another. Years of training had taught them both to wait until their opponent attacked them, but this was different. Someone had to make the first move.

The two pairs of ice blue eyes never faltered, daring the other one to attack first. Having waited long enough, Fuuhaku decided it was time to get this thing going.

Feinting to his right, Fuuhaku drew him out, making him counter-attack with a swipe of his fan, but Fuuhaku was one step ahead of him and swung his staff at his unprotected left side.

Azarel saw this in time to using his left fan and block the blow causing both their blades to bounce back. Hardly noticing the recoil vibrating his whole arm, Fuuhaku jumped high into the air to avoid a powerful swing from Azarel's fans near his legs. Using gravity, he pointed the tip of his dual blade towards the earth to attack from above. Easily dodging this strike, he turned his staff into dual blades and used the moment of his impact to aim a strike at his face.

Ducking, Fuuhaku attempted to sweep his leg at the same time, but he jumped back just in time, giving him the opportunity to stand up. They once again carefully circled each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Not bad, you're better than Vongola Decimo's storm Guardian." Azarel praised.

"I won't take your compliment, especially after what you've done to Hayato-san." Fuuhaku replied coldly.

It was Azarel's turn to start off the action this time around and he did so with a barrage of attacks in succession. Azarel was fast but Fuuhaku was faster, blocking each and every blow with ease. Using each strike as an opportunity to push Fuuhaku back, Azarel put all of his power into each swing. The strain of blocking the forceful blows was beginning to weaken his arms and he needed to change tactics and fast.

Seeing that he was losing ground, the black haired man used his power against him. As he brought his fan above his head in another powerful strike, Fuuhaku quickly side-stepped him and felt the air from his fan as it came down where he had just been.

His momentum made him stumble only a second, but it was enough for Fuuhaku to aim a well-placed round wall kick to his stomach. The force of the blow threw him back a few feet, but as he fell he quickly did a back roll and was on his feet again.

Fuuhaku stared Azarel down and brought his dual blade up in a ready stance. Once again Azarel charged at him, but he jumped into the air to avoid him. He had predicted he would do this and jumped into the air as well.

Fuuhaku had not prepared for this and Azarel was able to catch him off guard, aiming a powerful strike downwards. He was able to put his staff up to block it, but the force of the blow made him plummet to earth.

Fuuhaku managed to land on his feet but the speed at which he had fallen caused him to drop to one knee, in order to prevent both kneecaps from being blown out. Not wasting his advantage, Azarel used his decent to earth as an attack opportunity as Fuuhaku had done earlier.

Like he had, Fuuhaku dodged it and went on the offensive. In a burst of speed, he attacked hard and fast. A diagonal attack one way, blocked, a diagonal attack the other way, also blocked; a horizontal swing, upward strike, and a stab, all blocked. Needing more space he did a back flip, and while in the air, switched his blade to the staff and twisted. Managing one slash of Cloud flame, which Azarel deflected with his fan, he landed several feet away, his staff already back into dual blades.

Before he even had a chance to realize what had happened Azarel had aimed a spinning kick to his face. By quickly leaning back Fuuhaku was able to dodge it by mere centimeters, but it was swiftly followed by a back kick to the stomach. This one he hadn't been expecting either and he stumbled back but didn't fall. Seeing that he wasn't messing around he ran at him with his weapons pulled back. That was his second mistake. His first had been coming here in the first place.

It was so much easier to take out an opponent who was attacking. They were off balance and all of their force was going in one direction. If it was possible to avoid that force, it could be used against them with minimal effort. Unfortunately for Fuuhaku, Azarel had perfected this.

Angling his body to the side, he's not only avoided his punch but he tripped him up with his leg. Instead of falling, Fuuhaku managed to do a front roll and spin around, just in time to welcome Azarel's elbow into his unprotected face quickly followed by a punch that staggered him. This gave him the time and space to fire a second spinning kick to his head. This time it landed hard on his temple, bringing him to his knees. A thin trail of blood oozed from a cut on the side of his face as he glanced up at him who ready to deal a finishing blow.

However, Fuuhaku opened his box weapon, summoning Cloud Centipede that whirled around Fuuhaku, protecting him from the blow, diverting Azarel's Mist Flames into the atmosphere. Azarel jumped backwards as Fuuhaku stood again.

"_I have to thank Lal-san for letting me borrowing Zamza." _Fuuhaku thought as he put back Zamza into his box. _"But to think that I must using box weapon…I still need to train more."_

Azarel ran at him like a train with his fans at his sides ready for an upward swing. When he got close enough he did just that and while he was able to block it from hitting his body, the force of it launched him into the air. Like a cat he managed to land on his feet once again, but he was hardly ready for his next onslaught.

Azarel multiplied himself using his illusions, surrounding Fuuhaku. "Now, what will you do?" Azarel asked mockingly. Fuuhaku looked around the illusions of Azarel, he ignited his flame from his ring and stared at it. "Just what are you doing now, Fuuhaku Hibari? Giving up already?"

Deciding that this battle had to turn in his favor, Fuuhaku dodged one of Azarel's more powerful strikes and watch as his fans hit the concrete of the Quad along with the illusions ones.

The leader of Foundation stomped down hard on the side of his fan, causing it to flatten to the ground and Azarel's fingers to be pinched between the metal and the concrete. All of his fingers were trapped making it impossible to let go of the handle. Fuuhaku knew even if he could, he would not relinquish it until he had no other choice.

The man took advantage of his crouched down state and instead of slicing him open with his dual blade, he punched him square in the face. His fingers were ripped away from the handle by the force of it and he fell backwards unarmed.

Fuuhaku pointed his dual blade at his heart "…how about you stop playing around?" Fuuhaku said. "Or you want to use this illusion so you could attack me from behind or run away like a coward…?" Fuuhaku narrowed his eyes and turned around his left side.

From the side, Azarel revealed himself like he did several moments ago, applause for Fuuhaku's strong perception. "How perceptive of you, I do not intend to play around or attack you from behind. I only want to know just how strong you are." Azarel's smile returned to lazy and playful innocent one. "The boss had ordered me to eliminate you as fast as possible, since you're quite troublesome for able to stole information about us, catching the traitor from your side that had gave us many useful information about your Family and destroyed our North branch HQ. But if I did it, it won't be fun. I think it would be more fun to kill all of you at once along with the candidates."

"Fun? Taking people's life, which part of it is fun?" Fuuhaku glared at the illusionist with disgusted.

"Is it not? Then what do you feel when you kill someone?" Azarel asked, raising his brow.

"...no… Killing people just for fun are wrong." Fuuhaku answered.

"Is that so? What a shame…you're strong but your way of thinking is just as same as those of Vongola Primo and Decimo Family…pathetic." Azarel mocked.

"We don't want to hear that from you."

A small familiar voice interrupted them. A silhouette of man carrying a gun wearing fedora appeared along with the sound of his footsteps that came near.

"You and your Family are just a bunch of people who cause nothing but suffering of others just to fulfill your own selfish desire…all of you really sickens me."

With a swift movement, Azarel evade a gunshot that directed to his head. As another gunshots being released, Azarel shield himself with his fans and reflected it to the direction where the gunshot came from. The figure jumped and revealed itself, much to shock of both them.

"Reborn?" Fuuhaku uttered in surprise.

"Ciaossu, Fuuhaku. I see that you're in trouble." Reborn sat on Fuuhaku's shoulder.

"No I'm not in trouble but thanks anyway…"

Fuuhaku and Reborn focused back at the illusionist, weapons and battle stances ready once again. Seeing the two ready to fight again, he sighed and put a lazy face without smile as his thought also bothered by the silhouette of Reborn that he had just saw. He ignited his flame from his ring. His body slowly blurred and he disappeared from Reborn and Fuuhaku's sight.

"He ran away." Both lowered their guards and put away their weapons.

"Maybe it's better this way. If one of Disscordo Guardians got defeated who knows that the Disscordo Family might launch an all out assassination towards the candidates."

"If their boss ordered to attacking me like this, then most likely they have begun to make their move both in Japan and Italy." Fuuhaku stretched his neck. "We have to report this to External Advisor immediately."

**Rooftop, Building, Namimori Town**

Azarel looked down at Fuuhaku and Reborn who begun to leave the dark alleyway and then he stared at the bright full moon. "The Arcobaleno really surprised me. But…what surprised me the most…is you." Azarel glanced beside him from his shoulder.

Someone stood behind him. From the figure, he was a man. He wore black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie.

"Both our Family and Vongola have been looking for you for two years." Azarel fully faced the man. "We all knew that you will show up yourself if we keeps attacking and attacking the Candidates. After all, you're a type of person who would never just left those who are precious to you alone."

The man clenched his fists with his stance clearly showing that he's ready to attack.

"Oh please. There's no need for that. Just for you to know, I won't reveal this yet since it won't be fun. Maybe the boss will punish me but I don't really care about that. There's a part of me that is masochist." Azarel jumped to the ceiling.

"See you again~" He waved his hand before let himself fall. When the man looked down from the ceiling, Azarel was nowhere to be seen.

The man opened his locket that he wore around his neck. There's a small photo of Hide with his parents, Saki, and a young man with brown hair wearing black jacket with orange shirt underneath and black jeans. His gaze focused on the brunet who's smiling on the photo.

**The Next Day, Rooftop, Namimori-Middle School**

Everyone gathered at the rooftop as Fuuhaku told them to. Fuuhaku told them his fight with Azarel yesterday night and the possibility they would be attacked soon too.

"So the enemies have started to make their move?" Kouhei asked.

"Yeah. That's why all of you must be careful from now on. They might even send more Guardians to kill you." Fuuhaku warned them.

"Huh! They can send as many assassins as they want, I'll blow them up!" Haji palmed his fist.

"…you can't even defeat one Guardian and got tired easily when fighting their henchmen, I wonder just how slow your brain could be." Ryou said and shook his head pityingly for the red haired boy. As usual, this turned on the red haired boy's anger switch and he begun to shout at the blue haired young man.

"Then what are we suppose to do at this situation?" Takashi asked.

Fuuhaku reached his bag and handed them some Gems. Each Gem had different colors for exception of four Gems. They were colorful like a rainbow. They were like representing the colors of Dying Will Flames.

"These are Dying Will Gems." Fuuhaku showed his two Dying Will Gems, purple colored and yellow colored that he wore around his neck like a necklace. He gave the remaining Gems to others.

"Dying Will Gem are gems that contain a small, limited amount of Dying Will Flames from the maker. The Gem will glow different colors depending on the Dying Will Flames that the stone was made of. The person who receives the gem will only be able to use it with a strong will power. When the user has a Dying Will Flame that is compatible with the Gem, they are able to bring out more of the stone's power at one time. The power of the gem decreases with use which is indicated by the fading of the gem color."

Fuuhaku demonstrated this by using the yellow Gem. He opened the box that he carried with him and revealing an injured bird. From the Gem, the Sun Flame ignited and he healed the injured bird inside the box and let it fly away. "It's not as strong as rings but these gems allowed us to use the Dying Will Flames that we don't possess. It's like our temporary Flames."

Everyone stared at their Gems with amazement for exception of Ryou, Shinogu, and Arisa who knew about it. But to make it fair, Arisa joined to use amazement face.

"How do we make it?" Haji asked.

"Sorry but I couldn't tell you about it yet. You still need practice to make it…except for three of them." Fuuhaku glanced at Ryou, Shinogu and Arisa who showed them the Gems they were made. "All right, that's all for today and we have to go back to class now." Fuuhaku dismissed the meeting.

"Now that we were finished, where's Hide?" Ryou asked. This question made everyone realized for the first time after several subjects had passed that Hide was not present in any part of school. "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you that big brother isn't feeling well today so he skipped school." Saki palmed her head, embarrass for her forgetfulness.

Kareha frowned. _"…Could it be…it was because of me…? He is so stressed out for the past few days that he became sick?"_

"Kareha-neesan, are you…and Brother still haven't made up?" Saki finally asked. Ever since her Brother came back from the anniversary of Kusaka Café's flower shop, he had been avoiding Kareha on purpose. Whenever their gaze met, they always looked away and forcing themselves to converse with anyone near them. And Hide always changed the subject or made up excuses whenever she brought it up to question. Not to mention, her brother's fits occurred more often, such as banging his head on the wall while calling himself an idiot, shouting to the sky of how cruel his days were, and it even reached a whole new level to the point of asking Reborn to shoot him. Saki has lost the count of Hide sitting in the corner while lamenting his so-called bad luck for every past few days.

"Geez, just how bad your fight is, Kusaka? We can't ignore it if it's to the point of Hide getting sick. Come on, tell us." Kouhei demanded as well. Kareha turned to Haji, asking for support, but Haji shook his head, telling her to handle it herself.

"Just let them be." Ryou said. "This is something that they need to handle themselves. Also," Ryou turned his attention to Saki. "Rather than worrying about your brother, you should worry about your own position as a candidate. You should have realized that it's things started to move away from your favor." He smirked at Saki's horrified expression, waving at her as he left the rooftop.

"What the hell does that mean?" Haji looked towards where Ryou has gone irritatingly. Seeing Saki's expression, Haji patted her head in comfort. "I don't know what happened, but don't take his words too much." Saki nodded, welcoming the comfort that she felt on her head. She mustn't think about her flaws, focused on what she can do and improve it. Because if she focused too much on her flaws, she'll lose a grip on what she can do.

Kouhei, seeing the troubled look on his cousin and friend's face, made up a plan to ease whatever was troubling their minds. And his plan will started today, after school. He knew one place where people can let out their feelings without others knowing. Tapping his cousin and friend on thier shoulder, he gave them a thumb up and bright smile.

"Don't worry, Saki, Kareha! I know perfect place where you can set your mind at ease and solve your problem once and for all!"

**After School, Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

"…This is the place where you said we can solve our problems?" Saki said in monotone and skeptical look, looking at the big cross above the building in front of her. Kareha also shared the same look while Kouhei crossed his arms and nodded proudly, confidence filling him.

"According to the saint that I met during my training camp, if you open your heart to the God through the nun, you'll find your right path eventually. All you need to do is believing." Kouhei preached. The two girls smiled weakly. As much as they appreciated him to be so concerned for them and his good intention, this is something that cannot be solved only through preach. And how did a saint ended up at a training camp to begin with?

"…If I'm right, when we were having a holiday in Italy seven years ago, you often went to Florence Church in the town since our first visit. Why?" Saki asked.

"Oh, that church? Well…I heard that that church used to be a church where the First Generation Sun Guardian, Knuckle, dedicated himself as catholic priest. That time, I was just curious and just went in to look, but then become interested. Besides, I feel calm whenever I came here." He explained.

"That cathedral? Really?" Now they became interested. "But…you really don't have any other reason to visit that church?" Saki asked again.

Kouhei nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember the Sister who allowed us stay at the church for the night and even helped us finding the way back to the villa when we got separated from Uncle Tsunayoshi after the festival that night?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Seven Years Ago, Florence Church, Florence, Italy_

_"Excuse me! Is there anyone in there?" Young Kouhei knocked the door hurriedly, holding Saki's hand in comfort as the girl sniffed from crying out loud a while ago. The black haired boy promised that he would punish himself once they got home. He was so excited with the festival that he ran into the crowds with his cousin and went here and there, not realizing that he got himself separated from his parents and uncles. As the result, they got lost and his cousin cried hard out of fear and tired. He should have listened to his parents more!_

_When the door opened, revealing a woman dressed in white robe with a silver cross hanging around her neck, Kouhei let out a sigh of relief._

_"Thank God!" Kouhei said. "We need a little help," he tiredly nodded with a tilt of his head to his cousin, who was slumped on his back. "Is she alright?" The Sister fretted at the sight in alarm, jumping forward to check the girl._

"_Yes, she's just tired. We're lost and don't know our way back. Can you please help us?" Kouhei pleaded._

_The Sister, seeing the clock and realized it's already late, allowed the two to come in and told them to wait in a room prepared by other Sisters while she talk to the priest. Minutes later, the Sister went to the room where Kouhei and Saki are. She turned to Kouhei, who she presumed was waiting for her, with a gentle smile. "Rest, we'll take you back tomorrow. I already called your parents, they said they'll pick you up tomorrow morning."_

"_Is it really okay?" Kouhei asked, hesitant. She smiled at Kouhei's modesty. What a nice little boy. "You don't want to force your sister walk longer than she already has, don't you?" kouhei paused and thought about it for a while. Seeing Saki and back to the Sister, he nodded in agreement. The Sister patted his head, wordlessly telling him to sleep._

_Within seconds, he joined his cousin and curled up on the bed, hugging her protectively. The Sister chuckled quietly as she tucked them in and left them deep into a dreamless slumber._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"You mean Sister…Gabriella?" Saki tilted her head in question, unsure she remembered the name right. "The kind Sister who always brought us fresh fruits and vegetables whenever she came visit?" Kareha also remembered her.

"Yeah! Sister Gabriella! Before you awake and we went back home, Sister Gabriella told me stories and tales, it was so fun that I asked her to tell me more! And also…weird things happened to me ever since I met her…" Kouhei scratched his head and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Whenever I'm in front of her, my heart started to throb quite hard, my chest got tight, and my face got hot, and I always stutter when I talked to her. I never found out what kind of disease that was…and it's still a mystery to this day…"

Saki and Kareha smiled straightly before turning their bodies behind and face palmed. _"That means you'd fallen for her, Kouhei-niisan… Whoever thought that you will be the first one to experience falling in love before us, at young age no less…!"_

"Anyway, enough about me, let's go inside!" Kouhei took each of their arms and dragged them into the church. Once they were inside they are welcomed by a Sister who seemed to have expecting them to come.

"Welcome, it's been a while, Kouhei-kun." The Sister said. "It's ultimately been a while, Sister Yui! These are my cousin and friend that I've told you." Kouhei pushed Saki and Kareha to the Sister. Both girls bowed as they introduced themselves, which Yui returned the same.

"So, what kind of problem that you have? Don't worry, just let it out and I won't tell anybody." Yui assured them. Kareha and Saki fidgeted. It's not that they don't trust her, it's just that their problems are too private to talked about with anyone. And just as Ryou said, this is something that only they can settle. Saki was the first to speak. "Err…no, actually it's not that of a big deal it's-"

"Hmm? Wait, you're…" Yui walked closer to Saki. She gently cupped her face in her palm and looked directly into her orange eyes. Saki, on the other hand, blinked at the sudden gesture of the Sister who somehow looked fascinated by her orange eyes. Before she could ask, she already spoke first and answer he question.

"Your eyes are similar with that boy." She said, finally letting go of the blonde.

"That boy…?" Saki raised her brown.

"Yes, the boy who helped me escape from my terrible fate and eventually led me to the path of Sisterhood in this church." She held her hands in prayer as she reminisced with dreamy expression. "That Optimistic, kind, soft-natured and caring boy. He exhibited a great deal of maturity, clever thinking, perceptiveness and strong attachment to his family, friends, and loved ones. An endearing young man with gentle heart, he's incredibly brave, honorable and compassionate person, which earned many respect from others. He's the type of person who easily forgets his worries and problems, mostly appearing encouraging and supporting others. Always tries to make the best out of a bad situation, a trait that never fails to amaze even his closest friends. While he was the owner of a calm personality and the comprehensive disposition to accept anyone, he also had a strong sense of justice and was known for actively pursuing what he thought was right. He must be the emissary that the God has sent to save me."

The three teens ignored the last part of what the Sister said and instead, thinking of the description that the Sister has described regarding the boy. He has same eyes as Saki and near perfect personality… Nostalgia filled their eyes. Only one person that they knew fit with the description. But they have to make sure first…

"Sister Yui, do you know the name of this boy you are talking about?" Kareha asked. Yui was snapped from her own world and returned to the three teens that looked so eager to know.

"His name, if I'm not mistaken…Mitsusada Sawada."


	22. Mitsusada Sawada

;O;O;O;O;O;

Hide floated on the sky, similar with the dream that he first had when he fell asleep at school on the day where he first met Reborn. However, the notable difference was he's in form of a child, he physically back to his 7 year old self. The sky slowly turned dark and there's a spotlight that directed to the only other person who were in this place beside Hide.

"Who…?" Hide tilted his head as he looked at the back of the person.

The person slowly turned around and smiled at Hide. Hide recognized that smile. His eyes widened and smiled filled with happiness. He ran to him with excitement but the person walked away without waiting for Hide. It was then he realized that no matter how fast he tried to reach him, that person only keep farther and farther from his reach.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Hide shouted but that person didn't listen and kept walking.

"Wait! I cannot reach you if you walk that fast!" The person disappeared into light.

"WAIT!"

;O;O;O;O;O;

Hide awoke abruptly from his sleep, sweating coldly. He looked around him to find that he's lying on his bed in his room with Saki, Haji, Kareha, Takashi and Kouhei on the side of his bed with surprise mixed with worries face. Hide panted, which made Saki quickly gave him a glass of water to calm himself down.

"Are you okay buddy?" Haji patted his back.

"Yeah…I'm only…tired and having a weird dream…" Hide wiped off his sweat. "By the way, why are you guys here?"

"Isn't it obvious because we are worry about you? Yesterday you didn't come to school because you are not feeling well and now you're not coming because you have a fever. That's why all of us decided to check up on you after school!" Kouhei handed him a box of fruits that consisted of oranges, apples, grapes, and mangos.

"Thank you everyone but I'm alright now." Hide assured them.

Kareha looked at Hide with guilt. She never thought Hide would be so upset as far as getting a fever and absent from school for two days. She had decided that she will apologize the moment she visited him. Unfortunately, her lack of confidence and hesitation and the others also wanted to visit him made her unable to. They would surely question what happen if she apologized in front of him and started to tease her again.

Hide on the other hand noticed Kareha's look of guilt. Similar with the latter, he started to blame himself. He wished to apologize but his dizziness was what prevented him on doing so. He could only look at Kareha.

"Here are the subjects that you left out yesterday and today. We copied it for you so you better be grateful." Haji showed the sick person the subjects he had copied. "Thanks." Hide thanked him, immediately concentrate on it.

"By the way brother, this is for you from Fuuhaku-sensei. It's called Dying Will Gem." Saki gave him the orange colored gem.

"Dying Will Gem?"

"Yup! Dying Will Gems are gems that contain a small, limited amount of Dying Will Flames from the maker. The Gem will glow different colors depending on the Dying Will Flames that the stone was made of. The person who receives the gem will only be able to use it with a strong will power. With this, we could use Flames that's different from the Flames that we possesses depends on the gems we are using. It's like our temporary Flame. That's what Fuuhaku-san said." Takashi explained.

"Try to use it just like when you igniting your Flames from your ring." Reborn entered through the window. He showed them the gems that he carried with him. "These gem will be useful for you so you have to take care well of that gem." Reborn handed each of them the gems that were different from their respective Flames.

"How are you feeling Hide?" Reborn looked at his student.

"I feel much better. I think I already healed." Hide answered simply.

Reborn smirked. "In that case…" Reborn changed Leon into a rope and brought out roulette on his other hand. "Let's start your training now. Ryou, Arisa and Fuuhaku are waiting for you." Reborn readied to tie Hide with his rope and Saki tried to convince him to stop. However, the word that came out from Hide's mouth surprised them greatly.

"Okay." Hide said simply without any resistance or protest like he always does.

"Huh?"

"I said okay. It's not like either I will able to escape from it or you will listen to me. Besides, I don't have anything to do right now so I guess okay for this time…" Hide prepared his things that are necessary for training. "Everyone, I'm going now. Let's go Reborn." Reborn jumped onto Hide's shoulder, leaving them in his room.

"What's gotten into him?" Kouhei raised his brow suspiciously.

"…maybe it's because of me…" Kareha muttered in sad tone, everyone's attention immediately. "Three days ago…I accidently mentioned about Mitsusada-san…"

Everyone except Takashi gave a look of understanding. Takashi blinked, oblivious about the subject.

"Hey, who is Mitsusada?" Takashi asked.

When he asked this, the surrounding only became gloomier with no one saying a word, only let out a long sigh. "Err…did I ask something wrong here…?" Takashi smiled warily.

Saki stood and took the photo on Hide's desk. She pointed at the brown haired young man that closely resembles Tsuna standing beside Kyoko who's carrying Saki with Tsuna and Hide besides her. Takashi surprised when he saw this. It's like seeing two Tsunas.

"He's Mitsusada Sawada, our older brother."

"Older brother? But I haven't seeing him around. Where is he?"

"…" Saki's expression saddened while her childhood friends froze. Haji glared at Takashi with you-idiot-look. Saki opened her mouth to respond but no words or voices came out and she closed it again. Kareha couldn't take this anymore and decided to tell him in her place.

"He passed away seven years ago because of an accident during his mission. Of course this is keep as a secret to Hide and normal people that Mitsusada-san knew. As for Saki, since she became part of Vongola at the same year, she knew the truth about it."

Takashi realized his mistake. He bowed to Saki and apologized. "Sorry…I don't know that it's a sensitive subject…" Takashi's tone was uneasy, as he didn't know what he has to say. He's afraid that he would only make it worse.

Saki shook her head. "No, it's okay. We were really attached to Big brother. Since father and mother were mostly busy with their works, big brother always spending times with us. He's very kind and supporting. His presence was enough to comfort us." Saki slowly smiled as she looked at the picture.

"That's why his death gave a big impact on Hide. Whenever his name is mentioned, it will only make him upset." Haji continued.

**Namimori Mountain**

Hide twitched and at the same time, paled at the scene in front of him. "What is this…?"

Reborn sip his espresso. "Training Field. From today until tomorrow, you will camp here with three of them." Reborn answered simply and pointed at Fuuhaku, Arisa, and Ryou who were waving at him. "We have prepared this especially for you."

In front of him, there are yard with barbed wire around the edge and Gatling Guns on the outside, which will automatically shoot at anything in a 30m radius. In addition to that, there are countless mines that will explode immediately after being stepped on inside the ground and in the river there are crocodiles that seem ready to eat him the moment he's inside the river.

"NOW YOU WANT ME TO LEARN MILITARY COURSES?" Hide's desire to strangling the infant had increased. "Now I feel like to going home…" Hide backed away from the field to the way out of the mountain.

Reborn signaled at Ryou who nodded and cut off a rope near him with his card. Immediately after the moment the rope was cut, a huge rock came towards Hide, literally falling onto him. Hide lying on the ground, tried to be free from the rock but can't because the rock was too heavy for him to lift it even if it just a little. Hide quickly demanded for his freedom, shouting at particularly to Reborn and Ryou.

Reborn gave his thumb up to Ryou, to which Ryou gave back the same thumb to him and pressed the red button on the remote that he's holding. In a second, the rock exploded, sending Hide flying to the training field where he's welcomed by the mines explosions, bullets from Gatling Guns, and the hungry crocodiles. Two people watched in interest while the other two watched sympathetically as the heard Hide's scream and cries.

"Aren't you gone too far…?" Arisa said to her twin and Reborn.

"No." They answered without any hitch. Instead, they amused even further when Hide nearly swallowed by the crocodile.

"I pity him, but Mitsusada had also gone through this training process when Reborn trained him." Fuuhaku commented.

"Hmph. Mitsusada was much more patience, less complaining and bearable compare to this no-good student." Reborn threw a meat to Hide, increasing the hunger of the crocodiles. "Mitsusada's growth was faster than the No Good Tsuna and Hide. He managed to achieve my expectation – no, even more than that…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Mitsusada, what are you doing?" Reborn asked the brunet who's carrying a pot of coffee and cookies._

_"Huh? Didn't you say that this is our break time?" Mitsusada poured the coffee into the two cups that placed on the table. "So I decided to have some coffee until we start our training again."_

_"Yeah I could see that but why are you drinking with two cups? If you're finished and want more then you could just pour it again."_

_Mitsusada chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? This is for you and me." Mitsusada offered him the cup of coffee. "This is Espresso. You love Espresso, right?"_

_"…For once you know how to treat your tutor properly. You're smarter from your father when he was young." Reborn accepted the Espresso. "But his stupidity and idiocy always brought us many trouble like you do." Reborn added._

_"Ouch, that's very harsh Reborn!" Mitsusada laughed softly. "But like always, I cannot just sit and do nothing. This is my nature that I somehow don't want to let away. I want…to continue father's footsteps. The Vongola that exist for the sake to protect people, I won't let it tracked away to the wrong way."_

_"…Then you better finished your training first before becoming the boss or else your siblings will take the position. Break time is over, now let us start again." Reborn pointed Leon to the brunet's forehead._

_"Already? This is too fast… But Reborn, let me tell you this, I won't let any of them to be involve with our world. I don't want them to look and experience the darkness of the mafia. But if they somehow involved, then I will protect even if it means to cost of my own life."_

_Mitsusada wore his gauntlet and changed to Hyper Dying Will Mode. "No matter what obstacles that we encounter, if they harm my family, then I won't let them slide."_

_Reborn smiled. They began to attack each other, starting again their training with Fuuhaku watching them._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"If only he's still alive, maybe he already becoming the Boss right now." Reborn reminisced. "And with you, Nichrome, and the others become his Guardians." Reborn looked at Fuuhaku. "You actually could become Hide or Saki's Cloud Guardian you know, rather than Shinogu. But you refused."

"I already told you, right? Mitsu is my only boss. Just because I'm not becoming either of his siblings' Guardians doesn't mean I cannot fulfill my promise with him. I could still protect them by becoming leader of Foundation." Fuuhaku replied.

"...I wonder…if Hide could be like him…" Ryou said as he pressed another button that activate the mines. Arisa had enough and snatched away the remote control and turned off the Gatling and mines, she quickly pulling Hide away from the crocodiles and the field. Once they reached the safe place, Hide stumbled onto ground tiredly.

Ryou squatted and tapped Hide's head. "Kufufu…you still have long way to go. I thought you said that no matter how many obstacles you encounter you won't lose to them, didn't you?" Ryou asked teasingly while playing Hide's hair with a stick.

Hide groaned and slapped away the stick off his head. "This…is…different matter…you know…!" Hide said to the illusionist, annoyed. "You were the one who set up those traps with Reborn! Do you want to kill me or something? You clearly enjoyed this!" Hide shook Ryou who just responded his anger with his usual playful laugh by his collar.

Fuuhaku separated two of them and directed Arisa to keep Ryou at bay from Hide while Fuuhaku took them inside the tent.

…**...**

Hide changed his torn and dirty clothes and then ate the chicken porridge that Fuuhaku made for him, which Hide happily accepted. Seeing the reaction of the boy, Fuuhaku covered his mouth in attempt to hold his urge to chuckling. This boy's really funny and amusing. However, this attempt was noticeable for Hide who flustered and looked away.

Fuuhaku immediately apologized for this. "Oh, sorry, sorry, it's just that you really reminded me of your brother." Fuuhaku finally chuckled.

Hide stopped eating his porridge and faced the older man entirely. "You knew my brother?" He asked.

"Huh? You don't remember at all? Of course I knew him. He's my best friend like Nichrome. We often stopped by in your house after school." Fuuhaku showed Hide his photo with Mitsusada and Nichrome when they were in middle school, wearing Namimori-Middle uniform.

"So Ryou and Arisa's older brother befriended my brother too?" Hide looked closely at the picture.

"Yup! No offense but we're like brothers. We met and became friends when we were starting middle-school."

Hide kept staring at the picture. The picture where there's his brother whom he missed so much. His thoughts were put aside when the other thought of Fuuhaku and Nichrome have been befriending his brother for long years before he passed away and when Saki, Kareha, and Ryou mentioned about the first Vongola Unidecimo Candidate. Then that means…

"…since when brother became part of Vongola? And when father said that my brother passed away because of an accident seven years ago…was it a lie…?" Hide's feature paled.

"…no…he indeed died because of an accident during on our mission. I don't know very much about it but according to Mitsu himself, he became part of Vongola not long before he entered middle school, on his early teens." Fuuhaku observed Hide's reaction at this and as he expected, Hide frowned. His elder brother turned out to be involved with the mafia when he was a child, and died because being involved with it too.

"…I see…" Hide lowered his head and covered his face between his legs. Now he's even more afraid to be involved with the mafia. He wanted to convince Saki to stop involving herself with it but he knew he couldn't. He could felt Saki's determination and strong will. But why would she want to do that even though she knew the consequences? He felt ashamed to himself, unable to understand his own sister. Feeling the self-blaming within Hide's, Fuuhaku poured a glass of water onto Hide's head, making his head all wet.

"Fu-Fuuhaku-san what are-"Before Hide could continued, Fuuhaku ruffled Hide's hair roughly. "Fuuhaku-san?" Hide took a distance from the black haired man.

Fuuhaku chuckled and it slowly turned into laugh. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or something. I just want to cheer you up, that's all." Fuuhaku handed Hide a towel and Hide quickly used it to dry his head.

"Mitsu always talked about you and Wakamurasaki. He said that both of you are his cutest siblings ever." Fuuhaku teased. Hide flustered in embarrassment, being called cute. Though, it's not really surprising since seven years ago he's still a seven years old kid after all. "What do you think about your brother?"

Hide hadn't prepared for this question. But it's not that it was a difficult question to be answered. He only needed to remember every moment that he had spent with him. He just needed to remember the feeling whenever he encouraged him, whenever he supported him, whenever he cheered him.

"Brother…he's…like a sun to me." Hide answered. "I really admire him. This hasn't changed even after he passed away. He always kind to me and Saki. His every word encouraged us. He's a great brother to me. I'm sure that Saki also thinks this way. We love our brother very much, now and then."

Fuuhaku smiled gladly. "I also think the same way. Mitsu…he brought light and hope to those around him, either it was his friends or strangers and allowing him to overcome many obstacles. I heard Kareha had told you about the crimes and sins of Vongola but your father changed it and cleared up its name." Hide nodded, forgetting that he hasn't apologized to Kareha.

"Both your brother and sister wants to continue your father's footsteps, making sure that the Vongola would never go back to the way where only bloodshed as it is. He joined the Vongola and wanted to become the boss like his father and Vongola Primo, in order to protect those who are dear to him." Fuuhaku looked at the sky. "He accepted anyone he took liking of into his family regardless of their backgrounds. Just like the sky…that engulfed all of them."

"…umm…Fuuhaku-san, could you tell me more about my brother…?" Hide became curious.

"Well, similar like you he was trained by Reborn with the same methods of training." Fuuhaku rewind his memories when Reborn left him alone in Inhabitant Island for a month as his survival training, left him camped alone in mountain in Italy that full of wild animals and traps the set up by him, forced him to enter COMSUBIN training facility with Lal's help and ended up being attacked by its members because he's viewed as intruder until Lal cleared it up, and let him being surrounded by group of men from rival Family by accused him as a thief.

Hide nodded and shocked many times as he heard the adventures that Mitsusada had gone through during his early teens until his late teens. Hide could not help but impressed that his brother able to survived the hellish training Reborn had given and even rarely complaining about it. Hearing the stories of his brother made Hide proud of his brother and missed him even more. Knowing his brother being involved with the Vongola and the first and the strongest Candidate for the position didn't really pleased him but he's still happy to hear it.

"Brother…I'm really glad he's my brother…" Hide thought. But this thought blown away by Saki's words and her determination that she shown when he first heard about the mafia and her insistence that he must not be involve with it. "…could it be…Saki don't want me to be like brother? She's afraid if I also ended up like him? Ad she wants to keep the Vongola as an organization to protect people too?"

…**...**

Reborn shot down all mini Moscas within five seconds. Once the Moscas explode, Reborn turn Leon back into his chameleon form. Arisa clasped her hands, impressed by it. She ran to him with her already packed up bag, meaning they will go back soon to the town.

"Reborn-san, everyone is waiting for you." Arisa said.

When Reborn didn't respond, Arisa called out his name again and he snapped. "Oh, yeah. All of you go on ahead. I still need something to do here."

"Something to do?"

"Yeah, I'll be meeting someone here around five minutes. You go ahead with the others and tell Hide that he will train here again tomorrow with Saki."

"Uh? Okay then. See you tomorrow Reborn-san." Arisa walked away to the others but then Reborn called her, stopping her.

"Arisa, what do you think about Tsuna and Mitsusada?" He suddenly asked.

"Eh? What I think? Hmm…they are alike. Both of them are more like twins to me. Either their outside or inside, they're almost identical. They're a bright people." Arisa said sincerely. "My brother, Nichrome, he's always seems happy whenever he's with Sawada-san. I'm not really sure but I think he respect Decimo."

"I see…"

"I think Sawada-kun also similar with both of them." Arisa added. This caught Reborn's attention. "That Hide? I could understand if you're saying that he's similar with Tsuna (Their No-Goodness and naivete) but similar with Mitsusada? He's still far from it."

Arisa fiddled her finger s and blushed. "Well…I think Sawada-kun…is like a sky. You heard him when we talked at the school after athletic festival, right? He's also a type that accepts people by putting some efforts into it first. I think that side of him, isn't it similar with duty of Vongola Sky Boss? Just like Decimo and Sawada-san?"

Hide's speech several days ago came back into his mind. Now that he thought about it, that time, he's similar with Mitsusada. For the first time he saw him matured even though it quickly disappear within two minutes the moment where he said he will make his training harder and he changed back to the second No-Good Tsuna. However, it was still far from Mitsusada.

"At the moment yes he is, but he's still far from it. He will need 10 years to be like him or the current Tsuna." Reborn noted. "Now hurry up before they leave you."

Arisa confused why he said this but decided not to ask anything and left.

After sure that Arisa has left, he let out a long sigh. "…First Mitsusada, second No-Good Tsuna gone missing, and lastly Nichrome Dokuro also gone missing… Just how many trouble we have to take care of because all of you suddenly left? Especially you Mitsusada, your death had made a big impact on your friends, comrades, and family…and me too…" Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Reborn. Reborn!"15 years old Mitsusada shouted out Reborn who's taking his napping time as shown by the bubble from his nose. "Reborn wake up!" Mitsusada shook Reborn and quickly earned his kick, which he managed to block by his arms._

_"What do you want, Mitsusada? You know what will happen to anyone who dares enough to disturb my sleep." Reborn changed Leon into gun._

_Mitsusada raised his hands. "Calm down now. There's something I want to show you. I want you to make sure about this technique." Mitsusada wore his gauntlet and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. He placed his hands on the huge rock in the training room and slowly frozen it._

_"That's Vongola Primo's Zero Point Breakthrough since when you able to use that technique?" Reborn asked, slightly impressed._

_"When I trained by father in Japan, he taught me the process of the training. But actually this is the first time I use it so I'm not really sure. But thank goodness that I'm using the right technique." Mitsusada rubbed the back of his head._

_"…I have to say that you're a genius than your father. Then how about the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised? The technique that your father created, have you mastered it too?"_

_"Yeah. Father already confirmed it himself during our training." Mitsusada nodded._

_"I praised you for able to mastered both techniques but don't get cocky. You still need more training to do."_

_"Understood." Mitsusada replied._

_"At least you have some manners and obedient, unlike Tsuna when he was young, always protest, complain, and cry whenever I gave him his training and said that he cannot do it and-"_

_"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Both turned to the familiar voice and saw Tsuna ran to them with full speed. "Don't just bring up someone's embarrassing experience to his son so easily!" Tsuna protested out loud with his cheeks reddened._

_"But it was a good example so your son won't follow that side of you." Reborn said easily with mocking smirk._

_"But it was disgraceful thing to do! Aren't you call yourself a gentleman?" Tsuna angered by his old tutor's spoiler attitude._

_"I don't remember saying that. I never mentioned about when you fainted when meeting Kokuyo guys before the Mist Ring Battle, when you fainted during test of courage at the graveyard, when you answered that you're name was pencil during English subject, when you-"_

_"You just mentioned it!"_

_Mitsusada could no longer hold his chuckle and laughter. Noticing the look from his father, he cleared up his throat. "Ahem, sorry…but I really cannot help it…" Mitsusada apologized. But Tsuna knew that his oldest son still laughing inside._

_"Geez... Anyway," Tsuna turned to Mitsusada. "Congratulation for succeeding on using Vongola Primo's technique. You even mastered it faster than I did. I'm really proud of you." Tsuna patted Mitsusada's head. "If you keep this up, maybe you will replace me soon."_

_"Thanks father. But I don't think I'm ready to receive the position." Mitsusada pleased by the compliment._

_"Okay, okay. Enough with both of your modesty and continue training. No Good-Tsuna, you will be a hindrance so just go back to your office." Reborn drove him out._

_"Mitsusada, do your best." Tsuna encouraged. Mitsusada replied with his thumb up._

_Reborn observing the two, they were very much alike._

_XoXoXoXoX_

In his eyes, Mitsusada and Tsuna were similar yet different at the same time. Tsuna was helpless, coward, useless boy that grown to reliable, strong-willed man while on the other hand, Mitsusada was already reliable and matured from the beginning. Though sometimes his recklessness caused him and the others got into troubles.

"Mitsusada…if you're here right now, I wonder what would you saying, seeing me like this…"

**The Next Day, Entrance, Namimori-Middle School**

"Good Morning Ryou." Hide greeted Ryou whom he met in front of the school gate.

"Good Morning. Where's your sister?" He asked, not seeing Saki anywhere near.

"She has Vongola business again and will coming at lunchtime… Anyway...I guess I should thank you for the training yesterday…even though it surely was painful because someone's threw a meat at me that made me almost being swallowed by crocodiles. Hide said cynically that clearly directed to the blue haired young man.

Ryou smiled playfully. "Kufufu, I am happy to be able to help you anytime with it. It's really a fun thing to do and entertaining. I wonder who had thrown meat at you yesterday…" Ryou said teasingly, pretending to be innocent.

"Whatever. Hey, I heard about you and Arisa's older brother, Nichrome Dokuro, right?"

Ryou cringed and shuddered at the mentioned of the name. He backed away from Hide. "…yes he is so what about it?"

"Was it true that he's a close friend with my brother before he died because of an accident?" Hide asked.

Ryou widened his eyes a little. He slowly faced Hide again with confuse look. "Accident? What do you mean by accident?" Ryou asked back, his brow raising.

"Huh? Fuuhaku-san said that big brother died because of an accident during his mission. Why do you making that kind of face?"

Ryou shook his head. If it was Fuuhaku, then he understood and no longer confusing about it. The subject was sensitive and supposed to be a secret after all. But now that Hide was already involved, there's no need for that. If it was kept hidden from him any longer, it would only hurt him more. As his younger brother, he has the right to know, like he always said to Arisa and himself.

"Your brother, the First Candidate of Vongola Unidecimo, Mitsusada Sawada…he died not because of an accident… He was killed by someone seven years ago."


	23. Issues

_"Your brother, the First Candidate of Vongola Unidecimo, Mitsusada Sawada…he died not because of an accident… He was killed by someone seven years ago."_

**After school, Classroom, Class 2-E, 2nd Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

The bell rang, signing the school is over and the students are allowed to go home. Haji and Kareha packed all their books and ready to go home. They about to approach Hide and went home together as usual. However, they noticed Hide rather hurry on packing his books. When he finished, he quickly rushed out outside.

"Hide, you're not coming with us?" Haji asked.

"Sorry but I have an appointment with Fuuhaku-san today so you go on ahead without me, bye!" Hide left without anymore words and not to mention that he said it in one breath. When he opened the door, he bumped into Takashi and Kouhei who intended to go home with them and he quickly apologized before rushing downstairs.

"What's wrong with him? Where's he going?" Kouhei asked Haji and Kareha.

"He said he has an appointment with Hibari-sensei. It seems urgent since he's in hurry like that." Kareha answered.

"Maybe something happened yesterday during his training?" Takashi guessed.

"We should ask Ryou about it then. He must be in the library by now with Arisa." Kouhei suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go to the library then."

**Namimori Hospital, Gokudera's Room**

"Gokudera! How are you feeling to the extreme?" Ryohei entered the room with Yamamoto and Akihisa who carried fruits and flowers for him.

Leticia who was tending her husband welcomed them while Gokudera looked irritated by their arrival due to Ryohei's loud voice.

"Sasagawa-san, please lower your voice inside the hospital. If you keep shouting like that then we have to make you leave." The nurse warned him. Ryohei immediately apologized to the nurse. "Back to the topic, how are you feeling, Gokudera?" Ryohei turned to Gokudera again.

"Seeing you here and hearing your voice only make my condition worse. I feel even sicker than before." Gokudera answered in annoyed tone. His wife quickly pinched his right arm none too gently. "Don't be so rude to someone who visited you out of worry." She told him as she let go.

"You didn't come here just to see my condition, right?" Gokudera turned serious.

Ryohei and Yamamoto nodded. "You haven't knows about this two nights ago Fuuhaku was attacked by Azarel Mehitos, the Mist Guardian of Disscordo." Ryohei informed.

"What? Then how is Fuuhaku?" Gokudera sat up from his bed.

"He's alright. The kid helped him just in time and Azarel retreated." Yamamoto continued. "But this meant the enemies no longer playing around. The situation in Italy turned to worse. We are in disadvantage. Even with Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and the Varia's help, it's not enough."

"What do we do then?" Leticia asked worriedly.

"Kyoya decided to assist them to Italy. He let Fuuhaku and us to handle the matters here." Akihisa answered. "…actually it's more like Fuuhaku insisted to stay here and protect Hidetada-kun and Saki-chan…" Akihisa added.

Everyone raised their brow. "He insisted despite knowing the condition in Italy? Just what is he thinking?" Ryohei confused.

"Lawn head, have you forgotten that our priority here is to protect Tenth's children that now most of Disscordo Guardians are here in Namimori? And most likely Fuuhaku did it for Mitsusada's sake…" Everyone became tensed yet understood the moment the name being mentioned.

Everybody in the Vongola knew how close the relationship between Mitsusada and Fuuhaku along with Nichrome. Their friendship was really close, as close as brothers. His death had left a big impact on them, even until now. When the Disscordo declared war on Vongola shortly after Mitsusada's death, Fuuhaku investigated them to know their involvement with Mitsusada's assassination. He and Nichrome at the time are the very people who worked hard to find his killer. Being Mitsusada's best friend, no wonder he's protective of his younger siblings.

While everyone thought of this, someone knocked the door. When Leticia permitted to come in, the person turned out to be the person who they were talking about, Fuuhaku. The Foundation leader sensed the tension air and strained expressions from each of them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, breaking the tension.

"No, nothing. We're just talking about the situation in Italy." Akihisa lied with ease. "How is your investigation regarding the Disscordo Guardian?"

"I suspecting some people but I'm still not sure about it." Fuuhaku replied as he gave Yamamoto a file.

"Who do you suspect?" Ryohei asked.

"They are-"

The door opened abruptly and Hide entered the room with pant up breath, cutting off the conversation and shocking everyone who looked at Hide with question. Hide took a deep breath and faced everyone in the room, seriousness marring his face. Without wasting any time for a small talk, he asked straight to the point.

"Was it true that my brother, Mitsusada Sawada was killed seven years ago?" When everyone, especially Fuuhaku gasped and their face went paled, Hide concluded that what Ryou had said was right. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists out frustration and disappointment. His brother was killed and the killer is still out there. Now that he knew that the truth how can he just stay still doing nothing?

Noticing Hide's movements, Fuuhaku thought fast and slowly approached the boy. That expression was convincing enough that he won't be able to hide it anymore. "Hidetada, how do you know about this?" Fuuhaku asked.

"…Ryou told me…this morning…" Hide answered. His face darkened.

Gokudera groaned. "That brat doesn't know how to shut up like his father…" Gokudera muttered irritatingly.

"…why did you hide this from me…?" Hide asked slowly.

From the tone, everybody knew that Hide clearly upset. For seven years he was told that his brother died because of an accident and yesterday then he was told he died because of an accident during mission, but this morning he was told that instead of an accident, his brother was killed by someone due to his involvement with the mafia or to be precise, Vongola.

"Hide-kun, please listen…your father and your sister only don't want you to be saddened like they did or you to be dragged further into-"Leticia tried to calm the upset boy and comfort him. She realized her mistake to mention about Saki knew about it too.

"Saki knew about this too…?"

Fuuhaku placed both of his hands on Hide's shoulders. "Hidetada please listen to me first, both your father and your sister and your family never want you to be drag further into darkness aspect of the mafia. And what the most important is they don't want you to grieve Mitsu's death like they do…" Fuuhaku's hands were slapped away by Hide who took several steps back.

"I'm already sad and grieving enough by his death! But to think that brother was killed and the killer is still out there…that's…" Hide hold his tears that he knew will come down onto his cheeks. Hide ran out form the room, ignoring the protests from the nurses and patients nearby.

"Hide-kun!" Leticia about to chase after him till Fuuhaku halted her. Leticia looked to him who motioned her to stay in the room as he left the room, meaning that he will be the one to chase him.

"Let Fuuhaku handle it. He understood more than us…how Hide is feeling…"

**Library, 2nd Floor, Namimori-Middle**

Meanwhile, in the library, Haji and the others who wanted to know what happened yesterday regarding Hide were told the entire training that Hide had gone through by the twins. They readied to assume that Hide just gone for another training or study with Fuuhaku. That was until Ryou added his conversation with Hide this morning that he revealed him about the truth behind Mitsusada's death. It come quite a surprise for him when he saw the expressions of shock and disbelieves from the questioning candidates, realizing that they were just as oblivious as Hide did.

"What is the meaning of this? We never heard about this!" Haji grabbed the older twin by his collar, demanding more explanation.

"So your parents never told you I see…all of you really are a group of naïve and ignorant people after all." Ryou chuckled mockingly.

"What did you say?" Haji got even more furious. Takashi strained him and Arisa stood between them. "Calm down, Haji. We're in library, we attracted many attentions." Takashi whispered, motioning his head to the stares of other students in the library.

"Rokudo, please tell us more detailed." Kareha pleaded.

"Why don't you just ask Saki Sawada? Mitsusada Sawada was killed in front of her. She must be knows more about it. If you want to upset her by bring up terrible memories that is."

A pang of guilt attacked them. There's absolutely no way that they will do such a thing. To ask about it just same as breaking her feeling by remembering how her brother was killed in front of her very eyes. Arisa came up for another suggestion to avoid any further argument that might occur.

"Or you can ask Fuuhaku-san and the other Decimo Guardians. They must be gathering in the hospital right now." Arisa told them.

They traded glances and nodded in agreement. After thanking Arisa and Haji reluctantly apologize to Ryou, which the latter also done the same due to Arisa's plea, they headed to the hospital to Gokudera's room where he's recovering.

Kareha suddenly stopped when they were already half-away through. "Where is Kou-chan?" Kareha realized Kouhei has gone.

**Namimori Mountain**

Saki stared at the sunset, the disappearance of the sun below west horizon near the edge of the cliff she was standing at the moment. She stared at the intense orange and red colors of the sun and the surrounding sky, which is the moment at which the darkness falls.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Italy, seven years ago, a six year old Saki was carried piggy back by none other than her oldest brother, Mitsusada Sawada as they watched the sunset view from Garden of Lotus. They admired the beautiful scenery in front of them._

_The moon flowers begun to gleamed. Saki quickly asked her brother to put her down and rushed to the flowers to look at it closely while her brother watched her from afar. She picked some of it and made a crown flowers. After she finished it, she ran back to Mitsusada and placed the crown on his head. Mitsusada chuckled, thinking how funny of him to receive pretty crown flower while he's a male. But his sister is still that of a child after all. Nevertheless, he took of the crown but accepted it and placed an Aster flower on her hair in return._

_When the sun completely gone from the view, replaced by the moon and the sky full of stars, they were about to go back until they noticed someone nearby under the Kusanoki tree, kneeling like the person is not feeling well. Mitsusada approached the person, followed by Saki who didn't want to be left behind. _

_Her memories became blurry and the next thing she remembered was, Mitsusada's blood soaked body with his hand being held by her. Her cheek tainted by the blood from his fingers when he stroked her cheek to wipe her tears before his hand went cold. Mitsusada's face, when she looked at it, his eyes, still opened. But there's nothing there, nothing but emptiness, lifeless within his eyes._

_She then noticed a shadow hovering them. She looked up slowly while her body trembling in fear. She still remembered it until now. There's no way she could forget it, those cold pairs of purple eyes filled with rage and hatred that promised nothing but death and pain._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Saki!" Saki snapped from her nightmare when she heard Hide called out her name.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Saki blinked when she saw Hide panting hardly.

Hide didn't answerand instead walked to her and grasped her shoulders tightly, made her flinched in pain a little. His face, when she faced him, was seriousness that filled with disappointment, sadness, and anger.

"Was it true…?" Hide said slowly.

"True what?" Saki asked.

"Was it true…that you knew…our brother was killed seven years ago?"

"!" Saki frowned and paled, widening her eyes. How did he know about it? She panicked inside. Knew about the incident just as same as being dragged further into the problem. She never wanted him to know the truth. She never wanted to lose anymore of her family like when she lost Mitsusada in front of her very eyes. She never wanted to experienced that feelings again.

"Saki…was it true… If it was true then why did you hide it from me? You promised me that you would never hide something from me again, right?" Hide shook Saki when the latter turned her head away from him, refusing to face him. "Saki…!"

A hand placed on Hide's shoulder from behind. He looked behind him to found Kouhei shook his head at him. "Stop it, Hidetada." He said. "I heard from Ryou that Saki witnessed Mitsusada-san's death with her own eyes. If you think about it, then you must be knows who is the one whose feeling hurt the most."

Hide understood what his cousin meant. He looked back at Saki and noticed tears fell from her eyes that she tried to cover by lowering her head and focused her gaze on the ground. Hide let go of his grasps and pulled Saki to tight embrace, stroking her hair and circling her back to comfort her. A pang of guilt and self-hatred attacked him inside. He didn't try to understand her. All of her doings were in order to protect him. She never wanted him to end up like their older brother did. He knew how it feel to lost a family but yet he didn't understand how it feels to witness the family he loved being killed in front of him like his sister did. He felt he had failed as a brother.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Saki." Hide apologized. "You must be hurt a lot for all these years… I'm sorry." Hide looked back at Kouhei. "Kouhei-niisan, why are you here? How do you know that we are here?"

"The kid tell me that today both of you are suppose to be training here. That's why instead of going with the others to the hospital, I decided to come here." Kouhei explained. "I just cannot stay listen to the story first while you two sad like this."

Saki sniffed and wiped off her tears, feeling better. "…sorry… I'm afraid…that you will leave me…like big brother did…especially now you already involve with us…I just cannot…" Saki's eyes began to teary again.

"It's all right. I understand…" Hide patted her head gently. "I won't ask any further about it…"

"Then I will tell you about it." Reborn arrived at the place along with Fuuhaku. "You finally knew about it. I guess Ryou need some lecture later." Fuuhaku said with a sigh.

"Reborn! Wait! Please don't punish Ryou or anything! Ryou just thought that I have the right to know about it!" Hide defended Ryou. "A-and I'm quite forcing him a bit…" Hide added a lie but Reborn and Fuuhaku saw through this.

"There's no point lying to us. We know. But thanks to him too I think it's about time to tell you. There's no point hiding it again." Reborn motioned them to all sit down and they did. "Just as he told you, Mitsusada was killed by someone seven years ago. We don't know who. However, we suspects Disscordo as the one who was behind of it."

"Disscordo Family?"

"Yeah. One of the reason why was because shortly after his death, Disscordo declared war against us. Not only that, they attacked and killed Mitsusada's subordinates and Guardians. It was like their main focus is to annihilate Mitsusada's group at that times. Out of all Mitsusada's Guardians, two were no longer capable to active as either Guardians or Mafiosi."

"The only active Guardian right now is me. Nichrome gone missing, Rei and Alessio are captured, and Alfeo is in coma." Fuuhaku added.

Hide and Kouhei tensed. "Then…if we chase after them, we might find out a clue about Mitsusada-san's killer?" Kouhei asked.

Reborn nodded. "The possibility is big. They are our only clue regarding the killer. We have to find out are they the one who killed Mitsusada or not… But it will be a hard path. That's why Saki rejects the idea of you getting involves with this and constantly talk with your grandfather not to drag you further." Reborn added.

"U-uncle! Don't tell him that!" Saki protested.

A clasps of hands interjected their moment. A familiar voice laughed softly as the voice spoke. "How thrilling."

Hide, Saki, Kouhei, Fuuhaku and Reborn turned to the owner of the voice. On the branches of the trees, Raul stood with his gun on his shoulder and whistling playfully. Without them to be told, the candidates readied to fight, excluding Reborn who had been ordered not to interfere with the candidates' fight unless he was attacked by them.

"You're from before!" Hide recognized Raul as his attacker at Station District shortly after he ate ramen with Haji and Saki.

"We meet again, Vongola boy and the Arcobaleno too." He then turned to Saki and Kouhei who he hadn't met before, so does the two. "Nice to meet you, Saki Sawada and Kouhei Sasagawa, I'm Raul, the Rain Guardian of Disscordo Family." Raul introduced himself politely.

Raul looked around to find a certain Storm Guardian Candidate but realized only four people present at the place. "That Hajime kid isn't here? How disappointing. But…" Raul pointed his gun at them. "If I kill you, he will desperately search for me for revenge, right?" Raul said as he shot them.

They quickly dodged the bullet. Saki brought out her crossbow and shot the bow that already covered by Dying Flame to the Rain Guardian who easily dodged it like they dodged his bullets. Kouhei who had climbed to the tree near the tree Raul standing, jumped to him with his fist directed at him.

Raul caught his wrist and jumped as he landed a kick on his head. Kouhei fell from the tree and hit ground painfully. Fuuhaku rushed to him, helping him stand back. But the Sun Guardian Candidate ignored his pain and ready to attack again. At this time, a bomb landed in front of them and produced a thick smoke. Kouhei and Fuuhaku can't saw anything.

"Kouhei-niisan! Fuuhaku-san!" Hide shouted from outside the smokescreen. Hide dodged another of Raul's bullet.

"Vongola boy, you better worry about yourself first before worrying other. While your cousin fight with my fellow Guardian, you and your cute little sister could fight me." Raul said as he walked closer to him. He stopped once Saki was behind him with her crossbow pointed at him, ready to shoot any time. "You don't have any choice after all. I won't let you get away this time." Raul pointed his gun at Hide while Hide readied his Judo stances.

The smokescreen cleared up. Kouhei and Fuuhaku finally freed from it and saw his cousins fighting the Rain Guardian. Both thought of helping them but a presence of someone not far from them changed their minds. They looked behind them, there, stood a young man with black curly hair wearing Disscordo uniform and carrying an axe.

"I'm Volvo, Disscordo Storm Guardian, will be your opponent, Kouhei Sasagawa, Fuuhaku Hibari." Volvo stated as he sneered.


	24. Kouhei Sasagawa vs Volvo

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! My laptop was being used by my mother so I cannot use it for a while before. But here we are, chapter 23! Sorry if this chapter is too short and the fighting scene is not satisfying. Do not forget to review, okay? ^_^**

* * *

Volvo brought out his Sai. He stretched his neck before pointing the sai in his right hand to them, motioning both of them to come to him all at once. "Come on."

Fuuhaku about to bring out his dual blades from his box but Kouhei halted him as he walked into front of him. "Let me handle this, Hibari-san. I'll manage to handle this alone." Kouhei said confidently.

"Sasagawa he's a Guardian, I cannot let you fighting him alone. When I fight Azarel, he's completely on a different level from all of you." Fuuhaku explained.

Kouhei put on his brass knuckles as he gone into his boxing stance. "I will be alright. I promise for sure. Besides, I don't only learn hand boxing."Kouhei gave Fuuhaku a thumb up. "Trust me on this, Hibari-san. Just watch me. You can help me once you think I'm in pinch."

"I agree with him." Reborn jumped onto Fuuhaku's shoulder. "Let him fight alone. Have faith in him for once, Fuuhaku."

Fuuhaku sighed heavily in defeat. "…very well…"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Volvo asked in amusement as he unscathed his two sai.

Kouhei slipped one his brass knuckles. "Of course I'm ultimately sure! BRING IT ON!" A faint smirk formed on

Volvo's lips as she said, "All right, but I won't be held responsible for what happens to you, kid…"

Kouhei ran at Volvo with an amazing burst of speed. "Let's see how you will react with this attack." Volvo swung his sai, but his attack was stopped midway when it connected against Kouhei's elbow. Kouhei slammed his knee into Volvo's chest, knocking the Storm Guardian a few feet away.

Volvo still had a smile on his face as he clutched his chest in small pain and said, "Nice one. Your whole body could be used as a shield…combining hand boxing and kick boxing…not bad."

"Of course!" Kouhei replied matter-of-factly, "I need to be strong to protect both myself and my allies! But to do that, I need to become stronger, even from my father. That's why instead of just practicing my Boxing skill from my father, I need to find my own fighting style."

Volvo picked himself off the ground and charged at Kouhei once again. This time, however, Volvo was trying a different strategy. As soon as Kouhei was in range, he skidded towards him and then blasted forward again by activating his flame. The moment his blade pierced into Kouhei's stomach, Volvo knew he had made the hit.

"Luna Gemella di Tempesta!"

Kouhei let out a scream of pain as Volvo's blade slashed him around and sent him flying across the field.

Kouhei grabbed onto the grass and stopped himself from going any further back by skidding against the ground. Kouhei brushed some dirt and grass off. Volvo remarked, "You're not bad, Kouhei Sasagawa. I thought you almost lost there for a second…"

Kouhei glared and exclaimed, "This is nothing!" Kouhei ignited his ring and this time he was the one who make his move. "Sunshine Roar!" Kouhei's fist barely hit Volvo who dodged as fast as he could to his right side. The attack was destructive enough to destroy large rocks behind him into pieces.

"He able to be this strong within one month of his training in that camp... He's impressive." Fuuhaku put his finger on his chin as he complimented the Sun Guardian Candidate.

"That's why he was chosen as Hide's Sun Guardian. But still, you have to be prepared. You must be notice…" Reborn observed Volvo.

Fuuhaku nodded. "He's not serious yet…only playing around."

Volvo seethed his sai and then opened his box weapon that summoned storm sea snakes. The snakes surrounded them and formed into that of cage that surrounded by Storm flames. "With this no one could interferes with our fight. Boxing arena also quite similar with this, right?"

"No problem. I'll defeat right here and right now!" Kouhei stated.

Kouhei then punched him and kicked Volvo in the stomach. Volvo grabbed Kouhei and attempted to ram him into the steel, but Kouhei ran up and corkscrew flipped off the cage over him, connected a jumping roundhouse kick, and punched Volvo's head and smashed it into the cage. Kouhei charged towards Volvo once again and punched him, staggering him. He tried a finishing punch, but Volvo used his counter stance to flip him over into an arm bar, after a few moments, he overpowered him and sent him flying to the ground.

Volvo picked Kouhei up by his jacket and was about to finish him, but Kouhei suddenly block his finishing strike and kneed him in the stomach and uppercut him in the face. He tried to strike back, but every time he did, Kouhei parried and stuck the limb he tried to strike with.

"If you don't do anything, your death won't be too painful you know." Volvo raised his brow.

"I'm not done yet! I will ultimately not losing!" Kouhei claimed.

He punched at Volvo, who flipped out of the way. Kouhei then used a sweeping kick, but Volvo flipped over that too. They were now parrying and blocking each other's attacks, but a few moves later, Volvo found himself getting kicked in the face by Kouhei. He shrugged it off as Kouhei continued his assault, helicopter kicking him back.

Kouhei moved forward and connected some of his unique and devastating punches, but Volvo countered and bought him down with a leg takedown grapple and connected a few punches to Kouhei's head with a knee to the face to finish his combo and flipped off him with Kouhei kipped up a moment later.

"You're not using your sai again…are you looking down on me?" Kouhei asked angrily.

"You're a kid and inexperience after all so I think over and over again and it's unnecessary to use my weapon against you." Volvo answered in mocking tone. Kouhei felt offended and surely insulted by this.

"You don't have any right to calling me a kid while you yourself also around my age!" Kouhei pointed out.

Volvo twitched his eye brow, finally snapped. "I'm not a genuine kid like you! I'm older than you so you better know respect towards your senior you idiot kid!" Volvo pointed back.

Fuuhaku sweat dropped at Volvo's retort. _"But that doesn't change the fact that you're a kid too…" _Fuuhaku thought in his mind.

"If I'm an idiot kid then won't it make you stupid kid? From your look it's very clear that you won't admit that you're actually on the same age as me or even younger!" Kouhei countered. This hit the mark as seen from Volvo's expression that stiffened and enraged.

Volvo rushed and sent a furious kicks and punches at Kouhei, to which Kouhei blocked each of them amazingly rather easily this time and each of them countered their attacks. "Shut up and die already you idiot kid!" Volvo said during his attacks

"Go back home and tell your boss not to bother me and my friends anymore you stupid kid!" Kouhei replied during dodging and blocking Volvo's attack.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID?" Both said at the same time as their fists collided each other.

"_Since when does this battle turned into bickering battle? Both of them are just same…" _Fuuhaku sweat dropped again and face palmed his face.

Kouhei stuck Volvo first with a punch to the face, but the rest of his moves like his jabs and kick were easily dodged. Volvo caught his next kick and kicked Kouhei twice in the front and back. Kouhei wildly swung, but Volvo kneed his in the chin, chopped him in the neck, and downed him with a short palm thrust, sending Kouhei flying back. However, Kouhei regained his balanced and landed safely on the ground.

Volvo went on the attack. Kouhei was ready this time and blocked and dodged all of Volvo's attacks. Volvo attempted to grapple him, but Kouhei countered, bringing him down and kicking him on his face. He then turned around and doing a flip in the air, bringing his foot down on Volvo. Volvo blocked it and they rolled around until Kouhei forced him to let go by booting him in the face.

"I had enough with you, let's just finish this quick!" Volvo finally decided.

"So be it!" Kouhei agreed.

Kouhei tried to get going again, but Volvo brought him down with yet another take down and put him in a submission hold, trying to make Kouhei tap, but he powered out with his raw strength. Volvo expected that, and planted both his feet in Kouhei's stomach, sending him crashing back first into the cage. Volvo then jumped and did a jumping three hundred and sixty degree double kick, making Kouhei fall to the floor as Volvo flipped back to the center of the ring.

This made Fuuhaku snapped from his thought. He worried but didn't make any move yet since Kouhei could still fight and refused for any help as seen from his gaze towards the teacher-trainee.

"I have to say that I really hate you…no more playing around." Volvo finally brought out his sai back. "I will kill you immediately and take your head as a souvenir!" Volvo unleashed his flames.

Kouhei kipped up and went back on the attack. They countered and blocked each other moves until Kouhei went for a kick. Volvo caught his foot, but Kouhei rolled through, bringing Volvo down with him. Volvo then mounted him and landed a few strikes to Kouhei's body before rolling off as Kouhei kicked him off.

Volvo rushed forward and landed a few slashes on Kouhei and stabbed him in his midsection. To finish, she stuck Kouhei with his back, making him stagger, and delivered a flying kick. Kouhei skidded back from the force of the blow. Kouhei was about to punch him next, but Volvo spun around him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over, slamming him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Kouhei coughed out blood. _"What happened? He move and attack with different speed and power! He's…much different from a moment ago!" _Kouhe thought as he back to his feet.

Volvo then finally showed part of his true skills, chaining his attacks in an endless-like dance. Try as he might, Kouhei could not dodge all of the endless slashes. He was left dazed as Volvo gave him a double gun salute in his face. He tried to punch him, but he ducked, rebounded off the cage, grabbed his head, and slammed in against the floor.

"This is bad." Reborn commented. "Volvo has gone serious. This is no time to just stand and watch." Reborn jumped from Fuuhaku's shoulder.

"I know. I'm ready." Fuuhaku opened his box weapon and summoned Zamza that surrounded him.

Volvo then picked Kouhei up by the head, kicked him back, and for the final touch, he spun around, heading towards Kouhei and deliver him signature, devastating roundhouse slash, sending him spinning back to the floor, where he laid unmoving.

"Giving up already? Then…good bye, Kouhei Sasagawa!" Volvo was about to beheaded the Sun Guardian Candidate. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Zamza that binding his arm that ready to kill Kouhei. "What the?" He realized that the cage he created was cracked and slowly destroyed.

"I'm your opponent now." Fuuhaku said. Revealing Lightning Dying Will Gem in his hand that he used on his dual blades to destroy the cage. "Rest assured Sasagawa." Fuuhaku said to Kouhei as the latter sat up groaning in pain.

"Sorry Hibari-san." Kouhei apologized.

Fuuhaku didn't answer. Instead, he focused on the Storm Guardian whose mood was blown out the moment he was called a kid. "Let us begin, shall we."

**Gokudera's Room, Namimori Hospital**

"What? Tenth's children, Kouhei and Fuuhaku are attacked and fighting against two of Disscordo Guardians right now?" Gokudera shouted that loud enough for the entire room to heard it once he received phone calls from Reborn.

"Dad, lower your voice, we are in the hospital." Haji who had arrived with the others said quietly despite worrying about Hide and Saki after hearing the news.

"A-alright, please be careful Reborn-san." Gokudera flipped off the phone and turned to the others.

Yamamoto halted him from talking since his they knew clearly the situation due to Gokudera's voice which was quite unusual since the loudest Guardian was supposed to be Ryohei with his so-called to the extreme motto. "We know Gokudera. What's the kid said? Should we go there to help them?"

Gokudera shook his head. "No. Reborn-san said for Hajime and the other Guardians Candidates to go help them instead. We're not allowed to go."

"But won't it be dangerous if it's only them? We're talking about the Disscordo Guardians here! We have to help them!" Ryohei protested.

"We don't need your help." Everyone turned around to see Ryou and Arisa came in. "More people only become a hindrance so I suggest you adults to stay here and wait." Ryou said straightly without any hesitation.

Gokudera snapped at the sarcasm from the elder twin and Ryohei also a bit offended by it. "You brat, how dare you revealed about Mitsusada to Hidetada without our consent! You just like your father! Don't know how to shut your mouth and do things as you please!" Gokudera said angrily at the blue haired young man.

"So you think it's the right choice to keep it as a secret from him?" Ryou tilted his head.

"Isn't obviou-"

"I don't see any of you have any right to hide this case from him. His brother died because he was killed while everyone in his family knew but he himself didn't. Don't you feel that what you're doing only hurting him more?" Ryou cut off Gokudera's reply and continued.

"All of you had hid many things about mafia from him and never even once think that what you're doing is just like treating him as an outcast. He had been chosen as Vongola successor which means he already involve with our world. Hide has the right to know. He's not weak and his nature is what makes him want to help all of us even though he resent fighting and refused to be mafia. But here you didn't even try to think his feeling or supporting him…how infantile."

Everyone could not retort or counter Ryou's words. Gokudera, despite his anger had to admit and so does the other adults that what Ryou has said was true. The other candidates thought back about Hide's confession of his uneasiness being left out by them without their realized. They already promised won't hide anything from him again but now, they done it, there are still many things they haven't tell him.

"Ryou…I think you've gone too far." Arisa whispered.

"I know what I'm doing, Arisa. That's why I came and saying this." Ryou pulled his twin sister outside the room, intend to leave. "Want to protect Hide that was just an excuse. You maybe avoid him from the fight but then, it's just mean that you don't have any faith in him. Just for you to know, I already told Shinogu Hibari to go to Namimori Mountain." Ryou said before left the room and the hospital with his sister.

The moment they left. The adults were attacked by gloominess and guilt. The candidates were trying cheered them up to no avail since they themselves also done the same they had done. Ryou's words really stabbed them deeply into their heart. They admitted that. They had being selfish without thinking Hide's feeling and didn't even put a single trust on him since he's still new to all of these. They had been babying him for all these times.

"…he's right…huh…?" Yamamoto finally broke the silence.

"…yeah…we have been too worried about him…" Ryohei agreed.

Kareha clasped her hands and face palmed herself, confusing everyone. "What are we doing? Right now rather than thinking about this, we must help Hide, Saki, Kou-chan, and Hibari-sensei! Let's go help them!" Kareha said determinedly.

"But…" Takashi said a bit unsure.

"If this is about what Ryou has said just now, I think it's not too late to fix it. Let's go help Hide and this time support him along with Saki. If now we just sit and do nothing and not helping him, I won't be able to forgive myself or deserve to be called his childhood friend." Kareha added firmly.

Haji and Takashi froze. She was right. How could they being blinded by such a thought while Hide and Saki and the others are in trouble. It's not too late to fix it. They are still friends no matter what. Finally come into their decisions, three of them nodded to each others.

"We're going now and we will definitely come back for sure!" Haji said to the adults.

"Please wait and trust us. We will come back for sure."


	25. Determination & Decision

**Author's Note:**

**Another long chapter I've made! As usual, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Namimori Mountain**

Hide swung his leg around to kick the weapon out of his face and jumped to his feet in a heartbeat, ducking slightly so that the smooth arc of Raul's attack went over his head and hit the waiting fists, and in their resistance Hide flicked his wrist and turned his arm that holding a knife from Reborn that he hid in his sleeve to point it at Raul while also keeping his opponent's rifflepointed past him.

"Smart," Raul commented and suddenly kicked him back, the Vongola boss candidate who blocked a direct hit to his torso with his arm in the nick of time. He glared while in his crouch.

Hide dodge rolled Raul's bullets that were coming after him. When Raul's run out of bullets, Hide threw some rocks that covered by his Dying will flames. Raul dispatched the rocks away and just in time to stop Hide's kick with his arm and gun.

"You have improved I have to say. It's really impressive for able to be this strong in several weeks rather than being weak like we first met. But still, you're not strong enough to defeat me especially, when you fight with just a single small knife or without equipment."

Raul backed away when an arrow about to hit him, dodging it by a hair. Saki recharged her crossbow before pointing it again at the Rain Guardian. Raul had also recharged his riffle but not shooting yet. He, instead, circled and observed the blond-haired girl. Saki became cautious at this and halted to shooting but still pointing her weapon at Raul.

Raul shot but it missed Saki and instead hit the tree behind her, causing it to fall onto her. Hide managed to act fast and grabbed his sister away before she's struck down by the tree. Bullets sprayed the ground in front of them causing them to back up a further couple of steps.

"That was close." Saki commented as her crossbow sputtered to life once again, arrows pelting off the ground just in front of Raul before the siblings. The Rain Guardian snarled at them in defiance, not retreating back this time.

"Brother, you should stay out of this. I could handle him-"

"No." Hide placed a finger on Saki's lips before she could continue. "Saki, this is our fight. I appreciate your intention to protect me. I really do. But now, I already involve with this. I want to protect our friends too." Hide placed his hand on Saki's head. "That's why, let's fight together." Hide smiled.

Saki stared at Hide with mixed emotions; awe and fear. She's proud and happy to have a brother with strong resolve. But still, she didn't want Hide to end up with the same fate as Mitsusada. She's scared if she will lose her brother again.

Her thought was interrupted when Raul's rifle joined in the assault, showering the air around them with bullets. Saki burned down all the bullets with her crossbow that she swung that created a wave of Sky flames.

Saki ducking and somersaulting forward to narrowly missed Raul's bullet. The Rain Guardian landed behind her, spinning around instantly, but by then Saki was already on her feet and running once again to him. The Rain Guardian no longer hesitated and charged.

Saki leaped into the air, just as Raul swiped at her legs with a clawed limb. Flipping over the Rain Guardian, Saki flicked her crossbow and shot at Raul in the shoulder before it pounced at her. Raul's head snapped to the side by the sheer force of the point blank shot, an audible cracking sound heard. But by the time she landed on her feet, Raul turned his head back towards her as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"W-what's with him?" Hide shocked by Raul's behavior.

Hide leaped backwards to avoid the spray of bullets. Saki's arrow whizzed past Hide's shoulder, deflecting Raul just enough for the claw that attached on his rifle to slice through air rather than the male Vongola candidate's shoulder. Saki pivoted on her heel, spinning around 180 degrees, her previous momentum still carrying her towards Hide as she unloaded another round of bullets at the one chasing after her.

Hide wasted no time to get things started off, charging directly towards Raul who was more than ready to respond with appropriate force. Hide's arm and Raul's riffle met each other, and then they met each other again, and again, and again, Hide was striking each blow with all the force his muscles could put out, yet even Hide's strength seemed insufficient against the Guardian who had more fighting experience more than he did. In fact, Hide knew that he hadn't serious.

Even as he met and deflected all of Hide's attacks, he was aware of Saki's actions and Volvo's. With another blow, he knocked Hide several feet away, enough for the breathing room necessary to deal with Saki, who came at him at an angle. The blows from Saki's crossbow were easy enough to deflect, the massive weight of his weapon easily overpowered Saki's supposed to be long-range weapon, yet it complicated issues when Hide re-continued his offense. To Raul's favor, his riffle was flexible and not to mention with the claw that he attached, in fact, it could be more than a riffle, the blade he choose and been crafted specifically for the purpose of dealing with variable situations, and was thus itself a variable weapon to him.

Volvo had his attention focused entirely on Fuuhaku, the Storm Guardian called down blasts of Storm Flames from the cage that he created upon the Foundation leader, who swiftly tuck rolled away from such attempts on his life, and responded with a rapid swung of his blades. The two clashes their weapons once again with their strongest force.

Several meters from the battles, Lottie is watching them with amused look of delight. She whistled as she played her nails. "That Raul, he should have killed them by now rather than playing around…but that Hidetada boy is quite handsome so I guess okay to let him playing around a bit longer so I could watch him longer too. Volvo has become serious with Fuuhaku Hibari who is also a good-looking man. Between handsome boy and a cool man…I don't know which one to choose!" Lottie said in excitement cheerfully.

"Stop with that already, Lottie. You should go to Raul's side now." Azarel stood beside her.

"What will you do?" Lottie asked.

"I will assist Volvo. He won't stand a chance against Fuuhaku Hibari without my help. I'm looking forward to fighting him again anyway." Azarel smirked at Fuuhaku who's fighting Volvo.

Lottie stood up and brought out her chains. "Ready…set… GO!" And the two of them, with alarming speed, went to the battlefield with Azarel to Volvo and Fuuhaku while Lottie to Hide, Saki, and Raul.

"Long time no see." Azarel struck Fuuhaku straight in the face with a clenched fist, sending him several feet back from the action, five secondly leaving him unable to partake in the battle.

"What are you doing here, Azarel? I'm still fighting him!" Volvo protested and annoyed by the interruption.

"If I hadn't interfered, you're as good as being captured by him, useless kid." Azarel said sarcastically.

"Don't call me kid!" Volvo retorted.

Fuuhaku back into action, the battlefield tensed up once he and Azarel glared at each other.

"We meet again." Azarel smiled at the blondish-tan haired man. "Now then, shall we?" Azarel brought out his fans while Fuuhaku ready again with his blades. Volvo also ready again with sai but he felt neglected by the deadly aura that came from the two.

Azarel had a smirk across his face. He had yet to hit Fuuhaku, but as he fired sharp Mist wave after wave, as he let loose blast after blast, as he energized Flame after Flame, Fuuhaku had only managed to run, beyond the occasional burst from his box weapon, all of which were futile with Volvo shield up, he could do nothing to stand up to them. It was inevitable that he would eventually fail to dodge an attack from them, and they could begin taking their revenge.

"_This is bad…what's taking everyone so long?" _Kouhei though in panic as he could only watched Fuuhaku being slowly overpowered by the enemies.

Lottie threw her chains to Saki. With her attention too focused on Raul, Saki's intuition was too late to realize the incoming chains that soon binding her. Lottie in flash, already in front of her and kicked her, sending the younger girl to the ground. Before Saki could even move, Lottie pulled her with ease while her left arm still bind by the chains and sent her onto the edge and nearly fall from it.

"Saki!" Hide shouted with horrified expression.

Blood trickled from a gash on her forehead and her right arm that still bind by Lottie's chains. And for one heart-stopping moment Hide thought she was dead. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Saki's chest rise in the shallowest of breaths.

Hide couldn't hear anything around him and all he could see was his sister, her blond hair falling across her pale face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Fuuhaku still struggling against Volvo and Azarel with pant up breath, meaning that it will be only a matter of time for him to succumb to them. Volvo was easy to deal with and Fuuhaku confident that he will win until Azarel arrived and join the battle. His previous fight with the illusionist made him realize that Azarel is far stronger than Volvo or Raul. His illusions and fighting style are troublesome plus Volvo's rapid attacks.

Raul was saying something, but Hide attention was entirely on the flutter of Saki's eye lashes. Her eyes were slowly opening, revealing the extreme pain the Vongola candidate was in. After a moment of searching around the area, those eyes fell on Hide's same orange ones.

Immediately, Saki's eyebrows shot up and disbelief shined all over her face. The blond-haired girl struggled to right herself, but Lottie quickly forced her down again with her foot none too gently.

Hide's eyes widened with the scene in front of him. Anger built up within him. He clenched his fists until blood fell from it.

"Don't just stand there! Hide!" Reborn shouted that snapped Hide but he was already lying on the ground with Raul's foot on his shoulder.

Hide looked terribly weak but what he did next disproved that entirely. He grabbed the Rain Guardian's leg and pulled down as hard as he could. He didn't even have time to throw his arms out to cushion his fall; his head hit the hard floor with a sickening crack, making him groan in pain.

The boy launched himself onto his feet. Raul, however, also quickly launched himself onto his feet and rushed at him to restrain him but he dodged his punch by grabbing his outstretched arm, pulling him forward, and kneeing him in the face. Hide turned to attack the Sun Guardian holding his younger sister but froze instantly.

Saki wondered what had caused him to stop when, all of a sudden, Lottie restraining her pressed a knife to her jugular.

"Don't move, Vongola boy." Lottie threatened cheerfully.

Reborn flinched once he realized this. He could not do anything since the law has told him to. Hide brought down his arms, stop resisting or fighting. Lottie motioned Raul to quickly finish his job.

"You're smart yet foolish, Vongola boy. What you do is only postponed your sister's execution for several minutes." Raul pointed his riffle on the back of Hide's head from behind. Hide gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly and helplessly.

"_Am I…not strong enough…? Not strong enough to protect my family and my friends… Now I could only stand here while waiting for my death… But…if by doing that will at least let Saki live longer…then-"_

"_It was too soon to give up you know."_

"Eh…?" Hide's eyes flashed opened once he heard the voice. It was low but Hide could hear it clearly. That voice was too familiar for him.

When he turned around since Raul hadn't shot him dead, Raul already sent flying by a ball of spike. He turned again to Lottie who had freed Saki from her chains to dodge another ball of spike that similar with the one that hit Raul.

"If you don't have any will to fight then stay out of this little runt."

Hide turned to the source of the voice. The voice was belonged to none other than the well-known Demon Prince of Discipline, Shinogu Hibari.

"Hibari-senpai?" Hide surprised by his arrival.

"You finally came, Shinogu." Reborn noted.

"The Rokudo twins told me to. It was indeed the right choice to come here as they had said. I could see an interesting show." Shinogu looked at his nearly cornered brother and he didn't bother or even worried to save him.

"You're not going to help Fuuhaku-san?" Hide asked.

"No." Shinogu answered simply. "Rather than that, you should go to her now." Shinogu pointed at Saki.

"Saki!" Hide ran to Saki and holding her in his arms. "Saki, are you all right?"

"…I'm fine. I'm glad that you're okay." Saki smiled at her brother. "…I thought…I will lose you…like Mitsu-niisan… But thank goodness…you didn't leave me behind…" A single tear fell from her right eye while the other eye holding it back.

Hide's eyes widened. He had forgotten the feeling when he lost his sibling. The feeling when he lost Mitsusada. He knew too well how it feels to lose the sibling that you loved very much. If he were to die, Saki would definitely saddened the most, especially if she were to witness him being killed just like when she witness Mitsusada's death. He's not supposed to just give in. He should have struggled to save Saki instead of die for her.

"…_what am I doing…? I want to protect her…and everyone…that's why I have to keep living no matter what…if I throw away my life just like that, I won't be able to protect everyone…"_

"Sawada-kun, watch out!"

A clicking sound reached Hide's ear. The boy quickly turned to his right side to see Raul had reloaded his riffle. His Rain flame was being absorbed into his riffle, meaning it will unleash a powerful blast once Raul pulled the trigger. This time, Raul's serious on killing them.

"Cannon de Pioggia" Raul pulled the trigger.

Hide grabbed Saki and managed to barely dodge the powerful blast of Rain flame from the Rain Guardian. However, before Hide could release a sigh of relieve, Raul changed position and pointed his riffle once again at Hide with the same technique to use.

"I won't let you." Three cards stab Raul's arm that pointing the riffle.

Raul groaned in pain as he clutched his wounded arm, dropping his weapon. Raul jumped back to Lottie's side as they saw mist surrounded their prey. From the mist, Ryou and Arisa appeared as they cleared up the mist and ready to defend the Vongola Candidates.

"More people to kill." Raul commented as he pulled out the cards from his arm.

Shinogu waste no time to attack at the two Disscordo Guardians. Lottie stepped in, thus, making herself as Shinogu's target to be executed. Temporarily lost in that moment of reflection, Lottie almost failed to catch wind of Shinogu's charge, swinging his weapons across the air instinctually at the last second, Lottie's left chain arm slightly disoriented Shinogu when their weapons clashed, but not enough to disengage Shinogu from his attack. The dual expendable baton came at her slightly unevenly due to having to get past Lottie's chains beforehand, but it still managed to strike, the batons coming against the chains across Lottie's stomach, but it didn't quite do what Shinogu would have wanted.

"Wow, another handsome boy appeared! You really look like your brother!" Lottie commented cheerfully with sweet smile.

Shinogu didn't take this as a compliment. Instead, he felt disgusted to being compared with his elder brother whom he despises to the very end of the earth. Enraged, Shinogu kicked her stomach but this gave Lottie a chance to bind his left arm with her chains. As she was sent near the edge by his kick, Lottie pulled him with her with the chains that connected with the one trapping his arm.

"Tch." Shinogu summoned Road to destroy the chains, separating him from Lottie's. "This is not over yet." Shinogu stated.

"Bring it on~" Lottie stuck her tongue out.

"Arisa, you help Fuuhaku Hibari. I will take care of him." Ryou said to his younger twin.

Arisa nodded and complied. "Be careful, Ryou, Sawada-kun, Sawada-chan." Arisa said in concern before she left to assist Fuuhaku.

Ryou uppercut Hide with 1% gentleness, making Hide almost faint. Hide cried out by his sudden action that he hadn't prepared for. "What was that for, Ryou? Since when did you have a habit like Reborn?"

"Look at yourself." Ryou answered with cool voice. "That's a face of someone who lost the will to fight. If you don't want to fight then get out of here. But if you want to fight then fight." Ryou readied his deck of cards in his hands. "But before you decide to fight, think first for what reason you're fighting right now." And after that, Ryou attacked Raul, leaving Hide and Saki whose injuries was tended by Reborn.

"_I…the reason why I fight…" _Hide closed his eyes. _"I…what am I doing…? Again, I was protected and being scolded like this…what I want to do right now…why I'm here right now…" _Hide looked at Ryou and Raul's battle.

"You understand now, Hide?" Reborn walked to his side. "If you vent to your true feelings and that will be the answer of true power of Vongola."

"Vent to…my true feelings…?"

"Yeah. Your true resolve, your true desire, it should be simple but strong. When you first ignited your flame, what reason that came into your mind?" Reborn questioned.

"The first time…I ignited my flame…?" Hide's mind rewound to the event several days ago when he tried to stop Shinogu from continuing the fight.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Hibari-san! Please stop this!" Hide stood in front of Ryou, protecting him._

_"What are you doing?" Ryou asked. He clearly surprised by the sudden action that Hide took._

_"__I must stop him now... This fight is no longer necessary!" __Hide thought as wore his ring. __"Resolve…my resolve… The flame is produce by our resolve, how big the flame that we emit is how strong our resolve is. My strongest resolve…the reason why I am doing here… I…"_

_Hide's ring slowly but surely emit Dying Will Flame. "I want to protect Ryou and everyone!"_

_A bright Sky Dying Will Flame that possess by every Vongola Boss. Hide stunned by the Flame that he has emitted himself. He felt somewhat different inside him. "This is…my Flame…?"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide slowly stood up. "I want to…protect my family, my friends, everyone." Hide's darkened face revealed once he shot up his face. "That's why I want to defeat them who had hurt people who are important to me!" Hide said determinedly. "I won't let them hurt my friends again. I won't let them hurt my family…!"

Smile formed in Reborn's face with Leon suddenly changed. "Nice answer. You're really like your father and brother." Leon's tail suddenly fell off and he begun to shapeshifting into different forms.

"Eh? What happen to Leon?" Hide asked.

"Leon responds to your will. He begins the process of metamorphosis, similar like when Dino, Tsuna, and Mitsusada first gain their respective weapons in life-or-death situation just like you right now." Reborn explained.

"Metamorphosis?" Hide raised his brow in confusion. As far as he remembered, chameleon doesn't have any ability to metamorphosis. Leon then spun himself into a cocoon. This caught everyone's attentions. They all turned to Leon who was in process of creating an item.

"Ryoji Rokudo, what's that?" Shinogu asked Ryou.

Lottie's ears perked up at the name. "Rokudo?" She soon turned to Ryou and then to Arisa. _"Those kids are one of Rokudo children?" _

"I wish I know." Ryou answered lazily.

Noticing Ryou's attention was distracted, taking this chance, Raul summoned his box weapon, a giant Rain whale. Despite its size, the whale flew straight to Hide. No one in Vongola have any time to react with the sudden movements. Hide only froze at the incoming whale. Shouts to run away from his friends didn't help his body to move an inch at all. He was too shock because the whale already above him with his big mouth ready to seemingly ready to swallow him.

"_Crap…!" _The whale had swallowed Hide and Leon into its stomach.

Almost everyone in Vongola stared wide eyed for exception of Shinogu who only look indifferently. Saki who was finished being tend look with horrified expression. She's too shock to shout out her brother's name and only opened her mouth without any voice.

Someone finally shout out Hide's name. Someone, who was none other than Haji who just arrived just in time along with Kareha and Takashi to saw their friend being swallowed by a whale that come out from nowhere in their eyes.

"HIDE!"

**Inside Rain Whale**

Nauseous in its penetrated his skull, and pounded into his brain as hard as it could. Pain was seething into each and every muscle, bleeding through his body, gripping and crawling over his skin. Hide flinched when he tire to move his limbs.

"_Dark…so dark…and cold…"_ The brunet whimpered in mind and inhaled a quivering breath.

Unfocused orange eyes cracked open and blinked once he saw a light, the owner's fuzzy brain still unable to process too much. Hide pressed his palms on his forehead with a frown as he attempted to focus. Instead, his world tilted to his left, and his body followed closely behind.

He felt his body numb with the icy water chilling him on all sides. Hide felt his fear threatened to overwhelm his senses and desperately tried to hold his breath, determinedly kicking against the dark water that was enigmatically swirling around him. However, it was then he realized that he could breathe within it. But his muscles slowly lost its strength.

"_Am I inside that whale's stomach? What will happen to me? My body…it hurts… No…what should I do?" _Hide thought in panic.

He then noticed Leon had been swallowed along with him but yet, his condition didn't change and he's still in so-called metamorphosis state with his body glowing. He flinched when his whole body aching again in pain.

"_It really…hurts… Everyone…how're they doing right now…? I…I have to help them… After all those words I spouting…I already swore to myself that I will protect them…! I must get out from here…!" _Hide struggled to move his body but to no avail.

He punched the "wall" to get out. And as he had thought, it won't even budge. _"…will everything will end like this…? I cannot keep my own promise… Just a while ago I just spouting my true feelings but now it sound like a bluff… I…what kind of person I am…"_

Hide clutched his head when headache and dizziness attacked his brain. The attack tried to force him to _"Ugh…no…I cannot…hold it anymore…" _Hide slowly closed his eyes. _"Everyone…sorry…"_

Hide closed his eyes, his conscious finally began to flicker and the darkness took him…he had given up…

"_I thought already told you that it's too soon to give up."_

A memory came into his mind.

He remembered his 6-year old self playing with his elder brother in the living room of their house with Saki sleeping peacefully like a newborn baby despite his noisiness. Hide tried to reach his airplane toy that Mitsusada raised beyond Hide's reach. When Hide whimpered to Mitsusada to give it back, Mitsusada finally lowered his hand so Hide could reach it.

Hide slightly embarrassed to see his younger self behave like that. He cannot help it. He's still a child after all that time. He smiled and giggled a little to reminiscing one his times with his brother.

"_Hide, no matter what happened… I wish you have a power to overcome any obstacles."_

Hide's eyes widened at the wish.

"_Hide…you have to become a strong person when you grow up."_

His vision became blurry by the tears that filling his eyes.

"_Then, someday…you could become even stronger until you can protect those who are precious to you…"_

Tears fell from his eyes but he didn't cry out or sobbing.

_"Also, I already told you that the Vongola Family currently in dangerous situation. They will kill every person who is related to the Vongola, including you and your family so you will know about us anyway. Your father also trusts you, right? Do you intend to disappoint him by running away?" Reborn pointed out, bitter and coldly._

His memory rewound to a day after his first encounter with Reborn. "Disappointing dad… I don't want _that… Dad…"_

_"You're the one who said that you want to protect your friends and family, right? That's why I'm telling you this: You better give up your so-called peaceful life. No matter how many times you refuse, they will always coming after you. If you don't want to become the next boss then Saki will. However, once she gained the position, there's no turning back and she must carry out the responsibility of every members of the Vongola along with the bloody history of the Vongola, the sins that the Family had committed." Ryou grabbed Hide's collar and looked at him with unreadable eyes._

"Responsible…if Saki were to become the boss…she will carry out the burden by herself…she will never let anyone even me to help her when it comes to burden…and if that happen…she will…broke herself…"

_"She's younger than you, younger than any of us. Can't you imagine what she will end up if she is to carry out the entire burden and a very big responsibility on that small back alone? She seemingly looked strong but I doubt that her inner self does. No matter how you look at her, she's still a child. I know that you aware of this but you just afraid to accept it. Stop looking away and look at reality. If you really want to help your friends, then do not disappoint them." Ryou let go of Hide who stunned by his words._

"Ryou…you're right…I'm too afraid to accept the reality… I'm only running away from the truth… What kind of brother am I? Saki should be the older sibling one rather than me…" Hide laughed humorlessly.

"_You understand now, Hide?" _The scene changed to several moments ago before he was swallowed._ "If you vent to your true feelings and that will be the answer of true power of Vongola." _

"True power of Vongola…" Hide looked at palms of his hands.

He clenched it and closed his eyes. "I'm ashamed… I'm being selfish for this whole time…and now I'm still too much absorbed by my own thought that I frozen at this spot…" Hide's ring begun to emitted flames. "I won't run away anymore or complaining… This moment will be the last time I'm being so infantile."

Leon gleamed even brighter and spat out pair of bracers and a seemingly round orange candy. Hide reached out the bracers and the round candy. He put on the bracers and then stared at the round candy on his palm.

"_How can I keep moving forward if I'm still afraid to get hurt? Even if I get lost, even if I get dragged into darkness further…"_

"I will found the light. I will fulfill my promise now and then."

Hide swallowed the orange pill.

**Battlefield, Namimori Mountain**

Ten minutes had passed ever since Hide was swallowed. Saki, Haji, Kareha, and Takashi were all desperately tried to break the whale or making it spat Hide out. But the whale didn't respond and didn't feel anything at all by their attack.

"It was too late. Anyone who already within its stomach, their life energy will be sucked by it completely. He's as good as dead by now." Raul said with triumphant smile. "One candidate down one candidate to go."

Ryou blocked Raul's attack and way to Saki. He won't let him pass that easily. "Defeat me first."

"You still have that fighting spirit even after your friend's death? That's good. More interesting like that!" Raul countered Ryou's cards back.

"Don't underestimate Hide." Reborn suddenly said. "Hide is stronger than you think. He won't lose by such a thing."

"Are you insane Arcobaleno? Hidetada Sawada already swallowed and his life force already out by now." Lottie said mockingly at the sun Arcobaleno.

"…I wonder about that…" Reborn smirked.

CRACK

A loud crack from the whale was too loud to be overheard. The crack at the box weapon's stomach slowly scattered to its entire body. Flames came out from the cracks, burning the rain box weapon into ashes.

"What the-?" Raul and his fellow Guardians were shocked. "What's happening?"

"Uncle Reborn, this is…" Saki and her friends were stunned and amazed by the bright flames that came out from the whale's stomach. Leon jumped out to Reborn with tired condition.

"Leon, this time the items you made were almost similar with the ones for Tsuna at that time." Reborn said to his chameleon as he pet him.

The bright Sky Flame surrounded Hide like some sort of barrier. But the flame soon faded away once Hide landed on ground. Hide revealed the Sky Flames on his forehead and from both of his bracers. The brightness of the flames somehow mirrored Sky flame's characteristic, harmony. Those calm orange eyes that seems could see through anything, those bright flames that emitted with desire for the sake to protect others were a similar with the previous bosses he shared blood directly with.

"Hi…de…?" Haji uttered as he saw his childhood friend.

Volvo launched at Hide with his sai that ready to slash him. "Why all of you keep standing there with that dumb looks? He's only standing there so use this chance to attack and kill him!" Volvo shouted at his fellow Guardians that snapped them back except for Azarel who's not affected by Hide's sudden change.

"Just how stupid you could be, Volvo?" Azarel questioned particularly to no one.

Before Volvo's sai able to cut the Vongola candidate, Hide was already behind him within a second. Hide hit Volvo's pressure point at the back of the neck, making the Storm Guardian's mobility paralyzed for a while. Volvo lay on the ground, struggling to move and beat the crap out of Hide.

"You idiot! Can't you see that he has entered Hyper Dying Will Mode?" Lottie shouted at the helpless Volvo.

"_That flame…is really similar with Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo's flame. They truly are related by blood." _Ryou commented in his mind with mild amusement plastered on his face.

"Everyone." Hide finally spoke. "Are you all right?" He asked as he faced at them with a small but warm smile.

Kareha was the first to answer. "Y-yeah! We're all right!"

"Buddy, you really worried us to death you know!"

"Hidetada good job!"

"That was awesome, Hide!"

"Thank goodness you're okay, Sawada-kun."

"So you finally reveal your fangs, Hidetada Sawada."

Hide smiled and replied at every comment from his friends. He dodged a kick on the face from Reborn who praised him. "Not bad. It took you long enough to get out from that whale's stomach. But you still need to train more."

"…Yeah, I know." Hide sighed contently.

He then faced his younger sister who hadn't said anything to him and only stood while looking at him. Before a moment passed and before any of them could say anything, Raul interjected and launched his Cannon de Pioggia at Hide.

"You have become stronger while in that mode, a worthy prey to be hunt!" Raul launched another blast.

Hide focused his flames on his fist. His fist met the blasts and much everyone's astonishments, the blasts were both overpowered easily. Now, it's Hide's turn to make his attack. Hide ran to Raul with speed that had incredibly increased and punched him on the stomach that followed by double kick on his jaw.

"I know that Hyper Dying Will Mode will release all limiters inside the body and awakened the hidden senses of the person who entered that state but I never thought it would be to this extent." Haji commented.

Raul spat out the blood from his mouth and wiped it. His excitement built up. Finally someone other than Hajime kid able to excites him like this. He had enough with those weaklings before. "It's about time, I get to serious." Raul's flame became thicker with his killing intent.

Hide prepared for whatever will come from the Disscordo Rain Guardian. That was until a lance landed between them.

"That's enough for now."

A green haired young man wearing a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots appeared and in flash already beside Volvo before retrieving his lance, hovering the Storm Guardian.

"Yakumo! Why are you here?" Volvo questioned with annoyed tone by the green-haired man's arrival.

"This is an order from the boss all of you have to come back into HQ immediately. Let them alive for now." Yakumo picked Volvo by the collar and ignored the younger man's protest to let him go. He motioned the others to comply and do not ask anything. They did not need to ask because they already knew that Yakumo won't waste his breath and his voice for something so 'trivial'.

"Who is he? Another Guardian?" Arisa looked at Yakumo.

"It seems so." Fuuhaku answered.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Takashi readied his sword.

"No. Let them retreat. All of you are still far on defeating them. They are not serious yet (except Volvo)." Reborn halted Takashi.

The Disscordo Guardians were gathering side by side and with Azarel's mist illusions, they were enveloped by mist and disappeared from the view once the mist was cleared. The Vongolas let out sigh of relieve as some of them, particularly Fuuhaku, Kouhei, Saki, and Hide dropped to their knees out of exhaustion.

"That-that was close…" Hide returned to his normal self.

Saki patted Hide's head while the other hand wiped off the dust on his cloth. "You're back…I'm glad. You gave me another attack of mind of losing you." Saki said between her smiles.

Hide pushed her away gently before lending her a hand to stand up, which she accepted. It didn't last long though. He was soon found himself lying on the ground again by tackled of hug from Haji and Kareha who then pinching his cheeks.

Knowing the crowding that soon will occur, Shinogu almost immediately decided to leave the place before he was dragged with them. He reluctantly stopped when Fuuhaku calling him but it didn't make him facing his older brother and only gave him a cold shoulder.

"Leaving already?" Fuuhaku asked.

"I hate crowds and not to mention that you're here with them." Shinogu answered coldly and left.

"That's ultimately harsh!" Kouhei commented on Shinogu's attitude.

"He really hates me after all." Fuuhaku chuckled. "Let's go back everyone."

Haji and Kareha let go of Hide, helping him stand up. Hide, however, didn't move from his spot yet. Everyone wondered and asked why he still silence there and Hide only answered their question with a determined face. He bowed to Saki, confusing the blond haired girl.

"I'm sorry, Saki. I have…changed my mind." Hide told her.

"Why are you sorry? Change your mind about what?" Saki tilted her head.

Hide looked at Reborn behind him. "When is the next training?" Hide asked.

"Tomorrow, in this place like yesterday. That's very surprising of you, you never ask about the next training I had arranged."

Hide faced Saki and his friends again. "I…I won't run away anymore. All this time I've been running away from facing the truth and reality. I kept refusing to accept what in front of me. But someone taught me that it's about time I make up my mind." Hide indirectly referred to Ryou. "I have decided and will not change this decision. That's why I'm sorry Saki. I…won't let you to succeed dad." Hide revealed.

"What? Why?" They gasped at Hide's statement. "In order to firmly succeed dad and brother's wills, I have decided…" Hide raised his right hand and clenched his fist. Saki's Hyper Intuition kicked in and warned that she wouldn't like Hide was going to say next.

"I will become the Eleventh Vongola Boss."

* * *

**REVIEW & REVIEW PLEASE ^W^**


	26. Brothers

**Namimori Mountain, 06.00 a.m.**

Hide evaded Haji's bullets as he ran to him. Haji dodged Hide's punch and delivered his own punch in return but Hide able to catch his fist with his unused hand and won't let it go easily until Haji pointed his gun again. Hide jumped 180 degree and kicked Haji at the back of his head. Not finished yet, he fired a small ball of Sky Flame from his Bracer onto Haji's back.

"Time's up! That's enough!" Kareha looked at her stopwatch.

Hide changed back before helping Haji stand up. "Thank you Haji. Nice move by the way."

Haji grinned. "You too buddy. You have become a lot stronger than several weeks ago. I'm really proud of you! You becoming diligent to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning and asked us to train with you here." Haji patted Hide's shoulder.

"Thank you. But it still nothing compared with Reborn and Ryou's training." Hide shivered as he remembered how it feels the hellish training two days ago that nearly killing him to the core and Hide's face instantly paled at this.

Kareha patted his other shoulder in sympathy. "But yet you decide to continue, right?"

Hide nodded. "Yeah. Before becoming the boss, dad had also gone through this kind of training. Brother too. That's why if they could do it, then why I'm not? I already decided that I'm going to succeed Dad's position." Hide said confidently.

"So you really are serious…" Kareha commented.

Haji nodded in agreement. "Saki really cannot accept it until you, the twins (Ryou and Arisa), and Fuuhaku-san convinced her."

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_No you cannot, brother! It's too dangerous!" Saki against Hide's decision after silenced for several seconds due to shock by Hide's sudden statement._

"_Saki, because I know it's dangerous that I cannot let you to take that position. Similar like you I also don't want you to be in danger more than this. I want to protect you and the others, just like what our brother wished for." Hide explained his reason behind the sudden decision._

"_But I-"_

"_Saki, I know you don't want me to end up like our brother. That's why you insist and help me when I refused to become mafia. But after hearing about brother and the boss responsibilities from Ryou, I understand that you intend to carry out that burden by yourself."_

_Saki opened her mouth to retort but closed it again, confirming it was true. She didn't know what to say now her brother could saw through her. She's ready to sacrifice her peaceful life and freedom to fulfill her father and oldest brother's wills. She never thought though that by carrying that burden even though it will help people, at the same time it will slowly broke her. Just like stepping into the path of despair._

"_I don't want to lose you…I don't want to lose you just like when we lost Mitsusada-nii… And I'm ready to take that position since seven years ago. Brother, you still don't know many things about Vongola…if you know…you might regret it…" Saki finally spoke._

"_I am ready. At least not as a Vongola candidate, I'm ready as Hidetada Sawada to protect everyone. I want to ease your burden. You don't need to carry out that burden by yourself." Hide placed his hand on Saki's head._

"_Sawada-chan how about you give your brother a chance?" Arisa interrupted. "Sawada-kun feels the same way as you. You have to put some faith in him."_

"_How do you expect to make someone happy if you yourself aren't happy? It will only make people around you experiencing the opposite. Please try to understand Wakamurasaki." Fuuhaku added._

"_A boss must conceive and comprehend subordinates' opinion and reason. What would you expect from a boss who cannot achieve one of the most important feats? How will you gain their trust if you don't put an effort into it first?" Ryou added again more firmly._

_Saki silenced with those words that really hit through into her. Saki lowered her head, ashamed of herself. But she still rejected the idea of Hide succeeding the title of Vongola XI. She wants to protect her only brother no matter what it takes and impact on her._

"_Saki. Please trust me on this. I do not ask you to withdraw from mafia or give up to becoming the next boss. You can prevent me to succeed and gain the position for yourself if you want. I just want you to trust me that I can protect myself too. I'm not a person who always need to be protects. I want to help to carry out brother's will and find his killer." Hide held her hands._

_He smiled kind at her. "Saki, I always support you. I always do. But if you intend to carry those burdens by yourself, alone, then I will stop you with all my might, with everything I have to prevent you from losing yourself. That's why," Hide tightened his grip. _

_"If you want to prevent me to become the next boss, from now until the time come, let's have a fair rivalry. Let's do our best together. Prove yourself worthy as the rightful heir of the position but just for you to know, I won't lose too." Hide smiled wider._

_Saki's eyes widened for that moment. She lowered her head again before face palmed her face with her both hands. She went silent in thought, reconsidering her own feelings. She finally faced her brother again with determined look._

"_I understand… I won't block the path you've chosen. But still, I refuse to give up the position to you so I accept your challenge. I won't lose too, brother." Saki returned the smile with another of her warm and usual smile._

_Reborn gave the siblings a powerful knock on their head with Leon mallet. "You finally accept your fate, Hide. I give you some score for that. But saying is much easier than doing, don't think it will be easy to succeed Vongola boss position and survive my training." Reborn turned Leon into gun and pointed it at the two._

"_From tomorrow onwards, I will arrange special trainings for you."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Your speech was as naïve as ever but I suppose I could give you some credits." Ryou suddenly materialized beside Haji, surprising the red head.

"Becoming Candidate to succeed to become Vongola boss is not a childish game. And it will be harder to officially becoming the boss. Becoming the boss means to obtain control over the Vongola families across the world. From now on, you will be targeted by many enemies from other mafia families who would do anything to prevent Vongola to become stronger." Ryou explained and demonstrated the explanation using his illusions.

"…it…it's sounds and seems so scary…" Hide's face paled even further. Realizing what he had said and his own expression, Hide slapped his own face, trying to get a grip of his courage and determination.

"I won't look back or running away! I already told that no matter how many obstacles that get in my way, I definitely wouldn't lose! This is also for my brother too." Hide's determined face plastered again.

"…For your older brother, huh…" Ryou's face darkened at the thought of his older brother. He stiffened that he hid well and left the place.

"Today's training is enough, it's almost time to go to school so you better go back to town."

The three watched the blue-haired young man leaving without any more words. Haji was ready to give a lesson to him due to his harshness (actually still holding grudge due to Kokuyo Land incident and hadn't get his revenge due to Hide's insistence to put behind the incident) and ignorance. After all, Haji never considered him as Mist Guardian Candidate and stated he will never accept him as one.

A hand tugged Haji's sleeve. Haji turned to his right side to found the younger twin of Ryou, Arisa shaking her head with large violet puppy eyes, pleading to let her brother go. These were too irresistible. The Storm Guardian Candidate definitely couldn't say no or else it would feel like he just committed a murder or something. Haji couldn't help but felt embarrassed and at the same time, disturbed by those eyes.

Hide and Kareha chuckled at their childhood friend's inability to say no to the younger twin of the person he hated. They were twins and their faces were identical but their personality was complete opposite; while Arisa was shy and quite timid, Ryou was more aggressive and intimidating. That's why despite he knew that they are twins, Haji really couldn't say no to her due to her nature. Not to mention Arisa always gave him and the others some chocolate snacks every lunchtime.

"Arisa, you…ARE the opposite of your cruel brother in any way!" Haji finally let out. He wished to continue, but Hide and Kareha quickly covered his mouth.

"It's okay." Arisa smiled.

"Many people said that I'm too since I was a child. Decimo's Guardians always saying that even though Ryou inherited our mother's face like me, his trait was inherited from our father like our older brother did. Because of this, most people are afraid of Ryou. That's why I have to always by his side and smile in his place. I hope it would ease Ryou's sadness." Arisa opened her locket to show her family photo.

"Sadness? What sadness?" Haji asked. From his point of view, Ryou didn't show any sign of him being sad and instead he always looked so happy with mischievous teasing towards him and the others.

Arisa frowned a bit. "You already know our father, right? Because of our father's reputation, many people are afraid of us. They shunned and avoid any involvement with us in afraid they will be taken to Vendicare prison."

"Vendicare Prison? What's that?" Hide blinked in question.

"In the mafia world, there are masked guards who protect the laws of the Mafia World who are commonly known as Vendice or Vendicare. Those who defy their law was said to be arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend the rest of their lives in an inescapable prison, known as the Vendicare Prison. Vendicare Prison is a penitentiary where extremely dangerous mafia criminals are held. It has grown a reputation for being inescapable but I heard there's one person in mafia history that able to break out." Kareha explained.

"Eh? This is the first time I heard about that. So those Vendicare are that dangerous to defy with?" Hide shocked to hear that there are protectors of mafia.

"My father was once betrayed by his own Family, the Estraneo. His own Family used him and other children within the Family as guinea pigs. Everyday they went through a living hell with nowhere to escape, as they do not have a place where they belong other than the Family, and could only wait for their fate. That was until my father awakened his power and killed the entire researchers who experimented on them."

"Wait, I don't get it… That's a self-defense, right? And he was a member of the Family, so how come it's considered as crime? There are many cases where a Mafioso betrayed and destroyed his own family, so how come his case was considered as a crime?" Hajime questioned, not getting the point.

Seeing Arisa's uneasiness, Kareha decided to answer the question in her stead. "The crime was not the massacre of Estraneo, the crime was when he took control of the man who used to be the strongest man in northern Italy, Lancia, and used him to annihilated large numbers of mafia Families and escaping a high security Italian prison that imprisoned mafia criminals, killing the majority of wardens and prisoners at the eve of his execution."

Haji nodded, knowing what happened next. "I know what next. Your grandpa chose Mukuro Rokudo as Uncle Tsuna's Mist Guardian due to his mastery of illusions. And Uncle Tsuna, even after he and his friends were almost killed by him and his group, was compassionate enough to forgive and accept them into Vongola."

"…I couldn't believe someone like that is your father…" Without him noticing, he said what in his mind out loud. Realizing what he has said after seeing the look from his friends and sister, Hide slapped himself for his sometime stupid straightforwardness and quickly added, "No offense! If he's free now, then he must've changed!"

"But even so, the history that my father left behind never fade. Demons, magnet of misfortune, children of disaster, there were many names given to us back when we attended Mafia school. I do not mean to brag, but we're the most brilliant students that stood out more than any student in the academy at that time."

The moment Saki heard the words 'brilliant students' it was fast to figure out where this is going to. "Such brilliance is target of jealousy…"

Arisa nodded in confirmation. "At first, it was only them calling us names, but then they went to a whole new level. I lost count of how many times we came home with bruises all over out bodies."

Arisa stretching the word unwanted to emphasize. It's not hard for the three listeners to understand what she meant. She and her family must have cruel and bad experiences that they didn't want to tell further.

"I personally don't really care. Since together with Mother, Father, Ryou, and Big brother is enough for me. Our parents and brother always protect us. Decimo and his Guardians too, defended us whenever someone insulted us. But…Ryou didn't think that way. He's not enough with that."

"Because Ryou was not only the older twin but also a boy, he always protected me. Despite all we've been through, he still kept his comforting smile that always eased my pain and fear. But…"

Arisa began to tremble. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped it and convinced herself to stay strong.

"Half a year after the start… One day, one of the bullies attempted to…assault me." She gulped when she saw the horrified looks of her friends. She also felt her own beat very fast and it pained her, so she took a deep breath before continuing again.

"Fortunately, Ryou and Big Brother saved me on time, and the bullies were severely punished. But after that incident, he started having this scary look in his face, and the bright smile that he used to have, disappeared. To make it worse, shortly afterwards, we found out about his heart disease…"

"_What did I do wrong?"_

"_What is it about me that made not only people even fate itself wants to erase my existence?"_

"_For what reason was I born into his world?!" _

"_If they want me to disappear so badly, I'll grant their wish!"_

Ryou's words were still etched in her mind like thorn. She had lost count how many times he tried to take his own life. Drugs, poison, hanged, slitted his own wrist, jumped from high place, many methods were used in many of his attempts, all for the sake to end his so-called miserable life.

"But we're only humans. Eventually, we will all die. It's natural. And because that his time is short, he should cherish his life more." Haji finally spoke.

"Ryou understands that. He really does. But…his feeling, his heart can't accept it so easily." Arisa frowned.

Kareha started to have a pity for the said young man and his younger twin in front of her right now. "Both of you must had it hard."

"Someone said to me that if I want people who are important to me to be happy, I have to smile. The last time I saw him smiling genuinely was eight years ago. That's why I'll always smile so that special smile that he had lost would return someday." Arisa smiled brightly and sincerely.

Three listeners could not help but smiled too. Her smile was too bright to not return it. Arisa was quite similar with Saki. Now that he thought about it, he and Ryou had some similarities too. They loved reading books that most are the same books especially Doujidai Game series, they have younger sister and elder brother, they are number one in their class either it was material or athletic subject, and many other else. It's quite amazing that he had many similarities with someone who's not related by blood with him.

He didn't realize that Arisa already in front of him and was holding his hands. "That's why I want to thank you for befriending Ryou. You're the first person who accepts and tries to understand him. Ryou became much cheerful ever since he met you Sawada-kun. Thank you."

Hide blushed at her gratitude, scratching the back of his head. However, they were soon separated by Ryou who came back, emitting indigo aura from his body.

"Let's go back, Arisa." Ryou said to his twin.

"I thought you already went back." Kareha said.

"My twin radar was activating so I came back here to find out. Now I know why." Ryou narrowed his eyes at Hide with a smirk that make Hide shivered.

Another similarity that Hide found now. Like him, Ryou is protective of his younger twin sister.

**Disscordo HQ, Namimori, Japan**

CRASH

Volvo crashed a vase onto floor in front of the Lightning Guardian, Azzo Yakumo who doesn't seem to be affected by it and only giving a bore look while Azarel and Raul watched from the other side of the room. Volvo was frustrated to be saved by the green-haired young man yesterday. It was an insult for him. His face clearly showed that he prefers to die rather than being saved by him.

"If you're angry because of yesterday then let out your anger to the boss. I merely do what I ordered to." Yakumo answered calmly.

"Shut up!" Volvo shouted and threw another vase to Yakumo who easily dodged it by took one step to his left.

"You're the one who must shut up, Volvo. The boss is coming." Raul narrowed his eyes to the door.

Footsteps came near into the room. Volvo as quick as possible gathered the shattered vases and threw it into trash bin. The door slowly opened, revealing Lottie behind a man with slicked back hair and a stern face with noticeable cheek bones wearing a black jacket, black sash, darkish blue jeans, and black and white boots and behind her there's another man with short blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a scar across his forehead and nose. He also wears a blue vest, with a cross-like design lined in white, a gray coat with an emblem of Disscordo Famiglia on the sleeves, as well as black gloves and boots. He also wears a silver chain with a tag around his neck. The first man to enter smiled at the occupants inside the room.

"Long time no see, my Guardians." The man said.

"Long time no see, Signore Abele." Azarel bowed politely. He then turned to blond-haired man. "You too, Neo." The blond, Neo, returned the gesture with a nod.

"Boss, may I ask why you told us to retreat yesterday while we almost got them? And why are you here in Japan? You were supposed to be in main HQ." Raul asked. Volvo nodded roughly, he wanting to know the reason more than anyone else.

Abele took a sit on the single chair in the room that more like a throne. He crossed his legs once he sat on the chair and rested his cheek on his palm. "From Lottie's report, these Vongola Candidates, Hidetada Sawada and Wakamurasaki Sawada are interesting children. The report from the battle yesterday made me even more intrigued. Beside, with most of the Vongola Decimo's Guardians here, Vongola's strength in Italy surely lessened. I could leave the battle in Italy to Dhuos."

"But boss, you don't need to waste your time on kids like them! We could handle them alone even without sending Yakumo and Neo here!" Volvo finally protested.

"No, this is all necessary. After all, I intend to declare an all out battle with Vongola Decimo's Guardians and the Vongola 11th Candidates." Abele revealed.

Half of the Guardians, particularly Lottie, Raul, and Volvo and for exception of Neo, Azarel, and Azzo were gasped. Abele chuckled amusedly when looking their faces.

"Vongola Decimo's Guardians are not some people to be underestimated with, you very aware that, do you?" Abele questioned, which they all responded by a nod.

"That's the very reason myself and all of you gathering here. We will lure them to this base and finished them off once and for all. I would never forget for what they had done to our family years ago." Abele smiled devilishly. "You could ask Azzo for the further details of our plan." Abele pointed at Yakumo.

Abele stood from his throne. "Soon…let's go greet them."

**14.00 p.m, Class 2-E, 2****nd**** Grade Section, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide tried to focus on the lesson, but found that most of the material had already been drilled into his head by Reborn's brutal teaching every day. Reborn taught the materials that hadn't been taught in school even the ninth grade materials so it will not be a matter anymore for Hide about school materials so he could focus more on training.

Thanks to this, he's number one straight student and received model student award from teachers three weeks ago. This made him bore every time the class started but never forgot or stop to note what teachers had explained especially History for Haji to study.

But right now, his mind was not either on the lesson or training but on Ryou and Arisa. Their background could not just be ignored. He felt sorry for them but he knew Ryou wouldn't receive any pity or sympathy. It would only make it worse. He wondered are they truly friends or not. He already made many efforts to befriend them especially Ryou who never opens up to him. After several thoughts and wondering, he finally came up with one solution, no, it's actually the only solution: He must directly talk with Ryou.

"_It's not about so he will open up but to make him open up to us…" _Hide sighed.

The ring of the bell that signed the end of the school and student could go home rang throughout the whole class. Hide wasted no time to smooth his books into his bag and went straight to Ryou's classroom. Haji and Kareha didn't ask anything since they already have their own schedule today. The same goes for Takashi and Kouhei who were having club activities.

**Class 3-F, 3rd Grade section, Namimori-Middle School, After School**

Hide entered the classroom. Arisa was in there, talking to her classmates but he didn't see Ryou. Arisa noticed his presence and approached him, gaining attention from the boys in the class who soon glaring at Hide. Hide ignored this and quickly asked the younger twin,

"Where is Ryou?" He asked.

"I don't know. He said he's not feeling well so he already went home at the eighth lesson."

"Then, could you tell me your address? You two live together, right? You're twins after all."

Arisa brought out a piece of paper and draw the map of hers and Ryou's address. "This is our address. The place is near the park. The room we are staying is 188. Sorry I cannot go with you because I have to go shopping for dinner."

Hide thanked her and left. Arisa watched as Hide descend to stairs and heard a yelp of him almost falling from it. Arisa rushed to the stairs to found Hide stood up and told her that he's alright and run again. Arisa smiled a little.

"…I hope Sawada-kun…could disclose Ryou's feelings…"

Not far from the stairs, Roa watched the indigo-haired girl with mischievous grin and eyes.

**Street, Namimori Park District, Namimori Town**

Ryou drank his hot chocolate that he got from vending machine. He opened his locket, staring at his family photo, particularly at his older brother, Nichrome Dokuro.

It was a photo that taken three years ago, a year prior to his disappearance. In his memories from childhood to two years ago, Nichrome was similar as his father both physically and mentally. But somehow, despite this, he didn't get along with his father and perhaps, resent him. Though, he respected their mother, and while he spoiled Arisa silly, he also taught him some age-inappropriate lessons which he absorbed like a sponge when they were around 6 years old (and Ryou just knew it was inappropriate at age 11).

Neither his father nor his mother could it explain it; as far as they knew, Nichrome Dokuro was an anomaly on both sides of the family. But still, they loved him. Except Mukuro, even he himself was not sure does he feel the same way as them. The only people that his brother opened up to are Fuuhaku Hibari and Mitsusada Sawada. Whenever he saw them together, his brother felt like a different person. In most of people's view, it could be understatement remembering what kind of person they are especially Mitsusada Sawada.

But that cannot be said to Ryou. People around him were horrid, insignificant. They talked bad about them behind their back, so demanding and horrible in every way. He admitted that he himself not a nice human being. He doesn't care about others, all he cares was himself and his family and that's enough for him. He didn't need anything else. Anyone who stands in his way and dares to hurt them will be disposed.

The very moment he knew about his disease, the world is boring and unworthy was his view of the world. What's the point of living while he could die any time? It wasn't an ideal childhood for him. His brother's disappearance only made it worse.

He's always noticed and remembered things that other people didn't, a trait that helped him immeasurably in his years living, training, and doing missions with Varia. Nowadays, as he was chosen as one of Mist Guardian Candidates, he lived in Japan to see what kind of people Vongola 11th Candidates are. What kind of people Mitsusada's younger siblings are.

Never in his life had he imagined doing something like these with both of them or to be precise, with the third candidate. Going to school together, eating lunch together, study together, and other activities. It was all none other than because of Hide's insistence. Never he encountered people who willing and a bit forceful to befriend with him.

"Ryou!" Ryou stopped to see the person who he had just had in mind burst into view, sweating and slightly breathless from looking for him all around the area on the map. Ryou couldn't help but quirked an amused eyebrow at his bedraggled soon to be boss. "I finally found you."

"What do you want?" Ryou asked as he offered another drink from vending machine.

Hide accepted the mineral water and drank all of them in one gulp. He motioned Ryou to sit at the nearby chair since his feet still tired from running.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you looking for me?" Ryou asked after Hide regained his breath.

"…I heard your family's past from Arisa." Hide spoke.

Ryou's ears perked up. He stood from the chair to leave but Hide grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. Ryou tried to free himself from his grip.

"There's nothing we have to talk about, go crawl back into your hole like a rat should do, Hide."

"Ryou," Hide stared steadily up into narrowed steel orbs. The boy only tilted his head, features settling into a familiar stubborn line.

"I consider you both friend and Family, Ryou," He voiced clearly.

Violet eyes turned stony as the two teens stared at each other, neither giving an inch.

"Beating you here would defying the order given to me but so what? I've already getting used to be alienated, so as far as I concern, you, prying into someone else's business, are worth to be punished." Ryou pointed his card at Hide's neck, making the latter let go of his arm, but didn't move from his position.

Hide could tell from his eyes, that Ryou was serious, but he also refused to give up because his intuition told him that he won't get another chance. If this was the only chance for him to move Ryou's heart even only for a bit, then bring it on.

"You are my Family. Which mean even if you don't tell me to do anything, I'll do it anyway. So at the very least, give me something to work with. Talk to me, instead of shutting yourself in here. Stop looking away from what in front of you."

"You, who don't understand the first thing about me do not have any right to pry into my past. You'll never understand the pain and humiliation that we've been through. Most people would say that they understand, but they actually don't really mean it. In the end, those were only empty words, unless you go through the same pain as me."

"True, I don't understand your feeling. No one do.

Ryou sighed, giving up and sit back on the bench. "…My brother, Nichrome, always protect me and Arisa whenever we were badmouthed and bullied by others. He taught us how to defend ourselves from those rotten people and not to listen of what they're saying, because we didn't do anything wrong."

"Your brother must be a nice person then." Hide commented.

"Not really. He's as same as me and our father. Though, he's more like our father. He's arrogant, cocky, and ambitious in some way. They could be quite troublesome. He spoiled Arisa while he taught me – and taught me –" Ryou continued with blank look, surprising Hide.

"_In every way, your brother and your father are very much like you…! How can you say they are quite troublesome while you yourself as same as them?" _Hide screamed in his mind.

"But whenever he's around your brother, he's like a different person. Whenever he's around him and Fuuhaku Hibari, he looked happy. He was also happy around us but not as happy as when he's with the two of them. He seemed to get something from your brother. Seeing them together, made me a bit jealous."

"You did?"

Ryou nodded and continued. "But ever since Mitsusada Sawada's death, he came back to his usual self. No, he's like isolating himself somehow. He'd gone out to investigate the case more and less spending time with us. But we understood his reason, that's why we didn't whine for anything. This gave people who bullied us opportunity to start again."

"You're not defending yourself like Nichrome-san told you to?"

Ryou shook his head. "No. Of course we're able to defend ourselves from them. Still, that doesn't change the fact that we were an outcast. At first, I thought if I do my best to prove myself, people would have a change of view of me and my family. That's what I thought at first but in the end, people still look down on us and treat us like a trash, they still pushed us away and isolated us." Ryou's lips curved into sneer of disgust.

"Then it came into my mind that if no one acknowledged my presence beside my family, then other than my family themselves, I'll use my power to punish those fools so they will know their place."

"But-but you couldn't possibly do that! People's view on you will only worsen!" Hide disagreed.

"I know that very well but that time and until now, I don't care at all. That time I've had enough. Why does everyone hate me even though I didn't do anything wrong to them? After that thought, I'd decided that if they won't see me as similar person to them, I won't treat them like humans… That…was when I first killed people… I don't behave accordingly, they looking at me with look of distaste so just they all have expected, I become the person that they talked about." Ryou broke the glass and threw it away.

Hide didn't know what to say. He never knew that Ryou would kill someone at young age. He was too young to do crimes.

"That's why the world is boring, boring to the core. Only filled with filthy people who as same as scum. Why I have to be born in this boring world if my existence only for that kind of purpose? I could die anytime too so what's the point of living anyway?" Ryou held his right chest.

A silence. None of them said a word. Hide looked at Ryou who looked at the sky with indifferent face like he's telling that normally happen in his daily life. But Hide's intuition told him that the young man hurt inside. He sued that kind of face when he first met him at the library. Then it hit him. He remembered his conversation back at the library on how he viewed the world. He had to make him understand.

"Do you remember our conversation at the library when we first met?" Hide asked. Ryou nodded, still remember.

"You said that the world is not boring at all, there are many fun things to do and what you need to do is find it. I already think of that but in the end it's just a naïve thought-"

"Wrong. You're absolutely wrong, Ryou. There's more than just what you think." Hide cut him off. "Being born into this world is the greatest gift we ever had. Think about it. If you're never been born into this world, you will never meet you family."

Ryou slowly looked at Hide who this time the one who stared at the sky.

"You always seem to look your past and darkness of people. The times we have spent together with others all these weeks, don't you see it? It's such a wasteful if you look back. The life you live right now is your life. Don't go or doing something that will only make your life complicated and bitter more than it is. Fill your life with happy and fun things. Look and walk forward, don't keep staying on the spot." Hide stood from his the bench and smiled at the blue haired young man.

"Don't say that you have nothing left if you let go that hatred, you still have Arisa, your parents, and us. Arisa always smiled and be by your side, because she wishes to ease your pain and sadness. She wishes that your surrounding would be bright, full of happiness. She loves you very much you know."

Ryou didn't say anything and instead, looked away.

"You will never alone. To put it figuratively…changes your strategy, not your cards." Hide grinned.

"You still have people that'll support you in whatever choice that you decide on in your life. After all, I said that I want to become friends, right? I will support you no matter what happens."

Ryou stood up and flicked Hide's forehead with his fingers, hard.

"As I said before, saying is easier than doing. For the first time someone other than Nichrome brave enough to lecture me." Ryou shook his head tiredly.

Hide placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Plus, I don't know how you feel of the treatment you got but at least I know how it feels to not having our older brother by our side. If you want a brother, I could be one for you, you know until you found Nichrome-san that is."

Ryou placed a hand on Hide's shoulder too. "Hide… Do you forget that I'm a year _older_ than you, do you?"

An imaginary large rock with 'a year older' written on it fell onto Hide's head. He had completely forgotten due to all the talk that while he's 14 year old in eighth grade, Ryou is 15 year old in ninth grade. He rubbed his head embarrassedly.

"W-well I could be your younger brother then! Any type of brother that you like!" Hide laughed nervously.

"At least give me some chance! I will show you that there are many things we could do in this world!" Hide stared expectantly at the bluenet, eyes sparkling with determination that made Ryou sweat dropped inwardly.

"There's also friendship like brothers. For example like Vongola Primo and Simon Primo, they share a close friendship like brothers." Reborn suddenly popped out between them on the bench.

"Reborn!" Hide fell onto his butt, nearly got a heart attack from the shock.

"I'm waiting for you in training field but you turned out to be here looking for Ryou. Stupid-idiot-Hide, do you want to eat my bullet?" Reborn brought out his guns.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me!" Hide bowed vigorously. He looked back at Ryou who watched with amused look.

"So, will you give me a chan-"

Hide was cut off by splash of mineral water on his face and in his eyes. Hide shook his head to wipe off the water away and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing Ryou?!"

"Your face dirty because of sweat so I cleaned it for you. Let's go training. I won't accept complaining person to be a brother so do your job." Ryou raised a hand, offering a clap.

Hide's smile widened and clapped his hand on Ryou's.

Ryou pulled up. There it was again, the insinuation of their similarities. The first time Ryou had passed it off as the other teen's carelessness, a slip of the tongue. But there was no way that Hide didn't realize what he had said now. And the implication of this shocked him to the core.

He had never denied it. He knew he was a backstabbing manipulative illusionist who had killed and hated enough to not deserve such a trust.

But this person, from the very beginning, without the slightest hesitation, had, again and again, placed a trust in him that he had never been given in his entire life. First letting him into his circle of friends, then into his mind, and now into his Family.

Even Ryou could admit that he had briefly lost his control for a while but a voice in the back of his head murmured,

"_That radiant smile you send my way is more than enough to make up for it…"_

**Night, Namimori Station**

Fuuhaku sighed heavily as he leaned his back on the bench. He spent most of his day to search for the enemies' base whereabouts but found nothing at all. He even had attached a tracking device on Azarel's coat but when he checked it, the signal was lost. He assumed that Azarel has found out about the device or the base they were residing is out of the device reach.

_"It seems rather than becoming stronger as years passed, I becoming even weaker...to be tired because of this...or perhaps because it was due to stress? I have a lot of thinking lately..." _Fuuhaku face palmed himself.

"This is no time to think about that...Mitsu won't be happy if he knew this...hahaha..." Fuuhaku chuckled softly.

"...First Mitsu, and then Nichrome... Nichrome...just where are you...at the time like this?" Fuuhaku wondered softly.

He noticed the time on his watch. It's almost late and the cold wind proved it. No wonder there were only few people...or actually, he's the only person at the station right now.

"I guess I have to call mother." Fuuhaku yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was then he noticed there's someone on the other side of the station. The gust of winds interrupted his vision despite it was supposed to be summer and the broken lamps that turned on and off on the other side of the station only worsened it as the person's figure covered by shadow.

"Who would be here at this hour?"

The lamp turned on again as the winds calmed down, followed by the sound of the incoming train that will pass the station. Fuuhaku got a much clearer look at the person. The person wore buttoned long black coat with black T-shirt beneath and black trousers and silver belt. His hands were inside his pocket.

"...!"

Fuuhaku's eyes widened and abruptly stood from the bench as he realized the pair of familiar short purple hairstyle that reminded of certain fruit, lips that curved into grin, and the pair of bloody red eyes that directed at him. The only person he knows to have those eyes was…

"N-Nichrome..?"

The moment Fuuhaku uttered the name the train passed the station, blocking the man from Fuuhaku's view. When the train has finally passed entirely the man has already disappeared and nowhere to be seen on the other side of the station.

Fuuhaku still stunned and stood frozen until he finally inhaled the air. He had unconsciously stop breathing. He covered his face with his hand.

"Was it...just my imagination...?"

* * *

**Further explanation about Hide's bracers will be explained in the next chapter.**


	27. Worries

**Namimori Mountain**

Hide was laying on the ground, inspecting his bracers, turning it to different angles, while his little sister, Saki, was polishing her crossbow and daggers. They were currently on a break after training three hours straight and waited for Reborn to return when the latter go downtown to buy his favorite espresso. While waiting for his tutor to come back, Hide decided to inspect his own weapon that he himself hasn't really understand. He couldn't help but kept thinking just how come Leon able to create such a strong pair of bracers?

The bracers were resistance to Dying Will Flames, and allowed him to harness his flames through his hands much easier than with just bare hands. The capabilities of his bracers became apparent when he used it in many different ways in today's training. He was really grateful to Leon for creating such a fascinating weapons for him.

"Why are you snickering to yourself, Hide? It's unsightly." Reborn gave his student his usual punch on the back of his head, staggering the teen that groaned in pain.

"Will you quit doing that?! And I'm not snickering! I'm just wondering about these bracers!" Hide stepped back from his tutor.

"What's wrong with your bracers? Don't tell me you broke it after Leon had gone through those hard times to create it for you." Reborn pulled out his own gun while petting Leon who was sitting on his right shoulder, sticking his tongue out.

"No! I'm just curious how he was able to create such a strong weapon like this! That's all!" Hide waved his hands in front of him, quietly begging his tutor not to shoot.

"Hmph. Isn't it obvious? Because Leon is the partner of the strongest hitman in the world." Reborn said with smug tone.

"That's not an answer I was looking for." Hide said in flat tone. He was about to just end the conversation until he saw Saki's weapons.

"Hey, did Leon also make Saki's weapons?" He asked, turning to his tutor.

"The crossbow is, but the dagger isn't." Saki answered herself, finally finished polishing all of her weapons.

"When did he make it?" He asked again.

"Seven years ago not long after Mitsu died." Reborn jumped onto Saki's shoulder.

"After Big bro's death?! It has been that long?!" Hide couldn't hide his shock.

"Yeah. I don't really understand it either, but a day before Mitsu was killed, Leon suddenly changed into a cocoon and stayed that way until the night Mitsu was killed. I can only assume that perhaps Leon unconsciously already had a feeling that it would happened, so he created that crossbow for Saki, whose life became threatened since she is the only witness of Mitsu's death." Reborn explained further, patting Saki's head in comfort.

Saki petted the chameleon, earning a lick from the animal that made Saki chuckled at the tickling tongue. "I'm grateful that he made me this weapon. It helps me to grow and defend myself to this day. This is my first and most precious weapon…"

Seeing the smile on his little sister's face, Hide clapped his hand, getting the attention from the two. "Alright, let's go back to the training! Reborn, you said you'll teach us this Zero Point Breakthrough. How are we going to do that?"

"Yeah, but wait for a sec." Reborn changed Leon into a phone and called someone, smile formed on his lips.

"You need someone with tranquility to help you master this technique."

**Asarigumi, Dojo, Yamamoto Household**

"Is that all you got Dad?" Takashi called out, his arms straining to keep the onslaught of his father's sword from dealing a critical blow.

"I give back those words to you, son." Yamamoto replied as he jumped backwards from Takashi and summoned Kojiro.

As Takashi ran towards him, Yamamoto jumped into the air, flames propelling him upwards. He spun in midair as Takashi's sword slashed at the place where he had been only a moment ago. Predicting his son's oncoming assault, Yamamoto did a flip, his legs kicking out and managed to catch Takashi off guard, sending him flying towards the floor.

Takashi danced away from the blade, his outline beginning to shimmer. Yamamoto dashed forward and launched an intricate pattern of slashes that transformed his sword into nothing more than an indistinct blur. There was a whirl of blue leather and Yamamoto's blade cut through nothing but thin air. He spanned around and stabbed at his own mirror image, which parried his sword with ease. Takashi weaved around Shigure Kintoki once again reversed his faux version of the sword to slam the hilt into Yamamoto stomach. Yamamoto slid backwards a few feet and an expression of surprise flitted across his face.

Takashi lashed out Shigure Kintoki in a dashing jab as Yamamoto easily dodged, spinning himself out of the way as he turned around and slashed his sword backwards, Takashi turning in response and blocking with his sword. With a quick movement of a hike jump, Takashi launched into the air and came crashing downward with a strike. Yamamoto was quick to catch his son's movements as he swung his sword upward launching a powerful slash attack.

Takashi hadn't anticipated this and as the result, he desperately blocked it with his sword to prevent direct damage and he landed on the ground with loud thud. Before he could stand up, Yamamoto pointed his sword to his neck.

"You lost."

Takashi sighed heavily as Yamamoto withdrew his sword from his neck and scratched his head in embarrassment for his defeat.

"Study your opponent's movements and find its weakness before you begin your attack," Yamamoto explained as he offered his son a towel.

Takashi stood up as he took the towel. He wiped his sweat on his face and neck. "That's the most basic tactic in every battle, right?" Takashi continued and finished Yamamoto's words. Yamamoto smiled and playfully ruffled his son's head until Takashi told him to stop.

"But Takashi, your movement just now, I have never seen it before. Was it a new technique?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm in the middle of developing new stance."

"What kind of stance?"

"Secret." Takashi cheerfully answered as he drank his green tea, earning a chuckle from Yamamoto. However, shortly after, Takashi's expression looked a bit down as he saw his own reflection on his green tea.

"Hey, Dad…since we will fight all out against Disscordo from now on…how's Mom?" Takashi asked worriedly.

Yamamoto silenced as he slowly looked at his son's worry and concern face. It was understatement if he got worry, even himself were worry of his wife. Just like how Millefiore had done in the future, the Disscordo also killed many people who were close to them, and Chigusa Yamamoto, his wife is not an exception. He remembered around half a year ago, she was also targeted by them and after that attack, her condition becoming much worse.

After this incident, Yamamoto sent her to Chiba to live with her parents for some times until the war ended. Of course this doesn't mean she's save from them, their house were attacked too three days afterwards but fortunately Yamamoto had placed some of his henchmen to guard the house. But with the condition became fiercer and also the day that will conclude everything after seven years of struggle soon arrive, he's not sure the enemies will stay low.

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment before open it again and flashed his son with bright smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I already placed huge amount of guards on their house! They will surely protect your mother and grandpa and grandma! And as addition, pops also went there yesterday just in case!" Yamamoto cheered.

Hearing that his grandfather on his father's side went to protect his mother, Takashi felt quite assured and less worried. He knew well that his grandfather is strong enough to protect his mother and her parents and defeat the enemy singlehandedly.

"If you say so...then, let's restart the training!" Takashi fired up again.

"That's the spirit!"

However, before the father and son could start, they were interrupted by the phone ringing throughout their empty house. They halted their training briefly. Takashi went to answer the phone, while Yamato waiting at the dojo.

"Yamamoto residence here." Takashi picked up the phone.

"_Takashi? It's me. I need your help in Hide and Saki's training right now and several days later." _The caller, revealed to be Reborn, said from the other side of the phone.

"But I'm in the middle of training with Dad."

"_This is very important. I'll call your dad later. So I need you to come here right away." _Not accepting any more excuses, the baby hitman closed the phone, ending the call.

Sighing, Takashi went back to dojo and explained the conversation with Reborn on the phone. Yamamoto nodded in understanding and decided to continue the training tomorrow, knowing how important Hide and Saki's growth is right now. Of course, it doesn't mean that his son's growth is not important. He'll come up with a new training menu later.

"Give my regards to Hide and Saki, okay?" Yamato patted his son on his head as Takashi finished tying his shoes.

"Alright! See you later Dad!" Takashi gave his dad a thumb up and rushed out of the house.

"And there he goes. Oops, it's almost the time for the shop to open. I better prepare myself."

Yamato looked at his watch and was about to get change, but he then heard loud steps coming to his house. Seconds later, Takashi came back, panting, much to Yamamoto's surprise.

"Takashi? What's wrong, did you forgot something?" Yamamoto patted his son on his back, waiting for him to regain his breathing.

"S-sorry, I just want to get this. S-see you later Dad!" Takashi grabbed the photo on the table and rushed out again, leaving dumbfounded Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked at the table and smiled sadly when realized the photo that Takashi bring along wit him. It was a photo of his wife, Chigusa and their son during his elementary graduation day. He remembered it well. He was the one who took the photo for them.

"Chigusa, I hope you're okay…"

**Namimori Mountain**

"Yo! Hide! Saki!" Takashi greeted the Sawada siblings, waving his hand as he approached them. Hide and Saki greeted back in return.

"When you said someone with tranquility, you mean Takashi?" Hide looked at his tutor in question.

Reborn turned Leon into gun and faced the three teens in front of him.

"Before you learn Zero Point Breakthrough, you'll have to try to enter minus state. Minus State is a technique in which the user can neutralize damage by being in an inverted Dying Will Mode. This is one of important step to master the Zero Point Breakthrough."

"But what does Takashi has anything to do with it?" Hide tilted his head to the boy beside him.

"To use this, the user must jump between a positive state and the zero point to discover the timing for inverting. This is can be risky because your flames might explode if it's not used in the right timing."

They all turned to the owner of the voice who has answered Hide's question in place of Reborn. Fuuhaku, carrying his staffs on his back approached them with his usual charming smile that usually made any girls or women fainted from happiness.

"Fuuhaku-san!" Hide and Saki exclaimed.

"Fuuhaku, what are you doing here?" Reborn asked the black haired man.

"I'm also helping with this training. I can't let you torture them just like you did to Mitsu years ago." Fuuhaku answered, smiling sweetly to the Arcobaleno.

Reborn merely snorted at the smile and turned towards the three teens again, continue with the explanation.

"Just as he said, to prevent that from happening in this training, the Rain Flame's special trait is tranquility. Its tranquility trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. If by any chance you failed and you shows sign of your flames start to out of control, Takashi will use his flame to calm it down."

Reborn's lips quirked into a smile as he pointed his gun toward the two Vongola candidates. Hide and Saki paled at the smile. They really hope Fuuhaku's presence will prevent their tutor from going all out.

"Now, let's get started."

**Rokudo Residence, Namimori Town**

Suddenly, a black speck suddenly whizzed through the air, landing on the windowsill and tumbling to his arms. The boy immediately straightened out his pet, which was tweeting and ruffling its feathers in alarm, the black eyes half crazed as it looked up to its owner in clear distress.

"What's wrong?" She murmured quietly to the canary, smoothing down the feathers, trying to calm down the small pounding heart.

And that's when she noticed a torn piece of black-colored cloth encircling the canary's leg. She untied the piece of cloth, perching the animal on her head that snuggled into the black silky locks, exhausted from its emotional and physical stress. Her eyes widened upon seeing the writings of the letter.

She recognized this writings. She only knew one person with this kind of writings. And she was proven when the name of the sender is written at the end of the letter.

_You've grown beautiful just like our mother, Arisa. Though, that cuteness of yours still remains the same as always. I'm looking forward to see you again later, Arisa._

_N.D._

"…Big brother…?"

"I'm home!"

The apartment door opened with Ryou entering the room after he bought ingredients for dinner tonight, alarming Arisa who immediately hid the letter into her pocket skirt. She quickly went to greet her brother and act like nothing has happened.

**Three Hours Later, Namimori Mountain**

Hide and Saki panted, bruises all over their bodies. Their bodies shaking until they finally let themselves fell on the ground. Their chest moved up and down to regain their breathing.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Takashi asked in concern, helping the siblings to sit up and offered a bottle of water for each of them.

"That…was…horrible…!" Hide said, taking the bottle shakily. "Why can't I enter that state?!"

"If we try to enter that state in the middle of a battle, it matters life and death…" Saki commented, drinking the water.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry! Something will work out somehow!" Takashi said cheerfully to encourage his friends.

Not too far from them, Fuuhaku and Reborn discuss the progress that they have seen during the training for three hours non-stop. Reborn asked for the black haired man's opinion. Fuuhaku stared at the three teens who were chattering and walked to them.

"Let's end the training for today. Reborn and I have things to discuss regarding today, we'll meet again tomorrow. Takashi, thank you for your assistance today. We need you again tomorrow at the same time, okay?"

"Okay!" Takashi bid the two farewells cheerfully, while Hide and Saki only waving their hands slowly, still tired.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Takashi, I have a message from Squalo. He said 'forget about the baseball and focus on your sword training! Don't keep between like your father!' That's what he said."

"Hahahaha! Squalo never changed!" Takashi responded.

"Squalo? Who is that?" Hide asked.

"He's my second master who taught me during my years in mafia school. He's also my father's rival. He's very strong!" Takashi raised his sword to symbolized Squalo.

Now that he think about it, Hide remembered that Takashi once mentioned about one of his masters. From what he heard a while ago, this Squalo must be the one who taught Takashi to never refuse any challenge and never lose his pride. A part of him wished to see what kind of person this Squalo is in person, but some part of him doesn't want to see him because this person just downright scary…

Saki, who was only listening since the end of the training, finally spoke when she noticed a square object fell from Takashi's bag. She picked the object and her eyes softened when she saw the photograph of young Takashi and his mother Chigusa.

"Takashi-senpai, you dropped this." She returned the photograph to Takashi.

Hide took a peek at the photograph before Takashi took it back. Hide's eyes widened when his eyes fell on Takashi's mother. Her eyes have the same color as Takashi, her hair was long that reached to her shoulder, she was wearing a long yellow gown and green scarf around her body.

"T-this is your mother? S-she doesn't seem like a former banchou that you had told me before!" Hide said in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes if he was just seeing things, but nope, he's not.

"Many people said that when they looked at my Mom." Takashi chuckled.

"She looked pale though."

Takashi's smile faltered the moment Saki pointed out that forbidden words. As if like an illusion, Takashi's mood dropped and the cheerful warm air around him was replaced with cold freezing air.

"My mother has been sick since I was seven. One day she suddenly coughed out blood and fainted. When we took her to a hospital, the doctor couldn't find the source of her illness, but starting then, my mom's health has been deteriorating…"

Takashi hugged his legs to himself. Seeing the Rain Guardian's reaction, Hide and Saki sat closer to the boy to comfort him and let Takashi to continue.

"My mom used to be one of prominent Vongola members. Along with Dad, she led her squad to defeat many enemies that threatened us and once she even took down an entire organization by herself."

"She must be an amazing person then." Hide commented, smiling softly.

"Right? But now, she's like a broken doll…that can break anytime soon… She keeps saying that she's okay, that she'll continue her training soon, but I know she isn't… She even purposely made all of my calls into her voicemail because she doesn't want to worry me further than she already had. But that only makes it worse…"

Takashi buried his head into his arms and legs, not wanting Hide and Saki to see his current face. He realized that lately he has been more sensitive whenever the subject about his mother is brought up. Perhaps he was the one who had been holding his longing for his mother for so long. He kept telling himself that he must stay strong, he must focus on his training, and he must trust his mother…

But in the end, it didn't work out. And today, when Saki mentioned about her condition is the last straw. Called him a mama boy, he couldn't careless. He missed her very much. He wanted to be by her side. He wanted to talk with her again, telling how his days are, his trainings, his growth, his new friends, and many things…

"Our mother is really air-headed."

Takashi lifted his head and turned to Hide who suddenly said about his mother, Kyoko.

"Not only an air head, she can also be gullible like Grandma. She easily believed an outrageous lies such as once Uncle Ryohei told her that he was hit by a meteor, while in reality the wounds was from the battle with Shimon Family." Saki continued, knowing what her brother was up to.

"She can get scammed when we're not watching over her, it makes us worry especially when Dad went missing, so we try our best to protect her when Dad or Uncles are not present." Hide continued again. Slowly, he and Saki leaned their heads to Takashi's shoulders, confusing the swordsman.

"To make it simple, she always worries us to death." The Sawada siblings said at the same time before smiling towards Takashi.

"What we're trying to say is, we don't know how you feel, but we at least we know how it feels to worry about your mother." Saki patted Takashi's head in comfort.

"Sometimes mothers worry too much about their own children that they forget to take care of themselves." Hide crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Once they got sick, we're the ones who became worried. They didn't consider children's feelings if they're sick. They thought it was the best for them to not know, but in the end, they didn't realize that they're hurting their children's feelings." Takashi also followed, nodding and crossing his arms like Hide did.

"Yeah!" The three of them shouted in unison. They all stared at each other for a moment and in a second the three of them were in a fit of uncontrollable laugh. It last for a minute until they're able to control themselves.

"Now that's the Takashi that I know. Smile fit you more." Hide poked Takashi on his nose.

Saki latched her arms on Takashi. "If something is bothering you, just tell us and let all of them out. It's not good if you keep it to yourself all the time."

Takashi looked at Hide and Saki and formed his usual smile. He has many friends that he wanted to share laugh with and protect, but none of them were as special as his mother whom he loved more than himself. But now…

He pulled the two siblings into his arms for a group hug.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to protect both of you as Rain Guardian!"

He finally found people who were as much special as his mother.

"But… I still feel a little down… Saki, perhaps going on a date with you will make me feel better. Hehehe…" Takashi said jokingly, pulling Saki closer to him.

"Nice try, Takashi. I'm ready to send you flying you miles away from here with my fist." Hide cracked his fists, serious on what he said.

"Brother, don't! Don't ruin this lovely moment!"

"Lovely?! S-Saki…don't tell me you-"

"Awww…Saki, you have a crush on me?"

"Wha-?" No! Wait, Brother! Put down your bracers!"

Unknown to the three of them, from afar, Yamamoto showed his wife through his phone the scene in front of him.

"See, Chigusa? I think there's no need to worry about Takashi anymore. Even if he knows, he has friends who will always be by his side when needed."

From the other side of the phone, Chigusa Yamamoto watched her son laughing and having fun teasing the two siblings. It has been so long since she saw his son smiling so cheerfully. The only expressions that she saw whenever she met him were worry and sadness. She was glade that his smile returned.

"Yeah… I'll call him later…"

**Station District, Namimori Town**

Arisa panted heavily all the while looking around the station like she's looking for something. Someone.

"_Big brother!"_

Arisa ran around the area, trying to find her brother with his unique pineapple hairstyle that's uncommon amongst people since it was his and their parents' signature hairstyle. However, so far, she cannot find him even though she already searched all around the station district.

She then noticed a family that consisted of parents and their three children. She smiled sadly as she looked at them. They reminded her of her family. She missed her parents in Italy and especially her oldest brother, Nichrome who's still gone missing. She wondered where he is now. She wanted her family to be together again.

"_Brother where are you? Why are you leaving us? Do you hate Father that badly? Why do you hate him in the first place? Was that why you left us?" _Arisa thought remorsefully. Thinking about it made her eyes teary and she quickly wiped it before it could fell to her cheeks.

Someone tugged her sleeve. Arisa looked on her right side to found a little boy gave her pocket. Arisa looked at the pocket questioningly. Why a little boy gave her a pocket?

"Someone asked me to give you this." The boy said before he ran back to his mother.

Arisa opened the pocket and her eyes immediately widened. It was a postcard along with a single Limonium Statice flower and a single Bellflower Campanulastrum. Arisa read the postcard and desperately holding back her tears.

_We will meet again after everything is over, so there's no need for you look for me. Everything will end soon, so don't worry._

_N.D._

"_Brother…! He's here! He's near here! Where are you? Ryou and I want to meet you!"_

Lost in thought made her not noticing a woman in front of her and she bumped to her as the result, dropping the shopping bags of the woman.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry...!" Arisa quickly helped pick up the bag and helped the woman to stand. "A-Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"N-No, thank you…I'm just a bit surprised. Thank you for helping me. You're so kind…" The woman accepted Arisa's hand to stand up. Arisa winced in pain the moment she touched the woman's hand but founf nothing on her hand. Arisa bowed once again before leaving the woman.

"_I think I have seen that woman before… Maybe it's just my imagination…" _Arisa shrugged it off and continued on her search for her brother.

The woman took off her head and smirked as she walked out from the district. "I'm really grateful, Arisa Rokudo…"

Lottie murmured. "Now the only thing that I need...is Nichrome Dokuro..."


	28. Fuuhaku and Shinogu

**Author's Note:**

**Just to straight this up and make it clear, Rei and Alessio doesn't have any romantic feelings towards each other and will never be. Mitsusada's Family's relationship is like siblings.**

* * *

**Dining Room, Sawada Residence**

"Come in, come in. It's been a long time, Fuuhaku-kun!" Kyoko welcomed Fuuhaku.

Fuuhaku gave the housewife his best smile that he always used to every women he met, any time, anywhere. "Thank you Kyoko-san. It's been quite a long time since we met. You're beauty is breathtakingly cute as ever."

Sawada's mother waved a dismissive hand in the air as she ushered Fuuhaku inside the house. "Oh my, Fuuhaku-kun, you're as sweet as ever! Have you eaten breakfast yet? Of course you haven't; it's much too early. You can join us!"

Fuuhaku happily followed the woman into the kitchen and promptly found the daily morning of Sawada family ever since the arrival of the strongest home tutor hitman in the world.

"What is he doing here?" Haji pointed at Fuuhaku rudely. Haji glowered darkly at the black haired man who just seconds ago flirting with his best friend's mother.

"What's with the look, Hajime? I'm merely joining all of you on breakfast since I was kicked out by both my father and little brother." Fuuhaku answered calmly, still smiling warmly, which only further incurring Haji's annoyance.

Haji growled. "That womanizer attitude of yours never ceased to anger me… Continue with that attitude, I'm 100% positive that you'll never get married. Even if you do, it'll end up in a divorce."

"I'm not really sure about that… But as for now, my heart always belongs to every woman in this world…" Fuuhaku said proudly as he gave Kareha, who was helping Kyoko with the breakfast, a flower that he brought out from of nowhere.

Oh, now that was the last straw.

"Now, now, let's all get along. Come on, we should help set the table. This is still early in the morning, so please don't make a ruckus." Saki cut in, standing between the red head and black head.

Haji grumbled under his breath but stalked off to get the cutlery. However, this didn't last long because his irritation grew when he reached for the plates at the same time as Fuuhaku.

"Let go," Haji said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on the plates.

"Now, as I said before, there's no need to be so scary. Why you and your father always give me that kind of look. Can't we just finish this peacefully?" Fuuhaku let go of the plate immediately, not wanting to trouble Kyoko.

"Good morning. Oh? Fuuhaku-san? You're eating with us too?" Hide called from behind.

"Good morning, Hidetada. Yes, I'll be joining the breakfast since my father and little brother kicked me out." Fuuhaku took a seat across Hide after he finished helping set the table along with everybody else who had already eating their foods.

"K-kicked out? What about Akihisa-san?" Hide almost chocked out his omelet upon hearing it. What kind of father and brother who would just easily kick out their own son and big brother?

Fuuhaku scratched his head. "Unfortunately she and Reborn has something to discuss, and she mentioned that she promised to treat him something."

Hide blinked. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see Reborn anywhere. His scary hitman tutor would usually be the one who wake him up early in the morning with green Leon mallet of his. And as usual, he would cry out and ranting at his tutor to protest. But this morning, he had a rather peaceful awakening. It's not that he didn't like it. In fact, he loved to have this peace every morning. But the absence of his tutor is just very unusual.

"How's your training with Takashi?" Fuuhaku asked, directing the question to both Hide and Saki.

"So far, we're not making any progress with the Zero Point Breakthroughs, but our combat capabilities are increasing. We still can't find the right timing to enter Minus State." Saki sighed in disappointment of herself.

Fuuhaku chuckled. "Don't make that kind of face. A cute girl like you is better smiling than frowning."

A crack prevented Fuuhaku before he could caress Saki's face to encourage her. Kareha held her head from a headache, Haji snickered, and Kyoko and Nana just remained oblivious of the tension and chatting cheerfully like nothing happened. Hide glared at Fuuhaku, cracking his chopsticks after seeing Fuuhaku's attempt.

"More than that and you'll need a bandage for your hand…" Hide said sharply and in finality.

"Your sister complex is really cute, Hide. Or don't tell me that it's already reaching the level of incest?" Fuuhaku teased, removing his hand from Saki. As he expected, the question made the boy stuttered and shook his head with blushing face.

"N-no! I'm not going THAT way! I have no interest! We're siblings and that's all!" Hide waved his hands in denial, earning a soft laugh from everyone in the dining room.

"W-why you're being kicked out in the first place, Fuuhaku-san? Did you do something to Shinogu-senpai and Hibari-san?" Hide, out of embarrassment, changed the subject.

Fuuhaku scratched his head. "Well, I accidently disturb my father while he was taking a nap, and Shino cannot stand being in the same house with me for long period of times, so they kicked me out."

"I can understand Hibari-san, but just what happened between you and Shinogu-senpai that made him despise you so much?" Kareha asked. She had been curious since the first time she saw Fuuhaku and Shinogu's interaction with each other.

When Kareha raised the question, all attention instantly turned to the Foundation leader. Fuuhaku was a bit taken aback by the sudden attention, even from Kyoko and Nana who, just a moment ago, were chatting normally until Kareha asked the question.

Taking the sudden silence from Fuuhaku as hesitation, Kareha quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry in your family problem! I-I'm just curious…"

Fuuhaku smiled softly and shook his head, assuring that he didn't mind. "No, it's okay. It's natural to be curious. Well, I can't say what really happened between us that made him despise me so much… But actually, ever since he was little, he didn't really like me like the way little brother should…"

And thus, Fuuhaku began his explanation of his little brother's background to the Vongola 11th candidates.

Unlike him who was immediately taken by Fon as his disciple pre his mother's suggestion, his little brother was immediately trained by his father the moment he understood words. Growing up under their father's direct guidance, his little brother was taught how to kill, fight, defend himself, and maintain his pride. As a child, his aloofness made him unapproachable and no body dared to get closer to him due to his relation to their father. It wasn't until he was 10 years old when everybody truly feared him for who he was, not merely because of his relation to their father.

When he was 10, his father purposely left him in an island where an enemy's base was located. Alone. And as anyone would expect, Shinogu was easily spotted by enemies and surrounded. His little brother did what a Hibari would have done. He beat the crap out of them. Within a span of 30 minutes, he defeated the entire family member, including the boss, and marked the place with a flag with a word 'Discipline' on it. But of course, the stamina of a child cannot be compared to that of an adult. A moment after his complete victory, he passed out, but not before giving a signal to the Vongola. As a reward for fulfilling their father's expectation, their father rewarded Shinogu a cloud hedgehog that almost identical to his, a cloud hedgehog that he eventually named Road.

All the time Hide and the others were hearing Fuuhaku's tale, none of them could hid their shock. They knew how strong Shinogu was, but to this extent? They really need to be careful from now on around him. Great, now that they have carved this piece of information within them, they really hoped it wouldn't result with them being paranoid whenever Shinogu is nearby. In Hide's case, he's already paranoid enough with Reborn by his side. Nope, thank you. He was already enough with Reborn alone.

Fuuhaku stifled a chuckle at the various expressions that they made while he was telling the story. It was too hilarious! Very priceless! Seeing Haji started to glaring at him, Fuuhaku cleared his throat, stopping himself from laughing further.

"But there's one thing that I'm positive about Shino…"

Fuuhaku smiled and leaned his body to the seat, staring at the ceiling above him.

"He despises me, but he doesn't necessarily hate me…"

**Backyard, Hibari Residence, Namimori Town**

Shinogu found himself sneezing in the middle of his training. He cursed to anyone who dared to speak behind his back. Though, his gut feeling told him that the one who talked about him was none other than…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_9 Years Ago, Courtyard, Hibari Residence_

_Shinogu stared at the chick on his palm, patting and smiling at her. Shortly, he heard voices from behind the wall. He jumped onto roof and saw his older brother with his two best friends._

"_How is it, Fuuhaku? Does Shino like your present?" Mitsusada asked._

"_I think he did. He never mind whenever Hibird slept on his head or shoulder. I'm sure he'll take care of her well." Fuuhaku answered confidently. "He's my little brother after all." He immediately added._

_Shinogu twitched as he resisted the urge to reach for his batons and give his big brother a piece of his mind. He never liked that side of his brother, comparing him with what he so-called small animals. But he stopped himself as he heard the three teens continued to converse._

"_By the way, I heard you decided to go to Mafia school in Italy?" Nichrome rounded his arm around Fuuhaku. "You're not acting like yourself recently. What's wrong?"_

"_I got a letter from father yesterday. He said it's time for me to help him with his duty in Italy for about…two years…maybe…"_

_His two best friends widened their eyes and nearly gaped by the news. Fuuhaku's smile faltered slowly as he received the two stares from his both sides, making him nervous._

"_I was halfway through my study and training when I came here, and since then my father deem my skills and abilities start to getting dull. But my mother said I could just refuse and she'll talk it over it with father if I wish to stay." His smile completely dropped at this._

"_I understand what father is trying to say…'it's okay to study and train here, but it still the best to increase your fighting prowess by fighting various opponents and settle down…' That must be what he's trying to say."_

_Nichrome looked a bit doubtful at the statement. "What makes you so sure that's what your father trying to say?" He asked._

"_Just a feeling." He answered simply, earning a smack from the purple haired teen._

"_Wanting to increase your skills and abilities is fine by me. But," Nichrome poked Fuuhaku's head. "It's your future we're talking about. You're the only one who can decide what's best for yourself. Though, everyone…including both of us will be sad if you're going."_

_Mitsusada rounded his arm around Fuuhaku like his purple haired friend did. "Brother, some part of me agreed with Nichrome. You're the only one who can choose your way. That's why, what I'm going to say next is my selfish wish,"_

"_I don't want you to go. It's been two years since we became friends, so personally I don't want you to leave. Two years apart from you will be too boring."_

_Nichome tightened his grip. "If you left, people that I could tease with will be lessened, especially you are one of my favorites and I don't want it. Besides, how many girls and women of your fans (all you had flirted with) that you intend to leave here? I'm sure they'll be sad and might get rampage." He joked._

_Fuuhaku chuckled. "Two years without you two by my side could make me crazy…and it's all right," Fuuhaku cupped his chin. "My fans would faithfully wait for me. Even if they have finally found new love, their pretty, beautiful faces would forever be carved inside my heart."_

_Mitsusada and Nichrome sweat dropped and face palmed. "Bro, many guys would kill you if you do that. Though, I doubt anyone would dare to fight against Hibari family's sons."_

"_Don't worry. My charms would break their spirits in instant." Fuuhaku's eyes shined._

"_Don't forget about us, we might beat you while you're gone in Italy." Mitsusada teased._

_The three burst out loud laughter, enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Shinogu watched as the three teens walked off towards Shopping District. Shinogu observed his brother's happy and delightful expression. He frowned a bit. Whenever around others, he was polite, gentleman, but intimidating at the same time, a typical 'nice kid' you could say. However, whenever he was around the brunet and purple haired boy, he's almost a totally different person. He always used that warm smile of his to him and their parents, but never it look as cheerful as he was when he's with them._

_And he knew why…_

_XoXoXoXoX_

He knew either at the present or past, it was not his style to blush or stuttering, but his heart, in his opinion fluttered a little when he saw his brother laughing like that, and his face couldn't help but softened when seeing the scene.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Why would he care about his stupid-flirtatious-degenerate-older brother? And even if he's in trouble, he was sure that he will overcome it. He knew his brother. He's not going to lose to anyone. He can't lose.

CHIRP CIRP

The blonde young man's ears perked up when he heard the small voices. It was from the garden. He jumped through into his house garden, approaching what look like a chicken cage. He peeked inside to see yellow chicks came out from their eggshells, chirping and tweeting happily, wanting attention from their owner. Their mother, on the other hand, was on the top of the cage, standing still for reason unknown.

"You all finally born." He petted them softly and carefully. "I'll have Hibird teach you how to behave properly here." He smiled, petting them again. The mother of the chicks jumped from the top and landed in front of Shinogu, looking at her owner with her tiny eyes.

Shinogu knelt down and petted her like he did to her kids and smiled at her as he reminisced how he first received her from…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_9 Years Ago, Courtyard, Hibari Residence_

_Shinogu was lying down under the shade of the large tree in the back garden. After his training with his father, he decided to just relax in the courtyard. Thankfully there was no one in there safe for him, and now he could fully relax, maybe even take a good, long nap if the situation allowed it. He yawned and fell back, watching the sunlight peeking through the green leaves, the beams seemingly twinkling and shining as the branches swayed slightly in the wind, before opting to just close his eyes fully, ready to fall into unconsciousness._

_"Shino!"_

_Almost at once did the cloudy blue eyes opened and Shinogu shot up into a sitting position, recognizing that familiar voice. Unconsciously his hands went to his sides, groping for his ever present and dependable batons, only realizing that his father had taken it for some upgrade._

_Shinogu grumbled to himself, feeling defenseless as his older brother, Fuuhaku finally approached, all smiles and holding something yellow in his small hands. The older boy slid down beside his blond haired brother, exhaling a breath as he beamed at the younger._

_"As I thought, you're really here." Fuuhaku grinned._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Shino, this is for you!" The black haired man presented the chick proudly in front of the blonde's face, making the child blink and stare at it cross-eyed. "It's a birthday present for you."_

_"… A yellow ball." Shinogu deadpanned, leaning his head away so he could look at it properly. It was hairy, that much he could see, its color an eye-melting yellow, making so much noise with irritating chirps, with two black, beady eyes staring back at him._

_He raised his baton, going to execute the yellow ball._

_"No! Don't hurt it!" Fuuhaku held the chick protectively in his arms, cheeks puffing out in slight exasperation. "It's a chick! A chicken kid!" Fuuhaku showed the chick again. The chick chirped, its tiny feet pressing against the flesh of his hand, Shinogu bringing it up closer so he could observe it properly._

"_There's too much pets in our school already, so I decided to take one and give it to you as your birthday present! Happy Birthday!" Fuuhaku explained cheerfully._

_Shinogu half-listened, having an impromptu staring contest with the bird. The bird turned her head sideways and chirped happily, jumping on the boy's hand, and Shinogu realized that the little thing wanted some attention. Hesitantly he raised his other hand and touched the feathery head with a finger, blinking as the animal leaned into his touch._

_"Out of all animals, why are giving me this?" Shinogu was very much curious._

"_Well, I have a rooster, father has a canary, and mother has a swallow. That leaves you the only one without a pet in our family." Fuuhaku answered simply. "Besides, you always alone, and I think it'll be good for you to have at least one companion with you all the time."_

_The older boy patted the blonde's head and then ruffled his hair. "It's okay if you don't want to depend on others. But please never close your heart from us. We're family after all…" Fuuhaku smiled gently at his little brother._

"_Well, I have an appointment with Mitsu and Nichrome now. See you later at dinner." Fuuhaku waved, running towards the gate._

_XoXoXoXoX_

The blonde picked his female chicken into his arms and placed her near her newborn children, warming them. Shinogu gave them one last pat before heading back.

"_Fuuhaku, if you dare to lose to anybody, I won't forgive you." _Shinogu thought as he walked back inside the house. He then stopped in front of the training ground and looked at the target practice that he used for training. He brought out his batons and strikes the target practice.

After several strikes, he stopped. And put the batons back behind his jacket.

"_The only one who is allow to defeat you,"_

As he turned around, the target practice deliberately destroyed.

"_Is ME…"_

**Living Room, Hibari Residence**

Akihisa and Reborn just came back from their hang out. Akihisa Hibari, despite always seen serving and drink tea, she was actually a coffee lover like the Sun Arcobaleno who was now sitting on her shoulder. A few days ago, she has heard a 'Coffee Festival' was being held throughout the Shopping District, so she quickly invited her coffee buddy to hang out.

After stuffing themselves with highly brand delicious coffee, they finally went back, bringing plastic bags of coffees with them that they decided to buy so they can share it with everyone.

"Fufufu…as expected from my coffee buddy, all of your recommendations were as great as always." Akihisa praised the Arcobaleno while putting all the plastic bags on the table at the living room.

"You too, Akihisa. As expected from the one whom I acknowledged as the best coffee maker for me, the number one hitman in the world." Reborn returned praise, giving her a thumb up.

"Allegro coffee was good, but I still prefer my favorite, espresso." Reborn commented as he saw all the coffees within the plastic bags.

"Hmm…I prefer macchiato from this brand. The taste is strong." Akihisa also gave her opinion.

"Finished your Coffee Hang Out?" Hibari stopped in front of the room just as he was passing by.

"Oh, Kyoya, you're leaving already?" Akihisa stood up the moment she saw her husband carrying a luggage with him.

Hibari nodded. "The situation in Italy has changed, so I have to go. Take care of the house while I am gone."

"The situation has changed? Did something happened to the others are Italy?" Reborn asked.

"Nothing really bad happened, but we found a hint regarding the destruction of five Disscordo HQs and deceived the Disscordo for the past five years. We don't know whether the ones destroying the HQs were enemies or allies, but for now, it's safe to assume that they are not targeting the Vongola. Also, according to our informant…there's a chance that only eight people that destroyed the HQs."

"O-only eight people? Is that really possible?" Akihisa

Rubbing his chin in thought, a thought flashed into his mind. "…Amongst our two missing squads, I can only think of _them _as the ones who were capable for that feat…"

BRRRRR

Hibari's vibrating cell phone halted the conversation. The Tenth Cloud Guardian immediately answered the phone. His voice showed none other but irritation for his conversation being interrupted.

"What is it? You have thirty seconds to explain everything." Hibari threatened, making it clear by revealing the venom in his voice, which terrified whoever was calling him since Reborn and Akihisa could hear a faint whimper from the other side of the phone.

Without further ado, the caller immediately explained the whole situation with Hibari listening carefully. The new report that he received surprised him and his eyes couldn't completely hide his surprise. Ending the call, he faced both his wife and the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Five more sub HQs of Disscordo have been confirmed to be destroyed by someone else."

"What?!"

**Abele's Room, Disscordo HQ, Japan**

The Disscordo Boss was watching the memories of the two Vongola Eleventh Candidates from the black box that gave Raul to record their memories. He ignored the call delivered to his cell phone and waited until it got into voicemail. Seconds later, the ringing finally ended and Abele listened to the voicemail.

"_Boss… We just received report that another five of our sub HQs are destroyed! However, unlike the other five before these, these ones were destroyed only recently. Also, the Varia and CEDEF are beginning to make their moves. That's all that I need to report for now. Oh, and also, for the experiment, I've already sent the test subject, he should be arrived around an hour in Japan by now."_

Ending the voicemail and memory boxes, Abele raised his wine, tilting it as his lips quirked into a smile. After lifting the glass for a little while, he drank it until only little drops left. Placing

"Sooner or later…I do not need to keep up this charade any longer…"

He sat down at the edge of the room and then pressed one of his subordinates in Italy's contact number.

"Dhuos, I've received your report. Tell everyone not to worry and just continue with the plan that I have told you. And remember,"

Abele raised his and opened his palm as if reaching for something, before closing it as if he has caught something within his palm.

"This isn't the beginning of the end… This is the start of the beginning…"


	29. Life and Death

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Principal Office, Mafia Academy, Italy, 5 Years Ago_

_"Ryoji Rokudo?"_

_Mismatched eyes turned to pin a stare on the middle-aged man standing in the doorway to the foyer. The man flinched under the gaze, but forced himself to calm down and remained compose. He needed to be strong and show the boy who was in charge here._

_"Do you know how much trouble you have done? And how bad your position right now?"_

_Ryou didn't answer and merely continue to stare at the principal. At the stare given by Ryou, the principal found himself felt uncomfortable and escaped from making eye-to-eye contact with the blue haired boy by walking towards his desk. He cleared his throat and once again faced Ryou who never moved from his position._

"_Do you know who is the student you have nearly killed? And for no reason at all? He is from one of many Families who are allied with Vongola. You could say that his Family is one of the strongest in Italy. Do you have any idea how much trouble that not only you, but our school's reputation, you have put?"_

_Ryou let out a mocking sigh. One of the strongest Families? Nonsense. Furthermore, allied with Vongola? Then that will make things much easier later. He'll realize who was actually in big trouble._

"_Ryoji Rokudo-kun, are you listening?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am. And all the while I was listening to your rambling, I couldn't help but think that you're not suit for the position as high as principal. You deserves…much lower than that." Ryou said casually, clearly showing what he meant._

_A twitch formed on the principal's face. "You maybe a talented student, but I do not accept such rudeness in my school. The school cannot protect you from the punishment you will receive from the Family, so I'm afraid that you have to leave before it's getting hectic here."_

_Ryou was unnerved by the 'threat'. In fact, it only amused him more. He couldn't hold it any longer and laughed, earning a confused look from the principal. This man really is a trash. A trash that deserves to die painfully. He was not different from that bastard who dared to hurt his sister._

"_Kufufufu… I wonder about that, principal. You don't even know what Family I come from… I will not be the one who will be punished." Ryou stood up from the couch, giving the principal a mocking look, which angered the principal even more._

"_What nonsense you're talking boy? You'll be dead." The principal growled._

"_Very well, I will leave. However, let me make this clear. Without any reason at all? That bastard tried to assault my sister with his underlings. He was lucky that he was still alive while his underlings are dead by now. I'm starting to regret that I didn't kill him… As far as I concern, a trash like him deserves to die…"_

_Unmistakable sound of card whistling to the air came, and Ryou's card buried itself hilt-deep into the principal's head. He dropped to the floor, a puddle of blood coming from the wound on his head._

"…_Just like you."_

_Ryou exited the room, closing the door behind him. He then paused, glancing at the person who had been waiting for him opposite of the office room._

"_Are you angry? If you are, I don't care. I do not regret of what I did, Father." Ryou said to his father. _

_Mukuro chuckled before patting his youngest son. When Ryou looked at his face, it didn't show any anger or disappointment, but if showed a sense of proud. _

"_I'll personally visit that brat's Family and deliver the punishment. You've done well. Go rest for a few days with your sister."_

_Mukuro took his son's hand and they both walked as they talked of punishment that should be used so casually, as if it was an everyday occurrence. They ignored all the looks given by passerby who had heard the news about Ryou's attack and continued to talk and walk until they reached their house, their home, their only sanctuary. The moment they opened the door they are welcomed by a devoted wife and loving mother, an adorable daughter and sweet younger sister, and dependable son and protective brother._

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Apartment, Namimori Town, Japan**

Ryou yawned, awoke from his not so pleasing dream. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already noon. Then it came into his mind that it was his turn to buy and cook for dinner today. He scolded himself. He was so busy with the preparation for the upcoming Namimori Middle School Festival, that he lost sight of his schedule. Picking the shopping list for dinner, he rushed to his room to change and pick his wallet.

Finally reaching his room, the blue-haired teen pushed open the door and stepped inside, darkness immediately settling over him like a blanket. Releasing an imperceptible sigh, he turned to the windows, pushing open one of the curtains so that the weak sunlight mostly shielded behind clouds could seep in.

Turning, he grabbed a black jacket from a hook and stalked from the room and his black wallet that was placed on the desk, before hurrying down several flights of stairs, running out from the apartment to the Shopping District.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing at the end of a street, stern face giving away none of the turmoil creating havoc in his heart. The dream had reminded him of a really hateful memory that he had preferred to never resurface again. He felt to punch something to fend out his frustration. The face of his sister crying flashed on his mind. He didn't want to see it. He didn't his sister to make that kind of face again. And anyone who dares to make her making that kind of face in any way…

"I'll make sure to deliver them a pain that will never disappear even until they dies…" Ryou unconsciously murmured to himself.

He tried to calm himself down and proceed to his destination before night came.

**Bridge, Namimori Town**

Another twenty minutes later and Ryou couldn't quite keep the irritation from showing on his face as he made his way to the shopping district. This was one of his bad habits. Once he remembered something unpleasant, he will stay in a very bad mood until the end of the day, and mostly it involved someone getting hurt mentally for becoming the target of his frustration. He began to wonder does he have mental problem.

A mewl stopped his track. He looked down from the bridge and saw a group of cats surrounding a certain blond haired girl that he knows too well.

Cats' loved ear massages. The cat sitting on Saki's lap lowered down even more, its eyes shutting close out of bliss. A deep purring sound started to emerge from his throat, sending vibrations up Saki's arms. The girl smiled. She then continued by rubbing the cat's tummy. The purring became louder as the white cat now stretched in delight on her lap.

"You seem to be having fun."

Lips thinning, Saki blinked before turning left, only for her shoe to slide out from under her, sending her crashing gracelessly to the ground as gravity dragged her downwards. Spluttering as she tried to right herself, and shaking the dirt off her clothes, she glanced towards the bridge and immediately recognize who it was.

"Ryou-senpai!"

Ryou jumped from the bridge and easily landed safely in front of Saki, keeping enough balance to prevent him from falling to nearby river.

"Seeing you with cats reminds me of my mother. She has twelve cats in the manor. She even nearly died trying to save one when she was young." He remembered all the cats in his manor in Italy. All of them were so fond of his mother and his sister, but were so…unfriendly towards him, his brother, and his father. Except of one certain black cat named Lily that was friendly and obedient to them all equally.

"Yeah. I once visited your manor. I still remembered all of her twelve cats. They were all so cute~" Saki said as she hugged the cat that was sitting on her lap, emphasizing her love for cats.

"By the way, are you going somewhere, Senpai?" Saki asked, placing the cat back to the ground.

"I'm going to buy ingredients for dinner." Ryou showed his shopping list.

"Milk, onion, carrot, potato, chicken… You're going to make cream stew?" Without her noticing, Saki was drooling at the thought of eating cream stew. She was getting hungry now.

"Want to come along?"

Ryou covered his mouth the moment the words came out. What was he saying? When he saw Saki making that kind of face, the words just suddenly left his mouth without him realizing. Now that he thought about it, lately, whenever Hide invited him on something, he mostly said yes without even he realizing. Could it be that this was a side effect of hanging out with Hide rubbing into him? This could be a trouble for himself later.

"Sure. I can buy some snacks too for after dinner. Let's go then, Senpai." Saki half-dragged Ryou to the street, after patting the cat one by one.

Ryou sighed to himself. He'll just suck it up and get over with it quickly.

"Oh, since we're going to the Shopping District, I heard there is a Japanese Sweet Festival currently being held there! Let's go there too, I heard the sweets are delicious! If we buy two special menus at the café where Mother and the others likes to visit, we can get a discount card for the entire festival."

Ryou's ears perked up at the word 'sweets'. Never mind about his earlier statement, he'll enjoy this the whole day. There's no way he'll miss the chance to eat Japanese sweets all he wants.

**Café, Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Five minutes later, the two reached their destination and, as Saki and Ryou stepped inside into quiet murmurs and soft laughter that blended to create a pleasant buzz, she wondered was it okay to hang out with Ryou? She never hanged out with Ryou without her brother or Arisa. This was the first time she was with the male Mist Guardian Candidate alone. Will things go awkward between them? Her brother doesn't seem awkward whenever he hangs out with Ryou. In fact, he seems enjoying it. She has to give it a try. After all, personally, she also wanted to get to know Ryou better.

"Let's sit here." The blue head told her, gesturing flippantly to a bare, wooden chair before dropping into the one across from it.

"Two Packet Cs please!" Saki watched a smirk grow on her current companion's face, feeling a thrum of wariness as she gingerly sat himself down on the offered chair. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought.

"And put it on this young lady's tab."

Saki almost banged her head onto the table. Her eyes narrowed towards her upper classman for his rudeness. But as usual, and as she has expected, Ryou just smirked playfully.

"What?" He demanded. "True that I was the one who asked you to come, but you're the one who invited me to go to this festival, so it's your treat."

"…Fine, but for the sweets you have to pay yourself, Senpai." Saki sighed in defeat.

Eyes flickered up when two steaming mugs of coffee and four medium apple cheesecakes were placed on the table in front of them, the server casting them a critical eye before voicing brusquely, "Are you two on a date?"

Saki almost blurted out her coffee. Staring at the server blankly before shaking her head. Ryou on the other hand merely shook his head calmly.

"I see. It's too bad, I think both of you suit for each other. Oh well, sorry for the interruption, please enjoy the foods." The server bowed before going back to her own work.

"If Hide knows about this, he'll surely set on hunting me down." Ryou stated, remembering and knowing how similar Hide was to him regarding their sisters.

"You're probably right… In that case, we have to keep this a secret from him…" Saki said as she ate her cheesecakes.

Ryou stared at the girl from the corner of his eyes. This was the first time he was alone with Saki. He usually hanged out with her along with Hide or his sister. He never hanged out alone with her. He didn't really know her that well personally, mostly it was Hide who enlightened him about his story with his sister. Sometimes he cursed himself for letting Hide's influence rubbing him this much. Though, he was actually also curious what kind of person she is other than what Hide or others has told him. Arisa also seems fond of her.

"Are you sure you can finished those two cakes? Won't your stomach get full before you can even enjoy the sweets?" Ryou asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Don't worry. This won't be a problem for me. I can eat four cheesecakes if I want to." Saki said proudly. "You're also doesn't seem to have a problem with it Senpai." She noted, pointing at Ryou's cheesecakes that were already half-done. It was even only three minutes!

"I am a Rokudo. Sweets are crucial in my life." Ryou answered, indirectly telling her that all of his family have sweet tooth.

"I see…"

A silence.

Saki inwardly sweated. What should she say now? Talking about weather? Boring. Hobby? She had already heard all of them from her brother and Arisa. Family? Too personal. Love life? She highly doubted that he has one. What to do? What to do? What to do? Arrgghh! Great, she was having a headache now! For the first time in her life that she was this nervous! Why?! She could talk to him so casually when in school, but why not now?!

"_Come on Saki, think of something! This silence is suffocating…!" _As if on cue, something clicked her mind. She remembered. She always saw him and Arisa visiting Namimori Cemetery at noon whenever she was buying ingredients for dinner. Whose grave they were visiting? There are only two people that she knew who were buried there. First was her oldest brother, and the second one was…

"Umm… Ryou-senpai, if it's okay to ask, why you and Arisa always go to the cemetery? I always saw both of you going there at noon whenever I'm buying ingredients for dinner…" She flinched when Ryou stopped eating and stared at her. She wondered has she screwed it up.

"Eat, talk, joke, with death people."

"Do I know these death people?"

"You know two of them, but don't know the third one. Speaking of which, you also often visiting their graves. Although, unlike me, you're mostly alone, not going with your brother."

Saki smiled sadly, fiddling with her straw. "Because unlike Brother, I'm still lingering with the past. I still cannot let go…"

The scene of her oldest brother's body covered in blood flashed in her mind. How could she forget about it? She was there, yet she could only watched, unable to do anything to save her brother.

"In the end, I can only talk and stared at the tombstones until the time to go home."

"Do you ever just sit around and listen to the sounds? Like the cricket chirpings, or the rustling of leaves when the wind blows? Or do you ever just lie down and stare at the stars?"

"No. Because, sometimes, it was too painful…" Doing that only reminded her of that day again. Because, when she went to the garden with her brother, those are what they were exactly doing at that time.

"That's what we are doing whenever we go there other than talking with the dead."

This whole conversation struck Saki as strange, but she didn't press it. She was able to know something about her senpai and Mist Guardian Candidate, and that was a nice first step. Another silence in few minutes, and they have finished their cheesecakes, receiving the cards, and exited the café.

"Alright, now that we have the cards, let's eat sweets until we're stuffed!" Saki looked around the sweet shops at the district. She was so excited that she didn't know which one to start.

"Quit drooling and start eating already." Ryou flicked her forehead, his left arm already carrying bag of sweets that he has bought.

"Since when you bought all of them?!" Saki pointed at the plastic bag incredulously.

"Just hurry up and buy or else it'll sold out." He said as he ate an anmitsu.

Seeing the crowds, Saki quickly joined in. With what it seemed like light velocity speed, Saki visited and bought each sweet in each shop. From afar, Ryou was watching with his brow raised. His father was also that way whenever there's chocolate-related event. Once, he even used his illusion so he could enjoy the chocolates alone.

After around eight minutes, Saki came out from the crowds and fell on ground out of exhaustion. Her usual beautiful long hair was messed up almost like a broomstick, there were some bruises on her legs and arms, her cloth was dirty because of dust, and so does her face. It was as if she just came back from a battlefield.

"You okay?" Ryou poked the blond girl with nearby stick he picked.

"What does it looks like to you?" Saki said before standing up, tidying herself in the process. "I really cannot miss to taste these sweets. These Purin Daifuku, Kuri Dango, Sakura Mochi, they all came from a famous brand!"

"You really know much about this, huh." Ryou commented. Both were taking a seat in nearby bench as they enjoying their sweets.

"Yup! I want to become Vongola Boss, but I also want to open my own sweet shop! Once I graduated high school, I'll enter a cooking school and later built my own shop!" Saki squealed as she tasted her manju.

"…I'll be that you and the others are excited about going off to college or finding jobs." Ryou remarked.

"I'm sure you and Arisa will get into good college if you want to. Both of you are the two best students (Arisa is the first, while Ryou is second) in the whole school after all. Though, looking at you, you must be prefer to be a full time mafia in the later future."

"If I am still alive in the future…" He said matter-of-factly.

Saki was taken aback by the answer. She then noticed that Ryou has placed his hand on his chest. That's right. His heart disease. Even with illusions, there's no guarantee that he'll live that long. And with the current situation, a slightest mistake, he could die soon. Every human could die any time soon, including her, but uncertain. But Ryou, it was certain that his life won't last long for next few years. While everyone happily talked about their futures, Ryou could only think what he should do for the remainder of his life.

"…Oh well, I don't mind about it that much. Though, I admit that sometimes I envy people like you. Sometimes it's better to remain ignorant. That way, you can dream all you want without having to worry of dying the next day or next year."

"Is it…really alright to give up just like that?"

Ryou stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face the blond girl with her eyes telling him that she disagreed with him.

"You don't have a will to live longer any more? You given up just like that? I understand that you think it's inevitable, but is it really okay to give up just like that? Although you have serious disease, you never forget how it feels to be happy. Given up just like that, aren't you just being selfish?"

Saki didn't know what she was even talking anymore. The words just came out from her mouth, but strangely, she didn't even seem to regret saying each word. She didn't know whether what she was saying was true or not, right or wrong, but one thing for sure. The thought of Ryou tried to kill himself like what Arisa told her, the thought of Ryou dying, leaving his family, Arisa, her brother, to grieve for him… She didn't like it in slightest bit.

"Instead of giving up, why don't you try to find the cure so that you can dream of future and reach that future? That way you won't leave anyone behind."

Death might be terrifying thing, but losing someone precious is more painful than the death itself.

"What about Arisa? What about Brother? Have you ever considered how they will feel if you die? Can't you be more optimistic? Trying harder to find the cure and live longer, not only for yourself, but also for people who are important you, don't you have many things that you want to do with them? For them?"

The scene of her oldest brother killed and died right in front of her flashed into her mind made her didn't like the thought even more. That was the last straw.

Saki felt her surrounding close in on her, suffocating her and cutting off her air supply. Her surrounding swam before her eyes. It was suddenly so hard to breathe. Saki grabbed at her chest and coughed violently into her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sensing the pain from the girl in front of him, Ryou held Saki's shoulders with both of his hand to support her.

"Don't leave…don't leave…"

And with those words, Saki slumped unconscious into the illusionist's arms. Ryou sighed before lifting the girl into his arms.

"You're just like your brother. You're really are siblings…"

**Takashi's Room, Yamamoto Residence, Shopping District, Namimori Town, Half an Hour Later**

With Saki suddenly collapsed, instead of taking her to a hospital or her house, he decided to take her to the nearest residence that he knew and will be quick to examine her. And thus, he took her to Take-Sushi where Takashi lives. Seeing Saki unconscious on her back, Takashi wasted no time to call his grandfather to check on her.

Placing her on Takashi's room, Tsuyoshi examined Saki as Ryou told her what happened, of course, not including the conversation that they had and just simply told him of Saki's behavior before she suddenly collapsed. Although Tsuyoshi might be not an expert of medical support, he knows the basics and those are enough to conclude what happened to her.

"She has gone into shock." Tsuyoshi Yamamoto announced.

"A shock?" Takashi looked at Saki worriedly.

"She's probably had this condition for such a long time, but it was most likely provoked by outside stress factor or a very strong trauma." Tsuyoshi explained as he wiped a sweat from Saki's face.

Hearing the word 'trauma', it didn't take a minute for Ryou to understand what it means. The cause of her collapse was none other than a trauma. His Boss Candidate's trauma that caused her to be in such a state…

"I'll leave her to you. I have to go back now Arisa is waiting for me. Don't forget to call Hide, Takashi." Ryou excused himself, nodding at Takashi who wordlessly saying to leave everything to him. He took once last glance at the unconscious form of the blond girl before he closed the wooden door.

Takashi sat by the bed and watched as Saki's eyes slowly fluttered open. "How are you feeling, Saki?" He asked.

"Takashi-san? I'm feeling okay now. Where am I? And where is Ryou-senpai?" Saki replied softly.

"This is my room. Ryou brought you here, but he already went home just a while ago. Grandpa said that you collapsed because of a stress or a trauma." Takashi patted her head, trying to make her feel better when he saw her started to feel pain.

"Thank you Takashi-san. I'm okay now." Saki smiled gratefully.

"Hide will pick you up soon. I'll go get some water for you. Until then, go get more rest."

"Okay." Saki waved weakly as the older teen left the room, leaving Saki to herself. Saki stared at the ceiling as tears formed and fell from her eyes. The memory of that night came back again. The memory of her oldest brother. Her biggest sadness and regret to this day.

However, when she dreamt about it, she remembered. It was only a glimpse, but she was sure. The person who killed her brother, other than the eyes, she now remembered another thing. On the right side of the killer's neck there was a tattoo. The color could be black or brown, but she was sure that the words of the tattoo were…

"Dhuos…01…?"

**Ryou's Room, Apartment, Namimori Town**

It was very quiet and dark in Ryou's room. The only light within the room was the moonlight that came from the opened window of the room.

Ryou tossed and turned in his bed and would cough periodically. The pain caused by his sudden relapse and his constant agonizing over what things he should have or shouldn't have done; have made it harder and harder for him to get a good night's rest. Constantly switching from being burning hot or freezing cold and the nightmares, both new and old, have a strong hold on his psyche.

"_Instead of giving up, why don't you try to find the cure so that you can dream of future and reach that future? That way you won't leave anyone behind." _

Ryou stared at the photograph on his desk. The photograph of him with his family. With every single one of them. His mother was carrying Arisa in her arms. His father was holding his hand with his left hand while the other one was holding his mother's hand. His older brother was standing next to his mother with his arms crossed.

"_Don't you have many things that you want to do with them? For them?"_

Of course there are still many things he wanted to do. He never wanted to be apart from his family. He wanted to remain by their side as times passed. Imagining him getting married and have children, playing with his parents and siblings at their manor. He wanted to experience all that, even if it's only once. Also, he wanted to be by their side, always protecting them.

Ryou tried to reach for the photograph, stretching his arm to reach it. However, another coughing fit attacked his nerve and he felt his vision blurry. Before he knew it, he passed out, his left arm fell limply, dangling on his bed.

Then one of the windows slid up just a bare inch and in poured the creeping mist; slinking soundlessly into the room. Its tendrils stretched to encroach around Ryou's bed, causing its occupant to unconsciously shiver at its chilling touch. A thick column of mist swirled beside him to slowly reveal the form of a purple haired man with unique fruit-shaped hair. He was wearing black coat with black jeans and black shirt beneath it. He sat with one leg crossed over the other and his hands in his lap, and quietly watched the sleeping young man for a couple of minutes.

He noted the discomfort distorting his features and moved to lightly place a hand over his forehead. He focused his mist to construct pleasant images into his mind's eye until his face finally relaxed. He moved to slowly ruffle his hair.

He fixed Ryou's position on the bed to make him more comfortable. He pulled Ryou's blanket higher up on his shoulders before slipping back out into the dark night. Ryou snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed, filled with a calming peace that left a small smile on his face. Before disappearing completely, he left a few parting words as he placed the family photograph beside Ryou.

"I'll never leave both of you, not once. I'll always remain by your side, even if you don't realize it. Until the time comes, stay strong, my beloved younger brother."


	30. Stubbornness

**Hallway, 3****rd**** Floor, Namimori Hospital**

Hide and Kareha went to visit Kouhei who has been hospitalized since three days ago (ever since the last battle against Volvo and he was the only one whose injuries could be considered serious). The Sun Guardian Candidate had insisted that he was all right and he could just heal his wounds with his Sun Flames. However, after hearing his club's training tight schedule as well as preparation for the upcoming school festival, Hide and the others have to forced him to be submitted so he could have some rest and was placed under his mother, Hana's watch.

On their way to Kouhei's room, though, they unexpectedly met Fuuhaku who was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Fuuhaku-san!" Hide called out, earning Fuuhaku's attention.

"Hidetada! Kusaka! You're here to visit Sasagawa?" Fuuhaku asked the two.

"You came here to visit Kou-chan too?" Kareha asked, noticing the bouquet he was carrying. It was a bouquet of white Camellia flowers that means 'waiting' in flower language, something, which she immediately pointed out.

"In flower language white Camellia means 'waiting'. You intend to give it to Kou-chan to tell him that you're waiting for him to be discharged?" Kareha asked.

Fuuhaku blinked before chuckling and shook his head. "I almost forgot that you're an expert at languages of flowers. No, this is not for Sasagawa. This is for someone else."

"Someone else? Who?" Hide asked, but Fuuhaku merely smiled.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go visit Sasagawa now." Fuuhaku ushered the two teens to Kouhei's room that was not too far from them. While ushering them, Fuuhaku turned his eyes to a certain room; room 305 with the patient's name, Alfeo Kirihara on the plate name.

**Room 310, 3****rd**** Floor, Namimori Hospital**

"Oh! Hidetada! Kusaka! Fuuhaku-san!" Kouhei welcomed the three upon seeing their figures entering his room.

"How are you, Kouhei-niisan?" Hide asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, while Kareha sat on a desk beside the bed.

"I'm as fine as ever! I already asked the doctor to discharge me already, but he insisted that I still need rest until the day after tomorrow. I also tried to persuade him, but it didn't work." Kouhei pouted in disappointment, punching his pillow in frustration.

Fuuhaku sweat dropped, remembering the way Kouhei tried to 'persuade' the doctor to discharge him yesterday. Kouhei had literally yanked the doctor's collar and raised his other hand as he practically yelled at him to discharge him or else his muscles will die due to lack of moving. He wouldn't call that 'persuasion' he would call that 'threat'. So, without any choice, the nurses have to sedate him every time he showed a sign wanting to be discharged. Fuuhaku felt sorry for the boy, but this is for his own good. He was far too energetic for his own good.

"Where is auntie? She's supposed to be watching over you, right?" Hide looked around the room, not seeing any sign of Hana.

"Mom said she's hungry, so she's eating at cafeteria. Oh, and I also saw Hayato-san this morning. Is he sick or something?"

The three visitors blinked their eyes the moment they heard the question. This confusion didn't last long, and instead, was replaced with worry.

"Are you sure it's Uncle Hayato?" Hide asked for a confirmation.

Kouhei nodded. "I'm 100% positive that it's him! He's also talking with this strange doctor. He's familiar somehow…"

Hearing this, Fuuhaku also came into realization. Now that you mentioned it, lately, he never saw the Tenth Storm Guardian smoking like he always did. As far as he knew, Hayato Gokudera was a heavy smoker who would at least smoke once a day. His smoking habit was almost near to that of drug addiction.

"Oh, and I also told Hajime about this a while ago. I thought he would know, but it turns out that he doesn't. In fact, he was really shocked when I told him. I can tell from his voice." Kouhei added, worrying Hide, Kareha, and Fuuhaku even more.

"If even Haji didn't know, I assume that Uncle Hayato hide this from everyone…" Kareha concluded.

Hide nodded in agreement and made up his mind. "If that's the case there's only one thing that we can do for now…"

**Training Field, Gokudera Residence**

"Pathetic."

Gokudera couldn't suppress a disdainful chuckle as the bullets hurtling towards him were stopped by his storm loop. Guns. Such pitiful excuses for weaponry had no hope of harming the Tenth Generation Storm Guardian. The changeling smirked and looked up to see his son flew towards him with his arms crossed, making an x with both of his hands holding guns backwards as the flames from it were used as thrust.

"Take this old man!" Haji shouted as his Dying Will Flames from his guns begun to materialize and formed into blades.

Out of the corner of one eye, Gokudera spied a flash of red. He dropped down to his knees just as a blade whistled over his shoulder. Haji's gunsword reversed and darted towards Gokudera's throat, but was deflected by a mini bomb. Haji stepped back, twirling his gunsword as Gokudera blasted Flame Arrow. Haji barely dodge the blast, it hit scratch his left arm. Haji groaned as he held his left arm while desperately dodging another blasts of attacks.

"Stop running away and attack if you could brat!" Gokudera shouted as he continued with another attack.

_"How can I attack when you're not giving any chance to? But if I think about it, there's no way there's any enemy who's willing enough to give any opening anyway…except idiots." _Haji thought.

"Tsk!" Haji hid behind bushes of trees.

Gokudera stopped his attack and switched to dynamites. When he slowly and cautiously walked to the bushes of trees, there was another booming gunshot and a rock was thrown forward onto his face. He twisted around to find the barrel of a shotgun pointing at his face. Haji pointed his gun with triumphant smile. Gokudera stared back at him, his own eyes narrowed into ember slits. He pulled the trigger.

Gokudera raised his shield just in time to absorb the buckshot and twisted on the ground to kick at the boy's legs. The boy somersaulted over his father and raised the guns again, but before he could fire, Gokudera's arm jerked towards him and he was hurled to the ground, he was pinned and cornered by Uri who's ready to use Uri bomb anytime he made even a slightest move.

"You're fast. But I can be every bit as fast as you are." Gokudera said smugly.

"I'm not serious yet!" scoffed Haji, refusing to accept his lost. Gokudera chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just end it for now. Your mom must have cook dinner already for us-… Ugh…!" Gokudera's eyes widen as the light in his red orbs vanishes for a moment and winced in pain. He grips his chest automatically and kneeled on ground as he started coughing.

Haji noticed this and immediately went to his father.

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" Haji shook his father's shoulder. This snapped Gokudera from his pain and looked at his son's slight panic and worry face.

He slowly stood up. "I'm all right. Let's go back." He replied but Haji wasn't convinced though. He grabbed his father's arm, halting him, much to the silvernette's annoyance and gave his son what-face.

"Recently, you're going to hospital so often even though you already discharged from hospital. And," Haji showed him a plastic of capsules. Gokudera flinched but managed to hide it well from the red head. "What's this? I found it in your room."

A vine popped from Gokudera's head. "You snuck into my room!?" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Don't dodge the question! What is this? Are you sick or something? Are you hiding something from me and Mom?" Haji questioned with firmness.

"…" Gokudera didn't answer.

He looked at his son directly in his eyes and he knew that his son wouldn't let him got his time. However, he won't spill anything for now. He cannot let them know or else everyone will definitely not allowing him to participate in direct battle with the Disscordo.

Gokudera threw rocket dynamite at Haji. The red head was unprepared for this action and thus,

"GAH!" He was blown away, dropping the plastic of capsules in the process and he suddenly felt sleepy.

"There's a sleeping powder within it. You better wake up quickly if you don't want to catch a cold. If you want to know then you have to defeat me first, you little brat." Gokudera scoffed as he picked the plastic. He walked away, leaving his son sleeping alone.

Gokudera leaned himself to a tree as he coughed and noticed blood on his hand. He had coughed blood.

"Tch…at times like these… I haven't found Tenth either… Just a bit more…please just a bit longer before this body can no longer hold it…!"

DING DONG

The sound of the doorbell snapped Gokudera from his thought. Straightening himself and took a deep breath, he carried Haji to his room, laying his son on his bed before welcoming the guests. He opened the door and found Hide and Kareha in front of him.

"Hello, Uncle Hayato. Is Haji here?" Kareha was the first to speak.

"Oh, yeah. He's sleeping in his room. Come in, you can wait for him in his room. He'll wake up soon." Gokudera opened the door for the two to enter, waiting until they both came in before closing the door.

"Alright, I have some business to take care of, you can call me if you need something." And with that, Gokudera left, leaving the two teens with themselves.

Peeking from the door and after made sure that Gokudera has left the house, Hide and Kareha nodded to each other and split up, resolving to find a clue about their uncle's illness that he wishes to hide so much from them.

**Haji's Room, Gokudera Residence**

_XoXoXoXoX_

_6 Years Ago, Villa, Italy_

_A five years old Hajime Gokudera was accompanying his mother who was humming happily on their way to her first precious garden that she has gained from Uncle Tsunayoshi as her birthday present. When they arrived, Haji was surprised at the sight of his mother's so-called garden that she has been gloating about for the past few days before their arrival. The last time he remembered, the so-called garden was nothing more but an empty field, big enough to play soccer, but now…_

_Tomato plants, potato plants, cabbages, watermelons, pumpkins, squashes, and so much more were scattered around the rich soil. A wooden gate was full of gorgeous vines, draping around the holes, and blossoming flowers. The baby blue sky was littered with lazy, drifting clouds, hiding an amazing orange sun. After standing there for quite some time, his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path._

"_Hajime-chan, Mom will talk to the gardeners and Aunt Kyoko who will be helping me, you stay here for a second, okay?" She patted her son and kissed him on his forehead before leaving, smiling when she saw her son waving at her._

_With nothing else to do, Haji decided to go to his favorite place that he had found last year. A step he was about to go, he heard a rustle from nearby bushes. An auburn colored spike poked out from the bushes, so Haji walked closer and crouched down, staring with curiosity at the thing before pulling it._

"_Ouch!"_

_Haji immediately let go and fell on his butt when the thing produced a sound. The bushes rustled and someone popped out from the bushes, shaking his head to get off the leaves that stuck on his hair and face. Gaining his composure, he looked closer. It was a boy around his age with auburn hair and big orange eyes. He wore a tuna motived t-shirt, yellow short pants, and yellow rubber sandals. Upon making an eye contact with him, the boy bowed his head and edging slowly back to the bushes._

"_Who are you?" Haji asked, walking to the boy who only inched further to the bushes. Thinking that the boy was scared or being shy, he raised both of his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you, so tell me your name."_

_Slowly lifting his head and looking at Haji's face, the boy came out from the bushes and bowed. "I-I'm Hidetada Sawada. I'm five years old, I came from Japan, I love lion and mitarashi dango, and I-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down! I only asked for your name! Wait-Sawada? Are you Uncle Tsunayoshi's son?" Haji looked at the boy with surprised._

_The boy stopped stuttering and nodded his head. "Y-yes! I-I came here with Mommy and Big Bro!"_

"_I see…" Clapping his hand, Haji grabbed the boy's hand for a handshake and gave him a smile. "I'm Hajime Gokudera. Just call me Haji! Nice to meet you, Hide!"_

_The boy tilted his head. "Hide? My name is Hidetada-"_

"_Your name is too long, so I'll call you Hide for short. Just suck it up and don't complain!" Haji slapped Hide's shoulders for assurance. From the way Hide reacted, he seemed not to fully get what he meant, but nodded anyway. Good, that's better. He planned to show it off to Kareha first, but he decided that Kareha could wait for later. He just wanted to show off his secret favorite place to someone._

"_Come with me! I'll show you a very cool place!" Without waiting for a reply, Haji dragged Hide with him._

_Crystalline River, Garden Outskirt, Italy_

_A crystalline river flowing through the lush forest was surrounded by tall rocks and dense bushes. That wasn't all. Many fish swimming through jumped out of the cool water, splashing both of them. Their fins sparkled in the sunlight. Hide's eyes sparkled in amazement the moment his eyes landed on the scenery._

_"These are really tasty fish," Haji explained. "I have my fishing rod here, we can catch the fish here and we'll be able to eat a really fabulous lunch!" He held up a long, smooth stick, proudly. Attached to the end of the stick was a long string._

_Hide could only nodded happily and jumped in excitement. "Yeah!"_

_Both of them walked steadily along the river, until Haji stopped. "Here it is!"_

_Then, cautiously, he began to climb onto a tall rock with curved slits in it. Inserting his hand and feet into the holes, the red-haired boy finally made it up. Haji motioned for Hide to come, but the boy wasn't so enthusiastic. Hide had never been so good at sports, and was pretty clumsy. This rock-climbing thing meant death for him._

_The red-haired boy noticed his unease, and quickly thought of an idea. "Hey, come on, it's all right. I'll help you up!"_

_Hesitating, Hide began to slowly climb up the rock edge, and was a few steps away from the top when his hand slipped._

_One hand on the top, the rest of his body about to fall, Hide began to panic. Right as he was about to plummet down, a hand caught him, and pulled him up. Haji smiled as the auburn boy's head appeared, and slowly began to pull him up._

_"There you go!" He said._

_Hide could only laugh, and thank him._

_The red-haired boy picked up his rod, and motioned for the blonde to watch him. "Look, this is how I'm going to catch it," He said, pulling a dead cockroach out of one of his pockets, and using a needle and thread to tie it to the rod. _

_"This will ensure that the bait probably won't be washed away with the current. I normally don't catch anything, but it's fun to try!"_

_As Haji began to wait for the fish to bite, a grinning Hide watched him, bathing in the sunlight._

_At the moment he said that, a ripple in the water, and a tug signaled Haji that a fish had latched onto the hook._

_"It's a big one!" he shouted. "You're going to have to help me lure it up!"_

_Hide quickly began tugging on the string, using all his power to try and help him catch the fish. Surprisingly, the string was very strong, and the two boys managed to pull it up._

_Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Haji laughed loudly. "Yes! Hide, look! We got it!"_

_The blonde boy's eyes were wide open in amazement. But not at the fish. It had been the first time somebody had called him by his actual name in a long time._

_Suddenly, the fish started flailing about, startling Hide. All of a sudden, he lost his balance, and fell down into the river._

_Haji gasped and shouted loudly. "GRAB ONTO OF THE ONE BRANCHES!"_

_The current was not very strong, Hide had to admit, but neither was he. Kicking with all his might, he pushed his way to the surface, and grabbed onto a nearby branch._

_"Pull yourself up!" The red-haired boy said._

_Slowly, but surely, Hide began to grab onto the branch, and pulled himself up. Panting loudly, he began to crawl towards the other side of the river, and jumped onto the grass. Haji was on the ground, waiting for him, fish in hand. _

_"Glad you're alive Hide!" He said happily. They lay on the grass, laughing for a long time, until the sun reached its highest point in the sky._

_Both of them began to stand up, and Hide helped pull Haji up. Smiling, they began to head back to the cottage, holding the still squirming fish and the fishing rod. The fish was a beauty of a sight, and it was enormous. The auburn boy had never eaten or even seen such a big one. When they finally arrived in the garden, Haji came and quickly pulled out five small tomatoes and a watermelon._

_Inside, Leti and Kyoko were cleaning up the house and prepared for lunch, and were surprised to see the two._

_"Mom! Hide and I caught a really big fish! Can you cook it for lunch?" the red-haired boy asked excitedly._

_"Oh my! Both of you caught this fish?! And both of you became friends already?" Leti said, surprised at seeing the two boys nodded at the same time. Kyoko, who was beside her, clapped her hands, happy for the two of them._

"_That's great! Okay! So what say you guys, we make a fire, and cook this thing up?" Kyoko said._

_"Yeah!" the two boys shouted in unison._

_XoXoXoXoX_

The red haired boy woke up from his sleep, and yawned. Haji rubbed his eyes with one hand, and slowly stood up. Sunlight streamed in through the window, casting shadows on the flooring. Brushing the dirt of his arms, Haji began to neatly fold the blanket, and place the pillow sheet on top. He was startled by the sound of footsteps, and looked up to see Hide.

"Hey, rise and shine! You finally woke up after the training!" Hide called out.

"Training?" Haji scratched his head, trying to clear his head from his fatigue. After two minutes, he finally remembered what happened before he fell asleep. "Oh, yeah… That darn old man made me sleep to escape my question about his illness…!"

"You're his son, so you of all people should know what Uncle Hayato will do when the question is asked." Hide slapped his best friend's back and showed him the receipt for Gokudera's medicine that he found in Gokudera's room.

"This is! Wait, how do you know that Dad's sick?"

"Kouhei-niisan told me and Kareha when we went to visit him. Since Uncle Hayato hides this from us and even you, we assumed that he also hiding this from everyone, so we decided to look for clues by searching through your house-"

Haji presented his best friend a smack on his head. "Both of you are searching through our house without permission?! Do you have a warrant!? Geez, if we're not in the mafia, I would've called the police already!"

"Hey! You want to know what happened to Uncle Hayato, right? And it's not like we're stealing or something! Also, you don't have a right to say that when you also snuck into his room and took his medicine!" Hide retorted, pointing at the plastic of medicine beside Haji's bed.

"I'm a resident of this house! The owner!"

"But that still doesn't give you the right to take things belong to your father! It's the same as invading his privacy!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Before they could go any further, Kareha, who went upstairs to see what's the fuss was, pinched Hide and Haji's ears, not letting it go until the two boys promised to shut up. Letting go of their ears, the green haired girl demanded for the receipt, and Hide quickly gave it to her. Examining the receipt carefully, Kareha raised her brows.

"I've never seen this kind of medicine…" Kareha reread the receipt again to make sure, and yes, she's pretty sure that there's no hospital in this world that would use these kinds of ingredients.

"I also found this note. Perhaps this is the number of the doctor that Uncle Hayato has frequently goes to." Hide showed the note with the phone number that he found under piles of notes in the living room.

Haji saw the note and his eyes twitched at the phone number written on the note. He recognized whose phone number this was. He was so not going to like meeting this person.

"My old man is meeting Dr. Shamal…" Haji muttered with distaste. He suddenly stood up from his bed and went downstairs with each of his steps sounds like he was ready to kill.

"Haji, where are you going?!" Hide and Kareha followed, surprised by their friend's sudden change of mood.

"We're going to interrogate that perverted womanizer until he spill everything! I'll make him spill the beans no matter how many hours it will take to open his mouth!" Haji was burning with determination.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?! And violence is no good! Interrogation is not even a nice choice of words!"

"Hmph! Have you forgotten about the Three Gokudera Commandments?" A familiar expression of smug contentment came across Haji's face and he lifted his head proudly. "Stubbornness, Persistence, and Courage! If you're a Gokudera, then you have to obey those three commandments!"

Hide almost lost his footing as he heard the so-called 'Three Gokudera Commandments'. "What kind of commandments are those?! Those cannot even be called commandments!"

**10 Minutes Later, Shamal's Clinic, 10****th**** District, Namimori Town**

"Wow! Kareha-chan! It's been a long time since I last met you! You've grown into a beautiful young woman! Come on! Give Uncle Shamal a hug!" Shamal lunged himself towards Kareha, his arms wide open for a hug that he asked for.

A few meters before they could collide, instead of receiving a hug, the Trident Shamal was receiving a fist right on his face that sent him falling on floor. Haji hovered over the doctor, who was covering his face, cracking his fists with eyes that ready for another, or even millions of punches.

"Geez… And you never changed, Hajime. You're just like you dad, especially that short-tempered trait of yours. You should be more delicate like your mother. Or could it be that you're just jealous?" Shamal slowly stood up.

"No I'm not! You're already far too old to be an Uncle! And I despise every womanizer and pervert human being in this world, and you're one of it! To make it worse, you're in both categories! I am so ready to kill you!" Haji delivered another punches, but this time Shamal easily dodged every one of it.

Hide must hold his best friend to stop him from continuing his pointless rage. While Haji continued to shout at Shamal, Kareha took over questioning Shamal. She showed the doctor the receipt of Gokudera's medicine that they have found, giving him a smile that demanded an explanation. Seeing Kareha's smile, Shamal couldn't look away. She was just too cute! His fondness for woman couldn't resist it. Once again seeing Kareha's smile, Shamal cursed himself before sitting on his chair.

"I cannot say no to a beautiful girl even as much as I wanted to. Please sit here, I'll explain everything to you, Kareha-chan~"

"Hey! You should be telling everything to me! I'm the Old Man's son!" Haji slammed on Shamal's desk.

"I have no interest in man, so go away." Shamal shooed Haji and Hide away.

"As if I'm leaving! I'm not going to leave until you tell me everything! I'm his son, so I have every right to know!" Haji yanked Shamal's collar. Shamal could felt Haji's spit get into his eye.

"Haji, calm down. I know you're worried about Uncle Hayato, but getting angry won't get you anywhere." Hide patted Haji's back several times, telling him to breath in and out to calm his temper. That was until...

"Oh, Hide-kun isn't it? The last time I met you was when you were three years old. How's your sister? I met her a few days ago. She has sure grown into a beautiful girl too. Is she still free?" Shamal finally recognized Hide who has been standing behind the whole time. The moment he asked about Saki, he made a dreamy expression that every old man used when thinking…something inappropriate.

"On second thought, let's just beat him to a bloody pulp, Haji." Hide cracked his knuckles and took a nearby needle as he made his way to Shamal. Haji gave a smile of approval and satisfaction and was more than happy to agree.

"Hey! If we continue with this, when we're going to know about Uncle Hayato?! Shamal-san, please explain everything! Just what Uncle Hayato's illness is, if it's his reason for hiding it, we know that he doesn't want to make us worry." Kareha ushered her friends to stand back and silently told them to let her handle everything.

Seeing the puppy-dog-looking-face from Kareha, Shamal sighed, bowing his head in defeat. Oh well, they're going to find out sooner or later anyway. He opened the upper desk to take out a file, Gokudera's medical report, and handed it to the three teens who were gathering together close to each other to read the file so eagerly.

"Tuberculosis...?! Furthermore...it has been three years already?!" Haji clutched the paper in disbelieve. Though, this shock soon turned into anger and frustration as he crumbled the paper and throw it to Shamal. "You gotta be joking! That stupid old man...!"

Haji flipped up his phone and dialed his father's number, each press emphasized how angry he was. Seconds later, as he had wished, Gokudera answered his call.

"HOW COULD YOU DID THIS TO US YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"

From the other side of the phone, Gokudera felt his eardrum nearly exploded from the humongous voice of his red head son that comparable to a pair of a certain turf top and a marimo head that he knew.

_"WHAT THE HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" _Gokudera shouted back. Haji, Kareha, and Hide were reacting the same way Gokudera did upon hearing the shout.

"You! You better explain about your illness entirely, idiot! And don't even think of denying it because we already got the proof from Shamal that you have tuberculosis!"

_"Shamal?! That perverted old man...! Why did I go to him in the first place... Anyway, I have nothing to say, and don't tell this to anyone, especially your mom or else they'll be worried and won't allow me to continue my duty as a Guardian! Understand?"_

"Of course I don't understand you idiot! We're family! You shouldn't have hide something this important from me and Mom! I can understand if it's Hide and the others, but you should have told us!"

_"You and your Mom would definitely stop me! This is why I didn't want you to know! You guys fretting too much over this small problem!"_

"Fretting?! Small problem?!" Haji felt his something burned inside his stomach. Kareha and Hide could saw smoke coming from his ears. Here he goes. "We are family of course we're worry! It's only natural! If you're my dad, and if you trust me, you should have told me everything! Not to Mom, but at least tell me!"

_"If YOU trust ME, then I shouldn't have told you, and you won't ask me anything!"_

"You talk like you've made a mistake and that just sound like you're running away!"

_"So you don't trust me?!"_

"That should be my line! Fine! Do whatever you want!"

Haji flipped off the phone. He gripped his phone tightly before kicking a nearby chair to lent out his anger. His two childhood friends slowly walked to him, but didn't say anything out of fear it will only worsened his mood. But the sudden silence was suffocating. They must break this silence by saying something. But what? What should they say?

As if reading their minds, Haji finally talked. "Hide! I'll stay at your house for a while!"

"Eh?! Wait, you're running away from home?!" Hide began to panic.

"The Old Man is no good! I'm not gonna back home until he apologize and tell me everything!" Haji persisted, having made up his mind. His father has disappointed him, so there's no way he will forgive him that easily.

"Until he apologizes-that's just not right! Both of you are too stubborn to admit something wrong! I know how you feel, but cool down and just be honest with Uncle Hayato! Talk this calmly and peacefully." Kareha persuaded. She had known Gokudera and Haji slightly longer than Hide, so she knew well the traits of this father-son pair. The last time she remembered, they needed a whole month to reconcile, and even that was thanks to Aunt Leti's help. If it weren't for her, perhaps it will continue for two more months!

"Do you forgot the Three Gokudera Commandments that I've told you? I'm gonna stick with it!" The Storm Guardian Candidate said proudly.

"And those so-called commandments are what makes the whole thing wrong! It'll never end until either of you admit it!" Kareha interjected, but Haji was persistence.

"Whatever! I'll go home first to pack up and call Mom later. See ya back at yer house!" And with that, Haji stormed out the clinic, back to his house, leaving bewildered Hide and Kareha.

"Like father like son." Shamal commented from the background.

**Room 305, 3****rd**** Floor, Namimori Hospital**

It's been a year since he visited one of his close friends who has been in comatose state for five years. For a year, he didn't get any chance to visit his friend since he was so busy with the situation against Disscordo in Italy.

He entered the room, placing the flowers on the vase beside the bed. He smiled at the unconscious short brown haired man with two spikes of his hair that resembles antennas seemingly twitching the moment he arrives. Fuuhaku chuckled and twitched his 'antennas' jokingly. But there was no response. Not even a slightest move or even a hint of discomfort. Fuuhaku frowned, though his smile still remain.

"It's been a long time, don't you think you had enough sleep already?"

Fuuhaku opened the curtain, letting the sunlight to enter the room, bathing the unconscious former Lightning Guardian Candidate of Mitsusada Sawada's Family with the sun ray, as if warming his body.

"Please wake up soon, Alfeo..."


	31. Drama Performance

**This is some kind of filler chapter. I want some kind of refreshing before going on to more serious parts. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review, okay~?**

* * *

**Namimori Orphanage, 20th District, Namimori Town**

In Japan, the vast majority of legal adoptions was more than 90% are of adults and are usually carried out for inheritance or family succession purposes. A house with only daughters, say, will adopt a grown man who can maintain the family business and family name.

The remaining adoptions are all of infants who will likely never be told by their adoptive parents that they are, in fact, adopted. These children can learn they were adopted later in life since the fact is recorded in the family register, but if a person isn't looking for it, he or she can easily go through life never knowing.

Generally speaking, orphans in Japan are hidden from society's sight. In many cases, these children have either been abandoned by their parents or taken away from them by the authorities because of abuse. There are many orphanages throughout Japan, and at the moment they are filled to capacity. What goes on there is a secret, and the media rarely reports on these institutions, unless something odd occurs. Sometimes, this resulted with some of the orphans tried to runaway because they cannot stand to live in "jail".

However, that cannot be said to Namimori Orphanage, the only orphanage in Japan that not hidden from society and instead quite famous in public for being orphanage that often visited by Namimori-Middle school for charity performance every year. The orphanage is solely dedicated to helping orphaned children and children in orphanages in Namimori. It is a non-profit, charitable organization registered with the help of Foundation organization led by Fuuhaku that masked as Internal Revenue Service in Namimori.

The conditions at the orphanage that day back in the 1990s were sad. While there was some food at the orphanage, there was not a substantial amount of food on hand, nor was enough nourishing food to feed the 30 children there on a long-term basis. Many windows were broken and did not have screens. Drainage ran across the courtyard. The children's shoes and clothes were well worn and many were tattered.

That was until Namimori Discplinary Committee that led by Kyoya Hibari decided that perhaps others would want to help the children in the orphanage on a regular basis (and with a bit force by his group) after the principal of Namimori at that time convinced him that the name of Namimori-Middle will be known throughout Japan. But this Fund would need to be different because so much money donated in the name of "charity" actually goes for administration and not solely for helping others - who are truly in need.

So, the Namimori Orphanage Fund was founded on the premise that 100 percent of all money donated to the Fund would help children in orphanages in Namimori - first to buy nourishing food for the children each week, second, educational needs, including, school supplies, shoes, uniforms, clothes and making upgrades to their homes, the orphanages and medical needs.

In return for each and every donation, each fall (after school purchases) every donor would receive a copy of each store receipt - signed by the director of the orphanage or the principal care giver who is at the orphanage at the time of delivery - to verify their donations were spent exactly as they wanted to help the needy children in orphanages.

In addition, the name, address and telephone number of the orphanage would be provided to each donor as well as a list of the children in each orphanage and donors would always be welcome to visit the orphanage and participate in the children's lives.

Also included in each annual report is the name and location of the banking institution, how much money is in the account and what interest accrued on the money earned is also provided to the donors.

The Fund has an open-door policy with all contributors. And, it is believed that because of this, those donors will genuinely feel good about making contributions to the Fund because of the way the Fund is conducted: with 100 percent of every donation going toward orphaned children in Namimori, because of the verification for each donation and lastly, because of the detailed accounting provided to donors.

Every year in a week, Namimori-Middle School students have to visit the orphanage and showing a performance to amuse the children there, as well as for charity performances. Each clubs in the school will represent one or two performances only of every turn. The students who are not joining any club could perform either individually or join the club just for this event.

Today was Drama club, Music Club, and Movie Club to perform their own shows. The Movie Club will showing short films they had created, the Music Club will perform orchestra and Ave Maria Piano and Flute duet by Haji and Kareha, and lastly the Drama Club will perform Snow White. The Vongola members for exception of Haji and Kareha were joining Drama Club.

Currently, behind the stage, Hide, Saki, and the rest of Vongola Guardians Candidates watched Haji and Kareha's duet.

"Haji and Kusaka are amazing! I never thought Haji is good with music!" Takashi praised.

"Gokudera-san taught him piano ever since we were children. Apparently, Gokudera-san's mother or Hajime's grandmother used to be ultimately a famous pianist!" Kouhei explained.

"Hold on a minute…" Hide suddenly said, making them looked at him. "I thought both of you are supposed to be in Boxing Club and Baseball club so why all of you are here while your club already perform three days ago?" Hide asked as he pointed at two of them.

"Do you forget what Saki told you three days ago after our performance?" Takashi questioned.

"Eh? What Saki told me…"Hide tried to remember again three days before today.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Brother!" Saki and Arisa rushed to her brother with a pleading look on her face._

"_Saki, Arisa, what's wrong?" Hide asked worriedly._

"_Yesterday when the main cast of Drama club on the way here, there's an accident on the bus they're ride on! We lack of people to replace the cast so please help us for the performance three days later in the orphanage!" Arisa explained hurriedly._

"_That's why please help us!" Saki begged._

"_Eh! Me? I-impossible! No way! I cannot act, let alone perform in drama!" Hide shook his head as he raised his hands. But those words were washed away once he stared at sparkling-puppy-dog-teary-eyes-faces from both girls._

"…_okay…maybe…" Hide gave up._

_Not wasting any time, the two girls dragged Hide to auditorium room and introduced him to the members. Hide nearly tripped when he saw Takashi, Haji, Kareha, Ryou, and Kouhei also joined the club._

"_Takashi-kun, Ryou, Kouhei-niisan, Haji and Kareha too?" Hide shocked._

"_I asked them to help us too. Hajime-senpai and Kareha-neesan had already got permission from their representative. As for Takashi-san and Kouhei-niisan…" Saki slowly looked at her right side._

_Hide followed her gaze, only to met Ryou's gaze. Now that he thought about it, since Arisa is a member of Drama Club, he must be asked by her to help her and there's no way he could decline. Ryou approached Hide, knowing why they gazed at him. Ryou showed them, particularly Hide, his locket and motioned his head to Takashi and Kouhei with smirk._

"_Kufufufu… Sometimes hypnosis is necessary in this kind of situation." Ryou said playfully._

_Hide dropped his jaw. So both of them join because of Ryou's hypnosis? But why? He's sure Takashi and Kouhei would help willingly without this kind of trick._

"_Takashi-san and Kouhei-niisan actually also declined because of the same reason like you do and especially because they are busy with training and the teacher disagree either even though they actually want to help us. But suddenly the teacher allowed them to help us and that goes for the Baseball club captain and Boxing members." Saki said with nervous smile._

_Oh. So it's not Takashi and Kouhei who were hypnotized but the teachers, Baseball club captain, and Boxing club members who were hypnotized._

"_I…see…ahahaha…" Hide laughed nervously._

"_Stop laughing and hurry up play your role as the prince, stupid-Hide." Reborn appeared beside him with Chigusa Tsukikage costume (A/N: Character from manga Glass Mask)._

"_Prince…?" Hide's eyes widened in disbelieve._

"_Yes! You will play the role as the prince while Arisa-san as the Snow White." Saki said with smile, not realizing Hide's paralyzed expression._

"_NO WAY!" Hide screamed hysterically. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE I CANNOT DO-"_

"_If you refused, Ryou is ready to "persuade" all of drama club members to force you." Reborn pointed at Ryou who's ready to use hypnosis again to script writer while mischievously smiling at Hide._

"_Ryouuuu…!" Hide muttered under his breath in irritation. Both his tutor and "brother" really knew how to force him doing something he doesn't want to do. Without any much choice, he reluctantly agreed._

"_Here you are, brother! To make it more amusing, I have added more love scene that will be easy for you." Saki said cheerfully._

"_DON'T TOY WITH ME, SISTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hide cried but too late to turn back now._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Oh…yeah…I remember now…" Hide frowned at the thought. Before he realized, the children and the orphanage caretakers clapped as Haji and Kareha finished their performance. Hide's heartbeat increased due to his nervousness. He felt his heart will came out from his mouth or even explode. His body trembled even though it's not his turn yet.

"Sawada-kun…" Arisa patted Hide's shoulder and surprised when Hide let out a loud gasp, nearly screaming. "Everything will be okay… I will support you if anything happens. So don't worry, let's do our best together." Arisa smiled assuredly.

Hide felt a bit eased after seeing her smile and smiled back. "Yeah, thank you. By the way, just call me Hide. Because, you called my brother "Sawada-san" and Saki "Sawada-chan" so it will cause some confusion you know. Just call me Hide, okay?" Hide asked.

Arisa blushed and lowered her head. "O…okay, umm…Hide-kun, then…" Arisa said shyly.

"Arisa, it's your time to go." Kareha handed her princess shoes. "You look pretty with that costume." Kareha praised, making Arisa blushed even further. Not far from them, Arisa's fans were squealing by her cuteness.

"What about me?" Hide asked.

Kareha blushed as he looked properly at Hide. Hide wore the prince outfit that features diagonal-cut pants. Add a cape, making him somewhat a picturesque swordsman.

"Y-you look good with that costume too! It really suits you, Hide!" Kareha stuttered as she looked away out of embarrassment.

"He's so handsome."

Kareha blinked as she heard her own voice. She looked around to find Ryou was the one who made the voice using Falsetto voice with smirk along with Saki, Fuuhaku, and Takashi gave her a thumb up and faces that saying that's-what-you-want-to-say-right? Kareha's reddening face disappeared and replaced by annoyance and shoved them to cut it out.

"You should be the one to play the princess rather than Rokudo." Haji commented, revealing himself after he changed to the hunter costume. "Especially the last scene when the princess was awakened by a kiss from the prince." Haji smirked and raised his eyebrow in amusement by Kareha's reaction.

"D-don't say something silly!" Kareha slapped Haji's shoulder. "I only helping with the script and stage design and that's all! T-that costume also look good on you...don't mess it up." Kareha added.

"Hey, wait. Ryou is helping too, right? What character he will play?" Haji asked.

Kareha pointed behind him. Haji looked behind and stared with his eyes widened. Ryou was wearing a black long sleeve dress with blushes, a long indigo wig and a tiara with addition of lip-gloss and eyeliner, making his body seem like an hourglass. They did something to his waist to make it thinner; it must be a corset. Ryou didn't seem to like it at all with the look on his face. He's playing as THE QUEEN.

"R-Ryou…?" Hide shocked as he approached him that followed by everybody else with amazement and fascinated by the result while Ryou couldn't help but get pissed and annoyed by stares that he got.

The girls were all squealed by his beauty and cheered him while some of the boys, Haji and Fuuhaku to be precise, had to hold their laughter even though they actually really want to laugh out loud if only Kareha and Saki didn't nudge them. And they knew very well that if they laugh, Ryou will give them a punishment they will never forget.

It was then Kouhei approached him too and burst into laughter, oblivious of the consequence he will get. "Ryoji you really look like a girl! It ultimately suits you!"

It was too late for Hide and Saki to cover his mouth to stop him. Kouhei just pressed Ryou's patience button to reach its limit and he had unleashed a murderous intent that made the entire surrounding behind the stage cold and unnerving. Everyone instantly paled and silenced as they slowly move backwards from the enraged young man.

However, they were saved by Arisa's arrival after her first scene finished and approached her twin brother. "Ryou, it's your turn now. Hm? What's wrong? Are you okay? Everyone too, all of you look pale."

"Nothing." They all answered together with finality.

"I'm okay, Arisa. Don't worry, I will do my best to make this performance success…with a bit comedy that is." Ryou said with devilish grin as he narrowed his eyes to Haji and Kouhei. The said people suddenly shivered, thinking something bad will somewhat happen.

"Oh my mirror, oh mirror, who is the fairest in this kingdom?" Ryou said the queen's dialogue as written in the script.

"Yes, my queen! The fairest in this kingdom is Snow White, the princess of this kingdom. Definitely not you that is, ahahahaha!" Takashi, who played as the magic mirror added words that's not written in the script and not to mention he said both parts cheerfully without any animism, making everyone behind the stage face palmed and sweat dropped.

"What are you doing? Don't say something that's not written in the script!" Haji whispered loud enough for only Takashi to hear from the backstage.

"I think it will be better if I add some difference. I'm sure the kids will be having more fun to watch it." Takashi whispered back without any regret.

"You-!"

Haji about to drag him backstage but the drama club leader halted him when the children laughed and enjoyed at it. Takashi was right, the children found it fun. "As long as the children and the audience enjoyed it, then it's okay. I'm sure it will gain more charity for the orphanage!"

"See? I told-"

Takashi was surprised by the sudden crash of the mirror, which turned out to be caused by Ryou to gain the baseball boy's attention back to the performance. He cleared his throat quietly before saying his next dialogue.

"…Snow White… I shall eliminate you! I'll kill you until your soul could never reach this land again!" Using his illusions, Ryou created illusionary thunder and cold wind from Drama club's whirlwind machine from backstage and turned off the lights to make it creepy. "With this poisonous apple, I will be the fairest for eternity! Kufufufu…hahahahahahaha!"

Despite disliking the role he was playing as long as for his twin's sake, he will play the role with all of his heart, making the drama club members amazed by his act. They even wondered was it really just an act since it sent cold shiver to them too.

"Arisa-chan's brother…he's so…AMAZING! IMPRESSIVE! MARVELOUS! He has to join our club!" The Drama Club leader said excitedly. The other members nodded in agreement.

"…I think I understand now why he was reluctant to accepted this role…" Hide said with sympathy for the older twin.

"Ryou…he's very courageous to accept this role… His body and his heart really animism the role he's playing." Fuuhaku was somehow moved by Ryou's act. "He truly is Nichrome's younger brother…"

"Incredible…" Kareha added.

"Wait a minute! How come you all just impressed like that while he's using illusions in front of them?" Haji interrupted.

"Don't worry. I already cover it up as some magic tricks." Fuuhaku assured the redheaded boy. "It's your turn by the way." Fuuhaku pushed him into the stage. Haji entered awkwardly but managed to regain the image of his role. "Now that I think about it, why Hajime accepted this role? I thought he would be like Gokudera-san to refuse doing this kind of things."

"Shinogu blackmailed him that he will sell his photo to his fans at school and he agreed." Kareha showed photos of Haji that secretly taken by Kusakabe as ordered by Shinogu for blackmailing.

"You asked Shino to do that?" Fuuhaku questioned in suspicion.

"I told him that Hajime rejected the role and our lack of members so Shinogu decided to help us since it's for the namesake of Namimori-Middle too." Kareha replied.

"I wonder why I didn't inherit that trait from our father…" Fuuhaku muttered.

"That was thanks to Fon. If he hadn't taken you, you may as well behave like Hibari and Shinogu, Fuuhaku. Though I don't understand where did you gotten that womanizer part." Reborn answered as he jumped to Fuuhaku's shoulder, still wearing Tsuchikage costume.

"Ri-right…by the way, where's Ryou? He's just here a minute ago." Ryou was not seen in the first backstage or the other side of the backstage where Takashi and Kouhei were.

Reborn looked up. He noticed someone was sitting on the lamp stage. He smirked as he realized what this means. "This performance would definitely be a big success."

Back at the stage, it's time for Haji to end his role as the hunter. "Princess, you have to runaway! Actually, the queen ordered me to kill you! Please run now into the forest!" Haji said as he keeled before Arisa, the snow white.

"B-but…the forest is so dark! It's too scary!" Arisa said softly.

"Do not worry princess. The forest is full of…" Suddenly something fell on Haji. It was moving slowly, tangling him. Haji wondered what was it till his eyes widened when he realized it were snakes tangling him with their tongues out. Definitely cannot hold his shock, he screamed.

"SNAKES!"

This surprised both Drama casts and audience. But the children soon burst into laughter as Haji humorously running around, trying to get rid of the snakes like a dancing clown.

"Why there are some snakes? This is not written on the script." One of drama club members said as she looked at the script.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! PRINCESS RUN NOW!" Haji shouted as he ran around the stage. Amazingly, he remembered that he's in the middle of the show despite his panic and kept playing the role so the show won't fail. Arisa, remembering the performance must continue, nodded and went backstage. Amidst of his panic, he noticed Arisa whispered to him after she got backstage. He cannot hear her clearly but from the movements of her lips, she said as she pointed at the lights up the stage, "It's an illusion."

"Illusion?" Haji looked up and twitched as familiar blue-haired young man waving at him with delighted smirk. _"Damn you Ryou!" _Haji cursed in his mind. The moment the illusionary snakes disappeared, Haji rushed into backstage with pant up breath. The members quickly closed the curtain to change the setting of the stage.

"Ryoji Rokudo, come down here!" Haji shouted angrily but Ryou just ignored it. "Are you ignoring me!" And it took five minutes for Kareha and Takashi and the other members to calm down Haji from his wrath. Ryou, on the other hand, could not help but laugh his signature laugh at the previous show he had came up.

"The best way to make the charity performance succeed is to make the children and audience laugh. Nice job, Ryou." Reborn showed the drama club the audiences anticipating expressions.

"Reborn-san how can you say that! This is supposed to be a fairy tale!" Haji protested.

"Ahahaha, as long as the people are happy so there's no problem, right? You also did a good job, Haji!" Takashi chuckled.

"It's a problem you idiot!"

Without Haji noticed, out of frustration, he pulled down the rope that connected to the costumes and background material that hanged above due to lack of rooms to put it. Due to this, the costumes and materials fell onto the casts under it. Kouhei quickly shouted to them to get away before it's too late. His voice was loud enough, or too loud that the casts quickly covered their ears and ran to Kouhei for protest, just in time avoided being buried among the costumes and materials.

The casts realized this only after the costumes fell on the place where they were and understood why Kouhei shouted so loud at them. Haji quickly apologized and fixed it up. Much to his shock, however, when he removed and gathered the costumes and materials altogether, he found Arisa buried under them with her foot tripped and injured lightly.

"Arisa-chan, are you okay?" Everyone rushed to Arisa with medical kit, tending her wound. Ryou was the first person to be by her side.

"How is she?" Hide asked.

"No good. She cannot continue like this. Is there anyone remember Snow White's dialogues?" One of the club members asked.

"No way! We no longer have any-"

"I'll do it." Kareha volunteered. "I helped making the script so I know all of Snow White's lines."

Hide looked at the audience seats, the adults murmuring of the long switch scene while the children whining impatiently for the show to start. This was a bad sign. They don't have any time to argue or thinking any further. This is not the time to think who becoming the Snow White or else the audience will lessen and the performance will be wasted. Without wasting time any longer, Kareha quickly pointed as Snow White and changed costume.

"You seem excited about this." Hide said as she out from changing room. "It's been a long time since you perform in performance like this. Last time, you perform as princess Kaguya when we were fifth grade elementary school."

Kareha chuckled. "I always want to try being Snow White. Out of all fairy tales characters that I hadn't perform is Snow White so I want to try. But I kind of feel bad for Arisa…she train hard to play this character."

"Anyway, let's get going, it's your turn now, princess." Hide winked and offered his hand. Kareha blushed that faintly hidden but accepted his hand.

CLICK

Hearing the sound, they turned to found Reborn took a picture with his camera and the others who smiled sweetly at the. "Young ones these days…" Reborn and Fuuhaku commented.

"Give that camera, Reborn!" Hide chased after Reborn who ran away with the camera before anymore rumor about them spreading around.

Haji and Saki placed their hands on her shoulders. "This is good right, Kareha? You'll able to play as Snow White with Hide as the prince." Haji said teasingly and gained uppercut from the girl.

"You're okay with this?" Saki asked.

"It doesn't really a matter anymore. They are my best friends after all so it doesn't really bothering me or anything."

"…you became more mature, Hajime-chan." Fuuhaku called him with his nickname that given by Saki when they were children.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore and how do you know about that?"

"Your mother told me."

Haji muttered in annoyance at his mother and begun to wrestle with Fuuhaku who kept teasing him while Saki only watching and took a picture with her own camera for her album collection.

"Kareha became the Snow White, huh…" Reborn rubbed his chin. His lips curved then turned into sly smirk as a light bulb turned on in his mind. Reborn rushed to Ryou who accompanied Arisa until his time comes. Reborn whispered into his ear, making Ryou smirk as well. "This will be interesting…"

10 Minutes later,

"We are very sorry for making you wait 10 minutes longer, we will start the performance now." Saki, the narrator of the drama announced.

The curtain opened, revealing the setting place at forest where the seven dwarfs stayed. Kareha who now performing as Snow White gathered with illusionary animals created by Ryou, about to approach the house as she sang.

"Not only Arisa-chan's sister, your girlfriend also talented at acting. She could become a great actress. It's a shame she join Music Club…" The club leader commented with frown of disappointment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hide retorted.

"But you're holding hands after she changed costume, right? Tsuchikage-sensei (Reborn in disguise) showed us the photo." The club leader showed the photo.

"It's already spread!" Hide snatched away the photo. "A-anyway, it's about time for the dwarfs to get into stage!" Hide pointed at the seven dwarfs casts, one of them is Kouhei.

"Snow White you do not need to worry! Leave it to us!" Kouhei shouted out loud that make both audiences and the casts to cover their ears like their eardrums nearly crash, almost went deaf. But Kouhei didn't pay much attention of this and continued without reading the atmosphere caused by his voice.

"...f-from the meantime, you could stay with us here. You could sleep in our room." Sakuraba, who played as one of the dwarfs continued the dialogue despite his hurt ears. He leaned to Kouhei so he's the only one who could hear his voice. "Sasagawa-san, lower your voice! We could gone deaf if this is continues!"

Kouhei nodded, letting Sakuraba and the rest of the dwarf casts. However, Kouhei only lowered 3% of his voice and it still too loud for them. "Sasagawa-san…"

"Don't worry! We will protect you from anything! We won't let you get harm by…"

Suddenly they realized huge shadow hovering over them. Definitely not a person's shadow since it was far too big especially it has claws on both hands that no humans could possess. Kareha froze as her finger shaking and slowly pointing behind the dwarfs. Her mouth opened but no voice came out as she's too stunned at what she's pointing.

In question and curiosity, the dwarfs looked behind them and like Kareha, they instantly froze and shaking in fear as they saw a BEAR hovering over them with hunger. The bear revealed its fangs and stuck out its tongue with saliva coming out from it that signed very very bad will happen if they didn't do something.

Once again, everyone excluding Vongola members was confused by the sudden appearance of bear. They recheck the script again and sure that there's no bear in their script. Then why would there be a bear and looked too real to be a costume on the stage? They all wondered.

Ryou, on the other hand, chuckled as he watched above them.

"Ryou! Stop with all these illusions!" Haji shouted at Ryou.

"Let it be, Hajime. I'm sure Ryou won't do something that will hurt everyone here. Besides, if this succeed, it will be a benefith for both us and the orphanage." Fuuhaku showed the chart of the charity they will gain. "And I thought you still traumatized by Ryou's illusions within your mind." He reminded.

Since Haji was the one who caused Arisa's injuried, Ryou, being protective older brother he is, used combined technique of both hypnotism and illusions techniques into Haji's mind, making him experiencing what Haji would call his worst nightmare. Haji, been reminded of this, fainted again for the second time.

Fuuhaku blinked before caught Haji. "Wow. The illusions must be so strong that make him faint twice like this..."

When the bear took a step, Kareha and the dwarfs cast moved backwards out of fear. No matter how they look at, the bear was too real for them. They wanted to run away but the sounds of the children amazed by the bear's appearance told them otherwise. There's nothing they could do.

"WE WILL ULTIMATELY PROTECT YOU EVEN FROM A BEAR!" Kouhei courageously stood in front of them protectively, initiating a fight with the bear. "COME HERE BEAR! WITH MY FISTS AND KICKS, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"_ARE YOU INSANE?" _Sakuraba and the dwarfs cast screamed in their mind.

From the farthest seat among audiences tribune, an old man wearing blindfold and an old coat carrying a staff arrived and watched the performance with interest.

"Hohoho, Ryoji Rokudo such a realistic illusion you create. This trait of yours resembles both your father and brother. Impressive."

Reborn approached the old man, this time he already changed back wearing his suit and fedora. "You came too, Talbot?"

"It's been quite a long time, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn."

**Stage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

"UUUUUOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kouhei attacked the illusionary bear with his fist. The real illusionary bear countered the fist with his own fist, making them collided. Kouhei attacked again with his kick on the head. It hit the bear but the bear didn't lying on stage and still standing. This time, the bear made his advances. The bear used his claws to attack them.

Out of fear and reflexes, Kareha and dwarfs casts run away, with Kouhei dragged by Sakuraba forcefully since Kouhei refused to runaway. Soon, it became hide-and-seek between the hunting bear and the hunted onstage casts. The audiences tensed up by the Snow White story "modification." They watched with their heart beating fast because of expectation. The scene was just too real. Because IT WAS real.

**Backstage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

The casts backstage, however, panic by this situation. They didn't know how and why but it was definitely a real bear onstage that ready to eat their friends alive. They're sure for it and there's no way they could only stand by and watch. However, it they were to tell everyone about this it will cause even more panic and a riot might occur. The bear itself will also becoming wild further than now.

"That's real bear all right!"

"W-we must do something about this!"

"But how? We're just as good as dead going there!"

"The children will scare if we reveal the truth!"

"This is dead or life that we're talking about! There's no time to think about success about this show!"

The members started to argue. Meanwhile, the Vongola side discussed their plan but not before demanded Fuuhaku an explanation.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this!" Haji revived from his faint.

"Fuuhaku-san, I think this is already too much. Everyone in the drama club will be suspicious of this and they already panic." Takashi pointed at the arguing drama members.

"Reborn is also in this, right? Where is he?" Hide asked.

Fuuhaku was taken aback at this assault of demand, question, and plea. He raised his hands in defeat and calmed down manner with innocent eyes but strained smile. "Just for all of you to know, I'm clueless of this. True I asked Ryou to provide illusions but I never asked him to make this kind of illusions! It was Reborn who suggest this!" Fuuhaku defended from the accusation.

"It's okay, everything is under control now." Reborn landed on Fuuhaku's head. The latter momentarily lost his balance for the sudden weight on his head. "I already have Saki to handle it."

All of their attentions went to Saki, who was speaking with the club members. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was, it calmed down all of them and everything went back to normal like at the beginning of the show.

"What did you tell them?" Takashi asked Saki when she approached them.

"I told them that with Hibari-san's connection, we're able to bought an advance overseas robot since he believes that this will help the orphanage to get more funds." She explained.

"Kufufufu, quick thinking, Wakamurasaki Sawada." Ryou suddenly appeared behind her, startling the blond girl.

"You! You really have the nerve to-"

Haji was ready to give the pretty boy a piece of his mind, only to be stopped by, as always, his faithful childhood friends Hide and Kareha who were already each of his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll dismiss the illusionary bear soon. Just go back preparing your own role. And be more like the characters you're playing to ensure the success of this drama." Ryou waved mockingly, going to behind the curtain to look at the stage closer.

He then felt something tugging his arm. He looked back and was met with Saki's face. The younger girl looked down and played with her fingers. She was trying to say something, but has difficulty to say it. Ryou knew this and waited patiently for the girl to speak.

"Umm… Thank you very much for carrying me all the way to Takashi-senpai's house the other day. I didn't get a chance to thank you. And… I'm also sorry for troubling while you seems having so much fun with the festival and all…"

Ryou blinked twice as he stared at the girl who still has her head bowing down, not seeing him eye to eye. Seeing the form of the girl, her words from the other day replayed in his mind like videotape. He gave Saki a pat on her head, making the girl to look up to him.

"I should be the one to thank you,"

Was his only reply before he jumped to the ceiling, leaving Saki confused and dumbfounded as she looked up at him.

**Stage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

"TAKE THIS! SUPER ULTIMATE DWARF KICK!" Kouhei kicked the illusionary bear with full power on its stomach with his Sun Dying Will Flame, knocking it out of stage. This received cheers from audiences. The children even stood from their seats and praised like when they were watching action anime TV series and clapped their hands as loud as possible.

"_What a lame name!" _Everybody thought of Kouhei's sense of name.

"…He lost it…that Sasagawa…" Kuroba commented.

"I think…that wasn't an act… He just used his Dying Will Flame…" Hide buried his face on his hand. Thank goodness that Dying Will Flames cannot be seen by normal people. If they could…they didn't know how to explain it. Hide let out a sigh of exasperation. His intuition told him this performance won't be as easy as it seems at first and the ones who were at fault were Reborn and Ryou. He needed to let out his frustration in his next training.

Ryou clapped his hands before flicked his fingers and the bear slowly disappeared into mist. He motioned Fuuhaku who's beneath him to quickly prepare for the next stage setting and indirectly told him that he had another plan behind his sleeve. Fuuhaku had a mixed feeling that he would like and dislike Ryou and Reborn's scheme. But first thing first, he told the other members to change the background setting.

"This performance is ultimately fun to the limit! Right everyone?" Kouhei said excitedly.

"You're he only one who thinks like that…" Everyone answered tiredly and gloomy especially the dwarf casts. Really, that gave them a heart attack like they had gone through a test of courage. Perhaps a test of courage is better than that.

As they were trying to forget that, the club decided to change several scenes near the end in the story to adjust drama, romance, and sudden action comedy. After 7 minutes they changed and replaced the script while the performance with the original script went on, without their realization, it was almost the time the performance to reach its climax.

**Stage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

Ryou, dressed as the queen that already turned into old lady, entered the stage to offer the apple that made Snow White in the story "died." When Kareha approached him, she could felt in his eyes that he'd planned something that would involve her being…hurt or so. That feeling increased as Ryou's evil grin curved. She stepped several feet away from him.

"_That grin…he's definitely planning something again…"_

"Would you like some apple? This apple is a magical apple that will grant your wish once you took one bite. It's free. Please have some." Ryou handed the apple.

Kareha snapped from her thought and accepted the apple. She looked carefully at the apple and didn't found anything wrong with it. "Thank you. This apple looks delicious. My throat seems a bit dry I think I should have a bite now." Kareha finished her dialogues and bite the apple.

"…!"

Kareha instantly froze after she tasted and swallowed the apple. She stood like a stone with wide eyes for a moment and silence surrounded the entire auditorium before she abruptly collapsed with loud thud with her hands covering her mouth much to surprise of both audiences and drama casts.

"Kuffuffuffuffufufufufu…hahahahaha…!" Ryou laughed as the script told him. "Now no one stand in my way to become the fairest in this land! You shall never awake again, Snow White!" Ryou used another of his illusions to create rainy and stormy weather as he out from the dwarfs' house.

Shortly after, the dwarf casts were astonished by Kareha's "act" before carefully putting her inside the glass.

The moment he arrived back at backstage, Haji blocked his front way whilst Takashi and Kouhei behind him. Haji glared with questioning look at the blue haired young man. Ryou knew that expression well that he almost bored of it. That expression told him that the red head was ready to kill him…even though it's actually impossible.

"What did you gave to her?"

Hide tapped Haji's shoulder and pulled him from Ryou. Hide's face demanded answer as well. "Aniki, you didn't give her real-poisonous-apple to Kareha, right?"

When Ryou didn't answer, Kouhei interrupted. "Don't tell me that you gave her aunt Bianchi's poison cooking!" Kouhei accused. Haji, Hide, Saki, and Takashi paled and horrified the moment they heard poison cooking. Everyone knows how dangerous and deadly the poison cooking is.

Ryou sighed. "I only added some of my own ingredients in that apple. It's not poisonous so don't worry…she must have sensitive tongue that caused herself to react like that." Ryou shrugged.

"What kind of 'ingredients' that you add?" Takashi asked.

"Do you want to try it yourself?" Ryou took out a box of Nasi Goreng and a spoon from his bag. Everyone hesitated even though the Nasi Goreng looked normal. Takashi finally decided to give it a whirl since he's curious. Takashi took a spoon and chow slowly.

"Urgh…!" Takashi dropped the spoon and covered his mouth like Kreha did but with one hand. Ryou gave him a bottle of water and Takashi quickly accepted it. He finished the whole water in one gulp.

"Ta-Takashi-san, are you okay? How is it?" Saki asked concernedly.

"…It's spicy!" Takashi commented.

Hide, Saki, Kouhei and Haji blinked. Spicy? That's all? Curious, four of them decided to try as well. As they chow the food, Ryou quickly gave them bottles of waters and like Takashi, they finished the whole bottle in one gulp.

It really was spicy. Too spicy that it made them hard to breath. The spiciness and heat are like lava in their mouth. They cannot taste anything beside that at all. It's started to taste like iron… For some reason, they sense dull pain in their mouth as well. Now the question of Kareha's reaction was solved.

"Y-you! W-what kind of ingredients that you put into a dish and it came THIS SPICY?" Haji shouted. He drank another bottle of water, as his tongue cannot stand the spiciness that still left in his tongue.

Ryou raised his brow a bit. "Was it really that spicy? I think it was nothing. And Arisa always eat it whole-heartedly whenever I use these special ingredients." Ryou ate the rest of it without any protest like he ate normal foods.

"What kind of tongue that you, twins, have?!" Haji shouted.

"This is ultimately spicy!" Kouhei followed.

Hide, Saki, and Takashi turned to stage where Kareha was put inside glass, not moving. Kareha's lips moved slowly to tell them something.

"…So…hot…need…water…"

Kareha whispered as she timidly waved a small white flag. Three of them smiled sympathetically at her and held a note: It will soon be over.

"Hide, it's your turn now." Fuuhaku gave Hide a fake sword.

"What's this for?" Hide looked in question at the sword.

"Just keep it and go." Fuuhaku pushed him onto stage.

Hide almost lost his balance when being pushed onto stage but managed to keep himself from falling embarrassedly. "Snow White, how could this happen? After we finally meet again, why it has to be this way?"

"It's useless."

Hide blinked before turned behind to meet Ryou who dressed back as the young queen, carrying a sword with her. Why Ryou appear now? His role supposed to be end later in the next scene after the Snow White awake.

"_What's with that look?" _Ryou spoke from mind to mind. _"Didn't you read the new script? We have to sword duel one on one."_

"_Eh? Is that so? I guess I read the wrong script… A-All right, then. Let's do this." _Hide replied before pointed his fake sword at Ryou.

"Were you the one who killed Snow White? Why you did such a thing even though you are her mother?" Hide improvised his dialogue.

"Foolish question deserve no answer. You are a nuisance of my kingdom and I shall eliminate you now. You could join your beloved Snow White in the afterlife." Ryou pointed his fake sword too.

Hide lashed out his sword in a dashing jab as Ryou easily dodged, spinning himself out of the way as he turned around and slashed his sword backwards, Hide turning in response and blocking it. With a quick movement of a hike jump, Hide launched into the air and came crashing downward with a strike. Ryou was quick to catch the movements as he swung his long sword upward launching a powerful slash attack.

Hide anticipated this move as he quickly counter it and as fast as a wind he already next to him, swinging in a circular motion, but Ryou was just as intuitive to his moves as he twisted his blade, coming out from his downward swing and slashing it upward to the right to meet Hide's blade once more. The two faced each other once more as they grabbed hold of each other's blade as sparks flew.

**Backstage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

All Drama club members gaped in both amazement and disbelieve. It's like they were watching a real battle. No. Are both of them really acted from the beginning? When each of them raised and pointed their swords to each others' throat, it was like the time had stop at that moment. Before they realized, they already clashes their swords. They're like knights that fight with their pride on line. No one could describe with words for the scene.

"Whoever thought Hide is good at sword arte." Takashi just found new target for his sword practice.

"Everyone said I got carried away, but here, Hide and Ryoji got carried away as I did." Kouhei frowned. Why does everyone protested if he got carried away but they didn't when it came to Hide and Ryoji the ones who got carried away?

But no one paid any attention to Kouhei's indirect protest as all of their eyes were focused and too stunned by the two teens' sword duel and to the audiences' reactions. "The children seem okay with it so it won't be a problem."

The Drama Club leader ripped the script into half. Her hands trembled so does her body. She stood from her chair and gave a single loud clap that gained everyone's attentions. They all looked in wonder at the young woman whose body still trembled until she handed one of stage casts the ripped script and told him for the script to be thrown away.

"That's it! We have to drag them into our club! We could use force if it's necessary."

"Someone please told her to shut up. Make her faint if it's necessary." Kuroba suggested.

**Stage, Auditorium, Namimori Orphanage**

Back at stage, the duel scene between Hide and Ryou almost reached its climax. Ryou begun to thrust his sword at a higher speed than before in a pattern that Hide couldn't figure out as it continued to hit him as written in the script.

"It's about time we end this." Ryou said.

"I agree." Hide replied.

The two circling each other as Ryou used his illusions to make the air tense and cold. After several moments both of them staring each other, they ran to each other for finishing blow. Sounds of blades clashed. Both sides looked at Ryou's sword that being deflected away from Ryou's hand, making it whirled like a boomerang.

"This is your end!" Hide pointed his sword at Ryou's neck. However, as he did this, Ryou's attention fixed on his sword that whirled to direction of the stage lamps above Kareha. Ryou immediately pointed at it for Hide to see it.

Hide and the casts on the other side of backstage noticed the movements and understood what he meant, which means bad thing…and danger. This proven to be true the moment the sword cut the ropes that bind the lamps and they all fell onto Kareha.

Kareha gasped as quiet as possible to avoid panic and quickly opened the glass. She hoped everyone able to cover for this somehow. At the same time, Hide rushed to Kareha to protect her from the oncoming lamps before it hit her. This surprised Kareha though not really a surprise when she thought again since all her friends including herself would do something before anyone got hurt.

"Ka-Snow White, look out!"

Loud crash could be heard throughout the room as Ryou created illusion of mist that covering the stage from the audiences' view while Saki turned off the light and Haji fixed the rest of the ropes before other lamps fell with instruction from Fuuhaku.

"Ouch…that quite hurt…" Hide commented. "Kareha, you're okay?"

"Uhh…yeah, I am all right." Kareha answered slowly as she and Hide intend to face each other. "We managed to slip away before those lamps could get us-"

Both didn't move once they realized how close their faces were with addition of soft and warm feeling on their upper lips. Their faces were only few inches and their lips, even though not entirely, were touching each other…yet. Both teens blushed thickly and their hearts throbbed at the thought if they move closer, then they will…

"After defeating the evil queen, Snow White awake by a kiss from the prince and they live happily ever after."

The narrator announced the end of the performance, waking them up from their shock and nervous state. Hide and Kareha sat up and looked away from each other with their still red all over face. They had no courage to say anything. Even when it's the time for curtain call, they looked away, earning several attentions from their childhood friends and new friend who was responsible behind the scheme.

"_My face…is still all gone red…!" _Hide thought and tried to forget like nothing had happened but failed.

"_No…that's not a kiss! Definitely not! It was only our upper lips touching, not entirely so it's not! But…what if it is? What should I do? Oh…this is so embarrassing!" _Kareha thought embarrassedly.

**Entrance, Namimori Orphanage**

The event finally over with big success and the orphanage got enough charity for the children. Everyone went home after they eat dinner together with the children. Of course the Vongolas were about to go home together for exception of Fuuhaku, Ryou, and Arisa. But the distance between the two main casts of the drama performance earned questioning look from the rest.

"Hide, Kareha…what happened during the last scene?" Haji asked straight to the point.

Hide and Kareha shuddered and shook their head in denial of anything happened. This, however, only raised their suspicion especially when they flustered red.

"Don't tell me both of you were kissing for real that time!" Takashi said jokingly with his usual laugh. That's why all of them were shocked when Hide and Kareha froze at the joke. Saki dropped her bag, confirming it as true.

"No way…so you two really-"Hide and Kareha were quick to shout at Kouhei before he could finish.

"NO WE WERE NOT! THAT IS NOT A KISS!" They both shout.

"When those lamps about to hit Kareha I jumped to her to protect her from those lamps and we didn't realize that we were close to each other that our upper lips were touching!"

"Hide suddenly jumped to me and it took me by surprise but thanks to that he protected me from the lamps since we slipped away just in time before the lamps hit us. We didn't realize how close we were until our upper lips touching!"

"It was only our lips! Not fully! So it's not a kiss! YOU ALL UNDERSTAND, RIGHT?!"

Saki, Haji, Takashi, and Kouhei were amazed and at the same time confused by their explanation that been said at the same time but could said the same thing afterwards in one breath nonstop. The four listeners' faces turned into disappointment.

"So it was only like that?"

"That's no fun at all."

"Ahahaha, but both of you still a good match for me."

"I ultimately congratulate both of you."

"STOP THAT!" Hide and Kareha shouted in finality by their teasing.

"But that was the truth so you do not need to be shy." Reborn appeared out of nowhere with Talbot beside him.

"Young ones these days sure are shy when it comes to romance. Ohohohoho...!" Talbot laughed.

"Reborn, who is he?" Hide asked.

"He's a craftsman who's working for Vongola, Talbot. He came here to meet all of you." Reborn introduced the old man.

Talbot walked closer to Hide and Saki with observing expression even though his eyes were covered by blindfold. "Both of you and your elder brother, Mitsusada Sawada really resembles him. Especially those eyes of yours, you all are truly Primo's descendants."

"Eh? You mean the first Vongola boss?" Hide tilted his head.

"Yes. Very alike. I heard many things about both of you from Reborn and Iemitsu Sawada. From their stories, I could tell that three of you closely resemble Primo. A type of person who value friendship and safety of others above anything else and accept people of what they are. He's just similar like you three."

"I…guess I'll take that us compliment. Thank you." Hide thanked the geezer. Suddenly a light bulb turned on in his mind. "Grandfather Talbot, you said you're a craftsman, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, umm…" Hide pushed Talbot away with him from the others and whispered to him. "Then, could you please…do me a favor…?"


	32. Preparation for School Festival

**Class 8-F, 2****nd**** Year Building, Namimori Middle School**

The school bell rang. Shouts of joy and laughter were heard through the entire the school. This means their examination week are over and the school summer holiday is about to begin.

In just a second, the whole class was emptied. Only Hide, Kareha, and Haji were seen in the classroom.

Hide stretched his arms as soon as the test was over. He was dead tired because this whole week he, Kareha and Haji had been revising hard together for the exams throughout the nights. Furthermore, because of the drama performance two weeks ago, a week before the exam to be precise, they had barely slept a wink. Things went quite badly for Hide and Kareha after their accidental 'kiss'. None could face each other properly without being embarrassed at the memory, making them hard to concentrate on their studies.

At least they already tried their best. Now, they could only pray for their grades not to drop. In Hide's case, he absolutely didn't want his grade to drop or else he'll receive the wrath of his sadistic home tutoring baby who is waiting at home while drinking his espresso.

"Hey, Kareha, can I ask ya something?" Haji asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kareha nodded.

"Before the exam week started, you and Saki were overly excited with the school year festival, right? So, when is it?"

Kareha slapped her forehead. "Crap, I totally forgot about that! Hmm, I'm not so sure, do you know when is it, Hide?"

"Seriously?"

The three of them turned to Ryou who seemed to be waiting for them in front of the class.

Ryou shook his head in disbelief. "You should know about that since you're the one who really excited about it. It's in three days time." Ryou sighed.

"EHHH?!" Hide, Kareha, and Haji were shouting in horror.

"Your class was too busy preparing for exam that you lost haven't decided what to do for school festival? All the other classes have already prepared." Ryou looked at them with mockery mixed with pity.

Kareha who just realized about it, widened her eyes in horror. This means, they have only three days to prepare for their stall for the school festival. Their hopes to sleep well tonight were crushed since they had to stay up again to plan and prepare the things for their stall.

Coincidentally, all of them sighed tiredly in sync.

**The Next Day, Namimori Middle School, Namimori Town**

It was sunny morning and all the students of Namimori Middle school are busy and having fun on preparing for the festival this year. Everybody was happy and started roaming around, some went to the shopping district to buy ingredients for their class, the others went out to check what the different classes has prepared and others just decided to stroll to see what they should do.

However, the same couldn't be said to class 2-F, that has yet to decide what to do for the school festival. Now, the entire class was discussing what stall they should use for the festival.

"How about a maid cafe?" A female student gave a suggestion as Kareha wrote it in the black board.

Kareha frowned as she looked at the suggestion paper. "So far we've got treasure hunting, ghost house, carnival game, and maid cafe."

"Maid cafe is so in right now." The female student tried to convince them to take her idea.

"But, don't you think other classes will do the same?" Sakuraba frowned.

Kareha nodded as a sign of agreement. "I'm afraid Sakuraba-kun is right. If I'm not mistaken there are already two classes who have decided to open maid café."

"Didn't you have planned all these before the exams? So, where are your ideas?" A male student asked.

"I'm shocked and astonished that our class are the only ones to focus on the exam so much that we forgotten the most exciting school event…" Haji shook his head, still in disbelieve.

They all kept quiet while thinking hard for other ideas. Suddenly, Haji's face lightened up like he had an idea. "Hey, how about if we open a flower shop? Kareha, your family owns a flower shop, right?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. You once said that flowers also have charms like lucky charms, right? We can use that and I'm sure that there are no other classes that selling flowers." Hide agreed.

Murmurs of agreement soon filled the class. It didn't take a few minutes for the entire class to point Kareha as their head preparation for school festival since she's the one who knows the most about flowers. Kareha didn't get any room to object, and she reluctantly accepted.

"Alright! If that's the case, let's renovate our class and go buy all the things we need now! Everyone move! Move!" Haji clapped his hands, motioning them to move immediately, which everybody does.

They all began by moving all the chairs behind to arrange their stall. Hide and Haji made the list needed for their stalls while Kareha called her parents for permission to get some of flowers from their shop to be sold in the upcoming festival.

"Hide, Kareha, I'll handle the class, you two can go to the shop to choose the flowers." Haji said to his two best friends while giving instructions to his classmate.

"Eh? Two of us?" Kareha blinked.

Kareha and Hide accidently made an eye contact when they heard Haji's suggestion. Instantly, the memory of the drama performance two weeks ago came into their mind and they blushed madly like a tomato and automatically turned their heads away from each other.

"Le-let's go…!" Kareha finally uttered shyly.

"R-right!" Hide responded.

The moment Hide and Kareha stepped out from their class Hide sensed a cold sharp feeling that shuddering his body. He looked around but found no one in particular was looking at him. Dismissing the feeling as false alarm, he and Kareha proceeded to Kusaka flower shop.

As the two's figure descent into stairs, Roa walked out and chuckled quietly and didn't realize that he's bumping on someone. When he turned to the person who he had bumped, he's facing Fuuhaku who gave a look that he came to meet and talk with him.

"Hibari-sensei, why are you here? Your brother is not with you? Oh, do you wish to see the preparation of class 2-F's stall? Though, they have just started preparing." Roa said conversationally.

"No, it's okay. You should know that Shino dislike crowds so he's at our house. I actually want to ask you something, Saeki-kun." Fuuhaku showed the white-haired young man his data. "These data of your backgrounds, there are some things that caught my attention. According to these data, you currently live with your grandparents in their house that located in 17th district in this town."

"Yes I am so what caught your attention, Hibari-sensei?" Roa's smiled unfazed.

"When I called the numbers here, no matter how many times I called, the answer was always that the number I am calling is no longer available. And when I visit your house to know more about our school's transfer students, your grandparents' house is rather…run down like a hut in my opinion…and your grandparents never around every time I came."

Fuuhaku showed Roa photos of his so-called grandparents' house. There were cobwebs on the window, and a shutter had fallen to the ground where it lay shattered in the grass. The porch railing was broken and he could see weeds sprouting between the planks. A rusted doorknob, half dangling from the door, grimes on the windows as if they hadn't been cleaned in years.

"There's no way for half-Italian who had moved and transferred into this school with huge expenses for flight and school like you to live in such kind of place. Even if you do, you could request for renovations. But you didn't. It was more like…you never live there in the first place…" There was an edge at Fuuhaku's voice.

The two men stared each other intently and won't budge from their place. Somewhat murderous intend in their eyes narrowed and reflected to each other.

However, soon the mood changed to normal as Roa cheerfully smiled. "That was only the outside appearance from our house. It's actually pretty clean inside. My grandparents dislike to renovating the house that full of wonderful memories that they shared there no matter how dirty it look like. That's why they forbid me to renovate and just fix and clean it a bit." Roa explain with his usual smile.

"…I see." Fuuhaku returned the smile. He tapped Roa's shoulder.

"Well then, I'll be going to reception room then. Good Luck and enjoy the festival." Fuuhaku said and left but not before giving a last glance to the white-haired student.

Roa's smile widened and turned devilish in delight. "That was close. But it seems…you already knew Volvo and my true identity… You're very worthy rival to me, Fuuhaku Hibari."

**Entrance Gate, Namimori Middle School, Namimori Town**

"Hide! Kareha!"

Hide and Kareha turned around and saw Takashi ran to them, waving his hand.

"Where are you two going? Can I tag along?" He asked.

"But what about your stall?" Kareha asked back.

"We already finished with the entire preparation so I have nothing to do. Mind if I tag along? Or…" Takashi looked at Hide and Kareha with teasing smile, especially when he noticed a thin redness on the two's face.

"Or am I bothering the two love birds here?" He said in teasing manner, which caught the two off guard.

"No! That's it, you're coming with us!" Hide and Kareha said in unison, dragging the baseball player by both of his arms, Hide on the left and Kareha on the right.

"Even though both of you were so intimate during the drama days ago…" But this doesn't stop Takashi to tease them even further. It's just too fun to miss this chance.

"Quit it!" Hide and Kareha said again, head slapping the baseball player on the back of his head.

**Class 7-C, 1****st**** Grade Building, Namimori Middle School**

Saki was painting the board her class will use for their takoyaki stall. She tied her hair so it won't accidently touch the paint. She loved her golden hair, all women do, and she didn't want any accident that will lead her hair must be cut without her consent.

"Sawada."

Saki stopped her work briefly and looked up to one of her classmate who came with another student she was unfamiliar with, probably from another class. The girl with bobbed auburn hair whom she presumed from another class fiddled with her fingers, seemingly nervous on asking something.

"Is something wrong?" Saki asked, looking at the girl with worry.

Her classmate, who has long curly black hair tapped the other girl's shoulder and nodded, urging her to speak.

"Sawada-san, by any chance, are you going out with Rokudo-senpai?" The spectacle girl finally asked.

"Eh?! Where did you get that idea?" Saki was clearly taken aback by the question. Why would anybody think she was going out with Ryou-senpai? Was it because she's often seen with him with her brother and friend?

"Well…some students from my class said that they saw you two hung out together during Japanese sweet festival at the shopping district…" She replied, feeling even more nervous.

Saki has an urge to face palm at the assumption of the so-called witnesses has reached. But then again, it's not really surprising if they misunderstood that way. Her brother also reached to that conclusion when she secretly went out with Hajime-senpai to buy a birthday gift for him. I guess that's what it takes of being teenagers.

"No. I'm not going out with Ryou-senpai. At that time we just coincidently met so we decided to go together. That's all. I have no interest in Ryou-senpai or anything." Saki assured the girl.

As she has expected, the girl sighed in relief that it was only a misunderstanding. The excused herself and apologized for interrupting her work and returned to her own class.

"Ryou-senpai is really popular, huh?" Saki commented.

"Yup. His fan increased more after the drama performance. Well, he is charming." Her classmate said in response.

"Don't tell me that you also-"

"No! No! I'm just astonished by his acting skill! Beside, I prefer someone who is more cheerful and layback."

Saki chuckled and then returned to her work. But then another voice called her. A familiar one this time. From the door of her class, she saw Haji waving at her. Asking her classmate to continue her job for a moment, she approached Haji who gave her a snack.

"I heard you forgot to bring lunch, so I bought this for you." Haji handed her a plastic of onigiri.

"Thank you, Senpai!" Saki said in delighted. She was really hungry. "How is Brother and Kareha-neesan?"

"Still embarrassed and all. I told them to pick the flowers from Kusaka shop. Those two need to get over with it." Haji sighed, placing his arms behind his hand and leaned on the door.

"You're really strong, Hajime-senpai. To give up on Kareha-neesan just like that." Saki said as she ate her onigiri.

"This is necessary to keep my bonds with Kareha and Hide. I can deal this much. Anyway, don't worry about me." Haji patted Saki's head, like he usually does since they were little.

When Saki felt Haji's hand on her head and looked at it. It was the first time she realized that his hand was so big. Whenever he does it, she never thought about it. That's why it was strange for her to think that way now after all those years.

"Hajime-senpai, your hand is so big." She said it out without understanding it herself. She just felt like it to say it.

Haji blinked at her, quite surprised by her sudden comment and at the same time realized why she said so.

"Whose hand you are comparing it to?"

When Haji asked the question, for some reason, the moment when Ryou patted her head during the Japanese sweet festival after she struggled to buy her favorite sweets came into her head. This confused her.

Her hand automatically touched her head where she was patted at thought.

"_Why am I thinking about Ryou-senpai?"_

**Street, Namimori Town**

"_Geez…! It's already been two weeks and I tried so hard to forget about it, but the more I try, the more I remember it!" _Hide mutedly ranting something that people, not even his two friends able to comprehend. He had his both hands holding his head and pulled his hair painfully in attempt to try to erase that very memory.

But it didn't work. He couldn't get rid of it. Hide could still feel it. Kareha's reddened face right in front of him, her sparkled green eyes that looked at him with shock, her heavy breathing caused by nervousness, her long hair that tickled his cheek, and especially her soft warm upper lips that touched his.

"Aaarrrrggghhh…! Curse you my strong memory!" Hide finally shouted, not minding the stares that he got from the bystanders.

"Hide is having one of his fits again." Takashi commented, laughing cheerfully.

Kareha, on the other hand, blushed even more, knowing the reason behind Hide's fit. After all, she also remembered it. Her heart beaten faster and faster no matter how hard she tried to calm down. She was too embarrassed…But at the same time, she also happy. True, it was too sudden, and unintentional, but she personally didn't really mind. It couldn't be called a proper kiss but to experience it for the first time with someone that she likes…She didn't want to forget it and this is something she will keep to herself.

"Oh! Here we are!" Takashi clapped his hands to get Hide and Kareha's attention, noticing that both were in their own world.

"I-I'm going to choose for the flowers! Takashi-kun, Hide, please go ahead to Mom and Dad!" Kareha pushed Takashi to Hide's body and rushed into the flower shop before Takashi could suggest for Hide to be the one to accompany her. Things will get very awkward if she is alone with Hide right now and she was sure that Hide felt the same way.

"Let's go, Takashi." Hide pulled Takashi into Kusaka residence with him to greet Kareha's parents.

"Are you sure? You don't want to be with Kusaka?" Takashi asked while letting Hide pulled him.

"N-no! Shees, why all of you really like to pair the two of us ever since that incident? It's an accident! ACCIDENT!" Without Hide meaning to, he gripped Takashi's hand harder, which hurt the other boy, but the latter decided not to protest. It's not that painful.

"Hide, you really don't realize it? Not a single bit?" Takashi asked again.

"Realize what?" Hide looked at Takashi confusedly, raising his brow in question.

"That Kareha likes you."

The moment Takashi let the words out, Hide stopped abruptly, bumping with Takashi who fell on his butt when Hide suddenly let go of his hand. Takashi rubbed his butt before looking up at Hide who looked very shocked and froze at his spot.

"Come on, I mean she's more cheerful whenever she is talking with you, and when girls seem too close to you she always feel uneasy. That's a common symptoms when a person is in love, right?"

Hide looked at Takashi as if wanting to say that it's absurd but he stopped himself at the realization that Takashi's reasons are…Logical. Still, that was not enough to convince him.

"That would be impossible. We're just childhood friends." Hide said in monotone manner.

C'mon, after all, this is Kareha they were talking about. She was pretty, kind, wise, a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko that any guy would want to court. And she always treated everyone around her with kindness without exception, including him. For example, during the last Valentine's Day years ago before Kareha's departure to Italy, Kareha gave him, Haji, and Kouhei three same chocolates that she made with Saki. Each chocolate were the same, not even a single bit different from the other, and each of them also received Oshibana from Kareha, something that he was still using as bookmark.

He, on the other hand, the future ahead of him involved black ops, tortures from Reborn, a lot of paperwork, overall danger than mafia in common, why would a girl like her wanted somebody like him? Yeah, she is in the mafia like him, but her position is less dangerous than him, so it will be easier for her to have a normal life with a normal man as her husband… Wait a second, why was he jumping to marriage all of a sudden!? They were still 14 years old for God's sake!

"The room is ahead, let's go." Hide shook his head, forcing himself to forget what Takashi has said. He didn't want to think about it right now.

Takashi, who was looking at Hide's back crossed his arms and nodded in understanding.

"He is in denial."

**Disscordo Private Jet**

"Neo, are we almost there yet?"

Abele asked his right hand man while he was looking at the black sky outside the window of the jet. He had been looking forward for this day. To came to Japan, and finally meet the Vongola candidates personally.

"Not yet, Boss. I'm afraid we still have six more hours before we get to Japan." Neo answered as he was looking at his wristwatch.

"Boss, it's about time for dinner. What would you like to eat? Should I prepare your favorite German cuisine?" A servant asked, bowing his head to the Disscordo Boss.

"No. Since we're going to Japan, I would like Japanese cuisine. Let's see…Salmon teriyaki would do. And a cold sake please." Abele told the servant who waste no time to prepare the dinner, rushing to the kitchen to start cooking.

Abele looked at his I-Pad and chuckled when Volvo sent him a photo Namimori Middle School that was full of students preparing for school festival. This excited him even more.

"School festival seems fun, don't you think so, Neo?" Abele asked while swapping the photos next to next.

"Indeed, Boss. I never went to a festival before, but it does seems interesting with many people crowding there a lot." Neo answered as he poured the sake that Abele has ordered.

"The moment we come face to face with the Vongola candidates, I'm sure it would be a fascinating festival…If only we could spill some bloods during the fireworks…" Abele lost all of trace of his well-covered innocent smile, and instead it was replaced with a sadistic grin.

"Should I call Yakumo and the others to be prepared?" Neo reached to his phone, ready to dial the Lightning Guardian's number.

Abele raised his hand, motioning him not to. "Unfortunately, we can't do something that will definitely attract attentions. And as much as I want to see blood being spilled during the festival, I still have plenty of things to do, so I won't spill some bloods at the festival…"

"And Neo," Abele handed his Cloud Guardian the I-Pad.

Neo looked at the I-Pad that showed Rei and Alessio in their respective room.

"Tell Dhuos to lessen the people who are monitoring them. Two or three people would do."

"But Boss, if we do that, they might escape." Neo immediately objected, something that Abele has expected.

"If that happens then let them be. I already have plans for both of them. Just do as I say. Do you not trust me, Neo?" Abele narrowed his eyes towards Neo.

Neo shook his head and dialed Dhuos' numbers. "I never once doubt you, Boss."

Smiling in satisfaction, Abele looked again at the dark sky outside. His chest filled with expectations and thrills. He was looking forward to it. He has been waiting for this day to come.

This day where he will finally execute his plan that will help him achieve his goal.

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

Hide slumped on his bed with a heavy sigh. Today was a really long day. After choosing the flowers, Kareha's parents invited them for dinner and have one of their employees to deliver the flowers to their school. Throughout the day, he and Kareha didn't talk at all unless Takashi initiated it. He really needed to sort this out quickly. They can't continue this way. Starting tomorrow, he'll try to act normal. That way, they everything will return as if nothing happened-

"_Kareha likes you."_

Hide punched himself, punishing himself for remembering the forbidden words. Damn Takashi, why did he said that?! But it's not like it was true. He and Kareha have been friends for twelve years, he would have noticed if there were a sign of her showing romantic affection towards him. But he didn't see anything as such, so there was no way she like him…that way.

"No, no, this is no time to think about that kind of things!" Hide convinced himself.

He needs to relax himself and got much rest. He can't fight Disscordo with half-hearted determination. He needs to get a hold of himself together. He's not alone. His friends will be there with him. There's no need to worry. Yawning, he looked at clock. It was still eight o'clock, but he decided to sleep early. Reborn hasn't come back yet, so he let the light on for a while and closed his eyes, letting his fatigue to lull him into dream world.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Don't play your spoons and knives like that. It's dangerous. Patient and the food will come, all right?" Mitsusada put away the spoons and knives away from them._

"_But it's boring and cold here." Hide pouted._

_Mitsusada smiled softly and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Now, don't be like that. A good boy needs to be patient. You don't want to be a bad boy, right?" _

_He chuckled when Hide shook his head immediately. "Then wait patiently, okay? How about you play over there, and when the foods served, I'll call you two."_

_Hide and Saki looked towards a playground not far from them and immediately rushed to play there. Saki sat on the swing and began swinging herself, squealing cheerfully. Hide, on the other hand, began making a sand castle. He waved at his brother while making the sand, which Mitsusada returned the same._

_After finished making the sand castle, Hide was about to join his sister playing in the swing until he spotted someone kneeling near the bench. Hide tilted his head in confusion when the person didn't look well. He approached the person closely, looking at him worriedly._

"_Umm…mister, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern._

_The man had long grey hair, wearing blue vest with a cross-like design lined in white and a gray coat. When the man turned to him, he revealed his cold pairs of purple eyes and a tattoo that said Dhuos 02 around his neck._


	33. A Day in the Ice Rink

**Class 2-E, Middle School Building, Namimori Middle School**

The sun was setting as the students of Namimori Middle School were putting up last decorations for tomorrow's school festival. The school was now decorated with booths for selling food, sweets, and more. Even each classroom was decorated on what each class is supposed to do for the school cultural festival. Some students are now going home or going to their part-time job.

Class 2-E's flower shop was almost finished. All they need to do now is arranging where the flowers should be placed with Kareha's instructions. Hide was sitting at the corner near the window of his classroom, where it was near transformed into a flower shop with cushions on the floor and coffee tables arranged. He was looking down the aisles of booths at the school field.

"Mmmm! It's finally tomorrow!" Hide stretched his arms upward.

"Aren't you nervous?" Haji asked, sitting beside his best friend.

"I already have experience helping in Kareha's shop, so not really. I'm excited actually! The flowers are pretty and attractive, so I'm sure our shop will be a success." Hide said with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Which one you are referring to? Kareha or the flowers that will be sold tomorrow?" Haji smiled teasingly at Hide.

Hide blushed at the implication. "The flowers that will be sold of course!"

"Besides, my name means 'dried plum', it's not a flower, Haji." Kareha said from behind Haji, surprising the red head, who almost fell from his seat.

"So I guess that means you're starting to get old." Haji commented.

"I am still 14 years old!" Kareha smacked the red head with a flower vase. The green haired girl put a plastic bag on the table. From the plastic, Hide and Haji could smell a tasty scent. They recognized it as a takoyaki sauce scent and immediately opened the plastic bag that contained two takoyaki boxes.

"I just went to the takoyaki booth and the students there gave these to me for free as a promotion. Have a taste. You two must be hungry, right?" Kareha urged the two boys to eat.

"Thanks for the food!" Hide and Haji immediately hogged the takoyaki. They had held their hunger since morning.

"By the way, where is Saki? She was helping us here a while ago." Haji said while munching his takoyaki.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Kareha slapped Haji on his back, making the red head nearly choked.

"Saki is going to skate with Arisa and Ryou. I was supposed to go with her, but as you can see, I'm too tired for that activity…" Hide slumped his head on the table after finished his takoyaki.

"The twins… Ryou like to figure skate?" Haji said in disbelief. His mind then started imagining Ryou with girly figure skating pose while wearing a figure skater outfit with a lot of frills.

"Not Ryou, but Arisa does. She once said that she took figure skating lessons before she quit to become a full-time mafia." Kareha remembered her conversation with Arisa and Saki while the three of them hung out together a few days ago.

"Is that so? Never mind, I'm going to take a look at other classes, just call me if you need me." Haji walked out of the class, leaving Hide and Kareha alone.

Kareha sat on the chair where Haji was and took out another plastic bag that contain her takoyaki box and started eating in silence. From the corner of his eyes, Hide was staring at Kareha as he remembered what Takashi had said yesterday.

"_Kareha likes you."_

"_No…that can't be true! I must not swallow Takashi's nonsense without thinking! I mean Kareha has fought beside me all this time with everyone. She has been by my side since we were little. For her to like me is…"_

Hide timidly looked at Kareha again, who was still eating her takoyaki. However, this time Kareha noticed his stare and looked at him with question.

"What's wrong Hide? Is there something sticking on my face? A takoyaki sauce maybe?" Kareha asked, touching her face to feel if there was something near her mouth.

"N-no! It was nothing! S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you!" Hide looked away again.

"_No, wait… Let's assume that she like me. How would I react to her feelings?" _Hide unconsciously was holding his chest as he frowned. A realization came into his mind. The question that he had been ignore for long times.

"_If Kareha does like me… How do…I feel for Kareha…?"_

**Lobby, Namimori Mall, Shopping District**

Amongst the crowds of people who were passing by in and out the mall, stand the Rokudo twins who seemed to waiting for someone to come. The two attracted some unwanted attentions from several boys and girls. It's an understatement, considering the twins were charming and that made them stand out from people who were standing around the lobby.

The Rokudo twins, on the other hand, didn't notice the attention they were getting. The older twin, Ryou, was busy checking his mailbox and looked at the time, tapping his right foot out of boredom. The younger twin, Arisa, was fidgeting and humming in excitement. She was holding her bag tightly and smiled happily with her trademark blushing on her cheeks.

"Arisa, if you continue with the fidgeting and humming, people may think of you weird." Ryou patted his sister's shoulders, effectively stopping the girl.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to skating, and Saki-chan and Hidetada-kun are late." Arisa pouted.

"Can't be helped. Hide's class is the only one that hasn't finished preparing for the school festival tomorrow, and Saki is helping his class so they will finish everything today." With that knowledge in mind, Ryou never expect either Hide or Saki to arrive on time.

"Oh! There she is!" Arisa pointed towards an arm stretching up and waving at them among the crowds.

"Speak of the devil." Ryou said the moment he saw Saki's small figure.

"Sorry I'm late! Let's go inside now!" Saki panted from running all the way from the school to the mall.

A few days ago, while the girls (Arisa, Kareha, and herself) were discussing their favorite sports, Arisa revealed that she loves skating and had took lessons from 3 to 6 grade. Interested in skating herself, Saki suggested for the three of them to go skating at weekend. Unfortunately, Kareha has an errand to do, so Kareha and Saki asked their brothers to go with them. Unfortunately, again, Hide collapsed the moment today's training ended, leaving Saki to go by herself.

"Hidetada-kun is not coming?" Arisa inquired, not seeing Hide anywhere.

"Must have collapsed the moment the preparation is completed so here you are alone with us." Ryou guessed easily, which Saki replied with a nod.

"It can't be helped if that's the case. Let's go!" Arisa took her brother and friend's hands and half-dragging them into the mall, wanting to skate soon.

**Ice Rink, 3****rd ****Floor, Namimori Mall**

Arisa found herself swirling around the ice. The first jump came, a fairly simple one compared to a Lutz or a Flip and she land it perfectly without a hitch, as easy as flipping her own hand. She heard the crowd gave out a soft murmur, but what made her happy was the praise coming from Saki who was looking at her with admiration. Skating backwards Arisa looked upwards towards the bright lights, and then spun around to begin her next leap into the air.

"Arisa-senpai is amazing…! Too bad she doesn't continue the skating lesson." Saki clapped her hands for who knows how many times, clearly astonished by Arisa's performance. It was just too beautiful to describe it with words. The moment she did this, however, she began struggling and has to hold on the fence to keep her balance.

"She's a prodigy. Her talent has already been recognized when we were seven. Usually she would spend almost 10 hours per day skating like we are not there." Ryou revealed. He remembered when they were eighth, even though everybody already went home, she was the only one who were still skating until it was closing time.

"Putting Arisa aside, this is the first time you're skating, right? Here, I'll teach you." Ryou lent his hand for Saki to take.

"Are you sure? Teaching me I mean…" Saki asked, unsure.

"Consider this as to pay you back for treating me at the Japanese sweet festival two weeks ago. Here, come on." Ryou took Saki's hand, holding her hand and keeping an arm around her waist so that she would not fall.

"Just move your legs like you're kicking a ball. Do it slowly, no need to be in hurry." Ryou instructed as he observing Saki's movements.

"Umm...it's quite hard since my body also trembling with the cold air here." Saki said as she imagined herself kicking a ball like Ryou has instructed her to.

"That's why you need to keep moving. The more you move, the higher you body temperature raise. If you're just standing still, it'll only make you feel colder. Try by yourself now. I'll catch you if something happened."

"O-okay!"

Ryou slowly let go of Saki for a moment to see how far she has caught his instruction. Saki did as Ryou has told her. Slowly but surely, Saki was actually able to skate around at least the half of the rink without any difficulty. She sometimes almost lost her balance, but was quick to regain it. She made a victory sign to Ryou who was watching her, proud of herself that she was able to skate well within an hour.

"Ryou-senpai!"

Ryou almost lost his footing the moment he heard Saki's loud voice. Too loud if you asked him. Since most skaters were now looking at them. She was too excited that she called him out like a child who just won his first competition. Saki was skating towards him while waving her hands. Either it was thanks to her intuition or sheer luck she skillfully dodged the other skaters who were skating around the rink as she made her way to him.

"_Idiots never cease to amaze me…" _Ryou stated in his mind.

However, Saki's dodging didn't last long. She was too focused on reaching Ryou that she didn't notice someone behind her skating awkwardly, an amateur, bumped into her back. Saki, in attempt to stop herself from falling, tried her best to remain in balance, but this made her unable to stop herself from skating fast and straight towards Ryou.

"Watch out Ryou-senpai!"

But it was already too late. Saki's body collided with Ryou, making him fell flat on his butt with Saki in his arms. Their loud crash quickly gained attentions from everyone within the rink and they immediately gathered to them, asking are they okay or suggesting they should be checked to the medical room.

"W-we are fine." Saki said timidly to people who have gathered around them while still in Ryou's hold.

"Kufufufu…. It seems that intuition of yours is not so great." Ryou commented as he winced in pain from the impact but chuckling at the same time.

Saki blushed when she noticed Ryou was chuckling and realized he was still hugging her. Saki pushed Ryou away before getting back to her feet and slides several meters away from the illusionist.

"Was that really necessary?" Ryou rubbed his back, looking at Saki confusedly.

"J-Just deal with it!" Saki replied simply before sneezing from the cold.

"Feeling cold already? Want me to get some drink?" Ryou offered.

Saki looked at Ryou with incredulous and disbelief face as if the illusionist has grown another brain in his head. Saki leaned closer and then placed her hand on Ryou's forehead and neck, confusing the illusionist.

"Ryou-senpai, are you sure you're not sick?" Saki asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"What does that mean?"

"You're being so nice today, are you sure you're okay? Or did you get your head hit by something before coming here?"

Ryou grasped Saki's hand away from him and pinched her cheek, making the younger girl winced in pain. "I'm just in the mood for it. That's all. Or do you prefer the evil me?" Ryou grinned his usual creepy grin, making Saki quickly shaking her head.

"Kufufufu, I'm going to get some hot chocolate. Enjoy yourself." Ryou slide outside the ice rink, leaving Saki alone.

Saki pouted, holding her reddened cheek as she saw Ryou's retreating figure. What has gotten into him today? There was no usual sarcasm, teasing, or even a playful smirk, not including when he laughed at her fall a while ago. It's not like she hate Ryou being nicer than usual, but it feels unusual. Ryou was getting closer with her brother these days, but she and Hide could feel that there's still a distance between them, as if Ryou has made a line and he won't dare to cross it. But today, she somehow sensed that Ryou was taking a step to cross that line.

"Something must have happened between Ryou with Big Brother." Arisa said, suddenly already standing beside Saki, making Saki almost jump in surprise.

"Does illusionist always have that kind of habit?" Saki asked, clutching her chest.

"Eh? What habit?" Arisa tilted her head, completely oblivious.

"Never mind. What do you mean that something happened between Ryou-senpai and Nichrome-san? Nichrome-san is still missing, right?" Saki asked again.

Arisa was silent, hesitating to tell Saki about Nichrome's message to her and her twin. It's not like it was a really important secret, it was a matter of family privacy and such. And Saki was not a type to just blurt out someone's privacy so easily. Nodding to herself in assurance, Arisa turned to Saki.

"Actually… Big Bro contacted us a few days ago."

Saki widened her eyes and looked at Arisa in shock. Did she just hear that right?

"You met Nichrome-san?!"

Arisa shook her head. "No. He just left us some messages. I don't know why he didn't just meet us directly, but I'm sure he has his reason. That's why we never told anybody. So, please keep this a secret from the others."

Saki nodded in understanding. "Okay. Mitsusada-nii chose him to be his Mist Guardian and right-hand man after all, so I'll trust him too. Changing the subject, you're amazing at skating, Arisa-senpai! You're like a pro!"

Arisa blushed at the compliment, yet proud of herself. "Thank you. It's been months since I last skating. I started to skate when I was seven years old. Me, Big Bro, Ryou, and Elise-neesan, the four of us together went to watch skating competition."

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Ice Rink, Russia, 7 Years Ago_

_The crowd's loud cheers began to die down as the lights around the skater dimmed, and the skater lifted her hand into the air. The soft yellow outfit she was wearing gave a beautiful contrast to her dark hair and set a cheerful tone, her bright smile reflecting her inner beauty even more. The blare of music announced the beginning of her performance, and the skater found herself swirling around the ice._

_The skater was off the ground and in the air, looking up and aiming higher and higher, her arm outstretched. It actually looked like someone was carrying her towards the sky. __Skating backwards the skater looked upwards towards the bright lights, and then spun around to begin her next leap into the air. _

_From audience bench, young Arisa was watching the skater like she was seeing the most beautiful thing on Earth. She was so fascinated that she stood from her seat and cheered excitedly. Nichrome had to calm her her down several times whenever the skater performed an exotic move that made Arisa almost feel like jumping in her seat. _

"_Do you want to learn figure skating, Arisa?"_

_Arisa turned to her right, facing the girl with short light brown hair incredulously, making the older girl giggled at her expression._

"_I'm serious. If you want, I can introduce you to a coach that I know. I'm also learning myself. We can learn figure skating together." She offered gently._

_Without a second thought, Arisa nodded her head and hugged the older girl gratefully._

"_Thank you, Elise-neechan!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Elise-neesan?" Saki tilted her head at the name, not familiar with it.

Arisa's smile saddened a bit as she remembered the older girl. "Remember the grave that Ryou and I always visit every after school ends? That is her grave."

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry…" Saki bowed, feeling bad for questioning a sensitive subject.

"No, it's okay." Arisa said so, but there was still sadness in her eyes and smile. She looked at the rink and saw two girls. One was around her age and the other one was around ten. The images of Elise and herself overlapped with the two girls as sense of nostalgia hit her.

"Elise-neesan was an older sister to me and Ryou. She might be not a pro, but she's a skilled skater. I admired her very much. She always said that I have potential and should continue hone my skill, which I did. When Elise-neesan died, I stopped skating for a while because it only made me saddened about her death even more. Until Ryou dragged me to watch another performance."

"By 'dragging' you mean…?" Saki was half-believing when hearing Ryou who usually doing a good job as an older brother dragged his little sister when they were little.

"Yeah, literally dragging me." Arisa remembered herself being dragged by her older twin no matter how much she coax, beg, or cry, he simply ignored her and continued until they arrived at the ice rink.

"But I was grateful. Because watching that performance brought the feelings that I thought I had lost that time. Skating helps me forget any bad thing that has happened to me. But more than anything it makes me feels that Elise-neesan is watching over me. That's why I really love skating." Arisa smiled cheerfully, her mood that momentarily sad turned better.

Saki also smiled, happy for the illusionist beside her. And she was also happy herself since today she got to know another side of the two Mist Guardian candidates. Whoever thought they have this kind of side. Saki hoped that this small connection between them might turn to slightest hint of hope for them to understand one another in the future.

"I'll skate again for a while before we finished. Wait for me, okay?" Arisa skated again at the center of the ice rink, not waiting for Saki to reply and once again immersed herself in one of her most favorite activities.

"There she goes again."

Saki needed to hold the fence beside her to not fall the moment Ryou suddenly stood at the spot where Arisa was standing a few seconds ago, in his hands were two hot chocolates for himself and Saki to drink.

"Will you quit doing that!?" Saki cried, having enough with the heart shock because of the illusionist's habit of appearing out of nowhere without her noticing.

"Nah. It's too fun seeing your reaction. Here." Ryou offered the hot chocolate while he sipped his. Saki was hesitant for a few seconds before accepting the beverage because of the cold.

"Thank you…" Saki muttered as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Both once again watched Arisa skating around the rink. Arisa skated like she was the only one in the rink. Arisa was like a skater in spotlight as she was following the flow of the music in the rink while everyone else were the audiences sitting on the bench. The beauty of her skill once again draws everyone in the rink. When Saki was watching at Arisa like this, Arisa looked brighter than anybody else. It was as if Arisa's sad face a while ago was just an illusion.

"There are times that I need to drag her so she can put behind her past behind her."

Saki blinked and looked at Ryou who was still looking at Arisa, acting like he didn't say anything, but Saki knew what he meant. Ryou must have overheard their conversation. Saki giggled, ignoring Ryou's confused look and continued to watch Arisa.

Unknown to them, a man in black clothes with his face covered by hoodie was watching Arisa skating in the rink, smiling towards her before leaving the rink.

**Azarel's Room, Disscordo Hideout, Namimori Town**

Meanwhile, in a dark room that was only being lit by a candle, Azarel was sitting comfortingly on the red velvet couch. His long, straight grey white bright hair cascading down on his shoulders like a moonlit waterfall as his bright red eyes were seeing papers of information regarding the Vongola candidates and the Guardian candidates.

"…Everything is playing according to plan…" The Disscordo Mist Guardian took a dainty sip of his glass of red wine and swished it around his mouth, savoring the bittersweet taste.

"Indeed it is." Behind him, Abele closed the door. The Disscordo Boss walked towards his Mist Guardian, his every step echoed throughout the dark room. He then stopped right behind Azarel and simply stood there in silence.

"So, Boss, have you done what I asked you to do?" Azarel asked.

"Regarding our hostages' release? The 1st has already handled it." Abele answered with assurance in his voice.

"Would you like to have a glass, Boss?" Azarel offered his wine to his boss. In response, Abele shook his head.

"I'll save that for tomorrow after the festival."

"Is there going to be a bloodbath?"

"No… Not yet. I'll save that for our party with the Vongola. Tomorrow, we'll just give them our invitation." Abele stepped away from his Mist Guardian to the door. He halted and turned to his Mist Guardian before leaving the room. "Azarel, I do not know what you are planning behind me. But I'll be happy to look forward to it. Buonanotte."

Shortly after his boss left, Azarel laughed softly. His eyes then landed on the photograph of the three Vongola 11th candidates, the Sawada sblings, Mitsusada Sawada, Hidetada Sawada, and Wakamurasaki Sawada. Seeing the photograph of the three playing in snow with leaning tower of Pisa as the background brought back a memory within him.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_At that time, Azarel had longer grey hair, wearing blue vest with cross-like design lined in white and a gray coat and grey hat. His skin was pale without his trademark tattoo. Under the order given to him, now the Mist Disscordo Gaurdian was watching the Sawada siblings, the candidates for the Vongola Unidecimo seat, from the park not far from the restaurant where the young ones were eating._

_He watched the first candidate, Mitsusada Sawada, scolded his younger brother, Hidetada Sawada for playing with his spoon and fork, earning a pout from the younger boy. The younger boy and the younger girl, Wakamurasaki Sawada, then looked towards the park where he was sitting and then nodded their heads together._

_The both of them then rushed to the park.__The girl sat on the swing and began swinging herself, squealing cheerfully. The boy, on the other hand, began making a sand castle. He waved at his older brother while making the sand, which the latter returned the same._

_As he was watching them, a sudden pain hit his chest. He clutched his chest tightly and kneeled to the ground. This caught the younger boy's attention. As he expected, the younger boy approached him, looking at him with a frown._

"_Umm…mister, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern._

_Azarel hid his face by tilting his hat before smiling towards the younger boy, ruffling his head._

"_Yes. Thank you…little one…"_

_The younger girl rushed to her brother and him, tilting her head and also showed face of concern towards him. Azarel smiled and ruffled her head as well. He then stared at the girl for a moment. Compared with his brother, he could feel a stronger flame sleeping within her. Anyone who can't see her potential are blind or just plain idiot._

_Azarel pointed his finger on Saki's forehead. A tiny Mist flame formed on his finger and Saki's eyes started to flutter. She yawned as the flame disappeared and Azarel removed his finger from her._

"_Hide-niichan, I'm sleepy…" Saki told her brother, tucking his sleeve._

"_Then, let's go to Big Bro!" Hide patted her head and held her hand as he took her back to their brother. He briefly turned to the man and waves his hand._

_Azarel returned the smile and waved back as he watched the two retreated to their older brother. Once the two reached their brother, his smile disappeared, and instead replaced with a bloodthirsty grin. He stood up once he felt the pain has gone and left the park._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Azarel's smirk widened at the memory. After years of waiting, the day will finally begin for them to carry out their true mission, their true plan. He was really grateful that he was born as a stoic person or else, he would have already blown up and ruined everything.

"The time has started…"

The illusionist took off his necktie, carelessly letting it fell on the carpeted floor. He proceeded to take off his blue shirt as well, and just like he did with his necktie, he let it fell on the floor. He tied his long hair into ponytail before lastly taking off his black choker, revealing a Dhuos 02 tattoo around his neck.

"We shall fulfill it. The Blood Night."


	34. School Festival

**Fuuhaku's Room, Hibari Residence**

"What do you want? Calling me this late?" Shinogu crossed his arms as he was looking at his older brother, who was sitting on his desk with his attention on the laptop, with annoyance.

"Sorry. But I won't call you this late if it's not an important request." Fuuhaku turned around, facing his younger brother without his usual smile, showing clearly that he is serious about this one.

"What do you want?" Shinogu asked, hiding his surprise to see a rare seriousness in his brother's eyes.

"I need you in my plan for the school festival tomorrow…"

**Class 3-A, 3rd Year Building, Namimori-Middle**

It was noisy everywhere, with outsiders, families and students walking everywhere. The school was filled with laugher it was a perfect sunny day for the Cultural Festival.

Ryou was sitting at the corner near the window of his classroom, where it was transformed into a Café with cushions on the floor and coffee tables arranged. The male students including himself and Kouhei wore a butler outfit while the female students including Arisa wore a maid outfit. He was looking down the aisles of booths at the school field purposelessly – day dreaming

"Ryou?" Ryou glanced up to see his younger twin with concern face. "Are you okay? You didn't respond when I called you and shouldn't you be working?" Arisa pointed at the long queue and crowds of fan girls (and fan boys of Arisa), waiting to be serve by him (and her). Thanks to the twins' popularities amongst the students, the café is a big success and currently on the 1st place with the highest votes by the visitors.

"Well…It is Cultural Festival. I should give myself a break today." Ryou answered nonchalantly. He was rather annoyed by the regular visits of his fans, surrounding him with the yelling and cheering noise, making his ears echoed. His eyes perked when he overhears several male students chit-chat with topic and way of talk that he hated.

"Wooooow…Arisa-chan is just so adorable today. How long do we have to wait…?" One of the guys said.

"Well…I wouldn't mind waiting…I heard she's still single, we still have our chances….Just shut up and wait…cute girl like her is hard to come by…" His friend smirked.

"I actually prefer either Saki-san or Kusaka-san. But Sawada was so protective of his sister and Kareha already being taken by him too. Not to mention Gokudera always threatening every guy…, including me whenever we make our move to both of them…haaaah…"

"Whatever. Right now I want to be served by Arisa-chan!"

Ryou normally ignored gossips, but this was his twin sister, his _only _sister they were going to lay hands on. He wished to just teach them a lesson in the place but he knew that it would destroy his image, his façade persona in school. He had to do it friendly and calmly.

"Arisa, let's go to Hide's classroom." Ryou suggested as he pulled Arisa outside. "Sorry ladies but we have to go now. I will be back soon if you all enjoy our café menus here. Buon appetito." Ryou said in Italian with his charming accent and winked at the girls, making them squealed yes in return with sparkling eyes and ready to faint at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Roa asked.

"We decided to take some rest since we haven't get chance to rest. We leave the rest to you and the others." Ryou answered.

"I see…if that's the case then I think you should go to 1st floor hallway. I heard there's an announcement about tonight event." He suggested before walked to Ryou's side and leaned to him to whisper that enough to be heard by Ryou only. "You better not so protective of your sister…or else it might turn bad on you."

Ryou narrowed his eyes at the white haired transfer student. Roa only smiled in response before walked back to the classroom to serve the guests.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

"…No, it was nothing. Let's go." Ryou assured her and they went to Hide's classroom.

**Class 2-E, 2nd Year Building, Namimori-Middle School**

"Welcome to class 2-E flower shop. We sell various flowers with many meanings in which various flowers and floral arrangements were used to send coded messages, allowing individuals to express feelings which otherwise could not be spoken. We also sell some cute merchandise as gift and souvenir for those who you wish to give after this festival over."

Kareha Kusaka smiled at the student who was the next in line and gestured towards the various flowers to her right and then gestured at the various stuffed animals sitting on a shelf. Everyone lined up to buy flowers, especially girls and mothers that came with their children. There were also some male students who nervously bought flowers either for their girlfriend or declaring their love for someone.

Thanks to Kareha's large knowledge of flowers, the shop had been well-received by guests and teachers. Kareha taught her classmates everything she knew from her experience selling flowers: kinds of flowers, language of Flowers, shop decorations, floral etc.

The boys in the class at first unease for selling flowers since it was so girly and afraid that other students will make fun of them. However, Hide able to assure and persuade them by saying that there will be many cute girls came to visit since girls love this kind of things. Haji also added that Fuuhaku became popular among the women during Kusaka Shop anniversary by selling and giving them flowers. Hearing this, the boys determined to work hard with resolve to get cute girls affections.

"May I help you? What kind of flower do you wish to buy?" Kareha approached a female student from outside school.

"No, not really…I heard there's a shop where they sell some charms or talisman around here. But it seems I enter the wrong shop." The girl said apologetically.

"No, there's here. Flowers symbolized our feelings and hope, so flowers also same as good charm depends on the flowers' meaning. What kind of charm do you wish to buy?" Kareha asked.

The student thought for a moment as she looked at Kareha with hesitation. But she finally answered. "I wish to buy a charm for my cousin sick cousin. She has been sick since we were children and it almost a year she stays in hospital. When I secretly read her diary, every page is full of her dreams to get married and having her own family and hopes for getting better." The student said in quite sad tone.

Kareha tapped the girl's shoulders with assuring smile. "I understand. I have a perfect flower for your cousin then." Kareha took several pink colored peach blossoms and make a bouquet of it.

"Peach flower means Long-life, generosity, and bridal hope. This flower reflected and represented your cousin's wish. Put this inside the vase in your cousin's hospital room and make sure to keep it until its bloom into fruits. As the fruits begin to bloom, your cousin's health will getting better. Once it blooms I'm sure your cousin's sickness was healed already."

The girl's face brightened as she accepted the bouquet. "Thank you very much!" She hugged her and paid the flowers. Kareha gave the girl her family flower shop address and told her to call whenever she needs flowers.

"Miss cute over there, would you please accept this flower?" Haji teasingly gave her a single Anemone flower.

"Secret love, huh…" Kareha stomped Haji's foot, making him winced in pain and jumped as he held his foot. "You're such a bad boy." Kareha knew well what reason Haji gave the flower. It must be none other than to tease her about Hide especially after the drama performance.

"Come on, you talk less with Hide ever since the accidental kiss so I'm just trying to help."

"That is NOT a kiss." Kareha said in scary tone with a kunai hidden behind her sleeve that seemingly ready to be thrown to the red haired boy. Haji gulped as he raised his hands in defeat.

Haji noticed Hide walked to his direction and smirked triumphantly. "Oops, your boyfriend is coming, bye." Haji pushed her and runaway as Kareha bumped onto Hide behind her, ignoring her shouts at him. Once he was outside classroom, he watched them from afar. "…secret love…" He then looked at another Anemone flower in his hand before looking at Hide. "… Because it is you that I could give up on her…"

"…" Hide and Kareha stood next to each other but didn't face one another. Their face flustered at the thought of what happened during the end of drama performance. No matter how hard they try to forget it, it still stuck in their mind.

"Umm-" Both uttered and faced each other at the same time, making them flustered even more. "You said first. No you first. I'll say after you." Both continued to say the same thing at the same time with the same tone. They were late to realize that what they were doing attracted more customers that watching them like some kind of comedic show. Both blinked when they finally realized this and the customers clapped like the show has finished before both teens burst into soft laughter.

"What are we doing?" Hide questioned to himself and Kareha. "We should just ignore them like we always do…it was an accident and that's all."

"…yeah. Though, I'm…actually don't mind about it…" Kareha added.

"Eh…?"

"I-I mean, I don't really think about it into heart. It was just everyone's gossips and all. I don't really care about it…ahahaha…" Kareha continued. Hide nodded, understand what she meant…or perhaps not.

"Kareha-chan!" Albert approached Kareha. "Why don't we go to watch the concert together? You need rest too." Albert offered expectantly.

"Uh? But…I…umm…"

"Come on, it won't be long." Albert held Kareha's hand and dragged her with him but Hide stopped them by let go Kareha's hand away from Albert's grip. The two gave him a surprise look. Hide himself was surprised and confused with his own action.

"S-sorry, I just want to say that you shouldn't drag her like that. Everyone might think you're dating or so. Recently both of you are always together."

Apparently ever since the drama performance, the transfer student declared himself as Kareha's biggest fan and started to invited her hang out together with other classmates that also a fan of her. The reasons Kareha agreed on his every invitation were because she didn't want to meet Hide for a while and she wanted to forget about what happened during the end of performance by relaxing herself.

"I don't mind at all! In fact, I'm happy if everyone thinks like that!" Albert laughed while Hide and Kareha sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"…I guess I'll watch the concert. I heard Saki's class open a delicious takoyaki stand and Takashi-kun's class open sushi stand near there. "I'll be back soon. We do doing some kind of dates recently. Don't worry I will bring takoyaki for you and Hajime when I'm back." Kareha said jokingly.

"I see…I'll be waiting then." Hide waved at her as she went outside with Albert. Once he was sure that Kareha was gone, Hide hit himself with pot of petunia flower several times as he said to himself that he had gone nuts until Haji stopped him.

"What's wrong with you, buddy? Do you wanna die? Pull yourself together!" Haji shook his best friend.

"Haji please hit me as hard as you could… I think…I think I became crazy!" Hide sulked.

"No, I think it's just another one of your fits again…what's wrong this time?"

Hearing this question, Hide immediately looked away with hand that motioned to just forget about it and don't ask again. _"Whenever I saw them together this recently…it somehow irritating... What's wrong with me really? I'm usually didn't feel like this about her…" _Hide said in his mind. _"But after-"_

_"If Kareha likes me, how do I feel for her?"_

Hide's face instantly blushed entirely as he remembered the question he had asked himself yesterday and Kareha's smiling face was all over his head and this embarrassed him even more.

"AH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS SO WHY I FEEL THIS WAY?" Hide kneeled as he ducked his head onto floor, not caring the stares that he got and just proceed.

His classmates immediately tried to calm him down before the customers feel unease and leave the shop. All students of second grade already get use with Hide's constant fits and it was usually entertaining for them. However, if other people saw it, it would be the exact opposite.

"Since when this shop became a street entertainment class?" Ryou chuckled in mild amusement whilst his younger twin blinked owlishly at the brunet. "If you feel stressed out, your brother here knows a place where you could let out that stress as much as you want. That goes for you too, Hajime Gokudera." Ryou motioned the two to follow him.

"Huh?"

**Boxing Club Camp, Outside Field, Namimori-Middle School**

"Hidetada, Hajime, Rokudo twins, you all want to try our games too?" Kouhei welcomed his four friends.

"THIS is the place where we could let out our stress?" Haji glared at Ryou with doubts.

"Sasagawa, our two stressed and frustrated fellow here," Ryou gestured to the brunet and red head. "Want to try that game over there to satisfy their stress."

"Stress and frustrate? You have picked the right place to come!" Kouhei rounded his arms around Hide and Haji tightly. "Let's go inside then!"

"We understand! Let us go! We cannot breathe!" Haji struggled.

"CAPTAIN!" The boxing club's members greeted the captain at the camp then bowed an orderly way, shortly after they spotted the captain's appearance. They had good disciplines indeed, expecting no less from Kouhei's coaching. Their sudden loud tones startled Hide, Arisa and Haji a little.

"Oh…It's good to see you too, Sawada, Gokudera, Rokudo…" One of the members with black hair greeted Kouhei's companion with smile.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Arisa bowed shyly while the three boys beside her only nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too." The other members bowed before them.

"…" Arisa was nervous. She felt all eyes were bent on her even though they were actually bent on the rest as well. She hid behind her brother once she cannot hold it any longer.

"How are things? Is it going well?" Kouhei asked the members.

"Yes. Everyone enjoyed the games here." The black-haired member responded politely. "You want to try this game, right? This is called strength reader."

"Is it the game that similar with the ones in the game center?" Haji asked.

"You punch on the cushion in the centre, it then measure your power level by score from 0 to 400. You can then claim your gift according to your points…it is very in line with our Club, boxing is all about power after all…isn't it right?" The black-haired member explained.

"YUP! That's true!" Kouhei answered. "Try now, I'm sure it would relieve all of your stress!" Kouhei handed his childhood friends pairs of boxing gloves.

"Me first." Haji said excitedly.

Haji then punched into the cushion…

BANG…!

DING! DING! SCORE: 345

"Wow! Awesome! You're quite good, Hajime!" Kouhei praised.

"Whaddya mean by "quite"? It was supposed to be great you idiot!" Haji protested but Kouhei didn't hear him as his attention focus on his members. Haji decided not to waste his voice again at him and turned to Hide. "Your turn."

"Okay…"

"Just focus on the stress that you wish to let out." Ryou suggested.

Hide started to mumble. "…stress…stress…here we go… TAKE THIS!" Hide punched the cushion. The force was formidable when his bare fist landed on the cushion, creating a thunderous rumble…

BBBAAAAAAAANG

DING! DING! SCORE: 400

"How the heck…did you?" The black-haired member was in a shock, looking at the monitor doubtfully, so were the other members.

Everyone seemed surprised. A skinny boy like Hide couldn't possibly scored 400. His score was even higher than all the members of the team. Kouhei, Haji, Ryou, and Arisa knew how strong Hide was, since he's been fighting and training alongside with Hide to become the next Vongola Boss, seemed satisfactory with Hide's punch.

"All right! Me next! ULTIMATE!" Kouhei punched the cushion.

BBBAAAAAAAAANG

DING! DING! SCORE: 400

"What? Same as Hidetada! NO! I won't lose!" Kouhei begun to punch the cushion and increased the force in his every punch.

"Captain…please, don't…! We just leased this thing…please…please don't break it…! I think it needs to rest after you, Sawada, and Gokudera played." Few of the members grabbed Kouhei's hand, restraining him from pummeling again.

They were indeed MONSTERS. The crowd was looking at them amusedly, including the other members of the boxing team. The general impressions on Hide had just been extended from a simply good-looking student excelled in both studies and behavior to a multi-talented master of everything as well.

"E-everyone, how about we go for lunch? You must be hungry." Arisa's stomach growled as she suggested. Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and she hid behind nearby wall to hide her face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, let's go to 3-F's café class." Hide tried to hold his chuckle so it won't be sound rude to the girl.

**Takoyaki Stand, Outside Field, Namimori-Middle School**

Shortly after the concert ended, like she had said, Kareha went to Saki's class' Takoyaki stand with Albert following her. He had suggested to going somewhere else but she declined. When they arrived, the stall was undoubtedly busy. The queue extended all the way few booths down.

"Such a long queue…" Albert sighed, standing next to Kareha.

"It won't be long. Be patient." Kareha said.

"Say, Kareha-chan, how about you go out with me? You don't have a boyfriend yet, right?" Albert professed.

Kareha bowed apologetically. "Sorry, but I already have some that I like." Kareha rejected softly.

"You mean Hide? Hmm?" Albert gave her a look. He chuckled once she blushed. "So the rumor was true after all. But I won't give up! I will make you fall for me!" Albert tapped his chest with huge confidence.

Kareha chuckled and laugh softly. "A-Albert-kun, when you say it like that, you're just like a little kid you know."

A large vein had popped in Albert's face. Albert-Volvo looked so angry and hurt. That very statement reminded him of a certain annoying brat that he fought several days ago who constantly called him a kid, kid, and kid plus along with Fuuhaku Hibari. To compare him with those immature creatures was the biggest sin for him.

"Don't call me a kid like that boxing brat did that time!" Albert shouted angrily at the green-eyed girl who was surprised and taken aback by his sudden change of attitude. Volvo realized that he just snapped and showed his true nature.

He coughed and regained his façade. "I-I mean, I'm already at the same age as you so don't compare me with some children. It's kind of embarrassing! Ahahaha…" Albert smiled nervously, hoping that would cover it up.

"I see…I'm sorry then." Kareha smiled brightly, oblivious of his façade. Volvo sighed that he had successfully fooled her.

"I-I just remembered I have something to do so, I'm going back first! Bye!"

"But it's our turn now…" Kareha uttered as Albert's figure gone from view.

"What's wrong with Albert-senpai?" Saki asked while she spread the sauces on takoyaki. "You're not with brother and the others today?"

"No. Albert-kun just asked me to watch the concert together so I accepted it. Hide and Hajime still busy with the shop and let me rest. I promised them to bring the takoyaki that you made when I get back."

"You…haven't talked with my brother again…?"

"Well, we just…reconciled before I went to the concert so everything is turn back to normal. Don't worry."

"You must tell him how you feel. I'm sure everything would be all right."

"No. It better stay this way. I don't want to change our relationship. Just stay by his side with you and everyone is enough for me."

**School Gate, Namimori-Middle School**

Albert ran from the long queue to anywhere that far from there and where he could talk privately with Azarel. His cell phone rang in the middle of his thought and he shouted at the caller without looking at whose number it belongs to.

"WHAT IS IT? I'M BUSY!"

"_My, you seem in a bad mood, Volvo."_

Volvo paled when it turned out his boss was the one who is in call. "B-boss…"

"_I understand Volvo so you don't need to be afraid. More importantly, I want you and Azarel to go to the backyard of Namimori-Middle School. Azzo will be there as well. Do not protest or arguing with Azzo. Are we clear?"_

"Y-yes, boss…" Volvo reluctantly agreed. He could hear all too well that his boss was displeased by his shouts. Refusing not to argue would be a big mistake.

"An order from the boss?" Azarel suddenly materialized beside Volvo.

"Yeah. Let's head to backyard now."

**Takoyaki Stand, Namimori-Middle School**

Kareha and Saki were enjoying the takoyaki they have bought together while waiting for the transfer student to return, but ten minutes has passed since he left. He was the one who invited her to eat together, and now he left her because of his business.

"I wonder where Sonohara-kun is… The takoyaki is starting to get cold." Kareha looked at the plastic bag in her hand, a box of takoyaki that she has bought for Albert's portion.

"You don't have his phone number?" Saki asked.

"No. He usually approaches me directly if he needs something."

"Kusaka! Saki!" Takashi called them out, approaching them with plastic of snacks in his hand while his other hand waving at them to get their attention. "Oh, eating takoyaki? Where are the others? You're not with them?"

Kareha shook her head. "They're still helping with the class. How about you, Takashi-kun? I thought you're helping Fuuhaku-sensei."

Takashi presented them the bag. "I'm already finished. Those two suddenly go out after having an argument big enough that Shinogu was all like destroying the fourth wall."

Kareha softly tapped Takashi's chest. "That is not something you can say so cheerfully, Takashi-kun." Kareha stared at the takoyaki in her hand. Seeing that Albert still not coming back, she handed the bag to Takashi. "Here. I was supposed to give this to Sonohara-kun, but I'll just buy it again later. It's getting cold anyway."

"Really? Thanks, Kusaka!" Takashi accepted the takoyaki without a second thought, munching the octopus filled ball delightedly.

"Where are Shinogu-san and Fuuhaku-san now?" Saki asked the Rain Guardian Candidate.

Takashi shrugged. "Beats me. They only told me to leave and left without saying anything further. But from the look of their face, I think it's very important."

**Backyard, Namimori-Middle School**

"Hi…Azzo…" Volvo twitched, greeting the green-haired young man with a forceful smile. "So, why Boss told us to come here and meet you?"

"…I don't know…" He answered.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Didn't he tell you to come here?!" Volvo snapped.

"…yeah…and he said nothing but that afterwards…"

"You-"

Azarel was quick to cover Volvo's mouth. He had enough with his loud voice. "I might as well report here, Fuuhaku Hibari has found out our identities." Azarel reported.

"Figures. When I met him at Kusaka café, he immediately separated me from Vongola Candidates and their friends. Whenever I walked into him at school, he gave me an interesting look. He's clearly suspicious of us." Volvo added. "But he doesn't have any proof so he won't make a move yet."

"Unfortunately, I already have enough proof."

Three Disscordo Guardians assumed combat position after hearing the familiar voice from behind shadow of trees.

"Now that we gain a proof, we could drop you out from school," Fuuhaku revealed himself with another person beside him. "I could bite you to death." Shinogu continued Fuuhaku's words with his batons ready in his hands.

"Shouldn't it suppose to be 'we' instead of 'I'." Fuuhaku corrected.

"I have no intention to work together with you." Shinogu answered without a hitch.

"Whoever thought that I would fight you again this fast. If I may know since when you became suspicious of us?" Azarel questioned.

"From the very beginning when I read your files that you submit into our school." Fuuhaku pointed his blades.

"You're really intelligent, aren't you? You never cease to surprise me." Azarel materialized his fans. Beside him, Volvo pushed the Lightning Guardian to one side, wordlessly telling him to back off from the fight. The Lightning Guardian, not really minding about it, just retracted his lance and leaned on the tree nearby.

"Don't do anything flashy you two." Azzo reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You won't get your turn." Volvo licked his lips, eyeing Shinogu who has already eager to execute him.

"Let the game begins."

**Courtyard, Namimori-Middle School**

Hide dropped his dango as uncomfortable feeling filled his chest. He clutched his chest and stopped his track, making the others to stop as well and looked at him confusingly. Hide was looking at the direction of the school backyard.

"What's up Hide?" Takashi asked, following Hide's gaze. But Hide didn't answer and instead kept looking towards the backyard.

Impatient, Ryou stepped on Hide's foot, making Hide winced in pain and jumped on his feet. The blue haired teen ignored the brunet's protest and also looking towards the backyard. He placed back his glasses and narrowed his eyes towards the place. After a second, he looked back at Hide then back at the backyard.

"I see…" Ryou turned to Hide again and pointed his thumb towards the backyard. "Your intuition feel it, right?"

Glad that Ryou understood what he meant, he nodded. Haji, Kouhei, Takashi, and Arisa, however, only get even more confused.

"Hello, can someone tell us what's going on here? What's wrong with your intuition this time, Hide?" Haji interrupted the two.

Before Hide could answer, Ryou flicked Haji's cheek with a small rock, angering the latter as Ryou took out his phone and made a quick call. "Kusaka? Is Saki with you? Or Fuuhaku and Shinogu Hibari?"

"I see. That clears up everything. Go immediately to the backyard and prepare your weapons. That's all for now, we'll meet you two there." Ryou closed his phone, ending his call.

"Explain already hypnosis freak!" Haji throw back the rock that Ryou used to hit him, but unfortunately, Ryou easily caught the rock into his palm.

"Shut up and get ready for a battle." Ryou said simply, taking out his deck cards. "Hide, explain everything to that idiot."

"Who are you calling an-"

Hide cut him off before there'll be any further pointless argument. "H-Haji, I sensed something is not right at the backyard. Or to be precise…something bad is happening there and we need to hurry to go there."

Haji stopped his ranting and looked seriously at his best friend. He looked back to the remaining three candidates and each of them nodded in understanding.

"Let's go."

**Backyard, Namimori-Middle School**

A furious, rapid and direct approach of a known killer is something that would trigger immediate caution or even fear in anyone, even a trained mafioso. Azzo Yakumo felt it too; the moment he saw Shinogu Hibari's massive form charging at him, all focused on offense and ignoring his own defense altogether, he knew that the silver haired teen is set on killing him. Panic rise in his heart; but he forced himself to swallow it. Right now, he won't let it take over. No matter how great the panic is he has to stand tall and face it—like how he's going to face the Vongola Cloud Guardian candidate now. He needs to find a way to make him listen and clear up the misunderstanding.

After all, his all-out offense has proven something to him: his desperation. He is clearly wounded and exhausted, yet he refuses to back down. Probably it is fury that fuels him—right now, he's channeling all that rage into his limbs, eager to tear him to shreds. He has indeed become insanely powerful with such rage—but for a mafioso of Azzo's caliber, he knew that this means SHinogu possesses no defense. If he can parry his attack, there'll be nothing there to stop him from counterattacking and then stop him.

Resolutely, Azzo dashed forward to greet Shinogu's charge. A familiar yet foreign feeling sweeps through him… something he's always felt near the end of a life-threatening battle.

It is the knowledge that every simplest move he made would decide life or death. Every small decision, every reflex, every movement would count. There will be no mistake from his actions; only effects. Those effects would either push him towards death, or push him towards victory. This knowledge sent energy all over Azzo, exhausted as he is. Suddenly he saw everything a lot clearer, his reflexes got sharper, and he moves a lot faster. His heart pounded in his chest. Either a defiant declaration of his will to live, or a mere requiem before it stops beating completely. Whichever way it is, it pumped energy into his limbs.

Shinogu bellows. With great speed, his baton lurched towards Azzo. The Lightning Guardian has seen the attack coming—without hesitation, he jumped onto the blondish tan haired teen's outstretched arm and landed towards his back. He raised his lance, ready to stab at the back of Shinogu's neck to deliver the finishing blow–

"As if I'll let you!"

Unexpectedly, Volvo threw small grenade to behind Shinogu's back. Azzo inwardly cursed. He attempted to somersault away, but he didn't get any time for it. Before he can do anything else, the grenade exploded, blowing him and his opponent away from each other. His body has slammed hard to the ground, forcing all air out of his lungs.

Azzo looked at Volvo questioningly. "Volvo…what in the world were you-"

"I won't let you take the spotlight alone! I'll be the one to kill him!" Volvo spat out at the Lightning Guardian. He pointed his sai towards the green haired teen, emphasizing his statement. The asking person just gave the younger boy a blank look before standing and wiped the dust from his body.

"It doesn't matter who kill him, Boss' order comes first, yes? I almost got him yet you stopped me, won't he be angry?" Azzo retorted back.

Volvo only huffed in response. "Hmph! If I kill him, then everything is solved. As simple as that."

"That's not the issue here-"

"Shaddup! Once I'm playing a game, I'll do things with my own way and not even you will stop me!" Volvo turned his back on Azzo, having no intention to continue the argument. Speaking with the Lightning Guardian already disgusted him enough.

"…_I give up… He's hopeless…" _Azzo thought in his mind. Deciding to end the argument, he returned to his battle stance against Shinogu.

Shinogu coughed out loud. He tried to move his body, checking there's any of his bone broken. His body felt itchy, but fortunately, overall, his bones seemed to be doing just fine. He looked towards his opponent and realized that he is also doing the exact same thing as him. However, both knew they have no time for a rest.

Shinogu's attention then briefly shifted toward his older brother who was fighting the Mist Disscordo Guardian. From the look of it, the older man was about in the same condition as him.

In the last second, Fuuhaku swung his blade up to block Azarel's fan. Fuuhaku dashed forward and swung his blade. Azarel immediately raised his arms to block the weapon. The weapon is merely inches away from his face. His arms are the only things separating them. Azarel gritted his teeth under the exertion—his hands tremble heavily under the weight of Fuuhaku's blade, but he stubbornly refused to relent. He had to admit that he is surprised. Meanwhile, Fuuhaku was baring his fist in pain as well.

"You're faring much better than last time. Is it a fluke? Luck?" Azarel praised yet in mocking tone, smirking in amusement at their position.

"It's talent." Fuuhaku replied as he strengthened his blade. "Sometimes, there are cases that talent is fast to blossom at this kind of situations."

"Hahaha! I have to agree with that. That is precisely why I have survived to this day." Azarel laughed out loud, not even fazed by Fuuhaku's increased power and instead calmly kept his power.

"The same goes for me as well." Fuuhaku tightened his grip on his weapon that his knuckle turned white.

For a few painful seconds, neither of them managed to shove the other away. But finally, Azarel managed to get his feet under Fuuhaku's arm. He pressed them against his palm firmly—before giving a powerful shove along with his arms.

Azarel's sudden burst of power caught Fuuhaku off guard. He was too distracted by the fan's burning pain, and hence the tattooed man manages to shove him away. Fortunatley, he is quick to read the next move. Without wasting a second longer, Fuuhaku leaped back to his feet. He still has to end this battle.

Quickly, Fuuhaku swung his blade downwards at Azarel's shoulder. With his speed, the tattooed man managed to dodge Fuuhaku's sharp attack. However, the flames enveloping it still find their target. A tongue of flame engulfed part of Azarel's arm, extending all the way to the ground—and that's when Fuuhaku took away his metal fans.

"Impressive." Azarel clapped his hand momentarily, not panicked by the fact his only weapons were taken from him.

Jumping into the air with the broken pillar as the boost, the tattooed man attacked using the only weapons he can materialize. He never thought he needed to use this technique now of all times. From his right hand, three sharp indigo spears materialized and the Mist Guardian throw it towards the black haired man.

Fuuhaku's purple eyes widened in alarm at the sight. Without wasting any moment, he quickly dashed backwards and quickly shot up into the air to dodge them, but, to his surprise, the spears changed direction and aiming for him again.

BOOM!

A massive explosion shakes the entire area. Smoke billowing thickly from the crater formed by its destructive impact. This halted the fight between Shinogu against Volvo and Azzo, who was blown away by the impact of the explosion.

Azarel smirked in satisfaction as the spears exploded in front of where Fuuhaku was hovering, the smoke hiding everything from view.

"That wasn't so hard." Azarel commented.

Volvo's expression brightened at the sight. "You did it, Azarel! You killed Fuuhaku Hibari!" Volvo cheered. However, his cheer is interrupted by a punch on the back of his head by the Lightning Guardian.

"That's why you're such a child." Azzo commented lazily, ignoring the hateful look given by the younger one. Instead, he pointed towards where Fuuhaku supposed to be.

"If only… You didn't interfere…Wakamurasaki Sawada." Azarel continued, looking at the spot as the smoke dissipated, revealing Saki protecting Fuuhaku with her Sky Flame barrier. Saki helped Fuuhaku to stand up. Her eyes never left the Mist Guardian's figure. Her previous expression of shock was replaced by resolution. She pointed her crossbow towards the Mist Guardian, her fingers itching to shoot the tattooed man in front of her, but she didn't to be cautious.

"Fuuhaku-san!" Hide arrived in time with the other candidates, their respective weapons ready in their hands. "Albert-kun! Roa-san!" They all noticed the blades that pointed at both teens by Fuuhaku. "Don't tell me…both of you are…"

Volvo merely snorted at the reaction of the Vongola. "Good. No need to keep up this stupid façade any longer."

Jumping backwards from their opponents, Volvo and Azarel dropped their disguises, revealing themselves as the Guardians of Disscordo Family that they have fought several days ago.

"No way… Albert and Roa-senpai are…" Takashi uttered in disbelieve.

"My Guardians."

A deep voice that followed by murderous intent that sent shivers through Vongola side breaking the ruckus into silence. A gust of wind interrupted their visions. Once the wind stopped and they reopened their eyes, four more people appeared on the top of old school warehouse in front of their eyes.

The moment they saw the man with slicked black hair and a stern face with noticeable cheekbone wearing long black jacket with Disscordo Famiglia emblem on its pocket, the Vongola knew that he was the most formidable amongst the enemies and they doubt they could beat him with their current power.

"Pleased to meet you all Vongolas. I am Abele, the boss of Disscordo Family." Abele smiled and greeted politely at them.

"Now, I officially challenge you into a battle that would end this long-time war."


	35. Hint

**Backyard, Namimori-Middle School**

A deep voice that followed by murderous intent that sent shivers throughout Vongola side breaking the ruckus into silence. A gust of wind interrupted their visions. Once the wind stopped and they reopened their eyes, four more people appeared on the top of old school warehouse in front of their eyes.

The moment they saw the man with slicked black hair and a stern face with noticeable cheekbone wearing long black jacket with Disscordo Famiglia emblem on its pocket, Hide, Saki, and the others knew that he was the most formidable amongst the enemies and they doubt they could beat him with their current power.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am Abele, the boss of Disscordo Family." Abele smiled and greeted politely at them. "Now, I officially challenge you into a battle that would end this long-time war."

The Vongola candidates gasped hearing the declaration from the Disscordo Boss. None of them move a muscle.

"He's the boss?" Haji shouted. "And not to mention…" Haji turned his glare to Volvo and Azarel who had dropped their disguise. "Sonohara and Saeki…so both of you are one of them. I already suspicious of both of you but I never thought-"

"You actually only suspicious of me since I had flirted with Kareha-chan, right?" Volvo teased.

Haji shuddered and immediately spat out a retort. "Grr…shut up you…you womanizer brat!" Haji shot back.

"Don't call me brat you idiotic red head!" Volvo countered immediately as his sensitiveness being pressed because of the word "brat" as same as "kid". Volvo ready to spat out another insult but Yakumo paralyzed him before he could do so. "What are you doing Azzo?"

Yakumo only pointed his thumb at his boss. Abele smiled at him that Volvo translated as the order to shut his mouth and Volvo did so.

"First of all, before I explain what I meant, why don't you come out, the strongest Arcobaleno, Reborn." Abele looked at bushes.

"Sharp aren't you?" Reborn revealed himself from the bushes. "Now would you explain the meaning of this second war declaration? What are you scheming?" Reborn questioned.

"I only want to end this war in order to achieve our goal, nothing more and nothing less." Abele said calmly.

"That's why I thought I should give you some hint that would be a benefit for both my Family and yours."

"Hint?" Takashi uttered.

"Yes, a hint. We have another main base that stationed here, in Namimori Town. You could say that this base is as same as our main HQ in Italy. This base holds our wide-ranging industrial activity, including the production of ordnance, military equipment, and other materials and researches. It's the center of our Family's military significance, which means it's a very vital place for us if it were destroyed."

"It's quite similar with Millefiore Family's main bases in the future." Reborn murmured.

"But we won't just give the location to you. Find it yourself. We currently reside there so if you want to finish this battle, we will be waiting there." Lottie informed.

"So, how about it? Vongola Candidates…" Abele grinned at Hide and Saki and then threw a piece of paper in front of them.

Hide and Saki switched glances as they're deep in thought. Their minds were distrustful of the Disscordo Boss, but their intuitions said otherwise. Both looked conflicted, eyes darting from their friends to the Disscordo Boss. As much as they didn't want to take a huge risk, this might be the only chance for them to end the war. Also, this might be better than waiting for being ambushed by the enemies. Finally, after weighing all of their possible outcomes, Hide picked the paper, wordlessly accepting their challenge.

"Hide, Saki, we cannot trust them! It could be a trap!" Haji said, looking at the Disscordo side with suspicion and doubt.

"For you to know, I never tell lie." Abele answered. "Whether you believe it or not, it's up to you. Well then, we shall be waiting for you."

Azarel covered themselves with his Mist Flames as their bodies slowly dissolved into Mist and disappeared from the backyard.

"Wait a minute!" Hide jumped forward, straight towards the Disscordo Boss.

When his hand was only a few meters from the Disscordo Boss, he was stopped by a hand that was grasping his wrist. The grasp was neither weak nor painful, but Hide, for reasons he couldn't understand, couldn't move away from the grasp.

If Hide had to describe the man in front of him with one word, it would be… deadly. The Disscordo Boss was stunning to say the least, and the frigid killer aura that hung around him could compare perfectly to that of any seasoned assassin's. But it was not the man's demeanor that made Hide pause, nor was it the slender face, or the grin, staring amusedly back at him that made the Vongola candidate wary.

It was the eyes.

The mismatched eyes that stared back at him, a gleaming crimson red, seemed to penetrate through the teen, stripping away any falsities the brunet might be trying to hide. Biting his own lips, Hide forced himself to move backwards before striking again.

"Goju-Ryu, Kaishugata: Seiunchin!"

Hide spin his body, coating body with his flames. He strikes Abele with his elbow, and as he had expected, the black haired man easily caught his elbow without any problem. Already expecting this, Hide quickly lifted his arm, delivering a strike with his back fist that hit Abele's face.

"Impressive. That's a kaishu kata of Goju-Ryu karate, right?" Abele commented, not budging a bit from Hide's attack.

"What?!" Hide stared in disbelief at Abele. He punched him with all his might, and Abele merely laughing at it?

"Seiunchin is a unique kata because only hand techniques are used. Seiunchin uses shiko dachi and incorporates strikes such as the back fist and elbow." Abele continued while caressing his bruising cheek, the way he caress it was like the way people stroke a mosquito bite.

Before Hide had a chance to react further, he received a shockwave that roughly slammed him onto the ground. Hide held his stomach as he glared at the one who slammed him, who was none other than the so-called right-hand man of the Disscordo Boss and its Cloud Guardian, Neo Kohrak.

"Safe that glare for our later battle." Neo replied.

"Hold on a second!" Fuuhaku shouted, attempting to halt them.

Azarel gave the Foundation leader a smile. "There are still times to hunt me down, Fuuhaku. I will wait for the day we fight again."

And the Disscordo Family disappeared from their view along with the mist, leaving the stunned Vongola Family.

"Brother!" Saki immediately fled to her brother's side, placing her hands tenderly on the spot he was just struck.

"It's alright. I'm fine, Saki." The boy whispered reassuringly back.

Hide must cover his mouth and hold his breathe to prevent himself from throwing up. The shockwave was so strong that it felt like everything inside his stomach was blowing up.

"Let's go to the infirmary. You're not looking good. Fuuhaku-san and Shinogu-san too!" Saki suggested while helping her brother to stand up.

"No, let's all go to our house. I'm sorry to ruin your school festival, but with this you know that we can't be so relaxed."

**A Few Hours Later, Hibari Residence, Namimori Town**

Fuuhaku sat on the couch with his mother and two Vongola Decimo Guardians stood across. He presented the paper that given by Abele to Saki.

The letter was written in Italian, yet when they translated it, it's a whole mess and has no meaning whatsoever that led them to the location of the base's whereabouts in any way.

"What the heck is this? Is this some kind of code of the location of their base or they just making fun of us?" Gokudera questioned.

"Its either seems so. But I cannot understand it to the extreme." Ryohei rubbed his chin all the while he looked at the letter.

"Why only the first and the last words written properly and understandable?" Ryohei pointed at the last words at the end of the letter.

_寺院 __=5, Jia Ji da scimmia_

"But even though it understandable it doesn't make any sense. I mean scimmia? Monkey? What does that mean? This word too, why it's the only word to be written in Japanese with equals sign?" Gokudera started to get a headache from thinking about the code.

"This Kanji has many meanings...but what does this 5 means?" Akihisa thought.

Fuuhaku took the paper back into his pocket. "I'll try to find out the meaning about it with the help of my subordinates. This is the only clue we have at the moment."

"Tell Shino to stay at home for tonight because I intend to clear this code at school." Fuuhaku asked his mother. Akihisa nodded and went to restroom so she could hear clearer since the sounds of trains coming were noisy and interrupted the conversation.

"We have to call Yamamoto and everyone in Italy too." Ryohei already clicked Yamamoto's phone numbers as he walked to restroom like Akihisa to get clearer hearings with Gokudera who called Hibari in Italy followed.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Hide and Shinogu had their bodies checked, and fortunately, didn't find anything fatal, though Hide was given a medicine to ease his stomachache after he rushed to the rest room and threw up once they arrived at the house.

"Buddy, you should've just let it all out instead of holding it up. No one would blame you." Haji patted his best friend's back when the latter showed a sign of wanting to throw up again.

"Ugh… I think my organs are in a mess…" Hide rubbed his stomach.

"Hey, guys…" Kareha called out, earning everyone's attention. Kareha opened her mouth but closed it again, hesitating to say what she wanted to say. But she finally spoke,

"Do you really think we can win…against that Abele…?"

"Being pessimistic aren't we?" Ryou quickly commented at the question.

"I-I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but you should've realized just by looking at him! You should've realized…that with our current power, our chance of defeating him…is slim…" Kareha said hesitantly, the words were almost stuck in her throat.

Everyone frowned. As much as they hated to admit it, what Kareha said was right. The difference in their strength is immense. Even if they didn't fight him themselves, they knew that the man is formidable opponent just by watching the brief clash between Hide and him. Hide, who had experienced himself beforehand, understand it better than any of them. What is it that is necessary for them to surpass him and his Guardians? What do they need to do aside from training hard?

But that was not currently bothering Hide at the moment. Hide's mind was not full of how strong Abele is or what should he do to defeat him, but rather full of who he actually was.

Sinking down on one of the chairs in the room, Hide ran a hand through his hair, frustration pounding at his head. His mind cast back to he Disscordo Boss and a flash of frigid rage rushed through him.

Abele.

The name meant nothing to him. Neither did the black hair or angular face or crimson eyes.

But the way he talked and his gestures,

"_Why do I feel that he is familiar…like we've met before…?"_

**Prisoner Quarter, Disscordo HQ, Italy**

In almost pitch-black room, a man who looked to be in his late twenties with messy dark brown hair and sharp eyes the color of spring grass was sleeping soundly. He was wearing a casual pair of jeans, a simple, slightly worn, white shirt and a jacket thrown over it as if the piece of clothing had only been a last minute thought.

Sound of knocks assaulted his ears, urging him to wake up. Yawning, he turned towards the wall as he listened carefully to the knocks from the room next to him.

**(._) (._...) (…) (…) (..) (_ _ _)= Alessio!**

Mismatched eyes turned to pin a stare on the wall beside his bed. Alessio rose, actions smooth as he moved to the table near him to read manual of morse code. Finally reaching his manual book, the brown-haired man knock back to the occupant of the room beside him.

**(…) (_ _ _) (_ _.) (._) (_ .) (._) (._ _) (..) (_._..) (_._..) (._) (._.) (._.) (..) (…_.) (…) (_ _ _) (_ _ _) (_.) = Someone will arrive soon.**

Several seconds later, Rei gave a quick reply.

**(_ _ _) (_._) (._) (_._ _) (._..) (._) (_).(_.) = Okay, later then.**

Releasing an imperceptible sigh, he turned to the windows, pushing open one of the curtains so that the weak sunlight mostly shielded behind winter clouds could seep in. Dropping into a nearby chair, the movement graceful even if it's in an imprisonment room.

As if on cue of what he told Rei before, someone enter the room. Mismatched eyes turned to pin a stare on the middle-aged man standing in the doorway to the foyer, carrying a cushion that balanced a phone on top of it. The man flinched under the gaze, hastily bowing to avoid the piercing gaze.

"A call from Raul-sama…sir…" The man said, voice trembling under Alessio's gaze.

Wordlessly, Alessio picked the phone. His eyes narrowed as he heard the voice from the other line of the phone speaking so familiarly at him.

"_Hey! How are ya, Alessio Felix?"_

Alessio snorted. He replied calmly yet bitterly. "What do you want with little o'l me, Disscordo Rain Guardian? I don't remember you have any time to waste on a mere prisoner like me."

"_What's with that voice? I called you because the Boss told me to tell you good news and bad news."_

"You mean a good news for you and your Famiglia and a bad news for me? If that's the case then I'll end the call." Alessio tepped his right foot impatiently, wanting no more than ending the conversation with his enemy.

"_Hey, if you don't listen, both of us will be in trouble. The Boss might move you to another room faraway from your friend."_

"Are you threatening me?"

"_No. It's merely a warning. Anyway, the good news is, our seven years war will soon be over within several weeks. The bad news is, we will be the one to emerge victorious in the end. That's what the Boss said."_

Now Alessio wanted nothing more but to break the phone into pieces. His hand already gripped the phone tightly and he has decided to throw the phone once he ended the conversation.

"Figures. Though, you're very wrong on one thing, and tell my message to your Boss."

"_What is it?"_

"Prepare for one ticket to hell once the battle start."

And with that, Alessio threw the phone to the wall, breaking it to pieces as he has promised himself to. The Disscordo subordinate who has delivered the phone rushed to gather the pieces and immediately retreated from the room once Alessio gave him a murderous glare.

Once the man was gone, Alessio lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with annoyance. He really wanted to get out of here! He was surprised himself that he hadn't lost his mind even after being imprisoned within the enemy's territory for almost six years. Perhaps because of his intense hatred and desire for revenge against those who had murdered his friends? Or was it because of the thought that Rei is also with him despite being in separate room.

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore… It's not like me…thinking so hard like this…" He muttered to himself.

He knew that there are people who wonder about him when he said this. They looked at him strangely as if trying to fathom what could have happened back then, though he seldom bothered to explain. Because didn't feel that he has to unless it's on his terms, and that would take more time than most people are willing to give him. His story can't be summed up in two or three sentences; it can't be packaged into something neat and simple that people would immediately understand.

His story in some ways is their story because it was something that all of them lived through.

It was him, however, who was closest to it. He is seventeen years old now, but even now, he could remember everything from that year, down to the smallest details. He relived that year often in his mind, bringing it back to life, and he realized that when he did, he always feel a strange combination of sadness and joy. There were moments when he wished he could go back in time and take all the sadness away, but he had the feeling that the joy would be gone as well.

He glanced around. The sky was overcast and gray. Spider lilies bloomed beside the cold river outside. The temperature is cold, though he didn't mind about it. It always gave him nostalgic feelings that warmed his heart despite the coldness that he felt on his skin. With a sigh, he felt it coming back to him. He closed his eyes and the years began to move in reverse, slowly ticking backward, like the hands of a clock rotating in wrong direction.

As if through someone else's eyes, he watched himself reverted younger; he saw his hair and his height shortened. He opened his eyes and paused. He was sitting on a swing, and when he stared at a paintbrush in his hand, he knew exactly who he is.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_12 Years Ago, Under Cardè Bridge, Piedmont, Italy_

_A 15 years old Alessio Felix, wearing black coat with white shirt underneath, darkish brown gloves, and black boots, stood silently in front of the wall under the bridge. His grass spring eyes shifted to the wall as he finished coloring the half part of his graffiti. He looked at the graffiti that he made, and he found himself satisfied and proud._

_His masterpiece is almost finished._

"_That graffiti is so cool."_

_Alessio jerked back before reaching to his knife on his waist and pointed it towards the person behind him. The moment he suddenly pointed his knife towards him, the person stumbled back out of shock. The shock caused him to lose his footing and he fell on the ground._

_Alessio studied the person in front of him. From his small stature, Alessio could tell that he was around his age, only several months younger him. He has unusual spiky brown hair and golden eyes, wearing white sweater and pair of green mittens._

"_W-what's wrong with you? I only complimented your work!" The stranger said._

"_You snuck behind someone without being noticed, who wouldn't be cautious? Who are you anyway? One of the gangsters around here?" Alessio asked, walking closer to the brunet, knife still pointing at him._

"_Rude! Does this face look like a gangster to you?" The stranger showed him his best imitation of what people usually called the puppy-dog-face. Then again, even without that face, there's no way someone this…feeble could be a gangster._

"_I don't know what you're actually thinking, but my intuition screamed at me that you're thinking something rude about me." The stranger said, slowly standing up._

_Alessio removed his knife. "Whatever. You…your accent is different, are you a foreigner?"_

_The stranger nodded. "Yup! I'm originally from Japan. I'm on vacation with my friends."_

"_Now that you know, are you going to report it? This is a public place after all, even if it's under the bridge."_

_The stranger blinked twice before smiling brightly at him. "Nope! I just happened to passing by. Besides, this is very beautiful! It'll be a waste to be erased so soon. You'll become a great artist one day!"_

"_It's just a hobby. Nothing more than that." Alessio started packing his painting tools. It's almost noon. He must go back home to prepare dinner._

"_Hey, it's incomplete, are you going to finish it tomorrow?" The stranger called him out, halting him from leaving._

"_If tomorrow no one erased it, then I'll continue-"_

_To his surprise, the stranger suddenly grasp his hand in his and staring determinedly at him._

"_Don't worry! I'll make sure it won't be erased, so tomorrow come back here and finish it! I want to see it complete! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please-"_

_Alessio used his other hand to cover the brunet's mouth until he stopped. Once he did, he sighed as he removed his hands from the stranger. "Fine! Fine! Geez…You're so pushy… I bet anyone around you having trouble because of it."_

_The stranger only scratched his head, embarrassed. "Aww…it was really nothing."_

"_That's not a compliment!" Alessio interjected firmly._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Alessio chuckled before ending his reminiscing. He sat up and turned to the wall, continuing the communication with his friend that was left out a while ago.

**Dining Room, Disscordo HQ, Japan**

Raul placed back the phone on the table before facing his Boss and his fellow Guardians not far from him, doing their own activities. Volvo was shouting at Azzo, who dutifully ignored him and opted to eat his snack. Lottie was fixing her make up. Azarel was having a conversation with their Boss with Neo accompanied him by his side.

"Boss, I have told both Alessio Felix and Rei Ariana about the news. Do you have anything else?" Raul approached.

"No need. Thank you Raul, I appreciate it. I just want to tease him a bit." Abele gave his Rain Guardian a grateful smile.

"Say, Boss, are we just going to wait for the Vongola to find our base? In fact, do you really think they can solve the code?" Raul asked, taking a seat beside his Boss, his arms behind his head while his feet on the desk.

At the gesture, Neo pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and pierce it toward Raul's feet. Feeling the danger, Raul immediately removed his feet from the desk, a second before the dagger could reach his feet. Raul stood up from his seat and faced the Cloud Guardian questioningly.

"What was THAT for?" Raul asked, clearly annoyed.

"Show some respect in front of the Boss. Remove your feet." Neo simply replied, putting back his dagger into his sleeve.

Raul rolled his eyes before pointing to the other Guardians. "Why don't you tell the same to THEM? At least I'm not as noisy as them!"

Abele raised his hand, silencing the Rain and Cloud Guardian before bickering further. He then clapped his hands, earning attentions from the other Guardians who stopped whatever they are doing to listen to what their Boss are going to say.

After making sure that each one of them has their attention fully toward him, the Disscordo Boss stood up from his chair and walked to the center of the room.

"As you all know already, my only order from now on until the battle start is for each of you to stand by, including myself. No one is allowed to make any move toward the Vongola Candidates. I would love to defeat them once their potential has blossomed. We are clear, yes?"

All the Guardians nodded obediently. They all know too well what will happen if they defy their Boss' order. No one in right mind would dare to defy his order unless that person wished to receive the fastest way to the afterlife. Satisfied by his Guardians' response, he concluded the brief meeting and allowed them to go back to their own activities.

"Azarel, Lottie, a word please."

He called out his Mist and Sun Guardian who were about to leave along with everyone else. He motioned them to stay and come closer to him. Once the two were standing in front of his desk, he brought out a black box from his bag and placed it in front of them.

"Boss…! This box is…" Lottie stared at her Boss unsurely.

Abele smiled. "This is only a prototype. But, I would like you to test it out in our upcoming battle. Don't let the other Guardians know. If this box succeed, we can officially commence 'that' plan."

Azarel picked the black box. As he was looking at the box, smirk started to form on his face. Seeing her partner's expression, Lottie quickly knew what he meant. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"The H-Box project is reaching its completion."


	36. Forgotten Past

**Living Room, 1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"With your current strength, none of you will win. Compare to Abele who is a moon, you two are just turtles."

Blunt, almost to the point, and absolutely Reborn-like, Hide sighed, massaging his temples as the Sun Arcobaleno voiced his opinion after suddenly dragging the two Vongola candidates into the living room right at the moment they stepped their foot in their house.

The Sawada siblings turned to him, twin frowns marring their features. Hide and Reborn were seated comfortably on the couch at the furnished living room, discussing their current level against the Boss of Disscordo, Abele.

"Shouldn't we discuss this earlier when we were with Haji and the others?" Hide asked.

"I'm talking about YOU TWO," Reborn changed Leon into a stick and pointed it right in front of Hide's face. "Since your role as Vongola Boss candidates are vital."

"You're going to give us another special training menu, right? And I bet we'll start tomorrow." Hide said with bored face, already expecting many things from his tutor.

"That was smart of you, Hide. But unfortunately, two days from tomorrow, both of you will help Shinogu and the others in decoding the clue given by Abele, so the training will start the day after."

"Is the code really that hard?" Saki raised her brow in question.

"I'll send you the code letter to your cell phones. That's all that I want to tell you guys for now. Good night." Reborn returned to Hide's room first.

"I'm going to bed too then. Good night, Brother."

Saki was going to return to her room, but when she didn't hear usual good night reply from Hide, she turned to see Hide looking at the ceiling in deep thought and seemed that he didn't hear her call.

"Brother?"

Saki called him out again, but there was no response. Pouting, Saki sat beside Hide and placed her face right beside his ear.

"Brother!"

Hide couldn't stop himself from yelping and jumping in surprise as a voice sounded quite literally right next to his ear. He scowled up at his little sister leaning oh-so-innocently by his side, but Saki merely shot back a winning smile, and said,

"It's been quite a long time since I heard that high pitch voice."

"Geez, give me a break, Saki!" Hide said in annoyance.

"You're the one who didn't pay any attention! What's gotten into your mind?" Saki asked with a pout.

"…It's just…" Hide frowned as he remembered the Disscordo Boss. "That man, Abele…"

"What about him?" Saki asked slowly, waiting patiently.

"Somehow, I have a feeling that I know him…" Hide said uneasily. "I have a strong feeling that I've met him before…"

"Are you sure?" Saki asked again, frown also marring her feature now.

Hide covered his face and closed his eyes, trying to remember about his enemy to solve the sense of nostalgia that filled his chest the moment he met face to face with the Disscordo Boss.

However, every time he tried to remember, only a headache that he got. Clutching his head tightly and felt that his vision started to get blurry, Hide dismissed his attempt to remember and stood up.

"Never mind. I'm going back to my room. Good night, Saki." Hide returned to his room ahead, ignoring Saki's worry face.

"Brother…"

**Morning, Dining Room, 1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Good morning." Saki greeted as she yawned, entering the dining room.

"Good morning, Saki-chan." Kyoko and Nana greeted at the same time as they prepared breakfast while Reborn was eating.

Saki sat on her chair, looking at the toast and egg in front of her on the table. When she was completely awake from her reverie, she realized that one person was missing, her brother. The chair beside her was empty and there was no toast or egg on the side.

"Where is Brother?" She asked, looking from side to side.

"Hi-kun said that he's going for a jog. It's been a long time right? The last time he jog was when he was still joining Karate club." Kyoko stated, remembering old times.

"Well. It's better than doing nothing." Reborn wiped his mouth with handkerchief, having finished his breakfast. "I'll be going then. See you later, Saki."

"Bye, Uncle." Saki waved her hand as she saw her uncle left.

**Karate Dojo, Namimori Town**

Hide was looking at the building in front of him. It's the martial arts gym where he used to train. He chuckled as loud shouts echoed throughout the whole gym loud enough for the neighbors to hear. It was still early in the morning, but there were already many people training in the dojo.

His father, for some reason, assigned him to this gym to learn martial arts skills for self-defense when he was seven. When Hide asked him why at that time, his father said that he needed to be strong so he won't be bullied. But now Hide knew that the real reason his father assigned him here was to train him into proper mafia boss.

At that time, he was actually reluctant to join, but after encouragement from his father and brother, he finally relented. At first, it was painful and he wanted nothing more but to quit. However, now he was really grateful of his father and brother. Because not only he could protect himself, he could also protect his friends and family with this knowledge.

"Hidetada-kun?"

Hide turned beside him, meeting face to face with a bald tall muscular man wearing black belt karate uniform. He was carrying what it seemed like a plastic bag full of vegetables and fruits.

"Kanbara-sensei!" Hide beamed, recognizing the man.

"It really is Hidetada-kun! It's been a long time! How are you?" The man, Kanbara, approached Hide, ruffling his head. "Wow. You've grown up since the last time I saw you!"

"T-thank you, Sensei. You just returned from shopping?" Hide looked at the plastic bag that Kanbara was carrying.

"Yeah. My wife is sick, so I'm doing the housework for today. Now that you're here, why don't you come inside and watch the training? It's been a long time after all."

"Is this another attempt to drag me back into the dojo?" Hide asked teasingly.

"No, no. Some students and I really missed you. Come on, come in." Kanbara pushed Hide into the dojo. Hide didn't resist and went along with his former trainer.

They entered the gym where one of Hide's former trainers, Kazushi-sensei greeted them. He escorted them to the training room. There, Hide saw the disciples ranging from boys around his age to adults were training hard. Most of them were students from his school. Hide recognized several of them as his classmates. Hide smiled a bit. This brings back a lot of memories when he was still training here.

That time, he also used to train as hard as he could so he won't disappoint his dad and won't waste his effort for signed him in the dojo. He eventually gained black belt and even trained some of his juniors. But he stopped for a while when his father suddenly brought him and his entire family to Italy because there's something urgent so all of them needed to be there for a year.

After he returned from Italy for his brother's funeral and all, he trained again for next few years before he stopped for good to accompany his family after his father's disappearance.

Kanbara patted Hide's shoulder, making the latter looked up to his former trainer. Kanbara offered him a glass of Oolong tea, which he accepted.

"How is school? Is it fun?" He asked.

"It's fun. Yesterday, we just finished our school festival." Hide answered. _"Although the Disscordo's appearance ruined our mood…"_

"I know that. My son went to that festival. I couldn't go because I need to watch over my trainees."

"How are your trainees then?"

"All of them are promising. Last month our dojo won another junior tournament." Kanbara pointed at the newest trophy on the shelf proudly.

"It sure brings back memories." Hide chuckled as he recounts his training years in the dojo.

In order not to shame his family, he trained ten hours a day, five hours in dojo, five hours at home with his brother. As the result of the trainings, he won Junior Karate National Championship, and several other championships.

He could still feel the moment his friends from the dojo threw him up together when he won the championship like it just happened yesterday. People surrounded him as they congratulated him. The happiest moment for him was when his father told him that he was proud of him. That compliment was worth more than any trophy in the world.

"Is he a new trainee, Kanbara-sensei?"

A man wearing light brown trench coat and cap that covered upper half of his face approached them. Hide couldn't help but wonder how he was able to see with his cap covering him like that. Hide then blinked. His voice was somehow familiar to him.

"Oh! Ryuzo-san! No, this is Hidetada Sawada, the trainee that I've told you before. Hidetada-kun, this is Ryuzo-san. He sometimes trained some trainees here with us." Kanbara introduced both of them to each other.

"N-nice to meet you… Ryuzo-san…" Hide greeted, bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you, Hidetada-kun." Ryuzo greeted back. "So you are Hidetada-kun, Kanbara-sensei and Kazushi-sensei talks a lot about you. Are you considering returning to this dojo?"

"No, no! I-I just wanted to see after long times!" Hide shook his head frantically.

"That's too bad. Even though you're so talented." Ryuzo sighed in disappointment.

"I have a family business, so…" Hide trailed off. He wouldn't exactly called Vongola a normal family business, but since most of his family, his grandfather, his father, and his siblings were involved, it was not a complete lie.

"You mean the mafia business, right?"

Hide's eyes widened once the words left Ryuzo's mouth. His body froze, not daring to move as he slowly raised his head to meet Ryuzo's and saw a grin that quickly disappeared into a smile.

"Since you've come after long times, let's train, Hidetada-kun."

Before Hide could react, Ryuzo dragged him into the training hall. All trainees bowed when they saw them along with Kazushi-sensei and Kanbara-sensei entered the room. Kazushi-sensei instructed them to form a circle and they did. Hide began to get nervous when it was only he and Ryuzo inside the circle.

"I want to test your skill. So please give me your best." Ryuzo said, motioning him to come at him.

"Ryuzo-san, it's impolite to wear your cap during a match. Please at least take the cap off until it's over." Kazushi told Ryuzo.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Very well then." Doing like Kazushi told him to, Ryuzo threw his cap away and caught by one of the trainees.

Hide's body was petrified the moment the other man's cap was thrown, the moment he revealed his face. A cold sweat formed on Hide's face as he stared disbelievingly, hoping that he just imagining things, hoping that it was just a coincidence. But his intuition screamed at him otherwise.

That slicked black hair,

The stern face with noticeable cheekbone,

The pair of crimson red eyes,

There was only one person that he knew perfectly fit the feature…

"_Abele…!"_

"Alright! Start!"

Before Hide realized, Abele made his first move, coming straight at him. He lunged at the Vongola candidate with his right arm, the range and speed of the attack impressive to him.

But Hide blocked it in time, and came at Abele with his own right fist, a familiar assault that used to be known as a "shut down" move by Kazushi-sensei. It was know to be feared for its sheer speed and as a retaliatory strike. And Hide did the job quite well with the technique, his fist crashing into Takahama-kun's stomach, winding him completely.

"Not bad at all, Vongola boy." Abele whispered, which Hide heard but remained quiet.

Hide jumped back a few good feet, and Abele wasted no time in running after him, making an attempt to trample Hide as he ran along. Hide rolled to his right, just as the stomp came, and quickly rose up, sweeping low at him with his left leg as he did so. Hide knocked Abele to the ground, and Hide followed up by sliding forward and kicking out in a low right roundhouse kick, catching him while he was on the ground. To finish, Hide brought said same leg down in a kick, flipping forward and bringing his heel down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the heck-he's freakishly strong!" One of Hide's classmates with bob hair commented with tone of amazement.

"I know that he is athletic and all, but I didn't know that it was to this extent!" Another of Hide's classmates commented.

But Hide ignored what they were saying and panicked a bit, Hide was looking at Abele. He knew that Abele wasn't serious and merely playing along. He highly doubt that someone that was weak capable of being a boss of such a big Family such as Disscordo. Abele stood up again, his smile still plastered on his face that saying to come at him.

"_I guess I have to try…" _Hide convinced himself.

Hide began approaching Abele, and came at the latter with a left body thrust punch, intent on sending him to the floor. Unfortunately, though he was not fast enough, and Abele got him slammed with his right step-in elbow, which the black haired man continued by ducking in quite low and delivering a right uppercut to Hide's legs, effectively cutting them out from under him.

Finally, Abele punched downwards, using his right arm once again to smash Hide's face against the floor.

"That's enough!" Kazushi-sensei concluded.

Hide groaned in pain, covering his face with his right hand. Hide didn't get a time to get a hold of himself as Abele pulled his unused left arm, making him stand up.

"You're as good as Kanbara-sensei told me, Hidetada-kun. I'm looking forward to fight you again next time…" Abele bowed politely before retrieving his cap and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! You're-"

"Sawada, you're amazing!"

The trainees immediately surrounded hide as Abele left the gym, preventing Hide from approaching the older man. Despite Hide's effort to politely excused himself so he could approach the black haired man, the trainees just won't listen to him and kept showering him with compliments and such, including his former trainers Kanbara and Kazushi.

**Karate Dojo, Namimori Town**

Abele was washing his face with water from the tap and then wiped it with his towel. He pulled his hair and tied it together. Abele sensed someone behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around since he knew whom it was and he won't do anything to harm him. Not today at least.

"Do you have something to ask, Hidetada Sawada?" Abele said while opening a bottle of soft drink.

"I highly doubt you came here without knowing that I used to train here. Were you trying to test me?" Hide asked to the point, looking sharply at the black haired man.

"Yes. I want to know how strong you are. And I'll say that you're not disappointing." Abele answered honestly, still not looking at Hide.

"But not satisfying either, right?" Hide crossed his arms.

Abele chuckled, finally facing the younger boy behind him. Abele smirked amusedly, without a hint of mockery behind it. His crimson eyes clashed with Hide's orange ones. This, somehow, delighted the Disscordo Boss even further. He started to walk towards Hide, prompting Hide to prepare with defense stance.

"There was no need to be so cautious, Hidetada Sawada. I have no intention to kill you…yet. Those eyes of yours, it runs through in the family…"

Abele stopped when his distance with Hide was not so far, which only increased Hide's anxiety.

"First Giotto the Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi Sawada your father, Mitsusada Sawada your older brother, and now you, looking at me with those eyes and standing in my way…"

Hide lowered his guard when he heard Vongola Primo's name was mentioned, which confused him. "Vongola Primo getting in your way? What do you mean by that?"

Abele took that moment as a chance to grab Hide's shoulder painfully and pushed him to the wall behind them.

"That's right. It must be fate for you, the descendant of Vongola Primo to get in my way. Since he failed last time, his descendants must do the clean up." Abele's grip on Hide's shoulder tightened, causing Hide to wince in pain.

"What…are you…talking about?!" Hide grabbed Abele's hand that was holding him, trying to get it off his shoulder.

"Even when you were young, you looked at me with that gaze." Abele let go of Hide's shoulder and jumped behind him in time to evade Hide's punch.

"So we really had met before! That explains why I felt that I knew you the moment we met at the festival!" Hide rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease the pain from the tight grip.

"I'm hurt that you didn't remember me at all. Even though I've been watching over you…even before you were born…" Abele laughed softly, frustrating Hide more.

"You're not making any sense here! Don't joke me around! Hide shouted angrily, finally losing his patience.

"I am not joking." Abele stated truthfully.

While Hide didn't sense any sign of lie behind his words, the face that Abele was making made Hide thought otherwise no matter how much he trusted his intuition. Either his intuition was making a false alarm or this man was clever enough to hide his true intent.

"I can swear you for that. However, the truth is never a cheap thing. In order to know the truth, you must move forward. Whether you will find out the truth or not, it depends on the choices you make."

Abele raised his right hand towards Hide. "But the current topic now is, you have three questions for me."

"First is why did I come here?" Abele raised his pointer finger.

"Second is what is my goal?" Abele raised his middle finger.

"Third and the thing that you want to know is did we kill Mitsusada Sawada?" Abele raised his ring finger.

Hide clenched his fists tightly. He inwardly and quietly breathe in and out to calm his anger so he won't explode. He mustn't lose his composure now of all times and he reminded himself that if he started a battle here, the people inside the dojo would be involved and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

But the most important was, Hide knew too well the difference between them. It was just like Reborn has said yesterday, compared to Abele he was too weak right now and has no chance of winning.

Noticing Hide's miniscule movements, Abele chuckled again before he spoke, "The answer for your first question is, as I said before, I just wanted to test you. And as you've said, you're neither disappointing nor satisfying."

"As for the second and third questions, you'll find out soon enough. But if you want a clue, that would be… Your forgotten past." Abele pointed his head to emphasize what he was implying.

"My forgotten past…?" Hide uttered confusedly.

Hide and Abele noticed people started to come towards their direction and Abele chose that moment to end their little conversation. Wearing his cap, he turned his back on Hide.

Hide was frustrated because he couldn't get the answers that he wanted, but decided to let his enemy go. He couldn't take a risk of being killed right now, not when there were many people who had placed their hopes on him.

"I don't know what your goal is, but I will do whatever it takes to bring you down." Hide declared boldly, his voice calm and straight, having regained his composure.

"Will you?" Crimson orbs widened in interest, taking on the image of innocence as he gave a cheerful smile, which didn't follow with the words he said next.

"Then please do all you can to stop me, Hidetada Sawada." With one last wave and a bow, the Disscordo Boss disappeared in the throng of people.

Once the Disscordo Boss' feature disappeared from the view, Hide looked down, staring on his right hand before covering a part of his face with the same hand as the Disscordo Boss' words sunk into his mind.

"…My forgotten past…"

**Alleyway, Namimori Town**

"So, back already, Boss?" Azarel asked, grinning while leaning on the wall with his hands in his pocket, waiting for his boss.

"Yes. I had to make slight change of plan."

"Oh? In what way if I may ask?"

"I gave a hint to Hidetada Sawada regarding 'that'."

Abele threw something to Azarel. When the Mist Guardian caught it, in his hands was a black box weapon with torn pattern, making the Mist Guardian grinned. He knew that his boss meant.

"What's with the sudden change of plan?"

Azarel asked as they walked out from the alley together, putting the black box weapon into his pocket.

"Fufufu, that is for me to keep, Azarel."

**Evening, Living room, Hibari Residence**

Akihisa moved away the sofas to one of empty guest rooms with help from her servants or to be precise, Hibari's subordinates during his times as leader of Disciplinary Committee. They then placed carpet and several cushions in the room before placing the large table from the dining room in the center of the room.

Saki hummed all the way she arranged plates and glasses, large bowl, and eating tools on the table. As Saki finished, she rushed to the fridge and wrote something on her note after observing the inside of the fridge. Shortly after, she called someone through her cell phone, asking that she had ordered. Akihisa chuckled at the sight of the blond girl's expectant and happy face that she found adorable.

"How is it?" Akihisa asked after Saki ended her call.

"It's ready by tomorrow morning. They will deliver it. It's good that tomorrow is Sunday so we have no school." Saki replied.

"Then, you only need to wait until tomorrow night." Akihisa winked.

**Hide's room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Household**

After returning from the dojo, Hide skipped his dinner, his appetite went away after his shocking encounter with the Disscordo Boss. Hide didn't need telepathy to know that Abele was a dreadful man. He was surprised that he was still in one piece when the man left.

The man, despite not giving any murderous or hostile intent, was so intimidating just by the way he talked and the way he moved. Just remembering that man gave Hide an uneasy sensation in his chest, and this also gave him a sense of doubt.

"_Can I become strong enough to defeat him in such a short time…?" _

Hide quickly shook his head. No. He mustn't be pessimistic. He must be confident of his own potential. If he wanted to defeat Abele and end the war, he needs to believe that it will happen. He is not alone. He has friends that will watch his back.

Feeling much better now, Hide looked at the clock, wondering where Saki could've been at this hour and not coming home yet. His mother did say that Saki said she had business with Akihisa, but just what kind of business?

He suddenly remembered something and brought out a piece of paper from his pocket with phone numbers written on it and clicked the numbers on his phone. He waited as the number dialed until the person he called answered the phone.

"Grandfather Talbot how is it? Is it finished yet?" Hide asked.

"_I already finished it. Please come to my place tomorrow." _Hide nodded in response.


	37. Proof of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter of Gathering Arc! The next chapter would be the start of new arc that focus on war between Vongola and Disscordo! Okay, back to this chapter, this chapter was based from KHR Vongola Primo Drama CD Extra that included in KHR Inheritance Succession Arc DVD Box set. You could hear it in mediafire by downloading it. The link is in my profile.**

**In this chapter, I intend to make and show similarities between Hide's Family and Giotto'd Family. I know it seems unoriginal but I think it won't be called similar if I didn't make it like this. Of course I make difference between it, hope you enjoy even if it just a little.**

* * *

**Evening, Living room, Hibari Household**

Akihisa moved away the sofas to one of empty guest rooms with help from her servants or to be precise, Hibari's subordinates during his times as leader of Disciplinary Committee. They then placed carpet and several cushions in the room before placing the large table from the dining room in the center of the room.

Saki hummed all the way she arranged plates and glasses, large bowl, and eating tools on the table. As Saki finished, she rushed to the fridge and wrote something on her note after observing the inside of the fridge. Shortly after, she called someone through her cell phone, asking that she had ordered. Akihisa chuckled at the sight of the blond girl's expectant and happy face that she found adorable.

"How is it?" Akihisa asked after Saki ended her call.

"It's ready by tomorrow morning. They will deliver it. It's good that tomorrow is Sunday so we have no school." Saki replied.

"Then, you only need to wait until tomorrow night." Akihisa winked.

**Hide's room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Household**

Hide looked at the clock, wondering where Saki could've been at this hour and not coming home yet. He suddenly remembered something and brought out a piece of paper from his pocket with phone numbers written on it and clicked the numbers on his phone. He waited as the number dialed until the person he called answered the phone.

"Grandfather Talbot how is it? Is it finished yet?" Hide asked.

"_I already finished it. Please come to my place tomorrow."_

**Namimori Library, Namimori 8****th**** District, Namimori Town**

After failing to decode a whole night without any sleep, Fuuhaku decided to ask Hide and the others' help to solve the meaning behind the code. Accepting the copy of the code, they all decided to spend their times to decode in the library since they might found some useful material for the code. Thanks to Shinogu's position as Hibari's son and his Disciplinary leadership, the owner of Namimori Library allowed them to use the library for a whole day without anyone could interrupt them by making announcement that the place was being used by Hibari family, surely making everyone not dare to enter the place.

Immediately they enter the library, all of them searched the meanings of the code mostly from Japanese and Italian dictionaries they all could found there or through internet. But so far, they found nothing.

"Argh! They must be playing around with us! What the heck with this code? The only words that we could translate are this Kani 'Jiin' and 'Scimmia', which the meaning has ultimately no sense at all with some secret base!" Kouhei shouted out loud as he can no longer filling his head with the code.

"It was good Shinogu lend us this place. With no people here beside us, we don't need to worry about being scold for being noisy." Takashi looked around the empty library with only him and his friends there.

"Now that you mention it, where is he anyway?" Kareha wondered.

"Shinogu-sepai is browsing something in internet over there. At least the usual aloof young man is working hard to decode, as commented by Haji." Saki pointed at Shinogu on second floor turned on his laptop. "I feel sorry for the owner of this library and people who wish to read here though…" Saki revealed her guilt.

"This is necessary if we want to easily decode. It much more comfortable this way rather than many people here. It would only attract unnecessary attentions if they were here due to someone's noisiness and some red head's short temper that quick to pick up a fight." Ryou indirectly and cynically referred to Kouhei and Haji in particular.

Ryou easily dodged a book that being thrown at him by the enraged Haji without moving his attention to the red head, eyes still focusing on the book.

"Right after we arrived here what you're doing is reading those novels instead helping us to decode!" Haji shouted at the blue haired young man who's still reading his favorite novel, Doujidai Game. "Right, Hide?" Haji turned to Hide who's looking outside window, seemingly daydreaming. "Hide?"

After ten seconds, Hide finally realized that Haji was calling him. "Hm?" He finally uttered.

"What's wrong? Are you tired because of this code?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay…umm…sorry but there's some place I have to go now. This is very important. Don't worry I'll call you all once I'm finished." Hide stood from couch.

Haji followed as Hide walked to the door. "I'm going with you then, two is better than-"

"No, I'm alone is enough, see you later everyone." Hide answered rather sound too quickly.

"Okay, bye." Kouhei responded.

A brief silence surrounded the whole library in wonder why Hide was so hurry until Ryou's signature laugh broke it. "That's unusual for, no? That he leaves in rush while we are in the middle of much more important manner." Ryou commented.

"What are you trying to imply?" Shinogu asked, quite surprising them since normally, Shinogu wouldn't care what Hide is doing.

"Nothing at all. I just think he's keeping a secret. And on the inside, he hides it, like a departed place without keys."

"But this isn't the first time he acts this way. He sometimes tends to forget things or has to help neighbors and others. I don't think we should worry about him." Kouhei noted.

"No. Actually it's been three days brother's been going out and came home late at night. Even mother and grandmother became worry. Uncle Reborn seems to know where brother has gone to but he won't give any answer when I asked him." Saki explained.

"You're the one to talk Saki Sawada." Shinogu spoke. "For the past two days you've been visiting my house and went home late like your brother. What business do you have with my mother?" Shinogu questioned.

Saki stiffened by the question. "A-Aunt Akihisa needed me on something regarding her work and Grandfather's instruction that's all." Saki replied.

"A single cold sweat on your face, your heart beating increased, your eye pupil widened, you clearly lying and hiding something behind me." Shinogu immediately stated and narrowed his eyes at the blond, making Saki taken aback by the counter and felt stabbed by his gaze. He was on the second floor but how did he able to hear her heart beat and saw her eyes? He sounds like FBI or CIA or some secret agent.

"Umm… Putting that aside, I'm more worry about brother. He's definitely hiding something from us…he refused to say a word about it, saying it was secret." Saki changed back the subject.

"…won't it be dangerous if Sawada-I mean Hide-kun to go out alone? We don't know what the enemy is up and what if he was attacked unexpectedly?" Arisa thought of the possibility.

"It's true that we don't know much of the enemies' movements as much as they know our movements. There's that possibility. This code might be a trap to distract us." Kouhei agreed.

"What if he gets captured or even worse, killed?" Takashi guessed with a little bit horrified expression.

"Hide could protect himself so I doubt for that possibility to happen, Takashi-kun…" Kareha interjected. "I'm sure Hide must have his own reason so-"

Haji stood from his seat and walked outside. "I had enough with these absurd talks. If you keep saying this, I'll go investigate myself. I could still catch up with him in time."

"By you mean 'catch up with him in time,' you meant 'stalking,' right?" Ryou said teasingly, hit the mark.

But Haji decided to ignore him this time and focus on his own matter. Saki decided to follow as well as she cannot let go her worries. They left, not hearing Takashi's question what should they do. "They're leaving…what should we do now?"

**Street, Namimori Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Haji and Saki hid behind lamp pole as they observed Hide conversing with waitress of the cake shop that often visited by Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chigusa (Kareha's mother) and Leticia. Since Kyoko and his Leticia often visited the shop with bringing them along, the waitress knew them quite well and always ready to prepare a seat for them.

"That's the kind waitress that always prepare seat for us every time we eat there."

"Hm?" Haji turned his head, only to found Kareha suddenly popped out behind him.

"Yeah! She even gives us a free bonus cake every time before we go home too. So Hide is here to buy some cake?" Now Takashi suddenly popped out after Kareha.

"This is ultimately got our curiosity, Hajime, Saki." Kouhei this time suddenly popped out after Takashi.

Saki sighed. "All of you what are you doing here?" Saki asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? We are worry too you know."

"It's our duty as Guardians Candidates to protect Vongola Candidates ultimately from dangers."

"I actually feel bad doing this but I'm worry too…it's not like this is the first time I done it anyway…_remembering I once stalking you and Saki with Takashi-kun and Hide when we thought both of you are dating._"

Haji groaned in annoyance. "This is not a game, all of you go home!" Haji ordered.

"What? We're not playing around!" Kouhei retorted.

"We feel the same way as you do! Wherever Hide or Saki goes, we will follow!" Takashi affirmed.

"Hide's friend is not you alone. Us too. And you're the one who said that more people are much better than alone, am I wrong?" Kareha pointed out.

Haji and Saki were cornered. They were right after all. Haji and Saki looked at each other before shrugged and sighed in defeat. "Do as you wish. BUT! If you get in our way then we will sent you home immediately, understand?" Haji said, demeanor turn threatening.

"Okay!" Three of them said in unison.

**Namimori Library, 8****th**** District, Namimori Town**

Meanwhile, at the library, the only three remaining Guardians continue with their decoding. Arisa, however, actually wanted to go and followed Hide. She didn't have any courage to ask her older twin but after rethink again, she finally asked but with different questioning way. "Umm…Ryou, what should we do? With only three of us here, are you sure we could find the meaning of this code?"

"Continue with the decoding." Surprising and strangely, Shinogu was the one who answered. "There's no point jump into conclusion or the worst scenario before even get any clue. Just continue or I'll bite you to death." Shinogu threatened but without looking at the blue-haired girl as his eyes focus solely on his computer.

Hearing his threat, Ryou stopped reading and closed his book. "Please don't threat my sister just because you're agitated for unable to solve this code." Ryou said coolly and knew that the blondish tan-haired man won't affected by it." Ryou turned and assured his twin as he continued. "And that person, Abele, I could feel that he's a man that never seems to lie, but he in return doesn't giving us a straight answer, leaving us to make our own judgment. Thus, making us bewilder by our own thoughts."

"…you mean like a psychology trick?"

"Yes. As for the previous topic, Hide's business is his business and if you call yourself a Guardian then you're suppose to trust your own boss instead suspicious of him. They worried is understandable but still, doing something like stalking is outrageous and unethical thing to do no matter how curious we are." Ryou turned back his attention to a dictionary.

Arisa blinked. "No matter how curious _we_ are?" Arisa emphasized on the word 'we'. Ryou noticed this and late to retract it. He cursed himself for letting his mask down. "So you're actually curious and worry as well?"

Ryou shuddered. He cursed his choice of words. Small smile formed in Arisa's face as she turned back to decoding. She giggled in her mind as she had found another cute side of her twin brother that could be tease with. Though teasing was something she unable to do.

**Street, Namimori Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Hide walked around the area from the market stalls to the new opened blacksmiths shop after finished talking with the cake shop waitress but not before she gave him some chocolates. He watched with awe at the glassblowers working outside, watching the glassblowers formed different kinds of objects and figurines, and then met an artist who drew his sketch for 100 yen. He went to the meat bowl shop when his stomach rumbled in hunger, making him flushed in embarrassment and exasperation even though he's alone or so he thought all the while his sister and friends following him and felt hungry themselves when they saw Hide eating and must hold their stomach from grumbling along with the saliva fell from their mouths.

Everywhere he went he had something to bring home, a couple of fruits and breads from the stalls and a couple of accessories from the workshops he visited. It's not surprising for his childhood friends since his family had lived here for years and Hide had several times helping around the area so almost everybody know him and his family.

"It seems we over-imagining things…this doesn't look dangerous at all and in fact, it's like he's just shopping and relaxing himself." Takashi finally said after 3 hours following the brunet.

"So you're saying that when he said something important it was just an excuse to walk around town so he could be free from the code?" Kouhei stared at Hide as he guessed what Takashi tried to imply.

"My intuition telling me he's not lying when he said something important. Maybe he takes time for himself before doing this important thing." Saki interjected.

"Hide is entering a pet house." Kareha pointed right as Hide entered the shop. They hurried to the front of the pet house and discreetly watching through the large windowpane. They saw Hide, the moment he entered the shop was welcomed by a tackle and lick from cats, kittens, dogs, and puppies that wishes to play with him. Hide feed them one by one before playing with them.

The scene they were seeing amused them with one and only word in their mind: cute. Sawada siblings were well-known to be animal-lovers and hard to resist once they sees one. One of the examples is when Mitsusada spent his time since morning taking care of cats and dogs on street in Italy until late at night, making everybody worried and searched him all over Milan. They all remembered (except for Takashi) that when they were children they used to play here while Mitsusada watching over them with their parents.

"Aww~ those cats, kittens, dogs, and puppies were all cute…I want to go there and play…" Kareha's eyes sparkled with needs to touch the animals.

"As much as Saki and I want to go inside there, we couldn't or else Hide would find out we are following him." Haji grabbed Kareha away before the pony tailed girl could reach the doorknob no matter how much she's whining with their large pretty eyes. Fortunately in Haji's part that he had learn to be immune with it with some 'training'.

"We just have to wait until Hide finished playing with them." Saki cheered her up by bringing a stray cat to play with while they waiting for her brother to come out.

**10 minutes later…**

"…he is still playing with them?" Kouhei asked.

"Yeah, they currently football…I'm not really sure what should I call it…" Haji looked at Hide who kicked the ball at one of the dogs and it kicked it back to other dog.

**1 hour later…**

"…he's still playing...?" Kouhei asked.

"No, this time the cats and dogs were competing against each others for Hide's attention." Haji observed the cats and dogs started a small riot while Hide talked to the owner of the house who's an acquaintance of his mother.

**4 hours later…**

"Not yet…? It's already evening!" Kouhei started to get impatient.

"Yup, they still continue." Haji said with bored face. He actually had enough with this and wanted to go home and eat dinner since he hadn't eat any lunch as his time was wasted for stalking Hide.

"Everyone hide! Brother is coming out!" They immediately rushed behind some store as they watched Hide walked farther from the Shopping District.

"Where is he going now?" They all wondered as Hide went into dark alleyway. As they followed him as quiet as possible, they were having a hard time when Hide went inside an unnamed shop with skin of dead snakes, lizard tail, shrunken heads and some rings and bracelets as decorations, freaked them out.

"It's too dark here, let's go a bit nearer!" They all went nearer and noticed there's another person with Hide from the silhouette.

"Hey, that man who's with Hide carrying something…it's…i-it's an axe! An axe!" Kouhei panicked.

"Hide is in danger!" Takashi readied his sword and Kareha readied her Naginata.

Saki looked closer to get a clearer view on the person with her brother and noticed the scepter he's holding in his other hand. Saki recognized that scepter. It was familiar. "W-wait everyone! He's-"

"Let's barge in!" Haji ran without a second thought with his guns in both hands, not hearing Saki's voice with worry and anger shrouding his head. He smashed the door, heavily breaking it but he didn't care. "Who's there?"

"Ah! Everyone." Hide uttered as they entered the shop while sipping his tea with Reborn on his shoulder.

"H-Hide! Whoa!" Haji tripped and tried to regain his balance but his sudden stop made three people behind him unprepared and bumped onto him. "Red head don't stop suddenly! Whoaaa!" Kouhei bumped onto him followed by Kareha and Takashi from behind and they all fell onto floor with Takashi on top.

Hide blinked his eyes and kneeled to them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"That's my line! Are you okay after being threatened with an axe?" Haji used all of his strength to get off the others from him and took a grasp on Hide's shoulders.

"Axe? What are you saying?" Hide gave his best friend a confused look.

Saki stepped in after helping the rest stand up from their mountain position. "Everyone calm down. Look." Saki motioned her head to the man hovering in shadow and slowly walking and revealing himself as Talbot. "Grandfather Talbot was just showing his axe to brother."

They were all dumbfounded by the revelation. Talbot chuckled at their expressions and commented on how they just sprung into action without confirming who he is. They flushed in embarrassment and quickly apologized as they put back their weapons.

Reborn sighed. "Geez, really what kind of Guardians you are for not trusting your own future boss?" Reborn commented. "All of you still have lots to learn."

"That really surprised us you know…" Takashi let out a sigh of relieve.

Hide chuckled. "I'm surprised too when I knew you're following me throughout shopping district to this point."

"Huh? Wait a minute, so you noticed our presence all along even though we were hiding ultimately well?"

"Of course I do. But I think it won't be fun if I just told you all to come out so I decided to play along until you reveal yourself. That's why I purposely spending times walking around the shopping district." Hide laughed softly that then cut off by Haji.

"The hell? So you've been playing with us all along? Do you know how bored all of us following you while you're having fun times all by yourself!" Haji started to round his arm around Hide's neck and pinched his cheek until its red.

"It's about time now." Hide faced the dark alleyway from the opened door.

Some people's footsteps then came from the alleyway. "Kufufufu, so we've been found out, huh?" Ryou arrived with Arisa who bowed shyly to the shop owner.

"It's about time, Ryou."

Another footstep came from the shadow and Shinogu came out with his arms crossed impatiently. "If you only called me for some stupid reason I won't forgive you."

"Hibari-san… Thank you for coming." Hide smiled at three of them.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why three of them are here?" Haji looked from Hide to Ryou, Arisa, and Shinogu and from them to Hide. Hide explained that he had called them to come here because he has something to give to all of them and because Reborn told him to. As he's sure everyone had gathered at the place, Reborn tugged Saki's sleeve, Saki leaned to her home tutor until it was enough for Reborn to whisper to her so she would be the only one who could hear what he's saying.

Saki reached to her cell phone inside her bag and called Akihisa. "Aunt Akihisa, we'll be there by around 8 minutes, please prepar it now." Saki ended the phone as she smiled at them. "Everyone, please gather at Shinogu-senpai's house. Aunt Akihisa told us to including you, Shinogu-senpai. Don't worry Fuuhaku-san is out right now." Saki reasoned.

"What is it?" Hide asked.

"Just follow me. Let's go. You can give it at Shinogu-san's house."

Almost forgotten, Hide took along a box on Talbot's desk with him. "Oh, Grandfather Talbot, thank you very much!" Hide thanked and excused himself before leaving with the others.

Talbot laughed again as he watched them leave the alleyway. "This really sure brings back memories…" He said. "Really? So this kind of thing had happened during your time?" Reborn sipped his ocha.

Talbot put down his axe. "Primo requested the same thing as Hidetada-kun. And he was also stalked by his Guardians like this. Decimo generation is same enough and now, there's a third coming of Primo's Family?"

"…perhaps it is…" Reborn finished his ocha. "I'll be going now. I have to take some memory that needs to be delivered to Iemitsu." Reborn left while holding a Leon camera.

Talbot leaned his back on his chair. He turned on the TV while making a silver craft.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Who's coming?" G. abruptly entered the shop with his gun ready to pull the trigger._

"_Ah, you guys." Primo stood from his seat._

"_Ah! Primo-whoa!" G. stopped as he saw his boss but this made three people behind him who were also running into shop unprepared to stop and they bumped into each other."Hey! Don't stop suddenly!" Knuckle bumped into G.'s back, making them fall followed by Lampo and Ugetsu behind him. _

_Giotto blinked in surprise and calmly asked. "Are you okay?"_

"_That's my line! You were threatened with a knife!" G. used all of his force to get the three fellow Guardians off from him._

"_Knife?" Giotto oblivious what G. meant._

"_Primo are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Ugetsu asked concernedly and checked is there any injuries on his body._

"_You going out these past few days to bargain with enemy, why don't you tell us anything?" G. shook Giotto mixed with anger and concern for his boss and childhood friend._

_After listening to what G. had said and seeing the worried faces of his Guardians, Giotto chuckled softly._

"_What's so funny?" G. asked angrily._

"_Sorry, it seems you mistook paperknife that offered by this person that I declined as an act of threatening." Giotto chuckled again before continued. "Looks like that's what made you misunderstood." _

"_Pa-paperknife…?" G. dumbfounded by the answer._

"_Eh…that's the thing that use to open letter." Lampo noted._

"_Then, when you look like you're being threatened is actually you declined to use it." Ugetsu added._

"_So that's it…" G. let out a sigh of expiration._

"_I'm surprised too when realized you're following me." Giotto revealed, still smiling in amusement._

"_Huh? So he found out." G. sighed again quite annoyed._

"_Ugh…our perfect invisible hiding technique was noticed! As expected from Primo." Knuckle groaned in disappointment but knew Giotto's Hyper Intuition is not something to be look down._

"_It's about time." Giotto suddenly said._

_A footstep heard from the alleyway and came nearer to them. "Hmm~ so we've been find out too, huh?" Daemon revealed himself from darkness of alleyway._

"_It's the time, Daemon."_

_Another footstep followed Daemon from behind. "If you only called me for some stupid reason, I won't give any forgiveness." Alaude revealed himself with his arms crossed and unpleased look._

"_Alaude, you came."_

"_What? What is the meaning of this?" G. questioned. "Why two of them are here too?" Lampo shared G.'s confusion._

_Giotto stood from his seat. "Now everyone is all ready, let's go." Giotto motioned them to follow him. "What is it this time?" Ugetsu asked. "We're a bit tired now." Knuckle added._

"_What? The place is over there, not far from here." Giotto said as they all followed him and left the craft shop together._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"It's like…a reincarnation of history…Primo…" Talbot uttered.

**Living room, Hibari Household**

"We've arrived." They arrived at Hibari's house in living room that had changed into dinner room complete with the dinner set and foods ready on the table. The foods were Japanese mixed with Italian that consisted of breaded seafood and vegetables, and meat served with shredded cabbage and lettuce, Japanese Worcestershire and tonkatsu sauce and lemon, sushi, sashimi, and donburi for Japanese cuisine.

Porcini mushrooms, rapini, small song-birds, Lombard dish _polenta e osei_, sausages, Soppressa Vicentina, garlic salami and Asiago cheese, high quality vegetables such as, red radiccio, white asparagus from Bassano del Grappa, _fegato alla veneziana_, thinly-sliced veal liver sauteed with onions, _tortellini_, _lasagne_, _gramigna_, _tagliatelle, cappelletti_, _garganelli_, _strozzapreti_, _spoglia lorda_ and _tortelli alla lastra_ for Italian cuisine.

Several stomachs grumbled as they staring at the food and several faces namely, Kouhei, Takashi, Haji, and Hide flustered red.

"Actually, I intended to surprise everyone by arranging a secret dinner together. Everyone look stressed out and exhausted these days. And we never spent time together like this, right? That's why I think it would be nice if we having dinner together like for once in a while." Saki explained.

"For our sake?" Takashi felt awe by Saki's generosity.

"It would be too obvious if I ask mother or Aunt Hana or Aunt Leti so that's why I asked Aunt Akihisa and Hibari-san's permission to have a dinner here with me and Aunt Akihisa the ones who're making the foods and arranging the place." Saki continued.

"So that's why you came home late at night for the past few days…" Hide glad once he knew the reason she came home late. He's worried if his sister started to fall into wrong crowd. Though, it's not that he didn't trust her or anything.

"Stalking your own boss is a despicable thing to do. Have you all no shame at all?" Ryou mocked.

"You're the one to talk you hypnosis maniac." Haji shouted back.

Hide clapped his hands, gaining their attentions. "Let's take a seat and eat now. I told you all that I want to give something, right? That goes for you too, Shinogu-san. Don't worry you could leave after I give it to you." Hide walked to his seat and didn't miss a flash of surprise from his Guardians Candidates' face. Hide just called Shinogu with his first name. He usually politely referred to him as 'Hibari-san' so why all of sudden he used his first name? Shinogu noticed this too but didn't show any sign of disapproval. Everyone soon followed the suit and sat on their seat.

Akihisa poured the juice into their glasses before leaving them alone.

"So, what do you want to give to us?" Haji asked.

Hide brought out the box he received from Talbot. He opened the box and brought out silver locket watch from it. All with Vongola crest on the lid. "This."

"A locket watch?" Everyone stared at the locket watch that Hide brought.

"For everyone, I asked Grandfather Talbot to make these for us. It took several days to have it done. I asked him to make it especially for us." Hide brought the other remaining locket watch from the box and each of them has the Vongola crest on the lid. "After everything so far we had gone through, I'm sure that we learn a lot of things from our experiences. If we think about it, it was all start from our meeting."

When they all nodded but their face showed question, Hide continued. "I know you all must be confuses why I suddenly bring this up now and saying this. I want all of you to know and remember that no matter what happens, now and then, to me, all of you are friends, and as people who share the same time, I would like you to receive these." Hide said with smile.

"The times that we spent together are irreplaceable memories. There's no way, I would ever forget that." Kareha commented as she picked and looked closely at the locket watch.

"Either it's me or Saki to become Boss I want you all to remember our friendship as 11th Generation Vongola Family, friendship that would never be broken."

"Hmm…To trust someone... It is not to shut one's eyes to the other, nor to block one's ears to the truth... To trust one another...is to walk through life together... Open our eyes and our ears... Look at each other... and together seek the best path for all of us, for the Family." Ryou picked the locket watch.

"Sometimes there is something that we cannot describe with words but there is always way to symbolize and prove it." Arisa followed.

Haji picked his locket watch."No doubt, sooner or later, there will be a battle against the Disscordo Family. And I'm really sure that the battle would end this long time war. We have has seen this coming for a while now. Their power is something to be aware of. But…"

"Our Family won't back down. Our Family will always stay united." Kouhei finished Haji's sentence.

"Proof, huh? Not bad at all." Takashi looked at his locket with cheerful and happy grin.

Shinogu opened his locket watch and raised his brow. "Vow of Eternal Friendship." Shinogu uttered.

Everyone except Hide and Saki blinked. They opened their locket and noticed words behind the lid: "I swear eternal friendship" engraved in Japanese. And what surprised them, each their respective Dying Will Flames lit up the moment they opened it.

"Our bonds will continue along with our will till the end of time. We will win this battle, and we will come back home." Saki's hold on her locket tightened.

"Yeah. That's why I want you to keep this as a proof. A proof of our friendship and proof that together we will win and survive this battle together. So…would you accept it?" Hide tilted his head.

"Whole-heartedly." Saki answered on the others' behalf.

Noticing Shinogu's expression, Hide looked at him and spoke. "Please don't throw that away. It's okay if you don't feel the same way as I do. But at least please remember that I already consider you as friend and part of our Family and keep it even though you won't take it with you." Hide pleaded.

"…I never say I would throw it away." Shinogu replied and placed the locket inside his pocket uniform.

"You guys are unexpectedly quite outdated and old-fashioned." Reborn suddenly popped out and already on Hide's head.

Hide scowled. "So what? Do you have any problem? Why are you here anyway?"

"No. Sometime traditional thing like this is good. And I'm here because Saki invited me too. You on the other hand, never give any generosity towards your own tutor." Reborn replied.

"Huh? I also asked to make one for you. Here." Hide gave his tutor the same locket. However, on the backside of the locket there's Reborn's name engraved, meaning this is especially for him. "True your training and the way you treat me is very annoying but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful to you. You teach me many important things." Hide said sincerely and deeply.

Reborn looked at the locket from every side. "Hmm…I guess I could just throw it away once I don't need it anymore. For now, I would keep this." Reborn responded.

A bomb exploded inside Hide's head. "If you only want to throw it away then give it back!" Hide cried.

Reborn smirked. "I was only joking." Reborn brought out Leon camera. "Since we're all gathering here, how about we take some remembrance picture and put it inside the locket?"

"But if you put it there, the words would be closed." Kareha protested.

"…it's okay. The words would still be there. And I think it will be much better if we have our photo inside the locket." Hide strangely liked the idea.

Kouhei stood from his seat. "That's a good idea! Oh! Let's also have a toast!" Kouhei suggested while holding up his glass of juice.

"Yeah! Come on, for our Family and then for our friendship!" Takashi agreed. The rest nodded and stood from their seats.

"Cheers!" They all toasted for their Vongola Family and friendship and took a sip of their drinks. Shortly, most burst into laughter, finding it funny and somehow embarrassing. "Now, let's take a picture! Everyone, assume your positions."

"I'm out of here." Shinogu about to leave until he noticed Reborn's stared at him with eyes that signing something bad will happen if he not joining them.

"Don't be like that, Shinogu! Come on join us! Or do you want us to call Fuuhaku-sensei here?" Kouhei showed Fuuhaku's phone number in his cell phone. Having Fuuhaku here only made his mood worsen. Shinogu finally convinced and stay on his position.

However, it didn't gone pretty well, Kouhei preferred them to have some pose instead of normal photograph, Haji insisted that as honorable Vongola Family they should be formal and 'cool', which starting argument and turned the position into quite hectic with Shinogu who becoming impatient. But once everyone gathered at the perfect spot Reborn quickly readied to snap a shot.

"Say cheese."

CLICK

Kouhei posed with a fist punched upward, while his other arm was swung over the Rain Candidate's shoulder. Takashi, who got squeezed together with Arisa, laughed while the picture was taken. Kareha, who was near Hide, smile sweetly as she pushing Arisa closer to them. Haji's head bumped with Hide's in attempt to make distance with the Mist Guardian Candidate. Ryou smirked as he glanced at the camera, ignoring the fact that Haji distanced himself from him. Arisa was gaping because she got pushed by Kareha and got squeezed together with Takashi. Shinogu, who was at the back looked away from the camera with his arms crossed and bored look. And Hide and Saki were sandwiched between them, they were smiling widely.

_- I wish for this moment to last long as long as possible, this moment where we could laugh together like this. -_

* * *

**REVIEW & REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION JUST ASK ME ALL RIGHT!**


	38. Seven Years Conclusion Arc Arrives!

**Shinogu's room, Third Floor, Hibari Household**

Shinogu reviewed the paper in his hands once again as he lounged on his chair in his room, trying to decode the letter that the Disscordo Boss has given to them. Placing it down amongst the other papers he had also acquired, he leaned forward, elbows on top of his knees as he pressed his fingers together on the ridge of his nose, mind furiously working out the myriad of words and letters littered on the surface.

While he prided himself upon the fact that he was the son of the founder and leader of CEDEF, the Vongola's largest and most extensive network of information, he still hadn't quite grasped how to translate the letter yet, which was written in a language he knew was spoken in continental Europe, but not quite sure what _exactly_ the language was. For all he knew it might have been a code that the rival Famiglia had developed itself, but if that was the case, he would've gotten a transcription for it at once.

Their leader was very smart; he had to admit grudgingly as he took another glance at the letter. Making your own code would have the weakness of it being exposed quickly, thus enabling quick translation, but using a language both vaguely familiar and unfamiliar would immediately confuse pursuers, and would have the danger of being misinterpreted, thus throwing them completely off track. For days he had tried to find similarities in the letters he had gotten: sentence structures, vocabulary, syntax and pragmatics, but none of them really matched up, from Italian to French to Spanish to Portuguese. It was starting to frustrate him.

There must be something he was missing. The thought was already there, but just can't grasp it completely yet. The language used was familiar to him, but as much as he tried to translate it, it would always come out wrong, the thought incomprehensible in one way or another. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind, brows wrinkling in deep thought.

He was interrupted, however, when a series of alarmed squeaks reached his ears; Road had accidentally scattered the crumbs on the letter with dictionaries and was looking at its human master with something akin to fear and worry, as if afraid that it was going to be turned into a fried dish. Shinogu stared… and stopped the fond quirk of his lips just in time, merely patting the small animal on the head, feeling slight exasperation, but not anger. And, just as he brushed away the stray bits of food away from his work, he stopped, and something immediately clicked into place.

Of course! The Cloud Guardian Candidate's stare went from the papers below to the dictionaries. How could he have missed that? Since the majority of mafia Families is Italian, he had assumed quickly that the language used was a _Romantic_ one, a Standard Italian language. But, as he thought about it now and recount again, the accent and dialect that the Disscordo Boss uses is that of southern Italia, and the languages used there, while still called Italian, was slightly different from what they used. That and the fact that many Romance languages were spoken throughout the Italian Peninsula (Italian dialects), each with local variants. Plus, currently those languages are deemed as severely endangered due to the decreasing in the variation in the languages spoken throughout the country ever since the establishment a national education system since 1861.

The letter was actually written in Calabrian language.

Armed with this new development, he immediately set to work, trying to translate it the best he could, not really used to speaking Calabrian languages. His eyes widened when he saw what they contained.

Shinogu typed down the rough translation on his computer dictionary, choosing the option of Japanese translate to Italian and typed the first word of the code, which is _寺院 _(Jiin). He clicked the enter command and waited for the result. The result he got was:

_寺院__= Tempio_

When the result appeared, this time he switched the translation from Italian to Japanese. He smirked as the result of the translation appeared on the screen:

_Tempio = __寺院_

nomina:

1. 寺 (Tempio/Temple)

2. 寺院 (Tempio/Temple)

3. 神殿 (Tempio/Temple)

4. 伽藍 (Garan)

5. 神社 (Shrine)

6. 聖堂 (Cattedrale/Cathedral)

7. 僧院 (Monastero/Monastery)

8. 梵刹 (Tempio/Temple)

Backspaced the translation, he typed the rest of the code, which are _Jia da Ji scimmia _from Italian to Japanese and turned every result of the words into certain kanjis, which are:

Jia= 甲 (Kou)

Da= 田 (da)

Ji= 由 (Yoshi)

Scimmia= 申 (Saru)

He browsed again, this time he browsed Namimori Shrine and looked at the images of the shrine from every sight until he finally found what he wanted to see, the Jizo statues on the shrine that had been built ten years ago. He zoomed at the Jizo statues image and his grin widened. He thought of himself how could he not realize it faster?

Someone knocked the door. It was Akihisa who bring some onigiri for her son as midnight snack. She arrived at the perfect time as Shinogu stated in his mind. He stood from his seat and picked his jacket uniform on his bed and wore it as he headed outside room.

"Shino, what's wrong?" She asked when he suddenly walked to her.

"Tomorrow gather everyone at this house and contact External Advisor of Vongola in Italy, tell them to stay in contact during the meeting tomorrow via computer communication until the meeting is over. I'm heading to the shrine now." Shinogu left without wasting anymore words and headed to Namimori Shrine, leaving the dumbfounded Akihisa.

"Where is Shino going to?" Fuuhaku asked his mother as he watched Shinogu went out.

"He said he will going to Namimori Shrine. And he said to gather everyone here and contact everyone in Italy during the gathering. I don't know what is he planning but it seems he just figure out something important." Akihisa explained to his eldest son.

Fuuhaku noticed Shinogu's computer still turn on and about to turn it off but stopped once he saw the code shown on the screen. After a while seeing it, Fuuhaku turned off the computer. "Mother, do what Shino said."

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow we will start to get busy." Fuuhaku said with smile.

**Namimori Shrine, Namimori Town**

Shinogu arrived at the shrine. The shrine hadn't change for years, still keep up the same red tori with grayish-yellow roof, but there's some addition of hokora behind the shrine with jizo statues on the right side of the hokora and that was what exactly the prefect was looking for.

He glanced at the hokora and then on the jizo statues. _"Now this confirms it. Jizo statues suppose to sequence to the side but these statues instead, sequential backward…" _Shinogu thought as he touched the three jizo statues.

He looked at his locket watch to see the time and it was almost eleven o'clock at night. He then looked at the photograph that was quite forcefully being put inside back when at the dinner together and remembered Hide's words when he received the locket.

_"Please don't throw that away. It's okay if you don't feel the same way as I do. But at least please remember that I already consider you as friend and part of our Family and keep it even though you won't take it with you."_

"…_How stupid…" _The blonde thought and stopped his track back to his house. He stared at the night sky before letting out a sigh and flipped open his cell phone and dialed Hide's number.

When his call was answered, Hide yawned before asking who's calling him. _"Huaaahm…who is it?"_

"It's me little runt." Shinogu replied.

Just from the sound through the phone, Shinogu could guess that after knowing he was the one who was calling him, Hide only need a second to fully awake. The call made him losing his grip on his phone out of shock. He never thought he would ever receive a phone call from the Demon Prince of Discipline. How did he know his phone number in the first place anyway? Putting that question aside, Hide hastily picked up the phone and regained his breath before continue to talk.

"_Hibari-…Shinogu-san, what's wrong?"_

"Tell the other little runts to gather at my house tomorrow after school. We have something to discuss and prepare for battle."

"_Eh? Something to discuss? Battle preparation? What is this all about?"_

"…I have solved the code, entirely. I have found out where their base's located."


	39. An Awkward Date

**Abele's Room, Disscordo Hideout**

The early morning sky was a prism of colors as Abele led Azarel through his room.

"Do you want something to drink before we talk?" Abele offered.

"I already thought of this," Azarel replied. "Though, I wasn't sure what we were having, so I brought both a sauvignon blanc and zinfandel. Do you have preference, boss?"

"I'll let you pick." Abele said.

In the room, he leaned against the counter, one leg crossed over the other while Azarel twisted the corkscrew into the cork. With series of quick movements, Azarel opened the bottle of sauvignon blanc. He set the glasses on the counter next to his boss. He poured some wine, then set the bottle aside and handed Abele a glass.

"I hope it match your taste."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Abele said, raising his glass. "Cheers." He offered, clinking his glass against his Mist Guardian's. Abele took a sip, feeling inordinately pleased with the taste of the wine. He savored the wine, enjoying the fruity tang it left on his tongue. "Such a pleasant morning, don't you think so?"

"Indeed it is… Well then, may I ask why is it that you want to talk about?" Azarel asked.

"How's the preparation for battle and the Vongola?"

"You need no worries regarding the preparation. As for the Vongola, the Varia in Italy seems starting to move for some reason. Most likely the Vongola here, in this town, has found out this place." Azarel reported.

"They already know." Abele said. "Or at least one person found out yesterday." Abele revealed. He picked a remote from his desk. He clicked the remote and a screen appeared from the wall and showed the illusionist a video of Shinogu at Namimori Shrine and touched the jizo statues with a brief smile on his face that was taken yesterday night.

"Oh? So Shinogu Hibari, the Demon Prince of Discipline and Unidecimo Cloud Guardian Candidate has solved the code? It's not really surprising remembering he's the son of Vongola Decimo's External advisor that has wide variety of connections and several Families who are under Vongola are scouts in their own dominion." Azarel noted with amusement in both his expression and tone.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard that heading towards the room they currently in as it getting nearer and nearer. The footsteps stopped once the door abruptly opened, revealing Volvo panting with Neo behind him who wore the same emotionless face like he normally does.

"Boss, Yakumo is nowhere to be seen while he's supposed to not leave this place like you had ordered us to!" Volvo exclaimed.

"There's no need for you to be that panic, Volvo. Just leave him be for now. He would come back. Instead of that, we better get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Volvo tilted his head in question.

"The Vongola has found out this base. We have to get ready to greet them once they invade this base."

Volvo's face brightened hearing this. "Really? This is great! Finally we could get some action! I'll inform this to the others!" Volvo hurried left the room while humming loudly, cannot wait to fight again.

Abele and his two Guardians left alone in the room. "Keep an eye on our dear friend Azzo, will you?" The voice portrayed nothing but concern as bright blue eyes stared imploringly up at Azarel. "He might get hurt having such dangerous thoughts in his head."

"Was that why you called us here?" Azarel raised his brow as he grinned while Neo only nodded, accepting the order without any question.

"Azzo…his mind is predictable yet unpredictable to me. He is obedient on the outside yet independent in the inside. He is calm on the outside like a dewdrop yet furious in the inside like bolt of lightning… Bolt of lightning that could attack either enemies…or allies…"

**Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Saki walked toward the grocery aisles, picking things that she told to but by her mother. On the counter, she placed coffee, rice, oatmeal, pasta, peanut butter, and toiletries. As the counter bagged her items, she starring out the window, absently chewing her lower lip like she felt something will come unexpected will come to her.

After her items were all bagged up, she paid with small bills and out from the shop. She walked slowly as she sighed and frowned, remembering discussion not too long ago before she went shopping.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_EH? You already found out where the enemies' hideout?" Haji exclaimed. Everyone gasped by Shinogu's announcement. No wonder he asked Akihisa to call everyone today. Important announcement like this means the start of all out battle._

"_B-but how did you able to decode it?" Kouhei asked._

_Shinogu didn't answer and instead turned on his laptop and showed what he clicked on the screen that connected with his laptop. "You know the meaning of this kanji (Jiin), right?" Shinogu questioned._

"_(Jiin) could either mean 'human' or 'temple'." Takashi answered._

"_Precisely." Shinogu responded. "It's actually an easy code. However, since the enemy is not some Family to look down on and clever, we will automatically think that this supposed to be easy code is not as easy as it looks. Just try to translate it to Italian, and the answer would be…" Shinogu changed the translation from Japanese to Italian and the result was:_

_寺院__= Tempio_

"_So…the right answer is temple and then what? What about the code 5 means?" Haji raised his brow._

_Shinogu switched the translation from Italian to Japanese and the resulted was:_

_Tempio = __寺院_

_Noun:_

_1. __寺__(Tempio/Temple)_

_2. __寺院__(Tempio/Temple)_

_3. __神殿__(Tempio/Temple)_

_4. __伽藍__(Garan)_

_5. __神社__(Shrine)_

_6. __聖堂__(Cattedrale/Cathedral)_

_7. __僧院__(Monastero/Monastery)_

_8. __梵刹__(Tempio/Temple)_

"_Just seeing the list of the noun, you understand, right? The place of the enemy's base..." Shinogu pasted Shrine as his answer. "Shrine. Namimori Shrine. Their base located underground, under the shrine. I already confirmed it myself yesterday night."_

"_Then what about the meaning of 'Jia da ji scimmia'?" Kareha confused._

"_I already found out about it. But there's no need for you to know right now. I'll tell you all, once we invade their base." Shinogu explained coolly, ignoring glare from the Storm Guardian Candidate who demanding answer right now._

"_Kufufu…I see that Abele is an intelligent person to play with us with psychology trick. Since we think highly of them, we forgot the easiest way that no one would ever think about." Ryou commented amusedly._

_Iemitsu, who's communicating through the computer screen, cleared his throat, stopping individual conversations amongst them. "Then, with this it would be all clear, we will soon commence all out operation invading both main bases in Japan and Italy. Ten days from now on prepare yourselves. As for Varia, leave it to me. I'll make sure to convince them."_

_Takashi was taken aback. "Ten days…? Isn't that a bit too ear-"_

"_Let's do it." Hide answered. "Ten days…is enough for us to prepare."_

"_Hide!" Haji protested._

"_There's no time to relax. If Abele said that this would be our final battle, then it would be. My intuition said so." Hide said confidently. "If we hesitating and avoiding problem it will get us nowhere. Stalling times at this situation only prolong this war." Hide interjected firmly._

_Everyone, even the adults, for exception of Ryou and Shinogu, were surprised by Hide's decision. They're surprised of how Hide had grown so quickly. The usual Hide should be all like surprise and object the order and less confidence to be ready for all out war within five days. But now, he seemed dependable and they could not help but felt awe when they seeing him like this._

"…_It's decided then. Vongola Boss Candidates and Guardians Candidates, five days from now on, you will train for the upcoming war conclusion. Of course, you will gain tutor for that." Reborn announced._

"_Hide and Saki will be train by me as usual." Reborn looked at the siblings and they nodded._

"_Haji, Takashi, and Kouhei, three of you will be trained by your fathers and Kareha, you will be trained by Akihisa." Reborn turned to the four who nodded._

"_And then…" Reborn turned to the three remaining Guardians candidates. "You-"_

"_I'm out of here." Shinogu said before Reborn could say anything, leaving the room._

"_I have no need for a tutor. Though, Arisa wish to train so take care of her." Ryou nodded to Arisa and Arisa nodded back as she smiled before Ryou left her._

_Fuuhaku sighed. "Just leave it to me." He said and followed Shinogu._

_Saki timidly looked at her brother, which the latter noticed and held her hand. "It would be all right. After all, we already promised that we will survive and laugh again together, right?" Hide said cheerfully._

_Saki smiled but it was sad. "…yes…we did…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Saki stopped and sat on the grass near the riverbank. She covered her face on her thighs as she lost in her own thought. _"The warmth that I felt that time…it's similar like Mitsusada-nii… Brother…had grown similar like him…that warmth, that smile, that determination…just like Mitsusada-nii…maybe…everyone will pick him to become the next boss…"_

Saki buried her face even more. _"I…I'm no good after all…huh? Brother…seemed to get far away like Mitsusada-nii. Like…he's going to leave me behind. What am I thinking? As her younger sister, I shouldn't doubt him like this…afraid like this… All these times…perhaps, I like babying him too much."_

A gust of wind snapped her from her thought. She looked at her watch and realized she had spent too much time. She stood and about to go back but then noticed many birds grouping at one spot. This caught her curiosity and she decided to take a look before going back. As she took a closer look, there's someone stood at the center of the spot with bread in his hand.

Saki blinked. So the reason those birds gathered around him was because he feed them with bread? Saki raised her brow when she felt that person's back is somehow familiar to her. When she took a step closer, the birds quickly flew away from him but there were two birds, one on his shoulder and one on his arm stayed with him.

The green haired young man man who was wearing white plain t-shirt with darkish blue jeans and brown boots and a wristband around his right wrist and necktie noticed her presence and turned around, revealing his face. Saki dropped her purchase once she recognized the man. She tensed and froze on where she stood, not taking off her eyes from the green haired man.

"Hi, Wakamurasaki Sawada." He greeted.

"You…! You're the Lightning Guardian of Disscordo Family!" Saki remembered the battle at Namimori Mountain.

"Azzo Yakumo. My name." He said calmly while feeding the two remaining birds with him. He noticed Saki's uneasiness. "Calm down. You could feel it with Vongola Hyper Intuition. I have no intention to fight. Today, I'm taking a day off." He assured.

Saki admitted that it was true that he's not lying. She didn't sense any will to fight or murderous intent from him but still, meeting the enemy that she and her Family will fight is not something to be happy about. Now she's confused what should she do. She felt wrong just to leave but yet she felt staying with him was not the right choice either. She screamed in her mind of what should she do.

At this time, a group of children rushed to the Lightning Guardian and soon surrounded him. Saki, on the other hand, was accidently pushed away from them. The children demanded to play basketball with the green haired young man who's okay with it. As they play, Saki decided to watch in case the man planning something, even though her intuition told her otherwise regarding the man.

"Is he…really the same Lightning Guardian we encountered back then? When he's like this…he's like an ordinary person…that doing things like we normally do in our daily life." Saki muttered.

Without her realize, the said man was looking at her and then halted the game after ten minutes playing. He walked to her and much to her surprise, he taking her by her upper arm and dragging her to the field. He positioned her to play with them.

"What are you-?"

"If you don't have anything to do, instead of watching us play, you play too. To make these children happy that is." He said and started the game before she could protest. It's not like she would. Not after seeing the puppy dog faces from the children who told her to play with them.

"You play with these children often?" Saki asked while she's dribbling the ball and tried to get pass him. "Yeah." He replied and managed to snatch the ball from her.

"Won't your boss be mad at you?" Saki asked again as she blocked him. "No. But Volvo is really noisy about it but I never care of what anything he said." Yakumo finished the game by threw the ball into the rink. "And I don't care even if he gets angry."

The children thanked them before they left, giving them some sweets as their sign of gratitude and asked them to play with them again tomorrow if they can. When the children finally went home, leaving the two of them alone, they only stood side by side without saying anything or even looked at each other till the Lightning Guardian spoke.

"...shortie." He called her, making her taken aback.

_"Shortie?"_

"Do you know this place?" The green haired man showed an article that he brought out of nowhere that showed about a shop called cheesecake laboratory. "Oh, yes. I heard the cheesecakes there are delicious." Saki replied nervously.

"Take me there." He demanded.

"Eh?"

"Take me there. Don't worry, I won't bite or eat you or anything. As I said, I'm not going to fight today and I'm not interested in little girl with flat chest anyway." He said with emotionless face and neutral tone.

Saki blushed furiously and snapped. "I never said something like that!"

**Cheese Cake Laboratory, 7th District, Namimori Town**

Saki's eyes locked on the table with strawberry cheesecake in front of her eyes nervously. She fiddled her fingers that she hid under the table as she dropped a cold sweat. In the end, Saki took her supposed to be enemy to the place he wanted to go and not only that, she's eating _together _with him! She wondered what she was thinking to decide taking him in the first place and even eat with him. Had she out of her mind? She glanced at the green haired that was casually-too casually eating his cheesecakes like he's hanging out with a friend, which in this case, not.

"…_What am I doing here…? This is…not right… Not right at all…!" _Saki mentally face palmed.

"You're not eating that?" He pointed at her cake. "Don't waste on food."

Saki immediately ate her cheesecake. "Umm…Azzo Yakumo…" She timidly looked at him face to face.

"You could call me either Azzo or Yakumo but not my full name."

"…Yakumo then…why did you asked me to take you here and eat even though both of us know well that we are enemies…?" Saki asked slowly, looking away from him.

"I feel like it." Yakumo answered simply as he sipped his coffee.

Saki dumbfounded by the answer. So he did anything when his mood strikes him? _"I guess among Disscordo there's someone who's this…unpredictable…" _Saki found no words that right to describe the man in front of her. "Let me get this straight, you take me along here to eat with you out of your mood?"

"Something like that. As long as I have a good time then everything is all right to me." Yakumo said as he ordered another five cheesecakes.

"You're…kind of weird." Saki commented.

"So do you." Yakumo noted. "You could decline if you don't want to take me here or eating with me. You're free to leave. But instead, you choose to accompany me here. Aren't you weird yourself?" Yakumo added.

Saki stared at her 'companion' for a minute before laughing softly. "Now that you mentioned it…you're right…" She giggled before her expression changed a bit serious again. "Then, why did you…join Disscordo Family?" She finally asked. She was curious for the whole time.

Yakumo studied her expression. She's curious of how a person like him join the brutal Disscordo Family. He sighed and ate the strawberry on the cake before answering her question. "Similar with the reason why I brought you here. But there's some addition to that," He put aside his plates and fully focused to her.

"Seven years ago, your Family, Vongola, killed my parents during the battle in Italy that took place in Sicily." He said emotionlessly.

Saki's eyes' widened by the revelation. She wanted to retort but her intuition told her that he's serious despite his neutral face and tone. She opened her mouth but closed it again, deciding to listen until he finished.

Yakumo continued. "My parents and I, without our knowledge had entered the alleyway, that becoming the battlefield between both our Families when we're on our way home. The darkness of alleyway made it quite hard to tell which one are enemies and allies. And thus, my parents became victim of false target by the Vongola." Saki frowned and paled. She never heard that kind of thing happened. If that's the case, then it won't be confusing if he hold grudge against them. Now she felt guilty for him.

Seeing Saki's guilty expression, he continued again. "Do not misunderstand me. I never hold any grudge or hatred against Vongola." Yakumo added. Saki shot up, cannot hide her confusion and shock.

"Revenge is the stupidest thing to do." He answered.

"It won't bring back my parents. At that time, boss asked me to join him to avenge my parents. But I accepted not because I want to avenge them, but because I only want to know, what makes you, mafia to fight each other like this. I think if I join him, I would be able to know. Besides, I kinda owe him for adopting me so I follow him to repay my debt."

Saki didn't know what to say. She cannot just carelessly and bluntly said to him to stop joining with them and join their side. If what he said were true, Vongola is also to blame.

They spent the rest of their time eating in silence and Yakumo insisted that he will pay for both of them since he was the one who asked her to take him here even though Saki tried to convince him but he's firm. Even though it was only a short time, she already felt a bit at ease with the young man despite him being her enemy…until he told her that story that is.

Once they out from the shop, they stopped and yet to walk to their own place. Saki's too uneasy to look at Yakumo while Yakumo seemingly nonchalant as usual.

To her susprise, the next thing she knew she was dragged by the Lightning Guardian towards a small festival not far from the district.

"Y-Yakumo-san what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Saki questioned, but Yakumo merely pointed toward stands in front of them.

Seeing the stands, she remembered that she was supposed to go with her classmates today, but it was canceled because each of them has an urgent business. What happened for the past few days as well as preparing for the war almost made her forgot about her daily schedule with her friends. If she thought about it again, she was started to reaching stress level and this perhaps the time to ease her mind for a moment…even if she spend it with her supposed enemy.

"Why aren't you wearing a yukata? From the way you look, you planned to go here, right? And yet, you're not wearing yukata."

Saki looked up surprised. He had been silent the entire time so hearing his voice was a bit abrupt. "With many things happened for the past few days, I constantly forget things."

Yakumo stopped suddenly, and Saki who was a step behind him, stumbled and crashed into his back.

"Ow…" She whispered as she stepped back and put a hand to her nose. "What's wrong this time, Yakumo-san?"

"There it is. Follow me." He directed and she swiftly followed his brisk steps weaving through the heavy crowds. When he finally stopped moving, she glanced up at the store he had stopped in front of. Her eyes opened wider, it was a yukata store.

He jerked his head towards the store. "Pick one."

Saki looked down. "I don't bring enough money to buy one."

Yakumo opened his bag that he bring with him and showed a large sum of money within it. Seeing the money, Saki quickly closed the bag in fear anyone who saw it will intend to steal it.

"You mustn't bring money that many in public! What if someone trying to steal it?" Saki scolded.

"It's okay. I have a tracking device to find anyone who stole it." Yakumo answered simply. "Now, pick one. It's on me. Don't try to be modest. You were disrupting the setting of the festival by not wearing a yukata. My eyes are hurt seeing your clothes."

Saki lost her footing at the statement. She looked dumbly at the green haired man. Just how easy-going can he be? Or something was wrong on his head? She has met many enemies, but never once she met someone like him.

"Y-You, you're not wearing one yourself." Saki retorted back, pointing the clothes he's wearing.

"I brought one in this bag beneath all the moneys."

Saki sighed at the quick reply. Nothing really surprised her anymore after many times today. Peeking at the yukata inside the stand, she smiled and bowed. "If you insist…"

As she browsed the selection, Yakumo watched as her face perked up at a yukata with flowers printed on them. A few moments later, Saki chose a light yellow yukata with a lily print and changed out of her one piece. As they were exiting the store Saki darted a few steps ahead of Yakumo.

"Thank you…" Saki finally said, bowing at the Lightning Guardian.

Yakumo leaned his face closer to Saki, startling the younger girl. For a few seconds, Yakumo was only staring at her before flicking her nose.

"Yakumo-san?"

"You're cuter that way, rather than the face that you made a while ago. Well then, do you want to enjoy the festival alone now? You want me to go away?"

Yakumo was about to leave, which is stopped by Saki holding his arms. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately let go and loss at words to say.

"Uh…Umm… It's better to be with someone rather than being alone during festival…" She said hesitantly, looking away from the Lightning Guardian.

She got confused of herself now. She was suspicious about this person only several hours ago, but now she acted like they are close friends. Even though she knew that this person with her is her enemy, she strangely feels comfortable with his company.

"I am an acceptable company? Should I be pleased?"

Saki seemed distracted as she stared in awe at the stands aligning the street. "You're certainly not unpleasant, so you should be pleased. Have you ever been to the festival?"

"Not really. It's not often I'm visiting Japan. Even when I do, I'm usually too busy." He revealed as both started to walk further into the festival.

"I see…"

**Living room, Sawada Household**

"Haaaaaaaaaah~ what took Saki so long?" Hide said while holding his stomach due to hunger. "She didn't even answer the phone either."

"Then why don't you go look for her, stupid-Hide." Reborn kicked Hide from the couch. "What if she went on a date with someone?" Reborn grinned.

Hide quickly revived from Reborn's kick and rushed out from his house without bothering either he's feet wearing shoes or sandals or nothing at all. Reborn smiled triumphantly. He never gets tired with Hide's over-protectiveness of his sister that at the same time could be use to convince him doing something.

The phone rang. Reborn picked it up and answered the call. "Who is it?" He asked. The caller talked to for a minute as Reborn's feature slowly darkened.

"…What?" Reborn slammed the phone before hurried catch up to Hide.

**Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Saki glanced down at the tub of swimming goldfish. The stand owner gave the _poi_ at her to play. She caught the paper scooper and kneeled down to play. She stared at Yakumo who was also playing beside her. She watched him trying to get one, only to have the paper broken. She could tell that the green haired man inwardly grimaced at his failure.

"…It's over…" He concluded, giving up on his first try.

"Too fast!" She interjected, tapping the young man's shoulder.

"You have to be quick. The paper becomes easily ripped once it touches water. Wait until the fish swim closer to the surface. Like this." She demonstrated her way and easily caught the fish, which impressed those who were watching them.

Determined to get one, Yakumo focused on what the younger girl said. Wait for the fish, slip in the _poi_, and lift out. His eyes lit up a bit and he turned to her. "I got one."

Saki giggled. Seeing him like that made him look like a kid. It's just so cute. The fact that he was an enemy was all forgotten as she opted to enjoy the festival for this one day. This time, shew as holding his arm, pointing to a shooting stand.

"Come. We're going to the next stand."

Yakumo scrambled to his feet, handed the small container with his two fishes swimming inside for it placed inside a small plastic bag, and let the younger girl dragging him this time like he did to her before.

**Two Hours Later…**

"I have so much fun today." Yakumo commented.

"Me too… Thank you…" Saki said sincerely, smiling at brightly at him.

"It's no big deal. I'm just killing some times… Have you found our base?" Yakumo asked, changing to the serious subject.

"…Yes. In five days from now on we're preparing." Saki answered. Even though her voice is serious, her smile still remained.

"I see…then, until you all attack our base, we will meet again. Thank you for showing me around. I also had so much fun." Yakumo patted her head and he walked away, not saying anything further.

After several seconds, Saki finally walked to her way home as well, remembering Yakumo's story about his parents. If what he said was the truth, then the Vongola is partially to blame.

"…Maybe I'll ask uncle Reborn about it…" Saki murmured.

However, Saki suddenly gasped as she felt a murderous intent. She spun around quickly, almost crashing into the people that were walking by. Sure enough, she saw a brown haired man and silver haired man retreat back around the corner they had just turned.

Saki narrowed her eyes and ran away from the shopping district, trying to find place where there's no one around.

**Under Namimori Bridge, Namimori Town**

The brown haired man flung his chains, striking at the petite blonde haired girl. Saki leaped aside and shot down the attack and then slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of bullets shot to her, but Saki intercepted them with arrows of her own, shooting each of them. The silver haired man swung his blade sending a massive Lightning crescent at Saki. The second Vongola candidate vanished in a blur and appeared behind the silver haired man, knocking him unconscious. In a flash she drew the hidden blade in the tip of her scythe and slashed the brown man's waist.

However, the brown haired man was quick to enough to out from her sigh. A sudden gust of wind made her turn around just in time to block another vertical slash by a massive cleaver, managing to creep up while she was occupied. The strength of the surprise attack managed to knock her into the ground prematurely.

"I thought your boss won't do anything until we invade your base?" Saki questioned as she dodge another attack.

"If we kill one of you, I'm sure the boss would be pleased. That's why!" The brown haired man leaped to Saki who's trying to keep distance from him. It would be hard for her to use her crossbow if the enemy's near her. It's a far-range combat weapon after all.

The brown haired man brought out a knife under his sleeve and Saki had no choice but to block it with her crossbow due to the distance between them that were too close for her, making her at disadvantage. The brown haired man brought out another knife from his other hand. Saki could only brace herself as she cannot guard herself with both her hands and weapon used to block the other knife.

"Serpento Fulmine."

The brown haired man shocked by huge amount of Lightning Flame that strangely it didn't shock Saki. The brown haired man was burnt to crisp but still alive and able to move with enough energy to escape. Both Saki and the brown haired man looked for the shocker, only to found Yakumo revealing himself to them.

"So in other words, disobeyed the boss' strict orders and recklessly attacking my prey." Yakumo hovered over the brown haired man.

"A-Azzo-sama! No…we're just…umm…" The brown haired man tried to found and excuse but Yakumo won't hear it.

"Go back now. Go back now before I shock you again with this lance." Azzo brought his Lance from his box. "And if you were shocked by this, I cannot guarantee your survival this time." Yakumo pointed his lance at the cowering brown haired man who vigorously nodded and quickly out from the place, not caring of his body's condition.

As her attackers disappeared from the place, Saki turned to the Lightning Guardian. "Why did you save me?" She asked straight to the point.

"I already told you. I felt like it."

Saki rolled her eyes. "Let me get this straight, you doing things including rescuing your enemies when your mood strikes you?" Saki wanted to confirm again.

"Yes." This time his answer was clear and straight.

"You saved me…then I guess I should say thank you, Yakumo-san." She thanked him, bowing a little.

Yakumo didn't respond but instead, walked to her and flicked her forehead. "Since you're Vongola and I'm Disscordo, we'll be fighting each other eventually. And when that time comes, I won't be holding back. You better too. Once you start second-guessing, you're done for." Yakumo warned. His was tone different from before there's a tint of coldness in it.

"We're enemies, no matter how you look at it. We have to fight." Yakumo said as jumped backwards, avoiding a gunshot from Reborn who arrived with Hide.

"Saki, are you all right?" Hide ran to his sister and placed a defensive arm in front of her. "You're from Disscordo Family back at Namimori Mountain!" Hide's eyes focused at the green haired man.

"It's Azzo Yakumo and you misunderstood something, Hidetada Sawada." Yakumo scratched his head.

"Misunderstood?"

At this, Saki interrupted. "Brother, he saved me!" Saki revealed. "Eh? Save you?" Hide looked back at his sister. Saki nodded. "He saved me when I was attacked by Disscordo members."

Reborn's ears perked as he heard this. "Are you saying that this person just fought his own allies to save you?"

"Do not misunderstand, Arcobaleno. I'm only doing this because this is not the right time for us to fight and those two disobey the boss' order so I only gave them punishment. You should feel it with your intuition that I'm not in fighting mood with you today." Yakumo backed and walked away.

Saki gently pushed aside her brother and shouted at the Lightning Guardian. "Yakumo-san!" Yakumo stopped his track. "Will we meet again?" Saki asked.

Yakumo silenced as his hand reached to his pocket and threw back at Saki a hairclip with green colored feather shape that seemingly made from gem or crystal. "We will." Yakumo replied without bothering looking back. "But the next time we meet will be as enemies. I won't go easy on you. And that's a thank for accompanied me."

As Yakumo walked away, Hide and Reborn asked does she really all right, which she answered as yes. Reborn then asked that got his curiosity, about her behavior towards Yakumo just now and what does he meant by accompanied him. Saki then explained from beginning along with the incident that Yakumo told her.

**Meeting Room, Disscordo Hideout**

"What took you so long you idiot!" Volvo shouted at Yakumo who just got back. "Where have you been?"

"I just went on a date with Wakamurasaki Sawada." He answered easily and nonchalantly.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH ENEMY, HUH?" Volvo grabbed Yakumo's collar and shook him roughly until Neo strained him from continue further.

Abele chuckled. He doesn't seem to be care about his Guardian went on a 'date' with their enemy. In fact, it amused him. "Then, how is it?"

"She said they already found our base and will invade this base soon." Yakumo reported.

"I see…if they will attack soon…then it would be most likely ten days from now on… Ahh…I cannot wait for ten days to pass…"


	40. Azzo Yakumo

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter, again, is dedicated for the Lightning Disscordo Guardian, Azzo Yakumo! He is one of my ****favourite characters to write. I hope many of you will like it as much as I do :D**

**Please don't forget to review~**

* * *

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= Seven Years Ago, Alleyway, Italy =_

_In a dark alleyway, sounds of weapons clashing, bullets being shot, people cries and screams were heard. People struggle to defeat and kill one another to survive and gain victory._

_In amidst of the all out battle, a child standing beside his father's fallen body while his mother placed her hand on his shoulder, eyes tearfully but smiling at her son while her son looking back at her in bewilderment but with emotionless face plastered on his face._

"_Azzo, do not worry." The mother with short green hair hugged the young Yakumo who staring wide eyed at her, but hugging her back, touching the huge slashes scars on her back._

"_You're a strong boy. No matter what happens, you have to be brave. Don't worry. Mom and Dad will always be by your side. We will take away your tears, so you don't need to cry whenever you feel sad. We will always love you…" She stumbled, Yakumo holding her body to prevent it from falling._

_He glanced at her before gently laying her beside his father. He closed her eyes and felt that her body went cold like his father does. Rain dropped as Yakumo stared blankly at the dark night sky._

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Yakumo's Room, Guardian Quarters, Disscordo HQ, Japan**

Yakumo was sleeping soundly while he was listening to his MP3 player. He jerked awake and felt the stiff bones in his neck crack out of his slumber. Music was blaring in his head and he briefly wondered where it was coming from before he remembered that his headphones were still on.

Sitting up in his uncomfortable couch, he checked the time on his MP3 player before he shut it off. 10.00 AM. As soon as the music stopped and his headphones were off, the sound of knocks assaulted his ears.

"Yakumo-chan~"

Yakumo opened the door upon hearing the voice. When he did, however, he was greeted with unexpected sight. Behind Lottie, Volvo was tied tightly and his mouth was gagged with a tape while the woman was holding a rope and smiling at him.

The next thing the Lightning Guardian realized, he was already tied with the rope and dragged by the Sun Guardian. Unlike the struggling Storm Guardian beside him though, he didn't even try to get away and let himself be dragged.

**Entrance Gate, Namimori Super Pool, Namimori Town**

Namimori Super Pool is the biggest water park in all over Namimori. Unusually, this enormous, watery theme park is open most of the year, aside from December through February.

Like many such parks, the opening hours change almost weekly, as do last-entry times, so checking the website before visiting is essential.

The pool area is split into an outdoor and an indoor section, making it a good place to take the kids, even on rainy days.

Inside the glass-topped Adventure Dome is a large wave pool, a phalanx of waterslides, a hot tub and an onsen hot spring that's recommended as a popular "date spot" (swimwear required, unfortunately).

Outside, visitors can get their thrills on yet more waterslides big and small, float on tubes down a lazy river (ubiquitous in Japanese water parks) and cool off under several manmade waterfalls.

The park also has sections for amusement rides and outdoor pursuits such as golf and tennis.

The water park attracts lots of visitors, both native and tourists. And that includes…

"Yakumo-kun~ Volvo-kun~ Hurry up! We're almost there!" Lottie pointed at the Namimori Super Pool entrance gate.

While waiting for the promised day, the Disscordo Sun Guardian had asked for their boss' permission to have a one day free time, which the said boss allowed. And so, that was the reason Lottie forcefully dragged her fellow Guardians, Azzo Yakumo the Lightning Guardian, and Volvo the Storm Guardian.

"What the hell were you thinking taking a holiday at this time?! Also, why do I have to carry your things?!" Volvo protested, as he looked at all the bags that Lottie told him to carry.

"And why do I need to be with _this _guy?" Volvo tilted his towards Yakumo beside him who was also carrying Lottie's things.

"Because Azarel is not into this thing, Raul went somewhere before I could ask him, and Neo is busy with investigation of the fall of our five bases. So, that only leaves you two to carry and take care all of my things while I'm having fun." Lottie explained with a pout.

"If you want to have a holiday, then you should have done that _before_ we declared war against the Vongola candidates yesterday!" Volvo's tone was near that of person in distress.

"Oh just shut it and let's go inside. It's getting hot here." Lottie started to drag her two 'servants', ignoring the look from bystanders.

**Pool, Namimori Super Pool, Namimori Town**

Yakumo was sitting under the parasol, taking care of the bags while watching Lottie and Volvo played at the pool. Yakumo wanted to make a jab comment of Volvo's childishness despite after talked big about not to be so relaxed during times of war but here, Volvo eventually joined Lottie. It was so funny thinking about it.

Meanwhile, Volvo sneezed and he immediately glared at Yakumo, somehow knowing that he was thinking about him and referred to him with whatever that related to a child.

"Volvo, will you stop that look? It's unsightly." Lottie flicked Volvo's forehead.

"I will only if you get rid of him." Volvo pointed his thumb towards Yakumo.

"I can't do that! I need him to take care of my things!"

"Urgh…"

"Why do you hate him so much? I don't remember he ever done anything wrong to you." Lottie raised her brow curiously. Looking back at Yakumo who was eating an ice cream.

"If you asked me, even though his behavior might be problematic at times, he is good-looking, know how to treat a lady nicely, and smart. If only he is not younger than me, I would've consider going out with him-"

"I don't give a damn of what you think, I hate him and that's final." Volvo has shut down the conversation; his mood was almost ruined at the thought of the Lightning Guardian.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= Three Years Ago, Disscordo Base, Italy =_

_A young Volvo was summoned by his Boss along with the other Guardians, Raul, Azarel, Lottie, and Neo. Volvo tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his Boss to come._

_It has been half a year since he joined the Disscordo and he admitted that his boss was right, he was satisfied joining this Family. His game became much more interesting than before when he was still living at the street._

_Speak of the devil, the door opened and his Boss entered the room. Unusually, there was another person following behind him. He has unique style green hair, wearing a plain white dirty shirt and short brown pants. He was around his age, a year younger perhaps._

_His boss stood in front of them, the five Guardians, while the green haired teen standing beside their boss while looking around the room out of boredom, not minding the stares and whispers he got from them. Just when his boss patted the green haired teen's head, the teen finally turned his attention to them._

"_Everyone, I would like you to meet our new friend over here who will be our Lightning Guardian, Azzo Yakumo. He will start his mission this afternoon, so I want all of you to guide him how we work. That's an order." His boss announced._

_The teen, Yakumo, stared at them with blank look for a moment, before he spoke._

_"…Hi, I'm Azzo Yakumo and I'll work with you guys from now on. End."_

"_Wait a damn second! That's all that you need to say?!" Volvo protested immediately._

"_Yeah. Is there anything else I need to say?" Yakumo tilted his head obliviously._

_Before Volvo could answer, Raul got in between them and caged Yakumo into his arm as he ruffled his hair._

"_You're an interesting fellow! I like you already! I'm Raul. Nice to metcha!" Raul introduced himself, still ruffling the teen's hair._

"_Yeah. Nice to meet you too…" Yakumo replied simply._

"_Hold on a second~" Lottie pushed Raul aside and gave Yakumo a long list. "Since you are new and the last Guardian to join, that makes you a junior. This is the list that a new junior must do for the next three days~"_

_Volvo and Raul paled, remembering their own experience. Lottie, with her authority and charisma, gave them the same long list to do when they first joined the Family. The things that were needed to do in the list were split into two: first was similar with that of becoming an errand boy, second was an S-class mission that was actually a test set by Lottie and Azarel._

_Just by reading the ridiculous list, both Volvo and Raul strongly objected, but…let's just say that Lottie had found a way to seal their mouth shut and did like she told them to._

"_Okay."_

_Wait…WHAT?_

"_I'll do it." Yakumo easily agreed without a second thought, his face straight._

"_Hey, hey, are you serious?" Raul asked as if the teen was suicidal._

"_Do I have any chance to object?" Yakumo asked back._

"_No." Lottie answered._

"_That's fine then. I'm used to this anyway." _

_XoXoXoXoX_

At the memory, Volvo smashed the ball he was carrying, much to Lottie's protest since he was supposed to throw it at her. Volvo's mood was ruined completely now. He got out from the pool and went to a nearby stand to buy snacks.

He briefly glanced at Yakumo who was swinging his fan to his face and got angrier even more. Not enough with smashing the ball, Volvo kicked a tree nearby.

The Lightning Guardian always looks so calm even when he's faced with problems, just standing in the corner alone with a bored look. Volvo just hated it. He hated how Yakumo is unaffected by the whole thing. And even when they were in trouble, his face shows no emotion at all.

Also, whenever they met, Yakumo always has this sense of an alpha within a pack. Yakumo was always looking at him with an aura of superiority as if he was above him.

But most of all, Yakumo's unexpected actions, always ruined the flow of his 'game'. When they first met he supposed to be only a 'beginner' in his game who didn't even know the rule of the 'game'. But yet, only within a few days, he was able to get accustomed with his 'game'. Before he realized it, Yakumo was capable of controlling the flow of the 'game' in his hands.

He hated him. Now and always.

Meanwhile, Lottie, who had finished playing, sat beside Yakumo, enjoying her fruit parfait while Yakumo just slurp his lemonade.

"You're not going to play, Yakumo-kun?" Lottie asked.

"Nah. I'm fine this way. And besides, if I play, a volcano will erupt." Yakumo replied, implying to the angry Storm Guardian.

Lottie giggled in response. "I can't understand him either. You never did anything wrong to him, but he hates you. How childish for someone who hates to be treated as such."

"Aren't you the same?"

Lottie's eyes widened at the respond from her fellow Guardian. The cheerfulness around her dropped 180 degree into tense silence as she stared at Yakumo with peevish eyes that she only shows if she was truly getting to get furious. Yakumo knew this, but it didn't stop him from telling the truth.

"The way you're talking and the face you're making whenever that Rei woman is mentioned is the same as Volvo's."

SPLASH

Yakumo blinked at the sudden coldness on his face. He wiped his face and licked the sweet liquid of the parfait that Lottie has thrown at him. Lottie was smiling too sweetly at him and she made no attempt to hide the intimidating aura she has purposely unleashed to shut him up without any need to say a word.

Yakumo was unfazed though, and merely gave her a look that saying 'See?' to imply that what he was saying was true, but didn't make any further comment than that, and that was enough to satisfy the Sun Guardian and she went back to her cheerful self.

"If only you just stop acting like an errand boy and act more like an adult, I really would've considering courting you, Yakumo-kun." Lottie cuddled Yakumo to her before standing up to continue to play.

"Yakumo-kun, you're really something you know. I really can't understand you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're the second person most obedient to not only to Boss, to most of us the Guardians. Whenever we asked you for something, you agree to it without a slightest bit of complains. It makes me wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering whether you're genuinely willing to do those tasks, or you just simply apathetic of everything even your own life? Like a doll that no one will love…"

With that, Lottie returned to the pool where she was soon welcomed by men who asked her to play with them, unaware of a brief surprise formed on the Lightning Guardian's face.

Yakumo laid himself on the sand while thinking about Lottie's question.

"Willingness or apathy…huh…?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= Three Years Ago, Residence, Italy =_

_Yakumo's aunt threw a bucket of water to her nephew, making him all wet. "Hey! Do your work well! Hurry up, clean the entire house!"_

_Yakumo glanced at his aunt emotionlessly, not minding to protest, whining, or cry. Instead, he opted to do what his aunt told him to, leaving the room with broomstick in his hand._

"_I actually don't want even want to take you in but I don't have a choice so at least be grateful!" His uncle shouted as Yakumo left, drinking his rum angrily. He huffed, slamming his bottle of rum on the desk till it cracked._

"_Geez…this was all because of that younger brother of yours and his wife. I don't care if they want to raise the child of the wife's affair, but don't take him here! It would be shaming our family's name especially in this small town! They should've take him along to the afterlife"_

_Seeing his husband got agitated, she stood behind him and started to massage his shoulder. "Dear, but if we didn't take care of him, we wouldn't have gotten their moneys. Let's let him here a bit longer, then when the time is ripe, let's get rid of him and make it like it was because of an accident or burglar!"_

_Cunning smile formed in his face at the idea. "Ahh…now that's a good idea…" He rubbed his chin happily. "That boy is nothing but source of moneys, once we get them all, he's no longer needed."_

_Unknown to them, Yakumo didn't budge from the front door of the room, eaves dropping the conversation the whole time._

_oOoOoOo_

_Men in black abruptly kicked the door open, surprising Yakumo's uncle and aunt who were having their lunch while Yakumo cleaning the clothes and dishes. They panic and scared once the men brought out guns, pistols, knives, and even axes._

"_W-who are you people? What do you want?" Yakumo's uncle stood from his seat, pointing his finger at them while backing away as far as he could._

"_Shut up. We don't have any business with you." The man in the front shot him into his heart._

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_Dear!" The wife watched in horror as the man continued to shoot him even though he's no longer moving._

_Attracted and bothered by the noises, the green haired boy went to the dining room to check what were all those noises. _

_"Auntie? Uncle? What's with all this noise?"_

_A man with red hair pointed at Yakumo. "That's the child. There's no mistake, he's the brat in that battle a week ago." Yakumo recognized the symbol that attached in their suit. It was the same symbol that he saw in the alley a week ago._

_Yakumo's aunt looked at him accusingly. "W-what? So you're the one who cause this! You-you child of misfortune! Go away from-"_

"_Again, you're also noisy like your husband." The same man shot her._

"_Kyaaaaaa!"_

_Yakumo looked emotionlessly at his godparents' lifeless body covered in blood. His expression bore, unfazed by the murder in front of him. Before the moment passed, the men in black surrounded him, giving him no space to escape._

_Surprisingly for the men, Yakumo only sigh and asked with straight face, without any fear towards them. "…What do you want from me…?"_

_The red haired man was taken aback by his question until someone ordered them from the opened door to back off._

"_A-Abele-sama!" They all bowed down, giving him a path._

_Abele walked to Yakumo. When he stood right in front of him, the calm and seemingly fearless boy who was looking at him in the eyes intrigued him. He could sense something from this boy. His gut told him that he would be a good asset for his Family. He will be useful for him in the future._

"_Boy, what's your name? Why you're not afraid of us after killing your uncle and aunt?"_

"_I am Azzo Yakumo and I never care about them. Instead, I feel better with them out from my life. They're the lowest of the human beings." Yakumo said coldly and harshly, looking at them with hatred._

_Abele smiled amusingly. No sadness, no remorse, or no concern flashed even once from the boy's face. The boy really had no heart for his godparents. He's going to like this boy. He reached into his pocket; bring out a covered green orb ring, extended it to the little boy._

"_Well then, Azzo Yakumo-kun, would you like to join our Family?"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

He never thought about it until now. All these times he had followed every order and request given to him without question and finished it perfectly. No, not only that, even before then, he lived his life without complaining anything no matter how ridiculous, dirty, or cruel it could be. If something happened, then that's that. That was the way he lived so far.

But was he doing it because he really wants to or he just doesn't care?

"_Like a doll that no one will love…"_

The words were ringing inside Yakumo's head like a spell. It was true, though. Ever since his parents died, no one had loved him. The people who took him into their care only care about the money from his parents' fortune. And the Disscordo treats him only as far as a fellow Famiglia members, nothing more and nothing less.

_"You're certainly not unpleasant, so you should be pleased."_

Yakumo sat up and blinked when he heard the words, or to be exact, remembered the words. The words that certain short girl as well as his enemy had said to him during their 'date' the other day that became a somewhat counter spell for the words that Lottie said.

It made him remembered the times he had spent with the shortie. The time when they ate cake together, the time when they played games at the festival.

Yakumo scratched his head, confused.

"Why am I thinking about her?"


	41. Prayer for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

**Before the battle, I decided to add some chapters that will focus on Hide and his Guardians and some Disscordo Guardians. This chapter is dedicated to Kouhei, who is currently lacking appearances in the story. So here you go, Kouhei!**

**Please don't forget to reivew :)**

* * *

**Volvo's Room, Guardian Quarters, Disscordo HQ, Namimori Town**

The room was dark messed up; dirty floor with pillow furs scattered inside the room, cracked up wall, torn-up bed, scattered various board games, it looked like it had never been cleaned for months. The only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight that entered from the window and the red lamp on the desk.

Volvo sat in the corner of his room, staring at the ceiling hazily. He shifted his gaze aside and looked at his shogi board and its pieces. His eyes then shifted again, this time towards the calendar. If what Yakumo said was true, there was only three days left until the Vongola infiltrate this base.

He had already come up with lots of strategies for his 'game' and he really wanted to carry it out quickly. He wanted to start his 'game', controlling the flow of the 'stage' and its 'players' like a game master does.

His eyes then shifted towards the door. Shortly, the door opened as the light turned on, revealing the Cloud Guardian, Neo.

"Cannot find a new flow for your 'game'?" Neo asked.

"On the contrary, I came up with lots of interesting plans." Volvo replied.

"Plans that will work well as long as it doesn't involve Azzo." Neo pointed out, knowing full well what the teen think regarding the Lightning Guardian.

"Zip it. If that was your only business, then get out." Volvo huffed, turning his back on Neo.

"I was asked by Lottie to call you. She said that she needs you to carry her things while watching a boxing match." Neo told the teen, earning a sound of disapproval.

"Like hell I would! Yesterday was already enough! Ask Raul and Azzo to do it!" Volvo kicked Neo out of the room, locking the door, making the room dark again. Frustrated, Volvo picked his 3DS and played the game, unleashing all of his frustrations there.

"Besides…boxing…it reminds me of that idiot kid…"

**Entrance, Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

Yui stood beside the angel statue. Her eyes were locked in the empty street of Namimori. Not surprising, since it was still early in the morning. She could see someone across the street, the owner of a convenience store, was about to open his shop. The young woman was looking at the street with expectation in her big, bright blue eyes.

"Hmm, waiting for your boyfriend?" The Priest observed. He blew off the candle he was carrying, smiling. As usual his brown hair was well combed and his cassock seemed without wrinkles or fault.

"No, no, Priest, he is not my boyfriend! And besides, there is like five years difference between both of us. You can tell just by looking that he's still in middle school." Yui's hand slapped the priest's arm by itself when the questioned asked.

"A little brother then? So you're like an older sister who is waiting for his younger brother. You even went as far as preparing foods for every day." The Priest pointed at basket that Yui was carrying.

From the basket, he could smell that aroma of cooked beef that pressed together with fresh vegetables and breads. It was not difficult to guess that she made a sandwich.

Yui nodded,

"He is a nice boy. Always working hard not only for himself but also for his family and friends. Other than prayer, this is the only way I could think to support him." Yui pressed the basket to her chest, smiling happily.

"SISTER YUI!"

Yui and the Priest felt their ears ringing when hearing the loud voice. They turned and saw Kouhei waving at them. He was wearing his yellow training clothes with a towel around his neck that he usually wears during his morning jog. He was waving at them enthusiastically.

"Here he comes. This old priest will take his leave then." The Priest excused himself, retreating back into the church. Before he entered the church, he paused and looked back at Yui.

"Yui-kun, now, he might too young for you, but as the times passing, age difference doesn't matter for…you know." The Priest gave the sister a teasing smile that betrayed his wise voice.

"Father!" Yui blushed madly at what the priest implied.

"Hohohoho~" The Priest laughed at Yui's reaction as he entered the church.

"What's wrong, Sister Yui? Are you having a fever?" Kouhei asked in concern when seeing Yui's red face.

"It was nothing, Kouhei-kun. More importantly, here is your sandwich for today." Yui handed Kouhei the basket.

Kouhei opened the basket and was almost drooling at the very sight of the sandwich. It was a club sandwich. The toasted bread with cooked turkey, beef, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise were cut into quarters and held together by hors d'ouevre sticks. In addition, there was also a sport drink.

"Let's go eat over there." Yui pointed at the bench not far from them while giggling at the face Kouhei was making. She never tired of seeing that face every morning. In fact, it made her happy that someone likes her cooking so much.

"It's delicious as always, Sister Yui! No, this is better than before." Kouhei commented.

"I thought you would say that. This time I used Canada vegetables that I grew and picked myself to make this sandwich specifically for you." Yui said proudly. It was not a waste to grow those vegetables after tried so hard to get it.

"You like gardening, Sister?" Kouhei blinked. This was new to him.

"Well, remember when I first saw you passed in one of your morning jogs a day after we first met?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= A Year Ago, Namimori Church, Namimori Town =_

_Yui was sweeping the terrace while humming, following a chirping bird that was nesting on a tree not far from where she was sweeping in rhythm. The way she moved while she was sweeping like she was dancing in a garden._

_Today was the first day she does her duty as a Sister in this church. Not to mention it would be Christmas soon and she was already in festive mood since the church will hold a choir and a drama for the orphans. _

_She was snapped from her reverie by a loud bark that almost made her lose her footing. However, she eventually lost her footing a louder voice came into her ears and she won't be surprised that she will gone deaf had she didn't cover her ears._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BREAKFAST!"_

_Yui rushed to know what the commotion was and sweat dropped at the scene in front of her._

_A black haired boy with yellow training clothes was…wrestling with a Tosa dog (dog native in Japan)? She then noticed a sandwich on the ground nearby with a bite mark that no doubt too big for a human. The dog must have eaten the sandwich when the boy was about to eat it._

_The dog bit the boy before running away with the leftover of the sandwich. The boy shouted at the dog but then kneeled while holding his stomach and it growled loud. _

"_Ugh…I'm hungry…" The boy uttered._

"_You're… Sasagawa-kun?" Yui finally recognized the boy as the same boy who gave her direction to the church when she was lost last night._

"_You're…the nun from yesterday…! Your name umm…uhh…" Kouhei clutched his head, trying to remember, but all he got was blank._

"_It's Yui. Just call me Sister Yui." Yui said, urging him to stand up._

"_Then just call me Kouhei. I came here to fulfill my promise to tell you about the Florence church!" Kouhei tapped his chest to emphasize himself remembering the promise._

"_He forgot my name but remember our promise? This boy is funny." Yui thought and giggled._

_GROWL_

_Kouhei's stomach growled again, embarrassing the boxer whose face turned as red as a tomato and looked away from Yui. Yui forced herself not to laugh as to not to be rude to her guest._

"_I made some sandwiches, let's eat at the back while we exchange stories." _

_At the backyard of the church, Yui served him her homemade Muffuletta sandwich that consisted of a muffuletta loaf split horizontally and covered with layers of marinated olive salad, mortadella, salami, mozzarella, ham, and provolone._

"_Thank you so much to the limit! Itadakimasu!"_

_Kouhei munched half of the sandwich already and tears formed as he savored every bit of the ingredients used in the sandwich. It was so tasty and he couldn't put it into words._

"_This is what I call ULTIMATE! You'll be a good wife, Sister Yui!" Kouhei gave the sister beside him a thumb up._

"_Thank you very much, but please lower your volume." Yui blushed at the compliment. Now that she thought about it, next year she will be twenty, old enough to get marry. Should she consider that now?_

"_By the way, Kouhei-kun, you didn't eat breakfast this morning?" Yui remembered the sandwich he was carrying. Why bother to bring one if he already had breakfast unless he didn't?_

"_Nope. I only drank milk since I live alone. My parents are currently working overboard. I usually only make raw sandwich to eat during my jogging and then stop by at my cousin's house to eat." Kouhei explained._

"_But this is delicious! Can you teach me how to make it? And where did you buy the ingredients?" Kouhei asked eagerly. He really liked the sandwich and wanted more. Sandwich is his number one favorite food, he even have books that contain the list of sandwiches that he had eaten since he was ten years old._

_Yui was stunned by the complimented. This was the first time someone complimented her cooking this much even though she and most people thinks that it was just a simple cooking. Not to mention, somehow the boy becoming so bright in her eyes when he was looking at her that way._

"_There's no need for you to learn. If you want, I'll make it for you every morning. You always pass by this church, right?" Yui offered._

"_Is it okay? I don't want to trouble you–"_

"_No, it's not a trouble at all. You're the first person to compliment my cooking and it makes me very happy. Besides, I always wake up early to clean up, so it would be nice to have breakfast with someone rather than alone. In exchange, tell me all the stories, okay?"_

_To Yui's surprise, Kouhei suddenly grasped her hands in his and shook it while smiling widely, showing his gratitude._

"_Then I gladly accept your offer! Thank you Sister Yui!" _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Ever since then I tried many kinds of ingredients that I think you might like, Kouhei-kun. That's why I think it'll be easier to garden your own plants rather than buying it at stores. You can eat the vegetables while it was still fresh." Yui showed the photo of her garden.

"Whoah! Awesome! It's even better than the one in Shinogu's house!" Kouhei commented, mildly impressed.

"I'll show you directly next time." Yui promised the boxer.

She paused when she looked at Kouhei's wrists and ankles. On the wrists and ankles were bracelets and anklets that were too big for accessories. Furthermore, if she looked closer, there were scars, some were freshly made and it made her frown in concern.

"Kouhei-kun, are you getting into a fight? Those wounds are no accident." Yui asked worriedly, touching the scar on his right arm.

"Don't worry! It's not from a fight. It was from my training!" Kouhei tried to assure the sister, but this only made her worrying more.

"Training? What kind of training that you got so many scars? And those things you're wearing on your ankles and wrists! It can be dangerous you know!" Yui emphasized by holding his wrist and pointed at his ankle.

"Soon there will be…an important tournament so I need to become stronger for my friends! I'm a boxer, I'm already used to this! Besides, we're going to fight strong opponents that mustn't be underestimated!"

Kouhei thought about Abele and his Guardians, particularly Volvo whom he failed to defeat in the battle at the mountain few weeks ago. There was no way he would forget it. The humiliation. The bitterness of defeat. With that lost as well as the losses against his father whenever they are training, he won't waste a single one.

He'll learn from those experiences to evolve one step further, become stronger, and defeat them next time. Every time he fights, he put his pride on the line. Therefore, this fight is also the battle for his pride.

"But just what kind of training you've gone through?" Yui asked again, skeptical of the method of Kouhei's training.

"It was nothing life threatening, so relax, Sister Yui!" Kouhei reassured her.

"You're still in middle school yet already thinking about boxing this far… I guess this is what people called youth." Yui sighed in defeat, forgetting the fact that she was still young herself (20 years old).

It was pointless to tell him to stop. And as much as Yui wanted him to stop or at least lessened his trainings, she admired his devotion and hard work. That part of him was also one of his charms that cannot be seen by most people normally unless they knew him well.

"If that's the case…" Yui removed her cross necklace and put it around Kouhei's neck.

"May God protect you throughout your chosen path." Yui prayed, giving Kouhei her blessing.

"This cross is memento from my parents. I lend it to you for protection."

"Eh?! If it's that important I can't just accept it!"

"I already told you, I only lend it to you until the tournament is over. Give it back to me once you've won. Promise?" Yui

Kouhei stared at the cross then to Yui then back to the cross again. He frowned hard, confused of whether to accept it or not. What if he breaks it or lost it during the fight? But he couldn't just refuse after Yui prayed for him. Grumbling to himself in thought, he finally smiled and nodded to Yui, accepting the cross.

Kouhei's cheek tinted pink as he touched the cross he received. "Does it suit me?"

"Perfectly!" Yui thumbed up.

The two shared a laugh together before continued eating and exchange stories like they always do every morning.

**Two Hours Later, Sasagawa Residence, Namimori Town**

"I'm home!" Kouhei arrived back home. He smelled a cooked egg scent. His mother was just preparing for breakfast.

"Welcome home, Kouhei. How is your jog this morning?" Hana asked her son as she served her husband a toast with egg and fish on the table.

"It's great!" Kouhei replied happily.

"Do you want to eat some egg?" Hana offered.

"No, thank you. I already have breakfast with Sister Yui." Kouhei rubbed his stomach to show that he was already full.

"So, you prefer her cooking than mine?" Hana asked jokingly, already know what her son's answer would be. She never tired to hear how often this Sister Yui is mentioned every morning after her son's jogging.

"Sister Yui's sandwich is the best!" Kouhei answered honestly without any hesitation.

"Is this Sister Yui pretty?" Hana asked again, smiling teasingly at Kouhei.

"Definitely prettier than you, Mom." Kouhei said cheerfully while pointing at his mother, unaware of his father's paling face and a twitch on his mother's face until his cheek was pulled hardly by his mother.

"Don't you dare pointing your finger towards your own mother! And why do you need to compare her with me?!"

"I-I'm swwrry! Sowwrrry!"

"Fuh. Anyway," Hana sat on her chair while eating her breakfast, letting go of Kouhei's reddened cheek. "If she's pretty and can cook well, she can become a good wife to you."

Kouhei almost burst out his sport drink. He coughed and drank again before facing his mother.

"W-where did you get that from?! Sister Yui is five years older than me and I'm still 15 years old!" Kouhei shot back, slamming the table, but not strong enough to break it.

Surprisingly, it was his father who answered his question.

"Why not? Mitsusada had a lover at your age who is three years older than him." Ryohei reminded his son while eating his toast.

"Three years is still acceptable! But five years is too far to the limit!" Kouhei objected.

Hana and Ryohei laughed at their son's reaction. He might be already 15 years old and will enter high school soon, but when it comes to romance, their son was still a rookie comparable to 10 years old child. He was just like his father when he was young, but Hana once stated that their son was more gentlemanly than her husband.

"Enough joking, let's train to the extreme, Kouhei! I'll see if you are strong enough to defeat the Disscordo!"

"Alright!"

The pair father and son boxer ran out from the dining room, ignoring Hana's shout to finish the breakfast first. Hana face palmed, wondering after years of living with them and understood their personality well, why does she still bother to remind them. No, it was the right thing to do. That was what a wife and a mother must do, for the good of her family.

Still, sometimes, she was wondering how did she fell in love with her husband and even married him while during their school years she used to see him no different as a monkey like Sawada and his friends that could bring troubles to his sister and her best friend, Kyoko. She once said that she preferred older man who was calm and mature, but ironically, as if eating her own words, she married a man around her age.

She had no regret though. Sure, it was hard and crazy with mafia stuffs and all, but she was happy nonetheless.

"Geez…boys." Hana sighed, sipping her coffee.

**Training Room, Sasagawa Residence**

Kouhei took off his jacket, now only wearing his pants and white tank top. On his hands was pair of brass knuckles, polished and ready to use. On his right side was his father's box weapon, Kangaryu, with a look that saying 'bring it on', especially when it was swinging its fists. Ryohei was wearing his usual yellow shirt and was ready for a fight like Kangaryu did, but he didn't wear his boxing gloves or anything.

"You're still wearing the weights that I gave to you three days ago?" Ryohei asked his son, pointing at the weights.

"Yeah, you told me to, didn't you?"

"I also told you that you can take it off starting today."

"You did? Well, okay then."

Ryohei urged him to take them off, so he did, without question. The weights thumped to the floor heavily. Kouhei's arms suddenly felt so light he had to double check to make sure he still had them.

"Wow! It feels so light to the limit!" Kouhei swung his fists excitedly with Kangaryu mimicking him.

Unusually, Ryohei didn't comment further. Instead, he motioned Kangaryu to come to his side, which the kangaroo did. Kouhei then finally noticed one thing that his father didn't wear in their trainings before.

The Bangle of the Sun Version X.

He never wore it before, not even only as ordinary accessory in their previous spars or trainings. Could it be that he was planning to…

"Kangaryu! Cambio Forma!"

Kangaryu merged with Ryohei. The bangle turns into a round piece of metal with 10 pieces of metal sticking out of it. And Ryohei now was wearing boxing gloves with golden ornaments and golden boxing helmet on his head.

"There's only eight days left to train before we fight the Disscordo." Ryohei reminded, pointing at the calendar behind Kouhei.

"Now that you are ready, starting from today, I'll train you using my Cambio Forma. Don't hold back, give me all you got." As Ryohei put up the challenge, he unleashed his flames, stunning Kouhei who was already shocked by his father's approval.

Kouhei couldn't be more excited than he already had. This was his lucky day. First the sandwich and talk with Sister Yui, and now this…! If his father decided to finally use his Vongola Gear to train him, that means he has grown far stronger from before. Now that it has come to this, he couldn't disappointed his father now of all times, can't he?

Kouhei steadied his stance, facing his father seriously.

"Not only my pride, but my friends and family are also on the line, so there's no way I'm going to lose!"


	42. The Reason for Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will focus on Shino and Fuuhaku! More to Shino though, since he rarely appears. Please don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Hibari Residence, Namimori Town**

It was a usual day for Shinogu Hibari. Early in the morning he patrolled around Namimori Town, beating up some gangsters who dared to crowd around him, finishing his Disciplinary Committee paperwork, taking a nap, and feeding his family pets while avoiding his older brother.

Everything was normal like any other day until…

"Shinogu-san, will you train with me just for today?"

Shinogu stared hardly at Hide who was standing in front of him. It was almost afternoon, and it was supposed to be his afternoon teatime with his mother (who was rather insistence on having him as her company), and when he was about to get his mother's favorite Darjeeling tea, this small animal suddenly appeared in front of his doorstep for reason he has said earlier.

"You are the only one that I can ask for this. Please help me!" Hide bowed, pleading to his Cloud Guardian candidate.

"Where is the baby?" Shinogu asked.

Usually, whenever someone from Vongola came here, the baby hitman would tag along with one reason: 'to be with his coffee buddy', namely his mother. The two would sit in the garden and enjoying his mother's homemade coffee while discussing the next coffee party of the month. Shinogu admitted that he was surprised since his family, from generation to generation, is tea lovers.

"Reborn is training Saki with Takashi at the moment and told me to ask someone else to train me and make sure that my training partner is someone who will not hold back and not busy with his own training. You're the only person I know to fit the description!" Hide explained, bowing his head lower.

The Cloud Guardian candidate stared at the Vongola Boss candidate. When he first met this small animal, he was too weak to even be a warm up. But then the next time he saw him, during the battle at the Vongola mountain weeks ago, he grew stronger. Although not strong enough to his liking, he still grows stronger. Days have passed since that time and soon they will face the Disscordo for the final time.

How strong has he become now?

Strong enough to fight the Disscordo?

There was only one way to figure it out…

"…To the dojo, now." He said with finality, as he turned on his heel back into his house, not bothering to look back.

Hide was gaping, not expecting the prefect to agree so easily to train him. He had thought of the worst-case scenario that involved him being rejected and kicked out of the house with couples of bruises and broken bones. He was so glad that it didn't come true!

"If you keep standing there like an idiot, I'll throw you out, small animal."

Hide snapped when he realized that Shinogu has already further away from him. Embarrassed, Hide quickly but politely entered the house and chased after the prefect.

"W-wait, Shinogu-san!"

**A Few Hours Later, Dojo, Hibari Residence**

"Small animal, I thought you were better than this," Shinogu said irritably as he tossed the brunet back again, sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

Hide groaned but rolled to his feet, shaking his head as he got up and slid into a ready stance again. In spite of himself, Shinogu had to admit he was just a little impressed. The more and longer they clashes, the faster the small animal become and seemed to get accustomed with his moves since the small animal could read one his attacks just a moment ago, making him must change his rhythms.

As the brunet rushed him again, low and fast, Shinogu let a pleased smirk surface on his features when a sudden upper kick just missed his chin. The small animal has also changed his rhythms so that Shinogu won't be able to guess his movements. Not only becoming stronger, the small animal also becoming smarter.

"Shino!"

Shinogu halted his attack and turned to the other side of the room. He twitched at the sight of his older brother leaning on the door and waving his hand with that stupid smile on his face. Without him realizing, he gave himself an opening, giving the small animal an opportunity.

Within the span of a second, Shinogu's opponent ducked, his baton met empty air, and his feet were suddenly kicked out from under him, bringing him to the floor with a jarring thud.

He was back on his feet again in the blink of an eye but Shinogu found himself highly fascinated and equally annoyed. Fascinated at the opportunity that the small animal managed to pull, and annoyed at his older brother's interruption.

"What the heck do you want?" Shinogu glared at his older brother, gripping his baton tightly.

His mother certainly hadn't been joking when he said that Fuuhaku would find something interesting.

His younger brother was training with Hide, the one whom he referred as weak small animal just a few days ago. It took him a few seconds to pick up the way Shino was adjusting an elbow here and a kick there. He was truly training Hidetada.

"I heard from mother that you cancelled the afternoon tea with her to train Hidetada, so I decided to check how you two are faring." Fuuhaku replied cheerfully, which only angers his younger brother more.

"Everything was fine before you appear. Get out."

Fuuhaku hadn't bothered masking his intention so when a baton came hurtling in his direction, he easily sidestepped the weapon, sighing as he reached out to snag it as it came flying by. Honestly, his younger brother was far too violent sometimes. Though, knowing his younger brother isn't exactly hate him was more than enough to assure him.

"Do you always need to do that every time I'm in your presence?" Fuuhaku asked, smiling weaker than usual.

"You are an eyesore in our training. Begone."

"Don't be like that. This is my house too you know. And it's been a while since I met Hidetada, so I want him to join our afternoon tea. Mother also approved." Fuuhaku continued, turning a friendly smile on his best friend's younger brother.

Shinogu didn't bother glancing at the Vongola boss candidate. Instead, without taking his eyes off Shinogu, he ordered curtly, "Small animal, lesson's over for the day. I'm returning to school."

With that said, Shinogu walked out from the dojo, passing through his brother without even bothering to greet him.

"Wa-wait! Shinogu-san!" Hide called out, but Shinogu just ignored him.

"Sorry Hidetada. I didn't mean to turn out this way." Fuuhaku apologized.

"No. It's okay. I understand." Hide assured the older man.

"If you want, I can train you." Fuuhaku offered, feeling bad for ruining the training between the two teens.

Hide, however, kindly declined. As much as he appreciated Fuuhaku's offer and knew how strong Fuuhaku is if he must choose between the Hibari siblings, he would pick the younger one, Shinogu. It has to be Shinogu. Fuuhaku was definitely stronger than Shinogu, but there was no doubt in his mind that Fuuhaku would hold back. He could tell the differences now he has trained with Shinogu. In order to complete his new techniques he needs someone like Shinogu to complete it.

"Sorry, Fuuhaku-san, but I'll have to pass the afternoon tea. I'm going to follow Shinogu-san." Hide excused himself, bowing politely to the older man and rushed outside.

Fuuhaku watched Hide's retreating form in wonder. Is something wrong training with him?

"You'll definitely hold back if you're training him, and to complete his new techniques, he doesn't need someone like you."

Fuuhaku couldn't stop himself from yelping and jumping in surprise as a voice sounded quite literally right next to his ear. He scowled up at his mother with the Sun Arcobaleno sitting on her shoulder leaning oh-so-innocently by the door, but the two merely shot back a winning smile.

"Mother! And Reborn too?! I thought you were training with Saki and Takashi!" Fuuhaku pointed accusingly at the two.

"When my coffee buddy called me about the afternoon tea, I finished the training quicker and came here." Reborn smiled towards Akihisa who smiled back.

"But there's only tea and sweets in afternoon tea." Fuuhaku pointed out.

"The sweets that I made for today's afternoon tea are made from espresso and macchiato." Akihisa bumped her fist with Reborn in victory.

"Just what's with your addiction for coffee? Come to think of it, how did Shino and I able to be born safely and perfectly with that addiction of yours." Fuuhaku questioned his mother.

"I temporarily stopped drinking coffee when I was pregnant. It sure is hard not to drink coffee for nine whole months...! It was like I was stuck in endless labyrinth without a way out!"

Akihisa dramatized her experience by raising her right arms up while her left hand clutching her chest and her eyes were looking towards the sunset with waterfall tears while Reborn changed his clothes to black kimono while holding Leon that turned into a cup.

"There are many beverages better than coffee, you know. I don't understand why you two are so fixated for coffee–"

Fuuhaku was punched in the stomach by his mother, and punched in his face by the Sun Arcobaleno. He groaned at the surprise attacks, limping on the floor. He looked up and shrunk back when he saw the dark expression on his mother and the Arcobaleno's face that seemed ready to beat him if he says a word, so he gladly shut his mouth tight.

"You brat, how dare you insult the way of coffee! A brat who doesn't understand coffee has no right to talk about one!"

"Fuuhaku Hibari, you might be an independent adult already, but as long as you're still single and as your mother, I have the right to ground you for a whole week starting this second if you dare to talk bad about coffee!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Fuuhaku hurriedly apologized. The two were looking at him like going for a kill. He needs to stir them away from the conversation fast! "B-by the way, what is this new technique that Hidetada is trying to complete?"

Reborn shrugged. "Who knows? He won't even tell this new technique that he's trying to complete."

"Not even a single hint?"

"None."

Fuuhaku stood up, rubbing his stomach and cheek before bowing to his mother and guest.

"I-I'm going to follow Shino and Hidetada! I'm Shino's tutor after all! Bye!" And thus, Fuuhaku Hibari stormed out from the house, far away from his enraged mother and Arcobaleno. He swore to himself that from now on, he will never speak of coffee again when the two are around and together.

"He ran away." Akihisa pouted, putting back the rope that she initially going to use to tie her oldest son.

"Just forget about that brat. Let's start our afternoon tea, coffee buddy."

"Yes~ Let's start, coffee buddy~"

**Street, Namimori Town**

"Wait! Shinogu-san! Please wait!"

Shinogu stopped and glared at the small animal who flinched when he saw the glare, but it didn't stir the latter's resolve to confront him.

"P-please continues the training! I almost get the hand of my new technique!" Hide pleaded despite his inward fear.

"Why don't you just ask Fuuhaku?" Shinogu retorted.

"Fuuhaku-san would definitely hold back, so it has to be you! You always go for the offensive!" Hide retorted back.

"Holding back, huh…" Shinogu said in mocking tone. "That guy was never the one who like on defensive. In true battle, holding back is never in his mind."

"Eh?"

Shinogu went silent. His face was frowning.

"Do you know what Fuuhaku is called in the underworld?" Shinogu asked the Vongola candidate.

"What Fuuhaku-san is called in the underworld?" Hide repeated the question, not knowing what Shinogu meant. He only heard that Fuuhaku is the leader of Foundation succeeding his father and also his older brother's Cloud Guardian. Is there something else?

"He is–"

Shinogu was interrupted by the sound of a slight but firm stomp. "Shino… Don't corrupt Hidetada with your tale," chided the very man that they were talking about. Fuuhaku was leaning against the electric pole, arms crossed. The small smile on his face indicated that he had heard every word.

"What do you want this time?" Shinogu glared sharply, his annoyance intensified.

"I'm your tutor, so it's my obligation to watch over you." Fuuhaku answered.

"I don't need your help. I'm strong by myself."

"You should know that Mother and Father wouldn't buy that. Do you know what they will say if they find out?"

Shinogu twitched. While he admitted that he never hate his brother, it doesn't stop him from despising him for nearly all aspects. He was always acting all nice and a good boy around people, even if he's disagreeing with them. Also, for a smart person, his older brother is an _idiot_, with his womanizer attitude and denseness; he doesn't even realize when people are trying to get his attention.

Ever since he was little, his older brother always foreshadowed him, either position or accomplishment. Even though he was able to make a name for himself in the underworld, people who knows of his brother always refers to him as 'Fuuhaku's younger brother' instead of his name. Even it was clear that his parents prefer his older brother more. Not that he wanted attentions, he just hate that anyone frequently comparing him with his older brother. And his older brother didn't seem to notice it, and it made him furious even more.

He has everything that he doesn't have, and able to do things that he can't.

It's just so frustrating…

Without warning, Shinogu strike his baton at Fuuhaku, who swiftly dodging it.

"S-Shinogu-san?!" Hide shouted in shock, while Fuuhaku was as calm as usual.

"Fine then. If you're so insist on tutoring me, let's start now."

Shinogu jumped towards his older brother, and the latter twisted his head, the hands coming clean past his face. Shinogy grunted, and whirled around to kick Fuuhaku. Shinogu ducked down, and punched Fuuhaku's standing leg. The older man didn't even move. Shinogu clutched his hand.

"Tch." He muttered.

Fuuhaku looked at his younger brother. "Nice try, Shino. But we really need to strengthen your muscles."

"Mind your own business!" Shinogu lit up his flames, striking more ferociously.

Hide was watching back and forth the whole time. The two siblings were so fast that Hide almost couldn't catch up with their movements. Hide took in the scene in front of him with shocked distress. He knew the two would be fighting, had expected nothing less, but not like this.

The teen wasn't stupid. His uncanny intuition ability able to take in any fights in front of him and his own perceptiveness could calculate all possible outcomes. But here, even the stupidest person in the world could tell the result of this battle.

Shinogu ran to Fuuhaku's right side, and threw a strike at his face. Cannot bear seeing this any longer, Hide, before his mind could catch up and warn him that he didn't wear his bracers, before common sense could kick in and tell him that this was a very, extremely bad idea, the teen had already jumped headfirst between Fuuhaku and Shinogu, his body was blocking Fuuhaku's body from the strike. Hide's head whipped to the side as his strike hit his head, and promptly knocked the younger boy out.

"_Hey, Hidetada! Hey!"_

"_Fuuhaku-san! Shinogu-san! Is something wrong?"_

"_Arisa! Great timing! Please help me carry him! Shino, you help to!"_

"_Why do I need to listen to you?"_

"_Shino! We have no time for this!"_

"_Let's carry him to a park nearby!"_

Hide groaned, his hand going up to his head. He opened his eyes blearily to bright light. He squeezed them shut again.

"_He's waking up!"_

"_Hidetada? Hidetada? Can you hear me?"_

"_Mother? I need you to come to the park right now."_

"Mngh…" Hide mumbled.

He tried to open his eyes, and saw a lot of different colored blobs in front of him. His eyes opened wide at all the different colors. He blinked, and the blobs became a little more defined. Blinked again and again. Where was he? He didn't recognize where he was. He started to sit up, becoming scared. Hands wrapped themselves around his waist, and he panicked, pulling at the arms, ignoring the massive headache.

"Hide-kun, calm down." A voice said behind her. He blinked once, his head pounding.

"A-Arisaa?" He croaked, and turned to look behind him. Recognizing the blob, he relaxed into her arms.

"W-Wha happn'd?" He managed to mumble. His head, ears, and eyes hurt badly.

"You got hit by Shinogu-san. We're at the park now." Arisa said, caressing softly where Hide was hit.

"Hidetada? A-Are you alright?" Fuuhaku said worriedly, on the left side of him.

"Somehow." He murmured, feeling light-headed. He wanted to throw up.

"Keep him still, and lay him down on a pillow so he won't move. Turn his face to the side and do not give him food or water, or he might throw up." Fuuhaku ordered.

Arisa placed Hide's head on her lap as replacement for pillow and turn his face to the side. She compressed his head with wet handkerchief to ease his throbbing head. Pain exploded into his head when Arisa's hand came into contact. He squeezed his eye shut. He whimpered, his eyes still closed, and buried himself into the warmth behind him.

"By the size of that, I'm guessing he might have a concussion." Akihisa said calmly.

Once she received call from her youngest son and heard the situation, she quickly ended the afternoon tea earlier and rushed to the park with first aid kit and Reborn on her shoulder. Thankfully, that they were not so far. From the way Shino talked, she could guess what and why it happened, but never expected that Hide was the victim.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuuhaku asked.

"All I meant is that Hide-kun might not be right in the head. He might be woozy, or acting strangely. Shino-kun might've rattled his brain up a bit." Akihisa checked Hide thoroughly to see if there's any bleeding, and glad that she found none.

Akihisa took Hide's hand in hers and looked at her with concern and guilt. "It seems Shino has caused you terrible trouble. I offer my most sincere apologies."

Hide was trying to say that he was okay and there was no need for her to apologize, but his head was too hurt that he couldn't think properly of how to say it. He could only open his mouth but no voice came out.

Akihisa then turned to her youngest son who is standing far from them, giving him a disapproval and disappointed look.

"Shinogu Hibari, you've always been violent, but I never imagined that you would put Hide-kun into this state. Apologize at once, Shino." Akihisa demanded.

Shinogu merely snorted and looked at his mother without a slightest hint of guilt or empathy. "Why should I? That small animal jumped in all his own."

"Shino!" Fuuhaku looked at his brother in disbelief.

Akihisa stared coldly at Shinogu upon hearing the retort. "Why can't you take a page from your older brother? He's still making such efforts in our affairs and his own duty."

Shinogu's eyes widened when the words left his mother's mouth and this only serves as the oil that burn up the flame of his irritation into a whole new level. Those were the last words that he wanted to hear. No, those were the words he wished to never hear for his whole life.

Fuuhaku was always viewed as the better brother, favored and loved by almost everyone whether old friends or the ones he just met. People surrounding his brother so cheerily and were smiling in their own safe haven. The emotions he could detect on their faces, especially his brother's was something he had no need of. He had no regrets, but…

His thought was cut when the Hide walked limply at him, ignoring the intense pain in his brain and everyone's plea to lie down. He stopped right in front of Shinogu. Although Hide couldn't see Shinogu's face very well, he could feel his movements. Searching in his pocket, he brought out a paper and handed it to Shinogu.

Shinogu looked at the paper. It was Hide's training schedule with Reborn. He raised an eyebrow at Hide in question.

"Please write the days when you can train with me in that paper. That would make us even. That would be fine, right Reborn?" Hide said as he supported himself by leaning against the side of the slide.

"Yeah. I don't mind as long as it will make you stronger." Reborn agreed.

"Also," Hide slowly turned to Akihisa. He tried to make himself look as serious as possible, but apparently his brain was too broken to make his body obey what he wanted. At least he tried.

"Akihisa-san, this is not something for you to apologize for. Nor does it have a single thing to do with Fuuhaku-san's accomplishments and such. This is Shinogu-san's doing."

Shinogu wanted to point out that it was hardly his fault that Hide had jumped out of his own, interfering with other people's business. He was mildly surprised at the fact that he didn't expect it, but it didn't change the fact that his mother's accusations were unfair. Why was he the only one to be blamed for everything? Shinogu wanted to say it, but Hide had already continued,

"Fuuhaku-san is also at fault for playing along with it." Hide weakly pointed at Fuuhaku.

"I'm sorry. I'm an adult already, so I supposed to act like one." He apologized, lowering his head in shame. He had vowed to protect his best friend's brother at all cost, but his carelessness has almost made the one he supposed to protect losing his brain along with his sanity.

Hide slowly shook his head at Fuuhaku before turning to Akihisa again. He winced again, his vision started to get bleaker than it already had. His muscles were getting weaker and weaker. He is positive that after his next words, he's going to black out for good.

"Don't compare the two of them. Anyone would get into a bad mood when compared to another person."

Already saying everything what he wanted to say, Hide has reached his limit. He fell flat on the ground, panicking Arisa and Fuuhaku. Before everything went black, he caught a glimpse of Shinogu's expression. Shinogu's expression was unwelcoming as always, but Hide felt like he could discern something else from Shinogu's face at that moment. Just what exactly drove Shinogu to make such a face? Hide could not hope to understand, but–

"_No… I'm thinking too much… Too tired…"_

He couldn't open his eyes anymore it hurt too much. So he relaxed, and let the blackness overwhelm him.

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

After resting for the rest of the day at Hibari house until he at least able to stand up, Fuuhaku and Shinogu (reluctantly) escorted Hide and Reborn to heir house. Saki had already waited in front of the doorstep for her brother. She almost flung herself at him if Fuuhaku didn't explain his condition.

Saki slowly led Hide to his bedroom, Akihisa saying it was only a mild concussion, and lay him down on his bed.

"Thanks, Saki. I'm already fine now. At least I can walk by myself." He smiled gratefully.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to jostle yourself."

"You heard her. Hide." Reborn kicked his student on his back, sending him lying to his bed.

"Is that the way you treat a sick student?!" Hide protested. His headache that disappeared just a while ago hit him again.

"Hurry up and sleep. Since you're sick, tomorrow, you'll start your training at noon. Use the times before afternoon to rest. Be grateful."

"Yeah, thank you…" Hide thanked flatly. _"In return, you'll definitely make the training more intense…"_

"What was that?" As if reading Hide's mind, Reborn smirked at Hide.

"Good night!" Hide covered himself with his blanket, avoiding seeing his tutor's eyes. He could imagine it. The hellish training that his tutor will give him! The pain! The horror!

She walked over to his windows, closed the curtains, and flicked off the light so the room was comfortably dark for her brother. Nodding at him, she walked out, letting him rest.

Hide was trying to sleep as best as he could. However, despite his fatigue, he couldn't sleep because of thinking about what kind of training menu he will give him tomorrow! He could imagine it. The hellish training that his tutor will give him! The pain! The horror! He was breathing heavily at the thought. How unlucky he can be after this?

"No…I should've gotten used with this… And the tougher the menu, the faster I might complete my new technique… Still, even though I can picture it in my head, I can't still get the hang of it…"

Hide felt a cold wind entering his room, making his body shiver. He turned his head and saw someone's silhouette outside the window behind the curtain. Hide paled. Someone was sneaking into his room! Invading his privacy! He inwardly panicked since he couldn't tell who is it, and he was too tired. Nervous, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The intruder stepped closer towards him and stopped right in front of his bed, hovering over him. His heart beat faster, a cold sweat formed on his body.

That was until he felt tickling warmth filling his head. The pain started to disappear again. Unlike before, he felt that this time it won't return. He slowly opened his eyes and saw small spikes beside him. The spike was moving and even shrieking when it realized he was awake.

It was a small hedgehog. It was similar with the ones that Fuuhaku and Shinogu used, but instead of cloud flames, it was sun flames. The hedgehog hid behind the blanket when Hide was staring at it, which was a cute scene and Hide couldn't help but to smile softly.

"Feeling better, small animal?"

Hide looked up and was face to face with Shinogu. From the way he was looking at him, Shinogu knew that he was just pretending to be asleep.

"Sorry… I thought you were a thief or something… Hahahaha…" Hide chuckled nervously.

To Hide's surprise, Shinogu merely sighed. He picked the hedgehog from beneath the blanket into his hand and placed it again at the top of Hide's head. Once again, the hedgehog lit its flames.

"Here is my expression of apology." Shinogu said.

"Huh?"

"That hedgehog's name is Row. It's a two flames type box weapon that my father developed. It able to lit both cloud and sun flames." Shinogu pointed at Row.

"Right now Row is healing your concussion with its flames. Normally it would take ten days or three weeks to heal concussion, but with Row's power, it'll end by tomorrow morning."

Shinogu then handed a piece of paper to Hide. It was the training schedule that Hide gave to him earlier, but among the training schedule with Reborn, there are additions of training schedule with Shinogu.

He will never admit it to anyone but himself that what Hide said to his mother this afternoon, every word of it, it made him…happy and relieved. He didn't like the thought of someone helping him, but for this time, and just this time, he was really glad, because he had been longing to hear those words from someone else.

For the first time someone was seeing him not as 'Kyoya Hibari's son' or 'Fuuhaku Hibari's younger brother', but as his own person.

Seriously, if Shinogu was any other guy, he would have blushed a hundredfold. But since he's a carnivore, he suppressed the urge of doing so and remained arrogant in front of them.

"With this my debt is repaid." Shinogu stated simply and walked to the window. "If I hear slightest bit complain in our training, you'll be executed."

With a short glance, he turned towards the door and slid it. "And Row is not yours so you must give it back later." Then he left.

Hide smiled. He gently patted the hedgehog on his head. He sensed that the hedgehog was intense, but it eventually leaned onto his finger, liking the pat he just gave. He gave it a little more pat before going to sleep. All his worries about Reborn's training menu for tomorrow were all forgotten by the warm flames that lead to sweet dream.

**Living Room, Hibari Residence**

"Welcome home, Shino." Fuuhaku greeted his brother.

"What do you want now?" Shinogu asked coldly.

"You went to Hidetada's house, right? You lend Row as an apology for hurting him. You could've just say 'sorry' to him you know." Fuuhaku laughed softly, ignoring the sharp glare from his younger brother. His younger brother might be hopeless in interacting with people and too violent for his own good, but beneath his cold exterior, there was infinite kindness that not many people able to see.

"Hmph." Shinogu decided to ignore his brother as usual and walked passed him. His emotions were currently caught in a maelstrom.

Until he was caught by Fuuhaku's hands.

"Don't ever mention about 'that' to Hidetada or the others. That's all that I want from you." Fuuhaku muttered, briefly tightening his grip to emphasize his request before letting it go.

"Fine. But remember that you can't hide it forever. And whether you like it or not, that title still fits you."

Fuuhaku frowned and smiled bitterly. He looked at his hand in disgust, as if it was scorched. "It does, huh? I guess I can't help it. Not after Mitsu died before I do…"

Shinogu walked further to the hallway until the darkness engulfed his form. What Shinogu said before his figure completely disappeared from Fuuhaku's vision made the latter frowned deeper.

"The title of 'Bloody Predator'*, as long as you continue fighting, that title will always stick with you."

* * *

***Fuuhaku's nickname in the Mafia world. It will be expand further in my upcoming prequel.**


	43. Another Sprout

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! This time, I decided to try new interactions. Hope you like it and please review :)**

* * *

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Kyuuuu~"

Row snuggled into Hide's touch. It hides behind Hide's palm when Takashi and Haji's hands tried to touch it.

"He is so cute." Takashi commented.

"Can't believe that this little guy belongs to that stone face." Haji commented, staring at the little hedgehog peeking shyly towards them behind Hide's hand.

"Shinogu-senpai gave him to you last night?" Takashi asked, still trying to touch the shy hedgehog.

"No. He said that I must give him back later." Hide placed the hedgehog into his bag where it sleeps soundly. "I'll be going now before Reborn kills me."

"Are you sure you're ready to train again?" Takashi asked worriedly. He is not a doctor, but he at least had heard that concussion treatment involves monitoring, physical and cognitive rest. Symptoms usually resolve within three weeks, though they may persist or complications may occur. If it happens to Hide during his training while their supposed

"Yeah. You got us freaked out when Arisa and Saki told us that you've concussion. Those Hibari brothers are so gonna pay for it." Haji cracked his knuckles at the thought of the two clouds. Seriously, involving his best friend in their family argument. True, his best friend was the one who jumped in himself between them, but it will never if only the two of them to actually act like a grown up, especially that useless, womanizer, annoying adult, Fuuhaku!

"Haji, I don't think you have the right to talk about acting all grown up when you're childish yourself." Takashi patted Haji's shoulder with genuine sympathy. The red head didn't realize that all of his thoughts are shown clearly in his face.

"Hey!"

Hide and Takashi laughed together. Hide pushed Haji aside, going to the door. "I'll be going now. I can't let Saki and Reborn waiting any longer. I'll see you later!"

Hide bid his two friends. Haji and Takashi could hear Hide's voice that was saying to his mother and grandmother that he's going to train and the front door closed. Haji and Takashi were looking at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to do or what to say, but Takashi eventually started up a conversation, though it might be not a pleasant one for the red head.

"Speaking of which, are you still mad at your dad? It's almost a month and you haven't return home." The Rain Guardian candidate asked.

"Hmph! It was his fault!" Haji pouted, crossing his arms and turning his face away from the other teen.

"But your dad is your tutor, right?"

"We only meet each other during trainings. Of course, none of us exchange a single word since then. Not until he apologize to me."

"It's just like Kusaka said, you two are stubborn." Takashi scratched his head.

"Of course! That is one of our Three Gokudera Commandments!" Haji said proudly, making Takashi sweat dropped.

"That's not a compliment, Haji…" Takashi sighed. Well, it was impossible to change the red head's mind as long as that stubbornness still remains in him. If he tried, there will only be argument between him and Haji. Better not to try.

"Want to grab some ramen? My treat. I don't have anything to do since my training is still–" When Takashi realized it, Haji has already opening the window and looked at him with ramen eyes and drooling mouth.

"What are you doing? Let's hurry and go to Eisei Ramen*!" Haji jumped out from the window, waiting for Takashi to do the same.

Up in Hide's room, Takashi gave Haji body signs that telling the red head that he will use the stairs so he could first greet Kyoko and Nana. It would be rude to just go home without excusing themselves to the house owners, right?

**Street, Shopping District, Namimori Town**

"Please come again!"

Haji and Takashi came out from the ramen shop with their stomach full. Haji was smiling widely, so wide that his cheeks were hurt. He was apparently satisfied beyond belief since he got a chance to eat the limited edition of the extra jumbo beef ramen. Thrice. Takashi, on the other hand, was sulking. He looked at his wallet and felt a cold rain pouring from black cloud above him. His allowance for a month was swept away just within a few minutes in the ramen shop.

"_What should I say to Dad and Old Man? This means I need to help up with the shop more to get new allowance…" _Takashi felt like crying, but he held it. He told himself to think of it as a lesson, a lesson to NEVER EVER offer Hajime Gokudera a treat for the rest of his life.

"Speaking about training earlier, how's your training?" Haji asked, noticing his companion was silent since they left the ramen shop. Must be from eating too much, or so he thought. How wrong you are, Haji.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. Since yesterday my Dad started to use his Vongola Gear to train me." Takashi recalling yesterday's training.

In the middle of their sword clashes, his father suddenly summoned Jiro and Kojiro and used Cambio Forma to attack back. It took him by surprise, since it has been five years since he last saw his father using his Vongola Gear. It was so strong that he was easily defeated. Not only that, his father able to switch between one sword, four swords, and two swords in the middle of his attacks. He has a looong way to go.

"You too? My Old Man also started using Vongola Gear since two days ago to train me. That jerk…" Haji twitched at the training for the past few days. That damn old man was making fun of him since he thinks he was so great just because he was using Vongola Gear! He'll pay him back in tomorrow's training!

"Hajime-kun, Takashi-kun?"

Haji and Takashi heard their names being called from behind them. They turned and saw Arisa smiling at them.

"Arisa-chan! What are you doing here?" Takashi happily greeted the girl. Despite knowing that the illusionist is older a year than him, Takashi couldn't help but to call her with suffix '-chan' since she was so cute. Arisa herself also doesn't mind with it, although Ryou grudgingly accepted it.

"I'm just taking a walk. You two?"

"Ramen." Takashi said dryly while pointing at Haji. It was not difficult to guess what happened just from the single word. Even Arisa had heard about Haji's gluttony for ramen that's comparable to a…certain pink fat animal.

"That creepy brother of yours is not with you? Don't you two have any training?" Haji looked around Arisa, searching for another blue head to pop out from nowhere like it usually does.

Arisa shook her head. "Ryou said that he want to be alone for today, so I don't have training partner." She sighed in disappointment.

"I thought all of us have been assigned with tutors. You and that creepy Ryou don't have one?"

"Our father is our tutor." Arisa answered, making the two confused.

"I thought Mukuro-san is at Italy." Takashi remembered his father talking with the Mist Guardian through phone yesterday, something about war preparations in Italy or something.

"Oh, yes he is. He trains us through our dreams to strengthen our master of illusions. All of our family has telepathy connections to each other." Arisa pointed at her head, her brain to be exact.

"Wow. Illusionists are amazing, huh…" Takashi said in awe. It would be nice if he could have a telepathy connection with his mother. With that, they can meet each other even when they are miles away.

"So you two training your illusions with your father through dreams, while training your direct combat ability with each other? And since Ryou is away, you can't train by yourself?" Haji repeated for confirmation.

"I don't think just swinging my spear around and hitting rocks and such would be a good direct combat training." Arisa was bored. She already asked the others to train her, but they were either busy or too tired after training their respective students. She didn't know what to do.

"That settles it, we'll be your training partners for today!" Takashi rounded his arms around Haji and Arisa.

"Huh?!" Haji and Arisa chorused.

"This will be a perfect after meal exercise! Right, Haji?" Takashi tightened his grip on Haji, almost choking him.

"F-Fine! But let go of me first!" Haji pushed Takashi away.

He sheepishly looked at Arisa. She was the younger twin sister of that illusionist freak who likes to tease him and his best friend. But it's not like he hated her for that or anything, mind you, he just don't know how to act around her. She was so different from Kareha and Saki and other girls that he knows. She was quiet, shy, didn't talk much, and there were also times she gave him or the others this blank look whenever they were having a fit, Hide and himself in particular.

Plus, she also has this…innocent aura that made not only him, but also everyone, feeling drawn to her. To put it into words, she was so innocent that it made it hard to hate her. What made Haji uncomfortable about her though, there are times when he thought that she was able to see through what he is thinking.

Unaware of the close observation of the Storm Guardian candidate, Arisa talked casually to Takashi.

"Is it really okay? I don't want to bother while you two are having fun." Arisa shook her hands to refuse, but Takashi suddenly held it and smiled at her assuredly.

"Don't fret it, Arisa-chan! Now, let's go to where you usually train!"

**Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Town**

"Let's decide who will spar with Arisa-chan first. C'm on, Haji." Takashi twirled his hand for rock-paper-scissor.

Takashi used rock.

Haji used paper.

The Storm Guardian candidate raised his hand up in victory pose while the Rain Guardian kneeled down, sulking in defeat. Just what actually happened today? He, the 'Lucky Yamamoto', the one who is supposed to have tremendous luck that no one else has, was so unlucky for today! What happened?! Did someone curse him? Jinxed him?

Ignoring the sulking rain, Arisa and Haji prepared themselves, facing each other.

"Arisa, don't hold back. Give me everything you have!" Haji brought out his guns (the bullets are replaced with special bullets).

Arisa nodded and materialized her spear. With a quick move, she swung her spear and a bunch of lotus showed itself. It flew to Haji with amazing speed. In a blink of eye, Haji was wrapped by the lotuses. He felt the pain of the bind around him body. They're getting tighter and tighter around him. Haji groaned. This was not the first time he experienced illusions, but it was still difficult to deal it.

"Not…bad…!"

Arisa just stared at him, waiting for him to move. Haji twirled his guns in his hands and shot at the floor beneath him. A fierce of storm flame exploded from the floor randomly, burning the lotuses that bind him. He fell on the floor, but quickly stood up again.

She tapped her edge of her spear once more, the ground began to shake and exploded, fire burned everywhere. Haji gasped at the sudden action she took. He almost tripped but he was able to balancing himself. Haji lunged forward, pointing his guns at the illusionist and shoot.

She blocked the bullets with her spear before swinging it at Haji to counter, but Haji slid down and tripped Arisa's feet. This, however, backfired, when Arisa dissolved her spear and grasped Haji's shoulders while her left foot was on Haji's stomach. Following the fall, she stepped her left foot on Haji's stomach, hitting him to the floor. Using her hands, she jumped away from Haji's body.

Haji felt his backbone cracked from the impact. Haji groaned as he rubbed his back and stomach, slowly getting up.

"You're suck, Haji!" Takashi booed.

"Shut up!" Haji shouted back at Takashi.

He admitted that he was holding back because his opponent is a girl, putting aside the fact that she is the daughter of Vongola's most formidable illusionist couple. But he didn't expect that it would turn out this way. And he also realized that Arisa herself was also holding back like he is. This is just training not a real duel to death or anything, so it's understandable.

Still…

"Arisa, I told you to give me everything you have! This maybe only a training, but if you want to grow your potential, then you must use that potential!" Haji encouraged. To prove that he was serious, he increased his own flames.

Arisa flinched. She seemed unsure of herself. Looking at her spear, she began to question herself. Was it really okay to use her true power? What if she couldn't control it? What if it run out control and harmed not only her enemies, but also her comrades?

"You need to believe that you can do it if you want to become stronger, Arisa-chan!"

Arisa turned to Takashi who was smiling encouragingly at her. She clutched her chest as she remembered what her father and brothers told her. It was almost the same as what Takashi said. Can she do it? It's been a long time since she used 'that' flame.

"_I need to…believe that it would happen…"_

Convinced, the air around Arisa changed. She placed her hands on her both side and closed her eyes in concentration. This alarmed Haji and Takashi. Haji decided not to move out of fear it would be a huge mistake, while Takashi took cover behind the wall, sensing that something big would happen and he would be in a mess if he didn't take precautions now.

Dark thick mist flames started to gather around Arisa. The flames were getting thicker and thicker that it almost turned into pitch black. Arisa slowly opened her eyes, and Haji and Takashi saw surprised them.

Arisa's eyes turned into red! Not only that, in her right eye there is kanji 'four' while in her left eye there is kanji 'two.'

"I'll show you… The Mist of Hunger…"

Much to both Haji and Takashi's shock, the mist flames around Arisa dispersed in blink of an eye. Not getting any chance to react, Haji was left engulfed by the thick mist flames. The touches of the flames slowly took away his energies. Haji trembled and finally kneeled down.

A loud thud caught his attention, and he looked, with confusion, that Takashi had fallen, succumbed to the mist flames.

His breathing was getting heavier. His vision faded away.

And everything went black…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= Eight Years Ago, Italy =_

_Arisa and her two brothers were sitting beside their mother's bed; the latter was resting peacefully with Arisa holding her hand while Nichrome stroking her hair gently. Their father was speaking with Shamal outside, right in front of the room. Even though they were outside, Arisa could hear what they said._

"_How is she?"_

"_She's fine. I didn't find anything wrong physically other than fatigue, but I can't say for sure for her psychologically."_

"_I can handle that."_

"_I'm more concerned about your children's…unordinary power. Even though nothing ordinary in this Mafia world of ours…"_

"_What's your point?"_

"_I'm talking about the mist flames that your children have used. Any other idiot would know those mist flames are not mist flames that people see everyday. Plus, I'm sure you saw their eyes when they used the flames!"_

"_Trust me, even I don't know how come they possesses those powers. I got this eye and its abilities from my past lives, and that is not something that can be passed down. This, I am 100% sure."_

"_Whatever. At any rate, you need to keep an eye on your children and train them so this won't happen again to your wife or other people."_

_They looked at her guiltily. It was their fault that their mother was in such a state. They lost control of their powers because of their stupid emotions. They promised that they wouldn't cause any more trouble for their parents than they already had, but looked at the result now. They hurt their own mother._

_Their father came inside, sitting on the other side of the bed beside his wife. One look at them, Arisa and her brothers knew that he was telling them to go home and let him take care of their mother. Of course, they outright refused. They were the ones responsible, so they should be the one to take care of her._

"_I'm going to have some conversation with your mother inside our world and to make sure that psychologically she's all right and with you three in here is distracting me."_

_To say that her oldest brother was annoyed was an understatement. Yet, what their father said was true too. After what happened, perhaps it was the best for their mother to be left alone with their father. They really hoped they could enter the illusionary world of their parents and apologize to their mother there instead of waiting for her to wake up, but unfortunately, their skills are not that high yet._

_Begrudgingly, the three siblings excused themselves, giving their mother one last concerned glance before leaving the room for good._

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Ten Minutes Later, Kokuyo Healthy Land, Kokuyo Town**

For ten minutes, Haji and Takashi were out cold, panicking Arisa who quickly reached for her bag and made herbal medicines to cure the effect of her flames. She was glad that she only used small portion of that flame, or else, it would be too hazardous! Arisa thanked to God when Haji and Takashi were awake. She unconsciously hugged the two to feel that they were indeed alive, only to pushed them away again when she realized what she was doing.

"What the hell…was that…?" Haji asked, still coughing hard from the attack.

"I-I'm sorry…" Arisa patted Haji's back comfortingly, offering him a glass of herbal medicine that she made.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who encouraged you." Haji assured and gladly accepted the medicine.

"Still, that was awesome, Arisa-chan! You should try to use it once we fight the Disscordo!" Takashi drank his medicine as he complimented the illusionist.

"Sorry… I still can't properly using this flame…" Arisa guiltily looked down, fiddling her fingers.

"What is that flame anyway? I never saw that kind of mist flame before." Haji asked.

"The Mist of Hunger…" Arisa answered. She started to give the two a brief explanation of her special mist flame.

Mist of Hunger enabled her to absorb other Mist flames and strengthening her own Mist Flame with the Flame that she had absorbed. Depending on the type of Mist Flame that being absorbed, it grants her various abilities to fight. This flame is also capable of stealing the physical abilities of their opponents, including speed, stamina and raw strength, and add it to their own, thus strengthening themselves, and weakening their opponents.

She told them how she didn't quite understand herself regarding this flame. Not even her parents knew, and they could only make a speculation: the flame was created from her father's fourth path and second path of his Six Paths of Reincarnation, since the numeral two and four in her eyes when she was using the flame are similar with that of her father's. But in the end, it was only a mere speculation.

"Big Brother and Ryou also have special mist flames like I do. But their abilities are different."

"…Why am I not surprised…? That's a one bizarre family that you have." Haji sighed, ruffling his hair tiredly.

"Then, what kind of mist flames that they have?" Takashi asked.

"Ryou's flame is 'Mist of Record' and Big Brother's flame is 'Mist of Decay'. I can't reveal much though. I promised them that I won't tell to anybody without their consent. Sorry."

"Never reveal your card to your enemy, huh?" Haji stated with distaste but understanding.

"At first, I actually don't like this power myself, but Father told me that there must be a reason why I was born with this power. I must not think of it as a 'curse', but rather as a 'gift'. It's difficult to think that way, but it actually makes me feel better even if it's only a bit." Arisa smiled at the memory of her father when she first used this flame. She still can't accept it, but she'll learn, until she can love her 'gift' wholeheartedly.

"You have a nice father, Arisa-chan. Unlike our fellow over here who is having a fight with his father and still hasn't reconcile." Takashi pointed his thumb at Haji, evading a punch from the red head. "I'm going to call my Dad to tell him that I will be wait for training." Takashi moved several steps away to call his father.

Arisa tilted her head. "Why you're angry at Gokudera-san? Did he do something wrong?"

"Big mistake! He didn't tell me and Mom that he is sick! I won't come back until he apologizes!"

"I know I'm intruding, but I think he just doesn't want to worry you. You should know that better since you're his son."

"Not telling us only makes us feel worse!"

Arisa blinked. She had heard this before. Then it hit her. Now, the Storm Guardian candidate was in similar position as Hide when he found out about the truth behind his older brother's death. And Haji didn't realize it, but he shared the same opinion as her twin. They are family, they supposed to share everything with each other instead of trying to carry burden alone. She couldn't blame Gokudera-san though. She understood his reason since all her family, including herself, had done the same thing in the past.

But at the same time, she also understood Haji's anger and disappointment of being left out. She heard a lot from her father how stubborn the Gokudera family is, while sometimes this could be a good thing, this could take like forever unless one of them make the first move. She wanted to tell him what she feels, but won't that mean that she's meddling with other people's business?

"_Don't think of it as meddling. You're trying to help a friend."_

An image of her twin popped in her mind, telling her to have more confidence in herself. That was…surprisingly made sense. Right! She's doing this to help her friend!

"Do you really plan to continue like this?" Arisa started slowly.

"How can a man like me bow down my head after what I said!" Haji crushed the cup he was holding to show that he was serious. If he apologizes first after what he had told his father, his pride would be crushed.

"But…that's what family does, right?"

Haji looked at Arisa in confusion, half-glaring at her, making the girl flinched a little. She trailed off, having a second thought about telling her opinion. But then another image of Ryou came into her mind, looking impatient at her.

"_Just tell him now! Don't make me come out from your mind!"_

"Will you be quiet?" Arisa unintentionally said back.

"Arisa…what's wrong? Your face look…grouchy." Haji looked at Arisa as if the girl had grown another brain in her head.

Arisa blushed in embarrassment. How can she let herself making such a face over her own imagination while they are having a serious talk? Shaking her head and cleared her throat, she started again.

"Making mistakes, causing troubles, and fighting always happen in family. In the end, it's not like you really hate each other. Sometimes, you don't need to say sorry directly and follow the flow. Before you knew it, everything has already gone back to normal. Like siblings fight."

Arisa smiled softly as she recalling the time when she was younger, when she had a quite big fight with Ryou. They didn't talk for almost a week until their father 'accidently' lock them together in a warehouse, leading them to work together to get out and they reconciled.

"You don't need to apologize or anything. Just talk to him like you always do. Gokudera-san is a nice person, so I'm sure he'll eventually understand his own mistake and tell you everything."

Haji was still skeptical and unsure. This is _his _father that they were talking about. He was the very origin of the Three Gokudera Commandments! Is it really going to work?

"In order to make it come true, you need to believe it will happen, right?" Arisa reminded, using Takashi's words earlier. _"At least your problem is not as serious as my Father and Big Brother's." _She added in her mind.

Haji grumbled while pondering the possibilities. What she said was right, but still, won't that mean that he admit defeat? Wait, this isn't about winning or losing but it was about right or wrong! Was he being childish? Was he?

"Well…I guess…I'll give it a try…" Haji muttered quietly.

Arisa smiled triumphantly. She did it! This was the first time she was able to convince someone other than her family! Thank you Ryou! She will cook his favorite foods for tonight's dinner!

"You should be confident about yourself as well. Forget about your brother or anything else and think about yourself."

"Eh?"

Without turning to Arisa, he continued. "Lack of self-confidence usually stem from constantly comparing oneself with another. You must be often comparing yourself with that creepy twin of yours."

Arisa shuddered, feeling she was hit by ten arrows. Bullseye.

"You are you and your brother is your brother. Stop trying to become like him or such. You have your own power, your own excess. Try to develop your excess and be yourself. I think…you're okay the way…you are…now."

Haji's face reddened. Not wanting the illusionist to see it, he excused himself and rushed out from Kokuyo Land. He almost couldn't believe that he was able to say it! He felt grateful for Arisa, so he thought that he at least should say something nice to her. But still, he and Arisa were not that close as friends like his childhood friends, so he was nervous and it was embarrassing!

Meanwhile, Takashi, who had just finished his call, returned to Arisa's side while watching Haji left in hurry.

"He's leaving already?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if he's still feeling sick from my attack." Arisa wondered in concern.

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine! And from the looks of it, you able to talk some sense into him." Takashi patted Arisa's head, making the girl blushed.

"N-not really, Hajime-kun is also a good listener himself. And…"

"And?"

"You said it yourself, right? I need to believe if I want it to come true." Arisa repeated again.

"Oh! So you're listening really well!" Takashi was pleased.

"Also, I'm happy. He said that I should be myself instead of trying to be like Ryou. He said that I'm okay the way I am now." Arisa had wanted to hear those words. She was timid, so not many people pay attention to her. When they did it usually only a normal remark, telling her to do her best and such. She wasn't jealous or envies her twin or anything, but this makes her underestimate herself.

"I also think you're okay to be yourself. I like you the way you are, Arisa-chan! I hope you can be with us more often!" Takashi said cheerfully and genuinely, making the girl blushed even harder.

"E-eh?!"

"Because it would be lonely if you, Saki, and Kusaka are not around. The more merrier." He added.

"O-oh, so that's what you mean." Arisa was shocked for a moment. In fact, today was full of surprises, good surprises from people aside from her own family. She would remember this. This was one of the happiest moments in her life.

Takashi stood up, stretching himself before offering his hand to Arisa. "Do you want to continue the training? I'll be your partner now. Don't worry, since I was hiding behind the wall, your flame didn't affect me that much."

Arisa stared at Takashi's hand that extended to her and then at Takashi. Seeing Takashi's smiling face, she nodded, accepting the hand.

"Let's do our best together."

**Living Room, 1****st**** Floor, Gokudera Residence**

"I'm home…" Haji said to his mother who was standing in front of him and to his father who is not far away from them.

"Hajime-chan!" Leti hugged her son. "You finally come back! Do you know how much I missed you?"

"We met yesterday when I was training with Dad, Mom." Haji reminded. He actually felt his back hurt from his mother's hug, but seeing that his mother was really worried for him, he remained quiet.

"This and that are different!" She retorted, letting her son go.

Haji and Gokudera glared at each other. None of them speak or move, merely exchanging curses and insults through their glares that only Gokudera family members able to understand. From Leti's observation, the curses and insults included 'stupid old man', 'ungrateful runt', 'pinky brat', 'pathetic puppy', and so on.

"Tch, Hajime, go to your room. It's late and you should be in bed." Gokudera finally told his son, who scowled at him.

"You're not the boss of me, Old Man." Haji muttered but did so anyway after he bid his mother goodnight, going upstairs to his room.

"I take it you two were fine?" Leti asked once Haji was out of earshot.

"No we're not!" Gokudera spat out, looking away from his wife.

"You can't treat him like a kid forever you know. He's strong like you do." Leti leaned her head on her husband's back, her hands holding his arms gently.

"…You know why I can't…not now of all times…" Gokudera replied, frowning deeply.

Leti sighed. "Perhaps you should reconsider about the so-called our Three Gokudera Commandments." She gave her husband a peck on the cheek and returned ahead to their room, bidding him a goodnight.

**Azarel's Room, Guardian Quarters, Disscordo Hideout, Namimori Town**

Azarel settled down into the chair and began sorting through the items on the desk, his body quick to fall into the routine of deskwork. He then plopped the documents onto the marble table and began looking through the papers intently. Soon he was sorting at a quick and efficient pace.

As he put the papers to the side, he grabbed a significantly bigger file and began flipping through it.

The door then opened, revealing Lottie tiptoeing to sit by Azarel's side. She leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at what Azarel was reading. She raised her brow when she realized what it was: a compilation of the people of the H-Box Project.

"I thought that we're done with this. Didn't we have produced four powerful H-Boxes already?" Lottie asked, snuggling closer to the illusionist.

"No, this is for the prototype of the other project that we're going to use in the battle against Vongola." Azarel answered without looking or minding the Sun Guardian.

Lottie pouted since the illusionist was unfazed by her playful seduction, but didn't pursue it even further. She let him go, but still sitting close to him as she spoke, "I thought Boss offered himself to use 'that' prototype?"

"I know. But I don't think one specimen would be enough for this prototype. I need at least one more to make sure whether there're differences depending the person who use it or not." Azarel stopped at certain page, finding that he has been looking.

"Perfectionist aren't you?" Lottie commented, chuckling at the illusionist.

"What can I say? Everything needs to be perfected or else it won't go the way we want. Speaking of which," Azarel finally turned to his companion. "How is the search for Nichrome Dokuro?"

Lottie shrugged. "That man knows how to cover his track. He's kind a like you. But hey, there are still his siblings, remember?"

"True, that he is our first priority, but I thought the Boss precisely said that we need the three of them in order to reach our goal." Azarel reminded the young woman.

"Our two projects, the three special Mist flames, and the Arcobaleno. Once we have them all, everything will go according to plan."

* * *

***Ramen shop where Haji usually eats ramen.**


	44. Problems

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the late update! Lately I have some errands to do and I'm not sure about this chapter since I'm a bit hurry making it and rather spontaneously while writing it. Sorry if it's boring DX**

* * *

**Waterfall, Namimori Mountain**

Lifting his hands and closing his eyes, Hide concentrated. The flames on his forehead and bracers started to flicker. Saki pointed her sky flames coated crossbow to her brother, ready to pull the trigger any second without any hesitation. Saki muttered under her breath, count downing before she pulled the trigger.

1…

2…

…3!

Saki pulled the trigger, sending a single arrow to Hide who just stood still with his hands still on the same position and his flames still flickered. As the arrow only several inches to him, Hide shot his eyes open and caught the arrow with his hands as he froze it, sealing the Dying Will Flame away.

"You did it brother!" Saki exclaimed and approached him. "That's Vongola Primo's technique, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Hide looked amazed by the result. "…this technique…is really unexpected…" Hide looked at the frozen arrow. "But I think now I understand…what Vongola Primo tried to achieve for creating this technique. Saki, do you able to use this technique too?"

Saki nodded. "Uncle Reborn taught me with the same training method to master this technique. At first it kind of hard since I'm using middle-range weapon, but now I able to perfectly master it."

Reborn gave the two siblings a punch on their heads. "Don't be so happy yet. There's still one more technique that you need to master that will help you to win the upcoming battle. Though, I praise you for able to using that technique just within three days. Both of you really are Mitsusada's younger siblings…"

Hide scratched the back of his head as he smiled and blushed, so does his younger sister who was smiling sweetly at the compliment from the home-tutor.

"But you still far from Mitsusada especially with that brain capacity of yours and naivety, Hide." Reborn immediately added. Hide's smile quickly turned into scowl and Saki giggled as she felt that she heard a cracking sound from Hide.

"Well, in the end, aren't I as the one who tutor three of you, the best?" Reborn added again proudly. "So you're saying that just to praise yourself!" Hide twitched. "Argh…! Just continue to the next step already!" Hide snapped, his urge to strangle the baby boiling inside him even though he's quick to regain his composure.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised." Reborn said. "It's your father's own version of Zero Point Breakthrough. He created it when he's trying to master Vongola Primo's Zero Point Breakthrough during the battle with Varia for Vongola 10th successor."

"What's the difference between those two techniques?" Hide asked

"First Edition is a technique to seal away Dying Will Flames. Revised is a technique to absorb Dying Will Flames and make it our own."

"Make it our own…?" Hide tilted his head.

"Well, first you have to be in minus state to use this technique and receive your enemy's Dying Will Flames. Let yourself to be hit by their flames."

Hide paled. "Wait a minute! I could've been killed if I just let myself being attacked!" Hide protested.

Reborn uppercut Hide with his leg, making the boy lay on the ground while holding cry of pain. "That's why you have to learn to be in minus state, stupid-Hide." The baby presented Hide with one prize of his kick on the stomach, making the second candidate rolling around while holding his stomach. "Saki, have you learn to be in minus state?" Reborn turned to the younger girl.

Saki shook her head. "No. Not yet. How do I put this? Umm…I just don't understand yet…what kind of condition to be in that state…" Saki replied unsurely.

"Minus state is a state where you have an even emptier dying will than when you're doing nothing. Because of this a part will become empty allowing you to receive the enemy's flame and negate the damage." Reborn explained.

"That's the part that I do not understand."

"I see…" Reborn then noticed that Saki holding her hairclip. The hairclip she had received from Disscordo Lightning Guardian, Azzo Yakumo three days ago. Now that he think about it, ever since that day, Saki seemed cannot focus on her training and asked records of battles seven years ago that took place in Italy. It was like she's bothered by something. She must be still bothered by whether the story about Azzo Yakumo's parents were killed by Vongola was true or not.

"You still wear that hairclip. I take that you like it very much?" Reborn finally say it.

Hide sat up and gave her a look that asking the same question and demanded answer like the baby. Saki sighed in defeat as her touch on her hairclip tightened. "This hairclip is really pretty so I cannot help but to like and wear it. And if you look closely the gem of this hairclip it must be very expensive. I'm not sure it's all right to throw it away…" Saki admitted.

Hide placed a hand on her head. "I know you still bothered by the story. I'm curious too. About his parents were killed by our Family is hard to believe but since your intuition told you that he's not lying…the possibility it really happened is big."

"Grandfather hasn't confirm it was true or not. I'm…a bit uneasy if I meet him again…what if it's true? Then Vongola…we-" Saki frowned.

Reborn presented the two siblings another smack on their head. "Geez, both of you are so pessimist."

"U-Uncle?" Saki stuttered.

"For that reason both of you train hard to become the next Boss, to prevent this from ever happening. Even if the Family was the ones responsible for Azzo Yakumo's parents' death, that doesn't make any of you two a killer. And I don't think you will ever be one." Reborn assured.

"Reborn…" Hide uttered his tutor's name with awe.

But as usual, that awe didn't last long since the baby immediately added and done something that end up getting on Hide's nerve. "Beside, right now, you're still ten years far from becoming the boss and as your great tutor I will accelerate your worth to become boss. After all, I'm the greatest hitman tutor not for nothing." Reborn shot Hide that he barely dodge by a hair.

"In the end you said that just to praise yourself again!"

As Hide started to his one-sided bickering with Reborn, Saki looked at the sky as she remembered Yakumo. Even after what Reborn has said, she was still unsure…

**Street, Namimori Town**

Saki went home earlier, her older brother collapsed once the training was finished, so Reborn has no choice but to stay until his student is awake. Though, Saki could guess that after several minutes, Reborn will slap her brother several times to forcefully wake him up since Reborn will never miss dinner. The Arcobaleno's stomach comes first than the training.

Saki stopped her track when she saw two familiar people in a flower shop. It was the Rokudo twins. Arisa was holding a bouquet of Nerine masonorum flowers while Ryou was paying. Remembering that two always visiting the cemetery, Saki decided to join them as she pay visit the graves of two people she knew well.

"Arisa-senpai! Ryou-senpai!" Saki called them out. The twins turned to her, and Arisa waved back at her.

"Hi, the younger Sawada." Ryou greeted to the blond girl.

"You two are going to the cemetery, right? Can I go with you too?" Saki asked.

"Sure. We actually want to visit Sawada-san's grave as well. Our mother asked us to." Arisa told the blond girl.

"Chrome-san did?" Saki tilted her head a bit.

"Mother told us that lately everyone have been too busy that they doesn't visit Mitsusada Sawada's grave for a while now. And since tomorrow will be the decisive battle against Disscordo, we should pray for him. We actually tried to call you and Hide about this, but none of you answering your phone." Ryou explained, showing his phone.

"Sorry. Reborn told us to left our phone at home so our training won't be interrupted." Saki apologized. She then felt ashamed of herself. Mitsusada was her older brother, but yet until a while ago she didn't even think to pray for her oldest brother while tomorrow will be the end of the seven years war against Disscordo. What kind of sister she is?

Ryou patted Saki's head, snapping the girl back from her thought.

"Don't punish yourself. Let's just go." Ryou pushed her back so she was between him and Arisa.

"W-wait! I need to buy one more bouquet!" Saki rushed to the flower shop.

"Eh? But we already bought one." Arisa said. Ryou then patted her shoulder, making her looked up and saw her brother shaking his head.

"It's for the other grave." Ryou said.

**Namimori Cemetery II, Namimori Town**

Saki, Arisa, and Ryou were standing in front of two tombstones, the tombstone on the right, Mitsusada Sawada, and the tombstone on the left, Stella Suzuhara. Saki and Arisa placed a bouquet on each tombstone and then the three prayed for the two souls who are resting in the heaven. Arisa actually wanted to ask who Stella Suzuhara is before praying, but seeing Saki's face, she decided that she ask the question later.

Saki was praying with all her heart. Not only for her brother but also for those who had lost their lives throughout the struggles against the Disscordo. Tomorrow they will end everything. She will give everything she has to achieve victory so there will be no more casualties, so she, her family, and her friends can go back to their happy days…

_"Seven years ago, your Family, Vongola, killed my parents during the battle in Italy that took place in Sicily."_

The words suddenly came into her mind. It was like a switch. The guilt she had suppressed resurfaced again. Remembering her day with the Lightning Disscordo Guardian made her remembering his past that he had told her. True, she didn't personally kill his parents or anything, but it's still her father's Family that had done it. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for it. Her mood dropped 180 degree. Feeling tired all of the sudden she decided to buy a hot chocolate to drink.

Saki sighed while staring at her own reflection on the glass of chocolate milk she was holding. She was sitting at a small store nearby, but yet she was still feeling cold. Even after she drank half of the chocolate to warm herself, the cold won't fade away.

"What's with the gloomy aura?"

Saki felt a hand on her head and turned up, meeting Ryou who was carrying a cup of chocolate milk for himself to drink. Instead of answering, Saki looked down again. She sighed again while Ryou took a seat beside her.

"Where is Arisa-senpai?" She finally asked.

"She's still talking with her." Ryou answered, seeping his chocolate milk. "So, what's going on this time? You look like you have a severe case of HSDD."

Saki almost burst out her chocolate milk at the comment. She slapped Ryou's arm as she spat out words not found in any dictionary with her face reddened like an apple. Ryou waited until Saki finally found proper words to tell the exact story and stopped stuttering. Ryou inwardly snickered. She reminded him of Hide whenever he was having a fit. Like brother like sister.

Saki finally gave Ryou the full summary of her 'date' with Yakumo the other day. How she met him, how they spent the day together, and especially how Yakumo told her about his past, which resulting her current state. Ryou, who just heard the whole story only came to one conclusion: Saki and Hide were idiots.

"That's why…I don't know how to face him next time… I can't help but be bothered by the case… I mean…" Saki halted, suddenly feeling hesitant.

"Mean…?" Ryou repeated, waiting for the words to come out.

"If you think realistically, that kind of case is not rare. It happens a lot, innocent bystanders got involved in crossfire and such. If that kind of situation comes…I don't know what should I do. Once life is lost, there's no way to return it… What should I do for the people who lost their loved ones if that happens?"

This is the first time she thought of it. When she first decided to become Vongola Boss and train hard to become stronger, all she thought was only protecting her family and her friends. It was a determination. She is still naïve. She never thought of the cruelty of reality. No, to be precise, she didn't want to think about it out of fear.

She didn't want to face it, so she forced herself not to think about it. The thought about people dying… It always reminded her about her oldest brother's death.

Dizziness. Nauseous in its penetrated her skull, and pounded into her brain as hard as it could. Pain was seething into each and every muscle, bleeding through her body, gripping and crawling over her skin. She gritted her teeth as a wave of nausea rolled over her, then tensed and swallowed the bile back.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hey! Breathe! You are hyperventilating!" Ryou have seen these symptoms before. It was when she suddenly collapsed from mental trauma she has at the Japanese sweet festival.

But Saki didn't listen to Ryou. This is what makes it difficult for her trauma to be cured. Once relapsed, she couldn't hear anyone and could only feel the pain that hit throughout her body. She couldn't stop it. When she tried, it only got worse.

"We're here, don't worry." Arisa's voice called and the male illusionist looked up to meet his younger twin sister, smiling assuredly at him.

The female Mist Guardian candidate surrounded the blond girl with her mist flames, to calm her. The blond girl felt herself calm down as her senses and the indigo mist dulled her feelings. Her trembling stopped and she looked on blankly for a few minutes before the light in her eyes returned. Saki shook her head and breathed out, looking at the female illusionist with embarrassment mixed with gratitude.

"Thank you, Arisa-senpai…" Saki said shyly.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay now." Arisa took a seat beside Saki. "I actually overheard your conversation."

"Oh, yeah. Back to the topic," Ryou suddenly head slapped Saki, much to the shock of the two girls. Ryou stood from the couch and placed his right foot on the table right in front of Saki with his arms crossed.

"I'll be straight, you and your brother are pacifistic idiots." Before Saki could react, she was given a pinch on her forehead as Ryou continued.

"This is war. We cannot expect there will be no casualties. Even with the best strategy, there will definitely be sacrifices. Those bearing responsibility can only minimize the sacrifices and not to forget those who died."

Saki frowned, her face showing disagreement with the male illusionist's thought. She could never make sacrifices. She doesn't want anyone, not a single one to die. Is there really no way? Is there really no solution to prevent sacrifices?

"But…we're…people are not just numbers on paper…! That's just not right…" Saki's hand clenched tight. It was like she didn't want Ryou to continue.

Arisa leaned her head on Saki's shoulder and held Saki's hand gently to comfort the upset blond girl. "What you said is completely correct. I also understand your feelings. But… Reality is not ideal. In war, human feelings does not apply, the only thing matters is survive. Surviving means shouldering the burdens of the lives that have lost."

Saki frowned even deeper. The burden of life… She had to admit that Ryou was right about her. She is an idiot. She should have understood the weight of life more than the others. Her mental trauma was the very proof of it. She survived while her oldest brother didn't. She lives while her oldest brother died. By surviving from that dreaded night, she was shouldering her oldest brother's life.

"Words of condolences, sympathy, that will only make those who are left behind grieving even more. Some people may even blame us for the deaths or we blame ourselves. There's nothing we can do for them who lost their loved ones."

Ryou's lips pursed a bit at his own cold tone. His body trembled lightly, probably because of the cold air brought by the ice rink, or maybe because of old memories that stirred in his mind…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_The young Ryou turned his visible eyes at the people who were around the room, surrounding his older brother who was staring at the photograph of the deceased. They all expressed their sympathies for his older brother along the lines of condolences that seemed only to increase his guilt and sadness_.

_The hands that tightly clenched…_

_The blood dripping from the palm of his hands…_

_The sleeves that wet from tears…_

_Ryou understood what his brother felt. There was nothing he could say to console him. Anything he said won't move his heart, not even an inch. The expression his brother was making only meant one thing…_

…_He wanted the deceased ones to be by his side…_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"In the end, the only thing we can do is to keep living while remembering them. That way, they keep living in this world as memories." Ryou sighed and placed his foot back. He made a sound of disapproval before leaving without saying anything further, leaving the two girls alone.

"Ryou…" Arisa mused as she watched her brother's retreating figure.

"Both of you really knows this kind of things really well…" Saki commented. Her body seemed to have relaxed compared from a while ago, but Arisa still won't let go of her hand.

"We are children of a mafia criminal after all… Though, Ryou is the one who is at the shortest end of the stick." Arisa stood up and extended her hand for Saki to take, which she did.

"…I never thought that you are this tough, Arisa-senpai… You're…amazing in your own way…" Saki said in a quite blunt manner, making the older girl blushing.

"I-It's not true…! I-I'm, umm, I just said b-based on what M-Mother told me…" Arisa returned to her usual shy-self. It was a very rare occasion of her being praised by someone and it embarrassed her that she didn't know what to say. People other than her family always called her useless or freak.

"I-I'm going to buy some drink! Go to the gate first without me!" Arisa made a run to a nearby store with what it looked like a mach speed while Saki giggled at the older girl's shyness.

**Entrance Gate, Namimori Cemetery, Namimori Town**

A bitter smile flickered across Ryou's face. And of course, this was all Vongola Boss candidates' fault. He couldn't help it. When he saw Saki's troubled face, Ryou didn't like it one a bit and he, without himself realizing, indirectly conveyed what he feels. Ryou had withdrawn then, filled with frustration and something else. And it was that something else that frustrated him now. He felt it even now. That something else started to take over again, and Ryou would feel that same light, glowing feeling in his heart that had briefly touched him when he realized the two Vongola candidates had given him free reign in their minds.

"_Why is it…I allow myself to feel like this…?"_

Heaving a sigh, the blue-haired illusionist tilted his back so that he could rest it on the gate… Until…

"Ryou-senpai!"

Ryou sighed silently, turning behind him and saw Saki rushed to him.

"S-sorry! And…thank you…" Saki looked down, not wanting Ryou to see her face. "To be honest, I'm still not completely agreeing about the whole thing you've said. But, I'll try my best from now on to understand it. It'll take times, but I'll do my best. Also,"

Saki looked up and smiled brightly at the illusionist. "It seems you're livelier than that time when we went to Japanese sweet festival. You've grown for the better. I'm glad."

The way Saki smiled reminded him of Arisa's smile whenever she was happy. Oh. So that's it. Seeing Hide made him reminded of himself since like him, Hide is also an older brother. And that automatically made him seeing Saki like his younger twin sister. No, no, that's just not right. Arisa is his number one sister, so how could he see Saki like he see Arisa? Arisa is so much cuter after all. Furthermore…

"Say it once you've become a proper woman. Not only you're short but also you're flat for a middle school student. Are you sure you're actually not an elementary school student?" Ryou placed a hand above Saki's head, emphasizing her height.

Saki instantly blushed. She did like any other girl would do. She punched Ryou on his jaw and rushed out the ice rink, running back home all the while shouting angry retorts at Ryou such as, "Why were you saying the same thing as Yakumo-san?!" or "Why people are so obsessed with sizes?!" and so on…

Ryou rubbed his jaw, twitching at the pain Saki has inflicted, but this soon replaced with small smile. Seeing the girl returned to her normal self somehow made him at ease. Strange, even though her attitude was nothing like his beloved twin sister, yet he felt that Saki and Arisa were somehow similar. No. There's more than that, but he didn't know what was it. But for now…

"That suits her better."

**Saki's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

Saki hugged her pillow while looking at the hairclip given by Yakumo after he saved her. She replayed in her mind of what happened for the past few days including today, especially several specific words that unconsciously latched within her mind like glue.

"_Even if the Family was the ones responsible for Azzo Yakumo's parents' death, that doesn't make any of you two a killer. And I don't think you will ever be one."_

"_Reality is not ideal. In war, human feelings does not apply, the only thing matters is survive. Surviving means shouldering the burdens of the lives that have lost."_

"_In the end, the only thing we can do is to keep living while remembering them. That way, they keep living in this world as memories."_

"_Next time we met, it would be as enemies…huh…" _Saki slapped her cheeks before her determined look resurfacing once again.

"Yeah…I won't be holding back if I were to fight you… Yakumo-san!"

**Yakumo's Room, Disscordo Hideout, Namimori Town**

Yakumo seated up at window bay, looking out of the window, staring at the dark sky filled with crescent moon and stars. He scratched his head, his face showed confusion.

"Weird…why did I suddenly thinking about that shortie?" Yakumo mused, not quite understanding why Saki's face suddenly came into his mind. A while ago he was remembering his past, but then Saki's face suddenly popped out.

"Probably because tomorrow is the promised day." Yakumo thought, remembering that five days have passed. And if Saki was telling the truth, the Vongola will come to this base tomorrow.

"Can't sleep, Azzo?"

Yakumo inwardly felt his heart coming out from his body when he heard the voice. He looked back and was met with Azarel's piercing gaze on him, before smirking slightly.

"The same goes for you, Azarel." Yakumo replied. "Do you have any business with me at this time?"

"Nothing. You didn't close the door, so I was just checking what are you doing." Azarel pointed at the opened door behind them.

"Oh, yeah. I'll do it later." Yakumo said nonchalantly. He personally didn't really care if he slept with door open though.

"Are you reminiscing, Azzo?" The mist guardian suddenly asked.

"…No." Yakumo answered calmly.

"Normal person would bought that lie, but I won't." Azarel quickly said back, seeing through the lightning guardian's lie. "You know, out of all of people that I knew, you are one of two persons whose thought I can't comprehend nor predict."

"And the other person would be?"

"My, the Boss, of course!"

"It was stupid of me to ask."

"Fufufufufu…! Actually, ever since I first met you, I also sense something different from you from the others…" Azarel walked closer to Yakumo and then placed his hand on his shoulder while the latter was looking back at the moon.

"I didn't sense any hatred, feeling indebted, or excitement like other guardians have. Just what is actually your reason for joining this family?"

The room instantly became silent. Even without looking at him, Yakumo could sense Azarel unleashing his mist flames for unknown reason. The flames were making the room's temperature to drop. However, Yakumo remained sitting on his place as if nothing happened. As if he was alone in the room. After for what it feels like eternity, Azarel let go of Yakumo and stepped back.

"But it is not my business. Every person has his own privacy, after all. Buonanotte" With that, Azarel disappeared into mist.

Yakumo sighed tiredly. He walked to his bed and lay there, not minding to close the door like he has said he will. He really can't help but to feel tired whenever he was talking with the mist guardian. Ever since he met the mist guardian, he has this strong feeling that the illusionist was a dreadful man. Shaking his head, Yakumo shifted his head into the pillow as he pondered the illusionist's question once again.

"Why I'm joining, huh…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Yakumo's aunt threw a bucket of water to her nephew, making him all wet. "Hey! Do your work well! Hurry up, clean the entire house!"_

_Yakumo glanced at his aunt emotionlessly, not minding to protest, whining, or cry. Instead, he opted to do what his aunt told him to, leaving the room with broomstick in his hand._

_"I actually don't want even want to take you in but I don't have a choice so at least be grateful!" His uncle shouted as Yakumo left, drinking his rum angrily. He huffed, slamming his bottle of rum on the desk till it cracked._

_"Geez…this was all because of that younger brother of yours and his wife. I don't care if they want to raise the child of the wife's affair, but don't take him here! It would be shaming our family's name especially in this small town! They should've take him along to the afterlife"_

_Seeing his husband got agitated, she stood behind him and started to massage his shoulder. "Dear, but if we didn't take care of him, we wouldn't have gotten their moneys. Let's let him here a bit longer, then when the time is ripe, let's get rid of him and make it like it was because of an accident or burglar!"_

_Cunning smile formed in his face at the idea. "Ahh…now that's a good idea…" He rubbed his chin happily. "That boy is nothing but source of moneys, until we get them all, he's no longer needed."_

_Unknown to them, Yakumo didn't budge from the front door of the room, eaves dropping the conversation the whole time._

_XoXoXoXoX_

All those times he had experiences.

The happiness…

The pain…

Everything…

He wanted to understand the lesser aspects of humanity. He wanted to know why the world is filled with people with innate dark intentions and inconsiderate of other people's suffering. He wanted to know why did people keep fighting to live in such a violent world.

"That's the only reason…I'm joining mafia society…"

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence, Evening**

"I wonder what's wrong with Saki. Ever since she came back, she has been moping in her room and mumbling something that I don't understand. Did something happen during the outing?"

Hide wondered out loud. Ever since his sister came back, she refused to leave the room and won't even come down for dinner. Not only that, she even made strange noises inside the room and just told anybody who knock her door room to leave her alone. Hide didn't know what exactly happened, but he relented anyway. He needs to relax himself and got much rest. After all, tomorrow will be the start of the decisive battle with Disscordo.

He needs to get a hold of himself together. He's not alone. His friends will be there with him. There's no need to worry. Yawning, he looked at clock. It was still eight o'clock, but he decided to sleep early.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"It won't hurt to sleep early." Hide closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

_He spotted someone kneeling near the bench. Hide tilted his head in confusion when the person didn't look well. He approached the person closely, looking at him worriedly._

"_Umm…mister, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern._

_The man had long grey hair, wearing blue vest with a cross-like design lined in white and a gray coat. When the man turned to him, he revealed his cold pairs of purple eyes and a tattoo that said Dhuos 02 around his neck._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide abruptly awoke. His eyes wide open and he sat up. Without him noticing, a cold sweat formed on his face and dropped. His body trembling at the dream, no, the memory, he just remembered. He covered part of his face before he ran a hand through his hair, frustration pounding at his head. His mind casted back to the lean, longhaired Italian and a flash of uneasiness and fear rushed through him.

Neither his feature nor the Dhuos 02 tattoo means anything to him.

But those purple eyes that was staring with his golden ones.

He had seen those eyes before.

Even though his hair was longer and there were no tattoo all over his face aside from the tattoo around his neck, Hide is positive who he was…

"…Azarel…Mehitos…?"


	45. Raid

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. I'm busy these days and have some homeworks to do after my long absence from school due to my sickness. And this chapter is shorter than the others (Not including chapter 1 and chapter 31)**** so I'm really sorry if it's not satisfying.**

* * *

**Morning, Entrance, Sawada Household**

Hide tied his shoes before wearing his dark green jacket that covering his white t-shirt and then wear black gloves, followed by his pair of bracers. Saki tied her hair into ponytail. She wore a white strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white long sleeve halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood and lilac sneakers. Their tutor stood in front of them, looking at them with expression that asking are they ready.

Finally. The day of the battle with Disscordo Family had arrived, the day where they will settle their seven years war once and for all. They cannot afford to lose this battle, or else, they will lose everything.

Hide closed his eyes and took a deep breath that he let out longingly before opened his eyes again that filled with determination despite he felt that his body shivering in nervousness. That was until his younger sister holding and squeezed his hand gently with encouraging smile even though she herself also tense and nervous.

Both siblings look at each other and they nodded, physically and mentally ready. The tutor smiled and jumped to the older sibling shoulder.

"Let's go."

**Namimori Shrine, Namimori Town**

Hide and Saki reached the shrine, finding their friends and the Tenth Generation Guardians already arrived before them and waiting for them. They all also had the determined faces, and their fierce determination and desire to end this war could be felt by looking at them.

"You all ready, aren't you?" Reborn asked. When they all nodded, Reborn turn to Shinogu. "Now could you tell us about the meaning of the other code?"

Shinogu didn't answer but motioned them to follow him to the back of the shrine. They at first, gave the prefect questioning looks but the said prefect's older brother tilted his head, telling them to follow his younger brother and don't ask any question. Realizing this, they all followed the suit until they reached where the Jizo statues were placed.

"Hey, these jizo statues' positions are weird." Takashi noticed.

"It was purposely positioned this way, because it's necessary to open the path." Shinogu answered as he wrote the kanjis Kou, Da, Yoshi, and Saru with a stick on ground.

"These kanjis show the positions of those jizo statues. The letter "Kou" there is a line protruding downward, so it points the statue at the front. The letter "Da" there's no line that protruding neither upward nor downward, so it points the statue at the center. And the letter "Yoshi", the line protruding upward, so it points the statue behind. And then, the letter "Saru" each has lines at upward and downward so it points both jizo statues front and behind must be pressed simultaneously."

Shinogu pressed the jizo statues like the way he had explained and he had tried five nights ago. The sound of ground shaking could be heard, the hokora opening its path to the true hideout of the Vongola's enemies.

"…this is the path." Shinogu said.

**Hallway, Disscordo Hideout**

The group walked as quietly as possible but soon realized it was unnecessary since there are no enemies, which caught their suspicion. If this is truly Disscordo base, then why there's no any sign of a single person? How could this be? Was this a trap? Or Abele lied to them? No, from the way Abele talked, he doesn't seem to be lying.

"Hey, look!" Haji stopped that followed by the others who're looking around. They all looked at the direction Haji pointed and found six black gates in front of them.

"Gates? Could it be they are waiting for us in these gates?" Kareha wondered.

"Perhaps that's why so far there are no enemies around here." Takashi commented as he touched one of the gates. "What should we do now? There are no other ways except these gates."

"_All you have to do is to enter those gates."_

A hologram appeared in front of the Vongola side, showing Abele's face who had been waiting for them with anticipation.

"_Behind these gates, there are my Guardians waiting for you all, guarding each area they were in. However, there's only one gate that would lead the way to my quarter." _Abele explained amusedly.

"Which one is the right gate? You said you want to finish this once and for all, right? Or better yet, reveal yourself!" Gokudera shouted.

_Abele shook his head pityingly. "Of course I won't reveal which one or else it would be boring. And I did say that I wish to end this once and for all but I never said that I'll directly interfere… Well, not yet if you able to defeat my Guardians and make your way here."_

Hide took a step forward. "So you're saying that we have no choice but to split up into groups? What kind of scheme do you have this time?" Hide questioned.

Abele chuckled. _"My, as expected from Vongola 11__th__ Candidate. You're smart boy, so I'm sure you know that I won't reveal anything to you. This is a war. There are no rules in a war. The one who will achieve victory is the one who take the life of its enemy."_

"We will defeat you and end this war. No longer can we let you and your Family takes innocent lives more than you had done." Saki said coolly.

Abele stared at the Vongola Candidates amusedly. Mismatched eyes bore into amused emerald ones, each a challenge to the other. Abele's mouth slowly tilted up into a lazy smile, one that matched the glint in his eyes.

"_If that's the case…" _Abele's green eyes had deepened, darkening to a lightless forest green, and his mouth slowly parted into a bloodthirsty grin, losing all of the previous playful innocence._ "I shall wait for you."_

Abele's hologram disappeared.

"All right, how we're going to decide on our group?" Kareha asked.

"How about using sweepstakes?" Takashi suggested.

"We cannot just decide on something so important with that you idiot!" Haji interjected.

"Why not? It's not like we have another choice anyway." Kouhei agreed with the swordsman as he brought out piece of papers with numbers written on it that he made just a while ago.

Without a choice, each of them took the papers and looked at the number they gained. "I'll announce the result of the sweepstakes: the first path will be taken by Gokudera-san and Hajime. The second path will be taken by me and Takashi. The third path will be taken by my dad, Fuuhaku-san and Arisa. The fourth path will be taken by Hide, Saki, and Reborn. The fifth path will be taken by Ryou and Shinogu. The sixth path will be taken by Kareha and Yamamoto-san."

"Is there any objection?" Kouhei asked.

Hide and Saki sheepishly looked at the particular Mist Guardian candidate and Cloud Guardian candidate who were in the same group. Both of them didn't say anything but the murderous intents from them were too clear along with imaginary sparks from the two to each other.

"As far as I remember, those two never like this…" Hide whispered to his sister and his tutor.

"You know that Shinogu is like Hibari, he dislike being affiliated with anything or anyone and he dislike Ryou from the last battle at Kokuyo Land. But I already assured him that two people are not crowding and if it is only two of them then he could fight Ryou with his heart content." Reborn said with bemused tone but his eyes showed that he's scheming something from Hide's point of view.

"Everyone, come here, we're going to divide the medical supplies, boxes and gems."

Ryou approached his younger twin while. "Arisa, you will be all right without me, right?" He asked concernedly.

Arisa nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'm not like what I used to be anymore Ryou. I'm more worry about your health."

"I'll be fine too. My illusion is strong. Last time I'm just being a bit careless. Trust me, okay?" Ryou patted her head. Arisa blushed and nodded. Unnoticed to the twin, Hide observed them timidly and smiled at the heart-warming scene. They're just like himself and his sister.

They finished packed up and divided their things that necessary for battle. They all switched temporary parting words. They promised that they will meet again at Abele's quarter and go back home together. Each group stood in front of their respective gates and about to enter until Yamamoto hastily suddenly stopped them.

"Hey wait everyone! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto halted.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Let's do the circle like we used to be years ago!" Yamamoto suggested cheerfully.

"What! No way! I'm too old for that!" Gokudera refused.

"Let's extreme do it! Come on, everyone!" Ryohei dragged everyone into circle, excluding Fuuhaku, Shinogu, Ryou, and Arisa who avoided it just like their parents. The group formed a circle and grabbed each others' arms. They bowed together and put their heads in the middle of the circle. Together the group said,

"VONGOLA, FIGHT!"

And then the teams that had been made went off toward their designated paths, promising they will regroup at the Disscordo Boss' quarter.

**Abele's Quarter, Disscordo Hideout**

"Now's the time. I'll drop them like flies with these hands!"

"Show some respect, Volvo." Yakumo said.

A mocking laugh of derision filled the room. "Just stating the fact spiteful Azzo. Those stupid brats and the three Tenth Vongola Guardians will come in handy."

"I have to ask you to silence, Volvo." Abele interrupted.

Immediate fear-tinged silence filled the very corners of the entire room as the soft, childlike, almost timid voice sounded.

"Yes, Boss."

An uncomfortable air hovered over them all as the assembled Guardians waited for their Boss to continue. A hand, colored the blue of ivory, shifted to the surface of the table that they sat around, forefinger tapping gently against the metal.

"This time, I'll get our Family revenge." The lilting tone caressed the Guardians' ears even as rhythmic thuds of short legs that couldn't quite touch the ground swinging against a leather chair echoed in the background.

Another short pause and then, "You seem unhappy about this, Azzo."

A figure sitting in a seat farthest away from the voice tensed ever so slightly. "No I am not, Boss." The figure replied smoothly, not missing a heartbeat. "Just thinking who I'll be fight with."

A bright, seemingly innocent smile filled with gentle benignity cut a line on the face that sat at the head of the table. "Ah, I see. My apology then. But I am sure you will guard this path without a problem. It's about time. Please get started right away. We cannot let our guests waiting, no?"

Taking their cue, the Guardians stood, bowed deeply to the still-sitting figure before filing out the door.

"Lottie, Azarel, please stay behind."

The tall the figure that had been sitting silently at the Boss' right side throughout the meeting and the only female Guardian turned, stepping away from the crowd. As the metal door finally swung shut, the standing forms moved back into the centre of the room, eyes questioning.

"You two know what to do, right? I'm counting on you to bring the Arcobaleno here." The voice portrayed nothing but concern as bright blue eyes stared imploringly up at Azarel and Lottie. "I need him to take me to that place."

The motionless figures nodded dutifully and, when nothing more was forthcoming, moved once again to the door. This time, no voice called them back and he moved safely through the metal door without restraint.

Inside, merry blue eyes shone like two stars in the night sky as legs continued to swing absently against the leather chair.

"And the final game begins." The mouth turned up into a light smile. "A more challenging one this time, I hope. The last one was so boring."

**1****st**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you of all people." Haji muttered angrily

"What did you say? Is that how you behave to your father you ungrateful little brat!" Gokudera pinched Haji's ears hardly, making the kid winced in pain. "Be more respectful to your own father!"

"Make me if you can old man!" Haji out his tongue.

"Do you want a piece of me?"

"Then tell me what do you hiding from all of us!"

A vein popped in G's forehead. "You little…! You're you calling an old man, you runt!" He wrestled the boy, pinching and pulling at the boy's cheeks. "Take that back you ungrateful little red head! I told you that you have to defeat me first if you want to know! Did your ears already gone deaf?"

The father and son glared at each other, imaginary sparks igniting between them as they stubbornly tried to make the other back down.

As they continued down the pathway while bickering they felt something. They both stopped their quarrel, and looked at each other. They agreed that they weren't just imagining anything since both of them felt it. It was anything ordinary. It was the feeling of an insatiable bloodlust. Gokudera lit his flame and opened the box with his Flame Arrow. He switched the cartridge to Cloud-Storm, turned around, and fired. The presence behind them blocked with a whip enveloped in Rain flames.

"Wow! How lucky I am that you were the ones who picked this path, Hajime Gokudera and Hayato Gokudera. Both father and son!" Raul revealed himself, clapping his hands.

"You from the last time!" Haji pointed. "The Rain Guardian Raul!"

Raul's smiled widened. "I could have the fight I've been waiting for, brat."

Haji brought out his twin guns. "Old man, stay out of this. I have a score to settle with him." Haji said that more like an order.

Gokudera looked at his son with skeptical look before he gasped and clutched his chest. _"Tsk…now of all time?" _Gokudera thought irritatingly. "…fine but you better not lose or else I'll kill you and I'll never forgive you. You got that brat?" Gokudera stepped back.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Haji replied.

"Are you ready?" Raul asked. His fingers inched to pull the trigger impatiently. Haji nodded. Both sides readied their weapons and their battle stances. "No more holding back this time kid. I'll definitely kill you."

"Yeah. So be it!" Haji pointed his gun with confident smirk on his face.


	46. Hajime Gokudera vs Raul

**Authore's Note:**

**Sorry for another late update. I might be will late again updating these days. Very Very sorry! XC**

* * *

A drip that followed by one after another, fell onto the three Guardians, making them all wet. It's raining, increasingly heavy rain that followed by win. This sudden change of weather made an advantage for both sides, though it was more for the Rain Guardian rather than the Storm Guardian's.

"I'll definitely kill you this time."

"So be it. But first of all, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"This place…we're underground, right? Then how could it is possible for raining here? And not mention the sky and our surroundings, it's like we are truly outside this hideout." Haji asked, looking his surroundings. The area that he and his father had picked was like a cowboy countryside where sheriffs usually dueling.

Raul stretched his neck before answering. "Every each dome that guarded by us has a device called 'Weather Mind'. That device could make the dome that becoming battlefield, depends on the Guardians who guards it, creates weather like the real things that benefit for us to fight. Just like games where the player must fight the boss with area that suit for the boss, right?"

"You mean making this entire dome an area that will make me at disadvantage? Shall we see is it true or not?" Haji stuck his tongue out.

Any gunfire now would give them away and make their life a whole lot harder than it already was. With one last firm glance at Haji to state that the fight start now, Raul palmed two knives, one from his belt, and the other from his boot.

"Knives? You're not going to use your usual bazooka-looking gun?" Haji raised his brow.

"I decided to play with you a little. If you can force me to use my gun, then I'll be serious."

"So that's how you want to play? You're gonna regret it." Haji pointed his guns.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw one of his knives. The rain covered the hiss of the weapon as it streaked through the air and caught the red hair by a hair. Haji rushed to Raul with his gun covered by his Storm Flame that formed into claws and tried to slash the Rain Guardian, but the latter dodged it by a simple jump in the air and landed several feet away behind Haji.

It was just the opening Raul had been waiting for. He darted forward and clamped his hand over his face. Haji shot his gun on another direction that Raul thought as a miss. However, the bullets were reflected and went to his opened back. Without any choice, Raul let go of Haji to dodge the bullet while Haji shielded himself from his own bullet with his flames.

"Those bullets could kill you too you know, if only you didn't use your flames."

"I already calculated this." Haji gave Raul a smug smile.

As the Storm Guardian making his move again, Raul pressed himself against one of the trees. The rain was getting louder; loud enough that there was no way that anyone would hear him moving around unless they knew to listen. He held back until Haji passed him and then burst into motion. He drove the breath out of him with a solid kick to the gut. Haji doubled over and Raul stabbed down into the back of his shoulder with his knife. Haji held back his pain as he kept his balance and turned around to kick Raul. Raul easily dodged this but what he doesn't know was that Haji's true intention was to blind Raul's eyes with mud from his shoe. It was dirty fighting, all right, but this wasn't the kind of fight that he and the others could win fighting fair. Besides, he wasn't willing to risk his dad getting all shot up because of some unwritten rules of fighting, rules that he just knew their enemies wouldn't follow, anyway.

Taking this chance, Haji made a quick attack on the Rain Guardian who's rubbing his eyes to get the mud away. Haji shot with medium amount of Storm Flame but enough to make burning mark on the Rain Guardian's stomach. Raul lay on ground due to the shot he received. However, that's not enough to take him down as he immediately stood up.

He wiped his knife clean and then waved Haji forward. "You didn't think this will kill me, right?"

"Figures." Haji scoffed irritatingly. He reached for his pocket to take out an explosive.

Haji lit the explosive and tossed it into the Rain Guardian. It landed right at the feet of the Rain Guardian. The explosive went off with a roar. Rain exploded outward and smoke spread throughout the entire dome. Bits of burnt and broken timber rained down. Both Storm Guardians squinted to get a clearer look behind the smokes that soon cleared up.

"Now you've done it. Congratulation, Hajime Gokudera!" The smoke immediately disappeared, being swung away by a strong swing of Raul's gun. "Okay now, you did it. I'll be serious as you wish me to."

That was when Haji and Raul burst out of cover, guns blazing and throwing explosives like there was no tomorrow. The next round of explosions drowned out the sounds of their pistols as they tried to gun down each other in sight. Mud and water flew through the air along with bodies and bullets as they picked their way through all the craters and carnage that they'd left. Gokudera, who's watching on the other hand, summoned his Sistema C.A.I to shield himself from the explosion and cursed both his son and his enemy who didn't give a damn that he's present in the dome.

Yet, even with the ruckus, Haji had started to get himself together and it wasn't long before Haji himself driven back as a deluge of gunfire headed his way. He took shelter behind an upturned wagon, but it wasn't long before he had to move on, the wagon's heavy wooden frame no match at all for the sheer number of bullets headed his way.

"Hey," Haji muttered as he dove out from behind the wagon and sprinted out onto one of the 'smaller village streets look alike', "Why did you join Disscordo Family and join Abele?"

Raul laughed and wiped some water off his face. "Why? Boss could use well my battle-loving nature and that's why I join him. I want to fight more and more strong opponents until I could find someone who is strong enough to kill me!" Raul fired his riffle. "But do not get me wrong, that doesn't mean I am willing be defeated so easily."

Haji countered the fire with his own gun, making a huge explosion. They managed to make it halfway down the 'street'. For a split-second, the two of them stared at each other before all hell broke lost. Raul fired first and suddenly it was all the pair of him could do to stay alive as he leapt for whatever covers he could find. He ended up behind a half-finished wall.

"Heh, then be prepare to lose for the first time…in my hands!" Haji exclaimed.

"If you can!" Raul continued his fire.

Gokudera eyes narrowed and he looked down to where Haji's hand, shoulder, and waist were. There were red there. "He got you this much."

Haji made a disgusted sound. "This is nothing." He holstered his pistols and hefted his shotgun. "I CAN FIGHT."

Gokudera chuckled softly. "Never say otherwise." He glanced back over the wall and winced as more bullets nearly took his head off. "How about you remember more that you're dad is here and avoid the explosions and bullets that caused by you and that guy to hit me?"

Haji thought for a moment before replying. "Nope, if you call yourself Tenth Storm Guardian, then protect yourself." Haji dodged another bullet as he looked at his father with smiley face. "Good Luck!" Haji said simply and cheerfully as he waved his hand before went back to battlefield.

Gokudera's eyebrows twitched. After this battle was over, he's so going to kill his red head son.

**Disscordo Base, Disscordo West Territory, Palermo, Italy**

Weapons, fists and blood were flying everywhere. The raven hair sighed, though what flashed in his sky-blue eyes was not of fear and annoyance, but a sense of thrill, a gentle nudge of lust for a well-placed challenge, and pair bloodthirsty eyes. Years of experience in fights and his natural instincts proved their every cent's worth as yet another sloppy punch flew towards him, causing him to dodge it without even looking at the enemies.

The horde of enemies was one of the most experienced he had ever been involved in, Hibari mused. But…they were still not strong enough to warrant his attention. To him, they were nothing but a bunch of weak small animals. He could pummel his way easily through the hordes of Disscordo. Summoning his box weapon, Roll multiplied himself, stabbing Disscordo members with its spikes.

Hibari barely ducked sideways in time, with the knife missing him by inches, burying itself into some unfortunate Disscordo member behind. It was an interesting dichotomy. Speed, power, precision and agility were his weapons; with a jab at the liver, a kick on the gut, a heel on vital muscles, he even brought down a man twice his size. It's not really strange or a surprise, remembering he had defeated same amount of enemies in the future years ago when the Millefiore assaulted their base alone and he's known as the strongest Guardian of Tenth Generation Vongola Family. He gained that title not for nothing.

"…600…finally… Now show yourself before I slash you in place." Hibari said towards no one beside the fallen enemy.

Mist appeared from the place, a creepy signature laugh following. "Kufufufu…I see that you noticed my presence." Mukuro appeared from dissolved mist. "It was unfortunate to know that this base seems not the main base. This leaves the North, East, and South area."

"It was unfortunate and disgusting to think that I have to stick with you." Hibari said coldly.

Mukuro chuckled. "Well then, I guess we have to proceeds finding information regarding Mitsusada Sawada's case somewhere in this base?"

"…I'll go that way. Alone." Hibari emphasized the last word. The skylark really cannot stand to be with his nemesis for long period of time and this is not the time to fight him. If only the time was right, he would love to bite the pineapple head illusionist to death and Mukuro would surely take that challenge. He and the illusionist knew that well. Mukuro complied and went to the other way opposite from Hibari.

However, Hibari suddenly stopped his steps. "What about Nichrome Dokuro?" At this question, Mukuro also stopped his steps. "Unlike your wife and your twin children, you don't put a lot of effort to find your oldest son."

"…there's no need since he will come back eventually. And I am sure you already knew what happened between us." Mukuro answered. "Now that I remember, I suggest you to take page from your oldest son. He's definitely more capable than you or your youngest son." Mukuro added sarcastically.

Mukuro quickly dodged a slash of twin tonfas from the angered raven-haired man. "Fuuhaku is too soft especially whenever he always around those small animals and that attitude that he inherited from the baby's friend. He's still far from surpassing me." Hibari stated before retracted his tonfas and gave one last glare to the illusionist while Mukuro shrugged as he and Hibari parted ways.

oOoOoOo

Hibari looked around him as he checked the map of the west hideout that he received from one of the enemies he had defeated. He was searching particular room with number 3 on the map. And not long for him to find it. He stopped and stared at the giant door with the locks that needs to be open with some codes. Hibari summoned Roll and destroyed the door with Needle Sphere Form. Entering the room, many papers scattered around the room, thanks to his forceful way to enter.

There's no doubt that this was the room he had been looking for. The third document room. If he looked closely, it's not much different from Vongola Document rooms. He then noticed a pile of documents with black and red marks at the highest of bookshelves.

"Those ones, huh?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Where's the room where you put all your information and records for this past seven years?" Hibari pointed his tonfas with spikes at a Disscordo member. "Hurry up, tell me, before I bite you to death."_

"_H-here! At the document room number three! The records and plans we have for all these years are there! T-the documents with red and black marks are the ones with records regarding Mitsusada Sawada's team's case!" The man said as he gave the Cloud Guardian the map._

"…_I see…" Hibari knocked the member unconscious before dropping him. He opened the map, looking for document room number 3._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hibari used the stair to reach the documents. He began looking through the papers intently. Soon he was sorting at a quick and efficient pace. He was already flipping through the second page, skimming the data at a surprising speed. Finally reaching the last page, he found list of names and photos of some people being marked. However, he found there's only one person wasn't marked.

"This is… I see…so that's it." Hibari went out from the room, the documents in his hand.

OoOoOoO

Mukuro walked through the hallway with bodies lying everywhere. He reached for his cell phone and read the message from Arisa with image of Statice flower and Bellflower.

"I miss you and Thinking of you? Aren't both meanings were just the same? Then again…two years and you won't just get rid of that spoiled attitude." Mukuro said, clicking another new mail in his inbox. Mukuro smiled bitterly as he read the text.

_It's better if you just disappear_

"How rude, to say this to your own father after two years didn't meet each other…Nichrome."

**Rain Dome, 1****st**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Haji counted to three and then the two of darted away from the wall in separate directions. As Raul looked to put Haji down, Haji zigzagged forward through the gunfire headed in his direction and then opened fire. The jolt of the shot sent a ripple of pain down Haji's side, but he forced it down. He could worry about pain later. Raul hurtled back, blown to bits, and he lined up his next shot. He fired until his pistols came up empty but quick to recharge it.

Haji ducked just in time to dodge the bullet that would have taken his head off as Raul crashed into him and knocked him back into the wall. Blindly, he kicked up and back and he heard the Rain Guardian behind him grunt as his kick caught him in the stomach. He cursed and looked back before he swiped at Raul's wrist with one of his guns. The blade of the weapon created by Storm Dying Will Flames caught him across the wrist and the gun clattered to the ground. But before Haji could press his advantage, Raul lunged forward and caught him with a sound blow right across the jaw. Stars exploded across his vision and he skidded back along the floor.

"Damn that hurt," Raul muttered as he stalked toward Haji. Blood dripped down his wrist and onto the ground and Haji saw his lips curl into a snarl. "I'll pay you back good and proper for that little cut of yours."

He lunged forward again and with Haji's head still hurting something fierce, he was scarcely able to avoid another punch that would have had him out for good. As it was, the blow caught him across the shoulder with enough force to spin him around. One of his guns dropped, the arm that Raul had hit almost completely numb. Shaking his head to clear it, he backed away from another punch and then sidestepped a kick. For all his size, the hired gun was fast, and Haji had to scramble to keep up as he continued to lay into him with punches and kicks. Haji leapt forward and rammed his gun into Raul's stomach. He gave a low groan and he twisted the gun before he yanked it up and across.

Raul sent Haji flying to the air with his rifle and jumped too. He gave the red head another hit with his gun, sending him to ground with great impact. Using his Dying Will Boots to keep him flew in the air, he pointed his rifle at Haji who was heavily injured and struggled to move. Rain Dying Will Flames gathered into one bullet inside the gun.

"Cannon de Pioggia!" Raul fired his technique. The powerful blast of Rain flames turned into shape of tiger that ready to finish off the Storm Guardian.

Explosion occurred. Raul smiled triumphantly, thinking his technique hitting his enemy. However, as the smoke cleared, Haji was shown to be all right with Bone loops around him, protecting him from the attack. Raul glared at Gokudera who had summoned Uri that sat on his shoulder.

"I thought I said not to interfere…?" Haji said to his dad.

"You did but you never said to let you die." Gokudera answered simply.

"Do whatever you wish but I will be the one to defeat him…" Haji slowly stood up, coughing from the dust and pain. "Hey," Haji shouted at Raul who just landed on ground. "I want you to do what I request once I beat you here."

Raul raised his brow. "Request? What do you want from me? Information? Bow weapons? Ring? My Rifle? Well, even though it would be impossible for you to defeat me with your condition. The winner has already been decided. But I guess I'll listen if you indeed manage to beat me. What is your request?" Raul sneered.

Haji coughed again and picked up his guns before answering. "I want you…what I want is…if I beat you here…" Haji stretched his neck, somehow a bit unsure of himself for his decision and thought he might already lose his mind. He breathed in deeply and breathed out heavily as he finally said it.

"If I win, you have to join Vongola Family!"

Gokudera dropped his cigarette and broke his lighter as he stared at his son with wide eyes in pure disbelieve and shock.

Raul was as shock as Gokudera. That very request made him froze and thought he's mishearing things but the expression plastered on the young Storm Guardian said otherwise. Seconds of silence had passed, Raul finally burst into laughter, confusing the red head and silvernette.

"You're really an idiot and interesting kid!" Raul commented. Haji about to retort but Raul stopped laughing and faced Haji once again with more serious eyes but still retained his smile. "Okay then. If you win, I'll join Vongola Family and I could guarantee my loyalty to the Family."

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID!" Gokudera shot Haji with his Flame Arrow. "Are you insane? Why in all blazes you asked him to join us if you win! And I cannot trust him even if you win, you hear me?" Gokudera shouted angrily at his son who covered his ears nonchalantly.

"I won't back down on my words. I will stay true to it. That is my pride." Raul added. "But," Raul once again pointed his rifle at Haji. "That if you can win against me that is." Raul fired his rifle.

Haji easily dodged. "I will defeat you. I'll definitely defeat you for the sake of Eleventh Generation Vongola Family!"

* * *

**Review please and by the way, maybe I will add the illustrations of my main OCs in deviantart at Saturday or Sunday. You could see the link in my profile once I add it ^_^**


	47. Raging Storm

Haji felt a bullet shoot past his cheek and threw himself behind one of the trees that lined the sidewalk. It wasn't nearly wide enough for his taste, but it was better than nothing. Running like every nightmare he'd ever had was on his tail, he darted back for cover. There was a moment's pause as the explosive landed at the base of the heavy metal gate before a deep, earth-shaking boom rattled the dome. A second later, bits of mangled metal and charred brick began to rain down and Haji poked his head out from behind some cover just in time to see Raul stagger away from the ruined area, clearly disoriented.

Guns blazing, he fired on all sides, scarcely able to see as a stray shot took out a lamp and cast the whole place into near darkness. His guns soon clicked empty and he grimaced. There was no time to reload, so rather than try he instead switched his grip on them to hold them by the barrels. Then he threw himself back into the fray, a single teen pressing Raul back, as he lashed out with the pistols. He whipped one across the face of Raul and he stumbled back, nose broken, a second lunged and he caved his cheek in. But Raul immediately able to snuck up on him and he felt pain explode as he drove the butt of his rifle into the back of his head. For a moment, he reeled, barely able to see or think through the pain.

"Don't lose consciousness yet Hajime!" Gokudera shouted, making Haji focused again. Gokudera felt a headache and leaned himself on a tree near him.

From there everything seemed to happen in a blur, each moment punctuated by the flash and roar of Raul's and Haji's guns. It seemed crazy to use a weapon like that in that kind of way, but both made it work, and the whole place shook each time the gun fired.

Raul threw his rifle at the teen close to him and he caught it out of reflex. Before he could even realized the mistake he'd made though, Raul hit him with a kick so hard Gokudera could have sworn he heard his son's ribs break as the blow landed. Raul charged and Gokuera tried to shout a warning, but Haji was already in motion. He ducked beneath Raul's haymaker of a punch and turned to fling him over his shoulder. He slammed into ground. Haji rushed Raul once again from behind, but he didn't even bother to turn. Instead, Raul just twisted slightly and thrust his elbow back and the teen reeled away, his nose broken and barely conscious. A second later, henearly unconscious as Raul turned and landed a punch square on the point of his chin. He drew a knife from his boot and leapt at Haji for final blow. The red haired teen used his dynamite to ease to the side and the knife went wide. Before Raul could bring the knife around for a second attack, Haji caught his wrist and twisted it sharply to one side. The knife dropped free of his suddenly slack fingers and Haji caught it and flung it contemptuously away. The Rain Guardian backed away now and picked his rifle.

"I will go full power now! I won't holding back anymore!" Haji stated.

"Getting all so cocky, huh? Bring it on if you can, kiddo!" Raul provoked.

"I'll show you!"

As Haji rushed forward, Raul fired, but he was ready and he ducked beneath the first salvo. He returned fire as he rose, dropping the Rain Guardian before his guns clicked empty. With no time to reload, he quickly scrambled to his feet and a kick to the chin knocked Raul off before the next swung a huge, haymaker of a punch at his head. Refusing to be taken down by this, Raul bit his lip and shot a rapid fire that fortunately for his target able to dodge by jumping to trees. Haji sighed gladly. That was close. He was just a little too slow to get out of the way, but he was able to get his shoulder up in time to take most of the force. Still, he nearly fell off as he stumbled, and Raul charged forward to take advantage. Rather than try and meet him head on, Haji stepped to the side and used the momentum of his charge to fling him over his hip and off the tree.

"Take that!" Haji shouted. However, his smug words immediately blown away as Raul shot the branches where Haji stood and as the result, Haji fall the same way Raul did.

"Now you take that!" Raul licked the blood from the wound on his cheek. "Just for you to know, even though I'm serious, this is only just a warming up."

"Good. I'll be disappointed if that was just you made of." Haji replied as he spat out blood from his mouth.

Raul observed the teen for a moment. He let out a humorous mixed with craziness like laugh, confusing Haji and Gokudera who stared at him incredulously. "I hope you're ready, because I've been looking forward to this."

And then he moved.

Haji's and Gokudera's eyes widened. Raul was fast, real fast from before. His speed increased to a whole new level. A knife whipped down and Haji only just managed to get back in time. So this time, Raul decided to use both his knife and gun. Raul followed him and the knife swept toward Haji from the side. At the last moment, he managed to get his gun up and sparks flew as the knife skittered off the gun and over Haji's head. But before Haji could even think of striking back, Raul's gun was in motion, this time aimed straight at his heart.

"You're faster than I thought," Raul drawled as Haji backed away, a thin cut on his shirt. "Then again, you're the Storm Guardian Candidate of Vongola Unidecimo." He spun his knife lazily and then rushed forward again. "This is turning out to be real fun. For the first time someone able to make my blood boiling like this!"

Haji had often heard that he wouldn't know what fun was if it came up and punched him in the face, but he was dead certain this wasn't fun. Raul might be all kinds of messed up if the gleam in his eyes and the smile on his lips was anything to go by, but he was also damn good with those knife and rifle. As much as Haji tried, he just couldn't find a gap and he found himself giving more and more ground as Raul's lashed out again and again.

"_Maybe I should take him to Varia once I defeat him. This guy is crazier than Hibari-san." _Haji thought a bit regretfully.

"That's it," Raul taunted. "You're doing well to last this long, but then again, that's what makes this fun."

Haji cursed as the knife nearly cut off his arm. However, the next strike went just wide enough for Haji for him to sneak inside Raul's guard and strike out at the other man with his gun. Raul flinched away, but as they parted, the man struck. Haji scowled. Rather than cutting deeply into Raul's stomach, his gun had only managed to score a thin cut along the other man's arm. To make things worse that last strike of Raul's had actually managed to hit and while the cut in Haji's side wasn't deep, he could already feel it begin to sting.

"Well, well, well," Raul drawled as he ran his eyes along the cut on his arm. "Maybe it's time I stopped holding back on you then."

This time, when Raul attacked, Haji had no time at all to think. Every blow, every strike, every move was executed with lethal speed and deadly intent. It wasn't long either before the task of trying to parry or block Raul's blows with his knife made Haji's arm ache. If he'd had a knife of his own, things might be different, but as it was, Raul had the upper hand and it didn't help one bit that Raul was being careful to keep out of Haji's range. Crazy he might be, but Raul sure knew how to handle himself. Stopping his hand-to-hand assault, he rapidly fired his rifle.

Haji growled as the hail of bullets stopped only for several blasts to replace it. Raul fired his Cannon de Pioggia once again but with lesser power than before yet still powerful, and Haji flinched away as the shot came a little too close for comfort. In fact, he thought as he reached down to touch the collar of his coat, another inch or two more and he'd have had a hole in his neck, a pretty big one too. Eyes narrowed, he fired back and he shot hit the man the stomach before a second hit him in the chest and put him down for a second. As Haji lunged forward at him, Raul ducked under his punch and then landed a punch to the gut that doubled him over. As he struggled to breathe, Raul grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him toward the carriage. He hit the carriage with a cry and then being hit by another blast.

Not giving any chance to react, Raul lunged at him and landed a solid kick to his chest that knocked him toward Gokudera this time. Gokudera quickly caught his son and glared at Raul furiously. For a moment, scanning his son's injuries, he felt a stab of worry and intended to replace his son to fight the Rain Guardian, but he shouldn't have. Haji ducked Gokudera's jaw with his head, much to the older man's protest that he almost bit his own tongue.

"Why you, I nearly bit my own tongue!" Gokudera gave Haji a punch on the head.

"My bad." Haji said nonchalantly. "Thanks for catching me. This guy really is serious when he said he's just getting start. Perfect. I guess I have to use these after all." Haji reloaded his twin guns with new set of bullets with storm mark on each of it.

"Those bullets are-!"

"Yup, these are new bullets that I had developed. I called it, Hurricane bullet!" Haji exclaimed. "I already prepared this since a month ago for this day." Haji's eyes beamed in excitement to use it.

"Are you sure it's already done perfectly?"

"Of course! I already tested it out!"

"Don't let yourself open."

Both father and son looked up to direction of Raul's voice. Raul floated himself in the air again with his right hand holding his box weapon and one hand ignited his flame from his ring. In quick motion, Raul opened his box weapon, revealing muskets around him pointed at the two Storm Guardians as his targets. "You're right, no longer holding back. You better be grateful to get an honour to be killed by my strongest attack. Raul raised his arms as the muskets cricled in front of him, still pointing at the two.

"METEORA PIOVOSO!"

The sound of gunfire filled the air along with the sound of mangled metal as bullets rained down on them.

Gokudera used full power Sistema C.A.I Bone loops to protect themselves from the rain of bullets. The rapid attacks of bullet made this situation cannot last long as Gokudera started to get exhausted due to used up most of his flames for the defense and coughed out blood, kneeling.

"Hey, dad, you're okay?" Haji kneeled to his dad worriedly.

Gokudera didn't answer as he still coughing out a lot of blood. He felt his vision blurry as his body slowly getting weaker. "Dammit… At a time like this…" Gokudera uttered, panting heavily.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Two Years ago, Clinic_

"_Tuberculosis?" Gokudera said in surprised while reading the result of his diagnosis._

"_Yeah." Shamal answered. "In many cases, the lethal infectious disease was caused by various strains of mycobacteria, usually __Mycobacterium tuberculosis__. Tuberculosis usually attacks the lungs but can also affect other parts of the body. It is spread through the air when people who have an active MTB infection cough, sneeze, or otherwise transmit their saliva through the air. Most infections in humans result in an asymptomatic, latent infection, and about one in ten latent infections eventually progresses to active disease, which, if left untreated, kills more than 50% of its victims." He explained._

"_W-what?" Gokudera was taken aback by the explanation._

"_The classic symptoms are a chronic cough with blood-tinged sputum, fever, night sweats, and weight loss. Infection of other organs would also cause a wide range of symptoms." Shamal continued as he wrote a receipt. "Lessened your smoking and take much rest, or better yet, retired from your job."_

_Gokudera shot up when he heard the word 'retired'. "R-retired?"_

"_Value of your own life and retired immediately. If you keep fighting with that condition, you're asking for death sentence. I'll call Leti and tell her about-"Shamal about to click the number but Gokudera stormed to the phone and threw it out of the window._

_Shamal looked at Gokudera and then to the window and then back to Gokudera again with protest look that saying 'Now I have to buy a new one'. But Gokudera didn't care about this and he would just let out all what he had in his mind. "NO WAY! I won't stop! With Tenth still missing there's no way I retire! While everyone is fighting there's no way I'll stay in my bed and just wait for them!"_

_Shamal sighed boringly. "Hayato, I'm saying this for your lovely wife's sake, just quit it already or else you'll make her and the others worry. Do you forget my lesson years ago at Ring conflict?"_

"_Of course I haven't. I remember it very well. That's why I will not die! Not before I found Tenth! With your treatment, it should be all right!"_

_Shamal stared at the silvernette for a moment before looking away. "Sorry but I don't treat men. But I could introduce you to a skillful doctor that I know around here."_

"_Don't tell anyone about this mainly Leti and Hajime." Gokudera requested._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Gokudera gritted his teeth as the bone loops cracked. He forced himself to stand up and pointed his arm-mounted range weapon at Raul. "Hajime, I will make an opening. Use that chance to use those bullets and counterattack."

"But your condition-"

"Who do you think you talking to?" Gokudera gave his son his smug and confidence expression. Haji knew that expression well. He returned it with smile and reloaded his guns. "I am ready." Haji replied, his guns in his both hands with his fingers inching to pull the triggers.

"Flame Missile!" Gokudera fired.

The missile flew straight at Raul with amazing speed and power that Raul's bullets were not enough to take it down. Scowling, Raul shielded himself with muskets that he positioned in front of him with his Rain flames. The moment it touched the missile, huge explosion enveloped entire dome, enough to cause a huge earthquake throughout the base and Namimori Town.

All people within the base were shocked by the sudden earthquake followed by loud sound of something crumbling.

**Hallway, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Saki, Hide, and Reborn stopped their track due to the earthquake. Once it stopped, they were all wondering what kind of earthquake was that. "W-what was that?" Saki still cannot let go of her shock.

"That's not an ordinary earthquake." Reborn noted. "I could only think that it was cause by an intense battle in one of the other gates. But to cause this much impact…I could only think of two people…"

"Haji." Hide said. "It's Haji. I'm sure of it." Saki nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling that it's Hajime-senpai and Uncle Hayato."

"Both of them are Storm Guardians, so no wonder they could done something like this. Storm Guardian could be very destructive at some times." Reborn commented.

Hide looked behind him worriedly. _"Haji…"_

**Rain Dome, 1****st**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

The dome collapsed. Everything was buried due to the huge explosion that caused by the contact between the two dangerous weapons. However, amidst of the collapsed area, Raul still floated in the air, scanning the area and the whereabouts of Haji and Gokudera. Not seeing any sign of them, Raul sighed and landed.

"Buried by his attack? That's a one stupid way to lose." Raul said his disappointment. "I guess I'll be going back now and ask Boss to renovate this dome–hmm?" Raul felt a sudden murderous intent from behind him and a cracking sound. He quickly re-readied his rifle and turned around, only to find it was too late.

Haji already behind him with his guns pointed at him with Dying Will Flames gathered at one spot from his both guns. He also noticed Gokudera came out from the ruins. Storm Bullets within the twin guns absorbed huge amount of Haji's flames.

"Who the hell you're calling stupid!"

Haji pulled the trigger, sending direct shots at the unprepared Rain Guardian. "Storm Bullet, just like its name, it's a bullet especially for Storm Flame user. It highly offensive and could induce anything that hit by it to breaking apart depends of how strong and how much Storm Flames absorbed by it." Haji explained.

"Checkmate."

_"I see...the Storm Flames within these bullets went directly inside my body the moment the bullets hit me. And with the disintegration ability, the Storm Flames within my body crushed my bones." _Raul came into realization as he felt instant pain that continously attacking him from within his body.

Raul's rifle destroyed to pieces as he collapsed on ground. His entire body ached. He could felt several of his bones had shattered to pieces. He growled and winced from the pain before all went numb. He couldn't even stand anymore. He was about to closed his eyes but then noticed a shadow hovering him. He looked up to see Haji's triumphant smile and helped him to at least sit up.

"I won." Haji claimed. "Now, fulfill your promise. Not backing down on your own words is your pride, right?" Haji reminded.

Raul frowned in annoyance and looked away. He lost. He had finally lost for the first time. The thought of it filled him with irritation…yet he's also glad at the same time. _"So...this is how it feels to be lost, huh? Strange...it doesn't feel that bad...in fact, I'm getting much more...excited...!" _He slowly huffed and smirked. "…I'll pay it back to you. And the fastest way to pay it is to join the Vongola Family after all. The closer I get with the Vongola, the closer I could fight you again." Raul turned to Haji with his usual expression.

"I'll be your opponent anytime you want." Haji replied.

Raul chuckled. "But first, I'll tell you that this is the wrong gate, and…let me…sleep…for…a minute…" Raul's eyes closed and dozed off into slumber. Haji, on the other hand collapsed but still conscious, letting out sigh of expiration. "Finally…I won… But now we have to go back to the entrance to choose the other gate…"

Gokudera carried Haji on his back, much to the red head's protest. "You cannot stand, right? If you push yourself too hard you won't be able to assist Hide and Saki against Abele later so just accept my help."

"…thanks dad…" Haji thanked before drifted to sleep. Gokudera looked at his sleeping son and smiled.

"Idiot, I am your dad so this is something that I suppose to do…"


	48. Kareha Kusaka vs Lottie

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Seven Years Ago, Sawada Residence_

_On a cloudy day, rain fell as if it reflected the feelings of those who attend the funeral. The Vongola family gathered their entire members, so does with several members from allied Families of Vongola in Sawada family's house. Kyoko cried, refusing to stop. She let out all of her sadness all the while Nana, Haru, and I-Pin comforted her._

_Kareha's mother, Shizue Kusaka, holding her 7 year old daughter by her hand as they sat in front of photo of Mitsusada amongst bouquets of flowers as she put one too, a bouquet of spider lilies. The young Kareha looked at the photo sadly as she wiped her tears._

"_It's time for funeral procession." Iemitsu said._

_Tsuna's Guardians nodded. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil carried the black coffin to the graveyard while Tsuna and everybody else following behind._

_As she following with her mother, Kareha noticed Hide and Saki crying loudly while sobbingly called the deceased young man. She remembered the last time the three siblings played each other. She remembered seeing them playing together with Mitsusada at the park while she was on her way to station. In fact, she actually always watched them from afar whenever Hide and Saki played with their brothers. She was too shy to approach them even though she's actually wanted to play with them together…_

_Kareha timidly watched Mitsusada playing with his siblings in the park, playing sand, toys and swings. When Hide fell from the swing, he started to cry out loud._

_"Hide, no matter what happened… I wish you have a power to overcome any obstacles. You have to become a strong person when you grow up. Then, someday…you could become even stronger until you can protect those who are precious to you…" Mitsusada said as he calmed his brother down. He then took his sister's hand and motioned her to stand beside her brother in front of him._

_"No matter what happens, you must not lose to your own heart's weakness." Mitsusada patted his two younger siblings on their head and smiled at them gently. "Stay true to yourself, do what you think is right and the most important is you must never regret the path you've chosen." He then pulled them into deep hug._

"_Brother…brother…" The little boy uttered as he sobbed with his sister._

_Kareha frowned at the sight. She felt sorry for two of them. She wanted to comfort them, but she didn't know what she should say to them._

_All of them were donned in black suit or black kimono. Each of them held a bouquet of flower as they watched a black coffin with Vongola crest descended into earth, burying within it. In front of the grave, Tsuna held a photo of his oldest son who had gone to the afterlife, trying to keep a neutral face despite the sadness that he felt like his wife and his two other children do. No one talk, no one smile, there were only sad faces and what could be heard was only sobbing that came from several people, especially from two younger siblings of the deceased young man._

_As the funeral procession finished, everybody started to leave until Tsuna and his Family were the only ones behind along with Shizuka and Kareha. They approached the Sawada family, giving them their condolences and comfort still crying Kyoko._

_Kareha once again noticed Hide and Saki who leaned to their brother's tomb. Kareha slowly walked to them. The two children noticed her presence and they stared at each other for a moment. Kareha reached for her bag and presented them China Aster. The siblings looked questioningly at the flowers until Kareha finally spoke up._

"_Do you know where Mitsusada-san is now?" Kareha asked them a question._

"…_heaven…?" Hide answered as he sniffed._

_Kareha walked closer to them and placed her hands on their chest. _

_"Inside here. Mitsusada-san is always inside your heart, Uncle Tsuna's, Aunt Kyoko's, and mine too." Kareha said softly with kind smile. She then pointed at the flowers._

"_In flower language, it mean "I will think of you". Give this to your brother, tell him that you'll never forget about him." Kareha said as she put one to Mitsusada's tomb. Hide and Saki followed and prayed for their beloved brother._

_XoXoXoXoX_

**6th Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

"…-reha… Kareha…!" Yamamoto called out Kareha, snapping her from her thought.

"Y-yes?" Kareha blinked her eyes, a bit surprised.

"Are you okay? You better not day dreaming at time like this. It could be dangerous for your own life." Yamamoto warned as he poked Kareha's forehead.

"Sorry…I suddenly remembered past…" Kareha held her head. _"It's been seven years already, time sure passed fast without us notice."_

"Past? What past did you remember?"

"It was-"Kareha was cut off by a large bowler that suddenly fell from wall above them.

Kareha and Yamamoto slashed a large bowler coming towards them with their weapons as they dodged arrows that appeared from behind walls on each side of them. Then both jumped when the floor suddenly opened a hole with spikes at the bottom and also ran as fast as they could before explosion could reach them when Yamamoto unknowingly stepped onto mines hidden beneath floor.

That was the eleventh trap they had dodged along their way. Kareha and Yamamoto scowled at their lack of luck. The moment they stepped into the gate, they were already welcomed by a nonstop traps that had been set by the Guardian in charge in the gate. All those traps started to get on their nerves, even though Yamamoto actually quite enjoyed it, much to Kareha's astonishment. However, those traps lessened their stamina slowly. Not only that, the more they proceeding, the more they hard to breathe. They became tired.

"Yamamoto-san, don't you think that the oxygen here getting weaker…?" Kareha panted.

"…I agree…possibly we're walking further down. Like when we're swimming, the farther we are from the surface, the harder for us to breathe." Yamamoto confirmed. "I wonder when we will-"

They stopped as they saw light at the end of the path. Glancing and nodding each other, they rushed to the light. The moment they reached the pathway, they covered their eyes for a moment due to a bright and hot light. When they reopened their eyes, they found themselves in the middle of desert within a dome. The scene was unbelievable and surprised them.

"Why would there be a desert here…?" Kareha wondered.

"Every dome in this place was made to match the Guardians' battlefield. Each dome was controlled by a device called Weather Mind that could make weather situation close to the real one within this dome." Lottie appeared from under the sand.

Unlike her usual outfit, this time she wore her dark purple Disscordo uniform with her whip hanging around her waist. "Hi, Kareha Kusaka-chan and Takeshi Yamamoto-chan~" Lottie said sweetly.

"You…!" Kareha remembered her as one of Disscordo Guardians at the battle at Namimori Mountain.

"It's Big Sis Lottie, the Sun Guardian of Disscordo Family, nice to meet you~"

"Is this the right gate? If we were wrong, then tell us which gate that led to Abele?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Hmm~? I definitely cannot tell you that easily. You have to beat the queen over here if you want to know the answer~"

Yamamoto readied his sword and about to unsheathe his sword. However, Kareha raised her arm in front of the swordsman and retracted her Naginata. "I'll handle this Yamamoto-san." Kareha stated.

"No Kareha, this is our fight. I cannot let you-"

"Hayato-san said that you never fought a woman, right?" Kareha cut him off. Yamamoto shuddered at the question. "And I am sure that you're actually hesitant." Yamamoto laughed nervously in response.

"Even Gokudera-san and Ryohei-san are hard to bring themselves to directly attack women so please let me do it. And," Kareha added some firmness. "As one of tenth generation Vongola Family members, please watch me who is one of eleventh generation Family that will succeed yours. I will win."

Yamamoto was a bit taken aback by the statement, but then soon turned into a proud of smile.

"You seem pretty confident." Lottie commented.

"I am confident. If it is for the sake of my friends and family, then I cannot forgive myself to lose here." Kareha pointed her naginata at the blonde haired woman.

"Hmm~…I actually prefer to fight handsome boys or men but I guess I've no choice. "Allow me to give you two a fun and peaceful death." Lottie snapped her fingers.

From beneath the sand, Strau Moscas came out, circling around Yamamoto. "Those will be your opponent, Takeshi Yamamoto. Since you have come all the way here, I decided to give you some entertainment instead of watching us."

"Yamamoto-san!" Kareha turned to Yamamoto.

The whip snapped in front of Kareha's face warning her of the impending danger. "You said you will defeat me, didn't you? Then worry about yourself before worrying about him because your opponent is me." Lottie said playfully.

Lottie snapped her whip on the ground threateningly. She swung at Kareha who quickly ducked under it. She then tried to send the bladed tip of the whip at Kareha's head, but it was deflected by her lightning naginata. Lottie smirked. She spun her whip around a few times and then began to rush at the green-haired girl.

Kareha tripped over her and she slashed twice in quick succession at the blond that managed to keep clear. As the Sun Guardian dodged, Kareha continuously attack until Lottie grabbed her naginata with her hand and blinded Kareha's eyes with sand as he kicked her away from her. Kareha mentally said it was a dirty trick, but then in a war, there are no rules and they must do anything necessary to survive. With a scowl, she rubbed her eyes to regain her vision. Once she recovered, she threw her weapon towards Lottie, and then laid into her with her fists and feet. Lottie managed to defend herself and hit her, she even rocked her head back with a wildly thrown haymaker of a punch, but Kareha refused to falter as she rattled back the Sun Guardian her blow. However, when she felt she had stabbed Lottie, the blond disappeared, not leaving a single trace.

"Illusion?" Kareha uttered in disbelieve.

"Wrong, it's a mirage." Lottie reappeared behind her and Kareha was late to react. Lottie slapped her with her whip. "Mirage usually happens in the middle of desert like here, right? With this much bright and heat from the sun, it is possible to make it here. Now then," Lottie walked to Kareha.

"Splendente Picco Turbine." Lottie attacked.

Lottie had begun to swing her whip at a higher speed than before in a pattern that Kareha could figure out. The Flame covered whip hit her continuously. Her body began to burn with each blow. Kareha tightened her grip on her naginata and sparked Lightning Flames throughout her whole body, shocking herself as the Flames connected to the whip that hit her.

Knowing this, Lottie quickly let go of her whip, though a spark managed to leave a bruise on her hand. "Ouch…that quite hurt." Lottie commented as she shook her shocked hand. When the Lightning Flame ceased, she tried to pick her whip but when she touched it, it still stung like when she tried to pull off a TV cable.

Kareha groaned for the shock by her own Lightning Flame that yet also saved her from the other woman's attack. Kareha still a bit paralyzed but that won't hinder her battle. Clenching her own fists until its bleed to lessen her paralyze state, Kareha ran towards Lottie.

Kareha stopped midsentence as a shadow fell over her. Yamamoto watched in disbelief as something round and big rolling over Kareha. Kareha dodged and looked closer at seemingly big ball and surprised when the ball rolled again and revealed itself as an armadillo. Kareha looked at Lottie who was no longer on the spot and when she realized, Lottie grabbing her by the scruff of her yukata and then tossed her across the desert. Kareha managed to right herself in midair somehow, but even so, the force of the throw had her skidding into a small mountain of sand. She shoved out of the small mountain, and shook her head to clear it, but there was a Sun-class box weapon closing in on her.

"His name is Taub." Lottie petted her armadillo. "He's a Sun armadillo box weapon that specialized in underground attack by changing his form into some sort of round ball that will crush any enemies I encountering. Since around us is nothing but desert, Taub could hide under desert and attack anywhere I want. Unless you could figure out where he will appear, you won't be able to stand a chance against us."

Taub turned into his ball form and dug under the sand again. Kareha carefully looked around her and was late too react when Taub came out from her right side, hitting her hardly. Kareha winced at the attack and tried hard to keep standing.

"Kareha!" Yamamoto shouted as he sliced into two one of the Moscas.

Kareha wasn't as fast as she used to be, but the last thing a girl like her ever lost was her strength and will, and although the Sun Guardian was assisted by her box weapon, that didn't matter much when Kareha side kicked her stomach. As the woman holding her stomach, Kareha kneed her in the face. The woman groaned and stumbled back, but somehow managed to stay conscious, she looked at Kareha with anger fueled up within her.

"How dare you injuring my face! Face is like a half part of my life!" Lottie attacked furiously, caught Kareha's arm and enough strength from her Sun Flames she threw Kareha at Taub who had changed formed and once again sending her to ground powerfully.

Kareha felt a bone in her right arm cracked but fortunately not severe. She reached into her obi and brought out Sun Gem, healing her injuries.

"Oh? So you have Dying Will Gems? Only certain few people knew about the existence and how to create the gem. But still, whatever or how many gems you had, you still won't stand a chance against me."

Kareha huffed, didn't even bother to reply and instead looked at the holes that created by the armadillo to attack her from underground and then to Yamamoto who's fighting against King Mosca. It was then she came into realization. "…we'll see whether it is true or not." Kareha stuck her naginata into ground.

"You won't use your naginata?"

"I don't need this for now." Kareha brought out her survival knife that she received from Haji.

The Lightning Guardian candidate had managed to find her feet again, and as Lottie ran at her, her whip already up, Kareha darted forward and knocked it out of her hand. Before it could hit the floor, she caught it and as Lottie impressed, she tied Lotti's left arm and immediately distanced herself from the blond, stretching the whip as Taub rolled at her. Thanks to strong elastic materials of the whip, like slingshot, Taub bounced and rolled towards King Mosca, destroying it with its power in one attack.

"Nice one Kareha!" Yamamoto cheered.

Kareha thumbed up and let go of the whip, returning it to the owner. Lottie whistled. "You're good. I have underestimated you." Lottie grinned evilly. "I will get serious then."

Lottie immediately closed in on her, determined to put an end to this, but she was a blur of movement. Lottie immediately followed. From the sound, Yamamoto could tell that they clashed their weapons each other fiercely. Lottie kicked Kareha in her injured right arm, and then spun as a knife ripped through the air where her head had been. In the same movement, she drove her elbow into Kareha's back, and then reached over to toss her into Taub. Kareha rolled midair and stood on her stuck naginata, avoiding being hit by the armadillo.

"It's about time to use that…that armadillo really troublesome…" Kareha closed her eyes and relaxed her body, standing still on her naginata.

Lottie raised her brow, wondering what's wrong with the green-haired girl. _"Is she giving up? No…she's planning something…but what? Hmm…!" _Lottie noticed a spark of Lightning Flame came out from Kareha's body. Coming and coating her whole body. _"Now I'm become suspicious…just in case…"_

Taub received Lottie's order and went underground, preparing to attack. However, he stopped when he felt stung and soon paralyzed. Meanwhile, Lottie wondered what took Taub so long to come out and attack like before. Her question answered when her box weapon's shrieked.

Beneath her feet and then entire desert, lightning sparked, slowly, intensely. "What?"

"I've been waiting for this." Kareha said as she opened her eyes. "Yamamoto-san please floated into air with your swords, now!" Kareha shouted. Yamamoto wasted no time to think twice and used his sword from Jiro to fly from ground.

The entire desert coated by Kareha's Lightning Flame, the moment Kareha lit up her Flames, it shocking Lottie and the armadillo underground. "Thankfully the holes that made by your armadillo were connected to one another. With that, I able spread my Flames into this entire dessert to make it my ideal battlefield."

Lottie kneeled, her body entirely paralyzing and trembling due to the shock. If it were a normal person, it would already have burned them into crisp. Surprisingly though, the blond still kept her usual smile and giggled.

"Ah…I already have enough fun now. I'll call it a day for now. Bye bye~" Lottie brought out a remote and pressed the button. A device appeared above the blonde, a device which Yamamoto recognized. _"That's the same device that Byakuran used to transport us to Choice battlefield in the future…!"_

"Kareha stop her! She intends to escape with that Flame teleportation system!"

Kareha rushed immediately but it was too late. Lottie transferred her Flames into the device and she was teleported along with it from the area, leaving Kareha and Yamamoto alone.

"She escaped…" Kareha fell onto her knees out of exhaustion. She winced as her body still a bit paralyzed. "Ouch…I guess I overdid it…" Kareha chuckled. Yamamoto sighed and intended to pat her head but then he almost immediately removed his hand once his hand electrocuted. "Ah! Sorry, but since my body still coated with my flames you'll be electrocuted or even paralyzed if you touch me too long."

Yamamoto shook his electrocuted hand. "W-wow…you're really impressive but still, next time I suggest you use other method that would never hurt yourself."

"I accept that suggestion."

The dome suddenly dissolved and their surrounding changed to white empty hall with several holes that made by Lottie's armadillo. The sun and the desert were all disappeared. "Perhaps the device that woman told us was turned off. What was the device name again?" Yamamoto asked.

"Weather Mind I think. Anyway, let's head back to the entrance and choose other gate." Kareha slowly stood, no longer paralyzed.

"No, let's continue." Yamamoto disagreed. Kareha looked at him questioningly. "I know you said that because you realized that if she runaway just like that, that means there's nothing so important to be protected here. But my guts tell me that we will find something important if we proceed." Yamamoto said confidently.

Kareha's stared doubtfully. "Are you sure…?"

"Of course! And if you think about this hideout, this way not leading us to where Abele is but it might lead us to some room that hold information about them. We might found clue about Mitsusada's case."

Kareha shot up and agreed immediately. "All right, let us go then."

**2nd Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Loud running footsteps filled throughout hallway of the second path. The footsteps were accompanied by loud, spirited shouts. The two athletes, Kouhei and Takashi had decided to do some race as warming up exercise and cheering their mood before battling enemies. The rule was simple, the first one to reach the end of the path that serve as the finish line is the winner and the winner will be the one to fight the Guardian who's guarding the path.

"Come on Takashi! We gotta get to the end of this path!" Kouhei said excitedly.

"I have no intention to lose, Kouhei-senpai!" Takashi replied, speeding up.

"The one who reach the end of the path first will be the one to fight the Guardian! I have trained ultimately hard so I have to fight!"

"I'm not going to lose then!"

Neither of them lessened their speed, instead they were speeding up more and more, not giving any chance to catch up each other. Soon, both saw a door and they desperately ran faster to reach it. They both reach the door, a hand managed to opening the door first just an inch before the other.

Both entered the dome, revealing to be a cloudy desert area with several dead trees.

"I WON!" Kouhei exclaimed while Takashi scowled for his lost. "Kuh…! I lost, that's too bad! I need to practice more to run faster!" Takashi said with disappointment.

"All right now, where and who is the Guardian who guards this area!" Kouhei looked around their surroundings, not even surprise or minding the area they were in.

"I am the Guardian who guard here."

Kouhei and Takashi looked to the source of the voice. A strong wind suddenly blew, making a sandstorm and blocking the two teen's vision. Shortly after, the storm eased and when they got clearer view, someone stood at the center of the area.

"Welcome to Storm Guardian Dome." Volvo greeted.

Kouhei stared wide eyed and didn't move an inch. Volvo also done the same the moment he saw Kouhei. Ten seconds passed as they staring each other, both pointing their fingers at one another as they shout out loud that enough to make Takashi covered his ears.

"AH! YOU! THE STUPID/IDIOT KID FROM BEFORE! WHAT? STOP THAT! KNOW YOUR PLACE THAT IA M OLDER THAN YOU! YOU? OLDER THAN ME? QUIT IT ALREADY YOU KID!" Kouhei and Volvo said the same thing at the same time, even their body movements on how they react by the statement. And thanks to this, both immediately enraged and rushed to each other.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING A KID, HUH? JUST GO DIE!" They said again in unison as they clashed to each other. The fight already started with them attacking non-stop, giving each other blows with determination to take down one another.

Takashi was left out and forgotten completely. "…I don't even have a chance to react…" Takashi watched the fight with surprise and confusion.


	49. Round II

**Author's Note:**

**Finally finished htis chapter! It's really hard to make Kouhei and Volvo's fight...(_ _III)**

**Hope you like this and sorry for any grammar errors. I'm still searching for Beta-read. Could anyone recommend someone for me?**

* * *

**Room, 6th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Kareha and Yamamoto had twin expression of disbelieve. It turned out that Yamamoto was right about his gut feelings that they would found something if they proceed their path. What they saw the moment they entered the room, the room they're in right now was…the room where majority of Disscordo's box weapons and military tools were put.

"Woooow…! This place is amazing!" Yamamoto commented.

"This is not the time for that, Yamamoto-san. Let's try to look a clue about Mitsusada-san's case or any other things about Disscordo." Kareha carefully put aside the box weapons as she searched. Yamamoto followed the suit, though he was more took his time checking and analyzing the box weapons one by one. He took pictures of A-class box weapons and sent it to Irie and Giannini in Italy.

"Most of these box weapons are A-class…no wonder Disscordo able to nearly overpowered Vongola." Yamamoto frowned. As he looked closely at the box weapon, Yamamoto's expression turned realization and confusion. "The technology that they have to create these box weapons is on the same level as Verde's. But…this is not right…"

"Not right?" Kareha tilted her head.

"Yeah…this design…this is Innocenti's design."

"Innocenti? You mean one of three inventors of box weapons who died years ago?" Kareha remembered one of the lessons in mafia school. She remembered the history of box weapons. There are three people who invented the box weapons, Innocenti, Koenig, and Verde. They were the three scientists who found Lorenzini's lost blueprints, created the Box Weapons and sold them to the Mafia Families. All three of them were working for the same organization as Geppetto Lorenzini was.

"Innocenti died for unnatural cause. The only ones continue creating box weapons are Verde and Koenig. But...why there's Innocenti's box weapon here? This design and all could only created by Innocenti. There's no way they could possibly get these box weapons from someone who's already died." Yamamoto looked into data that sent by Irie through his communicating device.

"Perhaps they got it before Innocenti died or from some people else who had these before." Kareha thought.

Yamamoto looked through several papers that held the records of the creation of the box weapons. "No, it's not possible. According to these data, these box weapons were created around five years ago…two years after Mitsusada died."

"And the year Disscordo Family declared war against Vongola for the second time." Kareha continued. "Still, this has nothing to do with Mitsusada-san's death. Let's just focus on the matter in hand right now." Kareha dismissed the subject. Even though reluctant, Yamamoto stopped and looked any small clue about Mitsusada's case.

As she continued, Kareha noticed a cabinet table amongs the box weapons and its data.

"… …?" There's a black box on the cabinet, away from the others. Kareha walked to the box and looked the box weapon from each side. Unlike box weapons that she had seen so far, the box had no design and only had a ring hole. She had never seen a box weapon like this. This picked her curiosity.

"Kareha, looks like there's no clue here. We have to go back and find the right gate." Yamamoto called. "Kareha?"

"Oh, right!" Kareha pocketed the box weapon into her obi and they left the room.

As the door closed, someone emerged from the shadow, spotting a smirk and scheming eyes. "The box has been taken as planned." Lottie said to herself with bloodthirsty gaze.

**Storm Dome, 2nd**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

"Stupid ugly kid, stupid idiot kid, super stupid kid!"

"Idiot imbeciles kid, idiot snotty kid, ultimate idiot kid!"

Kouhei and Volvo exchanged punches, kicks, slashes, and so on along with mocks, insults, and anything similar as that. Both amazingly said at the same time with the same tone.

Kouhei heard the attack coming, the left leg whipping through the air. He casually raised his right forearm and blocked the kick, stopping it effectively before it hit his head. He lazily opened one eye, and then the other as he looked at his rude enemy.

"What the hell do you mean by adding stupid in every sentence! You said some awfully rude things you brat!"

"You're the one who added idiot in every sentence! It pisses me off that your sly phrase was annoying you brat!"

"WHO'S THE BRAT HUUUUUUUH!" Both clashed each other angrily by each other's insults.

Meanwhile, Takashi watched the fight both intently and boringly. He had trained hard, and he wanted to get some action but watching a battle where each fighter switching mocks like children was not really bad, instead it was like watching some sort of comedy show and it amused him.

"Let's make this simple, whoever wins is the one who's right." Volvo suggested.

"Yeah! That's more like it!"

Volvo smirked at him as he brought his leg back to the ground. He was much more observant than he had thought. Perhaps he had indeed gotten much stronger than the last fight, after all. "Good for you… will you just accept my sai already so you will die." He smiled.

"How about you just accept my punch at least until I broken every bone in your body so we could proceed… That sounds much better idea." Kouhei replied mockingly.

"Is that so? Well then, why not try and stop me?"

Kouhei smiled and suddenly kicked out with both legs as soon as his sentence ended intent on doing so. They slammed straight into his, while Kouhei leaned back with his hands on the top of the branch to pull himself upwards, effectively slamming his legs into his gut and tossing him backwards, landing right next to tree.

"You became a bit more reflexive than before." Volvo stood up. "But…I'm still better than you, kiddo." A sandstorm occurred, making Kouhei's vision and movements difficult due to the great force of the storm.

"Ugh! I cannot see him! The sand came inside my eyes." Kouhei closed his eyes.

Volvo was hiding in the storm, waiting for Kouhei without any problems like Kouhei do. He was just about ready to strike. Vanishing from sight, he suddenly reappeared above him, his left sai coming at him with his storm flames.

Kouhei heard the air shifting as something came at him from… well, nowhere, and did the one thing he could-he rolled backwards, right underneath the Storm Guardian. He looked at him, flustered at his sheer audacity. "H-how did you see me in this sandstorm?"

He simply kept his back turned and spoke. "You anticipated my attack at the last second. Interesting… Let's see you dodge this, kiddo." He suddenly turned, readying his left sai to stab straight at his head while he jumped into the air, and as he landed, he shot his right leg upwards while Kouhei was in the air, hitting his dead on.

It came at him with such a speed that he was caught completely off guard, and was sent flying, with the second kick giving him extra height. It was only made worse on his way down, as he leapt up again, striking out with his right leg in an outside crescent, followed by a left inside, and as he came down, caught him with a low back fist.

As Kouhei hit the ground, he immediately rolled to the side, but was stopped cold by a wide right front sweep slash, which hit him dead in his ribs as he tried to escape. Now writhing in pain, with everything hurting everywhere, his eyes shut tight, just to block out the pain.

He stood there and waited for him to get up… if he could withstand such an attack.

"Kouhei-senpai!" Takashi readied his katana.

"Back off Takashi! Don't interfering our duel!" Kouhei shouted, refusing any help. _"No… I have to keep going! I have to fight! Don't think about the pain, and just get up!"_

He got up slowly, healing his wound in the process with Sun Flame's activation factor. "Come on, Volvo. You think this kind of attack could beat me?"

Volvo grumbled. "Tch…I hate you so much that I want to finish this quickly."

"I hate you too. So I want to make this quick…"

Volvo was startled when Kouhei vanished from sight. Upon his surprise, Kouhei struck again, coming at him with a fast, high right knee, already in front of him. Volvo got slammed again, but went on the offensive as he thrust his right sai out and upwards, aiming for his stomach in order to knock the wind out of her. Kouhei parried the attack and came at him with his left hand, slamming it into his side and forcing him back a good three feet.

He wasted no time in talking as he ran after him, flipping forward in the air and bringing his left leg down on his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kouheie ended up in boxing stance, and just when Volvo decided to rise up with a low left kick, he jumped over, kicking him dead in the head with his right leg and sending him sprawling again.

His head smacked against the pavement as he got wailed on, sending his world reeling. He couldn't get up for a good while…

"_Hmph. I can't say that he's bad… but I still have to get this done. There's no way in hell I would lose and treat as a kid in the end!"_

Volvo was back up, but not before Kouhei was upon him again just after the match resumed, leaping into the air and coming at him with a right front kick, followed by a left heel kick, and then one more right kick, straight into his forehead.

Only one had connected… the other two didn't even register. He suddenly appeared from above him, and he knew that he was in trouble as his left fist come crashing down on his forehead, guiding him to the ground with a vengeance. "Zanna della Tempesta!"

Kouhei's world went white as he was driven with crushing force into the cold, hard cobblestones, and he could hear his ears ringing from the blow.

He could barely hear the official counting, and could swear that he could hear his opponent talking to him. "Don't worry… you're not getting up. Just lie there and rest for a while- until I kill your friend over there. Oh, and don't take it personally… it's just business, even though mostly did this because I hate you." He seethed at the thought of him talking him down like that, and his world went into sharp focus again. He rose again, springing to his feet.

"I wouldn't talk so soon, jerk! I won't lose to you!"

Volvo looked a bit shocked- he getting up from such a telling blow was almost unthinkable. But then, he smirked. He hadn't done such a thing in a long time; much less show any emotion at all. The reason why? It was simple- he couldn't be able to take another one like that- he would've been right in any case.

"That's fine…" he said as he finally got into stance."But I won't allow you to interfere with my mission. You're going to have to stay down next time, if you know what's good for you." Kouhei had enough of his arrogance. "I'll have fun hearing those words after your teeth are missing!"

With that, Kouhei charged forward again…

**HQ, Vongola West Territory, Italy**

Staring at the ticking second hand of the clock, Shoichi couldn't help but tap the table with his finger nervously as he looked at the monitor to make sure any enemy nearby their base.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Don't worry, Kyo-san and Mukuro will be here soon." Kusakabe offered again.

"How are the others?"

"Chrome-san just informed Spanner-san a while ago, saying that she, Basil, and Lal-san arrived in the north territory of Disscordo base."

"Should we send them a back up?"

"No, I don't think that would be necessary."

Shoichi gave another glance at the security cameras that gave a pixilated view of the outside of the small HQ.

"I think we can spare a few minutes. There's something that I want to analyze." Shoichi looked into his computer, scanning the box weapon pictures that sent by Yamamoto not too long ago.

Heaving a sigh, Kusakabe turned to open the door and about to go to Spanner's place until Hibari halted the door and entered the room. "Kyo-san! Mukuro! You finally back!"

Hibari walked straight to Shoichi who's busy with his analysis and in his own world. The glasses man didn't noticed the Cloud Guardian and the Mist Guardian's presence until Mukuro created illusions of snakes, startling him.

"Whoaaaaa!" Shoichi fell from his seat, finally looking at the two Guardians. "H-Hibari-kun! Mukuro! Don't scare me like that!"

"Kufufu it's your own fault for not noticing us." Mukuro said teasingly.

Hibari sighed before showed documents that he got from the Document room. "Inform the others to be back immediately after they took down each base." Hibari said in finality and left.

"Hi-Hibari-kun what do you mean?" Shoichi asked.

"We no longer have any business with Disscordo after winning this war." Was all Hibari had said in reply.

Shoichi stared in puzzlement. Mukuro pointed at the documents, telling him to just read it already and he will understand. Shoichi started to read the documents. Soon, he was quick to take in the information. He was already flipping through the second page, skimming the data at a surprising speed. He was sorting at a quick and efficient pace. His face turned into surprise and suspicion by every each page he read.

"No way…is this true…?" Shoichi finally uttered.

"I'm afraid yes. I already confirmed it from one of so-called generals of Disscordo. If you're not sure yet, we could wait for Chrome and the others to come here with our captured members for another confirmation." Mukuro said.

Shoichi looked at Mukuro uneasily. "If these data were true, then it's not over for us yet regarding Mitsusada-kun's case."

**Storm Dome, 2nd**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Volvo advanced cautiously- he had learned his lesson in the last battle. He wasn't going to underestimate his opponent again, especially one who had injured him this much. He pretty much knew that this guy wasn't about to fall for any old trick- he had to come up with something interesting.

As Volvo got into range, Kouhei noticed how cautious he was being. He couldn't help but smile- this meant he won't be looking down at him anymore. Well then, it looked like he would have to take the offensive this time. So much for being on guard… when his target was in range, Kouhei suddenly lunged at him with his right arm, the range and speed of the attack impressive.

But olvo blocked, and came at him with his own right sai- a familiar assault that used before. It was still known to be feared for its sheer speed and as a retaliatory strike. And it did its job quite well, stabbing into Kouhei's stomach with crushing force, and winding him completely.

Kouhei flew back a few good feet, and Volvo wasted no time in running after him, making an attempt to trample him as he ran along. Kouhei rolled to his right, just as the stomp came, and quickly rose up, sweeping low at him with his left leg as he did so. Volvo was knocked to the ground, and Kouhei followed up by sliding forward and kicking out in a low right roundhouse kick, catching him while he was on the ground. To finish, he brought said same leg down in a guillotine kick, flipping forward and bringing his heel down on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and rattling his bones severely.

Kouhei rolled backwards and got up, getting back into stance. He still had a wary eye on him- his speed was not to be trifled with. As Volvo got up a bit slower than usual, he gave Kouhei a crooked grin. "Yeah, you're not too bad. I suppose I'll have to work a bit harder to beat you, huh?"

Kouhei began approaching him, intent on finishing the job, and came at him with a left body thrust punch, intent on sending him to the dirt again. Unfortunately, though it was fast, it was not fast enough, and he got slammed by a right step-in elbow from Volvo, which was followed by a quite odd move- ducking in quite low and delivering a right upper slash to Kouhei legs, effectively cutting them out from under him.

Finally, he punched downwards, using his right sai once again to slash Kouhei's body against the ground, blurring his vision and rattling his brain for a bit. Takashi watched in horror and pretty much knew that Kouhei was pretty devastated after being whacked like that. Volvo stood, hovering over him as he raised his sai, preparing to deliver a finishing blow.

"Good Bye."

CLANG

Volvo thrust his sai, only for it to be blocked by Takashi's sword. Volvo jumped backwards, looking at the swordsman murderously. "It's my turn now."

Volvo huffed. "Very well, I'll kill that stupid ultimate kid after I kill you-"

"…who…were you…"

Takashi and Volvo blinked their eyes. They turned to where the Sun Guardian was lying helplessly and nearly gapped when Sun Flames surrounding Kouhei, healing majority of his injuries as he stood up, panting heavily.

"…who…were…you…CALLING STUPID ULTIMATE KID, HUH?" Kouhei stood energetically. "LISTEN HERE YOU KID, YOU JUST INSULT MY CATHCPHRASE THAT WAS PART OF MY PRIDE! INSULTING MY PRIDE IS SOMETHING THAT I CANNOT FORGIVE! YOU WILL ULTIMATELY PAY FOR IT! AND JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW, I AM ONLY STUPID WHEN IT COMES ABOUT BOXING AND KICK-BOXING! SO DON'T COMPARE IT WITH THIS CURRENT SITUATION!"

Kouhei focus his Flames to his hands and feet. He had fired up and ready to continue, his determination had overpowered the pain throughout his body. "God, please forgive me for what I'm going to do now and my stupidity."

"_He's gonna admit his stupidity even though he denied several moments ago?" _Takashi and Volvo thought as they covered their ears from Kouhei's loud shouts.

"Senpai, I think you should-"

"Stand back, Takashi. Don't stop me." He firmly said. "This the time where a man's gotta do what man's gotta do." Kouhei fired up even more.

"Uhh…all right…I'll just watch from here…" Takashi stepped aside. _"Senpai is kind of scary…" _When Takashi looked into Kouhei's eyes and expression, he retracted his words. _"Correction…really scary…!"_

He restarted the match by turning on the heel of his right foot and jumping off, twisting in the air and sending said same leg soaring in a horizontal kick that swept through the air, aiming for Volvo's torso and hoping to send him down. The kick ended up going nowhere as Volvo knocked him out of the air with a simple left blade edge strike, moving his arms in a graceful half circle as he moved his left leg around, turning on the heel of his right foot until his back was turned.

As soon as his back hit the ground, he sprung right back on his feet and came at him again, shifting his feet to get into position before coming at Volvo with a flurry of punches- left first, then right, repeat one time before kicking low with the left leg. Volvo had an answer for that as well- as soon as he came rushing at him, Volvo suddenly leapt over his head in a layout, allowing him to pass right under him. As he landed, he put his right hand forward.

"That was far too slow. You really have to do better than that… or are you just bluffing a while ago?" Volvo flicked his fingers as the sandstorm occurred again, surrounding the dome. "Now what will you do with you and me in the middle of this sandstorm? You cannot see, right?"

"Thought so," Kouhei turned around and quirked an eyebrow, smirking at him. He was awfully cheeky, but he did have a point about his speed. It looked like he would have to up the ante a bit. Kouhei covered his eyes with his tie as he stepped forward, quickly shifting his feet again and struck out with his left fist. Volvo came at him again with the same strike, only to have him narrowly avoid it.

"_His movements were different from before."_

Kouhei countered attack with powerful punch on the stomach, sending Volvo to tree. _"He covered his eyes to avoid sand get into his eyes and pinpoint my location from hearing and wind stream in such a short time!"_

This was the part where it would get hard. The Sun Guardian was now much faster, and much more precise with his strikes. And he lashed out with his right hand in a swift strike to his ribs, making him stumble to his side.

"Now you've done it." Volvo spitted out blood from his mouth.

As soon as the Storm Guardan pulled away, he came rushing at Kouhei, attacking constantly with his sai. With his speed, at least the second hit would come out at him, and the rest would follow. However, Kouhei wouldn't just sit there and take it- he rolled to his right side as Volvo advanced, letting him pass the rest of the way. As Kouhei recovered with his back turned, he rolled towards him, and then hopped forward, landing with his right leg and kicking back with his left.

He turned back around to suddenly find him in front of him with his back turned, then finding himself knocked backwards and onto the ground as he kicked him sharply in the stomach.

Volvo said nothing this time- simply jumped right over his prone body in another layout and ended up looking straight at him as he got up. Kouhei was already in stance and waiting for him, his eyes narrowed slightly in a determined gaze. This was going his way, but he couldn't afford to make any more speeches until the end, he realized.

"_It's time to end this."_

Volvo figured that play time was officially over… it's time to end this. So he made his way forward, shifting his feet again. Kouhei was ready… or at least, he thought he was. He dove to his right as he came at him… and found himself on the receiving end of a right outside crescent slash, barely hitting his dead in the chest while he was in mid air. As she got knocked cleanly out of the air, he continued the movement. Left right left, then a right front snap kick before stepping to the side, readied with his final stance.

"Come on, kid." Volvo provoked.

"I will." Kouhei readied.

Kouhei rushed again, coming at him with his boxing fist combo, finishing by punching his right fist towards his opponent. The Storm Guardian blocked all three blows.

"Danza della Tempesta." He took one step forward and lay into him with his left sai, thrusting instantaneously, and with enough force to break two of his ribs… if it weren't for the protective armor. It hurt anyway, though.

Kouhei sprawled to the ground, gasping for air. There was no question about it now. The pain was excruciating, even with the equipment, but it was worth it. Volvo smirked at him. "You're deluding yourself, you know. If enough force is applied, this attack can kill. You want to waste your life on some fool quest, go ahead. But don't blame for killing you this early."

Kouhei stood up. He would not be denied a challenge! His side hurt like hell, but if he could stand, then, he could fight. "I will not be denied!" Volvo quirked an eyebrow… he actually got up from that? The pain that was garnered from that one attack should've been daunting. Essentially, if this were not a spar, he would be injured seriously.

"…Fine. Let's see what you can do with the pain in your side. Though, I intend to end this anyway." he said as he got into stance. "This time, you will die for sure."

Kouhei rushed forward, once again taking the offensive. He struck with a hard right fist; putting everything he had into it- his frustration, his pride, even the fresh pain that throbbed from his ribs. It wasn't enough, for as soon as he got within range, Volvo jumped into the air, his left leg cutting downwards and hitting him clean in the forehead, the momentum from the attack helping to knock him to the mat, and hard.

But apparently, one's reaction time depends on whether they can see the attack or not. And as soon as he saw him lower his left leg, Kouhei didn't take any chances. Instead, he jumped into the air and turned, his left leg turning with his in a horizontal arc. Not only did his kick slide right under him, but he decked him hard, sending him spinning through the air and onto the floor.

"…! This kind of attack is-!" The moment Volvo stood up, Kouhei already in front of him with his fist raised behind with huge amount of Sun Flame. "It's over, Volvo… …SUNSHINE ROAR!"

Kouhei punched with full power, hitting the Storm Guardian's stomach, made him spluttered blood and his body felt numb. Volvo stumbled into his knees and would lie on the ground if only Kouhei didn't catch him.

"What…are…you doing…?" Volvo asked weakly. "Kill…me…now…" Volvo said.

"What I want is victory, not your life." Kouhei replied, slowly sitting on the ground.

"…how naïve…you…all of you… My game has ended…" Volvo murmured.

The dome suddenly shook and begun to crumbling. The Weather Mind within has been turned off, making the sandstorm area disappeared and returned to its original white plain room. Water burst out from the wall, beginning to fill the entire dome.

"W-What's happening?" Takashi panicked.

Volvo looked at his device and noticed some cord was cut by sharp object and the underground river passage has been opened. "It must be that person's doing… At this rate, we will die once the water filled this entire dome."

"Why would there be large amount of water at this kind of place?"

"This dome was located within Underground River. Apparently someone cut off the cord to the exit and opened the river passage. There's no way to escape…"

"What! No way!" Kouhei started to panicked too.

"Unless…if we're using that emergency lift." Volvo pressed the remote button and a lift appeared from the wall. This brought hope for three Guardians. Kouhei carried Volvo on his back and with Takashi three of them ran to the lift.

"Wait a minute." Volvo said, making them stop right in front of the lift. "I need to enter the password to operate it. You two go on ahead. And don't get me wrong, I dislike indebt with anyone, so this is my payment."

Kouhei smiled at Volvo. "Thank you Volvo! When you said like that, you're like an adult!" Kouhei complimented, making Volvo's cheeks reddened. "Shut up." Kouhei and Takashi went inside the lift first, waiting for Volvo to operate the lift that will save them.

"…Kouhei Sasagawa…" Volvo suddenly uttered as he tapped the password. "To me, all this mafia and people involve with it are just a game and its players, including myself." He explained. The word at the monitor showed 'password correct' and instruction to entered Dying Will Flame on the Ring Hole appeared. "And in this situation, I considered myself as one of bosses in the game. In most games, once the player defeated the boss game, the boss was lead to his demise…and that goes to me too…"

Takashi and Kouhei at first oblivious what he meant. But then, as they registered in their minds, they finally understood what Volvo meant.

"What are you saying? Hurry up get in here Volvo!" Kouhei shouted.

Volvo chuckled. He ignited his Dying Will Flame and pressed it into the Ring Hole, thus, activating the lift. "This is my pride, my game has over now." Volvo replied, not caring the protests from the two Guardians. "You're strong, I admit it. Just get rid of that softness."

Volvo sat helplessly, leaning his back on the wall beside the Weather Mind device with satisfy smile plastered on his face. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the end of his life. "The right gate is the gate that chosen by Vongola Candidates and the Sun Arcobaleno." Volvo Revealed. "…farewell…and good luck, Vongola Famiglia."

After those last words, the lift went up, leaving the Storm Guardian alone in the dome while Kouhei and Takashi could only watched Volvo as they went up and Volvo drowned within the dome.

"VOLVO!"

**Abele's Quarter, Disscordo Hideout**

A piece of chess pieces disappeared, leaving only four pieces left on the chess board. Abele looked at the king piece in his hand before putting it back on the board. He looked at the six monitors in his room. Two of them were broken and didn't show any image.

"So…Volvo too had fallen…" He slowly grinned and suddenly burst into so laughter. "Ahahahaha…! That kid finally dies. Raul betrayed me and joined the Vongola, Lottie escaped and went somewhere, now who'll fall next? I cannot wait…"

**Hallway, Disscordo Hideout**

Kouhei and Takashi ended up on the hallway, in front of the gates where they first entered. Kouhei slammed his fist onto wall, frustrated. "Damn…! That idiot Volvo…!"

Takashi tapped Kouhei's head. "Senpai…let's continue. Don't forget our priority."

"Yeah~ don't forget your priority~" Lottie clapped her hands, revealing herself cheerfully.

Takashi and Kouhei immediately went into fighting positions and stances. "You're the Sun Guardian!" Takashi pointed his sword defensively against Lottie who's ready with her whip. "Why are you here? I thought every Guardian was supposed to guard each gate."

"Well~ you see I ran away because I remembered something to do…and then I meet you now while I'm on my way to my business!" She explained. "It's not that I am a coward or anything but this matter is so important that I have to abandoned my duty~"

"A Guardian abandoned her duty? That's disgraceful." Takashi commented.

"I don't care whatever you said. Hmm~ since you seem eager to fight me, very well…" Lottie whirled her whip. "I will be your opponent."

Takashi raised a hand to Kouhei. "Leave this to me alone, Kouhei-senpai. You still need to recover. Beside I hadn't got a chance to see fruits from my training…so please trust me on this." Takashi requested. Kouhei didn't need to reconsider, he crossed his arms and leaned himself onto wall, watching the swordsman intently just like when Takashi watch his battle intently.

"I, Takashi Yamamoto, the heir of Shigure Soen Style and Vongola 11th Rain Guardian Candidate, will be your opponent.

* * *

**Review Please...see you again...**


	50. Takashi Yamamoto vs Lottie

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry to present you with this short chapter! It seems I'm having a writer's block...maybe I cannot update for a while after this chapter. Please forgive me readers! (TT_TT)**

* * *

**Hallway, Disscordo Hideout**

A rain swallow filled the entire floor throughout the hallway with water with its Rain Flames.

A steel-forged katana cut a swath through the air, its intended victim barely dodging the swings. As Lottie came at him with a sharp pointed whip, the Rain Guardian Candidate quickly put his sword at his side, the blade facing downwards in a vertical line with his free hand gripping the back of the blade. As Ran Dying Will Flames quickly shielded him, Lottie was hit with it, collapsing to the floor and gasping for air.

"How about we just stop now and you give it up already? You can't even attack me properly." Takashi commented. "And if possible, I don't want to hurt a woman more than that." He raised his sword, aiming the point of the blade at her neck while Lottie still lying on the ground, not moving with her face covered by her bangs. Unfortunately, playing dead can have its advantages. Lottie rolled away and rose up with her right fist in a vicious uppercut, catching the swordsman right in the stomach.

"Never let your guard down." Lottie said. "You're just like your father. Your father hesitated to hurt a woman so Kareha Kusaka had to replace him fighting me~" She slammed him on the ground with such force that Takashi was sent careening off of the ground like a pinball before tearing into him with a left jab, followed by a right roundhouse kick into two back knuckles, right then left, before blasting her right hand forward again. The last punch sent Takashi flying toward the wall powerfully that it made it cracked.

"Have you heard that most of Sun Flames users have a strong fists and kicks?" Lottie asked. "I actually dislike using hand-to-hand combat since it feels unfeminine. But I guess I could make some exception after all~"

"Takashi, are all right?" Kouhei asked worriedly.

Takashi winced in pain. "Yeah. How about you senpai? Are you okay?"

"You should be more worried about your own self… How dare you challenge me? You'll die, just like the rest of Guardians candidates, who didn't have enough sense to get out of ours way." With that, he ran toward the swordsman who hurt everywhere imaginable, mind you- and whipped her whip around in a wide, low sweep, intent on hitting his face.

Takashi rolled to his right side… however, the whip was in such a wide radius that it hit anyway, but only knocked him to the side instead of off the building. It still hurt, though. Lottie picked a now devastated Takashi up from the ground with one hand, and held him suspended in the air with an insane look in her eyes.

"Heh… not so confident now, are you? At least you'll be joining your fellow Guardian candidates soon in the hereafter. Can't imagine why you all seem to have a death wish." She threw him to the air as she jumped and tied his neck with her whip. With one brutal swing, she sent him again to nearby wall.

But as she turned around, she found herself knocked over the edge with a low sword sweep from Takashi's blade. Not only did he make his way back up and behind her, but he had finally landed a successful cut.

"Don't let your guard down." A low hum sounded as a bright blue light flooded toward Lottie's head. Lottie ducked, rolling to the side. The swordsman followed through, swiping in the air. Lottie was gone once again, side stepping and ramming a whip into the side of Takashi. He toppled to the ground rather ungracefully, not prepared for the contact.

"I return it to you again." Lottie licked her blood. "What's this? You're pathetic." Lottie laughed. "I thought this would provide some entertainment."

Takashi picked himself up from off the ground. He grabbed his blade and pulled his elbows together and outward, pointing the glowing tip at the enemy. Rolling his neck, it popped loudly.

"You think you can hit me with that?" Lottie chuckled.

In a flash the swordsman was gone. Invisible footsteps splashed in the water toward Lottie. The swipe of the sword missed yet again. Lottie grinned, thinking this was just too easy. There was sudden impact across her face. Takashi's invisible form kicked upward as his sword arm swooped down. Lottie tossed to the side, grunting. There was another hit in her chest, the other foot, followed by a crack to the skull with the butt of the blade and another swipe downward, cutting across Lottie's chest. The swordsman glared at Lottie, there was a sharp pain in his side, something internal. Takashi groaned, breaking concentration for a split second, the pain too much. Lottie took the opportunity and tied at the boy. She lifted Takashi into the air as she grabbed at the sword and tugged it from his own body.

"Looks like you need to sharpen that blade." Lottie laughed.

He drove the sword into Takashi's mid-section, and threw him against the opposite wall like a ragdoll. Takashi stuck to the surface a moment longer before he dropped to the ground in a heavy heap, the sword driving further into him. He groaned in pain, feeling the searing heat of the weapon deep within him. Lottie's boots splashed in the water as she approached the downed man. She stomped his head with her foot.

"Is that all? How very disappointing. At least Kareha Kusaka is much better than this." Lottie said coldly. "Though, I won't blame you for it. After all, I have just near the limit break of my seriousness…" Lottie's face darkened.

Takashi felt his body shuddered. _"What is this? Her presence is different from before! This strong murderous intent…this is the power of Disscordo Guardian…?"_ Takashi thought.

"Oh well," Lottie tied Takashi again with her whip around his arm. "Bye bye~" She threw him towards one of the gate.

"Takashi!" Kouhei shouted as he ran, trying to catch him before it could hit the gate. _"Grr! I won't make it!"_

Takashi was merely several inches from the gate. He slowly opened his eyes. He bit his own lip before determined again. "Urgh!" An awful sound came from the man. He leaned forward, clutching at his stomach. On either side of the blade rested two fingers. He coughed. He placed a gloved hand onto the hilt of his sword. Without a moment's hesitation he removed it from his body. Resisting the pain, he used his Rain Flames as a thrust right before he hit the gate. Droplets of blood dropped to the floor.

"Takashi, stay right there! Don't move! I'll heal your wound-"when Kouhei approached him, Takashi's wound already healed slowly. Kouhei blinked in confusion. As far as he remembered, Takashi didn't have a Sun Flame, so does his Family. Kouhei noticed something in Takashi's hand. He looked closer and then nodded in understanding. Takashi used Sun Dying Will Gem to heal his wound.

When the wound was closed, Takashi let out a sigh of relieve. He stood up again, looking straight at the woman whose expression turned crazed as she licked her lips in excitement and anticipation. Without being told, Kouhei step back to let Takashi resume his fight. He gave him a thumb up as sign he's encouraging him, which Takashi returned with victory sign.

Takashi drove forward, blade slicing. Lottie stepped to the side and grabbed the man's arm. She swung, pulling Takashi off the floor and slamming him against the opposite wall of the hallway again. Takashi dropped hard. He climbed to his feet, staggering a bit. He prepared to attack but found Lottie was already on top of him. Takashi rolled to the side, barely avoiding the crash of Lottie's kick.

"I'll kill you yet, you nasty bug!" Lottie growled furiously.

Takashi disappeared from sight. Lottie narrowed her gaze, trying to find the man.

"Where are you~" She sang.

The swordsman dropped from the air, sword barely scathing the woman. Lottie twirled to the side, gripping Takashi's shoulder. Takashi grunted in pain as Lottie's nails dug into his skin. Lottie smashed her fist against his face. She sneered and shoved Takashi to the side.

"I take back what I said. You are entertaining."

Takashi grinned and rolled forward, his sword swinging at Lottie's legs. Lottie jumped over the sword, but failed to avoid Takashi's swinging legs. The Rain Guardian candidate spun upward, kicking the woman in the stomach. It was a clean hit; Lottie fell to the floor, hard. Her heavy body cracked the cement surface.

"You're even better than your dimwit father." Lottie stood up again as she healed herself.

"Don't insult my father," Takashi whispered from above the woman. Takashi flew down, his sword slicing into the whip. It was sliced off like butter. When Lottie noticed, there's a slash on her back and her stomach. Her eyes rolled back. She slowly fell on floor, not moving. "Shigure Soen Style, Offensive eight form, Pouring Rain."

Takashi put back his sword scratching his head and let out a weak laugh. He walked to Kouhei, giving him a piece sign. "I…finally…did it…" He fell unconscious several feet away from Lottie, much to Kouhei's surprise.

"O-Oi! Takashi! Get a hold of yourself!" Kouhei shook Takashi roughly.

"Don't shake him like that you marimo-head!" Kouhei turned behind him and saw Gokudera and Haji with Raul beside them. With RAUL beside them. Kouhei immediately assumed his battle position once he saw Raul until Gokudera halted him. "Don't worry he's on our side now."

Kouhei gave them a skeptical look. "Our side? Him?" Kouhei raised his brow in suspicion.

"I joined Vongola after this red head over here asked me to join after he defeated me." Raul pointed at Haji. Raul then noticed Lottie and a bit surprised. "That katana boy beat her?" He asked. Kouhei nodded in reply. "Wow. Nice job, I never like her to begin with. She's an old hag that is."

"But how come you beat her here? Did you get here while fighting her?" Haji asked again.

"Nope. Actually, after I defeated Volvo, we escaped his dome through that secret elevator and then met her here."

The word 'escaped' emphasized in Raul's ears. "'Escaped from the dome'? What do you mean? What about Volvo?"

The black haired teen ran a hand through his hair before he explained what had happened at the Storm Dome up until the end of the fight against Lottie. This section seemed to faze the three listeners more so than the information about battle in Italy, particularly at the mentioning of Volvo's end. By the end of Kouhei's narration, Raul was simply leaning back into wall, eyes covered by his hand.

"To die that way…that's so his style…" Raul chuckled, "at least better than her." Raul looked at Lottie. Kouhei frowned as he remembered about it. Noticing this, Haji ducked his head against Kouhei's. "Don't pity someone who's already dead. He died in his own way. If you sad for him it would only hurting his pride…I think…" Haji said the last part in whisper.

"You think? You said it in cool manner and you blown it by saying that you're not sure about it? Don't embarrass me you stupid son!" Gokudera strangled Haji as he hit him into wall. "Shut up! At least I said something you old man!" Haji said, escaped from his father's grasp.

While the father-son Storm Guardian pair starting their cat and mouse game as usual, Raul picked up Takashi, carrying him on his back. He watched the scene with interest. Vongola Family was amusing more than he had thought. He then looked back at Lottie, eyes full of suspicion.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Azarel, have you talked with the Boss yet?" Lottie asked her Mist Guardian companion._

"_It's about bringing the Sun Arcobaleno to him, right? It seems he plans to go to that place. That's why he needs that Arcobaleno to know the location." Azarel replied as he put back several books into its shelf. _

"_Yup. But never mind that…you still remember our top priority, right? Our own secret mission." Lottie played Azarel's hair, looking directly into his eyes._

_Azarel looked straight back at her. "Of course I do. Have you located the others yet?" Azarel moved away Lottie's hand from his hair. Lottie shook her head, disappointment in her face. Azarel chuckled at her expression. "Do not worry. We will find the others for sure and then wait for the rebirth."_

_Unknown to both of them, Raul overheard their conversation from behind the library door that opened slightly. Raul looked at his two fellow Guardians suspiciously._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Bringing the Sun Arcobaleno…secret mission…the others and rebirth…? Just what does Boss planning to do…? Also, that Azarel too…"

**3****rd**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Fuuhaku, Arisa, and Ryohei ended up in some place covered in mist. The mist was so thick that they cannot saw anything other than the mist itself. And before they noticed, they got separated from one another. Currently, Fuuhaku called out his two other companions, waiting for any response to no avail. He couldn't even hear any tiniest bit of sound.

"Arisa! Ryohei-san! Please answer me!" Fuuhaku shouted for who knows how many times already. He cleared his throat once he felt it dried. He stopped when he noticed the mist started to vanish. He quickly narrowed his eyes, dual blades in his both hands and Zamza around his body. He looked straight in front of him without any doubt.

He could saw a familiar grin and familiar mismatched eyes as the mist vanished. As the mist vanished completely, Fuuhaku's gaze turned all murderous along with his aura the moment he saw the tattooed man with two twin fans wearing black Disscordo uniform and feather-shaped earring in his right ear.

"Don't worry, your two other friends are still here but I cannot guarantee their safety once they encounter my creations." Azarel laughed softly.

"I presume that you arranged this?" Fuuhaku questioned.

"I did say to the other Guardians that no one can kill you except me." Azarel answered.

Fuuhaku raised his brow. "Is that so? Then," Fuuhaku readied his battle stance. "I will give you a fight that you will never forget." Fuuhaku stated coldly.

"Let's begin now, shall we?" Azarel raised his fan.

In flash, in a second, both disappeared from where they stood, and clashed their weapons each other in midair furiously.


	51. Bewildering Mist

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait, I finally able to overcome my writer's block! I present you this chapter and hopw you enjoy it. Someone out there, can you be my beta-read or recommend one for me! I need a beta-read TT_TT**

**And please don't forget to review, okay? Because your reviews are what supporting me to continue this story!**

* * *

**Mist Dome, 3rd**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

His words trailed off as all what Ryohei could see was the pure white of the mist, obscuring his vision. He couldn't see anything at all.

"Crap!" Ryohei growled. "Fuuhaku! Arisa!" He yelled into the mist. "Can you hear me to the extreme?" He paused to wait for response but hear nothing. "Hey! Are you there? Someone answer me!"

This is bad. He had lost his friends in the mist, Ryohei's senses were screaming the word danger in his head, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't backtrack. His only option was to move forward, which was probably what this peculiar mist wanted him to do.

"What is this extreme place?" Ryohei wondered, looking around him and really bored to see nothing but the thick mist. "This is extremely boring!" Ryohei took a deep breath. "SOMEBODY ANSWER ME TO THE EXTREME!" He screamed out loud with his highest volume.

"…Ryohei-san…?" A small and soft voice uttered.

As he heard the voice, he noticed mist beside him started to cease, a silhouette walking towards him from the dissipated mist. A warning bell alerted him in his head, Ryohei immediately wore his boxing gloves, "Who's there?" He asked.

The person walked closer with the mist what surrounded the person slowly disappeared, as if it was like the mist was absorbed. Ryohei remained cautious until he recognized who the person was especially when he heard the timid and soft voice. "I-It's me…"

"Arisa!" Ryohei hugged Arisa tightly. "I finally found you to the extreme!"

"R-Ryohei…-san… B-breathe…" Arisa uttered, trying to pull away.

"Sorry." Ryohei let her go. "So, where are we? And how did you find me?" He asked.

"This mist is an illusion created with Mist Flame. We're inside a dome." Arisa explained.

"A dome? In underground? Never mind that, first, we need to find Fuuhaku. With this thick mist it would be dangerous to get separated."

"I had a bad feeling the moment we approach this place. Let's find Fuuhaku-san quickly, follow me Ryohei-san and don't get separated again." Arisa held Ryohei's hand but then quickly let it go again once she realized what she's doing. She blushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

Ryohei chuckled at the sight. This time, he's the one who held her hand, making her blushed even more. "It's all right! This way, we're not going to be separated to the extreme!" Ryohei assured.

Arisa looked away from the Sun Guardian to hide her face but didn't try to let go and instead they both proceed their way with Arisa in lead. Along the way on their search for Fuuhaku, Ryohei had begun to realize that the mist shrouding them all started to surround Arisa and just disappeared, like the mist was absorbed into her body. This realization made the tenth Sun Guardian curious and he cannot help but to ask. Before he could, however, Arisa raised a hand to halt him, telling him to stop and be quiet.

Heavy footsteps approached them. Arisa opened her bag, bringing out her spear. Ryohei became cautious too, readying his boxing stance. Arisa's body tensed as the mist surrounding them disappeared quicker than before. What they saw once their vision no longer covered was unpleasant and they wished it was just their imagination.

oOoOoOo

"I will make this the last time we fought." Fuuhaku stated.

"I kind of doubt that… Though, it will be my honor to send you to your beloved friend, Mitsusada Sawada's side with my own hands." Azarel replied teasingly.

Fuuhaku stiffened at the mention of Mitsusada. "You know something behind Mitsu's death? Or are you the one who's responsible behind it?" Fuuhaku asked, eyes glaring sharply at the Mist Guardian.

"Hmm…I wonder about that…perhaps yes, perhaps no…"

Thus as their weapons connected, the two of them attacking at the same time, the shockwave of power stretched out through the dome, and out in a wide radius equaling. Anyone who was spiritually sensitive would be bombarded with this power, and have a major migraine during the fight.

It was a clash of wills and energies, and the one with the stronger spirit would win this battle. Fuuhaku could feel Azarel's energy rising as he struck again, a right hook to his head, and he parried the attack with an outside block, coming at him with a high left spin kick, knocking him to the floor.

"You've getting much better that I don't think using my illusions will be necessary anymore." Azarel licked his lips. "This anger within your attack, delightful indeed it is."

Fuuhaku, not feeling the need to stop, he cart wheeled through the air, attempting to stomp him flat with both of his legs. Azarel managed to roll out of the Foundation leader's path, letting the attack pound into the canvas, but as he stomped hard he bent his knees slightly, getting ready for the two circle kicks, hoping to catch him off guard and keep the pressure up.

For once, they worked. As Azarel rose up, preparing to hit him with his right fan, the first of the circles hit him, his legs pounding into him twice. Azarel staggered to his right, and the other circle kick hit him dead on, knocking him to the mat again.

By now, Azarel was starting to get a bit frustrated. Fuuhaku had an unfair advantage in the battle somehow. As stood alone humans, they were on par. But when it came to this… he stood and advanced slowly this time, looking for an opening. Fuuhaku wasted no time in coming at him before leaning backwards, his blades planting on the floor as his left leg kicked up at his chin.

"_Not this time I'm afraid."_

Azarel blocked the strike, his energy field knocking him backwards slightly before Fuuhaku rushed at him with the trademark right slash. On instinct, he kicked out at Fuuhaku in a left roundhouse kick, his shin racing for the side of Fuuhaku's head as he ducked low to deliver the strike. As expected, it hit him in mid move, making him get up as he was stunned from the sudden pain.

Fuuhaku had forgotten that the Mist Guardian was just as powerful.

He would regret forgetting such information as he came at the tattooed man immediately, his right fan slamming into his head as he got up, followed by a left overhead hook that pounded into Fuuhaku's chest, almost knocking him down.

When Azarel saw that he hasn't down yet, he figured that it was time to finish the job. He came at him one last time, coming at him with a right elbow to keep the pressure up and his guard down, and then lay into his with his own personal combination which he was quite proud of.

"Nebbia Mistica."

The left slash came in quickly, straight into his nose bridge, followed by a high left roundhouse slash. While he was still heady from the attack, Azarel tore into him with two deadly slashes, right, then left, before kicking his shin with his right leg. By the time he was finished, everything on his screamed in pain.

And it wasn't over.

His arms snapped outward immediately after the right shin kick, and his fans had begun to coat with his Mist Flames. Not even hesitating for a moment, he slammed into him with one final combination- four slashes- right, left, and then right again before he sent Fuuhaku flying toward the ropes with a heavy left body thrust.

He bounced off of the ropes and collapsed to the floor, completely wasted.

However, he felt Fuuhaku stir. Looking behind him in a quite shocked expression, he watched Fuuhaku _got up from his assault_, albeit slowly. He was breathing heavily, and looked like he had just seen hell, but he was conscious… and alive… and still ready to fight.

"It's not… over… yet!"

Azarel's smile widened with mad-looking expression in his face. "This is wonderful, Fuuhaku Hibari… You're really interesting…! Come on! Attack me again!" Azarel shouted happily.

As Azarel wished, Fuuhaku came rushing at him, as if he were much stronger than before and with such speed that Azarel was thrown off guard slightly. As he ducked low, preparing for the same right upper, Azarel started rushing toward his prey, crouching as he stepped forward and prepared to deliver a hard right stab, hopefully flooring him again.

It didn't happen. His fan sailed through the air as he ducked neatly under it, the punch not coming. Azarel's eyes widened slightly. Fuuhaku grabbed him by his head and slammed him down forcefully, bringing stars to his eyes. Fuuhaku then tossed him straight up, sending him spinning at the same time before giving him a left slash while in midair, followed by a low right sweep then a backward right kick, before sending him flying towards the ropes in a hard right heel kick.

"Tell me why all of you annihilated nearly Mitsu's entire Family? _Everyone for exception of myself, Nichrome, and the other surviving Guardians." _Fuuhaku questioned.

"They were the greatest threat for Disscordo at that time. It's natural for us to dispose our enemy, right? Especially Mitsusada Sawada, his strength and intelligence is something to be feared. The blood of Vongola within him was so strong that it was so terrifying for us if we just let it be."

"So that's why you killed him?" Fuuhaku struck furiously, charging toward Azarel and stepping to his left, thrusting out with his left blade. He hoped to get a decent knockdown at first, but he had another thing coming. Azarel turned to his right, the blow slamming his ribs and making him spin one extra time, but he was still alive, and still up.

"…you, Vongola were wrong one thing, Fuuhaku Hibari." Azarel said.

However, Fuuhaku knew that it was just a stumble and took the opportunity to cut his right leg viciously in a wide reverse sweep, knocking Azarel's legs out from under him.

Azarel quickly rose up and got into stance again. He quickly lowered himself, the punch barely missing him. After that, he suddenly sprung into the air, snapping his left leg up and nailing his opponent straight on the chin. With the following right kick sending him twisting through the air and landing hard, he smirked as he landed.

Azarel did so, seeing as he had an advantage. Well, it was mostly from the adrenaline that was now coursing through him, now that he had a knockdown, and his weapons ached for more blood from the black haired man. He ran forward, stepping in with his left foot and thrusting forward with his right, the sharp of his fan stabbing toward Fuuhaku's stomach faster than Fuuhaku had expected.

Fuuhaku managed to block in time, but the aggressor had another surprise. He kicked off of his forearms, leaping backwards into the air before landing smoothly, and waiting for his next attack. Fuuhaku wasted no time in whipping out the right reverse blade sweep, intent on dragging him front to the floor.

"You can't, Fuuhaku Hibari."

Azarel hopped into the air, whipping his left leg around in a pirouette kick, neatly making it look like the two of them were about to dance. While Azarel was landing, Fuuhaku took the liberty of hopping up, turning his body and his right leg around in a roundhouse kick, letting the inertia turn him in a complete circle.

He just missed, and Azarel swept his left leg underneath him, not wanting to lose momentum. As he stood up, he found that he had his back turned- his kick had taken him a bit too far, and Fuuhaku saw it. He continued his motion, sweeping low with a front right leg sweep. Azarel pretty much knew what was going to happen, and even if he didn't, he would've done this anyway.

He ducked, and moved both of his fans in the supposed path of the attack in order to catch and divert- otherwise known as a parry. He caught the kick and turned it to his left side to counter the motion, followed by three palm strikes- left, right, then left again, the third attack slamming into him with much more force than expected as he focused his will into the strike.

oOoOoOo

Ryohei lay tiredly on ground, watching the battle occurred in front of his eyes. He watched wide eyed at it out of shock and amazement. Apparently, what he and Arisa encountered with a moment ago was unbelievably a human box weapon-like mix. He had told Arisa to leave it to him, but ended up with him beaten up. But not before leaving several damages to the box weapon that was not light, leaving Arisa to continue the battle despite the Sun Guardian's reluctance. He turned out to be wrong about Arisa. Very. Wrong.

Arisa charged ahead, dragging her spear along the ground, sparks lighting up as she attacked. She swung the blade up, but the box weapon brought its blade up and deflected the attack. Now it swung the blade down in full force, but Arisa was already rolling aside, dodging the blade and ensued black shockwave. Arisa thrust her trident at its left side but the box weapon swung its claw hand up and batted its sword aside.

It swung the sword sideways creating a massive black blast of energy.

"_Just what is that thing? A box weapon? But that's impossible…! This thing is like a hibird of many kinds of box weapons! I had never seen this kind of box weapon!" _Ryohei thought.

Arisa Jumped back and managed to use her Flames as a shield and so she could kick off to get away before being swallowed by the attack. It brought its free hand rose as a storm of lances created from its Flames appeared. With a maniacal laugh the lances fell on Arisa like rain. She dashed from side to side, evading the lances as they fell, but one sliced her coat sleeve as she slipped past.

The moment the lances cleared, Arisa found surrounded by another lightning lances surrounded her. As it clenched it fist, the lances strikes to her, only to be deflected by her whirled spear that covered by her Mist flames.

It flung its chains, striking at the Guardians. Arisa leaped aside and slashed one in half while Ryohei slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of lightning lances fell from the sky on them, but Arisa intercepted them with cards of her own, cutting each of them. It swung its blade, sending a massive black crescent at her. The Eleventh Generation Mist Guardian Candidate vanished in a blur of mist and appeared behind the box weapon. In a flash she drew her spear and slashed its waist.

It twisted its arm around, grabbing the spear and holding it in place. A card tore through its arm, making it stagger. Arisa kicked it back, freeing her spear and slashed it. The slash hit it in the chest knocking it off its feet. Arisa was on him before it could recover, slashing her spear down and slashing its chest as it moved to rise.

It blocked the next slash and bat Arisa away with its fist. With a boost from its wings, it took to the skies. It gave crescents slashes of its blades falling on Arisa. Arisa stood her ground and parried each slashes in movements too fast for the eyes to follow.

"_**Kill…" **_

"Eh?" Arisa shot up. "I-It talked?" Arisa blinked in surprise.

It raising its hand as lighting struck it._**"Die!"**_ The lightning bolt flew at Arisa as it sheathed its sword.

Arisa prepared her spear in front of her before the bolt struck. She created a barrier of mist flame and reflected the bolt with her spear back at the box weapon. The bolt struck it on the chest but it instead made it recharged its flames. But this was enough to enrage it.

It whipped its blade a barrage of lances fell on the illusionist. She evaded the lances and leaped as more lines of lighting came at her, narrowly dodging them. It lunged at her and Ryohei, putting them on the defensive to block its onslaught of powerful attacks. It swung the sword like a hammer, rapidly and with each strike brutally powerful. As the half-mechanical beast raised it over head, Arisa and Ryohei put their weapons between them as it hammered on the weapons, driving their heels into the earth beneath it.

"Ryohei-san, are you all right?" Arisa asked worriedly.

"I…am…okay, to the extreme…!" Ryohei gave a thumb up but his face telling otherwise. "Still, just what exactly this thing is? It could talk like a normal person so that is extremely not just an ordinary box weapon it's as same as a monster to the extreme!"

"I never seen a mixed box weapon like this…especially talked…" Arisa commented.

It gave a seemingly angry roar before descending on the illusionist, bearing its blade like a madman. Arisa leaped to the right while Ryohei went left. It swung at Arisa but only nicked her coattails. Arisa attacked from its blind side but was thrown back by its chains that covered by its tail. Arisa spun around and thrust the tip of its spear into the monster as she landed. It swung its blade, sending another black slash towards her. Arisa leaped aside as the ground under her was destroyed in the attack. It spun around in time to block Arisa's attack but had to continue spinning to stop Arisa's illusion of herself. It threw Arisa and her illusion aside as it spun around before turning to face Arisa.

Arisa returned to her feet, lunging at her enemy. It easily blocked her fast blade slash but was unable to counter when Arisa spun in midair delivering a shattering kick to its head. The blow sent it careening across the arena into the wall. Arisa rushing the fallen half-beast, she drove her spear down attempting to impale it but it rolled aside, sweeping Arisa's leg with its tail. It rose to its feet before Arisa, driving down with its claws. Arisa evaded the razor edged fingers but when she got to her feet, one of its tails slashed across her arm.

"Ugh!" Arisa flinched. "I'm sorry…but I have no choice…!" Arisa stomped its tails and cut them with her spear. Ignoring the cry of pain that came out from its mouth even though she felt sorry for it, she stabbed it with the tip of her spear right on the chest.

"_**You…!" **_It grabbed Arisa's arm, much to her surprise. It stabbed through Arisa's stomach with its sharp nails. The illusionist managed to jump backwards from it while clutching her wound. She kneeled as she lost blood really fast.

"Arisa!" Ryohei ran to her, checking her wound. "This won't hurt so stay still." Ryohei ignited his Sun Flames, healing the blue-haired girl's injury. Ryohei looked at the girl straight in the eyes. Arisa who seemingly read her companion's thought has to agree. They have to finish this quickly. They cannot keep it like this forever.

Arisa blinked as she saw something from afar. Her eyes widened as a light bulb turned on in her head. "Ryohei-san, I think I have a good idea..."

oOoOoOo

Fuuhaku was pushed into one of the pillars and panicked leaping as side as Azarel slashed the pillar in half. Fuuhaku gripped his blades as Azarel continued his relentless assault. Azarel struck Fuuhaku' side then brought his fan to his head. Fuuhaku blocked the fan with his other blade but the fan still drew blood. Azarel ripped the fan along his arm and sliced his fan upward, knocking the Foundation leader off his feet. Fuuhaku hit the ground and barely rolled aside as Azarel brought his fan down. Fuuhaku gripped his dual blades and swung the right blade, releasing a huge purple crescent at Azarel. Azarel stood his ground bringing fans to his side he swung the fans sending blast that swirled into a violet light that collided with Fuuhaku's attack, the two vanishing as they consumed one another.

"_Where is he?"_ Suddenly the fan came flew from the smoke. Fuuhaku barley managed to dodge the fan as it flew past him. He looked down at Azarel, his hand still outstretched.

Azarel chuckled. "If you think I am missed then you're so wrong."

His eyes widened and he spun around in time to see illusion of Azarel hovering behind him, Azarel's fans in hands. The illusion Azarel slashed the fans across Fuuhaku's back and gave a final kick, sending him into the ground.

The illusion Azarel slowly fell to the ground next to the real Azarel, both with twin expression of excitement. The ground exploded in a massive explosion where Fuuhaku had fallen as he rose to his feet. Fuuhaku panted heavily, holding his broken ribs as he struggled to continue the fight.

"You're such an amusing person. No wonder I have my eyes on you. But what do you wish to accomplish with those injuries? It's already decided who will win here."

"Okay. Please shut up." Fuuhaku shrugged. The black-haired man brought his weapons up and tapped them together. As he did, he launched forward to his enemy. Azarel swung his fans sending a massive slash that cut the ground in two. As Fuuhaku neared Azarel, the illusionist's form seemed to split into two, two Azarels attacking from different angles. Fuuhaku swung and split one in half, but the illusion faded as he struck it. He spun around and grabbed the fan before it could strike him, flinging Azarel away. Azarel spun around in time to block Fuuhaku's blade. Fuuhaku skidded past but stabbed one of his blades in the ground and swung himself back around and kick Azarel. The illusionist dodged the kick and swung after Fuuhaku, missing barely.

Fuuhaku spun and deflected the attack in time to parry Azarel's illusion next attack. They were a violent blur as they struck and spun, attacking again and again forcing Fuuhaku to flail around simply to keep them back. Azarel made another attack from behind as his illusion struck Fuuhaku from the front. Fuuhaku quickly jumped into the air, using his flames as boost, causing the illusionists' weapons to connect. Azarel leaped into the air till he reached Fuuhaku. Azarel leaped to cut Fuuhaku in half, but Azarel materialized a whip and coiled around the blade, and flung the young black haired man to the ground.

"I had a great fight. Unfortunately I have to end it. I have some other business with companions of yours." Azarel chuckled in air as he raised his hand. A huge indigo sphere formed in his palm and swelled to the size of a bus. With a mad cackle he swung the sphere down, throwing it on the fallen man.

Fuuhaku looked at it helplessly. "…Mitsu…"

"Watch out Fuuhaku-sensei!"

Fuuhaku and Azarel turned to the shout and both were shocked to see something fly towards the sphere, hitting it and causing explosion as the result that at the same time saved the black haired-man's life. However, the sphere turned out changed into small pieces and continue its way to Fuuhaku.

Arisa stepped up in front of Fuuhaku, spinning her spear in her hand before slipping the weapon behind her. She took her stance as the balls neared and in a movement too quick to be seen, drew and re-sheathed her spear. A dark violet sphere surrounded the black sphere and hundreds of ringing slashes were heard and seen as the sphere was cut apart.

"Arisa! Ryohei-san!" Fuuhaku stood slowly. "Both of you are all right!"

"Thank goodness we made it in time!" Arisa scanned Fuuhaku's injuries.

"I'll heal you to the extreme!" Ryohei suddenly already behind Fuuhaku and proceed to heal him.

Azarel looked at the scene before him with amused eyes. Arisa who noticed the stare looked back at Azarel. Azarel whistled. "So it ended up like this. I never thought you able to defeat my creation. You're not as delicate as you seem out to be, Arisa Rokudo."

"I cannot always be protected." Arisa replied.

"Interesting… To show you my gratitude for the battle, I'll retreat for now. But I assure you, the next time we meet again, I will provide you much more interesting entertainment. Farewell." Azarel disappeared in blur of mist.

The same time as Azarel gone, the mist within entire dome cleared, revealing a plain white empty dome with only them inside it. The box weapon moved suddenly, causing three of them became cautious again until it shined and explode as it revealed a person with several box weapons laid on ground.

"A-A person? What does this mean?" Ryohei shocked.

"Could it be…the box weapons merged with the person?" Arisa wondered out loud. "But…was that even possible…?" Arisa said in disbelieve.

Fuuhaku walked slowly to the man and picked one the box weapons, scanning the box weapon from each side. "This design…this is Innocenti's box weapon design. But this sign on the beneath of it…it's not Innocenti's but somehow familiar…" Fuuhaku looked at an 'H' alphabet that surrounded by ring of text sign on the box weapon.

Arisa approached the man and checked his heartbeat and breathe. "He's dead…"

Fuuhaku picked all of the box weapons and put it inside his bag. "We need to analyze this once we finish our business here."

**Hallway, Disscordo Hideout**

Azarel appeared from the mist, hovering over Lottie's body that laying unmoved on the floor. Azarel chuckled and sighed before he kneeled and whispered into her ears. "How long you will pretend to playing dead, Rozella?"

A smile formed on her face. Lottie's hand caressed Azarel's hair before she opened her eyes. "I told you not to call me by that name again, didn't I?" Lottie said with sweet and seductive voice. She stood up as Azarel did.

"So, why are you pretending to be dead? It's not because you're afraid you will be killed, right?"

"Of course not. It's just I want to rest for a bit. Besides, even if I die, I just need to find a new person to keep me alive~" Lottie said jokingly.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Yup! It's time to focus on our mission~"


	52. Worst Combination to Best Combination

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not really sure about this chapter but I hope you like it. Oh, and by the way, I make a poll of which new stories I should publish first if I could arrange my times to write it. Please vote for it, okay? And a bit spoiler, in the next chapter I will reveal what Hibari and the others had found from the data that he had stolen.**

* * *

**5****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Ryou and Shinogu walked through the hallway with several feet distance between them. None of them had said anything for the past one hour since they entered the gate. Both just continue the path ahead of them despite their desire to satisfy their blood thirst that boiling within them. Their hands inched to reach their weapons and waiting for Disscordo Guardian or anyone who guard the gate so they could just fight already. Actually, they could've just started to fight each other to ease their boredom, but both of them knew that it was not the time for that.

Ryou truthfully never liked Shinogu and tried his best to avoid him, though it was not to the extent of hating him or anything and he found it was fun to tease the prefect and seeing him losing his usual composure. He just had this feeling of distaste for him the moment their eyes met for the first time at reception when he submitted his data to transfer to Namimori-Middle. His first impression on Shinogu was, violent, unethical, and bold man that amusing to be teased.

Shinogu, on the other hand, held grudge for the blue haired man for their last battle. But same as Ryou, he never actually hated him but disliked him especially whenever he started to teasing him, which he found very annoying and enough to losing his patient and cause riot. Ryou was the first person who managed to battle in par with him and even wounded him. He had to admit that he's strong and he respected him a bit for it, but his pride would never allow or forgive him to show or say it to the person directly and he himself dislike crowding and proclaimed himself to a lone wolf since birth.

The interaction between the two was very unique and awkward yet not unusual in some people's eyes, particularly Hide and the other Guardians Candidates. But one thing for sure that they agreed on; both are not in good terms nor get along well. From Tenth generation Family's opinion, it was not very surprising for them, remembering Hibari and Mukuro's rivalry for years until now, it was not a surprise if their rivalries continue to their sons through their genes (even though they were wondering if it is even possible). Instead, rather than them, they were much more surprised by the close friendship or even brotherly bond between Fuuhaku and Nichrome along with Mitsusada whose fathers were not really in good terms or even bad.

Nonetheless, pairing the Mist and Cloud Guardian Candidate was not the right thing to do, or in Hide's opinion, worst combination ever. The two might caused trouble or disaster to themselves.

"Once the Guardian who guarding this area reveal himself, you stay back and I'll fight him." Shinogu finally broke the silence.

Ryou chuckled. "Kufufu, are you even sure that you alone able to defeat him? And you must be joking for thinking I'll just back down from the fight. I'm not going to let my weapons leave this place without drinking blood. I will do as I please."

"If you're in my way, then I'll bite you to death."

"Oh? So this time, instead of 'I'll execute you' now you use 'I'll bite you to death' catch phrase that belongs to your father? You're unexpectedly a papa boy, huh." Ryou mocked. He started to enjoy this somehow.

A vine twitched on Shinogu's face at the mention of his father. The blonde raised his batons. "I'll execute you."

Ryou's deck of cards was already in his hand in flash, smirking cunningly. "Now you're talking."

They faced each other with their own fighting stance, gripping their weapons tightly, eyes glared into them murderously. Shivers ran through their bodies at a sudden intent came from the path forward, making them halted themselves.

"He's near."

"It looks so."

Seeing the path, they rushed to it, cannot wait to fight whoever it is at the end of the path.

**Cloud Dome, 5****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Ryou and Shinogu found themselves in the middle of deserted cloudy area. There were abandoned buildings and warehouses around them. However, their attentions focused on one person standing on one of warehouse. Without saying anything, they knew that he had been waiting for them.

Neo's dark mismatched eyes bore into amused emerald ones, each a challenge to the others. Ryou kept his patented smirk firmly in place while Shinogu looked indifferently even as they mentally fended off the other's calm but unnerving gaze. One single move of the man's finger was enough to make both Vongola Guardians Candidates cautious. Warning bells sounded in their heads despite the man not doing anything and merely raised his hand.

Because they knew, this man is not someone to be look down upon. That was strange to know since this was their first meeting but yet their instinct already told them like they had known him before.

"Ryoji Rokudo, second son of Mukuro Rokudo and the Mist Guardian candidate of Vongola 11th, Shinogu Hibari, second son of Kyoya Hibari and the Cloud Guardian candidate of Vongola 11th, I welcome both of you to Cloud Dome. I am Neo Kohrak, the Cloud Guardian of Disscordo and it is nice to meet you." Neo greeted and introduced himself politely, bowing himself a bit to them.

Ryou and Shinogu raised their brows at the greeting they got from the man. "…It's nice to meet you too. For an enemy, you're very polite and a gentleman." Ryou commented, returning the man's greet.

"Even if you're my enemies, I cannot disgrace myself by underestimating you. No matter who I am fighting with, I will fight with my honor and pride." Neo replied.

"Then it would be my honor, to fight you with all I have." Ryou ignited his flames.

But then, Shinogu's baton was in front of him, blocking his way. "I already told you, he's my prey. Go there and watch"

"What are you talking about? Let me handle this, Shinogu Hibari or else you will only hurting yourself. Just stay in the corner."

"Back off. I'm the one who'll defeat him."

"No it will be me."

"No, it'll be me."

"Me."

Vein twitched on the bluenette's and blonde's brows. Ryou tried his best to keep his smile despite his impatience and Shinogu not hesitated to show that he's pissed by the latter's insistence.

"Will you stop getting in my way and stop to be so damned annoying, small animal?" Shinogu snapped.

"You're always so rude and I suggest you redeem yourself by reentering kindergarten." Ryou spat back.

Neo coughed, making them look back at him. "To solve your problems, I have a better idea." Neo flicked his fingers. Cloud Flames surrounded his entire body. The flames split into eight as it disappeared and were replaced by eight identical Neo, ready to fight the two of them. "With this, you have nothing to argue about. Each of you will fight four of me."

"Cloud Flame's propagation characteristic… That'll work." Ryou's smirk widened.

"I will be the one to defeat them." Shinogu once again interrupted.

"No, I will."

"I won't repeat myself again."

"Since when did you have the right to ordering me around?"

"I'm doing better than you are."

Imaginary sparks came out from them along with beasts that representing their anger. While Ryou was represented by a dragon, Shinogu was represented by a tiger. "I was right…" As the eight Neos attacked them, they faced each other and clashed their weapons as they said one same thing in unison.

"I regret to be paired up with you!"

Neo who had been watching them sighed. _"Perhaps these two are the worst combination ever that I had encountered…"_

**Hallway, 6****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Everyone, except Hide, Saki, Reborn, Ryou, and Shinogu, gathered at the hallway in the sixth gate to tell Fuuhaku, Arisa, and Ryohei that the fourth gate that taken by Hide's group is the right gate that led to Abele's quarter. They met in their way to the Mist Dome when Fuuhaku and the others on their way to the exit since the gate they had chosen was the wrong one. They all discussed what they had found from each gate they entered.

"So, these box weapons are truly created from Innocenti's design. There's no mistake of it. But how is it possible? There's no way someone able to create identical box weapon. No matter how similar it is, it still has it owns touch." Fuuhaku looked at box weapons that brought by Yamamoto.

"Aside from that, about this merging with box weapons thingy, I'm more curious about that! I never heard about that or even saw it once!" Hide

"But…when we fight Millefiore in the future, didn't the Real Six Funeral Wreaths became the box weapon itself?" Ryohei recalled.

"Becoming the box weapon and merging with the box weapon is a different matter, turf top." Gokudera interjected. "The Boxes of Carnage were the special Box Weapons of the Six Funeral Wreaths that could be considered the Millefiore's equivalent to the Vongola Boxes. Unlike normal Box Weapons, these are implanted into the chest of each Wreath on the left pectoral muscle and when opened will transform them into a Weapon-human hybrid with all the Abilities of the Box Weapon at their disposal."

"I cannot find the difference to the extreme!" Ryohei answered bluntly.

"You idiot!"

"What was that octopus-head?"

All the while Gokudera and Ryohei argued, the young ones were oblivious of what they were talking about. Future, Millefiore, Six Funeral Wreaths, Boxes of Carnage, those subjects were floating in their heads. Just what was all this is about? They were at lost.

"…Hey, now that you mention about it, aren't our Vongola Gears were quite same with this?" Yamamoto realized, looking at his necklace of Rain Version X. Gokuder and Ryohei stopped their small fight and fully turn to the Rain Guardian. "When it Cambio Forma, I feel Jiro and Kojiro…how should I put this…becoming one with me directly…?"

Gokudera and Ryohei looked at the Rain Guardian in thought. Now if they think about it carefully, he's right. Vongola Gears were enhanced their Vongola Box Rings that were no different from Box Weapons. When they Cambio Forma, they turned into weapons that match their fighting style and fused with them directly. Emphasized the word fused. It's no different from merging. Both Guardians stared at their Vongola Gears.

"Yeah you're right to the extreme! You're a genius Yamamoto!"

"If you make it that way, then it is possible. What still bothering me is how they could do it? I highly doubt they stole it from ours. And do not forget that how they gained Innocenti's style hasn't been solved yet." Gokudera rubbed his chin. He then realized the looks given by his sons and his friends who had been listening at their conversation and they were at lost. Gokudera had forgotten that they hadn't told them about their battle experience. Yamamoto and Ryohei also soon realized this.

"We'll explain everything later, but first, we need to pick up Ryoji and Shinogu."

**Cloud Dome, 5****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout **

Once the glass from the broken windows stopped falling, Ryou and Shinogu were able to look up and see eight Neos sliding down on ropes through the broken glass roof. Immediately they started shooting, some before they had even hit the floor.

"It's no use moving place to this warehouse." Neo said.

Holding their ground they deflected bullets each with their weapons and ran through to the Neo, and took down at the Neos who were foolish enough to get within striking distance. However, they knew well that just taking down two of it won't work. To make it worse, Ryou and Shinogu simply refused to work together. Not after their argument and Shinogu prefer to go solo and reluctant to be paired with someone to begin with and only agree because Reborn had successfully blackmailed him.

"Out of my way." Shinogu swung his baton to Ryou, who dodged and instead hit the Neo behind him.

"I already told you that I…" Ryou spread his cards. "Will never obeying to your order." Ryou threw his cards that Shinogu dodged by a hair and stab into Neo beside Shinogu by his chest.

"Too weak." Shinogu said as he kicked away another Neo.

"You're the one to talk." Ryou disappeared in swirl of mist when Neo seemingly stab him and reappeared behind him.

"I had enough."

"Kufufu… So do I."

"You're an eyesore." Both said in unison and once again clashed their weapons until the Neos interrupted.

Amidst the melee, Neo was able to see Ryou throwing carefully his cards into the four of himself and Shinogu pummel one of him into a submission. All around, were being fired blindly by the Neos, not caring who they hit. Sometimes they would hit their target, but more often than not they hit some other unsuspecting victim which is one of them. But it won't be a problem at all if they got fired, as long as the core is safe.

"Have you forgotten how careless you are when you just carelessly trapped inside my illusions as I taunted you?"

"I have no memory of that. And you, can't you take care of yourself? Alway around your twin like a puppy who never wants to be separated from its master. Sister complex perhaps?"

"Retort with another insult, eh? No wonder people sees your brother better than you."

"At least better than your brother who runaway from battlefield like a scaredy cat."

"He's not running away and instead of mine, how about you take page on your brother for once? I am sure your brain will be much cleaner and clearer!"

"Don't compare me with that pathetic herbivore!"

Shinogu swung his baton at Ryou's head, but once it hit, Ryou disappeared and the real Ryou about to cut his neck with his card if Shinogu had not blocked it in time. Shinogu kicked Ryou instantly on his stomach and begun his attacks. Ryou created illusion of himself that protecting him from the attack. However, their fight didn't last long as Neo continued his assault with his replicas.

Ryou threw another of his cards to three Neos but despite the enemies they had defeated, they kept coming back and back again. Both of them almost ran out of their stamina. If things kept going like this then it's only a matter of time they succumb to the enemies. If they still insist on fighting separately that is.

"_If only they work together they might be a big problem for me."_ Neo thought.

The Neos roared as they ran towards them. Ryou quickly surrounded himself with his cards while Shinogu summoned Road and used its Needle Sphere Form, the resulting explosion scattering the Neos in the frontline, before jumping high up in the air.

Two Neos jumped after Ryou. He shifted his weight, dodging a vertical slash from one of the Neos and making it hit the other. A sudden gust of wind made him turn around just in time to block another vertical slash by a massive cleaver, managing to creep up while he was occupied. The strength of the surprise attack managed to knock him into the ground prematurely.

"Don't let your guard down, small animal." Shinogu said sarcastically. This made him not noticing Neo behind him until Ryou threw his card to him.

"I return those words to you, papa boy." Ryou smirked devilishly.

Neo watched in amusement as the two young men switched glares and fought for who knows how many times, almost forgetting him, their enemy. Neo had to be honest that he started to dislike being neglected like this. He had to be fiercer now.

Quickly doing a one-armed back handspring, Ryou managed to dodge the fire aimed where he landed. He steadied himself with the same hand while his other hand held his cards at his side. Four Neos jumped at him from different directions while the Neo that knocked him out of the air came down. Ryou once more propelled himself in the air just as the four were about to hit while quickly shooting a triple Mist cards that caught the Neos off guard. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ryou jumped back into the fray, shooting at the back of one of the Neos before shooting another triple Mist Cards point blank at the face of another.

"It's useless…" Neo said as he multiplied himself again. "Unless you could attack me all at once, all your efforts were useless."

"We don't know until we try."

"I'll execute you."

Neo sighed. His opponents were so easy to be provoked but now they seem to be in same terms. He finally came into decision that it was the time to end this. All Neos gathered together.

Shinogu's and Ryou's eyes widened as the Neos they were fighting with started gathering huge amount of Could Flame into weapons they are holding. Both jumped backwards, only to realize they were much too close to the wall. They dug their foot on the wall and propelled themselves upwards and over the Neo's head just as they attacked, the Guardians Candidates narrowly dodging. A lance of pain shot up their legs as they landed. The young men each noted in their heads that they weren't able to fully dodge the attack, as much as they refused to admit out loud.

Neo's replicas disappeared, leaving only Neo himself. "It's worthless for you two…no matter how much you two struggle." Neo walked calmly to them. "I no longer need to multiply myself. I'm alone enough." Neo sighed in disappointment. "I was expecting both of you to put up more than this, but since both of you were just too afraid to work together-"

Arrows hit Ryou and Shinogu in the head. "Pardon?"

"I said if both of you were just too afraid to work together to defeat me, just say it, I understand." Neo said flatly, voice smooth without a hitch, without any tinge of emotion. Neo felt that he was hearing something broken in half, never seeing the look of complete frustration and furious on the two Vongola Guardians Candidates' faces.

If he had, maybe he wouldn't feel so much calm at the moment he tried to search the source of the voice he just heard.

The blue haired illusionist and blonde prefect felt a butterfly in their stomachs. Their bloods boiled to its proximity with their patience had come to its limit break. Right now what they wanted to do the most is to satisfy their angers. Screw prides, screw honors, screw anything that involved with that. They were ready to gone berserk.

Shinogu's expression darkened. "…he's getting annoying…"

"I actually don't want to do this, but…" Ryou clenched his knuckles.

"There's only one way so that I could quickly don't need to be partnered with you any longer…" Shinogu straightened his neck, slowly walking closer to the Neos. "I have to agree. There's only one way to be freed from being partnered by you. And that is…" Both stood side by side, each weapons in hands and their Flames blazed.

"Quickly defeat him."

Their statement took Neo by surprise. But his surprise soon changed into that of gladness. He immediately multiplied himself again. "That's more like it."

They quickly ran forward and attacked Neos as it attempted to recover. A clanking of metal over the Neo's anguished cry made him turn around to block the Neo that attacked Ryou from before. The strength of the blow made Shinogu grunt as it aggravated his injured leg.

Noticed the injuries Shinogu received on his leg, Ryou sighing and rushing to his aid and slashed the Neo away from Shinogu. Ryou dodged backwards sloppily as he clashes his cards with another Neo, dragging the Neo with him, and rammed his cards through its shoulder. Ryou continued on forward as he couldn't stop his momentum with Shinogu injured. He saw all Neos approaching them and quickly charged up his Mist Flame and used his momentum to propel his body forward, slamming into the incoming group. As his attack came to an end, he twirled on one leg, blasting his surroundings with his cards all spread throughout the entire warehouse.

"Aghi di Nebbia."

All Neos received the damage without any exception. They were all kneeled from the attack but also noticed Ryou panted heavily, clutching his chest as he leaned onto wall. Shinogu noticed this as well. Ryou survived with illusionary heart muscles. He had used most of his Flames on that attack and it made the Flames he uses to make up the illusionary heart muscles was lessened.

Ryou glanced at Shinogu and gave him a look that saying "you know what you must do" in Shinogu's view. Shinogu huffed and looked away before balancing himself. He returned Ryou with his own look. "After this, I owe you nothing."

Ryou returned it with his signature smirk. "Do as you like."

Shinogu crossed his batons in front of him, narrowing his eyes to eight unmoving Neos in front of him. _"…That attack would be enough…" _Shinogu ran to them with alarming speed. He hit two Neos at the right and left end and swung it into the rest as he extended and multiplied it with Cloud Flame's propagation.

"What're you planning to do? Using your flames like this will only increasing my replicas no matter how much you damage us." One of the Neos said as it multiplied even more.

Shinogu stopped. "I got you now."

"What?" Neo tilted his head.

This time, Ryou was the one who answered. "I threw several cards that missed, right? Actually, I didn't intend to aim it at you." Ryou pointed his finger at several directions.

Neo looked at directions that Ryou had pointed. Ryou's cards formed a circle that surrounded them on floor and one card above them. Not only that, there's something that being tied on the card. It was some kind of green rocks. Neo's lips thinned as he knew what it was.

"Lightning Dying Will Gems!"

Ryou held a fragment of the Dying Will Gems that he broke to pieces to tie it to the cards. Ryou ignited the gem that followed by the rest of the gems. The gems connected and the flames had begun to create lightning cage, trapping all Neos inside. There's a hole on the upper side of the cage. Neo wondered what it was for until he saw Shinogu right outside of the hole, flying by riding on Road.

"A bunch of small animals inside a cage." All Road's Needle Spheres except the one that Shinogu ride on went inside the cage. "Go, Road." Shinogu ordered. Roads' size became bigger at the same time as they multiplied. With enough size and number, all of them crushed onto Neos who were trapped.

Ryou and Shinogu looked at the cage in hope Neo wouldn't stand again. They had enough of their flames used up already and they didn't think that they could continue further more than this. Amidst the smoke from the impact, Neo was standing weakly while clutching a big hole on his stomach. Apparently the spike had gotten him. He coughed blood as he stared at his enemies. He smiled a little as a sign of enjoyment from the fight.

"_I take back my words…they are the best combination I had ever fought…" _Neo slowly looked into their eyes. _"Those eyes…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Neo kneeled among fallen bodies of his subordinates. He groaned at the pain throughout his body, clutching his left shoulder. He shot up to meet two people who had defeated his entire forces and himself. _

_The two consisted of a black haired man with light blue eyes, wearing black suit and carrying dual blades as his weapons. The other one was a man with purple hair in unique hairstyle with pair of red eyes, wearing the same black suit but he unbuttoned it and his tie dangling around his collar and carrying dual scythes as his weapons._

"_What are you doing…? Kill me now." Neo demanded._

_Fuuhaku and Nichrome stared each other. Nichrome sighed before nodding and they retracted their weapons and turned their backs on the man._

"_What are you doing? Finish me now! This is your chance!"_

_Fuuhaku stopped midway and turned to him. "That should be a message for your Boss, never mess up with Vongola Family anymore."_

"_You might have bigger battle forces, but that is not everything in this world. Do not underestimate Vongola's power." Nichrome continued in cold voice. "And we no longer have any business with you. Easy win is not my style." Nichrome added._

_And just that, both walked away, leaving the man alone without anymore word._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Those eyes…are similar with theirs… Forgive me…boss…my comrades…" _

Neo closed his eyes, stumbling onto floor.

**HQ, Vongola West Territory, Italy**

"We're back!" Basil abruptly entered the observation room with Lambo and Lal in tow. "Irie-dono, Spanner-dono, is the condition in this base all right while we were out? Did you get attacked?" Basil asked worriedly.

Shoichi raised his hands to calm the man down. "It's all right. We didn't get attacked. And Hibari-kun and Mukuro already came back, they currently resting in other rooms. Never mind that, are you succeed on rescuing-"

"It's nice to see you again after three years, Irie-san." A voice cut him off.

Shoichi looked over Basil's shoulder, seeing someone that somewhat familiar to him behind him, accompanied by Lambo and Lal beside the person. The person walked closer, making Shoichi's eyes widened that turned to expression of relieve once he recognized who the person is. A young woman stepped in front of Irie from behind Basil. She has long silver grayish hair and blue eyes, wearing shin-length white dress that buttons up with the front with a white bolero jacket along with white shoes and blue bracelets on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves.

"Rei-kun, you finally free!"


	53. Rei Ariana

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Three Hours Ago, Prisoner's Quarter, Disscordo Hideout, Italy_

"_-ei… Rei… Rei Ariana!" Rei snapped from her daydream as the glasses Disscordo member shouted her name when she didn't give any response. She averted her gaze from the railing to the man._

"…_What do you want…?" She asked, her face straight._

_The man fixed his glasses before smirking and informed her. "Azarel-sama told me to tell you that as you might already know, we're currently in the middle of all out battle against Vongola. But that's not what I have to tell you. Apparently, some Vongolas had succeeded infiltrate into this base to safe you."_

_Rei was quite surprised by the news and happy to hear about, her feelings carefully hidden behind her straight and calm face, making the glasses man unnerved and frustrated._

"_W-well, too bad, we won't let them live any longer. I am sure our squads are capable to dispose them immediately."_

"_You don't even know their true strength, don't you dare talk about them while you don't even know anything about my friends with that filthy mouth of yours." Rei spat back bitterly, her eye narrowed sharply at the glasses man._

"_Huh! Will see about that! But do not worry, the boss had decided to let you live and his decision hasn't change ever since five years ago of your imprisonment here. For the meantime, please stay quiet in-"_

_BAAAAAAAMMMMMM_

_A blast came through right from the wall beside the glasses man, hitting and knocking him out cold with heavy burn wound. Rei blinked in astonishment at the sudden scene. Her smile beamed once she recognized who was the one standing in front of her right now._

"_Basil-san!" Rei exclaimed._

"_Ariana-dono, are you okay?" Basil reached his hand for Rei to take, which she did happily. "We are really sorry to make thee wait for very long times." Basil apologized remorsefully as he carrying the young woman._

"_It's all right. I always believe all of you will come."_

"_Okay then, let's get out of here!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Vongola HQ, Vongola West Territory, Italy**

"Rei-kun you finally free!" Shoichi shook her hands happily.

"It's nice to be back." Rei replied. "Five years in their custody was not painful but it's really uncomfortable and worrisome, and what the most important is I missed all of you very much." Rei wiped a single tear on her eye.

Shoichi placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her assuredly as he handed her a cup of tea. Basil patted her back while Lal, Spanner, and Giannini smiled at her. "Welcome back home. For now, let's get you to the guest room to rest first."

**Guest Room, Vongola HQ**

Rei laid herself on the white soft bed, hugging the pillow as she smiled happily to herself at the thought of able to meet her friends and Family soon after this war is over. She missed her family. She loved all of them, her kind adoptive parents and grandparents, her friends, and most of all her so-called siblings who saved, helped and supported her ever since they found her. She felt that she cannot ever repay their kind treatments to her for all those years enough, even until now.

At this thought, she remembered Mitsusada, her deceased boss that she really admired and respected, always watching him mostly with his two best friends, Fuuhaku and Nichrome in their perfect circle of three. The relationship between seven of them were like siblings related by flesh and blood, Mitsusada was also quite insistence on calling them brother or sister, though, only on several occasions but often and none of them mind about it.

The more she remembering about them, the more she's missing them so much. She wanted to play a piano and violin duet with Doumoto, making unique but enjoyable commentaries with Takua, hearing Alfeo's boosting morale of others, Alessio's cold but caring advises, Fuuhaku's flirting, Nichrome's signature laugh, and the most important is Mitsusada's encouragement speech that always motivating them.

She loved them all. That's why she's saddened when hearing the news about Mitsusada, Takua, and Doumoto's death. She was indebted to them, but before she could pay it properly, she could never see them ever again. She didn't care about regaining her memories, she already happy by having them at her side.

"…I wish those times…last longer than this…" Rei dug her face into the pillow she was holding.

Shoichi, Spanner, Basil, Lal, and Giannini entered the room with a glass of Darjeeling tea and some snacks, serving it to the Rain Guardian. "Here you go, Rei-san. If you need anything else, you could always call me." Giannini gave the tea.

Rei accepted the serve and sipped the tea. "Thank you everyone." Rei thanked sincerely. "Since you told me to, then could you tell me how are the situation in Japan while I was imprisoned?" She suddenly asked.

"Everything is all right. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, and the 11th Vongola Family Candidates were succeeded infiltrating Disscordo secret base. Apparently they had taken down the Guardians and they're on their way to Abele right now."

"Tsunayoshi-san's children too? Hidetada-kun and Wakamurasaki-chan? I could understand if it is Wakamurasaki-chan, but since when Hidetada-kun was involve with the whole thing?"

"Tenth's second son joined just one month ago." Giannini answered.

"It was only recently! Are you sure it was the right thing to send him for the mission?"

"Yeah! They're strong, so there's no need to worry about them! Tenth's second son has grown quickly like Mitsusada-san!" Giannini said proudly and confidently.

"…how's their condition, now?"

"Hmm…we haven't got into any contact with them again. Their last contact was about two hours ago. But I'm sure they're okay! Fuuhaku-kun was also the one who trained them and goes with them." Shoichi assured.

Rei's face eased when Fuuhaku was mentioned. "If Fuuhaku is with them, then I think I don't need to be worry… I have to trust them. Can I meet them immediately right after this is over?"

"I think thee could, but why so hurry? Take your time here first." Basil suggested.

Rei shook her head. "No. I want to meet them quickly. After all, all of us had promised Mitsusada. We had made an oath."

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_I already told this to Fuuhaku and Nichrome, but the rest of you haven't, I gather you here because I have a request for all of you."_

"_What kind of request? It was rare for you to gather us here for a request, I'm assuming that the request you have for us is the same?" Alessio asked._

"_When the time comes if I am not in place and not by Hide's and Saki's side, I beg you, please watch over and protect my siblings. I cannot always be by their side. We are a mafia Family. This is the task that I could only entrust to you guys. Please." Mitsusada bowed his head, surprising his Guardians._

"_Hey, hey, this isn't like you, Mitsusada! You don't need to do that! Of course we will accept the task!" Alfeo straightened Mitsusada. "Right, guys?" Alfeo looked back at the other Guardians excluding Fuuhaku and Nichrome who already heard and agreed to it._

"_If it is request from you, there's no way I would decline. I like your siblings so I will accept it anyway whether you ask it or not." Doumoto gave his boss a nod of approval._

"_Your family is part of our Family, and even if they aren't, Vongola Family's duty, is to protect weak and defenseless people, right? We won't do something that side track from that." Rei smiled, assuring her boss._

"_Just leave it to us!" Takua thumb up._

_Mitsusada looked at his Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian who gave him a nod like Doumoto did. He then turned to the latest addition of his Guardians who hasn't given his answer, Alessio. Alessio stared at the others when they were looking at him patiently. He kept quiet for five seconds before he finally spoke._

"_Words are cheap." He said, offending some Guardians, particularly Alfeo and Takua but he then continued._

"_Swear to it."_

_Everyone was shocked by the suggestion from the Storm Guardian. Does that mean he will agree only if they make a vow? Their Storm Guardian usually will only gave a nod when he agreed and left the place when he disagreed, but now he suggested something that they thought will be the last thing the Storm Guardian will say._

"_I won't accept an illicit promise. Anyone could talk like that but in some case you talk big about it but in the end it's just a talk. If you really could fulfill that task, then swear to it. Swear that you would never break that vow, that oath. Ever." Alessio said firmly, eyes straight, proving that he was serious. Well it's not like he like jokes from the beginning._

_They all lost in words, deep in thought. Mitsusada could only wait for them. He cannot force them even though he wanted to and even without it, he still trust his Guardians._

_The tense silence finally broke when his Rain Guardian finally speak, "In that case I swear I will protect them to guide them to stay true to themselves, I won't let them to be driven to the wrong path." Rei ignited her Ring._

_Mitsusada's expression eased and relaxed when the rest followed the same answer as Rei's._

"_I swear I will protect them, I will pray so they could live their lives to the fullest." Alfeo ignited his Ring._

"_I swear I will protect them and I will crush anyone who dares to hurt them." Takua ignited his Ring._

"_I swear I will protect them so they could live their lives without forgetting how to smile." Doumoto ignited his Ring._

"…_I swear I will protect them and make them strong so they could be independent and not weak." Alessio ignited his Ring._

_Mitsusada looked at his two remaining Guardians. Without being told, Fuuhaku and Nichrome ignited their Rings. "We already gave the answer to you so you don't need to ask again our answer, right?" Fuuhaku shrugged._

_Mitsusada looked at his Guardians, he chuckle that slowly turned into soft laugh. He smile gladly before ignited his Ring. "Thank you everyone."_

_They all made a circle and straightened their hands that wearing the Rings into center of their circle. The Flames from their Rings form into Vongola Crest, proofing their oath had been made._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Rei smiled at the memory, confusing the other occupants in the room. An opened door interrupted the heart-warming moment. "Kufufu, sorry for interrupting your moment but there's something that we need to confirm from you, now that you're back, Rei Ariana."

Hibari and Mukuro entered the room with the files they had retrieved from Disscordo document room. They handed the data to Rei who looked questioningly at them.

"Those are data that we got from Disscordo third document room. And most of it involves Mitsusada Sawada's Family, your Family." Mukuro explained.

Rei gave an understanding look and gasped as she seemed remembered something. She quickly read the data carefully but in fast pace. Five minutes passed, she finished reading the entire data. "Yes, all of these data were true."

"Really? How do you know it was true?" Spanner asked.

"One of Disscordo Guardian name Azarel told me directly with the detail. With this data, it's all clear that…"

Rei turned to Hibari who leaned on wall quite far from the others. Noticing her looking at him, Hibari shrugged and continued, "Disscordo Family…has nothing to do with Mitsusada Sawada's murder."

This revelation shocked the other occupants who hadn't seen the data. They immediately bombarded Rei with questions, which troubling her but fortunately for her, Hibari cannot stand with the loud noises and threatened to bite them to death, tonfa already prepared in his hand. Shoichi cleared his throat, motioning the woman to continue.

Rei nodded. "Look at this." Rei handed them the data to read. "All of our Family members except those who are still alive were signed x, right? The signed members were all already deceased…including Doumoto and Takua…" Rei's face saddened as she looked at the photos of her two fellow deceased Guardians.

"I get it! The ones who were signed are people who were targeted and killed by Disscordo Family!" Giannini realized as he compared the data with their own data of the deceased members of Mitsusada's Family.

Lal, however, didn't see where the conversation is going. "So what of it? Isn't this just proving even further that they are the ones who-"

"Eh?" Gianinni's voice of confusion interjected. "Why Mitsusada-san's photo is not signed here?" Giannini looked at Mitsusada's photo that still clean and not signed.

Lal snatched the data and read it more carefully until she stopped at certain page, "What the? This is!"

"Seven years ago, October 12 20XX around 18.06 p.m. Mitsusada was killed. The scene of the crime took place in Giverny Garden. The only witness of the murder was Wakamurasaki Sawada, but she didn't see the killer clearly since the place was dark and her mind was unstable because of the shock she received that time." Hibari reminded, looking through the file of the case.

Shoichi continued. "There's no doubt that the Disscordo had been targeting Mitsusada-kun from the beginning. But what if they never had any chance to do so, because Mitsusada-kun already killed by someone else?"

They never pondered about the possibility. No. They were simply put it aside, seemingly ignores it. Most of them were all too bewildered by the fact that Disscordo Family nearly annihilated entire members of Mitsusada's Family that they thought they were the ones who killed Mitsusada.

"But the time was too weird to be called a coincidence!" Giannini protested.

"Unfortunately, it was or perhaps the real culprit had planned this to make Disscordo Family as a scapegoat. Disscordo Family is innocent regarding this case." Rei had their full attention again. "That man…Azarel…he claimed that at that time, when Mitsusada was killed, the Disscordo had a trouble with Ginerva Family about money transactions and trading accounts that resulting with Disscordo Family easily monopolize them. Of course I didn't believe him at first, but he showed me directly the receipts, summaries, all of it…including past expenditures and allotments from their meeting."

The listeners were all gaped at the last three words. "Even their past expenditures and allotments? He showed a very important data to his enemy, what was he thinking? And if this Azarel done this far, won't it be very suspicious of him?" Lal shouted.

Rei shook in denial. "I also think that way…but what he showed me was undeniable, Disscordo Family didn't kill Mitsusada."

Shoichi rubbed his head, a headache attacking him from all information that he got at once. "If only we could get that file that contains the transaction you were talking about…"

"I got it all memorize. I could write it all down now if you want." Rei offered.

Shoichi refused. "No, you don't need to do it now. First thing first, we need to win this battle. Basil-kun, please set these Dying Will Reefs around five kilometers away from this base at the places I had circled in this map." He gave Basil the map and the bag of the device.

"Lal, please inform the other CEDEF members that we had rescued Rei-kun and the north territory need a backup." When Shoichi turned around, Lal already set off to the place she was instructed to.

"Spanner, you and I will keep supporting the tactics we had made from here." Shoichi and Spanner returned to the observation room, sitting on their seats and focused back on the monitors once they back there. Hibari and Mukuro had gone outside, guarding the base without being ordered to.

But before Hibari and Mukuro went out, Rei stopped and asked them, "Umm…how are Fuuhaku and Alfeo? And does Tsunayoshi-san and Nichrome still missing?"

"…he's all right, same as ever. But Alfeo still hasn't regain consciousness." Hibari answered simply but assuredly.

"They're still nowhere to be seen. Though, that foolish son of mine sent me a rather rude message." Mukuro answered nonchalantly.

Rei raised her eyebrows by the answers and her ears perked up at the mention of Nichrome. She leaned to Mukuro and placed a finger on his lips. "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."

She lay back to the bed once she was left alone, everyone already back to their own job.

Rei Ariana, an amnesiac young woman and Mitsusada's Rain Guardian and the only female Guardian. She has long silver grayish hair that mostly seen braded, blue eyes and white skin, which many men find her as beautiful. Her most recognizable appearance was her white lavender dress that she wore almost every day. She's upbeat, cheerful, soft-spoken woman who always attempted to cheer up her friends although, she could be shy at some times. As observant, mature, and sharp as she look, she's fast to realize everyone around her feels. She maintained that she could take care of herself as well as demonstrating more subtle forms of savvy, polite and respectful to all. Independent and loyal, she is staid and reserved when it comes about her pride and her Family being insulted, giving her a cold air.

Eleven years ago, she was found by Mitsusada, Fuuhaku, and Nichrome, during their visit at the outskirt of the town near the lake where one of Vongola facilities in Italy with grave injuries and without any memories of who she is and how she ended up there, nothing. She was soon adopted into Vongola Family under Tsuna's order and her name was given by Mitsusada who soon chosen her to become his Rain Guardian, making her one of veteran Vongola members. She was captured by Disscordo Family along with Alessio Felix, the Cloud Guardian and had been in their custody for five years until she was rescued. She has a catchphrase which is _"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."_

Rei yawned, feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes slowly. "Everyone…this time…I will fulfill our oath soon…this time, I will… I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she drifted into sleep. "And I feel bad to lie a bit to everyone…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Prisoner's Quarter, Disscordo Base, Italy, 5 Years Ago_

"_How was your meal, Rei Ariana?" Azarel asked on his visit._

"_It's first class and delicious…if only this isn't your base." Rei answered straightforwardly._

_Azarel raised his brow in amusement by the cold answer. "You're sure bold, I like that. No wonder you're considered as the wisest among Mitsusada Sawada's Guardians." Azarel sat across her._

"_Is that all what you want to say to me?" Rei asked._

_Azarel chuckled. "Straight to the point aren't you? You do know where you are. It's simple. I want to ask you about the Mist Guardian friend of yours, Nichrome Dokuro. His status is currently missing, right?"_

"_What do you want with Nichrome?" Rei narrowed her eyes._

"_Nothing…yet." Azarel's grin widened. "I only want to make sure, was it true about the special ability of his Mist Flame that he posses? I only want to confirm that."_

_Rei looked at the Mist Guardian suspiciously. "…if I said yes?"_

_Azarel's grin turned into that of innocent smile, which Rei knows there's something behind it. "Then that's all I need to know." Azarel walked to the exit. "Now if you'll excuse me, good evening, Rei Ariana." Azarel waved at the young woman._

_Rei was about to let out a sigh of relieve. She never liked talking to the man and just having his presence beside her made her uncomfortable. However, she didn't have any chance to let it out yet because someone knocked the door. The young woman frowned that Azarel had came again, but it turned out the one who entered the room was a boy with darkish green hair, wearing Disscordo uniform._

"_I am Azzo Yakumo, the Lightning Guardian of Disscordo Family. You're Rei Ariana, Vongola Unidecimo Rain Guardian Candidate, isn't it?" Yakumo introduced himself._

_Rei tilted her head at the boy questioningly and quite doubtfully. But she then remembered that Lambo became Guardian at the age of five, so it won't be impossible if there's a Guardian at young age like the boy in front of her right now._

"_What do you want from me?" Rei asked._

_Yakumo stared at her blankly, making Rei even more confused. "We had nothing to do with Mitsusada Sawada's murder." He said bluntly._

_Rei got even more shocked. "E-Eh? I beg your pardon?"_

"_It was true that we're the ones who killed Mitsusada Sawada's Family members, but we had nothing to do with Mitsusada Sawada's murder. Someone else killed him before we could. If you don't believe me look at these records and this video, they're the proofs. If you want a place to hide it, hide it behind that painting and under that closet." Yakumo gave her files and video tapes along with his handicam so she could watch it._

_Rei looked dumbfounded but Yakumo ignored this. "In return, please don't tell anybody that I tell you this, I don't want to be grounded again."_

"_Wai-"_

"_End of discussion." Yakumo said in a sec, not giving the Rain Guardian a chance to ask any further and left before she could do so, leaving the stunned silver grayish haired young woman._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Azzo Yakumo… if he was one of Disscordo Guardian as he claimed himself, why would he give me all those proofs? Not only that, he also helped me communicating with Alessio…" _Rei thought in her sleep.

**4th Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Hide was having another one-sided bickering with his tutor when the latter lecturing him about Vongola stuffs and all the while throwing mocks and minus points of the third Vongola Candidate regarding the points to become Vongola Boss. This frustrated Hide to no end as his tutor only pointed out his negative point that classified him as a no good.

Hide stopped talking with his tutor when finally couldn't stand it and tried his best to ignore the continuation from his tutor while Saki giggled at the scene, though she asked their tutor to stop the mockery.

When they were about to reach the door, Hide and Saki make to talk to their tutor again when a sharp, foreboding feeling suddenly filled them, making them step back, gasping out loud. The sound reached the Sun Arcobaleno's ears, stopping and immediately went beside the siblings.

"What's wrong you two? Are you sick because of nervousness or something?"

"N-No… I feel fine, but…" Hide and Saki slowly clutched their head, wincing at the pressure that was suddenly present. Saki frowned. "I feel like… something's going to happen…"

"Something?" Reborn curious, taking the words to heart, wondering what that meant. "Your Hyper Intuitions?" Reborn asked.

"It seems so…" The blonde clutched at her chest, worry slowly settling in, as the feeling finally disappeared, but it was more than enough to leave her restless. "_But... it's feels bad… something bad is going to happen soon…what is this familiarities?"_

The floor suddenly shaking, spider webs suddenly appeared from floor, separating the siblings with Saki jumped into the door to evade the web while Hide jumped backward from the door to avoid it with Reborn on his shoulder. The webs kept appearing until it blockade the door entirely to the point where Hide could not see what's behind the door and destroying it wasn't an easy task either.

"Saki! Saki, are you all right?" Hide shouted in concern.

"I am all right!" Saki shouted back. She then turned around her, surprise at the place she was ended up. She was currently at the top of a building with six lightning rods at the edges of the building. The sky is cloudy with sounds of lightning loud and clear, Saki could already saw spark of lightning in the middle of the cloud.

"So you're the one who I managed to get in here."

Saki looked in front of her and found Yakumo already in front of her, shield and lance in each hand.

"Yakumo-san!" Saki readied her crossbow. "So you're the one who guard this path…"

Yakumo took two steps. "Just as I told you, the next time we meet,"

Yakumo looked sharply at the second Vongola Candidate. Saki looked through into his eyes. Unlike the relaxed, nonchalant and kind eyes that she knew five days ago, his eyes were now cold and emotionless. This was proven further by his voice that reflecting his emotion in his eyes. She felt that Azzo Yakumo that she spent time with and this person in front of her…is not the same person.

"It will be as enemies."

Yakumo pointed his lance at Saki at the same time she pointed her crossbow at him.


	54. Wakamurasaki Sawada vs Azzo Yakumo

**Entrance, 4th Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Hide punched the web that blocking the door into the dome where Saki and Yakumo were in. However, no matter how strong he tried to destroy it, the web won't even crack nor budge. When he noticed a spark of lightning, he finally realized that the web was coated with Lightning Flames, the hardest Flame amongst the Seven Flames of the Sky. His Sky Flame's harmonization ability was not enough to break through it.

"Ugh, what should we do, Reborn? Saki might be in danger!" Hide returned from Hyper Dying Will Mode and started to panic.

"Calm down stupid-Hide. Your sister is strong and much more responsible than you do so believe in her. It's true though, we cannot just stand by and waiting here." Reborn shot the web with Leon Gun, but same as Hide's, it was not strong enough.

"This Lightning Flame…there's no mistake that the path we chose is guarded by Azzo Yakumo, the Lightning Guardian of Disscordo." Reborn concluded.

"The person who saved Saki five days ago under the bridge?"

"Yeah. You should recognize it from this Flame. Anyway, we have to think of another way to-"

Hide's transmitter rang, someone calling him into contact. Hide answered the call quickly. "Who is it? I'm in a bit trouble by now so please hurry."

"_Hide~ it's me~ your dear grandpa~" _Iemitsu called in cute tone.

Hide immediately turned off the call. He didn't have any time to hear any nonsense or jokes. But Iemitsu hasn't finished and he called back, annoying his grandson who answered while try to hide his annoyance. "What is it grandpa? If you don't have anything important to say, I'll break the transmitter."

"_Eh~ How rude to say that to your own grandpa that had not met for a long time~"_

"I'll break at the count of three if you keep mumbling. One…two…thr-"

"_Wait! Wait! I understand! Okay, this is about the incident where Azzo Yakumo's parents were killed that you asked me to search for!" _Iemitsu said immediately, dismissing his old cute voice.

Hide immediately had his full hearing on the transmitter. "So then was it true?"

"_Unfortunately, yes it was. It was our mistake…sorry…" _Iemitsu said with pang of guilt.

"It's no use to apologize to me grandpa…" Hide could felt the same guilt as his grandfather feel within him.

"_My subordinate, Oregano was the one who retrieve their bodies that time when they realized them and handed them to their relatives who lived there. However, she said that their son is not with them when they found them. But Azzo Yakumo was seen attending the funeral with his uncle and aunt accompanied him."_

"Maybe he ran away and leaving his parents' body that time or he was taken by the Disscordo Family? According to what Saki heard from him, he said Abele saved him and he owes him his life or something." Hide wondered.

"_From the circumstances it is possible. I'll see what I can found further. Just be careful, you will be facing their boss."_

"I know. I will."

Reborn jumped onto Hide's shoulder, wanted to talk to the External Adviser. "How about you? How is everyone's condition there?" Reborn asked.

"_We had taken down four of their main bases, only two left that we need to take down."_

"I see. That was good to hear. The only thing left is to defeat Abele and his entire Guardians here." Reborn gave back the transmitter to his student.

"_And once you defeat Abele, this war will be our win. If you lose, it will all be over for us… And I don't want to lose any of my grandchildren anymore. You grandma and your parents must be feeling the same way."_

"…Grandpa…"

"_I have faith in you and Saki, and so does Mitsusada." _Iemitsu chuckled. _"What do you think Mitsusada will say if you and Saki lose here?"_

Hide smiled a little, feeling better. His grandfather was right. "If he's here, he would say to me not to give up." The boy remembered the words that his older brother had said in his dream when he was entrapped within Raul's Rain Whale. He could still feel the warmth and encouragement he felt that time from the voice despite it was only a dream.

"I will defeat Abele. I promise in big brother's name we will win this war." He turned off the transmitter. Confidence once again filled his heart.

"That face fit better."

He looked at his tutor who gave him somewhat creepy smile (in Hide's vision only) and it usually he use that face whenever he intended to mock or planning something terrible for him. And he was right.

"Not only sister complex, you also developed a brother complex, huh? What will it be next? Mama boy? Papa boy? Or even perhaps entire famil-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Don't say something that's not true! I love them all but it will never to that extent! And don't add another stupid and weird complex!" Hide covered Reborn's mouth, which resulting fatal for him, Reborn started to strangle him while saying, "Don't touch me so easily, you stupid-idiot-student."

The baby let go of his student who's exhaling and inhaling oxygen after he was freed. "All right, since you feel better now, hurry up think of a way to destroy this barrier."

**Lightning Dome, 4th Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Panic rippled through Saki as she hung there, frown marring her paling face as she fought to pull herself free of the thick webs she'd flown into. Now stuck with her back facing her attacker and her crossbow hanging several distance from her hand where she couldn't reach it, she knew full well that this was a very bad situation to be stuck in. If only she could get her hand free!

"It's no use." Azzo said to the struggling girl. "Those webs were coated with my Lightning Flame. Lightning Flame's hard characteristic made this web not easily to be destroyed by weak Flame. You need stronger Flames to destroy it."

"…Yakumo-san, I still cannot understand why you're doing this… Just because you want to know the 'true mafia' that's-"

"I already told you that I owe the Boss my life." Yakumo cut her off. "After my parents died, I live with my aunt and uncle. Living with them is something that I wished would never happen to me again. Living with them…they're disgusting…"

"They never care about me, only their greed." Yakumo's eyes narrowed even colder than before, a tinge of disgusted in his tone.

"That's why I owe Boss, who had freed me from them. He gave me a place even though it's not much of I could call a home, but it's better than living with them. Once I owe someone, until I feel I had paid my debt, I won't stop." Yakumo raised his lance. Lightning from the lightning rod went towards Yakumo's lance.

She fought harder, her breathing uneven and shallow as she manages only to shake the hard yet sticky material holding her like a fly on flypaper. It was then that she heard the lightning bolt. With every passing moment is grew louder and louder, which only made the panicking second candidate Vongola even more terrified than she already was.

"_If I don't free myself from here… I have no choice…"_

As a last resort try to get free, the thirteen year old blonde brought out her Sky Dying Will Gems from her sleeves at the same time as she let out her Dying Will Flames from her body. With all her strength, she crushed the Dying Will Gems, scattered them to the webs. The webs around her turned into stone in seconds. With her hand now free, she reached for her crossbow and swung it, freeing herself from the web at same time she blocked Yakumo's lance.

"Sky Flame's harmonization…but what surprised me is that you able to let out your Dying Will Flame from your body. It was very rare for someone able to do this, even me." Yakumo jumped back.

"I cannot lose here, for the sake of my Family." Saki said determinedly.

"Then show me," Yakumo stepped backward twice. "Your resolve!" Yakumo dashed forward, his speed comparable to light velocity.

Saki shot her crossbow downwards, using it as a boost to fly into the air. Yakumo activated his Dying Will Boots, following the girl flying into air. Both were now facing face to face while flying, lightning in the sky becoming their backgrounds, sparked intensely.

"I will." Saki replied.

"Good to hear." Yakumo said. "And just for you to know, I can see your childish panty so I suggest you wear something to cover it if you intend to fight like wearing some leggings or jeans." Yakumo noted blankly, making the blonde girl flustered in red by the sudden change of the subject.

"T-that's none of your business!" Saki stuttered while trying to hide her embarrassment. She reloaded her crossbow, pointing it at the green haired man.

She charged forward, battle cry bruising her throat, her fingers playing on the trigger once again, alive and seething for blood. He avoided the first strike by moving his body, and using Saki´s momentum tried to hit her on the ribs, but the woman was faster, and she spun around, almost slashing the man´s right arm, and missing merely by inches. A shot and the Lightning Guardian stopped it with his hand, grabbing the arrow like his hand was made of steel. He searched to hit Saki´s body with his shield but once again she escaped from fractions of a second, shooting down at him once more. This time he took her by the wrist, preventing her escape, and kicked her right on the ribs. Yakumo thrust his lance, hitting her shoulder.

The pain came in waves, born from the fresh wounds on her shoulder and back, traveling throughout her body in shivers. She felt sweat forming on her forehead and the warm caress of the blood that traced paths along her arm, traveling in a stream that ran downwards into her fingers, dripping from her fingertips, and that now had made a pool on the grass at her feet.

Saki bit her lip, as another wave of pain washed over her. She came to realize the throbbing feeling matched the rhythm of her own heart, and it was deterring her so much that each beat made her plead to the Maker for the powerful muscle to slow down its pace, if only for the sake of her mental sanity. Her crossbow started to grow heavy on her left, healthy hand, but she forced her fist to grip her weapon tighter.

Holding her ground, she had to make all the effort she could to prevent Hide from finding out about her nasty wound. The older brother wouldn´t like to see the orange orbs darkening out of worry for her. Well, honestly, she didn´t like _anyone_ looking at her with worry on the eyes, not only her brother. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the pain-focused thoughts, and concentrated on the enemy in front.

With her remaining strength the young one kicked the older young man hard in the ribs, making the tall green haired man to bend slightly, the girl sent him crashing against one of the lightning rod, the Lightning Guardian wounded back slamming hard into the pillar. The wave of pain invaded him, albeit not as mind crushing as before, and he fell into the ground with one knee, this time able to keep a part of his focus and with it, he was able to see the younger girl clutching her wound as she also landed on ground.

"Uhh…" Saki shook her head and, with a surge of willpower and pride, the second Vongola candidate struggled to straighten her slouched posture and, panting, slowly rose herself, aiding her attempts with the lightning rod at her back, finding support in its old cortex as she desperately fought to control the tremors that ran throughout her body, pain still keeping a tight clasp on it.

However, Yakumo was quicker to recover than she had thought. The Lightning Guardian rushed at her again with the same attack as before. Saki shot triple arrows at different directions, none towards the incoming Lightning Guardian. The latter took the shots as miss.

"You need to learn using that crossbow more, shortie."

Just as the lance almost reached her neck by an inch, Yakumo stopped, dropping his lance.

"I had learned for seven years." Saki finally answered.

Suddenly, stabbing pain shot through him as what feels like sharpened spearheads punctured the skin on either side of his torso, just below his ribcage. The Lightning Guardian's body went rigid, twitching and jerking violently every now and then as he choked and gasped for air. In a matter of moments, the boy went limp, his body numb and his mind phasing out of clarity and into a hazy tiredness that demanded him to close his eyes and succumb to the unnatural drowsiness.

"Those arrows contained poison that attack your nerves. It won't kill you, only disabling you." Saki explained.

Struggling to stay awake, he could barely make out the blurry shape of the little girl as he steadily bound the rest of his weak and presently numb body with web from his Lightning spiders. Yakumo bit his tongue, keeping him to stay awake. He moved his fingers, motioning the spiders to gather around him.

"…You're so simple-minded…" With a snap of his finger, the spiders shocked the green haired man with its Flames. The lightning produced from the Weather Mind followed the suit, surprising Saki as she watched Yakumo being engulfed by Lightning.

"_What's he doing?" _Saki wondered confusingly.

Before she knew it, Yakumo stood straightly, sparks of lightning surrounded his body. Yakumo could feel his body moving perfectly again even though not as same as before. In returned, his energies filled again like a battery that had been charged up. Saki had to say that this is definitely unfair for her as she stared at the man disbelievingly.

"_Okay, I'm in trouble." _Saki thought.

"Let's continue." Yakumo dashed again.

Yakumo delivered the first thrust and Saki immediately dodged it. The Lightning Guardian gave him another set of thrusts with full speed that you could only see his lance become a blur, but surprisingly Saki dodges them all with speed that she had saved up if the situation forced her to, which is now.

Saki opened fire as Yakumo closed in. A few arrows dropped two of the lightning rods and had the other man looking for cover. Saki caught him out in the open and he barely had enough time to dodge before she had one arrow across his left leg and the other in his side. He let out the arrows from his body, throwing it aside. Saki shot again. He managed to block her arrows with his hardened lightning shield he was carrying and he used his shield size to shove her to the ground. Still, Saki was used to fighting people bigger than her and she was clever girl.

"Cielo Triple Draw." Saki shot a blast of powerful arrow coated Sky Flame to lightning rod behind Yakumo, making it fall to the green haired young man who quickly moved aside before it crushed him.

He let loosed a cry and his shot went wide as Saki leapt to her feet and lashed out at his stomach with her arrow. Saki ducked just in time to dodge the web that would have trapped her again as Yakumo took this as opportunity and crashed into Saki with his shield and knocked her back into the last standing lightning rod. Blindly, she kicked up and back and she heard the Lightning Guardian behind her grunt as her kick caught him in the stomach.

Lightning Flames sparked more intensely from Yakumo's lance. Yakumo swung his lance. At this, Saki also quick enough to coated her weapon with her Flames and swung it too, making both of their weapons clashes fiercely. The clash between the Sky Flame and Lightning Flame created wave of energy that slowly destroying their surroundings.

Saki and Yakumo face to face with neither of them intend to step back. At the moment, Saki's eyes caught into the other man's eyes. She was surprised to recognize it. She knew that expression, those eyes. She could see through it very well, she could see her own reflection from those eyes. Images suddenly came into her mind.

"Eh…?"

The flashes of images show a young Azzo Yakumo who was kneeling in front of his parents' dying form. His mother gave him loving parting words before she fell limply, her soul leaving the world. And Yakumo just stood there, not moving nor react like people normally does.

"W-what was…?" Saki jumped back after the images vanished from her mind. She looked at Yakumo shockingly. _"Was that…his memories…?"_

Late to react because of the distraction, she failed to realize Yakumo already several feet in front of her. She blocked his attack again with her weapon, all way too close though. Another image came into her mind again.

This time it was young Yakumo who was abused by his uncle and aunt who treated him like a slave and intended to kill him to inherit his fortune. It was until Abele and his men killed them that Yakumo was finally free, and joined Disscordo Family, accepting the Boss' invitation.

Saki covered her eyes with her bangs, hiding her teary eyes after seeing the memories, the painful past of the man in front of her. She murmured.

"…I see…I understand now…Yakumo-san…"

Yakumo was taken aback by the change of aura from the girl. He was even more surprised when the girl looking at him with sad face, as if pitying him. And what she said next enough to make the young man snapped.

"You're just lonely."

Yakumo sent her to the lightning rod with so much force that enough to destroy the last pillar. This had caught her off guard. She coughed from the impact and looked back before she swiped at his wrist with one of her arrows. The blade of the weapon caught him across the wrist and the lance clattered to the ground. But before she could press her advantage, he lunged forward and caught her with a sound blow right across the jaw.

Stars exploded across her vision and she skidded back along the webs that had been prepared behind her by a giant Lightning Tarantula. She had to wonder since when there's a giant box weapon?

The web shook a bit now, and the creature that was stringing her up vanished from sight. The shaking grew more violent for several seconds, and was followed by a hissing noise that faded away, as though it was pulled out of range.

Yakumo picked up his lance. His expression darkened and his aura suddenly went all murderous from before. This sudden change made her flinch, Yakumo drastically changed. The Lightning Guardian pointed his lance. And the last thing Saki saw before the area returned to white empty dome was a sharp blast of Lightning Flame that shocking throughout her body especially both of her legs that soon went numb.

"This is the end, Wakamurasaki Sawada."

The entrance door was blasted away, the door flew towards Yakumo who dodged easily by took a step to his side. However, this made him late to realize the ball of Sky Flame that coming towards him but thanks to the shield in his hand, he blocked it.

After a few moments longer, something moved into Saki's view, blocking the little bit of light she had been able to see. A distant, yet familiar voice spoke from far behind her as she fell.

"Saki!"

Saki forced herself to open her eyes. She could see two familiar figures running towards her. It was none other than her brother and her tutor. Hide caught her before she reached the ground, looking at her worriedly, cradled her in his arms.

"I'm here now, Saki! Reborn hurry up gets a medical kit!"

"Don't ordering me around." Reborn checked Saki's injuries, from her head to her feet, but the he stopped at her legs. Reborn touched the blonde's legs at certain places, finding something's wrong. "…This is bad…"

Hide heard the baby's mumbling. "What's wrong Reborn?"

Yakumo interrupted before Reborn could answer, explaining everything in his stead. "I had shocked her entire body, and my sharp Lightning Flames had stabbed her through the spinal cord. You understand what I meant, right? Arcobaleno, Reborn."

"What do you mean?"

"The spinal cord is a long, thin, tubular bundle of nervous tissue and support cells that extends from the brain. The brain and spinal cord together make up the central nervous system. Spinal cord injuries can be caused by trauma to the spinal column. The vertebral bones or inter vertebral disks can shatter, causing the spinal cord to be punctured by a sharp fragment of bone. Usually, victims of spinal cord injuries will suffer loss of feeling in certain parts of their body. In milder cases, a victim might only suffer loss of hand or foot function. More severe injuries may result in paraplegia, tetraplegia, or full body paralysis below the site of injury to the spinal cord."

Yakumo pointed at Saki's legs. "In this case, I had entirely paralyzed her entire lower half of her body completely. Which means, she would never be able to walk again."

Hide looked at Saki's pale face in horror unknowingly stop breathing. He turned his attention towards the green haired young man who looked at him indifferently. Hide glared at him with rage and was about to spat out his anger, but Saki tugged his sleeve, making him look at her. She moved her mouth, wanting her brother to lean his ear so he could listen to her. Hide knew this and quickly leaned his ear.

"Don't…fight…with anger…" She slowly said.

"Yakumo-san…is just…lonely…" Hide confused hearing about Yakumo. Why she said something like that and how did she even know that Yakumo's lonely. However, the brunette soon understood when Saki mentioned people that he had heard from their grandfather.

"…Similar like how…we felt… Just like…when…we lost…big brother…"

Saki gave her brother one last encouraging smile before black out. Hide placed his sister as far as possible from the place where most likely damaged once he fought Yakumo. Reborn, without being told, stayed by Saki's side all the while healing her wounds.

"…Sorry for making you waiting, Azzo Yakumo…" Hide gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I'll be your opponent."

Yakumo sighed lazily before pointing his lance.

"Very well, show me your strength, Hidetada Sawada. I won't hold back."

**Disscordo Famiglia Hideout Entrance, Namimori Shrine**

Fifty men of Disscordo members gathered in front of the pathway into their secret base in Japan, bombs in their hands with the detonators and their box weapons. Among them, Lottie and Azarel spoke to the commander that leading the squad whom they had called.

"Once Abele-sama came out from this base, destroy this base immediately so the corpses or any Vongola survivor are buried within here. That will be the perfect ending that suit for those Vongolas." Lottie giggled maniacally. She, Abele, and Azarel had planned this from the very beginning. Either if they won or lost, they will make sure that their intruders' body will be buried beneath the shrine for good.

Therefore, they prepared fifty subordinates to wait outside the hideout and then explode the place with many bombs and in case there's still a survivor, they will use their box weapons to dig into the ground and kill any survivor.

"Don't let any single person aside from Abele-sama come out from the base, are we clear?" Azarel questioned, receiving nods from the entire members. "Good. Now then, we will take our leave. We have something to ask regarding our Family's condition in Italy. Do your job, Cerxnus."

"I understand, Azarel-sama!" The commander Cerxnus, answered.

Lottie and Azarel disappeared in swirl of mist, leaving only them all in place, waiting for their Boss. In short times, some begun to become impatient and just want to blast the base into pieces in the deepest of the earth while the others started to talk one another to ease their boredom.

Cerxnus clapped his hands, gaining their attention, ordered four people to create illusions to prevent anyone came, half to observe the area around the shrine, and the rest to defend anyone who able to get through into the place.

"Cerxnus-sama, how many people who infiltrating this hideout? If Abele-sama had ordered these many of us, then they're must be around the same number as us, right?" One of the subordinates asked.

"No, there are only thirteen people of them. I don't know why Abele-sama insisted on large number of us while the enemies only consisted of thirteen people but an order is an order, so we just have to obey it." Cerxnus stated firmly.

"R-right!"

"But…tch, really…you're right, why it has to be fifty of us just to eliminate thirteen weak and foolish Vongola guys. They might as well kneel to their knees and beg for forgiveness already." Cerxnus mocked, earning laughter from his entire team as if it was funny.

"Don't insult my Family with that filthy mouth of yours. You don't even deserve to call our name."

In one swift moment, the commander of the squad had sent flying to the nearest tree, followed by others who were knocked unconscious singlehandedly by someone. The sudden attack surprised them who were not ready and caught them off guard. Before any minute passed, the attacker continued his attack, defeating them one by one without giving any chance for them to attack.

In less than four minute, only eight of them left. At the moment, Cerxnus awoke, shaking his head from the headache. He was shocked to see all of his subordinates defeated by only one person, who was now surrounded by his only remaining eight subordinate who are also his strongest subordinates.

Angered, he joined into battle and strikes his fist, only to be stopped by his attacker easily by wrist.

Caerxnus, who had been at first stood motionless to the sudden halt in his goal, was brought out of his shock. He glared at the attacker that was holding him. "Who do you think you are you piece of crap!" sneered the man in anger, not paying heed to the clear warning shown on the attacker's face. It was a poor choice on his part.

The man aimed his free fist towards his attacker's body, intent on breaking that little body. Yet, the hit never connected. The man could not comprehend what happened, did not know what hit him. With a simple brute but efficient blow to the head, he knocked the commander down. The attacker scoffed. With a dull thud, the man fell to the ground, crumbling like a rag doll. At first, there was silence as the shock of the commander being dispatched so easily latched onto the subordinates.

They stood frozen. However, as the attacker turned to them, that shock soon wore off and ignited into outright anger. They all rushed towards him, knives and box weapons aimed to kill. The man simply crouched into a more comfortable position, bracing himself for an all out brawl. With relative ease, he dispatched each and every one of them, careful to avoid outright killing them.

Cerxnus struggled to stand up, but his body feels numb, barely unconscious and he was ready to faint any time. He shot up to see his attacker but his angry face dropped into that of fear as he finally recognized who their attacker is.

"Y-You…!" Crexnus face turned pale blue. "Why…are you…here…? Ugh…!" Crexnus uttered before he finally drifted into darkness.

The brown haired man hovered over the unconscious Crexnus, pair of orange eyes stared coldly at the man, the Flame on the man's forehead blazed purer than earlier, lion club on his shoulder, growling as the Sky Flame from the brunet's red Gloves blazed intensely, ready for the battle ahead him.

"Let's go, Natsu."

"Rawr~"

* * *

**For Saki fans out there, don't worry, Saki will be all right and she will still stay as the Female main character. Though, she won't be too active for several chapters. Please support her! And for Yakumo fans, do not worry, Yakumo is not a kind of person he appears to be in this chapter.**


	55. Hidetada Sawada vs Azzo Yakumo

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I said that I won't be able to update for three-five days, but...I just cannot stop writing! Not writing at all only make me feel worse! Hope you like this chapter. Review please afterwards.**

* * *

**Lightning Dome, 4th Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Hide stared at Yakumo across the dome. The two fighters locked eyes, neither moving a muscle.

"What's wrong, Hidetada Sawada?" Yakumo asked in a cold icy tone, emotionless expression spreading across his face. "I thought you're going to fight me."

Hide eyed Yakumo from across the open area. "Of course I will," he said with a determined look starting to form. He gestured with his bracer towards himself.

"I understand how you feel but hurting my sister is different cases altogether."

Yakumo chuckled. "You? Understand? I don't know what nonsense you're talking about." He said, shaking his head.

"But you should know that I cannot guarantee you will face the Boss with your body still hasn't lose a single part." At this the sky echoed with a clap of thunder. Lighting flashed across the sky every second as they stared at each other, the Weather Mind has been activated again.

Hide looked at Yakumo through his bangs. "I doubt that. I will end this quick."

Yakumo stared back at Hide, his glare colder than the coldest ice. "Clearly you've gotten confident from before I last saw you,"

There was another clap of thunder as they stood in silence. "But cockiness will only lead you to your demise."

"I won't lose. For my friends and my Family, I cannot lose."

"I guess not." Yakumo said calmly, a stroke of thunder punctuation his words.

"Feels like déjà vu, Wakamurasaki Sawada also said the same thing." He said glaring.

"Yeah, not really surprising since we're brother and sister who shared the same blood. Blood of Vongola." He said with firmness, preparing his bracers at Yakumo. The lighting flashed across the dome illuminating the Vongola Candidate and the Lightning Guardian. Neither let so much as a muscle flinch, standing still as still as statues.

A bolt of lightning flashed and the two remained unmoving. After a few of the longest possible seconds, the thunder followed. As the roar of the thunder erupting, Yakumo's hand shot towards his lance's hilt. Hide ran forward, his bracers coated with his Flames. Yakumo dashed forward, sending wave of Lightning Flame before disappearing and reappearing behind Hide.

Hide blocked Yakumo's slash, and spun away. He saw Yakumo leap back as well, before vanishing in a blur. Hide was ready this time as Yakumo appeared overhead and brought his lance down on his head. Hide brought his bracers up and blocked the lance before pushing Yakumo back and launching into an attack himself. He swung his bracer upward hoping to catch him but Yakumo jumped further out of his reach landing on the ground several feet away.

Hide dashed forward punching with his fist in quick movement. Yakumo shielded himself from the fist and brought his lance to cut Hide's abdomen. Hide rolled to the side with his Flame, Yakumo's lance grazing his hair, recovered and struck at Yakumo's back. Yakumo brought his lance over his shoulder to block the attack. He pushed the lance back and turned to face Hide before attempting another thrust at Hide's neck. Hide blocked the lance and spun it aside before swinging his bracer.

Yakumo brought his shield up in time to block the strike but the force of the blow knocked him over and sent him hurdling along the ground. Yakumo stabbed his lance into the ground to steady himself. Hide extended his hand at Yakumo while the other hand holding the other hand's wrist, orange flame charging along the bracer.

"Rail Blast." He sent a blast of Sky Flame at Yakumo.

Yakumo retrieved his lance from the ground and swung the blade, sending sharp crescent blast of Lightning Flame. The two blasts collided in the middle of the dome and exploded, sending the rain out and cracking the ground beneath it.

Yakumo didn't waste any time in jumping to his feet; He sheathed his lance and dropped into a low stance, charging energy into the sheath. Hide's intuition warned him of the coming attack and started sprinting to the side. Yakumo drew and sheathed his lance in the blink of an eye, sending a green orb after Hide. The orb caught part of the brick wall, scarring it with dozens of deep slash marks. Yakumo drew his lance three more times, but now he used a more advanced form of the attack, sending two orbs in front Hide and a third over his head.

"_Those orbs are dangerous than I thought." _Hide thought.

Hide wouldn't have been able to evade the attack if it weren't for his new trick. Hide suddenly disappeared in a blur as the orbs carved up the ground he had been standing on. He reappeared behind Yakumo, with his fist drawn behind him. Hide strikes with full power of his right hand. The fist made full contact before Yakumo could move.

Yakumo was sent to wall, crashing into it with much force and leaving a burn mark on the older man's cheek. Yakumo held his burned cheek as he winced, protesting that it was hurt. Even though it doesn't seem that way in Hide's view.

"You finally hit me. But took you long time, your sister able to injure me more and faster." Yakumo hissed as his lance struck out. Hide didn't have a chance to evade as the sword cut his abdomen, right above his kidneys. The cut wasn't very deep but it still hurt like hell. Hide didn't back down as the pain hitting him. Intent on returning the favor, he swung his fist to Yakumo's chest.

Yakumo's eyes widened a bit as Hide swung around, not even trying to escape. Hide's bracer swung around and Yakumo brought his shield up to block the fist. There was a ringing sound, as if steel had struck steel when they connected, but the fist destroyed the shield, hit into his chest, burning the area that had been hit. Yakumo vanished in a flash and appeared several feet back while holding his chest. He swung his hand up and several glowing green lances appeared above him. With a flick of his wrist he launched the lances at Hide.

Hide burned three of the blades down and brought his arm up to block another, the blade shattering on contact. Three more came down on him, but Hide dashed forward, the blades missing him by inches and striking the spot where he had been previously standing. He lunged at Yakumo, who responded by charging right at Hide with his lance drawn from its sheath. The two gave a roar as their strikes collided, sending a shock wave strong enough to blast all the water away from them.

The two of them locked their attacks, each pressing for dominance. Flame energies poured from them, sending bolts of electricity flying while their weapons glowed with power. The rain began to evaporate as it fell on them, with the energy growing every second as the two combatants continued to press their weapons together.

Images suddenly appeared within Hide's head. Hide felt a headache but still managed to keep himself up, not letting to give his opponent an opening.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Abele stood in front of his five Guardians, Yakumo standing beside him while looking around the room out of boredom, not minding the stares and whispers he got from the five people. Just when Abele patted his head, he finally turned his attention to them._

"_Everyone, I would like you to meet our new friend over here who will be our Lightning Guardian, Azzo Yakumo. He will start his mission this afternoon, so I want all of you to guide him how we work. That's an order." Abele announced._

_Yakumo stared at them with blank look for a moment, before he spoke. "…hi, I'm Azzo Yakumo and I'll work with you guys from now on. End." Yakumo finished simply, earning anger from Volvo who protested his form of introduction despite being newbie and whistle of praise from Raul who took an immediate liking to the boy._

_Yakumo sighed boringly and stifling yawn, ignoring Volvo's shouts, curses, and swears completely like there's no one except him in the room._

"_You're a bore…I'm outta here." Yakumo said and walked out, leaving them._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"W-what was that…? You…"

Finally the two of them pulled back simultaneously. The rain began to fall on them again and the energy exploded out, shaking the dome around them and cracking the concrete. Hide was the first to resume the duel, lunging directly at Yakumo. Yakumo parried the blade and aimed a lance thrust of his own at hide's exposed neck.

The two began moving faster and faster, striking each other so quickly that their moves would have been too fast for the human to view as anything more than an orange and green blur surrounded by silver slashes and strikes that cut through raindrops and even the air itself.

Once again, images came into Hide's head along with another headache.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Yakumo hid behind wall as he watched Azarel closed the door behind him and walked away. When he no longer sense the Mist Guardian's presence, the boy entered the room, meeting a young woman with silver grayish hair with blue eyes, wearing white dress sat on chair._

_"I am Azzo Yakumo, the Lightning Guardian of Disscordo Family. You're Rei Ariana, Vongola Unidecimo Rain Guardian Candidate, isn't it?" Yakumo introduced himself._

_Rei tilted her head at the boy questioningly and quite doubtfully. But she then remembered that Lambo became Guardian at the age of five, so it won't be impossible if there's a Guardian at young age like the boy in front of her right now._

_"What do you want from me?" She asked._

_Yakumo stared at her blankly, making her even more confused. "We had nothing to do with Mitsusada Sawada's murder." He said bluntly._

_Rei got even more shocked. "E-Eh? I beg your pardon?"_

_"It was true that we're the ones who killed Mitsusada Sawada's Family members, but we had nothing to do with Mitsusada Sawada's murder. Someone else killed him before we could. If you don't believe me, look at these records and this video they're the proofs. If you want a place to hide it, hide it behind that painting and under that closet." Yakumo gave her files and videotapes along with his handicam so she could watch it._

_The woman looked dumbfounded but Yakumo ignored this."In return, please don't tell anybody that I tell you this, I don't want to be grounded again."_

_"Wai-"_

_"End of discussion." Yakumo said in a sec, not giving the Rain Guardian a chance to ask any further and left before she could do so, leaving the stunned silver grayish haired young woman._

_As he walked along the hallway to the exit, the green haired boy brought out his pocket money, looking at photo of himself when he was a baby with his parents holding him._

"_Even after two years since then, not even a single shed of tears came out from my eyes." Yakumo mumbled to himself. "Both of you…really had taken away my tears…what do you…expect from taking it away…father, mother…?"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide gasped at the memory, shaking his head. The revelation had taken him by surprise. He looked at Yakumo questioningly, which confused the green haired man.

"What's up with you? Your sister also like this when she fought me, suddenly seems losing concentration in the middle of battle." Yakumo questioned, his brow frowned.

"…memories…" Hide uttered.

"Huh?"

"I saw…memories…your memories…" Hide said slowly.

"Abele introduced you to the other Guardians and you simply left afterwards. And then you met a woman…saying that your Family has nothing to do with my brother's murder." Hide revealed.

This earned attention from Reborn and Saki who awoke by the loud sounds. They were also not losing surprise from Hide with the sudden newfound information.

"Hide, is that true?" Reborn asked.

Hide nodded. "He told it to the woman I saw in his memories." Hide pointed at Yakumo.

Yakumo looked at the brunet suspiciously. "How did you-! Ah…so Vongola Hyper Intuition could also peek on someone's memories without their consent?"

The green haired man expressed his annoyance through both his eyes and his face. Clearly and accusingly. "What a low thing to do, Hidetada Sawada."

"W-wait a minute, I saw it unintentionally! It suddenly just appeared in my-"

"All right, shut your mouth."

Yakumo launched the next attack, thrusting his lance upwards and catching up Hide, Yakumo spun his lance back and drove the blade forward, trying to stab Hide in the gut. Hide, however, caught the blade with his hands. He rolled midair and kicked Yakumo from behind his head, sending the man to the earth painfully.

Yakumo then proceeded to thrust his lance forward multiple times, sending waves of razor sharp lightning bolts at the Vongola Candidate.

Hide swung his right arm, creating his own wave of Sky Flame up in time to block the attack and replied by punching the ground, sending a crawling blast of fire in the ground. Yakumo leapt above the fire and disappeared in a blur, reappearing in front of Hide and slashing at him. Hide blocked the attack and gathered a spiral of Sky Flames around his hand, creating a small version of tornado.

Yakumo coughed out blood as he received the attack. However, this also gave the older man opportunity to grab the boy's wrist and thrust through his lance at him, making a hole on Hide's stomach.

"…Brother!" Saki shot up.

However, this time, Hide was the one who grab Yakumo's wrist, holding it so he couldn't use his lance. Hide blasted his Flame, an attack that Yakumo couldn't evade with his wrist being grabbed. Yakumo could only let himself pushed to the ground by his opponent.

"That Hide…risked himself so he could make an opening from Yakumo." Reborn sighed. "He's worse than Tsuna while in battle. Even No Good Tsuna never did something that far."

Hide pushed on with the attack, punching at Yakumo two more times, but Yakumo slipped and dodged out of the way of each slash. As the second punch went over his head, Yakumo held up his palm, a Lightning ball forming and swirling before he thrust it forward catching Hide full in the chest.

The explosion erupted between the two, burning Hide's coat and sending him careening back. Hide rolled out of the fall and landed safely. He clutched at his wounded stomach, almost falling to his knees.

_"The injury is grave…I'll lose a lot of blood at this rate…" _Hide ripped his coat, using it as first aid for the hole on his stomach.

Yakumo also landed safely, panting heavily from his injuries. Seeing Yakumo in front of him, not in good condition like he was, Hide found the time perfect for a small talk.

"Why someone as your caliber joins Disscordo?" Hide asked.

"I owe the Boss for saving me from disgusting life I once had." Yakumo answered.

"Is that what you really wish for? Just to pay your debt?"

"What're you trying to say?"

Hide silenced for a second before continued, a bit hesitant. "You know what I mean. You might be freed from whatever this disgusting life you mentioned, but just like Saki has said, you're actually, lonely…and jealous."

The Lightning Guardian narrowed his eyes coldly and dangerously. "Don't speak nonsense like your sister."

Yakumo snarled. "Why would I be jealous of you?"

Hide frowned, looking at the green haired man sadly. "Of what I have. You're jealous of what we have."

Yakumo just stared at him, seemingly reluctantly mesmerized by Hide's seemingly analysis. "What you two have? I don't understand at all."

Hide nodded. "Comrades, friends, siblings, parents, in other words…a family." Hide clarified. He paused, studying the Lightning Guardian's face.

Hide had noticed, out of the corner of one eye, the emotionless, almost dead expression Yakumo had pulled on. And Hide had understood. Saki was right, he indeed felt lonely. Perhaps he had been freed from his godparents, but that doesn't change the fact that he's alone even though he now could do anything that he wants. He was bound by Abele like a puppet. And now, the Vongola Candidate knew what he has to do.

"Don't talk like you know me." Yakumo said bitterly.

Hide vanished in blur after blur evading the hailstorm of crescent Lightning waves. However, Yakumo raised his hand, green energy sparking at his fingertips before a bolt of lightning blasted from his hand at Hide. Hide dived to the side as the bolt hit the ground, making the concrete explode. Yakumo launched another bolt at Hide, shattering the ground as Hide rolled aside. As he rolled Hide recovered and fired another volley at the green haired man.

Yakumo didn't dodge this time. Instead, he raised his hand the Flame struck Lightning Barrier before they reached him. Hide froze for a moment staring at Yakumo.

"Do you forget that our Flames were ignited from our Rings?" He said with the ghost of a grin on his face. Yakumo raised his hand as another lightning bolt formed in his palm. A moment later the bolt blasted at Hide like flash of thunder itself.

Hide didn't have time to evade and crossed his arms to shield himself. The fireball struck him in full force knocking Hide on his back, but he managed to roll up to his feet. As Hide looked up, he saw hundreds of glowing green lances raining on him from above.

"Torcitore Lance Fulmine, one of my strongest attacks." Yakumo said. "Let's get this over with."

Tha lances rained down at him. However, instead of trying to dodge or block it, Hide only stay still as he raised his right arm towards the lances and his left arm on his back.

"…Operation X"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Namimori Mountain, 4 Days Ago_

"_X Burner?" Hide tilted his head at the name._

"_That's Tsuna's main and most powerful attack." Reborn explained. "It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. Tsuna was able to perfect it with the use of the Contact Lens made by Spanner, one of Vongola mechanics. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward."_

"_Soft Flame and Hard Flame…" Hide stared at his bracers._

"_You use Bracers as your weapon. Bracers way of use is quite similar with how gloves are use. You use it for punching and other else just like how Tsuna used his gloves. I think it's possible to use X Burner with your bracers."_

"_But how…? I don't even know do I possesses these Flames you mentioned-"_

"_You have." Reborn said confidently, startling his student. "Mitsusada had those Flames, and had used X-Burner too. To make you master that technique like your father and your brother, we're here right now. X-Burner will be useful at the upcoming fight."_

_Reborn handed a small case. Hide opened it, revealing contact lenses and headphones with number 27 on it._

"_These are the contact lenses and headphone that used by Tsuna before that I told you. You have to use this if you want to use X-Burner. Whenever you want to use X-Burner, just use command 'operation x'."_

_Reborn turned Leon into gun. "Now, let's start the training, within these four days, I will make you master all techniques I had told you."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Reborn smiled at his student. "He's finally going to use it."

"X-Burner."

Hide blasted the Hard Flame. The orange blast struck each and every green lance, shattering upon impact. As the last blade shattered Hide heard something behind him, and turned to see Yakumo appear in the air, swinging his leg around at Hide's head.

Hide had just enough time to raise his arm to block the kick. There was a shattering echo as the kick connected, but Hide held his ground. He pushed Yakumo's leg back throwing him off balance and swung his own fist around. Yakumo was off on his footing but managed a quick block to the blow.

Hide leapt forward with a straight punch but Yakumo leaned to the side, letting the punch slip by as he drove his knee forward, crushing Hide's ribs.

Hide coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He rolled over backwards trying to recover. He landed on his feet as Yakumo appeared above him dropping down like a shooting star into a kick. Hide planted his feet and raised his hands in a crude block as the kick connected. The ground around them cracked as the force of the attack exploded outward, but Hide stood his ground. He grabbed Yakumo's leg and pulled him down to his level. Once he was within reach, Hide reached up, grabbing his collar and throwing him to the ground, making a human shaped crater, before raising his fist to pummel Yakumo in to the ground.

"You're the one who ask…to get this over with." Hide said.

Yakumo couldn't stop the first blow that racked his skull but as Hide recovered to hit him again, lighting flashed and Yakumo brought his legs up, planting both on Hide's chest and throwing him across the square. Hide rocketed through the air before colliding with a wall.

Yakumo appeared next to his lance, which was driven in a wall. He yanked the lance from the wall and twirled it around to slide into the sheath. As the lance clicked into the sheath, Yakumo vanished in a lightning quick blur before reappearing in front of Hide, drawing his lance and slashing upwards.

The attack was too quick for Hide and he leaned back but still received a shallow cut across his chest. As he stumbled back Yakumo pressed forward thrusting two more times, But Hide parried the first blow and evaded the second. Yakumo parried the blow and countered but had his attack parried and Hide pushed forward and punched upward, leaving Yakumo with a shallow burn of his own on his chest.

The two were nothing more than blurs as they continuously collided and separated, with the ringing of clashing weapons being heard each time. They collided one last time, with neither of them were pulling back. They appeared to be performing a deadly dance, evading each other's attack. As they dashed around attacking at one another, blood began to mix with the rain. Blood splattered out as they traded blows. Water was blown away as they collided. Raindrops began to evaporate when they neared the square, the raw power of them crushing the very pavement they stood on as they fought.

Hide moved forward, punching several times at Yakumo before he started stabbing repeatedly. Yakumo however parried every blow with his speed. As Hide strike the last punch, putting more power behind it than the rest, Yakumo kicked his arm aside and cut upwards giving Hide a deep gash on his left shoulder.

The combatants backed away, gashes covering their bodies, blood leaking onto the ground mixing with the rain. They both gasped heavily, trying to catch their breath before the other.

"…face it, Azzo Yakumo…you're lonely. That's the fact." Hide said through his heavy breathing.

"Shut up." Yakumo spat out. "You don't know anything about me."

"Yes, we don't."

Both looked at owner of the voice, they couldn't hide their shock once they saw Saki started to crawling towards them. In a second, Hide immediately regained his breathe, ran towards his younger sister. Hide picked her up and about to lay her back at Reborn's side, but the blonde insisted her brother to take her closer to Yakumo.

"No. You're in-"

"Just let her, Hide." Reborn said.

"But Reborn-"

"You can see very well that Azzo Yakumo in no condition to fight."

Hide looked at Yakumo, who still trying to regain his breathing. He looked back at Saki and received a serious look from her eyes. Sighing, he gave up and took her closer to the green haired man's side. As they close to him, two feet distance between them, Hide put Saki on ground while looking at Yakumo warily, placing his hands on her shoulders protectively.

"You loved your parents, right? So then...when you lost them, you're sad, right? And from the treatments from your uncle and aunt, you found it hard to reveal your emotions. That's why, you're lonely." Saki said slowly as she come closer.

Yakumo looked at her skeptically and slapped her hand away when she tried to touch him and looked away. Saki frowned, deciding to use another way to disclose the feelings of the man in front of her. She reached into her pocket and showed him the hairclip that he had given to her five days ago.

"Remember when you gave me this hairclip?" Saki asked. "Remember when we played with those children? What do you feel that time?"

Yakumo slowly looked at the blonde, eye to eye.

"You said that you join Disscordo because you want to pay your debt, because you want to know the 'true mafia'. But that's not your actual reason. You just want to avoid your loneliness. You just want to find a place to call home" Saki extended her hand, confusing the young man.

"I won't ask you to open up to me or anything, but it's time for you to be free from your bind. Let's resolve our difference." Extending her hand, smile formed in her face and waited patiently.

"Let's become friends, Yakumo-san."

Yakumo did nothing but stare blankly at the smiling blonde in front of him. Friends? Did she say friends? Does she serious? He had been rude to her, breaking her legs, and he had nearly kill her. And all this girl could do was smile at him?

Looking at the shocked face on Yakumo's face, Saki continued. "Every people always have a place to call home, a place to come home to. A home is not something that we search, but something that we make ourselves. It sounds hard, but it's all right, you won't be alone."

"Because, I won't let you alone anymore. I will help you. You're not alone. I will be by your side." Her smile brightened.

Hide stared at his sister with mixed emotions, surprise, awe, and proud. He slowly smiled at her and then at Yakumo, giving him a nod, indirectly told him that he will also accept him into Family. Yakumo glanced down at the hand still extended towards him and then at Hide's accepting face. Slowly, almost of its own accord, one of his hands rose but hesitant to accept the offered hand. He stared at it for a long moment until a soft voice cut the silence.

"If you're not ready now, then it's okay. I will wait for your answer. And to be honest, I'm curious of what kind of person you really is, Yakumo-san. And I wish to know more about you. And if you fall, I will support you."

Yakumo stared for a moment longer before lowering his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. A foreign sting had entered them and he didn't quite know what to do.

"_Azzo, father and mother will always be by your side."_

Strangely, the limbs that he couldn't move before, now he could move to his own will, and his heart was finally beginning to recover with her so close to its proximity. He felt something warm came into him, just like a light illuminated the darkness in his heart.

Slowly, he reached the extended hand, accepting it whole-heartedly. He took the hairclip with his other hand and sewed it on in her hair and then patted her head.

"…you need to get taller first before you could support me, shortie." Yakumo suddenly added.

Saki blushed. "I-I'm not that short…!" She retorted.

And just that, the mood soon turned cheerful, the whole dome was filled with laughter.

Reborn, who watched them, smile as he tilted his fedora. "Another nostalgic scene…isn't it?"

"_Let's become friends"_

"Mitsusada…"

Their laughter, however, didn't last long as Yakumo cut them off and turned serious, revealing that the path ahead them was the path that led to Abele.

"So this path is the right one…" Hide tend his wound with Sun Dying Will Gem, closing the hole on his stomach with Saki's and Reborn's help.

Yakumo nodded. "Are you really prepared for this? You will fight him alone? He's stronger than me for I know."

Hide returned the nod determinedly. "I already prepared since five days ago. If we don't try first, we won't know. Besides, my wounds are healed now. I'll be alright." Hide back to his feet, wearing his bracers back. "You stay here with Saki. And I have Reborn with me."

The said tutor jumped onto Hide's shoulder. "I won't fight, I'll be watching from afar and that's all." He said.

"But your presence is enough as encouragement…I think…" Hide said unsurely to himself, earning a smack from the tutor.

"You're not going anywhere alone."

A voice came from the wall. A hidden passage opened, making Hide on standby to fight. That was until a familiar blue hair and violet eyes along with familiar blondish-tan hair and cold blue eyes descended from the passage, revealing Ryou and Shinogu.

"Ryou! Shinogu-san!" Hide exclaimed.

"You won't stand a chance alone in that condition." Ryou said.

"I'll be the one to execute him." Shinogu stated.

Hide chuckled as they approached them. He glanced back at Yakumo and Saki, nodding assuredly. "I leave Saki to you, Azzo-san. I will hear about my brother later after this."

"I'll take full responsibility for my action." Yakumo replied. Seriousness and guilt reflected in his voice.

Hide glanced at Reborn. "This battle will end this war. You better not lose, Hide."

"I know." He glanced at Ryou and Shinogu, who gave their own gesture that they're ready. Hide opened the gate, the gate to where the Disscordo Boss, Abele is.

"Let's go."

**Abele's Quarter, Disscordo Hideout**

"...so they finally came..." Abele mused. He picked up the phone beside his 'throne' as he saw all monitors that showed Vongola members in every dome they were in.

"It's me, commence the plan that I had told you." He smirked cunningly. "Annihilate all Vongolas in the 5th and 4th Dome. I want to get rid of them now before burrying their bodies here. But don't enter my quarter, I will take care the three rats who came to my place by myself." Abele threw the phone to wall, breaking it to pieces.

He let out a soft but devilish laugh. "It'll soon be your end, Vongola."


	56. Beyond

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter might also late to be updated, since next week I have midterms and my parents forbade me to use my laptop during those period. I'm truly sorry! Please review… Midterms sure is sucks for me…I hate it… (_ _lll)**

* * *

**Cloud Dome, 5****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Haji and everyone arrived at the Cloud Dome, only to find Ryou and Shinogu were nowhere to be seen and Neo lay unconscious not far from them. Raul approached his former fellow Guardian, placing his hand on his neck and then on his chest, checked his pulse and heartbeat. They realized that Neo's life was no more. He was dead. The only problem left is where they could find the Cloud Guardian Candidate and Mist Guardian Candidate.

"Now where're they? We came this far, and they're not here." Haji rubbed his head. "This is troublesome."

"They must be knows that this path was wrong since this dome is dead end." Kareha looked around and found no door or anything like the other paths. "Maybe they already went out and try another gate until they found the right one."

"The problem is which gate they chose?" Takashi asked.

"No." Raul interrupted, gaining their attention.

Raul walked to the wall. "Neo was Abele's right-hand man. I heard from him that Abele made a secret passage in this dome that lead to Lightning Dome where Azzo was placed in case he needs something from him." Raul started to grope the wall, looking for the passage. He looked behind him, at the others, motioning them to help him.

Gokudera, however, chose to use another easier method to use, "Let's just destroy the wall, then we'll find the passage." Gokudera readied his dynamites, looking at the wall eagerly. This idea however, immediately reject by everyone.

"Do you want to bury us alive here like the battle at my dome?" Raul reminded.

"Tch." Gokudera scowled and started to light his cigarette. Unnoticed by him, his red haired son looking at him the moment he lighted his cigarette. Slowly walking at his father, Haji looked at the cigarette closely. When his father realized that his stare, Gokudera looked at him questioningly, silently asked why he was looking at him that way.

Twenty seconds looking at his father's cigarette, it was then it hit him. A light bulb turned on in his head. He finally remembered! Almost immediately, the red head snatched another cigarette from his father's pocket along with his igniter. He leaned to the wall and started to smoking.

"Hajime what are you doing! You're still too young to smoke and this isn't the time for that!" Kareha scolded the red head as he started to blow the smoke to the wall. Noticing this movement, Raul grabbed Kareha's shoulder, preventing her to stop him. When the girl turned at him with look that saying not to stop her, Raul shaking his head, motioned the green haired girl to let him be.

"Secret passage no matter how thick or well-hidden it is it must have a gap." Haji began to explain as he continued to blow. "Smoke is just like air, untouchable and has no shape." He stopped his smoking and placed his hand on wall in front of him. "Both can enter even the tiniest gap."

Haji pressed the wall, revealing the said secret passage. Haji looked at his comrades with smug face and motioned his hands that saying, "There you go."

"Brilliant, Hajime!" Kouhei praised.

"You're really smart when it come to this, but how come you're not when it comes to history lesson?" Takashi asked innocently.

"S-Shut up!" Haji scowled.

"Okay then let's-"

Hurrying loud sounds stopped them cold. They turned to the entrance. Running footsteps approached them in droves from it. They felt they were being watched. And they were right about it, glass from up the dome crashed, falling to people under who protect themselves from the shards with their own way. Once the glass from the broken windows stopped falling, the Vongolas were able to look up and see tens of Disscordo members sliding down on ropes through the broken glass roof. Immediately they started shooting, some before they had even hit the floor.

Holding their ground, they deflected bullets each with their weapons. Looking at Disscordo members came through the entrance as well as the ones who shot them, they screamed in their thought one same thing;

"_This is so not good."_

**Lightning Dome, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Yakumo carried Saki bridal style, placing her near wall so she could lean on it as support for her to sit down. He carefully tended her wounds that hadn't been healed yet by Reborn with medical kit and Sun Dying Will Gem. Once he done healing her, he began to heal himself in the same way. All the while he was healing himself he stared at Saki, who touched her legs as she winced when she did it. He frowned at this.

Slowly, his self-hatred turned to guilt. He was the one disabled her legs and injured her like this. Treating her wounds like this somehow made him feel like he's just being hypocritical instead of responsible. But yet, after what he had done, this girl still smiling at him and even offered to become his friend, promised that she won't let him alone and stay by his side.

Saki looked at the green haired man who turned away when they made eye contact nervously. She wondered if he misinterpreted her words as some kind of confession. Now that she thought of it, had she said a bit too far? Perhaps she should say it in more simple way? But it sounded already simple enough for her. Or it wasn't?

"…sorry…"

Saki snapped from her thought when she heard a whisper from the man. She looked closely at his face and noticed guilty expression directed to her for her legs. Saki sighed in understanding. So that's about it. She smiled kindly and shook her head.

"It's okay, I do not blame you and I forgive you." Saki replied.

"…you're too soft you know…that softness might get you killed someday…" Yakumo commented.

"I won't let that happen."

Before they could start a cheerful conversation, tens of Disscordo members abruptly entered the dome, weapons in their hands and started to make their attack. Yakumo quickly summoned his Lightning Spider and created barrier of web around Saki, protecting her. Yakumo readied his lance and shield, welcoming his former Family.

"Yakumo-san!"

"I can handle this on my own. You don't need to worry."

**Abele's Quarter, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

A series of high notes played in the air. The notes weaved together, playing, almost dancing as they almost told a story of unending greed and revenge. The music reflecting what was in his heart, as it knew what his inner feelings and desires were. The music was sound calm and soothing. However, behind every tune of it, it hid darkness and negatives emotions from the player. It washed over those who heard in tides, making their breath hitch, feeling almost drowned.

"How do you think about my performance, young Vongolas." Abele asked, stopping his fingers.

Without turning around, he could tell three boys behind him entering his room with caution. He felt the stares they directed to him. He knew what kind of expression they made. He chuckled at this thought and finally turned around when he didn't get any response.

"You've come just as you said, Vongola Eleventh." Abele greeted. Hide only stared coldly at the Disscordo Boss and not responding. "I never thought your Guardians were able to defeat mine or even made two them defected to your Family. You're really are something."

Reborn jumped from Hide's shoulder. "Do not underestimate them. Especially my student over here, after all I'm his tutor." Reborn said confidently.

"I've been waiting for you, Arcobaleno. I always wanted to meet you. You know, I have a favor to ask for you. A very simple one." Abele started conversationally.

"Favor? What do you want? Though, no matter what you said, I will not do what you want me to do." Reborn said straightly.

Abele chuckled again. "Simple. I want you to take me to the location of Pacifier Spring."

Reborn shuddered at the name. Hide noticed miniscule movement from his tutor. Questions began to flow in his mind. _"Pacifier Spring? What's that? Just what kind of place it is that make Reborn to react like this? Does that place really important? Is there something hidden there?"_

The Disscordo Boss jerked back as a loud gunshot rang out, grazing his cheek as his reflexes pulled him out of the way just in time. Hide blinked, late to realize and respond what just happened until Abele turned to Reborn with eyes showing a glint of amusement. Hide turned to Reborn who had pulled out his gun.

"You've guts to ask that favor to me, Abele." Reborn said coldly. "Even though Iemitsu had ordered me not to interfere with Hide's fight, but, when it comes to Arcobaleno matters, I won't just stand by doing nothing."

Hide felt cold air chilled around him. He had never seen Reborn this serious and scary.

"I see…that's too bad…then," Abele stretched his neck. "If that's the case, I just need to force you."

Ryou stepped forward. "As much as I love to have a chit chat, I do not want to spend any more time in this place so I request for an action to start. At this moment. Right. Now." Ryou snarled.

"Let's get this start already." Shinogu readied his batons. "I'll execute you."

Abele turned to Ryou and then to Shinogu and lastly to Hide who hasn't wearing his bracers. Hide turned to his both sides to his two companions, Ryou gave him his usual playful smile while Shinogu only huffed. Hide sighed, wearing his bracers and swallowed his pill, gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"We will stop your plan, Abele." Hide stated.

The Disscordo boss studied at Hide's orange eyes. It's similar. It's similar with the Vongola Tenth boss' eyes whenever he looked at him. Abele's grin widened, eyes showing excitement and anticipation to torment and promise suffering to the three teens. He brought out his hand from his pocket, revealing his own gloves, coated in Sky Flames.

"Let us put up a good fight, young ones."

Shinogu was the first one to attack. He leapt through the air, swung out his baton at Abele with his right arm. Abele managed to block it with both arms and easily countered the attack with his leg, sending the blond aside. However, this not stopping Shinogu to continue his attack. Once again he rushed at Abele, both batons covered with Cloud Dying Will Flames. Abele, again, blocked it with his hands, though the attack had made him stumble backwards this time. Not wasting any time, Shinogu spun around as he landed, hitting Abele right in the solar plexus with his left baton, before striking two more times with said same baton, once in the face, and with another spin, another time in the gut.

With one final double lift attack, he was sent into the air… only to be sent spinning with a heavy uppercut, and hitting the ground hard.

But he didn't stop there, as she cart wheeled through the air, aiming to land right on top of him.

_Not this time._

Abele smiled as he looked at the blond. Much to the Vongola side's surprise, Abele disappeared from the floor he was on and reappeared just right beside Shinogu. Unable to react, Abele delivered a single powerful punch at the blonde, sending him to the area where he once was, the floorboards nearly breaking under his body.

"_Such strength and speed…!" _Hide thought, hardly believing what he saw.

"He's not you're only opponent." Ryou reminded. Abele was surrounded by the blue haired man's cards. Dozens of Ryou came out from the cards, each smirking and materialized weapons in their hands, gun, knife, rapier, claws.

"_Those illusions…if I'm not mistaken, it was similar like Daemon's illusions like Mukuro had said." _Reborn thought, observing Ryou with interest.

All Ryous attacked Abele at the same time. However, Abele's Flame suddenly intensified, in a second he eradicated the entire illusions with his Flames, forming into some sort of whirlwind. Ryou whistled in response, seemed unfazed his real illusions were destroyed. Instead, Ryou brought out three cards and changed their size, making them bigger as he entered into one of the cards and the three whirled around the room.

"As expected from Signore di Ipnotismo, you're truly fascinating. But won't you use your hypnotism against me?" Abele questioned.

"No I won't," Ryou appeared the card behind Abele. Abele moved aside, dodging Ryou's sharp card. When their faces met, Ryou smiled gleefully at the Disscordo Boss, "Because I'm not fighting alone now."

Abele turned above him, Hide came out from one of Ryou's cards that placed above him, flying down at him with one bracer pulled behind him, ready to launch a punch. Lotus flowers bound his legs, trapping him in his place. Not moving, Abele received the punch on his face from the Vongola Candidate with great force that it made a hole on the floor.

But this wasn't enough to take him down, and they knew this well. Abele came out from the hole, throwing away his now dusty cloak and smiled back at them. "Not too bad. It really hurts to be honest. You're pretty good… yourself. But this… is where your momentum stops."

The three teens cautiously approached him, still in their ready stance. "Oh? What makes you so sure?" Ryou snarled.

Abele smiled and dropped his stance, completely lowering his guard. "I know your style like the back of my hand. The few moves you've shown me are enough."

"What-"

Before Hide could asked further, Abele was advancing, seeing the drop in his guard. He slid low, getting ready for a thunder hook fist that would send him reeling. And Hide didn't see it coming, seeing as he was momentarily startled.

"_What the- his speed!"_

Abele's left hook connected against his ribcage, and he held it in pain… only to look up and find that a right thrust punch was headed his way. And Hide couldn't find a way to block that one, either. The attack connected solidly with his nose, followed by a downwards left cross, knocking him to the floor.

Ryou about to throw his cards, but a blast of Sky Flame shot through his stomach, weakening his nerves. Shinogu summoned Road from his box, creating Needle Sphere Form towards the Disscordo Boss. But this, however, were useless as well as Abele created a Sky Barrier in instant, reflecting the Needle Spheres.

"I decided to play with you two later, after I play with Hidetada Sawada." Abele said.

As he raised his left leg for a downward axe, Hide managed to roll to the side and ended up in a crouching position, still holding his aching side. She smirked anyway. As he rose to his feet, he swung out at him with two sets of wheel kicks, his legs arcing in two horizontal circles.

He didn't even complete number one.

Abele grabbed the first leg that he could get and threw him towards the wall, his body slamming onto the floor as he sprawling onto the floor.

"It's a simple move, but effective when one least expects it. You see now? I know every move you're going to make, before you make it." Abele stated.

Hide lifted himself to his feet slowly, glaring at him as he did so. "This is not over yet!"

Hide rushed again, and Able performed a low left leg sweep to knock his off of his feet… just as he moved his right arm downwards to catch his leg and throw it to the side, following up with a double attack, the knuckles of his left fist slamming into his chin before he delivered a palm strike with his right arm.

Abele struck first, charging toward Hide and stepping to his left, thrusting out with his left palm. He hoped to get a decent knockdown at first, but he had another thing coming. Hide turned to his right, the blow slamming his ribs and making him spin one extra time, but he was still alive, and still up.

However, Abele knew that it was just a stumble, and took the opportunity to cut his right leg viciously in a wide reverse sweep, knocking Hide's legs out from under him. Down he went.

"Is that all, Vongola Unidecimo? How disappointing. But then again, you resemble your father and brother greatly. Including their foolishness." Abele snarled.

Hide quickly rose up and got into stance again, glaring at Abele. Mocking his family is something that couldn't let slide. Abele chuckled. Well, that would be even more interesting. But there was no time to think, because the boy was coming towards him with a rushing right uppercut, the fist heading straight for his chin.

He quickly lowered himself, the punch barely missing him. After that, he suddenly sprung into the air, snapping his left leg up and nailing his opponent straight on the chin. With the following right kick sending him twisting through the air and landing hard, Hide wiped his blood from his mouth.

"This is only the beginning." Hide said.

Abele was slightly offended at her being duped so easily. That, plus the cocky manner that the brunet had taken on and the gaze that piercing him got his blood boiling. That was similar, too similar with other certain brunet that he knew, the one who had foiled his plan once. It was time to shut him up. "You look just like him…your father… First, he stood on my way and destroyed everything, and now, you, his son also trying to stand in my way. I won't let the same thing happened twice."

Hide did so, seeing as he had an advantage. Well, it was mostly from the adrenaline that was now coursing through him, now that he had a knockdown. He ran forward, stepping in with his left foot and kicking forward with his right, the ball of his foot slamming toward Abele's chest faster than he had expected.

Abele managed to block in time, but the aggressor had another surprise. He kicked off of his forearms, leaping backwards into the air before landing smoothly, and waiting for his next attack. Abele wasted no time in whipping out the right reverse leg sweep, intent on dragging his front leg to the floor.

Hide hopped into the air, whipping his left leg around in a pirouette kick, neatly made it look like the two of them were about to dance. In fact, they were. While Hide was landing, Abele took the liberty of hopping up, turning his body and his right leg around in a roundhouse kick, letting the inertia turn him in a complete circle.

He just missed, and Hide swept his left leg underneath him, not wanting to lose momentum. As he stood up, he found that he had his back turned- his kick had taken him a bit too far, and Hide saw it. He continued his motion, sweeping low with a front right leg sweep. Abele pretty much knew what was going to happen, and even if he didn't, he would've done this anyway.

He ducked, and moved both of his arms in the supposed path of the attack in order to catch and divert- otherwise known as a parry. He caught the kick and turned it to his left side to counter the motion, followed by three palm strikes- left, right, then left again, the third attack slamming into him with much more force than expected as he focused his will into the strike.

Down went Hide.

**Lightning Dome, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

"This is bad." Yakumo muttered under his breath as he dodged a swipe from icicles, only to be forced to block a slash from yet another Disscordo member. He immediately spun around, green orbs of flames surrounding him and detonating as he jumped back. The two men that had been pressuring him dodged backwards, giving him breathing space to assess his situation.

Yakumo spotted Saki shot several men with her bow, managing to blast them away before preparing to use her Triple Arrow Blast. She pointed at the men who unsure how to move from the place and wait until it reached full gauge.

She blasted her arrows, burning the men. However, she was welcomed by another dozens of men. This frustrated and tired her, so does Yakumo.

"They're still coming…" Saki looked at horde of enemies in front of her. It will be a matter of time they succumb to them if they keep it like this.

"How dare you, you arrogant cretin!" One of the men glared hard at Saki. The latter merely silence and prepared to fight again but then crouched down and tensed. "Yakumo-san, we cannot continue fight alone like this." Saki muttered loud enough for only the former Lightning Guardian to hear.

"I know…this is…really…troublesome…" Yakumo panted, running out his stamina.

"GET THEM!" Disscordo men ready to launch an all out attack, going to finish the blonde girl and green haired man for good.

But luck and fate wouldn't let them. A huge blast of Sky Flame fired from the entrance as well as destroying it, half of the remaining men were burned and no longer capable to continue the fight. The sudden attack surprised both sides as they turned their attention to the big hole that created by the blast that used to be an entrance. Amidst the smoke, they could see someone walked to the dome.

Saki looked at the impact of the Sky Flame blast. She stared with shock mixed with hope._ "That technique just now…could it be…!" _She quickly turned around when the footsteps of the person stopped, emerging from the smoke, revealed himself.

"Y-You…!" One of the man stuttered in fear.

Yakumo gasped in surprise, yet glad that help has arrived. Saki covered her mouth with her hands, dropping her crossbow. Her eyes started to become watery and soon tears fell from her eyes. She sniffed as the brown haired man turned and smiled at her.

"Long time no see, Saki."

The lion cub growled as it ran to Saki, mewl and sat on her lap. Saki patted him before she replied.

"I really missed you, father."

**Abele's Quarter, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Abele quickly began walking to the side; step by step, focusing his energies all the while… meanwhile, Hide was having a harder time getting up. The Candidate of Vongola Eleventh was stronger and better trained than she had thought at first- a mere beat down wouldn't do the trick.

He loosened his stance, his arms flowing smoothly as he walked to the opposite side of Abele, keeping him in focus at all times. Abele, slightly puzzled at first, but quite willing to play along, moved in his pattern as the two of them looked for an opening.

But the Abele was getting frustrated- Hide was not showing anything but a constant repeat in his pattern, no changes, no breaks… it was too easy. He decided to take it all to chance, and rushed, launching herself into the air, twisting so that he would land right on his shoulders.

Unknown to him, this was part of Hide's plan. The Flames that had been kept within his right fist started to glow brighter.

"Burning Axle!" Hide shouted as he blasted one of his father's techniques. The blast hit the Disscordo Boss.

Abele hit the ground again, and he was starting to get irritated. So he knew a few other techniques his father developed. He would simply have to be careful, that was all. He sprung back to his feet and shuffled his way towards him, wary of any odd movement.

Of course, Hide was on the offensive again as soon as he got to his feet, a left jab aimed for his face. Though he had little time to do so, he parried the attack and swung at him in a right uppercut, nearly hitting him square on the chin.

He suddenly turned to his right, avoiding the attack altogether, then turned once again until he was completely on his side before delivering a hard spin kick to his head, his heel slamming into the back of his head, flooring him again..

Abele simply got back up, a look of utter frustration on his face. He might have been able to predict his moves, but he used them in such a way that he wasn't able to counter. He had a grudging admiration for him as he got into stance again.

"_He's a genius for able to master Tsunayoshi Sawada's technique this far. I can't counter him effectively, and if I attack head on, it'll just be disastrous."_

"Well? What's the matter? Are you out off fight already?" Hide asked, a bit smug in tone.

He sighed to himself. He was going to have to attack head on anyway… so he ran forward again, preparing to attack. Hide met his rush with the same kick he had opened the fight with, trying to knock him skyward again.

This time, he saw him set up for it, and as soon as he delivered it, he slid underneath the attack, leaving him exposed. As he rose from his crouch dash, he delivered a hard right roundhouse punch, sending Hide spinning through the air and onto the floor again.

Abele had spun to his left, lashing out with a heel drop with said left leg. Hide managed to block the attack, then striking out with a right palm strike, followed by a left uppercut that turned his back to Abele, before making an attempt to slam both palms into his midsection.

He would soon feel pain… Abele swept his right hand low after blocking the first two strikes, aiming to grab his opponent's right leg. Once he had done so, he broke his stance by leaning forward, rolling over him and making him fall. On top of that, seeing as he had to finish the movement, he twisted his ankle.

Needless to say, it hurt. A lot. Hide squealed in agony as his ankle was damn near broken, and he immediately tapped out, smacking the concrete with his fist a few times. Luckily he managed to escape by boosting his Flames. Not satisfy with just escaping from his clutch, Hide grabbed Abele's wrist and frozen his left hand before distancing himself from him.

Abele got up, incensed as he looked at his frozen hand furiously. He immediately melted his hand with Flames from his other hand. With a passion and determination in his eyes, he rushed Hide, attacking with everything he had and wailing on him with a ten hit string.

He hopped into the air, his right leg arcing in a complete circle. Hide defended, but his arms would be in serious pain, he was sure of that. Inside block, outside, high, low… then came the first right sweep.

By this time, Abele was getting tired of defending himself, and simply performed two back handsprings, just to get out of his path. Thus, the two sweep kicks, followed by the high split kick missed entirely, and when the last blow came, Abele was ready for it. He quickly got into a different stance, one of his arms above his head while the other was right at his waist, and let the attack come.

Once it did, his arms moved in a full circle, his lower arm taking the attack and pulling it towards him, dragging him upwards at the same time. As he was pulled through the air, he changed hands, the other hand coming up and behind him, hooking one of his legs. Making its own quick circle to toss the leg he had captured to the side, he effectively sent Abele spinning neatly in the air. Hide raised his palmed of his right hand, charging his Hard Flames while his left palm behind him supported him with his Soft Flames.

"X-Burner!"

Hide blasted, hitting Abele to the side, before hitting the ground on his back at the same time, destroyed the barrier. Abele lay on the ground, not moving but still breathing. "Give it up, Abele."

At this, Abele only chuckled and soon laughed maniacally as he stood up.

"What's so funny?" Shinogu asked, irritated.

"It's over for you." Ryou said.

Abele smiled devilishly at them. He brought out his box weapon. "I have no choice but to use this… This will be fun!" Abele summoned his giant Sky Cobra, he stood on his head.

"Summoning your box weapon won't change anything." Shinogu stated as he summoned his own box weapon. Ryou spread his cards again throughout entire room. Hide prepared his usual stance. Abele looked the three people before him for a moment in silence before he spoke.

"My Cobra is not a normal box weapon. It's a box weapon that evolved into mechanical beast that created by our scientists based from Innocenti's blueprints research that we got." Abele began to explain, gaining Reborn's interest.

"Innocenti's blueprints? Where and how did you get that? Innocenti was supposed to be dead years ago along with his box weapon researches, there's no way anyone could obtain it." Reborn questioned suspiciously.

"What if Innocenti didn't work alone, there's someone who shared his entire researches?"

"That's impossible, I never heard about it!"

"Whether you believe me or not, that was the truth." Abele replied calmly.

"Like real beast, my Cobra able to consumed either its machines or human being, making them as her energies. And after some several researches and experiments, we found something interesting and definitely useful for battle…" Abele jumped from his Cobra's head.

Much to the Vongola side surprises, Abele let himself to be swallowed by his Cobra. It was then they realized something slowly came out from the Cobra's head. They shocked even more when Abele turned out to be the one who came out.

"We able to combined with the mechanical beasts, making ourselves powerful half-mechanical beasts."

* * *

**How was it? Please review...~**

**Okay, for all of you who don't know, I got the mechanical beast or mechanima thing from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DS: Fate of Heat II. But I changed most of it. In the original game, the mechanical beasts were invented by Millefiore Assasination Squad, Belladona Lily's scientist, Biokilulu, and it has nothing to do with Innocenti. In my story, it was not created by Biokilulu and had nothing to do with Millefiore and it have something to do with Innocenti and other two Box Weapon creators, Koenig and Verde respectively and my upcoming OCs. Those who want to know more about this must play the game. **

**And during my midterms...maybe I could secretly writing story using one of computers in my school... That can be a good idea!**


	57. Mechanimal & Half Mechanimal Beast

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 46 here! It seems impossible write in my computer school, so I decided to write this a whole day and update it now. I'm sorry if the story is look a bit rushed. This chapter will be the three to last of Seven Years Conclusion Arc. Only two chapters left for me to write before the next arc.**

**Please Review and Review :)**

* * *

**Lightning Dome, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Saki hugged her father tightly, which Tsuna return the same. Two years they hadn't seen each other, they finally meet again. While the father-daughter having their emotional and heart-warming reunion, Yakumo stared in astonishment and amazement at the scene in front of him.

With only less than ten minutes, the tenth Vongola Boss defeated the entire Disscordo members who were attacking them. The green haired man looked at his former comrades' unconsciousness bodies spread across the dome. He had heard many things about the tenth Vongola Boss, his former boss talked about him a lot, so did his former fellow Guardians.

But he never imagined it would be to this extent. From what he heard from other people and meeting the real person is far different cases altogether. _"…so this is the power of the Vongola Boss…the Vongola boss who always fights with his brows furrowed and fists swung in the semblance of a prayer."_

"How are mom and grandma and Hide? You two didn't do anything reckless while I'm not around, right?" Tsuna asked kindly.

"We're not little kids anymore, father. Though, we did do something reckless sometimes…" Saki said embarrassedly.

"Where's Hide? Also Gokudera-kun and the others too, where are they? You got separated?"

Saki nodded. "Brother, Uncle Reborn, Ryou-senpai, and Shinogu-san go into that door, they're fighting Abele now. We have to help them." Saki pointed at the door.

Tsuna looked at the door for a second before carried his daughter. Yakumo offered to be the one who carry her instead, but Tsuna gently declined, saying that he want to do this and silently accepted Yakumo's apologize for making his daughter unable to walk.

"Let's go to Gokudera-kun and the others' place." Tsuna decided.

"What about Hidetada Sawada and the others? Defeating Abele is not an easy task, especially once he unleashed his mechanical beast." Yakumo interjected.

"Mechanimal beast?" Saki confused.

"Like Foundation, we also do some research about box weapon. I don't know when, but several years before I join Disscordo, I read in the record that the research team that led by Azarel had received Innocenti's blueprints and use it to continue further our research, which led us to the discovery of Mechanimal Beasts, an evolved form of the Box Weapons." Yakumo explained.

Saki glanced at his father who kept straight and calm face, didn't seem to be shock by the information.

Tsuna nodded. "I know." He said, surprising Yakumo a bit. "I've been looking some information on Disscordo to help my Family for these past two years. During those times, I also found out that they have been researching Box Weapons. And I knew through that discovery you mentioned about, it also led to fusion of those with trained soldiers to create powerful Half-Mechanimal Beasts."

Yakumo nodded. "But from our research, only one Mechanimal Beast that's a success. And that Mechanimal beast is in Abele's possession. They're in danger."

"Father, we better go help brother and the others." Saki said worriedly.

However, Tsuna's quick answer shocked them, "No. We'll go to Gokudera-kun and the others." He firmly stated.

"But your son-"

Tsuna turned around with determined and confident face. "I believe in him."

**Abele's Quarter, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Hide and his three companions stared wide eyed at the half-mechanimal beast in front of them, hovering over them. But this daze didn't last long as Abele darting towards them. The half mechanical-beast appeared above them bring its claws down. Hide, Ryou, and Shinogu jumped away, narrowly dodged it and found themselves being slashed by Abele's claws. Their bodies felt dull shortly after they were slashed.

"These claws contain poisons. The poison attacks your body's nerve and cells and slowly it will nullify your muscles entirely."

The pulsing poison within their bodies repulsed their weapon and movements throwing them off balance. Abele lunged slashing at them. They somersaulted away landing safely on the ground. Abele zipped around and making a rough circle around them, trapping them with her box weapon's huge tail.

Hide eyed the beast's quick movements trying to keep up. The cobra's mouth reappeared across from him and roared as it fired a ball of Sky Flame his way with the mouth opened, ready to eat him. Hide quickly leaped out of the way. Shinogu jumped behind the half-beast. With a flick of his hand, five spikes appeared and pierced through the Cobra's mouth. The attack did not seem to bother Abele though.

"Do you really think this will make Cobra unable to use her mouth?" Abele destroyed the spikes that stab through cobra's mouth with his claws. The snake hissed again once the spikes were gone.

The cobra strikes again, trying to swallow Ryou from behind this time. Ryou twisted around, he bring his right hand up with his cards formed a symbol to face the giant snake. The snake neared Ryou but then was reflected back by the force of Mist Flames from the cards, which surprised him, seeing the difference of their size.

Abele began attacking Ryou rapidity, slashing once and returning to circling them around. Three of them evade every attack effortlessly, dodging out of the way of Abele's more volatile attacks but not countering. Abele stopped his mad attacks after a final swing on Ryou, standing its ground. Ryou landed from his final dodge before turning to face the giant half man half snake.

"Monster." Ryou commented.

"I have to agree…so this is the half-mechanimal beast…" Reborn added.

Abele grinned at them again. Hide shouted in his mind that he don't like that grin, and that grin means something bad will happen soon. His intuition told him that it was just the beginning. The hard time would start now. And when he meant hard, really really hard.

"So this box weapon isn't enough, huh…? Then…" Abele brought another box weapons. "I'll just need to use these as well…!" Abele let out an evil laugh like he has gone mad. He summoned his box weapons, merging with them all at once.

His hair turned red and longer, his nails grown longer like claws, his skin covered in scales, the cobra's head disappeared and instead making his lower part of his body a snake body, tails, and two chains surrounded both of his arms.

**"Ahahahahaha! Now, with this power, with these hands, I will take my revenge on you and Vongola! We will become the strongest of all!" **Abele said maniacally. **"This time for sure…I will make you suffer! I will make sure to play with you until you die!"** Abele laughed again as he unleashed a powerful murderous intend and Flames.

"…what-the…? He became smaller but even more monstrous than before!" Hide commented, almost feeling terrified.

"He had gone crazy for sure." Ryou commented.

"Who cares? Either way, I'll execute him." Shinogu stated, unfazed by the change and focus more on how to execute his prey.

They didn't have any time to comment further as they sensed Abele's glare at them. Four of them glared to each of their respective enemies with cold unreadable eyes. Their weapons in their grip and show no sign to let it go. It's like the time had stopped, none of them move a muscle just yet, knowing that the first person who move would be the biggest mistake to do. But yet, at the same time, this will go nowhere if none of them make any movements.

Finally, Shinogu made the first move. He charged ahead, dragging his batons along the floor, sparks lighting up as he attacked. He swung the baton up, but Abele brought his baton up and deflected the attack. Now Abele swung the baton down in full force, but Shinogu was already rolling aside, dodging the attack and ensued black shockwave. Ryou thrust his card at Abele's left side but the Disscordo boss swung his clawed hand up and batted his card aside.

_**"BEGONE!"**_ He cried as he swung his tail sideways creating a massive black blast of energy.

Hide Jumped back and managed to use his Flames as boost to fly in air before being swallowed by the attack. Abele brought his free hand rose as a storm of lances created from his Flames appeared. With a maniacal laugh the lances fell on Hide like rain. Hide dashed from side to side evading the lances as they fell, but one sliced his coat sleeve as he slipped past.

The moment the lances cleared, Hide found surrounded by another lances surrounded him. As Abele clenched his fist, the lances strikes to Hide, only to be deflected by Ryou's cards that covered by his Mist flames.

"It seems he is going to be more of a nuisance." Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Hide. "Care to put this off till the nuisance is dealt with?"

Hide quite in thought. "I suppose that would work for now. Maybe, my new technique could defeat him…"

"New technique? Interesting…We'll see." Ryou said sliding his cards into his deck and glaring at Abele.

"_**Either you will fight me alone or together, the result will still be the same. You-will-die!" **_

"Kufufufu…how foolish of you, Abele. You won't stand a chance against us with that tiny brains of yours." Ryou hissed stepped forward, Hide and Shinogu right next to him with Hide clenched his fist together and Shinogu's batons on his shoulder.

"I thought you're calm and calculating person, but I was wrong." Shinogu said.

"Words are not enough to lecture stop or lecture him." Hide said. Hide looked at his two companions, Ryou beaming a creepy grin and Shinogu's lips pulling into a smirk, though barely. The three turned at their enemy and launched forward.

**Cloud Dome, 6****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Amidst the melee, Haji was able to see Gokudera, Raul, and Fuuhaku firing carefully aimed shots into the crowds, Kareha strikes down with her Lightning Flames, Ryohei and Kouhei pummeling a soldier into a submission, Yamamoto and Takashi slashed them with their swords, and Arisa enveloped them into her illusions. All around them, shots were being fired blindly by the Disscordo, nit caring who they hit. Sometimes they would hit their target, but more often than not they hit some other unsuspecting victim.

The inexperienced Disscordo members were falling left and right, only managing to wounded them a little in the process. It was looking as if it was going to be an easy victory when they were suddenly ambushed.

"Tch, out of our way!" Gokudera shouted angrily, throwing his bombs wildly.

"Everyone hang on! Only a bit more! Only 10% of the enemies left!" Haji encouraged as he took down an enemy.

Kareha who shielded herself with her Lightning barrier tried to avoid them as far as possible. Keeping low, she managed to get through the chaos and catch sight of Gokudera. He was currently tangled up in a nasty battle with a group of Disscordo men, looking rather pale and coughed blood too much. He seemed to be doing just fine, but that's when Kareha saw him.

He hadn't seen him arrive, but there he was, slashing his way towards a distracted and preoccupied Gokudera. He was so wrapped up in the Disscordo members that he couldn't see one of them approaching him undefended back. Kareha was too far away, she wouldn't be able to reach Gokudera in time.

A torrent of emotions was raging inside her as she watched him make his way towards Gokudera. Kareha was not the kind of person to hold grudges, but she could say with certainty that she hated this man. Being the coward that he was, he had waited until Gokudera was engaged in another battle before attacking him.

Dodging bullets and swords alike, Ryohei sprinted towards the Foundation leader after he noticed Kareha's gaze. The man was already mere feet from him, preparing to strike Gokudera down with his massive blade. There was no time. Without any other choice, the boxer yelled at the tenth Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera! Behind you!"

Waiting until Gokudera's dynamites were aimed at someone else, the man brought his blade down.

Gokudera had just dispatched the last of the members when his ears unconsciously honed in on Ryohei's voice. Without thinking, he turned to his right, but it was too late. The man's blade fell, slicing his right arm open, from his shoulder to his elbow. Physically, his hand no longer had the strength to hold his grip on his dynamites and it clanked to the floor at his feet.

Haji stared at his father in horror and anger. He gritted his teeth, not going to let that man slide. Searing pain shot through his entire body as blood began to pour out of his open wound, but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Haji pointed his twin guns. Everyone heard a bullet streak by Gokudera's head. Looking the source, there was Haji, pointing a gun directly at the man. He had hit him dead on. He dropped his blade and fell to his knees in shock. Blood drenched the front of his shirt and was soaked up into the fabric. Then, he collapsed, eyes wide still in disbelief and unseeing as blood trickled from his parted lips. Haji had killed him.

Haji ran to his father and tried to pull him away from the battlefield, but the tenth Storm Guardian refused, he cannot rest while they were fighting especially they are inside enemies' territory.

"Dad, your condition is not good for fight. Please rest!" Ryohei ran to them with Kouhei and quickly healed Gokudera's wounds with their Flames while Fuuhaku and Arisa buying times for them.

Reached down with his left hand, he picked up his dynamite and in one easy motion, flicked it back into his belt. The truth was Gokudera's vision was starting to get blurry with the amount of blood he was losing. It gushed down his arm and trickled off his fingertips in a steady stream, showing no signs of stopping. But he insisted on opening his eyes.

"You need to rest." Kareha pleaded with him, reaching for his wounded arm. It seemed most of the members were deeated, but ones still had enough fight to aim a bullet their way. He saw one of them take aim, but not being able to tell where the bullet was going, Gokudera turned to face Ryohei, shielding his body from the bullet

Sure enough, the bullet would have hit Ryohei because it now struck Gokudera in his left shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon again.

"Gokudera!" He could hear Kareha scream, and he looked into her panicked black eyes. It was getting too difficult to stand, so Gokudera dropped to one knee. Looking up, through his narrow field of vision he still had, he could Ryohei and Kouhei healed him once again and Kareha quickly back into action to assist the rest.

"You overdoing too much!" Haji protested. "For once, be selfish will you?" Haji grabbed his father's collar rudely.

Fuuhaku patted Gokudera's shoulder. "Gokudera-san, do you wish to upset your Family further more than you had?" Gokudera lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. "If you keep this up, you will die."

Gokudera snapped out his head. "I already told you I won't die until I found Tenth!"

As if answering Gokudera's statement, the wall across them exploded, sending the Disscordo members's consciousness into darkness but some avoid it in time. They all stopped their movements, startled by it. No one made any move as they saw three silhouettes emerged from the smoke.

"I thought you promised me you won't do anything that will worsen your body even more, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna, Saki, and Yakumo emerged from the smoke, smiling at them for exception of Yakumo who kept his emotionless face and waved at Raul.

Gokudera gaped, his eyes teary and his body shaking in happiness and excitement. Yamamoto lowered his sword, too concern at the brunet emerged from the smoke. Ryohei shouted excitedly, not caring his surroundings. Fuuhaku sighed in relieve and smiled. The Guardians Candidates had twin expression of shock mixed with gladness.

"Vongola Decimo, you make another dramatic entrance and make people daze like they're seeing ghost again." Yakumo commented flatly.

Tsuna only chuckled, happy to see his Family again. "I'm back, everyone."

**Abele's Quarter, 4****th**** Gate, Disscordo Hideout**

Abele flung his chains, striking at the illusionist and the prefect. Ryou leaped aside and slashed one in half while Shinogu slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of lances fell from the sky on them, but Ryou intercepted them with cards of his own, cutting each of them. Abele swung his blade sending a massive black crescent at Ryou. The Eleventh Generation Mist Guardian Candidate vanished in a blur and appeared behind the Disscordo Boss. In a flash he drew his card and slashed Abele's waist.

Abele twisted his arm around grabbing Ryou's wrist and holding it in place. _**"I GOT YOU."**_ The Disscordo boss smirked, bringing his sword around.

A card tore through Abele's arm making him stagger. Ryou kicked him back, freeing his arm and slashed him. The slash hit Abele in the chest knocking him off his feet. Shinogu was on him before he could recover, striking his batons down and striking his chest as he moved to rise.

Reborn glanced at Hide. His student used the same stance when he used Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, his Flame flickering intensely. However, oddly, Hide had yet to use the technique, instead, just keep his Flames flickered that way, as if he's planning something else.

"_If I'm not mistaken, Hide said he developed a new technique during his training… Is this the process of his technique?" _Reborn wondered.

Ryou looked at Hide. _"Just how much time that he need to use this technique? Keeping this monster away is hard you know."_

Abele blocked the next slashed and bat Shinogu away with his fist. With a boost from his Dying Will Boots he took to the skies. He gave crescents slashes of his tails falling on Shinogu. Shinogu stood his ground and parried each slashes in movements too fast for the eye to follow.

"_**So persistent you are…" **_Abele raising his hand as lighting struck him._**"Die!"**_ The lightning bolt flew at Shinogu as he sheathed his sword.

Ryou moved in front of Shinogu before the bolt struck. Ryou created a barrier with his card and reflected the bolt back at Abele. The bolt struck Abele on the chest but it instead made him recharge his flames. But this was enough to enrage him.

"_**Now…you've done it…"**_Abele glared mercilessly.

Abele whipped his blade a barrage of lances fell on the two teens. Both evaded the lances and leaped as more lines of lighting came at them, narrowly dodging them. Abele lunged at them, putting them on the defensive to block his onslaught of powerful attacks. Abele swung the hand like a hammer, rapidly and with each strike brutally powerful. As the half-mechanimal beast raised it over head. Ryou and Shinogu put their weapons between them, as Abele hammered on the weapons, driving their heels into the earth beneath him.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized"

Spikes of ice surrounded Ryou and Shinogu, protecting them from the attack. Abele was taken aback by while the two protected teens were shocked and wondered what happened. When the ice melted itself, they turned behind them, seeing as the ice came from behind them.

"…so this is your new technique…" Reborn smiled, satisfy with the result from his student's training and hard work. "Another new Zero Point Breakthrough."

The other three people looked at Hide who had his hand inside the floor, creating the spikes and sent it through the floor.

"_**T-this is…Vongola Primo's technique…"**_Abele uttered.

"No, it's different." Hide said coolly. "Vongola Primo could only freeze Dying Will Flames. His technique cannot utilize nor form the ice into some kind of weapon." Hide explained as he made ice weapon armor around his arm.

"_**You materialized the ice!" **_Abele shouted in disbelieved.

Hide walked slowly to Abele, pointing the ice arm blade to him.

"With this technique, I will defeat you here and now, Abele."

Abele grinned, pointing his blade like Hide did. Seven years their Families struggled and fought one another. And now, the time has come to reach the conclusion after seven years. The time to end the seven years war.

"_**Then attack me!"**_


	58. Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! Tomorrow finally my midterms will be over! So far my test proceeding smoothly and I hope the scors I will get are satisfying. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be the last chapter of this arc. Only one more chapter to go before I start the new arc. Please review :)**

* * *

"I won't hold back." Hide stated determinedly.

"_**Getting all cocky, huh?"**_ Abele sneered.

Abele sprang forward, lunging with his blade. Hide evaded the lighting quick thrust and the used his new Zero Point Breakthrough to volley of slashes that followed. The attacks were so fast he couldn't find an opening to attack. Finally Abele made a final thrust. Hide blocked the weapon and rushed forward, getting inches away from Abele. Hide grabbed Abele with his right hand, lifting him in the air and slamming him into the ground with his ice arm. He raised his other hand to freeze him, but the hand only found concrete.

_**"Got you!"**_ Abele's voice came from behind him. Hide turned to see him completely unharmed. Abele didn't give Hide a chance to press it, and launched at him with an arcing slash. His blade cut through the air as Hide leaped aside with his left leg wounded. Hide leaped after the half-mechanical beast. Abele parried the sword aside and spread his wings, gliding to the side. In a quick flash, He flew back at Hide, lunging with his sword and slashed Hide, wounding his stomach but fortunately not deep.

The moment he landed on the burnt out ground, Hide crushed the floor with his hand, burying his own hand within. Sky energies flow into the floor and he turned to Abele.

"Regent Territory!"

Countless pillars of ice rose from the floor. Seeing this technique, Abele immediately flew up to dodge before the sharp pillars reach him. He noticed his tail had been scratched by one of it and realized that the scratched part was frozen. The other four occupants noticed this as well and couldn't help but feel amused.

"You better be careful." Hide warned. "

Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized, not only creating the ice into weapons and as such, it also still retain the ability of the First Edition technique, to freeze. Anything that cut or hit by this technique will freeze." Hide explained as he reformed the ice arm around his right arm.

"_**You will regret for using that technique against me!"**_

The half-mechanical beast spun around to facing Hide just as he swung the ice arm, sending icicles through the air and colliding with Abele's arm. Hide swung the blade back around two more times sending two more icicles at Abele. Each strike caused the Disscordo boss to stumble slightly.

Hide pressed the attack. Rushing foreword he launched himself upwards, slashing the Disscordo boss' leg. Once high in the air, he threw his arm forward and sent ball of ice at Abele's stomach. The ice ball dug into Abele's stomach throwing his body back.

"_**AAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHH! WHY YOU!" **_Abele roared and ran towards Hide.

Hide twisted his body and evaded the blade, falling back to the ground. As his feet landed, he drew his ice arm and slashed a wave of Sky Flame to Abele. Abele swept one of his wings in the path of the wave as they struck. With a quick flourish, the Disscordo boss dived on Hide, forcing the Vongola Candidate to the side. Abele instantly landed and lunged at Hide thrusting and slashing in a series of complex attacks. Hide evaded the strikes and parried the other strikes. Hide finally changed pace, pushing the half-mechanimal beast off balance and launching into his own ferocious attacks. Abele effortlessly blocked every strike, slowly backing away from the younger boy.

Abele swung his sword high on Hide's open neck, but the sword was caught in Hide's hand, bringing his leg above his head and down. The kick struck Abele's head. Abele's head and wings gave a shiver and the feathers shot off, hardening into tiny blades and striking at Hide in the chest. Hide jumped away as the blood dotted his chest.

"Ugh!" Hide threw aside the feathers in his chest.

Using Sun Dying Will Gem, he healed his wounded chest as he saw his opponent tried to regain his breath. Oh no, he couldn't let that happened. Using his left hand, he blasted his Sky Flames backward, boosting him to fly toward the Disscordo Boss as he created four pillars behind the half-mechanimal beast.

Abele was pushed into one of the pillars and panicked leaping as side as Hide slashed the pillar in half. Abele gripped his sword as Hide continued his relentless assault. Hide struck Abele' side then brought his ice arm to his head. Abele blocked the blade with his claws but the blade started to frozen his claws. Hide ripped the arm along his arm and sliced his ice blade upward, knocking the half-mechanimal beast off his feet.

Abele hit the ground and barely rolled aside as Hide brought his blade down. Abele roared as he gripped his sword and swung the blade, releasing a huge black crescent at Hide. The brunet stood his ground bringing his ice arm to his side he swung the arm sending blast that swirled into a sky icicles that collided with Abele's attack, the two vanishing as they consumed one another.

Abele cursed taking to the sky. Suddenly an ice boomerang comes flying from the smoke. Abele barley managed to dodge the boomerang as it flew past him. He looked down at Hide, his hand still outstretched.

_**"You missed!" **_He yelled back.

Hide chuckled. "No I didn't."

His eyes widened as he remembered that it was a boomerang and he spun around in time to see the boomerang whirled back to him. The boomerang slashed across Abele's back and sent him into the ground.

The ground exploded in a massive explosion where Abele had fallen as he rose to his feet.

_**"Enough! You slime! You filth! I'll burn you all alive and tear you flesh apart! You will all die! All of you!"**_

Abele howled to the sky. His tails flailed and more even grew. Some of the tips morphed into claws now, others into hooks. His skin had healed over but now with black reptilian scales over much of his body, even his face.

"It' useless, Abele. You won't win against me." Hide replied confidently.

The brunet brought his fists up and tapped them together. As he did he launch forward to his enemy. Abele swung his sword sending a massive slash that cut the ground in two. Hide flew aside as he neared Abele his form seemed to split into two, two Hide's attacking from different angles. Abele swung and split one in half, but the illusion faded as he struck it. He turned to Ryou who shrugged.

"There's no rule that forbid me to interfere." Ryou said.

Abele spun around and grabbed the ice arm before it could strike him, flinging Hide away. Abele spun around in time to block Shinogu's baton. Hide skidded past but stabbed his ice arm in the ground and swung himself back around and kick Abele. The Disscordo Boss dodged the kick and swung after Hide missing barely.

"I won't let you having all the fun alone." Shinogu sharpened his gaze at the brunet.

"Yeah, sorry." Hide replied, chuckling.

Shinogu came back around striking from behind. Abele spun and deflected the attack in time to parry Hide's next attack. They were a violent blur as they struck and spun, attacking again and again forcing Abele to flail around simply to keep them back. Abele made another attack from behind as Hide struck Abele from the front. The half-mechanimal beast flapped his wings and rose into the air, causing the Vongola Candidate and Cloud Guardian Candidate's weapons to connect.

Abele howled as he raised his hand and brought down a storm of Sky Flame spears on them.

"_**Lance di Fuoco!"**_

Hide and Shinogu dashed and dodged evading as the bolts struck the ground. Hide leaped into the air till he reached Abele. Hide leaped to cut and frozen Abele, but one of Abele's tails revived and coiled around the blade, and flung the young brunet to the ground.

_**"You can fight all you want, but you can't win! You can't stand against me!"**_

Abele roared in air as he raised his hand. A huge orange sphere formed in his palm and swelled to the size of a bus. With a mad cackle he swung the sphere down, throwing it on the two fallen teens. Hide stepped up, spinning his ice arm in his hand before slipping the weapon behind him. He took his stance as the ball neared and in a movement too quick to be seen, drew and re-withdrew his ice arm. An ice sphere surrounded the black sphere and hundreds of ringing slashes were heard and seen as the sphere was cut apart.

Hide huffed and strained to breathe. Shinogu stood next to him.

_**"Bravo."**_ Abele smirked. _**"But are you feeling tired already? This is why you cannot compare to me!"**_ Abele raised his sword with a malicious smirk. Abele raised his sword with a malicious smirk.

Hide coughed, he's going to reach his limit. And he did. He returned to his normal mode. His body shivered by the pain and tiredness that slowly overwhelmed him. Shinogu also couldn't keep himself fairly well. Ryou had used up most of his flames and it will be a matter of time until he became as tired as both of them.

"_Hide still lack of controlling his Hyper Dying Will Mode…this much exhaustion already made him like this."_

Unnoticed by them, Reborn, who had been watching from beginning, had turned Leon into gun form. He gazed at Abele intently. His finger inched to pull the trigger. He might be had been ordered not to interfere his student's fight, but Abele had indirectly challenged him and he already promised to take care of the young boy. He's a man of his word, and he won't break his promise.

However, before either of them could do anything, Abele was sent flying by the disembodied fists with Sky flames that smashed into him. Abele smashed into a wall nearby, taking the entire structure with him.

Hide, Shinogu, Ryou, and Reborn stared blankly where the Disscordo Boss had been hovering and then traced the hand back to it origin.

"Get away from my son, Abele."

Abele flinched as he heard the voice.

Hide gasped at the sight of familiar face from the entrance. Shinogu and Ryou were also surprised, but they won't show it clearly and carefully hide it with neutral face and signature smirk. Reborn smiled, changing Leon back into chameleon.

"Two years and now you're here, dramatically enter the battle. It really took you long enough, No Good-Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled. "You never stop calling me that, huh Reborn." Tsuna replied.

"Brother, are you all right?" Saki shouted, carried by Yakumo.

"…yeah…" Hide stuttered, still surprised by his father's arrival.

The others arrived at the scene behind Tsuna and looked at the condition of the room that astonished them. Apparently, it was Tsuna's Sky flames that sent the Disscordo Boss flying.

"Heh, you three surely look beat up." Haji commented.

"At least better than you who were all worn out because fighting some low class mafias." Ryou smirked as he mocked.

Haji opened his mouth to retort but his words were cut off when the wall behind them exploded sending bits of concrete in the air.

Abele screamed to the sky flying high with bloodstained wings_**.**_

_**"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Not a hair of you will be left in this word!"**_

Abele's rant was cut off as an explosion knocked him to the ground. Hide followed the man to the ground but Shinogu and Ryou traced the explosion origin. Haji set his gun over his shoulder and glared at the three of them. "You think we will let you have all the fun?"

"Do you really expect us to?" Ryou smiled.

"Well, more people are better than four, right?" Takashi said cheerfully.

"This isn't your fight alone." Tsuna placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he smiled at him. "It's ours too." Tsuna said softly but firmly.

Hide stared at his father in awe. Even after two years he hadn't met him, his father still the same, still the father that he knows. It took everything that he had to hold back his tears of happiness. He shook his head before returning the smile.

"I cannot let myself lose, you know." Hide said jokingly.

_**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**_ The group turned as Abele howled flying into the air. His coat was still aflame and his skin was now all scales and spikes. His once white wings were now stained with blood_**. **_

_**"You miserable little bugs! I will stand for this! Burn! All of you, burn!"**_

Hide glared at the Disscordo boss. "What do you think, should we finish this?"

The tenth generation Guardians and Saki all gone to Reborn and Ryou's side since they were unable to fight and Fuuhaku and Arisa were put in charge as shields for the injured ones. Hide dusted off his coat and gave a stern nod. Kouhei cranked his neck and flexed his arm, giving the others a glance of agreement. Haji spun his guns in his hands and flashed a happy smile his way. Takashi readied with his Shigure Kintoki pointed at Abele. Raul had his rifle on his shoulder. Yakumo summoned his Lightning Tarantulas. Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, followed by his son who swallowed his pill and entered the same mode.

Hide created the ice arm, surprising Tsuna. But the older man decided to put the question behind and ask later as they had more important matter in hand.

"Let's finish this once and for all, Abele." Hide pointed his ice arm.

"_**YOU SCUM!" **_Abele flew straight to the group.

Takashi swung Shigure Kintoki overhead, bringing the full force of the blade down on Abele's back. The blade bounced off the half-mechanical beast's rock hard skin with a ring. Abele shook his head, swinging his tails at Takashi, who protected by Haji who shot the tail away with his gun and then followed by Raul who used Cannone de Pioggia, hitting his former boss.

"_**Raul! Yakumo! How dare both of you betray and defy me!" **_Abele shouted furiously at his two former Rain Guardian and Lightning Guardian.

Raul whistled. "Our business with you is over, Abele. And I found the Vongola much more interesting than Disscordo."

Yakumo threw away the Disscordo crest on his chest and stepped on it.

"I already pay my debt to you for all those years serving you. I'm done with you, and I'll do as I please from now on."

"_**Why you…!"**_

Raul whipped out his cannon and set another Cannone de Pioggia at the Disscordo boss as he fell, shooting him full of lead as he fell to the ground. But like the sword, the bullets resounded off his rock skin. Abele laughed as he brought his sword high in the air, flames twisting around it, and swung it down on the group.

Everybody jumped back away as the sword demolished the hallway, the flames burning even the concrete to ash. "What kind of power is that?" Ryohei was shocked by the impact.

"What kind of human you are now…Abele…" Tsuna commented.

_**"Insolent pest!"**_

Abele howled bringing his flame filled fist down on Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo slid to the right, evading the fist and jumping onto Abele's arm. Reaching under his cloak he drew out his gloves and wore it. He burned Abele's arm until it felt like it will melt him and he leaped up from his elbow and kicked him. Abele reeled his head back slightly from the attack, but immediately swung his tail to the Vongola Boss.

Tsuna shocked and hadn't anticipated this. However, a blast exploded outward, surprising both Tsuna and Abele. The smoke filled the air around Abele as he looked around for the Vongola Boss.

"That was close." Abele whipped around to see Tsuna surrounded by pillars of ice created by Hide, while Hide already in front of him, punching him full power. Not giving the Disscordo Boss any chance to relax, Yakumo sent lightning bolts towards him.

Abele roared and swung his sword sideways at the incoming bolts, destroying them. Abele swung his sword once again at the group. But Takashi and Shinogu held his ground, bringing up his sword he caught the massive sword and held their ground, giving a small huff all the while.

"You're really terrifying…" Both pushed back, forcing Abele's sword back far enough to where he could jump toward Abele again. Hide could see they were in trouble. This time, there were no marks on the Disscordo boss from any of their attacks and they seemed to do nothing but annoy the half-mechanical beast. They were actually in trouble in here.

Hide threw icicles and pillars of ice towards the older man. Abele summoned his lightning bolt and countered the icicles. He flew toward Hide and swung his sword at him that he blocked with his ice arm. Hide punched Abele away, however, Abele's tail caught Hide's arm and sent him straight to the wall, followed by a sonic fist that covered with his Sky flames. Hide had no time to react and hit by it. Hide coughed blood by the attack.

"Hide!" Haji was angered by this.

"You monster, you'll pay for that!" Haji shot his triple shots but Abele destroyed it with the blast of his sky flame.

Shinogu rushed to him and swung his baton at him. Of course, Abele blocked it with his sword. Both struggling against each others' weapons and none of them intend to step aside until Hide recovered and launched at him. Shinogu backed away as he let Hide grabbed the man's face and about to frozen him with Vongola First's technique, but sensing a huge amount of Flames from Abele's body, Hide quickly got away from him as Abele's form became even more monstrous and inhuman.

"No way, what is he? Is this the power of person who had become a half-mechanimal beast?" Kareha expressed her disbelieve.

"Hey, both of you were his Guardians so wouldn't you know about the weakness of the research?" Fuuhaku asked.

Raul and Yakumo glanced at each other before shaking their head.

"The one who led the experiments and researches were Lottie and Azarel. They never told us the detail except to the Boss." Yakumo answered.

"All that we know about it are that unlike Box Weapon, mechanimal beast contains genes and bloods of the real animals that based from it and we can combine ourselves with it. Effectively, this also made the blood and genes to fuse within our bodies." Raul added.

"So it's like a chimera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. This condition occurs through the fertilization of two separate ova by two sperm, followed by the fusion of the two at the blastocyst or zygote stages. This results in the development of an organism with intermingled cell lines."

"So we cannot do anything but try our best to beat him." Yamamoto sighed.

"Or perhaps not now that we know about it." Ryou said, confusing them.

Hide inhaled and exhaled twice before dug his both his hands into floor and created pillars of ice surrounding him and Abele, separating him from his Family, left with only him and Abele, facing one-on-one.

"What are you doing Hide!" Kareha shouted.

"Leave this to me! I have a plan, trust me it will work!" Hide replied.

Abele growled as Hide appeared before him. The first punch he blocked with his own sword, and the second he grabbed with his arm. Pulling Hide off balance he raised his sword to his shoulder but a head knock from Hide distracted him, letting the boy vanished and kicked away his sword from his grip. His sword hit the ground, sending rock and dust into the air. Through the smoke, Hide's form comes flying with his ice arm. Abele blocked the boy's attack, pushing him aside, but Hide was quick to follow up making Abele stumble.

Hide followed his ice arm lunge up with a ferocious punch, connecting with the man's chest and throwing him back. Before he could even get his footing, more icicles rained on him from the girls while Hide reappeared behind him, giving him a deep slash across his back, frozen his back. Abele spun around swinging, but Hide leaped back before the blade could connect. He raised his hand to attack further a ball of red energy gathering in his palm but Hide whirled around him, creating small tornado of Sky Flame around Abele.

"X-Stream."

Abele felt his hard skin slowly burned down to ashes. Abele quickly spread his wings, dismissing the attack. He glared manically at the boy. _**"Die!"**_

Abele screamed as he swung his tail at Hide. Hide leaped away but the attack exploded in a huge show of power sending him flying through the air. Hide landed, rolling to his feet. A moment later through the dust, one of Abele's tails came flying straight at him.

The tail was suddenly stopped, blocked by the ice pillar blocking the path.

Abele breathed heavily, heaving breaths as blood dripped from his wounds. He felt something wrong with his body. Not because of the attacks, but something else within him. He felt his body slowly started to paralyze that followed by incredible pain.

He glared at the Vongola Candidate in front of him. He gave a huge flap of his wings sending thousands of crimson razor sharp feathers at the boy. Hide dashed aside, smacking some of the feathers aside with his ice arm and his own Flames. Each of the feathers was knocked aside.

Abele growled, his rage boiling over. Abele raised his hand for the next attack but was cut off when Hide appeared in front of him through the smoke of the blast. The two locked eyes for only a single lighting fast second, an instant later Hide's ice arm was drawn, slashing Abele's waist three times before he spun around before striking the blade upward along Abele's body sending him flying into the air. His cold gaze followed him up.

Abele was thrown fast into the air but looked up in time to see Hide raising his arm. Abele twisted his arm around, catching the fist. The fist and arm locked in the air, suspending the two foes in air. Hide twisted his hand, creating ice arm around his other hand and punched him. The punch flowed through Abele's arm, making the black armor crack and split till it burst apart.

"This is for killing many innocent people!" Hide yelled, throwing his powerful punch down. The forceful punch connected with Abele's face, the bones and horns cracking as he was thrown towards the ground.

"_**You bastard!" **_Abele flew.

Abele craned his neck as he flew towards the ground so he could see Hide, standing with an ice spear gripped in both hands like baseball bat, and he was flying right at him. Abele tried to move his sword between them, but the force of the punch was too much. Hide dug his feet into his ground and swung his spear with full strength. The blade connected with Abele's gut, slashing the Disscordo Boss's coat and shattering his rock like skin. Abele was sent careening back faster than a bullet. He smashed into the ground before colliding with ice pillar. Hide reformed the spear back into the ice arm.

Hide watched as Abele struggled to his feet, pushing rocks aside, using his sword as a crutch. The man was covered in blood, his skin pale and cracked with a huge gash across his gut and chest that warped the skin around the impact. He was barley standing since his left leg was cracked and twisted along with his face was twisted from the impact of Hide's punch.

"Let's finish this now Abele." Hide stated coldly. "I had enough with this fight."

Abele huffed and tried to stand but stumbled, using his sword as a crutch as his other arm hung limply at his side. _**"You…you…"**_ But the devil couldn't manage to breathe enough to finish his insult as his body suddenly went numb almost completely.

Hide winced, his body dotted with blood and sweat from his battles. His bracers stared at the man across from him, ready to do what they were meant to do. Only one last attack and his body cannot be moved afterwards. His opponent was weakened and this is his chance.

Abele stared back, huffing and puffing as he wobbled on his feet. _**"Don't…you scum…dare!"**_ he snapped spitting some blood up with it.

Hide glared coldly and furiously as he huddled closer.

"This," Hide slowly raised his both arms, energies gathered at his both hands "Is for hurting my Family." He said as he crashed his hands into ground.

Icicles sprung up from the floor, stabbing Abele's body. His armors and skins cracked. Soon, it exploded, shattering to pieces and Abele returned to his normal human form. The pillars surrounding them shattered due to the explosion.

Hide returned to his normal mode as he fell to his knees, reaching his limit. Tsuna and the others hurriedly ran to his side.

"I'm really proud of you, son."

Hide smiled embarrassedly at his father. "Glad that I could help…"

As the dust finally settled, their eyes narrowed on the form still silhouetted in the smoke. Abele chocked and gagged on his blood as he tried to remain standing. Abele's entire body was scorched and bloody, his arm, the only one left was missing some fingers. He lost one arm and blood pouring from the eyelids. The man no longer had a grip on his sword. The sword lay several feet away from him.

"Fuhhahahahaha…!" The Disscordo Boss laughed to himself despite his condition, much to the confusion of the Vongola Family.

"Oh? So this is it? I thought the research supposed to be perfect. I have to be honest that I am embarrassed that using this box would make me…act and behave so unruly… Perhaps I should apologize for what I said and the way I talk to you when I became that chimera…" Abele bowed his head towards the Vongola, although his tone was that of mocking.

"Chimeras are not hybrids, which form from the fusion of gametes from two species; in comparison, chimeras are the physical mixing of cells from two independent zygotes. Which means, your immune system will resist and rejecting the animal bloods and genes within your body." Reborn explained, ignoring the apology.

"In any case, you have lost, Abele. Surrender yourself, now." Tsuna hovered over Abele's unmoved body.

Abele stared at the Tenth Vongola Boss before smirking. "I wonder about that…"

The Disscordo Boss pulled out a grenade from behind his sleeve. Tsuna quickly backed away, right before the grenade exploded. As the smoke cleared, Abele already got out from the room from secret passage right beneath the spot he's lying on.

"He escaped!" Gokudera scowled.

"What should we do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Let's look for him. With those damages he had taken, there's no way he able to run far from here." Tsuna ordered.

"The injured ones stay here while we look for him. Reborn take care of them."

"Don't order me around, No Good-Tsuna." Reborn responded with smile. He didn't show it clearly, but he really missed his student. Finally meet him again after two years make him happy. But as the greatest hitman in the world, his pride won't let him show it clearly. And Tsuna knew this.

"Yeah, sorry."

**Disscordo Hideout Entrance, Namimori Shrine, Namimori Town**

Abele walked weakly, breathing unstable. His wound opened, sending incredible pain throughout his body. He leaned to nearby tree for support as he pushed himself to proceed. Despite his difficulty to breathe properly, he began to chuckle to himself, licking the blood near his mouth.

"Boss~ you're all beat up."

Abele turned behind him. He smiled once he saw his two remaining Guardians, Lottie and Azarel.

"How's the prototype, Boss?" Azarel asked.

Abele looked at his hand as he slowly laughing delightfully to himself. "It's just as we expected. Now that I have experienced it myself, it's all clear. You two know what you have to do."

Lottie and Azarel glanced at each other, silently switching messages before Azarel nodded and Lottie jumped vigorously. Azarel stepped back, letting Lottie walked to their defenseless Boss. Lottie hovered over him as the man tried to stand up.

"Yes, Boss. Since you're this kind of person, this should be your forte."

Abele remained unmoving and merely closed his eyes. The next moment felt too fast. A pair of daggers that Lottie was carrying stabbed through his heart and throat. Abele gave the blond haired woman his one last smile before his eyes rolled and he collapsed. Blood came out nonstop, making puddle of blood till the color changed to black.

"Do not worry, Abele." Azarel said with assurance, looking at the Disscordo Boss' heart that he had taken from the latter's body before placing it inside a black box.

"We'll make sure that this plan of yours will be a great success. The time will come where you'll get your revenge against the Vongola for this loss."

"You had already provided us all the information we need." Azarel bid farewell, opening the file that he carried, containing profile and data of Nichrome Dokuro.


	59. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

**My exam finally over! I'm free at last…until November that is… (I have another exam that determined whether I could graduate from school within two years or not. It sucks TT^TT). **

**All right, this is the last chapter of Seven Years Conclusion Arc! I'm sorry if this is too short, and the next chapter that will serve as the prologue of the new arc will also be short so I'm really really sorry! Please review.**

**Two Weeks Later, Hide's Room, Sawada Residence**

Biiip! Biip!

Hide groaned. It was so noisy! And he felt exhausted. He put the pillow over his head trying to block the noise.

"Wake up stupid Hide!"

Reborn hit him in the head, causing Hide to wake up completely and look at the infant as he fell from his comfortable bed, hitting the floor painfully. "What are you doing Reborn? That hurt! I'm still injured from the battle with Abele!" Hide cried.

Reborn gave the young boy another kick, earning louder cry from the kicked boy who started to shout out protests to the baby.

"Why are you waking me up anyway? Today there's no school!"

"Just because there's no school today you can just lazing around all day. And from what I see, you have completely recovered. Whatever you say, we will start your training today. Now." The Sun Arcobaleno caught Hide with his Leon rope, dragging him out of the room.

"If you want to become a Vongola Boss, then you have to overcome your pains." Reborn added.

"No matter how strong people are, they still need rest! And I still need one now!" Hide struggled from the rope binding him. "You don't even know how it feels when I fought Abele!"

"Shut up." Reborn punched the brunette. "Your father also had gone through many battles and even got injured more than you do. But now look at the result after what he had been through. Take a page from your brother as well and let's go training." Reborn proceed to take Hide away.

"No!"

"Stop it Reborn." Tsuna stepped in front of his old tutor and his son as the two descended downstairs. "Hide still in process of training and learning so go easy on him a little." Tsuna said to the baby.

"Don't spoil him too much, Tsuna. I have to make sure that he growing faster than your 14 year old self."

Tsuna sighed. "Then you can train him after he ate his breakfast and visit Saki and Gokudera-kun in hospital."

Reborn looked at his old student for a while and finally freed the young boy from his rope. "Fine then. I guess as a tutor, I need to rest too while thinking a fun training-I mean a helpful training method for you."

"Don't treat me like I'm your toy!" Hide shot up.

Tsuna helped himself to stand up, chuckling since his second son really reminded him of himself. "You're really reminds me of my old days when I was under Reborn's training. I know how it feels." Tsuna reminisced.

"I can't believe how does you and big bro managed to survive those hellish-inhuman training…" Hide muttered palely.

"Over the time you'll get use to it…I think…" Tsuna added the last part unsurely. Hide gave his father a skeptical look and both father and son sighed in expiration. They had enough with the talk about Reborn and his training and having their breakfast together.

Two weeks had passed ever since the all out war with Disscordo Family. Both Vongola in Japan and Italy won with the death of Abele who was mysteriously killed by someone when Tsuna and Fuuhaku found him lifelessly not far from the entrance of the hideout. The Disscordo, when they were on the verge of defeat, tried to call their reinforcements that they had save up in case something like this happen, but Tsuna turned out already finished them off two years ago and during those times he cleverly deceived and manipulated them to do as he planned. The remaining Disscordo members were some arrested and some surrendered willingly or even joined the Vongola. With the Boss killed and the Family had weakened, the Family was forced to be disbanded.

Tsuna's return made the situation in Vongola even better. Once again, he took leadership of his Family. To celebrate the Vongola Tenth's return, Shoichi suggested for a three days welcoming party as well as Vongola's victory party over the war against Disscordo that attended most of Vongola's allied Families and of course his dear wife, parents, and children who were the happiest by his return. The moment Tsuna revealed himself to his wife and mother, he was welcomed by hugs and kisses and words that saying how much they missed him. His two children also demanded him to accompany them for several days to make up his disappearance for two years, which he gladly accepted.

Still, the adults decided to keep this from the Candidates for a while, wanting to give them as much rest as they can get until they recovered.

"We're going now!" Hide pushed his younger sister who was sitting on the wheelchair with his father beside him, going to Namimori Hospital for check up and visit Gokudera (whose tuberculosis relapsed from the battle).

Her battle with Yakumo resulted fatal for her. Just like Yakumo had explained, he had hit her cordial cord, making her lower body completely paralyzed, made her unable to walk. Not to mention that her legs bones also heavily cracked. Ever since then, the blonde girl didn't participate in any missions that involve fighting and only help with documents works and focus on her check up.

"I hope Uncle Gokudera feels much better now. It's been two weeks." Saki said concernedly.

"Don't worry. Gokudera-kun is strong. He will be all right." Tsuna assured his daughter. Though, he wasn't sure about it. When he asked Gokudera directly, the latter only replied that he's all right and refused no matter how many times he asked him to either as his boss or as his friend. His intuition told him that his right-hand man was hiding something from him.

Tsuna's thought dismissed when his daughter shouted and pointed out a familiar green haired person waving at them.

"Yakumo-san!"

"Yo." Yakumo greeted as he approached the three Sawadas.

The former Disscordo Lightning Guardian felt guilty and responsible for what he had done to Saki. To atone for it, everyday, he accompanied her along with her brother to hospital. In fact, in no time, the three of them became good friends even though the rest still wary and doubtful of him. But Yakumo didn't mind it at all.

"Tomorrow I have to go to Italy so today is the last time I accompany you." Yakumo said.

"That's so sudden." Saki frowned, saddened by the news.

"In meantime, make sure you do the check up well and drink many milk so you'll get taller faster." Yakumo immediately teased.

Saki blushed. "I-I'm not that short!" She retorted, earning laugh from her brother and father.

**Gokudera's Room, Namimori Hospital, Namimori Town**

"T-Tenth! You came here again!" Gokudera immediately sat up from his bed the moment he saw his Boss.

"A patient should be quiet." Leticia held both of her husband's shoulders, pushing him to lie back on the bed. "Dr. Shamal already told you that you need as much rest as you can. And now is your chance."

"No! I'm already sick staying in this room for the whole two weeks! I cannot let Tenth do all the works alone while I'm resting like this! Beside, I'm already healed so get me out of here Leti!" Gokudera insisted.

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun, your healthy is your top priority now. There are still Yamamoto and the others by my side to help me so you don't need to worry. Now rest until you fully healed. I don't want to lose my right-hand man." Tsuna said softly, trying to persuade his Storm Guardian and right-hand man.

Gokudera stared at his Boss for a moment, touched by the concern he got from the Boss. "Te-Tenth…! You're too kind! I-I'm so ashamed to call myself your right-hand man at this condition…!" Gokudera said in embarrassment.

Tsuna laughed nervously, noticing Leticia's 'flame of anger' that visible in both his and his children's eyes. Unfortunately, Gokudera didn't notice this. And before he knew it, the red haired woman had already given her husband the beating of his life, leaving her room afterwards.

"Please take care of him until I get back." She said, leaving the room.

Hide and Saki looked at their silver haired uncle sympathetically while Yakumo just stared at him blankly as always.

"Gokudera-kun you need to listen to your wife more." Tsuna lectured.

"That will be hard, Tsuna-san." Haji entered the room with Kareha, carrying basket of fruits and flowers in their hands. "Sometimes we need to use the hard way to make him listen. Making him listening to us, I bet it took twenty years until he's a gramps he finally listens to what we said."

Gokudera twitched. "Shut up-"

"GOKUDERA-SAN HOW ARE YOU!" Kouhei and Takashi abruptly entered the room, carrying another basket of fruits as well. "I heard you're allowed to leave the hospital soon, are you all right?"

Shortly, the nurse came inside, hearing the shouts very clearly throughout the hallway. "Gokudera-san, please lower your voice." The nurse said before turning to Saki. "Sawada-chan, it's time for your check up. Let's go." The nurse was about to reach the wheelchair but Yakumo pushed the wheelchair first before she could.

"Let's go. I'll see you again, Vongola Decimo, Hidetada. Take care, Gokudera Hayato." Yakumo and Saki excused themselves. Haji, Kouhei, Takashi and Kareha gave them path but not before giving the green haired man an uneasy look.

"Hide, are you serious letting him join into our Family? After what he had done to Saki?" Haji questioned. Kouhei also looked at Hide uncertainly.

Raul's and Yakumo's recruitment into Vongola wasn't really well-received news by most members, due to their history as Disscordo Guardians. But no one could change the boss's decision (Tsuna's decision) and rather reluctantly accepted them. It's not really an acceptance though, the treatments that both two men got was very cynical. In Raul's case, the only ones who accepted him were Haji, Gokudera, Hide, and Tsuna. In Yakumo's case, only Hide, Tsuna, and Saki who accepted him. From Haji's point of view, Yakumo couldn't be trusted after what he had done to Saki, no matter what the reason is. This opinion clashed with Hide's who couldn't understand the red head's reason since Raul weren't that different from Yakumo, remembering he nearly killed him and Haji himself.

"Haji, how many times I have to tell you that it doesn't matter either me or Saki anymore. In fact, Saki was the one who asked him to join Vongola." Hide answered. "And how about Raul? You also asked him to join us, right?"

"This and that is a different matter altogether!"

"No it isn't. I believe in Azzo-san just like you believe in Raul."

Kareha stood between them, both her hands in front of their faces, separating them. "We already talk about this over and over again and I thought we already came into conclusion that we just let them be and give them a chance to prove themselves?"

Both boys scowled, stopping their arguments.

"Tsunayoshi-san, I know you didn't come here just to visit Uncle Gokudera. There must be something that you need to say to us." Kareha turned to Tsuna, who was a bit taken aback.

"You're really sharp." Tsuna scratched his head. "Actually, the forensic team in Fuuhaku's Foundation team has found Lottie's fingerprints not far from where Abele died. And small part of her nail left in his heart."

The Eleventh Generation Candidate gasped in shock.

"She's still alive! And even killed her own Boss?" Kouhei said with disbelieve. "But…I thought at that time she's…"

Takashi nodded when his senior looked at him. "That time…I'm sure I had killed her…even though I didn't mean to actually…" Takashi said with guilt.

"I can only say that she's faking her own death." Kareha commented. "One of CEDEF members, Moretti-san able to stop his own heart, make him in state of death. He's known as Moretti the Murdered."

"I've heard of him. If he can, then why other Mafioso can't? That Lottie woman is a first-class mafia, especially that Azarel freak. I could feel it that he's way too dangerous to be ignored." Haji shrugged.

"Not only Lottie, Azarel also behind this. Now we have another priority to be added: find and catch them. They're still dangerous. And we need their information regarding the mechanimal researches." Tsuna added.

"Yeah!" Hide and his Guardians Candidates and Gokudera responded.

"Oh, and almost forgot, there's one more thing I need to tell you…"

**Graveyard, Namimori Town**

Arisa stood in front of a tombstone, putting and arranging a bouquet of Spider Lilies on the tombstone. She joined her hands, praying for the soul of the owner of the tombstone. Beside her, her older twin, Ryou, did the same thing.

"So it was true?" Ryou asked after they done praying.

"About what?" She asked back.

"About Nichrome was seen near the station district and gave you a letter through a kid and then he also sent a very harsh e-mail to father that saying 'it's better if you just disappear.'?" Ryou asked again as she looked at the e-mail from Nichrome that Mukuro had forwarded to his cell phone.

Arisa nodded. "Yes. I already checked the writing and it fits him really well. He's here…in Namimori… Big brother is here…"

"Two years he disappeared and he came back without giving us any assistance during the fight two weeks ago. Just what does he want really?"

Arisa stood up, looking at the sky that started to get cloudy. "I don't know…but I think he's watching over us…I'm sure of it." Arisa said softly, filled with hope. "Let's go back. From the looks of it, it's going to be raining soon."

Ryou held his sister's hand as they walked together. "Yeah, let's go. Once he came back, I'll make sure to punch him first."

**Living Room, Sawada Residence**

Hide helped his mother carried the laundry, seeing the cloudy sky, assumed that it will be raining. And yes it did. Shortly after he and Kyoko moved the laundries inside, rain started to fall to the earth. Hide looked outside, watching the rain that he didn't feel his tutor's presence beside him.

"What are you doing, staring at the rain like that?" Reborn asked his student.

"Oh, it's you." Hide responded but didn't face his tutor and instead keep watching the rain. "Nothing special. It's just that…whenever it's raining, I always remembered big bro's funeral… At his funeral, it was also raining…like the sky itself also crying for his death." Hide said between really and dreamily.

Reborn watched the rain for a moment. Perhaps Hide was right. Mitsusada, his favorite student was like the sky. He held many aspects that represented the sky. The sky was like a part of him. That's why it was raining that day. The sky cried for losing one important part of it.

"It was a bit unfortunate that we didn't get any clue regarding Mitsusada's killer. The evidences and proofs that Yakumo showed us were valid true. Disscordo had nothing to do with his case." Reborn directed the conversation. "But…because of this that we have finally able to end this war."

"I know. Seven years war between Vongola against Disscordo, had concluded." Hide smiled a bit. "I know now that he no clue about big bro's killer it would be difficult from now on. If that's the case, then we'll just need to start over again."

"Starting everything all over again isn't easy." Reborn replied.

"I know." Hide stood up, still watching the rain. "But I won't give up. This is the path, that I've chose." Hide stated, spirit and determination in his eye. Reborn huffed and smiled. "That's the spirit. I'll definitely arrange new training method to make you a proper Vongola Boss." Reborn stated.

Hide chuckled, facing his tutor confidently. "I'll be looking forward to it then." The two stared eyed into eyes. Both truly meant what they were saying. And the silently promised that they won't let each other down.

"_I'll definitely found and captured big bro's killer. I won't give up, no matter how many times it takes."_


	60. Mist Brigade Rebellion Arc Arrives!

**Author's Note:**

**Prologue of new arc updated! I will update chapter 1 of this arc (Chapter 50) in two or three days. Please looking forward to it and review :)**

* * *

**Airport, Japan**

Fuuhaku stood outside the arrival gate, waiting for two people that he had been looking forward to meet. The door opened, people who just arrived from their long trip from Italy coming out from the gate. He spotted two familiar people. A woman with silver grayish hair wore a white sleeveless dress with a luggage on her side, waving at the black haired man. Beside her was a man who looked to be in his late twenties with messy dark brown hair and sharp eyes the color of spring grass. He was wearing a casual pair of jeans, a simple, slightly worn, white shirt and a jacket thrown over it as if the piece of clothing had only been a last minute thought.

Fuuhaku waved back at them. "Rei! Alessio!"

"Fuuhaku-kun it's been a long time!" Rei said happily.

"Hey."Alessio simple said.

Fuuhaku chuckled. "I see that you two haven't change. That's a relief."

Three of them chatted for a minute before they proceeded their way to Fuuhaku's car, deciding to go to a restaurant before to Hibari Residence to celebrate their reunion…and some discussion.

**Restaurant, Shopping District, Namimori Town**

The three friends cheered, toasting their drinks together. They exchanged stories of their experiences during the past five years and how they hoped Mitsusada, Nichrome, Doumoto, Takua, and Alfeo were there with them, spending their times together like the old days (Alessio didn't show this openly though and merely nodded and shook his head when asked).

"So, how are Hidetada-kun and Saki-chan?" Rei asked.

"Hide is all right. He's still under Reborn's hard training but he's less complaining these days. He has improved well. But I cannot say the same for Wakamurasaki. She can no longer walk since the battle one month ago. But she checked up to doctor every day and still insists to do her training."

Alessio joined the conversation as he heard this. "Then you better convince her to stop. With her current condition it's impossible to keep continue training no matter how hard she tries. She no longer had any capability to become a mafia let alone Vongola Boss." Alessio suggested.

Rei frowned. "Is there really no way to heal her?"

Fuuhaku shook his head. "According to the doctor the damages in her bones were too severe. But," Fuuhaku added again firmly "It's not impossible to keep becoming a Mafiosi." Fuuhaku sipped his tea and continued. "Last week, I watched her training. It really amazed me that just within one week she able to master an acrobatic move with her wheelchair. She had adjusted herself with her won condition."

"She did?" Rei blinked, surprised while Alessio only look indifferently.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she can't become the next Vongola Boss. From the looks of it, it's already been decided." Alessio said coldly.

Fuuhaku and Rei sighed. Their Storm Guardian always jumped into a conclusion before he even saw the progress. Though, in some cases what he said were true. But that only sounds like he jinxed it in some people's opinions.

Rei clapped her hands, changing the topic. "What about the Sun Guardian and Mist Guardian of Disscordo Family? They're in our top priority, right?"

"According to Azzo Yakumo and Raul, they've been with Abele since the Family was built from the beginning. They were the ones who were most active during the war and led the researches of mechanimal beasts." Fuuhaku put their files on the table.

Alessio picked their pictures, observing it. "They're way too dangerous to be left alive in my eyes. I really don't like them anyway, asking information about Nichrome especially that Lottie woman."

This perked Rei's ears. "You too? Azarel Mehitos also asked me about Nichrome a lot."

Fuuhaku frowned at the subject. "Why would they asked about Nichrome? What are they planning to him?" Fuuhaku wondered out loud, worrying his missing friend's safety. Rei also shared Fuuhaku's worried. Alessio only sighed and put back the photo into the files.

"Whatever it is, they must be up to something no good."

**Rooftop, Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Five silhouettes stood at the top of a Flower shop rooftop, watching three Mitsusada Sawada's Guardians discussing their situations.

"Just like what we had heard, Rei Ariana and Alessio Felix have been freed from Disscordo's custody." A silhouette with long hair said.

"Of course they are you idiot! Vongola won the war so it's obvious! Just how slow your brain functioning?" Another silhouette beside the first one mocked, pointing the first silhouette's head.

"What did you say you-"

"P-please stop fighting…!" A rather small silhouette with soft and whimpering voice pleaded.

"Enough both of you. Do not forget that we have important mission here!" Another silhouette scolded, giving two of them a smack on the head.

"Ahahahaha! You two got smacked~ You two got smacked~" A childish and cheerful silhouettes said, humming joyfully.

BUGH!

"Ouch!" The silhouette winced in pain.

"Keep your mouth shut." The childish one got a smack from the silhouette behind, saying it calmly.

"So, what are we going to do next?"

Another one addition of the silhouettes appeared behind them, walking towards the edge of the roof, watched the three Guardians carefully.

"Let's observe them for some times. We still haven't received any orders." The silhouette said. "Let's just wait patiently, keep ourselves low, until the order has been given to us."

**Under the Bridge, Namimori Town**

Lottie talked in her phone, watching the crescent moon in the dark night sky with her companion Azarel. She smirked as her call ended, looking at the tattooed man gleefully, gave him a piece sign with her fingers.

"They have arrived here." She informed.

Azarel grinned devilishly. "So I guess," Azarel raised his hands to the sky, as if trying to reach the moon "This means the beginning of our true mission has started."

Lottie jumped onto railing of the bridge. "This is the start of prelude of terrors we're going to make come true! This time, we will make it come true for sure!"


	61. Coming of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 50 as I promised. I'm not really sure nor confident is this a good chapter though. I'm sorry for any grammars mistakes. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll try my best to fix it. Please review...**

* * *

**Street, Namimori Town, Japan**

It was completely dark outside, except for the brightly shining moon, the street lights, and the few houses that had their lights on.

A man belonging to Vongola Family was thrown down on the ground. The man crawled on the ground, wincing in pain from injuries that he received.

"So weak. Vongola really had becoming weaker instead of stronger. How very disappointing." A teenager said with his face covered by shadow. "Vongola Decimo already returned, but you lot still haven't make any progress than this?" He questioned the half-conscious Vongola members, grabbing his hair roughly, made him look at him.

The man grunted and shakily looked up at his attacker. But unfortunately, the darkness hid his attacker's face, but somehow, he had heard his voice somewhere. It was familiar. "Who are you? What do you want with Vongola?"

"What we want?" Another two people appeared behind the man's attacker. He quickly assumed that they're comrades.

But before he could think any further, he was sent flying to nearby lamp post. He groaned at the pain on his back. Reaching for his gun, he glared at three people in front of him that walked closer to him. The lamp post above him lightened up. With this, he can see their faces and shot them once they're under the same lamp post as him.

"He's carrying a gun with him." The person on the left side said calmly as he pointed at the gun.

The person in the middle shrugged. "So what? It's not that he can defeat us." He snickered. "Let's just finish this immediately. I'm already bored with him."

"You do it, Shiki. I don't want my beautiful power to be wasted on him." The person in the right said, tugging the person beside him to do it.

"Fine…"

The three people walked closer to the man. The man prepared his gun, pointing at them intently and carefully. His finger ready to pull the trigger that was until his attackers faces were revealed under the moonlight. The dark cloud had vanished and revealed the moon, illuminating the earth with its light. The Vongola member widened his eyes as he saw three of them with disbelieve. His arms shaking and cannot hold the gun properly.

His attackers consisted of a young silver-haired young man clad with gray robes with his most distinguishing feature is his goggles, a spiky orange red-haired man with red eyes wearing red basketball uniform and pairs of blue jeans, and lastly a long blonde haired man wearing white shirt and black trousers.

"Y-you…! Why are you-"

"Shut up."

Punches and kicks filled the dark cold air of night. The Vongola man lay on the ground, unconscious with his face almost unrecognizable with many bruises on his body.

"This should be enough." Shiki said. "He's the twelfth person of Vongola that we had beaten. Now, Vongola Decimo won't be able to ignore us any longer. Right, Tokio, Rui?"

"He will surely act immediately with the Sun Arcobaleno to order the Vongola Unidecimo Candidates to investigate about us." Tokio said cheerfully.

Rui nodded. "Now all that left is…"

He brought out a photo of Arisa and Ryou from his pocket pants. "Take them to hideout as ordered by them."

**Tsuna's Office, Vongola HQ, Italy**

Tsuna's phone office rang. The burnet who's in the middle of signing paperwork answered the call.

"Yes, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada." He answered.

"_Tsuna, it's me!"_ Yamamoto replied in urgent tone.

"Yamamoto what's wrong?" Tsuna asked in concern as he heard the other man's tone.

"_It was another attack! This is the twelfth time this week!"_ Yamamoto reported.

The brunet stiffened at the bad news. He rubbed his chin in fast but deep thought before continuing the call. "Sorry Yamamoto, but I have to end the call now. I'll call you later. For now, please search for any clue regarding the culprit. We can't ignore this anymore." Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he said this.

"_Alright! I'll call you again once we found something! Bye!"_ Yamamoto ended the call.

Tsuna immediately clicked another phone numbers, completely ignoring his paperwork and focus on the urgent matter at hand. "Reborn, I need you to deliver this message to Hide and Saki."

**The Next Day, Game Center, Namimori Town**

GAME OVER!

Hide have just won a fighting game against Haji. The winner smiled in victory while the loser scowled and demanded a rematch for the third time. Meanwhile, Kouhei tried a punching mole game, and his strength caused heavily damaging the machine, earning complaints from the staffs. Takashi and Ryou only watched them playing while they're slurping their drinks and eating their French fries.

Since today was the first day of summer vacation, Reborn decided to give his students a free day. Hide and Saki cheered that they able to be free from the Sun Arcobaleno's training. Hide decided to hang out with his friends to game center and watching a movie. He actually intended to go with Saki, Kareha, and Arisa to go together too, but Saki and Kareha declines since they already planned a girl hang out, and thought that it including Arisa. That's why, he decided for guys hang out with Haji, Takashi, Kouhei, and Ryou. He already asked Shinogu, but the latter turned down his offer by closing the phone before Hide could say anything about it.

"You're not going to play, Ryou?" Takashi asked.

"No. Just watching them already enough. Besides, I'm not really fond of this kind of games." Ryou replied.

"Then why do you decided to hang out with us?"

"This is summer vacation and I have nothing else to do today. So, rather than staying at home doing nothing I better go out." Ryou threw his drink into trash bin. Standing up, they went to their three companions who had finished playing and paid the bills for the damage that the Sun Guardian had caused.

"Haji, remember your promise. Treat us now." Hide reminded teasingly.

"I know! Come on, I'll treat you the best ramen in Namimori!" Haji said grudgingly. He and Hide had made a bet the one who loses the fighting games must treat everyone for the rest of the day.

"Ramen again? Boring to the limit! I want beef bowl!" Kouhei demanded.

"I want sashimi." Takashi demanded.

"I want soba." Hide demanded.

"I want chicken pepperoni pizza. Large size." Ryou demanded.

"I don't have that much money and that's too expensive!" Haji pointed the last part at Ryou. "Fine, to make it fair let's decide it with rock-paper-scissor! No one protest which we will get!" Haji suggested. They all nodded in agreement and circled, raising their hands to start the game.

"Rock-paper-scissor!"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_A young man with purple unique hairstyle that remind of a certain fruit, was slaving away at his desk in the late night, trying to finish the mounds of paperwork left at his desk. Page after page was read, understood, signed or segregated into folders, and the violet haired man internally grumbled, finding this work the most troublesome one out of all his duties. Signing his signature on another document with a flourish, he almost didn't notice the soft knock that came from his room._

_The door opened by a fraction, and a fluff of blue hair was partially visible, with one violet eye peeking in and deep blush on her cheeks, trying to look inside as quietly as she could._

_"Big bro?" Hearing his younger sister's voice took him out of his reverie, and he looked up, seeing Arisa by his bedroom door. It was already late at night, and Nichrome was just getting ready for bed._

_"Arisa?" He let the girl into his room, shutting the door behind him. "It's late already. Why aren't you in bed yet?"_

_"Um… Arisa… Arisa's scared…" Arisa hugged her pillow as her blushed deepened. "T-The room was so dark, a-and Arisa think there's a ghost." She whispered and buried her face in her pillow. "Can Arisa sleep in big bro's room tonight?" She asked shyly, too embarrassed to look up and showed her blushing that already spread throughout her face._

_"Kufufufu…of course." The violet haired man knew that his sweet little sister had issues with the dark, and her bedside lamp wasn't working lately, and so he strode to the four-poster bed, throwing the covers out and patting the mattress. "Come here." He smiled._

_Arisa brightened up, immediately coming over and crawling up the large bed, laying her head in the fluffy white pillows, cuddling her own pillow close. "Thank you, big bro." She sighed happily._

_"You're very welcome." Nichrome raised his legs up on the bed, settling down and pulling up the comforters so it covered the both of them. He turned to his side, propping one elbow up on the pillows as he surveyed his little sister carefully, stroking her hair gently._

"_When Ryou-niichan will come back?" She asked timidly._

"_Don't worry, Ryou and mama will be here tomorrow. So sleep now or else you can't play with them tomorrow." Nichrome replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead, making the little girl flustered even further and leaned closer to him._

"_Buonanotte, Arisa."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Arisa opened her eyes, blinking twice before rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked at the calendar. It was the first day of summer vacation, therefore, there's no school today. She felt relieved. She almost went panic when she checked her alarm clock and thought she will be late.

The blue haired girl went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, taking a nice warm and quick bath and changed to her gothic Lolita clothes. Afterwards, she opened all windows of her apartment before going to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. She found a pancake ready and a note on table from her twin brother.

_I promised Hide to go to game center,_

_So I left your breakfast here._

_I'll be coming home at noon. If something happen just call me._

_-Ryou-_

_P.S:_

_Today is your turn to make a dinner so you'll be the one to go shopping._

Arisa put away the note, eating her pancake as she wondered what she should do at her first day of her summer vacation.

"I wonder what I should do now…I don't have any appointment or mission…" Arisa leaned her back on her chair, starring at the ceiling in wonder. "…perhaps…I'll just go shopping for dinner tonight…"

She finished her breakfast, washing the plate, spoon, and glass before she proceeded to tidy up her bedroom. Finished with all her chores, she grabbed her key apartment and locked the room. She looked at her shopping list. She decided to make a Chicken Katsu for dinner. After checking everything she need for shopping, she walked off from her apartment.

**Yoshinoya, Station District, Namimori Town**

"THIS IS ULTIMATELY THE BEST BEEF BOWL EVER!"

Kouhei exclaimed as he tasted his beef bowl. The chef shushed him, telling that he's too loud. Kouhei pardoned and continued his eat. Beside him, Hide and Ryou ate their beef bowls normally and delicately, and Haji ate while growling for not only losing the fighting games, he also lost the rock-paper-scissor game. Takashi tried to cheer the red haired boy up by telling him that he can eat ramen afterwards.

"Ryou, thanks for coming with us." Hide thanked the person beside him.

"There's no need for you to thank me, I only don't have anything else to do." Ryou replied, sipping his green tea. "And beside," Ryou continued again "I thought you said we're brothers?" He added.

Hide blinked, looking at Ryou in surprise. He never thought that the latter would take his words seriously and agreed to it. Well, Ryou already said that he agreed but he thought that he had already forgotten about it. Hide smiled at this and nodded.

Haji, who was overhearing the conversation, nearly choked his drink. Takashi tilted his head in confusion while Kouhei also surprised not as same as Haji.

"What do you mean by that?" Haji questioned, shaking Hide. "I've been with you since childhood and you never think of our bond as brothers!" Haji demanded explanation, shaking Hide rougher.

"Wa-wait a minute Ha-"

"Hidetada how could you! You never think of me as your older brother?" Kouhei rounded his arm around Hide.

With much force, the questioned brunet finally separated his Storm Guardian Candidate and Sun Guardian Candidate away from him. Inhaling and exhaling from the clutches, he quickly regaining his breathing.

"I-I already think of you as my brothers! We've been friends since childhood there's no way I don't think that way! Just because I never said it out loud doesn't mean we're not brothers!" Hide explained, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Ahahaha, you got that right! Just because he didn't say it out loud doesn't mean that you're not friends!" Takashi laughed.

Hide, remembering his own words quickly said, "I also think of you as one of my brothers too, Takashi-kun! All of you are my Family after all." Hide said sincerely.

Takashi was touched by this and couldn't help but be happy about it. He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Thanks Hide."

Ryou finished his beef bowl, wiping his mouth with his handkerchief and gave back the bowl to the chef before he spoke and changed the subject to free the brunet. "Hide, do you know about Vongola Inheritance Ceremony?"

"No, what's that?"

Haji cleared his throat and explained in Ryou's place. "Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is a ceremony where a Vongola Boss candidate officially gets recognized as the next Boss for the Vongola Family. If the ceremony takes place, you would officially be the "Vongola Unidecimo" and in charge of all the Vongola Families in the world. This would make you dominate the underworld society."

Hide sweat dropped at the 'dominate the underworld society' part. That doesn't sound good at all.

"I guess with your efforts now, it won't be long until you take the position!" Kouhei cheered, raising his cup.

However, instead of being happy about it, Hide tilted his head in question. "What are you talking about? It hasn't been decided yet whether dad will choose me or not."

"You able to defeat Yakumo and Abele, wasn't that enough to proof that you're worthy?" Takashi said.

Ryou noticed frown marring Hide's feature. He could see through that Hide was not all satisfied by it. And he knew why. He decided to keep quiet, letting the thought person to say it himself straightly and directly.

"There's still Saki, remember?" Hide interjected.

Everyone went all silence. Hide raised his brows. The sudden silence confused the brunet who was looking at them questioningly. He didn't say anything wrong, so why with the sudden silence and uneasy looks?

Kouhei mumbled before started talking rather hesitantly. "Hidetada…you do know well Saki's condition. We all know well. Dr. Shamal said it himself, her legs are no more. She cannot become Vongola Boss with that condition."

"Perhaps it's better this way. Don't you want her to live normally?" Haji asked.

Hide shook his head, disagreeing with them. "Yes but not this way." Hide said firmly as he went outside. Haji quickly paid the bills and they followed their Boss Candidate. Once outside, Hide continued again.

"I don't want to become Vongola Boss this way. If I just accept and happy about it, that would be low of me. And I know that to have her give up the position this way must have hurt her greatly. I don't want her to carry that responsibility, but I don't want to disrespect her will more."

"But her legs-"

"There has to be a way! And I will find it. Definitely." Hide stated determinedly. "She has to spend her activities sitting on the wheelchair was because of my inability to protect her too. If only I broke the lightning web faster that time, she might be won't ended up like this. What kind of brother I am if I can't even protect my sister. And I'll never forgive myself if I just neglecting her current condition. I'll find a way to heal her. I'll be by her side, help and support her with all that she needs to recover. I am her brother, and this is what I suppose to do."

His three friends for exception of Ryou didn't know what to say. Their brunet friend had really gone matured this far. The Hide that they used to know wouldn't say something that will make them wide eyes in awe and astonishment like this. The usual Hide would protest, whimper, or just go along with it.

Ryou patted Hide's shoulder, giving him an understanding look. "I have Arisa, so I know how you feel. But how you'll help her to walk again?"

"…no not yet, but I'll think of something…" Hide said embarrassedly.

"Sorry to ruin your mood, but all of you will be having a mission from now on."

The teens turned around to find the Sun Arcobaleno stood behind them, carrying a letter with him.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Reborn! Where have you been since this morning? And what do you mean by mission? Didn't you say that we're supposed to rest today?" Hide asked his tutor.

"Yeah I did, but yesterday night, Tsuna called me and sent this message for you. This is very urgent mission that we can't ignore." Reborn opened the folder of the message, reading it out loud for Hide and the rest to hear.

"Hide, Saki, I apologize for the sudden letter while the day you received this letter was supposed to be your holiday. But this is very important and I don't have any choice but to temporarily stop the search of Lottie and Azarel Mehitos. For the past few weeks, numbers of Vongola members in Japan, to be exact in Namimori where you are now were attacked by mysterious people. So far, no one saw their attackers' faces since they were attacked late at night. The latest attack was last night and he was still unconscious so we cannot extract information from him until he wakes up. This is already the twelfth attack. I don't want for any of our members to be attacked any more than we already have. I gave you two a mission to find and catch the culprit as soon as possible. Be safe, I hope for your safety."

Reborn finished reading the letter, folding it again. "That's your order."

"An attack? Why didn't you tell me up until now?" Hide asked again.

"Because Tsuna told me not to. He wanted you to focus on your training. But now, since now we can't let it be he had no choice but to ask you this favor." Reborn answered.

Haji stepped in. "Then, what do we do first?"

Hide looked at his red haired friend and then his other friends who looked at him in anticipation. Their faces waited for his decision and answer. Hide sighed. He couldn't stand those faces. But it's not like he will ignore this case anyway.

"First, let's visit the places where the attacks occurred."

While Hide and his friends discussed the places that Reborn had told them, the hitman tutor watched his student's back. He had been watching Hide since he first out from Yoshinoya and heard his entire speech. A flashed of Mitsusada came into his view while the brunet said it.

"_You started to grow like him…"_

**Coffee Shop, Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Arisa sipped her machiato. She had bought all ingredients needed to make dinner and decided to spend her time till afternoon. She didn't want to admit it, but she was bored. She had been sitting there for quite some time already, and while she first enjoyed watching the people walk by, soon she felt lonely, seeing their happy and joyful faces as they passed by her. She then spotted a flower shop not far from the coffee shop she was in and noticed Statice Flower decorated beside the entrance of the shop.

"Brother…" She uttered softly, bring out the message from Nichrome one month ago. She slowly turned her view to a toy shop and saw a family came out from the shop. When she was little, her oldest brother would always buy stuff dolls and toys for her and her twin at their birthday. Remembering about it only made her missed Nichrome more than before, especially now that she knew he's here in Namimori. But then why he didn't show himself?

"Arisa-chan!" Kareha and Saki waved at her as they approached her.

"Kareha-chan, Sawada-chan." Arisa smiled at them. "Where are the others?"

"They're going for guys hang out only. So we decided for girls hang out only too. We just wanted to call you to ask you want to join us or not, but you're here." Saki explained. "Would you like to join us?" She offered hopefully.

Arisa nodded. "I would love to. I have free time until afternoon." She left the money for the bill on the table and prepared for their outing. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I heard there's a new crepe stand near Namimori Fountain. How about we try it?" Kareha suggested.

"All right, let's go." The three of them made their way to the fountain. Arisa pushed Saki's wheelchair since Kareha had been the one to push her before meeting her and they decided they will switch turn every one hour despite Saki's protest that she could do it by herself but they insisted.

**Namimori Fountain, Namimori Town**

"Stay here, I will get the crepes for us." Kareha said and went to the crepe stand. Saki and Arisa sat on the bench under a tree, waiting for the crepes.

"Arisa-san, are you okay?" Saki suddenly asked.

"Eh?"

"When I saw you at the café, you didn't look well." The blonde girl's face showed worries and concern for the blue haired girl.

Arisa smiled gratefully before shaking her head in denial. "I'm all right. That time, I just remembered something…about my brother, Nichrome…"

"I see…he's here, right? In Namimori."

"Yes. But I wondered, why he didn't he showed up himself? Ryou and I want to meet him. Fuuhaku-san and the other Sawada-san's Guardians too…" The blue haired girl buried her face in her hand. "I…missed him…very much…"

Saki placed a hand on the blue haired girl's. "I'm sure we will find him soon. You have to believe in him too." She gave an assuring smile. "Nichrome-san will show himself when the time comes!"

Arisa wiped a tear that almost fell to her cheek. She blushed and nodded to the younger girl gratefully. "Thank you-"

Saki suddenly gasped. Her intuition detected something near them. She needed to act. Fast.

"Arisa-san, look out!" Saki rang out, throwing herself in front of the startled young woman, making the bench tip back and clatter to the ground just as something hit the ground near them and exploded, rock and mortar shattering and scattering throughout the area.

Kareha ducked just in time, the blast making her ears ring as dust clouded, the owner of the stand fainted from the explosion and she let sigh of relief that he's all right.

"Saki! Arisa-chan! Are you two all right?" Kareha called out in panic and fear, coughing as she inhaled some of the dust, looking around for some signs of her two friends with her.

"We're all right!" Arisa called out, holding the unconscious Saki in her arms. A rock had hit her head hardly from the impact a she protected the blue haired girl. Arisa ripped part of her clothes, bandaging Saki's head to prevent it from bleeding any further.

Arisa gently leaned Saki on what she seemed a safer area and brought out her spear from her bag. She looked around her in caution, ready to defend herself from incoming attack. Unnoticed to her, however, someone appeared behind her, covering her small mouth his hand.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but this the order that I have received, Arisa." He whispered as he brought out a needle and poked it to her skin, causing her to fall asleep at the arms of a complete stranger.

"Who are you!" Kareha pointed her naginata at the man who's now carrying Arisa in his arms.

The man has medium length black hair with gray streaked bangs. His eyes were wine colored and wearing black clothes from up to toe with hood and snickers. He eyed Kareha before answering her question.

"I am your enemy. That's all that matters to both of us."

**=== ? ===**

It was dark. A pitch black room with only few small lights from tiny holes glitter the room. A man with black messy curly hair was standing in front of two people, who one was sitting in a den-like seat while the other stood beside the seat, humming a tune.

"I see." The sitting figure said in amusement. "So, Vongola Decimo had ordered their children to investigate us as we planned. Good job, Strauss."

"Yes, my lord." Strauss nodded.

"So~ this mean~" The other person said hopefully, looking at the person sat on the den.

The shadowed person chuckled and nodded. "Then…after everyone gathered from their missions, told them to prepare." He ordered, standing from his seat. "We will take over Vongola HQ in this town…soon"


	62. Message

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for taking such a long time. I finished my midterms and from the result, my teacher said I'll able to graduate in two years! The only things left is the last test in the upcoming April and which college I should choose afterwards. I also do some research for this chapter, it might be not too good but I hope you like it.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Let go of Arisa!" Kareha demanded, pointing her naginata at the stranger.

"I have no time to play with you. You better back off now for you own safety." The stranger warned.

Kareha grunted. She rushed at him, swinging her naginata to his legs. He jumped, easily dodging the blade. Kareha prepared again, eyeing him intently, tried to find an opening. She had to be careful because he's carrying Arisa and she mustn't let herself injured her friend. The areas that she can attack openly were legs or head. She doesn't want to kill anyone, so leg was her only option.

"What's up?" The stranger asked. "How long you're going to observe me like that? That's a pain you know. I actually don't want to do this but you give me no choice. I want to get this over with quickly." He took out a knife from his sleeve and surprisingly stabbed his own hand with it, making his right hand bleeding too much.

"Bloody Hound."

The blood streamed more and bubbled up in the air. Kareha was taken aback as the blood formed into three-headed dog with size three times bigger than normal dog or human being, just like the guard of underworld gate, Cerberus. The three headed dog growled at her, each head looking at her with bloodthirsty eyes.

The Cerberus roared before rushing at Kareha. The green haired almost unable to get over her shock until the Cerberus only several feet close and she dodged aside from the dog's sharp teeth by bare minimum and tripped in the process.

"W-what is that?" Kareha stuttered.

"My pet created from my blood." He answered simply and calmly.

"And just what are you!" Kareha had enough with the short answers that she got from him without giving any specific detail.

The stranger backed away, intending to leave. "…30 April or 1 May, exactly six months from All Hallows' Eve." He said as he walked away.

Kareha immediately returned to her feet. She won't let him go away with this. Not with Arisa with him. Unfortunately, the Cerberus as quick as it attack, blocked her path to chase after its creator. Kareha struggled to get the dog out of her way, but it was just too relentless and very wild. As much as she liked dogs, she definitely won't like this want. At the time when she realized, the stranger already escaped with Arisa in his custody.

"Arisa-chan…!" Kareha didn't have a time to think further as now she has to deal with the three headed dog.

The Cerberus continued its assault. It was so fast that it managed to slash her shoulder with its three dangerous claws. Before she could even react, her back was clawed again and she was smashed onto ground. The Cerberus hovered over her body, opening its mouth, revealed its sharp red teeth. Without even looking, the green haired girl could tell that it was going to tear her flesh. However, the dog's mouth was shot, followed by his body. This made the Cerberus moved away from the Lightning Guardian Candidate. Kareha looked at her side, finding Saki pointed her crossbow at the dog's direction with her arms shaking. From her position, Kareha assumed that the blond girl, after regain her consciousness, crawled to get her crossbow under her wheelchair and shot just in time before the dog could kill her.

"Kareha-neesan, don't move! Stay down there!" Saki recharged her crossbow. She pointed her weapon again. Cerberus had recovered its mouth and body. Just as she thought, since the dog was created from water substance, it can never be destroyed, unless…

Saki added a Storm Gem and then focused her Flames into one single shot. She'll finish this in one shot. That's all she needed.

Cerberus shook its head before roaring in anger. It immediately changed its target from Kareha to Saki. Without any halt, the three headed dog make its way to the blond girl. Kareha looked at Saki in panic but the younger girl's eyes told her that she already had a plan in her head.

Cerberus came nearer and nearer. But Saki hadn't made her move…yet and still pointing her crossbow with her Sky Flames already charged into one point of her arrow. She still waited for the dog to come closer to her. The closer it came to her, the better for her to shoot. Finally they were only several steps distance, Cerberus jumped, his claws and teeth ready to tear her apart.

However, Saki smiled. This was she had been waiting for. Saki finally shot. The arrow made its way to the bloody animal. Kareha almost felt like to rip her hair as she watched the dog assault Saki. The scene in front of her proceeded in slow motion in her point of view.

"If I can't destroy you with you created from water substance," Saki said as the arrow hit and passed through the three headed dog. Right after the arrow passed through it, its body begun to petrify and slowly turned into dust, blown away by the wind. "Then I'll just need to make you becoming a hard substance so I could destroy you."

Saki dropped her crossbow, feeling dizzy with her head inured as her wound opened again. Kareha tried to help Saki, but the wounds on her shoulder and her back was too much for her to handle. She also felt her vision started to vanish. She desperately tried to reach Saki, forcing her body to move.

"Saki! Kareha!"

Kareha looked up, seeing Hide and the other guys ran towards them. Hide, Takashi, and Reborn rushed to Saki while Ryou, Haji, and Kouhei rushed to Kareha. Without being told, Kouhei used his Flames, healing Kareha's wounds, same for Reborn who's healing Saki.

"What happened here?" Haji asked.

Kareha slowly looked at Ryou, looking at him with guilt. "Arisa…she was kidnapped." This statement made Ryou shuddered and paled, looking back at the girl with eyes filled with mixed intents. His fist clenched very tight that it bleed.

"Who kidnapped her?" Ryou's tone calm, but she could tell that he was angry in the inside.

Kareha shook her head. "I don't know…he has medium length black hair with gray streaked bangs and red wine colored eyes wearing black clothes…and a strange power to…" Kareha winced as the pain came to her again. The wounds had healed but it left scars. Kareha decided to skip the strange ability of their attacker and told what the man had told her before he left.

"30 April or 1 May, exactly six months from All Hallows' Eve…" After this, she gave in into darkness.

"Oi, Kareha!" Haji panicked a bit.

"She's just fainted. Let's take her and Saki to Hibari's house. We'll wait until they wake up and then we make our move." Reborn suggested. "Blindly looking in random places without any clue won't help you find your sister, Ryou." Reborn stated firmly to the blue haired boy who looked agitated even though only Reborn and Hide the only ones who noticed this.

"…I know…" Ryou replied, holding his head.

Hide tapped his shoulder. "Let's go. We need to discuss this with Fuuhaku-san and everyone. We'll find Arisa-san, for sure. Together."

Ryou glanced at the brunet's assuring eyes. His signature laugh and smile returned in his face. He flicked Hide's forehead. "Yeah. We will."

Ryou created an illusion to make the fountain area look like there's nothing happened, though he couldn't change the fact that several people were injured in the attack. They left the place before people came as they heard ambulance and police came to the place. Along the way to Hibari Residence, the male illusionist pondered in his mind about what Kareha had told them before she fainted.

"_30 April or 1 May, exactly six months from All Hallows' Eve…it sounds familiar…where I've heard it before…?"_

Unnoticed by them, Lottie and Azarel have watched the whole event from upside trees.

"Now, this is unexpected." Azarel rubbed his chin.

"What was he thinking doing this? Now our plan is ruin." Lottie expressed her annoyance. "We need to come up with new plan!"

Azarel shook his head in disagreement, raising his hands to pacify his partner. "No. There's no need to change the whole plan. Let's just observe them for now and act once the time is right. That man better not doing something beyond our prediction."

**=== ? ===**

The black haired young man stopped at the entrance of a quiet, stately mansion, the iron-wrought gates opening with a silent creak, letting the man through its defenses, stopping at the large plain wall in front of him. He lit up small amount of Mist Flame from his ring, revealing the door of the mansion.

Someone opened the door before he had a chance to grab the handle. When the door opened, he didn't see the opener until a small voice uttered, making him look down and find a little girl with blondish-tan hair carrying a rabbit-looking doll with her as she timidly bowed at the man.

"Welcome back, Saiga-san." She said.

"Iori, I thought you're supposed to be asleep by now-"Saiga didn't have the chance to ask why they were still awake, as someone started to descend on the staircase, with luscious auburn hair that fell down in large waves, framing the person sultry, voluptuous figure, plump lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Welcome back," The blonde cooed softly once had reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching the man to give him a hug, only to receive a foot on the face from the latter.

"Don't touch me, okama." Saiga said as he made his way.

The blonde twitched his brows as he touched his face, vine popping out from his head. "Who are you calling an okama, HUH?" Iori quickly halted the enraged young man, grabbing him at the middle to prevent him from giving the black haired man his punishment.

"Ru-Rui-san, please calm down!" She pleaded softly, which fell into deaf ears as the man was too enraged.

"Please you two, stop that already." A voice grumbled out, and both turned their heads to the sight of a younger looking boy appearing by the side door, yawning and disheveled, a hand scratching at his spiky, orange hair, teal eyes narrowed slightly at the two. "Saiga is carrying our dear guest, and you cannot deny the fact that you're an okama, Rui. You're a man but act and dress up all like a girl. That's what all okama do, you know. Thick brained homo~"

This increased the rage from the blonde man. "Shut up Tokio! Stay right there so I can kill you!" Rui made his way to the boy, his hands itching to punch him.

Tokio stuck out his tongue. "Catch me if you can't, stupid okama~" The boy quickly ran upstairs, followed by Rui behind him.

The little girl was left alone, blinking owlishly as the two started their tag game that always occurred as part of their daily life activities. "…they're at it again, Poe…what should we do?" She conversed to her stuff doll.

"Don't know! How about we play tea party?" Poe replied.

"We already play that twice today..." Iori replied back.

She felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw a man looked like he's in his early twenties with messy black hair and cold blue icy eyes wearing same clothes as Saiga. "Rui and Tokio playing their tag game again?" The man asked.

Iori bowed at the man. "Strauss-san welcome back. Umm…Saiga-san has succeeded his mission." She reported.

"I see. That's good. Our Lord will be pleased once he came back." Strauss let go of his white butler-like gloves and placed it on the table.

From his pocket coat, he brought out a bell and rang it enough for all residence of the mansion to hear. Upstairs, Rui and Tokio halted and stopped their tag game, immediately running downstairs. Saiga, after placed their captive on her bed, went outside as he heard the bell.

The little girl and man went to the dining room, revealing the long table in the middle of the room, the fireplace behind the middle chair bare and sunlight streaming through the undrawn windows. They were the last ones in, and smiled as he saw the rest settled around the table in their respective places, some eating, and some looking up when the doors gave way to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone." He greeted everyone in the room, and was replied with scattered cheers. Saiga was seated to his right, not bothering to look up as he drank from his glass quietly.

"Strauss, what's with the call? Dinner is still long but food already prepared here!" Shiki asked as he munched his barbeque steak.

"This is lunchtime idiot! You eat too much since this morning!" Tokio pointed out.

"You're always hungry." A deep voice opposite him said disdainfully, watching with disgust the bits and pieces of food flying out from the plate. "You're ruining this supposed beautiful and elegant table like a pig. You're much suit eating on the floor rather than table." Rui sneered.

"Hey!" The male teen swallowed first before replying back heatedly. "At least I'm not like you who always to be the last one to finish your food because of your so-called elegant style table-manner you okama!" He spluttered as he started to choke, and immediately grabbed a glass of water, downing it in one go.

Rui crashed the glass in his hand, not bothering with pieces. "You're lucky that we're in dinner table. If it's not, I already beautifully snap your neck without breaking a sweat." Rui's fingers played with knife on his hand as he showed off his narcissism.

Shiki stared at the blonde blankly. "I felt like I want to puke now." He covered his mouth with disgust.

"Where is Walpurgis-sama, Strauss?" Saiga asked conversationally, resting his hands on his pocket jeans, looking at the man, who had the thoughtful look of consideration on his face. Hearing their leader being mentioned, the others stopped whatever they do and directed their eyes to the man. "We all gathered here but why isn't he here yet? Aren't you with him?"

"I was, but our Lord wish to go somewhere alone while we're doing our missions. He didn't tell me where or why he went." Strauss answered as he sipped his tea. "He only told me to say to all of you to wait here until he returned. And treat Arisa Rokudo well. Do not harm her."

"Hey, even without him ordering us, we won't harm her in any way. Hurting woman is not my hobby." Shiki said.

"I already prepared some pretty clothes that I think will suit her well. She'll be flattered once I showed them all. I cannot just let such a beauty she has to be waste." Rui said proudly.

"Those clothes in your closet suit her more rather than you. You might have pretty face but you're still a guy. Seeing you wearing those clothes with that thought make my eyes hurt. You should just give all of them to her." Tokio suggested mockingly, earning glares from the mocked man.

"Arisa is a nice person. There's no way we would hurt her!" Poe exclaimed in Iori's place.

Saiga only nodded while Shiki thumb up in agreement. Strauss's lips tilted up at the sight of his comrades at the table, his elbows propped up, fingers intertwining together as he regarded the rest with an affectionate look.

"It's time. We'll make our move soon."

Everyone stiffened at his words, processing it carefully, as if not believing what they had heard. Strauss chuckled at their reactions, resting his chin on his joined fingers, tilting his head sideways as he waited his comrades to respond.

Then Tokio started to grin, pearly whites gleaming under between his lips as excitement shone in his teal-colored eyes.

"Seriously? This soon?"

"That's right." The older male nodded indulgently at the hyperventilating teen. "I know you've been waiting for this moment, Tokio." He teased gently, laughing when the boy nodded back quickly. "All of us have been waiting for it."

The youngest member and the only girl, who was listening in quietly, jumped off her seat and approached the older man, tugging on his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Strauss-san, will we be all right?" The little child asked curiously, a worry tone edging in despite the timidity of her voice. Strauss smiled assuredly and ruffled the slate-colored hair, also patting the stuffed bunny when the girl raised it up. "Of course Iori. All of us will be all right. And you don't need to do it if you don't want to."

"I-I'll help too! Don't worry!" The child stated. She smiled slightly before scampering back to her seat, Rui pulling the chair back and helping the girl to her seat.

"When?" was the only thing Saiga asked, and Strauss closed his eyes for a moment before give his reply.

"Three days from now on."

"You mean…?" Tokio butted in, not able to keep out the excitement in his voice.

"Yes." Strauss leaned back on his seat, his eyes shimmered and gleamed, the sudden rise of energy around them spiking and fluctuating, spreading all throughout the large estate, alerting the men around at once of their second-in-command's and their leader's intentions.

"Saiga had already told the message. It's time for us to take over the Vongola HQ."

**Guest Room, Hibari Residence**

Akihisa covered Saki and Kareha with warm comfortable blanket. The two girls were sleeping peacefully on the bed. Akihisa looked at them pityingly and worriedly. "Just who had done this to them? Do you know who their attacker is and which Family he's came from?" Akihisa asked at the boys behind her, Fuuhaku standing at the side of the slide door.

"Unfortunately, our only clues are that their attacker is a man with medium length black hair with gray streaked bangs and red wine colored eyes wearing black clothes and then 30 April or 1 May, exactly six months from All Hallows' Eve. That's all what Kareha said and she fainted before we can ask anything further." Hide explained, looking worriedly at his sister and friend.

"There are many people in this world with description that you mentioned." Akihisa commented.

"Then our only other clue that probably can help us is the meaning of 30 April or 1 May, exactly six months from All Hollows' Eve. What does that mean?" Kouhei said questioningly.

"Perhaps a holiday or celebration or something? Like Christmas, New Year, Mother's Day, Valentine, and something like that?" Takashi guessed.

"I never heard celebration at those dates. May 1st is soon but there's nothing special about it." Haji interrupted. "But why he kidnapped Arisa?" Haji changed the subject. "They attacked twelve Vongola members this past two weeks, leaving them badly beaten but this time they kidnapped Arisa. Just what do they want with her?"

They all looked at Ryou, who's still deep in thought and didn't seem to listen to what Haji said.

"Hey, Ryou!" Haji shouted, snapping the blue haired teen from his thought. "He kidnapped Arisa, so maybe it has something to do with you too. Maybe someone holding grudge against you or something."

Ryou shrugged. "I had made many people holding grudge against me, but I already make sure that they already in the depths of the earth or at least in condition that they won't be able to move again. Ever. Kufufufu…" Ryou added, snickering mercilessly.

"…_scary…!" _Everyone thought except for Fuuhaku who already get used to that from Nichrome.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Hide asked his tutor who seemed to also deep in thought. "Reborn? Is something wrong?"

Reborn turned to his student and spoke. "No. It's just that I think this incident is almost similar as Kokuyo raid years ago that led by Mukuro." Reborn recalled the incident.

"You mean the incident where my father ordered Ken-san and Chikusa-san to attack Namimori-Middle students who were based from Namimori Prowess ranking that made by Fuuta Della Stella?" Ryou confirmed.

"Yeah. They attacked and took their victims' teeth depended on their rankings."

"But in this case, they attack Vongola members randomly, kidnapped Arisa, and left a message. I don't see any similarities between those two cases except the fact that they're must be doing this to declare war against Vongola."

"Then, wouldn't it be more like what Disscordo had done as war declaration? The difference is in this case, no one was killed." Hide interrupted the two, feeling a bit left out from the topic at hand.

"Let's think of their objective later, I'll report this to Tsuna. You guys try to think what the message means and find out which Family we're dealing against with. Make sure you return with Saki before dinner time, Hide. Don't make Kyoko and Mama worried."

"Yeah, I know. Saki will wake up soon."

Reborn jumped onto Fuuhaku's shoulder. "Fuuhaku, you come with me too. If you refuse, I'll blow your head." The baby threatened as he already pointed out his gun at the black haired man's head.

"Please remove the gun first. There's something I have to talk with you anyway." Fuuhaku replied reluctantly.

The boys back to the message as Reborn, Fuuhaku, and Akihisa left the room. They tried to write the message on paper and see is there some code or something by rearranging the words or changed each word to kanji and all, changing it to other languages, looking at dictionaries, articles, and even asked for Shinogu's help after persuasion like they're going to fight Family that disturbing the peace of Namimori. But even with Shinogu's help, this only got them nowhere, a dead end.

Hours passed without them realized, and it's almost evening.

"Sorry Hide, but I have to go home now." Takashi excused. "I'll try to figure out this message at home."

"Me too, I have to go back too." Kouhei excused himself as well, followed by Ryou. "I have to report this to my parents. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye! You're not going too Haji?" Hide asked the red head who still on his side.

"I'll leave until they wake up." Haji replied, watching the two girls who're still sleeping.

"We're already wake up." Kareha answered. The two girls abruptly sat up, surprising the boys like they had seen a ghost. "This place is Akihisa-san's place, right?" Kareha looked around her.

Hide nodded. "We take you here since this is the nearest place to come out of our houses."

"So, can you tell us now anything else that you know about your attacker?" Haji asked straight to the point. Hide immediately gave his best friend a smack on the back of his head with his bag. "We need to know more about them fast if we want to rescue Arisa." Haji reasoned as he rubbed his head.

"He has strange power to control blood." Saki told them.

"Power to control blood?" Hide and Haji said at the same time, saying with twin skeptical faces.

Kareha continued, telling the whole story. The boys heard the entire event from beginning to end intently. All they did were nodding and gasping when surprised but didn't comment yet until both girls finally finished their story.

"…power to control blood…I think I've heard it somewhere before…someone with this ability…" Haji muttered.

"Really? Where?" Hide asked eagerly.

"I can't remember."

"Actually…" Saki started to speak. "I think…I have seen that person who kidnapped Arisa-senpai somewhere before and his power somehow familiar when I saw it… But I can't remember at all." Saki sighed in disappointment.

Behind the door, Akihisa heard the entire story. She slowly leaned her back on the door slide. Her finger on her chin, her eyes widened, her expression showed an utter shock and disbelieve. She slowly sat on the floor as she reached for her cell phone.

"Kyoya…about the person that I told you not long ago, we're in big trouble here…"

**Street, Namimori Town**

Kouhei jogged his way to his house. He stopped midway when he noticed a church nearby. He recalled his father saying during their training that he perhaps should take him to church after his preach. He chuckled when he remembered his father's expression that time. Though, he had to admit that perhaps he's right. If it was not because of the priest he met during his training camp, he'll never able to say such preaching.

"Maybe I'll take a look for a bit before go home."

With that, he entered the church. There were still a few people there, praying or singing. He took a seat on the back and just stared around him.

"Do you have any problem?" A saint asked, taking a seat beside him.

"No it's nothing. Just confuse of some message that I received." Kouhei replied. For once, he tried to keep his voice as low as he could. "I think if I came here, it will clear my head."

"What kind of message that I may know?" She asked.

"30 April or 1 May, exactly six months before All Hallows' Eve. That's all. Me and my friends can't understand what it means."

The saint quiet as she mumbled the message. Kouhei looked at her confusingly. Was she trying to help him figure it out?

"I'm not sure this could help you, but 1 May is soon, right? At that day in this church there'll be celebration of Saint Walpurga's canonization. It coincided with May Day." The saint informed, pointing at statue outside the church.

Kouhei tilted his head. "Saint Walpurga's Day? I ultimately never heard of it."

The saint chuckled. "This day is more well-known in United State and European countries, especially in Finnish and Swedish Calendars." She showed the calendars.

Kouhei looked through the calendars. Certain dates that connected to Christianity were circled. He looked all dates at each page carefully, hoping to find some clue. When he reached October page, he stopped for a while before flipping back the page to April page and May Page.

"30 April or 1 May…six months from All Hallows' Eve…Saint Walpurga…"

"THAT'S IT!" Kouhei shouted out loud, much to surprise all people in the church. He stood and raised his arms as he shouted this. He finally got it! Quickly apologizing to them and asking permission to borrow the calendars, he rushed out the church to his house, clicking someone's number while running.

**Ryou's Room, Apartment, Namimori Town**

Ryou reviewed the paper in his hands once again as he lounged on his chair in his room, trying to decode a message that he had written down on a paper and had changed it to different languages. Placing it down amongst the other papers he had also acquired, he leaned forward, elbows on top of his knees as he pressed his fingers together on the ridge of his nose, mind furiously working out the message from the one who kidnapped his only sister.

Frowning, he laid the parchment down, exhaling a long-suffering breath. He _did not_ need the stress right now, especially since he was nowhere near close to cracking the message the kidnapper had told. There must be something he was missing. The thought was already there, but just can't _grasp_ it completely yet. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind, brows wrinkling in deep thought.

"Perhaps it's not a code after all…" Ryou murmured.

"_Perhaps a holiday or celebration or something?" _

Ryou recalled what Takashi said back at Hibari Residence. The message does sound directed to some kind of special day. The problem is which two special days the date directed to. There many holidays or observance on those dates. Ryou opened his computer and tried to look them in internet and just as he expected, there's too many list of days and it's impossible for him to look through all of it in one night.

A growl from his stomach made him remember that he hadn't eaten dinner since he was too worried about Arisa. Deciding to eat a bit before looking the list again, he went to the dining room and opened the fridge. As he about to reach egg to make an omelet, he looked at Arisa's shopping bag that she had dropped when she was kidnapped. He took it and looked inside to see what did she decided to make for dinner and found a pumpkin within.

"Pumpkin? Does she intend to make this as dessert? Hm?" Ryou looked closely at the pumpkin. Somehow, seeing the pumpkin reminded me of something. And just as he about to put it back into fridge, he stopped, and something immediately clicked into his mind.

Of course. He and the others were too focused on 30 April and 1 May. How about the All Hallows' Day? And the six months before the day part? Putting back the shopping bag into the fridge, he looked again at his computer and searched the Halloween Day article. At this time, his phone rung and he quickly answered.

"I'm busy so whoever this is, please be hurry."

"_Ryou! It's me, Kouhei!"_

"Sasagawa? Why are you calling me at this hour?" Ryou was quite surprised to receive call from the Sun Guardian Candidate. They're rare talking to each other and he usually only listening whenever Kouhei spoke to him.

"_I get it now! I know the meaning of the message! I actually wanted to call Hidetada first, but since this is involving Arisa, I thought I ought to call you first." _

Hearing the meaning of the message, Ryou put behind his question and focused fully to his caller. "I was about to reach the answer, but now that you know, what is it?"

"_When I went to a church, one of saints there gave me Finnish and Swedish calendars! After I've seen through it I found the only holiday that match in the message! I don't understand what kind of day it is though, since it's written in Swedish or Germany."_

"Just tell me the answer already!" Ryou started to get impatient.

"_Valborgsmässoafton. I never heard that, but apparently the saint said that it's celebrated in United State and European countries, so it's unusual name in Asian countries like Japan. I finally found out about it after the saint mentioned about Saint Walpurga." _

"…thank you, I'll try to look up for it. You call Hide and the others, quick." Ryou finished the line. His voice doesn't showed much, but he's truly grateful that for once, the usually slow-brained-Sun-Guardian-Candidate able to use his brain and solve the message that will lead him to his twin sister.

He took Swedish, Germany, and Japanese dictionary from his bookshelves. In fast pace, he found the meaning of the day in Germany dictionary but couldn't find it in Japanese.

"Walpurgisnacht." Ryou translated it to Germany. "Again, it's familiar but unfamiliar." Ryou slumped himself on his bed, looking at the clock it's already midnight. He curled further into the cover of his bed. Feeling tired already and slowly closed his eyes.

"_I'm almost got it…but just what's the meaning of it?" _He thought depressingly. He replied again in his head everything that Kouhei said. He was about to fell into slumber until a certain name caught his attention.

"…_Saint Walpurga…" _He slowly sat up, uncovered himself from the blanket. _"Saint Walpurga… Walpurgisnacht… Walpurgis Night… Walpurgis…!" _Ryou's eyes widened in disbelieve as he finally solved the message. He covered his face with one hand, leaning his back on wall nearby his bed.

"…Walpurgis…impossible…!"

* * *

**Just for you to know, I'm not a Christian or anything and had to search about what I written in the message left behind by Saiga and all very hard. I'm only doing this because this is the only idea for my story that I could think of.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	63. Walpurgis

**Tsuna's Office, Vongola HQ Japanese Branch**

"To think that they are just asking to be wiped out..." Gokudera growled.

Hibari had just given his report about the recent attacks of Vongola members in Namimori. Last night, Ryou had just abruptly called Hibari. From the way Hibari's face was looking at them and the way he gave them the report, it was not hard to assume that after Ryou called him, he didn't sleep a wink, too busy looking for the data of _that group._

"But why they did this after all they had done during the war with Disscordo? It was thanks to them that other Disscordo branches are destroyed…" Yamamoto frowned.

"Tsk, I never like that brat, so this is a nice timing to teach him a lesson. The Walpurgis…"

"We can talk about that later, let's focus on trying to find their whereabouts. We can't afford these attacks to continue, especially when we are still in the middle of rebuilding our Family." Tsuna silenced his right hand man, flipping the pages of the report.

Ryohei raised his hand to talk. "Sorry to say this, but we all know that they are group of former Vendicare convicts, and two of them are even still under the Vendicare's watch. Which means it won't be easy to find them even when they are in Namimori…"

Tsuna closed the report and faced his Guardians like he has some kind of idea. "No. There's no need for us to look for them."

"What? Are you telling us that we just let them go?" Ryohei said disbelievingly.

Tsuna shook his head and raised hands as gesture for Ryohei and the rest of the Guardians to calm down, smiling assuredly at them.

"I'm positive that the Walpurgis will show himself soon…"

**Namimori Park, Namimori Town**

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Sakuraba handed Shigure Kintoki to Ryou who has been waiting for him. "Good job. You can go home for now. I have another task for you tomorrow." Ryou ordered as he received Shigure Kintoki in his hands. Sakuraba obeyed and left the school grounds._

_Shortly, someone arrived at the gym. "Ryou, so you're here. I've been looking for you everywhere. And what's with that smoke? Is that your doing?" A young man wearing blue jacket, black jeans and sneakers with his face covered by hood of the jacket scolded the blue haired young man._

_"Yes, it's me. I'm the cause of it…to gain this." Ryou showed his companion Shigure Kintoki. "And I also want to know first how the Vongola Candidates will react."_

_"At least you could tell me first that you're going to do it. Ah, anyway, let's go back, I'm hungry." The hooded young man said as he walked to the back door._

"_How about you? After two years disappear, you suddenly appear in front of my doorstep, telling me that you want to help me. Even now, you still won't explain what you and your group are planning." _

"_Hehehehe… What we're going to do is a secret. But just remember this, Ryou…" The hooded young man rounded his arm around Ryou, pulling the illusionist to him._

"_No matter what I will do, I'm on your side." _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Ryou…"

No reply.

"Ryou-senpai…"

Still no reply.

"Ryou!"

"Hmm? What?" Ryou turned to the Sawada siblings.

"Ryou-senpai… Are you okay? You're not feeling unwell or anything, right?" Saki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Ryou replied blankly.

They knew he was lying. And they couldn't take the empty words he was giving them. And so they-they must consult him in some way. He had been through a lot for the past few days, there's no way they could just let him be. They thought they have made him opening up to them, but it seemed not completely. This might be their chance.

Hide stepped in front of Ryou and faced him. "Ryou, tell me what's going on. Something must have happened for you to be like this."

"Ryou-senpai… you can't carry everything, you know. We're here if you need us." Saki placed a hand on his sleeve. "Just tell us what's been bothering you."

"I'm telling you… I'm okay… really…-"

"No you're not!"

"Please don't lie!"

Ryou gritted his teeth and shrugged Saki's hand away "I'm fine. I don't want to explain or share anything."

"Ryou, how many times do I need to tell you that I-"

"Enough!" Ryou turned around, his expression bitter and dark. "If I say I'm fine… I'm fine! There's nothing else to say! Just accept it! Okay?"

He snapped his eyes open and looks up at the Sawada siblings. They were looking at him with a hurtful expression. However, they were trying to hide it as best as they can. Unfortunately, Ryou could see through their masks like an x-ray. Realizing that he had just snapped and lost his cool, his mouth started to move by itself.

"Now that I think about it… This so-called 'brother' thing is your one-sided force… You don't understand the first thing about me, but keeps blathering the same old nonsense and getting into someone else's business without permission."

Ryou laughed bitterly, looking at the two Vongola candidates with mocking eyes, the same one he used when they encountered him at Kokuyo Land.

"I really cannot understand you. Just what is the point of becoming friends with a dirty person like me? What will you gain from it? Or what? You took a pity, so you used sweet words to win me over to drag me into your little circle of friends out whim?"

A punch landed on Ryou's face, staggering the illusionist backwards. Hide was looking at him angrily. He clenched his fists so tight that his palms were bleeding. His body was shaking in anger from every word that the illusionist just spat a while ago.

"The one who nobody can understand is you, Ryou!" Hide finally snapped, silencing Ryou from continuing even further.

"One moment you come out of nowhere being friendly and all with me, the next you agree to make me your brother, and now you are so angry?"

Hide clenched his fists tighter, further injuring himself. There's no need for any telepathy to know that Hide was clearly hurt by Ryou's words. After all the times they have spent, he said these things _now_? Does he telling him that all those times were lies?

"Why do I have to stand here being told off by you? You of all people should know how I exactly feel but you just ignore it, always using excuse that I never asked or I have to find out by myself."

With that, Hide disappeared from the street, never seeing the look of complete and utter disbelief on the blue-haired illusionist's face. If he had, maybe he wouldn't feel so much like crying at the moment as he continued running away from the park.

"Damn it…"

Saki turned to Ryou who kicked a nearby trashcan, making her squeak in surprise. She wanted to call him out, but she then against it. What should she say? What could she say? What if she only worsened the situation?

Saki berated herself and could only look at the retreating figure of the illusionist.

"Ryou-senpai, just what actually happened to you?"

**1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

Hide entered his house and shut the door behind him.

Hearing the door, Kyoko rushed out the kitchen to greet her son. "Welcome home Hi-kun."

"I'm home…" Hide replied quietly then he set off to his room.

Kyoko blinked and looked at the direction Hide had left off "Hi-kun?"

Reborn, who has seen what happened, noticed the hurtful look on Hide's face. Deciding to tell the result of his investigation later, he followed to his student's room.

The brunet entered his dark room. Not bothering to switch on the lights he merely dropped his bag down and collapsed on his bed. He was about to shut his eyes but was interrupted as someone came in.

"What happened now, Stupid-Hide?" Reborn jumped to the edge of Hide's bed.

"Just leave me alone, Reborn…" Hide sighed.

"Tell me what happened or I'll blow your head." Reborn brought out his pistols and pointed it towards Hide, but to his surprise, his student didn't go hysterical as he normally does.

"…Whatever…"

He couldn't careless about what Reborn will do to him now or later at the moment. His mind was still thinking of Ryou's behavior at the park. The words he spat out, everything…

"Have I…done something wrong…?"

**Living Room, Rokudo Residence, Apartment**

Ryou was laying on the sofa, turning on the TV, but he didn't even bother to watch whatever the show was. His mind is somewhere else. He didn't understand. Just what was wrong with him? Losing his cool and being emotional all of the sudden, showing his weakness to the very people who he didn't want to show his weakness to.

Even worse, when he saw the hurtful face they were making, he felt his chest hurt. He then became confused and all those terrible words just flew out from his mouth. That's it. He was frustrated and need someone to lash out his frustration to. He already lashed out everything, but then why he felt even worsened? He was supposed to fell better, right?

"_No matter what I will do, I'm on your side." _

"You're a big liar… Samhain… Walpurgis…" Ryou mumbled, sitting again on the sofa.

Suddenly, a black speck suddenly whizzed through the air, landing on the windowsill and tumbling to his arms. The boy immediately straightened out his pet, which was tweeting and ruffling its feathers in alarm, the black eyes half crazed as it looked up to its owner in clear distress.

"What's wrong?" He murmured quietly to the canary, smoothing down the feathers, trying to calm down the small pounding heart.

And that's when he noticed a torn piece of black-colored cloth encircling the canary's leg. He untied the piece of cloth, perching the animal on his head that snuggled into the blue silky locks, exhausted from its emotional and physical stress. His eyes widened upon seeing the writings of the letter.

He recognized this writings. He only knew one person with this kind of writings. And he was proven when the name of the sender is written at the end of the letter.

"Walpurgis…"

**Canteen, 1****st**** Floor, Namimori Hospital**

Saki was playing with the tomato salad on her plate. After finishing her check up on her legs, she decided to fill her stomach, but now she lost her appetite. Many things have bothering her mind today. First Ryou, and now…

"Have I lost the chance to become Vongola Boss completely…?" She muttered under breath. Disappointment filled half of her mind while the other half was thinking about Ryou.

It was not surprising if her father and the others have decided to make Hide the Boss. After all, who would want a Vongola Boss who is unable to walk, cannot do some things all by herself and constantly need others' help to do it? Even though she's still able to fight with her acrobatic moves even when she's sitting on her wheelchair, there's no way anyone would choose someone like her.

"I should be happy for my brother… But… Not chosen this way is…" Saki buried her face in her arms.

"Oh? Could it be, Saki-chan?"

Hearing her name being called, Saki raised her head to see two shadows hovering over her and looked up to be welcomed by Rei and Alessio.

"Rei-san! Alessio-san! Why are you here?"

"Wow! It really is, Saki-chan! You've grown up. We just visited an old friend here. Are you doing a check up?" Rei and Alessio took a seat on the other side of the table.

"I just finished my check up a while ago. Oh, do you want to order something?"

"No need. We're going to leave soon. Still, to think that this is the same small Saki-chan that I used to carry on my back… You've gotten prettier." Rei looked at Saki fondly, embarrassing the younger girl.

"T-thank you…" Saki said shyly.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you have a severe case of HSDD." Alessio remarked, earning a slap on his head by Rei while Saki banged her head on the table.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"As I told you, she is so immersed with herself that she's skating like no one is there." Ryou answered, seeping his hot chocolate. _

_"So, what's going on this time? You look like you have a severe case of HSDD."_

_Saki almost burst out her hot chocolate at the comment. She slapped Ryou's arm as she spat out words not found in any dictionary with her face reddened like an apple._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"W-why are you saying something like that again, Ryou-senpai!?" Saki unconsciously blurted it out. She immediately covered her mouth when she realized that she has shouted.

"Ryou?" Alessio raised his brow.

"S-sorry, it's just that Ryou-senpai once commented the exact same thing so…" Saki's face became red in embarrassment, but then her mood dropped again when she remembered Ryou.

"Is something happened between you and Ryou-kun?" Rei asked softly, sensing the uneasiness from the younger girl.

"To be precise between me, Brother, and Ryou-senpai. The three of us… Ryou-senpai is unlike himself lately…" Saki gave them a brief summary of what happened at the park.

Rei and Alessio switched glances after hearing the story. They both sighed, as if understanding what Saki was feeling right now, which Saki noticed.

"He reminds me of Nichrome. When he's depressed, he's always like that." Rei revealed.

"That's just the proof that they are brothers." Alessio added.

"Nichrome-san is like that too? I've heard that they are similar, but I don't know how far." Saki tilted his head. Saki then shook her head, focusing on the main problem.

"No, not that, so Ryou-senpai is currently depressed? I know that Arisa-senpai is kidnapped and he's upset because of it, but he was… calmer until today." Saki didn't understand now. Just what could make Ryou so depressed that he became emotional?

"If he's like Nichrome, usually it involves someone else who is important to him." Rei's eyes suddenly looked saddened at the thought, but she still smiled.

"Someone else who is important?"

Saki couldn't think of someone else who is important for Ryou other than Arisa and the rest of his family. Arisa also mentioned that they didn't have any friend when they were young, so who could it be? Perhaps they haven't reveal everything about their past yet? The thought of Ryou has someone else who is important to him somehow made her has a bad feeling about it…

"Could it be…? Is this what people call young love? So Ryou-kun is your type, Saki-chan?" Rei teased, seeing the look on Saki's face.

"W-what?! N-no! No! Ryou-senpai is a friend to me! That's all!" Saki blushed heavily. She stood up from her seat and made every kind of body movements to emphasize that she didn't feel that way towards the illusionist.

"Then perhaps it's that Azzo Yakumo? I heard that you've been spending times with him everyday before his departure to Italy." Alessio joined in, enjoying the reaction from the blonde girl.

"That's wrong too! Yakumo-san is also an important friend and that's all!" Saki once again denied, blushing even further.

And thus, the rest of the times were spent teasing the blond girl. And Saki, who minutes ago were all gloomy from the heavy thoughts she were having, felt better and all the thoughts were unconsciously put behind her head.

**Street, Namimori Town, Evening**

Saki sighed. Her face was still red from all the teasing. Now that she was thinking about it, she never thought about having a relationship with someone. The only boy whom she really is close with is her brother. Sure, she got along with Haji and Kouhei, but they were no different from another brother figure for her.

And she was having too much fun watching the love triangle between her brother, Kareha, and Haji, that she never thought about her own romance. It's not like she hated it or anything, she's just not interested right now. She's still 13 years old after all. She still has much time to think about romance. Right now, she needs to focus on her own condition and the family. Romance can wait later.

"If you keep mumbling like that without paying attention of what in front of you, you might hit a wall or a pole."

Saki almost got a goose bump when she heard the voice behind her. She nearly fell from her wheelchair if only she didn't steady herself. She looked behind her and saw Ryou standing behind with his hands on his pocket.

"R-Ryou-senpai! Don't scare me like that!" Saki stuttered.

"What are you doing here alone at this hour?" The bluenet asked.

"I just finished my check up and on my way home. Aunt Leti was supposed to escort me, but she has to watch over of Uncle Hayato since he's being reckless again." She explained with illustration drawings that she drew who-knows-when.

Ryou was quiet for a moment and then abruptly pushed Saki's wheelchair. "I'll escort you. It'll be dangerous for a little girl like you to be alone at this hour. And yes you're strong, but no matter how strong person are, there'll always be another to surpass him, including you and me."

Saki looked at him questioningly at the last part. Ryou didn't bother to look back at her and continue.

"You're strong. But your hesitation and indecisiveness are what preventing you from reaching your full potential. You're not weak, nor a nuisance. Your brother never saw you at one eye or looking down on you, even at your current condition."

Saki clutched her chest, listening carefully. "…He did…?"

Ryou nodded. "He said that he never wished to gain the position as Vongola Boss this way. He respects your will and determination. He blamed himself that you cannot walk anymore because of his inability to protect you, and swore that he will find a way to cure your legs."

"…That's really like him…" Saki lowered her head so her bangs covered her face, hiding tears that threatened to fell from her eyes if she didn't hold it as she smiled happily, proud of her brother. She felt a lot better now. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the illusionist.

"…From the way you talked, I assume the reason you out here to visit my brother and apologize?"

Ryou shook his head in denial. "Unfortunately, no I won't. I'm just having a walk, and now we have arrived." They stopped in front of Sawada Residence, surprising her that they're already arrived.

"You'll be okay now if I left you here. I'm going now."

"Where are you go-" Saki felt that something was wrong. Ryou was serious, too serious for his usual personality, and it worried her. He had been acting weird since this morning and her intuition told her that it's not just about Arisa, there's something else.

"Ryou-senpai," she called out before going off to her house, making the young man look at her.

"You'll tell us if something is wrong, right?" She asked gently, wanting to make the older boy trust her. She wouldn't press the illusionist, opting to place her trust in him, and hoping that he would do the same.

Ryou blinked, a bit surprised that she wasn't asking questions, unlike the rest of the people he knew. A surge of appreciation welled up in him, and he shook his head, giving the girl a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Saki." With that said, Ryou disappeared from the street, leaving Saki alone in front of her house.

"Ryou-senpai?"

**Namimori Park, Namimori Town**

"I knew you will come."

Ryou faced the bushes and trees where the voice came from. Sounds of footsteps became louder, showing that the person was walking closer to him.

"After the battle with Disscordo, I've realized how strong you've become. It is to be expected." He clapped his hands, feeling pleased and satisfied by the illusionist's growth.

Ryou brought out his deck of cards, looking at the person in front of him firmly.

"There's no need to be so defensive. I don't want to hurt you."

"Very funny. Two days ago you ordered your subordinates to attack Vongola members placed in Namimori, and then ordered Samhain, Saiga, to kidnap Arisa. How can I let myself be defenseless?" Ryou countered. He didn't come to hear compliments and such.

After two years they finally met again. But he never thought that they would be having a reunion this way. This was not the reunion he had been expecting, and he definitely didn't like this in any way. Never mind that, all that he wanted right now is answer…

"Explain everything. After two years you disappeared, this is how you greet us… Walpurgis?" Ryou questioned, bringing five card out from the deck

"Or should I say… Nichrome Dokuro?"

Nichrome fully revealed himself from the bushes and trees. He chuckled at the defensive form of his younger brother. But he didn't make any move…

Not yet.

"No hug and kiss for your older brother, Ryou?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	64. Nichrome Dokuro

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for another long wait. I have a part-time work and my illness relapsed so it took a while to write this chapter. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

Hide worked on his summer homework intently, focusing his eyes into it, didn't want to turn back to his tutor who was holding a rifle in right hand and a machine gun in his left hand that both directed at him. Hide felt pressured at not only from the two weapons but also from his tutor intimidating aura. Hide coldly sweat dropped. This only made him couldn't concentrate because of nervousness!

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked in innocent voice. But the clicking sound from his fingers in the triggers said completely otherwise and make the brunet uncomfortable even more. Hide mentally cursed the baby hitman.

"…nothing…" He replied grudgingly. "…hey, Reborn, you said you have identified the attackers then why don't you tell me now?" He asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow along with everyone else. I hope Ryou will be okay after hearing this."

A sharp, foreboding feeling suddenly filled him, making him drop his pencil, gasping out loud. This was obviously noticed by his tutor.

"What's wrong? Why are you gasping like that?" Reborn asked curiously.

Hide held his head. He didn't respond for seconds until he dismissed the feeling away from him. "No. It's nothing…" Hide looked back at his tutor. "Anyway, what's with Ryou? What does Ryou has anything to do with this?" He raised his brow. Somehow, he had a feeling that he won't like whatever he's going to her.

Reborn was quiet for a moment. "It's because-"

A soft knock on his door broke the tense moment. He let out a sigh of relieve and mentally jumped happily. Reborn disappointedly retracted his weapons back to its place but his eyes telling his student that he will soon use it. Hide paled at the thought but put it aside and let his little sister to enter the room.

"Brother…" Saki suddenly grabbed her brother's arm, surprising him.

"W-What's wrong?" Hide asked, seeing worries etched in Saki's place make him confused.

Saki frowned. "I…I met Rokudo-senpai on the way here and he escorted me. And he left but, he's not like himself… I feel like…something is going to happen to him if we don't go after him now!"

The boy looked unsure, as a familiar feeling spiked again, the one that he felt just a moment ago. His intuition was telling him to go find for his Mist Guardian Candidate at all costs. It was weird, and he was starting to feel afraid as the illusionist's image flashed in his mind.

"_Ryou…!"_

**Park, Namimori Town**

Ryou and Nichrome stood face to face, each of their respective weapons in their hands. Strangely, despite the tension, none of them seemingly ready to attack any given moment and instead, they look relaxed and not rushing at all. Both spotted same smirk one another.

"So, may I ask where do you keep our sister and why in all blazes you kidnap our sister after two years we didn't meet each other?" Ryou asked in conversation manner.

"Kufufufu, I'm only doing that to keep her safe from our upcoming battle. There's no way I would ever let our beloved sister to be harmed in any way." Nichrome answered causally.

"Now that you mentioned it, just what are you, and the other Mist Devourers after? Attacking Vongola members like that, are you betraying Vongola?" Ryou questioned again, eyes began to narrow.

Nichrome chuckled. "Betraying Vongola? I would never do that. I will never let Vongola Family to fall apart in any way. I – we love the Vongola Family more than anything else. That's why I'm doing this in the first place."

Ryou raised his brow skeptically. "For Vongola? Either you'd gone missing for too long that you've another brain born in your head or you've gone insane? In what way does your action look for the sake of Vongola?" Ryou asked doubtfully.

"In every way of it." Nichrome walked closer, step by step. "You know, Ryou," He started conversationally. "Ever since seven years ago, the Vongola has grown weaker." He said, looking at the moon. Ryou's lips thinned, knuckles turning white around his deck of cards, but refusing to buckle under the strain of the other illusionist's attack.

"And that's why Disscordo Family able to cleaned up most of Vongola forces. If this is continue, then it'll only a matter of time for the Vongola to be eradicated by other Families that going after us. That's why,"

Nichrome whirled his right scythe in fast movement he slashed the swing he had sat on into two. "We will make sure that will never happen again. We will bring down weak among Vongola and recreate it."

Ryou gave a stern look. "You can't be serious."

"Oh no, I am serious." Nichrome interjected. "Join me, Ryou. Let's change Vongola together." Nichrome offered, extending one of his hands his blue haired younger brother to take.

Ryou didn't respond and still standing on his spot. He closed his eyes in thought. Nichrome waited patiently for his brother.

"I cannot accept the current two Vongola Candidates to become the next boss. They're, unworthy." Nichrome added.

Ryou's eyes immediately opened. A flash of image of the two said people, Hide and Saki respectively flashed in Ryou's mind as he heard that statement. His grips on his deck of cards tightened. His mouth curved back to his playful smirk. He himself felt weird. He felt another uneasy feeling that he felt like this morning at the fountain. He placed a hand on his chest.

_"I consider you both friend and Family, Ryou, which mean even if you don't tell me to do anything, I'll do it anyway. So at the very least, give me something to work with. Talk to me, instead of shutting yourself in here. Stop looking away from what in front of you."_

"_You'll tell us if something is wrong, right?"_

"…If that's the case, then I'm afraid I cannot join you." Ryou replied. "To me, Vongola the way it is now is enough. If it is about power, we can always fix that with efforts and teamwork. After all, every people have weaknesses and excesses. Vongola was created as organization to protect people, and what you do would only mislead Vongola's way. That's why, I can't help you."

Ryou spread his cards around him. "But what's more important is I cannot let you hurt the Candidates who will succeed the Vongola bloodlines even if it's you, Nichrome."

Nichrome removed his hand back to his side, materializing his scythe once again. "I see… If possible, I don't want to hurt you and prefer you come willingly with me. But since I don't have any choice now…" Nichrome pointed his scythe towards Ryou. "I'll take you even if I have to use force."

"Try if you can then."

Fire blazed between the Ryou and Nichrome. Ryou focused solely his gaze towards his brother. He knew his brother very well. All too well.

Nichrome Dokuro or previously Nichrome Rokudo, he's the oldest son of Mukuro and Chrome, older brother of Ryou and Arisa, and Mitsusada's Mist Guardian and right-hand man. He's the 24 year old leader of Nebbia Brigata or Mist Brigade, Vongola's independent Mist user squad aside from Vongola's independent assassination squad, Varia. He, in terms of appearance and personality, is very much like his father for exception that his hair is purple like his mother and has bangs and both his eyes are red colored. An arrogant, cunning, and manipulative young man, he's apathetic towards others, and only genuinely cares for his twin siblings and his mother, and those who earned his respect and trust. He's very dedicated and devoted whenever it comes for the sake of Vongola Family. He developed hatred for his own father for reason unknown, which is why he preferred to use his mother's last name instead of his father's. He grown with his two siblings, constantly protecting them from persecution and was trained under Varia's care at eight year old till ten year old and attended Mafia school and graduated from it only within two years. He first met Mitsusada and Fuuhaku when they first entered Namimori-Middle school and soon they became best friends. His way of deceit and fearsome reputations made him infamously known as " The Walpurgis" in Mafia World.

His face growing calm once more, Ryou forced his mind back to the battle. This was not a fight he wanted to be distracted from. As Nichrome ran towards him, Ryou jumped into the air, flames propelling him upwards. He spun in midair as Nichrome's scythes slashed at the place where he had been only a moment ago. Predicting his older brother's oncoming assault, Ryou did a flip, his legs kicking out and managed to catch Nichrome off guard, sending him flying towards the ground.

Of course, his advantage didn't last for long. Ryou was forced to fall back on defense as Nichrome's scythes blurred in front of him, moving so fast that Ryou could only rely on his instincts to dodge.

"_At least I managed to push him far enough so that he has to use his Dying Will Flames."_ Ryou thought as he evaded the deadly indigo blur in front of him.

A moment later, Ryou found an opening and lashed out with a kick, sending the prefect flying backwards once again. This time, Nichrome landed heavily on the ground, obviously caught off guard. A heartbeat later, he was up again, and lunging at Ryou once more.

And so it went, both brothers switching from defense to offense and then to defense once again, trying to best the other. It seemed that they were evenly matched though neither was willing to give up.

"What's wrong? Why you're not using 'that'?" Nichrome asked mockingly while their weapons clashed. "You know that I'm holding back right now, since I don't want to hurt you too much. If you use it now, you might able to defeat me."

"Do not ask something that you know the answer already." Ryou glared irritatingly.

"Then you won't be able to defeat me."

Ryou grimaced as a scythe caught him on the shoulder, sending him staggering sideways. He managed to regain his balance quick enough to block the other scythe coming at him and then spun and lashed out with his other hand, knocking his older brother back a few steps.

Ryou jumped back a few feet to give himself some breathing room as he whipped out a card. Concentrating on the fight once more, Ryou threw the card, simultaneously sending a burst of Dying Will Flames into it. Like a magnificent eagle, the fire seemed to spread out its wings and soar towards.

Ryou saw Nichrome smirk as he jumped into the air to evade the card. As the card passed underneath the older illusionist, it seemed to curve upwards, as if it had a mind of its own. Rising like a bird on a wind current, the card headed directly for Nichrome. The older illusionist's smirk fell as he realized he could not change direction in midair.

The flaming card caught him in the chest and slammed him into the ground with terrifying force. With a grunt, Nichrome's scythes flew out of his hands as he crashed into the field. The card, its job done, flew back to Ryou, like a bird returning home.

However, much to Ryou's dismay, Nichrome disappeared in blur of mist and reappeared behind him, intending to knock him unconscious by hitting the pressure point on his neck. But he managed to block it just in time to stop him from doing so.

"Can't you just come quietly with me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I do not take orders from you."

"Then please forgive me for what I'm going to do."

Nichrome took off like a bolt of lightning, his scythes held in steel grips in his both hands. Black wisps of air circled in Nichrome's hand momentarily before shooting off towards the blue haired illusionist. Ryou was launched into the air by a massive explosion of black wind.

Nichrome arced to the right, and then pulled an impossible turn at an impossible speed towards the left, tackling Ryou mid air off to the side away. The two of them tumbled across park a few feet, Ryou frantically trying to right himself while also trying to beat back his attacker.

Nichrome slash Ryou across the face with tip of his scythe. A streak of red dripped from the illusionist's cheek, soon to be followed by a nasty bruise, making Ryou wincing in pain. Unfinished, Nichrome knocked the wind out of Ryou with a knee to the gut. Fists flew. Kicks connected. Elbows landed jarring blows. Both of them managed to scramble to their feet despite the exchange of blows on the floor.

Ryou head butted Nichrome. Nichrome's head snapped back, the purple haired illusionist stumbling back a few steps trying to regain his wits. Ryou moved to strike at Nichrome's open side, but he would never get that far.

Indigo arcs of energy danced off his arm before indigo thunder rained down upon the blue haired illusionist. He gasped, limbs shuddering under the assault. Ryou nearly screamed in pain but was cut short by Nichrome's fast movement, the purple haired illusionist spearing his younger brother in the chest with the tip of his scythe.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. This will only dismissed your illusionary heart muscles and at that time, I'll suppress my own Flames into you, and you'll lose your consciousness for a while." Nichrome said as Ryou coughed out blood, losing control of his illusions as Nichrome started to suppress his Flames into him.

Just as his older brother has said, he started to lose his vision. His hand reached to remove the scythe off him, struggling with his older brother's grip to no avail. His body had given up on him. Darkness begun to engulfed him. He mentally scolded himself as he closed his eyes.

"RYOU!"

Familiar shout that called his name made him reopen his eyes. An explosion of Sky Flames separated Ryou from Nichrome, who quickly removed his scythes to dodge the explosion directed towards him. Ryou's eyes widened as a form darted in front of him, orange eyes glancing briefly at him before turning to face forward.

The illusionist's gaze darted down when he felt gentle hands at his side. Saki, with a frown of concentration marring her features, helped him to sit up slowly. Another hand placed on his chest, in the palm of the hand was Mist Dying Will Gem, providing enough Mist Flames to recreate his illusionary heart muscles. He turned to his left, finding Fuuhaku looking towards his older brother with disbelieve in his face. Behind him, Rei and Alessio stand with Rei also shared Fuuhaku's expression of disbelieve while Alessio looked annoyed.

Nichrome jumped on lamp post, staring at people before him.

"You…Ryou's older brother, right?" Hide questioned as he floated so he's at the same degree as the purple haired illusionist.

"And you must be Hidetada Sawada, one of two candidates of Vongola Unidecimo." Nichrome gave the brunet an unsure look. He observed Hide and then Saki before sighing. "As I thought…you two, are not suit to lead the Vongola Family."

Everyone except Ryou and Alessio were taken aback by this statement, especially Fuuhaku.

"Nichrome…why?" Fuuhaku stood, leaving Ryou's side and faced Nichrome. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Why? This is for the sake of Vongola Family. This is necessary to prevent Vongola to fall apart." Nichrome answered, shocking his fellow Guardians and the two Vongola Candidates. "If we keep leaving Vongola the way it is now, it'll be only a matter of time that Vongola will be destroyed."

Rei stepped in. "What are you saying Nichrome? This isn't like you! What about our promise to carry out the duty as Vongola Guardians to prevent Vongola to become heartless organization like it once was? What about our oath that we had made with Mitsusada?" Rei cried stressfully, fighting back tears that threatening to fell from her eyes.

Alessio joined the conversation. "Honestly, I never like you nor your group and you all can just spend your lives at Vendice prison, but never once I thought you would do something to this extent." Alessio pointed his gaze at Ryou's wounds.

Nichrome cringed. Frown formed in his face. "I never forget about. Not once. That's why I'm doing this. Without power, let alone protecting people, we can't even protect ourselves. We can't protect our Family if Vongola continue this way." Nichrome dismissed his scythes and glared at Hide and then at Saki. "I cannot entrust Vongola neither in his or her hand."

Fuuhaku gritted his teeth. "That's exactly what we're asking about! Just what happened to you? They are Mitsu's siblings! How can you deem them without even giving them a chance to prove themselves? This isn't what Mitsu wanted, Nichrome!"

Nichrome turned his face away. "You don't understand…"

"But doing this to Ryou and kidnapped Arisa-san, you're their brother, right? What are you planning on doing that?" Hide questioned.

"The only reason I kidnapped her is to keep her safe from danger, so does Ryou, but he's rather persistent so I have no choice but to use force."

"Danger?" Saki asked confusedly.

"You'll know soon enough in two days. I will retreat for now, but," Nichrome turned to Ryou. "I will return to retrieve you. I already told you, I don't want to hurt you more than this. You're my little brother after all." Mist started to cover the entire park.

"Nichrome, wait!" Fuuhaku shouted at his friend whose figure started to disappear from the view.

However, a force blew up the mist from the park, revealing Hide punched Nichrome with his fist that the latter blocked with his scythes. Hide attacked the illusionist right before he get away, concentrating his Sky Flames and created enough punch force to blow up the mist. Hide struggled to break through the scythes but Nichrome didn't even budge by the punch and standing still without any difficulties.

"I can't let you get away. Not after what you have done to Arisa, to Ryou! Whatever the reason is, a brother is still a brother!" Hide's volume increased each in his every single word. "An older brother supposed to protect his younger siblings from harm! An older brother supposed to support them when his siblings in trouble! An older brother supposed to be there when their siblings in need!"

Nichrome looked into Hide's orange eyes, looking deeply into it. His eyes, his gaze, he had seen those before. They're familiar. Those amber eyes that could always looked through anything, seemed to penetrate through him, stripping away any falsities he unconsciously might be trying to hide…they were same…as _his _eyes.

The illusionist's eyes widened a bit. The image of the boy in front of him faltered as another image appeared in his view, an image of an older brunet that he recognized. Image of person that he respected the most, that he once devoted loyalty to.

"_As their older brothers, we're supposed to protect them. We are ought to protect them with all cost. We need to be strong and wise, so we can be there for them."_

Unknowingly, Nichrome had lowered his guard, giving the boy an opening to attack. Realizing this, Hide brought his other fist but without coating it with his Flames. He raised it and delivered a direct punch on Nichrome's face. The hit surprised both sides even Hide himself. He never thought it would hit.

Nichrome still able to stand on his spot, not moving an inch even after the punch hit him hard that his cheek gotten red. His feature seemed frozen in place. Hide looked at the illusionist confusedly, wondering what's going on. However, his confusion soon cut off by a quick hard kick on his stomach that caught him off guard. With final slash on his back with the tip of his scythe, Nichrome sent the boy lying on ground.

"Nichrome!" Fuuhaku jumped to him but Nichrome already disappeared from the lamp post, leaving them behind. Fuuhaku punched the lamp post out of frustration. He was now distressed by his best friend's betrayal.

"…why…? I don't understand at all…! Nichrome…"

**Nebbia Brigata Mansion, Namimori Town**

Nichrome arrived in his mansion. He was soon welcomed by Strauss and soon followed by others who surrounded him.

"Walpurgis-sama, where have you been?" Tokio asked. "Well, never mind that, we already heard the plan from Strauss and we cannot wait for it! How we will take over their base?" Tokio asked eagerly and way too cheerfully.

Rui punched the over-happy boy. "Shut up, idiot! Walpurgis-sama must be tired! Let him breathe first and ask later! Are you all right, Walpurgis-sama? Should I prepare your dinner now?" Rui offered.

Nichrome smiled at them and shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry, but thank you for your concern. We'll discuss the plan in detail tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Walpurgis-sama, Arisa has awake." Saiga reported. "She might already asleep by now though. Do you wish to meet her?" He asked.

"I'll go see her later. I want to rest in my room first. And good job for bringing her here, Samhain." Nichrome complimented.

"Good night everyone, I wish you have a nice dream." Nichrome greeted his subordinates with his signature smile, which they returned each with their own way; Tokio and Shiki greeted him back cheerfully, Rui gave him an air kiss, Iori shyly waved her hand, Strauss politely bowed his head and Saiga nodded in acknowledgement of his good night gesture.

Finally alone in his room, Nichrome leaned himself on the door once he closed it. He slowly sat on floor and looked at his rather messy room. Not far from him, there's a photo frame that he picked up and he looked at the photo that brings back his old times whenever he see it.

A photograph of him with his Family; he, Mitsusada, and Fuuhaku sat on the sofa with Mitsusada in the middle while he and Fuuhaku on his both sides. Rei sit on the arm sofa on the right, Doumoto, Takua and Alfeo standing behind the sofa, and lastly, Alessio sit on the arm sofa on the left.

Nichrome focused solely on the brunet in the middle of him and Fuuhaku. His thought flashed back at the park when he saw Hide's eyes, his gaze. That gaze was similar like Mitusada. That gaze that seemingly able to see through his heart. His words floated in his mind. It was different, but has same meaning all together.

He covered his eyes with his right hand. He lowered his head. Those words reminded him of his former boss too much. He thought he had already forgotten about it. More like he wanted to forget about it somehow.

"…Mitsu…"


	65. Nebbia Brigata

**Room, Nebbia Brigata Mansion**

Arisa stood like she's seeing a ghost. Her eyes stared towards the person in front of the door, shutting it closed before turned back to her, fully revealing himself. Tears formed in her eyes as she rush and hug her oldest brother that she missed so much, clutching her brother's cloth and sniffled. Nichrome sighed as he hugged her back, ruffling her indigo hair and his other hand rubbed circle around her back.

"Big bro…" She said through her tears. When she looked up, Nichrome smiled softly at her, making her blushed. She could never let go of her habit to her older brother 'Big bro' instead of formal 'brother' whenever she's upset or touched.

Nichrome chuckled. "Kufufufu, I really missed you, Ryou, and mother, Arisa." He used his thumb to brush away the tears. They slowly let go from each other. "You're cute when you're crying, but I prefer to see you smiling." Nichrome leaned his forehead to his sister, smiling at her.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock and opened door. Rui and Saiga entered, carrying clothes and foods for the girl. The two Mist Devourers noticed scowl that their master made because of their interruption at the wrong time, but they knew well that he won't do anything bad, not in front of his little sister.

"Arisa-chan~ we came here to bring you some clothes and foods~" Rui immediately tried to match the clothes. "You've grown very pretty since we last met! I'll bring some make up later to make you prettier like me~" Rui sparkled in anticipation.

"She doesn't need any make up since she already pretty that way. What you're going to do only make it worse so it's better if you just get away from her, stupid okama." Saiga said cynically, enraging the blond haired man who has to hold the urge to attack the black haired young man because of Nichrome's presence.

Seeing Rui and Saiga started to argue, Arisa couldn't help but giggled. She missed them so much since the last time they interacted each other. However, as she continuously looked at Saiga, she remembered what Saiga told her yesterday.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Rebellion?" Arisa said disbelievingly at Saiga._

"_Yes, two days from now, we plan to invade and take over Vongola HQ here, in Japan." Saiga said, leaning himself on the wall near the door._

"_But why? Why all of you are going to do that? We are Family!"_

"_We merely obey to our leader's order. If you don't believe me you can to ask him directly." Saiga held the knob of the door, going to leave. "But I'm telling you this, your brother do this for the sake of Vongola."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Frown replaced the smile on her face. She slowly looked up at her brother unsurely. Nichrome noticed she was looking at him and surprised by her sudden change of expression. Arisa opened her mouth to ask about it, but she was too afraid. She closed her eyes, biting her own lip to encourage herself to ask. This is an important manner so she needs to know about it.

"Brother, is it true that you're rebelling against Vongola?" She finally asked.

The argument between Rui and Saiga stopped. They looked at the younger girl and then to their leader. Nichrome gazed at them. They didn't need to ask what that gaze means and left the room wordlessly, leaving the siblings alone.

"Arisa, you might not understand, but this is for the sake of Vongola. If we just let it like this, Vongola will be destroyed in short time." Nichrome explained.

Arisa shook her head in disagreement. "Vongola won't be destroyed." Arisa said firmly and confidently. "I believe in everyone. I believe in both Hide-kun and Sawada-chan, whoever became the next boss as long as it's one of them, everything will be all right."

Nichrome was surprised. For the first time, his little sister looking at him with sharp and confident eyes like now. However, he rather doubted her judgement about the two weak, naïve Vongola Candidates who are unworthy to become mafia let alone mafia boss in his view.

"What makes you think they are worthy to become boss?" He asked.

"They…are just like the sky…" She first said. "I can't answer it specifically, but…they…brought light and hope to those around them, either it was friends or strangers and allowing us to overcome many obstacles. Even Ryou opened up to them, especially Hide-kun. You should have realized it, brother."

Nichrome's thought rewind back to last night. Now that he think about it, Ryou only refused immediately once he said that Hidetada Sawada and Wakamurasaki Sawada are not worthy to become Vongola Boss. And Ryou's expression when they saved him and the way Hide talked when he attacked him, those are enough proof that they shared close bond. How could he late to realize it? Yesterday, Strauss had also reported Ryou's activities and he knew well that his younger brother never like hanging out with others and prefer to spend time with their sister or alone. But yesterday he had just hang out with the older Vongola Candidate and other Guardians Candidates. It was unlike him.

His younger siblings were very introverted of people around them except their own family. For people to able to make them open up just in a very short amount of time means that they're able to understand his two siblings to the deepest of their heart.

"_Hidetada Sawada and Wakamurasaki Sawada…just what they had done to them? What Ryou and Arisa saw in them?" _Nichrome thought.

"Arisa, sorry but until everything is over, you have to stay here." Nichrome said softly, walking towards the door. "I'll be back soon." He closed and locked the door. Arisa knocked the door as she demanded her brother to let her out and stop what he's doing, but Nichrome simply apologized again and left.

"_What Ryou and Arisa had seen within them, I'll find it out by myself…"_

**Hide's Room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Residence**

To say Hide and Saki were stunned was an understatement as they opened the files that Mukuro had sent to them. Alessio had reported the entire incident last night to Vongola Family in Italy. This revelation shocked them entirely, even though Tsuna and Hibari didn't really shock since they had figured it pretty much well. According to Lambo, Chrome got depressed the moment she heard the news and almost went crying in the place if only Mukuro didn't comfort her. The Vongola Family in Japan on the other hand, was as shock as them, especially Gokudera who gone in rage all the while he was receiving the news of Nichrome and his group's rebellion. Vongola HQ in Japan had been ordered to be on their guard to prevent another Cradle Affair or the Crib incident that led by Varia years ago.

Mukuro, Rei, and Alessio provided them with information that they knew regarding Nichrome, being the latter's father and old friends. Fuuhaku, however, refused to speak and no one force him to. Rei and Alessio understand well that Fuuhaku's too depress as much as Chrome. After all, Nichrome was his best friend along with Mitsusada that even beyond a normal friendship that perhaps even far from their knowledge. Even though he didn't show it clearly, Ryou also bothered by his older brother's action and became quiet and somewhat distanced himself from the others and only talk when it comes about his brother and sister's whereabouts. And unlike Fuuhaku, he also providing information if it means he could find and stop Nichrome.

This was why the siblings was currently sitting in front of Hide's laptop in Hide's room on a beautiful, sunny day, that supposed to be their peaceful and relaxing summer holiday that immediately ruined in their first day because of Nebbia Brigata's rebellion to read these. Saki pulled up the files and they read it together, barely registering the information.

**VONGOLA INDEPENDENT SQUAD DOCUMENTS**

**NEBBIA BRIGATA**

**Nebbia Brigata or Mist Brigade is Vongola Famiglia's elite, independent Mist User Squad that founded and led by Nichrome. The way they worked was quite similar with Vongola's independent Assasination Squad, Varia that lead by Xanxus, but unlike Varia who will only cooperate with 98% success, Nebbia Brigata will work no matter how high or low the chances they have. They are composed of genius assassins with special abilities and as its name driven, are consisted of people with Mist Flame that most of the members are former convicts or even convicts that being watch over by the Vendicare and work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans. All members of the group are referred to as 'Mist Devourers', as each of them has 'special powers' that many people sees as power that only monsters could possess. The seven main members including the leader were given code names while doing their jobs. This organization only moved under Nichrome Dokuro's instruction and part of Mitsusada Sawada's Family's team.**

**#1**

**Name: Nichrome Dokuro**

**Title: Walpurgis**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: December 25th**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Vongola 11th Mist Guardian Candidate, Nebbia Brigata & Mist Devourer Leader**

**Weapon: Dual Scythe**

**Box Weapon: Mist Python Reticulatus (Lamia)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 194 cm**

**Weight: 81 kg**

**Ability: Mist of Decay**

**He is the founder of Mist Brigade and thus, the Mist Devourer Boss. He is the oldest son of Vongola tenth Mist Guardians, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. He was shunned during his childhood and harshly persecuted due to his relation with his father who is a former convict. However, many started to fear him when he was six year old after annihilated ten Vendicare escapee with his newfound Flame. Since then, he was trained under Varia's care and attended Mafia school at age of ten and graduated from it just within two years. During his time as Mafia academy student, he created Nebbia Brigata and started to recruit his members who're both dangerous former Vendicare convicts and even still a convict. Just within a week after he founded Nebbia Brigata, he and his team already gained fearsome reputations in Mafia World and infamously known as Walpurgis. At age of thirteen, he entered Namimori-Middle School and met Mitsusada Sawada and Fuuhaku Hibari who also entered the school and coincidently they shared same class. Not long after their meeting, Mitsusada pointed him as his Mist Guardian and right-hand man and Nebbia Brigata officially became Vongola's Independent Squad. He along with his group were gone missing during the war against Disscordo Family for two years and couldn't be contacted. However, later it was found out that Nichrome and his group spent their times for those two years destroying Disscordo Family's branches that scattered in six different countries aside from Japan and Italy (German, France, Russia, Thailand, Austria, and England). He possesses unique Mist Flame called Mist of Decay. This flame able to withers or decays anything or anyone who touches or even only around the flames to death. To put it simply, the flame sucks life energies completely. The flame also capable to produces deadly poisons and attracted poisonous animals.**

**#2**

**Name: Strauss Koizumi**

**Title: Kračún**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: July 12th**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer**

**Weapon: None**

**Box Weapon: Mist Fly (Beelzebub)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 194 cm**

**Weight: 83 kg**

**Ability: Insect Control**

**The Mist Brigade's second in command and former Vendice convict. During his childhood, he was bullied by others and then abandoned by his parents on street of Italy when he was 11 years old because of his mysterious pheromone that attracted insects, causing him to become distrustful of people and have an unstable mind, spending his entire childhood surviving to live by committing crimes, which one of it was killing eight important Mafioso that passed by during one of his assault. Vendici arrested him and he was imprisoned for three years for this crime. After he was freed, Strauss joined Alegro Drug Cartel, becoming the intermediary between the cartel and customer as well as eliminating their tracks. He met Nichrome Dokuro when the latter was on undercover mission to destroy the drug cartel by pretending to be a buyer. Once knowing his true identity, Strauss attempted to kill him, but was defeated in instant by Nichrome who then offered him a place in his squad. Strauss accepted the offer. He possesses ability to attract, summon and control insect. He is also capable to create new kinds of insects with his power.**

**#3**

**Name: Saiga Ichinose**

**Title: Samhain**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer**

**Weapon: None**

**Box Weapon: Unknown**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Uknown**

**Ability: Blood Manipulation**

**He is a Vendicare convict who is still under Vendicare's observation. Not much is known about him except that Arisa Rokudo and Nichrome Dokuro found him during his escape from the Vendicare in street of Sicily. Nichrome made a bargain with the Vendicare and they let him go under two conditions: Vendicare will still keep their eyes on him and he is not allowed to raise a hand or participate in any official Mafia battle. Since then, he joined and stayed with Nichrome and other Mist Devourers in their mansion. He has ability to manipulate his own blood, but this ability proven to be dangerous for himself as every time he uses this power, this caused him losing huge amount of blood and need blood transfusion immediately or he will die from blood loss.**

**P.S: He's not an open up person, and remembering his connection with the Vindice, not much about his background revealed.**

**#4**

**Name: Rui Sakaki**

**Title: Sabbath**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 26**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: October 19th**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer, Thief of Hire**

**Weapon: Music Instruments**

**Box Weapon: Mist Tasmanian Devil (Leia)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 177.5 cm**

**Weight: 68 kg**

**Ability: Sound Waves Manipulation**

**An Okama* and former Vendicare convict who was imprisoned in Vendicare prison for two years for continuously stealing important items belongs to Mafia Families, being thief that accepted any job no matter who his client is. After he was freed, however, he reassumed his profession as a thief of hire regardless of the Vendicare's warning. Twelve years ago, he accepted the request from his clent to steal an important artifact belongs to Vongola, but his mission failed because Nichrome Dokuro stopped him. Knowing his power, Nichrome recruited him into his group and had him attend into Mafia school for several months. He possesses ability to create deadly sound waves from his voice and other music instruments.**

**P.S: Apparently, Rui attempted to steal the artifact through seduction (he's really feminine for a male), but unfortunately for him, my oldest son, Nichrome, able to tell his true gender and beat him up. It sure was an amusing sight, kufufufu~**

The siblings sweat dropped when they read the p.s part. Whoever sent them this file must be related to their certain blue haired friend. Dismissing the thought for a while, the siblings continued.

**#5**

**Name: Tokio Amane**

**Title: Halloween**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: August 2nd**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer**

**Weapon: None**

**Box Weapon: Mist Cat (Jack)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 174 cm**

**Weight: 60 kg**

**Ability: Body Size-Changing**

**He is a former Vendicare convict and used to be a psychopath serial murderer under disguise of a street performer. He was imprisoned in Vendicare prison for two a half year after killing seven Mafioso in Halloween night in Milan with the same way as Jack the Ripper; cutting the throat prior to abdominal mutilations and in two cases, he crushed his victims' body with his bare hands. However, even after the imprisonment, he continued his job as serial murder but this time targeting people living in slum or bystanders at Halloween night every year. However, Nichrome Dokuro, along with Strauss Koizumi and Rui Sakaki stopped one of his actions and taken him into Vongola custody. Nichrome took an interest in Tokio and sent him to Vongola psychiatric ward for mental treatment in order to get him into his group. After he was cured, he joined Nebbia Brigata and officially becoming Mist Devourer. Despite being cured, however, his impulse to kill might resurfaced if his emotion got the better of him. He has ability to change size of any part of his body whether make it bigger or smaller.**

**#6**

**Name: Shiki Misono**

**Title: Zaduszki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 22**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: February 13th**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer, Informant**

**Weapon: Maces**

**Box Weapon: Mist Gila Monster** (Azazel)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 195 cm**

**Weight: 81 kg**

**Ability: Hyper Sight Distance**

**He is a former Vendicare convict and was imprisoned in Vendicare prison for five years after selling forbidden information to mafia criminals that resulted with a huge mafia war that detrimental to not only both Families, but the law of Vendicare as well. He used to live with his parents in a middle-east country, but his parents died in a civil war, prompting Shiki to ****join the anti-government guerrilla organization and were trained in the ways of guerrilla warfare until the organization was disbanded.** **He encountered Nichrome Dokuro when he returned to his work as informant after he was freed from Vendicare prison and accepted his invitation to join Nebbia Brigata. Since then, he was famously known in the underworld as an informant with wide information and communication network that even above CEDEF. He has ability to spread his "eyes", able to see and feel the shape and movement of anything maximally within radius of 50 kilometers in length.**

**#7**

**Name: Iori Nanase**

**Title: Hop-tu-Naa**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 11**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Famiglia: Dalma (Former), Vongola**

**Occupation: Mist Devourer**

**Weapon: Doll (Poe)**

**Box Weapon: Mist Aye-Aye*** (Koko)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: Unknown**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Ability: Plant Mutation**

**She is a Vendicare convict and the youngest and the only female member of Nebbia Brigata. She was born into Dalma Famiglia and accidently killed her entire Family with her uncontrollable power at age of five. She was immediately seen as a threat for Mafia World and locked up in Vendicare prison for five years. During her sixth year of her imprisonment, she once again lost control of her power, which led to her breakout. During her run, Saiga Ichinose found her and he requested Nichrome Dokuro to let her join into their group and make the same bargain with Vendicare, which Nichrome agreed. Afterwards, she lives in Nebbia Brigata Mansion along with the other Mist Devourers. She's a ventriloquist, mostly making her doll to talk in her place. She has power to control and communicate with plants and mutated herself with the plants.**

Reaching the end of the files, Saki closed them and looked at her brother who was rather shock by the information, even she herself also as shock as him. She had heard about Nebbia Brigata but never once she heard that the members consisted of dangerous people who most of them are former Vendice convict.

"Looking at all these data those Mist Devourers are very scary people…" Hide commented after he finished reading the files.

Reborn jumped onto Hide's table. "This is only their backgrounds. This is nothing compare to their crime and mission records. You'll shiver if you see their crime and mission records for years. They are fearsome in every way, even I'm not sure that you and the others alone are enough to defeat them."

"Eh! Really?" Hide paled instantly. "But wait, I don't understand if they are that dangerous, then why dad just let them be? If he wants, he could've just disbanded them, right?"

Reborn shrugged. "Mitsusada was the one who convinced Tsuna to let them be part of Vongola. He never told me the reason why, so does Tsuna."

Hide and Saki stared at the infant in disbelieve. "Big bro did? Then, why he chose someone like Nichrome-san as his Mist Guardian?"

"Have you forgotten that he along with Fuuhaku Hibari and Mitsusada Sawada used to be best friends?" Ryou entered the siblings' room. "I have to say that he's quite different from the Nichrome that Fuuhaku-san, Rei-san, Alessio-san and I used to know. He never did something like this so does the other Mist Devourer.

"Ryou, are you sure you're okay?" Hide asked worriedly.

"These injuries are nothing." Ryou replied nonchalantly.

"I'm talking about Nichrome-san. Are you okay with this?"

Ryou faced Hide, seeing the brunet's worry etched clearly in his face. "I had sworn to myself that the first thing I will do once he returned is," Ryou clenched his fist. "I'll give him a punch." Ryou stated with his playful grin.

"First punch will be for leaving us, second punch will be for kidnapping Arisa, and third punch will be for humiliating me. I am so on to do this mission. Kufufufu…I won't let him get away without giving him a punch of his life." Deathly indigo aura came from Ryou's body.

Hide and Saki sweat dropped at the blue haired illusionist's determination.

"Besides," Ryou continued, his flare eased as he said, "He needs to explain everything. He wants to make Vongola stronger, but I could tell that there's another much more important reason for him to doing this." Ryou's face when said this was somehow, which Hide and Saki barely noticed.

Hide frowned. He understood what Ryou meant. Nichrome Dokuro, he looked at him and Saki with eyes of distrust, doubt, and non-acceptance. That man truly refuses to acknowledge them as Vongola Candidates. However, when Hide attacked him, even though only momentarily, Nichrome let his guard down that made his punch hit him. When he received the punch, Hide realized that his expression changed to that of sadness, like he's missing something, something bothering his mind.

"_Those eyes…it's just like Azzo-san's eyes that time…" _Hide dismissed the thought as he saw himself crying seven years ago flashed in his mind._ "No, it also…similar as me and Saki that time, seven years ago…"_

PING

E-mail received in Hide's laptop. Saki checked the e-mail. It was sent directly from Vongola HQ in Italy. Without a second thought, she opened the mail. Hide and Ryou looked from behind her.

**To the children of Tsunayoshi Sawada,**

**I would like to request you to not hesitate giving my foolish oldest son everything you have if you fight him eventually that will teach him a lesson not to disobey his parents. And once you beat him, please tell him not to make my wife cry and depress again because of his action or I'll come and personally punish him. And you have to make sure you will save my dear daughter and don't let her get hurt in any way, or else I'll let you see the realm of hell, kufufufufu~**

**P. S.**

**And please tell Ryou that he is as cute as ever. Arrivederci~**

**Mukuro Rokudo**

The Sawada siblings smiled sternly and immediately turned to Ryou. They knew well that signature laugh from someone and could not help but wonder does the laugh run through within Family as well? Ryou only read the mail blankly and grinned. His father never changed at all. Gently pushing Saki aside from the chair, he made a reply of the mail with fast movements of his fingers.

"Reborn, just what kind of people Ryou's parents are?" Hide whispered quietly. He became curious of his blue haired friend and his twin's parents.

"More or less, their father is similar as Ryou and Nichrome. As for their mother, she's just like Arisa. Very opposite, aren't they?" Reborn showed picture of Mukuro and Chrome.

Hide blinked in surprise. "Wow…Nichrome-san and Mukuro-san are really alike so does Arisa-san and Ryou and Chrome-san." Hide stared at Chrome's photo in awe by her beauty.

"Your mother is really beautiful no wonder you have pretty face, Ryou you must be got it from her. Even your father said you're cute, ahahahaha-"

A card flew towards him from behind him, scratching his cheek, made it bleeding. Hide turned blue as he turned behind him. As he had thought, Ryou's attention still on the laptop but in his left hand, there's five cards spread towards him. Each finger was ready to throw another card if he spoke now.

"Say that again and next it'll stab your throat." Ryou threatened without looking back before.

"O-okay…" Hide complied, nodding his head.

"Good." The blue haired illusionist removed his cards, back typing the mail reply for his father. "Hide, why don't you go to Fuuhaku-san's place?" Ryou suggested.

"Eh? Why?" He asked. Since when Ryou cares about Fuuhaku's condition?

Ryou gave the Sun Arcobaleno a look, knowing what it means Reborn quickly gave his student a hard kick on the head.

"Stupid, do you forget how much depress Fuuhaku is? Let's go there and cheer him up. He had said that you reminded him of Mitsusada, right? That's enough to make cheer him up. Even though I don't know which part of you that look like him. Compare to Mitsusada, you're an idiot." Reborn mocked unmercifully, which stabbed the brunet's heart very deep and hurt.

Hide mentally waterfall tears. "You're so mean!" Hide cried as he was dragged out of the room by his tutor. "Saki, I'll be back before dinner!" Hide waved as the door closed.

Saki waved back and after sure that her brother and tutor were gone she turned serious and faced the blue haired illusionist who had done with his e-mail reply and sent it to his father's server. His face was as same as hers.

"What do you want to talk with me?"

**Street, Namimori Town**

The brunet began walking, all the while thinking about the files he had just read. He wondered why his brother supported Nichrome's decision to make the organization as part of his Family's team. Won't he be wary of them because they are Mafia criminal that can rebel anytime they want? Did he found something from them that made him supported Nichrome's decision? Or did Nichrome somehow slyly persuade him to support him?

"_No…from Fuuhaku-san's story, they are close and even Fuuhaku-san said that their bond is like brothers. Maybe…Nichrome-san somehow changed during the past two years of his disappearance? And…he said that he couldn't entrust Vongola to me or Saki, does that mean it was our fault that he decided to rebel? Because we are unworthy candidates for him?"_

Hide spun around quickly, almost crashing into the people that were walking by. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realized he nearly bumped into lamp post. He looked around before turning another corner into the bustling street. It was teeming with people buying food and meat produce. There was not a single place on the street that was not filled with people. He gave a long tired sigh, its summer season and in the middle of crowds with high temperature didn't really please him. But if he didn't do this, his tutor will surely kill him.

Uncomfortable by the presence of his tutor that intimidated him, Hide decided to start a 'normal' conversation. "Hey, Reborn, from your opinion, what kind of people Mist Devourers are?"

Reborn turned to his student, eyeing him for the sudden topic. Hide sweated, thinking that his attempt isn't going to work. But surprisingly, Reborn answered his question.

"Hmm…to me…they're a group consist of…a psychopath clown (Tokio), creepy stalker (Rui), king of gourmet (Shiki), ventriloquist (Iori), gloomy zombie (Strauss), a vampire (Saiga), and a pineapple head illusionist (Nichrome). That's all." Reborn answered simply with his usual straight smile.

Hide gaped at the awkward answer. _"What kind of description is that? Rather than the description, just what kind of people those criminals are? They seem scary in the data but your answer saying like they are a bunch of entertainers! No, Reborn, you mostly give me indirect answers when it comes to this!" _Hide screamed in his mind.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Reborn glared sharply at his student. "No I didn't! I only wondering why won't you give me straight and clearer answer that easier for me to understand it."

"Because that's the truth." Reborn pouted.

Hide shook his head, giving up to continued this conversation or else he might lose his hair for thinking too much. Now, he decided he need to think of something that will cheer Fuuhaku up, and hopefully afterwards, he will reveal something that could become a clue behind Mist Devourers' rebellion. Hide nodded to no one in particular, already came up with something.

Just as he let himself be pushed into the crowd,

"Having fun, Hidetada Sawada?"

Hide stopped walking, not minding anyone bumped into him. He froze as he heard the cold eerie voice. He was too afraid to move as he felt another person stand beside him. Without looking, Hide knows who it was from his presence. The presence was cold that it made him shivered. Hide noticed his tutor had already changed Leon into his gun form but not pointing and pull the trigger…yet. Not with so many people around them.

"Reborn," Hide said slowly "Go on without me. I'll catch up later."

"And what makes you think that I'll do as you said?" Reborn countered. There's no way he would just leave his student with a dangerous person that his student would never stand a chance again with his current strength. "I'm not stupid and you better listen to smarter person."

Nichrome chuckled. "You better hear his advice. Though, it's not like I'll let you get away." He grabbed Hide's arm tightly, making the brunet winced a bit by his strong grip.

"Reborn, go first without me, and then you can go back after you passed it on." Hide emphasized the word passed it on. It only took a second for the Sun Arcobaleno to register the message.

Finally, the Sun Arcobaleno changed back Leon to chameleon and jumped off from his student's shoulder.

"You better not die on me, Hide. I don't want to busy myself arranging your funeral and all." Reborn noted and went into crowds, but not before looking at Hide's smile of appreciation for him.

Hide slowly faced the purple haired illusionist in the eyes, this time without fear and instead it was bravery and valor within those eyes. Nichrome grinned as he faced him back, letting go of his arm. Hide rubbed his arm that was gripped. It was red, proving that the grip was very strong.

"Not here, let's talk somewhere else." Hide requested.

"I figure out you will say that." Nichrome chuckled again. "Let's go, but first I warn you," Nichrome motioned the brunet to follow. When he turned around, it took everything Hide's had not to fall into his knees by his gaze and murderous intent. The illusionist's red eyes had deepened, darkening to a thick light red blood, and his mouth slowly parted into a bloodthirsty grin, losing all of the previous playful innocence.

"This won't be just a nice talk."

* * *

***Japanese slang for homo**

****Venomous Lizard native to the southwestern of United States and northwestern Mexican state of Sonora.**

*****A lemur, a strepsirrhine primate native to Madagascar that combines rodent-like teeth and a special thin middle finger to fill the same ecological niche as a woodpecker.**

**These are the titles of the Mist Devourers that I got from holidays. Read it if you want to know more about the meaning behind their titles:**

**Walpurgis: A traditional spring festival on 30 April or 1 May in large parts of Central and Northern Europe. It is often celebrated with dancing and with bonfires. It is exactly six months from All Hallows' Eve.**

**Kračún: Kračún (spelled as 'korochun') is a Slavic holiday, it is considered the day the Black God and other spirits associated with decay and darkness is most potent.**

**Samhain: A Gaelic harvest festival held on October 31–November 1. The medieval Irish festival of Samhain marked the end of the harvest, the end of the "lighter half" of the year and beginning of the "darker half". It was celebrated over the course of several days and had some elements of a Festival of the Dead. Bonfires played a large part in the festivities. People and their livestock would often walk between two bonfires as a cleansing ritual, and the bones of slaughtered livestock were cast into its flames**

**Sabbath: A day of a meeting of those who practice witchcraft, and other rites.**

**Halloween: You all must already know this day well, so I don't need to explain it.**

**Zaduszki: A Polish tradition of lighting candles (**_**znicze**_**) and visiting the graves of the relatives. The first day of November is a holiday in Poland. As many people make journeys to visit the places of burial of their relatives, heavy traffic develops and accident statistics peak. Most commercial activity also ceases. Streets are filled with silent and solemn crowds, and cemeteries glow with thousands of candles, presenting a unique and picturesque scene.**

**Hop-tu-naa: a Celtic festival celebrated in the Isle of Man on 31 October. Predating Halloween, it is the celebration of the original New Year's Eve (**_**Oie Houney**_**). Hop-tu-Naa children dress up and go from house to house with the hope of being given sweets or money, as elsewhere. However the children carry carved turnip lanterns rather than pumpkins and sing Hop-tu-naa songs.**

**How is it? Please review :)**


	66. To Believe in

**Author's Note:**

**I'm quite surprised that I didn't get much reviews for the previous chapter. I guess the chapter wasn't good enough... I hope this chapter could make up for it! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Namimori Hospital**

Rei didn't particularly like hospitals. Not that there was anything wrong with them, per se, but they stank of death and they were always full of whether hurt or dying people, no matter how hard the nurses tried to plaster smiles on and tend them. Seeing them made her heart aches, making her wish to help them all if she could.

On second thought, maybe she did like hospitals a bit.

This was a first for her, actually as far as she remembers. Rei had never really been to a hospital just to visit someone before. Instead, she used to be the one who stayed and visited by her friends, her boss and her fellow Guardians to be precise. It's been five years her certain friend was in a coma. For the past five years, she didn't have any chance to visit him because of the situation with the Disscordo Family.

Now that she's free, she could finally visit Alfeo.

When she found Alfeo's room, she exhaled and inhaled twice, feeling somewhat nervous. Rei entered alone, walking to the bed where he lay. She looked down at his quiet, still form, connected by wires and tubes to the machines keeping him alive. She placed the white roses on the vase before turning to the unconscious man.

"You should be stronger than this," she murmured. "You're always cheerful, lightening up our mood when we depressed, telling us jokes, humors, and all…" She looked sadly at him. "It's been five years already…and you still between dream and reality…"

Rei sat on the chair, watching him closely, half hoped that he will wake up. But he didn't.

"Signore Mitsusada... if you were here right now, what would you say...? What would you do... about Nichrome?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_11 Years Ago_

_Rei was climbing the maple tree, trying to reach the delicious looking maples. She almost reached one until a voice disturbed her and broke her concentration._

"_Kufufu, I can see your childish panties you know."_

_Rei flustered as she looked down, finding Nichrome before her while eating his apple, looked up at beneath her white dress that clearly visible with his signature smirk. _

"_Wha-"_

_As she was distracted, she accidently losing her grip and her balance. Her feet slipped and as the result, she fell from the tree. Fortunately, Nichrome immediately caught her effortlessly, carrying her bridal style. He gave her a mocking smirk as he saw her reddening face._

"_Princess, next time make sure you wear some leggings or jeans to cover your rabbit motive panties." He teased._

_Rei's face had gone all red by the statement. She flicked the man's forehead, making him let go of her from his arms, only to be kicked on the stomach afterwards by the silver haired girl._

"_P-pervert!" She pointed out embarrassedly. _

"_Kufufufu." He chuckled, unfazed by the statement. "You're the one who was careless enough to let it shown." Nichrome replied simply while holding his stomach._

"_Will you stop teasing me already? Take a page from signore and Fuuhaku-kun! And you're supposed to be signore's right-hand man!" She scolded._

_Nichrome raised his brow. "What does being a right-hand man has anything to do with it? This is part of me so I cannot help it. Beside, do you really think that I am capable to become a womanizer like Fuuhaku did?" He countered._

"_Why not? You already look like a womanizer or much worse, a playboy." Rei answered straightly, making vines popped out from the man's head. "Especially with that pineapple hair of yours" She added._

_Something shattered within Nichrome who twitched by the last statement. Now she had done it._

"_Do I hear that right, Rei?" Nichrome clutched Rei's neck with his arm while his hand pinching her cheek. Rei struggled to break free from the purple haired illusionist to no avail and was about to use her Flames to freeze him until a voice told them to stop._

"_Nichrome stop picking on Rei." _

_Both turned up to the source of the voice. From the trees, Mitsusada landed right in front of them, much to their surprise. Looking from his messy hair and Mitsusada stifled yawn, they assumed that their boss has just slept on trees._

"_Nichrome, let go of her now." Mitsusada gave him a look. And without any protest, Nichrome let go of the silver haired young woman who immediately distanced herself from him. _

_Mitsusada shook his head. "Nichrome, you better get rid that habit of yours that easily get angry whenever people refers your hair as a pineapple. And sometimes including that teasing of yours, your brother and sister could be influenced by it."_

"_Kufufufu, you better say that to our father as well. Though, it's already too late for Ryou. He's growing just wonderfully." Nichrome said proudly. The other two, however, giving him a skeptical and disagreement looks._

"_What is so wonderful about that?" The brunet and the silvernette thought._

_Mitsusada cleared his throat before he spoke up again to his Mist Guardian and right-hand man. "Anyway, now that I remember about it, I need you for negotiation job with another Family. It would take place in a nondescript house for both parties' security and assurance that we would both keep our word of a temporary truce." _

"_The date is a week later, here's the map in case you need it." Mitsusada handed over the map to the illusionist and flashed him a bright smile. "I'm counting on you."_

_Nichrome stared at his boss' wide bright smile for a moment and he inwardly groaned. He wondered why he can't resist that smile, so does the other Guardians. Once the brunet flashed that smile, no one can say no. He sighed in defeat as he took the map._

"_All right, all right, I'll do it. Just stop using that smile…it sometimes creep me out. And don't ever use because I'm your right-hand man as a reason to do some errands." Nichrome flapped the map to Mitsusada's face until the smile disappeared from the face and replaced by his normal smile._

"_I would never do that. I entrust you this task because I believe in you, just like I believe in everyone." Mitsusada replied sincerely._

"…_never stop believing aren't you?" Nichrome commented before turned back to the mansion. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot." He looked back at Rei who immediately took a step back in alarm. "Here." He reached to his bag and threw something to her. She caught it and blinked as she realized that it was a maple. "Next time, if you want one, just tell me. I'll pick it up for you." _

_She looked at the maple and then back at Nichrome who walked way back. Mitsusada tapped her back, making her looked at him._

"_He can be arrogant and cynical and get into your nerves like you all know, but he's actually a nice person." When Rei looked unsure, Mitsusada continued. "He and his Family used to be an outcasts, me and Fuuhaku are his first friends and the first ones aside from his family to open up with. It's already half a year since we first met but I think he still needs more times to actually open up to you and the others."_

"_Signore...what made you trust him so much while everybody thinks and keeps saying that he's evil and we should get away from him?" She asked._

_Mitsusada smiled softly and looked at the sky. "This world is not black and white." _

_Mitsusada raised his arms to the sky as if to represent what he meant._

"_This world where we, humans, live, not only consist of good and evil. No matter the reason is. Which one is good and evil, which one is true justice, which one is the right thing and the wrong thing, in the end, it's up to our will to decide." _

_He lowered his arms again and looked back at her. "In the end, there's only our will. We are the only ones who can decide it. We can only pursuing of what we believe is right."_

"_And to me, Nichrome is not just as he appears to be. There's more than that in him. I hope you believe in him, so he could believe in you. He's actually lonely, and I hope with everyone's presence he'll warm up to us more." _

_XoXoXoXoX_

Rei frowned as the memory ended. Ever since that day, she tried to see Nichrome differently. And that time, her boss was right about Nichrome. Back then, Nichrome was liked what her boss had told her he is. But ever since the illusionist disappearance, she felt something off about him. Did something happen during his times when he took down the branches of Disscordo HQs?

Rei sighed, standing up and open the window to get some fresh air. She hoped that time could just turn back to when her entire family were still alive and well. When they could spends times together again. When they could smile and laugh together again. She missed those days very much. Losing her friends and her family was like losing part of her world.

"In the end there's only our will. We are the only ones who can decide it. We can only pursuing of what we believe is right…huh?" She uttered Mitsusada's words to her eleven years ago. "Pursuing of what we believe is right…-"

She suddenly felt something flashed in her mind. Someone smiling down at her, raising his hands to the sky much like Mitsusada did when he talked to her. However, she couldn't remember his face. She clutched her head with her right hand while the other hand holding the ceiling of the window to keep her standing.

"…who…?"

"_We can only pursuing of what we believe is right."_

The person said softly and wisely at her.

"_Sometimes, there's something that we can't judge just by hearing from people like rumors and gossips. We need to see it with our own eyes, judging it by ourselves. But the most important thing is, no matter what the conclusion is, you must never forget of who you are. Stay true to yourself."_

The headache disappeared. The person's image disappeared from her mind.

"Was that…my memory…? Why now of all time…?" She wondered. Why does her memories always flashed into her mind whenever she was about to just forget about it and live her current life? She swept the thought from her mind. She was already happy with her life now.

She slowly got back to her feet after she realized that she had unconsciously kneeled down. She shook her head, trying to get rid of dizziness. When she regained her clear vision was when she spotted Hide with Nichrome behind him, walking on the street towards the outskirt of the town.

"Hidetada-kun and Nichrome?"

**Fuuhaku's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Hibari Residence**

As told by his student, the Sun Arcobaleno reluctantly visited to Hibari residence. He was warmly welcomed by Akihisa as usual, but he realized that the woman's smile when greeting him was strained. He could saw worry and concern in her eyes. He was right. The woman was worried of her oldest son's condition. She explained that the black haired man hadn't left his room since yesterday night and didn't even touch his food. Assuring her that he will handle it, Reborn went to confront Fuuhaku.

In front of Fuuhaku's room, Reborn quietly twisted the knob of Fuuhaku's room and opened the door just a crack to look inside. The door flew open, revealing Fuuhaku with his hair sticking at odd places and a wrench on his hand. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with a white t-shirt. He was sitting on the corner, staring at the window.

Reborn stepped forward, about to ask Fuuhaku if he was okay and lecture him like he usually does when the man interrupted him.

"I'm all right now, Reborn." Fuuhaku said, standing up from the corner. "…I just need a little bit time…" He tied his necktie and wore his jacket. He opened the closet where he put his dual blades in and put it inside his violin case.

Reborn sighed, tilting his fedora. "Good. I don't need to hear your whining and just get straight to the point." Fuuhaku stared at the baby in question and an alarm sounded in his head as he heard what Reborn said next. "Hide is currently taken by Nichrome somewhere… Let's just say for some _talk_."

Fuuhaku closed his eyes before opening it again. "I understand, let's go."

The Foundation Leader and the Sun Arcobaleno about to rush out of the house, only to have the black haired man's room blasted by an explosion from the window, making the house shake and a huge hole on the roof of Fuuhaku's room.

Hearing the loud explosion and the shaking building coming from her oldest son's bedroom, Akihisa rushed to the second floor into Fuuhaku's room, finding the room was all messed up and Reborn and her son steadied themselves.

"Mother stay back." Fuuhaku motioned his mother to back down. "Who's there?" Fuuhaku went to his battle stance.

"Long time no see, Fuuhaku Hibari." Strauss revealed himself from the smoke, various insects flying around him. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave this place. Not until Walpurgis-sama's business with Hidetada Sawada finished."

Fuuhaku held half of his face as he sighed. "What has gotten into him? What has gotten into all of you?" Fuuhaku wondered out loud in frustration.

Strauss twitched a bit. "Nothing has gotten into us. And even if you're Walpurgis-sama's best friend, that won't stop me from harming you if you were to insult us."

Strauss flicked his fingers, commanding the insects to move.

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Ryou rolled Saki's wheelchair as they viewed the riverbank. Ryou decided to talk to her while taking a walk so it'll also make them feel relax. On their way to riverbank though, none of them spoke. Saki was a bit nervous inside since she doesn't talk with Ryou as often as her brother even though now she's trying to. Ryou, on the other hand, thought of what Saki had said last night before he met Nichrome at the park.

At that moment, he realized that she, like her brother, placed her trust on him and desired to know him like her brother did. He couldn't help but wondered was it because of DNA. If it was, then DNA sure is a scary thing. From his experience with Hide and the others, from the times they had spent together until now, he felt that it's time for him to stop being stubborn.

"…I never wanted to fight my brother." Ryou broke the silence, surprising the blonde. "I admire him ever since I was a child and I still do. That's why…I'm actually hesitates to fight him… I don't even know what to do if I meet him again even though I already said that I'll give him a punch."

Saki looked at the blue haired teen. His face seemed neutral but his voice sounded sad and honest. Her intuition told her that he's opening his heart now. She didn't know what to think or what to say by the blue haired teen's sudden change of heart. But she needed to say something before she lost her chance.

"You love him don't you?" She asked.

"What?"

"You love Nichrome-san, don't you?"

Ryou was silent for a moment. He was a bit taken aback by the question. Seeing the blonde's know face, he sighed. It's not like he could lie to Vongola's Hyper Intuition. Again, he had to admit that it was annoying sometimes.

"Yes I do. So does Arisa and mother. I'm not sure about our father though, remembering that Nichrome hate him so much." He answered.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled at him and had to hold the urge to chuckle as she saw Ryou's incredulous look. "If that's how you feel, then the answer is simple,"

"Believe in him."

Ryou's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that answer. Not realizing the expression, Saki continued, "Have you ever considered it from Nichrome-san's point of view?"

"Huh?" Ryou was surprised. "From Nichrome's view? What does that mean?"

"In simpler words, if you are Nichrome-san, what do you wish to do?" Saki continued as she displayed a question to the blue haired illusionist.

"I will keep my family somewhere else first and then attack Vongola HQ."

"Give me the reason why."

"If because of me my whole family is going to sacrifice their lives, or even risking their lives, I will feel guilty and might even go and follow them to Hell if I took over Vongola in exchange of their precious lives. That's why I'll capture them first and placed them far from battle." Ryou said with no point of hesitation. "So even if I desperately want to take over Vongola, I don't want to fight my family nor want them to be involved in it. And afterwards, the Vongola will more focus on defending the Vongola Candidates, leaving their HQ defenses less than problem."

"But of course, if they decided to join me, I would be grateful and happy. I love them after all." Ryou immediately added while looking at the river.

"I see. Is that your point of view on this issue?" She asked. Ryou. "Great conclusion, Ryou. That shall be your source for the decision."

"Are you saying I should trust him and follow his plan?" Ryou questioned, clearly not getting what she meant.

Saki shook her head. "What I'm trying to say is, from Nichrome-san's action, we all knew that he still cares for you and Arisa-san. That means there's still goodness in him." She said softly as she placed a hand on Ryou's. "He must've another reason why he's doing this and was too blinded by it. You have to believe that he will open his eyes. We will make him open his eyes."

Saki gave him a gentle smile. "That's why don't stop believe in him."

Ryou stared at the younger girl deeply into her eyes, hard to believing that her words eased and meant so much to him. He covered his face with his hand as he chuckled and slowly laugh, startling the blonde girl.

"Kufufufu, you…you're a type that never stop believing until you found it otherwise, huh?" He chuckled. "Then, you need to believe in yourself that your legs will definitely heal."

Saki's smile dropped and she frowned as she looked at her legs. "…but even if it's healed everyone already decided that brother should become the next boss…you too, right? You want brother to become the next boss, not me." She said in sad tone.

Ryou raised his brow at the sudden change of mood of the blonde. Now she was the one who looked unsure even though it was after her own speech that told him to believe. "Yes I do. But, just like Hide, I cannot accept him to become Vongola Boss this way. And rather than what I think, how about you? I know you also don't want it to end this way." Ryou faced the blonde.

"But still…everyone…what will the others thinks if I cannot become the boss or become nuisance to them?"

"Then accept it."

"Huh?"

"Then accept the situation." Ryou said, sounding oblivious to the major problem about his proposal. "Everyone already acknowledges his strength and thinking, so they'll be more than willing to accept him to become their boss."

"But-"

"Meanwhile, you can live your own life. You can continue to live on in your own path. Don't let what other people thinks influenced you too much. Just do what you believe is the right thing to do. In meantime, you have everyone else with you."

"Everyone…?"

"Come on don't tell me you forget your own brother and childhood friends? After years you had spent together, there's no way you'll expect them to abandon you or something. They're already more than willing accepted you. If anyone looks down on you, I'm very sure that they would pound them into changing their minds."

Saki stared at Ryou incredulously. She wondered if Nichrome had hit Ryou or something during their fight. Ryou were different from his normally arrogant, teasing, and cunning self that he showed every day. The Ryou who's with her right now was almost like a completely different person.

"You still have people that'll support you in whatever choice that you decide on in your life."

"…What if…and I'm saying that this won't happen, but…what if no one accepts me? What if I'm ignored by everyone because of my inability?"

"Well then…" Ryou elbowed her. "I guess we'll be three lonely drifters earning our daily keep on the road!"

"Wait…three?"

"Yeah…you, your brother, and me." Ryou grinned. "You're not going to be alone. If everyone is going turn their backs to you…you might as well have someone at your side while that happens. Your brother would never leave you alone. You are siblings and I'm sure Hide doesn't want to lose another after your oldest brother left you two. He loves you very much that almost reach sister complex." Ryou laughed when he remembered Hide's over protectiveness when it comes to his precious little sister.

"And as for me," Hide poked Saki's forehead, looking at her in the eye. "I'm returning the favor."

Saki tried hard to hold back her tears that threatened to fell and sob from her mouth after hearing everything Ryou has said. She opted to rub her eyes and clapped her face before smiling at the blue haired illusionist.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"Since when you two were going out, Ryou-sama?" Tokio and Rui appeared at the scene, smirk in place. Saki gasped and Ryou's arm twitched into a protective place in front of her. Tokio laughed as he saw both of them while Rui whistled at Ryou's action that like a prince protecting his princess.

"This is old Hollantide night; Hop-tu-naa~"

Ryou and Saki turned to the direction under the bridge as they heard the hum. From the shadow under the bridge, Iori revealed herself as she and her doll, Poe, sang. Ryou quickly drew out his deck of cards from his sleeves. Looking at this movement, Saki readied her crossbow from beneath her wheelchair. They stared at the three cautiously.

"The moon shines bright; Trol-la-laa.

Cock of the hens; Hop-tu-naa

Supper of the heifer; Trol-la-laa.

Which heifer shall we kill? Hop-tu-naa

The little speckled heifer. Trol-la-laa.

The fore-quarter, Hop-tu-naa

We'll put in the pot for you. Trol-la-laa.

The little hind quarter, Hop-tu-naa

Give to us, give to us. Trol-la-laa.

I tasted the broth, Hop-tu-naa

I scalded my tongue, Trol-la-laa.

I ran to the well, Hop-tu-naa~"

The grass around them slowly grown far too fast as it somehow started to separate and envelope them. Roots came out between Ryou and Saki, separating them as Ryou was enveloped by Iori's plant with Iori and Rui inside with him. Saki sat back on her wheelchair as she was now face to face with Tokio who grinned mischievously at her.

"Trick-or-treat!"

**Town Outskirt**

Hide glanced cautiously at the surrounding forestry before dropping his gaze at the purple haired illusionist in front of him. Ncihrome had been quiet so far, staring unblinkingly ahead. With an imperceptible sigh, his gaze slowly drifted elsewhere, settling on around him to make sure that this is not a trap or something.

As a gust of wind swept the clearing, sending miniature waves rippling down the running river behind them, the brunet's gaze shifted once more, focusing again on the illusionist until they stop walking.

A whisper of a rustle suddenly snapped the brunet out of his thoughts. Nichrome had stopped walking and delicately turned to the boy, making Hide flinched and unconsciously taking a step back as he look into his red eyes.

"W-what do you want with me?" Hide asked, cursing himself for stuttering. An almost overwhelming flame pressure swept the area and Hide's jaw tightened, feet digging into the ground to keep from being pushed back.

"Simple," Nichrome started "I want you and your sister to step down as Vongola Candidates. That way, I won't attack any Vongola members any further." Nichrome demanded.

"I cannot do that." Hide immediately answered. "I already decided. I will continue our brother's will." Hide's fear quickly disappeared, replaced by his strong determination.

Nichrome smirked mockingly. "You? Continuing Mitsu's will?" Nichrome's eyes narrowed and turned dangerous, making Hide's body shuddered just by looking into it. "I doubt that. A weak boy like you would never capable for such a task." Nichrome coldly stated.

"Are you judging people by their appearance? And how can I be so sure that you will stay true to your words if I step down?" Hide questioned.

"I've been watching since a month ago. You might be able to fight, but you're still weak…and more disturbingly, naïve and too soft. Vongola doesn't need those weaknesses or else it'll be eradicated easily by other Families."

Hide didn't respond, letting the man to continue.

"I'm doing this for the sake of Vongola. I'm doing this so the Vongola will stay strong as it supposed to be." Nichrome clenched his palm. "Justice is on our side, Hidetada Sawada. And anyone who dares to block our path of justice shall be annihilated. Literally."

Hide narrowed his eyes at the man, staring at him intently but didn't show any hostility or sign of attacking. The boy closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled softly before calmly and properly replied to the older man.

"I don't like people who blabbering around about justice." Hide said with straight face. "Justice is not something that can be claimed the same. Justice is something that decided individually. Like now for example, you think what you're doing is justice but not to me."

Hide took several steps to Nichrome, bravely without any fear. "To me, what you're doing is no different from barbarity. Good or evil, justice or not, in the end the only thing that will stay true…"

Hide wore his wristbands, his orange pill in his right palm.

"…is our will."

A strong murderous intent emitted from Nichrome as well as deadly indigo Flames from Nichrome's body dangerously started to surround the area, decaying the trees and grass that touched by it.

"I see…that's really a shame." Nichrome said in dark tone. His Flames intensified as his red eyes glowed. "You leave me no choice." The Mist Flames went towards Hide.

Hide was prepared to avoid the Flames, he was about to swallow his pill, only to be stopped by a cold wind, blowing the Flames away from him.

Nichrome shifted his attention to a nearby tree behind Hide. He noticed the sleeve of his cloth frozen a bit. "Show yourself, Rei."

As she was told, Rei came out from her hiding place, immediately placed herself in front of Hide protectively.

"Rei-san!" Hide exclaimed.

"Hidetada-kun, please stay back. Let me handle the rest." A sparkling white scarf merged from the snow that surrounded the silver haired woman's body. "I never wanted this to happen. I don't want to hurt you… But I suppose there's no other way than this…"

Scythes materialized in Nichrome's hands. "So do I. Rei."

* * *

**Please do not forget to review :)**


	67. Directions

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm not sure about the fight in this chapter so I'm really really sorry if you don't like it. I don't have much time these days... TT_TT**

* * *

Rei motioned Hide to step back and leave the rest to her. Hide hesitantly complied but refused to leave the woman and insisted that he's staying. The brunet took a cover behind a tree when the mist flames assaulted him, making the tree decayed. Rei intensified her flames, slowly filling the area with water as if make it as her own territory.

"Nichrome…you won't change your mind?" Rei asked with sadness in her tone.

"I already made up my mind. I wanted to ask you to move aside, but I know it'll be useless." Nichrome dismissed his flames and tightened the grip on his scythes. "You leave me no choice but to make you step down by force."

Nichrome was first to attack. He swung his left scythe at Rei, which she easily blocked with her mantle just as he had expected. He swung his other scythe and was stopped by her scarf that binding the scythe. He dismissed his scythes and kicked Rei from her left side to a tree. Rei landed her feet on tree before she was hit into it and used it as support to jump back at him. She swung the edge of her mantle that Nichrome dodged by an inch, making a scratch on his cheek.

"I see that mantle's edges had become sharper than before you last used it." Nichrome noted amusingly. "That mantle was made by special thread that strong enough to block and withstand bullets, metallic weapons, and also resistance of Dying Will Flames. It was quite similar with Mantello di Vongola Primo that used by Vongola Primo and Decimo, right?"

Rei nodded. "Yes. But," She emphasized, "Mantello di Vongola Primo could only be used as defensive type weapon and nullify attacks with its harmony characteristic. My Flame is not Sky Flame and therefore, I cannot nullify attacks since Rain Flame doesn't have harmony characteristic. Instead, it carries stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement."

Nichrome smiled eerily. "I have to be careful not to be bind by that mantle. But yet, it's not like that you'll able to defeat me. I'm sorry to say this but I'm stronger than you, Rei."

Rei flinched a bit by Nichrome's confidence but quickly skipped aside the feeling and clenched her fists. "We will see about that, Nichrome."

Rei ran to the purple haired illusionist who begun to multiplied himself with his illusions. Expecting this, she coated her mantle with her flames.

"_Cappotto di Pioggia."_

She waggled her mantle that coated with her Rain Flames, creating huge waves of Rain Flames from water around the area, dispelled the illusions of Nichromes, revealing the real caster not far on her left side with his hand ready to hit her pressure point.

Nichrome's hand hit her neck, making the woman let out a gasp of pain. However, she turned into splash of water as the real one came out from the water.

"It was same as Takashi-kun's Mirroring Rain!" Hide exclaimed as he witnessed the technique. _"It was only the beginning, but I could tell how strong they are… Big bro, you really know how to choose your Guardian… Though," _Hide looked at Nichrome uneasily. _"I'm not sure was it the right thing you chose Nichrome-san…"_

Nichrome rematerialized his scythes just in time to block Rei's mantle. But this prevented him from dodging a kick from underneath to his jaw, which nearly making him bit his own tongue. Not finished with the kick on the jaw, the Rain Guardian, in quick motion, stepped to behind him and wagged her mantle onto his back.

The purple haired illusionist, as he moved forward by the impact, grabbed Rei's braided hair with his left hand and pulled it with him forcefully, making the woman winced at her hair being pulled painfully as Nichrome turned back almost in circular way and punched her back with his right fist and then a kick, sent the Rain Guardian to bushes.

She was glad that she landed on bushes instead of tree. If it was tree, it would definitely hurt very much more. She felt weird of her own body. She won't blame it for it. Five years in enemy's captive had her fighting senses dull and her body won't listen to her the way it used to be. Her brain ordered her to move, but her body was hard to obey.

"_Please…take care of my siblings in my place…"_

Determination filled her eyes again, forcing herself to stand up and listen to her heart. She couldn't break her promise with her boss. She has to fulfill it. She won't let her boss down. Not this time. That's why she has to knock up some sense to her boss' right-hand man.

"_Rain Stream!"_

Rei created two sharp waves from the water with her mantle. Nichrome ran forward, destroying the waves with his scythes without any halt. Seeing his approach, she ran to him too. Their weapons ready, and soon they clashes their weapons. The sounds of their weapons clashes echoed. Each dodged of the other's attack as they attack back at the same time. Both combatants refused to give up, continuing their assaults on one another.

The Rain Guardian coated her mantle with her flames. She whirled it around her and slowly moved it to above her, creating water tornado. She held out her mantle, the tornado turned into a massive, powerful wave of water was fired, giving the illusionist a direct hit.

Nichrome almost sprawled on ground but he kept himself from doing so and instead, kneeling as he cough from the pain on his back. Unfortunately, this left him defenseless and the Rain Guardian used this chance to tie the illusionist with her mantle around his body.

"It's over, Nichrome." Rei said.

Nichrome looked over his shoulder to meet her face and smirked and laughed his signature laugh, making the Rain Guardian blinked in confusion.

"I don't think so, Rei."

Much to the woman's surprise, a spike appeared from ground behind her, making the silver haired woman removed her mantle to dodge the spike. She jumped as high as she could and in midair and once again launched the right edge of her mantle at the illusionist. As it hit him, however, the man dispersed into mist.

Rei looked around to find the illusionist. She looked at Hide, worried that the illusionist could have changed his attention to him. However, that was proven to be wrong when his signature laugh was heard behind her.

"Slightest bit of distraction can be fatal in every fight. And this fight is not an exception from it."

Nichrome reappeared right above her as he whispered into her ear shell. The Rain Guardian was late to react as the Walpurgis grabbed her neck and slammed her all the way onto ground with his Dying Will Boots as the boost.

"Rei-san!" Hide shouted as he could only watch in horror his brother's Rain Guardian was smashed onto earth by the Mist Guardian.

The pain when she reached the ground was almost unbearable for her. Blood flowing from the side of her head, several bruises, and cracked backbone. Rei coughed out blood as she gripped Nichrome's hand that grabbing her neck, trying to get him off her, but her hands trembled, starting to lose its energies. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to give in to her fatigue despite her body's protest.

"You're really a strong woman, Rei. I admire this side of you." Nichrome complimented. "That's why I'm sorry that I have to do this." Nichrome raised his hand to hit her pressure point while Rei looked at him helplessly.

When the illusionist was about to bring it down, he was stopped by a presence beside him and immediately jumped just in time to avoid a fist coated with Sky Flame. He snorted when he faced the brunet boy stood protectively in front of Rei. The orange flame on his forehead and his bracers flickered. The brunet glared at the illusionist with pair of his orange eyes.

"I thought I am the one you're after. Then come and fight me, Walpurgis." Hide said in his battle stance.

Nichrome snickered. "Kufufufu… I'm going to have fun with you." Nichrome pointed one of his dual scythes at the brunet.

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Tokio fell onto his knees, panting heavily while holding his stomach. Blood flew from the side of head, shoulders, and legs, many cut and bruises on his body, and from the way he was holding his stomach, broken ribs. Tokio gritted his teeth. His eyes glared menacingly at the blond girl who was proudly riding a white horse with Sky Flames.

There were two emotions overlapped him, anger and humiliation. He couldn't believe that he would lose to a mere girl, not to mention only less than fifteen minutes. He thought he'll win this easily, seeing the girl's condition unable to walk and could only sit on her wheelchair. He soon retracted his words the moment the girl summoned the Sky horse from its box and she rode on him all the while fighting him, which she won quite easily.

"I cannot walk." Saki started. "But that doesn't mean I'll resign myself from Mafia. That's why I keep training and training so I can keep fighting, even if I cannot walk anymore." She patted the horse as she explained.

"Actually, I could just fight you while sitting on my wheelchair with my acrobatic move, but even I have my own limit moving this chair. That's why I'm using Scuderia so I could move freely and it's much easier to fight this way. I know your power to change size of your body and the fact that you used to be a serial murder, that's why I cannot take this battle without being serious. I'm only warming up, though…"

"What was that!" Tokio offended before he went into slumber by Saki's sleeping powder that she had contained within her arrows.

Saki looked at the boy, pitying him a little. "Maybe I should have gone easy on him a bit…" She mumbled as she remembered several moments ago.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Saki brought out a box weapon from her pocket, summoning Sky White Horse. With her hands and arms as support, she jumped from her wheelchair to ride on the horse. "Go, Scuderia!" Saki commanded. The horse neighed and ran as they evaded pumpkins that exploded when it was touched._

_The Halloween continuously created pumpkin bombs with his illusions, throwing them at the blond girl who started to counter it with her crossbow arrows, shot them down. Tokio laughed delightfully at the counterattack. He clapped his hands._

"_So, Vongola Princess, do you like my Trick or Treat?" He asked teasingly. "I'll show you something much more interesting." Tokio crossed his arms. Saki immediately knew what he was going to do. The Halloween's arms slowly getting bigger and bigger. He sized up his arms until it was as big as a car. He playfully smiled before rushing at the girl._

_Saki almost fell over from the horse when Tokio punched the ground where she and her horse had been standing, making a huge hole. If she was punched by those hands, she would surely becoming part of the ground. But, the closer she looked at him, the closer she observed him, her uneasiness and worries ceased from her mind._

"_He's strong…but not strong enough…"_

_Tokio jumped to them, raising his huge fist, which they easily dodged again. He rapidly attacked as Saki with Scuderia made their run from the fists before they became one with the ground but them. The blond girl ordered the Sky horse to her wheelchair, taking her crossbow from beneath if and pointed it at the Mist Devourer._

"_Not strong enough to defeat me…"_

_Saki thought and shot triple arrows to the Mist Devourer._

_Six Minutes Later…_

_After several clashes, shots, and shouts, Tokio was hit by arrows that changed direction behind him and hit his back. His senses and muscles instantly went numb and his vision started to get dizzy. _

"_Y-You! What have you done to me?" Tokio asked angrily._

"_Those arrows contained sleeping powder and poison that will stop your muscles and cells from functioning for about three hours. That's the only way to stop you without killing you."_

_Tokio fell into his knees as the poison attacked his nerves. "WHY YOU!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

And that's how it was. As the result, Tokio was now laying unconsciously on the ground, not moving a bit.

Saki looked at the plant dome in front of her. Thankfully, the Mist Devourers that trapped Ryou had used their illusions so no one could see what are they doing. But she cannot just wait doing nothing. She reached for her cell phone and dialed Kouhei's number.

"Hello? Kouhei-niisan, I need your help right now."

oOoOoOo

Iori was unconscious on ground, holding her rabbit doll like she was sleeping. Ryou stood beside her, crossing his arms with his eyes gazing at Rui who was quite annoyed that his 'young master' had successfully knocked out the young convict. It troubled him now that he has to do his troublesome job.

"I won't blame Iori. She's still a little girl, so she's still naïve. It cannot be help if she couldn't bring herself to hurt you or Arisa-chan…"

"How's Arisa, Rui?" Ryou asked.

Rui flashed him a smile. "Don't worry! She's all right! Once you see her again, I assure you that she'll be prettier than before! I just shopped some new dresses for her to wear~" Rui said happily and playfully.

Ryou chuckled. "Even without buying those dresses, she's still pretty. She's my twin sister after all." He noted somewhat proudly.

"If you want, you can try it too, Ryoji-sama! You two have the same cute faces after all." The Mist Devourer commented cheerfully.

Ryou's smile strained. Something cracked within him. Rui noticed this and immediately covered his mouth at the moment too late. A card passed his neck, making a paper cut on his neck, but the cut was only several inches before it cut his neck.

"Say that again and I'll send you to hell, Sabbath." Ryou grinned devilishly.

"…I suppose that was a taboo, huh…" Rui laughed nervously but dazed by the younger man's devilish smile that resembles his brother. "I wish you could've just agreed to come with us, but you're persistent…" Rui brought out his guitar. "This is Walpurgis-sama's order: bring Ryou to the mansion by any means necessary, even by force."

The Mist Devourer started to pluck his guitar strings. The ground broke straightforwardly to Ryou, which the blue haired teen dodged by stepped to his side. Rui didn't stop and continue his attacks, continuing plucking his guitar as the ground breaks.

Rui Whistled at how Ryou easily dodged his fast and invisible sound waves.

He immediately changed and fastened his rhythm. He plucked the string harder and louder, creating sound waves that moved in an arc. Ryou moved to dodge as he heard a soft sound to his right. Turning his attention toward the sound and his eyes widened at what he felt. He dropped the weapon he forgot he had been holding.

Ryou was laid on the ground on his back, a small pool of blood under his torso. Ryou winced as he tried to stand up, a bit surprise to see the wound under his torso. Seeing the smug look on Rui's face, Ryou quickly picked up his weapons.

He hissed, using air trick and appearing behind the Mist Devourer and slashing him at the waist. But the card only cut the discarded cloak. Ryou heard just in time to see the Mist Devourer intend to create another sound wave. He jumped back as the roof of the plant dome was destroyed under the force of the attack. The Mist Devourer pressed forward, throwing a crescent-like wave after Ryou. The attack was so fast he barely managed to dodge it and still received a small cut on his shoulder.

His face twisted to a snarl and Ryou launched his cards at Sabbath. The blast connected fully but the Sabbath only laughed. "What's wrong, Ryoji-sama? Done already?" Rui hummed as he arranged his guitar strings. Rui whipped his hand up, plucking the strings with more force that it broke one string and attacked Ryou with three notes.

Ryou only smirked as he upsized his cards and threw it at Rui. Sabbath simply stood his ground, cutting the blades from the air before they touched him with his sound waves. "Is that all you can do?" he taunted but stopped when he saw Ryou was gone. Sabbath heard the flutter of cloth and looked down to see the blue haired man appear crouched in front of him, his hand on his cards.

Ryou looked up and smiled. Before the Mist Devourer could react, Ryou drew his cards upward catching him full in the chest and knocking the Mist Devourer into the air with a deep gash across his chest and guitar. As the blonde the ground Ryou sheathed his cards, giving a quick glance at the severe cut that seemingly nearly split the blonde in two but not while the guitar did.

Rui groaned, clutching his wounded chest. "Argh…do you want to kill me, Ryoji-sama? And you broke my new guitar!" Rui protested with sweet sparkling looks.

"That sparkling face won't work on me…" Ryou retorted.

Rui stood up as he pouted. "That's mean! I'm offended you know!" Rui brought out a trumpet behind his cloak. "I still have this and other music instruments!"

The Mist Devourer howled the trumpet as he forced Ryou back by the sound waves. Ryou strained simply to hold his ground, but it was hopeless, the waves had him beat in raw strength as it also injured him at the same time by making a paper cut wounds from its waves. Ryou tried to pull back, but the Mist Devourer didn't let him run. He leaped overhead bringing the wave down. Ryou dodged the attack, but the smoke created from the attack blinded him so he couldn't evade the large hand that reached out and took hold of his collar. The man yanked Ryou into a vicious headbutt, his skull smashed into Ryou's. Disoriented, Ryou couldn't counter the powerful kick swing.

Ryou stumbled as blood flowed freely from the fresh wounds. The Mist Devourer launched into another vicious wave of sounds. Ryou managed to spread his cards and parry the attack and strike the Sabbath with his deck sheath before being forced to dodge another wide wave. Ryou saw the Mist Devourer was off-guard and took his chance. He launched forward, drawing his cards and slashing at the blonde's neck. Ryou stared shocked and almost went deaf when Rui suddenly screamed, creating ultrasonic waves from his own sounds, making him halt his attack.

Rui chuckled as he saw Ryou kneeled, rubbing his ears from the sounds. He kicked into Ryou's stomach. The younger teen lay on the ground, feeling that his eardrum ringing. Ryou glared up in time to see the Sabbath reel back his fist and about to smash it into his face. Fortunately, Ryou was quick enough to recover and kick back the blonde on the guts. Rui was sent careening through the air, his trumpet slipping from his hand, till he smashed into the plant's side.

"I finally remember that I already figured out all of your attacks since I last saw it when I was a kid." He scoffed. "How could I have forgotten about it at the time in need like this? But I have to admit that when you scream, it took me by surprise. Do not expect that your attacks will work on me again."

"Oh really? Well, let's see about that, shall we?" Rui reached for his trumpet again. "This time I'll make you unconscious, though perhaps with some bit broken bones." Rui remarked. "Oh, and for your information, right now, Walpurgis-sama was having some little chat with Hidetada Sawada… I cannot guarantee that that boy will be unharmed, though." Rui chuckled.

An indigo fireball formed from his trumpet. He blew the trumpet and the fireball launched at Ryou.

His eyes widened with shock. His trumpet had struck the wall behind Ryou, pushed off by Ryou's now free hand. In the next instant his other hand shot out striking Rui in the chest and creating a ball of flame that sent the blonde careening back.

Rui recovered and looked up and saw Ryou fall to his feet, a dark blue vicious aura swirled behind him. Rui stared at Ryou's face, his eyes now glazed over a deep purple glow, replacing them. The power coming from him, it filled him with…fear. Simple, terrifying fear. Ryou held out his hand, cards materialized from in his hands.

Ryou glared at Rui through bloody bangs. Rage. Nothing but rage drove him now. His wounds no longer ached, he felt as if he were invincible. Looking at the Mist Devourer before him, he knew it was true. This Mist Devourer couldn't stop him, he thought as he took a step towards Rui.

"_Wha…what? He's somehow…different…"_

"Where are they?" Ryou asked.

"Eh?"

"Nichrome and Hide, where are they?" He asked again.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. That's not my job." Rui refused. "Sorry, but I have to finish my mission!"

Rui charged at Ryou creating sound waves with three powerful notes. Ryou waited to the last second, knocking the waves aside with his flame coated cards aside. Rui swung around and launched a second attack at Ryou's back. The blade cut right through the illusion Ryou had left. Rui never saw the attack that cut his arm, nor the one that got his back. He wildly swung his trumpet and received another cut on his leg and one across his face. Strike after strike left cuts across the Sabbath's body from the unseen apparition. Another cut across his chest, and Rui gave a huge shout, the ground breaking like an earthquake had occurred, destroying the plant dome.

Saki gasped as the dome crumbled, shouting her senpai's name worriedly. She couldn't see anything from the smoke. And when the smoke cleared up, she could only saw the Mist Devourer shouting uncontrollable.

"Ryoji-sama! Show yourself!" Rui shouted, starting to get infuriated for his beautiful body to be harmed.

"Up here, Sabbath."

Saki and Rui instantly looked up into sky. Their eyes widened in shock and Rui almost feel like to stumble to his knees at the moment he and Saki saw the blue haired young man floated in the air, purple eyes faintly gleamed. His cards in his both hands coated in indigo Dying Will Flames and flickered at the same time as the flame in his forehead intensified.

Saki was dazed by Ryou's form. "That's… Hyper Dying Will Mode…!"

Ryou closed his eyes and crossed his arms, cards spreading in his hands as he intensified his flames. He reopened his eyes, narrowing at Rui.

"Here I come."

**Hibari Residence, Namimori Town**

One of the walls had collapsed, part of the roof caved in but for the most part the majority of the orphanage was still standing. Half the wall lining the street, along with the gate, had been destroyed. A giant crack—not unlike the one she'd witnessed minutes before—ran along the street

Fuuhaku and Strauss locked their blade and fist into each other.

"I need to get serious now." Strauss stated.

"I won't have it another way. I'll have you arrested for attacking Vongola." Fuuhaku stated back.


	68. Unexpected Arrival, Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm extremely busy these days and perhaps I won't be able to update fast for the next chapter. I'm kinda having a writer's block...(_ _lll)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and do not forget to R&R :)**

* * *

The bugs that were flying around the around Strauss' suddenly shot up into the air, following Strauss' fingers movement. They quickly formed a good size ball a few feet into the air above him and his opponent, who were still holding the same position of vigilance. The large mass quivered for a few seconds, during which Strauss's gaze flickered to Fuuhaku's sweating face for a moment, before the beetles broke from the mass in exactly five streams.

"Coleotteri Flusso."

The mass flew towards Fuuhaku. At the incoming attack, the Cloud Guardian quickly summoned Zamza from its box, commanded it to destroy the mass of energies that coming towards him. Zamza went ahead, straight to the mass and explosion occurred as the two made contact.

Zamza was blown back to Fuuhaku. The Cloud Guardian scanned the cloud centipede and found it damaged greater than he thought. Putting back the box weapon back into its box, Fuuhaku decided to go with his original plan against the Mist Devourer fighting hand-to-hand combat. The Cloud Guardian gripped his dual blades while Strauss retracted his insects. In a second, Strauss disappeared from view, surprising Fuuhaku.

"Don't just stand there Fuuhaku!" Reborn shouted.

Fuuhaku spun around in time to see the Mist Devourer skid to a stop, one of the insects bite Strauss' right arm and turned the arm into insect like blade. Fuuhaku dived to the side as the insects struck the ground. He flipped his blades, firing his flames at the insect handler. He leaned down, using a table as a shield from the flames before kicking the table at Fuuhaku.

Fuuhaku scoffed as he leaped over the bike and lunged towards the Mist Devourer. He was already up, his insects in his left hand that consisted of bees and butterflies. The bees showered around Fuuhaku. He used his dual blades to block most of the stung but several still managed to hit his arm, and abdomen. Fuuhaku growled through the pain as he landed only a few feet from the man. Strauss made a move to jump back, but Fuuhaku wanted to keep things close.

"Fuuhaku!" Akihisa shouted worriedly. "Reborn, what should we do?"

"Calm down, Akihisa. Trust your son." Reborn assured.

He reached up with his left hand knocking Strauss' hands aside, getting the insects and blade away from him. He snatched up with his hand, trying to grab his suit but when he fell backwards he settled for the insects, tearing them away from him but not without a price as he slugged him in the face. With a kick to the gut he pushed himself away from Fuuhaku into the air. Fuuhaku was recovering from the kick when he saw the three round objects laid at his feet and the three pins dangling from the Mist Devourer's fingers.

"Crap!" He yelled trying to escape the blast of the insect grenades.

Fuuhaku rolled away as the blast tore up the ground. His coat was a little charred but he managed to get away with only a few burns and cuts. He growled, but thankful a bit that Strauss doesn't mean to kill him.

"Koizumi, where are Nichrome and Hidetada? What does Nichrome intend to do to him?" Fuuhaku questioned, getting a chance to ask.

"Walpurgis-sama didn't tell me where he'll be taking him. But he did say that depends on the answer from Hidetada Sawada, he'll eliminate him."

Strauss reached into his pocket, igniting his ring flame and summoned his box weapon. A giant fly with armor on its wings and its back came out from the box with mist flames coated its wings. Fuuhaku suddenly didn't feel well at the sight of the giant gross insect, wanting to puke.

"Go, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub let out some kind of fluids and it exploded under him as Fuuhaku used his dual blades to pull him up towards a street lamp. Another fluid flew at him from below, but Fuuhaku was ready now. Using his dual blades, he pulled the fluid off course as he propelled himself down towards the insect handler. Another fluid fired up at him and struck the lamp post, showering the area in smoke and debris. Fuuhaku hit the ground hard and immediately slashed Strauss with his blades.

Unprepared for this, he failed to remember that he had ordered his box weapon to fire another fluid to his target, which was covered by smoke and it hit him instead.

Strauss growled in pain, clutching his shoulder. "…you…!"

Strauss glared at Fuuhaku's silhouette that covered by smoke and then noticed that something is different about the Foundation leader. And he was right once the smoke cleared, the kind eyes that he had before was replaced by eyes that lust for blood, the calm face that he had before was replaced by excitement to fight.

"…now you've done it…Strauss…" Fuuhaku stared coldly at Strauss. The Mist Devourer shuddered as he felt strong murderous intent from Fuuhaku stabbing him. Even without looking, he could tell that this Fuuhaku is different from the Fuuhaku a while ago.

Akihisa and Reborn also noticed the sudden change from the Cloud Guardian. Reborn eyed Fuuhaku for a while before smirking in satisfaction. Akihisa, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself but to feel relieved. There's nothing to be worried about anymore.

The eyes, the murderous intent, the Flames, everything, they all reminded him of the strongest Guardian of Vongola Decimo Famiglia. The solitary cloud who always taking different path from his Family and refuse to be affiliated with anything. The founder of Foundation and its first leader…

"Stop fooling around and show your fangs, Fuuhaku Hibari."

Strauss, Reborn, and Akihisa turned to the owner of the voice. Strauss couldn't hide his shock, Akihisa almost immediately smiled at the arrival of the voice and Reborn tilted his fedora while directed his smirk to the man.

"You finally came, Hibari."

From the entrance of the garden, Hibari walked in casually, hands in his pockets, not bothered by the fact that his house was almost utterly destroyed.

"Kyoya Hibari!" Strauss uttered in shock, not expecting the tenth Cloud Guardian's arrival. _"Why is he here? I never heard of this…!"_

"Took you long enough to get here." Reborn smiled.

"Long time no see, infant." Hibari greeted the Sun Arcobaleno. "Are you okay, Aki?"

"Kyoya!" Akihisa rushed to her husband, feeling eased by his presence.

Looking ashen and exhausted, Strauss curled up miserably near the messed up garden and looked at his surrounding with wary surprise. This garden was _massive_. Completely devoid of decorations, it had been turned into a battle stadium and still bore marks of massive explosions and blades slicing the walls. Fuuhaku and Strauss occupied the central space with the former clearly dominated the scene, his body glowing with sheer power as he towered over his opponent with his blades pointed.

The Foundation leader could see Strauss hesitating with Hibari's intrusion. "_Distractions will leave you dead_," he growled, his true voice echoing around the area and felt rumbling the very ground his parents and the Sun Arcobaleno walked on.

Strauss snapped to attention and readopted his battle position, his insects tense and posed in his back hand. His front hand held the box weapon around his waist, more out of habit than anything. They both knew that an enchanted box weapon would do nothing if his master's best friend truly meant to hurt him.

"Good. Shall we continue?"

On the sidelines, the three occupants couldn't help but stare. They couldn't remember the black haired man's deepest nature, and while they had to admit that it was not the biggest form they had ever seen, it certainly was one of the most impressive.

"_You finally show your fang, Fuuhaku." _Reborn thought to himself. All thoughts suddenly flew from his mind as Strauss launched himself into battle. Reborn had only ever seen himself, and a few other mafias fight, and it rarely looked... well, elegant.

Strauss, however, made fighting an art form.

Using the broad, circular movements that reminded Akihisa of Asian martial arts, the insect controller's speed was astounding. He slashed his fist faster than the eye could follow and the ear could hear, turning the very movement into a ball of crackling energy that moved like a thrown explosion. Cut after cut sliced through the air, followed quickly by Strauss's battle cries and the delayed strike of his insects phasing in and out of space. The Mist Devourer's eyes glow a brilliant indigo as enchanted, crystalline insects formed out of thin air around him, shooting themselves at Fuuhaku and shattering on contact.

Hibari, Reborn and Akihisa had never seen anything like it in their life. It never occurred to them that creating things out of midair were skills that someone could learn. On second thought, it was indeed possible, remembering that those with Mist Flames or to be precise, illusionists had characteristic to construct whether it was a mirage or real things. But this is a bit different, since what the Mist Devourer had created were living new types of insects.

"Strauss Koizumi… What a fearsome man, to create new insects by mixing his mist flames and insects that he had summoned. Nichrome sure know how to pick up some criminal into his team."

Hibari scoffed. "Just like his annoying father."

Akihisa looked at Fuuhaku worriedly. "Will Fuuhaku be all right?" She asked her husband.

Hibari patted his wife's back comfortingly. "He'll be all right. If he lost, then he's not my son."

As if hearing his father's words, Fuuhaku snickered. He increased his flames and speed, dodging Strauss' attacks almost motionlessly. He remembered his training with his master as he dodged the attacks.

His own training had been limited to learn moves from Fon and inventing his own while in the midst of battle. He picked up tricks here and there from older Vongola members, but for the most part, his master and he worked alone. It was simply too dangerous to associate with many mafioso, since any one of them could accidentally let slip information about Vongola. That left Fuuhaku with few opportunities to spar anyone, since as tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian's son, many people afraid to harm him in any way…until he met his boss.

Fuuhaku and Strauss had no such limitations. Their inhuman strength and stamina made their battle every bit as fierce as any mafia mission Fuuhaku had ever been on. Every wound inflicted was dully ignored and healed within a few seconds, so the two combatants hardly had to wait before crossing blades once more.

To the untrained eye, it seemed like they were truly trying to kill each other; Fuuhaku landed quite a few blows to his opponent's flesh, but Strauss was always quick to return the favor. The Mist Devourer seemed to be the aggressor in the fight, insects flying everywhere in a flurry of flashing blades and swinging limbs. His slender insect hand blade sang as it sliced through the air.

It soon became apparent that Fuuhaku was very much in control of the situation. He hardly moved from one place to another, blocking Strauss's attacks almost effortlessly with a large broadsword and calling out suggestions over the clashing of their weapons. His words were foreign and garbled to the three occupants' ears.

Then the real surprise hit.

Trapped in a corner by one of Fuuhaku's attacks, Strauss suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue-white light. Magic crackled through the air and danced off Fuuhaku's skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he craned his neck to search for any sight of his opponent.

Still retaining his insect arm blade, Strauss leapt back into battle, the sound of his insects echoing off the walls and into the three occupants' ears with enough strength to make them flinch.

Fuuhaku was prepared for the onslaught and easily caught the Mist Devourer with one powerful arm, flinging him in the direction of the wall. It was merely a test. Strauss rose to the challenge and righted himself in midair, flaring his wings to slow his speed so he could push off the wall and charge again.

Then... something _changed_ in Fuuhaku's eyes. His pupil-less eyes dilated with expectation and he turned toward him with pair of cold eyes.

"I'll bite you to death." He purred. Sudden heat and bloodlust ripped through his body.

Strauss prided himself on fast reflexes, but his body was still weak from exhaustion and he was unprepared for the sheer strength and speed that Fuuhaku hit him with. The Mist Devourer barely had time to leap to his feet before his opponent's dual blades wrapped around his neck and threw him against the wall.

He hit it solidly with a pained and felt his head snap backwards with the impact. The shock dazed him and robbed his lungs momentarily of air. Instantly, years of training kicked into hyper drive and he quickly dropped to the floor, rolled away, and leapt to his feet. Within the blink of an eye, he had his insect blades aimed straight at Fuuhaku's head. He didn't even thinking, he was just _reacting_.

Fuuhaku cocked his head at the sight of the blades and snarled with displeasure. His wild side knew a threat when it saw one.

"Fool." He hissed.

Adrenaline ran through Strauss's veins like liquid fire. He kept his weight on the balls of his feet and scooted back a few steps, trying to keep some distance between them as Fuuhaku approached. The rest of him felt shaky and weak, but his hands were strangely steady. This felt familiar and comforting, aiming blades at a hissing, angry Cloud Guardian.

"…forget it." Strauss withdrew his blades, turning his arms back to normal human arms. "I almost forgot what I'd been ordered… Walpurgis-sama wouldn't be pleased if I were to continue further than this."

Strauss filled the house with mist, covering himself within it. When the mist dispersed, the Mist Devourer already disappeared, leaving the place.

Fuuhaku sighed in relief, closing his eyes and fell onto his knees. Akihisa quickly approached her oldest son, followed by Reborn and her husband behind her. She scanned his injuries anxiously but carefully.

"Father, why are you here?" Fuuhaku asked.

"This is my house." Hibari answered. "And you're going to fix it."

Fuuhaku chuckled. "I know. But first," He stood up, telling his mother that he's all right. "I need to find Nichrome and Hidetada. I need to stop him." Reborn jumped onto his shoulder. "That stupid Hide better not die on me." He said.

"They're going to the outskirt of the town." Shinogu revealed himself, leaning himself on the cracked wall beside him with his arms crossed. "You're pathetic." He said to his older brother.

"You were watching?" Fuuhaku snickered. "I hope you enjoyed it then."

Shinogu ignored his brother and went to his father. "Did you come here alone?"

"Unfortunately, no. There is another small animal that came with me here."

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Kouhei spotted his female cousin on the riverbank with Ryou floating in the air like Hide usually did whenever he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode, which surprised him. He was even more surprised when he saw the riverbank in _extreme_ state.

"Saki! Rokudo! Are you all right to the limit?" Kouhei asked them both.

"Yes, we all right. The enemies had just suddenly retreated a while ago." Saki answered.

Rui, Iori, and Tokio retreated from the battlefield shortly after Ryou went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Here I come." Ryou used his flames as a thrust and flew towards defenseless Rui._

_The blue haired illusionist grabbed his face and thrust his flames again to throw Rui into river. Iori, who woke up shortly by the loud noise of the destroyed plant dome, watched Rui struggled to defend himself from Ryou's non-stop attacks._

"_Sabbath-san!" Iori stood up in panic. She rushed to the unconscious Tokio, shaking him to wake up. When she realized that he was poisoned, she quickly created the cure from her plants. As soon as he woke up, Iori pointed to the direction of Ryou and Rui._

"_No way! Ryoji-sama has gone into Hyper Dying Will Mode?" Tokio started to panic as well. "This is bad!"_

"_W-what should we do?" Iori stuttered._

"_If he keeps fighting with Ryoji-sama while he's in that form, who knows what will Walpurgis-sama do to us…" Tokio trembled at the thought. "We don't have any choice, let's retreat!"_

_Iori nodded. The Hop-tu-Naa growth any plant that lived inside river and separated the Sabbath from their master's younger brother. Tokio sized up his hand and caught the almost helpless Rui out from the river. _

"_Let's retreat before it could get to any worse." Tokio said to the okama._

_Rui agreed without a second thought and the three left the place, covering themselves into mist and disappeared from the view._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Three of them retreated rather hastily as they mentioned that their master will kill them if they fight Ryou in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Saki wondered what does Ryou being in Hyper Dying Will Mode has anything to do with being killed by their master?

"Rokudo-senpai, are you all right over there?" Saki looked at Ryoji who was still in Hyper Dying Will Mode and flying. "Rokudo-senpai?"

Ryou looked beside him, narrowing his eyes at forest not far from them.

"…Hide…" Without any words, he flew straight towards the forest, leaving Saki and Kouhei at the place.

"Kouhei-niisan, let's follow him!" Saki said to her cousin.

Kouhei nodded. "Okay! I understand!" He brought out his yellow box weapon and summoned a gorilla with armors around its shoulders, feet, and chest with brass knuckles on his hands. The gorilla picked up Saki into its arms and Kouhei riding on his back.

"Follow him, Kong!" Kouhei ordered.

The gorilla obeyed and followed the flying blue haired illusionist.

**Forest, Namimori Town Outskirt**

Hide's left arm fell to his side. His feet dangled above the ground weakly. His breathing grown weaker as seconds passed. Scratches and bruises covered his body with a hole on his stomach, bleeding. His bracers turned back into wristbands as the flames on his forehead disappeared. His one hand weakly grabbing a hand that gripping his neck that ready any time to strangle him to death.

The trees, bushes, grass, even smallest insects around them were all dead. Lifeless. Their lives were taken by the indigo flames that surrounding the area. They were decayed.

Hide forced his eyes to keep open and struggled from Nichrome's grip to no avail. He looked at Rei who was losing unconscious because of the poison from Nichrome's flames. Hide also felt that the poison from Nichrome's flames had gotten into him and his right hand finally gave up and fell to his right side. He was covered in gashes as blood soaked through parts of his clothing.

"…_what is this…? This power…? I…couldn't even…a single scratch… He's…too strong…" _Hide thought in disbelieve.

It was only three minutes. Within three minutes the Walpurgis single-handedly caused such damages to the boy without even breaking a sweat, dodging the boy's each of the boy's attack effortlessly and returned the attacks with his own that made his body numb. Hide didn't even given any chance to try to defend from the attacks, receiving the attacks entirely.

"Giving up already? How very disappointing." Nichrome commented, tightening his grip around Hide's neck, made the boy choked.

"This is why you are unworthy to become Vongola Boss. I'll never accept you, or your sister. During the war with Disscordo Family, many of our members died because the Vongola was too weak. That's why we need to make it stronger in order to properly keep Vongola in order."

Hide mentally disagreed with the Walpurgis. Vongola changed to focusing more on power, rather than the safety of others would only inflict fear on people. Controlling people through fear would only bring pain and sadness.

"You're…wrong…" Hide said slowly.

"What?"

"What you do…would only bring pain and suffering to others…" Hide panted from the pain and low breathing. "…Vongola…is not…that kind…of organization…power…isn't everything…"

Nichrome bit his lip. "Power is everything. Power is the only thing needed to prevent the same thing from happening again." Nichrome raised his voice."To make sure, there'll be no more of our people die. To make sure we'll never suffered from the loss again."

Hide coughed, listening to Nichrome's words, every one of it, intently and carefully. His eyes widened as wide as he could when some words stuck into his mind and echoed in his ears. _"To make sure we'll never suffered from the loss again…?" _Hide repeated the last ten words in his head.

"_We…?"_

Hide looked at Nichrome. Eye to eye. Hide moved his lips slowly. Nichrome caught the miniscule movements and chuckled. "You have something to say? Very well, I shall hear your last words before I free you from your pain." The illusionist snickered.

"…we?" Hide started. "What do you mean by 'we'?" He asked. Nichrome flinched, starting to understand where the conversation is going. And Hide's next words only confirmed it further. "You also…suffered? You also lost people who were important to you from the war?"

Nichrome's expression darkened. He bit his lips as he tightened his grip around the brunet's neck, strangling him. "Don't talk like you know me…!"

Hide began to choke due to lack of oxygen. His vision hazed and he slowly losing his consciousness. He doesn't have any energy anymore to move let alone struggling.

"…bro…ther…" Hide uttered as he closed his eyes.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Nichrome. Nichrome!" Mitsusada called out his sleeping Mist Guardian and right hand man who lay down near the lake._

_Nichrome looked a bit irritated because his sleep was interrupted. "What is it, Mitsu?" _

_Mitsusada pointed at the lake. "If you sleep here you may fall into the lake and you'll catch up a cold." Mitsusada scolded, offering his hand to be taken to help the illusionist stand up._

_Nichrome wordlessly took the hand but then gave his boss a knock on his head. "You skip your paperwork again, right?" He raised his eye brow._

_Mitsusada looked away and laughed nervously. "Ahahaha…well…I need some rest too…you know…"_

_Without any warning, the purple haired male punched the brunet hard, making the brunet winced in pain. "Skipping your paper works again and I'll give you another chore to do. And you yourself should stop your habit sleeping on tree like a monkey, and if you do, at least wear some lotions so you won't be bit by insects. And fix your appearance before you go out, you look like you've just awake from sleep."_

"_I know, I know… Sheesh, since when you turn into my wife?" Mitsusada rubbed his head, fixing his neck tie. _

"_Why are you here anyway?" Nichrome asked._

"_Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" Mitsusada replied._

_Nichrome gave him an incredulous look. Mitsusada sighed before revealing bouquet of blue roses. "I'm thinking to visit her grave. It's been a year since her death."_

_Nichrome seemingly in thought before gave a nod as his answer. However, Mitsusada could see and sensed the sad look that flashed briefly in his Mist Guardian's face. He smiled sadly and patted his Mist Guardian's shoulder._

"_Nichrome, if you don't say what you think directly, I just can't seem to understand the problem completely." He started. "It may even cause more problems and burden if you insist on keeping it to yourself. No matter what happens, I want you to remember this,"_

_Mitsusada tapped his fist to Nichrome's chest gently. "I will always be there to listen, so does Fuuhaku and everyone." He flashed an encouraging smile. "I won't force you to tell me what do you feel, just take enough time you need to think it over. And when the time comes when you finally could give me your answer, no matter what you're saying,"_

_Mitsusada raised his hand, looking at the sky. "I will accept it."_

_Nichrome stared at his boss. His eyes reflected awe and ease. The purple haired illusionist chuckled and laughed, surprising the brunet. "Y-you…you're really something, Mitsu! Kufufufu!"_

"_What was that suppose to mean?"_

_Nichrome shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just go." He walked ahead, almost leaving his boss alone who quickly catch up to him. Nichrome gave another knock on the head as he smiled down at the brunet._

"_You're just like the sky itself… I don't think there'll be anyone to replace you…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide's eyes flashed opened at the memory that accidently went into him through Nichrome's flames. He looked at Nichrome with much more understanding eyes than last time. He had finally found a piece of important information.

"…_at least…I need to…tell this to Saki…" _Hide tried to regain his strength.

"Still trying to move even only a bit? You really asked to die quickly." Nichrome materialized a scythe on his other hand, raising its sharp tip and pointing it to the boy's heart. He was stopped by a hand that gripping his foot. He looked down to find Rei looked at him with pleading eyes.

"…stop this…Nichrome…" Rei pleaded, breathing heavily from the poison.

Nichrome looked away. "I'm sorry…Rei." Nichrome raised his scythe, about to end the boy's life. "Farewell, Hidetada Sawada." He moved his scythe. Hide closed his eyes, preparing to feel the pain and accept his demise.

"Kufufu, that's enough, Nichrome."

Nichrome gasped as he dodged a trident near his face an inch, grudgingly letting Hide go. His eyes instantly narrowed dangerously with anger flooded within him at the person in front of him, standing beside Rei who had Hide lay on her lap.

"You're…" Rei looked at their savior. He had blue hair like Ryou and Arisa but with pineapple hair like Nichrome. In fact, their face was identical like twins. What made them difference were the person beside them had mismatched eyes, right red, left blue and had no bangs.

"You came, Mukuro Rokudo." Nichrome said with detest.

Mukuro smirked widened. "Calling your own father with his name and without any honorific? I need to teach you some manners, my oldest son."


	69. Mukuro Rokudo vs Nichrome Dokuro

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. Thank you for your reviews in the previous chapter. I'm still having a writer's block, but it's much better than before…maybe I'll update new chapter sooner. Though, I cannot promise.**

**Please do not forget to review this chapter**

**The text with Italic and Underline are sound recordings.**

* * *

Hide looked at the man standing in front of him. The man has same pineapple hairstyle as Nichrome but long tied blue haired, wearing black suit much like his father and his Guardians does.

"_This person is…" _Hide remembered the man with blue hair in front of him as the same man in the photo that Reborn showed to him._ "Mukuro Rokudo! He's Ryou, Arisa, and Nichrome-san's father!" _

Rei put a comforting hand on Hide's head, making the brunet looked up at her and saw her smiling. "Everything will be all right now." She said as she started to scan his injuries.

Mukuro and Nichrome walked in circular motion. Both eyes never left each others, their grip on their weapons didn't falter even for a second. The air around them became intimidating and tensed, making shivers spine throughout the two spectators who were watching them nervously.

And after what it feels to be forever, both illusionists finally made their movements. Their weapons clashed intensely as the two illusionists shared the same smirk.

"Does your fighting sense become dull?" the Walpurgis laughed, breaking the clash and step back from his father. "That's a shame." The Walpurgis launched himself at Mukuro. Mukuro leaped back. The Walpurgis collided with the ground as Mukuro fired illusionary lava pillars at him. The lava pillars burned his right sleeve, leaving a burn wound at his right arm. However, Nichrome quickly countered the illusion with his own illusions, creating sand tornados that surrounded the lava pillar, turned it into glass and disappeared.

"Kufufufu…Well then, let's try something else then." Mukuro said revving the trident. He charged foreword, dodging the Walpurgis' swinging pincers, He slashed his trident down through an opening in the rock. Spinning up, he landed gracefully behind the Walpurgis' back and drove the trident down into the weak point on its back. The Walpurgis winced and nearly thrashed. Mukuro revved the trident, causing blood spurt from the wound.

Nichrome leaped up, balancing on the scythes to dodge the trident before kicked the blue haired illusionist on the chest. Mukuro dove down, driving the trident on Nichrome where he stood, but just as the trident was about to connect, Nichrome leaped out of the spot, letting the trident strike the ground as he swung around with his scythes as support before coming back around and delivering a powerful double kick to the blue haired illusionist's head, knocking him off and onto the ground.

Mukuro quickly revived from the pain and weaved around when his son tried to slash or possibly behead him from behind. Nichrome crashed into a tree and recovered trying to do so again almost immediately. Mukuro weaved back and forth evading the Walpurgis' attacks.

"Your attacks were too monotones." He yelled back at his son, pulling his trident from his back. As the Walpurgis made another attempt to smash Mukuro, he swung his trident around and cut the Walpurgis digging deep into his waist. Nichrome pulled back but made another attempt to slash the man. Mukuro evaded the bite and almost stabbed Nichrome in the shoulder with his trident if Nichrome didn't evade it.

Nichrome created illusionary lotus flowers coming out from the ground as his father flew overhead and ahead of him circling around thanks to Dying Will Boots. He watched as the older man flew down close to forest, pointing his trident and flying towards him ready to stab Nichrome as he drove closer. Nichrome just smirked as he jumped towards Mukuro. As the two came closer in their game of chicken, Nichrome jerked to the right and hit tree branches than had been turned over launching himself into the air.

The two clashed their weapons for the second time. Their flames flickered deadly, making creatures resided in the forest left the area out of fear based from their animal instincts. When they couldn't hold the clash any longer, both father and son broke free from each other and landed on the ground.

"Kufufufu…missing for two years, and you've became this strong. I suppose I could say I'm proud of you." Mukuro commented.

"I'm not happy hearing that from you. And two years I'm not here, you've grown weaker, just like the rest of the Family. You suppose to be more careful and don't let your guard down even for a second."

Mukuro didn't see behind him a spike shift from the ground. Suddenly the spike knocked the blue haired illusionist off the place where he stood. Mukuro rolled on the ground before recovering to his feet, his back was slashed almost fatally. He immediately had to evade two more slashes aimed his way before he stood to face his enemy.

"Well, you've got a few tricks I see." He said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth. "If that's how you want it, then very well." Mukuro flashed his trident as the spike struck out at him.

Mukuro evaded the molten spike and moved in closer to the Walpurgis, he dodged one pincer but the second caught him knocking him back. Mukuro fell on his back, standing up, he faced his son. But he was gone. Mukuro looked around before noticing the shadow around his feet. Looking up, the Walpurgis' body blocked out the sky as it fell towards him.

"Is that all you got, father?" The body slammed into the ground where Mukuro stood, crushing him to the ground. He was about to snicker in victory, only to found his father dispersed into mist.

"I return those words to you." Mukuro reappeared behind his son, trident pointing at his neck. "It's over, Nichrome." He said.

Nichrome looked at his father over his shoulder, eyes narrowing hatefully and mercilessly. "…I don't think so…" From his sleeve, Nichrome brought out his box weapon, summoning long Mist python from the box that immediately bound Mukuro.

"The more you struggle, the more she will tighten her grip. It won't be long until she broke every bone in your body." Nichrome smiled victoriously.

Ignoring his pain, Hide stood up, running in front of Mukuro protectively while Rei tried to free Mukuro from the snake. "Stop it! Mukuro-san's is your father, right? Why are you doing this to him, do you want to kill him?" Hide questioned disbelievingly.

Nichrome's face darkened, looking at his father with more hatred and resentment than before. "I do not consider him as my father. Not after what he had done." Nichrome said bitterly. "He could die as far as I concern."

"Wha-?" Hide was clearly shocked by Nichrome's answer. Hide slowly looked at Mukuro, wanting to know how Mukuro would response to this, and got shock again when Mukuro only look apathetic towards his son's hatred for him and merely smirked at Nichrome. Just what happened between the two of them?

"My fun already spoiled." Nichrome raised his hand. "I'll end this now." Nichrome was ready to flick his fingers, ready to order his python to clutch his father to death.

"As if I'll let you, stupid brother."

The four people looked up at the sky where the voice was heard. Whom they saw obviously surprised Hide and Rei. Ryou was flying and furthermore, in Hyper Dying Will Mode. And before they knew it, the mist python that bind Mukuro was slashed into pieces by Fuuhaku's blades, freeing the illusionist. Nichrome intuitively blocked Shinogu's batons, surprising him a bit since he didn't even sense his presence a while ago despite the murderous intent that prefect had around him.

"Brother! Everyone!" Saki arrived with Kouhei and his box weapon. "Are you safe?"

"Mukuro-san and I are all right, but…" Rei turned at Hide who tried to smile to make his sister and his cousin not to worry about him, but his entire wounds betrayed him. "Hidetada-kun isn't."

"Stupid Hide." Reborn smacked his student on his head. "I told you not to do anything reckless." He scolded.

Hide laughed tiredly. "At least I didn't die before you, right?" He joked.

"Hidetada, showed me all your wounds, I'll ultimately heal it with my flames!" Kouhei took off Hide's clothes, scanning Hide's wounds before heal it with his flames with the help of his box weapon.

Fuuhaku faced his best friend after halted Shinogu's assaults. Nichrome faced him back. "Nichrome, turn yourself in before I force you."

"Fuuhaku, as my best friend, I don't want to hurt you. But as much as I don't want to hurt you, if you get in my way, then I have to take you down as well."

Fuuhaku's eyes narrowed. "Nichrome, you…!"

"I'm not doing this solely just for my own sake alone!" Nichrome quickly added. Flames of Decay started to came from him, surrounding and decaying the forest.

"Nichrome!" Rei cried.

Shinogu attacked Nichrome again, which Nichrome blocked easily. Not enough with the attack from the prefect, Ryou flew down and grabbed his brother's neck. He pushed him onto tree by propelling his flames, using it as a thrust. As his brother and he himself hit the tree, he yanked him up by pulling his collar.

Ryou's face when Nichrome saw it was pale as blood dripping from his mouth and his breathing unstable. "You…before you act, how about you think with your brain? You're supposed to be smarter than this!" Ryou began to cough.

Looking at his brother's condition, Nichrome immediately dismissed his flames. "What are you doing? Stop this immediately. Return to normal! If you continue in this mode longer than you have now, then-"

"Listen to me!" Ryou punched his brother on his face. "Do you think this will make me, Arisa, and mother happy?"

"Ryou, listen-"

"Do you want to know what make us happy?" Ryou took a deep breath before speaking in one breath. "Stop disappearing to nowhere without telling us, stop those eerie voices that you make every time you appear, stop making us worry to death because of your unreasonable act, and keep your personal life in order you idiot!"

"…and more importantly…think, will…will Calan Gaeaf be happy by your actions…? If she knows this..." Nichrome shuddered at the mention of the name.

Ryou stood up and returned to normal mode. He coughed again and losing his consciousness. Fortunately, Mukuro immediately caught his son before he fell, wiping the blood from his mouth. Mukuro turned to Nichrome with knowing eyes.

"You know what will happen if you continue." He said.

Nichrome bit his lip, grudgingly agreed with his father. He covered himself in mist and disappeared from the place.

"Ryou!" Hide rushed to them. "Ryou! Is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

"He's okay. I already supported his illusionary heart muscles with mine." Mukuro assured the Vongola candidate. "Hyper Dying Will Mode took a lot of his energies. The longer he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode, the more energy that he used to create illusionary organs being drained from him. That's why he rarely ever uses Hyper Dying Will Mode."

Hide looked at the unconscious illusionist worriedly. He had forgotten Ryou's illness. He never had any trouble whenever he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode since he's all healthy and well. It never occurred in his mind what will happen if it were for the people like Ryou to be in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Noticing the worry in Hide's face, Mukuro chuckled. "You're just like your father, worrying either they are enemies or allies. Very naïve." He said. "Let' continue our talk later once we let him and others who were injured rest."

**Nebbia Brigata Mansion**

All Mist Devourers gathered at the living room, waiting for their master. Rui, Tokio, and Strauss who were injured quite badly from their fights were tended by Iori and Shiki, Saiga, on the other hand, only watching as he resisted his urge to absorb blood from his fellow Mist Devourer's wounds.

"Ouch! Try to be more careful, Shiki!" Tokio protested.

"Sorry. But the wound will open again if I didn't do so." Shiki replied, bandaging another wound.

"You're lucky to only be beaten up that much. Look at me! My beautiful pretty face was ruined by Ryou-sama this much!" Rui pointed at bruises on his face, which supposed to be not a big deal at all.

"Which part of those kinds of injuries is a big deal?" Tokio pointed out.

"Face is as same as life for woman! A brat like you would never understand!"

"You're not even a woman!"

Rui and Tokio began pinching each others' cheeks, followed by punches and kicks that soon turned into struggles.

The door opened, revealing Nichrome. "Quit it you two. Take a rest now. Tomorrow is a big day for us so make sure you're in perfect condition." Nichrome threw three Sun Dying Will Gems at Shiki, motioning him to use it to heal the injured Mist Devourers.

Rui, Tokio, Strauss, and Iori bowed their head to their master.

Rui was first to spoke. "Walpurgis-sama, we're sorry that we failed our mission! It's just that, Ryou-sama was-"

"I know. He went into Hyper Dying Will Mode." Nichrome cut him off. "It couldn't be help if it turned out that way." Nichrome smiled at his subordinates. "I thank you that you didn't fight him with him in that condition."

Rui, Tokio, and Iori sighed in relief, relieved that they were safe from their master's wrath. However, this thought didn't last long after Nichrome's next words.

"If you fight him while he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode," Nichrome'sa smile turned cold along with intimidating aura emitted from him "You know what will happen to you, right?"

Rui, Tokio, and Iori nodded their head vigorously. "Y-Yes! Understood!" They said in unison.

Nichrome's smile returned to his playful one. "Good. Well, then, I'm going back to my room then. You too, take a rest for the mission tomorrow." Nichrome ordered and went upstairs, walking back to his room.

Once their master was gone, the Mist Devourers, instead of immediately do as what their master had ordered, were starting to discuss about their master's behavior.

"Don't you think that Walpurgis-sama acts a bit too hurry?" Iori wondered.

Shiki nodded in agreement. "So I'm not the only one who realized it. Something seems bothering Walpurgis-sama since two days ago. Lately, he seems to be deep in thought."

Strauss decided to join conversation before it could go into ridiculous conclusion. "From what my insect told me, Mukuro Rokudo has arrived in Japan."

"Walpurgis-sama's father?" Iori asked.

"Yes. And Kyoya Hibari as well."

The Mist Devourers nodded, finally understand why. "If Mukuro Rokudo is here, then it's not a mystery anymore." Rui concluded. "Everyone knows how much Walpurgis-sama hates him even though we don't know why." Everyone except Strauss and Saiga nodded in agreement.

"Now that the problem is solved," Tokio straightened himself "Let's go to bed just as Walpurgis-sama ordered." The four Mist Devourers went to their own rooms, leaving Saiga and Strauss in front of the entrance door.

"Walpurgis-sama's mind somehow started to sidetracked. That's what you wanted to say, right?" Saiga said as if reading the black haired man's mind.

Strauss closed his eyes in response. "It's not because of Mukuro Rokudo, it's because of something else. I don't know what, though."

"Do you think what Walpurgis-sama's doing is the best for him?" Saiga questioned.

"…no." Strauss answered honestly.

"Then, why do you still follow him?" He asked again.

"He's my master, the only person I pledge my loyalty to. I'll follow whichever path he chose. I'll follow him everywhere, even if it leads to the deepest level of hell."

"…I see…" Saiga walked to the living room. "Same as me then, even if it means…" Ryou's image flashed in his mind for a moment.

"Even if it means I have to fight Ryou eventually…"

**Nichrome's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Nebbia Brigata Mansion**

Sinking down on one of the chairs in the sparse room, Nichrome ran a hand through his hair, frustration pounding at his head. His mind cast back to the blue, long-haired Italian and the young boy and then a flash of frigid rage rushed through him. He had enough with the Vongola Candidates, and now, his father's appearance who he hates so much had made it worse. Ryou's words rewind in his mind.

"_Do you want to know what make us happy? Stop disappearing to nowhere without telling us, stop those eerie voices that you make every time you appear, stop making us worry to death because of your unreasonable act, and keep your personal life in order you idiot!"_

"…_and more importantly…think, will…will the Calan Gaeaf be happy by your actions…? If she knows this..."_

Nichrome looked towards his desk, where his laptop was placed. He sat on the chair and opened his desk drawer and picked a flash disk and a headphone from it. He plugged the headphone and the flash disk into the computer and opened the file in the flash disk.

He closed his eyes as he hears what's inside the file.

_"Nichrome, how are you?"_

_"What are you doing right now? It's snowing in Italy right now. Arisa and Ryoji were playing snowball this morning. They even made your snowman. Chrome-san said she'll send you some foods, since you once said you missed Italian food."_

_"How are Mitsusada and the others? At Monday you're going to undergo third grade test, right? I wish you good luck on your test. I'll try my best too."_

_"Before that, why don't you stay here until Ryoji and Arisa's birthday? Let's buy presents for them together once you came back. This year, let's celebrate it with Mitsusada and the others too. I'm sure it will be fun."_

_"Mitsusada contacted me not too long ago and said that he'll arrange flight to come here. He said he'll convice Reborn-san somehow. I know I said this many times, Mitsusada is a good boss, so you better help him."_

_"And, this is for us too… It's only been three months, but I miss you already…I want to meet you…"_

Nichrome clicked the next file after the previous one finished, and continued to listen one after another.

_"You also…suffered? You also lost people who were important to you from the war?"_

Hide's words echoed in his ears. His eyes turned to indigo roses on his vase with a photo behind it, the photo of him with his Family. He, Mitsusada, and Fuuhaku sat on chairs with he sat on the right chair while Fuuhaku on the left and Mitsusada on the middle. Behind them, Takua, Alfeo, Doumoto, Alessio, Rei, and a girl with short wavy darkish brown hair all stood each with or without their pose.

He added a one rose with his illusion as he smirked and let out his signature laugh.

"_Kufufufu… Do not worry…I won't let those nightmares, to ever happening again."_

* * *

**Calan Gaeaf: **The name of the first day of winter in Wales, observed on 1 November. The night before is Nos Galan Gaeaf (N.B. Galan not Calan in this phrase, following a Welsh grammatical rule), an Ysbrydnos when spirits are abroad. People avoid churchyards, stiles, and crossroads, since spirits are thought to gather there.


	70. Rebellion Begins

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the late update. I'm extremely busy this week and next week since I have exams…pretty difficult ones… ARGH! I HATE EXAMS! (_ _lll)**

**Ahem, sorry, anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter… Do not forget to review, please…**

* * *

**Entrance Gate, Vongola HQ, Japan**

"Man, it's so boring here…" One of five gatekeepers said, stretching his arms.

"It can't be help, the Boss had ordered for the securities in the whole base to be increased since Nebbia Brigata's rebellion."

"So what? I heard they're just a bunch of low mafia criminals. And there's no way they stand a chance against the securities in this whole HQ. Besides, Fuuhaku-sama is here with us."

The Vongola men dressed in black were chatting to ease their boredom, but never forgetting their duty to guard the base. Though, they admitted to themselves that there's nothing to be worried about. Vongola HQ, in both Italy and Japan, are widely known as impregnable and invincible. No one in their right mind ever dare to infiltrate the base unless they're extremely strong or just a plain suicide. The HQ itself was like a labyrinth, full of traps.

The only ones successful to infiltrate the Vongola HQ were Vongola's assassination squad, Varia, that led the incident called Cradle Affair, a coup d'état staged by Xanxus, adoptive son of Vongola Nono and his Varia underlings to overthrow Vongola Nono at the Vongola Headquarters several years prior to Ring Conflict. And the incident was known to be the greatest rebellion in Vongola Family history.

"You're right about that…does Nebbia Brigata even as strong as Varia?" The man laughed mockingly.

"Don't put us on the same level as them."

From the forest, there were footsteps came towards them. The men quickly prepared their guns for their unexpected guests.

"Who's there?" One of the men pointed his gun towards the way to forest where the footsteps were coming from.

The footsteps were stopped at that moment. The guards walked closer to see who they are. However, even as they reached the way, they didn't see anybody, merely trees and bushes. However, this didn't make them off guard and looked around them carefully and warily in case of an ambush.

Suddenly, mist enveloped the forest, the HQ, seel their eyes. As the entire area was wrapped by the mist, screams and gasps echoed. From the mist, the Mist Brigade emerged, each holding their respective weapons.

"Kufufufu…how fragile…" Nichrome commented. He stared up and down at the gate, his playful smile never leaving his face. He smiled even wider as he sliced the gate into to two, opening the path for them to proceed. He looked back to his subordinate.

"Let us begin our prelude of terror."

**Meeting Room, Underground, Gokudera Residence**

Tenth Generation Guardians, excluding Yamamoto, Lambo, and Gokudera who are at Italy with Tsuna were sitting on one side of the conference table while the Eleventh Generation Candidates with addition Reborn sat on the opposite. Their faces were serious.

Saki was first to speak. "Mukuro-san, about Nebbia Brigata's rebellion, what are we going to do about them now?" She asked. "Do you have any plan?"

Mukuro crossed his finger, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. "Kufufu, I wish I have one but unfortunately I don't. The only solution I have is to track down where they are now."

"How we are going to do that?" Takashi asked.

"Nebbia Brigata supposed to have a mansion around here. However, when we go there, it's already empty. But they did reside there until yesterday and just moved from there this morning. We used our box weapons to track them down." Ryohei explained.

"How long it takes for the box weapons to track them down?" Takashi asked.

"We don't know…so far, we still found nothing from them."

"Can you do it faster? We need to catch them before they do something terrible!" Takashi said sternly.

Hidetada raised his brow, everyone did. Takashi acted a bit strange. He's usually always carefree, cheerful, and just went along. But now he suddenly sounded in hurry. But they decided to ask later as they have much more important matters at hands.

"Mukuro-san," Kouhei interrupted. "It's about special powers that possessed by all Mist Devourers, just where did they get that kind of power? Or they really had inherited it since birth?" He asked.

Mukuro raised his brow. "What makes you doubt that their powers are inherited?" He asked back, tone amused.

Kouhei scratched his head, a bit hesitant. "I'm not trying to bring this up or anything, but I heard you're from Estraneo Family that used to experimenting humans and from that experiment you gained that eye." He pointed at Mukuro's right red eye, oblivious of a twitch from the pointed illusionist when the experiment was mentioned.

Ryohei immediately covered his son's mouth and removed his finger that pointed at Mukuro back to his side. "H-he just curious Mukuro, he thinks it might just a possibility that-"

"I don't know. But from what Iori and Strauss claimed, they inherited those powers since they were born. As for the rest, they refused to tell me, only Nichrome knows." Mukuro shrugged.

Ryou finally spoke. "Saiga also inherited the power to control blood ever since he was born. He said his mother had that power."

Mukuro looked at his son with interest. "Oh? So told you? I'm not really surprised since both of you are…were closed friends."

Hide's ears perked up as he heard it. He looked at Ryou whose face became uneasy. _"Ryou's…close friend… He never mentioned about him before..."_

"For now," Reborn jumped onto table. "Let's focus on strengthening yourselves. From the fight yesterday, especially you two," Reborn pointed at Hide and Ryou "You know how strong Nichrome is, don't you?"

Hide and Ryou frowned. Hide looked at his bandaged wounds. He bit his lip at the thought. He still remembered the pain and humiliation that he received. He is still too weak. He lost so easily without even putting a single scratch on the illusionist. Not even a single scratch.

"I…I need to become stronger… I-We need to stop them at all cost!" Hide said determinedly.

The Sun Arcobaleno smiled. "I already arranged tutors for you." Reborn looked at Hibari, tilting his fedora. Hibari then turned to Shinogu, nodding at him.

Shinogu placed a huge box on the table and opened it, revealing four box weapons each with its respective flame colors. He placed the box weapons in front of Hide, Haji, Kareha, and Takashi.

"Only four of you who haven't had any box weapon. Tsunayoshi Sawada told me to give it to you. He said that these will be useful to fight those small animals." Shinogu looked at Hide. "From a glance, I know you must be the only one who's clueless regarding this, so I'll tell you this; all you need to do to open your box is to inject the Flame from your ring into the ring hole and then your box weapon will come out."

Shinogu threw the box weapon onto Hide's head harshly. "Train properly. I don't need someone getting in my way." He narrowed his eyes towards Hide, making the boy shuddered and laughed nervously as he told himself several times that he needs to train hard. There's no way he wanted to be bitten to death by the Demon Prince of Discipline.

Haji patted his childhood friend's head. "That's the Demon Prince of Discipline for you." He stated in teasing manner. "Shut up, Haji." Hide retorted, slapping away his hand from his head.

"Ryou, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Uncle Sasagawa, can you tell us the way to defeat them?" Kareha asked. "To be clear, can you tell us how to overcome their powers?"

"They have varieties of powers, but that doesn't mean there's no way to overcome it." Takashi added.

Mukuro shrugged again. "Who knows? Whether you can overcome them or not, it still depends on you. Do not forget, they have declared war to Vongola but the ones who were given the order to take care of them are you, the candidates for Vongola Unidecimo Family."

Haji's eyes twitched. "Just because we're the ones how were given the order from the Tenth Boss, that doesn't mean you can't help us!" Haji slammed the table. "He's your son too so take responsibility! You're his father, his family!" Haji shouted at the older illusionist who merely sipping his tea, totally ignoring the red head that was being halted by his fellow Lightning Guardian and Rain Guardian.

Mukuro stood from his seat. "He doesn't considering me as his father or family member. To him, I'm just someone that he wishes to kill…the most." Mukuro said bitterly as he walked towards the door after Hibari. Ryou followed his father, leaving the rest in the room.

"I'm going too then. Bye!" Takashi rushed outside.

Hide and Saki frowned, worrying their Rain Guardian Candidate.

**Room, Nebbia Brigata Mansion**

Arisa stood from the side of her bed in order to peer into the closet. She hoped that there was something in there that would at least make her look a little more presentable. Despite liking the clothes that Rui had chose and gave to her, she has to admit that those clothes were way too…fancy and much more suit for party or formal meeting.

Thankfully, the closet held both men and women's clothes of varying sizes. However, this surprised her because most of the clothes consisted of gothic Lolita and gothic punk clothes that she likes.

"It must be Big brother's doing." She smiled.

It didn't take her long to pick a gothic punk cloth that she wanted. She tossed off her old clothing on the long couch and put the new cloth. She wore skull shape earrings, a black armband on her right bicep, dark red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a black sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent black sweeper in the same style, black thigh-high stockings, and ivory ankle boots.

She looked herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. She looked much better this way.

Four knocks on the door startled her that she almost jumped in fright. "W-who is it?"

"It's me, Saiga."

"Come in."

Saiga came in, revealing himself wearing a black V-neck shirt with military designs as well as Nebbia Brigata symbol on the back, a simple pendant, a metal bracers on his left arm, his right arm is wrapped with cord and he wears a ring on his right hand, large blue pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather shoes. A green pouch and survival knife are attached to his belt in the back, which is itself adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth.

"That attire…" Arisa seemed daze as she looked at the Mist Devourer with the attire. "That's Nebbia Brigata uniform, right? You're…"

Before she can finish her sentences, Saiga carried her bridal style, much to the girl's surprise who immediately blushed.

"Be quiet and hold on tight. We're moving from here." He said.

"Moving? To where?" She asked.

Saiga opened the window and jumped from there.

"We're moving to Vongola HQ."

**Graveyard, Namimori Cemetery, Namimori Town**

Mukuro stood in front of a tombstone. He found a bouquet of blue roses like the one he bought was placed on it. He smirked as he placed his bouquet beside the other bouquet. He kneeled and touched the tombstone. He touched the name and words engraved on the stone.

_Elise Yukihira_

_Born: 19XX_

_Deceased: 20XX_

_Mist is an illusion __—__ A master of disguise, which hides the tangible before our very eyes. When the mist has lifted, everything is still there, but yet, you were not there, only seemed to have disappeared, just like the mist itself._

"Like the mist itself, huh… Kufufufu… Interesting quote to be engraved, Nichrome…" Mukuro looked at the sky. "So, do you have anything to ask, Ryoji?" He asked to Ryou without looking behind at him.

"Just what happened between you and Nichrome? I highly doubt a single argument could make him hate you so much as means as killing you." Ryou asked straight to the point. He took a glance at two bouquets of blue roses placed on the tombstone. "Was it has something to do with Calan Gaeaf?"

Mukuro was silent, not answering the question.

"I'll take it as a yes. What happened? Why won't you tell me?"

Mukuro walked to his son, leaning closer to his ear and whisper. "My cute Ryou, you better remember that curiosity could kill you." He then pushed him aside.

"Wait father! Does that mean Nichrome changed because of-"

"No." Mukuro firmly said, cutting of his son. "He indeed changed since her death but he won't go as far as doing this because of that." Mukuro turned back to Ryou for one last time. "Try to think again, when is the right time he completely changed. Then you'll understand." Mukuro waved back. "Your training will start tomorrow."

Ryou glanced at the tombstone and the indigo roses, imagining two familiar people in his mind.

**Namimori Park, Namimori Town**

Panting, Takashi finished executing a perfect Autumn Rain, causing his own sweat drops to fly in the direction of the blow. Lowering his katana, Takashi's mind casted back to the phone call he had received this morning.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Morning, Yamamoto Residence_

"_Hello?" Takashi answered the phone call._

"_Takashi, it's me." Yamamoto called, his voice sounds panicked._

"_Dad? What's wrong?" Takashi asked, worrying his father who sounded in trouble. What he said next slapped him on the face._

"_Wakana…your mother…her condition has gotten worse. She's in coma right now."_

"…_no way…" Takashi leaned onto wall for support. "How come…?" He asked shakingly._

"_Calm down, Takashi. It seems due to stress or weather condition that her illness relapsed. But don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Her body might be weak, but she has strong heart, so…" Yamamoto silenced. He was actually unsure about what he has said. But he needed to be strong for his son, especially with the incoming mission that his son will commence._

"_Let's pray and have faith in her… After this is over, you can visit her…" _

_Takashi bit his lip, forcing the tears that threatened to fall down back. "…I will…I'll make sure we'll finish this mission quickly."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Sighing, Takashi had to restrain himself from slamming his head against the nearest hard surface. He needed to get stronger so he could finish this mission quickly, and then he could see his mother in Chiba. He couldn't just stay here while his mother in pain. That's why, he must convince the others to train harder so…

Takashi shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't do that. He can't force them like that. If he forced them that way, that will only burden them. He cannot prioritize his selfish desire above them. Prioritized selfish desire would only crush their teamwork.

However, the thought about his mother dying feared him. He tried to get it out of his mind. "But…mom… If I don't go there quickly…she might be…"

"This is old Hollantide night; Hop-tu-naa~"

Takashi shot his head up as he heard the tone. He turned his head to the sliding where children usually plays. On the top of the sliding, a girl with brownish blond hair wearing a black V-neck shirt with military designs as well as Nebbia Brigata emblem on the back, large blue skirt with decorated hems, and low-cut leather shoes. Feather decorations-like were attached to her belt in the back, which is itself adorned with small wheat ties made of cloth and carried a stuff bunny as she sang out loud.

Takashi observed her for a moment until she finally recognized her from one of the photographs of Mist Devourers, Iori Nanase.

"_What is a Mist Devourer doing here?" _Takashi hid behind a chair, his Shigure Kintoki ready in his hand.

"The moon shines bright; Trol-la-laa.

Cock of the hens; Hop-tu-naa

Supper of the heifer; Trol-la-laa.

Which heifer shall we kill? Hop-tu-naa

The little speckled heifer. Trol-la-laa.

The fore-quarter, Hop-tu-naa~"

As she finished, however, she tripped herself, losing her footing and fell from the sliding. Without a second thought, Takashi quickly jumped out from his hiding place and ran towards the little girl, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you're all right?" He asked, cradling the girl in his arms carefully.

Iori opened her eyes, body still shaking from fright. When she realized that she was in someone's arms and looked up at the boy who caught her. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she started to cry out loud, confusing Takashi.

"H-hey? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as he noticed people who passed by accused him as the one responsible to make her cry. Takashi tried to cheer her up to no avail, only making the girl cry harder and hugged her bunny doll tightly.

Takashi was confused what to do and decided to call Hide and the others for help but then got another idea when an ice cream seller coincidently passed the park and bought two ice cream tones.

oOoOoOo

Takashi sat with Iori beside him, eating their ice cream. He glanced down at the little girl. Iori hiccupped as she licked her orange ice cream cone, feeling better. No matter how and where he looked at her, she seemed just a normal child. He chuckled when the girl started to eat her ice cream cheerfully while humming her song. It's hard for him to believe that this girl is part of Nebbia Brigata let alone mafia.

"It's tasty. Thank you." Her bunny, Poe, said.

"You're welcome." Takashi replied.

Iori's smile disappeared when she tiptoed and take a closer look at Takashi. She stared at him before gasping and walked backwards, keeping distances from him. Poe started to speak.

"Y-You're! Takashi Yamamoto, one of Vongola 11th Guardians Candidates! An enemy!" She pointed at Takashi.

Takashi blinked, taken aback by the sudden change from the girl. He prepared his katana in his hand when Iori made her move, only to have her tripped by her own feet again and hit the ground hard. Takashi walked slowly but closer to the girl. He wondered did she faint from the hit. He used his katana to move the girl.

"Umm…hello…?"

Iori sat up abruptly, shocking the swordsman who fell onto his butt out of surprise. But as same as before, Iori started to cry again, this time, Poe also cried. Takashi face palmed. He took out a handkerchief and was wiping away her tears with great care.

"There, there, don't cry," Takashi said softly.

His tone seemed to have an immediate effect. Iori sniffled a bit then shyly looked at him through watery eyes. Looking at her big round watery eyes, Takashi couldn't help but wanting to cheer her up, Takashi pulled out a candy. She looked at the candy, then at Takashi, and then at the candy again before stretching her hand out to take it. Finally, the girl smiled and ate the candy.

"Takashi-san…thank you…again…" She said softly.

"You're welcome." He mentally chuckled. This girl was just far too innocent and cute. This might be his chance to gain information from her if he treat her nicely. He's not a type of person that like to torture children anyway. "Umm…Nanase, why are you here alone? You're not with the other Mist Devourers?" He asked slowly, trying to wrap up some information.

Iori shook her head. "No! Everyone is busy invading Vongola HQ."

Takashi blinked at the girl's honesty. But he quickly put it aside and asked what she meant. He had a bad feeling about this already. "I-Invading? What do you mean…?"

Iori nodded her head. "Walpurgis-sama ordered Iori to send message to Ryou-sama and the others." She handed out a box to Takashi.

"He told me to deliver the message that we're officially declaring war against Vongola."

**Vongola HQ, Japan**

They had just entered a large den, with a luxurious fireplace which had a bright fire burning in it, giving the room an orange glow. The curtains were of bright gold with clam embroidery, as were the numerous sofas and armchairs in the room. But what Nichrome was most interested in where the nine large oil painting portraits on the wall opposite the fireplace. Vongola Nono, Timoteo's portrait was on the far right, and the third portrait from the left was Vongola Secondo, Ricardo but the one in the center, the largest, and the oldest, was what drew Nichrome's attention the most. The man depicted, although blond with equally golden eyes, looked just like Mitsusada.

"…Vongola Primo, Giotto…" Nichrome uttered as he touched the portrait. _"Just like Mitsu…"_

Just then, he noticed there was a table under Giotto's portrait. On that table there sat a large gold clam that was slightly ajar. He ordered Tokio to destroy it. When it was destroyed, there's a pathway. Nichrome took a step on the stair and stopped for a moment.

"Walpurgis-sama, what's wrong?" Strauss asked.

Nichrome's eyes narrowed. He sighed before give his order to his right-hand man and other members. "All of you wait here. I'll go there by myself. That is an order." He added firmness on the last part to prevent any objection.

Reluctantly, the Mist Devourers obediently followed the order and let their leader went downstairs alone.

oOoOoOo

Nichrome walked towards more than 400 years old downstairs until he reached the end of the stairs. He was in a large, pitch blach room with the only visible path straight ahead of him. What was strange was that even though the entire room was black in stark contrast, the path was well-lit with spotlights hanging overhead. Even stranger, the floor was tiled with seemingly random red, white and green panels and the ominous aura that Nichrome was getting from that direction.

"How nostalgic…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Nichrome looked at the three tiles in front of him. He looked at his Boss questioningly why he brought him here. Mitsusada only smiled and took out two pieces of papers from his pocket and told him to watch and learn._

"_Remember this well, Nichrome." Mitsusada said to his right-hand man, pointing at the tiles as he held out two pieces of papers. "White is the symbol of purity and the serene beauty of the snow in the Italian mountains and winter_."

_As he recited this, he dropped the paper onto the white tile. Immediately after it hit the tile, three spikes from seemingly nowhere dropped and pierced the area where the paper landed, one of them skewering the paper._

_Nichrome whistled, impressed while Mitsusada look the same. Undaunted, he took the other paper into his hand and moved it over the green tile_.

"_Green represents the mountainside, and the lush rolling plains of the Italian pasture, and for the silent but diligent toil of the farmers who have come to tame the green land."_

_As with the white, he dropped the paper onto the green tile. A moment of nothing, and then the green tile seemed to fall into a bottomless abyss._

"_Red is the sign of passion, of courage and honor and the blood spilled by those who fought to protect their country, their flag...their family. For without the family, a man is naught but an empty shell."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Calmly, Nichrome stepped onto the Red tile and he walked safely by walking on the red tiles. It was a long path, but eventually stopped in a large, painting adorned circular room. Each painting was of the same castle-like building but from a different angle and portraying a different time of day.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Nichrome glanced at the closest painting to his left. _

_It was from a worm's eye view, looking up at the white-gray castle, with grey storm clouds gathering over the tall bright orange spires. He then cast a glance at the one next to it, where the castle was shown in side view, with an ominously dark sky with a single lightning bolt striking a flagpole in the center of the castle grounds. The next was of bird's eye view, on a fog-filled night. The next at ground level, mountains shows an orange sunrise behind them. The next was ground level as well, but the focus was directed towards the sky, with a heavy downpour. And the last was focused on the steeple, with the bright sun hidden behind fluffy white clouds. _

"_These paintings represents attributes of Dying Will Flames." Nichrome guessed. It was pretty much easy._

_Mitsusada nodded in response."There is a door concealed behind one of these paintings." Mitsusada stated, gesturing to the paintings with a sweeping gloved hand. _

_"That door leads to the Vongola Boss' emergency bunker, which has an elevator to the main house within."_

_"Do you know which one it is?" Nichrome asked._

"_As my Guardian, you know mine, yours, and everyone's positions. If you remember it then you must be know which one." Mitsusada said simply._

_Nichrome then faced the portrait behind his Boss, with was a full front on angle of the castle, on a cloudless day with the sun out of range of the picture. "The one that showing the Sky, the Vongola Boss' attribute."_

_Mitsusada clapped his hands. "Very good. I know you'll realize it." The brunet moved towards the sky painting and pushed on one side, causing it to move up and disappear, leaving a large opening for them to walk through._

"_Let's go, Nichrome!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Nichrome pushed the painting and walked into the pathway.

**Vongola Boss' Emergency Bunker, Vongola HQ**

The new room was dim, but at least Nichrome could still see. There was a chair in the center of the room, bathed in light from a single bulb. Other than that, the room was bare.

"So you came." A new voice piqued, somewhere behind Nichrome. "I've been waiting for you."

Nichrome sighed and narrowed his eyes. He whirled around to see Fuuhaku coming up to him, wearing solemn face.

"Never thought that you're here…does that mean the others also here?" Nichrome asked.

Fuuhaku shook his head. "No. They're still in Namimori. I came here without telling them. I plan to finish this, Nichrome." He brought out his dual blades.

Scythes materialized in Nichrome's hands. "You've seen through my plan that I'm going to infiltrate this base then why came alone?" He asked again.

"I'm fulfilling my promise. Our promise, that including you supposed to keep like the rest. But you didn't."

"…I don't care about that anymore. I told several times before that I'll never accept either of them as the next Boss of Vongola. Not Hidetada Sawada, not Wakamurasaki Sawada, not anyone." Nichrome stated firmly. None in his tone filled with slightest bit of hesitation.

"Why are you so persistent? You don't even know them yet!" Fuuhaku spat out in frustration.

Nichrome smirked. "Why? Because there's no one worthy to become the next Vongola Boss. No one." He tightened his grip on his scythes. He brought out a pocket watch from his small bag around his belt. He opened the lid, revealing a photograph of him and his Family. Mitsusada's image flashed in his mind alond with his memories with him from years before. What Nichrome said next surprised Fuuhaku even more.

"No one…except Mitsu…who's worthy to become the Vongola Boss…"

Without any warning, Nichrome ran towards Fuuhaku, swinging his scythes with great force. Fuuhaku ran towards Nichrome, accepting his challenge and swung his dual blades with same force as the illusionist.

The moment their weapons made contact, the entire room was shaken. Ground cracked from the great force that caused by the two Guardians with their Flames at the fullest. None of them has any intention to lose. None of them has any intention to back down. They're going to stop until one of them can no longer fight.

**Alfeo's Room, Namimori Hospital, Namimori Town**

A canvas photo on Alfeo's table suddenly cracked and fell itself.

Rei gasped as she stood from her chair, clutching her chest. She felt something. Whatever it was, it's not a good thing. She slowly looked at the photo. _"What…is this feeling…?" _

"What's wrong, Rei?" Alessio asked, noticing the fallen photo and worries etched her face.

Rei knelt and picked the photo. Alessio right beside her and like her, he had an uneasy feeling all of a sudden the moment he looked at the place where the crack was. The crack was right on Fuuhaku and Nichrome's.

The Rain and Storm Guardian glanced at each other in uneasiness and uncertainty.


	71. Mitsusada, Fuuhaku, & Nichrome

**Vongola Boss' Emergency Bunker, Vongola HQ**

Fuuhaku rose up suddenly in an s-dobrado, his right leg slamming into Nichrome's stomach and sending him flying as he casually spun on her head, then arched his legs forward and pushed his blades up, thus putting his back on his feet. As soon as he did so, he jumped off of his heels, threw his arms over his head, and let inertia take care of the rest as he went into a back flip, then a back somersault, and ended up on the ground again.

Fuuhaku continued by turning on the heel of his right foot and jumping off, twisting in the air and sending said same arm soaring in a horizontal thrusts that swept through the air, aiming for Nichrome's torso and hoping to send him down. The thrusts ended up going nowhere as Nichrome knocked him out of the air with a simple left edge slash, moving his arms in a graceful half circle as he moved his left leg around, turning on the heel of his right foot until his back was turned.

"You think you can defeat me with that kind of attack?" Nichrome snarled.

As soon as Fuuahku's back hit the ground, he sprung right back on his feet and came at him again. He shifted his feet to get into position before coming at him with a flurry of thrusts and slashes- left first, then right, repeat one time before kicking low with the left leg. He had an answer for that as well- as soon as he came rushing at him, Nichrome suddenly leapt over his head in a layout, allowing the black haired man to pass right under him.

"That was far too slow. You really have to do better than that… or are you really getting old after all this time?" Nichrome added again in mocking tone.

He turned around and quirked an eyebrow, scowling at him. He was awfully cheeky, but he did have a point about his speed. It looked like he would have to up the ante a bit. He stepped forward, quickly shifting his feet again and struck out with his left blade. He came at him again with the left edge slash, only to have him narrowly avoid it and allowed him to give a cut on his stomach.

This was the part where it would get hard. The Foundation Leader was now much faster, and much more precise with his strikes and thrusts. And he lashed out with his right hand in a swift strike to his ribs, making the purple haired illusionist stumble to his side.

Fuuhaku calmly stayed in his form, waiting for him to regain himself. All the while he replied to his remark. "You said something about slow?"

Nichrome nodded towards him and got into stance. His smirk widened. It was on now.

As soon as the ref pulled away, Fuuhaku came rushing at him, striking constantly with his left blade for a total of five times. With his speed, at least the second hit would come out at him, and the rest would follow. However, Nichrome wouldn't just sit there and take it- he rolled to his right side as Fuuhaku advanced, letting him pass the rest of the way. As the illusionist recovered with his back turned, he rolled towards him, and then hopped forward, landing with his right leg and kicking back with his left.

Fuuhaku turned back around to suddenly find him in front of him with his back turned, then found he himself knocked backwards and onto the ground as he kicked him sharply in the stomach.

"I don't want to hurt you any further, give up and go back to Namimori, Fuuhaku." Nichrome said, foot still on the black haired man's stomach.

Fuuhaku glared at him. "There's no way I'm going to do that." Fuuhaku opened his box weapon, summoning Zamza that bind the illusionist. "Using the same trick over and over again…"

Fuuhaku flicked his fingers as Zamza stabbed Nichrome who turned into mist. An illusion. Fuuhaku stood up as he looked towards the throne where the Vongola Boss supposed to sit and found his best friend sitting there with his legs crossed.

"If only I didn't switch myself with my illusion when I noticed your box weapon, I might've already been killed by now. You never ceased to amaze me like Mitsu did." Nichrome praised, clapping his hands.

"Nichrome, you said that no one except Mitsu is worthy to become Vongola Boss." Fuuhaku lowered his weapons to talk. "Is that why you started all this? Just because you cannot accept the fact that Mitsu was replaced by his siblings?" He questioned, frustration could be felt from the tone.

Nichrome's eyes narrowed dangerously at the topic. "Without Mitsu…Vongola is worthless, it'll only lead to the path of destruction and pain… Mitsu died…because Vongola is still not strong enough…" Nichrome clenched his fists till its bleeding.

"Do you think Mitsu will be happy if he knows what you're doing? Both of us know well that Mitsu detested meaningless fighting! He hated to hurt anyone! The only reason he chose fighting was to protect people! And what you and your team doing now is the opposite of the Vongola that he envisioned!" Fuuhaku snapped. He's losing his patience.

"Never mind the weak, without power we cannot even protect one person that we cared for! That's why we need to make Vongola stronger so we can protect them and make sure the same tragedy won't happen again!" Nichrome retorted back.

"Mitsu would only be saddened by your action! Your action doesn't accomplish anything that Mitsu wished for!" Fuuhaku inhaled and exhaled before continued. "And furthermore, do you think he'll be happy if he saw you hurting his siblings? Do you think he'll be happy to see his siblings suffer and hurt?"

Nichrome said nothing this time - simply jumped right over his prone body in another layout and ended up looking straight at him as he got up. Fuuhaku was already in stance and waiting for him, his eyes narrowed slightly in a determined gaze. This was going his way, but he couldn't afford to make any more speeches until the end, he realized.

"_Just a few more… I have to end this quickly. Words…can't reach him anymore…" _Fuuhaku thought sadly.

Nichrome figured that play time was officially over. Any further talk is pointless. So he made his way forward, shifting his feet again. Fuuhaku was ready…or at least, he thought he was. He dove to his right as he came at him… and found himself on the receiving end of a right outside crescent slash, hitting his dead in the chest while he was in mid air. As he got knocked cleanly out of the air, he continued the movement. Left right left, then a right front snap slash before stepping to the side, crossing his scythes.

"Mist Destruction Cut."

Nichrome created waves of slashes from his Mist scythes, cutting Fuuhaku's body no matter how hard he try to block each cut. Fuuhaku's body soon covered with bleeding cuts. However, he refused to give up. He needed to stop him at all cost. He had decided this the moment the illusionist had hurt their former boss' younger brother.

"_I'll stop him…even if I have to throw away my life…!"_

**Hide's Room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Residence**

"What! Nichrome-san and his group have officially declared war against us!" Hide choked his drink as he heard the news. The atmosphere in the room became tensed along with the people inside.

Immediately after receiving the message from Iori, Takashi quickly called everyone to gather in Sawada house. The Eleventh Generation Candidate Family gathered in Hide's room the moment they received the call. As usual, Shinogu refused to crowd around and only listen through his cell phone as he give this information to his father and the other Tenth Generation Guardians present, while Ryou was going out with his father to who knows where.

Takashi nodded. "They have made their move this quick… We have to be hurry too!"

"Calm down, Takashi-kun. We need to properly arrange a plan to do that." Hide interjected. "And thankfully, Nichrome-san has given us some times." He showed the letter.

_To Vongola 11th Candidate Family,_

_If you received this message then that means my team and I have infiltrated Vongola HQ in Japan. All of you must be wondering why I gave you this message. I sent this message to tell you my whole plan. I intend to take over the whole Vongola, much like the previous leader of Varia, Xanxus once tried to achieve._

_My first step is, as you all had already knows, attacking the members of Vongola in Japan as sign of our rebellion._

_Second step is placing my siblings with me, that unfortunately only Arisa that I managed to get._

_Third step is to test Vongola Boss Candidates, which I found very disappointing._

_Fourth step is what I'm doing right now, taking over Vongola HQ in Japan._

_Last step and our main goal are taking over Vongola HQ in Italy, take down Vongola Decimo, and gaining total control over Vongola Famiglia._

_However, I'll give you a chance. I'll let you fight us before we proceed with our plan to take over Vongola HQ in Italy. I'll give you ten days to prepare yourself. If within ten days you didn't show up, we'll continue with our plan._

_That's all that I wish to inform. I shall wait for your arrival in Vongola Mansion._

_From The Walpurgis,_

_Nichrome Dokuro_

"What should we do, Reborn?" Hide asked to his tutor.

Reborn crossed his arms. "I think we'll do as he said. We'll use the ten days time to train ourselves."

"How about Fuuhaku-san? He's in Vongola HQ, so he must be encountering them by now! What if something happened to him?" Kouhei reminded.

"Don't worry." Reborn assured, jumping from the bed. "Even if he did fight them, they won't kill him. For now just go to your tutors and train. Hide, Saki, let's go." The Sun Arcobaleno beckoned his students to follow him, to which they relented.

"Wait, Reborn-san! We don't know where Ariana-san and Alessio-san lives!" Kareha halted.

"They maybe visit Alfeo at the moment. Go to Namimori Hospital and you'll find them. Ciao!" And then, he left with his two students.

oOoOoOo

"Reborn!" Hide called out, pushing Saki's wheelchair slowly. "Why you are so sure that Fuuhaku-san would be all right? Don't you think we need to send some support there instead of waiting for ten days?"

"Even if it's Fuuhaku-san that we're talking about, he won't stand a chance fighting them alone."

**Alfeo's Room, Namimori Hospital**

Rei placed back the photograph on the desk, looking at it with worries in her face. Noticing her expression, Alessio patted her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, which is surprising since the Storm Guardian rarely smiled and the first and the last time she saw him smiled was eight years ago, a year before their beloved Boss died.

"Alessio…"

"Little sis, do not forget, both of them are best friends. Even if they crossed swords to each other, none of them will die. Have faith in them." He said in hope to assure the young woman.

Rei giggled. "I thought you hated Nichrome?" She said in teasing tone.

"I only said I dislike him. I never said I hate him or anything." Alessio retorted.

Rei smiled, feeling a little better and sat back to her chair. However, this didn't last long when certain green haired girl with red haired boy entered the room.

"Vongola HQ was attacked!" Haji informed, keeping his voice as quiet as possible, but still shouting.

Rei's eased face dropped and replaced with worry again. Alessio groaned internally and glared at the red head for couldn't read the atmosphere like the green haired girl did. Kareha quickly interrupted to give the full story regarding the sabotaged Vongola HQ Japanese branch along with the training arrangements that Reborn had given to them. Alessio at first refused, stating that he has no interest on training an amateur while Rei whole-heartedly agreed. Fortunately, he agreed after Kareha adding Fuuhaku is also one in charge of the securities of Vongola HQ and might be in danger and after much coaxing from Rei, he gave up.

"My training won't be light so you better not die in the middle of it." Alessio stated to the offended Storm Guardian who retorted that he won't lose.

"As far as I remembered, I never train anyone, so I might not be a big help but I'll do my best." Rei shook hands with Kareha.

Kareha raised her brow in confusion. "As far as you remembered?"

"I have amnesia. Even after eleven years since I was adopted, I still can't remember anything."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Kareha apologized, bowing her head to the woman.

"It's okay. I don't really think about it anymore. I feel enough and happy with my current life. I don't think searching my memories is necessary anymore." Rei looked outside the window, watching the blue sky.

Haji cleared his throat. "Back to the topic, shouldn't we be training by now? We need to assist Fuuhaku-san immediately! If something happens to him-"

"Nichrome would never kill Fuuhaku. Ever." Alessio stated firmly, surprising the two teens. Rei nodded in agreement, furthering increased their questions. Reborn also said the same thing.

"What makes you so sure? They maybe friends in the past but now, they're enemies. Anything can happen and change during war from what we expected." Haji commented politely, trying not to sound rude. Kareha also worried for her student-teacher but for different reason, but nevertheless, agreed with Haji.

Rei leaned closer to the window, letting out a soft chuckle and sad smile. Haji and Kareha switched glances. They were ready to apologize, thinking they have bring up a bad memories or so but cut off by Alessio who explained in Rei's stead.

"They would always be best friends. They're just like brothers. Among us, Nichrome and Fuuhaku were the closest to Mitsusada. Even though we're family, not just like ordinary friends, more like brothers and sister, those three who were more like brothers than any of us…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_10 Years ago, Mitsusada's Room, Sawada Residence_

_"38.9 degrees Celsius," announced Doumoto as he read the thermometer. He sighed. "You overworked yourself, Sawada."_

"_I'm just a bit tired…" Mitsusada muttered weakly. "I need to look some documents from-"_

_Nichrome flicked his forehead without mercy. "Sick person should stay in bed." He said. When Mitsusada opened his mouth to retort, Nichrome quickly added, "A sick person would only be a burden, it means, you are USELESS with your current condition." He emphasized the word 'useless' straightforwardly._

_The young brunet felt stabbed by the words and immediately sulked himself as he mentally cried out waterfall tears. The others looked at Nichrome with shock and disbelieve looks._

"_Harsh!" They all thought in unison._

_Fuuhaku gave a punch to the purple haired illusionist on the back of his head. Nichrome rubbed the back of his head as he gave Fuuhaku a look that saying 'What was that for?'_

_Fuuhaku, in return, gave him the look that saying 'You're an idiot!' The black haired teen stood beside Mitsusada and gave him assuring smile. "What we're trying to say is, your health is more important than your work. We'll handle it so just rest."_

_Rei sighed and placed a cold handkerchief onto his forehead. "Signore, you better go to sleep now."_

"_You better listen. If you die, I don't want to be the one to carry your body." Alessio remarked. He stood up and walked outside. "I'll be going now. It's not good for you if we're crowding around here too much. Wish you keep getting better."_

_"Mitsusada, I hope you get well soon!" whispered Takua._

_Mitsusada opened his eyes and smiled. "All right…!" replied Mitsusada._

_Everyone nodded their heads and walked out of the room. Rei then noticed when Fuuhaku and Nichrome looked at their brother and slowly walked out. The rest did the same. When they exited the room, Fuuhaku softly shut the door and glanced at Nichrome who nodded in response and they sat by the door._

"_What are you two doing?" Doumoto asked._

"_We're going to stay here until he feels better." Nichrome replied._

"_That's not a bad idea! Then I'll-"Takua was about to join, but Alessio grabbed his back collar._

"_What about our works? If we let it be that's just same as giving more works to Mitsusada." He reminded._

"_You're right…" Rei's face looked down._

"_No matter what you all said we are not going to move from this spot." Fuuhaku stated._

"_We'll finished those works tomorrow and finish before the day end. We're capable to manage it somehow." Nichrome thumbed up. "Just go. We'll be okay."_

_Rei, Alessio, Doumoto, Takua, and Alfeo looked at each other. They were hesitant at first, but then consented to it. After they said to their two friends not to get the fever from Mitsusada and told them to get enough sleep, they all left, leaving the two sitting alone by Mitsusada's door._

_Whilet Doumoto, Takua, and Alfeo left the Sawada residence, however, Rei and Alessio stayed behind, watching the two other teens as quietly as possible._

_Fuuhaku and Nichrome, after sitting for several minutes, started to get bored. However, this won't stop them from watching over their brother. When they heard Mitsusada coughed, it was then Fuuhaku got an idea in his head._

_"How about we make him some porridge? I heard porridge works really well," suggested Fuuhaku. Nichrome looked at him. "Not a bad idea. Let's go to the kitchen." yelled Nichrome softly as he stood up and ran to the kitchen. Fuuhaku followed him._

_Kitchen, 1st Floor, Sawada Residence_

_"Alright, first we need some rice…" muttered Fuuhaku. He was flipping through a cookbook. He looked around the kitchen. "Where do we keep the rice?" muttered Fuuhaku. Both boys looked around._

_"Kufufu…I found it," Nichrome chuckled eerily._

_For the next 8 minutes, they searched for ingredients and soon, the table groaned under the weight of the things they collected. Nichrome scratched his head. "I don't understand what to do next…" admitted Nichrome._

_"Okay…so first we need to boil the rice…" announced Fuuhaku. Nichrome grabbed the nearest pot and examined it._

_"How do you boil rice?" asked Fuuhaku looking confused. Nichrome shrugged his shoulders. Fuuhaku flipped the book again to make sure and found it._

"_Okay, all we need to do is to rotate this button…" Fuuhaku rotated the button. In instant, the stove went on fire, making the rice burnt. Smoke filled the kitchen. They covered their mouth and nose not to inhale the smoke, but failed. They coughed from the smoke._

"_Fire! Fire!" Fuuhaku went panic._

"_Turn it off! Quickly!" Nichrome yelled, pointing at the stove._

"_It's hot!" Fuuhaku yelled back as he shook the pot. He tripped himself out of panic, making the pot fell onto floor along with the other ingredients._

_Nichrome took this chance and turned off the stove. He and Fuuhaku sighed in relief. Finally. Nichrome extended his hand for Fuuhaku to take, helping him up. Rei and Alessio also sighed in relief, though, albeit for a different reason. Quietly, Rei placed a book near them. They noticed the book and read it. It was a guide book for cooking._

"_Let's just read this first before we start again…" Fuuhaku suggested._

"_Agreed." Nichrome nodded._

_After 30 minutes, the rice was boiled and both boys looked pleased with themselves. "Great job, Fuuhaku…" said Nichrome proudly._

_"Next, we add some salt or some flavoring…" muttered Fuuhaku. Nichrome walked over and picked up some ingredients. "Let me do it, I saw my mother done it before when she's teaching Arisa how to cook."_

_Nichrome took the salt and added some to the pot. He then opened a bottle of sauce and poured some in. "How come you don't know how to boil the rice while you can cook like this?" asked Fuuhaku in wonder._

"_The last time I tried to boil foods, I almost set the kitchen on fire." Nichrome replied. "Usually, it was either my mother or servant that turn on the stove. Like this." He rotated the stove again. And what worse, he did it like Fuuhaku did. And once again, the stove was on fire._

"_What have you done?" Fuuhaku rushed towards Nichrome, only to have him tripped over his feet and hit the drawer where the knives were put. The knives fell the moment Fuuhaku hit it and it would stabbed Fuuhaku if only Fuuhaku didn't roll to side._

_Nichrome picked a bucket and filled it with water. He rushed to the stove but tripped because of the ingredients on the floor, making the water all spilled on Fuuhaku. Fuuhaku lay on the floor, all wet. He sat up in frustration and pointed at stove._

"_Just hurry up turn it off!" He shouted._

"_I know already!" Nichrome replied._

_Nichrome refilled the bucket and splashed a bucket of water to the stove and turned off the stove. Once again, the two teens let out sigh of relief. Fuuhaku shook his body to dry himself a bit. He sniffed his own body and found the smell of the water weird and…it has a taste…?_

"_Nichrome, what water did you use to turn off the stove at your first try?" He asked._

"_I use the water that filled with detergent for cleaning the floor that all housewife use." He answered simply._

_Fuuhaku twitched. No wonder it smelled and tasted bad._

_Nichrome took off his jacket and throw it at the black haired man. "Take off that clothes and wear this. You're going to catch a cold if you keep using that wet clothes." Nichrome said. "If you get cold, Mitsu will feel guilty." He quickly added._

_Fuuhaku changed his clothes. "Yeah, thank you." He looked around the kitchen and paled. "We need…to do this…very slowly…and safely…" Fuuhaku said. Nichrome nodded in agreement._

"_Yeah, you two should." Alessio pouted quietly._

_Slowly and safely they said, yet, the next 10 minutes, screams, crashes, and explosion was the only sounds that came out from the kitchen. Rei and Alessio watched in pure shock and astonishment as Fuuhaku and Nichrome started to argue. Not only in battle, but while cooking too…just how destructive they could be? Even a child would never cause this much mess and do better than that._

_"Now, we add some meat," read Fuuhaku and grinned. He took his blade and pulled out a piece of chicken. He then threw it in the air and sliced it. He quickly grabbed a plate and the meat fell into the plate orderly._

_Nichrome whistled and clapped his hands, which Rei and Alessio also did quietly. Fuuhaku laughed and threw them into the pot._

_"Done," The black haired man announced."Now for the vegetables…"_

_Nichrome grabbed the nearest vegetables and threw them into the pot. He then picked up a ladle and stirred the food. "Now we have to let it cook," said Fuuhaku. He closed his book and both looked at the pot._

_The two teens looked nervously at the stove. To let it cook, they need to turn on the stove, again… The previous disaster they caused was enough to make them hesitant and afraid if this time they'll set kitchen on fire. Rei and Alessio became nervous as well. This time, they ready to swooped in if something happened._

"…_you do it, Nichrome." Fuuhaky told his companion._

"_Wha-? No, you do it!" Nichrome protested._

"_I'm clumsy when it comes to this, so you do it!"_

"_You know what happened when I do it!"_

"_But at least you're good at cooking!"_

"_Just do it for Mitsu! Are you running away?"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_You did!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_You did!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_You did!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Just start cooking will you!" Nichrome snapped, creating illusions of fire pillar. Accidently, his illusion hit the pot. Both stopped and looked at the pot in panic. They rushed to the pot. Surprisingly, the porridge didn't burn. Instead, it was finished, ready to be served._

"_We did it!" Fuuhaku exclaimed as he raised the porridge happily._

"_Kufufufu, it all thanks to me." Nichrome said smugly. But Fuuhaku didn't care about it right now._

_"Let's go serve it to Mitsu!" yelled Fuuhaku cheerfully. Nichrome tapped his shoulder and pointed behind them. Fuuhaku turned around and sweat dropped as he quickly looked away. "We didn't blow up the kitchen…but…" muttered Fuuhaku as he looked around the kitchen._

_Dishes and failed ingredients scattered around the kitchen. Both teens smiled nervously. Small mistakes on cooking turned out to be a big mess. Mitsu won't be happy if he saw this. They need to clean it up before he saw it or else, they'll have to receive the brunet's wrath._

_Once they left the kitchen, Rei and Alessio went inside the kitchen and decided that they're going to clean it up. After this, they were sure that Fuuhaku and Nichrome would surely back to their own house due to tiredness. After all, they spent 2 hours struggling themselves to make a simple porridge._

"_Let's go back. It's late already." Alessio yawned._

_Rei nodded. "Yeah. Let's go back here tomorrow with the others."_

_The Next Day, Mitsusada's Room, Sawada Residence_

_Alessio, Rei, Doumoto, Takua, and Alfeo arrived at Sawada estate. Takua abruptly entered Mitsusada's room, carrying basket of fruits and flowers. Much to their relief, they found Mitsusada already awoke and sat up on his bed and waved at them, feeling much better._

"_Mitsusada! How are you?" He asked cheerfully._

_Mitsusada placed a finger on his mouth, shushing them. Takua and the others stopped and quiet in question. The brunet then directed his finger towards the corner of his room. They all followed Mitsusada's finger and were surprised to find Fuuhaku and Nichrome asleep soundly with their heads support each others._

"_T-they really watch over you the whole night?" Alfeo walked to the sleeping boys._

"_Yup! They even made me porridge!" Mitsusada showed them the bowl. "It was tasty. I never knew that they could cook this well." He commented._

_Rei and Alessio mentally sweat dropped. "Yeah, they finally did it after six times failed and nearly killed themselves..." They both thought._

"_They've done a good job!" Takua rubbed their heads. "Mitsusada, you don't need to worry about your work! We have finished it for you!" Takua gave him a piece sign of victory. Mitsusada thanked him and noticed that his two sleeping friends' eyes opened. They woke up._

_Fuuhaku and Nichrome stifled a yawn, rubbing their eyes. They completely awoke the moment they saw the brunet awake and gave them good morning smile while the rest chuckled._

"_Mitsu! You feel better now?" Fuuhaku asked._

"_Yes. Thanks to you two. Your porridge was delicious." The brunet thanked them._

_Nichrome placed a hand on Mitsusada's forehead, checking his temperature. "Hmm…you're no longer burn up as worse as yesterday. But that doesn't mean you've completely recovered. You need to rest at least one more day before doing any work."_

_Mitsusada sighed. "All right. I don't want to trouble you anymore anyway." He shifted his attention from Fuuhaku and Nichrome to the rest who has been watching their interactions. "All of you could you please left three of us alone? I need to speak with them privately." He pleaded._

_Alfeo patted the brunet's back. "Okay! I've decided that this time, I'll make the breakfast for you! Just wait here and talk as much as you want while I'm at the kitchen cooking for you! I will make you something that will revive your back in instant!" Alfeo tapped his head confidently._

"_Then us too! Hibari and Dokuro have done well, so this time, we'll be the one to cook for you. If you've finished talking, just come to dining room and we'll eat together." Takua and Doumoto followed Alfeo to the kitchen._

"_We're going too." Rei bowed a little, dragging Alessio with her. Once they out from the room, instead of going to the kitchen, however, they peeked inside Mitsusada's room and eavesdropping their conversation._

"_Thanks you two. But really, you don't need to watch over me the whole night. What if you catch a cold or getting fever from me?" The brunet chuckled._

"_Like we could leave our bro alone who will surely make his way to his working room and force himself continue his paper works." Nichrome replied._

_Mitsusada shuddered as his smile faltered a bit and laughed nervously. "…you've seen through me, huh?"_

"_How long do you think we have known each other, Mitsu?" Fuuhaku smiled. "We cannot let you die on us before we fulfill our dream." He stated and rubbed the brunet's hair roughly._

"_Thank you for always supporting and helping me." Mitsusada thanked again._

_Nichrome smacked Mitsusada's back hardly yet gently. "If you say it like that, it's like we are strangers. There's no need to thank us like that. You're our Boss and our brother. We are brothers and family, of course we'll always be there whenever you need us."_

_Fuuhaku grinned. "You should listen how many times Nichrome said this; 'Mitsu must getting better or else I'll kill him', 'I wonder if he's having a nightmare', 'perhaps I should use illusion so he can have a nice dream', and so on." Fuuhaku and Mitsusada laughed, making the pineapple head twitched._

"_I think it's better than your; 'I wish I can take his fever to me', 'why he's the one getting sick, I should be the one', 'I hope the food didn't poisoned him in any way', 'what if he never gets better?', 'he's so cute when he's asleep-"_

"_I didn't say the last one! Don't just make up things like I'm some kind of homo!" Fuuhaku threw a punch to Nichrome but he easily dodged it. And they began to let out mocks, insults, and so on._

_Unintentionally, they had also entertained Mitsusada who continuously laughing at them._

_Unknown to them, Rei and Alessio who have been watching smiled at them. Felt happy for them. Rei felt a bit pang of envy in their chest. She or the other Guardians could never be like them. They could never be part in their perfect circle of three._

_Alessio, even though not as much as Rei, he also envied them. But he could accepted it if it's them._

_As long as they are happy, always keeping that bright smile, then that's enough._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Kareha and Haji went silent after hearing the story. Whoever thought that their relationship, their bond was that deep? Then…how could this happen? Just what happened to Nichrome for doing something like this? Doing something that order himself to fight his own friends, his own siblings, his own Family.

"That's… If it is like that, this is…fighting like this…it's just wrong! You are friends, family! But then…" Kareha looked down.

"If that's the case, then you need to know what makes Nichrome changed so much that he would do something like this." Haji told the two older Guardians.

Rei's face saddened. "We've done a lot of thinking. But…Nichrome had gone through many things. Many sad things, that we can only think that all of those events burdening him."

Haji shook his head. "No. There's only one specific reason if someone doing this. Amongst those sad memories, there's only one strong memory that urged him to do this. The problem is which one…"

**Rooftop, Building, Namimori Town**

At the ceiling, Lottie looked through her telescope and heard from her transmitter the conversation between the four Guardians. She smiled and giggled.

"Very sharp, Hajime Gokudera." She complimented. "But," She looked at the sky. "Humans are too selfish. Too selfish they'll be blinded by their own ambitions and forget all bonds that they had made."

"Even to the point of, betraying…and killing your own best friend…"

**Vongola Boss' Emergency Bunker, Vongola HQ**

Nichrome was putting the pressure on Fuuhaku. His attacks had gotten faster than last time, and even with those scythes on it was a real pain when he hit his forearms. He managed to land a right overhead hook followed by a hard left slash, making his opponent stumble backwards and effectively breaking his stance before coming at him with a dashing right straight.

The ref broke them up when Fuuhaku tried to retaliate, and he reluctantly stepped back, getting into stance again. Nichrome struck first once again, ducking forward and low. Fuuhaku decided that he wouldn't get near enough to him this time and turned on his left heel, striking out with his right heel. He missed as Nichrome slid smoothly to his left and gave him two hefty body blows, sending him to the wall.

He got knocked sideways with a right hook that came faster than even he expected, and was sent spinning through the air. As he hit the ground, Fuuhaku walked back to his position and waited for him to recover. Even the illusionist had to shake the hit off a bit. That right hook was mean- he had to be careful.

"You think this will take me down? You think you can defeat me like this?" Nichrome yelled.

"I only want to stop you!" Fuuhaku claimed.

"We are enemies now. There's no need to hold back." Nichrome rushed at him, tearing into him with a flurry of quick, merciless slashes, one after the other, before kicking out twice with his left leg- once high and once low, and then coming at him with a right backhand, followed by two more slashes and finishing with a right spin kick.

"You still intend to continue with this meaningless rebellion?" Fuuhaku looked at him disbelievingly.

Nichrome bit his lip. "It's not meaningless. Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything or anyone, let alone yourself." He took this as a cue to advance and ran at him, leaping into the air and snapping his left leg out at his head as he did so. Faster than Fuuhaku anticipated, he barely dodged the move and had to retreat for a bit as he regained himself. The two of them circled each other warily, looking for holes in each other's stance.

Fuuhaku finally decided to move forward, dashing towards him and coming at him with a leaping right slash that came at an odd angle. As he advanced, he ducked low, sliding his left leg forward, trying to knock him down in the process. As it turns out, Fuuhaku nailed him just as his kick slid under his attack, his leg coming at a diagonal upwards angle instead of just horizontally, sending him spinning through the air and to the ground.

"Your methods would only bring more conflicts! It's far from what Mitsu desired!"

"You don't know anything! I had enough with you!" Nichrome rushed again, coming at him with his trademark right slash. However at the same time, Fuuhaku slid low, quickly rising with a right slash of his own. One of them would hit, sooner or later. However, neither of them would. Nichrome felt the attack coming again, and halted the attack as he swung at him. Seeing as the rising slash was high, he missed him completely.

However, his reaction time was quite fast, and he responded with a right splits kick, his heel coming straight down at him. He had an answer for that as well, as his right blade swung out at his left leg, knocking it out from under him and flooring him again.

"Fuuhaku…if you still don't want to understand then I have no choice." The air around Nichrome changed. Huge amount of Mist Flames surrounded Nichrome's body, and slowly, the room where they were in. "I'm going to continue with my plan…"

The flames intensified as poisonous snakes appeared from the flames. Nichrome tightened his grip on his scythes. His red eyes glowed red when he reopened them.

"Even if it means killing you."

Nichrome ran at Fuuhaku with alarming speed, much to Fuuhaku's surprise. It was so fast that he didn't have any chance to react.

**Kitchen, Hibari Residence**

CLANG

Hearing the sound, Akihisa quickly went to the kitchen and saw a broken mug on the floor beside Shinogu who is cleaning the dishes. Immediately assuming that the blonde accidently dropped it, she opened the drawer and brought out a handkerchief and plastic. However, her son already picked the mug and the pieces.

"Shino, don't just pick it up that way. You might fingers might got cut." She reached for his hands to make sure he's not injured by the sharp pieces. Seeing that he's all right, she handed the plastic bag and Shinogu put the broken mug inside it.

"This is Fuuhaku's favorite mug." She noted. "Fuuhaku won't be happy if he find out." She turned to Shinogu again and found the blonde seemed space out as he stared at the broken mug.

"Shino? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, shaking his shoulder. "Shino?"

He didn't respond to his mother's concern words.

Shinogu stared outside window. The uneasy feelings from before returned. This was even stronger than before. Cold sweat poured down from the side of his face. With shaky fingers he pressed a hand to his face, closing his eyes and feeling the torrent of sweat on his damp skin. The other clenched itself tightly, knuckles turning white. He fretted, feeling separation anxiety. Something screamed inside his mind. It told him to go to Vongola HQ immediately.

"…Fuuhaku…?"

**Vongola Boss' Emergency Bunker, Vongola HQ**

Nichrome breathed heavily.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustration pounding at his head. A flash of frigid rage rushed through him. His bright, penetrating, red eye, full with the promise of death, fathomless black and pitiless red glowed thickly.

His hand gripped his bloody scythes as the blood from the scythes dripped onto ground. He lowered his head so his face shadowed, not showing what kind of expression that he made.

The eyes darted down and focused solely on ground where he stood straight, hovering over Fuuhaku's blood-soaked body.

* * *

**Surprise...? Unfortunately, you have to wait for several days to know what will happen next. Please review :)**


	72. Real or False

**Five Days Later, Street, Namimori Town**

Takashi stopped in front of vending machine to buy milk after jogging for five hours around town. He exhaled and inhaled to regain his breath. Once he did, he drank the whole bottle in one gulp. He pouted in satisfaction, feeling refreshed.

"Milk after jogging is the best!" He said to himself, wiping his sweat his towel around his neck.

He then sat on a bench nearby, leaning himself onto the bench. All the while relaxing himself, he saw a boy walking with his mother, talking about what they should eat for dinner. Takashi smiled sadly at this, remembering his mother's condition. He hadn't heard about her since the last call. No matter how many times he called his father, he didn't answer the phone.

He could only imagine his mother lying on hospital bed, surrounded by oxygen tube, transfusion and other machines that keeping her alive. He wanted to see her healthy, greeting him with smile like she always did whenever he came to visit her.

"Mom…" He muttered as he stared his own reflection on the bottle.

"The moon shines bright; Trol-la-laa."

Takashi immediately spluttered his water, choking in the process. "…Don't tell me…"

He looked towards the park, walking there. As he thought, he immediately spotted and recognized the little blond haired girl sitting on the swinging while singing her favorite song.

"_Iori Nanase…?! I thought she is in Vongola HQ with the other Mist Devourers!" _Takashi blinked.

"Cock of the hens; Hop-tu-naa

Supper of the heifer; Trol-la-laa.

Which heifer shall we kill? Hop-tu-naa

The little speckled heifer. Trol-la-laa.

The fore-quarter, Hop-tu-naa

We'll put in the pot for you. Trol-la-laa.

The little hind quarter, Hop-tu-naa

Give to us, give to us. Trol-la-laa~"

Iori stopped and stood up from the swinging. Despite Takashi's efforts to hide, she easily found him thanks to his long katana. Poe pointed this out, making Takashi revealed himself and gave the girl a small 'hi.'

"Takashi Yamamoto…" She hid her face behind her doll. "How are you doing, Takashi Yamamoto! Jogging again as always?" Poe asked.

"You knew that I'm jogging?"

"We always saw you passed by here while jogging since five days ago when we first met! Iori used her mist flame to hide herself from you!" Poe answered again. Iori slowly walked towards Takashi. Once she's in front of him. She extended her hands. Takashi looked at her palms. It's a small bag of sweets.

"I-It's…for…the candy…from…from before…umm…I…uh…" She stuttered shyly, blushing madly.

Takashi chuckled, understanding what she meant. She wanted to give this to him in return for giving her ice cream and candy five days ago. He accepted the bag, eating one of sweets.

"It's delicious. Thank you." He patted her head.

"R-really?" Iori exclaimed.

"Good! If you don't like it, then I'll bite you!" Poe exclaimed too.

"Iori, why are you here and not with the other Mist Devourers? And what about your parents?" He asked.

Iori's face saddened instantly. She looked down. "…Walpurgis-sama said that I could play here whenever I want to until the promised tenth day… Mama and Papa…" She sniffled but tried to hold it back. "Mama is no longer with Iori…and Papa…Papa left Iori…when Iori still with Iori's Family… But-"

However, before Iori could continue, Takashi carried her piggy back, surprising the little girl.

"Let's go and play! What and where do you want to play?" Takashi asked, confusing the girl. "Let's play, be happy, and smile! Just tell me where do you want to go, and this big bro will take you there!" He said cheerfully.

Iori's face brightened. She slowly smiled. "I…I want to go to shopping district…" She requested as he told. "…Takashi-nii…." She muttered as quietly as she could, but Takashi could hear it.

"All right, let's go!" Takashi ran towards the shopping district with Iori squealed.

Takashi smiled triumphantly. Right now, he didn't care whether she's enemy or not, he just want to see her smile more. Even though she's part of Nebbia Brigata, part of Mafia, she's still a child. She's still young to be dragged into their cruel and harsh world. Perhaps he or the others will fight her eventually at the tenth day. That's why. He wants to do this while he has times.

**Namimori Mountain**

Saki sat on the edge of cliff, waving her legs as she read a piece of paper in her hands with her brother and Reborn training on the background. It was a letter from Yakumo.

_Hi shortie,_

_How are you and your brother? It's been quite a long time since we part ways. Now, I'm staying in my old house where my parents and I used to live in. Thanks to Vongola's influence that I able to get back our house. Our first day working at Vongola was not going pretty well since we used to be Disscordo Guardians. Most of Vongola members were distrustful of us except your father and grandfather. But they gradually accept us as one of them. I have to say, working for Vongola is better than working for Disscordo. The payment is satisfying too._

_The situation in Vongola HQ is quite hectic here since the takeover of Vongola HQ in Japan. Everyone including myself are busy like forever, which's really tiring me. Vongola Decimo, your father, had sent reinforcement three days ago to Vongola HQ in Japan to arrest Nebbia Brigata, but apparently we have lost contact with them as well. The Boss assumed that it either they were captured or killed by them. We stopped sending reinforcement ever since we received the letter from Nichrome Dokuro that you and the other candidates are the ones who were invited by him to come. Your father decided to place his trust on you all for this mission. Make sure that you train well and be careful, okay?_

_And about your legs, I know it's too late already but I'm sorry. I really do. If you need some help, just call me. My cell phone numbers and e-mail address are on the small paper that I mixed in the envelope with this letter. I just want to say that I get your back. After all, we're friends, right?_

_See you soon._

_Azzo Yakumo._

_P.S_

_I almost forgot by the way, do you still keeping the hairclip I gave to you?_

Saki closed the letter and giggled. "When you're going to call me by my name and you could've just sent me through e-mail instead of letter… This hairclip is too much to be wasted. I like it so there's no way I'm going to throw it away." She said to herself. She touched her hairclip that given by Yakumo and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_One month ago, Namimori Airport_

"_We'll be going then." Yakumo said to Saki, Raul beside him._

"_You're going to stay in Italy from now on…" Saki frowned a bit, saddened by the green haired man's departure. "And here when I'm in the middle of fulfilling my promise to you…" Despite only knew him for several weeks since the war against Disscordo, she already found much comfort from Yakumo's presence and she told everyone that she's enjoying his company. It's quite hard for her to see him depart from Japan to Italy when she and him getting closer._

_As if reading her mind, Yakumo ruffled her hair gently. "Don't worry I'll come back again to visit you. Until then, you better increased your height." He placed a hand above her head with teasing grin._

_Saki giggled. "I have prepared a lot of milk to drink." She thumbed up. "You have to promise to help us and come back again, okay?"_

_Yakumo blinked before smiling as if a light bulb had appeared inside his head. He nodded as he bent down to Saki, making the girl tilted her head aside in confusion. What the green haired man did next shocked her greatly._

_He kissed her cheek. She could feel his soft lips on her left cheek. The younger girl blushed instantly. Her whole face turned all red as she stuttered. Raul, who had watched from the beginning whistled and took a picture of it with his cell phone._

"_W-wha-what…?" She touched her kissed cheek, looking at Yakumo in pure shock and embarrassment._

_Yakumo raised his brow. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever heard about a promise that sealed with a kiss?" He questioned confusedly, placing his palm on her forehead to check her temperature._

"_T-that's different! People usually do that if they're getting married or something involving that!" Saki yelled at Yakumo in disbelieved._

_Yakumo scratched his head. "I see…sorry then."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Saki opened her eyes widely and her face turned red when the memory accidently flashed into her mind. She buried her face into the paper, shaking her head.

_"No…why am I remembering that? That's embarrassing! I thought I already get over with it! Just forget it! Just forget it…!"_

"What makes you smiling like that?" Hide asked, not losing the sweet smile from his sister, successfully hid her embarrassment. Reborn decided to let him rest for fifteen minutes while he's taking a call from Tsuna. "What's that paper?" He pointed at the letter.

"It's a letter from Yakumo-san. He said the situation in Italy is pretty hectic."

Hide sat beside his sister. He frowned. "It's been five days…and we still haven't heard anything about Fuuhaku-san… Even though Reborn said that Nichrome-san wouldn't kill him, I have a bad feeling about it…"

"Me too." Saki sighed. "Fuuhaku-san and Nichrome-san, they were big brother's best friends. Both of them were friends, yet now, they fight against one another... Why this is happening? If big brother sees this, he must be sad…" She leaned to Hide's shoulder. Hide, in return, rounded his arm around her.

"I don't know. But if he is here, he will stop them. I'm sure of it. That's why," He leaned his head onto Saki's. "We need to do our best to stop them, and find out the reason why Nichrome-san so persistent on making Vongola strong." Hide said soothingly.

He picked up his sister into his arms and sat her back on her wheelchair. "I promise I will find a way to cure your legs. Definitely." He promised to the girl. Saki smiled gratefully in return and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. I'll try too." She replied.

The heartwarming moment between the siblings was interrupted when their tutor told them that the trainings was stopped for today since he has emergency meeting with Tenth Generation Family at Gokudera's house and let them go home. The siblings requested to attend the meeting as well but Reborn emphasized that they need to focus on their health and all for the upcoming battle.

On their way home, Hide began to ponder about his friends, particularly Takashi, whose behavior was different from before, and Ryou, who he hadn't met since the last meeting five days ago.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Six Days Ago, Forest, Namimori Town Outskirt_

_"What are you doing? Stop this immediately. Return to normal! If you continue in this mode longer than you have now, then-"_

_"Listen to me!" Ryou punched his brother on his face. "Do you think this will make me, Arisa, and mother happy?"_

_"Ryou, listen-"_

_"Do you want to know what make us happy?" Ryou took a deep breath before speaking in one breath. "Stop disappearing to nowhere without telling us, stop those eerie voices that you make every time you appear, stop making us worry to death because of your unreasonable act, and keep your personal life in order you idiot!"_

_"…and more importantly…think, will…will Calan Gaeaf be happy by your actions…? If she knows this..."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hide lost in thought. _"Calan Gaeaf…who's that? Is this Calan Gaeaf has something to do with Nichrome-san's actions? Takashi-kun…lately he seems in trouble…"_

Hide stopped walking. "Sorry Saki, but I need to go right now. Reborn, please take her home."

**Shopping District, Namimori Town**

Hide almost reached Take-Sushi, the restaurant that own by Yamamoto Family and where the family lived. He wished to see Takashi and asked straight what's bothering him. However, to his disappointment, Takashi was out according to his grandfather.

He raced around the surrounding area, trying to find Takashi. His long sword in that sheathed with blue sheathe would've been easy to pick out in a crowd but unfortunately he was still quite short compared to people walking around the district, leaving it hard to pick him out.

Too much focusing on the Rain Guardian Candidate made him bumped into someone without him realized.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Hide?" Hide looked at the person he bumped into, recognizing him as Ryou. "Ryou! Where have you been for the past five days?" He asked.

"I'm training with my father but he gave me a day off today. Now I'm going to go to cemetery with Rei-san and Alessio-san." He pointed at the two young adults not far from them, buying some flowers.

"Cemetery? Who you're going-"Hide put aside the question and asked straight to the point before he lose his chance. "Ryou, I know this is sudden but, I want to know…who is Calan Gaeaf that you mentioned when you fought Nichrome-san?"

Ryou stared at Rei and Alessio for a moment. He stood up, helping Hide to stand as well and pulled him with him to join them.

"If you want to know, come with me."

**Ramen Shop, Station District, Namimori Town**

"DELICIOUS!" Haji exclaimed. He had finished his third bowl of Ramen. "Old man one more ramen, please!" He ordered.

"Will you just stop eating like a pig?" Kareha said in annoyance by the red head's gluttony. "Seriously, it's getting on my nerves." She pouted as she sipped her green tea.

Haji silenced for a while before spoke again that made Kareha choked. "If you confess to Hide, then I'll lessened by appetite." He grinned.

Kareha wiped her mouth from the choke. "There's no way I can do that! Just becoming friends with him is enough!" Kareha flustered, looking down from Haji. "Just by his side is enough. I don't want our relationship change… You wouldn't understand, Hajime…" She muttered quietly.

Haji shuddered. His smile dropped and replaced with frown. "…I understand since that's what I feel about you, idiot." He murmured, which Kareha couldn't hear.

"What?"

"No! Nothing. Anyway, how is your training with Ariana-san?" He changed the subject.

"It went well, but…Ariana-san…seems bothered by something that I feel she's holding back."

"I think you're a bit lucky. That Alessio nearly kills me and treating me as if I am his servant!" Haji clutched his fist out of anger, remembering the older Storm Guardian's treatments towards him.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Day 1_

_Haji panted heavily, carrying huge rock on his back while walking on a bamboo with hot springs beneath him. The heat from the hot springs made him sweating much. This also caused the bamboo became slippery, making him hard to keep his balance, especially with the rock on his back._

"_What's wrong? Hurry up and reach the end already." Alessio said while enjoying his cola on the other side of the hot springs._

"_Like hell it's easy! And of out of all places, why are we training in hot springs?" He questioned._

_Alessio took a small bamboo and throw it towards Haji's stomach, making the red head losing his footing and fell onto hot springs._

"_BWAAAAH! What's with this hot springs! It's too hot!"_

"_I forgot to tell you, the degree of this hot springs is 90 celcius degree. You better be careful if you don't want your skin get burn."_

"_Just how this kind of training will get me stronger than those Mist Devourers?"_

_Day 2_

_Haji served the coffee onto Alessio's table. Alessio sipped the coffee and looked at it for five seconds before pouring it at Haji's face._

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!" Haji snapped, ready to punch the older man._

_In quick motion and movement, Alessio already behind Haji with Haji's arm that intended to punch him grabbed by him tightly. Haji struggled to move. However, the more he moved, the more his arm hurt. He finally stopped once he realized that if he moves carelessly, his arm will be snapped with no problem._

"_Control your temper, and read your enemy's movement before they act." Alessio said and let go of the red haired boy. "And buy me some black coffee at town, your coffee stinks." He threw his wallet to Haji's face._

"_Now get your feet off here and buy it within ten minutes." He sat back on his seat._

_Haji, on the other hand, glared at Alessio with hatred and anger, promising for revenge._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"I'll beat him next time. Definitely…" Haji grinned evilly with many scheme arranged in his mind.

Kareha sweat dropped. "…you better forget about it…" She sighed since the red head apparently ignored her. "During our training, I asked Rei-san many things about Nichrome-san. The more I heard about it, the more hard to believe that the Nichrome-san that we know now and the Nichrome-san before is the same person…"

"Wa-Walpurgis-sama is Walpurgis-sama. D-Don't implies something that's not true."

Haji and Kareha stopped everything they were doing. They slowly looked between them to find Iori eating ice creams.

"Walpurgis-sama is kind and gentle, but people always look at his negative qualities only, never the positive one. You people always misunderstood him." The little girl's bunny doll pouted, speaking in her place.

Haji and Kareha blinked, taken aback by the little girl's sudden appearance. Why one of Mist Devourers is here? As if answering their question, familiar footsteps and calling voice came from outside the shop. When they turned to the slide door, the door slide opened, revealing Takashi.

"Iori I finally found you! Haji, Kusaka, you're here too?" Takashi looked at the three.

"Takashi-nii!" Iori rushed to Takashi, hiding behind him as she shyly peeked at Haji and Kareha.

The Storm Guardian and Lightning Guardian Candidates looked at Takashi with eyes that demanding an explanation. Takashi only laughed sheepishly until Haji dragged him out from the shop all the way to the park for some talk with Kareha and Iori in tow.

**Entrance Gate, Namimori Cemetery, Namimori Town**

Shinogu stood in front of the gate. He had been standing there for almost ten minutes, yet he didn't enter there. In reality, he didn't even understand why he decided to go here in the first place.

"Shinogu-kun?" Rei, Alessio, Ryou, and Hide approached the prefect.

Quickly, Shinogu backed away, intending to leave. "Wait! Shinogu-san!" Hide grabbed his arm, surprising the prefect and himself.

The prefect sent a death glare and grabbed one of his batons. Hide received the message very clear and let him go, but didn't move away from him.

"P-please accompanies us. Just for a sec and you can go afterwards!" He asked bravely. Seeing that the prefect doesn't show any sign to agree, Hide speaks again, "I-I also want to talk with you regarding Fuuhaku-san and Hibari-san!" He added.

Shinogu thought for a while and then entered the cemetery.

"What are you planning?" Ryou whispered.

"I don't know, I just following my intuition." Hide whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Shinogu narrowed towards the two boys behind him. Hide and Ryou shook their head as if nothing happened. "Which grave that you going to visit?" He asked again, this time to Rei and Alessio.

"An old friend of us…especially Nichrome…" Rei answered softly.

"Was it the Calan Gaeaf that Ryou mentioned? Who is Calan Gaeaf actually?" Hide asked, finally getting to ask the question he had eager to ask.

"She's-"Rei and Alessio suddenly stopped. The three boys confused of why they stopped walking and looked at where their eyes looking at and immediately went alert.

There, they found _him_ standing in front of the tombstone they're going to visit. Without a second thought, Shinogu readied his batons and ready to strike at him if only Alessio didn't halt him.

"So you came to visit her too, Nichrome." Alessio approached slowly.

Nichrome shifted his gaze towards them. His face was emotionless, didn't even show any slightest bit of what he think, what he feels.

Shinogu shrugged off Alessio's hand from him and stepped forward towards Nichrome. "Where is Fuuhaku?"

Nichrome looked down at the question, small grin formed in his face but yet his eyes reflected pain and loss. He let out his signature laugh humorlessly, watching the five people's movements and reaction. Even though they didn't show it clearly, he knew that what he said next made them crumbled inside deeply.

"…I…killed him…"

**Park, Namimori Town**

"Explain." Haji said, narrowing his eyes at Takashi with Iori in his arms. Takashi was cornered to sit on the bench.

"Ever since she came to deliver that message, she always plays in this park until late afternoon and asked me to play with her. I cannot refuse so-"

"And why you cannot refuse an offer to play from an ENEMY?" He emphasized the last part.

Takashi placed his hands on Iori's shoulders and faced her to Haji and Kareha. "Looked closely at her face and you'll understand."

The two looked at Iori questioningly. This, however, changed into surprise once Iori looked at them with cute-sparkling-pleading-round eyes-face towards them. Haji took several steps back and looked away. That was also the same kind of face when Hide or Saki pleaded at him when they were younger. He really cannot stand that face.

Kareha giggled at the red head's reaction. "If it is like this, then I don't need to ask anymore." She bent down to Iori and chuckled when the little girl looked away from her due to her shyness. She extended her hand and smiled softly at Iori.

"Ciao, Iori-chan." Kareha greeted.

Iori blinked, wondering how to answer. Her eyes carefully took in the older girl's form, realizing, for the first time, that that was the same stance her master made when they saw each other for the first time.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Slum, Italy_

"_Ciao, Iori Nanase." Nichrome offered his hand as he bent down until he reached the girl's height. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked._

_Iori looked at the man in disbelieve. She looked away, trembling in fear and hugged her doll tightly. "I…might…hurt you…so…"_

"_It's okay." He cut off, making her look back at him. "You see, I am as same as you, and my comrades too. We're all similar as you. I can understand your feelings." He smiled kindly. "If your power goes out of control, then I'll stop you. In fact, I'll train you so that you can control that power properly."_

"…_really…?"_

"_I promise. If you're with us, there's nothing to be worry about. We can protect ourselves. We won't be hurt. Don't be afraid. Come on."_

_Iori blushed as tears fell to her cheeks. Without any more hesitation, she accepted the hand shyly and was surprised when the purple haired man picked her up into his arms._

"_From now on, you'll become a part of our Family, Hop-tuu-Na."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Greet her back, Iori." Takashi coaxed the little girl. "She's Takashi-nii's friend." He said softly.

A slow smile made its way to her face, somehow knowing that this girl wouldn't hurt her, and that it was okay to trust her. Iori's hand reached out and grasped the large one, shyly shaking it. "Um… my name is Iori Nanase." She whispered, already half-out her face of Takashi's shirt.

"And my name is Kareha Kusaka. That red hair one is Hajime Gokudera. We are Takashi-nii's friends."

"Nice to meet you too, Octopus head-san." Iori said innocently at Haji, who felt stabbed by the nickname.

"Iori, you mustn't call him that. Call him Haji-nii!" Takashi said cheerfully, which Iori do so.

"Haji-nii!" She said.

"Ahaha! Good girl!"

Kareha and Haji had to admit, the Rain Guardian candidate certainly had a way with children, watching him interact with the little Mist Devourer. They almost felt envious towards him, really, for making Iori trust him almost at once, easily coaxing her out into the open and talking with her about his family, which the blonde girl happily supplied.

"So…how's Nichrome-san's doing…?" Kareha asked, trying to get some information.

"Walpurgis-sama…he's weird lately…" She answered sadly. "Ever since he beat Fuuhaku Hibari, he became weird…"

The three Vongola Guardians candidates gasped. "Be-beat? What do you mean?" Haji grasped Iori's shoulders abruptly, making the girl winced and scared. "What happened? Tell us! What happened to Fuuhaku-san?" Haji demanded, shaking the girl.

"Haji, stop it!" Takashi pulled Iori into his arms from Haji, patting the girl's back as he soothed her. "You're scaring her. Calm down." He said the other red head.

"We have to start this slowly Hajime. Or else, she won't reveal anything." Kareha told Haji and turned to Iori again and noticed something strange in the little girl. "Iori-chan, what's wrong?"

Iori trembled while clutching her head.

"Iori, are you okay? Is it about Haji? Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore so don't be scared, okay?" Takashi ruffled the girl's hair softly and gently. But Iori still trembled. She her hand reached for Takashi's neck and gripped it. "Iori…?"

Iori looked up at Takashi. When she looked at him, her eyes changed. The originally yellow colored eyes turned into green forest. The grip on his neck tightened.

"…die…"

Iori's hand that gripped Takashi suddenly covered with roots and plants. Trees, flowers, every plant around the entire park started to move, surrounding them…or in Takashi, Haji, and Kareha's case, trapping them.

Iori's hand that gripped Takashi elongated, sending him onto the sliding hardly.

"Takashi!" Haji and Kareha rushed to him, helping him stand.

Takashi looked at Iori with disbelieve and worries. The innocent and shy girl from before has suddenly changed. He could tell from her aura. The current her was a different person. Entirely different from the Iori that he knew a while ago.

"I-Iori…? What happened to you? Io-"

Tree branches that directed towards him, forcing him to draw out Shigure Kintoki and cut them, cut it off.

"Tsk, we have no choice!" Haji brought out his guns. "We have to take her down!"

"Wait! She's still a kid! You cannot hurt her that easily!" Takashi tried to reason.

"Don't you get it? If we don't take action now, we'll be killed!" Haji spat back.

"But…" Takashi threw away his sword and ran to Iori, dodging every plant that getting in his way. However, he didn't expect trees to come out from ground beneath him, capturing him. Kareha finally brought out her naginata, ready to attack with Haji.

"Iori! Can you hear me? Don't you recognize me?" Takashi shouted

Iori looked up at Takashi, which confirmed Takashi that she heard his voice.

"It's me! Please stop this! I'm here Iori!"

Iori stared at Takashi, stopping the plants' movements. She stared at him as if observing him. The next thing they knew, Takashi found himself released from the binds and the plants returned to normal. Takashi approached Iori but then realized the look of horror and fear in her face. She stepped back.

"Iori-"

"S-stay back! Don't come near me!" She began to cry. "I-I-I'm so sorry…"

From behind, Strauss appeared and knocked Iori unconscious, catching her body limply with his arms and carried her.

Haji pointed his guns at Strauss "You-"

"I didn't come here to fight. I only want to pick her up and take her back with me." Strauss answered coolly.

"Iori…what happened to her…?" Takashi asked.

"…Hop-tuu-Na has power to control, manipulate, communicate, and mutated with plants since birth. However, since she's still too young, she's easily overpowered by her own power, making her out of control. The first time she out of control, she killed her own Family."

Takashi was struck by the revelation, slowly sinking onto his knees. "No…way…"

"It's true. Walpurgis-sama found her during her run from Vendice and took her as one of Mist Devourers. But even until know, the Vendice still keep an eye on her, and can take her anytime if it's necessary."

Strauss backed away. Mist enveloped the park. "We will meet again five days later…at Vongola HQ. Until then, farewell."

Strauss and Iori disappeared from the view, leaving the shocked Takashi and Haji and Kareha who tried their best to comfort him.

**Room, Vongola HQ, Japan**

Saiga and Shiki, passing by room by room until they reached the room at the corner, escorted Arisa.

After much coax and beg, Saiga finally allowed Arisa to get out from her room once in a while with one condition; he or other Mist Devourers must accompany her until she goes back into her room. Even though Arisa not really comfortable about this (since she was somehow treated like a hostage even though she's not), this is better than stay in her room all the time.

When they found the room, Saiga stayed outside with little argument. Arisa entered alone, walking to the bed where _he_ lay. She looked down at his quiet, still form, connected by wires and tubes to the machines keeping him alive.

"…Fuuhaku-san…"

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the unconscious man worriedly.

"Brother…why…?"

Outside, Saiga and Shiki welcomed Strauss back with Iori in his arms, asleep. They didn't need to ask what happened, since whenever Iori came back asleep, that means she had lost control of her power again.

"Arisa-sama is inside?" Strauss asked.

"Yes. She's really worry about Fuuhaku Hibari." Shiki answered. "Why you saved him? I'd like to ask this question for days but I didn't have a chance to."

Strauss sighed. "It might be Walpurgis-sama's own decision to kill him. But I know that if he dies, Walpurgis-sama will be saddened. He's, Walpurgis-sama's best friend after all…"

"Even if he'll hate me because of it, I know what I am doing is the right thing to do and Walpurgis-sama would be happy." Strauss walked away, going to Iori's room.

Saiga and Shiki watched as they leave. "Years ago till now, he's the most loyal to Walpurgis-sama out of all of us…" Shiki commented.

"Correction, Shiki." Saiga disagreed.

"He is, after Calan Gaeaf's death…"


	73. Calan Gaeaf

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will reveal about what you all have been waiting for...the identity of Calan Gaeaf! This becoming one of filler chapters you could say, and it might not be so good. I hope you can enjoy the chapter even if it just a little.**

**Please Review~ ^_^**

**Church, Namimori Town**

Kouhei sat comfortably hearing people of the church singing. Ever since his first visit last time, he found himself relax when he is there and decided to visit the church if he feels troubled, which is now. He somehow had a feeling that he would be in trouble if he go to Vongola HQ at the tenth day later. It's not about getting injured or die, but he just had this feeling that he will have a traumatic experience if he goes there. Whenever he thought about it, he shivered for some reason.

"My, what's wrong?" The saint, Yui, if Kouhei remembered, approached. "What kind of trouble that you have this time?" She asked softly.

"I don't know myself. But I have this extreme feeling that I would experience something bad if I go with my friends five days later for some…summer project." He lied about the last part.

"If you feel so, then don't go."

"But I need to! My friends need me!" Kouhei felt thorn.

Yui shook her head. "Then why you're hesitating?" She questioned. "If your friends need you, then go. Don't let your fear beat you. Sometimes, fear is more terrifying than the threat itself. You're a nice boy, Kouhei-kun. If you encountered trouble just like what you had felt, I'm sure God have plans for your own good."

She held her hands together in semblance of prayer, looking at the cross on the altar. "You can always pray to the God for help." She said sincerely.

"…fear is more terrifying that the threat itself…huh…" Kouhei thought for a moment before smiling. "Thank you, Yui-san! I feel better to the limit now!" Kouhei exclaimed in gratitude but able to keep his voice low.

The church singers changed the song, singing a song that he never heard before.

"Is that a new song? I never heard it before." Kouhei asked.

"Today is a special day." Yui said. "Eight years ago, at Christmas, we held a charity play called 'Christmas Miracle'. The play tells about a man who fell in love with an angel. The girl who played the angel sang this song at the middle and end of the play. Thanks to her, the play was a big success and we gained much money enough for buying toys and clothes for entire children in Namimori Orphanage. She already passed away and today is the day of her death. To respect her, every this day, we would sing this song for her."

"Wow…" Kouhei muttered in awe. "This girl must be an extreme girl! What does she look like?" He asked.

Yui reached for her bag and showed the photo of the girl. The girl has short wavy darkish brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing the angel costume.

"Her name is Elise. Elise Yukihira."

**Graveyard, Namimori Cemetery, Namimori Town**

"You…killed Fuuhaku-san…?" Hide asked. His voice stuttered with disbelieve.

Rei took a step forward. "Nichrome…that's not true, right?" Rei asked tearfully. Nichrome didn't answer and shifted his gaze away, indirectly confirmed he's serious. "No… That's a lie, right? Nichrome!" She yelled, still refusing to believe.

Alessio glared at the purple haired illusionist. "You better tell us the truth before I snap your neck, Nichrome." He threatened.

Nichrome chuckled. "Kufufu… You? Snap my neck? I doubt you can." He said mockingly, provoking the other man. "Do I look I am not serious? We are enemies now." His face darkened. "It's natural to dispose enemies in front of you, right?"

The sound of metal swung resounded in the place as Shinogu shot forward, baton missing the purple haired man by an inch and slamming into the tree behind him. He whirled, baton lashing out again, only to be stopped by a large scythe suddenly materializing into Nichrome's hand. With one brutal swing, the blonde's baton was knocked from his hand, skidding across tombstones and coming to a stop out of his reach.

"I am serious. I did it with my own hands." Nichrome continued. "I remembered it very well, when I stood over his blood soaked lifeless body. He didn't move no matter how many times I called him…" Nichrome laughed humorlessly.

"Nichrome…!" Rei stared at Nichrome disbelievingly. How could he just laugh it off?

Shinogu gritted his teeth. "I'll execute you."

Not finished, he brought his other baton. In swift motion, Shinogu's baton clashed once again with Nichrome's scythe. Nichrome could feel strong killing intent from the blond haired man who glared at him with pair of cold, unforgivable eyes. Again, Nichrome single-handedly knocked the baton from the blonde's hand.

"I personally wanted to deal with you. But," He turned to Elise's tombstone. "Not here. Not in front of her. I don't want to cause any destruction here. I'm sure that you all think the same way, aren't you?"

Hide grabbed Shinogu's shoulder. He shook his head, motioning him to stop. Shinogu turned at him. Without asking, he knew what the brunet was trying to say. If they fought here, it will gain too much attention and as same as disrespecting souls of people resting here. Reluctantly, the blonde relented, putting back his baton around his belt.

Ryou walked to his brother, ignoring Alessio's protest. He walked until he was in front of the tombstone like his brother, facing him.

"Is this really what you wish for, big bro?" The bluenet asked.

Nichrome blinked, surprised that his younger brother calling him 'Big bro' like he used to when he was a child. He usually called him that if he is upset.

Nichrome turned his back on Ryou before answering. "…yes. If you still insist on not joining me, then I won't hesitate the next time we meet again. Even if it's you, Ryoji." He stated, leaving the place.

Hide rushed to Ryou's side. "Wait! Nichrome-san!" He called out, stopping the older illusionist. "Nichrome-san, my brother, what do you truly think about my brother and Fuuhaku-san?" He asked.

Surprising his brother's three Guardians. He had asked many questions about how Nichrome used to be and how his relationship with his brother and the other Guardians back then. After hearing many same answers, it came into his mind is Nichrome in front of him now and Nichrome that he heard from the others are the same person? He wanted to make sure.

Nichrome went silent by the question. He looked up at the cloudy sky. A drip fell. It started to rain. He opened his lips but then closed it again and opened it again. "…Mitsu and Fuuhaku… they were…"

_I do not want anything from you. You were in trouble, so I had to step in. And besides,do you always need a logic reason to help someone?_

_You have to look the world from every single angle. Even if you reached the same conclusion, there must be something can be analyzed. Sometimes, you mustn't too focus on common senses you know._

Mitusada and Fuuhaku's images flashed in his mind. Every memory of them appeared at the moment he's trying to answer the question. Nichrome smiled sadly at this but didn't show it clearly.

_This is Fuuhaku Hibari, and I'm Mitsusada Sawada. What's your name?_

_You're Italian? Piacere di conoscervi!_

"Mitsu…he was wishy-washy, persistent, cheerful, and can be crybaby while Fuuhaku, he hadn't change a bit…"

_I'm treating my friends, so, you don't need to pay me back!_

_Me and Mitsu have just met today too, but we became friends very quick._

"But Mitsu grew into really smart person, dependable, and reliable. His action seemed unreasonable, but once you look at the result, it was actually the right thing to do and made sense. Fuuhaku and I respected him. Both of us vowed to protect him."

_From this day onwards, you are my right-hand man!_

_Mitsu is a great guy. We must protect him with everything we have._

"I considered them…as my best friends…my brothers…my family…" Unknown to them, tears formed in his eyes. He clenched his fists.

"Then why?" Hide interrupted. "If you considered Fuuhaku-san as your brother why did you killed him?" He questioned angrily. "Why-"

"Shut up!" Nichrome shouted, silencing Hide.

"I don't know! We were separated and when we meet again he was my enemy! I told him to join me but he refused! Even though we wish for the same thing! What else can I do? What other choice do I have?"

Nichrome finally turned back, facing Hide and the others. "We are enemies now!"

"Is that why you killed Fuuhaku?" Alessio asked. "That's the conclusion you reach?"

When Nichrome didn't give him any answer, Alessio felt something within him boiled. He felt something within him explode. It's not slow to realize that the feeling he feels right now is anger. He wanted to punch the illusionist in front of him. He never liked him, and now he hates him. But still, he held his anger back. He mustn't lose his temper. Just as the illusionist has said, he mustn't cause any commotion in front of _her_ grave.

"Elise…" Alessio started. Nichrome cringed at the name. "If Elise is here right now, what do you think she will feel?"

Nichrome narrowed his eyes. "Don't bring her into this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"But she's part of it, right?"

"No she isn't! Stop talking like you know everything about me like Mitsu did!" Nichrome spat out.

"You-"Alessio snapped and about to give the illusionist a piece of mind, but Hide and Rei quickly restraining him from doing so, telling him to calm down.

Nichrome gritted his teeth, looking frustrated. He filled the area with mist, deciding to leave the place immediately. "I'll see you again in five days…" And just that, Nichrome disappeared, dissolved into mist.

"…he's an idiot…" Alessio muttered.

"Calm down, Alessio. For now, remember what we came here for." She gestured towards the tombstone.

Alessio calmed himself, easing his anger. Once he did, they walked to the tombstone and placed bouquet of indigo flowers and prayed. Shinogu, however, decided to leave, saying that it's raining and he doesn't want to catch a cold before the battle. But Hide knew that he is going to report this encounter to Tenth Generation Family.

After they finished praying, Hide noticed a necklace on the spot where Fuuhaku last standing. He picked the necklace. When he looked closer, it's not really a necklace. It has pair of two silver rings with beautiful indigo gems. He touched the gems and realized that the gem has same material as Dying Will Gem.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. His question was answered when Hide showed the ring necklace. "That's belongs to Nichrome. He carries this with him all the time."

"These rings that chained into necklace…is it the same as the rings that we uses to fight?" Hide asked.

"It is but it isn't." Ryou answered, making Hide confused. Ryou tilted his head to the tombstone. Hide looked questioningly at the bluenet. "Elise Yukihira. That's the name of one who was buried under this tombstone. She was a former Mist Devourer under the name Calan Gaeaf."

Hide shot up. "So this is Calan Gaeaf that you mentioned?" Hide looked at the tombstone.

Ryou nodded. "Yes. She was a daughter of a performer in Italy. When Nichrome first met her during one of her family's performance, Arisa and I had not been born yet, if I am not mistaken they met around six years old. She was kind, gentle, and beautiful even though she could be clumsy at times. Her optimism and cheerful nature gave motivation towards others, especially him..."

Rei joined the conversation. "She liked singing, similar as me. Sometimes, we sang together at charity concerts, at school performances, and at Mafia parties. She was a great vocalist. Her song soothed and cheered us whenever we feeling down…" Rei smiled softly as she touched the tombstone. "Shortly after meeting Nichrome, she and her family joined Vongola. Every once a week, Elise and I would hold a small concert as requested by almost entire members of Vongola and other allied Families, making us some sort of idols…"

Hide felt bad for asking when he saw the sad looks they were. Maybe he shouldn't have asked in the first place. But still, he couldn't help but curious and want to know more. "Was she…someone very close to Nichrome-san…?" He asked hesitantly.

"She was more than just close." Alessio stood after finished his praying.

"She was his fiancée…"

Hide's face went blank as he heard that. He stood frozen on the place for around fifteen seconds before…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" Hide finally reacted. "So then…these rings are…" He looked at the rings.

"Yes, those are their engagement rings." Ryou snatched the engagement rings from Hide's palm. "…to tell you the truth, at first, I thought she was the reason why he rebel against us…" He revealed.

"At first I thought like that, since…he started to change when she dies..."

Rei walked to Ryou. "Are you trying to say that Nichrome seeks more power to make Vongola stronger for Elise's sake?" She asked.

"As I said, at first I thought like that, but it turned out it isn't. My father said she alone is not enough to make Nichrome doing this."

**Saki's Room, 2nd Floor, Sawada Residence**

Saki turned on her laptop, opening the file that contains the data and information about Nebbia Brigata. She re-read the entire profiles of Mist Devourers and found there's one data profile that needed a password to open. She tried every possible words as passwords but couldn't. Without any option left, she decided to use hacking and forcefully open the file. As she has expected, the file open after much try since she's not a pro at hacking and read the profile that she hadn't seen.

**#8**

**Name: Elise Yukihira**

**Title: Calan Gaeaf**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Deceased**

**Date of Birth: November 19th**

**Famiglia: Vongola**

**Occupation: Songstress, Mist Devourer**

**Weapon: Daggers**

**Box Weapon: Mist Black Panther (Kanzeon)**

**Flame: Mist**

**Height: 162 cm**

**Weight: 78 kg**

**Ability: Unknown**

**She was a half Japanese, half Italian daughter of Uzumi Yukihira and Eula Wales. She and her family work as performer in Palermo, with her performing as the songstress. During one of their performance when she was around six year old, they met Nichrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo and shortly after, they joined Vongola. Elise became Mist Devourer once her ability as illusionist came into surface and became Nichrome's right-hand woman. Once she turned 13, she and Nichrome were officially engaged, making her his fiancée. She, along with Rei Ariana was famous songstresses in both surface and underground. Every once a week, a small concert was held for them in Vongola Mansion and at every Mafia Party that being held by Vongola. During her sixteen years, she passed away in an accident at COMSUBIN Training Center. She was buried in Namimori Cemetery located in Japan.**

Saki was obviously surprised by this newfound data. Whoever thought that Nichrome had fiancée?

Saki leaned back on her chair, sighing. She then looked outside her window. It's no longer raining even though it was still a bit cloudy outside. She then wondered where Hide is and how the meeting goes on. Curious, she decided to make a call, dialing Gokudera's house numbers.

"Excuse me auntie, but does the meeting still continue?" She asked.

"_No, they already finished. Do you want to ask about the meeting?" _Leti asked through the phone.

"No, I want to talk with Mukuro-san."

"_Okay then. Just wait for a mo-Rokudo?" _Saki heard Mukuro's voice from the phone. From the conversation, Mukuro sounds also want to talk with her. And yes he did.

"_Saki? I'll give the phone to Rokudo now."_

"_Wakamurasaki Sawada?" _Mukuro asked for confirmation.

"Yes, it's me. Umm…Mukuro-san, there's something I'd like to ask to you." She said politely.

"_What is it?"_

"It's about Elise Yukihira or Calan Gaeaf, one of Mist Devourers who passed away. Can you please tell me more about her?" She requested.

"…_so you managed to open that file…"_

"Yes. I'm sorry that I open it without your permission first but I'm curious…" She apologized as deeply as she could.

Mukuro was silent and didn't give a reply at the moment. Saki waited patiently until Mukuro reply to the question. "Open the file under Nebbia Brigata File that I sent to you. Don't close the phone yet, I'll explain while you're looking at it."

As Saki did what he instructed to her, she continued to ask. "Mukuro-san, why didn't you tell us about her?" She asked.

"_Because I don't think it's really necessary to tell you about Elise since she has nothing to with this. And knowing about her won't change anything."_ He explained.

"Has nothing to do with this?"

"_Ryou, he once thought that Elise's death was what boosting him into doing this. But Mukuro had clarified that that's not the case."_ Saki opened the file that Mukuro had told her to open. She entered the password and the file appeared on the screen.

Saki read it. It was a page of an old Italy newspaper.

**EXPLOSION AT COMSUBIN TRAINING CENTER! 500 SOLDIERS AND 5 VISITORS INJURED, 250 COMSUBIN SOLDIERS AND 10 VISITORS DIED!**

**At Milan, Italy, Wednesday, May 18th 20XX, fire occurred in the training facility of Italian military organization, COMSUBIN. It took three hours for the fire to be extinguished. The fifty out of five hundred injured soldiers were seriously injured and airlifted to a nearby hospital but are in stable condition. The other soldiers were evaluated by medical personnel on scene. They were treated and returned to duty at the training center.**

**The accident occurred around 11:30 a.m. at the COMSUBIN Training Center. The soldiers from the 17th Fire Brigade were at the center performing field-artillery training at the time of the accident. The soldiers suffered bumps and bruises when the six-wheeled cargo truck, which contained gun powders, missiles, and various firearms they were riding in rolled on a tank trail at the training center, causing the majority of explosion.**

"_Nichrome, Mitsusada Sawada, Lal Milch, and I were four of the five injured visitors that mentioned here. And Elise was one of ten visitors that died here. With this, you understand that she has nothing to do with Nichrome's doing now, right?"_

"…I think so…" Saki was still a bit unsure.

"_Though, Nichrome did resolve to become stronger after this event." _He added.

"Then that just open a possibility that she might be part of the reason he doing this!"

"_If he wants power like he is now, he could just do it earlier such as betraying Mitsusada…like someone that I knew betrayed his own boss_ **(A/N: You all know who).** _But he didn't. In fact, his loyalty towards Mitsusada was at the best in my opinion. Her death might have given a deep effect in his heart, but it's not so deep that it caused him to do something like this."_

"So there's a different reason…? If it is, what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"How should I know? If I knew, I would have gone to my idiotic son and knock some sense into him already." Mukuro said teasingly. _"Well, right now it's no use thinking about it. I'll tell the result of our meeting later after your brother is home with you."_

"Thank you very much, Mukuro-san. Thank you for the information."

"_Kufufu, you're welcome…" _Mukuro suddenly went silent again. Saki called his name worriedly, knowing he hasn't turned off the phone. What Mukuro said next surprised and confused her._ "One of his reasons doing this, perhaps…it was because of me too…" _

Saki gasped softly but before she could ask what he meant, Mukuro hang up the phone. Saki stared at the phone questioningly.

"What does that mean…?"

**Graveyard, Namimori Cemetery II, Namimori Town**

Mist enveloped the graveyard. As it dispersed, Nichrome appeared, standing in front of two tombstones, the tombstone on the right, Mitsusada Sawada, and the tombstone on the left, Stella Suzuhara. He placed three Daffodil flowers on each tombstone.

He looked up, noticed that the rain has stopped. He closed his eyes as the cloud moved and revealed the sun.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Ten Years Ago, Namimori Orphanage, Namimori Town_

_In the center of the room there was a giant tree, decorated with tinsel and colored lights and a hundred different handmade ornaments. Beneath the tree, spread in all directions, were wrapped gifts of every size and shape. They were piled high, and the children were on the floor, sitting close together in a large semicircle. They were dressed in their best clothes. _

_On the table beside the door, there was a bowl of punch and platters of cookies, shaped like stars and Christmas trees and sprinkled with green sugar. Some adults sitting with the children; a few of the smaller kids were sitting on the adults' laps, their faces rapt with attention as they listened to "'The Christmas Carol.'"_

_Nichrome looked around the room, looking for two particular people. It was the voice that reading the story that made him finally located them. Mitsusada and a girl with long loosened reddish brown hair, wearing red turtle-neck sweater that somehow accentuated the color of her light golden eyes, sitting side by side with their legs bent beneath them._

_Mitsusada and the girl ended the story and looked up. They noticed Nichrome standing in the doorway. They stood up then walk around the children to make their way towards him. Not knowing where they wanted him to go, he stayed where he was._

"_I'm sorry we started without you even though this is your birthday too," The girl said when they finally reached him. "But the kids were just so excited."_

"_It's all right, Stella." He assured her. "I'm fine this way. Kufufu, besides, seeing you two getting along pretty well is enough for me." He teased, making Mitsusada and Stella blushed in embarrassment. "You better watch over our little bro here or else someone may snatch him away from you."_

_Mitsusada took a step forward. "Y-You're talking like I am some sort of a cheater! There's no way I'll fall for that!" The brunet retorted, his face still red from the embarrassment. Then, the retorted brunet's girlfriend held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and leaned to him._

_She smiled softly with her cheeks still blushing like Mitsusada does. "I believe in him, Nichrome. Stop teasing us, Nichrome-kun." _

"_Where're the others?" Nichrome asked, changing the subject._

"_They are in auditorium. They said they have a surprise for you there later." Mitsusada told him. "By the way, where have you been? It took you quite a while to come here."_

"_Kufufu, actually, tonight there's someone that I want to introduce to you." Nichrome moved aside, revealing a girl around their age. She has short wavy darkish brown hair, black eyes, and wearing white turtle-neck sweater with grey shirt beneath and white long skirt._

"_My name is Elise Yukihira, I am Nichrome's fiancée." She bowed politely as she introduced herself and smiled at them. "Pleasure to meet you, Sawada-kun, Suzuhara-chan." _

_Mitsusada and Stella returned the gesture and smile. However, after what it seems around one minute, the two couple finally found their voice and reaction._

"_EEEHHH?" _

_Nichrome and Elise laughed at their reaction._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Nichrome chuckled at the memory and opened his eyes again, looking at his palm. His smile dropped completely as the image of his father and Disscordo flashed in his mind. He clenched his palm tight, filled with determination.

"_Father… This time…I'll make sure your soul perished from the earth that you cannot be reincarnated again…! And Vongola, will be the strongest organization, now and then…"_


	74. Shadow within Shadow

**?, Namimori Town**

Lottie hummed playfully as she listened to the song from her I-Pod. Shortly then, a black portal appeared not far from her. From the portal, Azarel came out. Lottie, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, uncrossed her legs and stood up, the high slit of her floor length dress exposing her legs, looking thoroughly bored and pouting. "Where have you been, Azarel?"

Azarel grinned. "I was just observing condition at Vongola HQ, with her." He pointed his thumb behind him, at the portal.

From the portal, a girl, her face hidden by pink hood and draped in a white cloak, stood motionlessly next to a window, staring out at the dreary black sky as she leaned to the tattooed man in front of her.

"Mira." Lottie recognized her. "It's already dark now, so at least take that hood off from your face."

The girl nodded meekly before removing her hood, revealing her short light blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. There's a scar on her left side of her neck while the other side has a tattoo number 49. She bowed slightly to Lottie.

"Where is the other two? You didn't bring them here?"

"Sai and Toru are sleeping. They said they're tired." Mira told the older blonde. Azarel patted Mira's head, making her smiled sweetly at the tattooed man.

Azarel turned to Lottie. "More importantly, how's the experiment?"

"No problem, that thing has functioning pretty well. Should I send it now? Or should I wait until this civil war is over?"

"Let's just wait until this war between Eleventh Vongola Family and Nebbia Brigata over. Whichever side wins, we will start." He turned to Mira. "Mira, tell Sai and Toru to come to the lab, okay?"

Mira nodded cheerfully. "Yes!"

"Good girl." He said in return. Mira went into the portal. "Are you sure with Nichrome Dokuro? There are still Ryoji Rokudo and Arisa Rokudo, right? I think both of them also promising."

"Nope, compare to Nichrome Dokuro, those two are not compatible to me." Lottie stared outside window. "We'll get Nichrome Dokuro once our plan starts. Make sure that you have everything all right."

Azarel chuckled. "I already set everything. Putting that aside, the black box weapon you made, what's the function?"

Lottie giggled. "S.E.C.R.E.T~" She said teasingly. "That box weapon currently in Kareha Kusaka's possession. You'll see soon enough what's the function is…"

**Kareha's Room, 2nd Floor, Kusaka Residence**

"The box weapon cannot be scanned?" Kareha confused, talking with Giannini through her computer. "Why not? How come?" She asked, looking at the black box weapon beside her.

"_When I tried to scan it, some of the results were blurred and some were rejected. It seems this box weapon has some kind of protection to prevent any analysis. We even already tried to open I with all Flames, including the seven Flames of the Earth with the help of Simon Family, but the box just keep rejecting the Flames." _Giannini explained.

"The box rejected the Flames?" Kareha raised her brow.

"_Yeah. Because of this, we don't know either this is box equipment or box animal."_

"I see… Thank you, Giannini-san. I'll call you again if I found something." Kareha closed the connection and then turned off her computer. She exhaled lazily before picking the box weapon. "…should I try to open it with my Flame…?" Kareha mused hesitantly.

A knock on the door halted her from doing so. She allowed whoever knocked the door to enter her room, revealing Haji to be the one who knocked.

"Hajime, I thought you're with Yamamoto-kun."

"Apparently what happened yesterday made him all gloomy. I tried to lighten his mood with my own way, but he ended up kicking me out. That idiot…" Haji pouted.

Kareha sweat dropped. "And how you tried to cheer him up?"

"It's-"

"No need, I think I could figure it out already."

Haji growled as he sat on the edge of Kareha's bed. He then caught the sight of the black box weapon Kareha was holding.

"What's that box weapon?" He pointed.

"Don't know. I found it at Disscordo Family's base after I fought the Sun Guardian, Lottie. Somehow, Giannini-san couldn't scan it and the box itself rejected any Flames injection."

"Why don't you try to open it yourself?" Haji suggested.

Kareha rubbed her head. "Well…I was about to try it but, I somehow have a bad feeling about it…" She looked uneasy at the box weapon. "A-anyway, rather than that, we must focus on our training for the battle. We only have two days left, aren't we?"

"That Alessio guy told me to rest and train by myself. He said that my training with him is finished. I came here to pick you up." He stood up.

"To pick me up?" Kareha tilted.

"We're going to Ryoji's place. Takashi and Kouhei already went ahead there."

**Namimori Mountain**

Hide blasted streams of Sky Flames, destroying huge rock lunging towards him to little pieces. He maneuvers to his right side to dodge triple shots of arrows that fired by his sister who was coming towards him, riding Scuderia. She continued shooting her arrows and reloading it as she and her Sky Horse dodged his counter attacks. When they were only several distances, the blonde changed her crossbow to its blade form and swings it to him. Seeing the incoming blade, he maneuvered downwards, which was a bad move on his part. Saki changed back her blade into crossbow and shoots her arrows downwards. Thanks to the gravity, the arrows came at Hide with fast speed. However, Hide slashed the arrows using his technique, Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized to make an arm blade, making the arrows specks of ice. He landed safely on ground at the same time as Saki.

"Okay, that's enough." Reborn clapped. "You two did well." He complimented.

The siblings smiled by the compliment they got. Hide helped Saki sit back on her wheelchair before patting her head. "You're really strong, Saki. Maybe you are stronger than me after all."

Saki blushed slightly. "No, I-"

"Yup she is. Saki is more experienced than you, more knowledgeable than you, more independent than you, more discipline than you, everything that needed to become Vongola Boss." Reborn interrupted proudly. "You, on the other hand…dense, slow, stupid, too much nagging, too much complaining, and every no good aspect that still need to get rid of." He pointed sharply.

Hide felt stabbed by Reborn's so-called 'facts'. "Don't you know how much hurt those words for me?" He cried waterfall tears.

"Let's go home for today." He ignored his student as usual.

"Stop ignoring me like that! Besides, are you sure? It's only two more days before the promised day. Shouldn't we train more?" Hide asked.

"Because it's only two more days that we stop, use the remaining two days to rest. You need to be at your best condition if you want to fight Nebbia Brigata." The Sun Arcobaleno emphasized his every word.

Hide looked unsure. "But…am I strong enough to beat Nichrome-san now…?" He asked again.

Reborn shrugged. "Who knows? In the end, it's all up to you." He jumped onto Saki's shoulder that has sat on her wheelchair. "Now let's go back home."

"Before that, Uncle Reborn… Just what actually happened between Nichrome-san and Mukuro-san?" Saki asked. "I mean…what makes Nichrome-san hate Mukuro-san, his own father…?"

Reborn looked at Saki. "Why do you want to know about it?"

"Err…well…" Mukuro's words replayed in her head.

_"One of his reasons doing this, perhaps…it was because of me too…"_

"I'm curious…they're family, but they have bad relationship like that…" She half lied. "I feel bad if I ask Mukuro-san directly, so…" She fiddled her fingers.

Hide put his chin on his finger, starting to think about it as well. "Now that you talk about it, Ryou and Arisa also said that they themselves don't know why Nichrome-san hates Mukuro-san so much. They only mentioned that both of them not getting along well since they were kids (Ryou & Arisa)…" Hide wondered.

Reborn sighed. "So what? That's their own problem. You shouldn't put your nose into other people's family issue. You'll only get yourself involved or even worse, troubled."

"Well…I think…we may find a clue about Nichrome-san's motive more…" Saki added.

"His motive aside, what you need to focus more to find out now is the way to handle Nichrome's 'Mist of Decay'. You already saw with your eyes how fearsome that Mist Flame is." He reminded.

Hide and Saki tensed at the mention of the power. A flame that able to withers or decays anything or anyone who touches or even only around the flames to death. To put it simply, the flame sucks life energies completely. The flame also capable to produces deadly poisons and attracted poisonous animals. Both siblings knew this already and the question is…

How they're suppose to defeat person with technique that they shouldn't touch or around with?

"In the end, the only way is…beat him up without touching him." Reborn concluded so casually.

"And how we could fight against him without touching them?" Hide yelled. "Well, Saki maybe can, but I can't! I'm specialized in direct hand-to-hand combat! How can I defeat him without even be near him?"

"Use your head, idiot. Use your Flames like X-Burner, X-Stream, or Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized, and other techniques you had developed, idiot. Now you understand, idiot?"

"Don't add 'idiot' just because you can! And those techniques would require too much energies, I can't just use them all continuously in one battle!"

Reborn thought for a moment before clapping. "You're getting smarter, as expected from my teaching." He prided himself.

"Don't be all mighty when I asked you seriously!" Hide sighed in expiration. "Fine, I'll try to ask Ryou, then… Do you want to come with me, Saki?" Saki nodded in agreement.

"You better come home before dinner or else you won't get any dinner." Reborn rubbed his stomach.

"Don't you dare eat our dinner!"

**Room, Vongola HQ, Japan**

Arisa looked at her teacher-trainee sleeping. Even after eight days, he hadn't wake up. She pulled down the cover gently, making sure she doesn't hurt him or anything. Arisa touched Fuuhaku's arm. She touched the scars from the battle. Fuuhaku has cuts everywhere on his body. Some were healing others were bleeding. Arisa cried. She never wanted this to happen to her oldest brother's supposed best friend.

"_Why…? Why…? Why…this is happening…? After two years we finally meet again…but why does this happening…? Big brother…have you…changed that much…? Have you…forgotten your friendship with Fuuhaku-san…and Sawada-san…? Your promise…with Elise-neesan too…?"_

Those questions fogged her mind since three days ago when she first visited Fuuhaku. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't understand her brother anymore.

"…Ryou…father…mother…everyone…" Her eyes started watery. She missed her twin, her parents, and her friends. She wanted to meet them all. She buried her face into her arms on the bed and bit her lips, trying to stop her tears. However, despite her attempt, a sob escaped her lips.

The door clicked open quietly. Saiga peeked inside and heard her sob just in time. His eyebrows furrowed. He frowned before closed the door back, letting the girl having her own privacy. He knew that if he entered the room just now, he'll only make it worse.

"She's still there, Samhain?" Strauss and Iori approached. "It's about time she returned to her room. Walpurgis-sama wouldn't be pleased if he knows this. Hurry up return her to her room." Strauss ordered. Iori looked at the door where Fuuhaku and Arisa were in worriedly.

"How's Walpurgis-sama?" He asked.

"He's having some afternoon tea with the others (Shiki, Rui, Tokio). Though, I think he's more enjoying himself watching comedy show performed by Rui and Tokio (They started arguing again)."

"…so…where are you heading to?"

"Library. I need to learn Japanese ethics more. Hop-tuu-Na finished gardening and just walking around the HQ." He gestured the books in his hands and water canteen held by Iori. "Excuse me then." Strauss proceeded his way to the library.

Iori stood beside Saiga, deciding to accompany him. She stared at Saiga shyly and nervously, not knowing what to say. Saiga stared back at Iori, sensing her stares towards him, made the timid girl looked away in embarrassment.

"…Samhain…are you okay…fighting against Ryoji-sama…?" She timidly asked.

Saiga looked at her for a moment before answering. "It would be a lie if I said I am. He is my friend I don't want to fight him if it's possible… But if Walpurgis-sama ordered me to, I will."

"Iori…also don't want…to fight Ryoji-sama…Takashi-nii too…" She stated.

Saiga blinked at the last part. "Takashi-nii…? You mean Takashi Yamamoto?" Iori nodded, confirming it.

"Takashi-nii is kind and nice to me even though he knew I am his enemy…" She reached to her pocket and showed the candy that Takashi gave to him two days ago. "He even gave me a candy when to cheer me up when I cried… But…" Her smile dropped. She remembered the look Takashi gave to her when she lost control of her power.

Saiga patted her head, making the little girl looked up.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Saiga sat in one of alleyways in the town of Sicily, Italy. It was raining. His body went all wet from each drop of rain. His clothes were torn and dirty. The only thing that kept him warm is an old thrown away cloak that he picked from garbage can. His stomach growled from hunger. His throat dried from thirst. He slowly closed his eyes as he collapsed._

"_Are you all right?"_

_He heard a voice. Timidly and weakly, he looked up to see a girl with blue hair and violet eyes kneeling in front of him with worry eyes, along with a man with purple hair and red eyes standing beside the blue haired girl._

_The man knelt down and carefully rested him on the wall. He took out a bottle of water. "Here, take a drink. Hurry! Just drink all of it if necessary!" The girl said._

_Without any hesitation, he drank the whole battle. His breathing became much freely. The girl then offered him some bread to eat. The bread was still warm and smelled tasty._

"_Here, eat this. You almost passed out from hunger, right?" The girl smiled._

_Almost immediately, he accepted the bread and ate it in satisfaction. Afterwards, the girl and the man sheltered him in the hotel they were staying at the moment. He sat on the comfortable chair by the fireplace._

"_Feeling better?" The man asked, handing him a hot coffee._

"_Very…much…" He answered._

"_No wonder, especially when the Vendice is after you." Saiga almost choked. How does he know?_

"_I can sense the Vendice's Flame from you. You escaped from not long, aren't you?" He questioned._

"_What Mafia Family you come from?" He asked back._

"_Vongola Family." Saiga gasped as he heard the name. The purple haired man rubbed his hair, surprising the boy. "Don't worry, we won't hand you over to the Vendice or hurting you." He assured._

_Saiga then noticed the girl approaching them, clothes in her hands. "Here, wear this. You'll catch a cold if you keep wearing that." She said._

"…_thank you…"_

_The girl smiled. "I'm Arisa. Arisa Rokudo. And this is my brother, Nichrome Dokuro." She introduced herself and her older brother. "So, what's your name?"_

_Saiga's voice came out in musical timbre, calm, like water._

"_Saiga. I'm Saiga Ichinose."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Saiga smiled slightly at the memory. He kneeled down to Iori and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Iori…I need your help…"

**Living Room, Ryou & Arisa's Apartment, Namimori Apartment**

"And that conclude our meeting here, understand?" Ryou finished explaining the powers and tactics that needed to fight his brother and his underlings to Hide, Saki, and other Candidates, which surprisingly including Shinogu who usually would declined the idea of grouping. But just for this once, he'll go along as long as it could lead him to Fuuhaku. He had explained it by showing videos of Nebbia Brigata's battles that had been recorded with the help of Rei and Alessio.

The reactions that he got from his listeners were various; Kouhei was sleeping, apparently bored from those long explanations. Haji took a note and had written down all that necessary for him in the upcoming battle. Kareha sipped her tea before nodding that she understood. Takashi strangely looked down without any spirit. Shinogu looked out of the window, seemingly not caring about those 'trivial stuffs', though he seemed listening at the very least. Saki looked like there is still something that she didn't understand. And finally, Hide had strained expression on his face.

Alessio looked at them with blank and doubtful face. "…I couldn't help but think that these brats are stupi-"Rei covered his mouth, prevent the word to come out. "Don't be so rude, brother." Rei gave the Storm Guardian a look and a knock on the back of his head. "That hurt, little sis…"

Ryou threw his stick to the sleeping black haired boxer who immediately woke up, rubbing his head in pain.

"Was it finished already?" Kouhei asked sleepily.

"…How much you have learned from the video?" Ryou asked.

Kouhei closed his eyes as he nodded. He looked serious when he reopened his eyes, making the others nervous what he was going to say since they never saw him look this serious… However, their expectation quickly turned down…

"I FORGOT EVERYTHING TO THE LIMIT!" He exclaimed so loudly, annoyed the neighborhood and earning pecks from Ryou's raven.

"You better give those notes to him, Hajime." Ryou told the redhead.

"You don't need to tell me that. From the very beginning, my reason writing everything you have explained is to give it to him." Haji gave the notes to Kouhei.

"Kou-chan is a forgetful person, so we need some reminder." Kareha said.

Hide scratched his head. "Watching those videos…Nichrome-san and his comrades is not an ordinary people…" He said nervously. "Ryou, Alessio-san, Rei-san, did you know some way to avoid Nichrome-san's Mist of Decay?"

"As much as I hate to admits it, no." Alessio said.

"He rarely use that Flame and only use it in some certain occasions." Ryou commented.

"Nichrome, is by far, the strongest Guardian among of our Family excluding Signore Mitsusada. He is strong, calculative, smart, and loyal at best, no wonder Signore chose him as his right-hand man." Rei added.

"Loyal until now." Alessio pouted bitterly. "Do you forget what he had done to Fuuhaku? He-"

"He's not dead yet." Everyone turned to Shinogu who surprisingly the one who interrupted. "He's not dead. He couldn't be dead. If he does, he has no right to call himself the son of Hibari family let alone leader of Foundation." Shinogu said with confidence.

"Shinogu-san…" This is rare, Shinogu, who usually nonchalant and spiteful towards his older brother, now showed trust and belief to him. _"So he does care for Fuuhaku-san… Perhaps he has his own way how to show his affection…"_

"Besides, the only one who can kill him is me. If he dares to die before me, I'll kill him in the afterlife."

Hide's feeling of awe was blown away in flash. _"Or maybe not…! You're just too scary Shinogu-san!"_

Rei sat beside Ryou. "Ryoji-kun, you and Arisa also have unique Flames like Nichrome, right?" Rei switched the subject. This earned everyone's except Shinogu attentions.

"You and Arisa have special Flames too like Nichrome? What kind of Flames?" Haji questioned.

"It's-"

BIIIIIIIP

Ryou's laptop received video connection. He answered, sighing in gladness by the interruption. However, the moment he connect the video recognized the caller, he tensed up.

"_It's me."_

"Saiga!" Ryou uttered, making everyone rushed to Ryou's side to listen to Saiga. "What do you want?"

"_You don't need to be so tense. I only want to talk."_

Haji pushed Ryou aside rudely. "And what the hell do you want from us? Your really dare to show your face to us so normally as if nothing has happened! Have you forgotten what you had done?"

Rei politely told Haji to replace place with her. Now, Rei was in front of the laptop, facing Saiga indirectly. "Saiga Ichinose, right? Please tell us honestly, how and where is Fuuhaku Hibari?" Rei looked at Saiga, waiting patiently. The others were also waiting for the Mist Devourer to give them the answer. However, Saiga didn't say anything.

Ryou pushed Rei and sit back in front of his laptop to found Saiga gone from the screen, only a chair visible. "Saiga-"

"…_Ryou…?"_

Now it's their turn to be silent. Ryou relaxed a bit when he heard that soft voice, when he saw that feature, the voice that he wished to hear since days ago, the one he wished to meet the most. That voice and smile always soothed him from the past until present. It was like years he hadn't met her.

"Arisa…?" He asked, looking at the blue haired girl on the screen.

"_Ryou! I finally can speak with you again!" _Arisa said joyfully. She finally talked with her twin and friends after days apart.

"ARISA!" The Eleventh Generation Candidates for exception of Ryou and Shinogu shouted cheerfully from behind the illusionist. From their voice, the blue haired girl could tell that they also missed her a lot.

She could hear Kouhei's loud voice since he's the loudest. Kareha's polite but sweet voice that asking how is she. Haji's rude voice in tone but with nice choice of words that saying not to worry. Takashi's cheered up voice that telling her she seems healthy, even though she felt that Takashi sounds a bit off from usual. Saki's calmed voice, reflecting her gladness. Hide's kind voice that showed how worry they are. And lastly, the voice that she wished to heard the most, her older twin brother, Ryou's teasing voice and his signature laugh that same as his father and oldest brother that commenting how sweet and cute she is, making her blushing.

Arisa giggled. _"It's been a long time…"_

Ryou smiled. "But why you called us now? Why didn't you do it earlier?"

"_Saiga-san secretly brought me to the communication room without big brother and the other Mist Devourer's notice. Iori is helping me too."_

Takashi's ears perked at Iori's name. He quickly pushed Ryou aside a little from the laptop screen. "Arisa, can I talk with Iori for a moment? It won't be long. Can I?" He asked.

"_I'm sorry, but Iori is guarding the door, so she can't. We don't have much time to talk with you either."_

Takashi sighed disappointedly. "I see… Then, can you at least give her a message for me?"

"_Sure, what is it? Please, hurry."_

"Tell her, that 'the next time we play, let's go to Namimori Land.'" He said with expectant smile.

Haji and Kareha couldn't help but smile as well, finally their fellow Rain Guardian cheered up a bit. Hide, Saki, and Kouhei, on the other hand, wondering what happened between Takashi and Iori Nanase. Takashi let Ryou to talk with his twin again.

"Arisa, you're okay, right? They treat you well, right?"

"_They're treating me very well." _She assured. _"Fuuhaku-san too, he's still alive even though not in good shape. Don't worry about him."_

All of them, especially Rei and Alessio were glad to hear that the older Cloud Guardian is alive. Not in good shape, but still, alive. He is not dead. He is still alive and that's all matter.

"Shinogu-san, Fuuhaku-san is still alive!" Hide said, and glanced up in time to see the look of relief, quickly hidden, in Shinogu's eyes. It made Hide feel just a lot better.

Sound of explosion, however, interrupted their connection from Arisa's side. Knowing she didn't have any much time left, Ryou quickly said what he wanted to say.

"Arisa, please wait for me! Father and I and everyone here will come and save you! Until then, take care of our brother. Don't do anything reckless just wait for us. Wait for me." He said in hurry but softly.

Arisa nodded. _"I will. I will wait no matter how long it would takes."_

"And…" Ryou halted himself from saying that word, knowing that the others behind him able to listen.

"_And…?" _Arisa waited.

Ryou leaned a bit and spoke quietly so only Arisa could hear his next words. The older twin found this hard to say even though it's for his own twin. If he said it out loud, no doubt it would be embarrassing since Hide and the others would hear it too.

"I love you, Arisa."

Arisa blushed and smiled happily. Like his twin, she leaned onto screen a bit and replied as quietly as possible.

"_I love you too… I will wait… Ryou-niichan…"_

Ryou was slightly taken aback as the connection was cut off. The screen became all black. He covered half of his face with his hand and smiled nostalgically. _"Ryou-niichan, huh… Kufufufu…the last time you called me that was a year ago, Arisa…"_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, meeting with Hide's determined smile.

"Don't worry, we got your back." He assured.

Ryou smiled back as he stood up and placed a hand on Hide's shoulder as well.

"You don't need to tell me that. I know already."

**Communication Room, Vongola HQ**

Saiga was punched hardly by Shiki. Arisa rushed to his side as the young man wiped out the blood from his mouth. She stood in front of Saiga protectively as her brother walked towards them.

"Big brother, don't blame Saiga-san. I am the one at fault." She said in Saiga's defense. "I-I missed Ryou and everyone, so I-"she was silenced by Nichrome's finger on her mouth, telling her to stop talking. Arisa looked up to meet her brother's face, expecting he would be angry, but instead he smiled warmly at her and didn't show any sign of anger.

"Strauss, escort her back to her room." Nichrome ordered. "All of you go back too. I need to speak with Samhain in private." He looked at Saiga who was still sitting on the floor.

Strauss nodded and took Arisa out from the room, followed by the others. Once they were alone, Nichrome motioned the younger man to stand up, which he did. The illusionist eyed his subordinate's expression and movements before speaking.

"I'm sure you fully know well what you've done, Samhain."

"Yes I do, Walpurgis-sama." Saiga replied without any denial.

"You knew, then why you did it?" Nichrome asked with emotionless tone.

"She missed Ryou, her twin, her other sibling whom she shared the same blood aside from you." Saiga continued. "If you see her face that wished to meet Ryou, I'm sure you will do the same thing, Walpurgis-sama." Saiga said without a hitch or hesitation, voice smooth and confident.

Nichrome narrowed his eyes at Saiga's feature but didn't say anything to deny or furious at the young man. The illusionist finally shifted his gaze after what it seems the time has stopped and left the room, but not before hearing and answering Saiga's question.

"Can you please answer this one question honestly?"

"And that question is?" Nichrome stopped his feet.

"Are you doing this for Calan Gaeaf? For Lady Elise's sake?"

"…no…" He answered. "If I were to do something for her sake, it has nothing to do with Vongola…"

Saiga confused. "Then for who?"

Nichrome looked back at Saiga with his playful smile. "You said one question, right?" He said and left the young man alone in the room, deep in thought.

oOoOoOo

Nichrome walked through the hallway motionlessly. His expression reflected sadness and frustration. Everything just mixed together that he himself didn't really understand how. The question that Saiga asked to him, the questions that Alessio and Hide asked to him, all whirled in his head that driven him to remember particular bittersweet memories.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Everything was burning._

_The previously cream and gray colored room was ablaze with the color of orange and red, wood, metal crackling and spitting flames, making breathing difficult._

_Everything was tore down to the ground, black smoke still wafting up as everything smoldered, charred black and white from the continuous blaze, slowly turning into ashes. Bodies littered the ground, either dead or dying._

_"Elise!" Nichrome kneeled down, clutching her hand and cradling her head on his lap. "Elise!" He can't keep the fear out of his voice. He felt so many emotions of terror, desperation, anger at the moment._

_"… Ni…chrome…" She desperately opened her eyes and slowly focused on him, sounding so weak, so frail, and it took all his willpower to sound strong, to never let his voice tremble in front of the woman he loved._

"_Elise…why…?" He forced back the tears that filled his eyes to fell. Unfortunately, seeing her bleeding feature made him broke and the tears escaped from his eyes to his cheeks. "…why…?"_

_"Don't…cry… Boys shouldn't cry…" He felt her hands release him, touching his cheek, his eyes widening as she wiped away the tears that gathered, staining his skin with blood._

"_You mustn't…let…everyone know… Don't…let the others…know…the truth… Vongola…need to stay…united…" She coughed blood as her breathing weakened further._

"_Elise! No, please don't-"_

_Nichrome gasped at the finger that placed on her mouth, instantly silencing him. Elise managed a smile, gasping and coughing as she cupped his cheek._

_"It's all right…so, please don't cry…"_

_oOoOoOo_

_Mitsusada sat by the house entrance with Saki beside him, tying his shoe tie before straightening himself and took his bag. He held Saki's hand with his and picked her up with one arm easily, carrying her._

"_Mitsu, you're going out?" Nichrome asked his boss._

_Mitsusada nodded. "Yup, today the weather seems nice, so I decided to take Saki to the Giverny Garden. I promised her anyway."_

"_You're not bringing Hidetada with you?"_

_Mitsusada shook his head. "No. He has a cold, so he can't." Saki tugged his shirt, itching to go to the garden already. "Well, I'll be going then. Please take care of the others while I'm gone, Nichrome."_

_Mitsusada turned his back, about to going. When Nichrome saw his back, however, he fretted, feeling separation anxiety._

"_Mitsu!" He shouted unconsciously, shocking the brunet and his blonde sister._

_The brunet turned to his right-hand man questioningly, eyes blinking confusedly on why his purple haired friend shouted like that._

"_What's wrong, Nichrome?" He raised his brow._

_Nichrome covered his mouth with his hand. He started to confuse why he shouted and felt that way._

"_S-sorry, it's just… Will you be long gone…?" He asked hesitantly._

"_We'll be back around seven o'clock or so. Don't worry, we'll be fine. You don't need to guard me or anything, okay?" The brunet smiled._

"_Oh…yeah…okay…" The young man looked unsure, as a familiar feeling spiked. He can't understand it, but something was telling him to stop the other from leaving at all costs. He felt that…he can't meet his boss again if he let him go. It's as if he will disappear._

_It was weird and he was starting to feel afraid, but Nichrome forcefully pushed those feelings aside so his boss wouldn't worry about him. He shook his head instead, forcing a smile on his face._

"_See you again, then."_

"_Yeah! Later!"_

_Unexpected by the illusionist…that was the last time…he saw Mitsusada smiled…_

_The last time…_

_He saw him alive…_

_oOoOoOo_

_Heart pounding against his chest, he darted past the flower fields, trying to look under wreckage and broken piles of material, something, anything that would tell him where they were. Passing by another field, he finally saw Saki crying on the field, looking at a prone body on the floor, covered in flowers and leaves and red staining the orange colored shirt._

_His breath caught in his throat and his blood turned into ice as he realized who that person was._

"_Mit…su…?" He walked slowly towards his boss, his entire body trembling at the sight that he wished it was just a dream, an illusion._

_However, Saki's continuous cries, and no matter how much and how many times she shake her brother's body to respond to them, he won't move. Nichrome hover his body to look at him closer. And he saw his eyes. It was empty. It was lifeless._

_His fellow Guardians who followed immediately stop their tracks and as shock as him that they couldn't say anything. They don't know what to say. The can only saw the lifeless body of their respected and beloved boss, lying on the field of flowers._

_Nichrome sank to the ground, his knees had given up on him. He stared at him with wide, disbelieved, horrified eyes. He knelt limply on his spot. He can't believe this was happening. Just mere hours ago he departed from him, but now…!_

_Nichrome's head slowly sunk as a single tear fell. He remembered his last smile he gave to him. The last moment he saw him alive…before despair overtaking him…_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Nichrome arrived in his room, closing the door quietly. He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling with no particular reason.

"Elise…Mitsu…" He uttered, covering his eyes with his arm. _"Losing you two is the saddest thing that I had experienced…" _He shut his eyes closed. _"The only thing that can keep me going on is the promises that I made with you two…"_

He sat up, loosening his tie as he opened the window and sat on the ledge of his window comfortably. _"With power…Vongola can protect people properly. No one will lose someone or people they cherish anymore…like me… If Vongola stay weak like this, then…!"_

Nichrome gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. His eyes filled with determination.

"I won't let the same thing, ever happened again. Never…!"

**Forest, Vongola HQ, Japan**

Azarel stood on three branches, watching the leader of Mist Brigade who was sitting on the ledge of the window with expectant eyes and delightful smile.

"You're right, Lottie." He stated to himself. "He really is compatible."

He jumped from the tree, landing elegantly. Suddenly, a headache attacked him, making him feel dizzy and leaned onto tree for support. Azarel chuckled, and ducked his own head onto tree till he's bleeding. He murmured, as if talking to someone.

"Don't worry my other self your turn will come soon."


	75. Maze

**Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda busy these days. Here it is, chapter 64. Okay, I said the fight will start in this chapter, but I decided to postponed the action to the next chapter after this. I'm really sorry for those who have been waiting for some actions. Please be patient for a while longer.**

**Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

_XoXoXoXoX_

_8 Years Ago, Street, Palermo, Italy_

_"WAH~!"_

_Hide and his younger sister were sparkling at the sights they were seeing as they exited the small forest to the streets of Palermo as they saw the many buildings circling around them as they went further into the city with their older brother behind them, smiling. Many people were passing by with little trafficking of the scooters and smaller cars._

"_Big bro! There are so many buildings here!" Hide cheered, pulling his brother's hand as they walked._

"_Slow down, slow down, the buildings won't disappear." The older brunet laughed as he let himself being pulled by his younger brother._ _The delight in Hide's voice was almost palpable. Mitsusada grinned, feeling lighter than he had in a while as he watched his cute little brother skip ahead, dragging their little sister with him as well._

_They walked around the town from the market stalls, buying souvenirs and snacks to a blacksmiths shop. Hide and his sister watched with awe at the glassblowers working outside, watching the glassblowers formed different kinds of objects and figurines, and then met an artist who drew their sketch for 100 euro. All the way their trip around town, Hide could felt warmth from his older brother's hand that held his and Saki's hand despite the cold weather of autumn season, making the little auburn haired boy leaned to his brother closer, which his little sister did the same. Noticing their movements, the older brunet held their hands tighter but gently, making them flushed in warmth even more._

_They decided to spend their lunchtime in a pizza restaurant when the blond girl's stomach growled in hunger. Since the seats inside the restaurant were full, they had no choice but to sit at the seats outside and waited for their warm pizza to warm themselves. Hide and Saki swung their legs as they play with their spoons and knives out of boredom while waiting the food._

"_Don't play your spoons and knives like that. It's dangerous. Patient and the food will come, all right?" Mitsusada put away the spoons and knives away from them._

"_But it's boring and cold here." Hide pouted._

_Mitsusada smiled softly and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Now, don't be like that. A good boy needs to be patient. You don't want to be a bad boy, right?" He chuckled when Hide shook his head immediately. "Then wait patiently, okay? How about you play over there, and when the foods served, I'll call you two."_

_Hide and Saki looked towards a playground not far from them and immediately rushed to play there. Saki sat on the swing and began swinging herself, squealing cheerfully. Hide, on the other hand, began making a sand castle. He waved at his brother while making the sand, which Mitsusada returned the same._

_After finished making the sand castle, Hide was about to join his sister playing in the swing until he spotted someone kneeling near the bench. Hide tilted his head in confusion when the person didn't look well. He approached the person closely, looking at him worriedly._

"_Umm…mister, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern._

_The man had long grey hair, wearing blue vest with a cross-like design lined in white and a gray coat. When the man turned to him, he revealed his cold pairs of purple eyes and a Dhuos 02 tattoo around his neck._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Brother?" Saki called out her sleeping older brother, who soon snapped by her call. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" She asked in concern.

Hide shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I just remembered something while sleeping…" Hide frowned as he remembered his dream.

_"That person…there's no mistake, he looks like Azarel Mehitos…Now that I think about it, I also had this dream a few months ago…" _He thought.

_"Could it be it was him? No, the eyes were different from him… But…somehow…"_

"Brother?" Saki called out again.

"So, have we arrived yet?" He asked, pushing away the thoughts.

"We are now." Kareha pointed at the building in front of them.

Hide and the Guardians Candidates for exception of Saki, Kareha, and Ryou were wide eyed when they saw the mansion that was the Vongola Family headquarters Japanese branch. The mansion was so large from their imagination.

Today is the tenth day, the promised day where they will be having an all out battle against the rebel group, Nebbia Brigata. Because of Hide's insistence that the mission was given to them, the candidates of Eleventh Generation Family by the Tenth Vongola Boss, the Tenth Generation Family for exception of Mukuro didn't join the battle and leaves everything to them. Since Rei and Alessio were part of Mitsusada Sawada's Guardians and knowledgeable about Nebbia Brigata more than the candidates, they are allowed to join. In Mukuro's case, the illusionist had insisted that this is some father and son matter and also part of his responsibilities, and thus, Tsuna let him join as well despite the other Guardians' protests.

"How many people do you think that mansion has inside?" Hide asked, fearing the answer.

"Our enemies are Nebbia Brigata, so there are only seven people there since all five hundreds Vongola members that guarding the mansion were either annihilated or retreated." Alessio said coolly.

"When are we supposed to start?" Kouhei asked excitedly.

"Shut up, we need to enter the mansion quietly so they won't notice!" Haji said impatiently.

"Kufufufu, I think they already realized our presence, unfortunately." Mukuro pointed his finger towards the gate.

The gate opened by itself. Furthermore, there were no gatekeepers to guard the only gate and entrance of the HQ. When they looked carefully, all the way until the door into the HQ there was no one there to stop them from entering. It was very clear no matter where they look from. They, or to be precise, _he_ is inviting them to come in.

"Kufufufu, it seems we're going to get some surprise once we enter." Mukuro mused, materializing his trident in his hand, followed by Hide and the others who prepared their weapons. The older illusionist then turned to the two Boss Candidates. "The decision is both on your hands."

Hide and Saki looked each other. Without any words needed to be said, they both nodded, eyes filled with determination, their resolves were firm.

"Let's go."

**Vongola HQ**

They entered with cautious steps. It was dark. The only light illuminating the building was the ray of luminous sunlight entering from the windows from above.

"Congratulations. You arrived just in time." They were all taken by surprise as spotlights were directed at the spot in front of them. Someone stood there and it didn't take a second for them to guess who it was.

"Nichrome!" Alessio scowled.

Nichrome grinned widely. "You all came as I expected. Though, you're late thirty minutes from the promised time."

"Cut the crap and just fight us already!" Haji was about to rush at the purple haired man, but Hide pulled the back of his collar, halting him. "What are you doing?"

"That's not Nichrome-san. That's only an illusion created by him." Hide explained.

"Kufufufu, he's right, as expected from my son." Mukuro mused.

Nichrome's expression darkened at Mukuro's statement, but still keeping his grin that widened evilly. Nichrome's illusion walked slowly, putting both hands inside his pockets casually as he continued to speak.

"You must be wondering why I sent my illusion here, instead of revealing myself to you. There are two simple reasons: first is because I am not a kind of person who would waste my times on fighting all of you at once, even though I am stronger than you all."

At this, Kouhei felt offended. "Don't underestimate all of us! We are stronger than you thought!" He shouted out loud. "What about you? Hiding instead of fighting us directly because it's a waste of time, that's just a poor excuse!" He pointed his finger. "You're ultimately a coward to the limit!"

Nichrome only laughed. "You're so in high spirit, Kouhei Sasagawa. Though, I am not really sure you're going to keep that spirit until you meet a certain person that you knew somewhere in this HQ."

Kouhei raised his brows. "Someone that I knew…?"

"And I haven't told you my other reason." He flicked his fingers and before Hide and the others realized, the floor beneath was replaced by a purple-like realm that soon sucked them in and they fell. "My Mist Devourers has been waiting for this day for some…entertainment. Good Luck~" Nichrome heard their shouts and yells as he watched them disappear from the place.

"Hmph." The purple haired illusionist turned back. His body began to disperse. That was until a pair of trident and card stabbed through his stomach. Nichrome chuckled. "Kufufu, figures that both of you are not going to fall for that." Nichrome turned his head around, facing his father and little brother.

"Kufufufu, what can we say? We are family after all." Mukuro said.

Nichrome narrowed his eyes. "As far as I remembered, I already cut off our father-son relationship, Mukuro Rokudo." He stated in cynical manner. The illusion of Nichrome jumped behind, distancing from the other two illusionists.

"I never considered you my father started from eight years ago. You of all people know why. It's your own fault." Nichrome's tone sharpened. There's a tinge of venom in it.

Ryou looked back from his father to his brother. The two were starting to have their own cold war, seemingly forgetting his presence. Though, he had to admit that he's curious about what happened between his father and brother. Never once he saw them get along ever since he was born. They rarely interacted and when they did, it was only some greetings and talks about missions, duties, and all. But it was becoming worsened eight years ago. His brother openly showed hostility towards their father and even stopped calling him as such. Ryou sighed in expiration and in meantime, was quick to use the opportunity to break the tense silence. He knew that if he keeps quiet, he might know something about what happened eight years ago, but he also knew well that this is not the time for that.

"As much as I interested in whatever history you have, I prefer you tell me where our little sister is." He demanded.

"She's alright. I keep her safe so she won't be involved in our battle. If you want to know where she is," Nichrome's illusion started to disappear. "You know what to do…"

And afterwards, Nichrome's illusion disappeared from the view, leaving Ryou and Mukuro alone.

Mukuro patted Ryou's back, making the boy looked questioningly at him. "I'll go to where your brother is. In the meantime, take care of him for me." Mukuro slammed his trident on the ground. The room instantly brightened, revealing Vongola HQ lobby and a familiar black haired man wearing a black V-neck shirt with military designs as well as Nebbia Brigata symbol on the back, a simple pendant, a metal bracers on his left arm, his right arm is wrapped with cord and he wears a ring on his right hand, large blue pants with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather shoes. A green pouch and survival knife are attached to his belt in the back, which is itself adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth.

"It's been a long time, Saiga Ichinose-kun." Mukuro greeted. "Or perhaps you prefer to be called Samhain-kun?"

"Mukuro Rokudo-sama you can meet Walpurgis-sama by taking that staircase." Saiga cut to the point. He stabbed his own arm and his blood formed into wolves and hawks. "You may go now." He gestured towards the stair.

Mukuro patted Ryou's head. "Okay now, my dearest son, I'm going ahead and wait for you. You don't want to make your sister and mother sad, don't you? Kufufufu…" He smiled playfully.

Ryou slapped the hand off from him as he prepared his deck of cards. "I am more worried about you than myself, father. What should I say to mother if you and Nichrome die together?" He joked.

"Which is why, I didn't bring her here with me in the first place." Mukuro went ahead, letting his son and the Samhain to have their 'fun'.

**Training Field, Vongola HQ**

Orange eyes slowly opened. For some reason he felt sore and every part of him was painful. "What happened?" he muttered to himself. He held his head, feeling a headache. He looked around to find himself with Haji at oval field fixed with with barbed wire around it. It also had gatling guns on the side that seemed would automatically shoot at anything at anytime.

"Haji! Haji, wake up!" Hide shook his unconscious friend beside him.

Haji groaned, shaking his head to get off his dizziness. "Hide, where are we?" He asked.

"At some kind of battlefield I think." He answered, looking around him nervously.

"Where are the others?"

"Not here. There are only two of us in this place. It seems we are separated."

Applause made them tensed and quickly prepared for fight. Haji readied his guns in his hands, pointing towards where the applause came from while Hide went into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Correct, Hidetada Sawada. This field was made based from Cloud Ring Battle at Namimori-Middle years ago when Kyoya Hibari fought against Gola Mosca during the ring conflict." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Hide questioned warily, tightening his fists.

"Watch your steps, Vongolas." He warned. Out of nowhere, Shiki appeared, revealing himself, much to the shock of Hide and Haji.

"Beneath our feet, inside the ground where we standing right now, there are many minds that sensitive with gravity. Not to mention, these gatling guns would automatically shoot at anything within 300 miles radius."

Hide and Haji stopped any tiniest bit of their movements, but still assume their battle position and fighting stances.

**Garden, Vongola HQ**

Takashi awoke to find himself in bath of flowers. It's not difficult to guess that he's in the garden part of the Vongola HQ despite the mist covering the area.

According to his dad and Vongola history book, there is a portion of the Vongola Estate's gardens that people rarely and rather avoid to approach. The reason was that it took a flight of close to fifty steps of stairs to reach, and so the members sentries decided to omit this from their rounds, seeing as though it took twice as much energies to climb up the stairs than go down, any intruder would be tired and easy to subdue. Yet another was that it was the site of the Vongola Bosses' Mausoleum, and a long-standing order from the Late Vongola Primo stated that it should always remain a weapon-free zone, out of respect for the Bosses passed on.

"So, this is one of the gardens…the garden where the Vongola Bosses' Mausoleum is…" Takashi scratched his head. "Tsuna-san will be angry if he knew I'm bringing weapon to this place." He joked to himself.

A strong murderous intent froze his body in instant. He shuddered as he felt something pierced his body throughout his spines. A cold sweat dropped from his face. He had never felt such a strong murderous intent before. This was the first time he felt a murderous desire that is strong enough to make him scared. Biting his lip and pull himself together, he reached for his katana and drew it out, changing its wooden shape into its metallic shape, revealing its fang.

A small silhouette walked towards him. His grips on his katana tightened. He was nervous to come face to face with whoever the ones who had big desire to kill him. Yet, his chest filled with excitement to fight this person. He wondered what kind of Mist Devourer he will fight now. However, this excitement was replaced by shock. Horrified and disbelieve expression plastered on his face as he recognized the voice that singing a childish song.

"The moon shines bright; Trol-la-laa."

"Cock of the hens; Hop-tu-naa

Supper of the heifer; Trol-la-laa.

Which heifer shall we kill? Hop-tu-naa

The little speckled heifer. Trol-la-laa.

The fore-quarter, Hop-tu-naa

We'll put in the pot for you. Trol-la-laa.

The little hind quarter, Hop-tu-naa

Give to us, give to us. Trol-la-laa~"

**Library, Vongola HQ**

Saki and Kouhei found themselves among shelves of books. No one there but both of them…and additions of another two people in front of them who were eating snacks as they arguing like cat and mouse on the couch.

"Rui, that's my chips! I've been saved it for the last!" Tokio struggled to reach the chips from Rui's hand that was lifting the chips above his head and used his other hand to hold Tokio from reaching it.

"Not a chance! I am going to meet someone that I have interest with and I need a lot of energies so he won't get away once I meet him!" Rui kicked Tokio off from the couch.

"Heh! I highly doubt he would be interested in you…okama…" He stuck his tongue out. The last part was said in whisper. But unfortunately, no matter how low the voice is, as long as the taboo word was said, the Sabbath's ears would definitely hear it.

"GO TO HELL!" Rui took the boy by the collar and delivered a nonstop punch on his face, enjoying hearing the younger boy's cries of pain. Unnoticed by them…yet, Saki and Kouhei were watching quietly with pity for the Halloween and a bit scared by the Sabbath's deadly action.

"Kouhei-niisan, what should we do?" Saki whispered. She didn't know whether to fight them and beat them or just ignore them and get out from the room. In fact, she thinks both choices were right yet also feels wrong.

When her usual loud cousin didn't respond to her, she turned to him and surprised to see him petrified completely with his mouth gaped and his eyes widened in fear. His face was pale unlike his usual energetic mood.

"Kouhei-niisan? What's wrong?" She asked, shaking him.

Kouhei slowly recovered and shakily placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder with strained expression. He then shook his head and fingered towards the door, telling her that they should just ignore them and quietly get out from the library. This, of course, surprised Saki. Her ultimate cousin who would usually just got fired up and fight the enemies in front of him chose to runaway? Why?

"I cannot do this…to the limit… I ultimately can't…" He uttered.

"W-why?" Saki asked in confusion. She never saw him like this.

"Because it's him!" He pointed at Rui, making her confused even more.

"What's wrong with Rui Sakakibara?" She asked again.

"I CANNOT EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW LET'S JUST RUNAWAY TO THE LIMIT!"

Unconsciously, the black haired boy shouted out of fear. He immediately covered his mouth only at the moment too late as the two Mist Devourers obviously and easily spotted where they are hiding. Saki brought out her crossbow, preparing to fight while Kouhei, much to her shock, petrified…again.

"Kouhei-kun~ No way, no way, you're here?" Rui brightened up. "It's been a long time since we last met at Mafia School! Rui missed you so much ever since~" Rui opened his arms, as if wishing to hug him tight, which the boxer returned with many steps back from the blonde.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Kouhei ran with his life on the line from the blonde who was soon chasing him behind him.

Apparently the Sabbath won't let him get away so easily like he has said a while ago. Saki stared blankly yet sympathetically at the scene, quietly praying and wishing for her cousin's safety and success. Her mind focused back when a shout from the other Mist Devourer snapped her from her prayer.

Tokio pointed at Saki. "You! You're Wakamurasaki Sawada!" He shouted angrily, vein popped from his head.

"You're…Tokio Amane the Halloween…right?" She tilted her head in question, unsure. This made the hotheaded Halloween angrier.

"What's with that gesture? Have you forgotten how you beat me back at the riverbank ten days ago?"

Saki was silent in thought, remembering ten days ago in her head, which resulting a light bulb. She clasped her hands. "Oh, yeah, you're that person from before!" She exclaimed innocently.

Tokio felt his heart was pierced by something. "You're crueler than you look!" He commented. Furious, the Mist Devourer sized up his arms that almost enough to fit the whole library. Saki reached for her box weapon but then halted. If she was outside, it'll be easy to ride Scuderia, but here, inside a room, furthermore a library, it'll only preventing her from moving freely.

"…this is not good…" She muttered.

Tokio raised his giant arm, starting the battle.

"I'll payback what you did to me last time!"

**Training Field, Vongola HQ**

On branches of trees, Azarel stood in amusement as he watched the third candidate of Vongola Unidecimo and the candidate of of Unidecimo Storm Guardian fight back to back carefully, avoiding shoots and explosions from the minds and gatling guns.

The former Mist Disscordo Guardian rubbed his chin with grin of delight plastered on his face. He pressed the transmitter on his ear, calling for the blond woman who is his partner.

"It has began..."


	76. Hide & Haji vs Shiki Misono

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the very late update. My illness relapsed (which still does) and I really need much rest to get better. This chapter might not really satisfying, and actually, some part of the fighting scene are written by my friend who wrote in my place while I was in hospital. I may not be able to update as faster as I used to be. Very very sorry...!**

**And I want to thank AnimeLoverHaruka and JustSmile x3 who had reviewed my previous chapter ^_^**

**Please review this chapter too please~**

* * *

**Corridor, Vongola HQ**

Rei felt her body stiff and numb. _"Where was I?"_ She wondered, remembering that she had been in the lobby of Vongola mansion the last time she had her eyes open. Experimenting, the silver grayish hair woman twitched a finger. It obeyed her thoughts. She twitched her legs and moved her arms slightly. All seemed to be in order, except for a few sores here and there. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in a gloomy corridor of one of the floors in the mansion. There were plenty of windows lined up along the corridors in uneven rows. There were tons and tons of them, coming in different sizes and shapes. Each window showed something different.

"_Must be the Mist Devourers illusions… They make the whole Headquarter into some kind of maze…" _She noted to herself.

She slowly stood, straightening herself. "It seems I'm alone…" She scratched her head, remembering what happened to her. "I let my guard down…to let myself fell into his trap for the second time…" She laughed humorlessly.

She looked the windows throughout the corridor. "These windows…it's like mirroring our memories together…"

"I agree." A playful voice hovers.

Rei stood still, but her scarf ready. "Who's there?" She questioned. She nervously turned around and saw a blond woman dressed in scarce clothe, mini skirt, and black boots. Around her waist, there's a whip hanging and two yellow colored box weapons.

"You're-!" Rei immediately recognized who she is.

"We have met when you were still under Abele's custody but I haven't introduced myself properly that time." She gripped her whip. "My name is Lottie, the former Sun Guardian of Disscordo Famiglia." She greeted.

"It's pleasure to meet you, rotten woman."

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

As Kareha and Alessio ran, a chill ran down Alessio´s back, making his body tense and effectively snapping him out of his reverie. His sixth sense was screaming a warning.

The man looked up and saw many moscas, Strau to King, appearing from mist and falling straight at them, their guns pointing at his green haired companion.

"Move!"

"What?"

Kareha only had time to turn her head up, when Alessio´s body crashed against her own, sending them together onto the ground, all followed by an explosion that made their ears resonate and their mouth be filled with a bitter taste of metal, most probably from blown out ears.

"_B-b-blood!"_

They hadn´t anticipated there would be a bazooka behind those Strau and King moscas.

When Alessio opened his eyes, he saw his companion getting up from the impact as well, deep emerald orbs searching for azure ones, and eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Are you alright, Alessio-san?" Kareha saw in that moment blue crystal orbs blinking in surprise, utterly astonished and in rage.

Alessio was about to answer to Kareha´s worried question when he saw in his peripheral vision the movement of the enemy, and pushed the green haired girl as hard as he could to the other side, trying to avoid the second blast directed towards them, and that missed them just barely.

With the wreckage of the explosion still enveloping their bodies, both Guardians got up in a fast and graceful motion, and, with a single glance of agreement towards each other, the two positioned themselves back against back, with Alessio immediately evaluating their situation, which wasn´t an alluring one.

There were almost ten Moscas surrounding them: five Strau Moscas and five King Moscas. The pair of bazookas and the King Moscas was of course the ones that concerned them the most.

**Weapon Storage, Vongola HQ**

Shinogu walked furiously amongst many kinds of missiles and firearms, batons already on its holster, slim fingertips gracing its handle from time to time, as if undecided whether it needed to be withdrawn. The young man felt completely lost in turmoil, kicking some stones on his way, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He was rummaging about how he ended up at a place where there's no one there, no one to fight against, no one to be executed… and the thought raised a scale his already boiling temper, because his excitement for fun has blown away.

"Tch… Boring…" He uttered angrily. He wished he could just opened his box weapon and destroyed the room to find the exit (The place is huge and Large), but he that would be the same as asking to be sent to afterlife. This is weapon storage, full of bombs, missiles, and other various weapons that contains gunpowder. One wrong move, he will set the place on fire along with himself.

"Once I found that pineapple headed small animal, I'll execute him." He swore to himself.

Shinogu suddenly swung his baton to behind him. He looked on floor and found two insects that no matter where you look at it, it's poisonous. Smirk formed in face. The blond haired man went to his battle stance as he looked at pile of missile in front of him.

"Finally, a pray to hunt down." He said.

From behind the pile of missiles, Strauss appeared, revealing himself with his insects surrounding him.

"Just to warn you, you better not insult Walpurgis-sama like that. You're asking for a death sentence if you do. Though," Strauss opened his box weapon, calling forth his Mist Fly, Beelzebub. "You won't have a chance to meet him again."

"Because you're going to die here by my hands." Beelzebub's wings spread splendidly. Green liquids came from its mouth. The floor that touched the liquids melted.

"I'll execute you, small animal." Shinogu, without any second thought, rushed straight at Strauss.

**Training Field**

Haji unsheathed his weapons, taking advantage of the momentum to break a Mosca´s wrist with the back of his gun, and cutting another arm while shooting at another Mosca, he then took his gun with both hands, moving gracefully and fast to destroy weapons and break bones, hearing explosions that brought him a sickening cheer, which barely clenched his intense longing for battle, and that intensified whenever he destroyed another enemy.

As he dodged another Mosca attack, he looked over his shoulder to see his childhood friend fighting the Mist Devourer who seemed able to read his movements.

"Hide! Be careful! Remember his power!" Haji said as he jumped onto Gola Mosca's head and shot its head with Storm Bullet.

Hide, meanwhile, was having some difficulty, moving his bracers with expertise, avoiding, striking, hitting and rejecting in matter of seconds; the Mist Devourer able to dodge and even prevent his every attack. He hasn't even put a single scratch on him.

"It's pointless." Shiki remarked. "I can see through your every movement with my 'eyes'. Whether it's from beneath, above, behind, everything…"

Hide dodged knifes thrown at him, disappearing from the Zaduszki's vision…or so he thought. He reappeared behind him and delivered strong punch, only to know that the Shiki he has hit was an illusion as Shiki dispersed into mist.

"Told ya." Hide spun around to the source of the voice, only at the moment too late. The Mist Devourer kicked the brunet on the gut, sending him onto ground where the mines were buried and explode. Shiki whistled as the smoke cleared, revealing Hide coughing and clutching his stomach. "You were lucky thanks to that special suit you're wearing from your tutor."

"…ugh…you…that power…" Hide breathed heavily.

"With these 'eyes' of mine, I can see anything or anyone within radius of 500 kilometers. I'll able to locate where you're going to attack, where you're dodging, I can even tell what your friends are doing right know." Shiki pointed his two eyes.

Hide spit the blood from his mouth, straightening himself and focus back to the battle. "No wonder your communication and information network rivaled my grandpa's organization." He commented.

"For example of what I have said, your friend, Takashi Yamamoto is currently in one of the gardens within this mansion and fighting against Hop-tuu-Na, one of our members. He somehow seems unfocused and hesitated though." The last part gained attentions from both Hide and Haji, who immediately turned their heads to the Zaduszki.

Shiki shrugged. "From every part, he's at disadvantage. That's all that I could say."

Hide gritted his teeth. Worries for his Rain Guardian Candidate started to fog his mind. "Takashi…"

"_Hop-tuu-Na is that Iori girl from before…" _Haji thought. _"If it is really her, no wonder that idiot hesitated…" _

"You should worry about yourself first before worrying others, Vongola boy."

Shiki flew down towards, seeing an opening from the brunet. Hide quickly snapped and grabbed Shiki by his wrists before the spikes from his sleeve could stab his throat. Shiki kicked the dirt from the ground to Hide's eyes, blinding Hide's and slashed his neck slightly the moment the brunet let go of his wrists.

Hide propelled himself with his flames up to the sky. _"…I need to find out the way to overpower his ability… But…how…?"_

"You…what makes you decided following Nichrome-san?" Hide asked out of blue.

Shiki was silent for a moment before answering with straight and serious face. "…Walpurgis-sama is like our salvation. People only view us as weapons, sources of power and not even bothering to learn or consider our feelings. Once we were no use, they'll just discard us or eliminated us like some insects." Shiki's voice clearly showed his disgust. A small frown marred his face.

"But Walpurgis-sama…he never denied our existence, accepting us the way we truly are no matter how people think of us, even defending us from those keepers of Mafia laws even though that also means danger to him. I had pledged my loyalty since the day he saved me. I had sworn to protect him since the day he accepted me."

Shiki brought out three knives each from his sleeves. "And I'll destroy anybody who dares to stand in his way. No one will become exception."

He threw the knives at alarming speed. Hide was taken aback by the sudden attack, but nevertheless, repelled the knives with a swing of his flames and flew upwards.

"You think you can escape just like that?" Shiki raised his brows.

Hide gasped as one Gola Mosca and Strau Mosca flew towards him as the shot from their fingers. To make the matters worse, he also has to deal with gatlings that start shooting at him as well since he is at the position that activated the gattlings. Hide dodged and blocked, draining his stamina at fast pace. He cannot keep doing this. He must do something soon. And fast.

He propelled himself downwards as the Moscas flew above him. Seeing that the distance between them was enough, he once again flew upwards with full speed. Hide had finally reached the airborne Strau Mosca, making a summersault. He avoided the missiles that searched for him, cutting in half the deadly weapon, and immediately upon landing on ground he made a backwards summersault, shooting his flames while in the air at the rocket device that held the Mist Devourer hovered. The three bullets reached their target and the device exploded, taking the Moscas with it.

But the moment he landed on ground for the second time, the Vongola candidate heard the clicking and unmistakable sound of the release of a heavy cartridge.

"_Crap!"_

He would know the sound in any place.

It meant trouble. It meant a missile.

But he failed to notice. He had not been the only one hearing the sound.

Hide turned in what seemed slow motion, and saw the projectile drawing close to him, it´s head facing him, when a sudden shadow interfered with his vision and then the deafening explosion and the impossible push made him jerk back… and felt the back of a body hitting his own. He held his feet fast on ground and held tightly the foreign waist, pushing forward as hard as he could to prevent them from falling backwards, trying to contain the inertia of the impact, when he felt the skin of his forearms overheating painfully and the heavy scent of powder assaulted his nose, making him close his eyes, which got teary almost immediately.

A second passed before he finally ventured his eyes open as smoke dissolved, allowing him to notice it was his best friend´s body the one he was tightly holding in place, muscles tensed hard as steel, his arms held in front of them both in a guarding stance.

"Ha-Haji?"

The addressed red haired boy had his teeth clenched, without moving an inch, pain still registering in his brain.

"So damn close!" When the sound of the red head one´s husky voice reached his ears, relief reached him, and his trademark smirk showed on his face once again. "I´m here Hide."

The orange eyes had opened wide. Once more. Had he stopped the missile by just a flame barrier?

To say the Vongola candidate was impressed was an understatement, which made him hesitate a moment, but, a trained and skilled mafioso after all, he recovered fast from his astonishment and jumped above his childhood friend, reaching the bazooka Mosca in a fraction of a second, right before it could fire again, and got rid of it in a single sweep of his Sky Flame. He then stood up in front of the red headed mafioso, tall and proud, and fixed his eyes on the other boy, nodding at him thankfully, his usually neutral eyes burning this time with the heat of the battle.

After a moment of hesitation at the other boy´s display, Haji stood up and mirrored his expression, acknowledging the gesture, his mischievous grin appearing wide and dangerous, and in unison they broke eye contact and jumped back, battling the Mist Devourer.

Shiki, on the other hand, was shocked. He had never seen someone able to stop that attack with just Flame barrier, unless the Flame was Lightning attribute that have the hard characteristic, which making the flames the strongest barrier.

"_I underestimated him a bit too much…" _The Zaduszki took the bazooka from the Mosca beside him before hiding himself within his illusion. _"I need to finish this quicker than I have planned…"_

Although by that moment they had taken out most of the Moscas, there were still many Moscas at front, and neither of the teens could get rid of the worry when they couldn´t find the Mist Devourer.

He must be hiding somewhere, getting ready to strike us down, were Hide´s thoughts, as he stole a glance towards his companion, still pleased at the prowess he witnessed.

With feline grace, Haji shot and kicked as hard as he could, as fast as he could, without taking his mind off his objective to find the Mist Devourer as well. The brunet hated feeling vulnerable, and knew they would be doomed if he didn´t find him fast. Besides, there was the fact that he felt many steps behind the teen. The red head was thankful to him and even impressed at his actions. But his pride had been injured, and he not only had to pay his partner back, but also heal his stained honor.

The orange eyed one was battling fiercely, his mind still reeling in pursue of the threat, when he heard the indistinct clicking sound of the bazooka. His eyes found the origin of the threatening sound in an instant.

"_There!"_

The Mist Devourer was just behind a barricade, apparently not noticing him, but pointing his weapon towards his partner, who seemed to be too preoccupied with the last of the King Moscas, while the Zaduszki Mist Devourer seemed ready to shoot … and he noticed it was already too late for him to even aim and shoot before the bazooka fired.

He didn´t have the time to react when he watched in horror how the man pulled the trigger, his weapon aimed directly towards the Storm Guardian Candidate, who hadn´t noticed by now the imminent danger.

"Haji!"

The red-haired teen heard his name and stopped his battle, looking back and searching for the orange brunet, only to find the searched person jumping at him.

"Hide, what the heck-"

Then everything happened very fast.

Haji could see the Vongola candidate landing in front of him, a guard stance already pulled and in a fraction of a second after, a deafening explosion that made his ears ring, leaving him deaf for a moment, followed by the feeling of the brunet´s body crashing against his own and sending them both flying backwards, taking the remaining King Moscas along with them. The flying bodies smashed against the nearest pillar, destroying it easily with the strength of the impact. Haji´s senses then were assaulted by the indistinct scent of powder and burned flesh, which made him feel sick.

The unfortunate Moscas, who had taken the brunt, lay broken beneath them, while Haji and Hide were collecting themselves in the middle of the smoke, coughing frantically and slowly getting up.

"That hurt a lot, you know…Don't you have any better method?" Haji teased, while pushing the brunet one to help him to get up, and off of him.

Still coughing and flinching at the pain from his burned fingers, the addressed one just glared.

"Yes, well… you're welcome…Haji."

Without another word, he ignited his flames again and aimed at the Mist Devourer, who was getting ready for another shot.

"_X-Cannon!"_

He took less than a moment to aim and shoot, his projectile hitting the canyon of the enemy´s weapon, which blew out like a vengeance, taking out the yielder. Though, the Zaduszki was fast enough to discard his weapon from him before it could bring damage on him too much.

"That was clever of you, yet reckless at the same times." Shiki commented, taking off his burned shirt. "Still, you know that we need to continue."

Haji whistled at his aiming abilities. "Perhaps I should teach you how to use a gun. You're aiming is promising."

"I prefer to keep using this fighting style." Hide replied.

They smiled at each other and Hide got up completely, offering his hand to Haji. The red haired teen smirked and accepted the gesture, not noticing Hide´s flinch at the touch. Both faced the Mist Devourer in front them with determination to defeat him.

"Do not forget my ability. No matter what will you do, you will die here either way." Shiki's skin turned darker. His eyes changed from the black colored ones to indigo colored as his flames intensified.

"Have any idea to deal with his ability?" Haji asked his best friend.

Hide nodded. "Just follow my lead."

Hide and Haji ready with their respective fighting stances, preparing the incoming attack of the Mist Devourer.


	77. Expected but Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 66 here! I think I'll update often until next week. Starting 10th January, I need to focus studying for test later March/April. During those times, I cannot update often until the end of the test.**

**I wish that you all like this chapter. Don't forget to review :)**

**And thank you very much to those who have reviewed the previous chapter!**

* * *

"Finished sharing your last words?"

Shiki hissed, disappearing in swirl of mist and reappearing behind the two teens and slashing them at the waist. But they were able to dodge and he only able to make a small cut on their cloth. Hide and Haji looked up in time to see the Mist Devourer bringing his knife to bear. He jumped back as the area was half-destroyed under the force of the attack. The Shiki pressed forward, throwing a thrust after Hide. The attack was so fast he barely managed to dodge it and still received a small cut on his shoulder.

"I'm also your opponent!" The red head boy yelled as he shot his guns.

Without any problem or breaking a sweat, Shiki cut each bullet in half with quick motion of knifes he was carrying. His face twisted to a snarl and Shiki launched three knifes coated with his Mist flames towards the aiming red head. The blast connected fully but the red haired teen only chuckled. Haji continued his assault as the smoke cleared revealing him unharmed. Shiki whipped his hand up and materialized a swarm of kunais. With a flick he sent the blade hurling at Haji.

Haji was unfazed by the swarm of kunais and instead thinking his next technique to be used against the Zaduszki. _"It's only illusions, so if I just ignored it and continue-"_

Hide knew what his childhood friend was thinking and his intuition screaming at him to warn his best friend. "Haji! Those are not illusions! Those are real kunai!"

Hearing his brunet friend, he immediately ran to his side, dodging the kunais that hit the pillar instead. Haji was staring with wide eyes at the kunais. It was indeed real. The question is, how come?

"I just turned my illusions into reality." Shiki explained, reading the faces of his two opponents.

Hide looked at Shiki with disbelieve and questioning look. "Turning illusion into reality? Impossible! There's no way that's possi-"

"It's possible with this." He showed his gloves that he was wearing. This is a machine that the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde created that can turn illusions into actual, solid things. Once the illusions are turned solid, their flames disappear due to real objects not having any flames. Though, eventually, the illusion will start to disappear and will fully disintegrate after a day."

"Verde?" Hide confused at the unfamiliar name.

"He's one of the seven strongest infant, the Arcobaleno, just like Reborn-san. He is a genius scientist who was known as the reincarnation of Da Vinci. He is also one of three scientists who invented box weapons and sold them with extremely cheap prices."

Surprise filled Hide's face. _"So out there, there are six more babies like Reborn?" _

"Huh. So what of it? You think just because you able to change illusions into reality we're at disadvantage? Don't underestimate us!"

Haji snickered as he pointed his guns, and shot his Storm Bullets, destroying the Mist Devourer's kunais and bringing a storm of bullets on the Zaduszki. The Zaduszki simply stood his ground, cutting the bullets from the air before they touched him.

"Is that all you can do?" He taunted but stopped when he saw Haji was gone. The Mist Devourer heard the flutter of cloth and looked down to see the red haired man appear crouched in front of him, his hand on his gun.

Haji looked up and smiled. Unfortunately, before the Storm Guardian Candidate could react, plant roots came out from the ground and bind Haji, binding his arms and legs. _"He created these with his illusions too?"_

"I already told you, my eyes, no matter how fast you move, can see where the location you're moving."

Shiki drew his knive upward catching him full in the chest and knocking the Storm Guardian into the air with a deep gash across his chest. As the teen hit the ground Shiki sheathed his knife back to his sleeve, giving a quick glance at the severe cut on the teen's chest.

"Foolishness." the Zaduszki scoffed. He gave a final dismissive look over his shoulder before turning at Hide. "Now it's your turn, Vongola boy."

He charged forward, his knives playing on his fingers once again, alive and seething for blood. Hide avoided the first strike by moving his body, and using Shiki´s momentum tried to hit him on the ribs, but the Zaduszki was faster, and he spun around, almost slashing the brunet´s right arm, and missing merely by inches. Another slash and the brunet stopped it with his hand, clashing as if his bracer was made of steel. He searched to punch Shiki´s face but once again he escaped from fractions of a second, slashing down at him once more. This time he took him by the wrist, preventing his escape, and punched his right on the ribs, making him cringed. He tightened his grip at him, still not letting him go.

He locked eyes with him, rebellious and determined. "You better watch your moves, boy." With that, he spun around and made a back kick at his shoulder, making him stagger, but his grasp was still trained around his wrist. Hide turned around again and tried to punch him on the face, but he avoided him for mere seconds. "Damn you! Let go already!" his response was a slight smirk and the tightening of his grip.

"Your 'eyes' can see my movements no matter how fast or far it is that making you easy to dodge it. But if I hold you like this, it'll be hard for you to dodge, right?" The brunet said as he continued his attacks. Hide glared at him, clenching his fists before powering up his flames. "And for you to know, you better don't get too cocky, Haji is stronger than you thought."

Shiki didn't see Haji's eyes open and didn't see him stand up. The Storm Guardian Candidate recharged his flames into his bullets and launched his attack at Shiki's back. He turned at the teen just in time to creating steel in front of him to block the attack. The two locked weapons, the red head forcing Shiki back. With huge amount of his strength, Shiki finally able to free himself from Hide's grip and gave the red haired teen a kick on the back of his back, making him crashed onto his brunet's friend body.

"You should feel honored that I'm going to get serious." Shiki brought out his knives from his sleeves and strike at the two teens. Their weapons clashed. This taken Hide and Haji by surprise. From every look, Shiki was thinner than them, but he able to push them into using huge amount of strength to defend themselves against the knives that threatened to slash at any given opening.

The Mist Devourer's flames intensified as he forced Hide and Haji back even more. Both teens strained simply to hold their ground, but it was hopeless, the Zaduszki had them beat in raw strength. They tried to pull back, but the Zaduszki didn't let them run. He leaped overhead bringing the blades down. They dodged the attack, but the smoke created from the attack blinded them so they couldn't evade the large hands that reached out and took hold of their collar. The Mist Devourer yanked them into a vicious crash against the nearest pillar, the barbed wires cutting the sides of their heads as their skulls smashed into the pillar. Disoriented, both Hide and Haji couldn't counter the powerful knife swing that cut across their chest.

Hide and Haji stumbled as blood flowed freely from the fresh wounds. The Mist Devourer launched into another vicious thrust. Hide managed to swing his gauntlet and parry the attack and strike the Zaduszki with his fist before being forced to dodge another wide swing. Haji saw the Zaduszki was off-guard and took his chance. He launched forward, drawing his guns and shot at the man's neck. Haji stared shocked when the bullet was caught by the Zaduszki's left hand.

The Zaduszki chuckled as he drove his knife into Hide's stomach. The young Vongola candidate coughed blood as the knife tore into him. Haji glared up in time to see the Mist Devourer reel back its fist and smash it into his face. Haji was sent careening through the air, his guns slipping from his hand, till he smashed into a pillar. He started to fall to his feet when a pair of indigo spikes impaled his hands pinning him to the pillar, making him scream in pain.

Haji raised his head to see the Mist Devourer walking towards him, knife in hand, huge fanged smile marking his face. His vision blurred and turned red in places. He couldn't see properly, he was losing feeling in his body.

"_Am I going to die here? NO! I can't! Not here, not now! Not until we defeat Nichrome! Not until Hide or Saki becoming Vongola boss! I have to be stronger!"_ His thoughts were shattered as pain shook his body. Looking down he saw the Mist Devourer had driven his blade into his gut once again and was slowly twisting it.

"I have to say, you are very powerful but just not strong enough." The Mist Devourer commented quietly, leaning close so his black dead eyes met Haji's fading red. Even bleeding as he was, Haji glared back, hatred in his eyes. Haji didn't respond he simply glared at the Mist Devourer trying to think of a way to escape and regain the upper hand.

"Even at this state you still won't give up? You have a high determination." Shiki narrowed his eyes, twisting the sword a bit more making Haji cringe and nearly scream. "It's unfortunate that I need to kill someone with your caliber. You have a potential."

Shiki raised his knife up. "Farewell," He thrust his hand forward generating a huge explosion. His eyes widened with shock. His fist had struck the wall behind Haji, pushed off by Hide's free hand while the other holding his heavily injured Haji. In the next instant his hand shot out striking Shiki in the chest and using X-Cannon that sent the Mist Devourer careening back.

Shiki recovered and looked up and saw Hide fall to his feet as he placed Haji far from them, an orange vicious aura swirled behind him. Shiki stared at Hide's face, his eyes now glazed over a deep golden glow, replacing them. Hide glared at Shiki through bloody bangs. Nothing but desire to win drove him now. His wounds no longer ached, he felt as if he were invincible. Looking at the Mist Devourer before him, he knew it was true. This Mist Devourer couldn't stop him, he thought as he took a step towards Shiki.

"You think this will save you?" Shiki charged at Hide bringing his knives to bear in powerful swings. Hide waited to the last second, knocking the knives aside. Shiki swung around and launched a second attack at Hide's back. The blade cut right through the afterimage Hide had left. Shiki never saw the attack even with his eyes that bruised his arm, nor the one that got his back. He wildly swung his knives and received another burn on his leg and one across his face. Strike after strike left bruises and burn mark across the Mist Devourer's body from the unseen apparitions. Another burn across his chest, and Shiki gave a huge battle cry, a pillar of fire erupting around him.

Hide finally appeared ahead of Shiki. "You think this will stop me?" Shiki glared coldly towards Hide. "I'm going to kill you even if it cost my life. I'll take you with me.

"_For Walpurgis-sama's sake… For his sake…"_

Hide looked at him blankly, the aura still swirling behind him. Shiki didn't wait; he swung his knife and sent a crescent of Mist flames at him. Hide vanished before it even neared, but Shiki swung the blade after him sending another crescent after him. Hide dodged that one and three more before appearing above Shiki and diving down on him. The Mist Devourer swung his blade and sent a huge crescent at him. There was a small explosion before Hide appeared again, standing away from him. Shiki spun on Hide and smirked at the small embers on his coat.

"You think I'll let you catch me again?" Shiki said mockingly.

Hide narrowed his eyes calmly. "You're wrong in that part. I have no intention to do the same thing as before."

"Really? I managed to burn you and I'm untouched. So enlighten me, what you're planning to now?" Shiki smirked. Shiki gasped in shock when Hide disappeared from his view.

When he realized, the brunet was already in front of him. His right bracer was on his chest while his left bracer behind the brunet's back with soft Flames seemingly holding his footing. "Even if you can see my movements, I doubt you'll able to dodge it if I am faster than you."

Shiki's eyes widened as he felt his chest burning. _"This is… No way…!"_

"X-Burner!"

In a second, Shiki was engulfed in the ensuing blast from the brunet. He let out scream of pain as he felt every skin of his body burning.

"_Walpurgis-sama… Nichrome-sama…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

_A sudden gust of wind that sent icy needles straight to his bones hurried Shiki forward again and, slipped in front of a battered-looking stall, picking out the pattisiere bread and vegetables he needed and carefully placing them in the sack he had stuffed into his bag beforehand. Shifting the food into one arm, he dug into his pocket for the moneys he had managed to save from his work as informant. The metal pieces clinked hollowly together as he dropped them into the waiting merchant's meaty hand, thinking, not for the first time, if he could just make a run for it without paying._

_Then, mentally shaking his head and avoiding the merchant's beady eyes, Shiki turned, intending to head back in the direction he had come from. But as he did so, his eyes caught and lingered for a flash of a second on the tough-looking meat hanging from a different stall, and a mouthwatering sort of longing filled his stomach._

_Looking around, he noticed that the stall has less people visit and the owner wasn't around. Licking his lips, he slowly walked to the stall. Looking around again, he smiled as his hand reached to the meat. However, before he could even touch it, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly, stopping him from his stealing attempt._

"_You better stop what you're planning to do, or else you'll lose this hand of yours."_

_Shiki turned towards the one who caught him. He has purple hair with weird hairstyle that reminded him of pineapples and his eyes red like blood. It turned out that there's another person beside him, a young man with messy black hair with his bangs covering his right eye. However, Shiki's attention focused more on the stranger's hair. His saliva started to came from his mouth as the man's unique hair turned into pineapple in his eyes._

"…_pineapple." He said hungrily._

_The black haired man's face instantly pale at the blunt remark. He winced in pain when he felt the grip on his hand tightened. He looked at the man who grabbed him and went blue when he noticed killing intent from the man and creepy smile that plastered on his face. _

"_My hair…"_

_Shi suddenly felt that he was lifted off ground._

"…_is NOT a fruit!"_

_Before he has a chance to react or ask, he was already slammed upside-down against the nearby wall. His eyes were spinning from the impact, but still noticed that the black haired man was straining the man who had slammed him. "Ouch…" He uttered before losing consciousness._

_oOoOoOo_

_Shiki opened his eyes, blinking once he saw a ceiling instead of street. He was supposed to be in market stall, right? He sat up almost immediately as he realized that he was on a comfortable bed in a room that obviously belonged to someone. He flinched when someone entered the room, and to make it worse, it was the same person who slammed him, but this time he was not only accompanied by the same black haired man, but also a blue haired young boy._

"_I see you're awake." The purple haired man said as he walked close, making Shiki inched away from him._

"_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I am very sorry for a while ago. I just…lost my control a bit…" He bowed his head a little in apologetic manner._

_Shiki eyed him, still wary of him. However, his worry was replaced with embarrassment as his stomach growled. His face flustered red._

_The stranger then interrupted his thoughts as the bag carrying his food was presented to him. Shiki flushed, quickly reaching out and snatching the grungy sack, and ate his bread hungrily. He then immediately regretted his action, realizing how rude he must've look. He stopped munching his food and covered himself with the sheet of the bed out of shame._

_A chuckle cut off his rampant thoughts yet again though and he meekly glanced up from the sheet, the frown that had been marring his features deepening in confusion as he caught sight of the amusement-tinged smile on the bleu haired boy and purple haired man's face, their eyes brightening with laughter._

_"It's all right we're not going to eat you or something." The boy stated gently, tone joking. "You're hungry, so eat. No need to be embarrass or holding back, Shiki Misono."_

_Shiki shuddered when his name was mentioned. How this kid knows his name?_

"_Shiki Misono, a freelance informant and information broker who sold many important information of the mafia underground including the keepers of the mafia law, Vendice to anybody without question. This result you being imprisoned by the Vendicare for five years after selling information to some runaway mafia criminals. You are freed from the prison a month ago." The boy explained in detail._

_Shiki tensed by the revelation of his background. "Who are you…? What do you want from me…?" He asked warily._

"_We don't want anything from you. You look like a dying puppy, which is a very hilarious sight, so we take you in." Shiki blushed at the remark and looked away._

_The purple haired man extended his hand for Shiki to take. "I'm Nichrome Dokuro, and this is my little brother Ryou, and my right-hand man, Strauss. We are from Vongola Family, nice to meet you." He introduced. _

_Finally relaxing, Shiki let the grin he had been holding back surface. Feeling the tension seep away and, for the first time in quite a while, he felt lightness spread throughout his body, easing some of the bone-deep exhaustion that had plagued him for the past several months._

_"Do you want to go for some food?"_

_The sudden question made Shiki stiffen in surprise before he began to mouthwatering and nodded vigorously almost immediately._

_Nichrome and Ryou chuckled at his quick answer and his expression that clearly showing his hunger similar to a puppy._

_Ten minutes later, four of them were seated at a wooden table, respective hands wrapped around a cup of hot tea. The owner of the establishment had frowned at Shiki's scruffy state and opened his mouth to refuse them, but Nichrome had stepped forward, smiling his signature smile, asking for a table for four, and Shiki had caught something dark and dangerous, wrapped so well in stern disapproval that he would've missed it if Nichrome hadn't unfurled that disapproval for a split second. Furthermore, they all could feel the intimidating aura coming from the man whose smile began to look creepy. The restaurant's owner had seen it as well, and had quickly bowed them in, ushering them to the nearest available table, avoiding the purple haired man's eyes all the way out of fear._

"_Vongola Family, huh…you people are just like what I heard…helping civilians and all…" Shiki commented._

_Nichrome chuckled. "That's our job. After all, Vongola for that purpose Vongola was created in the first place." He replied._

"_So…un-mafia-like…" _

_Nichrome only shrugged. "After free from Vendicare prison, do you still continue your work as informant and information broker?" He asked._

"_Not really." He began to eat once the dish is served. "A lot of people started to avoid me ever since they knew that the Vendicare is keeping an eye on me. They're afraid to get involve with those keepers of mafia law." He said bitterly._

_Nichrome eyed the former convict carefully. "Not surprising at all." He placed his cup after finished it. "So, do you have any plan to continue your work?" He asked again._

_Shiki shook his head. "No. I don't think I'll able to continue with this work. I'll try to find another work to survive somehow." He said through his muffled mouth while eating. Nichrome, Strauss, and Ryou blinked and sweat dropped in astonishment seeing how much plates the informant had eaten._

"_You're interesting you know…" Shiki tilted his head in confusion at the purple haired man's comment. He only nodded and continued eating until he heard the older man's next words making him choke._

"_Would you like to join us then?" He offered._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said would like to join Vongola and becoming one of my special group members?" _

_Shiki's expression was none other than that of disbelieve and pure shock. Join Vongola? Did he just ask him to join his group? Him of all people?_

"…_I'm a former Vendicare convict, you know…" He uttered after several seconds petrified._

"_He was also a former Vendicare convict. Not only him, there are other two people who were former convicts. One of them even still a convict, and under their strict observation." He pointed his thumb at Strauss._

"_Seriously…?" Shiki said doubtfully._

_Nichrome suddenly stood up and materialized a knife. He pulled Shiki's hair and cut his hair. His long hair now was cut to short. Shiki grabbed his hair and stared at Nichrome questioningly. "What the-?"_

"_I want you in my group, Shiki." The older man said playfully. "Come on, come to our place."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Shiki closed his eyes as he ended reminiscing one of his most precious memories. The beginning of the path he had taken until this moment.

"_I apologize…for my failure…everyone…"_

**Library, Vongola HQ**

Rui and Tokio stopped whatever they're doing and gasped quietly as uncomfortable feelings attacked their chest. They looked at the direction outside windows nearby.

"Shiki…" Rui uttered.

"So he lost, huh…" Tokio said, as if continuing what Rui was saying. "At least he's not dead… If he did…then…" Tokio raised his fist and punched the blond girl in front of him who quickly dodged. Though, she did it rather difficultly due to the lack of space inside the room she was in.

Rui, on the other hand, blew his trumpet, creating sound waves that destroying the shelve book where Kouhei was hiding behind. Rui stared at Kouhei with sparkling and flirting eyes that made the black haired teen getting a goosebumps. "Kouhei-kun, as much as I like you, since this is an order from Walpurgis-sama…"

"We'll get rid of you two here."


	78. Kouhei Sasagawa vs Rui Sakaki

**Author's Note:**

**Before you read this chapter, I'll get this straight, I am NOT a fan of yaoi as I detest that kind of pairings. I only read yaoi fic if there's 6996 pairing included in the fic and that's all.**

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter...**

* * *

**Room, Vongola HQ**

Arisa looked up as she heard sound of explosions and the building shaking. She frowned and her grip on Fuuhaku's hand tightened. The battle has begun. The battle she wished never happened. "Ryou… Big brother… Everyone…"

Arisa looked like she was close to tears when Fuuhaku's fingers twitched and squeezed her hand. Her eyes immediately softened as they turned to the older man's face. His eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before they focused on Arisa.

"…Arisa…"

At this, she could no longer hold back her tears. She let them out from her round violet eyes s she tightened her grip on Fuuhaku's hand.

"Fuuhaku…-san…" She began to sob.

Fuuhaku put his other hand above hers, giving the blue haired girl a soft smile. "Sorry…to make you worried…"

Arisa hiccupped before wiping her tears and returned his smile. "I-I'm so glad…"

The smiled to each other for a moment before Fuuhaku's eyes turned serious.

"How long I've been unconscious? How are the others? How is Nichrome…?"

**Library, Vongola HQ**

As the black-haired teen neared the window side, the vegetation became shorter, making it more difficult for hiding, prompting him to drop into his four, although he realized quickly that crawling through this place would become quite the inconvenience. His palms already itched awfully, aside from the little scratches that started to form, sign of ruined bookshelves that hit him and the attack from the blonde haired male that tore to his delicate skin, still the skin of a tender boy. He tried to ignore all that, with all his senses focused completely on his objective: to escape from his enemy, 'the devil okama blond', as he called it, and assist Saki from afar.

He shook his head, scolding himself for the chill that traveled down his spine whenever he thought of his youngest cousin. "_It doesn't matter! This is not the time to think about this! I have to quickly do something."_

"Kouhei-kun~"

A gulp crept up his developing Adam´s apple, his face becoming pale again. He reluctantly turned around to see the blond man slowly but surely approaching him with his open arms that demanding for a tight hug, something that he wanted to avoid above all else. He never liked that man one a bit ever since their first meeting.

"Kouhei-niisan…did something happened between you and Rui Sakakibara?" Saki asked, starting to get curious what make her usually energetic and extreme cousin to be this afraid.

Kouhei grabbed Saki by her arm and pulled her with him to the side, dodging a giant fist from the Mist Devourer with goggle. "Well…"

"If you want to know, then I'll tell you!" Rui had apparently overhearing the question and looked excited to answer her question. "The fateful meeting between Kouhei-kun and I…"

"Oh no," Tokio shook his head. "You don't need to tell us your history at _this_ time, and of all time, in the middle of a BATTLE!" He protested, but Rui ignored him.

"It all started like this…"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-Mafia Academy, Italy, 4 Years Ago-_

_14 years old Rui walked passed by during his way to his dorm when he first saw him. The young man who…now looked like a boy (of course he is! He is 12 year old!) And seemed to be happily beating up a few bigger boys. His seniors to be precise._

_Rui stopped in his tracks when he saw the spectacle. On any other day, he might have found the sight of a small, muscular kid beating the crap out of other kids nearly twice his size without breaking a sweat with his loud voice of his rather amusing, but wanting a better look, he jumped and swung himself onto nearby bushes._

_No, wait… now that he had situated himself at a good vantage point to watch the process, realized it really was an amusing sight. His eyes sparkling as the black haired kid beat up those senior kids who the first ones to pick up a fight on him. He watched every part of his body like he was a form of art. His body trembled in excitement._

_Rui nimbly hopped down from his perch and turned his back on the messy, violent scene. Ten seconds later, he whipped back around and hurled a pebble at the black-haired boy before smirking proudly at his accurate aim._

_Then, he realized that now would be an excellent time to act when the black haired boy looked questioningly at him with a little trail of blood trickling from his knuckles. Kouhei blinked at the sight of unfamiliar blond student in front of him before a shiver ran throughout his body when the older student looked at him with sparkling eyes and mouthwatering as if he is some kind of prey. His gut telling him that he needed to run away or he'll regret it for the rest of his life._

"_I am Rui Sakakibara~" He introduced. "What's your name, bello*?"_

_Kouhei slowly back away. "Ko-Kouhei...Sasagawa…" He answered trembling. "B-bye-!" Not wasting any time, the boxer left the scene with maximum speed._

_Rui stared at the running boy with dreamy eyes. "Haaah…Kouhei-kun…"_

_And that was their first meeting. In instant, Rui Sakakibara, the Sabbath, held a deep affection towards the boxer who was younger than him by four years. Ever since that day, he had made the boy as his object of affection and would use any open opportunity to get close to him. For example:_

_-Class 6-1, During Valentine Day-_

"_Kouhei-kun~" Rui abruptly entered the elementary grade classroom. Once he spotted his object of affection, he jumped, slamming his own body onto Kouhei's back who by now laying on the floor almost in defeat._

"_Here. This is for you! I made it just for you as symbol of my love~" The blonde presented him a box of handmade chocolate. But what made Kouhei feel that he want to vomit is not Rui's weight. But the chocolate that shaped like a miniature of Rui with pose like a cupid._

_However, Rui then was knocked out by Kouhei who punched him on the jaw and ran out from the classroom, leaving Rui lay helplessly on the class with several students started to play with him._

_-Boys Toilet, During Recess-_

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Kouhei's scream reached throughout the whole floor where he currently is right now. He gaped as he was about to unbuttoned his pants when he noticed Rui peeking from the toilet beside his with his thumb up._

"_I found you, Kouhei-kun. Now it's your turn to find me." He said in delight. "Oh, and by the way, look what I made during art class." Rui reached to his bag that he brought along with him and showed Kouhei's painting with prince-like appearance that very fairy tale-like._

_-Kouheis' Dorm Room, During Night time-_

_Kouhei went out from the bathroom while brushing his teeth, about to turn on the TV to watch his favorite boxing show. However, he found the TV already on and there's a cup of milk on his table. He then smelled a rose scent and followed it to his bed, only to be welcomed by the sight of Rui lay on his bed, waving at him._

"_I'm coming in, Kouhei-kun… Buonanotte~" He greeted._

_Kouhei chocked his brush before letting out the same scream he used during the recess and stormed away from his room._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"And…that's the story." Rui finished proudly.

"…stalker…" Saki and Tokio muttered in unison. Their face paled; sweat dropping from their face. Both looked at Kouhei who ducked his head onto wall in the corner of the room, trying to get rid of that memory out from his head. The two listeners stared at him with sympathetic eyes, feeling sorry for him from the bottom of their heart.

"Geez, Kouhei-kun being so shy about it… You're so cute!" Rui squealed.

"You got that extremely wrong!" Saki and Tokio deadpanned.

Rui sighed. "Well, anyway, never mind about that now…" Rui blew his trumpet, blowing away the humorous moment in a second.

Saki summoned Scuderia and smashed the window to get out from the room. Scuderia flipped his wings, sending feathers of Sky Flames to the Mist Devourers.

"You little runt!" Tokio smashed the window along with the wall, creating a huge hole that fit for two trucks to get in.

Saki turned to her cousin. "Kouhei-niisan! Don't run away! You're supposed to be the bravest among us! Do not forget the duty of Vongola Sun Guardian! If wish to succeed Uncle Ryohei, then you need to embody the duty as Sun Guardian!"

Kouhei stared at his cousin. "…Duty of Sun Guardian…" He muttered under his breath. His cousin's encouragement didn't last long, however, as she was chased by the Halloween who restarted his assault towards the blond girl.

Kouhei went silent for a moment.

_"If your friends need you, then go. Don't let your fear beat you. Sometimes, fear is more terrifying than the threat itself. You're a nice boy, Kouhei-kun. If you encountered trouble just like what you had felt, I'm sure God have plans for your own good."_

"Don't…run away, huh…" He stood straight, facing Rui with determination he has. "Come here, Rui! I'll beat you with these fists and legs to the limit!"

Rui beamed at the declaration, jumping happily. Rui´s smirk grew wider, more devilish, if that was even possible. "Mmmh… is that so?"

"Yeah!" Then, without a warning, he punched Rui hard in his jaw, almost making him fall backwards, and smiled pleasantly, caressing the abused fist. "Stand up. I know that's not enough to take you down."

Rui was taken aback by the sudden action, and his short temper peaked, his already pent up frustration growing into an explosion. He didn´t care anymore about plots or opinions. After that action, Kouhei couldn´t go without payback, and so, without thinking, his mind going numb by the powerful surge of adrenaline, the Mist Devourer retaliated.

The black haired boxer hadn´t chosen his current moniker for nothing, therefore, even when Rui was ready, the Mist Devourer couldn´t avoid the fist that moved as a flash and stroke him in the jaw, shaking him to the core. Already turned into battle mode, Kouhei delivered another blow, but this time Rui was more than ready, avoiding the fist by mere inches and, taking advantage of the boxer´s momentum, he delivered a blow directly to his ribcage. The younger one recoiled, coughing as air burn to be released from within. He gripped at his ribs, casting a dark look at the man some part of him had come to see as fearsome. Some part of him really didn't want to fight him out of fear and prefer to run away or hide, but if there was one thing he didn´t like was being provoked. Something was beginning to spark inside the boxer's nerves.

"As if I would lose to this kind of attack!" He yelled angrily, "Take this!"He rushed forward, fist pulled back as if to punch. Then, at the last moment, he dropped to the ground and brought his leg out in a fast sweep.

"Agh!" The blond haired one was taken down by surprise, his body crashing to the ground, but recovered immediately making a summersault backwards, and then rushed forward to seek Kouhei´s face once more, grunting at the same time that he delivered a barrage of fast sound waves.

"I forgot that you're an expert of kick-boxing too."

The younger man was on his feet at the same time the other one was, moving back to avoid the barrel of attacks. Something shifted in his peripheral vision and he brought his arm up to block a high kick aimed at his head. "You need to do better than that!" He shoved Rui´s leg, jumping back to put some space between them.

"What? Don't you like playing with me, Kouhei-kun?" The Sabbath made a mocking face and smirked again, taking a dangerous stance while he analyzed the Sun Guardian´s every move.

The black haired boxer stood his ground as well, his meager sentinel knowledge stalled at its tops. Both men seized each other down for a full minute, until Rui spat blood at the floor and ran to meet the younger man, sending him a sound wave aimed to his middle. Kouhei, taking advantage of his smaller stature, kicked through the sound waves head-on with his foot that had been covered by his Flames, jerking him forward, and shooting his own leg out in retaliation.

But Rui didn´t drop the shoved limb instead broke the inertia and used it to block the smashing kick, and then extended it fast, reaching out for the boxer´s face. The Sun Guardian ducked down with well-honed reflexes, feeling his body temperature begin to boil. When Kouhei looked up, the lines of reality began to blur. Even though his mind had finally arrived at his opponent´s true intention, his body was already reacting on its own accord in response to the threat, instinct taking over.

Kouhei had already lost control of his actions, which now came mechanically; all he could notice was heat and fury boiling menacingly inside his blood, his heart pumping fire into his limbs. And the Mist Devourer was immediately aware of all that the moment the next blow he intercepted left a painful red stain on his arm, making his eyes shine in delight.

"That's it, Kouhei-kun! What a wonderful power!"Rui shot his sound wave forward, fighting to reach again Kouhei´s body, and noticing his opponent´s pale skin blushing furiously, his body temperature rising, as well as his breath coming in pants, just like his own. But most importantly, he noticed the blazing fire in the azure eyes, and Rui smiled.

"Whoaaah! Kouhei-kun! Are we getting touchy?"

The other man let out a growl, sidestepping the fist in time to deliver a kick to the taller man´s abdomen. "Don't fantasize this battle with your crazy imagination!"

The Mist Devourer moved away, but not fast enough and he felt the air leaving his lungs forcibly, which made him bend over. But he was a skilled mafioso as well, and while he crouched, growling in pain, he delivered a back hit with his trumpet, hitting at Kouhei´s face.

The black haired boxer barely saw the movement before something stung his face, jerking his gaze to one side. Red seeped into his line of vision from the blow; he shoved the other man away, jumping a safe distance back.

Rui coughed, stabilizing himself from Kouhei´s last push and fighting to get some air into his sore lungs.

"Hah…what's wrong, Kouhei-kun? Are you…out of breath…?" He said in between gasps.

Kouhei felt his chest burning from inside at Rui´s comment. His opponent suddenly seemed unfamiliar in his eyes as he panted for breath. It wasn´t a fight amongst former classmates anymore, it seemed. This was a battle between sworn enemies. The younger man clenched his teeth. If that was how it was going to be, he could perfectly deal with it.

"I wouldn´t have count on it to the limit!" His voice lowered an octave, coming across serious and raspy.

The older man smiled devilishly at him. "Oh, c´mon, Kouhei-kun, I want to play some more~" And with that, he blow his sound waves. Kouhei fell into an all-too-familiar stance, eyeing Rui as his sound waves approached. His eyes sparked like a blue surge of electricity.

The Mist Devourer crouched and jumped forward, sending a high strike with his trumpet towards the younger man. The movement struck a chord within the boxer, forcing him into an almost mechanical state. He dodged to the side without thinking. The Mist Devourer swirled around and his trumpet barely brushed Kouhei´s face, intertwining with his black locks, the velvety feeling making him laughed cheerfully.

"Aaaahhh! This is getting exciting!" He jumped backwards. "C´mon, Kouhei-kun! I want some more of you!"

"Exciting…?" The boxer echoed, barely registering the word as his eyes glazed over. His body tensed and flushed with adrenaline. "Be careful what you ask for to the limit." He lunged forward, spinning into a new set of powerful punches and kicks. It was a fast-paced dance and they both knew the choreography.

Rui gave a few steps backwards, avoiding or blocking the weaponry thrown at him, his chuckle growing louder by the minute, which gradually became an open laughter. Seeing the boxer´s skill, the Sabbath couldn´t be confident of his victory, the younger man´s fiery prowess was so much, just too much to endure. But he wouldn´t lose, Rui had never lost a battle. And he couldn´t loses especially this one, because this was for Lord Walpurgis. He had to help his master until he reached his goal. Even if it cost his life, he won't let his master down.

But within the heat of the battle, the Mist Deovurer noticed an unbidden and foreign emotion developing in his core at each blow they exchanged. He could feel it growing inside his heart, a sense of pride and pleasure starting to blossom from deep within his chest, pride at his object of affection´s undeniable capabilities. Pleasure at realizing he had finally found someone who matched his skills.

Feeling his body drowning in adrenaline, the yellow haired man blocked a few more punches and charged forward, pushing the other man´s body with his own and making him stagger, while he gave some steps to the side, reaching out the other body with a barrel of kicks.

Taken aback by the sudden action, the cheers pushed Kouhei over his limit as the mockery cracked his wall of pride. He staggered backwards from the force of Rui´s push, his arms wide open when the shoving broke his defense, but he recovered quickly, looking up to avoid a strike by a fraction of a second. His heart pounded out an erratic rhythm as he produced his Flames intensely.

The sunlight reflection over the deadly shaft illuminated the Sabbath´s cheerful face, and Rui´s smile grew wider. "_Now_ we´re talking, Kouhei-kun."

Brass Knuckles shone like a vengeance, the reflection of the sunrays blazing through its shaft, already stained with dry blood in some parts, but its lethal edge still sparkling in a rainbow of light, like craving for more bloodshed. Just like the gold orbs of its yielder.

But Rui's trumpet wasn´t left behind at all. Its lithe crimson body welcomed the caress of the sun through its full length, which ended in powerful edges that cut through the wind at its every move, at every turn of its wielder´s skilled wrist, and with every swing, the air seemed to sing in amazement and delight.

And deep, powerful emerald orbs were locked with blazing gold ones of his opponent, menacingly.

Blow after blow, they started dancing a perfectly known choreography. With lithesome movements, agile and astonishing, they rounded at one another like felines. Like a feral lions battling a blood thirst enemy; such a lethal, powerful and strong movement they shared. And each stroke changed their expressions. Both eyebrows furrowed in concentration, both set of eyes shone in determination, but Kouhei´s amber gold gaze began to soften, dampening in concentration, soothing his rumbling heart with every calculated movement. Each time his muscles vibrated with the resonance of metal against metal, he felt as if it dissipated his distress. His doubts seemed to be cleared at every huff and every sweat drop, which now had his whole body completely drenched in sweat.

After several minutes of exchanging blows, the aching and pleasant sensation of exhaustion started to reach the Sun Guardian Candidate, while his lungs burned in oxygen deprivation. He pushed further, making his muscles scream in agony, his heart pumping faster in rage. He realized it was out of willpower only that his body moved, and smiled at the pleasure it brought to his soul.

Rui, on the other hand, he was enjoying the game as well.

Only, this time it wasn´t a smirk that covered his delicate and exotic features. It was an exhaustion and annoyance. Each clash of their weapons sent shivers down his spine, the realization that each split no second of doubt could bring the weapon's strike on his skin, and the danger embedded on it was prompting him to give his best.

"_I never thought it would turn on like this…!"_ He thought in astonishment. The Sabbath felt no longer the need to hold back.

"_I played too much this time! I need to end this quickly."_ His tightened his grip on his trumpet. He had found his match. And the knowledge of it made him growl in satisfaction, straining his muscles further and pushing the Sun Guardian Candidate backwards, in a rush of adrenaline. The weapons clashed again, and Rui swirled around, seeking Kouhei´s head with the point of his trumpet, and yelling what it was now his sound waves.

"Vibrato della Nebbia!"

Kouhei lunged, easily avoiding the blow, and noticed a faint smile gracing his features. At each impact, he could feel Rui´s excitement through the blast of their weapons, running wild like a river, or more likely, like a storm. And it quite impressed him how he shared those feelings headily. But, as much as it impressed him, that didn't decrease his dislike for the Sabbath one a bit, so his determination had been set. He would not be defeated. And despite the excitement, there's a feeling of rush from him. The Mist Devourer has started to lose his composure.

"_Time to end this."_

Without losing his momentum, and aware that his speed could overcome that of the boxer boy, the Sabbath gave the younger man a powerful sound waves in the ribs that sent him crashing against a nearby bookshelf, the wind forcefully blown out of his lungs, and, taking advantage of the extra time it gave him, the blond Mist Devourer completed the attack with a summersault that ended in a slashing downwards strike with his trumpet, dangerously directed at the Sun Guardian Candidate's lithe form.

But Kouhei saw him coming just in time, reacting immediately, and the fist ended up smashing against Kouhei's brass knuckles, which parted in four at the force of the impact, with the consequence of the end of the trumpet embedding itself deep into the bookshelf's body, completely jammed in it and to his utter astonishment, Rui felt the edge of Kouhei´s weapon gracing the delicate skin of his exposed neck.

The sharp metal against his tender area stopped the Mist Devourer dead in his tracks, completely bewildered, and green orbs found delight blazing in its gold amber counterparts.

"If you dare to stalk me again, I'll ultimately beat you to pulp to the limit for sure." The boxer raised his fist, Sun Flames gathered in one spot. All gathered in Kouhei's right knuckle. "And if you dare to hurt my friends, or any innocent people, I'll make you regret to ever be born into this world."

"_Sunshine Roar."_

A powerful punch of Sun Flames blasted defenseless Rui. The Sabbath was blasted to the whole caused by Tokio, and he fell right on the top of the unconscious Tokio. He dizzily stared at Kouhei who looked at him for one last time before leaving him lay motionlessly and badly injured, unable to move an inch.

"Ahh…you're so cool, Kouhei-kun…" He chuckled before turning to Tokio beneath him, panting heavily. "…you're as useless as ever…Tokio… Not blaming you though, remembering that you are the clumsiest and weakest among us…" He covered his eyes, protecting his vision from the bright sunshine.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-Garden, Nebbia Brigata Mansion, Venice, Italy-_

_Rui and Tokio were bickering that now becoming a sumo contest with Shiki and Strauss watching while as they enjoyed their meals. However, they stopped once a sob reaching their ears. It didn't take a long time to notice Arisa sitting under the maple tree, crying. She hugged her legs into her chest and covered her face as she sobbed._

"_What's wrong, Arisa-chan?" Rui kneeled in front of the crying girl._

_She looked up, revealing her teary eyes and reddening cheeks. "Rui-san… Uhh…"_

_Almost immediately, she hugged the blond man, burying her face into his chest, which Rui returned gently, rubbing the little girl's back to calm her down. "Shh... Calm down, we're here with you. It's okay now."_

"_I bet you were bullied again by those scum." Tokio guessed, which was confirmed true by Arisa's crying that getting louder._

"_T-they says that I'll only cause misfortune…and that-that…I-I should just disappear…" Arisa hiccupped._

_At this Tokio interrupted, that only making it worse. "You're not bringing misfortune, you're bringing trouble, you know! You always snotty, hesitant to speak, and your hair is so unruly, that makes you perfect target, that's why-"_

_Fortunately for Arisa, Rui presented the goggle-wearing kid a deadly kick, sending him to a nearby tree with Shiki and Strauss giving him a look that says 'serves you right!' Ignoring the boy, Rui's attention focused back to Arisa. He patted her head and sat her on his lap._

"_Arisa-chan, you might be an outcast in your class, but we're here, aren't we?" He tilted her head up to meet his, giving her a gentle smile. "We're all black sheep here. We're allies, friends, and family, right?"_

"…_Rui-san…"_

"_If you want a friend, then I can be one for you! As your _big sis _I'll help you and play with you any time you want! Everyone can have a role too!" He cheerfully and sincerely said._

_Tokio snickered. "You? A big sis? You're more like a gramps especially with those old fashioned sense as an okama of-"again, he was cut off by a rock that thrown to his head by the mocked blonde. "HEY!"_

_Rui pinched Arisa's cheek gently as he continued. "That's why, Arisa-chan, you're not alone. You're never alone. I don't know for what karma we have that make us different from others, but we could never found a solution to this if we keep grieving over our bad luck. We have to believe that tomorrow will be better than today."_

_Seeing and hearing Rui comforting their master's little sister, some humanity within Tokio resurfaced and he couldn't help but agreeing with the blonde whom he dislike very much…but not to extent of hate. Sighing and scratching his head, he walked towards them, his arms behind his head as he spoke but facing away from the two._

"_Bad luck comes from people always cry, you know! So wipe out your tears! We're just the same with other people, we're all still humans!" He flicked the little girl's forehead. "Do you want to make Nichrome-sama and Ryoji-sama upset?" He was given as shook as an answer from the girl. "Then smile and stop crying like a crybaby!" He patted her cheeks._

_Arisa blinked before wiping her tears and blushed in embarrassment and she fiddling her fingers s she was confused how to smile shortly after crying. "T-thank you…" She muttered shyly._

"_A quantity of bad luck and good luck are equal. There always be a good luck within a bad luck and otherwise."_

_They all turned around behind them, welcoming their master who have just came back from his mission with a bag of souvenirs and snacks in his hand. The purple haired man smiled, waving his hand at them in greeting._

"_Big bro!" Arisa immediately ran to her brother. Nichrome already opened his arms, welcoming his cute little sister into his embrace._

_The illusionist soothed her before turning to his subordinates who bowed at him. "Thank you for taking care of her, especially you two, Rui, Tokio." He turned to the said two Mist Devourers. "I agreed with you two. Never forget those words."_

_The two Mist Devourers gleamed and nodded their head firmly. "We will! Definitely!" The said together seriously._

"_I'm counting on you all from now on. I'm really glad, to have you all by my side." Nichrome said before heading back into the mansion as Arisa fell asleep in his arms, leaving his subordinates who stared at him in awe._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Tears escaped Rui's eyes when the memory ended. "You are the first person to say that you're glad by our existence. Those words, means so much to me…Tokio…to all of us…"

He winced from the pain as blackness slowly dominating his vision. "If I am still alive tomorrow, I'll buy many clothes for Arisa-chan…and many accessories for Nichrome-sama…"

He tilted his head aside the moment he finally closed his eyes and let the darkness overtaking him.

"_As an apology to let them down…"_

**Outside, Vongola HQ Teritorry**

Saki had watched them fighting, and felt utterly awed at the power and skill they displayed. She had known of Kouhei´s prowess since the first moment she met him, and had never felt tired of watching his feline and energetic movements. Each and every time he saw him fighting, Saki had to reminding herself of breathing. But it had come as a surprise to see Rui´s skills matching beautifully those of her cousin. How was it possible that she had never noticed such? Had she been _this_ fixed on the black haired boxer´s movements? But that wasn´t by far the only thing that has surprised her.

She was out from her reverie when she sensed the air stiffened on her left side. She quickly dodged Tokio's giant fist by a hair. She blinked when the fist destroyed half of the trees in the area around them.

"You should worry about yourself first rather than worry about your cousin." The Halloween warned her. "Though, I understand your worry, since this is Rui that he's against with. No matter how strong he is-"

"Worry?" Saki interrupted. "That's where you're mistaken, Tokio Amane." Saki raised her crossbow towards the Mist Devourer, ready to charge. "Do not underestimate Kouhei-niisan's Dying Will. That kind of damages, are nothing to him."

Tokio sneered. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because, he is Vongola Sun Guardian who destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."

**Entrance Gate, Vongola HQ**

Three silhouettes arrived at the territory of Vongola Mansion. Reborn, along with two people covered in cloak scanning the gate and the mansion carefully.

"I thought they'll use explosive method, but it turned out they knew how to be secretive." The taller man commented, rubbing his chin.

"Too soon to say that." The shorter man said. "I can sense large amount of Flames throughout this mansion. However, there's strong illusion that conceited the battles that are occurring at the moment."

"It must have been Nichrome and his henchmen doing." Reborn stated. "Well, Hide, Saki, and the others better stay alive until we caught up to them."

Reborn jumped onto the shorter man's shoulder. He then pointed towards the gate that would lead them to the battlefield that awaiting them. "Let's go, Azzo, Raul."

"Yeah." Both former Disscordo Guardians answered in unison, tossing their cloaks aside as they proceed to the pathway of war.

* * *

***Bello means "handsome" in Italian.**


	79. Wakamurasaki Sawada vs Tokio Amane

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sick right now due to overwork, so I spent my time to write this chapter since the doctor told me to do something that I feel relaxing. Hope you all enjoyed the actions/battles in this chapter! Reviews will make me feel better, so please review ^_^**

* * *

"Worry?" Saki interrupted.

"That's where you're mistaken, Tokio Amane." Saki raised her crossbow towards the Mist Devourer, ready to charge.

"Do not underestimate Kouhei-niisan's Dying Will. That kind of damages, are nothing to him."

Tokio sneered. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because, he is Vongola Sun Guardian who is destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."

Tokio snickered. "What kind of answer is that? Nonsense."

Immediately after, her instincts screamed at her and Saki spun her body around, avoiding for only a fraction of the Mist Devourer´s powerful punch towards her face, but he was still able to brush her left ear, making it bleed. The blond haired girl didn´t pay attention to the stinging pain on her flesh and, using the momentum of her body, she pressed her back against the Sky Horse's wings and used him as a support to keep her body spinning and landing on its back as Scuderia landed beside Tokio.

Tokio's left hand was brushing the skin of her arm in a last attempt to restrain her movements. But she hadn´t chosen her namesake for nothing, and in fast motion, she sprinted forward before Tokio could catch her, flying into the air before flew downward straight towards Tokio, while delivering Triple Quick Arrow seconds right after Scuderia had released a powerful Salto Volante, effectively injuring the Halloween who had his fists becoming smaller as the attacks hit him.

"You can say that after you defeat me. But,"

The blonde girl immediately took advantage of this by launching another Triple Quick Arrow with Scuderia launched Super Salto Volanto and, once both attacks slammed against each other the attack became an explosion that blasted the Mist Devourer.

"I have no intention to lose."

The moment the weapons were drawn, it seemed for the two combatants that the world around them had disappeared altogether. The only thing perceptible for them was their respective opponent and the end of each sharp edge. They had arrived into their own, private world. The first shot of Saki's arrow resonated through the woods, producing sparks at its encounter with Tokio's big hand smooth surface, which seemed to greet gleefully the sharpened kiss of the weapon. Just like the Mist Devourer greeted the Vongola candidate´s shoot.

"Right now, I really need to go back to my old self." Tokio said.

"You mean back to your psychopath self? Won't it waste Nichrome-san's effort after he hired so many first class psychiatrists all over the world to cure you?" Saki commented, clearly disagreeing with Tokio's statement.

Tokio merely smiled and opened his box weapon, summoning a black cat with armors around its legs and head coated with Mist flames. The black cat landed on Tokio's shoulder and purred to him.

"As long as I have this guy, Jack, around me, it won't be a problem." Tokio said, pointing his thumb at the black cat.

"Jack from Jack the Ripper? A sadist, aren't you?" Saki said cynically as she once again pointed her crossbow.

Her opponent gritted his teeth as he moved to the side, disengaging their weapons to swing again from his left. There was no heart in it, and Saki easily parried with her crossbow. Tokio started to mumble something that Saki could not comprehend as he continued his attacks with his giant fists, destroying the trees as Saki kept on defense.

"…Yeah…I am a sadist…" Tokio eventually muttered loudly enough to be heard above the blaring alarms as he moved again.

He left his sentence hang on purpose as he twisted his giant arm so that Saki's slipped to the side, then lunged forwards. Unlike the previous attack, however, this was as vicious as Tokio was able to make it, and the sharp edge of his giant thumb strike into the girl's side, making her scream in pain and fell from Scuderia.

"Yeah…during battle, this sensation is the best… I'll crush you, until the only thing that left is your sprinkling of blood."

She took a few breaths to steady her racing heart and lifted her crossbow again for another attack. But her current condition was not good enough against the impulsive Tokio.

She either used complex tactics to corner him, or she used stronger attacks or changed her weapons to really damage him so he would be unable to fight. Something that she could not do since a powerful attack would bring the entire structure down on her head. She couldn't. Not with her immobilized legs.

Saki threw a smoking bomb towards Tokio to blind his vision for a moment while she crawled to her wheelchair. Unfortunately, it didn't take twenty seconds for Tokio to came out from the smoke and mercilessly punched Saki away further from her wheelchair while his other hand was holding Scuderia in place.

However, Saki used her flames as a thrust and able to reach her wheelchair and sitting back there. Tokio licked the blood on his hand as he sneered at Saki that gave Saki a goose bump. The air around Tokio became even twisted from before. When Saki realized, mist started to envelope both of them, but the mist around Tokio was thicker than around her.

The mist started to generate large, floating pumpkins that moved accordingly to Tokio's will. Saki gripped her crossbow tighter, preparing for anything that will happen.

"Zucche di Nebbia!"

The pumpkins flew towards Saki like missiles. Saki shot her arrows, destroying the pumpkins before it could explode right in front of her, but there were still many behind Tokio that seemed ready to explode. Saki looked at her crossbow and her bag around her waist where she put her weapons and then to the pumpkins and the black cat behind Tokio.

It was then she got an idea.

"It's worth a try," she muttered as she released her current weapon and brought out her daggers, lifting it up and getting ready to engage Tokio once again.

"X-Slash!" Without wasting any time, Saki had swung with her daggers as fast as she could and let the energy of the slash fly towards her opponent. Who predictably moved to the side to avoid being cut in half.

Tokio frowned at Saki's easy-to-read attack and bolted forwards with a quick succession of punches, which were met by the girl's blade. "That was a cheap attack," he grunted out as he found himself locking weapons with his opponent again. "You are better than that."

Saki smiled, her body trembling as she countered the push from the Mist Devourer. She, however, didn't supply any information, as it would just exploit her plan of using the fight to cover up his attempts at destroying the illusion and the box weapon. Briefly glancing past Tokio's shoulder she noticed that her first attempt at such tactic had given her excellent results.

Not only a few more illusion had disappeared in the wake of her attack, but the box weapon stood behind them had been taken care of and, what little had survived from the devastating attack, was now onto the ground, sputtering a few sparks before going completely dead.

It was not enough, however, as the illusionary scenery was still intact. Not wanting to let Tokio catch up with her tactic, Saki moved a step back and lifted her daggers in front of her. It wouldn't take long before the Mist Devourer realized what he was doing, and once that happened, things would surely get more complicated than they already were.

Tokio immediately let go of Scuderia and rushed to his cat. Saki blinked when he seemed frantic and somehow…panicked?

"Darn it, Jack! If you're down while I'm in this state then I-!"

Tokio clutched his head in pain. He kneeled as he clutched his head even tighter. Before Saki could ask what happened, Tokio screamed in pain like something has just possessing him.

"_What's wrong with him?!" _Saki wondered and at the same time, afraid. She had a bad feeling about this. About what will come out.

The scream, however, soon turned into laughter. Tokio limply stood up his laughter has quieted down. He became silent, not moving, making Saki nervous even more.

"Spill more blood…"

Tokio revealed his bloodthirsty grin and murderous intent, shocking Saki. Her body was shaking by the strong intent that he suddenly unleashed. This was on a whole different level from Tokio a while ago.

"Is this what the report mean by his impulse to kill able to resurface?" Saki wondered. Saki raised her daggers again as she noticed Tokio began to move forward. She couldn't wait for him to attack. She needed to make the first move or never.

However, the deafening pitch of her screams terminated her intended first move as Tokio's giant fist whacked her from behind, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Ugh…!" Saki groaned in pain, barely keeping herself conscious.

Scuderia, seeing its temporary master's condition, intended to assist its master, but a shockwave that roughly slammed its face down onto the ground beside its master.

"Scu…de…ria…" Saki's repeatedly urged her body, her legs, to stand up, but it ignored her brain's commands.

Her legs completely felt numb. Why does it have to be like this? Even though she had trained so hard in acrobatics so she can fight even without moving her legs. Was it all for nothing? No. She didn't want to end here!

"_There are still a lot of things…that I need to do…!" _Saki tried to at least sit up by using her arms to position herself.

"_Just a little bit is fine… I need power…!"_

**Hallway, Vongola HQ, Japan**

Azarel shot out of whatever he was thinking, eyes wide, and cold sweat pouring down from the side of his face. Slowly he tried to regain his breath, orienting himself with his surroundings, seeing the familiar sight of the hallway once again, silent and semi-hidden in the darkness.

With shaky fingers he pressed a hand to his face, closing his eyes and feeling the torrent of sweat on his damp skin. The other clenched itself on the carpet tightly, knuckles turning white as he tried to remember what he saw before he woke up, exhaling a slow breath, calming down his racing heart.

He looked at his trembling right hand and felt that his Mist flames were reacting. The last time he was feeling this reaction was seven years ago. Remembering the past, Azarel's hand automatically touched the tattoo on his neck.

He knew what this reaction meant and he couldn't help but smile.

"I see… Impressive, Wakamurasaki Sawada…"

Azarel's body stopped trembling. He wiped the sweat away from his face and proceeded to his destination, his every step echoing throughout the maze, followed by his soft laugh.

"To break through my Mist flame barrier that I've placed in you with your own power…"

Azarel hummed, putting his hands inside his pocket as he imagined the battle that the second Vongola candidate was currently facing. How far her potential will lead her?

"Things really go according to your plan, Abele…"

**Outside, Vongola HQ, Japan**

Warmth filled Saki's entire body. From her forehead, Sky flame was blazing intensely. The pain, the fatigue, and everything that prevent her body from moving were gone like a breeze. With her arms, she jumped to Scuderia's back, patting the white horse that has also regained its strength.

"_What is this…? My body feels light… My vision is clearer… It feels so comfortable…"_

Without thinking, without _letting_ herself think and talk herself out of it, Saki motioned Scuderia to shot forward as well, her wheelchair skidding backwards and falling over as she threw herself forward while still holding the white horse, grabbing Tokio's wrist before the latter could move away.

Everything seemed too slow around her and, miraculously, her head seemed to clear, the panic driven out of her mind as a familiar-foreign warmth curled in her chest and a funny but reassuring heat rose inside her, calming her heart and steadying his resolve.

Saki shot her arrows with her crossbow. With such a close distance between them, Tokio didn't have a room to dodge the attack. Not enough with the arrows, Scuderia added with a swung of its wing, pushing Tokio away as its feathers coated with Sky flames hit him.

"ARGH!" Tokio groaned in pain. His eyes widened when he realized that his hand has began to petrify, turning into stone.

"You-! This is…!" He glared at Saki.

Scuderia landed in front of Tokio. Saki sat back to her wheelchair, patting Scuderia's head as she did so.

"This Sky Horse, Scuderia, is a box weapon lent to me by Dino-san, the eight boss of Cavallone Famiglia. Like any Sky-attribute Box Weapon, the Sky Horse can harmonize his target with the surroundings. In a rocky or urban environment, this causes the petrification of the enemy." She explained.

"Dino? That Bucking Horse, Dino?" Tokio looked shocked and disbelieved. However, his coughing interrupted his shock. He coughed blood as he felt his body numb. He knew this sign of pain. He had experienced it before.

As if reading his mind like an open book, Saki spoke. "Yes. That was the same poison that I used during our last fight to defeat you."

Tokio fell onto ground, cannot move any part of his body. He glared angrily at Saki. "Not only once…but twice…! And to you of all people…!"

Tokio found his vision getting blurry. However, this didn't stop him to throw curses towards the Vongola Candidate. "This…is not…over yet…!"

And with those last words, he gave in to his fatigue. Saki sighed in relief, putting back Scuderia into its box. One enemy finally down. She looked up to where Kouhei's fight against Rui Sakaki took place. She slowly moved her wheelchair to the door of the building.

"Saki! Are you okay?" Kouhei shouted from the window, looking down worriedly at his cousin.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" Saki smiled at Kouhei as she gave him a peace sign, telling him her victory.

Kouhei sighed, feeling glad. He knew Saki wouldn´t need his or anyone´s protection whatsoever, but he _had_ promised he would protect her against anything or anyone, or that he at least would try. Saki, from the very first moment he laid eyes on her, had made him feel somewhat uneasy. Not afraid. Not at deep inside, he knew it was true. She was a wonderful girl.

Despite being the youngest among them, she was also the most mature, even though sometimes she does showed her childish and cute side of her. She was a hard worker, brave, intelligent, and the most important was, stronger than him. And it didn´t help at all that the adults seemed to be easily drawn towards the blonde and put much expectation for her, apparently finding battle support on the girl, which made his plans of protecting his treasures or dear possessions something achingly hard to accomplish.

"_You are a gift, Saki…"_

**Room, Vongola HQ**

Arisa wore her western heels, retracting her spear so it would fit inside her bag, placing her box weapon around her belt. She straightened herself, finally finished her preparation and ready to jump into battlefield.

"You're going? Are you sure?" Fuuhaku asked.

Arisa nodded. "Now that you're awake, there's nothing that I need to worry. You've just awoke, so you should rest here for a while, Fuuhaku-san."

Fuuhaku nodded obediently, knowing that his current condition would only become a burden for his friends. "Nice dress you're wearing."

Arisa blushed. "T-this is from Rui-san. He always like bought me dresses that he knew I would love."

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-After Mission, 4 Years Ago-_

"_Arisa-chan! I found and bought this dress at a new shop in Shibuya! I think it'll be cute for you!"_

_-Arisa's 8th Birthday-_

"_Happy Birthday, Arisa-chan! I bought you a limited edition gothic Lolita dress that you want!"_

_-White Day-_

"_Arisa-chan! I bought you the newest style of white western Lolita dress from the Bunny and Skull shop* as white day present!"_

_-Christmas-_

"_Arisa-chan! Merry Christmas! I bought you a gothic punk mini dress made by a famous designer that you admire!_

_-New Year-_

"_Arisa-chan! I made a gothic-like kimono for you! I even added some wings to make it cuter! Please wear it during hatsumode with everyone!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"He also like to dress me up some costume that he made or a cosplay, and sometimes he would take pictures while I'm wearing those dresses and added it in his blog or albums. But he stopped when big bro ordered him to stop because it's disgraceful, even though I don't really understand why." Arisa explained cheerfully.

Fuuhaku sweat dropped. Just how dense this girl could be? Had she never thought that it's as same as expose someone's privacy? _"Rui Sakakibara…not only an okama…is he also a maniac…?" _He laughed sheepishly. "That was…unexpected of him. I thought he bought those dresses for himself."

Arisa shook her head. "He might be like that but, he's actually nice…" At this, she frowned. "It's just that...he's different from others…so people couldn't see this side of him…like us…" She said with sadness in her tone. But she quickly pushed it aside her head and focus on the matter at hand first. Palming her face, she kept up her mind again and reached for the door.

"Be careful. Your older brother…is in the darkness right now…"

"I know…that's why, as his sister, I must show him the path to the light." She said, determined and resolved. "I'm going now." She said for one last time before closing the door softly and left.

"_Ryou, father, everyone…please be safe. I'm coming now!"_

**Garden, Vongola HQ**

The garden was shaking as large craters of some sort were appearing on the ground while snakes flooded the entire area. Takashi twitched at the scenery, and quickly pulled out his katana, he wasn't planning on using it of course, but like they always say, safety first.

"Iori…" And with those words Takashi made a dash into the path, missing the large holes and kicking away the snakes, he was a professional mafioso, so this stuff was jack easy, but it was difficult to move with his injuries that he received from the little girl's first assault and the shoes he was wearing, yet too dangerous to go bare foot, so he had to make do with his current footwear and hope he found Iori before it was too late.

"_Iori…wait for me, I'll save you! You won't suffer anymore! Because…"_

Leaves, twigs, vines and plants all occupied the space within the garden, and almost in instinct Takashi dodged the snapping, carnivorous plants that aimed at his head. He rolled on the ground and regained his stance, eyeing the gradient has been turned into jungle carefully. He quickly made his way through the tangled plants, heading deeper into the dangers of the garden's confinements.

Takashi dodged, ducked, ran and fired at whatever got in his way. He was quick, fast and very cautious. His fast, speedy steps were no matches for Iori's abnormal carnivorous plants. Even if they were frightening.

"_Once this is over, I'll always protect you! We'll play together again, Iori…"_

He spotted Iori soon after a few scraps and scratches, and his eyes widened at the sight. Iori crying, tears ran like taps from her swollen, red eyes as vines and snakes intertwined around her body, almost covering her entire being, besides her arms which were pulling against the restraints. She was obviously struggling, and the vines also covered her mouth. She was seemed to be unconscious.

"Iori! Can you hear me!" Takashi creased a tiny frown. This was obviously going to be hard. "Hang on!" yelled Takashi, the shaking and constant tremor was almost deafening. He couldn't even hear himself properly.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"…Hop-tuu-Na has power to control, manipulate, communicate, and mutated with plants since birth. However, since she's still too young, she's easily overpowered by her own power, making her out of control. The first time she out of control, she killed her own Family."_

_Takashi was struck by the revelation, slowly sinking onto his knees. "No…way…"_

_"It's true. Walpurgis-sama found her during her run from Vendice and took her as one of Mist Devourers. But even until know, the Vendice still keep an eye on her, and can take her anytime if it's necessary."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Takashi eyed the vines then Iori. _"I need to get her out of those vines. She's going to be suffocated if I don't."_ He jumped and swung his katana, slashing the plants that getting on his way.

He hacked away at the green flesh and watched them fall away from her body, he was careful not to wound Iori in the process. Of course, no time to contemplate that worst case scenario, making sure saving her was the first priority at the moment, distraction and fear is the not an option. He pulled out two tiny capsules and threw them at the roots of the plants, hoping that would somewhat weaken the plant and give him time to make a move.

A thorn-vine wrapped itself around Takashi's body, the sharp stings pierced into his body and then wound itself tighter, squeezing his and twisting against him, causing the thorns to scrap against his flesh and cut long gashes along his waist and thighs. He yelled in pain, but fired at the outstretched vines. His slashes cut the vines, causing him to collapse, but he had no time to groan at the pain, he had a job to do.

But he had himself to worry about as the vines were rapidly regenerating and wrapping themselves even tighter along Iori's body. He lunged at the vines so fast it was almost animalistic, his movements so fast it was a blur to the human eye. He saw an opening and immediately he intended to take a chance to stab her.

"…Mommy…"

Takashi stopped as Iori muttered those words. He halted his movement, hesitating.

"…Where are you…? Mommy…Iori…is scared…"

Takashi frowned.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"…Walpurgis-sama said that I can play here whenever I want to until the promised tenth day… Mama and papa…" She sniffled but tried to hold it back. "Mama is no longer with Iori…and papa…papa left Iori…when Iori still with Iori's Family…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Takashi's grip on his katana weakened, shaking in hesitation. Fear started to overtake him. He could not bring himself to hurt her. What if he made mistake? What if he injured her too much? What if he killed her?

This slight hesitation made Takashi lowered his guard and he didn't realize that roots beneath him surrounded his legs until a moment too late. The carnivorous Venus plant bit his left arm. Takashi screamed in pain as his felt the fangs burst through his skin into him. His arm bleeding badly, making the swordsman's head dizzy from the fast lost of blood, dropping his katana.

His other free hand desperately tried to reach Iori. "Io…ri…"

And another, much bigger Venus plant appeared in front of him, opening its mouth and lunged towards the helpless Rain Guardian Candidate.

Only to have it cut down by an explosion of Rain Flame.

Takashi's eyes widened as the Venus plant that biting him also cut down by the same explosion and a tall form darted in front of him, blue eyes turning to glance briefly at him before he then carried Takashi over his right shoulder as though carrying a haystack and then ran off.

"He-hey, wait a minute! Iori is-"

"What can you do in that kind of condition, Takashi Yamamoto?" Raul said to the injured Rain Guardian Candidate.

"W-why are you here?" Takashi asked once they were in the save distance from the Mist Devourer.

"Vongola Decimo ordered us to assist you just in case something unwanted happen. Azzo and that Sun Arcobaleno also came with me and we split up to find all of you." Raul explained as short as possible.

"Reborn and Yakumo too?"

"Anyway, you stay here. I'll handle this." Raul readied his rifle, but then stopped by Takashi who grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! You can't kill her! She didn't mean anything bad! She's just-"

"I know." Raul cut him off. "I know about her power and all. I actually ready to kill her if it's necessary, but I figured that you'll disagreed of the idea, so I brought something that will calm her down."

"Something to calm her down?" Takashi looked at him questioningly. Raul stood and smiled back at him.

"I'll defeat her without harming her."

* * *

***A fictional shop in this fic that sell many different kinds of gothic lolita clothes and accessories. Arisa is a loyal customer to this shop and usually buy gothic dresses or accessories here.**


	80. Raul vs Iori Nanase

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 69! Wow! I never thought I would write this story this long...! I'll prepare something special for the 70th chapter! For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please~**

* * *

**Hallway, Vongola HQ**

The pain came in waves, born from the fresh wounds on her shoulder and back, traveling throughout her body in shivers. Rei felt sweat forming on her forehead and the warm caress of the blood that traced paths along her arm, traveling in a stream that ran downwards into her fingers, dripping from her fingertips, and that now had made a pool on the grass at her feet.

Rei clenched her teeth, as another wave of pain washed over her. She came to realize the throbbing feeling matched the rhythm of her own heart, and it was deterring her so much that each beat made her plead to the Maker for the powerful muscle to slow down its pace, if only for the sake of her mental sanity. Her scarf started to grow heavy on her left, healthy hand, but she forced her fist to grip the weapon tighter. Holding her ground, she had to make all the effort she could to prevent Lottie from finding out about her nasty wound. The Rain Guardian wouldn´t like to see the former Disscordo Sun Guardian smirking out of delight. Well, honestly, she didn´t like _anyone_ looking at her with that kind of scheming emotion on the eyes, not only Lottie. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the pain-focused thoughts, and concentrated on the enemy in front.

The two female fighters were facing to each other, eyes locked in each other's figure, while yellow orbs traveled from one lithe form to the other, sometimes lingering on the frame, noticing how the Rain Guardian´s movements were becoming slower by the minute. It impressed him to realize the Rain Guardian´s progress seemed to match her weary movements, apparently without realizing it. This frustrated Lottie. She had hated this woman ever since they first met. She hated every single thing about her. And there's only one reason why…

"You're really like that woman…" Lottie suddenly uttered. "You reminded me of that rotten woman. That voice, that face, that fighting style, you're so much like her…"

"What?" Rei raised her brow. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" She asked, and only received a glare from the other woman.

This confused her even more. Rei didn't know what she meant, but she realized one thing, this woman hate her for real. She hated her with all her heart even though she doesn't know why. But why? As far as she remembered, she hadn't done anything wrong to her, and only met her twice during her time of imprisonment.

"I hate you…so much." Lottie flashed her whip harshly to the wall. "And people that I hate, I want them dead." She raised her whip again, making Rei prepared in defense.

However, instead of attacking, Lottie put back her whips behind her and turned her back on her. "Unfortunately, I have another thing to do. And I only want to play for a bit. But, remember this," She turned to the silver grayish haired woman again with cold eyes. "Next time we meet again, you'll be dead for good."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean? What are you doing here in the first place?" Rei asked, halting the blond woman.

Without turning back, she answered. "We're going to watch until the outcome of this battle. Depending on the result, we might cause havoc."

And with that answer, Lottie disappeared from the corridor, leaving through the black realm that came from the palm of her hand, leaving Rei all alone in confusion.

Rei clapped her face, snapping herself. _"I need to find the others and tell this. If Lottie and Azarel Mehitos were here and scheming something, they must be planning something that'll bring harm to us."_

"First thing first."

Not wasting any more time standing in place, she rushed ahead, looking around for way to get out of the maze. On her way though, she couldn't help but bothered by Lottie's words.

"_Who she wanted to say I resembles with?"_

**Garden, Vongola HQ**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Takashi asked, unsure.

"Yup. Just believe me on this one. This is the only way to defeat her without harming her." Raul patted the Rain Guardian Candidate's shoulder playfully. "Alright, just stay here. Leave the rest to me. Don't worry, if I need a hand, I'll call you. Though, that most likely wouldn't happen." He chuckled.

Raul shot away the slithering creatures that blocked the large wooden trapdoor and quickly found the hidden latch. He pulled, heaving all his strength to wedge it open.

Raul was surprised when he saw how leaves, twigs, vines and plants all occupied the space within the garden, and almost in instinct Raul dodged the snapping, carnivorous plants that aimed at his head. He rolled on the ground and regained his stance, shooting down the plants. He saw Takashi already making his way through the tangled plants, heading deeper into the dangers of the jungle's confinements.

Raul dodged, ducked, ran and fired at whatever got in his way. He was quick, fast and very cautious, even though his new jacket was getting torn. He could always demand another from Vongola Decimo to compensate his precious loss. His fast, speedy steps were no match for the carnivorous plants surrounding him.

"Heh, too easy. Can't you provide me the entertainment that I want?" Raul exclaimed. Bringing out a clawed rope, he throw it to a tree branch, using it to made his way to the young girl faster as he continue his shots towards the incoming plants, shooting it down one by one single-handedly. He continued this phase until he finally landed right in front of Iori.

He hacked away at the green flesh and watched them fall away from her body, he was careful not to wound Iori in the process. As he dodged, he was preparing a syringe of some sort of medicinal treatment that would help Iori calm down, he prayed it would work, because if he ended up taking Iori's life with this tiny dosage, not only Takashi would be furious, he must facing the wrath of Vongola Decimo's Guardians for defying the order.

He slowly approached the girl, but he was immediately taken aback when the girl abruptly opened her eyes.

"He…hey?" Raul tried to greet.

No words were said after that. The only stood there in silence, watching each other breathed.

"Albero Di fronte umano." Iori broke the silence with those simple words.

Branches and roots came underground, tangling Iori's entire body. As it tangled her fully, it formed into tree with eyes and mouth. Mist Flames appeared from the branches in form of leaves.

"Burattini di Legno."

Iori created puppet soldiers out of wood. The puppet immediately attacked the former Disscordo Rain Guardian.

"Now we're talking." He whistled and jumped forward towards the wood soldiers, the army of wood soldiers released and Iori's branches lunged forward, seeking to reinforce the attack the black haired man was delivering, as his Rain wolf, his box weapon, covered his back with a barrel of Flame shot, his own cold blood released as well.

The dance among the box weapon and its master arose anew as the pair synchronized their movements with one another. While Raul kicked, his wolf swiveled, embedding his fangs hard into the abused wood, giving its master time to turn around and take a shot at it. The former Disscordo Rain Guardian followed their momentum by turning around once more, his and his wolf´s back brushing just barely against each other, as the long rifle clashed hard on the heavy armory, and then a naked foot found support on his shoulder, while the ex-Rain Guardian´s lean muscles strained themselves, pushing their owner high in the air as the man executed a summersault attack that produced sparks once the rifle kissed their enemy´s strong wood skin. The moment the black haired man´s feet met the ground, Takashi finally joined the battle, mirrored his actions, using Raul´s shoulder to prop himself up into a summersault and transforming it into a devastating Shigure Soen Style attack that almost made the jungle split in half and cut all Iori's branches.

"I haven't asked for your help." Raul said.

"Dozens against two is unfair, so I'll make it even." Takashi said as he slashed another puppet wood.

Raul gave a step backwards, allowing Takashi to fall in front of him, as he gracefully avoided by mere inches Takashi's shigure Kintoki's end that brushed his body. Their closeness was dangerous to one another, but their movements matched each other so perfectly, that neither of them felt worried of injuring the other. So that, when the Rain rifle spun above its yielder´s head, cutting the air around him, Takashi didn´t flinch nor even moved at all when the tip of the rifle came inches from the raven hair, and the Rain Guardian Candidate just swiveled around to add momentum to his next attack, while all the plants joined forces and delivered powerful attacks, aimed to support the next charge of the Tree Mist Devourer.

At the moment, they had traded places, with Raul being Ravager, supporting Raul´s attack, and with Rain Wolf at his back. Although not as coordinated as he felt with Azzo, Raul was still able to fight alongside Takashi, getting used to his slashes, and appreciated even more that the Rain Guardian Candidate´s attacks always came a split second after his, effectively reinforcing his own strikes. Iori's left canyons had already been brought down by their constant and coordinated attacks, and now the older black haired man was running at high speed as a rain of sharp leaves reached out for him, seeking his flesh, while he kept on shooting towards the right canyons.

"I'll cover you up! You go to Iori! Make sure you save! Safe and sound!" Takashi exclaimed, protecting Raul by using his father's box weapon, Rain Swallow, covering the entire area with its Rain Flames, slowing down the enemies.

The older black haired man exhaled forcefully, fighting to keep his speed in check as he saw Takashi´s Pouring Rain exploding into the canyon that kept its aim at him, and the older man restarted his shooting as soon as the smoke dissipated, revealing the little damage their attacks were inflicting on the Tree. He growled in desperation, knowing that he wouldn´t be able to hold much longer as his muscles became heavier and heavier by the minute, his breath now coming in burning gasps. His body was already claiming its due payment.

"_Just… a little… further…" _Raul huffed, and forced his aching legs to raise higher, his lungs to inhale deeper, as he saw Iori´s right branches sending blasts of Leaves-shaped Mist Flames, seeking for his flesh.

Of course, no time to contemplate that worst case scenario, making sure his first mission as Vongola member was done is his first priority at the moment, distraction and fear is the not an option. He pulled his trigger, shooting down the rampaging plants that come to him.

A thorned-vine wrapped itself around Raul's body, the sharp stings pierced into his body and the wound itself tighter, squeezing him and twisting against him, causing the thorns to scrap against his flesh and cut long gashes along his waist and thighs. He groaned in pain, but fired at the outstretched vines. His shots cut the vines, causing him to collapse, but he had no time to moan at the pain, he had a job to do.

Takashi noticed Raul's predicament but had himself to worry about, the branches and puppets were rapidly regenerating and wrapping themselves no matter how many times it were cut down. The Rain Wolf saw his master's syringe held in his mouth as he shot the branches, he frowned and quickly ran towards his master, snatching the syringe and dropping one of his bullets, ignoring the protestant calls from his black haired owner.

"Geez!" Raul quickly followed his box weapon. They kept running and dodging the attacks until they finally arrived in front of the Iori Tree, which she welcomed by lunging her branches towards the pair.

The Rain Wolf threw back the syringe at Raul and rushed towards the tree as its nose smelled something.

"Alfonso, get back here! It's dangerous!" Raul yelled at the wolf it seemed ignored his master and continues its way forwards. "Alfonso!"

Alfonso jumped to Iori Tree, biting and dodging the branches until he reached above Iori's tree face. It scratched the spot above Iori's face, motioning Raul to attack the spot. Believing on his box weapon's animal instinct, he prepared his rifle pointing towards the spot he was told. He focused hurriedly the moment his Rain Wolf was knocked out by one of the branches away. Gathering his Rain Flames in his bullet, his finger touched the trigger, ready to launch his one powerful shot.

"Cannone di Pioggia."

He pulled the trigger, blasting powerful Rain Flame that exploding the upper part of the tree. At the same time, the puppet woods were destroyed to pieces, slowly disappearing into thin air. Iori's cry filled the place as she returned to her human-self, but still wrapped in vines.

"This is the chance!" Raul brought out the syringe again.

Not wasting any more time, he lunged at the vines so fast it was almost animalistic, his movements so fast it was a blur to the human eye. He saw an opening at her thighs and immediately he took the chance to stab her, inserting the needle harshly into her skin, ignoring the sudden scream of agony and pumped the medicine into her flesh slowly, careful to not burst anything inside her.

He retaliated and waited for the immediate effect of the drugs, fingers crossed that it worked. Seconds later the result was almost heavenly, the ground ceased its shake, the snakes, vines and carnivorous plants vanished or back to within the ground, the entire place looked like nothing had happened at all. Iori Nanase fell onto the ground. However, she wasn't completely knocked out. She just looked like she was in a daze, woozy and a tad bit tipsy.

Takashi staggered his way towards Raul and gritted his teeth, ignoring the seething pain on his lower stomach and thighs. "Iori! Iori, are you alright?" Takashi let out a sigh of relief when he found there's no a single wound on her body. Takashi visibly cringed at the pain that was burning at his sides. "She's save now, right?"

Raul ignored Takashi's question and made an attempt to carefully make his way towards the blond-haired female, who seemed to regain her focus. Iori suddenly blinked, as if she had just been abruptly woken up from a nap, and was now snapping her heads in all directions, taking in her surroundings. She spotted Takashi and Raul and immediately scurried his way backwards, looking like a cornered mouse with nowhere to run.

She coughed, blood splattered onto the back of her palms as she covered her mouth. Her sight began to falter, however she shook her head roughly, determined not to give in to unconsciousness.

Takashi slowly walked towards the frightened girl and was about to pat her head when Iori made a sudden dash around the two men and quickly tried to make her way around them. However, considering the fact that Raul was not in the mood for another trouble and problem, whilst Takashi was in no good condition himself, both of them caught Iori before she could even take another step.

Iori yelled and thrashed about as Fran hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her as she kicked and screamed for release.

"Iori it's alright! You're alright now! You'll be okay!" Takashi pulled her into tight embrace, hoping to calm down the frightening girl. He ruffled her hair and circled her back in hope able to comfort her. Iori stopped struggling, fully awake. Her scream reduced into sobs, burying her face into Takashi's shirt.

"Ta-Takahi-nii…!" She sniffed. "I-Iori is…uhh…"

"It's alright now. We'll be fine." He soothed.

"B-but, Iori-Iori hurt…Takashi-nii…and-and…him too..." She pointed at Raul timidly, which the other man responded with a wave.

"Now, now, I told you we're going to be fine. So don't cry. Come on, smile!" Takashi gave her a bright smile.

"But what if Iori…hurt Takashi-nii again?" She hiccupped. "Iori…scared…Iori scared that-that Iori's power-"

"We'll figure it out together. We'll find out the way to control your power properly. There's no need for you to be afraid. Because, you're not alone. From now on, I'll always be by your side." Takashi smiled softly, wiping Iori's tears from her cute face.

Iori looked up, shocked filled her face. "Takashi-nii…won't leave Iori alone…? Never?"

"Yup! It's a promise!" Takashi pinkie-swore. "From now on, I won't leave you alone! You're my family now!"

"Family…?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-Lobby, Nebbia Brigata Mansion, 4 Years Ago-_

_"Oh, who are you? A new member? Or daughter of a maid here?" Tokio asked the young Iori who has messy looking and full of bandages. _

_"Hey. Don't be so rude to a cute girl like her. Can't you see that you're scaring her?" Shiki interrupted. "She's a new Mist Devourer like us that just arrived here today. She maybe young, but she's a Vendice convict." _

"_A Vendice convict like Samhain? Heh, she doesn't look like one." Tokio snickered. Hearing this, Shiki began to scold Tokio who just looking away, trying to ignore the Zaduzski while Iori watched the interaction between them with interest as she hugged her doll tightly._

_"So you're the newcomer? What's your name?" Strauss asked as he approached Iori who immediately moved a step back. "You don't need to be afraid. We won't do anything to harm you."_

_"…Iori…Nanase…" Iori answered timidly._

_"Tokio! Shiki! What are you two doing?" Rui approached, feeling disturb by their bickering. "Iori-chan! So you're here?" Rui rushed to her side at once. "Goodness…your head of hair all unkempt, Iori-chan. We cannot let such a cute face to be this dirty! I'll fix it for you, so please come over here for a second!" Rui pulled Iori and put her on his lap as he brought a comb from his bag._

_"Hey, who's that kid over there, your girlfriend?" Saiga joked the moment he arrived because of the commotion between Tokio and Shiki._

_"Wow, Rui, I never thought you have such a taste for a younger girl! Not only an okama, so you're also a lolicon! Pedophile okama!" Tokio said humorously and dramatically after ending the bickering with Shiki by using his snack._

_"LIKE HELL I AM YOU PATHETIC FOOL!" Rui shouted angrily at Tokio, making Iori flinched in fright. "S-Sorry! I don't mean to scare you, Iori-chan." Rui comforted._

"_Now, now, what happened here?" Nichrome arrived. "What all of you doing here? Being all noisy, you will disturb everyone in this mansion." All Mist Devourers blushed in embarrassment for exception of Strauss who looked indifferent._

_Nichrome noticed Iori and smiled kindly at her, placing his hand on hers while Rui continue combing her hair."You seem to have a rough time…but you don't have to worry, because the people here are just like you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We were also persecuted by people because of special powers that we possess. Powers that makes us different from others. But you don't have to worry as long as you here. Because we are just like you and the people in this mansion are close and respect Walpurgis-sama, so they will protect us and support us whenever we need them. They accept us." Rui explained and finished combing her hair._

_"Yeah! You do not need to worry here and you do not need to be shy around us, we are your family after all." Tokio patted Iori's head._

_"We are just like you. We are your family." Nichrome lifted Iori off from the floor to the air as the others gathered around him. "If you need something, just tell us, ok? We will help you. We won't let you alone."_

_The blond haired girl blushed and felt tears fell from her eyes, tears of happiness and joy. _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Just like…that time…" Iori muttered under her breath.

"Iori? Whoa!" Takashi was taken by surprise when Iori hugged him again, but he didn't mind about it, and instead, hugging her back.

"_Walpurgis-sama…Iori is very sorry… You saved me, you gave me a place to call home, and you have given me a family… But…Iori don't think Iori can continue following Walpurgis-sama anymore…"_

Iori looked up at Takashi and started to cry again. _"Iori…like Takashi-nii very much… Iori don't want Takashi-nii's smile gone…" _

She gave the Rain Guardian Candidate a small but sincere and happy smile.

"_Iori…don't want to hurt Takashi-nii again…"_

**Lobby, Vongola HQ**

Saiga dashed forward, cutting the card in half and teleporting behind Ryou.

Ryou drew his cards in front of him, blocking Saiga's strike, and spun away. He saw Saiga leap back as well, before vanishing in a blur. Ryou was ready this time as Saiga appeared overhead and brought his bloody claws down on his head. Ryou brought his cards up and blocked the sword before pushing Saiga back and launching into an attack himself. He threw his cards upward hoping to catch him but Saiga jumped further out of his reach landing on the ground several feet away.

Ryou dashed forward. Three cards in hand. Saiga batted the claws aside and brought his claws to cut Ryou's abdomen. Ryou rolled to the side with his cards, the claws grazing his hair, recovered and struck at Saiga's back. Saiga stabbed his own arm to create bloody shield to block the attack. He pushed the shield back and turned to face Ryou before attempting another strike at Ryou's neck. Ryou blocked the claws and spun it aside before delivering his cards.

Saiga brought his bloody shield up in time to block the strike but the force of the blow knocked him over and sent him hurdling along the ground. Saiga stabbed bloody claws into the ground to steady himself.

"You've becoming stronger more than I thought." Saiga commented.

"Do not want to disappoint you." Ryou replied with smirk.

With his claws, Saiga stabbed his own stomach, letting many blood splattered out from his body. Soon, most of the floor was filled with Saiga's blood.

"It's time, that I'm getting serious."


	81. Ryoji Rokudo vs Saiga Ichinose

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. I just got out from the hospital. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please :)**

**Forest, Vongola Territory**

Lottie appeared from black portal under a tree. Above her, Azarel was sitting on the branches with amused expression, watching the nearby battle in the Vongola HQ. He then looked down, sensing her Flames present.

"So, how's your greeting?"

The woman grunted. "Not bad…even though just seeing her face sickens me."

Azarel chuckled. "It's not surprising. She closely resembles _her_ either it's her trait or her appearance. Though, her hair is gray rather than white, and her eyes are purple instead of blue."

"Just drop the topic already! I don't want to talk about that rotten woman!" Lottie had lost her patience. Her mood was ruined enough by the presence of the female Vongola Rain Guardian Candidate, and she didn't need anything that would make it worse.

The illusionist sighed before changing the topic as his partner wished. "The experiment is finished. It's ready to be used any time."

"Good. Once we got our hands on Nichrome Dokuro, we'll start."

_XoXoXoXoX_

_It was a while after Ryou used his power to eliminate those who shunned him. Afterwards, he and his family decided to move to Sicily where Nebbia Brigata hideout located, and the town where he was born. But when he was 4 years old, he along with his family moved to Palermo where the Vongola HQ is located. Now, that he's already 9 years old and had committed crimes, he moved here again while Tsuna took care of the case._

_It felt a little nostalgic. But it's also hurt to remember the time he spent here, since this place was not much different from Palermo. Well, he grew to be colder and colder time by time. He didn't realize how fast he has changed. The only thing that kept him smiling was his family. They were only ones that could melt the embrace of coldness and a barrier of ice around his heart, the only people who cares about his well-being._

_He loved them too. He'll do anything for them. No one else matter. He didn't need any friend. He didn't need anyone other than his family. Their love was enough._

_As time flow, he began to learn something. The emptier we are, the less we lost. The colder and stronger we are, the less people would mess up with him or his family. As to empty himself, he began to step further away from the society. To the people who tried to approach him he would create a mask to hide his true feelings. He didn't want anyone to start something on him or worse, his family. He didn't want the strong mask he kept for so long disappear. Then his heart won't be able to be protected by this painful world anymore._

_Yes, it was until he met him. He was already 10 years old when he first met him. His first and only friend at the time._

_That sky was darkish gray, but the ground was white. He stood there with empty eyes just like him. He was wearing the same attire as his brother and his subordinates. He didn't even realized how long he stared at his figure standing on the top tree. With that red hair, and with those cold orbs, he could felt…how empty he is…_

_He turned to face Ryou, their eyes met. He looked at him in mixed of confusion and curiosity in his eyes. He jumped from the tree to land in front of him._

"_Arisa, you cut your hair short?" He asked._

_Ryou blinked before shaking his head. "I'm not Arisa, I'm her twin brother, Ryoji Rokudo."_

_The boy looked at him from head to toe, and then he placed his hand on his chest, much to Ryou's shock._

"_You're right. Your chest is flat even though you have pretty face like your-"_

_Before he could finish, Ryou already delivered a kick on his face, making the boy fell onto his butt._

"_What was that for…?" He rubbed his nose._

"_Don't even think I'll allow you to call me cute again." Ryou said with annoyed expression._

"_Well…don't blame me that you inherited your mother's face." He stood up. "You need to appear more boyish."_

"_You are the XXXth person who said that to me."_

"_You're just exactly like what your brother said." The boy smiled._

"_My brother told you about me?" Ryou raised his brow._

_The other boy nodded. "Yup. Out of his family, he often talks about you and Arisa. Especially about how adorable you are and how sadistic you can be."_

_Ryou chuckled. "Sadistic, huh? To me, he's also a sadistic…you as well… I can tell just by seeing your eyes. It's very similar…" He extended his hand for the boy to take. "What's your name?"_

_The boy accepted the hand, shaking it. "Saiga. My name is Saiga Ichinose."_

_And that's how their friendship began…_

_XoXoXoXoX_

**Lobby, Vongola HQ**

Ryou tumbled backwards, having been knocked to the side by Saiga's hound. Mist Raven dashed behind the staggered bloody dog as he rose to his feet and flew forward, quickly restraining the Bloody Hound with his sharp feet nails. Ryou, on the other hand, dashed and restrained Saiga's arms with his hands in struggle. Despite being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them, both the Mist Devourer and Mist Guardian Candidate always found a way to fight back, to break loose from any situation each sides tried to corner one another in. And that's exactly what they did.

The Mist Devourer Samhain whipped his head back, smashing the blue haired young man in the face. Ryou's grip faltered slightly, giving Samhain the space he needed to twist his body around at an almost impossible angle to wiggle out of Ryou's grasp. With a sweeping kick, Ryou crashed to the ground on his back, his Mist Raven flew to the side to avoid what would have been Saiga's immobilizing blood.

Ryou panted, watching his childhood friend from the sidelines as his box weapon struggled on. He had to admit that now he and his raven were outnumbered eleven to two, twelve if you counted Saiga himself. Not really surprising though, since the hounds were created from Saiga's blood. They were part of Saiga, so it's easier to coordinate their attacks. His illusions were almost nothing compared to them. As much as he hated to admit it, but he's not faring well if he continue this way. He need new tactic.

The Mist Raven floated protectively in front of Ryou, doing what it could to defend his master from the bloody hounds and its creator. Being attuned to the Mist Flame seemed to give Ryou and his raven at least a partial resistance to the bloody attacks.

"I'm going to get serious now, Ryou. No more playing around." The bloody hounds merged into one, becoming huge red three-headed dog that similar to the creature in the Greek mythology that guarding the path to the underworld, Cerberus.

The Cerberus grounded itself by plunging two of its legs partway into the soil at its feet, to redirect the corrupted bloody attacks into the ground safely. One red eye at the head in the center peered down at the blue haired young man with its raven, with two more glaring from its other two heads. Blood beneath them crackled all over Ryou and the raven's body, forming what appeared to be an energy based armor composed completely of the puddle of blood coated in mist flames.

"_Bloody Needles."_

The Mist Guardian Candidate quickly sized up his cards and surrounded it around him as blood needles rained down around him and his raven. He entered one of the cards along with his box weapon and resized down the cards as it scattered around Saiga.

The cards sized up again as it trapped Saiga within it. From each card, Ryou appeared.

"What will you do now, Saiga?" All Ryous from the cards said in unison.

Saiga scoffed. "I already knew all your techniques. How many years do you think we have known each other?"

"…five years…" Ryou answered. "But to you, your loyalty to my brother is much more important from what I see."

"Yes. More than anything…" Saiga admitted without any hesitation.

Ryou from each card threw black feathers towards Saiga. The Samhain turned the bloody Cerberus into its substance form again and gathered beneath him, surrounding Saiga's body to protect him from the sharp feathers. Focusing his flames to his entire body, Saiga released the flames, creating incredible blow that blown Ryou's cards away from him. Ryou held his ground with cards, staring at the Samhain who panted heavily and brought a bottle of blood, drinking it whole.

"_Using that amount of blood and flames are enough to exhaust him… I still have a chance…to defeat him…" _Ryou expertly combined his deck of cards and flames to increase his strike and slash and peppered the Mist Devourer with his special attack. "Let's go, Jabberwocky."

The Mist Raven flipped its wings wildly at its master's command. It flew straight forward to Saiga with Ryou's cards around him. Aware of this, Saiga brought out his box weapon, summoning his Mist Sea Slugs and commanded it to strike.

The Mist Slugs exploded like popcorn the moment they connected with the Mist Raven that landed with loud thud on ground from the explosion as its flames started to fade away. At this moment, Ryou and Saiga clashed their weapons. Ryou's cards met with Saiga's blade, creating a metallic sound and blown the smoke explosion away with its force.

Both struggled to not lose from each other's strength, struggling to keep their grounds despite how painful the force that their muscles must endured. None of them has any intention to lose here at any moment.

"All of us have sworn our loyalty only to Walpurgis-sama, and no one else. He is our savior. You supposed to know that, Ryou." Saiga said through his struggle.

"Though, I don't expect you to understand…since you don't have anyone you can trust or pledge loyalty to except your family."

Ryou's lowered his head, but didn't lower his grip on his weapons. Smirk slowly formed in his mouth as well as a small laugh, confusing the Samhain.

"That's…where you're mistaken, Saiga…"

"What?"

Ryou closed his eyes.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Because hanging out with friends who are important to you are fun. Spending time with your family makes you comfortable and happy. And to be able to be needed by people makes you want to do your best, right?" Hide pointed outside window, pointing to the sky._

_"There are so many fun things that we could discover in this huge world, like just this sky. They're just right beside us and we just need to find it. Live is a gift that we received to experience many things in this world that will determine our way of life. We cannot just throw it away." Hide faced Ryou with confident smile. _

_"Just being alive is lucky."_

_"Being born into this world is the greatest gift we ever had. Think about it. If you're never been born into this world, you will never meet you family."_

_Ryou slowly looked at Hide who this time the one who stared at the sky._

_"You always seem to look your past and darkness of people. The times we had spent together with others all these weeks, don't you see it? It's such a wasteful if you look back. The life you live right now is your life. Don't go or doing something that will only make your life complicated and bitter more than it is. Disclose your feelings and let us understand you. Fill your life with happy and fun things. Look and walk forward, don't keep staying on the spot." Hide stood from his the bench and smiled at the blue haired young man._

_"Don't say that you have nothing left if you let go that hatred, you still have Arisa, your parents, and us. Arisa always smiled be by your side, because she wishes to ease your pain and sadness. She wishes that your surrounding would be bright, full of happiness. She loves you very much you know."_

_Ryou didn't say anything and instead, looked away._

_"You will never alone. To put it figuratively…change your strategy, not your cards." Hide grinned._

_"You still have people that'll support you in whatever choice that you decide on in your life. After all, I said that I want to become friends, right? I will support you no matter what happens."_

_oOoOoOo_

"_R-Rokudo-senpai! Don't scare me like that!" Saki stuttered._

_"What are you doing here alone at this hour?" The bluenet asked._

_"I just finished my check up and on my way home. Aunt Leti was supposed to escort me, but she has to watch over of Uncle Hayato since he's being reckless again." She explained with illustration drawings that she drew who-knows-when._

_Ryou was quiet for a moment and then abruptly pushed Saki's wheelchair. "I'll escort you. It'll be dangerous for a little girl like you to be alone at this hour. And yes you're strong, but no matter how strong person are, there'll always be another to surpass them, including you and me."_

_Saki looked at him questioningly at the last part. Ryou didn't bother to look back at her and continue._

_"You're strong. But your hesitation and indecisiveness are what preventing you from reaching your full potential. You're not weak, nor a nuisance. Your brother never saw you at one eye or looking down on you, even at your current condition."_

_Saki clutched her chest, listening carefully. "…he did…?"_

_Ryou nodded. "He said that he never wished to gain the position as Vongola Boss this way. He respects your will and determination. He blamed himself that you cannot walk anymore because of his inability to protect you, and swore that he will find a way to cure your legs."_

_"…that's really like him…" Saki lowered her head so her bangs covered her face, hiding tears that threatened to fell from her eyes if she didn't hold it as she smiled happily, proud of her brother. She felt a lot better now. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at the illusionist. "…from the way you talked, I assume the reason you out here to visit my brother and apologize?"_

_Ryou shook his head in denial. "Unfortunately, no I won't. I'm just having a walk, and now we have arrived." They stopped in front of Sawada Residence, surprising her that they're already arrived. "You'll be okay now if I left you here. I'm going now."_

_"Where are you going-" Saki felt that something was wrong. Ryou was serious, too serious for his usual personality, and it worried her. He had been acting weird since this morning and her intuition told her that it's not just about Arisa, there's something else. "Rokudo-senpai," she called out before going off to her house, making the young man look at her._

_"You'll tell us if something is wrong, right?"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Ryou reopened his eyes with determination. "I already have people that I pledged my trust and loyalty to…"

Violet eyes shot open, a rush of memory returning to the bluenet. "That's why, I won't take back my own words. I won't disappoint them."

Ryou scrambled over to Saiga as fast as his feet took him. He threw his cards, scratching Saiga's entire body with amazing speed that then followed by a swift kick, slamming the Samhain into the ground at their feet, the residual energy knocking him all for a loop. Ryou had also unleashed a last second flame which helped deflect the damage from him too. But Saiga still able to rise to his feet, despite taking the full attack without buffs, and certainly not the watered down version of the attack either.

"Same here then." Saiga replied, taking another gulp of blood.

The moment Ryou started to rouse, the redhead immediately focused on his hands, sending a strong bloody bullets pulsing through them. Ryou used the Sun Dying Will Gem just in time to cure his wounds, making his skin smooth again although not entirely. Crusty, burnt skin peeled off like paper. Ryou's eyelids fluttered, and dodge the bloody bullets.

"I'm not finished yet!" Saiga yelled.

Ryou's violet colored eyes went wide as Bloody hound appeared behind him and turned towards him. A ball of bloody morning star erupted near Ryou's feet, throwing him backwards, Ryou crashing to the ground hard. Ryou staggered to his feet and jumped to his side just as another bloody morning star coming at him. Everything around the Mist Guardian Candidate suddenly slowed to a snail's pace. Muscles spasm as his head jerked backwards, clutching his head where his illusionary muscles heart is.

Ryou had the wind knocked out of him the moment bloody hound mass crashed into him, both of them tumbling to the ground. Ryou lay almost motionless against the ground, the ruptured flesh of his chest burned beyond recognition. His head lolled to the side as he coughed.

Ryou groaned silently. He managed to sit up, just barely. A roar resounded overhead, the blue hired illusionist looking up with annoyance filled eyes. The moment his gaze connected with the third of the bloody creatures, the Bloody Cerberus dove at his screeching, its maw wide open as if ready to feed on his flesh.

"A dog needs to learn not to play with his food."

A flash of lightning destroyed the Cerberus, followed by another three bolts of lightning that destroyed the rest of bloody creatures. Ryou and Saiga's eyes widened. Not enough with that, a sudden flash of lightning strike forward at Saiga, sending him onto wall with loud crash. The lightning then stopped in front of Ryou.

"You're okay?"

The lightning slowly formed into a person's figure. Ryou was stunned as the lightning disappeared and revealing Yakumo in front of his eyes, looking at him in astonishment.

"Azzo Yakumo… Why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"It's an order from Vongola Decimo. He sent me and Raul as a backup in case this is happening. Oh wait, it's already happening." Yakumo said in blank tone and face, ignoring a twitch formed in the illusionist's face behind him.

"I am fine by myself and this is my fight, so I will appreciate it if you're not interfering." Ryou walked to the front, intending to continue fight. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back behind to the ground forcefully.

"I am older than you, so listen to your senior. And if you truly pledged your loyalty to Hidetada Sawada and Wakamurasaki Sawada, then you know the best way to show your loyalty is not to make him upset and…don't die here."

Yakumo walked to Saiga, pointing his lance. "Come out, you're still alive, aren't you?"

A crash came from the wall where Saiga was thrown. Rocks lunged to Yakumo, which he easily thrust to pieces with his lance. Saiga came out, clapping his hands as a compliment for the newly arrived green haired male.

"You're Azzo Yakumo, former Lightning Guardian of Disscordo Family that defected to Vongola, right?"

"Yeah." He pointed his lance once again. "Let's fight now."


	82. Where the Loyalty Lies

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update! I finally able to leave the hospital! Though, I still need to go back again for some injections. Anyway, here it is, chapter 71! Hope you like it even if it's only a bit. And very sorry for any grammar errors... **

**Please review~**

* * *

**Lobby, Vongola HQ**

Ryou and Azzo stood side by side, facing the Mist Devourer who began to gather his blood and Flames around his body. Saiga's face darkened as he brought out his indigo colored box weapon from his pouch. Igniting his ring Flame, he pressed the ring into his box weapon. The moment the box opened, the room was engulfed and turned into that of dark cavern.

"This time, I'm seriously going to end this. To think that I have to use this box weapon to fight you…" Saiga's blood scattered, surrounding Ryou and Yakumo in circle. The blood formed splattered to the air, changing again into floating red bubbles.

Ryou was alerted by this, quickly summoned back Jabberwocky. "Be careful. You must avoid getting touched by those bubbles."

"What are these anyway?" The green haired male asked, his hand itching to touch it out of curiosity.

"Those are pressurized bubbles which he can detonate at any time if we touch it. The power was enough to make huge big hole in our body."

Yakumo whistled. "Then we just need to avoid these blood bubbles and beat the Mist Devourer." He opened his box weapon, summoning his Lightning Tarantulas. "Bring it on, Samhain."

Ryou swallowed two indigo Dying Will Pills, entering Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Let's begin."

**Corridor, Vongola HQ**

Hide and Haji walked slowly and calmly throughout the corridor all the while never forgetting to keep their guard in place. Haji had Shiki tied up to one of the pillars before leaving, just in case if he woke up and try to do anything funny (even though Hide doubted he could). They continued their search for the Walpurgis, but found themselves lost within the maze thanks to the powerful illusions of the Mist Brigade as sometimes the way they chose only led them to the same place altogether like they were only rolling around.

"What's wrong?" Haji asked his childhood friend who suddenly stopped.

"No, it's nothing. Somehow I have a feeling that Reborn will kick me from behind…" Hide scratched his head with uneasy look and cold sweat, somewhat sensing that his tutor was right beside him.

Haji laughed. "You're just being paranoid since Reborn-san always torture every day. You just recovered from your injuries, so rest your head a bit from him. You'll only get stress yourself if you keep thinking about him." He tapped his shoulder.

Hide smiled a bit. "Yeah…I guess you're right. There's no way that scary Reborn would be here." He laughed it off.

"What was that, Stupid-Hide?"

Hide and Haji froze. Before any of them had any chance to shudder, Hide was given a _hard_ kick in the back and got him flying a few meters in the air and coming back down with a sickening loud _crack! _And not giving a chance for his student to stand up, he stomped on top of him, pointing his Leon Gun right towards Hide's face who looked almost petrified.

"My to-do list for your training is increasing to the death level, Stupid-No-Good-Hide." The tutor smirked devilishly.

"R-Reborn-san!" Haji moved a step back from the Sun Arcobaleno who was looking at him with his scheming grin. "W-Why are you here?"

"It wasn't just me, Raul and Azzo also came here to back you up." Reborn changed Leon back, but still standing on Hide's body.

Hide blinked. "Eh? Raul and Yakumo-san are here too?"

"Yup, your father ordered them to help you. I'm really sure now that was the right thing to do after seeing your condition now." Reborn pointed out Hide and Haji's injuries.

"These injuries are nothing. We need to find Nichrome-san." Hide stood up. "We have to stop him. And…I need to talk with him too…"

Reborn sighed. "I don't think he'll even give you a chance to speak. Right now, he's not someone that you can talk over with. And you really think you can win?" The Arcobaleno raised his brow.

"We'll never know if we don't try. Beside, you're also the one who said to fight with our Dying Will."

"Yeah I did say that, but do you even understand what I meant when I said that?"

Hide nodded. "I do. Don't worry, I won't do anything reckless. And…" Hide reached into his pocket pants, bringing out an orange colored box weapon with Vongola Crest on it. "I have this with me from dad. "

**Several Hours Earlier, Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

Alessio delivered a finishing blow to the last Strau Mosca, tearing it to several parts before it exploded. Kareha, who was currently leaning on the wall with several bruises, watched in amazement and astonishment. She was injured quite heavily and nearly fell from the building if Alessio didn't help her. Afterwards, she was told to stay back despite her protest and could only watch him continue the rest. And, ten minutes later, she was immediately lost at words at the scene in front of her.

Alessio was standing among the destroyed Gola Moscas and Strau Moscas. His clothes were scratched and burned, but aside from those, there was no injury on his body. He was unscathed. He just took out 20 Gola Mosca and Strau Mosca alone. Furthermore, he took them out single-handedly just within ten minutes.

"_A-amazing… Just with several swift attacks and he beat them all…!" _Kareha thought._ "I've heard that Mitsusada-san's Family is powerful enough to make the Tenth Generation Vongola Family accepted them to succeed the Vongola without any further observation, but I never thought it would be this extent…!"_

"You're alright?" He asked the still shocked Kareha, extending his hand to help her stand.

"Y-yes… I'm alright…" Kareha replied, a bit stuttered as she accepted Alessio's hand. "You really strong, Alessio-san…even I'm getting a hard time against just one of them…but you…able to handle them alone. You're really strong…"

Alessio frowned. "…I'm not strong… Not at all…" He said slowly, walking to the exit door.

Kareha blinked confusedly. Not strong at all? What does he mean? No weak people could beat twenty Moscas just within ten minutes unscathed. He looked at Kareha over his shoulder, stopping his step. When Kareha looked at him, his face displayed certain emotions.

Pain and anger.

"Even if I have this power, I couldn't protect my Boss and my comrades, and was easily abducted and held custody by Disccordo for five years and could only wait for help…" He said with painful tone.

"But…but that time Mitsusada-san was alone with Saki to play. You and the others didn't know that it would turn out like that. No one would think it could happen." Kareha said, trying to assure the upset Storm Guardian.

"That still doesn't change the fact that we failed to protect our Boss. And I also failed to save them…I could only watch them killed in front of me…"

"Them…?" Kareha tilted her head a bit.

Alessio shook his head and looked at his locket. "All of us had sworn to continue Mitsusada's legacy right after his funeral. We will continue to protect people and take our own path without looking back just like he wished for…"

Kareha fiddled her fingers. "All of you are truly loyal to Mitsusada-san… Though…I am not really sure about Nichrome-san's loyalty…"

"Loyalty, huh… Loyalty is faithfulness or a devotion to a person, country, group, or cause. There are many aspects to loyalty. Each person in this world has their own way to show their loyalty. In the end, loyal or not, it depends on the person itself. People may have single loyalties, to just one person, group, or thing, or multiple loyalties to multiple objects. From my opinion, all of us are the Multiple type."

"Multiple?"

"We are loyal to Mitsusada, until now we still are, but each of us have other people that we pledged loyalty to, even Mitsusada himself, such as our parents, Vongola Decimo, Reborn, and others. Don't you think so too?"

"Well…I think I understand… I do have other people aside from my friends that I loyal to…" Kareha nodded slowly.

Alessio nodded back. "However, Mist Devourers are different. All of them."

"Different?"

"When Nichrome introduced them for the first time years ago, I understood…they are the Single type."

Kareha made a face of understanding. "Their loyalty lies to one and only one person… And that person is Nichrome-san, right?" Kareha continued. "It's not really surprising since all of them are indebted to him. Nichrome-san saved them after all…"

Alessio proceeded walking with Kareha following behind as they continued again. "Out of six of them, Koizumi and Ichinose are the ones whose loyalties the highest."

"You mean Strauss Koizumi the Kracun and Saiga Ichinose the Samhain?" Kareha remembered the black haired and red haired Mist Devourers from the file and the one she had countered.

"Koizumi is Nichrome's right-hand man. I'm sure that it's not necessary to ask about a right-hand man's loyalty to his leader. Surely you know, are you not?" Kareha nodded, confirming that she understood. "Ichinose, on the other hand, to him Nichrome is everything."

Kareha raised her brow. "Everything? Like a God?"

"No, fortunately not to that extent. It's just that…" Alessio's mind went back to the time when he first met them nine years ago.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-Nine Years Ago, Nebbia Brigata Mansion, Italy-_

_Alessio, Mitsusada, and Takua, after walking for a short time, they were led to a spacious living room, with two walls made completely of glass. Beyond the glass, the forest outside could be seen, and the sunlight coming in gave the room a greenish glow, making the atmosphere strangely calming. On one of the two walls not made of glass hung a painting of the First Generation Vongola Family, Vongola Primo and his Six Guardians._

_There was a white coffee table in the room with elegant black sofas situated around it, and other pieces of elegant, expensive looking furniture._

"_Wow! I never thought that Nebbia Brigata Mansion is this big!" Takua looked around with sparkling eyes._

"_Take a sit and stop being so shameless, Takua." Alessio said, taking a sit on one of the sofas. "Where's Nichrome by the way? I thought he's supposed to be here."_

_"Well, he's-" Mitsusada began, but was interrupted by a door slamming open._

_As everyone turned to look towards the door, they saw a man around their age and a boy about eight-year old, tumble into the room. The young man has short wavy black hair wearing black suit with emerald colored eyes while the boy has medium length black hair with gray streaked bangs. His eyes were wine colored and wearing black clothes from up to toe with hood and snickers._

_The two were talking, and doesn't seem to realize the presence of the four people sitting on the sofa until Takua coughed, gaining their attentions. Mitsusada nudged the boy beside him for being rude and lowered his head to the two, silently apologizing for interrupting their conversation._

_The two black haired men stared at four of them until the younger black haired boy interrupted._

_"Kracun," the boy said._

_"Yes, Samhain?" asked the older male, looking questioningly at him._

_"We aren't expecting any visitors today, are we?"_

_"I don't think so," He replied. He walked quickly over to the four occupants. "Ciao," he greeted. "My name is Strauss Koizumi, and this is Saiga Ichinose. Our master owns this place. May I inquire as to who you four may be?"_

_Before Mitsusada could reply, a new voice from the doorway said, "They are my Boss and fellow Guardians, Strauss." Everyone turned their heads to the doorway and spotted familiar purple haired man with pineapple hairstyle leaning onto door with playful smile on his face._

"_Nichrome!" Mitsusada stood from the sofa._

"_Walpurgis-sama." Strauss said calmly before turned back to Mitsusada and the others. "So…these people were the ones you talked about yesterday…" He eyed them carefully along with Saiga._

_Saiga walked to them, staring at them blankly. His gaze then fixed towards Alessio and Takua who raised their brow that saying 'what are you looking at?'_

"_You better not get in Walpurgis-sama's way if you want to continue living…douche bags." He said bluntly, much to the shock of Takua, Alessio, and Mitsusada._

_Strauss punched the black haired boy on the head as he pulled him away from the two. He bowed a little. "Forgive him. He's the newest and youngest Mist Devourers." _

_Mitsusada shook his head. "It's alright, we understand."_

_Saiga then found himself being patted by his master. He looked up and saw his master smiling at him, though from his eyes, he knew that he mustn't behave like that towards them again._

"_I'm going to call the others to come here, just wait here, I'll be back soon." Nichrome excused, closing the door, leaving his two subordinates with his friends._

_The moment Nichrome gone, Alessio kicked Saiga, sending the boy crashed onto wall. Mitsusada and Takua dropped their jaw to the floor in shock, while Strauss calmly helped Saiga stand up and looked indifferently. Alessio, on the other hand, only gave his two shocked friends a victory sign._

"_What are you doing, Alessio?" Takua shouted in panic._

"_He called me a douche bag, so I'm just punishing him." Alessio said nonchalantly. "He maybe a brat, but his mind is that of an adult." He pointed out._

"_But that doesn't give you any right to punch him…" Mitsusada sweat dropped. "Sorry, Ichinose-kun. Are you alright?" He asked concernedly._

_Saiga nodded. "I'm fine… If I was taken down easily by this kind of kick, Walpurgis-sama wouldn't be pleased… I need to be strong so I can be useful to Walpurgis-sama." He answered straight forwardly. _

_Mitsusada smiled as he saw the boy's determination. Takua clapped silently, praising the boy. Alessio looked at him incredulously. Noticing the tension between Alessio and Saiga, Strauss patted the boy's back, switching his attention to him._

"_It's time for training, Samhain." He took the boy's hand in his, taking him out from the room._

"_You're still eight years old and such, so I suggest you start training once you're around our age." Alessio said. Even though it sounded mocking, his eyes held seriousness towards the boy._

_Saiga stared at Alessio before looked back and proceeded to go outside. When he reached the door, however, he started to speak. _

_"Everything… For his sake… I will dedicate everything… My victory is his victory. For that reason I must become strong." _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"He takes being Mist Devourer and serving under Nichrome very seriously to the point that he thinks that it was the only reason for his existence."

**Bloody Cavern, Vongola HQ**

Succumbing to dismemberment, the bat crystallized upon impact as it crashed into the floor of the cavern. With a swift back flip, Yakumo gave himself the necessary distance to pierce the wings of an incoming bloody bat with a hail of thrusts. As it careened into a stalagmite, the green haired male nimbly ascended the crumbled remains of the bats, similar to taking two steps at a time, and leapt up to the tunnel above. The hulking Mist Devourer had pummeled the floor of the tunnel until it gave way, though ultimately compromised a pre-emptive strike on their part due to a chorus of incessant shrieking.

Mindful of the crystal structure's alternating consistency, Lightning rejoined Ryou as they continued their sprint up the sloping cavern. The cold light of the pillar's interior was periodically overwhelmed by sunlight pooling in from the gaps and clefts in the column wall, looking out into the land below. While this enlightened the duo to the time consumed by their expedition, the natural imperfections had already permitted the Mist Devourer and his bloody bats and bubbles to actively pursue them or herald their presence to their shambling brethren.

Staying close to the main support of the pillar, Yakumo paused and stared above, allowing the adolescents to catch their breath while he tried to distinguish the lumbering forms of any bloody bats overhead. Since their progression into the base of the structure, the faint light emanating from the Flames had grown stronger.

"At this rate, this will continue until sunset," He informed the illusionist beside him. Ryou's reply was stalled as the duo leapt to their defenses, in the wake of a ringing bellow. Pulses racing, the tension eased from their stances as, discreetly, they glanced out from one of the clefts and searched for any sign of bloody creatures.

"Over here." Saiga appeared from the indigo Flames above them. "You really think you can get away from me?" He flicked his fingers.

Before Yakumo realized, one of the bloody bats already bit his shoulder and started to suck his blood with fast speed, and Yakumo found himself felt dizzy from the loss of blood. Fortunately, Ryou quickly dispatched the bat from him. Clutching his injured shoulder, Yakumo kneeled, fighting the urge to give in to his fatigue.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"…I'm fine…" Yakumo replied, standing up and turned to Saiga. "After all, we're even… You can tell just by looking at him…" He commented, healing his shoulder with Sun Dying Will Gem.

"Saiga…" Ryou uttered as he saw the Samhain's condition. Saiga was panting quietly but heavily, his body shivering as his face started to pale a bit.

"What's actually happening to him?" Yakumo asked.

"It's side-effect and consequence using his power." Ryou began to explain. "He has unordinary heart. It able gives off an energy that is able to be detected by those who can sense the presence of other living beings. While it runs through his body, the quantity of blood increases and thickens. The weakness to the heart is that if he uses too much blood at one time, he will need a huge amount of blood or else, the heart will stop and he will die."

"So that's why he drank that bottle of blood." Yakumo remembered. "From the looks of it, it seems he has used up all bottle of bloods. That's why he has his bat to suck my blood a while ago." He clutched his shoulder again as he found out.

Ryou frowned, slowly walking towards Saiga. "Saiga, at this rate, you'll lose most of your blood. You will-"

Ryou jumped back when red spikes appeared from the blood on the floor. He looked at Saiga who stopped shivering and stood straight again with his determination didn't leave his eyes as his Flames intensified even more.

"If Walpurgis-sama ordered me to stop, then I'll stop. But if he don't, then I won't stop even if it cost mine or yours life. I will never betrayed Walpurgis-sama until I die. He's the first person to accept me, he'll always come first. My loyalty for him…will never fade…!"

Ryou gritted his teeth, looking frustrated. Yakumo eyed the Mist Devourer carefully. He snickered, surprising the other two.

"I don't understand it at all…how's the loyalty between the subordinate and the master is…" He suddenly said. "I don't really have anyone above me that I can pledge my undying loyalty to… But…" Smile slowly formed in his face. A certain someone flashed in his mind.

Someone who had changed and touched his heart.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_You loved your parents, right? So then...when you lost them, you're sad, right? And from the treatments from your uncle and aunt, you found it hard to reveal your emotions. That's why, you're lonely." Saki said slowly as she come closer._

_Yakumo looked at her skeptically and slapped her hand away when she tried to touch him and looked away. Saki frowned, deciding to use another way to disclose the feelings of the man in front of her. She reached into her pocket and showed him the hairclip that he had given to her five days ago._

_"Remember when you gave me this hairclip?" Saki asked. "Remember when we played with those children? What do you feel that time?"_

_Yakumo slowly looked at the blonde, eye to eye._

_"You said that you join Disscordo because you want to pay your debt, because you want to know the 'true mafia'. But that's not your actual reason. You just want to avoid your loneliness. You just want to find a place to call home" Saki extended her hand, confusing the young man._

_"I won't ask you to open up to me or anything, but it's time for you to be free from your bind. Let's resolve our difference." Extending her hand, smile formed in her face and waited patiently. "Let's become friends, Yakumo-san."_

_Yakumo did nothing but stare blankly at the smiling blonde in front of him. Friends? Did she say friends? Does she serious? He had been rude to her, breaking her legs, and he had nearly kill her. And all this girl could do was smile at him?_

_Looking at the shocked face on Yakumo's face, Saki continued. "Every people always have a place to call home, a place to come home to. A home is not something that we make, but something that we search for. It sounds hard, but it's all right, you won't be alone. You'll find the place where you can call home soon…"_

_"Because, I won't let you alone anymore. I will help you, you're not alone. I will be by your side." Her smile brightened._

_Hide stared at his sister with mixed emotions, surprise, awe, and proud. He slowly smiled at her and then at Yakumo, giving him a nod, indirectly told him that he will also accept him into Family. Yakumo glanced down at the hand still extended towards him and then at Hide's accepting face. Slowly, almost of its own accord, one of his hands rose but hesitant to accept the offered hand. He stared at it for a long moment until a soft voice cut the silence._

_"If you're not ready now, then it's okay. I will wait for your answer. And to be honest, I'm curious of what kind of person you really is, Yakumo-san. And I wish to know more about you. And if you fall, I will support you."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"At least I know how loyalty between friends is like… You cannot help but wanting to help…urge you to do your best…" Yakumo summoned his box weapon, a giant Lightning Tarantula. "Have you ever think about that?"

Saiga shuddered, glaring at Yakumo.

"Shut up." He multiplied the number of bloody creatures.

Drawing back, Ryou and Yakumo continued on their way. "Is it just getting closer, or louder?" Ryou questioned, shrugging off the beginnings of dread that surfaced at the sound of the bloody creatures.

"Not for much longer," Yakumo reminded him, kindling their faith in the strike team.

A horde of shadows cut past the sunlight, alerting the duo to a flock of six bloody bats barreling towards them. From his vantage point, Yakumo waited for the bats to return to the previous formation that had inspired his plan, prior to sending a Lightning bolt at the lead bats. As opposed to suspending it, the Lightning Flames' magnetism weighed down the forsaken soul's wings, bringing it crashing down on the two that had been flying beneath it.

"Bravo." Ryou praised, soon setting the cards on a trajectory that clipped the left wing of the farthest bats, disorienting it long enough for the cards to soar back and cuff its head, causing it to crash into its nearest accomplice.

"Nothing like evening the odds," Yakumo smiled as the squabbling bats fall victim to a ruin orb, while a set of shots eliminated the remaining bats.

Catching the returning cards, Ryou saw that a sheet of red dust had settled on the weapon. He brushed it away, yet was further perplexed as a cloud of the fine particles drifted down and parted over his shoulder.

The subsequent, creaking strain that crawled across the ceiling incited the duo to race ahead, their harried footfalls and the screech of bats preceding the dislocation and descent of innumerable stalactites caving in the tunnel.

"Archena!" Yakumo called out.

The giant Tarantula sprouted its web beneath its master as he fell, preventing him from hitting the ground hard. Muffling a sneeze against the back of his hand, Yakumo blinked the dust out of his eyes, only to scramble back upon seeing the bat's outstretched pincers poised mere inches from his face. His back pressed to the pillar wall, he gave a heavy sigh when realizing the fall from the upper "caverns."

He managed to stay on his feet and sustained little more than glancing strikes from the ceiling fragments during the collapse, yet regarding his knowledge of Ryou and Saiga's welfare, his luck had run out.

The force of the impact had stricken the mound of rubble with a frosted effect, making it impossible for him to see through the translucent debris. Testing the stability of the obstacle, so soon after the cave in, was not something Yakumo sought to take his chances with, though he was none too satisfied with lacking another option in regards to figuring how great of an obstacle lay between him and his companion.

A sharp pain in his right leg summoned his attention as he stood up, leading him to grit his teeth at the small, seeping wound. The revitalizing glow of a Sun Dying Will Gem swirled at his fingertips, but he chose to dismiss the Gem and resort to binding the gash with the kerchief tied around his left wrist. In this situation, he needed to conserve as much Gems as possible until he found a way back to the designated path.

"Let's end this already, Saiga Ichinose." He said, turning behind him.

From behind the pillar, Saiga walked out, claws ready in his both hands, ready to strike at him anytime he wants. Saiga huffed before revealing himself fully. He dismissed his bats and went to his battle stance.

"I'll suck all your blood as my main dish…" He licked his lips.

Yakumo put his tarantula back into its box and re-summoned his lance and shield. "Before we start again, I'll ask you this; does Nichrome Dokuro really is the only person that you truly want to pledge your loyalty to?"

Saiga sighed. "What's with this useless question? Of course he is. I already told-"

Yakumo interrupted him. "He is the _only _person that you want to protect?" Saiga's jaw locked, knowing where this conversation was going. "What about Ryoji Rokudo and Arisa Rokudo? Do you not wish to protect them too?"

"They're my enemies now. They're standing in Walpurgis-sama's way."

"Enough."

Yakumo dashed towards Saiga, thrusting his lance directly to him, which Saiga blocked with his claws.

"Throw away that spoiled attitude, before you destroy people who you truly cherish from within the bottom of your heart."

**Underground, Vongola HQ**

Taking a step back from the barrier, Ryou's stomach dropped when he saw that the wreckage carried on to the middle of the tunnel overhead, eliminating the likelihood of being able to scale the wall and pull himself up through a crevasse caused by the bat's attack. He surveyed his surroundings for any sign of bloody creatures alerted by the tremors before shouting out.

"Yakumo! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Glancing his surrounding, his refused to dwell on the worst of what could have befallen him."Where are you?"

When he received no answer but the echoes of his voice, the blue haired teen proceed his way looking for any sign of the green haired male and black haired male, knowing that they must be fighting right now. He could only hope that none of them has been killed yet. There's no way he would let them to kill each other. He needed to get hurry before it's too late.

It was then Ryou saw bright light from the darkness. He walked towards the light, hoping that it was an exit and Yakumo and Saiga are there. However, unfortunately his hope was fade and replaced by a pure shock and disbelieve. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that it's not his imagination or illusion.

In front of him was a frozen crystallized lake with a growing tree in the middle of the lake. The place was cold like when its winter, yet the beauty of the place made his heart at peace and warmth. The place astonished him to the point where he couldn't describe the beauty into words.

"What…is this place…?"

* * *

**Okay, I think I delayed the battle between them too long. Not blaming you if you hate me. Next chapter I promise I'll conclude Yakumo & Ryou vs Saiga battle, and then start writing Shino vs Strauss battle for sure! Till next time~**

**Don't forget to review please~**


	83. Shinogu Hibari vs Strauss Koizumi

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. I think I've made the fighting chapters too much and made you all bored, but don't worry, the next chapter after this I promise I'll conclude Shinogu vs Strauss and Azzo vs Saiga! And then I'll start the two final battles before starting new arc. The next arc after this will focus again on the OCs daily lives.**

**Please do not forget to review~**

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

Hide, Haji, and Reborn had just entered a large den, with a luxurious fireplace which had a bright fire burning in it, giving the room an orange glow. The curtains here were of bright gold with clam embroidery, as were the numerous sofas and armchairs in the room. But what Hide was most interested in where the ten large oil painting portraits on the wall opposite the fireplace. Tsuna, his father's portrait was on the far right, but the one in the center, the largest, and seemingly the oldest, was what drew Hide's attention the most. The man depicted, although blond with equally golden eyes, looked just like him, his father, and most importantly, his brother!

"Reborn, who's this man?"

The Sun Arcobaleno, who was pulling back the curtains, glanced to Hide's direction and smiled. "Oh, I see you've noticed the portraits of the past Vongola Bosses."

He walked up to him and pointed to the portraits one by one. "From the left is your father, the Vongola Decimo, Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, Daniela, the Vongola Ottavo, Fabio, the Vongola Settimo, Simora, the Vongola Sesto, Crollo, the Vongola Quinto, Marco, the Vongola Quinto, Gido, the Vongola Terzo, Ricardo, the Vongola Secondo."

Hide and Haji scanned the portraits one by one as Reborn introduced them, but keep looking back to the center portrait. "Reborn…"

"I know Hide, your father, sister, and brother also reacting the same way as you when they realized the resemblance..." He said, looking to the center portrait, then Hide, and back again. "This one is the founder of Vongola Famiglia, and thus its first boss, Vongola Primo, Giotto."

"Vongola Primo…Giotto..." Hide repeated, staring at the portrait.

Reborn tilted his fedora. "Now that we take a look at it, you, Saki, and Mitsusada, you three inherited Primo's eyes. That was enough proof that you three are his descendants."

"Now that you mentioned it, he's right. Your eyes are similar as him." Haji commented, looking back and forth from Hide's eyes to Giotto's portrait. "Saki's blond hair must be inherited from him too!"

Hide took a few steps back and examined Giotto's portrait. It was unnerving, their similarities. The almost exact same hairstyles, shape of the face...it was as if that was a picture of him, his father, and siblings who dyed their hair blond (in Saki's case, spiky hair).

"So he's my great-great-great-great-grandfather..." Hide mused, looking at the other portraits. "He looks younger than I thought… I thought he would be already an old man…" Hide chuckled nervously.

Reborn kicked Hide on the back of his head, earning a wince of pain from the kicked boy who was rubbing his head. "Enough with those portraits. Nichrome's not here. Let's look somewhere else." He concluded.

"R-right…!"

When they were about to leave, Hide noticed there was another small portrait under Giotto's portrait. Out of curiosity, Hide walked to take a closer look of the portrait. It was a portrait of a lake. Intuitively, he reached his hand to touch the portrait, somehow sensing something from it.

…_Their hours were engraved within the ring…_

Hide gasped as he heard the voice. Almost immediately he regretted following his intuition for once when he felt the floor under his feet gave way and he fell silently through a trapdoor so fast that he didn't have a chance to scream. The last thing he heard a second before he fell was the same voice that saying to him,

…_Hours shall return by the crystallized treasure…_

**A Few Hours Ago, Weapon Storage, Vongola HQ**

The firearms were exploding, setting the room ablaze.

In spite of the shock wave that had impacted the two combatants, the better part of the room remained intact, serving as a testament to Shinogu's and Strauss' determination and willingness to hold the burden of their own injuries. The atmosphere of the room gave the impression that it existed apart from the world it was rooted to.

Resting his palm on the hilt of his batons, the Cloud Guardian Candidate stood unflinching as insects buzzing and flying towards him, pointing its poisons. He would strike down these minions and challenge the Mist Devourer, unaided and unrelenting until the entity accepted, in its death throes.

Bracing himself against the unceasing quakes, Shinogu spoke. "You seem idle, herbivore."

"I return those words to you, boy." Strauss created new insects, motioning them to attack.

Shinogu jumped into the air and summoned Road from its box, changed it into its Needle Sphere Form and pummeled the insects. When he turned, Strauss was already in the air as he did, pointing his guns. In quick movements, Shinogu thrust his ring's Flames and clashed his batons against Strauss' guns.

"Have you prepared your last words?" Shinogu questioned in cold tone.

"I already told you, before you could even face Walpurgis-sama, you'll die here." Strauss countered back.

Upholding his diversion of the blond haired man's wrath, the Mist Devourer greeted the younger man with spears of Mist Flames around him. He broke away as he clenched his palm, and the spears stabbed Shinogu. While his foe writhed in pain, he yanked the largest of the persistent shards out of his torso, having just enough time to coagulate the wound with a Sun Dying Will Gem before transitioning to an offensive paradigm as his opponent started to take out the spears from his body.

Whenever his opponent reeled back, Shinogu seized the opportunity to transition between deterring and curative Flames. For every discarded splinter and mended gash, the Mist Devourer put more strength into caving the minimal powers and strengths offered by his insects and box weapon. Shrugging off the fatigue gnawing at the back of his mind, Shinogu jumped to the right side of the Mist Devourer and conjured a wave of Needle Spheres as the foe recoiled. Even if backup arrived or restoration took effect, he would continue to hold off the insects until its master scrounged up the courage to provide a real challenge. Though, it's not like he need any help. He didn't need help. He could do this by himself. He will win.

"It's a shame that I must kill someone at your caliber. Even though it's not as strong as Walpurgis-sama, you'll be a good pawn." Strauss commented.

"A pawn? Aren't you the pawn right now?" Shinogu spat back.

"I won't deny that. But as long as I can be use of Walpurgis-sama, as long as it's for his sake, then it's okay." Strauss replied calmly. "I'll do anything for his sake."

Twisting its neck, Beelzebub the Mist fly flared the topmost scales rang its neck as the Needle Sphere took flight, countering the spiking current with an arc of energy. Biting back the pain that flared up from the stubborn splinters, Shinogu repelled the resulting shockwave with the flat of the baton. The box weapon lowered its head, its blind eyes level with the Cloud Guardian Candidate's flinty glare while estimating how long it would take to clear the space of ten feet and snap up the tenacious mortal.

Strauss eyed the boy's movement with amazement and astonishment. "…not bad, for a mere boy…"

Flickering with his Mist Flames, the bladed lance skewered through to the underside of the blond haired young man. Coating his batons with his Flames, Shinogu throw one of his batons towards a missile beside him. As he expected, the missile exploded, destroying the spears before it could hit him as he protected himself from the explosion with whirl of his other baton.

Baying for the blood of the man that had sought to slay its master, Road multiply and resize before diving head-on towards Beelzebub and its insect minions and slamming its spikes against either side of its sightless eyes. The Mist box weapon swung its head about in wild spasms as its retaliatory shockwave backfired and charred its interior wings, due to the Cloud Hedgehog pummeled the middle rings of scales around its neck to the point in which they were caught under the binds of Cloud Flames.

Watchful of the embers skittering past the breaks in the Cloud Hedgehog, the Mist Devourer fired the explosive bombs behind Shinogu, exploding the bombs. Sending up a trail of sparks in his wake, he threw a collection of the pilfered scales in a ring around the top of the Hedgehog's top; flying parallel to his path, Strauss unleashed a Mist whirlwind strike to ensure the scales orbited the Hedgehogs' shell at escalating speed, trapping Shinogu within a barrier of his box weapon.

Fumes seeped from its mesh spikes and the growing amount of molten veins etched over the remaining scales as Road issued a shriek. The scales erupted in a wheel of fire while the Cloud Guardian Candidate drew the extensions of his power back to his overheating box weapon, increasing the rate in which the scales surrounding it fused to the lowermost spikes.

"I am so going to execute you. Very. Properly."

Launching his Cloud Hedgehogs once more, Shinogu jumped onto one of the multiplied hedgehogs, charging towards the Mist Devourer with his disgusting box weapon. Strauss has been waiting for this, tilting his head as form of challenge.

"Bring it on, boy." Strauss said in low voice, but loud enough for Shinogu to hear.

In a second, their box weapons, their Flames, their weapons, all of them clashed together, creating waves of energies that nearly destroying their grounds.

"So be it." Shinogu smirked.

**Corridor, Vongola HQ**

"Ow, ow, ow...where am I?"

Hide propped himself up in a sitting position, rubbing his aching head gingerly. As his amber eyes scanned his surroundings, his anxiety rose again. He was in a large, pitch black room with the only visible path straight ahead of him. What was strange was that even though the entire room was black, in stark contrast, the path was well-lit with spotlights hanging overhead. Even stranger, the floor was tiled with seemingly random red, white and green panels and the ominous aura that Hide was getting from that direction made him dread this place even more.

"Hello?" He called, standing up. "Is there anyone here?"

As expected, there was no answer. Sighing, he moved closer to the lighted path, inching his way across the pitch black stone floor.

"_Where is this place?_" He asked himself, looking around again once his eyes adjusted. '_Am I under the headquarters?_'

He was a few feet away from the path now, and the dread he got from them increased tenfold. "_It's the only way out of this room, but why do I feel so scared when I get near this...? I have a bad feelings about this…_" He stopped and took a few steps back. As he did so, the dread lifted somewhat.

"Wait! Don't step on that!"

Immediately, Hide withdrew his foot and whirled around. "Who's there?" Hide's hands dived into his pockets and into his awaiting bracers, in their guise of small black gloves.

Out from the shadows, head bowed, came Rei, much to Hide's relief, decreasing his anxiety.

"Rei-san! You're okay!" Hide rushed to her. "Are you alone?"

Rei nodded. "When I woke up, I was alone. Then, on my way here, I encountered Lottie, the former Sun Guardian of Disscordo Famiglia."

Hide gasped. "Those two are here?"

Rei nodded again. "I'm not sure about Azarel Mehitos, but since he's partnered with Lottie, most likely he's here." She said with uneasiness, but pushed it aside for now. "Anyway, the path is rigged. Don't walk without knowledge of the way." She warned.

"Rigged?"

"The path before you is riddled with traps, so do not step without knowledge of the true path."

"_That explains the feeling of dread… Good thing I haven't stepped on it yet." _Hide thought, looking back to the path.

Hide watched as Rei stepped up to the path, holding out the two cuffs in an open hand.

"What do you mean, 'the true path'?" Hide asked.

"You'll see and understand." Rei smiled softly at the confused young boy.

**Weapon Storage, Vongola HQ**

Needle Sphere Form flashed and roared at the Mist flies in front of them. Shinogu extended his batons as he somersaulted through the air. Strauss fired at the Cloud Guardian Candidate, blasting with a burst of explosion, to which Shinogu effortlessly blocked. Beelzebub was firing off its melting liquids at the multiplied army of Cloud Hedgehogs. Its liquids some came from its mouth, some came from its hands. Road multiplied again in a blink of an eye. It spun, tossing a string of spikes into the room. Shinogu leaped back to the side as the spikes hit the grenades and explode. Strauss landed on the floor as the explosives blew.

The Mist Devourer stood in the ensuing smoke waving his hand to clear it. "Your hedgehog is very careless than I thought. Continue attacking like that then it might kill both of us." He commented, evading Shinogu's baton that tried to strike him. He kicked the blond haired man to the ground and buried a dozen shots from his gun to him. Fortunately for Shinogu, Road immediately came to its master's aid, protecting him from the bullets. Straus continued to fire on the cloud sphere in front of him, as well as another cloud sphere to his left.

"If I were you, I won't too focus on what in front of me."Strauss said.

Shinogu looked behind him. A missile rocketed towards him, and Shinogu leaped up, kicking off the rocket. The missile struck the Mist flies that had ready to throw its liquid to him. He smiled over his shoulder at the box weapon as it staggered from the attack.

Turning to face Strauss, Shinogu held up his hands and gestured the batons towards him himself.

"I'll execute you." He taunted. Shinogu disappeared in to the ground before reappearing above Strauss, bringing its weapon to bear. Strauss raised his guns to block the batons and held it as he faced the young man down. Road continued to handle the small insects that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, being forced to get away from its master.

"Boy, you've made a big mistake to challenge me." Strauss commented. "Was it because you're worry about your older brother?"

"Don't compare me with him." Shinogu smirked and drew back letting the guns fall; he leaped on it, kicking the Mist Devourer in the face as he did. He leaped high and holstered his batons, holding out his hand mid flight. He felt his batons' metal slide past his fingers, followed by the skull shaped guard and finally the hilt. Grabbing the weapon he landed gracefully, twirling the batons over his hand before resting it on his shoulder and facing the Mist Devourer.

"I'm not doing this for him. Why do you even devoted to that animal anyway?" Shinogu questioned.

Strauss narrowed his eyes. "To us, Mist Devourers, Walpurgis-sama, Nichrome-sama is our savior. He had saved us from those wretched human beings, and even guides us to our salvation. Before he found me, I am merely a killer who killed like a beast. But Walpurgis-sama…he was so kind enough to ask me to join him, not minding my power, accepting me as I am."

"His desire is my desire, his victory is my victory, his will is my will, therefore for his sake and as his right-hand man I'll destroy anybody who gets in his way. For his sake, I'll destroy you, and Vongola Unidecimo Candidates!"

Strauss lunged at him with a cry. Shinogu evaded the attack and knocked one of the guns aside before launching into a flurry of wild powerful batons strikes. The Mist Devourer teleported away and re appeared underground, trying to flank the blond haired man. Shinogu leaped high as the demon emerged from the ground.

"For that person sake, for his sake… Your words sickened me."

Shinogu met the Mist Devourer attack, parrying the baton and striking down from its shoulder. Strauss winced before teleporting again. Strauss began to disappear rapidly around the room. The Mist Devourer struck out at Shinogu as it emerged from behind the smoke.

"I'll tell you this," Shinogu evaded the slash but did not have time to counter. The Mist Devourer continued to disappear and reappear rapidly and unpredictably, all the while attacking Shinogu every few seconds.

"I hate irresponsible words like that." Shinogu stated coldly.

He jumped into the air and with a flick of his arm his batons flew through the air, hitting Strauss straight on his abdomen. Shinogu jumped to him, kicking the batons, increasing the impact on Strauss. With his Flames, Strauss materialized a staff, striking Shinogu's uncovered shoulder. Shinogu landed on the floor, picking up his batons to match. Strauss kicked off from the ground and began sliding across the room, firing widely in all directions while Shinogu tried his best to dodge the bullets. The room was soon engulfed in flames and explosions, as the bullets hit the firearms in the room.

"Irresponsible? I don't get what you mean." Strauss leaped off the Needle Sphere and grabbed his guns back into his hands.

Shinogu clutched his burned shoulder. "You keep saying it's for that man's sake. While in reality, you're actually just running away from yourself." The Needle Spheres lined up in formation. The insects lashed at them, clashing with each other.

"I'm running away?" Strauss twitched, fingers itching for the triggers.

"You're just a small animal that run away from your mistakes. All those talks about fighting for his sake were all just an excuse. You're only afraid to be hurt. In the end, if you were failed, you'll make it as a scapegoat to erase your own guilt."

Strauss fired his guns at Shinogu. Road once again protected Shinogu from the bullets. "I'm not running away. I'm truly doing this for Walpurgis-sama! Just like you, who doing this for your brother!"

Shinogu smirked and leaped away from the incoming insects. One insect chased after Shinogu into the air, that Shinogu bat away with his baton. Shinogu brought the baton down on Beelzebub in quick motion before turning to strike the insects to bits. The Mist fly recovered from Shinogu's earlier attack and attempted to stab the Cloud Guardian Candidate. Shinogu spun around in time to block the attack, before unleashing a flurry of mad strikes against the box weapon. The macabre of attacks finish with Shinogu launched the box weapon into the air, and as he came down he brought his baton back like a baseball bat, swinging and knocking the box weapon away as it melted away.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not doing this for him. I never do things for anyone's sake. I only fight for myself."

Shinogu rushed towards Strauss. They clashed their weapons, each struggling to overwhelm each others.

"I only do as I want. I only fight for my pride alone."

Strauss was taken aback by this statement. He looked into his eyes. Those eyes were determined and confident, there's no slightest doubt in it. _"This boy…"_

"If I failed, then it's my own fault. It's my mistake alone, and I'll accept it, unlike you who can't accept your mistakes and ran away from it by saying those irresponsible words." He said calmly holstering ivory. "I really hate animals like you."

With a leap and a somersault, the Cloud Guardian Candidate alighted on the crinkled edge of a paralyzed tide, sending the Mist Devourer to the wall. The hollow nostalgia of distant, roaming box weapons did not hold so much as a wick to the chance, the slightest glimmer of hope before him, that he would hear his voice, strong and clear.

The search for answers was wavering as his guiding motivation, evolving into an unwavering determination that hearkened back to the strides preceding the prevention of widespread massacre and bent fate to his design.

His will unrestrained, Shinogu pressed on. Unless perceived otherwise, the lifeblood of the malicious influence that dared to compromise the martyred heart of the structure would bathe the metal of his weapons.


	84. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. I'm depressed right now because of my Math score... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There're many cliffhangers though...**

**Please review...**

**And I almost forgot that I open a poll in my profile. For those who hadn't vote, please vote your favorite characters...And thank you for those who had vote my poll...**

**See you later...**

* * *

**Garden, Vongola HQ**

Takashi looked at the sleeping Iori in his arms. He smiled, patting the little girl's head when she stirred in her sleep to calm her down. Raul bandaged his injured left shoulder and right arm carefully while looking at the map given by Reborn. He scratched his head before placing the map back into his pocket pants.

"I don't think the map would be useful." Takashi said. "Apparently, Iori and the others had made the entire mansion a labyrinth with their illusions. That's why we got separated like this." He explained.

Raul sighed lazily. "This is why I dislike illusionist." He stated. "You're staying here?" Raul asked the Rain Guardian Candidate.

Takashi nodded. "Yeah. I just cannot leave her here alone." He gently stroke Iori's hair. "I'll catch up once she feels better."

"Alright, I'm going on ahead. You better be careful, boy."

Takashi laughed. "Yeah! Thank-"

An explosion interrupted and shocked them. Both of them looked where the explosion coming from. It was from Vongola HQ.

**Present Time, Ruins, Vongola HQ**

Saiga crashed down upon the water, submerging the Bloody Hounds who were in the midst of unleashing a hail of Flame drive-enhanced blood at the green haired man. The attack ricocheted off of his layered shield, making the attempt to lodge the blood bullets under the plated flank in vain. Recovering from the wave, the Mist Devourer sent another flurry of blood bubbles, now at the left side of the green haired young man.

Yakumo hardly received so much as a dent from the second strike, but the endowment of Lightning Flame reached out to the serrated appendage and paralyzed a fraction of its fluid movement. Three other Bloody Hounds latched its tails, endeavoring to maim it further. With alarming speed the former Disscordo Guardian clamped his jaws around the wires, comparable to threads of floss between the rows of jagged teeth, and severed them with ease. Wrenching the cables from his arm, he threw his arm to the side and sent the tails screeching towards the incoming Mist Devourer.

"What kind of teeth that you have?" Saiga questioned, astonished.

"Disscordo Family used to hold human experiments, including to us, the Guardians. Those experiments enable me to inject my Flame into every single part of my body. What I did before was using the Lightning Flame's Hard characteristic to make my teeth as strong as steel." Yakumo explained.

"People would usually said that it's impossible, but our abilities and powers itself are something that normal humans never possesses, I suppose it's understandable." Saiga sneered.

"…in some cases, people like you hate that kind of power…"

"Indeed. At first, I hated this power for making me isolated. However, Walpurgis-sama made me realized that there's a purpose that I was born with this power and should learn to love and control it to help him."

Yakumo sighed, feeling a bit irritated. "Walpurgis this, Walpurgis that, don't you have anybody other than him in your head? Like Ryoji Rokudo and Arisa Rokudo…?"

Saiga stiffened at the question. He looked down momentarily, before reassuming his attacks. "That…has nothing to do with you…"

Yakumo threw the Hounds' tails towards Saiga. Bearing down on his intended strike, the Mist Devourer sliced the makeshift whips into pieces, allowing tails to fall far from the division of the strike force. Any further attack was delayed as Yakumo's Lightning Spider Archena raked her fins along the walls of the ruins, dislodging blinding clouds of dust and hefty boulders.

Barely managing to outrun the resulting waves, Yakumo took cover behind one of the few standing pillars, ignoring the protests of his muscles as he switched his lance with new one. In this time, a hand grenade found its mark near the green haired young man, its detonation nearly made the ruins crumbling.

"So, the bond you three shares…don't mean anything to you after all. An empty box."

The green haired man raced out from the shelter of the pillar and strike Saiga with a wave of thrusts of his lance. Saiga found his body paralyzed by the attack, making him difficult to move.

"If you force yourself to move, it'll only make my Flame paralyze you more." Yakumo informed him as he repeatedly thrust strikes of energy from the weapon of the claymore against the Bloody creatures until they were taken down.

"You really think so?" Saiga inquired, his voice hoarse as he chuckled over the mutilated creatures' deafening collision with the water, smashing the scattering of rocks and the surroundings with tidal aftershocks.

Yakumo raised his brow in question at the Mist Devourer, until Saiga who was in front of him slowly turned into mist.

"You seem to forget about my Flame." Before Yakumo realized, Saiga was already right in front of him, his right hand holding his lance while his left hand holding his chest. "Indigo Force."

Yakumo was thrown down into water, crashing the deep painfully. He clutched his chest, feeling that his heart almost stop and his breathing blocked by the attack. He coughed out blood the moment he emerged from the water, taking a deep breath to regaining oxygen and stabilize his breathing.

"_So, he stepped back a second before I unleash my attack to avoid minimize the damage of the attack. Clever thinking…" _Saiga praised inwardly.

Yakumo caught up his breathing, feeling that his heart no longer beating frantically like a while ago. _"That was too close…if I didn't step back and received that attack full power I'm as good as dead meat…" _He winced when he realized his left waist bleeding badly. He smiled bitterly. _"I don't have much time…"_

"You're wrong" Saiga started. "Ryou and Arisa…they're like my brother and sister. I never thought our bond as empty. I cherish them…"

"Then why you kidnapped Arisa Rokudo and almost killed Ryoji Rokudo?" Yakumo questioned. "Because Walpurgis-sama ordered me to? Because my loyalty to Walpurgis-sama is much more important? That's what you wanted to say?"

Charging back into the fray, Yakumo tossed a Lightning-coated grenade at the left of the Mist Devourer's side, further aggravating the livid wound. Not finished yet, Yakumo thrust a series of Lightning-empowered Lance at the joint of the Samhain's right side, preceding the torrent of firepower unleashed by a line of Archena and her 'children' ordered to follow his lead.

"Walpurgis this, Walpurgis that, just over with it, will you? I had enough hearing that. Be matured already." Yakumo said as he attacked.

"I don't understand what you really meant. I am comfortable as the way I am now." Saiga replied, dodging the attacks.

Yakumo sighed. "If your master's victory is your victory, if eliminating his enemies would make you happy, then…" Yakumo stopped. He thrust his lance into ground beside him and dropped his shield on the other side. "Kill me."

Saiga stared at his opponent wide eyed. He observed Yakumo carefully, searching any sign of trap, but found that the green haired man has completely letting himself open and defenseless.

"I came here under Vongola Decimo's order to aid Hidetada Sawada and his friends. I came here to stop your leader's plan to overthrow the Vongola. I am his enemy."

Saiga's eyes narrowed instantly at the words. He felt his blood boiling that it almost burn him. His Flame intensified, and the creatures created from his blood growled, as if ready to gone rampage anytime. He knew that Yakumo was trying to provoke him to make him attack rashly, but yet, he couldn't help but to feel this way.

"So, come on, kill me!"

That made it. Saiga and his bloody beasts rushed to the green haired man who still standing on his place without any sign of picking his lance or his shield. He just stood there casually, waiting for them to come to him. Just when they were only an inch on reaching him, Saiga and his creatures found themselves unable to move.

"You are blinded by that loyalty, that you're not realizing something important. No, to be precise, you knew but choose to ignore it."

Without warning, the bloody creatures flared out, destroyed. Saiga, on the other hand realized that his feet was bind by electrical webs. He looked up to see Yakumo placed his hand in front of his face.

"Let me ask you one more thing… Though, it's not much different from what I've asked before…"

Yakumo's hand was slowly covered by the electrical webs. The Lightning Flames sparked from the webs around Yakumo's hand and on Saiga's feet as well.

"Is Nichrome Dokuro really the most important person to you in this world…?"

Saiga's eyes widened at the question. He opened his mouth to talk but no words able to come as he was already shocked by Yakumo's Lightning Flame. He felt his body paralyzed as it started to get numb. His vision fades almost immediately. He fell underwater.

"…I…" Saiga whispered weakly. It even took everything he had just to make up a simple word.

'_Saiga!"_

"…who…?" He muttered as he heard a voice. The voice was calling him, followed by another.

'_Saiga-san!'_

_XoXoXoXoX_

_-3 Years Ago, Residence, Palermo, Italy-_

"_Saiga-san!" _

_Saiga looked up as he was about to enter the Rokudo Family residence when he heard someone called his name. He spotted Arisa waving her hand at him to gain his attention. _

"_Welcome! Come up here! My mother and I made some fegato alla veneziana and carasau breads_. _It's enough for everyone to eat!" Arisa said, motioning him to come upside. _

_Seeing her bright smile and flower icons (in Saiga's vision only) around her, he couldn't help but smile back and accepted her invitation. _

"_Wide open." _

_Saiga felt the back of his head being hit by something hard. He rubbed his head before facing the older Rokudo twin behind him._

"_Kufufufu… You let your guard down, Samhain." Ryou mused, chuckling._

"_Ryou…" Saiga smirked and smacked the blue haired boy lightly on the head in return. "It must be lucky to have such a cute and nice sister to cook you some extraordinary meals every day."_

_Ryou smirked. "You also have a sister, right? Iori I mean."_

"_Iori is Iori, Arisa is Arisa. Well… Having a brother like you would be good too…"_

"_You already have Strauss and the other Mist Devourers."_

"_I want _you, _Ryou. Kracun and the others…" Saiga imagined in his head as bunch of apes. "They are hardly brothers to me."_

_Ryou laughed, somehow guessing what the black haired boy thought of them. "I see…" Ryou rubbed his chin in thought. "Then…marry Arisa and become my brother-in-law."_

_Saiga almost ducked his head to the pillar beside him, taken aback. "Huh? Why must marry Arisa?" He asked._

"_You want me, right?" Ryou felt amused by the other boy's reaction. "Besides, you're the only person whom I can entrust my sister outside my family. And then, once you become part of our family, you'll become my right-hand man and protect us."_

_Saiga looked into Ryou's eyes. They were sincere and trustful. Saiga was inwardly happy beyond believe that his blue headed friend had so much faith in him, much like his older brother. He couldn't say no to those eyes. _

"…_but even if I want to marry your sister (which I don't have any intention to), I would have to defeat your father and Nichrome-sama and walked over their defeated body first…"_

"_Kufufufu… Then, I guess it would be impossible for you to marry my cute sister." _

_Saiga bumped his fist gently on Ryou's chest. He looked up to Arisa when she called him out again. He smiled, but not showing it as he lowered his head and his bangs covered his face almost entirely._

"_I'll protect you two…till my last breathe…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Coming to his senses, Saiga coughed the water from his burning lungs and clung to the nearest boulder, steadying his shaken stance. This didn't last long, however. His body went limp and he collapsed to the nearest earth. He looked at his surroundings.

It was then he saw Yakumo was approached by Ryou. Yakumo pointed his thumb at him, which Ryou followed. His eyes, when he saw it…were sad and disappointed.

"Ryo…u…"

And Saiga closed his eyes, losing to his fatigue.

**Weapon Storage, Vongola HQ**

Shinogu winced as the semiautomatic volley of stings pierced his shoulder. The force of impact was enhanced by Strauss' insects, which getting into his nerves. Their clothes were already torn and burned badly. They were surrounded by fire from the explosions they have caused themselves, leaving no room for them to escape. Though, it's not like they had any intention to escape.

"You don't know anything about me. I fight you for the sake of my pride as well." Strauss hollered. His endeavour to reload the spent clips intercepted by Shinogu as the Cloud Guardian Candidate caught him by the elbow.

Batons at the ready, Shinogu launched one last Needle Sphere before he left his cover and emblazoned the Mist Devourer's stomach and shoulders with a merciless flurry of strikes. The final strikes blasted the sparse, mechanical sinews, leading the Mist Devourer to slam down onto floor almost like a ragdoll.

"Pride? You meant protecting that man? What's the different? That still doesn't change the fact that you're weak-hearted."

Strauss disappeared from the spot he was laying before, reappearing in front of Shinogu and delivered a strong kick on his guts, sending the blond haired young man into the fire.

"You still call that kind of attack weak-hearted?" Strauss stared at where he has thrown the Vongola Cloud Guardian Candidate, not seeing any sign of the blond haired young man to emerge from the fire.

"You would never understand me."

"If you'll do anything what my brother ordered you to, then why did you saved Fuuhaku-san?"

Strauss shuddered as he heard that voice. He turned around and was quite surprised to see Arisa in the room with Shinogu leaning on her side. "Arisa-sama! Why and how'd you get in here?" Strauss asked.

Arisa looked at her older brother's right-hand man with a frown marring her feature. "You said you will do whatever my brother said. But yet, you saved Fuuhaku-san when he's on the verge of death after the battle with my brother."

Arisa stepped closer, carefully supporting Shinogu in her arm. "Strauss-san, what's your true reason doing all these?"

It was just a simple question, yet struck him hard and difficult to answer. Strauss lowered his head. He clutched his head as his thoughts filled his head.

"_I…want to be needed. I don't want to be alone anymore…"_

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand, Arisa-sama." Strauss replied as he was trying to push aside his thoughts.

A flash of Nichrome's image came into his mind. He remembered at one time when he saw his master hanging out with his two best friends. He remembered the face he was expressing when he talked to Fuuhaku Hibari and Mitsusada Sawada. It was happy and joy. Whenever he saw his master like that, he couldn't help but happy as well.

He was actually jealous, because he couldn't become part of their perfect circle of three. But as long as his master able to smile like that, that was enough.

"_That's why…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Walpurgis-sama…" Strauss approached his master who was sitting on Vongola Boss' supposed throne. Nichrome didn't reply until Strauss shook his shoulder politely to gain his attention. "Walpurgis-sama?"_

_Nichrome looked up. When Strauss saw his face, he was shocked and felt his heart ache. Nichrome's expression was almost lifeless. He seemed stressed out despite the smile he was putting on his face like he usually does._

"_Oh…it's you, Strauss…" He finally responded._

_Strauss looked at his master worriedly. "Are you all right? You're not looking well…"_

_Nichrome shook his head. "Never mind me. How's…Fuuhaku's body…? Have you…taken care of it…?"_

_Strauss's eyes widened a little in realization. It must be it. He must've thought that he has killed one of his supposed best friends. He didn't want to admit it, but Strauss knew that deep inside Nichrome was feeling guilty. That's why he looked so…depressed. If he said Fuuhaku's still alive, Nichrome might try to kill him despite his conflicted thought. _

"…_yes, I took care of him a while ago before coming here…" He lied. He couldn't let his master know that he's actually still alive…although barely._

"_I see…" Nichrome reached his hand to Strauss's shoulder and gave it a pat. "Thank you… I knew I could count on you." Nichrome said proudly. "Don't…ever leave or betray me… That's an order, Strauss."_

_Strauss kneeled, bowing to his master in respect. "Yes…Nichrome-sama…"_

_He said it, even though he had actually defied his order. But this is for his master's own good too. Even if he didn't show it openly if he knew that Fuuhaku was actually still alive, he was sure that his master would be delighted. For now, he will stay silent. He will stay silent until the right time came._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_That's why…I saved him. I couldn't stand seeing Walpurgis-sama make that kind of face… I don't want him to lose that smile. Yes…I can't let him make that sad face again… That's why I keep him alive…"_

"_But…"_

He saw his master inside his mind started to walk away from him, walking towards the light where his friends were and leave him all alone in the darkness while he could do nothing but watching them.

"_That's why…I'm afraid… I'm afraid if I'm defying his orders, if Walpurgis-sama doesn't need me anymore, I'll lose my place where I stand. That's why…I…depend on his words… Walpurgis-sama gave me a place for me to stay…a place where I belong…" _

"I…just want…" He stopped midway, not continuing what he wanted to say. _"I'm afraid…if he left me…"_

"Stop mumbling all by yourself like a herbivore and let's continue." Shinogu regained his consciousness. He pushed Arisa away from him, surprising the girl. "I don't need your help. I can handle this myself." He said straightforwardly, not even thinking to thank the girl for helping him from being engulfed by the fire.

Arisa blushed and bowed. "…I'm sorry for interrupting your fight…" She apologized instead.

Shinogu looked at her for a moment before turning back to Strauss with skeptical look on his face.

"You saved Fuuhaku?" Shinogu raised his brow in question. "I thought you said if anyone got in his way you'll eliminate them…but you saved him? That's really contradicted what you claimed before."

Strauss stared blankly, not showing any emotion. "…it's for…Walpurgis-sama's sake…even if he comes to hating me if once he knew…"

Shinogu sighed. He had enough hearing that same excuse. "You didn't make any sense here."

Strauss didn't say anything. However, he started to summon several insects and Beelzebub from his boxes. Shinogu and Arisa immediately assumed their battle positions. Though, once again, Shinogu pushed Arisa aside, telling her to step back.

"First, you said you'll do anything he orders you to, but then you defied his order to get rid of Fuuhaku to make him happy, and then you said again now that you're going to kill anyone who's getting in his way. You're saying one contradicting thing to another."

"You, who never fought for someone else but yourself won't understands me."

"You've said that before, so I'm telling you this, I don't want to understand you. I don't even care. You can mind your own business alone. I just want to bite you to death and that's all."

Shinogu took off his burned jacket, running forward to Strauss who has launched his insects to attack. Shinogu was prepared of this. He's ready to destroy those insects in one slash. However, much to both Shinogu's and Strauss's shock, the insects fell down as they started to melt.

While Shinogu looked at the melted insects on the ground in confusion, Strauss sighed and turned to Arisa.

"You're using that Flame, right?" Strauss looked a bit annoyed. "The Flame of Hunger."

Shinogu turned to Arisa and was surprised when he saw Mist Flames surrounding her. Not only that. He also noticed that her eyes turned red. Those red blood eyes that was similar like Mukuro and Nichrome.

"Flame of Hunger enabled you to absorb other Mist flames and strengthening your own Mist Flame with the Flame that you had absorbed. Depending on the type of Mist Flame that being absorbed, it granted you various abilities to fight. This Flame was also known as Mist of Curse since if the user able to reach the fullest capability of the Flame, those who were hit by the Flame could be placed a mental curse."

Arisa breathe out. "Your insects were created by your Flames. That's why without your Flames, they don't have any life force to keep living. Because that's the case, I'm using this Flame to prevent you summoning any insect."

Strauss chuckled. "So? That makes you think you can win? You think I'm weaker than the insects I created?" Strauss snickered. "You're underestimating me, Arisa-sama."

Arisa shook her head. "I never underestimated you, Strauss-san. I just want to end this pointless fight quickly."

Shinogu was first leaping at the demon with a vicious batons strike. Strauss bat the strike aside, swinging at Shinogu with his knifes, but Arisa's spear forced him to defend himself, grabbing the black spear and throwing Arisa aside. Shinogu was already above bringing his baton down upon Strauss as Arisa was thrown away. Strauss barley jumped back before the baton destroyed the ground beneath them. Strauss landed in time to have waves of Mist Flames beside him. He glared at Arisa as she kept striking on him. He twisted his knife to block the attacks but received a strike to his unguarded backside.

"I told you not to interfere." Shinogu said coldly as Arisa.

Arisa shuddered but refused to stand back. "I refuse. I have no obligation to do what you said." She said with all courage she had.

Before Shinogu could reply, they were interrupted by an explosion. This made them realized that the room won't last long. The room will explode soon, and they need to finish this fight and get out of here quickly, or else their lives will goes up to the afterlife.

"This room will explode anytime soon. Not confusing, remembering this is weapon storage where many firearms are placed." Strauss stood up.

Strauss craned his neck as he rushed forward so he could see Shinogu, standing with his batons gripped in both hands, and he was running right at him. Strauss tried to move his claw between them, but the force of the strikes was too much. Shinogu dug his feet into his ground and swung his batons with full strength, Cloud Flame flashing along the blade. The batons connected with Strauss's gut, cracking his bones. Strauss was sent careening back. He smashed into the ground before collide a fallen mosca.

Shinogu watched as Strauss struggled to his feet, pushing rocks aside, clutching his dislocated arm. The Mist Devourer was covered with burn marks, his skin pale and cracked with a huge gash across his gut and chest that warped the skin around the impact. The Kracun was barley standing since his left leg was cracked.

Strauss huffed and tried to stand but stumbled, using his remaining strength as a crutch as his other arm hung limply at his side. "I'm…useful… I'm not…going to be left alone… That's why…" Strauss stared back, huffing and puffing as he wobbled on his feet. "Whoever making Nichrome-sama sad…whoever getting in his way…I'll destroy them all…! That way, he'll have reason to keep me with him…" He snapped spitting some blood up with it.

"That's what you're worrying about?" Arisa stared at Strauss disbelievingly. "How can you think that way, Strauss-san?"

Shinogu stared at Strauss with understanding…and annoyance. That was his last straw. He couldn't hold it any longer. That did it. He's so going to bite this man to death. Right here. Right now. At this second.

True to his words, Shinogu ran at Strauss with alarming speed. When Strauss realized, Shinogu was already in front of him.

"I'll execute you."

Shinogu strike the Mist Devourer with everything he had. He delivered a finishing blow with his Flames all concentrated in his batons. The attack sent Strauss straight into the fire as another explosion occurred. The room was almost filled with dust from the impact. Shinogu placed back his batons around his waist, winning the battle…or so that what it looks like.

"Strauss-san!" Arisa yelled worriedly as she looked where Strauss was thrown.

As the dust finally settled, Shinogu's eyes narrowed on the form still silhouetted in the smoke. Strauss chocked and gagged on his blood as he tried to remain standing, an impressive feat for a monster. Strauss's entire body was scorched and bloody, and there're also many burn marks. His left eye was closed, blood pouring from the eye lid. The Mist Devourer no longer had any grip on himself. He finally lost his footing, falling onto ground with a soft thud.

Shinogu walked to him hurriedly. He ignored the man's condition and yanked his collar. "Why are you holding back at the last second?" He questioned his angrily. He was not satisfied to win this way. He only satisfied when he defeated his opponent with his true strength and power, not because his opponent purposely losing. It tainted his pride. He hated it.

Arisa rushed to them, separating Shinogu from Strauss. "Please stop it, Hibari-san! Strauss-san cannot fight any further!" Arisa trembled when Shinogu glared at her. She tried to come up with a reason to make him stop. "Be-besides, we have to get out of here fast! If not-"

"You won't get out of here, I'm afraid."

They gasped when they heard the voice. They looked around to face the owner of the voice. They looked around them carefully, and spotted a silhouette from the fire.

"Who's there?" Shinogu ready to fight again, holding his batons.

The silhouette laughed humorously. However, instead of answering, the person threw something to them. When it reached the ground, Shinogu's and Arisa's eyes widened in horror as they recognized what it was.

It was a bomb.

The silhouette was holding something which looked like a detonator. One press, the bomb will explode, and they will be blown to mittens. The silhouette smirked, waving at the three trapped people within the circle of fire.

"Goodbye."

A second later, explosion occurred, shaking the entire mansion.

**Crystallized Lake, Underground, Vongola HQ**

Ryou carefully laid the unconscious Saiga, placing his jacket over him. Meanwhile, Yakumo stared at the crystallized area in astonishment and awe.

"What is this place? I never heard anything about this place." Yakumo asked.

"Me either. Perhaps this lake was never discovered before when they built this mansion." Ryou replied, standing up. "Anyway, we can wonder about this lake later, we need to go where my father and brother is."

Ryou stared at Saiga for a sec before dragging the green haired man with him. "Let's go."

Yakumo stared at Saiga for a sec and then followed the blue haired illusionist. "You know, at first I thought Samhain is cool-headed, since he didn't respond much when I attacked him. But when I said that I'm your brother's enemy, he became rather impatient…"

"That's because I hypnotized him during our fight before you arrived."

"Hypnotized?"

"The hypnosis that I used on him is the second one, Induction. This hypnotism is weaker the first one, but it strong enough to defining the person's role or focusing attention. Saiga is very difficult to handle as I'm sure you've known because of his nature, but once he start to lose his patience and composure, his movements would be monotone and it's easy to find an opening from him. I know his strong devotion to my brother, so when I had a chance, I inflicted hypnosis that would strengthening his protectiveness of my brother in case I was cornered by him."

Yakumo whistled. "As expected from Signore di Ipnotismo. Though, you don't seem to be happy using hypnosis on him."

Ryou closed his eyes. "He's…actually not really worth it… I was supposed to use this technique once I found my brother, but I can't use it again now."

"So the use of that hypnosis is limited?"

"Yes. I need to wait at least three days to use it again." They reached up under the big hole from where they fell. "So, how do we get up there? I don't think any of us have any energy to jump."

"We can ride Archena to go up there." Yakumo was ready to open his box weapon until they heard a voice from upside.

"Ryou-senpai? And…Yakumo-san?" They looked up and met with Saki who was looking down at them. "What happened here? And why are you here, Yakumo-san?"

"Talk later. Can you help us get up there somehow?" Yakumo asked.

Saki nodded wordlessly and summoned Scuderia, sending him to Yakumo and Ryou. Both boys rode onto his back and went up to Saki.

"Thanks." They thanked the blond girl. "You're alone?"

"I left Kouhei-niisan at the library since he's injured." She turned to Yakumo again. "Yakumo-san, why are you here?" She asked again.

"Your father sent me, Raul, and the Arcobaleno to assist you."

"Raul and uncle too? Where are they then? You split up?"

Yakumo nodded. "I think for now, we should go to where Nichrome Dokuro is."

"No, you won't go to where he is."

The three of them turned to where the voice coming from. From behind the broken pillars, Lottie revealed herself along with a young man with short white hair and claw-like tattoo under his eyes wearing black robe.

"Hi~ it's been a while, Azzo-kun~" Lottie greeted her former fellow Guardian.

"Lottie… What do you want?" Yakumo asked straight to the point.

Lottie pouted. "That's how you respond your former comrade?" She sighed before grinning once again. "You see, Azzo-kun, we cannot let you go to where Nichrome Dokuro is. Though, we allow Ryoji Rokudo go since he could be useful for us later."

Ryou twitched. "Useful? Me? I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're planning on using me for your scheme, then I refuse." Ryou entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, his deck of cards ready in his hands. Yakumo and Saki also followed the suit, preparing to fight.

Lottie licked her lips. "Hmm... So you won't come with us peacefully. Very well, we'll just take you with us to your brother by force. I already warmed up when I fought that rotten woman, so this will serve as the real battle. Sai."

The young man, Sai, nodded and opened the bandage of his right hand, revealing scales and claws like a dragon. This increased the cautious of the three.

"There's no need to be anxious. We won't kill you, merely breaking some of your bones."

**Secret Passage, Underground, Vongola HQ**

It was a long path, but eventually Hide caught up with Rei, who had stopped to wait for him in a large, painting adorned circular room. Each painting was of the same castle-like building but from a different angle and portraying a different time of day.

"Where are we now?" Hide inquired, almost stumbling over his own feet on the last red tile. His companion seemed to glide across the floor, stopping in the exact center of the room.

"There is a door concealed behind one of these paintings." Rei stated, gesturing to the paintings. "That door leads to the Vongola Boss' emergency bunker, which has an elevator to the main house within."

"Do you know which one it is?" Rei asked. But as soon as the question left his lips, his Hyper Intuition already knew the answer.

"Why don't you try to find it out yourself? Your older brother, Mitsusada, he found the path by his own."

"My brother did… Of course…" Hide muttered in realization, scanning the paintings closely. At first, he couldn't see any obvious details giving away the correct doors secret, but he _did _notice something off about the paintings. Rei watched on as Hide closed his eyes, deep in thought.

And then it hit him.

Hide glanced at the closest painting to his left. It was from a worm's eye view, looking up at the white-gray castle, with grey storm clouds gathering over the tall bright orange spires. "This one shows a Storm..."

He then cast a glance at the one next to it, where the castle was shown in side view, with an ominously dark sky with a single lightning bolt striking a flagpole in the center of the castle grounds. "This one is Lightning…"

The next was of bird's eye view, on a fog-filled night. "This one is Mist..."

The next was at ground level, with the mountains behind showing an orange sunrise. "This one is Sun..."

The next was ground level as well, but the focus was directed towards the sky, with a heavy downpour. "This one is Rain..."

And the last was focused on the steeple, with the bright sun hidden behind fluffy white clouds. "And this one is Cloud."

"Correct." Rei clapped her hands, complimenting. "Now which among these is the right painting?"

"None of these."

Hide then faced the portrait behind him, with was a full front on angle of the castle, on a cloudless day with the sun out of range of the picture. "It's this one, the one showing the Sky."

Rei didn't reply, but moved towards the sky painting and pushed on one side, causing it to move up and disappear, leaving a large opening for them to walk through.

"I applaud your knowledge of the attributes of the Vongola Rings. You're just like your brother." She said, ducking her head to get through the opening. "Come on."

They stepped through the opening after Rei's guide. The new room was dark. There was a chair in the center of the room, bathed in light from a single bulb. Other than that, the room was bare.

"Strange. There should be light here." Rei looked around, walking carefully. "There has to be a button around here to turn on the light."

"I turned it off."

Nichrome's voice interrupted and startled them. Hide wore his gloves and swallowed his Hyper Dying Will Pill, entering Hyper Dying Will Mode, changing his gloves into pair of Bracers. Rei also cautious, but not prepare to fight.

"Show yourself, Nichrome-san." Hide told him.

"Getting all cocky eh, Hidetada Sawada?" Nichrome's voice mocked. "Very well…"

A sound fingers were flicked was heard. Slowly, the darkness disappeared, and Hide and Rei could see their surroundings clearly. But as soon as the darkness disappeared, what they saw shocked them greatly. Just beside them, Mukuro was laying unconscious, body full of bruises and blood streamed out from the wound on his chest.

"Mukuro-san!" Hide and Rei rushed to Mukuro, scanning his injuries. Without any further thought, Hide brought out all of his Sun Dying Will Gems and used all of them at once to heal his wounds. Slowly but surely, Mukuro's wounds healed, much to the two's relief.

"So he's still alive? I should have stabbed through his heart." Nichrome spatted, looking displeased.

"You're trying to kill him? Why? He's your father, right? Have you lost your mind?" Hide yelled angrily. His amber eyes glared at the older man.

Nichrome glared back, clenching his fists. "He's no father of mine. Not after what he had done."

"What he had done?" Rei looked at him questioningly.

Nichrome didn't answer. He materialized his scythes. A large snake coated with Mist Flames emerged from behind him, hissing at Hide. Seeing this, Hide brought out Sky Vongola Box. He injected his Flame, summoning Nuts out of his box. The small lion was sitting on Hide's shoulder comfortably.

"Kufufufu… If you defeat me, I'll tell you." Nichrome grinned darkly at Hide.

"There's no need for you tell me, I'll put an end to your rebellion for good." Hide readied his fighting stance with Nuts glowing, entering Cambio Forma.

**Room, Vongola HQ**

Fuuhaku once again fell asleep. He tried to force himself move and went to Vongola Boss' emergency bunker where Nichrome is currently, which didn't turn out well for his body as his wound opened again. As much as he wanted to go and confront his old friend, he would only be a burden to others if he went at this state. Without any much choice, he decided to rest for a bit longer before confronting him.

"You look tired, Fuuhaku."

Indigo mist filled the entire room until it dispersed and Azarel appeared beside Fuuhaku's bed, smiling at him.

"I actually don't have any plan to do this when I got here, and it was fun when I fight you. If possible, I want to fight you again and settle our unfinished battle last times."

Azarel materialized his metal fan. "But now that the situation has come to this, who knows you're going to get in my way again too much if I keep you alive. Now that you're asleep, you won't feel any pain." He raised his fan, going to end the former Cloud Guardian Candidate's life once and for all.

"Farewell, Fuuhaku Hibari."

He swung down his fan, and blood splattered, tainting the metal fan.


	85. Hidetada Sawada vs Nichrome Dokuro

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for another late update. I don't have much time till 15th April. And for Chrome fans, sorry too, I won't add her into this battle because I already have another plans for her in the next arc. And lastly, thank you for those who had reviewed the previous chapter. Only two or three more chapters to go until the next arc.**

**Okay then, later~**

**Please do not forget to review. And I opened a character poll in my profile. Please vote for your favorite characters if you haven't vote yet :)**

* * *

**Balcony, Rokudo Residence, Italy**

"Chrome-chan! Haru brought you some cakes for our afternoon tea!" Haru entered the balcony with box of cakes in her hands, approaching the purple haired woman who was sitting comfortably on the bench as she enjoyed her Darjeeling tea.

Chrome softly placed her cup, smiling at Haru. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

"It's too bad that Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan are in Japan. I want to have afternoon tea with them too…" Haru pouted as she refilled the tea.

Chrome giggled. "Everyone is busy recently with one trouble and another…" Chrome's face saddened at this, remembering her oldest son's rebellion.

When she heard about her oldest son's rebellion, she was shocked and shaken by the report. She was ready to go to Japan out of worry of her three children's safety, but Mukuro wouldn't allow her. He told her to stay and wait until he came back. No matter how much she insisted, Mukuro refused to take her with him. In the end, she reluctantly obeyed and waited at their home. It wasn't fair. When her own family is fighting against each other, she was told to stay and wait when she is supposed to participate. Never a single day she missed praying for her precious family's safety. She wished they came back eventually and they could spend their times together again like the old days.

Chrome suddenly dropped her tea cup, she was gasping. This caught Haru's attention who was about to serve her strawberry mousse for their afternoon tea. The brown haired woman immediately went to her side worriedly.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan, what's wrong?" She asked.

Chrome clutched her chest, frowning as she slowly sat back on her chair. "…Mukuro-sama…Nichrome…Ryou…Arisa… Something is happening to them…"

Haru quickly pulled the purple haired woman into a hug, patting her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Chrome-chan. Everything will be all right. They are strong, especially Mukuro-san! He'll convince Nichrome-kun to stop!" Haru said with confident and assurance.

Unfortunately, however, Chrome didn't feel any better, worrying her husband's and children's safety. She clenched her fists. Her uneasy feelings won't disappear. She couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed to do something.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, but please help me pack up my luggage." She stood abruptly, surprising the brunette.

"Hahi?"

"I'm going to Japan…"

**Vongola Boss Emergency Bunker, Underground, Vongola HQ**

"Urgh…" Hide struggled to free himself from the Mist Snake's clutch. _"As expected from a python, if I make one wrong move it'll break my bones in a minute…"_

Feeling the clutch tightened around his neck and being unable to make any sound Hide tried to grope for his Dying Will Gems or dynamite (given by Haji) but couldn't find any. His consciousness was hazing over but he tried to gather the remains of his energy and trigger. He felt the power charges begin to accumulate within but the process went unusually slowly. Maybe it was because of his tiredness, maybe the world had its own laws but he almost blacked out when the surge of power washed over him.

The blast of Sky Flame from Natsu broke the clutch as the python squirmed in pain, illuminating the clearing for a moment, and Hide was thrown forward to the ground, gasping for air. His Hyper Dying Will form quickly dissipated as it drained a good amount of his strength. Coughing he tried to lift himself off the ground when the illusionist leaped at him from behind and tried to tackle him to the ground.

"Kufufufu…is that it, Hidetada Sawada?" Nichrome said mockingly, enjoying the annoyed look given by the boy.

Hide breathed out as he elbowed him in the gut. The purple haired illusionist eased his grasp around his neck for a second and Hide used it to grab him by something that was covering his body and toppled him over his shoulder down to the ground. The earth was still spinning as he used those moments to partially renew the normal flow of air into his lungs.

"I'm…not finished…Walpurgis…" He forced the name finally as he groped the hardly visible enemy and gave him a header he could manage at the moment, nearly crumpling at the rapid movement. It was like a drunken haze and he really needed at least a minute of respite.

Hide felt a blade tear through the skin on his shoulder. He fell to the ground, but he managed to swiftly roll to the side and shoot upwards. The Mist Snake squeaked and then fell to the ground. Growling, Natsu rose and roared at incoming poisonous Mist Flames, purifying them and protect its master's son.

Hide gasped as his shoulder throbbed in pain. He didn't expect that, he thought he had dodged the attack. He inspected his shoulder. Steam was rising from it, and a putrid stench lifted from it. That scythe must be coated with the same Flames that decayed and poisoned the surroundings.

"Hide-kun!" Rei shouted as she watched him kneeling with his injured shoulder.

"Rei-san, please don't do anything. Just stay there." Hide said to the worried young woman before getting back to his feet. "I understand how you feel as Nichrome-san's friend, but please leave this to me. There's something that I want to set right and straight."

Hide briefly examined his shoulder. It would take at least half an hour for it to go away. He cursed as he parried a slice from the incoming illusionist. He deflected another attack that came instantly afterwards, but only barely.

"Kufufufu… Nice reflexes." Nichrome complimented. "However, it's still not in par with Mitsu. Still not worthy if you want to succeed Vongola."

He jumped back as Nichrome jumped and whirled his body in midair while spinning the scythe at the same time, making a corkscrew attack. Hide tried to use Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized on the man's head, which was unprotected during the attack. The purple haired illusionist instantly blocked then countered while in the air. Hide rolled to avoid the blade then fired X-Streams at the Walpurgis' hand, the one which was unprotected on the bandaged arm.

Nichrome dropped his scythe at the attack, leaving him open for Hide to attack. That was what Hide thought at first…

Another scythe immediately materialized in Nichrome's other hand. Chain was extended from the tip of the scythe, much to Hide's shock. Nichrome grinned before throwing the chain at Hide. The chain bind Hide's entire body and the Vongola Candidate felt himself slammed into the wall in a quick motion.

"You're a bore. You haven't even put a scratch on me. Someone as weak as you…" Nichrome pulled Hide and grabbed him by his collar. "Will only bring Vongola to its downfall."

"Nichrome, stop!" Rei finally had enough waiting. "Just because you cannot accept him or Saki-chan doesn't mean it's necessary to kill him! Please think about it again, Mitsu and Elise won't be happy if you continue this further!"

Nichrome stiffened. "Let alone the weak, without power, you can protect the one person that's precious to you. Besides, this weak boy can never continue Vongola legacy."

Hide's hand twitched and grabbed Nichrome's hand that was holding him.

"…you cannot accept me, or you _don't want to_ accept me…?" Hide slowly froze Nichrome's hand with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

Nichrome quickly removed his hand from Hide's, letting him go. The illusionist melted his frozen hand with his Flames. "What do you mean?"

Hide huffed before he spoke again. "It's not because you cannot accept me because I'm weak, but you don't want to accept anyone to become the next Vongola boss except my brother."

Nichrome shuddered, something that Hide and Rei noticed. Nichrome's hands tightened its grip on his scythes. Lamia sensed what its master ordered her to. Lamia sneaked behind Hide and lunged at him when he completely turned his back.

Unfortunately, Natsu's animal instinct was as strong as Hide's Hyper Intuition and he quickly turned around, biting the snake by the collar, surprising Hide who didn't sense the snake's presence because his mind was too focus on the illusionist in front of him.

Lamia threw Natsu aside with her tail and continued her assault on Hide. Hide, however, was quick to react and used Zero Point Breakthrough: Utilized to create a single pillar of ice that came from the ground, stabbing right through the Mist snake. Before it could attack again, Hide brought his leg out in a sweeping motion, tripping the snake up. While it was still falling, he slashed his ice arm downwards and cleaved the snake in half.

"Nichrome-san, after we talked at the cemetery, I finally understand the reason behind your rebellion. You're-"

The next thing Hide realized before he could finish his words were a blade that stab through his stomach from behind him. And the blood on his palm that fell from his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, boy." Nichrome whispered before pulling out the tip of his scythe from the brunet.

**Room, Vongola HQ, Japan**

A chain surrounded itself around Azarel's right arm that holding the metal fan, stopping his hand from moving. It tied so tightly that his arm bleeding. Azarel turned behind him slowly, smiling at the other two occupants in the room.

"That was fast, Alessio-kun and Kareha-kun."

Alessio tightened the grip of his chain around Azarel's arm before pulling the man towards him. As the illusionist was pulled, Kareha moved forward to Fuuhaku's bed. Kareha made a sigh of relief when she found Fuuhaku's breathing normally and asleep well like a baby. As much as she wanted to let him sleeping, the situation won't let them. She shook Fuuhaku gently, trying to wake him up. Shortly, Fuuhaku winced from his wound and opened his eyes.

"Kusaka…?" He uttered questioningly, still half asleep.

"Fuuhaku-sensei, I don't have time to explain, hurry up and let's get out of here!" Kareha helped the black haired man stand from the bed. Fuuhaku was confused, but relented when he saw Azarel and saved the questions for later.

Alessio used his staff, thrusting it to Azarel who he has pulled with the chain that bind his right arm. The attack was a direct hit on Azarel's stomach, sending him crashing on the bed where Fuuhaku once laid.

"Alessio-san!"

"You go ahead. I'll take care of him!" Alessio shouted, preparing for the second attack.

At this statement, Fuuhaku halted Kareha and turned to Alessio. "Don't Alessio! He's too strong! I've fought him before, so I know! Let's go together, our priority now is Nichrome!"

Alessio presented the Foundation leader a swift of his chain staff, making the man groaned in pain, kneeling at the floor while holding his chest. Alessio kneeled and grabbed his head harshly as he made him look at him.

"Five years I was imprisoned, I've gone through a lot and one of the reasons was because of this person over here." He pointed at Azarel who was slowly standing up. "I owe him a favor and now I'll return it. You, have no right to order me around. Only _he_ can order me around."

Emphasizing the word 'he', Fuuhaku sighed in defeat. Patting his friend's shoulder, Fuuhaku stared seriously into his eyes. "You better catch up to us once you return the favor."

Alessio faced the illusionist again, motioning the black haired man and green haired girl to go.

"I think Alessio-san will be alright. I've witnessed his strength and power, he's very strong." Kareha commented. However, Fuuhaku seemed unsure. "Fuuhaku-san…does that man, Azarel Mehitos really that strong?" She asked.

Fuuhaku nodded. "He is. So far, our fight ended in draw, left unsettled. But, back when I fought him at Disscordo hideout, he cornered me and I would've been killed if Arisa didn't help me. He's on a different level… I am weak…"

Kareha's grip on Fuuhaku tightened and she speeded up her legs, surprising Fuuhaku. "Fuuhaku-sensei, you're not weak. A weak person would never able to stand by himself with his own feet. You're aware of it. You're not a weak man, Fuuhaku-sensei."

**Vongola Boss Emergency Bunker, Underground, Vongola HQ**

Hide coughed out blood while holding tightly his bleeding stomach. He fell on his knees, but struggle to stand up again, swearing that he won't forgive himself if he dies here. At the moment, though, Hide was panting as he ducked a swipe from the Walpurgis.

"…I was right, am I?" Hide continued despite his heavy breathing. "You…don't want to accept the fact that someone…replaced the position that my brother supposed to inherit, and making Vongola strong…" Hide slowly stood up again albeit shaking from the blood loss. "So that you don't need…to suffer losing people that you care about again…"

Nichrome charged forward, slashing with his scythe at the boy's head. Hide dodged the slash and punched Nichrome in the gut. Nichrome staggered but swung again. He struck again in Hide's chest, and delivered a shattering kick, careening Hide back. Hide landed from the blow, spitting some blood from his mouth. He reached to his bag and swallowed the Hyper Dying Will Pill. With Hide entered the mode once again, Nichrome swung both scythes in a cross.

"Cross della Nebbia."

Blades of energy flew from the edges of the scythes. Hide froze and threw up his hands, catching the attack. The energy pressed and seemed to be about to overwhelm the boy. Nichrome smirked. Suddenly, however, the attack started to petrify and shattered to pieces.

"Oh?" Nichrome looked amused. "I see that you're using your Sky Flame's harmonization ability. Impressive, bravo." Nichrome clapped his hands playfully.

Hide's eyes narrowed, knowing that the purple haired man is mocking him in his way. He couldn't let that aside.

Hide readied for another attack, but was surprised when the Walpurgis disappeared into a blur. He looked up in time to doge two glowing indigo scythes that struck the ground and shattered like crystal. Hide landed from the dodge just in time for the man to appear in front of him. He punched Hide in the ribs. He felt three of them shatter under the force, before he was knocked through the air by a powerful uppercut. He felt his fingers loose his energy to blast his flames. Hide hit the ground and managed to roll to his feet and look back.

"I thought you said you're going to give it all?" Nichrome snarled.

"I'm not finished…until you open your eyes…" Hide called, jumping to his feet as he strengthened his flames, revving the bracers to overflow with power. He couldn't stand the idea of disappointing his comrades and friends. He would never forgive himself if he broke his promise with Saki that he would never leave her alone. And the most important is that he couldn't let his older brother's right hand man and best friend roam free, blinded by both sadness and hatred. _"I still need to…knock up some sense into him…for Ryou…for Arisa…for Brother…!"_

Hide never saw the scythes move. Never saw the man with purple hair move. He only saw a blur or mist and felt the blade cut through his abdomen, nearly cleaving him half.

"Until I open my eyes? What nonsense you're talking about?" Nichrome removed his scythes. "You talk all big, but in the end that doesn't change the fact that you're weak."

"…Right now, you're in the darkness…Nichrome-san…" Hide said desperately.

"What?"

"You're blinded…by your own sadness and hatred…that you can't reach the light…" Hide said as he healed himself with Dying Will Gems. "I…don't know what happened between you and Mukuro-san, but I understand how you feel regarding my older brother…"

Nichrome shuddered. His fighting stance was lowered a bit, but his eyes still cold and merciless. Though, this was enough for Hide. Taking advantage of the situation, Hide charged up to the man and fired a blast of Sky Flames from his bracers.

"I'll definitely make you realize it!"

Nichrome rolled to the side. The Vongola Candidate's blast whirred through the air uncomfortably close to Nichrome's hair as the boy sped past. He landed on his stomach two feet away. Nichrome swirled his scythe and threw it like a boomerang that can be controlled with the chain that connected to the scythe.

Hide stood still as the scythe approached him. He extended his arms as the scythe came nearer. He stopped the scythe using Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, successfully freezing it. He buried his hand to the ground as his Flames flickered.

"Regent Territory!"

Countless pillars of ice rose from the floor. Seeing this technique, Nichrome immediately flew up to dodge before the sharp pillars reach him. He noticed the tip of his scythe had been scratched by one of it and realized that the scratched part was frozen.

"I see…so you developed your own Zero Point Breakthough…" Nichrome mused. "However," Nichrome disappeared in mist, leaving only his scythe. He reappeared right in front of Hide, punching him upwards before slashing him with his scythe. Hide gasped at the attack and he fall face first onto the hard ground.

"In the end, that is not your technique." Nichrome grasped Hide's upper arm. "You merely renew it. A technique that based from another technique must have similarities. Those similarities…can be the weakness itself."

Hide screamed as he felt his bone cracked by the illusionist's strong grip. He gazed at Rei again. Seeing her horrified expression and her miniscule movement to act, he silently told her not to interfere no matter what. Rei was about to let out a protest until Hide spoke again, cutting her off.

"…you…respect my brother very much… That's why, when he died before he could inherit the Vongola, you cannot accept me or Saki to just replace his place that way." Hide looked up at Nichrome who began to look unease where the conversation is going to. This was proven by his grip on Hide's hand that tightened more.

"You feel that we steal that position from him." Hide's eyes narrowed as he raised his voice towards the purple haired illusionist. "THAT is your real reason, right? Nichrome Dokuro!"

Nichrome threw Hide onto wall. He raised his scythe as he leaped to him. This time, he was so going to finish him off, once and for all. He had enough with those prattles. He had enough with this boy. His words, his tones, and especially his eyes…they were similar as him.

When he first saw him in his room through his room window, it was like seeing a splitting image of him. But…he resembled him but he is not him. Then, why this boy here while he didn't? Why this boy alive while he didn't?

"_Mitsu…why did you leave us…?"_

Nichrome swung his scythe down. Hide closed his eyes, unable to move due to his injuries.

He could feel regret shrouding his mind when he felt some sort of liquid splattered.

"…_What is this? Liquid..?"_

He opened his eyes and it widened more as his face, his clothes, every part of him was now splattered with blood and he knew it wasn't his blood as he looked on with a horrified expression at the now bloodied Rei in front of him, using her body as shield to protect him.

Somewhat shocked, Nichrome quickly pulled it off and Rei thought she could actually hear her bones being crushed.

"Re…Rei…" Nichrome uttered out, the blood still fresh on his scythe, slowly dripping to the floor. He watched as Rei fell almost limply on the ground, bleeding heavily. The sight of it reminded him of Fuuhaku's lifeless blood soaked body when he killed him. At the same spot.

"Rei-san!" Hide tried to go to the woman's side, only to be stopped by his pain.

Rei weakly looked up, facing her old friend with sad eyes. She was close to tears, but she held them back, trying to stay strong.

"I'm sorry…" She said, much to the shock of Nichrome and Hide. "I didn't realize how you feel…we've known for years but I didn't realize that you're suffering for all these seven years…" Rei winced before coughing blood again. "We're friends…but I never try to understand you… You and Fuuhaku must be the ones who were saddened the most by the Boss' death…"

Rei finally fell to her side, lying on the ground. "You're like brothers…that's why, please…remember again…Nichrome… Our promise…our oath that we made… Have you…completely forgotten about it? Have you forgotten…what Boss had entrusted to you to do…?"

Nichrome stared at the woman in confusion. He held his head as he felt something flashed into his mind. "What Mitsu…entrusted to me…?" He uttered slowly.

"We…swore…together…" Rei winced again before closing her eyes, passing out.

"Rei-san!" Hide forced his body to move and he did it. He rushed to the unconscious woman's side, immediately checking her breathing and heartbeat. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that she's still alive, but need to tend her quick or else she'll be gone for real.

Nichrome, on the other hand, was still petrified by the fact that he has heavily injured another one of his old friends. His hand shaking as Mitsusada's dead body flashed into his mind that followed by Elise's. Rei's words replied again.

"_What Mitsu had entrusted to me? We swore together? What did we swore for? What is it?"_

Something fell from his pocket. It was a ring. The Mist Ring that given by his deceased Boss. The moment he saw that ring, he heard familiar voices and words in his ears.

_"If is it all right with both of you I want to entrust you an important task. Please take care of Hide and Saki. If something ever happened to me that I'm unable to be there for them, please protect them. Lead them to the right path, where they won't have to feel despair nor cry. And what's the most important is, for them to able to live their lives to the fullest, never regretting the path they have chosen."_

He looked around to look where it came from. But then he realized that it came from his own head. From his own memory.

The memory that he had forgotten…

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"I already told this to Fuuhaku and Nichrome, but the rest of you haven't, I gather you here because I have a request for all of you."_

_"What kind of request? It was rare for you to gather us here for a request, I'm assuming that the request you have for us is the same?" Alessio asked._

_"When the time comes if I am not in place and not by Hide's and Saki's side, I beg you, please watch over and protect my siblings. I cannot always by their side, we are a mafia Family. This is the task that I could only entrust to you guys. Please." Mitsusada bowed his head, surprising his Guardians._

_"Hey, hey, this isn't like you, Mitsusada! You don't need to do that! Of course we will accept the task!" Alfeo straightened Mitsusada. "Right, guys?" Alfeo looked back at the other Guardians excluding Fuuhaku and Nichrome who already heard and agreed to it._

_"If it is request from you, there's no way I would decline. I like your siblings so I will accept it anyway whether you ask it or not." Doumoto gave his boss a nod of approval._

_"Your family is part of our Family, and even if they aren't, Vongola Family's duty, is to protect weak and defenseless people, right? We won't do something that side track from that." Rei smiled, assuring her boss._

_"Just leave it to us!" Takua thumb up._

_Mitsusada looked at his Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian who gave him a nod like Doumoto did. He then turned to the latest addition of his Guardians who hasn't given his answer, Alessio. Alessio stared at the others when they were looking at him patiently. He kept quiet for five seconds before he finally spoke._

_"Words are cheap." He said, offending some Guardians, particularly Alfeo and Takua but he then continued. _

_"Swear to it."_

_Everyone was shocked by the suggestion from the Storm Guardian. Does that mean he will agree only if they make a vow? Their Storm Guardian usually will only gave a nod when he agreed and left the place when he disagreed, but now he suggested something that they thought will be the last thing the Storm Guardian will say._

_"I won't accept an illicit promise. Anyone could talk like that but in some case you talk big about it but in the end it's just a talk. If you really could fulfill that task, then swear to it. Swear that you would never break that vow, that oath. Ever." Alessio said firmly, eyes straight, proving that he was serious. Well it's not like he like jokes from the beginning._

_They all lost in words, deep in thought. Mitsusada could only wait for them. He cannot force them even though he wanted to and even without it, he still trust his Guardians. _

_The tense silence finally broke when his Rain Guardian finally speak, "In that case I swear I will protect them to guide them to stay true to themselves, I won't let them to be driven to the wrong path." Rei ignited her Ring._

_Mitsusada's expression eased and relaxed when the rest followed the same answer as Rei's._

_"I swear I will protect them, I will pray so they could live their lives to the fullest." Alfeo ignited his Ring._

_"I swear I will protect them and I will crush anyone who dares to hurt them." Takua ignited his Ring._

_"I swear I will protect them so they could live their lives without forgetting how to smile." Doumoto ignited his Ring._

_"…I swear I will protect them and make them strong so they could be independent and not weak." Alessio ignited his Ring._

_Mitsusada looked at his two remaining Guardians. Without being told, Fuuhaku and Nichrome ignited their Rings. "We already gave the answer to you so you don't need to ask again our answer, right?" Fuuhaku shrugged._

_Mitsusada looked at his Guardians, he chuckle that slowly turned into soft laugh. He smile gladly before ignited his Ring. "Thank you everyone."_

_They all made a circle and straightened their hands that wearing the Rings into center of their circle. The Flames from their Rings form into Vongola Crest, proofing their oath had been made._

_XoXoXoXoX_

Nichrome gasped as he remembered. He looked down in realization. He'd promised. He's sworn to protect his best friend's siblings no matter what. And now, he was doing the opposite. He hurt them, he nearly killed them. He broke his promise. He broke their oath. He has committed a gravest mistake.

"You remembered now?" Mukuro asked. He was standing behind his son with his arms crossed casually. "You realized your mistake now?"

"Mukuro-san!" Hide was surprised. Since when he woke up?

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu…do you really think that I can be beaten that easily?"

Nichrome's eyes narrowed. "You…you purposely lose our battle…" He said with a tinge of anger in his tone.

Mukuro sighed. "You are free to hate me, and you have the right to hate me after what I've done. But, that doesn't give you any reason to bring our family and the Vongola into this. And," Mukuro threw the engagement rings to his oldest son.

"Does your hatred towards me, is much more important than your bonds and vow with your friends?"

He didn't want to admit it, but his father was right for once. That question struck him good. What have he done? He had done something that contradicted Mitsu's will. He was so blinded by his own guilt for his inability to protect him and his hatred towards his father that he had forgotten the most important thing. His promise with his best friends that he had known for years. He killed Fuuhaku. He injured Rei. This realization shaken his will.

He fell to his knees, looking at his bloodied hands. His entire body was shaking uncomfortably. His eyes mixed with sadness, confusion, and regret. A tear formed in one of his red eyes. This was not unnoticed by the Vongola Unidecimo Candidate.

"_He…only want to be forgiven by my brother…he only wanted to continue his will…he want to wipe out his sadness and make sure he won't lose everything that is precious to him…" _

Flashes of his conversations with Ryou, Arisa, and as well as the photograph of his older brother with his Guardians all came straight into his mind at the moment.

"_I cannot let him keep holding back his feelings like this. I must…do something…"_

It was then he remembered his brother's words to him back when he was a child. Those words carved clearly in his memories.

"_Words have power, sometimes it can become some sort of spell. If it said all right, then it'll eventually come true. Even a simple word can help people to find peace."_

Hide smiled a bit. _"Brother…if you're here…you would say this…" _Hide walked closer to Nichrome and stopped after he could saw his face clearer. "Nichrome-san, what you've done to all of us…" Hide started to speak, choosing his words very carefully. "I can't forgive it that easily. But, at the same time I am glad…"

Nichrome stared at Hide with surprise and confusion at this.

"You respect my brother, you're loyal to my brother, and the most important is you care for him even until now…you do something this far for his sake. You've accompanied my brother and supported him for years…if you weren't there, my brother won't be able to reach this far…"

Hide's mouth curved into a smile, soft and gentle smile that had touched the older man's heart. "That's why I am glad and grateful, that someone like you belongs to the Vongola Family, Nichrome-san."

Nichrome's eyes widened. What's with this boy? He mocked him, he hurt him, and he nearly killed him, and all this boy could do was smiling at him even after what he had done?

"Don't blame yourself, Nichrome…" Fuuhaku and Kareha entered the ruined room. "I…feel the same way as you…"

"Fuu…haku…?" Nichrome said with uncertainty, thinking that he was seeing a ghost. "You're still…but that time I…"

"Your right hand man, Koizumi defied your order and saved me from the verge of death."

"Strauss did?"

Fuuhaku walked closer to Nichrome, walking limply without Kareha's help. When he was about to reach him, he fell over as his legs has given up. The black haired man was ready to groan in pain, but then feel a pair of hands on his shoulders. He smiled when he looked up at his best friend helping him to sit properly. He noticed that the illusionist avoid his gaze. He won't blame him. He understood.

"Nichrome, ever since that day seven years ago, me, Rei, Alessio, Alfeo, Doumoto, and Takua, all of us feels guilty and angry at our inability to protect Mitsu. That time, it was like we lost a half of our world. The only way we could think of to atone our failure, is to fulfill his wishes."

Fuuhaku leaned closer and gave him a brotherly hug, patting the illusionist's back. "At first, I tried my best to protect Hidetada and Wakamurasaki because Mitsu wished for it and because…they resembled him very much in some way…I thought that…if I protect them, I'll be free from this guilt. But, then I realized that they are not him, I just seeing them as an escape…"

He broke from the hug and finally made the purple haired man looking at him. "Hide and Wakamurasaki are the same as you they want to continue Mitsu's will. They want to succeed Vongola to honor him and make sure they won't repeat the same loss like we had. Just like you who want to make Vongola stronger so that we won't experience the same sadness again."

The black haired man patted his best friend's shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him. "There's no need for you to carry out the burden by yourself… If Mitsu is here, he'll say the same thing."

Nichrome did nothing but stare blankly at the smiling black haired man and brunet in front of him. The male illusionist stared contemplatively at the people in front of him before he lowered his head and covered his face with his right hand. That did it. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear it any further. Hide and Fuuhaku switched worry glances at the reaction.

"Nichrome-san, we-"

"Shut up." Nichrome spat out. "I…don't really care about that anymore…!" The tears that he has holding back finally fell to his face. "We've planned many things once we take over Vongola."

He felt his body went limp and let it leaned onto the wall behind him. "We've gone through a lot of obstacles to achieve our dream. We had arranged and prepared everything that needed to create the Vongola that we desire. The Vongola that help and protect others in need…that had been our dream for years…our dream together…!"

A low sob escaped the man's mouth, low enough for only people near him able to hear. "But, just when we were about to achieve our dream…just when it was so close…" He clenched his fists tightly as more tears fell from his red eyes. "Why…why did he leave us…?"

"_Mitsu…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Ah! You almost set it on fire again!" Mitsusada yelled at Nichrome who tried his best to turn on the stove properly, which didn't go pretty well looking at the flame. Mitsusada quickly shoved Nichrome away and turned it off._

_"Why are we doing this again?" Nichrome asked with annoyance, getting frustrated with all these cooking lessons._

"_You're the one who said that you want to learn how to cook in case you're hungry or if I'm getting sick again…which I won't..." Mitsusada emphasized the last part. He had enough trouble cleaning the messed up kitchen caused by his two best friends' attempt to make some porridge for him that took six times tries._

"_Next week there'll be home economic and we must cook spaghetti. But before we can start cooking, we need to learn so we won't set the whole school on fire in case we failed." Fuuhaku reminded._

_Nichrome sighed. "How troublesome…"_

_The brunet patted his Mist Guardians back, smiling at him. "Don't worry. We'll definitely make it. Just practice more at your house…accompanied by your mother or someone who can cook to make sure you do it properly…" _

_Nichrome looked at the brunet with cocked eyebrows, knowing that even the brunet doubt him when it came about cooking. Fuuhaku chuckled as Nichrome started to argue with Mitsusada who smiled sheepishly and tried to think of an excuse to escape from the topic._

_Fuuhaku separated them, pointing at the almost burned rice. The three quickly replaced the rice with the new ones and have to start over…for the third time. The three shared laughter for reason that they couldn't understand well. They just wanted the mood to ease up._

_"Let's start again." Fuuhaku said, looking at his two companions and the three of them continued their daily activity with Mitsusada leading the way as Nichrome and Fuuhaku do their best to follow his instructions. _

_It will be part of their memories and even if they did not admit, they knew these memories will be ones that they will cherish…_


	86. The Underground Lake

**Author's Note:**

**I am very very sorry for late update! My next update will be late again because of the incoming national exams starting April 16, and I need to study a lot for it or else I cannot graduate. Once again, I am very sorry! This chapter might be not so good, but I hope you still like it even if it just a tiny bit. The next chapter would be the last chapter of this arc, and afterwards I will start new arc.**

**Please Review~**

* * *

**Vongola Boss' Emergency Bunker, Lower Ground, Vongola HQ**

After comforting the upset Nichrome and tend Rei's injuries, Fuuhaku and Kareha explained Azarel's and Lottie's presence in the base, along with other two unfamiliar people they were affiliated with. Rei also provide this information with the experience she had when she was still imprisoned in Disscordo Family's hideout in Italy. She revealed her interrogation and some 'friendly' talk with Azarel during one of his visit, which most of it questioning regarding Nichrome.

"What do they want from me?" Nichrome wondered. "I never even met those two."

Rei shook her head, confused as well. "Whenever I asked him why, he won't answer. But it seems they need you for something big to them…"

"Shouldn't we gathered everyone and help Alessio-san? We have to do something fast." Kareha said, desperate.

"Before that, you need to undo your illusion that surrounding this entire hideout." Reborn and Haji arrived at the place. Haji has many bruises and wounds almost all over his body. He walked limply before finally fell onto ground.

"Hajime!" Kareha and Hide rushed to their red head childhood friend. "Reborn-san, what happened to him?"

"He doesn't have these many injuries last time we fought Shiki Misono!" Hide remarked, scanning Haji's wounds.

"I…" Haji started slowly. "I was…trying to get here by passing through those traps…I've chose the wrong path several times, and nearly get myself killed in the process. After evading those traps and picked the right path, I've finally…made it…here…"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow in amusement as he looked at Reborn with bemused smirk. "Kufufufu…why would you need to go through so much trouble while this Arcobaleno over here knows well which one is the right path? He worked for Vongola much longer than all of us here, so I doubt he didn't know the right path…"

Everyone's attentions turned to Reborn immediately after the statement.

Reborn jumped onto Hide's shoulder, smiling like he normally did. "Well, I think I want to test how much knowledge that he has regarding the attributes of the Seven Flames of the Sky and each duty of Vongola Guardians, so I didn't say anything and let him pick which one is the right path."

Hide face palmed. "This is no time for that, you idiot! Just what are you thinking?" Hide shouted out.

"Anyway, we can place that matters aside, let's get out from this room and regroup with the others." Reborn suggested as he ignored the looks that Hide and Haji gave to him.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kareha stood up, ushering the others to hurry.

Nichrome, however, still sat on his place. He looked at Fuuhaku and the others hesitantly. He didn't know what to do after his mistakes. He didn't know how to face his subordinates. He didn't know how to face the Vongola Unidecimo Candidates. He didn't know how to face his mother and siblings. He didn't know how to face Mitsusada's grave. Self-hatred and guilt was surrounding his mind. After all mistakes he has done, he didn't think that he still has the right to stay in Vongola. Even though unintentionally, he had betrayed Mitsu's trust.

"_He had entrusted his siblings' safety to us…and me, his right-hand man was supposed to be his most trusted man…but…I've failed… I…I…"_

A hand extended to him shattered his reverie. Nichrome looked up to see Hide smiling softly at him, still offering his hand for him to take. Behind him, Fuuhaku and Rei also smiled and gestured their heads to Hide's hand. This confused the purple haired man.

"It's never too late to start over." Hide started. "I'm sure this time you won't repeat the same mistake. I'm sure my brother feels the same way if he's here."

Nichrome stared at Hide's hand with even more frown. He couldn't bear to look at his face. The boy's smile was just like his boss. He felt as if his boss lives within him. It only made him harder to accept the hand. He wondered if it's okay for him to be forgiven.

As if reading the older man's thought, Hide spoke again. "I'm…not my brother…" This made Nichrome stared at him again with widened eyes. "That's why, please watch me. I'll show you what I am capable of. I'll show you that I am worthy to inherit the title of Vongola Boss, and so that you can see me for whom I am."

Nichrome stared for a moment longer before lowering his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. A foreign sting had entered them and he didn't quite know what to do. But five seconds and a deep breath later, his smirk was back on his face as chuckled and stand up, refusing Hide's hand.

"Show me everything you have, Hidetada Sawada."

Even Nichrome could admit that he had briefly lost his control for a while but, Hide's bright and kind smile that same as _him_ was enough to make up for it.

From the corner of his eyes, Mukuro watched the exchange silently. He smiled, feeling pleased by the sight. There was no need for him to worry about them anymore. He could assure his wife now that everything will be all right from now on...or so he thought at the moment.

A suspicious presence came near them. Mukuro's trident materialized in his hand. His mismatched eyes narrowed towards the only entrance of the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Mukuro demanded. Everyone immediately alerted by this. All of them, except Rei and Fuuhaku once again prepared to fight.

Clapping hands echoed throughout the room. From the entrance, Ryou and Alessio were thrown as Lottie and Azarel entered the ruined emergency bunker.

"Ryou! Alessio-san!" Hide quickly rushed to them, only to be stopped by a Sun Armadillo that suddenly came out from underground in front of Ryou and Alessio.

"Don't come any closer if you value their lives." Lottie threatened.

Hide glared at the two angrily. "What do you want?" Hide lowered his defense reluctantly, followed by others.

Lottie nodded satisfactorily. "Did you know, Nichrome-kun," The blonde started conversationally, hands slipping casually into her coat pockets. "Both of us have had an eye on you and your little siblings for a while now."

The woman took a few steps closer and their lips thinned, knuckles turning white around their weapons, but refusing to buckle under the strain of the other two people's attack.

"As you all may know already, the Disscordo Family has conducted many experiments. We were the ones who led those experiments. However, from all those experiments, there's one experiment that has been yet to succeed, and that experiment is our main reason to join Disscordo Family."

"Experiment? You mean that Mechanimal-beast and half-mechanimal beast?" Haji questioned.

Lottie chuckled. She stopped when she finally stood in front of Nichrome. "No. Not that one. This project is very important to us, and after many researches, we found out one thing that we lack for that project to succeed…a vessel."

Nichrome had unconsciously stopped breathing, attention focused solely on the woman in front of him.

"We…need a vessel to make that experiment a success. You three, Rokudo siblings were the prefect candidates for it. And I am sure that you know why I'm saying this by now."

Nichrome grimaced, clenching his fists. "…out of three of us, I am the one who is chosen to become the vessel for your experiment, right?"

Lottie's smile brightened and clapped her hands in compliment. "Right! So, I need you to come with us without any struggle, and in return, I'll let go of your little brother and friend over there~"

Hearing this, Fuuhaku stood between Nichrome and Lottie as he swung his dual blades towards the blond haired woman. Lottie jumped backward to dodge the blades, watching with amused expression as Fuuhaku stood protectively in front of Nichrome.

"If you want to make him your guinea pig, walk over my dead and decayed body first." Fuuhaku stated coldly.

"I thought you're much calmer and smarter person, Fuuhaku-kun. Can't you see that you're in no position to bargain?" Lottie stomped her foot on Ryou's head, angering Hide them further, but couldn't do anything.

Lottie spread her hands triumphantly. "So what is your answer, Nichrome-kun?"

Nichrome glared at the woman. He inwardly cursed. Staring at Ryou and Alessio, he reluctantly dismissed his scythes. He slowly walked towards the two former Disscordo Guardians' side, walking pass Hide and the others.

"Nichrome what are y–"Nichrome hit Fuuhaku's pressure point, rendering him unconscious. He continued to walk, ignoring his friends' protests.

Lottie smiled as Nichrome stopped in front of her. "That's a good boy. Now, as we promised…"

"Not so fast."

An arrow stabbed through Lottie's right hand and shoulder. Lottie squirmed in pain, giving Nichrome opportunity to carry Ryou and Alessio back to their side. Another arrow made its way to Azarel, but the man has expected this and dodged it effortlessly.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Saki entered the room with worried expression all over her face, riding Scuderia.

"Saki! Thank goodness you're okay!" Hide sighed in relief. "Where're the others? Are they okay?"

"They're still fighting against comrades of those two. We better get away from here! Fast!"

Azarel swung his fans, creating crescent waves of Mist Flames. Hide blasted X-Cannon, destroying the crescent waves. Using his Flame as thrust, Hide boosted himself towards Azarel, delivering a powerful punch that the latter blocked with his fans.

"Such a powerful and pure Flames just like your older brother and father…" Azarel mused. "Those eyes as well…it's still the same as you were eight years ago when we first met at the park."

Hide withdrew his fist and jumped backwards from the man. He stared at the man as he remembered again his dream before he infiltrated this mansion.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Hide and Saki looked towards a playground not far from them and immediately rushed to play there. Saki sat on the swing and began swinging herself, squealing cheerfully. Hide, on the other hand, began making a sand castle. He waved at his brother while making the sand, which Mitsusada returned the same._

_After finished making the sand castle, Hide was about to join his sister playing in the swing until he spotted someone kneeling near the bench. Hide tilted his head in confusion when the person didn't look well. He approached the person closely, looking at him worriedly._

_"Umm…mister, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in concern._

_The man had long grey hair, wearing blue vest with a cross-like design lined in white and a gray coat. When the man turned to him, he revealed his cold pairs of purple eyes and a tattoo around his neck. _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"…what…?"

**Crystallized Lake, Underground, Vongola HQ**

She was hurt.

She felt the pressure of the wind on her. Trembling, Arisa opened her eyes that were clamped shut. Her eyes widened when she saw that she found herself in a dark space where no source of light could be seen. She winced when pain attacked her body.

"_Where…am I…?" _Arisa thought. _"I was…fighting with Strauss-san along with Hibari-san…" _She recalled. _"And then there's someone other than us in the room and the room explode…" _Arisa shut her eyes closed again when the pain attacked her again.

"_Wake up…"_

Arisa shifted when she saw a speck of golden light.

"_You have to wake up…"_

"_Who…?" _Arisa asked the voice. The voice only kept telling her to wake up. The voice was tender and gentle. It was somehow familiar to her.

_"Rokudo! Arisa Rokudo!"_ She heard. The voice was different as she reached to the golden light. She felt himself being shaken vigorously. She then felt a sharp pain at the back of her head.

She immediately opened her eyes, and saw Raul and a black panther licking her cheek.

"Raul-san… Kanzeon…" Arisa slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "Where am I? What about Hibari-san and Strauss-san? Are they okay?"

"Shinogu Hibari is sitting over there and that black haired dude is resting beside you. Both of you fell from the explode weapon storage. Good thing that your box weapon protected you three and I was able to find you thanks to her loud growl."

Arisa turned to the unconscious Strauss beside her, breathing well, and then to Shinogu, who was sitting on nearby rock, starring at the big hole above them that caused by the explosion. She sighed, relieved that none of them lost their lives. She patted the black panthers' head when it purred to her.

"Thank you, Kanzeon." She hugged the black panthers in gratitude.

Raul ruffled the girl's head before standing up. "I'll find the others, you three stay here and rest." He said. Arisa looked reluctant, but realized that with her current condition, she would only be a burden.

All of a sudden, Shinogu threw a huge rock effortlessly to Raul's head, much to the latter's shock and anger. Raul rubbed his head, glaring at the nonchalant prefect. "What was that for?"

"Look over there, small animals. There's light." Shinogu pointed towards where the light was. Without waiting for Raul's comment, Shinogu walked towards the light, followed by Arisa and Raul. Arisa has ordered Kanzeon to watch over Strauss.

The three watched in amazement and surprise when they reached the path. They were stunned by their surrounding. They didn't know how to describe the place with words. In front of them was a crystalyized lake, shining and sparkling. Not only the lake, the plants also crystallized, for exception of the tree at the center fo the lake that glowed.

"What is this place…?" Arisa uttered.

"I never heard about this place before." Raul commented.

"Perhaps this place hadn't been found when this hideout was built. There's no way the Vongola would keep this kind of place a secret from his members." Shinogu stated, eyeing the place with interest. He then stopped his step when his eyes caught something…someone…

"The Samhain."

Arisa immediately followed where Shinogu's eyes went and gasped when she saw Saiga laying unconsciouss near the lake. Without a second thought, she rushed to the red haired young man, anxiously scanning his injuries.

"Saiga-san! Saiga-san!" Arisa shook him carefully.

A loud noise took them by surprise. The noise came from above, from the ground above where they are. She nearly

'…_leave…'_

Shinogu heard the voice. He brought out his batons as he scanned around him, looking for the owner of the voice, but didn't see anyone suspicious. The crystals around them glowed, surprising them. Shinogu heard the voice becoming louder. From the two herbivores' reaction, they didn't seem to hear the voice. The earthquake became bigger than before.

'…_people who wreck this sacred place…shall receive punishment…"_

**Lobby, 1****st**** Floor, Vongola HQ**

Suddenly lighting struck the ground not far away. The bolt flashed from the ground and darted towards Sai. Sai jumped away from Yakumo as the bolt shattered the pillar, landing on the ground on the opposite side from where he had come. Yakumo jumped onto the lamp and leaped away as fast as the lightning. The lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Sai. Sai watched as the lighting took a physical form. The green haired man stood hunched over. His eyes were hidden under his longer hair while lighting coursed over his entire body.

"Forma di Fulmine." Yakumo stated, revealing his glow green eyes.

"Flame transformation…" Sai stated blankly. "Such a foolish brute."

Yakumo jerked at his words and vanished into a bolt of lightning. Darting around the area the green haired man appeared above Sai bring its lightning lance down. Sai quickly moved above the green haired man and brought his clawed hand to bear on the latter's head. The pulsing electricity repulsed the claw throwing him off balance. Yakumo lunged upward striking at Sai. He somersaulted away landing in a crouch. The green haired man zipped around in lighting form once again making a rough circle around him.

"I am in a hurry, so I'll finish this quick." Yakumo stated.

Sai eyed Yakumo's quick movements trying to keep up. The man reappeared across from him and yelled as he fired a bolt of lightning his way. Sai leaped out of the way. However, in quick movement of his hand, three formed lightning spear appeared and pierced Sai.

"Move. You're no longer in condition to fight." Yakumo demanded.

Sai didn't seem to bother by the attack. He stood up rather quicker than Yakumo had thought. Yakumo became shocked was an understatement. Yakumo's attention shifted to his opponent's clawed right hand. Sai seemed to notice his attention as he spoke.

"I gained this arm from Lottie-sama's experiments." He said. "Not only me, there're other people who were experimented and gained various powers like me. Lottie-sama hid everything about us from both Vongola and Disscordo, that's why no information about us was leaked before."

Yakumo raised his brow at the explanation. "So, not only Mehitos, but Lottie also has horrible hobbies. Then, the reason why you're targeting Nichrome Dokuro is because he's necessary for your experiment?" He questioned.

"Yes, and you can only know that far." Sai raised his claw. "Until Lottie-sama and Azarel-sama succeed capturing Nichrome Dokuro, I won't let you pass."

Yakumo changed again to his Fulmine Form, gesturing his opponent to come and attack him. Before the two could restart their fight, however, a huge earthquake interrupted them. All of a sudden, glowing snowflakes came out from the hole that led to the underground lake.

'_Her hours…her time was stopped until her awakening…'_

The ground cracked in fast speed, and the two didn't have a chance to react and they both fell.

**Vongola Emergency Bunker, Lower Ground, Vongola HQ**

Hide stared at Azarel shockingly. So that was not a dream? It was his long forgotten memory? The time at Kokuyo Land was not their first meeting? This thought made the boy realized something. If this person really the same person that he met eight years ago, a year before Disccordo Family's war declaration, he must've known his older brother. Could it be…

"You…are you the one…who killed my brother…?" Hide's eyes narrowed. His shock immediately changed to threatening.

Azarel chuckled at the respond. "You know that you shouldn't accuse someone without a proof, Hidetada Sawada. Maybe yes I am, maybe no I am not." Azarel answered playfully, earning an angry fist from the boy that he caught easily with his palm.

"Answer me!" Hide spat.

"Why don't you ask your beloved sister? She's the only witness is she not?"

"The murder was done at night, she couldn't see the killer's face since it was too dark… Now that I think about it, it was not necessary for me to tell you since I am sure that you already knew…"

"Yes I am~" Azarel blew Hide away with a swing of his fan. "The truth is something that never easy to find. In order to find and learn the truth, you need to gather the facts altogether, and even in some cases you need to…sacrifice something or someone to achieve the truth you're seeking…"

Hide glared at the man. "My resolve is to protect everyone without sacrificing even a single of them." He answered, voice and eyes straight. They were cut off by Haji's gunshot. Haji jumped to Hide's side, standing in front of his childhood friend protectively as he pointed his gun towards the tattooed man.

Haji smiled to his friend. "Can't let you have the fun all by yourself." He stated playfully.

Azarel smiled amusedly, tilting his head, taunting them to come and attack him already. Even without it, the two boys were ready to attack without any form of hesitation. Lottie noticed the conversation that her partner and the Vongola boy were having, and this made her twitched impatiently.

"Azarel!" Lottie shouted as she dodged Saki's and Mukuro's attacks. "Quit playing around, and get ahold of Nichrome Dokuro already!" She dodged Mukuro's trident by a hair, noticing that the blue haired man's movements has becoming faster.

"Kufufufu…you should focus your attention on me, young lady. There's no way I would you roam free after what you've done to my children." Mukuro said eerily.

Lottie huffed. She swirled her whip around Scuderia's legs. She tightened the grip and Scuderia squirmed, fell onto ground with Saki who was riding it. Saki winced as she hit the ground. She crawled, trying to reach her crossbow that fell several metres away from her. Before she could reach it, the Sun Armadillo, Taub, destroyed it to pieces. The armadillo rolled to the defenseless Saki. Fortunately, Rei mislead the armadillo's way to the wal nearby with her scarf.

"Saki-chan, are you alright?" Rei helped her to sit.

"I am okay. I can still fight." She brought out daggers from her pouch around her waist.

Rei shook her head, disagreeing with her. "I understand how you feel, but right now it's too hard for you to continue with Scuderia damaged." She hugged the blond girl comfortingly.

"Rest assured Saki. They're not weak that you need to worry about them." Reborn said, supporting Rei's suggestion.

Without further thought and talk, Rei joined into battle, assisting Mukuro fighting against the former Disscordo Sun Guardian. Her participation has driven the blond haired woman to excitement. Her attacks immediately became much more brutal and aggressive than before.

"Now this sure is fun! I can torment and torture you as much as I want!" Lottie exclaimed, focusing her attacks mostly towards the grey haired woman.

"What have you done to her?" Mukuro asked.

"Nothing. But I think she hates me because I resemble someone whom she hates…very much." Rei answered, barely dodging the other woman's attack.

As the battle went on, Kareha, Saki, Nichrome, and Reborn tended and protected Ryou, Fuuhaku, and Alessio. The four tried their best to keep them far away from the fierce battle. As much as they wanted to help them, they cannot leave their three unconscious and injured comrades alone. If they left them unprotected, it's possible they will be used as hostages, furthermore, they were targeting Nichrome, so it'll be safer to be as far as they could from them (despite Nichrome's protest that he won't lose to them).

Too focus watching the battle in front of them made them failed to realize Ryou's hand twitching. His eyes slowly opened, blinking before staring what in front of him.

"…Wakamurasaki…? Nichrome…?" Ryou uttered, finally catching the two's attentions.

"Rokudo-senpai!" Saki brightened as the blue haired boy awoke. "I am so glad that you're okay!"

Ryou held his head immediately when a headache attacked him. He was ready to fell again until Nichrome supported his back with his arm. Ryou looked up to his older brother with surprise. He was surprised when he saw his face, when he looked into his eyes. His gaze expressed his sadness and regret. Without putting it into words, he could tell what he wanted to say. He knew that his older brother truly regretted what he had done. He wanted to make it up.

Ryou chuckled as he stared at his brother with amusement. "…apologies accepted…"

Nichrome looked at Ryou, taken aback.

"Apologies accepted…brother…" Ryou gave the purple haired man a brotherly hug, patting his back in comfort, which Nichrome returned the same after several seconds dazed by the reaction.

"Cut!" Reborn interrupted, ruining the touching moment between the two brothers who immediately broke away. Saki sweat dropped, her tutor really liked to ruin the mood. "You can keep your useless reconciliation for later, we have much more important matter to do."

"Reborn-san, 'useless' is very harsh you know." Kareha said, feeling sorry for the brothers.

"Whatever, it'll be useless if we die here, so get your feet up and think of something." He said straightforwardly without any regret for ruining the moment. He was right though. If they died here, then their reconciliation would be useless.

"Uncle, can't you contact the others?" Saki asked.

Reborn shook his head. "I already tried, but it seems both Azzo's and Raul's transmitters are broken."

Lottie leaped at Rei and striking with her whip. Rei evaded the attack and strike back the blonde on her exposed back. Mukuro appeared in front of Lottie and used the tip of his trident to thrust her abdomen, sending her aside. Lottie kept her balance and able to prevent herself from hitting rocks.

"It seems I've been forgotten here." Mukuro said. "You ignored me and kept attacking her like a beast." He pointed his thumb to Rei who silently agreed with him. The illusionist could tell that she was tired and a bit freaked out by the continuous attacks from the blonde. This made them wondering just what had the woman who resembled Rei did to her that made her hated her so much.

"The person that I hate, I want her die." Lottie answered, glaring at Rei who flinched by her glare.

"You hate me that much just because I resemble that person?" Rei looked at her disbelievingly. "I haven't even done anything wrong to you!"

"Not only your face, the way you talk, the way you behave, everything are too similar to her it's like that you're herself and it frustrates me! Just seeing your face and hearing your voice is annoying enough! I hate you, and that's all that matter!" Lottie spat back angrily.

"_That's just so unreasonable and ridiculous…" _Rei commented inwardly. She never met someone who hated her this much.

Mukuro sighed. "Well, either way, she's still our enemy, so we still need to beat her." He reminded. "Get ready again, Ariana."

"Yes." Rei prepared again despite her wound. She realized that she didn't have much time before her wound open again.

Before any of them could move, however, earthquake halted their movements, stopping the fight between Hide and Haji against Azarel. As the earthquake stopped, snowflakes started to appear, filling the room with a cold and chilling atmosphere.

Rei, however, didn't feel that way. Instead, she felt warm in her chest. When the snow appeared, a nostalgic feeling filled her.

"…this is…" Rei uttered as she caught one snowflake into her palm.

"What's wrong, Rei Ariana?" Mukuro asked, but Rei didn't respond to it.

'…_we've found you…'_

Hide's and Saki's ears perked up as they heard the voices, looking where the voice came from. Azarel and Reborn seemed to have heard the voice as well.

"What's wrong, Hide?" Haji asked.

"Can't you hear the voices?"

"Voices? What voices?" Haji raised his brow in question, not knowing what his friend meant.

'…_the hours shall return…the time shall continue…'_

Rei stared at the snowflake as it disappeared into Flame. She kneeled, touching the ground beneath her. "Someone is calling me…"

Azarel's eyes narrowed when he saw Rei's reaction. _"These voices…could it be that she's…"_

Before they realized, the grounds they were standing started to crack. They only realized at the moment too late and they all fell down. They fell all down, the lower they fell the colder the atmosphere is. The snowflakes glowed as they reached deeper until they finally reached the bottom and shocked filled both sides when they saw the crystallized lake under them.

"Ryou! Everyone!" Arisa shouted as she saw them fell from above.

"Arisa!" Ryou shouted back, relieved to see his sister safe.

A second before they reached the ground, Raul summoned his Rain Whale from his box, using it as a pillow for them to hit the ground safely and unhurt while Azarel and Lottie landed safely with their own efforts.

"What is this place?" Hide questioned but not before thanking Raul.

"I never heard there's a lake under this hideout." Reborn rubbed his chin. Arisa didn't have a chance to explain as the snowflakes glowed brighter from before. Reborn's pacifier also started to shine, much to the Sun Arcobaleno's surprise. Usually, when the pacifier shined, there's another Arcobaleno nearby. But here, he was the only Arcobaleno present. Tsuna didn't send other Arcobaleno as far as he knew to this place to assist them. What is actually happened?

"Arcoableno, your pacifier…!" Mukuro noticed.

"I don't even know myself what happened or what is this place. To make my pacifier glowed this is definitely not an ordinary place. It almost feels like pacifier spring. And it seems that tree is some kind of core for this place." He stared at the tree with interest.

'…_we've been waiting…'_

"Those voices again!" Saki exclaimed, much to others' (except the ones who could hear the voices) confusion.

Rei gazed the tree. The voices came from that tree. The voices were calling for her. She was drawn by the voices. Headaches attacked her and she clutched her head in respond.

"Rei-san, what's wrong?" Kareha approached.

"Rei, are you okay? Do you hurt somewhere?" Nichrome approached as well, worried.

Rei saw images came into her head. They were all familiar to her along with the voices. She recognized the voice but at the same time didn't.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_This is Ophelia, the weapon that had been passed down into our family." A man with turquoise hair presented the white scarf to Rei._

_Rei accepted the scarf, wearing it around her. She smiled at the man. "Thank you, brother." _

_Rei's brother patted her head, smiling back at her. Rei gently shifted the hand away from her head, face blushing. "Geez, I am no longer a child, you know."_

_Rei's brother chuckled. "But you will never be old enough to be my younger sister." He countered._

"_You are right about that…you'll never be young enough to be my older brother. I guess, that means you're soon going to be an old man!" She joked._

"_Hey! I am still twenty four, you know!" He pouted._

_Rei stared at her new weapon in fascination. It was beautiful and soft, but behind it, it could become a deadly weapon, strong enough to repel bullets and Dying Will Flame, as strong as steel. At the tip of her scarf, she figured an emblem._

"_What is this emblem?" She asked._

"_Oh? That is Vongola Family emblem." _

"_Vongola Family?"_

_He nodded. "You see, our Family is allied with the Vongola Family. To respect them, our parents decided to craft this emblem on this weapon as sign of friendship." Rei stared at the emblem in thought._

"_Vongola Family…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

No longer feeling any headache, she ran to the tree, ignoring the others' shouts to stop. Her intuition urged at her to go there. _"I don't really recognize those voices, but…somehow I feel like I've been waiting to hear those voices…! I need to go to that tree!"_

Rei reached the tree, feeling welcomed by it. Under the tree, there was a white box with golden Vongola crest. There was something written in Italian beneath the crest.

_Il mollusco si aprirà quando ora la perla del risvegliato_

"The clam will open when the pearl's hours awakened…" Rei translated the words. She tried to open the box, but couldn't no matter what she did. It doesn't have any keyhole, so how can it be locked this hard?

Too preoccupy by the box, the grey haired woman late to realize that Lottie was approaching her. She has sharpened her whip to kill her instantly in one attack. The blonde was distracted at the moment by the glowing snowflakes, but she was fast to regain her composure.

"This time, I'll finish you!" She raised her sharpened whip, ready to impale the grey haired woman.

Rei wanted to dodge, but found herself couldn't as her wound opened again. She hugged the box tightly to her, closing her eyes, ready to receive the attack that she couldn't dodge.

"I won't let you!"

Hide flew straight and appeared in front of Lottie. He grabbed the sharp whip, barely reaching his chest. Lottie removed her sharp whip from Hide's grasp. She kicked Hide's jaw before slashing her sharp whip to him, injuring the Vongola Candidate.

"Hide-kun!" Rei watched in horror, catching Hide's body into her arms when he fell, his blood tainted the tree ground. Hide coughed blood. He already had many wounds from his last battle against Shiki, and receiving another wound was enough to make him reach his limit for good.

Lottie prepared her whip again, staring coldly at the two. "Say your prayers and farewell, arrivederci!"

"Hide! Rei-san!" Haji, followed by Kareha, Ryou, and Yakumo rushed to help Rei and Hide. However, with their distance, Reborn didn't think they could make it in time.

'…_foolishness…'_

A beating sound came from the tree. The snowflakes paused and burned into sparks of Flames before it all went into the crystallized lake. Cold shiver attacked all their spines. Saki's intuition kicked in. Something is going to happen. Either it was a good thing or a bad thing she doesn't know yet, but whatever it is, her intuition telling her to get out of the place. The voices echoed again in her ears. She couldn't move or spoke as the atmosphere freeze her.

'…_you have tainted this sacred place… Judgment shall be passed upon you…'_

Azarel's eyes widened. Finally recognizing the voice, he yelled to the blond haired woman, only at the moment too late. "Lottie, wait! That tree is-"

The tree suddenly glowed. It was brighter than before. The light engulfed the lake and every people in the place.


	87. Move On

**Author's Note:**

**My national exams finally finished! Now the only thing I can do left is to wait for the result at May 26th ***nervous and scared*****

**Now, I have more free times writing my fics, which means faster update from now on! I am very sorry for late update and thank you for those who have reviewed the previous chapters. Here it is, the last chapter of Mist Brigade Rebellion Arc! Next chapter will start new arc that focus back on 'daily activities' of Hide and co.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review~**

* * *

**Room, Namimori Hospital, Three Days Later**

Rei felt beams of warm light shine on her face. She felt peaceful right now… as if nothing in the world would bother her while she was lying down on this soft, warm and comfortable bed. However, she then blinked as she thought about it.

"_Wait…bed…? What?"_

She sat up but she soon fell back again as she felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. She hissed as white flashed before her eyes. She took long deep breaths until she calmed down once more. Turning her head around here and there, it looked like she was in Namimori Central Hospital.

"How did I end up here?" She then gasped as she remembered the voices from the underground tree. She sat up again, only this time, slowly. Leaning against the headboard she scanned her room. "Everyone…I have to-"

Before she could get off from her bed, the door opened, revealing Reborn, Hide, and Saki.

"You finally woke up, Rei." Reborn jumped off from Hide's shoulder.

"Reborn-san, Hide-kun, Saki-chan…!" Rei immediately rushed to Hide, grabbing his shoulders as she scanned his body concernedly, much to the surprise of the brunet. "Hide-kun, are you alright? How about your injuries? How are the others? Is everyone okay?"

"C-calm down, Rei-san. Everyone is all right." Hide raised his hands to calm down the silver haired woman. "You shouldn't move too much, you need to rest."

Rei sighed in relief before sit back to her bed. "How long I've been sleeping?"

"Three days. You've been asleep for three days ever since we were back from the Vongola HQ." Saki explained as she arranged the white daisies into the vase on the table beside Rei's bed. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you and said you're just exhausted, but we're really worried since you won't open your eyes no matter what we do."

Rei clutched her head and let her body slumped back onto the bed. Three days? She has been sleep for three days? No wonder she felt it's been a long time she didn't meet her friends. "What happened while I was unconscious? Azarel Mehitos and Lottie, what happened to them?"

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"I won't let you!"_

_Hide flew straight and appeared in front of Lottie. He grabbed the sharp whip, barely reaching his chest. Lottie removed her sharp whip from Hide's grasp. She kicked Hide's jaw before slashing her sharp whip to him, injuring the Vongola Candidate._

_"Hide-kun!" Rei watched in horror, catching Hide's body into her arms when he fell, his blood tainted the tree ground. Hide coughed blood. He already had many wounds from his last battle against Shiki, and receiving another wound was enough to make him reach his limit for good._

_Lottie prepared her whip again, staring coldly at the two. "Say your prayers and farewell, arrivederci!"_

_"Hide! Rei-san!" Haji, followed by Kareha, Ryou, and Yakumo rushed to help Rei and Hide. However, with their distance, Reborn didn't think they could make it in time._

_'…__foolishness…'_

_A beating sound came from the tree. The snowflakes paused and burned into sparks of Flames before it all went into the crystallized lake. Cold shiver attacked all their spines. Saki's intuition kicked in. Something is going to happen. Either it was a good thing or a bad thing she doesn't know yet, but whatever it is, her intuition telling her to get out of the place. The voices echoed again in her ears. She couldn't move or spoke as the atmosphere freeze her._

_'…__you have tainted this sacred place… Judgment shall be passed upon you…'_

_Azarel's eyes widened. Finally recognizing the voice, he yelled to the blond haired woman, only at the moment too late. "Lottie, wait! That tree is-"_

_The tree suddenly glowed. It was brighter than before. The light engulfed the lake and every people in the place._

_The next thing they knew, half of Lottie's body was crystallized, and it still continued to crystallize the rest of her body. Rei, shocked and bewildered of what happened one to another, fainted, giving up to her fatigue while still holding Hide in her arms._

"_W-what is this? Azarel!" Lottie yelled, struggling to move to no avail._

_Scowling, Azarel rushed to Lottie, immediately melted the lower part of her body, freeing her. Not wasting any time to explain, Azarel carried Lottie on his back and retreated to Sai's side._

"_What are you doing?" Lottie protested._

"_I have no time to explain. The situation has changed, we should retreat for now or else we're going to be crystallized for good. We'll make our next move once we recovered. For now, let's leave this place." Azarel said calmly._

"_But Nichrome Dokuro is-"_

"_Do not forget our first priority. If we die here, how we're going to accomplish our goal?" This statement silenced the blond woman. Sensing that she finally understood, they made their way out from the underground._

"_Arrivederci, Vongola." Azarel said before leaving with his group._

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Right after they left, the tree stopped glowing and miraculously all of our wounds even the worst ones were healed in instant at the same time." Hide showed his healed stomach. Not even a scar was left there, as if he was never been stabbed at all.

"That lake…that tree…it's definitely not an ordinary place." Saki mused.

"What about that place then? You're going to investigate it?" Rei asked.

Reborn shook his head. "Tsuna has sent Vongola researchers team to check on that lake, but there's some kind of barrier preventing them to entering the place. Also," Reborn brought out the white box from Hide's bag and showed it Rei. "We couldn't open this box no matter how forceful or destructive way we used to open it. Apparently the only way to open it is by finding the key."

Rei stared at the box. The hint of nostalgia hit her again as the memory that flashed into her mind three days ago at the lake appeared again. "…that place…I think…it has something to do with my past…"

Hide, Saki, and Reborn stared at her in question.

"When I reached that place, and the tree glowed, I heard familiar voices and I remembered part of my memories. It seems I belong to one of Vongola's allied Families. Because, my brother said that our Family is in alliance with Vongola."

The three were surprised by this news. "You regained your memories back?" Hide exclaimed.

"No, as I said, only part of it. I only remembered my brother gave me my weapon, that white scarf called Ophelia, and he said the Vongola emblem on the edge of the scarf is a proof of our friendship with the Vongola. That's all, and I didn't remember anything else."

Reborn rubbed his chin in thought. "If that's really the case, then I'll discuss it with Tsuna. It won't be hard to find your background now that we knew you belong to one of allied Families of Vongola. Just rest and wait until we find out something." Reborn assured the woman.

Rei smiled. "Thank you, Reborn-san."

Reborn walked to the door. "Okay, I have to go somewhere. Hide, Saki, you two take care of her and come back before dinner." The Sun Arcobaleno said and left.

"_That place is not an ordinary place. To be able to make Arcobaleno Pacifier glowed so brightly like the Pacifier Spring…that place definitely connected with the Pacifier Spring and Arcobaleno Pacifier. I have to contact the other Arcobaleno immediately."_

**Namimori Graveyard II, Namimori Town**

Ryou, Arisa, and Nichrome placed bouquets of daisies flowers in front of Elise's tombstone. Nichrome kneeled down and touched the stone gently, staring at it with mixture of regret and guilt. If only she were here and alive, he would already pulled her into a tight hug and asked for her forgiveness for breaking his promise instead of fulfilling it.

"Elise, I am very sorry." Nichrome muttered.

Arisa placed her hands on Nichrome's shoulders. "Brother, I am sure Elise-san won't ever blame you for this. She'll understand if she's here." She comforted.

"And scold you a little." Ryou added softly. Arisa gave him a look that telling him to be quiet. "Regretting is not going to get you anywhere. Now that you realized your mistake, you can start over again and move on."

Nichrome looked at his younger brother with one of his brows raised up. He then stiffened to chuckle.

"What so funny?" Ryou asked, offended.

"Hidetada Sawada also said almost the same thing. He said it's never too late to start over. He reminded me a lot of Mitsu when he said that…" He recalled, smiling sadly.

Hearing this, Ryou could not help but feel something stabbed him through his chest. It didn't take a minute for him though, to know why he felt that way. Walking to his brother, he presented him a good hard slap on the back of his head, much to the surprise of the latter and their little sister.

"Kufufu. I'm sorry to inform you this, but don't even think I will let you take my brother as replacement of yours." Ryou declared. His was voice straight and face smug, hands holding his cards.

Hearing Ryou emphasized the word 'brother', Nichrome quickly understood what he meant and laughed. That was unexpected, but yet, if he thought about it again, it wasn't weird. Brothers shared the same blood, sharing the same bonds. For Ryou, Hidetada Sawada is like Mitsu to him. Their bond is like the bond he shared with Mitsu and Fuuhaku.

"Kufufufufu. I know that, Ryoji. No one could ever replace Mitsu, not even his own siblings. They are entirely different people one another." He replied, standing up. "…you've changed…or should I say, grown up." He patted Ryou's head lovingly.

Ryou slapped his hand away. "I am fifteen, old enough to take care of myself." He said with annoyance.

"But, you'll never old enough to be younger brother."

The three siblings blinked when they heard the voice. They slowly turned their head to where the voice came from and made twin expressions of surprise and happy when they saw familiar woman with long purple hair and single violet eye wearing an eye patch on her right eye waving her hand at them. They immediately recognized who she is the moment they saw her cheeks blushing.

"Mother!"

**Rooftop, Namimori Hospital, Namimori Town**

After cheerful and heart-warming talk with the Sawada siblings, Rei decided to get some fresh air by went to the rooftop, as she usually do wherever she is, since the rooftop made her feel closer to the sky. She opened the door and saw a figure lying on the floor, which the silver haired woman recognized as her fellow Guardians, Alessio Felix.

"So you came here after all." He suddenly said without looking at her.

Rei slightly smiled at this, closing the door behind her. "You knew why I love to go a rooftop. Sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"I never said you're disturbing." He replied, eyes opened and stared at the blue sky above.

Rei giggled softly before walking towards the fence of the roof. She leaned against it as she stares down the ground. A small relaxing breeze caressed her face, making her shut her eyes feeling at peace.

"Is it true, you've regained your memories?" Alessio asked, sitting up.

"No. I just remembered a tiny part of it. I found out that I belong to one of allied Families of Vongola, and that I have an older brother. I don't remember his name though."

"You're not looking so happy." He pointed out.

Rei faced Alessio, leaning her back to the fence behind her. "Back at that crystallized lake…I hear voices that were familiar to me. When I hear it, it feels like I was welcomed home. However, there's another feeling that there's something painful if I remember further…"

Alessio sighed. Wordlessly, he walked towards the worried silver haired woman and pulled her into him, making her head collided with his chest. His hand ruffled her hair tenderly.

"Every person must have very painful memories even for the happiest person in earth. It's not a strange thing if you're afraid to remember it." He said, pulling her closer to him. "Whether you regain your memories or not, that would never change the fact that you are our sister, part of our Family."

Rei looked up to Alessio and saw a small smile that was very rare to see. As far as she remembered, the last time she saw him smiling was eight years ago.

"Don't bother too much about your past. Just keep moving on towards your future. That's what Sawada said to you before, right?"

Rei smiled, nodding her head as she placed her hands on Alessio's chest, whole-heartedly accepting the warmth that the man gave to her for that moment as she remembered her boss.

"_We cannot change what already happened in the past. Sometimes, past doesn't really matter as long as there's future. If you keep looking back and living in the past, then you'll keep staying on the same spot and would never able to move forward. If you keep staying on the spot, not only will, even your hope will be gone. Without hope, there's no future. Don't bother too much about your past. Just keep moving on towards your future."_


	88. Vongola Carnival Arc Arrives!

**Author's Note:**

**The start of the new arc!**

**Please do not forget to review~**

* * *

**Vongola Boss Office, Vongola HQ, Italy**

"Is everything complete, Kusakabe-san?" The tenth Vongola Boss asked through his office phone.

"_Yes, I've taken care of everything. I promised you that everything will be under control during their times in this school."_

Tsuna's face brightened at the answer. "I see. Thank you very much, Kusakabe-san! Then, please send my message to Reborn, okay?"

"_Yes, I will."_

Tsuna finished the call. He placed the phone back to its place and returned his attention back to the pile of paperwork on his desk. Feeling tired, he decided to take a rest for a couple of minutes. The brunet man paced around his office, holding a cup of tea in hand

A soft knock made him sit back on his chair. "C-come in."

Basil walked in with some papers in hand. Tsuna mentally groaned at the sight.

"Sawada-dono, are you sure about your decision regarding Namimori-Middle?" Basil asked worriedly.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. I want to give Hide, Saki, and his friends more times to relax. You know, considering what they have gone through one to another. Besides, this will be a good opportunity to introduce our comrades to them." He said in assurance.

Basil frowned, unconvinced. "But Sawada-dono, we're still Mafia. It's possible that there'll be some ruckus if they met. What if Hidetada-dono and Wakamurasaki-dono get hurt?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry. I already ordered Hibari-san to make sure everything will be at peace. He's former Namimori-Middle Disciplinary Committee after all. He will be more than enough to discipline them. Besides, Hide and Saki are already strong enough to take care of themselves." He said confidently.

"But still…" Basil was still unsure.

Tsuna walked to the man and patted his shoulder. "Trust me, Basil. Everything will be all right. I'm sure we can trust our allies. If we can't, and if it turned out that they dare to harm my family, then they're asking for death sentence." The last part was said quietly, but Basil could hear it all clear and he can tell that Tsuna was serious.

Basil sighed and a small smile formed in his face. Once his master's son gotten like this, there's nothing to be worry about. Everyone knew that they could always rely and trust their Boss.

"Well then, excuse me." Basil placed the papers and bowed politely before leaving the room.

Tsuna returned to his desk, continuing the paperwork he dislike so much but had to since it was his duty as Vongola Boss. He wished he could also go to Japan. He wanted to spend more free times with his family. He wanted to go on a vacation together with them, forgetting all of his works that stress him out to no end. The thought only made him even lazier to do his work. Now he felt like to sleep on his fluffy soft bed and enjoying a nice dream.

A sound of fax machine beeping snapped him from his reverie. Straightening himself, he picked up the paper that came out from fax machine. The paper was sent by Reborn. Tsuna chuckled when he read the message from his old tutor.

To become a great Mafia Boss, mafia-in-training must attend and learn in Mafia Academy.

R


	89. Vongola Academy

**Author's Note:**

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! My laptop just been fixed, so I need to rewrite this chapter all over again, not to mention my illness relapsed again. **

**To tell you all, this arc won't have any actions, which means there'll be no fighting at all. It'll focus on the characters' relationships, pasts, activities, etc. This arc might be short, I haven't thought about how many chapters it would be. I'll only introduce two or three new characters in this arc since I already introduced many characters in the previous arcs.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Please review~**

* * *

**Hide's Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Hide!" A rough hand shook his shoulder. "Wake up!"

The teen grumbled in his sleep and curled up into a ball. "Five more minutes, mom…" He muttered, unconsciously rolling away from his tutor.

Reborn glared at the half-asleep boy. _Did he even _look_ like Kyoko?_ The Sun Arcobaleno kicked the bed hard, deciding to vent his irritation on the mattress and shot a single bullet to above the room. The brunet immediately jumped out of his bed in alarm and wildly looked around the room.

"What's wrong? Are we attacked? Where is the enemy?" He shrieked in fear, with one hand feeling for his pill in his back pocket.

The fedora hitman rolled his eyes and covered his ears. _"His voice is really high pitched… At least is not a girly shriek like No Good-Tsuna used to…"_ He thought. "Get your butt downstairs. How much sleep do you really need? It's already time for you to go to school, Stupid-Hide." He kicked his student from his bed.

"Ouch…" Hide groaned as the-disturber-of-his-sleep stormed out of the room, but he didn't protest like he usually does when it comes about Reborn's way of waking him up. He rubbed his heavy-lidded eyes, feeling the effects of last night's adventure taking toil on his body. He was exhausted; he had barely slept last night because of some strange feeling he has that made him nervous. He had a feeling that today something extraordinary would happened.

Stretching his body slightly, he got off from his bed and went towards the bathroom. Hide trembled as he splashed the cold water on his face. He wiped his face and brushed his teeth before adjusting himself into the mirror. He smiled, feeling fresh and no longer sleepy.

Back to his room, he took off his pajamas and wore his Nami-Middle uniform, ready to go to school for the start of the second semester.

**Living Room, 1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Good morning." Hide greeted to his sister and grandmother.

"Good morning, brother." Saki greeted back while her grandmother helped her wearing her socks and shoes.

"Both of you woke up early today. Is there something at school?" Nana asked as she finished helping her granddaughter.

Saki nodded. "The class arrangement would be announced before the opening ceremony."

"Soon, Hi-kun will be ninth grade, and Saki-chan will be eighth grade. You two have grown so fast…it feels like it was only yesterday I hugged and carried both of you in my arms…" Nana pulled her grandchildren into a tight hug, cuddling them almost into oblivion.

"Grandma, we understand your feelings but we're not babies anymore…" Hide chuckled, gently pulling away from her. "By the way, where's mom? I didn't see her." He asked, not seeing any sign of his mother.

Reborn jumped onto Hide's shoulder. "Kyoko went to the shopping district. She has an appointment to keep."

"Appointment? With who?" Saki asked.

Reborn shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, you better go know." Reborn pointed at the clock. When the siblings looked at the clock, it was already 07.45. Their eyes widened and they immediately blasted away from their house (With Hide pushing Saki's wheelchair).

"There's no need for you two to be hurry." Reborn said.

"What do you mean? If we're not hurry, we're going to be late!" Hide protested.

Hide hurriedly closed the door behind them. However, when he turned around, looking at his house entrance, he spotted a black limousine right in front of their house. Hide and Saki approached the limousine, and they were welcomed by two men in suit who immediately carry and push them into the limo.

"W-What the–?" Hide scratched his head.

"Don't worry. They are Vongola members who were ordered by your father to pick you two up. They'll take you to school." The hitman assured his students.

"Father did? Why all of a sudden?" Saki wondered.

Reborn smirked in response to the question. "You'll see…"

oOoOoOo

Hide and Saki were gaping together as they stared outside the limousine from the glass through window. They were loss at words at the scene in front of them.

Holy…

That was the first impression as they found themselves looking at a castle instead of the Namimori Middle school. It wasn't grand like some, close to almost what Vongola HQ was…except it had four huge balloons with Vongola emblem on it. The closer they came towards the gate they noticed that they were attracting the attention of curious students they never saw around before. Hide gulped and pulled back as their eyes narrowed suspiciously at them.

"Uncle Reborn, what is this place? Shouldn't we're heading to Nami-Middle?" Saki questioned, feeling nervous by the stares that she and her brother got from other students. She could've sworn that she never all of these students at Nami-Middle. They somehow familiar to her for some reasons though…

"We're here. We just renovated it a bit." Reborn answered simply.

"Which part of this you called 'a bit'? This is no longer a school! It's a castle!" Hide pointed out.

Reborn merely smiled. "You see, since you both already become official candidates for his position as the next Vongola Boss, he decided it's the time for you two to be introduced properly to the allied Families of Vongola. Since it's too risky to send you to Italy, he decided to exchange all Nami-Middle students with the students at Mafia school that belongs to Vongola in Italy with exception of you two and the Guardians candidates."

"Wha-? Are you saying you've turned Nami-Middle into…a MAFIA ACADEMY?"

"Yup." Reborn nodded.

"Then…all students except us, the candidates to the eleventh Vongola Family who attend here are all mafias who are allied with Vongola?" Hide and Saki shared a twin expressions of disbelieve towards their tutor.

"Yup."

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Hide yelled, scratching his head roughly.

Saki covered half of her face. "Father…isn't this a bit too much…?" She mumbled.

"Here we are! Welcome to Vongola Academy!" Reborn said as the man opened the door. They stepped out, Hide first since he must help Saki sit on her wheelchair. They looked around and felt like this was some aristocrat's property.

"Hide! Saki!"

They turned and saw Haji, Kareha, Takashi, and Kouhei, running to them.

"Everyone!" The siblings approached their friends. From how they looked, they could tell that they were also as shocked as them. After a quick explaining, they all turned their attentions towards Reborn who just replied that it'll be all right. Though, while Kareha and Haji protested, saying they're not ready with this, Takashi and Kouhei looked rather excited at everything that will happen at their new school, looking very forward to it.

"This could be fun. There'll be many challenges here…" Takashi said cheerfully, swinging his Shigure Kintoki.

"Yeah! We can have some spar with many strong people from now on!" Kouhei added enthusiastically.

"You two are not helping at all!" Hide cried towards the two sportsmen.

"Why are you so against it anyway? If you want to be the next Vongola Boss, then you need to know who your allies are." Reborn pouted.

"This and that are different matters altogether!" Hide countered, getting even more frustrated. On second thought, he should've known that it's pointless to argue with his tutor at…almost everything. Now that it has come to this, he has no choice but to follow the flows and be prepared in case for the worst. They're talking about mafia after all…

Reborn jumped off from Hide's shoulder. "Anyway, let's go to the courtyard. It's almost time for the opening ceremony."

**Courtyard, Vongola Academy**

Throughout the speech from Kusakabe in Hibari's behalf (He stated only herbivores doing a long unnecessary speech) and all, Hide had to resist the urge to fall asleep as he find the speech boring and just wished it to end quickly. He actually just wanted to let himself fell asleep, but the stares he got from most of the students wouldn't even let him close his eyes even for a second. All these sudden attentions really annoyed him. What was his dad thinking to decided this without confide to him? As much as he wanted to become the next boss, he didn't want to experience something new all too sudden like this. He already had enough surprises from his tutor almost every day for God's sake!

"And lastly, before we officially finished this ceremony, we would like to introduce all of you our candidates of Vongola Unidecimo Family." Kusakabe announced, which almost made Hide fell over out of shock.

Together, with some of Foundation members leading the way and the candidates just a step behind, they walked up the stairs to the stage which looked down into the crowd. As they climbed the steps, the crowd's silence turned into whispers. When Hibari sent a powerful murderous intent, absolute silence hushed the room in no time. Standing from his seat, he walked until he stood beside Hide.

"This is Hidetada Sawada and Wakamurasaki Sawada, the candidates for the next Vongola Boss. I trust that none of you are stupid enough to try anything as rash as disturbing the peace of this academy by taking them or the Guardians candidates off to some unnecessary greetings and breaking the rules… Do I make myself clear?"

Hibari's cold tone and sharp eyes were enough to make almost all of the students nodded and looked away nervously. Hide looked at his father's Cloud Guardian. _"I guess that's the way for him to say 'breaking the rules and I'll bite you all to death' in polite manner…"_

"Say something, little runt." Hibari whispered as he narrowed his eyes at Hide.

Hide and Saki knew well that it was an order, and if they didn't obey to it…they could imagine what kind of punishment they will get after this ceremony is over. This is Kyoya Hibari they were talking about after all…

Hide took a step forward with Saki and they bowed their heads a little. Hide was the first one to speak.

"N-nice to meet you all, I hope we can all enjoy our times here…"

Saki continued. "And I also hope we could strengthen our Families' unity together."

Right when they finished talking and moved back, the crowd roared and clapped their hands, much to the candidates' surprise. They didn't expect this from them. With the introduction finished, the ceremony officially ends. All students, for exception the Vongola candidates were all returned to their classroom in a matter of a second after one word from Hibari.

"Tetsu, I leave the rest to you. Shino, make sure you keep the peace in order. Do not fail me." The Cloud Guardian ordered to his right-hand man and son. Kusakabe bowed obediently in return while Shinogu merely nodded as his pride won't let himself bow down to him even if he's his own father, but still obey to him out of respect.

As Hibari left, Kusakabe decided to take the group on a tour around the school. Shinogu, however, already disappeared before they even noticed it.

"Hey, four of you had attended Mafia academy, right? So it's not necessary for you to look around, right?" Hide pointed the question to Kareha, Takashi, Arisa, and Ryou.

"The academy we attended was a different branch. Even though the structure is the same, the locations of the places are different." Kareha explained.

"You see, there're six branches of Vongola Academy in Italy." Takashi showed Hide a world map with several Vongola crests in some places. "The area of each branches are Rome, Milan, Palermo, Sicily, Venice, and Pisa. The one that me and Kareha attended was in Milan." He pointed at where Milan was.

Hide stared in amazement. He knew that Vongola Family was rich and all, but he was never expecting this much. "But with Nami-Middle becoming Vongola Academy now, won't it increased the branches to seven?"

Kusakabe answered this question. "No it won't. You see, this academy is based from the Vongola academy in Rome, the root of all Vongola academies. With the students exchange program, this academy can be considered as the root until the program is over, and the Nami-Middle will return to normal."

Hide sweat dropped. "How are you going to change this huge academy back into Nami-Middle in such a short time?" He looked at the regent hair styled man skeptically.

At this, Reborn interrupted and answered instead. "Nothing is impossible for Vongola Family to do."

"Yeah, it was stupid of me to ask." Hide said sarcastically at the answer.

Haji slapped Hide's back before rounding his arm around him. "It's no use to get so nervous, just try to relax and everything will be fine. If someone trying to messing around with us, then let's show them what we have."

The confident look and encouragement from his red head friend eased him. The smiles that were given by the others eased him further. Even though the possibilities for a battle to occur are big, he'll have his friends behind him to watch his back. And even though it might be difficult, he might be able to make new friends.

Perhaps it won't be too bad to attend this mafia academy.

**Reception Room, Vongola Academy**

Hibari twitched as he looked at the teachers that line up in front of him. His urge to bite his brunet boss to death has reached almost the highest level. When he said that the teachers won't be the same as those annoying teachers he knew, he was expecting it would be someone such as a member of CEDEF or that bucking bronco. But instead of them, the new teachers he got are…

"VOOOIIII HIBARI! What's with that look that you have, huh? Do you want to be sliced?"

"Shishishishi, captain, you better shut up before you destroyed our eardrums."

"Squ-chan, don't be too loud. Here, calm yourself and eat this marshmallow."

"Keep your mouth shut, stupid old shark."

"Alessio, you shouldn't say that to your elder."

"Everyone, please calm down."

"Chrome-san, soon it won't be necessary for you to stop them."

In front of him were the second in command of Varia, Superbi Squalo, the genius assassin who was known as Prince the Ripper, Belphegor, the boss of Millefiore Family and stupid sweets maniac, Byakuran, the former candidate of eleventh Storm Guardian, Alessio Felix, the former Rain Guardian candidate, Rei Ariana, the tenth Vongola Mist Guardian and the wife of that annoying irritating pineapple carnivore, Chrome Dokuro, and lastly his oldest womanizer son, Fuuhaku Hibari.

To have them to teach his school of all people…even though he knew he could trust Chrome and Rei, he couldn't trust the five particular guys including his own son to keep the peace of the school since they themselves are wild animals that mostly run havoc almost every second. He was so going to bite his boss to death once this is over. But first…

Taking out his tonfas, the tenth Cloud Guardian unleashed his murderous aura that he had been holding for so long until his patience has finally reached its limit. They were asking for it, so he was not the one at fault…

"All of you…that's enough…" Hibari gritted his teeth. He stood on his table and scanned the crowds in front of him who dares to be noisy in his personal space. "I'll bite you to death…!"

And in one hour forward, shouts and screams were echoing throughout the third floor.

**Vongola Academy**

Hide and Saki walked ahead (Hide was pushing Saki's wheelchair) with Haji and Kareha flanking his sides while the rest were following from behind. Students of all ages, from six to eighteen years of age, pointed and whispered to each other. When they passed crowds, they parted to make way and some bowed their heads respectively while others stood by the sidelines, casting the group calculating glances. They were shown the classrooms, the hall, the gym, the entrance hall, the gardens, fields and many more with Reborn and Kusakabe as their guides.

"Did you hear something?" Saki asked suddenly, raising her brew as she looked above her.

Kusakabe felt the upper floor quaked and smiled sheepishly. "Probably Kyo-san arguing with the teachers arranged by Tsuna-san…"

A loud crash startled them as they saw a chair through the window and broke to pieces when it hit the ground. Everyone swat dropped except for Reborn and Ryou who grinned amusedly at the scene.

Kusakabe cleared his throat. "A-anyway, let's continue, shall we?" They all started to walk again.

"Kusakabe-san how's Dad in Italy?" Hide asked.

"Very busy. Maybe currently he locked himself in his office with piles of paperwork on his desk waiting to be checked and signed by him."

"…two years absent has greatly increased his homework…" Saki murmured with tone that sympathize her father.

"I wished he could spend more times with us after two years leaving us..." Hide muttered.

Kusakabe patted the boy's head. "Don't worry, Hidetada-kun, Wakamurasaki-kun, once Tsuna-san finished, he promised he'll go straight to Japan and let both of you decide what you want to do with him."

Hide smiled a bit. "I guess we need to arrange our schedules." He looked down at his sister.

Saki nodded. "Yup. This time, we'll make sure he'll spend more time with us. A Vongola Boss need some rest too."

Saki felt the hairs stand on the back of her head. Chills ran up and down her spine. She shuddered. What was that? She wondered to herself as she looked behind her.

Whatever it was it was coming, this time though it will be _big_. At that moment a thought ran in her head, _this big thing will change something_. Her lips pursed into a tight line.

She doesn't know yet whether this big thing will change something into good or bad, but Saki was positive that she and her brother can attract trouble for miles around so she was confident that something or someone would show up.

**South Area, Vongola Academy**

"You better wake up if you don't want to be late!" A young man with short chocolate-colored hair said as he kicked the spiky darkish gray haired teen on the head. The young man immediately woke up from the throbbing pain he felt on the head and glared at the other teen in annoyance.

"What was that for? Do you me to blow you off for disturbing my sleep?" He said angrily at him, straightening himself up.

"It's almost time for class you idiot! Your old man has his two of his dogs watching over us here, and I don't want to be dragged up into trouble because of your laziness!" The teen exclaimed as he pointed as his wrist watch.

"Mind your own business." The gray haired teen replied, loosening his necktie. "I don't give a damn if that old man wants to kill me or anything for not doing his so-called order. I don't take orders from anyone."

"You're not taking orders from anybody, but yet you're here, attending this school as your old man ordered you to!"

The darkish gray haired teen grinned as he looked up into the sky. "Hmph. The only reason I attend this school is to have some fun."

"If I stay here a bit longer, maybe I'll able to meet those former Disscordo Guardians and join this small war…"


	90. Classes & Teachers

**Author's Note:**

**I AM VERY VERY VERY EXTREMELY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING AGAIN! My previous laptop was heavily damaged because of certain someone accidently dropped it into fish pool, and thanks to that I must buy new one with my savings and write all new chapters of my stories all over again DX**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review~**

* * *

**Class 2-E, Vongola Academy, Homeroom Time**

"Class, I am Chrome Dokuro, the homeroom teacher of this class." Chrome smiled softly in front of her students. She stifled a giggle when she timidly shifted her gaze at Hide who was standing nervously beside her.

"I'm sure that you already knew him during the opening ceremony, but once again this is Hidetada Sawada, the third candidate of Vongola Unidecimo." Chrome glanced at the brown-haired student standing next to her, introducing him one more time.

Taking her cue, Hide bowed. "I'm Hidetada Sawada…once again, nice to meet you all…" This was met with complete silence. Even though he looked calm on the outside, he was really scared in the inside as he cursed himself for unable to say something more proper that at least wouldn't made him look so pathetic right now.

Could this becoming worse than he already had? Not only he wasn't prepared for all this, he was separated from his sister and all his friends, leaving him alone with unfamiliar faces in the class.

"_I am glad that Ryou's and Arisa's mother is my homeroom teacher…but… Reborn…he must be behind all this too…" _Hide thought in annoyance. He definitely must talk with his tutor later after school.

Finished with the introduction, Hide walked back to his seat. Almost absently, he neatly evaded the foot that stuck out quite suddenly and slid into the seat. Curiously, he turned his attention to the seat next to his. A blond haired boy with glasses was writing at his notebook with full concentration. However, several seconds later, he stopped writing and turned to him, giving him a welcoming gesture, which Hide returned by a nod.

"_At least there's someone who seems friendly…" _Hide quietly sighed in relief.

Hide then cast a quick glance behind him, only to be met with a sharp bore from sea-green eyes. The face of the student was covered by long bangs and the hat he was wearing. However, the moment the male student tilted up his hat a bit, Hide hurriedly turned around again, using nervousness as his excuse. In truth, he was very surprised; the reason being that he _knew_ the male student sitting behind him. But that wasn't the only surprise. As Hide turned his head, he caught a brief glimpse of a red haired boy. When he accidently made an eye contact, he was somehow captivated by his eyes. He has a pair of unique red eyes that he found beautiful. He never saw that kind of eyes in his life. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly turned again in embarrassment.

"What's with that reaction, Vongola boy?" The male student whispered to him.

Hide quietly laughed nervously. "What are you doing here…Yakumo-san…?"

"Well, your father assigned me here since he thinks it would be much more relieving to have at least someone you knew in your classroom." He replied.

"Rather than me, I think Saki is the one who would be more relieved to have you here." Hide knew well how fast his sister became attached to the former Disscordo Lightning Guardian.

"She already knew some of the students who attend here, so we are confident that she will be okay than you do."

As Chrome started the lesson, Hide had to suppress the urge to bash his head against the table. This will be a very long day…

"Haaahh… I wonder how everyone's doing in their classes right now… Hopefully not as bad as me…"

**Class 2-B, Vongola Academy, First Period**

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! Listen here, you pieces of trash! If any of you dare to break the rule and pointed your weapons against my piece of trash student over there, don't even think of ever stepping out from this school alive! Do ya hear me?"

The silver long haired Varia second-in-command declared as he pointed his sword at the students who were all covering their ears from his loud voice. With the murderous aura that Squalo emitted, none of them dare to say otherwise and all of them nodded their head in chorus. Some of them then turned to Takashi who was smiling idiotically (in Squalo's vision) and waved his hand happily at his master.

"Sensei, you're still as loud as ever!" The Rain Guardian candidate commented. "And really, I actually don't really mind if someone challenges me. I'll beat him up!"

This statement made all the rest of the students in the classroom turned to Takashi with most of them felt offended and narrowed their eyes towards him with eyes that promised pain. Takashi could feel the tension and the ill intents that he got from most of the students, but wasn't intimidated by it and instead grinned wider as if challenging them to do so.

Not far from his seat, Kareha face palmed at the scene in front of her. She took back some of her words about how Takashi behaved so much like Yamamoto-san. Everything won't go smoothly like she wished before… Now that she thought about again, they _are_ mafia after all, so why expecting them to behave accordingly…?

"VOOOIII! Brat, if you want to survive in my class then get rid of that stupid smile of yours that you inherited from your damn Dad and put your pride on the line! We're not living in a damn kind world, so be prepared for the worst trashes…!"

"Squalo-sensei, I think you should lower your volume or else you'll make all of us gone deaf." Takashi cheerfully said while still covering his ears.

"Shut the hell up! If your ears cannot even stand against my voice, then you're still weak! Train yourself more trash!" The silver haired man retorted.

"Kusaka!" Squalo pointed at Kareha who shuddered by the sudden call.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Read the word on the board loud and clear!"

"B-bowling."

"WRONG!"

"Huh? Squalo-sensei, I am sure that she's-"One of the students raised his hand to object, but Squalo won't have it.

"When I said wrong it's wrong! What I said goes! Now try read it again, trash!"

Kareha let out a sigh of expiration. Troublesome homeroom teacher she has. How unlucky. She wondered how Takashi able to stand him to be his teacher. She glanced towards Takashi who raised his thumb up as form of encouragement.

"Bowringu?"

"WRONG!"

"Boooringu?"

"ALMOST!"

Kareha shook her head. "Sensei…I don't really understand which part of my spelling is close to that word…" She has finally given up. She couldn't understand this at all!

"You're useless! How can you do not understand word as simple as this?" The silver haired teacher banged his hand on the board. "It's spelled…BVOOOOIIIIIRINGU! Understand?"

"_HE IS SO DEFINITELY WRONG!" _All students gaped and thought in disbelieve towards their teacher.

"Squalo-sensei…I think you're the one who needs teaching…" Takashi sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

**Class 3-A, Vongola Academy, First Period**

Belphegor played his knives around his fingers, staring at his so-called students who were eyeing on him in many different ways. Two people in particular, the son of peasant Vongola Tenth's Sun Guardian, Kouhei Sasagawa, and the son of ex-convict Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian who had defeated Mammon years ago, Ryoji Rokudo, both of them were looking at him with bore look. The younger twin of the illusionist, on the other hand, fell asleep peacefully on her desk.

"Shishishishi, listen here, peasants, no matter which lower class Family you came from, I do not take any favorite. I am a prince, after all." Some students' brows twitched at the word lower class that the Storm Varia officer has mentioned. That was clearly an insult directed for them.

Unfortunately, they knew well that their current strength won't be enough to make him take back his words.

"However, as a prince, I have to help my citizens or else Boss will blew me off, so be grateful to me. Now be quiet and let's start, we'll start with History today." Belphegor opened his textbook, followed by the students.

"Arisa." Kouhei shook the blue haired girl to wake her up from her dream. "Arisa, wake up."

"Which peasant is talking?" Belphegor noticed, scanning the classroom.

As if on the cue, Arisa woke up and stared at the blonde blankly that reminded the latter of certain annoying frog-headed boy. He was reminded of him even more after hearing the words that left her mouth flatly.

"You are, corrupt knave prince."

Tense silence immediately filled the whole classroom. Everyone stopped whatever they are doing and stared wide eyed at Arisa's bold exclamation. Ryou, however, didn't seem so shock and merely face palmed, already pretty much knowing this might happen.

"Here we go again…" Ryou murmured.

A twitch appeared on Belphegor's face. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"And that awful tempter wanders voice of yours…it is torture." She added, which only serve fueling the blonde's anger.

"Are you mocking a prince, little girl?" He hissed.

"You need to calm down or else you'll fill this room with that horrible stench of your angry breath." She replied fearlessly. Belphegor was taken aback even more while the other students snickered and clearly amused by their teacher's reaction.

"Why you-!"

"Please calm down, she's just sleep talking and when she's asleep she's just telling the truth." Ryou interrupted, standing in front of his sister in case the blonde intends to hurt her in any way.

Belphegor turned to Ryou skeptically. "You also think that is the truth about me?"

"Nine years ago you said that he's the stupidest genius that he couldn't even realize that Fran-san is the one who always draw tooth decay fungi picture on all of his credit cards every night." The younger twin revealed.

"That stupid frog did!" Belphegor cursed inwardly, gripping his knives tightly. "That brat is so going to pay once I get back…!" He turned to Ryou again. "Listen here boy, being the candidate of Vongola Mist Guardian won't stop me from killing you if you insult me, a prince!"

Ryou shrugged. "Why? That's true isn't it? Doesn't everybody think the same way?" He turned to his classmates, and as he expected, they all nodded their heads in agreement. "See?"

Now he really wished he could just kill every single person in this classroom. He never felt so embarrassed before like this! If only this wasn't the boss' order…

"Younger Rokudo, are you really asleep?" He questioned, trying to be patient.

"Are you really using that hairstyle?" Arisa spat back.

"This is comfortable and much better than your parents' and older brother's stupid pineapple hairstyle."

"Why? The prince is lack of money to go to a simple hair salon?"

Everybody in the class could no longer hold their laughter and they finally laughed, loud enough for the class next to them to hear. This surely humiliated the Storm Varia Officer to the core.

"You're not asleep."

"That's because you haven't start teaching yet."

"That's enough you peasant!"

Slowly, Kouhei leaned to Ryou, whispering. "What's ultimately happened to Arisa?"

"Oh, it's Fran syndrome. You see, one of her trainers, Fran, who was also former disciple of our father, likes to mock and insult anyone whenever he likes. During one of their trainings that involve increasing their imaginations through dreams while they were asleep, he…'input' his illusion's characteristic which also represents his behavior within Arisa's mind and this cause her brain to absorb that characteristic and it will automatically let out everything its absorb whenever she's training her mind while sleeping like she's now."

"I see! So once she's awakes, she won't remember anything because she said that unconsciously?"

"100 score for you. It was surprising that you able to understand my explanation…unlike your father." Ryou clapped his hands, impressed by the black haired Sun Guardian candidate's ability to easily absorb the knowledge. At the moment, he wondered was he really related to that tenth Vongola Sun Guardian whose brain knows nothing but boxing.

"This Fran person sounds annoying if you ask me." Kouhei scratched his head, wondering what Fran looks like.

"Yes he is."

**Class 1-F, Vongola Academy, First Period**

Saki and her classmates were now starring at their white haired teacher, Byakuran, who was smiling playfully to them while munching a plate of marshmallows in his hand. For the past five minutes, he hasn't say anything or even greeting them and only busy eating his marshmallows and wrote their lessons today on the board.

After finally finished eating his marshmallows, he sat on his desk. "Hello everybody! Nice to meet you all~"

All of the students deadpanned. That was the first thing he has to say after five minutes of nothing but eating? That was far too late!

"I don't really have anything much to teach you, so just write down everything that I've written on this board and then you can go on recessing! I'll give you marshmallows once you finished writing all these down. Alright, you have ten minutes to write this down~"

"_HOW CAN WE UNDERSTAND ALL THOSE EQUATIONS IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN IT! THIS IS MATH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" _All of them practically shouted in their mind.

"Oh, and if you don't understand, just ask Alessio-sensei or Chrome-sensei, because I completely don't understand all of these~"

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU BECOMING MATH TEACHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?" _They yelled again.

Don't have anything to do, Saki decided to write down everything like she was told. She already pretty much guessed what kind of teachers her father and his guardians would place in this school. Outside them might seemed stupid, but looks and behavior can trick anybody. She knew well how strong their teachers are.

"Saki-chan~"

Saki looked up to see Byakuran smiling at her, though there's a tint of seriousness in his eyes that she barely able to see through. The white haired man then leaned to the blond girl, whispering something into her ear that surprised the girl.

"R-really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am~"

A bright smile formed in her face. Happiness filled her mind and she bowed to the white haired man gratefully. She quickly wrote down everything to her notebook, hoping the lunchtime would come soon before she noticed it.

**Class 2-D, Vongola Academy, First Period**

Hajime Gokudera was drawing on his textbook, trying to ignore the stares from some students and his annoying teacher in front of him. Emphasized the word trying…

In front of him was Fuuhaku Hibari, his homeroom teacher impressed all the girls in the class while starting the lesson. With his sweet words and sparkling smile, in no time all the girls were squealing and swooning over him. And so, instead of continuing the study, all the girls surrounded the Foundation leader and showered him with personal questions, much to the annoyance of the boys.

"Mr. Fuuhaku, after this, we'll have P.E. Would you like to warm up now?"

"I am always warm, especially when surrounded by such lovely students like this." Fuuhaku sent them another prize of his bright handsome smile, making them all screamed in delight like their heart has been stabbed by cupid arrows.

Haji's patience finally snapped. He was expecting something that involve his adrenaline and spirit burned up, not a harem. Crushing the pencil he was holding into two, Haji jumped from his seat and lunged at Fuuhaku, delivering him his kick.

"Get back to your seat, Hajime. And violence is not allowed in school." Fuuhaku lectured, easily catching Haji's foot. However, he did not expect Haji to throw a stick of dynamite to him. The dynamite exploded, filling half of the classroom with smoke.

"Like I'd care! This is school and we're in the middle of lesson! If you want to create your own harem then do it elsewhere! It's disgusting to see! I can't believe you call yourself a teacher!" Haji pointed out. He was already on the edge of his irritation.

The rest of the boys cheered after seeing Haji's action. They complimented and supported him, much to the red haired boy's surprise, though he felt proud to himself inside. The girls, however, didn't feel the same way. They all glared furiously towards Haji.

Fuuhaku immediately emerged from the smoke unharmed, coughing after inhaling the smoke. "If you keep continue like this, I have no choice but to give you detention, Hajime-kun."

"Don't 'kun' with me! You have no right to become a teacher!"

The girls stood protectively in front of Fuuhaku, shouting and yelling at him to take back his words. Seeing this, the boys were also standing around Haji to help him, showing their agreement how Fuuhaku cannot be let go this way.

"Hey! How dare you saying something so rude like that to Fuuhaku-sensei!"

"Yeah! Learn some manners! Know your place!"

"Apologize to Mr. Fuuhaku immediately, Gokudera!"

"Shut up! You girls are all so easy to be tricked by that dumbass teacher!"

"You girls are suck! You suck, you suck, suck!"

"Yeah! Clear your mind and open your eyes already! Where the hell is your common senses?"

And thus, two strongholds, consisted of the Fuuhaku fans club stronghold and anti-Fuuhaku stronghold, were born in class 2-D.

**Rooftop, Lunchtime**

"Will we able to survive in this school?"

Hide's question sent almost everyone into depression for exception of the three seniors from class 3-A (Kouhei, Ryou, and Arisa). They were having hard times to survive the first two periods. And it was all thanks to either their unique teacher or classmates.

"Chrome-san is a good teacher, but I cannot stand the stares and intents that I got during the whole classes… It feels like they're going to kill me any time…" Hide sighed tiredly as he munched his rice ball.

"Squalo-san is far too loud and his teaching method was…unusual. Rather than us, I think he's the one who needs to be taught lesson…" Kareha leaned her head on the wall behind her.

"Squalo-sensei is always like that. But he's an awesome swordsman you know. He's even in par with my dad!" Takashi said cheerfully.

"That Belphegor is annoying to the limit! Calling all of us peasants and gave us too many homework to do just because it'll annoyed us!" Kouhei pouted, getting a headache at he saw the piles of textbooks that needs to be done by tomorrow.

"I wonder why he's angry at me though. I don't remember ever done something that will upset him that much…" Arisa confused. When she woke up, she was welcomed by her new teacher's murderous intent and he quickly told her to go to principal's office and there, she was lecture for reason she didn't quite understand. What's actually his problem?

"You better not know, baby sister." Ryou patted her head.

"That Fuuhaku is useless! He's not suit to become a teacher! All he was doing during the whole lesson was flirting and impressing the girls to create his own harem!" Haji threw his soda can furiously. Just remembering it made him frustrated for god's sake!

"Byakuran-sensei only wrote down all the materials in the board and told us to write it down without any explanation because he himself doesn't understand. If he didn't, then why didn't he just switch place with other teacher who understands the subject?" Saki sighed tiredly.

All of them sighed again at the same time. It was only the first day and they were already having hard times. Can this becoming even worse? They hope it couldn't.

"So, have you guys made…new friends or at least acquaintance?" Hide asked.

"Not really." Kareha and Takashi shook their heads together.

"I already knew some of them during my training seven years ago, so it's quite comforting." Saki smiled a bit.

"We already made followers." Ryou said proudly, emphasizing 'we' as him and his younger twin sister. Ever since Arisa's bold exclamation, many developed admiration and affection towards the girl. Being protective older brother he is, he declared that those who want to court his sister must step on his dead and decaying body first. His murderous intent that he unleashed as he declared amazed most of the students who immediately offered their alliance and service to the blue haired young man.

"They run away from me when I try to approach them." Kouhei sighed in disappointment.

"You're too extreme enthusiasm to befriend them only make them afraid or think you're weird." Ryou pointed out.

"Since me and all the boys in my class are all against Fuuhaku, I've gained followers too." Haji said, crossing his arms smugly. "How about you?"

"Well…no, I don't get a chance for that because I'm too nervous, but there are some people who caught my intuition…"

"Who?"

"I don't get their names. Oh, Yakumo-san is in my class too." He remembered.

Saki's face brightened. "Yakumo-san is attending this school too?"

Hide nodded. "Yeah. He said Dad ordered him to attend this school in my class so I won't feel too nervous alone."

"Why Tsuna-san must sent him here? You already have us!" Haji protested.

"I think Reborn purposely separated all of us for another scheme of his…perhaps Dad knew this and that's why he sent Yakumo-san to ease me."

"I actually was also ordered by your father to watch over you to make sure that nothing will happen to you during studying periods until you go home." Before they realized it, Yakumo was already behind them, eating one of Saki's rice balls. "Ciao."

"Yakumo-san!" Saki startled to find the older man behind her and snatched her rice ball.

Yakumo gave her a pat on the head before commenting, "Your rice ball needs more salt and you overcooked it a bit. It still good though."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haji said with tinge of annoyance in his tone.

"Hide already told you. And this is lunchtime so I'm thinking of spending my time here. The weather is nice today, don't you think?" He brought out his sandwich and melon bread from his bag, eating comfortably. Seeing how calm Yakumo eating his lunch, the others couldn't help but follow and enjoy their own lunches.

"By the way, have Reborn told you about Vongola Carnival?" He interrupted as he finished his lunch.

"Vongola Carnival? What's that?" Hide tilted his head in question. He turned to the others for explanation, but apparently none of them knew of it.

"Vongola Carnival is an annual festival held by Vongola Famiglia to celebrate the anniversary of Vongola Famiglia's alliances with other Famiglias. The carnival is held as form of respect and friendship for the allied Famiglias."

"Is that also the reason why Father turned Nami-Middle into Vongola Academy? To celebrate the carnival with the other students who all came from various allied Families of Vongola?" Saki started to understand where this was going.

Yakumo nodded. He continued again. "Precisely. The carnival is like a merging of various celebration days. For the main celebration at the last day, it was like a merging of Carnival of Venice and Battle of Oranges, it involve parade combining circus, mask, and masquerade."

"That sounds fun." Takashi was getting excited.

"But who will be the one to participate in the events of carnival?" Kouhei asked.

"All students or visitors are allowed to participate in the events, but those who already signed as spectators are not allowed to enter. However, since this is celebration that held by Vongola, every Vongola members, including all of us must participate in every single events of the Carnival. Therefore, we must prepare everything necessary for the carnival starting tomorrow."

Haji choked his drink as he digested the information. "What? All of us? Every single one of the event? You gotta be joking!" Haji clearly didn't like the idea.

"The carnival will be held starting next week for seven days. Don't worry the Sun Arcobaleno and Fuuhaku Hibari or other teachers will explain it further. And I heard from your grandfather that it's really fun."

Hide and Saki sweat dropped. This was Vongola style carnival they were talking about after all. They were not so sure about this being fun…

**Entrance, Vongola Academy, After School**

Hide sighed tiredly finally his long first day at Mafia school has finally ended. He wondered how many times headaches attacked him during classes. He didn't even want to remember it. With everyone busy with their own businesses, he was left alone to go home. Right now, he really just wanted to slump himself on his bed and rest both his body and mind.

"I hope tomorrow won't be this hard for me…" He muttered, scratching the back of his head as he sighed.

A rumbling sound that seemed to shake the ground started. This alarmed him and some of students who were also on their way home. Hide turned as the rumbling sound got louder. He caught sight of a growing dust cloud heading in his direction. From afar, although barely, he could saw a young man with dark gray hair around Yakumo's age running away seemingly from the man with chocolate haired man behind him who was cursing at the running teen.

"GET BACK HERE MATTIA!" The chocolate haired man said.

The next thing Hide knew, the young man grabbed his arm and has started to drag him out wordlessly. When they got outside the school gate, he whistled as black motorcycle trotted towards them. The young man saddled it and seemingly without him realized, had Hide saddled– or to be more precise– threw him on the motorcycle and had went full speed towards the town.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" Hide screamed.

Hearing the boy's scream, the young man blinked before he turned behind him and stared at Hide suspiciously.

"You, how and since when did you get here?" He questioned.

Hide cracked. This man all this time didn't realize that he was the one who drag him here? "What? You're the one who's running away and suddenly dragging me with you and you didn't even realize it? Just what are you doing? Stop and let me down now!"

The man was thinking for a moment until he noticed another motorcycle following them behind. He frowned before turning back to Hide.

"I was chased, so I cannot do that now or else he'll catch me. I'll let you down once we are in a safe place, free from him." He said and grip tighter. "Hold on tight."

"Eh?"

"Since both of us want to get this over quickly, I'll increase the speed. So hold on tight if you don't want to break your neck." As he said this, he increased his speed and rode the motorcycle to the fastest level.

Despite how loud the sound of the machine as the result of him increasing the speed, it didn't prevent him from hearing Hide's cry that surprisingly much louder.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"


	91. Mattia

**Faculty Office, Vongola Academy**

"Kidnap?" All teachers in the office chorused each with different reactions on their face.

"Yeah! I saw Hidetada being dragged by this scary-looking student a moment ago at the school entrance and he forced him to ride on his motorcycle!" Kouhei showed the poor drawing of the person who kidnapped Hide after school. Haji and Takashi were behind him with almost twin worry expressions plastered on their faces.

"He's also a student in this school, right? You should know him!" Haji slammed Fuuhaku's desk, demanding quick answer.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! Then what the hell are you doing here, you trash? If you call yourselves his Guardians, then you supposed to watch over him!"

"Squalo-sensei, calm down. Each of us has some errand to do, so we didn't have any chance to even react when we saw him kidnap Hide. But if I think again…is he really intended to kidnap Hide?" Takashi tilted his head in question.

"What kind of sane person who would just drag someone he just met today and force him to ride motorcycle with him and then go to who knows where?" Haji flicked Takashi's forehead.

Rei sighed. "What does he look like?" She asked.

"He has spiky darkish gray hair, brownish red eyes with this scary sharp glare, and he wore the same uniform as all of the students who attend this school are. Oh, and he has this lion tail-shaped keychain around his belt." Takashi described the so-called kidnapper.

Hearing this, all of the teachers instantly made a look of understanding and knowing. They immediately recognized who they were talking about.

"Shishishishi. It must be Mattia." Belphegor stated.

"Mattia?" The three boys raised their brow.

"He is one of veteran members of Vongola. According to Tsunayoshi-kun, he is currently scouting people to become part of his own team. He is very very strong~" Byakuran showed the photo of Mattia.

"Does he want to force Hide to join his team then?"

"How dare him…! Hide is already a candidate of Vongola Eleventh! He has no time to join some low-rank team!" Haji growled. He glared at Byakuran and shook him. "Where are they? You have ability to communicate with other pararel worlds, right? You can find them with that ability, right?"

"Calm down Hajime-kun. Don't worry. Even without Byakuran-san's help, you can still find them with his help." Rei assured the panicked red headed boy.

"Whose help?" Kouhei asked.

The office door suddenly opened. A short chocolate-haired young man entered the room with annoyance spread through his face. He shot a glare at Haji, Kouhei, and Takashi with Haji returned back his glare with his own fiercely. He then switched his glare to Squalo who seemed to have been waiting for him and already expecting his arrival.

"You lost him again, didn't you trash?" Squalo crossed his arms, looking at the young man with smug look.

"Shaddup! Give back my box already!" He snatched back his box from Squalo's desk that had been taken by Squalo during the study time. "That monkey really knew how to runaway and hide. But it doesn't matter because I'll found him immediately and beat him to pulp!"

"Nice timing, Lanzo." Fuuhaku addressed the young man. "If you're going to find Mattia, please take them with you." He gestured to Haji, Kouhei, and Takashi who were all wondering who he is. "Their friend was taken by Mattia as well. Though, I am sure you already know that considering the fact that Mattia runaway because of you and you chased after him."

Mattia eyes the three teens intensely before giving them incredulous look. "…for Guardian candidates…you're all so weak-looking. Amateurs."

Vein popped on Haji's and Kouhei's head. "What was that?"

**Yakiniku Shop, Namimori Station District, Namimori Town**

Once they young man finally sure that no one chasing after them again, Mattia stopped the motorcycle that coincidently near the station. After he parked his bike, Mattia had dragged the brunet boy whom he accidently brought with him and forced the boy to start walking on his own and took him to the yakiniku shop. They'd got a seat, and there they were. Sitting in an awkward silence, the brunet boy, who was around two or three years younger than him, nervously nibbled on the rice on his bowl, and him eyeing at the kid's face. He was probably scaring him, but he honestly didn't meant to or care. He was too busy thinking to notice.

At one point of time, the brunet kid had looked up from his bowl and opened his mouth to speak, looking at Mattia, but as soon as he saw his sharp eyes at him, his body shuddered along with cold sweats fell from his face and hurriedly looked down again.

Hide stared at his bowl like his life depended on it.

"_What are we doing here? Why did he take me here? Why this keeps happening to me? And why is he glaring at me? I didn't remember ever done anything wrong with him. In fact, this is the first time I meet him!"_

Hide gave a quick glance up. Well, he wasn't glaring at him anymore. He was looking at his sake…Hide mentally shuddered. Was he even already old enough to drink sake? Hide mentally sighed, finishing his last piece of yakiniku. He waited a couple seconds for Mattia to notice the fact that he was done, but the older teen seemed to be too busy staring at his cup, looking deep in thought.

"Umm…" Hide tried to start a conversation.

"What?" The man stared at him again. And again, his sharp gaze made his body shuddered for some reason he didn't quite grasp.

"Err…wha-what's your name…? I'm Hidetada Sawada. You can just call me Hide." He asked.

Mattia raised his brow. "Why would you ask something so obvious? Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Eh?" Hide tilted his head obliviously.

"Never mind… I'm Mattia…" He answered before finishing his sake. "You're done, right? Let's go." He placed the money on the desk along with the bill. When Hide seemed slow to move from his view, he wordlessly grabbed his upper arm and dragged him again forcefully.

**Street, Station District**

"Umm…Mattia-san…where are we going?" Hide asked as the man kept dragging him like a rag doll.

"Who knows? We'll get back once I'm getting bored and tired." He answered easily.

"Can't I go home? My family may get wor-"

"No. You born here, you live here, so act as my escort. If you call yourself candidate of Vongola Eleventh, then properly give your soon-to-be ally a tour around town as form of getting to know each other well." He cut off flawlessly.

Hide pondered at the answer for a moment before sighing in defeat. His words made some sense…even though their first encounter didn't…go pretty well on Hide's part. In normal case, what he has done to him would be considered as an act of kidnapping. But, since this person was a part of Vongola or one of the allied Families, it would be good opportunity to understand more about Vongola.

"O-okay then…if it's just for a while…" Hide agreed rather reluctantly. "Still, isn't there any place that you want to visit here? I don't think–"

"MATTIA!"

Hide let out a shriek at the voice. His eardrum almost shattered at the voice that surprisingly even louder from Kouhei's. He turned to the owner of the voice and saw a chocolate-haired teen around the same age as Mattia glaring at them. The good news was Haji, Takashi, and Kouhei are here behind the shouting young man. The bad news was the chocolate-haired young man was swinging around his sword open in front of bystanders.

"Don't even think to get away now!" The chocolate-haired teen yelled.

"Buddy, are you alright?" Haji shouted at his childhood friend.

"Kind of…" Hide answered hesitantly. He tried to use body movements to tell his friends to shut up because they were making a fuss. Unfortunately, his friends were too stupid to digest what he meant and instead only making more scenes that warrant attentions.

"Shut the hell up, Lanzo. This is my life. I can do whatever I want. I can go wherever I want." Mattia spat back to Lanzo.

"Know your place you idiot! We have duties and my duty is to make sure you're not slacking off to who knows where and ignore your duty!" Lanzo replied angrily.

"Talking with you is useless…" Mattia cursed.

Haji pulled Lanzo behind so he's facing with Mattia. "You! Who the hell are you and what do you want by kidnapping your future Boss? Return him immediately before I make holes in your body!" Haji pointed his guns to the grey haired teen.

"If you do not return him, we'll take it as sign of treachery." Takashi slit his blade.

Kouhei, who had finally noticed the attentions from the people around the district, started to panic. "H-hey, you two, calm down. If we do more than we already have, the townspeople would be involved and it would be difficult to cover it up!"

Hide raised a thumb up to his cousin. Finally he noticed! _"Good Job, Kouhei-niisan!" _

Mattia stared at Haji and Takashi for a moment before sighing. He put his hands inside his pocket and took a step forward.

Before anyone realized it, Haji's guns were crushed to pieces. Takashi's sword was no longer in his hands, but in Mattia's. Blood dripped from Lanzo's stomach as Mattia stabbed him with Shigure Kintoki that he has took from Takashi.

"Not even worth my time, weaklings." Mattia said before throwing back the sword to Takashi and grabbed Hide by his waist, dragging him away from the district with him.

"W-what have you done? You don't have to do that far to him!" Hide tried to let go from his grip.

"We're always like that at least one a day. Don't worry much about it." Mattia assured him, which not assuring at all.

"Both of you are used to that?" Hide stared at him in disbelieve. What kind of people they are?

Mattia narrowed his eyes at Hide before gritting his teeth. "So…you really don't remember…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just shut up and follow me, Clumsy-Hide."

Hide was deadpanned by the nickname. "How did you my nickname when I was kindergarten? And without even following you, you're already dragging me!"

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Yakumo was pushing Saki's wheelchair on their home. Immediately after the school bell rang, Saki went to his classroom and asked him to go home with her and her brother since the others already had their own errands thanks to their respective problematic teacher. However, she then recalled that her new homeroom teacher, Byakuran, has called her to the teacher's lounge. Remembering this, she told them to go on ahead, but Yakumo decided to accompany her since he said it would be dangerous for disabled and short (he emphasized the last part) person to go home alone.

"Are you sure you're okay with your brother being kidnapped?" The green haired teen asked.

Saki nodded. "If it's Mattia-nii, he would be just fine." She said cheerfully.

"You knew Mattia?" He raised his brow.

"We used to play each other when we were kids."

"You two did? No offense, but if you ask me, he doesn't look like someone who love to play with people like you. You must be knew how terrifying he is; able to defeat the entire Varia Squads without even using his Flame, able to assassinate 1387 enemies during the mission regarding trade with Chinese Mafia, and especially his role during the invasion of Disscordo Family base in Italy." The green head recount.

"Of course I know. But despite how scary he looks and behaves he's actually a nice person. Whenever I visit to Italy, he would be the first one to greet me." Saki smiled fondly as she reminiscing the old times.

"For a strong individual who had blasted me off just because I accidently drop his favorite wine…he's quite passionate…"

Saki stifled a giggle. "I see that you had experienced it yourself."

"How come your brother didn't know him while you do?" He asked again, curious.

"Well…Mattia-nii is a little bit sociopath, so only a very few people could understands him. He spend most of his times at the Headquarter, making firearms and only going out if there's missions or important Vongola events. Since we didn't want to involve big brother that time due to the circumstances, our father never take big brother to the Headquarter and forbid Vongola members to meet with big brother."

"That was quite complicated…" Yakumo rubbed his head at the boring explanation.

Saki pouted a little before facing the green haired teen. "By the way, where're you living? You'll stay here until the school is back right?" She changed the subject.

"I live in apartment nearby the orphanage. My living expenses are of course paid by Vongola."

"You're living alone?"

"Yup. I can manage that." He patted her head.

"Are you…getting along well with the other Vongola members? When I read your letter, I'm worried that you're not feeling comfortable because they don't trust you…"

At this question, Yakumo stopped walking, confusing the blonde who gave him a questioning look. Yakumo said turned around Saki's wheelchair so they are face to face.

"Rather than me, I'm more worry about you." He kneeled down so he was on the same height as the blond haired girl. "What are you going to do about the position as the next Vongola Boss? You knew well that you're at disadvantage regardless of your capability to fight even without your legs."

Saki's expression faltered. She looked at her legs then at Yakumo who were holding her hands. Even though the green haired man's face seemed indifferent, she knew from by looking into his eyes that he was sincerely worried about her and further by the fact that he was the one who immobile her legs. Saki lowered her head until her chin collided with Yakumo's head. She placed her hands on the sides of Yakumo's face.

"Please don't blame yourself, Yakumo-san. I understand why you acted like that at that time. That's why, I-"

"WHA-!"

The two were taken by surprise and immediately let go of each other. Slowly, they turned their heads to their right side and found Hide and Mattia were looking at them. Hide was looking at them with wide eyed and his hand trembling as he pointed at them while Mattia had a twitch on his face and gave the green haired young man a murderous glare that promised pain. Saki instantly blushed and paled at the two.

"B-Brother… Mattia-nii…" She uttered hesitantly.

Hide rushed to Saki's side, immediately took Saki's wheelchair away from Yakumo and Mattia sent a powerful kick towards the green haired man who fell into river by the sudden move without given a chance to react.

"W-wait! Brother, Mattia-nii, you're getting the wrong idea!" Saki tried to calm down the two older teens from their anger.

"I-I…I never thought that you are that kind of person, Azzo-san! How could you making a move on my sister like that, you lolicon maniac!" The brunet yelled at the soaked green haired teen, much to the embarrassment of his younger sister. His fits explode again.

"Don't say something embarrassing like that! People will get the wrong idea! Listen to me first!" Saki clutched her brother's shirt tightly. They were causing a scene here for god's sake!

"All we need to do is blow him to smitten and throw it into that river for good then problem solved like nothing happened." Mattia pointed his sniper at Yakumo, which only adding more problem for the blond girl.

"I guess…I don't have any other choice…"

oOoOoOo

Finally, with last resort (A/N: I'll let you imagine yourself what Saki did to them to make them clam down), she able to silence the two enraged young men and explained everything with acceptable excuses. Though, they didn't cease their glare towards the green haired teen.

"If that's what happened…then I think I'll let it slide…for now." Hide muttered after the explanation.

"I'm still going to blow him into smitten." Mattia stated.

"That would be a NO, Mattia-nii." Saki glared sternly. Mattia huffed in response to her glare.

Hide looked at Saki and Mattia. He knew that Saki already acquainted or befriended several allied families members and Vongola members, but he never in his wildest imagination that she will befriended this…beast. Furthermore, the suffix that Saki used on the gray haired teen gave him into conclusion that she regarded him as her older brother figure like him. The question is…HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

"Mattia-nii, it's been three years since I last talking with you like this." She smiled.

"You grew mature since I last saw you, but you're still short as ever." He replied with a small smile that surprised a certain brunet.

"Why does people kept saying that? I'm definitely taller than three years ago!" She pouted.

"Because that's the truth." Yakumo stood up after he finally changed his clothes with the spare ones. "Well, I'm heading home first then. See you tomorrow at school." He left, feeling the glares from the other two teens eased as he walked further and further away from them…from Saki.

Once he left, Saki pinched the two older teens on their ears. "Will both of you cut it out? I'm perfectly fine! You're way too overprotective! I'm old enough to handle things by myself." She scolded, pinching harder for ten more seconds before letting them go.

"You can be gullible at some times. Like that time when that stupid Varia okama (Lussuria) tricked you into wearing the costume he made and as the result he uploaded that photo of you in that costume as part of his collections in his blog which is viewable all over the internet." The gray haired teen showed the siblings Lussuria's blog from his cell phone, showing the said photo.

Hide's eyes sparkled at the photo. "You're so adorable here." He said lovingly, earning a good hard punch on the head from his younger sister.

Saki blushed and snatched the cell phone away. "That was long time ago!" She protested. "A-anyway, let's go home! Mother and Grandma will be worried if we waste more time here!" She motioned her brother to go.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to get frustrated like that." He took Saki's wheelchair and they were about to go home but stopped by a hand grabbing on his shoulder tightly. Hide turned to Mattia who gave him a darkened look all over his face.

He pulled Hide to him and whispered to him and make sure that Saki won't hear it. "For reasons I'll not mention, I can't go home right now so quit the bellyaching and LET ME STAY AT YOUR PLACE OR I'LL FILL YOUR MOUTH WITH TONS OF BULLETS."

Hide's protest was left behind his head without even got a chance to let it out. The murderous intent that came out from him and the beastly face that seem ready to annihilate him in any second completely silenced him. No matter how much he had seen people unleashed murderous intents, for the first time one able to make him feel this so intimidating…

"O…okay… I-I…guess…"

**Dining Room, 1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"My! Hi-kun, you should've told me first if you're going to bring a friend with you." Kyoko said to his son while she placed the dinner on the table.

Hide laughed nervously. "Well…it's complicated and sudden too…" Hide's face has gone blue at the stares that Mattia directed to him.

"Mattia-nii, stop it, please. We're in the middle of dinner." Saki scolded, feeling uncomfortable as well. Mattia huffed before eating his dinner.

Hide sighed. He was relieved when Haji called and told him that he, Takashi, and Kouhei are okay. The chocolate-haired man, Lanzo was also okay after Kouhei healed him with his Sun Flame. However, this relief soon disappeared when Haji also informed that Lanzo will come to his house tomorrow to pick up Mattia (the latter had forced him to let him stay in his house), which means he must prepare the worst that involving his house being crushed by the two.

Feeling not well, he excused himself from the dining room and ran back to his room.

"I want to get along with other members more…but I'd never imagined to start it this way…" Hide mumbled. He yawned, feeling fatigue to catch up on him.

"I wonder…what will happen…tomorrow…" He muttered under his breath before finally dozed off, sleeping peacefully after long tiring activities.

oOoOoOo

Mattia entered Hide's room. He had made sure to move slowly so that he won't wake up the sleeping boy. Looking at how the brunet sleeping with his body shivering from the cold air, he face palmed and put the blanket over his body.

He slump his body on the soft futon beside Hide's bed. His arms crossed above him. He shifted his head to Hide's sleeping form. He frowned as he remembered during their time at Yakiniku shop.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_What?" _

"_Err…wha-what's your name…? I'm Hidetada Sawada. You can just call me Hide." He asked._

_Mattia raised his brow. "Why would you ask something so obvious? Don't tell me you've forgotten already."_

"_Eh?" Hide tilted his head obliviously. _

"_Never mind… I'm Mattia…"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"When you were little you used to call me 'Mattia-nii' like Saki did and would immediately hug me once you saw me…" His frown deepened. "And now, we met again after years and you already forgotten about me? Tch, great…"

He slump back onto his futon, turning his back against the sleeping brunet.

"Perhaps you better never remember it...the time when I once tried to kill you..."


	92. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm running out of ideas and times.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

**Dining Room, 1****st**** Floor, Sawada Residence**

"Good morning, Hi-kun! You're up early today!" Kyoko greeted her son immediately as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Mom." Hide yawned as he sat on his usual place. "Where are Saki and Mattia-san?" Hide asked, noticing the absent of his sister and guest.

"Saki said she has something to do, so she'll skip school for today. Mattia-kun already head to school. When I asked why he's going so early, he said he has a fight to look forward to and ready to kill or something like that." She explained as she put a plate of eggs and bacon before him along with a pair of French toasts and a bottle of milk.

Hide sweat dropped. _"Mom…how can you say that with a cheerful face? There's nothing good about fight let alone kill!" _Hide inwardly shouted. "Ahahaha…I see…"

"Rather than that, Hide, you need to go to school now." Reborn pointed towards the clock.

"Ah! Is that the time already?" Hide immediately stood up his seat before grabbing another toast and his bag. "I'll be going now!" He yelled as he jogs towards the door.

"Have a safe trip Hi-kun!" His mother exclaimed cheerfully, waving at him. Until her son's figure no longer could be seen, Kyoko returned back into house, preparing to go shopping.

Reborn, who stayed still at the entrance, turned to the courtyard and after make sure that Kyoko entered the house, he smirked. "Come out, Mattia. I know you're back already."

From the tree, Mattia jumped down, revealing himself to the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Scolded by your father again?" The baby guessed. He scanned the bruises on Mattia's cheek and neck, and the burn injuries that slightly visible on his legs and arms that the latter carefully hid beneath his uniform. "He's not holding back this time, huh?"

Mattia scoffed. "Hmph. That old man keeps ranting for me to be aware of my position. That damn birdcage also the same."

"You keep skipping your training and missions, on top of that, getting all friendly with Hide and Saki. I won't be surprised why he's so furious."

"What training and mission? Those people are nothing but weaklings. It's only a waste of my flame." The teen walked out of the house, deciding to take a stop at game center. "If that damn birdcage or shark came here, tell them that I'm staying."

Reborn watched the gray haired teen's fleeting figure. He sighed and leaned his back onto wall.

"Hopefully Tsuna will able to convince Xanxus with some way…"

**Riverbank, Namimori Town**

Hide drank his coffee as he stared at his cell phone to see if his sister has replied his e-mail or not. He found nothing new in his inbox and sighed in disappointment. He wondered what she was doing. He knew that she's hiding something since whenever he's trying to get the answer from her she quickly changed the subject or run away. He hoped it whatever she's hiding is not something bad. It's not like he's doubting his sister, but it's not wrong for a brother to worry about his only sister, right?

"HIDE!"

Hide almost jumped and shriek at the shout of his name. He turned behind him and the next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground by three bodies. Hide winced before taking a good look of the people who are assaulting him.

"What in the world…? Haji? Takashi-kun? Kouhei-niisan?"

"Hidetada are you sure that Mattia guy didn't do anything to you?" Kouhei immediately asked.

"Hide, are you hurt in any way?" Haji scanned for any injury on his best friend's body.

"Hide, should we do something to that Mattia? He's in your house, right?" Takashi brought out Shigure Kintoki.

"Cut it out, you three. He cannot breathe with you three tackling him like that." Kareha pulled them one by one, but Haji won't let go no matter how much force Kareha used on him. "Hajime, let go of him already!"

Haji turned to Kareha. "Oh, shut up! You also worry about your boyfriend, right?"

Kareha blushed. "N-no I'm not! I trust him and that's all! Also, he is not my boyfriend!" She stuttered shyly.

Hide stood up once Haji let go of him. He rubbed the back of his head as he winced. "Mattia-san already left early this morning before I woke up. Saki skips school today because she has something to do. So, there's nothing to worry about. Mattia-san didn't do anything to me… He kind of helped me in fact."

"Helped you?" The four tilted their head to the side in question.

Hide was about to tell them about what happened between Saki and Yakumo yesterday after school and what he and Mattia have done when saw them together, but he immediately changed his mind since the reactions from his friends would definitely words along with the lines 'You're being over protective' and as such.

"Well…kind of. Anyway, let's just go to school now before we're late." Hide said and he threw his coffee can to the riverbank, dragging his friends with him. A yelping voice, however, stopped them.

"Ouch!"

They all turned to the riverbank closer and saw a red haired boy around their age rubbing his head as he looked at the coffee can laying beside him. Knowing it was his coffee can, Hide quickly rushed down to apologize only to got tripped and fell downwards to the red haired boy, causing them to hit each other and fell down into the river.

Not wasting any time, Haji and the others pulled Hide and the red haired boy from the cold river.

"You're such a klutz. You wanted to apologize, but you end up making it worse." Haji commented.

"I-I'm s-sorry for the can and for pushing you down into the river…" Hide sneezed from the cold, his body trembled. It was near the beginning of the autumn, no wonder the river and the wind is cold from before.

"I-it's okay…" The boy said as he sneezed.

Kouhei and Takashi gave them their towels that they intended to use for their practice to at the very least drying their faces. From the corner of his eye, Hide stared at the red haired boy. He looked familiar. He looked at him again closer and finally recognized the boy as one of his classmates at Vongola-Middle.

"You're…the Vongola Eleventh Family candidates, right?" The boy asked after finally finished drying his face and his vision getting clearer.

"You knew us, so you must be from an allied Family of Vongola who attends Vongola Academy." Takashi confirmed.

"You're one of my classmates, right?" Hide approached.

The boy nodded. "I'm Teru Kozato. I'm the candidate of the eleventh Boss of Simon Family." He introduced himself, slightly bowing his head politely.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to school by now?" Hide asked.

Teru pointed his finger at a box under the bridge. A meowing sound came from it and the Vongola candidates immediately deduced that the Simon Boss candidate was taking care of the cat inside the box.

"I was about to going to school after I gave it some milk and cat food, but your coffee can hit me and then you pushed me into the river."

Hide laughed sheepishly. "S-sorry…"

"It's alright, really. I'm used to this."

The two wet boys sneezed and their body shivered. Looking at their wet uniforms, Haji suggested that they skip school and went to his house for a change. After all, going to school with wet uniforms would only earn the wrath from the Demon Prince of Discipline and they will be executed for real.

**Living Room, Byakuran's House**

"Welcome, Saki-chan!" Byakuran gave the blond girl a hug, startling her and Yakumo who was standing behind her. "Don't be shy now, sit over here and have some marshmallows." He gestured them to the sofa.

"Byakuran-san, can we just cut the chit chat and go straight to the point." Yakumo interrupted.

"Y-Yakumo-san, that's rude!" Saki nudged her arm to the older teen.

"It's okay! It's okay! I like straight person like Yakumo-kun! Now that I think about it, since when you two getting along so well like this? Hmm~" He teased, making the blond girl flustered red.

"Since the world begins." Yakumo flatly answered, earning loud laugh from the white haired man.

"You're so funny, Yakumo-kun! Well, anyway, starting from today, I need you to come to school late. I'll tell Shinogu-kun so he won't execute you if he found you arrive late at school~"

"Eh? But why?" Saki asked.

"My schedule is busy, so I only have time for you in the morning. I'll explain the details later. Now then, let's start." From his back, Byakuran's wing growth, surprising the green haired teen, though he didn't show it clearly.

"Start what?" Byakuran smiled at the question and answered playfully,

"The rehabilitation to heal Saki-chan's legs~"


	93. Omake: Halloween Part I

**Hello! It's been months or a year or more even? Since I last updated, huh? I'm not surprise if no one read this story again. For those who are still reading this story, I'm very sorry, but I'm very busy with college and part time jobs, so I've no time to write any stories anymore. I'll still update, but it won't be as frequent as before. **

**This chapter is only an omake that I decided to write.**

**I'M VERY VERY SORRY FOR THIS! And I hope you enjoy this first part omake chapter.**

* * *

"Finally it's over…" Hide walked limply on the street, feeling tired and sleepy after finished his cramp school. He cracked his neck as he sighed. He couldn't believe himself to let his Math score decreased. Thanks to that, he must stay after school for another lesson for the remedial test next week.

When he thought about it again, it's not really surprising, considering that he is now busy with all mafia stuff that definitely schemed by certain scary infant tutor of him and his sister, the so-called the Best Hitman in the World, Reborn.

Hide quickly dismissed this thought, opting to focus his mind to rest, away from any stress and anything of sort. His brain wouldn't last if he keeps thinking too much about the stuff.

"I'm hungry…I'm sleepy… I wonder what Mom cook tonight-"

"Hide~" A voice called him all the while arms suddenly slip between his.

"Huh..What?!" Hide looked around, surprised. His face met with the familiar green haired girl at his right side, and familiar blue haired boy at his left side, grabbing both of his arms tightly to prevent any attempt to escape.

"K-Kareha! Ryou!"

"Let's go then shall we?" Both teens smiled at the boy. Hide, however, feels something wrong about this…that has something to do with **him**…again.

"LET ME GO!"

**Namimori Shrine, Namimori Town**

The eleventh Family candidates and Mist Devourers were all gathering in front of a large tent behind them. Haji crossed his arms on his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. Takashi casually conversed with Iori. Kouhei climbed until he reached the top of the tree, away from Rui who attempted to seduce him. Arisa silently ate her skull-shaped candy. Saki sat on nearby bench with Yakumo's head on her lap, sleeping. Shinogu and Nichrome were having a sweet sake as they watched the full beautiful moon up in the sky.

The red head was about to let out his frustration until footsteps and silhouettes of three people came into his view.

"They're here!" Haji pointed towards Kareha and Ryou who were dragging Hide behind them.

"E-everyone? What are you doing here?" Hide asked after the two let go of their holds on him. "Even Nichrome-san and the Mist Devourers too…!"

"Do you forget what tonight is?"

Reborn landed on Hide's head from the branches right above the latter. Hide must keep his balance to not collapse because of his tutor's weight on his head. Straightening up, he turned again towards his friends, giving them a questioning look.

"Tonight is Halloween~" Ryou answered playfully.

Hide blinked before checking the calendar through his cellphone. It was October 31st, the end of October. Halloween! Now that they reminded him, he remembered that this morning, on his way to school, he saw several shops decorated with pumpkins, bats, skulls, and other Halloween stuffs. He had been so full with all the cram school and mafia business that he forgot!

"…so? What's with Halloween? Do you want us to wear costumes and play some kind of Halloween games Vongola version?" Hide asked.

He was joking, really. Unfortunately, when his friends only smiling at him, that signed that what he was saying is true.

"Nice job finding it out, Hide. As you said, now we will commence the eleventh Generation Vongola Halloween game. If you refuse, we'll have real spirits summoned to haunt you until the end of your life." Reborn said with low, scary tone with Nichrome provide the baby with his illusions of spirits and ghosts behind him.

"Cut it out! I understand already!" Hide freaked out.

"Good. Now, change your clothes. You can pick the costume that you want to wear in there before we commence the game." Reborn pointed at the tent behind them.

"Okay!"

Everyone went into the tent, excited to pick what kind of costumes they should pick. Hide, on the other hand, were not so happy about it. It's not that he's afraid of ghosts or something like his did in the past, but every time his tutor said Vongola style, something must've hiding behind the sleeve. His intuition has told him so.

"It's all right, Vongola."

Hide turned to the owner of the voice and immediately twitched when he saw Yakumo asleep with his head on his _sister's lap. _Oh, he's so going to finish him off…

"No need to glare at me like that, I'll stand up now." Yakumo stood up immediately, not wanting to get into troublesome situation with the other teen. "Your lap is soft, next time do it again, okay?"

Saki blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but Hide beat her to it, standing in front of her.

"Hell no!" Hide interjected.

Yakumo shrugged and went into the tent.

"I'll see you later then, Brother." Saki sat on her wheelchair and went to where Reborn, Nichrome, and Fuuhaku are.

"You're not joining?" He asked.

"I'll join later. It'll be a bit difficult to join at this state. I'll discus it with Uncle first. Just wait for me and enjoy the game, okay?" She flashed a smile and wave at her brother, which Hide returned the same.

A hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned and faced Ryou who had already changed to his costume. He was wearing a coat with faux leather and ring detail, black pants, black long boots, and pair of black horns on his head. He also wore red colored eye lenses.

"What kind of costume you are wearing? And you're…really fast…" Hide asked, amazed by Ryou's speed in changing costume.

"This? This is Demon Warlord costume. Arisa said this suit me best." Ryou looked at the costume he wears.

"Says someone who has pretty face. Won't it be much more suit if you're wearing a gothic Halloween dress seeing that you have such a cute face like Arisa?" Hide said flatly with teasing intend.

In a second, he was hanged upside down on tree with Ryou whipped him none too gently with addition of illusions of devilish bats surrounding the poor brunet.

"How about I send you to hell until your soul will never be able to reborn in this world?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just kidding! Just kidding!" Hide quickly said as he pleaded for mercy.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Arisa walked to them.

Ryou immediately cut the rope that tied Hide, making the latter fell down flatly on his face.

"It was nothing, sister. Oh, you're really cute in that costume." Ryou lied effortlessly.

Hide looked up from his position and was stunned by Arisa's costume. She was wearing Rfyre Dalliance camisole undershirt, Kyoot Army White stripes austere corset, Nardcotix Noir No 6 Bolero, Rfyre Fervor Noir short skirt, Baiastice macrame Collar, Baiastice Black Claim gloves, Paper Couture Decal Tights, Courtisane Allumeuse in black, Baiastice Lace Parasol, and pair of Kraftika No 121 in black earrings. Like Ryou, she also wore eye lenses, but hers are black colored.

"A-Arisa…?" Hide was lost at words. She looked so…so…he couldn't even put it in words aside that she's so exquisite!

Arisa blushed. "Umm…do I look weird in this costume? I personally like it though…"

Hide shook his head. "No! You-you're prettier from usual! You're good in that costume." Hide blushed as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. He peeked beside him, and as he expected, Ryou was putting a dangerous, murderous smile of his on his face. His brotherly instinct has surfaced.

"N-no! I don't mean anything! That's a pure compliment! Nothing more than that!" Hide quickly corrected.

"You should be unless you want to be sent to hell for real, Hide. Hurry up and change." Ryou kicked him into the tent.

Hide rubbed his back as he stood up. He scanned the tent that full of Halloween costumes hanging everywhere along with pumpkin lamps and sound effect from the speaker connected with the other tents that gives a creepy atmosphere inside, creepy enough to send shivers ran down through him.

"Nicely done, Reborn…"

Hide cursed the infant inwardly. Shaking off the thought, he started to pick a costume for him to wear. He sweated dropped when he saw mole costumes, boat-shaped costume, and Tokyo tower-shaped costume. These are definitely made by Aunt Haru. He wondered how long it would takes for her to get rid her odd tastes and crazy-like way of thinking. It's not like that he hated it, and it would surely amused children if you were to wear those kind of costumes, but it's just not plain right for teenagers in any way unless they're cosplayer. He silently walked back and forth carefully picking the costumes that would suit him. He stopped walking when his eyes caught the sight of a set of black suit and a black cape that definitely familiar to him.

A black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie, plus a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment… There's no mistake, this is definitely the first Vongola Boss' costume, Vongola Primo, Giotto.

"I guess this is good…" He muttered and took the costume, changing his clothes.

Three minutes later, he looked his refection in the mirror. It's actually not bad. He was not sure whether it's his place to say it, but him wearing the attire made him resembled Vongola Primo. Smiling to himself in satisfaction, he came out from the tent and saw that everyone already waiting for him outside.

He scanned his friends, looking at their costumes.

Haji was wearing a werewolf costume that consisted of well make up of fake furs around his face, arms, and legs, a fake pair of wolf ears, a fake fangs, a white torn out white suit that he unbuttoned, revealing fake furs on his chest, and fake nails. To make it better, he wear a black wig. Hide whistled. It's definitely suit him the best.

Kareha was quite unusual. She was wearing a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale green obi. The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. She also wearing long, pale lavender wig tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front. With a make up, her skin looked pale. When Hide took a closer look on her face, he immediately blushed as he realized how beautiful she is. No doubt she was becoming Yuki-Onna.

Takashi was wearing a black eye patch on his right eye, a blue suit armor or commonly known in Japanese as o-yoroi* and a classic helmet with a golden crescent moon at its top. Every iconic part of his costume didn't make it hard one a bit to realize whose costume he was wearing. Every Japanese would know immediately who he's becoming. He was none other than Date Masamune, the regional strongman of Japan's Azuchi-Momoyama period through early Edo period, the heir to a long line of powerful daimyo in the Tohoku Region. Being a swordsman, Hide could understand why Takashi chose that costume.

Kouhei was wearing a simple white tank top and long training pants with some part of his face, arms and feet bandaged-wait, what?

"Kouhei-niisan, why are you wearing that kind of clothes…? And what kind of costume is that actually…?" Hide pointed his finger in question as he looked questioningly at his cousin.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Mummy Boxer! But not ordinary Mummy Boxer, I'm both hand-boxer and kick-boxer! Cool, right!" Kouhei declared proudly.

"_Nothing is ordinary about Mummy Boxer. And as far as I remember, Mummy Boxer doesn't even exist…!"_

Seeing the somewhat sunny face (He IS the Sun Guardian after all) of his cousin Hide decided to put his comment on the back of his head and zip his mouth close. Turning his attention to the person furthest from the group, he spotted Shinogu under the tree not too far from Ryou and Arisa.

Shinogu was wearing a buttoned trench coat, which is a dark shade of gray, his tie is black and he wears a dark purple-grey dress shirt. That was oddly familiar. He felt he had seen someone with that attire before… Hide recollected his thoughts to remember who it was again. Looking at his own attire, he realized whose attire that was. Like himself, Shinogu was wearing the costume of a member of first generation Vongola Family. He is the founder of CEDEF and the first Cloud Guardian, Alaude. Seeing the look on Shinogu's face, Hide could tell that he is not willingly to dress or even be here.

"_Must be another of Reborn's blackmail or bargain…"_ He thought.

"Are you done commenting us in your mind, Vongola?" Hide turned to face Yakumo, covered in bandages all over his body but his left eye.

"Yakumo-san! You're also becoming a Mummy too?"

"Yup. It's much simpler this way. I didn't expect you and that blonde over there to wear Vongola Primo's and Alaude's costumes. It suits both of you though." He pointed towards Hide and Shinogu.

"Well, this costume doesn't require any make up and such. Where's Saki?" He looked around for his sister.

"I'm right here."

Hide turned around and blushed hundredfold the moment he saw his beloved sister in her costume. He spun his body like a tornado before banging his head onto tree to control him. He looked at his sister again carefully, only to find himself blushing again at the mere sight of her.

She was wearing white tutu skirt with a sweetheart top, halo headpiece, angel wings, pair of white long gloves, pair of white stockings, and pair of clear Juliet heel shoes, making her body seemed like an hourglass.

Finally unable to get a grip on himself, he rushed to his sister with supersonic speed.

"SO CUTE! YOU'RE SO CUTE, SAKI!" Hide pushed Yakumo aside, fondly hugging his sister. He ignored the look that is friends gave him. His sister was just too cute to resist. He couldn't help it. She is truly an angel!

"You're really like an angel! You are so angelic in every way! I kinda feel like I've regained my footing with that just now!"

"_But what does that mean to you, Hide?" _His childhood friends thought in chorus.

"I still see you as an angel, so there's no problem!"

"_No! It IS a big problem, Hide! You'll reach sister complex at this rate!" _His childhood friends thought again.

"B-Brother…you're suffocating me…" Saki grumbled under the almost deadly hug of her older brother.

Hide, realizing what he has done, immediately let go of his sister. "S-sorry. I really couldn't help it…" He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Vongola. Several moments ago, that pretty boy also did the same thing as you to his sister." Yakumo pointed towards Ryou, narrowly dodging the cards thrown at him by the said person upon hearing the word "pretty."

"I'm confused though, why you didn't question her outfit considering her flat-"

Hide punched Yakumo in the gut before he finished, holding his sister closely again, but this time gently. "You're you, Saki! The world's one and only Saki and my one and only angel!"

"Alright, everyone is ready now." Reborn appeared with his pumpkin costume.

"We'll now begin the Halloween event Vongola style. The goal is to collect as many pumpkins that contain Mist Dying Will Flames and bring it to Nami-Middle within 3 hours. The one who wins will received plenty of sweets and the losers must join dare of courage for the rest of the night."

Hide paled at the smirk plastered on his tutor's face. He backed away almost instantly when Reborn was gazing at him and smirking even wider. Oh no…

"Oh, and now that we're at it, I'll tell you something interesting. When Tsuna was about your age and participated in this dare, he got lost and ended up meeting Bianchi's deceased ex-boyfriend, Romeo. If only Bianchi hadn't saved him, he would already be in the afterlife by now and you were never born into this world."

Nichrome provided Reborn's story with his horrific and terrifying illusions as the background, showing scenes that are completely different from the real ones and ten times scarier enough to make them engraved deeply within the spectators' memories. Hide noted in his mind that he must make arrangement with a psychiatrist right after this event is over. That is necessary to maintain his sanity.

"Oh, God…please protect me…!" Hide screamed in his mind, wishing he could survive this Halloween night.


	94. Kouhei and Yui

**Living Room, Byakuran's House**

"Rehab to heal my legs…?" Saki repeated slowly, her face saying that she couldn't believe what she just heard.

Byakuran smiled and clapped his hands. "Yup! With my knowledge from the parallel worlds, I've finally found a way to heal your legs! The rehab might be hard, it'll take long times, but I'm sure you can do it."

Saki remained silent. She was still trying to process what she just heard. A rehab to heal her legs… Is this a dream? If it's a dream, she didn't want to wake up. This sounded too good to be true. She can walk again. She can fight like before again… The green haired teen behind her patted her head, snapping her back to reality.

"How long you're going to be quiet like an idiot? Come on. Don't waste this chance." Without further ado, Yakumo pushed her wheelchair, ignoring Saki's surprise.

Finally realizing that it was real, Saki smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. _"Brother…soon…I'll catch up to you…"_

**Boxing Club Training Room, Namimori Middle School**

In the ring, Ryohei punched at Kouhei, who flipped out of the way. Kouhei then used a sweeping kick, but Ryohei flipped out that like Kouhei did to his punch. They were now parrying and blocking each other's attacks, but a few moves later, Kouhei found himself getting punched in the face by his father. He shrugged it off as Ryohei continued his assault, punching him back.

Ryohei moved forward and connected some of his unique and devastating punches, but Kouhei countered and bought him down with a leg takedown grapple and connected a few punches to Ryohei's head with a knee to the face to finish his combo and flipped off him with Ryohei kipped up a moment later.

"Dad…you're not serious with this, aren't you?" Kouhei said annoyingly.

Ryohei chuckled. "Sorry son, but I only want to test you a bit. Nice punch to the extreme. You really should devote yourself to boxing instead of combining it with kickboxing to the extreme!" Ryohei said matter-of-factly.

"I already told you that I want to have my own fighting style! I won't be able to surpass you if I have the same fighting style as you!" Kouhei claimed.

"You want to surpass your own father?" Ryohei was shocked by his declaration.

"Of course! I won't be able to get the title of the strongest if I cannot surpass you, who are a champion of boxing world!" Kouhei pointed his finger at his father to show that he's serious. Ryohei were struck like his son has just declared he will someday kill him or something.

"…Kouhei…you sound that you want to extreme kill me…"

"Of course not! I won't kill people! Never will I stray from the path that God has forbids me to." Kouhei answered proudly.

Ryohei dumbfounded by his son's answer. Even though he meant well, he didn't want him to break out preaching during their training. Now that he thought about it, his son had become like this ever since he came back from his camp. "…Maybe I should take you to extreme church…"

"I already have a church that I always visit after school!"

"You mean the church where this 'Sister Yui' that you're always talking about is? Now that I think about it, it's because of Sister Gabriella, that so-called saint, and this Sister Yui that you became like this…" Ryohei inwardly sighed, wiping his sweat from his forehead.

Kouhei kicked his father on the gut, prompting Ryohei to kneel as he was holding his stomach in pain. Kouhei pointed his finger to his father.

"Not so-called, he really IS a saint! You never met him, so you don't know! He's a great man and he has opened my heart to a bright path that I should take." Kouhei joined his hands and looked up. Ryohei somehow could saw a ray of light above his son while he continued to talk as if in semblance of prayer.

"_Talking such as the way of God and all… He reminds me of the First Sun Guardian, Knuckle…" _Ryohei found himself smiling as feeling of nostalgia came into him.

"What's wrong, Dad? Why are you smiling like that?" Kouhei asked, finally finished his speech without Ryohei realizing.

"No, nothing. Well, I'm curious about this Sister Yui you often talks about. I'm thinking of visiting the church next time."

"Why not now? It's about time I visit the church. I can introduce you to her." Kouhei

"Sorry, son. I already got a job to do. Next time, okay? I'll see you during dinner." Ryohei ruffled Kouhei's head before exiting the training room.

Kouhei stretched his arms before he lay on the floor. He stared at the ceiling exhaustedly, trying to regain his breathing. His right hand went into his pocket and he brought out a brochure. Today, in the afternoon, there will be a choir at the church. Sister Yui will be singing as well along with other sisters. She has invited him to come and watch her performance.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_= A Year Ago, Shopping District, Namimori Town =_

_By early December, just over two weeks before Christmas, the sky was winter dark. Kouhei was standing in front of sport shop, staring at boxing gloves that he had always wanted for present. His parents had promised him that they will buy the gloves as his Christmas present this year. His eyes sparkled in excitement. He wanted to wear the gloves quickly._

_He let out a small squeal as something ran straight into his body managing to almost knock him over. Eyes locked onto each other. Kouhei blinked in shock, watching as a woman, dressed in catholic nun, came in his view. Their eyes locked each other and stayed that way for a moment before the nun stood up and bowed to him._

"_I-I'm very sorry for bumping into you!" She apologized, bowing back and forth to Kouhei._

"_No, I'm also at fault to the limit! Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Oh, I'm okay. Umm… excuse me, I know it's rude of me after bumping into you like that, but can you take me to this address? I just moved here, so I don't really know the way." She showed him a paper where the church address was written._

_Kouhei looked at the clock. It was almost late at night. Namimori wasn't exactly a hotbed of criminal activity back then. The only murder he had ever heard about had occurred five years earlier when a group of people consisted of three men and two women were stabbed not far from the outskirt of the town. For an hour or so it caused quite a stir, and phone lines buzzed all over town while nervous women wondered about crazed lunatic wandering the streets, preying for innocent victims. He couldn't say that that group was actually spies of Disscordo who were sent to kill his cousins, only to get killed themselves by the gone wild Fuuhaku Hibari. He didn't get any chance to dispose their bodies, but at least he was able to erase all of his traces._

_But the address was on the way to his, and it is dangerous to just let a woman alone at night. Kouhei kindly agreed to take the nun to where the church is. _

"_Umm…where did you come from? You seem like a half. How long you've been here?" Kouhei asked, not wanting to just walk in silence._

"_Oh, yes. I was originally from Canada. My father is Japanese, while mother is Canadian. They passed away when I was young, and then I was adopted by a priest who was also my Godfather. Initially, I'm not religious or such, but then I met a certain person in this town a few years ago before moving here and I decided to devote myself for this path." _

"_Sorry to ask such a personal question." Kouhei apologized, but the nun held her hand up, stopping him._

"_It is alright. Do you go often to this town's church? I know, there won't be much people since the majority of Japanese are either Buddha or Shinto, but how about you?"_

"_Well, I'm not really religious, but I often go to the church because I feel comfortable there. When I was little, I used to visit the Florence Church in Italy."_

"_Eh?! That great Florence Church?! I-I've always wanted to go there! How is it like?" The nun grasped Kouhei's hand and asked him myriads of questions all at once. _

"_It's really big and huge, luxurious than any other church that I've visited. The nuns there were also nice. When my cousin and I got lost, a nun from the church gave us shelter for a night." And Kouhei started to tell his past during his stay in Italy._

_The conversation went cheery and smoothly that they didn't realize how long they have walked and the next thing they knew, they already arrived at the church. Kouhei had to admit he was a bit disappointed that their conversation ended now. It was so fun that he wanted to talk and hear more. It felt too fast._

"_I guess this is it." The nun said, staring at the church._

"_Yeah. Well, bye then." Kouhei turned around, waving his hand to the nun. However, the nun held his hand, stopping him._

"_Thank you for taking me all the way here. May I know your name?" She asked._

"_Kouhei Sasagawa. And you are?" Kouhei asked back._

"_Just call me Sister Yui." The nun, Yui, let go of Kouhei's hand, before bowing and smiling gratefully at him. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Sasagawa-kun."_

_Kouhei blinked. "Tomorrow?"_

_Yui nodded. "Yes, let's meet again here tomorrow. I'll be waiting to hear your story more. I'll also tell you mine. So please, come back here again, okay?"_

_Kouhei's face lightened up. He smiled widely and nodded vigorously. He gave the nun a thumb up.  
"I'll definitely come! I promise! See you tomorrow!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

A knock on the door snapped Kouhei from his reminisce. Hide and Teru quietly entered the room. Seeing them, Kouhei stood up, his bag already packed on his back. He knew why they came here, to pick him up and went to the church together to meet Sister Yui. Ever since Hide heard from Saki that Sister Yui was acquainted with their big brother, Hide wished to meet the Sister and asked her about his brother.

"Where are Hajime and Kusaka? They're not coming?"

Hide shook his head. "No, apparently Haji and his group are discussing a plan to 'overthrow' Fuuhaku-san. Kareha had promised Arisa-chan to watch a movie and hang out together. Not as replacements, but I invite Teru-kun and Ryou to come with us. Is it alright with you?"

"My cousin's friends are my friends, so of course I am more than okay for them to come with us. But where is Ryou?"

"He's waiting at the front gate. Let's go. Come on, Teru-kun." Hide took Teru's hand and drag him with Kouhei in tow.

"Y-yeah!" Teru uttered shyly, almost losing his footing when Hide suddenly dragged him, but he regained his balance quickly.

"No need to be so shy, Kozato! Come on! Be livelier! That's what it takes to become a man!" Kouhei slapped Teru's back, not so gently, making the other boy almost shrieking in pain.

"Sorry, it's just…this is the first time I hang out with friends other than my childhood friends… I'm so happy that I don't know what to say or how to behave…" Teru scratched the back of his head.

"You mean you never played with anyone other than with the ones from your Family?" Hide looked at his new friend disbelievingly.

"Oh, no! I also played with other children from allied Families, but they are not many, and they usually only stay for short times because of their own Family businesses." Teru corrected.

Kouhei placed his arm around Teru. "Don't look so depressed like that! If that's the case, then let's hang out until the Carnival is over! Heck, we'll visit your place if you want."

"T-thank you Sasagawa-san… But first, can you please let go? It's almost suffocating me…" Teru found himself hard to breath due to Kouhei's strong grip. He didn't need to look into mirror to know that his face starting to become blue. Seeing his face, Kouhei immediately let go as he asked.

"I don't know that both of you are religious." Teru noted, remembering that they were going to a church now.

"I'm only going along, but it seem Kouhei-niisan is. He claimed that he only go because he feels comfortable there, but I think he's starting to get attached, especially because this Sister Yui is there." Hide corrected Teru as he pointed at Kouhei who was seeing the brochure happily.

"Is this sister his girlfriend?"

"No, she's not. But Kouhei-niisan frequently visits the church, so they become close friends you can say."

"I see… So, what is this orchestra that being held there? Is there anything special in particular today?"

At the question, Kouhei suddenly stood between Hide and Teru, much to the two's shock, but didn't get a chance to say anything since Kouhei was quick to explain. "Sister Yui said that today there will be a Bishop visiting the church to honor the late priest who passed away a few years ago."

"Is it okay for people like us to visit the church and watch the choir with such important person for churches to come?" Hide raised his brow, now feeling hesitant to go.

"It's okay to the limit! Sister Yui said that this orchestra is open for public. She even already reserved some seats for us. I'm looking forward to see what kind of person the bishop is."

**Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

Yui was smiling and humming happily as she stared at the music score that she was holding. She had been practicing many times, and she couldn't wait for the time for her to sing. She was nervous, but also excited, she even invited Kouhei and his friends to come over and watch her. Not to mention there will be a bishop coming here to watch. She couldn't no, she won't make any mistake!

"I wonder when the bishop and Kouhei-kun will come…" Yui walked back and forth, waiting in front of the door inside the church. Her ears perked up when she heard a sound of a car coming. She looked at the other nuns and they quickly went out to greet their special guest.

Yui stared as a black car steered its way to the church's front steps. As the car finally pulled to a stop in front of them, the driver came out and opened the passenger door, and the bishop stepped out. A tall, lithely built, and shockingly young Italian bishop.

Yui quickly took in cuts and bruises on the man's left hand that didn't wear a glove marring the man's skin before finally raising her gaze to meet intense amethyst eyes glinting back at her.

"Welcome to our church, Lord Bishop. May we know your name, Sir?" Yui inclined politely.

The man's expression didn't shift for a long moment, seemingly appraising the nun in front of him. A gentle, charismatic smile slowly meandered its way across the long blue haired man's face, charm and grace flawlessly expressed in that one move.

"I am Dhuos Cirillo. It is pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	95. Omake: Halloween Part II

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. I'm focusing myself on Sky of Mankind right now and college is starting again. This is the second part of the Halloween omake from before. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, I rewrite several past chapters and added new ones as well in the previous arcs. Try to read those as well and tell me your opinion.**

* * *

**Namimori Shrine, Namimori Town**

"Everyone, line up and take the white paper that will decide who your partner will be. Remember, you can't switch your paper with anyone." Reborn showed a red box filled with papers.

All participants line up like they were told to. Each took one paper from the box that contained a number. People with the same number must pair up without protest. Any complain will be ignored and if anyone still insist, he or she will automatically be placed in the dare of courage participants list.

The pairings are:

Takashi & Kareha

Kouhei & Haji

Saki & Ryou

Yakumo & Shinogu

Hide & Arisa

Once everyone gathered with their respective partners, they went to the starting point while waiting for the signal that will start the competition. Reborn and Nichrome and his group already went to their post to do their jobs, with Reborn and Nichrome waiting at the finish line, enjoying their snacks.

BAM!

That was the signal, officially starting the Vongola style Halloween. There were various reactions from the participants. Hide was fidgeting in nervousness mixed with fear, Takashi was smiling with expectation, Haji was annoyed because of his noisy partner, Kouhei was filled with excitement, Kareha was wondering what is waiting ahead of them, Saki was thinking the possibilities of places where the pumpkins are, Ryou was comforting his sister who was a bit afraid, Shinogu seemed ready to kill someone, and Yakumo was as nonchalant as always.

Now that it was starting, they all went into the forest from their starting point.

**Takashi – Kareha Team, Forest, Town Outskirt**

"I found one!" Takashi showed to Kareha the pumpkin with mist flame that they were told to gather.

"Already?! We just started two minutes ago!" Kareha said in disbelieve as she pointed at the pumpkin.

"It actually fell from the tree over there so I picked it up." As Takeshi pointed at the tree where he found the pumpkin, a strong wind passed by, followed by several thuds. When Takeshi and Kareha looked behind them, their eyes widened at the sight of several pumpkins and Iori on the ground, most likely fell or rolled from the wind earlier.

Iori sat up and started to tear up from the pain on her forehead and nose. She was so close to cry until Takashi wiped her nose and carried her as he caressed her forehead. Takashi then patted her back. Feeling better with Takashi patting her back, she clung to Takashi tightly, making the older boy smiled softly.

"It hurts…" Iori said.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay now. The pain will go away soon." Takashi soothed the younger girl.

"Iori-chan, why are you here?" Kareha asked the girl.

"Iori was told to scare anyone who comes here. But the wind was so strong that Iori fell." Iori explained as she clung tighter to Takashi.

"It's okay, it's okay. Why don't you sleep for a while? You look tired." Takashi said gently, patting the girl's head. Iori nodded her head and soon drifted to sleep. Patting the girl for one last time, Takashi gave her to Kareha and then looked at the falling pumpkins.

"Look, Kusaka! All of these pumpkins are the right ones! We're lucky~" Takashi exclaimed and started to gather the pumpkins.

Kareha, on the other hand, smiled weakly and sweat dropped. She had heard from Hide that Takashi has tremendous luck that beyond common sense. According to what Hide told her, last time, Takashi found a bag contain 1 million yen. And when Takashi gave it back to the owner, the owner was so grateful that he gave Takashi 500 thousands yen, which was enough for Takashi to go on a three days trip with his mother.

She had thought that Hide was only exaggerating, but now she understood that he was serious. Looks like with Takashi's luck, they will win this game in no time. She felt sorry for Iori, but at least they are not cheating or anything.

"God bless you, Takashi-kun…" Kareha stated.

**Kouhei – Haji Team, Forest, Town Outskirt**

"Uooooohhhhh! Ghosts or anything, come out! I'm ready to take you all to the limit!" Kouhei shouted as loud as he could, he was already in his boxing stance, ready to punch anything that appeared in front of him.

"Shut the hell up, idiot! There is no such a thing as ghost and even if there is, I bet they already run away because of that loud voice of yours!" Haji was having a headache now. First, he needed to find a pumpkin with mist flame in the middle of dark forest, and now he must deal with his noisy partner who seemed to have no understanding of be quiet.

"Hajime, if you're afraid you should have said so. Just stay behind me and I'll protect you." Kouhei raised his thumb up, clearly not listening to what the Storm Guardian has said to him.

"Just how high that idiocy of yours could reach?" Haji twitched. He was really jealous of Takashi, getting paired with Kareha. This didn't last long when Haji realized what he was thinking. He shook his head as he inwardly punched himself. What was he thinking? He had given up on Kareha ages ago, so he mustn't feel this way.

"What's wrong Hajime? Do you need me to lend you my cross?" Kouhei offered the red head with the cross that he got from Yui.

"I don't need that useless thing!" Haji shouted back.

"What do you mean by useless!? This cross is a divine protection against evil that Sister Yui got from a high-class church! Take back your words, Hajime!"

"Shut up! If you want to preach, then just go becoming a priest or marry that Sister Yui!"

At the suggestion of marrying with Yui part, Kouhei's face became as red as tomato. He started to shake his head and whirled his arms restlessly as he incoherently shouted words that no one would ever understand.

"…Marry…?"

Kouhei's body dead frozen the moment he heard the voice. Much to Haji's shock, cold sweats filled Kouhei's face and he was having goose bumps. Haji looked around to find the owner of the voice and noticed a well not far from them. The voice was coming from the well along with creaking sounds. Kouhei's face got even paler while Haji now started to freak out, even though he knew that it was a Mist Devourer's doing.

From the well, a hand came out. Slowly, someone emerge from the well and Kouhei could no longer hide his terror upon seeing the head coming out. He knew who it was and the last person he wanted to meet during this competition.

"Kouhei-kun…are you cheating on me…?" Rui came out from the well. He was dressed in long white cloth and his blond hair was messed up, covering most of his face, but the two teens could see the blood make up that made him even more scarier.

"Rui Sakaki!" Haji pointed shakily at Rui while Kouhei continued to petrify.

"Even though you already have me… if that's the case…" Rui grinned sadistically at the Sun Guardian candidate.

"I'LL JUST TAKE YOU BY FORCE!" Rui rushed to them like a ghost will do.

Kouhei regained himself from his petrification just in time to grab Haji by his arm tightly, dragging him as fast as he could away from the terrifying Mist Devourer behind them as Kouhei's scream echoed throughout the forest.

**Saki – Ryou Team, Forest, Town Outskirt**

Saki flinched when she heard Kouhei's scream while Ryou continued to push her wheelchair as if not hearing anything. Both of them already gathered five pumpkins so far without interruption.

"For Kouhei-niisan to scream like that. Is it really that scary?" Saki became nervous now.

"I don't think that's the problem." Ryou already figured what made Kouhei so scared. He must have unfortunate enough to met Rui.

"Don't tell me that you are also a part of the scheme, Ryou-senpai." Saki looked at Ryou with suspicious eyes.

"Kufufufu. If I am a part of it, I will make it so that none of you will find a single pumpkin and participate in the dare of courage. Or better yet, I'll scare you all to death from the beginning to the end of this competition~" Ryou replied in teasing manner.

"Stop that. You make it a lot scarier! Being in dark forest like this is already scary enough!" Saki hugged herself when she got a goose bump as she was looking around her. It was dark everywhere with small candle in their hands as the light, which not really helping ease her fear.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Ryou pointed at himself.

"It's useless if you keep saying scary things like that!" Saki retorted.

"Then you prefer to be with someone else? Like your brother or that Yakumo guy?" Ryou teased.

"Wait, why do you need to bring up Yakumo-san?!" Saki blushed at the implication Ryou was heading to.

"You spent more times together these days. So I'm not surprised if you prefer to be with Azzo Yakumo than be with me."

"Y-Yakumo-san is a friend, that's all! A-and Yakumo-san just feeling responsible for my legs, that's all, and besides…" Saki looked away from Ryou and fiddled with her fingers and murmured something under her breath that Ryou can't hear well. Ryou leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"I-I don't really mind with you as my partner. There are times when it's fun to be with you. You know, like back at Japanese sweet festival and ice rink… I feel comfortable just to be by your side those times…" Saki said softly, too shy to look at the illusionist and it took all of her courage to say it.

Ryou, on the other hand, was shocked. Usually, he would tease her or something, but now for some reason, he didn't know what to say. He felt his heart was beating fast and he feels warm all of a sudden. This was the first time he felt like this. He also felt the same way whenever his family or Hide say things like that, but this warmth is different.

"For lovebirds to be born during Halloween is not a rare thing to happen, but for you two of all people is surprising." Saiga suddenly came out from tree with his body in upside down position. His face was right in front of Saki. Not to mention, he was wearing a ghostface mask with addition of blood.

In a split second, Ryou felt his left arm grasped tightly, the sky and the earth were upside down in his vision, and the next thing he knew his body hit another body and both him and the other one fell painfully, though it wasn't too hurt for him since the other body became a cushion for him. When Ryou sat up as he was holding his head that was hit, Saki was spinning her wheelchair as fast as she could, already quite far from them for Ryou to see, and beneath him, Saiga passed out from the surprise hit, not really surprising since his head hit first.

"She can be merciless in her own way…"

**Yakumo – Shinogu Team, Forest, Town Outskirt**

Yakumo and Shiki were sitting on a nearby rock while eating their potato chips as they watched the scene in front of them. The green haired teen and the Mist Devourer could only describe the scene in front of them with short simple words:

Swishes of batons,

Cries from the Mist Devourer,

And a loud thud.

Tokio was lying motionlessly on ground with bruises and even some broken bones. To make it short and simple of why this happened, Tokio and Shiki were supposed to scare Shinogu and Yakumo, preventing them from getting the pumpkins, but Tokio's killing streak started to resurface again like he did when he was still a serial killer in the past and Shiki realized that his fellow Mist Devourer was out of control. Tokio was ready for a kill the moment Shinogu and Yakumo arrived, but meeting them was perhaps, the unluckiest thing to happen to him. Shinogu, who was annoyed enough to participate in this little contest because of Reborn's blackmail, was even more ready for a kill. Furthermore, the craze Tokio was reckless and think of nothing, giving Shinogu a huge advantage.

And that was how Tokio was beaten right now.

"Tokio? Have you snapped out of it?" Shiki poked Tokio's body with a stick.

"…Damn you…!" Tokio muttered before going out cold for good.

"If you asked me, he needs a psychiatrist." Yakumo suggested.

"Yup, he is. All of us really have a hard time to tame him every Halloween night. You two can get the pumpkins. I'm going back to tend this idiot." Shiki said, tilting his head to the unconscious Tokio on his back.

"Okay. See you later." Yakumo said, waving at Shiki as he and Tokio disappeared into mist.

**Hide – Arisa Team, Forest, Town Outskirt**

Hide was dragging Arisa, running as if their lives are on the line. It's not necessarily wrong, considering groups of blood-sucking insects were chasing behind them. While looking for the pumpkins, something suddenly fell to Hide's head. Intuitively, Hide kicked the thing away, which was a big mistake. When he looked closer, it was a bloody insect nest and the entire insects living there came out and flied towards them, looking for blood that they have lost.

Hide looked over his shoulder and screamed again when the insects were still after them. Arisa, however, didn't look afraid at the insects chasing after them, recognizing the insects created and belonged to Strauss. She knew that Strauss would never mean any harm in this kind of event and perhaps they will only end up with some itches or scratches that won't be fatal for their lives. She tried to tell Hide that, but apparently the boy was too afraid to listen to anything or stop right now.

Hide ran on until he spotted a beach. When he turned looked again, the blood-sucking insects were gone. So he stopped and let go of Arisa on a large rock.

"Uuuuuhhh…I'm so tired," Hide gasped out.

"I think you're too paranoid, Hide-kun."

Hide looked at the illusionist incredulously. "Weren't you worried at all? It could have sucked our blood until we die!"

"I've seen those insects before. Those were Strauss-san's insects. It will leave some itches or scratches, but not life threatening." Arisa explained.

Hide looked at Arisa disbelievingly and soon turned into frustration. Great. He ran away and got scared for nothing! He dismissed his thought when Arisa was giggling at his fit. Hide normally would have embarrassed, but Arisa rarely laugh, so it was pleasing to see her laughing.

"Hide-kun, you're really not good at this kind of thing, huh?" Arisa asked.

"Being in a pitch dark place like this is pretty scary after all. I'm never good with things that jump out and scare you. You on the other hand seem okay with this." Hide remarked.

"At first it's scary, but when I remember that the ones who will try to scare us are the Mist Devourers, my fear is gone. And Hide-kun is already worrying and afraid enough for both of us."

"If you put it that way, it's much scarier training with Reborn than facing Nichrome-san and the others." Hide commented. He felt that he finally regained his courage. Confident that he will be okay from now on, Hide lend his hand for Arisa to take to proceed with the competition.

"Okay now, let's-"

"You must never separate with each other…"

Hide and Arisa stopped when they heard the voice. They looked upwards where the voice came from and almost lost their footings when it turned out to be Reborn in white ghost costume with his own creepy laugh.

"Reborn!" Hide yelled, recognizing his tutor.

"If you proceed alone, you will be haunted to death by wandering spirits that died long ago in this forest." With that warning, Reborn disappeared, surprising Hide and Arisa.

"It must be an illusion." Arisa said.

Hide nodded frantically. His courage that he has regained immediately disappeared again. His body was shaking uncontrollably as his grip on Arisa's hand unconsciously tightened.

"R-right. We already got enough pumpkins, so let's go to the finish-"

Something cold touched Hide's cheek. Hide's fear was finally at its reaching point. He let out a shriek that will remind Reborn of Tsuna and automatically hugged Arisa out of fear. Arisa, who was startled by the cold thing and sudden hug, slipped and both fell, Hide on top while Arisa beneath him.

Arisa couldn't move because of Hide's weight and pain on her right foot. Hide was still afraid to open his eyes and didn't even realize that he was on the top of Arisa's body. They stayed that way for two minutes until Hide finally got a hold of himself. Having calmed down, Hide once again panicked when he finally realized the position they were in, that Arisa was beneath him with her face red. Hide was lost at words and he didn't know what to do at this position.

"Kufufufu, are you two okay? I never thought it would scare you that much…" Nichrome came out from bushes, revealing himself to be the one responsible for scaring them with a cold wet stone that attached with a thin rope thin enough to be hidden in the dark. However, he went silent upon seeing the position Hide and Arisa were in.

The moment Nichrome revealed himself and saw their position, Hide quickly distanced himself from Arisa and tried to clear the misunderstanding, knowing what Nichrome was thinking. Arisa was too shocked to say anything at the moment, so she couldn't back up Hide with the story.

"Kufufufufu…" Nichrome smiled too sweetly at Hide as he walked closer to him.

"N-Nichrome-san…?" Hide walked backwards as Nichrome walked closer to him, sensing the murderous intent despite his sweet smile.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Finish Line**

Most of the participants already gathered at the finish line…though there were some in not so good condition.

Takashi and Kareha, being the first and the team with most pumpkins, is declared as the winner and shared their candies with Saki, Yakumo, and Iori as they idly chatting about what they have gone through during the competition. Ryou and Saiga were compressing their head with ice where they got hit on a nearby bench, using each other as a cushion. Haji and Kouhei fainted from fear after being chased by Rui, who was tied by Strauss to prevent him from getting near Kouhei. Shiki was busy tending Tokio with dozens of psychiatrists he has called. And Shinogu already went home a while ago the moment his foot reached the finish line with Yakumo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone." Nichrome arrived with Reborn on his shoulder and fidgeting Arisa behind them.

"Walpurgis-sama, welcome back. We've been-" Strauss trailed off when he saw Hide's head coming out from a sack that Nichrome was dragging.

"Brother!" Saki quickly rushed to her brother. Takashi, Kareha, and Yakumo also follow suit. They got Hide out of the sack and surprised to see Hide in near death like condition that they can't describe with words.

"What happened?!" Kareha asked to Nichrome. Saki and Takashi also demanding an answer. Nichrome was silent for a few minutes with his smile still intact before answering the question with a tone of finality.

"It was just a simple misunderstanding." Nichrome replied simply with his usual smile.

"You…called…this…simple…?!" Hide protested weakly before passing out.

Reborn landed on Hide's stomach and brought out a board with writings that said:

**HALLOWEEN VONGOLA STYLE THE END~**

* * *

**Please don't forget to review this omake.**


	96. Lurking Shadows

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm really busy adding new chapters in the previous arcs. This is a rewritten version of the 'Lurking Shadow'. I made it longer and add this and that. Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Please review~**

* * *

**Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

Yui stood beside one of the sisters and her friend, Fuyu with bunch of other sisters. Her eyes were locked on the limo fast approaching the church. Her long robes bellowed in the light breeze. The Priest shifted on the other side of Caterina. The old man was looking at the ship with excitement in his big, bright blue eyes.

Beside him, Fuyu's steely gaze was locked on the limo as it came in for a landing. If Yui hadn't known any better she would've said Fuyu looked too closed off for this to be an exciting moment for her. But she could still the slight glint in her grey eyes and the small hint of a smile on her lips.

"Hmm, that's quite an elegant transportation," The Priest observed.

Two people came out from the limo. The first one was tall, lithely built, and shockingly young Italian young man. His blue hair was long with a streak of deep blue through his bangs. The sisters were quietly squealing at the Italian man. The Bishop they were waiting for. They had expected the Bishop would be a wise-looking old man, and that's why they were really surprised that instead of an old man, standing in front of them was a handsome young man.

The boy beside the bishop looked is a young teen even though he was in his twenties. The boy had darkish pink hair and noble features. He was dressed in white suit and seemed to be companion or personal escort of the bishop by the way they talked to each other.

"Welcome to our church, Lord Bishop. I am Sister Yui. May we know your name, Sir?" Yui inclined politely.

The man's expression didn't shift for a long moment, seemingly appraising the nun in front of him. A gentle, charismatic smile slowly meandered its way across the long blue haired man's face, charm and grace flawlessly expressed in that one move.

"I am Dhuos Cirillo. It is pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Bishop answered with a smile, making the sisters blushed.

Dhuos then shifted his gaze to the Priest. "Your Eminence, Father Harada, I'm Dhuos Cirillo, the Bishop of Florence Church, and this is my personal escort, Sai Aldini. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was formal and he bowed as an equal to the Priest, Harada.

Harada returned the formal bow. "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Cirillo. I've heard much about you from Father Cello. We are so happy to welcome you here."

"No, no. I'm the one who is honored to be invited here to hear the choir. I've heard from Father Cello that the Sisters here have beautiful voices. I'm sure this choir would be splendid to watch."

Harada offered to show them around the church before having a lunch, saying they must've been tired after such a long journey. Yui and the other sisters stayed a little back from them and started off to prepare the choir, practicing one more time.

**Garden, Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

Harada and Dhuos sat at the table that had been prepared by the former for today while Sai was standing beside Dhuos, pouring tea for the bishop and the priest like a butler.

"How was the flight?" Harada asked, offering some snacks for his guest.

"It gives a lot of fatigue, but nevertheless it's a pleasing flight with my companions by my side." Dhuos answered as he sipped his tea.

"After this, would you like a tour to the library church? You can read some of our best books while waiting for the performance time."

"That would be nice. I would love to. I've been intending to borrow some books before going to the hotel if you allowed me to."

"HERE WE ARE TO THE LIMIT!"

Dhuos and Harada were startled when they heard the shout. Harada was holding his chest. For a moment he thought he was having a heart attack. Dhuos and Sai, on the other hand, only blinking before Sai pour another tea for the bishop, and the latter sipped it as if nothing happened.

"I'm very sorry Lord Bishop! It was one of our regular visitors! He is still in middle school and an energetic boy, so he–"

"Hahaha. Please relax, Father Harada. I understand. Being energetic is good, especially for young ones. And by the way he shouted so expectantly, that's just shows how much her love to come to this church. I'm sure a boy like him would be blessed." Dhuos assured Harada that he wasn't bothered at all. In opposite, he looked amused.

"I'll go get another snacks. Please wait for a moment." Harada went inside, leaving the bishop and his companion at the garden alone.

"…That was definitely Kouhei Ssagawa's voice…" Sai said.

"I can feel the presence of Hidetada Sawada, Ryoji Rokudo, and Teru Kozato as well. So, they came to watch the choir as well. I should greet them then."

"Do you want me to finish them off?"

"Have you forgotten what Azarel and Boss have told us? 'Leave the Vongola alone until their carnival is over.' That was the order we received. Not only to us but also the rest. No need to be so hasty."

"...What exactly are we waiting for…? Why do we need to wait after the festival is over?" Sai asked.

"After the last prototype that Boss used against the Vongola, we thoroughly reexamining things to make it complete for sure this time. Also, it seems Azarel and Lottie are having something in their minds that they asked Boss for times. If it's them, it must be crucial for our plan." Dhuos explained, showing what it seemed to be a box weapon in his hand, tilting it.

"I guess so…Mira and Toru are also in 'that' progress…" Sai remembered his two companions.

Dhuos finished his tea and put back the box in his robe before leaning to his chair and looked at the sky. "Naturally. If they can't pass 'that' progress, then they are failures unnecessary in our plan. Of course the same also goes for you, Sai."

Sai's eyes narrowed at the threat behind Dhuos' sweet voice. Not taking the bait, Sai only looked away and crossed his arms as he spoke. "…That will never happen to me…"

A silence. Neither moves nor makes any sound. The only sound that filled the garden was the sound of birds tweeting and grasses that blew by the wind. It was then followed by sound of footsteps that Dhuos recognized belonged to the priest. Dhuos chuckled before grasping Sai's hand, turning the teen's attention to him.

"There are three keys in order for H-Box Project to complete." Dhuos raised three fingers towards Sai who was staring with curiosity and confusion at the sudden subject.

"First is the Blood of Vongola."

"Second is the the Rokudo siblings."

"And third is the black box that Kareha Kusaka is currently carrying."

**Inside Church, Namimori Town**

"Understand, Kouhei-kun? Throughout the show, you must be quiet. Don't make a sound. Okay?"

"Understood, Sister Yui!"

After Kouhei's shout, Yui, Hide, Ryou, and Teru quickly dragged the boxer into the church while his mouth was covered by Yui's hand. Kouhei immediately received lectures from the Yui, started from logical to religious ones. Kouhei bowed his head truly ashamed and promised he won't do it again.

"I'm really sorry, so can I still watch the choir with my friends?" Kouhei asked, his eyes were almost pleading to the sister.

Yui smiled and sighed before patting Kouhei's head. "As long as you keep quiet until the choir is over, then you can watch. Besides, it would be pointless if you don't watch me singing after all the hard practices I've gone through."

"I've been looking forward for this too." Kouhei chuckled, scratching his head.

"Sasagawa's taste is not bad. She is pretty and nice. I thought if he were to pick a woman, it would closely resembles to that of gorilla." Ryou commented, rubbing his chin while observing the interaction between the Sun Guardian and the sister with genuine interest.

"Does the 'gorilla' part really necessary?" Hide slapped Ryou's back at the comment.

"Doesn't Sasagawa-san look more mature when we watching him talking with Sister Yui like this?" Teru interjected between the two, pointing at Kouhei and Yui who were talking like they were the only ones in the church.

"Surprisingly, yes." Hide agreed. Ryou also nodded.

"By the way, what will the first day carnival be?" Hide asked, turning to Teru and Ryou.

Teru flipped his book where he wrote down all the list of events that will be held in the Vongola Carnival. He was also one of the allied Families that help the preparations for the events, so he needed to write down everything necessary to ensure the smoothness of the carnival.

"The first one would be Sagra Festival. In Italy, a sagra is a local festival, very often involving food, and frequently a historical pageant and sporting events: when the sporting event is a historical recreation as well, such as a joust or a horse race in costume or armour, it is called a palio."

"Hide, aren't you ashamed of yourself? Kozato here was supposed to be the guest, but he was the one who take care of the preparations instead of you. It's a common courtesy in every country that the host to serve their guests, not the opposite." Ryou said in mocking tone, smirking at him.

"No one told me about that before! I-I'm going to help starting tomorrow!" Hide retorted, earning chuckles from Teru.

The room suddenly blacked out. One by one, however, candle started to light up, lighting up the room. In front of them, at the chapel, the priest, Harada, started his speech, welcoming and thanking everyone who came. The three teens then realized that Yui had left, only Kouhei beside him, quietly listening the priest as he promised, though he tapped his foot, wanting to hear the choir quickly.

"Now, we would like for the Lord Bishop, Dhuos Cirillo to give a few words for all of us." Harada motioned the Bishop to step in front of them, which he did.

The moment, Dhuos stepped up and faced the audiences, the atmosphere changed. The quiet, heartwarming air that ease the hearts of the devotee, were replaced by cool water that reflected nothing but the deepest thoughts and desires within them. It was like the bishop able to see through them.

"I never thought that the bishop is so young. Right, Hide-kun? Hide-kun?" Teru frowned when he saw Hide who was sitting beside him, looked stunned and paled. He didn't even budge or react when Teru shook him.

Hide was too fixated at the bishop. His ears have gone deaf towards everything, not even the one so close to him. Because all of his senses were sharpened to only one figure at the moment.

Dhuos.

He knew that name…from he was a child. There was no mistake. The tattoo that he saw on Azarel's neck when he was a child it was definitely said 'Dhuos', but with a number 02. Could it be that they are connected?

"_No, no way. There's no way, right? It must be a coincidence! Why would a bishop to be involved with mafia?" _Hide shook his head in denial.

"_But even so, why…?" _Hide looked at Dhuos again and the uneasiness returned. He suddenly felt sleepy. Weird, even though he didn't do any physical activity today, so why would he feel so sleepy?

The strong fatigue that attacked Hide instantly disappeared when his shoulder was touched by someone. Hide blinked, wiping his eyes to make sure that he was awake. He looked at the hand that was softly holding his left shoulder. He followed the hand, the arm, and came face to face with a girl.

She has short light blond hair and chocolate brown eyes that similar with his parents. She was wearing a black choker, a black and grey dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps.

"May I sit here?"

The choir has already started. But yet, none of the sisters' song reached Hide. At that moment, all of the cells within Hide's head were devoted to stare at the girl who was holding his shoulder.

"May I sit here?" She once again asked.

Hide blinked at the girl beside him. Realizing that he had been staring at her, the boy thinly stammered out of embarrassment before letting the girl sit beside him. Noticing his miniscule movements, the girl chuckled, embarrassing Hide even further. This helped him though. Because all the thoughts about the bishop that was bothering him a while ago were all placed behind his head.

"Hide-kun, are you okay?" Teru asked worriedly.

"Huh? Y-yeah. I'm okay now. What is the current song?" Hide asked.

"Didn't you pay any attention? It's already near the end." Ryou answered.

"Eh?! Already?! No way…" Hide looked down. He couldn't believe that he was so fixated with his own mind that he didn't realize the choir is reaching its end. How stupid can he be?

Ten minutes later, the choir ended. Everyone rose to give the sisters a rambunctious applause when the song ended, making Yui blink and blush bashfully, scratching her cheek awkwardly as she, along with the other sisters stood up from the stool to bow before their audience.

"That was good to the limit, Sister Yui!" Kouhei boomed, raising his bandaged covered fist enthusiastically. "AWESOME TO THE EXTREME!"

Yui blushed in embarrassment while gesturing Kouhei to be quiet. Unfortunately, it was already too late because most of everyone's attentions were focused on her since her name was mentioned by the boxer. Yui couldn't do anything but just smile wryly and waving her hands until it was the time for her and her group to return to their seats.

Hide and Teru must try their best to keep Kouhei quiet, from covering his mouth and dragged him to sit back, but in the end, everything was solved with Ryou placed an illusion in Kouhei's mind. What the illusion that Ryou placed inside Kouhei's head was a mystery, but apparently, it was enough to make Kouhei mumbled with lines 'I'm the worst' and such.

Following the end of the choir, Priest Harada started his preaching and motioned everyone within the church to pray together. Much to Hide, Ryou, and Teru's shock, upon hearing the preaching, Kouhei immediately recovered himself from the illusion inflicted on him and started to pray, holding the cross given by Yui.

Not religious themselves, Hide and his two companions decided to leave the church. As they were leaving, Hide noticed a bracelet on the seat beside him. It's a legend bracelet, the signature pieces of the Coordinates Collection. Simplistic and beautiful. The plate was rose colored with a pearl and coordinate of 40.6444° N, 14.6111° E engraved on the bracelet. He recognized it as the bracelet worn by the girl that sat beside him during the choir. He picked the bracelet and looked for the girl. He spotted the girl near the door, also leaving like them.

Telling Ryou and Teru to go ahead without him, Hide chased after the girl.

**Outside, Namimori Church, Namimori Town**

"Please wait! The girl with blond hair!"

The girl stopped when she heard the call. She turned around, meeting with the auburn haired boy who sat beside her at the church during the choir. Her first impression of the boy is he was funny. She replayed the first time she met him and it made her chuckle inside.

"You dropped this at the church." On the boy's palm was her most precious bracelet. She instantly looked at her right wrist and finally noticed that the bracelet wasn't there.

She took the bracelet from the boy's palm and wears it again. She bowed her head in gratitude to the boy. "Thank you very much. This bracelet is very important to me."

"It was nothing. If it's really important to you, then don't ever let it go again." The boy smiled.

"Yes. I–"

"Mira!"

The girl shuddered when she heard her name being called, and she knew who was calling her. She turned to where the voice came from and much to her dismay, she spotted light green haired young man wearing blue-stripped jacket with red shirt beneath. Toru.

Without further thought, Mira pushed the boy back to the church, hiding behind wall. She placed a finger on the boy's mouth and stared at him pleadingly not to say anything. She was grateful that the boy understood as he nodded his head. They stay hidden for a few minutes until they neither hearing nor sensing Toru within the vicinity. Sighing in relief, Mira and the boy came out from their hiding place.

"I'm sorry and thank you again for helping me." Mira thanked the boy again.

"It's fine. You looked in trouble…Mira-san…" The boy remembered he still didn't get her name and was only able to pick up the name 'Mira' from the other man before. "I'm sorry, I don't know your full name."

Mira was hesitant, but complied no less she didn't think a name would be too risky to share to someone like the boy in front of her, who he didn't even know was capable of anything threatening.

"I'm Mira Arcadi. You are?" Her outstretched hand gestured a friendly acceptance towards the boy, who returned the gesture in a firm grasp of recognition, his other hand joining to form a bond.

"I'm Hidetada Sawada. Just call me Hide." The boy, Hide, smiled, his eyes sparkling at the new knowledge.

"Hide-kun!"

A boy with red hair was approaching them. Not far behind him, there was another boy with black hair and one of the sisters that sang in the choir.

"Teru-kun, where is Ryou?" Hide asked the boy, Teru.

"Rokudo-san said that he has an urgent business so he went home first. And," Teru turned to Mira who was staring at the interaction between them. "Umm who is this? Your friend?"

"This is Mira Arcadi. We just know each other a while ago. I picked her bracelet that she dropped and returned it to her." Hide explained.

"Oh. It's nice to make you an acquaintance." Teru bowed to her politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mira bowed back.

"Yui-san invited us to her house for lunch. Kouhei-san already agreed, but what do you think?" Teru turned to Hide again. He pointed at Yui and Kouhei behind him, the two were chatting about the lunch menu they will have at her house. From Hide's point of view, he was sure that he saw sandwiches in Kouhei's eyes.

Seeing that their introduction has finished and she also must return to the hotel before noon, Mira excused herself from the two boys. It would be too slow to walk, so she'll take a bus. Mira only needed to take another turn on the corner up ahead to reach the. After maneuvering her body along the curve, she heard several people were yelling at her furiously, one of them was from Hide.

"Huh?"

Mira shifted her neck towards the left side in order to get a better view of what they were fretting about. That is when she realized that they were giving her a warning.

"Look out!"

Her eyes widened. About 4 meters away from her location, a truck suddenly went out of control. It bumped into several vehicles that crossed the juncture. The last car in the row flew away from the intersection and into the sidewalk where she currently stood. Mira was not able to do any thing, as the car was too close for her to give her any chance to escape.

Everything occurred in a split second. Mira barely had another time to breathe.

A loud crash reverberated throughout the street. Subsequently, Mira vaguely heard several noises; people calling for help, the wail of an ambulance, and a few footsteps that appeared to be moving closer to her fallen body. She caught the sight of red, until everything around her began to fade in the darkness.

**Room, Namimori Hospital, Namimori Town**

Bright white lights.

That was all Mira could distinguish in her exhausted state as she awoke. The room was she was in was full of blinding white light, all stinging her sensitive eyes that she quickly shut in response.

"You're awake!"

Mira turned to her right side, blinking several times to get a clearer vision at the person. The voice was familiar. Blinking again and focused herself, she finally got to see who the person was. It was Hide. He was looking at her with relieved face. She looked around her. From the white bed, white wall, and the curtain around the bed, it was not difficult to guess that she was in hospital.

"I…was…" Mira clutched her head. The last thing she remembered was she was about to cross the street and then a truck hit her.

"Thank goodness you're okay. The doctor said that your CT was fine, brain waves were normal too, and you only got a few scratches." Hide leaned his back on his chair. All of his worries were lifted in instant.

"You're…waiting for me…?" Mira asked, confused. Why would he do that far for her, whom he just met today?

"No one in the church knows you and there's no clue to contact your family or relatives. We just met today, but that doesn't mean I can just ignore you. Do you need a reason to help someone?" Hide smiled softly as he answered. But this only confused Mira.

"What about your lunch plan with your friends?"

"Yui-san decided to postpone it to tomorrow since I decided to accompany. It's totally okay, really. Tomorrow we can go with my sister and other friends, so it's better this way." Hide assured as to not make the girl feel guilty.

"Still, I was surprised you got away with scratches even though you're hit by a truck. You're lucky."

"Is that so?" Mira said in indifferent manner, touching the scratch on her head.

"Yeah. I mean, you could've died you know."

"Are you…afraid?" Mira sat up, pressing the button to lift up the bed into sitting position.

"Afraid of what?" Hide raised his brow, not understanding the question.

"Dying I mean. Is death such a scary thing to you?" She asked like it was daily common conversations that people are having.

Hide stared at the girl as if she had gone crazy from the accident. Well, he doesn't fear the death itself, but what he fears are… "If you die, you can't be with the people you care about anymore. Worse, you will make them sad, grieving by your departure."

Hide looked at Mira again and her expression was still blank, not showing any particular emotion. In fact, she was even more confused like fear of death or someone important is a new concept to her.

Someone important? She doesn't understand. She never had someone important to her more than herself. Toru, Sai, Azarel, Lottie, Dhuos…they are the only people that she can considered as close, but as how close they are, to put into words, are comparable to that of craftsman and tool. Besides, having people who are important than herself would only make weaknesses.

"And death, without we realizing it ourselves, is very painful." Hide added.

"You think so?" Mira held her chest.

"Every living being, will eventually die, right? Including me and you. We may die tomorrow, or even any second now. There's no escaping to it. It's inevitable." Mira pointed her finger at Hide's heart as she leaned closer until their noses were almost touching.

Normally, Hide would blush when a girl's face was so close to his. But a seeming apathy reflected in Mira's eyes and the cluelessness in Mira's voice made it didn't happen. She seemed careless about her own life.

"Besides, there are things that are more terrifying than death…" Mira murmured under her breath, loud enough for Hide to hear.

Before Hide could ask what she meant, she already moved away from him and the doctor and a nurse came into the room.

"I heard you've awake. I didn't find anything wrong with you, so you can go home today. Your brother is here to pick you up." The doctor informed them.

"Brother?" Mira tilted her head in question.

"Yes." The doctor nodded as the nurse helped her change. "Your brother, Toru. He is at my office to sign a form for your discharge. He'll be here soon."

"Toru…" Mira secretly made a look of disappointment. She will get scolded for sure.

Hide stood up from the chair. "I'll be going then, since your brother is here now."

Mira grabbed Hide's arm, stopping him. She motioned him to stay and wait for a moment while she was looking into her bag. Not only once, but twice, it would be rude if she didn't give something in return. This won't be enough compare to what he has done for her, but this is the least she could do.

"This is for helping me… Thank you…"

In Mira's hand was a white round shaped necklace with two small silver rings on the chain of the necklace. Hide was hesitant to accept it at first, but he decided to accept it as to not to be rude to the girl. The necklace's texture was well made even though the materials were cheap.

Before leaving, the two shared one last handshake.

Although he did not understand this at the time, this direct contact left a lasting impression on both him and the girl.

That created a new path in Hide's life.


End file.
